


Chronology: Eternity

by darkryuu



Series: Legacy [10]
Category: Harvest Moon, Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 472,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkryuu/pseuds/darkryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collection of stories for characters and unresolved plot lines during the main series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Street Corner I, Caterpillar

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...

**Chapter 1** : Caterpillar 

**Author's Note:** Okay, since Rosa's story actually kind of takes place AFTER the events of this short story so I hope to get this finished too before I work on her's much more. I'm estimating about 3 to 4 chapters on this one. 

Note at the bottom... **WARNING: SEXUAL AT THE BEGINNING.** And maybe a little shocking... 

* * *

"Miru-channnn, something's bothering you, I know it!" 

Yagami Miru wandered home with his twin sister after school, deep in thought. A small part of himself said it couldn't be, another said he had to have known all along. He felt confused... 

What on Earth would his parent's think? Out of all four of their children, he was the only one? Would they disown him? He knew a guy at school that had been disowned. It scared him senseless. 

But there was no denying it, he supposed. He wasn't really scared of the disowning part, honestly, he knew his mother or father would never be capable of such a thing...he just wondered if they'd be disappointed in him... 

Yagami Rosa pursed her lips before tugging his ear to break his stupor. He yelped and pouted at her.   
"Wha?" he whined. 

"I totally asked you a question!" she exclaimed, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing..." he murmured sadly. 

She crossed her arms as they walked into their castle-like home. Their parent's wouldn't be due home for hours and their older siblings had long been out on their own and married. He almost felt resentful of them... 

Rosa sighed, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

He glanced at her sadly, wondering what Rosa would think if she knew... 

He'd tell them, otherwise it'd eat him alive. He'd just have to wait for a while. Pasting on a smile, he shook his head. 

"I know, Rosa! I'm fine, just tired. I'm going to go take a nap before mama and dad get here" he replied. 

She stared at him, obviously not convinced, but nodded, "I'm going to watch television then..." 

She wandered away towards the living room while he escaped to his. It had been a long, long day... 

Taking a nap wasn't really what Miru planned to do, though it was an excuse for getting some time to himself. He trudged up the stairs with a weary mind and body from a long day of stressing over his _multiple_ issues. He was tired of thinking about it, prepared to forget about it all and relieve his tension. Heat was growing in his crotch already. 

The boy had been trying to hide his erections all day, but now he could finally relax, knowing that the only other person in the house was downstairs, preoccupied. The friction of his underwear against the head of his penis as he walked up the stairs had made him shiver with excitement. Pre-cum stained both his underwear and his school uniform pants. There was no hiding that he was "pitching a tent," as the kids in school said, and he really was glad there was no one else around. 

Miru slammed his bedroom door behind him, dropped his backpack and immediately began taking off his clothes. He relished the feeling of cool air against his naked body. He glanced behind him again to make sure the door was closed, but not locked, before reaching under his mattress. He had to slip his hand in as far as he could before he found the two items he was searching for: a folder filled with pictures of naked men and his favorite hand lotion. 

Miru jumped on top of his bed, lying prone, enjoying the soft blanket against his length, and dumped the pictures next to him. His favorite showed two men, one on his knees and the other holding his larger-than-average penis in front of the other's face as he was having an orgasm. Semen covered the kneeling one's face, forehead, cheek and even a little in his eye. The picture next to it had two men, in the doggy-style, and French kissing. 

Pre-cum was dripping down the boy's penis. He felt around his blanket for the lotion, found it and distributed a small dot of it into his palm. He rolled onto his back, grabbed his cock and began stroking slowly. The boy's body grew hot and he could feel himself blushing. Masturbation always felt wrong but for some reason, that just made it all the more pleasurable. The fan hummed above him and cooled his flushed body. Miru closed his eyes and started imagining himself as the men in the pictures. 

He wished he was the man on his knees in the first picture, having another man's erection in his face. The boy touched himself with his free hand as his mind continued to wander. He stroked and tickled his chest, squeezed his nipples, before he slipped his hand down his sides. He then began thinking about the second picture and wanted to be the man on the bottom with a man behind, penetrating him. Taking some lotion onto the fingertips of his free hand, Miru reached down between his legs. He rubbed his inner thighs, quickening his strokes. He moved his fingers in circles around his anus and slowly slipped his index and middle finger in. 

Miru let out a little groan. He timed his stroking and his penetration, speeding up both at once. He shifted positions, supporting himself on just his feet and shoulders. He closed his eyes, his body quivered and face contorted with pleasure. It was difficult keeping his balance in this position, so he spread his legs further apart, allowing him to reach his fingers further into himself. There was a place deep inside that made the pleasure far more intense. 

He gripped his penis harder, rubbing faster. He could feel the pressure building up until finally, he couldn't hold it anymore. He opened his mouth and let out a gasp that was probably louder than he knew, loud enough for others to hear. And all at once, the pressure was released. He felt his cum pelt him in the chest and was surprised to feel it hit his own face. It seemed as if the orgasm would never end... Miru collapsed on his bed and sighed in relief. 

He pulled his fingers out and took his tight grip off of his now flaccid penis. The cum on his face dripped down onto his lips and he licked it clean. It was a strange taste, but he felt aroused, consuming his own semen. Miru rolled onto his side and curled up. When he finally opened his eyes, his sister was standing in the doorway. 

* * *

Rosa was the type that she'd either be totally horrified or totally like, whatever, with what she'd seen. He was petrified at the answer. 

But shockingly, it was a 'like, whatever' response with only a touch of horror. 

"Miru is a guy" she sighed, reclined on the couch and watching television, "I'm sure you do a lot of things like that." 

She didn't know the half of it… 

"I'd still rather not have seen that though" her nose wrinkled. 

He flustered, "Why'd you come in?" 

"I thought you were crying…" 

He groaned, blushing deeply before clearing his throat, "Uh, di-did you see what I was…looking at?" 

"Rosa doesn't look at porn" she said simply. 

Letting out a breath of relief, he felt his secret was safe for a while longer…his mother peeked out from the kitchen at the two, calling them for dinner. Miru set his resolve. He couldn't keep holding this off. There was no reason to and it wasn't doing any good keeping it from them. Tonight, tonight, he would tell them. 

Koji and Popuri Yagami chatted with, mainly, Rosa about her day and whatnot. He wasn't listening though…and he really wasn't all that hungry. He pondered what his father would think. His father's exploits with women back in college was a notorious conversation piece he had with their uncle. Keiji, his oldest brother, had married and had kids, what seemed like the "right" thing to do. 

What would his mother think? She probably expected him to be like Keiji, expected him to provide her with grandchildren. What would his twin think…? Rosa had never judged him, not even when she walked in on him jerking off...but what if this changed that? 

It made him nauseous. 

"Miru, is something bothering you?" questioned his mother, interrupting his draining thoughts, looking concerned. 

"Huh? Uh, no" he laughed sheepishly, "J-just not all that hungry…" 

Koji, his laid back father though as astute as ever, replied, "What's on your mind?" 

"N-nothing!" he quickly sputtered. 

"Are you sure?" Koji hedged, a frown on his face. 

He couldn't keep putting this off, it'd drive him insane. How could he say this? "I...I do have something really important to tell you guys and I really don't want you to judge me but-but I guess I'll understand if you do...and oh! Please don't disown me, I couldn't make it on the streets!" 

Rosa, Koji, and Popuri just kind of stared at him, wide-eyed, before Koji cleared his throat, "...Did you...kill someone?" 

"No, of course not!" Miru sighed, exasperated. 

"Then we have no reason to disown you" Popuri smiled encouragingly, "You know you can tell us anything, darling." 

He wasn't so sure he believed her. They hadn't conceived the thought of what he was about to confess as ever being possible. But he couldn't...live like this anymore. 

"I'm gay" he whispered. 

He gazed down at his plate, shivering, not sure if he could look at them. The air was thick with silence and he wondered what was going through their heads. 'He's a freak!', 'no son of mine is gay!'. Miru almost started to cry. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand rub his back. He gazed up and found his father staring at him calmly, "Hey...chill, okay? I for one am not upset with you, not over something like that, silly..." 

Miru dared to look him in the eye and saw they were as comforting as ever...he wasn't sure he could believe that. He'd feel strange if his son came out to him...but Miru's mother stroked his hair, "And we're not going to disown you either. What a horrible thing to think of us!" 

"I...I know..." he admitted reluctantly, "I'm sorry." 

Koji shook his head, "You don't have to be sorry about anything, Miru. You are what you are." 

Miru lifted his head hopefully, "Really…?" 

"Of course" smiled his mother, "You're still my baby, no matter what." 

He wasn't sure if this was a dream reaction, wasn't sure what to make of this understanding. He confided in another gay fellow at school and he practically told him to kiss his family good-bye. Or was this just another oddity of being a Yagami? Miru directed glance at Rosa, his twin, who sighed, "Like Rosa didn't know! You never talk about girls like Jyun-onii-san or any of the other guys, you go shopping with me, and Rosa _did_ catch a little glimpse of what you were looking at..." 

"Rosa!" 

"Uh, what?" Koji cocked a brow. 

"D-don't worry about it, dad" he sulked at his twin before feeling the world lift off his shoulders, "Thank you..." 

The rest of dinner was still spent in a kind of awkward silence, however. No matter if they'd accepted it, no matter how understanding they were, it wasn't going to be easy to start another topic after that...but he went to sleep that night feeling good about himself. He didn't have to hide anymore...but what did that mean? 

* * *

On Saturday, she did an internet search... 

"What does it mean to be gay?" 

When typed into a search engine, the phrase brought up a myriad of results, including a zoological website about Artie the Gay Lion, several websites about why God hates homosexuals, a list of a hundred famous gay farmers, and, what Miru, shamefully, found most interesting: gay porn sites. 

Of course, that wasn't exactly what he was searching for (currently).What does it mean to be gay? 

Did he have to change the clothes he wore? Did he have to change the way he talked or the people he consorted with? Did he actually have to change his entire lifestyle, or, was he in fact straight and just going through a phase that will end in a couple of months? 

Miru, for a sad moment, hoped so after feeding his curiousity as to how the rest of the world viewed him. There were dozens of accusations about homosexuals causing terrorist events, how tsunamis and hurricanes were because of homosexuals angering God, accusing homosexuals for all the murders in the world, saying it was part of the gay agenda. He found Facebook groups that provided him with rather confusing views about this, God's supposed 'hatred', claiming that these homophobic groups were radical and insane...but then there were other groups furthering these radicals claims too. 

...Was he hated? Just like that...he knew that his friend had told him his parents would disown him and that was out the window. But...did society? 

"Miru-chaaaaan!" 

Miru jumped, startled by his sister as she skipped in with her trademark jean skirt and pink pigtails. He quickly closed all of the windows before his sister could walk in and see what he had been looking at. 

She was at the door, "I'm not interrupting Miru-time again, am I?" 

He sulked, "Can we just...forget about that? And jeez, Miru-time, Rosa? 

"What else would you call it?" she said, almost ditzy. 

The boy groaned, thinking of a few other terms for it but none of them better than 'Miru-time', "What's up, futago...?" 

She clapped her hands together, "Rosa wants to go to the mainland! We're going shopping so Rosa can pick pretty stuff for Miru to wear!" 

Miru groaned, "I don't see what's wrong with the clothes I have now..." Though he never did figure out if he was supposed to dress differently now... 

"They can always be better" she propped her hands on her hips, "Besides, we can both get new clothes then go to the hookah bar and club and scout guys!" 

He smirked a little at her, slightly incredulous, "You sure got used to this 'gay' thing quickly, didn't you? I mean, scouting guys together?" 

Rosa giggled and sat in his lap, hugging his shoulders, "Why not? It'll be fun!" 

Miru sighed and glanced at her. Rosa being his female twin made it a little harder to connect with her, he thought, but she always dotingly treated him like her 'little brother', born a whole three minutes before him. She'd never been judgmental of him, one of the more popular types at school while he was the typical kind of nerdy guy who'd rant excitably to his equally nerdy friends about the new game coming out on the newest console while she talked to her pretty girly friends about the newest shoe style or who was dating who... 

Nevertheless, she'd never been ashamed of him, associating with him at school despite just how 'uncool' he was in comparison. And she'd always stay up with him and play video games as long as it was co-op...so he supposed if he could trust her with anything he could trust her with this... 

"Rosa, what do you think it means to be gay?" he sighed miserably. 

Rosa frowned, "What do you mean?" 

"Like...what do you think it means? Like, do I have to act a certain way now or dress differently or-" 

She kissed his forehead, surprising him, "Miru should do just what makes him comfortable. He doesn't need to change for anything. Or anyone for that matter." 

He frowned at that and she giggled, "Now c'mon! Let's go!" 

Miru groaned but digested that...he didn't have to change? Really...? 

Down the line, he'd wished he'd remembered what his flighty twin had told him that day. Then maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much. 


	2. Street Corner I, Chrysalis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Corner
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...
> 
> Chapter 2: Chrysalis
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, here's the second installment of Miru's short story. I envision about, oh, 2 more and then I shall be starting up Cafe Dreams. In terms of short stories I may work on while working on Cafe Dreams I'll probably go with Dana and Yamada's story plus Takeru's and maybe a story sort of directly after Kyo was recovering in Lessons in Life about Nelly and Koji's incident...though that'd have to come after their parent's story so a while off.
> 
> Site news is that I have some pretty nicely detailed profiles up on hmaucrossovers dot forumco dot com...thus far I have Yamada, Dana, Shin, and Lyla done (going down the list). If I have time this weekend I'll finish up Koji and fam's profiles too. Now for anyone that wanted to know the ages of Yamada and Dana, I finally calculated it out and was pretty shocked by the results. Check it oot, remember that's where this story is fantasy, lol, and enjoy!
> 
> Lemony at the end.

"Bon appetit." 

Yagami Popuri clapped her hands as Koji placed a plate of chicken with feta and penne before her, golden brown garlic bread knestled in a basket, and a gorgeous garden salad, a pretty bottle of vinagrette sitting beside it. 

"What's this for?" she asked coyly. 

"Why, I don't know..." he remarked, stroking his cheek as he arched a dark brow, "Maybe an anniversary or something..." 

Popuri giggled as he sat across from her at the table on their deck, illuminated by candlelight, "Huh, I think it is..." 

Koji grasped her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles, chuckling, "Happy Anniversary, princess." 

"Happy Anniversary" she returned with a soft laugh, "30 years..." 

"ALMOST 30 years" he winked and cracked open the white wine, pouring it in her glass before taking some for himself. 

Popuri smiled and started on her salad before the main course, frowning, "I hope the kids are okay..." 

"They're fine" he assured, "I lined their pockets with gold, they better be able to amuse themselves for some hours." 

"I suppose" she allowed slowly, "I mean, they're 16, I don't want them running around too late, after all." 

"Ah, there's the mother of my children" he sighed airily, "We used to let Kei and Kae go to those raves and mosh pits... there's no way in hell Miru or Rosa are in a place like that so they'll be fine." 

Popuri smirked, "YOU let them go, I hated the idea...but you're right." 

Koji nibbled on his piece of bread, his eyes slanting to the side for a moment, "...I, uh, am kind of worried about Miru." 

She frowned, ripping her piece of bread in half, "Why?" 

He sipped his wine and didn't remark immediately...Popuri's eyes narrowed, "Because he's gay?" 

"Of course not" he scoffed, "I...I don't know how to put it without sounding kind of homophobic though...I just worry about him and...STDs and stuff..." 

"STDs are a risk for everyone" Popuri pointed out reasonably. 

Koji nodded, "I know, but..." 

"Well, I wouldn't single Miru out, we should have safe sex talks with both of them" she said, reaching to grab another piece of bread. 

"Yea, we definitely should have had that talk with Kaede" he muttered under his breath, drinking more wine. 

Popuri smirked at him, "I'm sorry, was it not a certain, oh, YOU, that didn't want to talk about anything to do with sex with your baby girl?" 

"Hey, the deal was you explain it to the girls, I explain it to the knuckleheads. You dropped the ball on that one, sister" Koji said haughtily. 

She stuck out her tongue and laughed, sighing, "Kind of late to go back and say 'oops' now, don't you think? Sachiko's eight already." 

Koji agreed with a sigh, "Media teaches kids all they need to know already anyway..." 

"No it doesn't! Not GOOD stuff anyway" scowled Popuri. 

"I disagree...it teaches the good stuff but maybe not necessarily what's good FOR them..." the man mused, stroking his chin again. 

She snickered and shook her head, "Thank God our kids ended up okay." 

"Don't jinx it yet, we still have two left" Koji warned. 

"I think they both have good heads on their shoulders" Popuri smiled, digging into her pasta. 

Koji glanced outward at the moon, the only other light besides the candles, and murmured, "...True, but sometimes that's not even enough..." 

* * *

"What makes a guy cute, Rosa?" 

Yagami Rosa blinked, sitting at the hookah cafe outside, taking a drag of the pipe connected to the hose before exhaling, "It's different for everyone...who has Miru had crushes on?" 

Yagami Miru stiffened and blushed, his shoulders drooping a little as his eyes shifted, "Uh, well...o-one of your exes, Chaz or something..." 

Her nose wrinkled, "A JERK?" 

He groaned, "No! I mean...look wise. I kind of like that untamed look like he had..." 

His twin seemed to consider this before sighing, "Most of the gay guys Rosa knows aren't like that at all." 

Miru sighed, "Yea, I know..." 

He guessed he was a bit of an enigma...he dressed to perfection when...Rosa dressed him. He wasn't overly interested in shopping or...well, what he'd come to understand as being 'gay'. Slumping, he came to a realization: 

"I'm going to be alone forever." 

"Miru will not!" Rosa scowled, "Miru came out yesterday, he can't give up without even TRYING." 

"Sure I can..." he said simply, miserably, "I read all this horrible stuff, Rosa, about how God hates homosexuals and-and people hate homosexuals-" 

"Forget them" Rosa snorted, handing the hose to him, "No one is fit to judge another and YOU will find someone!" 

Miru smiled, taking a puff, "You, huh...guess that makes it serious." 

He just wasn't so sure... 

Miru frowned when there was guitar strumming...what? 

Glancing towards a street corner where people were gathered round, he blinked and Rosa looked over her shoulder, "Hmm, what's going on?" 

"Dunno..." 

Rosa stood and grabbed his arm, his twin often attracted to crowds for whatever reason...he really didn't care, but... 

" _When you were here before... couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel: your skin makes me cry..."_

Miru's scarlet eyes widened as they fell on the guitar player...he was sitting on the corner of a stone fence, an acoustic guitar rested on his knee as he strummed absently, the case rested at his feet. 

" _You float like a feather...in a beautiful world. I wish I was special...you're so f—king special..."_

He had messy blond hair and dark blue eyes, unreadable for the most part despite the heaviness of the lyrics. Dressed in a black shirt and a ragged pair of jeans, Miru felt startled... 

_"But I'm a creep! I'm a weirdo...what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here..."_

Some people departed, the sociological effect of following the crowd disappearing. Rosa stood beside him though as he gazed at the street performer, feeling...drawn. 

" _I don't care if it hurts. I wanna have control. I want a perfect body...I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice when I'm not around. You're so f—king special; I wish I was special. But I'm a creep! I'm a weirdo; what the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here!"_

He strummed a little faster, singing in a heavenly voice: 

_"Oh, oh...she-e-e-e running out the door-r-r-r. She's...running out. She run, run, run, run-n-n-n-n-n-n-n! Run-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n!"_

His guitar assault ended and he strummed silently, his eyes glazing over as if he knew the weight of the chorus, the lyrics... 

" _Whatever makes you happy...whatever you want. You're so f—king special...I wish I was special...but I'm a creep; I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here...? I don't belong here...I don't belong here..."_

Miru, impossibly moved, clapped and Rosa gave him a brief glance before walking back towards the table. Miru, on the other hand, stuck around for each of his songs, tossing almost all the money their father had given them to be away from the house for the night. He was amazing! 

The teen (maybe?) stood and went into the case, looking pleased with the revenue, folding it into a wad and sticking it into his pocket as he dropped his guitar into the case, closing it with care and slinging the instrument over his shoulder. 

Miru gazed after him, amazed, until Rosa grabbed his arm and led him towards the ferry station. Wow... 

...Why was he so impressed? 

* * *

"Ah! I wish I could sing..." 

Miru sat in the hot spring like tub in the bathroom...it was so weird that every room was like the master bedroom or master...everything. But they were royalty after all... 

He sighed contently, his cheeks warm as hot steam rose from the tub...that guy would totally be an awesome singer one day, he just knew it. Sinking lower in the water, closing his eyes, he just saw him, his hands dancing across the guitar strings, his lips curving around each word... 

...Was that weird? 

"Miru-chan!" 

Miru yelped when Rosa busted in just wearing a towel and covered his eyes, "RO-SA!" 

"Stop being a baby! Rosa is your sister!" she declared, probably dropping the towel and jumping into the large pool of water with him with a splash. 

He grimaced and scowled at her as she hugged the ledge of the huge half pool sized tub, her back THANKFULLY to him. Rosa, like his mother and older sister, Kaede, had a massive set of...boobs. Like too massive, it shouldn't be legal. He heard enough about them at school, really. It was the only reason he wished he was a tad more...masculine, he wanted to beat the snot out of the guys that remarked about her 'titties' and what they'd like to do with them...UGH. 

"Rosa, I tell you EVERY time" he scowled, this of course not being the first time she decided to bathe with him,"You're my sister but we have...parts. And some parts of you I don't want to see and parts of me I don't want YOU to see!" 

"Rosa tells Miru every time she has no desire to see Miru's peennee" she said rather simply. 

Miru flustered and rolled his eyes around, "And I don't want to see your vajay but the risk is always a little HIGH with you here!" 

"It's not even a big deal" Rosa sighed gravely, "Rosa can separate weewees. Miru is my futago-chan!" 

He just leered at her before rolling his eyes, "Whatever...and what does THAT mean, you can separate...them? What happened to your 'virginity' pact?" 

Rosa pursed her lips thoughtfully, cocking a brow at her hand, "Rosa supposes her hand is not a virgin..." 

Miru's brows rose with that reasoning and snickered, honestly never having thought about it like that...at all. "Uh huh...is Rosa's mouth a virgin?" 

She splashed him, "Rosa is not COMPLETELY that kind of girl!" 

He laughed, "COMPLETELY?" 

Rosa pouted petulantly and he grinned kind of lazily, "Teasing, Rosa." 

The girl sighed and stared at him knowingly, "ANYWAY, Rosa came to tell Miru she noticed his infatuation." 

Miru frowned slowly, "My...infatuation?" 

"You were totally crushing on that street performer!" 

He was confused. Really...? Well, he was...really cute. And he had a pretty voice...and Miru was really intrigued and impressed by him. 

...AH! 

"R-Rosa, oh my God, what do I do?!" he freaked, "I didn't even notice!" 

Rosa shrugged, "It'll be a little more difficult in Miru-chan's case, he has to find out if the boy in his sights is actually..." 

"...Gay" Miru mumbled, suddenly feeling low. 

Ugh, that's great. He hadn't started to think about that! He'd have to wean out straight guys from gay ones...not that it would be THAT hard except he wasn't interested in guys that were noticeably homosexual... 

Sighing miserably, he felt his heart grow heavy. Forget it then...a guy like that, he couldn't possibly be...gay. Sinking low, he closed his eyes and was set to wallow in misery. He may have been a guy with few friends and most of them were just his gamer buddies but...but he wanted what his parents had too, what his oldest siblings had... 

But he had problems gaining companions enough as is but attaining a romantic relationship when he was gay just made things that much more difficult. 

...Life blew. 

But Rosa, his ever cheerful twin, exclaimed, "You never know unless you ask, Miru-chan! You could be passing up an opportunity!" 

Or make a fool of himself... 

Miru sighed as Rosa eventually left the tub and went about her business...he left soon after, returning to his room and feeling like sleeping forever. Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, he wished on a falling star that this guy, the first one he'd both noticed and wanted to talk to, was 'interested'. He knew it was wishful thinking. 

But he had no idea. 

* * *

_"Yours is the only version of my desertion that I could ever subscribe to; that is all that I can do...you are a past dinner, the last winner. I'm raping all around me until the last drop is behind you"_ the man strummed, singing too...sweetly. 

Well, that lyric was a little iffy... 

_"You're so cute when you're frustrated, dear...yea, you're so cute when you're sedated, dear."_

Also iffy. 

_"Oh yes, dear...sleep tight, grim rite. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tight, grim rite. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tight. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tonight, sleep tonight, sleep tonight, sleep tonight..."_

It was a little nippy and yet he was out here in only a hoodie, Miru noted absently, having a cup of Turkish coffee at the hookah bar he and Rosa frequented... 

" _You are the only person whose completely certain that theres nothing here to be into. That's all that you can do. You are a past sinner, the last winner, and everything we've come to, it makes you you...you, oh you cannot safely say while I will be away that you will not consider sadly how you helped me to stray. You will not reach me I am...presenting a position that's past resentment. And now I can consider...and now there is distance, so..."_

Ugh, he was obsessed. Despite telling himself this was a fool's folly, he'd come here to watch this guy that picked this location on the corner everyday to 'perform' for, well, two weeks. He was wasting his check from Tenshiya on 700 gold piece coffee at a pretty rapid rate, as a result. Really, he just needed to get some guts...this obsession could be ended with one question and a one word answer... 

"Are you interested in...guys?" and a "yes or no". 

" _Sleep tight, grim rite. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tight, grim rite. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tight. We have two hundred couches where you can sleep tonight, sleep tonight, sleep tonight, sleep tonight..."_

Oh, if it were only THAT simple, Miru stressed. Lifting the cup to his lips, he came to the realization that he would NEVER be that forward or open enough, that this obsession should end just because he knew himself. Still though, he was...his first real-real crush thus far. Sure, he found guys at school attractive but this...this was different. 

Miru jumped, a little shocked, when the guitar the man strummed made a horrific twang sound. Looking to his obsession again, breaking his thoughts, he was startled to find that the guitar had fallen over and he was shuddering, hugging himself... 

Miru, alarmed, stood...it was pretty empty today, actually, being a Tuesday and most people not going out during the week so his 'profession' wasn't being quite that lucrative today. But he still pressed on in this frigid weather for whatever reason...biting his lip, Miru quickly flagged down the waiter for a cup of coffee... 

Like none of his previous thoughts matter, he walked over to the guy, carrying the cup, and knelt in front of him, the guy cuddled up and gazing down at his lap as he shivered. His lips were chattering too, Miru realized, as he got closer. 

"Uh, h-hey, you-you're cold, right?" Miru questioned nervously. 

The man looked up and Miru nearly fainted, feeling completely bashful as his blue eyes gazed at him, suspiciously...this was the first time Miru had heard him speak as he muttered, "A little." 

Miru bit his lip again and held the cup out to him...scowling, the dirty-blond shook his head, "I'm good, thanks. I don't make it a habit to take coffee from strangers." 

That made Miru grimace...though that was rather practical. He could slip him something...but still! "I just got it from across the street, I swear" he insisted. 

He stared at him for a long moment before gingerly taking the cup. Closing his eyes, he gripped the cup for warmth for a moment before taking a long sip. His eyes widened slowly and he looked at the cup before cocking a brow at him. 

"...Isn't that...really expensive?" 

"Oh, well, Turkish coffee is their specialty..." Miru said slowly, "Do you not like it?" 

"No, I mean, it's good, just..." 

He leaned back and took another drink, "...Hmm." 

Miru blinked and the man glanced at him, "Thank you." 

Flustered, Miru waved his hands, "I-it's nothing, I mean, I-I noticed you were shivering and stuff and, uh-" 

His foot in his mouth, he found himself wanting to blurt out 'Go out with me!'...he supposed he was a little crazy. But the street musician drank again, "I notice you around here a lot...you must really like their coffee." 

...Well, he liked something around here... 

"Oh, it's good. My sister and I hang out here...but, uh, h-honestly, I come here...mostly because...I like to hear you...sing" Miru confessed, his cheeks on fire. 

A quirky smile crossed the man's face, "So I have a fan? Pretty exciting." 

"Uh yea! You're really great! I bet you can get a band and everything started, if you wanted" Miru blurted. 

The smile disappeared and Miru cursed himself. Dang it, Miru, way to mess up! But the guy shook his head, "Bands cost money...money I don't have." 

"Oh..." Miru frowned. 

He nodded some and Miru tapped his toes, staring at his feet, "W-well, I think if you put your mind to it, you'll be able to do something, no matter how much it costs! Maybe you can start saving and stuff." 

He looked at him with a cocked a brow, "Maybe..." 

Miru blushed as he finished the cup, handing it back to him and their fingers accidentally grazed each other. Ah! But he wiped his lips. 

"Thanks again...and thanks for being a fan...?" he trailed off. 

...Ah! He was asking for his name! "U-um, M-Miru!" 

"Miru...hey." 

Miru wanted to scream. No-o-o-o! What's your name?! But maybe he shouldn't push it, this was a start...reaching into his pocket, he smiled faintly and dropped some money into the singer's otherwise empty case before starting to go back to the cafe. 

"...Hey, Miru." 

He froze, a little too delighted that his crush knew his name, before looking over his shoulder, "Uh, y-yea?" 

"I'm Lukas...thanks for the support" the blond introduced himself, taking the money, putting his guitar away, and smiled. 

...AH! 

* * *

"His name is Lukas, Rosa!" 

"Miru told Rosa THREE times." 

Miru sighed, once again finding himself chilling with his sister in the tub. The girl was watching their rubber duckies floating across the large tub before looking up at him, cocking a brow. "So now what? Did Miru ask him?" 

"N-no!" he flustered, "I just got his name! That'd be jumping the gun!" 

"Ugh! Stop being a dilly, Miru" scowled Rosa, "Miru should have ASKED! There's no jumping the gun in affairs of the heart!" 

"Please, you watch enough television and have enough friends to know that's not true" Miru snorted. 

"True" Rosa conceded before scowling, "But NEXT meeting, at least snoop around and figure it out! Miru is using a lot of money for coffee and tipping!" 

Miru, generally actually pretty bad with controlling his funds, allowed his thrifty twin to do so. She was actually pretty good at it, despite what one could assume. She made sure his MMO subscriptions were paid, that he had enough money for lunch, and an emergency fund in case something happened... 

Now actually a tad worried, he frowned, "Which one am I hitting really hard? I mean, my funds?" 

"Miru's lunch fund" she sighed, staring at her nails, "If he makes any more trips to the bar this week, he shall be eating bread at school for a while unless he hits his emergency fund." 

Miru groaned, sinking lower, "But I get paid this week so it should be okay, right?" 

"Oh, that's right!" Rosa brightened as if she forgot before looking thoughtful, "So Miru should be okay for the rest of the month then. Rosa should get a job too..." 

Miru cocked a brow, wondering what kind of job she could take, "You're in tennis club, home ec club, student council, in almost all advanced classes, and you have a boyfriend. And now, now, you want to throw in a job?" 

"Well Rosa would like some money of her own too!" she protested, "One day Rosa will be off in college and doesn't want daddy taking the entire hit!" 

Miru nodded before sighing happily, clenching his cheeks, "Ah, Lukas..." 

"Hey, not while Rosa's here" her nose wrinkled. 

Miru splashed her, sticking out his tongue, "No one ASKED you to be here anyway!" 

"Rosa is attempting to be environmental and not use a lot of water" she sighed before scowling, "Anyway Miru, _I_ want you to be careful with this guy, regardless. If anything's fishy, tell ME." 

Miru frowned thoughtfully. First person speech signaled seriousness for Rosa...but why? "Well, I mean, I like him and he seems like a nice guy. Tad rough around the edges but it's not so bad...why would you be worried? Or why should I be...?" 

"Not worried" Rosa amended, "Careful...Rosa just doesn't want her Miru-chan to get hurt." 

Hurt? He liked someone, that was all, really... 

Right? 

* * *

Yagami Miru sat at the front of Tenshiya, marking off people that came in with reservations, took phone calls for those that took the time to make them, and seating those that didn't until seats opened up. He yawned absently, shaking his head. Some days, he could tell why it took Steiner, his brother-in-law, so long to find someone to stand this...others, he thought that those people that just quit weren't thick skinned at all. Really, he was so sensitive but when people blew up here, yelling about how there should be tables and that they shouldn't have to call to get in dead middle of lunch or dinner rush, he had to fight rolling his eyes, not bawling them out. He supposed he was immune to stupidity. 

Thing was there needed to be SO many more waiters and waitresses or seaters or SOMETHING. It got kind of crowded while the waiters and waitresses Tenshiya did have were busy with those already seated. Miru did show people to tables from time to time but at moments like this, it'd just be kind of chaotic for him to leave. 

He clicked the button on the mini headset he had, "Hey, uh, Steiner...it's getting pretty boggled up in here." 

The hiss of flames came with the man's response, apparently cooking, "Okay, okay, let me see if I can redirect someone to seat people." 

"Copy..." 

Tapping the podium idly, he wanted to take his lunch break soon (though it was already close to 9) but...well, he'd just have to miss Lukas today, he supposed. No matter... 

Thankfully, once all the crowds had vacated the area, it just kind of died...it usually did then started to bustle with the extremely late night crowd at 12 to 2...luckily, he didn't work that shift for when he did cover it for Sayaka, the vampire shift hostess, he nearly lost his mind because it was intensely crowded. Not to mention that was his gaming time. He was a moderator too, after all, he had duties... 

Tapping the button on the headset again, he blinked languidly, "Steiner, do you mind if I take a quick breather outside?" 

"You haven't started smoking, have you?" Steiner said teasingly. 

Miru's nose wrinkled but he grinned, "Nope, but I need a break from smelling food since I'm hungry." 

Steiner snickered, "Yea, sure. And I'll try to send up a snack for you too." 

Ah, that's why he loved working here...he sat all day and his brother-in-law gave him food. What more could he ask for? 

Walking outside, he stretched and yawned, hugging himself. Ugh, why was it SO cold? He couldn't wait for Spring... 

"...Huh, you sure love rich food." 

Miru squeaked and jumped. Looking to his side, he gaped. 

"L-Lukas." 

The man was walking up the road, his guitar slung over his shoulder, looking at him with a cocked brow. Miru felt his mouth go dry. Oh no, say something, idiot! 

"Uh, n-no, I just work here." Perfect. 

Lukas' blue eyes widened with understanding as he nodded, glancing at the establishment, "...Must pay well." 

"Oh yea, definitely..." Miru agreed, remembering what Steiner had said about him making more than the common teenager when he first offered him the position...he'd been right. 

"...I don't really do well with jobs. Usually take away from my music time" Lukas remarked suddenly, almost to himself. 

"Oh! It's a part time job, I go to school and...other activities pretty equally." 

...Suddenly he was ashamed to admit his gaming addiction. 

"I guess that'd be the responsible thing to do" Lukas replied quietly before plucking a package of cigarettes out of his pocket. 

Miru swallowed as he lit one up, cherry scented. He never cared much for smoking. Aside from just how unhealthy they were, he just didn't see the point...his dad smoked and scolded him. 'Don't any of you EVER smoke, you hear me? I got hooked by accident. I think I quit, I think I'm tough, but all it takes is someone going through crap to get me addicted again. I don't want you to even know it's an option to relieve stress.' 

"Want one?" 

Miru had zoned out, staring at the flaming cancer stick, and almost yelped when the man held the package out to him. Oh crap. 

"Uh, s-sure..." Peer pressure? 

Taking one, a little perplexed that they were wrapped in fine black paper, he stuck it in his mouth. Swallowing as the guy flicked his lighter, he leaned forward and allowed the flame to light the paper. 

He fought coughing like an idiot, thankfully. Exhaling, he prayed forgiveness from his father in his head...a lot because the scent actually kind of made him happy. 

"This doesn't smell like other cigarettes..." Miru noted. 

"I'm a bit of a quality guy. Probably why I smoke 100 piece cigarettes but live in Wasaba" snickered Lukas. 

...Wasaba? "That's such a long way!" Miru gasped. 

Lukas shrugged, "I guess but if I did any street performing in Wasaba they'd sooner steal my guitar than tip me so I have to come to a nice area to make any revenue. Besides whoring myself anyway." 

...Whoring himself? "Whoring your...?" 

The blond suddenly grimaced and smirked, looking away, "Sorry, I get all wordy and talkative when I'm a little drunk. Forget I said anything." 

"N-no, it's okay" Miru smiled quickly. Drunk? "Uh, but...that can't make that much, right?" 

"Psh, are you kidding? If I get a good day going I probably make as much as you do here" Lukas snorted, "And get a rich business man that wants a quick DL good time, I might be set for rent for months." 

...Men? "...Oh, do you just...do things with...guys because...?" 

"If I were honest with myself, I guess I'd say I'm bi" he yawned as if it were no consequence... 

...AWESOME? "O-oh! Well, that's interesting..." Miru bubbled. 

"I suppose...I don't really care for it much though, I'd rather make my cash making music but like most art forms, I find myself sinking to such low measures to get by..." Lukas sighed miserably. 

Miru felt his heart ache. Poor guy...suddenly his eyes widened and he clapped, "Hey! You can work here!" 

Lukas cocked a brow at him, "Wha...?" 

"We really, really need seaters and waiters, it's always so packed! And the pay is really great! I think it's perfect. You come here every day anyway and if you do your music half of the day and Tenshiya the other half-" 

"Sounds great...except why would your boss hire a beatnik?" snorted Lukas, almost sounding callous. 

Miru shook his head, "I can put in a good word! The owner of the Tenshiya franchise is my brother-in-law, he'll listen!" 

Lukas' eyes widened briefly before he blinked, "...Your brother-in-law owns these restaurants, huh?" 

"Yup!" 

"...Well, I mean, if you think you can get me a job, would be pretty great..." Lukas remarked slowly before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a weird piece of paper and then scribbling with a pen, "Here's my number...call me if it works out." 

Miru almost died. His number? "O-okay!" 

"Thanks...Miru" he smiled again, wandering away. 

Miru nodded, watching after him, before squealing, stuffing the slip into his wallet carefully, like it was the holy grail. Oh, this was so exciting! He had to text Rosa! 

"Uh, woah, I was joking." 

He jumped, shocked, when Steiner's voice pervaded his glee. The white haired man had peeked out of the large establishment, his brow cocked as he stared at Miru. Wha...? Joking about...? 

Miru gasped, startled, when he remembered he was holding the cigarette. Dropping it, feeling a little bad that he wasted it, having only taking a single inhale, he shook his head, "Someone said it was really expensive and told me to hold it..." 

"Uh huh..." 

"Um, anyway Steiner, I have something to ask you!" 

It was moments like that when he realized how much he would change...and how much some change was a bad thing. 

* * *

_Yukina Kaede yawned as she hugged her arms, wandering into Tenshiya at about 1 a.m...she hated when art shows ran late sometimes. Just meant more for her to clean up... finally done with that, she hoped she could convince her husband to let his assistant manager close the store and come home with her to soak in a bubble bath before snuggling in bed._

_Waving at the waitresses that waved to her, she found her husband in his office, leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed. Tilting her head, she wandered behind him and slowly hugged his shoulders, kissing the pearly skin of his jaw. His mouth twitched into a smile._

" _Hey Angel...shouldn't you be home with our babies?"_

" _Mm, they're asleep, I checked in with daddy..." she murmured, kissing down his neck._

" _My, you're just asking for it, aren't you?"_

_She squeaked as he wheeled around, managing to pick her up and sitting her face forward in his lap before she finished a blink. Running his hand up the cute twirly skirt she'd decided to wear along her thigh, he kissed the base of her throat, moaning, "Now to what do I owe this pleasant visit, hmm?"_

_Kaede pouted, hugging his neck and stilling his actions, "Come home. I want to actually fall ASLEEP with you there for once."_

_Steiner sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and closing his green eyes again, shaking his head, "I have a new guy."_

" _So?"_

_He twirled around in the chair with her still perched there and looked irritated, "He's...he's a friend of Miru's, I think."_

_Kaede blinked, perplexed, "Oh? That's nice of you, baby."_

" _Well, I mean, he's a great worker and all. He works extra hours and everything at the drop of a hat, is diligent...really good waiter and seater, Miru picked a good...worker."_

_She knew that tone. Something else was bugging the man. "But...?"_

_Steiner scowled, "I guess my paranoia radar is always going to be high or something because of what happened with that bastard and what he did to you but...I just don't trust him as a person for some reason. Reliable worker but unreliable guy? It just seems crazy though..."_

_Kaede shook her head, "I mean, what leads you to believe that?"_

" _That's just it, nothing! He just rubs me the wrong way...and I really want to tell Miru to stay away from him but alas, I'm not his father or anything..."_

_Kaede hugged him, closing her eyes, "I'll see if dad can probe then...he's good at that."_

" _Good...I...I don't know, maybe I'm just worrying over nothing" he laughed anxiously, "This kid could just be a little rough around the edges."_

_She scowled, "No...I trust your judgment...I'll tell daddy."_

Oh, he was SO cute! 

Miru skipped downstairs to dinner, on top of the world. Nothing could be any better than right now. 

He asked Steiner to consider hiring Lukas and sure enough, he did...and now he got to see him everyday! And better yet, he got to find out things about him! 

Lukas' parents were Japanese but born in California. His father was apparently half-and-half which was why he happened to be a blond...eventually they moved back but Lukas said he couldn't stand them and ran away. He'd dropped out of school and moved into an apartment with some of his friends...Ray and Jake. Lukas seemed convinced he'd like them but somehow he just felt jealous he was living with two other guys... 

Lukas told him he should come over some time...that, naturally, excited Miru greatly. Going over to his house would make his life...of course, his father had never spoken well of Wasaba and that was also where his oldest sister had gotten beaten within an inch of her life and miscarried her child... 

...Well, Lukas seemed convinced his portion was safe so maybe it was. 

He showed the number to Rosa and she looked...irritated. "Miru-chan! Do you know what that paper is?" 

"No...it's just like a gum wrapper" he scowled, not sure why she was so annoyed. 

"It's a CONDOM wrapper" she amended, rolling her eyes, "Didn't daddy have the talk with you?" 

He nearly freaked. Condom wrapper!? But Lukas was just kind of a crazy guy...Miru flustered, biting his fingertip as he recalled his current fantasies...he woke up absolutely frustrated but... 

But who knows? Maybe he could ask Lukas out formally soon and they could be...more? 

Sitting at the table, he smiled at his parents, still just...happy! Ah! But his dad looked kind of weird and his mother smiled...weirdly. Uh oh. His smile tilted downward and he looked at them. "Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?" 

"Oh...uh, no, not necessarily..." Koji said absently, "Just I've heard that you've been...interested in someone." 

Miru pinked and glared at Rosa but she gave him that look like 'uh, not me'. But he wasn't sure who else knew...except maybe Steiner picked up on it since Miru clung to Lukas when he could like a lost puppy. Yea, real smooth, Miru. 

Pursing his lips, he gazed up at his parents cautiously, "Is...that a problem though?" 

Yagami Koji and Popuri exchanged a look and Koji cleared his throat, "Well, of course not...just I want to hear a little about him. Is he a good guy?" 

...Miru didn't like this. Why? Did they think he'd fall for a bad guy? Squaring his shoulders a bit, he huffed, "Yea he is." 

"Oh dear, we're not offending him or you or anything!" his mother quickly inserted, "Just that there's a lot of bad people out there-" 

"And I suppose I'm a bad judge of character, right?" snarled Miru, growing...angry. They didn't question Steiner. Or Celia, his older brother's wife. Or hell, anyone Rosa brought home. But him? He likes a guy, he gets interrogated on whether he's a good guy. Rising to his feet, incensed they questioned the GUY HE liked, he glared, "Forget it! I'm not hungry!" 

"Miru!" Popuri called, exasperated, rising to her feet as he stormed out of the house. 

Koji honestly looked incredulous, "I don't think I've EVER approached my kids that reasonably about someone they liked! What the hell!?" 

Rosa sighed, her brows quirking in agreement, "DEFINITELY...but Miru-chan is overly sensitive." 

Koji groaned, leaning back, rolling his eyes around, "I can NEVER win. Where would he even go like this anyway? He never storms OUT of the house, just to his room to play video games or something..." 

Rosa frowned at that and glanced over her shoulder at the door... "Rosa...has an idea." 

* * *

"See? That's exactly why I ran away from my damn parents. Always up in my f—king business." 

Miru blushed and smiled awkwardly as he sat in the middle of Lukas' apartment...it was a little weird. Scribblings on the white washed walls, a rather tattered old couch with a matching recliner, and a crate as a coffee table...Miru honestly didn't think people actually, uh, did this for deco. 

But Lukas grinned at him rather excitably, "But anyway, I got myself a new sound system and everything with the job, man, I really owe you one." 

"Oh! It's no problem" Miru smiled, feeling delighted that he helped the guy he liked... 

Lukas crashed down on the couch and frowned, "Don't really have much to offer in the way of food. Beer and salsa..." 

...Eww? Miru cleared his throat, "I can, uh, order us a pizza, if you'd like." 

"Can you? Aw dude, I haven't had pizza in frickin' ever" Lukas groaned, "You're the best..." 

...He really loved this too much, he thought gleefully. Lukas rose to his feet and glanced at his wrist, "Here, you order that, I'll go get some drinks." 

"Oh, okay." Drinks? 

Ordering a few pizzas, Miru felt a lot better. Lukas actually came and got him from the train station after he called him, upset. Was that enough for his parents? Probably not. After all, how could they trust a guy with their SON? Furious, he quickly smiled when Lukas returned with... 

...Vodka. 

His smile turned kind of mortified as the man grinned, wandering into his kitchen area and grabbing two shot glasses, "Can you hold your liquor, Miru?" 

...No. "Uh, sure!" 

Setting the glasses on the crate, Lukas filled the glasses...Miru HATED the taste of liquor. His father had had no words of wisdom for booze like he'd had for cigarettes because the man loved his spirits but Miru had NO idea what he...tasted. Miru smiled nervously. Maybe he could get out of this... 

"Um, do you have orange juice? I can't really take vodka without it." Stood to reason if all he had was beer and salsa he wouldn't have orange juice. 

"Ah, a screwdriver man, eh? I got you." 

Miru gaped. He didn't have food but he had orange juice? Indeed, he returned with a carton of the juice and poured some in his glass. Picking up his, he smiled, "Cheers." 

Miru smiled shakily, clinking his against Lukas' glass, "C-cheers." 

...UGHHHHHH. 

Much like the cigarettes, he fought coughing and gagging. Too disgusting... Lukas polished his off effortlessly and set the glass down, pouring himself more before, horribly, giving Miru more. "You're awful nice to me, Miru." 

"H-huh? Oh, n-nah" Miru blushed, "I-I mean, I like you...and your music!" 

Lukas' brow rose before he smiled almost deviously, lifting his glass to his lips, "Me and my...music, huh?" 

Miru flustered and took the shot quickly. Way to go, Miru, going and confessing all willy-nilly... 

The pizza thankfully arrived and Lukas hounded that down like he'd never had food. Miru watched him, wide-eyed. Woah... 

Lukas drank a beer with it, burping loudly, before sighing, leaning back, "Oh man, that was great..." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Miru smiled quickly, having only gotten two slices though he wasn't that hungry anyway. 

Wiping his lips, the blond glanced at him with his dark blue eyes, "So...what do you want to do now?" 

Miru's red eyes widened and he gaped, "Uh, d-dunno..." 

Lukas sat up straighter and licked his lips, "Really...? I don't like unassertive types, Miru." 

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest, stuttering quickly, "U-U-Uh, w-well, I-I don't..." 

Lukas chuckled huskily, stretching his arm out behind him, "I mean, you ARE interested, right? Coming to see me play my guitar all crappily every day, tipping me like you have bottomless pockets, buying me food, getting me a job...I mean, hell, you're playing to win." 

...OH NO, did it seem-?! "I-I'm not trying to buy your favor or anything!" Miru blurted, horrified, "I mean, I just want to help when I can!" 

"Shut up. You think too much" Lukas chastised almost briskly before grasping his chin, "If you can't take what you want then I will." 

Miru's heart raced as Lukas leaned forward and kissed him. 

He had never been kissed in his teenage years, girls having childishly kissed him in primary school and all just because. He...had no idea what he was doing. Lukas, obviously experienced, was Frenching the hell out of him, sending Miru's mind into a downward spiral. Miru yelped in his head as he eased him onto his back, kissing down his throat. He moaned, startled, as Lukas nipped gingerly at the flesh working his way up to lick around the edge of his ear. Miru's mind grew cloudy as his lips parted, his cock hardening. Lukas chuckled deeply and Miru almost squeaked when he reached under the band of his pants. 

Groaning, living a fantasy, Miru's eyes rolled back as he stroked him before whispering into his ear, "Share the wealth..." 

What...? Then it clicked and Miru squealed, "Uh, s-sorry!" 

He'd never touched ANOTHER guy before, if not evident by the fact he'd never been kissed by one but...easing his fingers down Lukas' pants, his cheeks lit. Oh, he was...big. 

Screaming, moaning, when Lukas jerked himself out and started rubbing against him, he could have fainted. He...he definitely kind of saw the...hype, suddenly. 

He was...happy. 

* * *

Yagami Koji was exhausted. And tired. And sleepy. And PISSED. Sitting up on the steps, he leaned heavily against the wall...this blew. 

Miru never came home last night. 

Fine, Kaede and Keiji ran off a lot to their crazy little stomp mosh rally raves...but there was a difference: they were together. Not to mention there was usually Jyun or Carrie there as well. Strength in numbers. 

God knew that if Kaede ran out like this and hadn't come home he would have lost his damn mind. Or Rosa, even. The latter of course did sleep overs but she CALLED. Glaring at his phone, he wished her twin could return the sentiment. 

He considered Keiji and even his oldest son could give him some idea of where he was when he was in his teens. He'd call if he was staying over somewhere...and that was all really that Koji asked. If Keiji did that now, Koji would mutter about it and want to know but he was a grown man and Koji knew that. But when he was a TEEN? He thought he was being a very lenient parent. He just wanted to know where they were in case of emergency and other than that, he wasn't going to STOP them, ugh! 

Koji threw his head back, leaning so his upper body was lying at a slant on the steps, and closed his eyes. What had he said that made Miru think he was picking on his because he was...gay? Had he NOT questioned the HELL out of Steiner? Did he not notice him trying to get to know Celia? When, God FORBID, his baby brings home a man, he'd rip him a new one? Sorry Miru, you aren't special. 

Opening his eyes half way when the door opened, he wanted to wring the boy's neck. Staying at home to work was not an option today, he HAD to be there so thus, he had had NO sleep. Scowling at Miru who sulked at him, closing the door silently behind him, Koji noted he was wearing someone else's clothes... 

"What are you doing up?" Miru questioned silently. 

Koji glowered, "Waiting for my son. Where the hell have you been?" 

"Out" Miru answered shortly, kicking off his shoes. 

"No dip. Now stop being a smartass. Where have you been?" 

Miru looked as irritated as he had when he left, "I was OUT with a FRIEND. He let me stay the night, okay! And I'm thinking about being out again tonight too!" 

"Well, at least I get a WARNING for that one" snarled Koji, completely grouchy now. 

"Why are you treating me so differently?" Miru demanded defensively. 

Koji stalked towards the kitchen, "I am NOT treating you differently." He'd had all night to resolve if he was. 

"YES you ARE! I'm not a little kid anymore, dad! I don't have to tell you where I am every second!" Miru snapped. 

Brewing coffee, the elder's jaw ticked before he smiled indulgently at his son, "Is that right?" 

"Yes" huffed Miru. 

Koji shrugged, watching the black liquid seep from the maker, "Fine, have it your way, since you're a man now. Do whatever you see fit." 

Miru looked skeptical before Koji poured himself a cup, sending a dark smile in Miru's direction, and stalked away...well fine, if Miru wanted early independence, he was glad to oblige his JUST turned 16 year old son. 

Miru watched after his father and knew that wasn't going to be good. 

* * *

"MIRU!" 

Yagami Miru scowled as Rosa stared at him, agape, as he was forced to wear...a turtleneck to school, his neck lined with hickeys. Ugh. Rosa propped her hands on her hips before looking towards the closed door. 

"Did Miru lose his virginity?" 

He flustered, "That's so none of your business, Rosa!" 

Her matching red eyes narrowed, "You DID." 

" _A-ah..."_

" _Wow-w-w, I guess you're a virgin, huh?" Lukas purred, thrusting his hips._

_Somewhere along, he was taken to Lukas' bedroom, a better sight than his living room but not by much. He made Miru undress and, almost shamefully, get on all fours..._

_Miru supposed he'd...stretched enough, using whatever he could find around the house to ease his...tension. Of course he made sure to replace these things but..._

_He'd moaned when Lukas stuck his fingers in him, lubing him up, before coming in front of him, "Here..."_

_...Oh no._

_Miru's face nearly exploded when he ended up giving Lukas' head...he had NO idea what he was doing but the blond hadn't seemed to mind._

_Then he pushed himself into Miru...and he supposed he hadn't stretched ENOUGH._

_But it felt so good...so much better than touching himself on those long nights alone. He was happy with how things were going..._

_And his dad didn't want him to be that way, huh?_

"So what's up? Is Miru and Lukas dating now?" Rosa demanded. 

"Not...really" Miru said awkwardly. 

He honestly HADN'T meant to stay the night. After he finished, he just couldn't...move and then ended up falling asleep. Lukas shook him awake that morning and muttered, 'don't you have something to do with stupid school or something...?' before turning over and going back to sleep. 

Miru's clothes were sticky...not sticky but gross and Lukas muttered to him to take whatever he needed. Lukas' apparently wasn't a morning person so asking what this meant...he supposed it'd have to wait. 

Rosa, however, looked gravely unimpressed and 'hmph'd', going towards the door, "Remember what _I_ said, Miru, you be careful. I'll beat this guy up if he does ANYTHING to you." 

He sulked at that and followed after her. Jeez, what WAS the big deal? He...he liked Lukas. Wasn't that enough? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song was "Creep" by Radiohead.
> 
> Second song was "PDA" by Interpol.
> 
> Also, Steiner mentioned his paranoia radar because of what happened to Kaede...if you never read Yuki or it's just been a while, remember that Kaede got beaten up pretty badly. Miru entailed the details of what happened as well.


	3. Street Corner I, Nymph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Corner
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...
> 
> Chapter 3: Nymph
> 
> Author's Note: Ugh, sorry it took so long, school is MURDER...plus I'm getting a little sleepy with this story, lol. It's interesting writing for yaoi (especially after this chapter x.x), actually, just really excited about the other stories. I expect to have Cafe Dreams up next week...expect but stuff happens. And I'm a little crammed with school...tons of projects, bombing Italian, exams...May is soon though and all that BS will be over so yay!
> 
> Haha, well, I love my double meanings so 'share the wealth' may mean more than meets the eye...and thanks much, the insanity that ensues in this family should be illegal but then it wouldn't be fun XD And I noticed while doing some research on Rune Factory 2 characters that like...no one has two parents O.O Jake, Barrett, Dorothy, Mana, Cammy, Max, and Rosalind only have their dads, and Roy, Alicia and Ray only have their mother. It's kind of crazy, the death and divorce rate must be intense x.x Also, just a little tidbit, but a character I just listed happened to be in Lessons in Life but was never pointed out as being in the Harvest Moon/ Rune Factory series. Just remember natural hair color XD
> 
> Okay, this one is excessively sexual. I think the italics part is the super bad part but then it's followed by a lemony scene so just...tread softly if that kind of thing is like 'nuuuuu!'.
> 
> Next chapter should be soon, I hit a brief wall but just leaped over it so it'll be soonish. Enjoy!

"Yagami-san, you have a phone call on line two" called a receptionist. 

Koji was flipping through reports, a pen in his mouth, when he cocked a brow towards the phone, a number indeed blinking on his system. Picking up, pressing it to her ear, he answered: "Yagami Koji speaking, how may I help you?" 

"Miru's skipped school again." 

He paused and sucked his cheek, his wife's irritated voice on the other end fraying his already ragged nerves. "Oh?" 

"The school called me AGAIN and AGAIN Miru is missing! Steiner told me that APPARENTLY he's been missing work on and off too...but not his little friend" Popuri huffed. 

That caused Koji pause, cocking a brow, "So wait, the deviant we assume is causing Miru to act sporadically is actually being responsible? Uh, wha?" 

"I wouldn't go THAT far, he might just let Miru stay at wherever he lives while he works..." 

"Mm." 

Popuri was snipping, probably doing some bonsai or ikebana or whatever she usually did to soothe her frustration. "I want to forbid him from seeing this boy!" 

"He's a man, he can make his own decisions" Koji said absently, sipping his coffee. 

Popuri growled, "I am NOT taking that stance with my baby! He's not a man and he's making a horrible decision!" 

Koji sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling of his office, "I don't want to take that stance either, Po, but Miru, to an extent, is growing up. It won't do him any good for us to try to protect him from his own mistakes, he has to learn from them." 

"I know that" she whined, "I...I know but what if he _doesn't_ learn? What if he ends up dropping out of school? Or-or becoming a jobless bum. Or oh my God, a drug addict! Not my baby!" 

He closed his eyes and cocked a brow, "Well, MY son is smarter than that." 

"That's what a lot of parents say." 

Koji scowled, "Well MINE is! But I know one thing, he sure as hell isn't going off completely free; if he thinks he's a man, he'll take some man responsibilities." 

"Oh Ko-chan, no" Popuri pleaded. 

"What? I'm not turning off his phone or anything! Just...maybe not throwing any money into his account" Koji cleared his throat. 

"Oh great, my baby's just out there POOR!" 

Koji rolled his eyes at his wife's overreacting, "He has plenty of money in his account. And it'll teach him if he wants independence daddy can't be feeding money to him every week. And you know, it might be a good lesson too. I'd be very impressed with Miru if he can manage the money he makes at Tenshiya for his living expenses." 

"Assuming he still has a job there" Popuri sighed again, "Poor Steiner is so aggravated, he's pretty much doing the hosting himself." 

Koji grimaced and nodded slowly before staring at a picture of his whole family on his desk...his son was tiny and he was grinning widely though missing teeth. Koji smiled wearily...he loved his son, of course. He wanted what was best for his child but... 

...But apparently it was time for him to take the reigns. 

* * *

"Hey Miru, I got you something." 

Miru smiled wearily at Jake... 

" _Aww f—k, dude, you can't just let some other person live with us" Jake had scowled when he wandered into the apartment._

_He was an almost elfish looking guy with extremely sharp features, white spiked hair, and strange amber eyes. Jake scared Miru...he was attractive, of course, but that pretty much was the first thing that was said to Miru aside from the essential 'who the f—k is this?'._

_But Lukas didn't look so bothered, his arm stretched behind Miru as they sat on the couch. They HAD been getting touchy feely but of course this guy interrupted..._

" _Nah man, Miru's good people" Lukas glanced at Jake, "Reason I got a job and can get some damn groceries around here, bitch, he can stay if he wants."_

_Miru was touched and Jake crossed his arms before a white-silver brow arched, "As much as I like my food, I want some f—king ex, dude."_

_Ex...? Lukas snorted though, "Get your own s—t!"_

" _You owe me, bitch" Jake grunted._

_Lukas rolled his eyes around and then the last roommate entered..._

_He looked UBER girly, long purple-lavender like hair streaming down his shoulders, his eyes a light blue color. Hands stuffed in his pockets, he looked drowsy and almost smug. But his brow dropped when he caught sight of Miru._

" _Um...?"_

_"This is Miru" Lukas introduced simply and reached around Miru for a pack of cigarettes, "Ray, I know you, dude, you got some ex, right?"_

_"Yea...?"_

_"Give some to Jake so he can stop bitching."_

_Ray crossed his arms, "And what do I get?"_

_Miru missed it but Lukas smiled briefly at him, "...We'll see what can be arranged."_

_Ray had cocked a brow but shrugged, wandering into a room and returning with a packet of..._

_Miru's heart stopped. Oh crap, drugs._

_Gawping, the three went at the package rather absently, like they were taking cookies from a plate. Lukas looked ready to take a hit but paused and scowled, giving it to Ray, "Nah, I'd rather get drunk. I'm going to go get some booze and pizza. You guys want some?"_

_A laundry list came of all the liquors the guys wanted and Miru felt nauseous, starting to stand and go with Lukas on this journey. However, he held up a hand, kissing him._

_"You stay here. I'll be back in a few...hey Ray, c'mere a second."_

_Ray followed Lukas to the door, leaving Miru to sit there with Jake who just glowered at him, doing the drug. Smiling nervously, he tapped his knees, hoping Lukas hurried..._

_But Ray returned, that smug smile on his face again, sitting beside Jake, "So Miru...where ya' from?"_

_Miru blinked, "Oh, uh, Mineral. It's a little island south of here."_

" _Island, huh?" Jake echoed, "Rich?"_

_Miru had trouble seeing the correlation...but... "Well, my family's sort of well off. Not like millionaire rich."_

_"Oh yea...my family's kind of like that" confessed Ray before leering at Jake, "Why these two f—kers leech off of me."_

_Jake smiled weirdly, turning towards him, "And you're kind of cute."_

_Miru's eyes widened, actually a little shocked when Jake kissed Ray pretty randomly...woah, Lukas never mentioned they were together..._

_But Ray rolled his eyes when Jake pulled away and Miru's gaze managed to get even bigger when Jake jerked him out, stroking him. Uh, he was...sort of in the room?_

_Ready to go escape to Lukas' room while the two had 'them' time, Ray suddenly grinned a little, Jake continuing his administrations, "So Lukas is a heartless motherf—ker...guess what he promised in return for the ecstasy?"_

_Miru was a little huffy about what Lukas had been called but... "What?"_

" _You."_

_...WHAT?_

_Jake paused his actions and cocked a brow towards Miru, "HIM?"_

_"Yep."_

_...WHAT?_

_Miru gawked for words and Ray chuckled, "Lukas said he's actually pretty tight, Jake, just how you like them."_

_Jake looked a tad unimpressed... "Lukas is damn HUGE, of course it'd be tight for him."_

_"Can't hurt to see, right?"_

_"W-wait!" yelped Miru, extremely alarmed with the way this was turning, "I-I'm not sure I AGREE with this! Plus, Lukas didn't discuss it with me!"_

" _Well, he did with ME..."_

_Miru blanched and Ray sighed, wandering away momentarily...before returning NAKED and holding a bottle of..._

_NO WAY. Miru squeaked and flushed. What WAS this?! Why would Lukas say that Ray could have him?! Lukas agreed that they could be kind of boyfriends but now he was whoring him out?!_

_But Ray suddenly knelt between Jake's legs, spreading them apart and unzipping his pants, "Get undressed, stupid!"_

_Jake snorted and actually took his clothes off while Ray went down on him. Miru watched in horror...no you idiot! Run and hide!_

_Ray sat up after some moments, actually giving Jake's erection a satisfactory look, and standing. He scowled at Miru, "What are you two, slow? Get undressed."_

_NO! Miru shivered, "I-I don't think-"_

" _Good thing no one TOLD you to" grunted Ray, stalking over, "Jake, hold him."_

" _N-no!"_

_But Jake ended up grabbing his arms, ripping open Miru's school shirt. Miru squirmed but was miserable about how extremely outpowered he was... Ray dragged down his trousers and took off his boxers..._

_Jake cocked a brow and Ray actually looked a little impressed, "Wow, you're so short and adorable, I wouldn't have imagined you'd have such a big dick..."_

_Miru wasn't sure if he was supposed to say 'thanks' to that. They were, after all, forcefully stripping him._

_Miru squealed as Ray bent his legs and slowly poured oil onto his fingers. Miru bit his lip as his fingers filled him, clenching his eyes shut. What...what was wrong with him? His penis shuddered to life as if...Lukas were touching him. Why was he getting aroused by some other guy...?_

" _Man-n-n-n" Jake suddenly sang, his normally snide eyes widening, gazing at Miru's engorged length, "Is it weird that I kind of want to get pounded now?"_

_"Considering how much of a top you are? Hell yea" snorted Ray, lubricating Miru rather thoroughly before arching his brow, "He IS tight though! Feel this!"_

_He felt, horrible as it sounded, like a piece of meat as Jake slid his finger into him. He looked startled, "S—t! This'll be good..."_

_They traded places...and it started._

_Miru nearly gagged when Ray forced him to suck him off...and screamed when Jake shoved himself into him. Jake moaned loudly, ramming Miru rather forcefully._

_"Aww s—t...Lukas was right, this is awesome..."_

_...What was happening?_

_...Miru was crazy aroused._

_His mind was in such a fog, he wondered if that was what high was like. Ray was forcing him to deepthroat him while Jake pounded him for all he was worth. Miru started to wriggle his hips, to try and slam down even harder, even faster, onto Jake's throbbing cock. The man chuckled huskily, suddenly reaching forward and pulling his hair._

_"What a little cock-whore! One second you're playing all cute and hard to get but now you want me to f—k you harder. I usually hate those types..."_

_Ray sighed, grinding his hips, moaning, "I don't think he was playing...I think he just discovered that this is amazing..."_

_No kidding..._

_Suddenly Ray took over the hair grabbing deal and jerked him back...and came all over him. Luckily he was used to that from LUKAS but..._

_Jake actually grabbed his cheeks, ejaculating into his mouth. Miru grimaced and started to spit...but Jake scowled, holding his hand over his mouth._

_"Swallow. No need to be wasteful."_

_...UGH._

_Swallowing, he rasped, still on the edge of release himself...and of course, those two just had a field day, finding stuff to put in him. It was pretty ridiculous if not shamefully stimulating...Miru had way too many orgasms._

_...Did that mean he didn't care about Lukas as much as he thought...?_

_..._

Lukas showed up WAY later with the liquor and pizza...Miru may have had a really great sex experience but he was PISSED that Lukas just kind of gave his friends the 'go' without asking HIM. Not to mention he LEFT! Lukas just smiled and asked for him to forgive him... 

And of course he agreed... 

But now Jake wanted to have his way with him...A LOT. As did Ray. To Miru's shock, they weren't just gay but bisexual nor were they together. Lukas just shrugged and said they were druggies...Miru didn't understand until that point that drugs usually had an aphrodisiac side effect... 

Miru swallowed and stared at Jake wearily, "W-what's that?" 

Jake grinned lazily, "Pull down your pants and I'll show you." 

Miru fought rolling his eyes...it was really annoying sometimes though. It was always sex with them. "I think later...?" 

Of course, Ray would have whined but agreed sadly...Miru actually found Ray kind of cute. Which made him hate himself because he liked Lukas. However, Jake NEVER took no for an answer. Miru squeaked when he forced him onto his stomach, on the floor...suddenly Jake 'hmm'd'...UH OH. 

"You were a virgin before Lukas, right?" 

"R-right..." 

He groaned before biting his lip, flustering, as Jake oiled him up as usual...what WAS this though? Lukas worked a lot...he worked too but sometimes, after coming here and letting these two have his way with him, he didn't really want to go sit at Tenshiya, for all the implications that implied. He noticed though when he was watching Lukas work that he really wasn't spending that much time with him for all the time Miru spent at his place... 

So what was that...? 

...Ah! 

Miru almost jumped and moaned loudly, his breath steaming instantly as Jake ran his tongue inside of him. W-whoa... 

Jake pulled away and smirked, "You like that, huh? I kind of figured you would. You're sensitive." 

Miru really couldn't think... 

"Anyway, I heard from Lukas that you were too shy to get one of these...I saw this and thought of you." 

Miru turned on his back, still panting, before his eyes widened, stunned. Jake was kneeling over him with a giant girthed vibrator, pink with the little nubs, the thing twitching almost erratically. He grinned that weird devilish grin and pressed something and it started to, of course, vibrate. Without any warning whatsoever, he pushed it into Miru and he instantly started to scream in ecstasy, the toy soft and tickling _everywhere_. His penis was standing up straight and he started grinding his hips, moaning and having to stroke himself... 

Jake chuckled huskily, leaning over and nibbling at Miru's ear, "I like you, Miru, you're like a living toy..." 

Miru closed his eyes. Wha...? 

Jake started stroking him in his stead and sighed, "So I want to warn you...Lukas isn't the type to let himself get tied down." 

...What? 

Miru was interrupted by his own climax and groaned out loudly as he came...Jake sat up and Miru shuddered, turning onto his side, breathing heavily as sweat coursed down his body...UGH...Miru, use your head, think. 

"W-what are you talking about?" 

Jake shrugged, "I see what you do, Miru, you spoil that ass. You buy him food, you buy him clothes. All he buys with the money from the job YOU got him is booze for himself, drugs for himself, and never offers anything to you. And you know why? Because he's a leech. At least I buy food and share it. He'll eat all the food I buy then eat all the food he buys! Ass." 

Miru scowled and Jake snickered, sitting up, "I'd prefer you stay, of course, just want you to know that Lukas may hurt you..." 

...What? 

* * *

Lukas was playing his guitar on the couch, singing something...he'd apparently written this tune himself. Miru usually got lost in his voice, in his lyrics, his everything. 

But Jake's comments were weighing on him. 

Not that he believed a guy that got high everyday or spent every other second trying to get into his pants if he couldn't get into Ray's. But... 

He scowled as his cell phone rang...looking at the ID, Miru sucked his cheek. Rosa. 

Now that he thought about it, in the last month and a half this has been going on, Rosa really hadn't bothered him. His mother actually was the only one that was REALLY on his case... 

...His dad hadn't called at all. 

Brows drooping, he sighed and clicked send, "Hello?" 

"Hi" said Rosa rather dryly, "Rosa just wanted to know if Miru wanted to renew his MMOs or cancel his subscriptions?" 

"Huh...? Uh, y-yea, go on and renew." 

"Okay. Bai-bai." 

Miru kind of gaped. That's it? He hadn't talked to her in weeks! "Uh, w-wait!" 

"Hmm?" 

"Uh, h-how have you been?" he questioned, feeling almost shy. 

"Good. Miru?" 

"Um, good! I'm...I'm having a lot of fun..." 

Rosa went quiet for a second and it felt awkward in an upsetting way...Miru bit his lip. Okay, his attendance at school was waning a little. He went, just he was missing two days out of the week more often than not. And he rarely went home except to get clothes so he really hadn't seen anyone in...a while. Knowing his sister, she was not pleased about that. 

"Well, Miru needs to take it easy on his account. If Miru doesn't plan on coming back home he should cancel his subscriptions because he doesn't have that much money left." 

...If he didn't plan on coming home? He huffed, "I'll come home SOME TIME!" 

"Could have fooled Rosa" the girl remarked dryly, "Is he being good to Miru?" 

Miru's eyes widened and he glanced at Lukas who was singing loudly...well, sure. He let him live here, they kissed, they..., they hung out...that was cool, right? It...it couldn't be better. 

Right? 

"Of course he is...you don't have to worry, Rosa." 

He finally felt Rosa's reluctance through the phone, "Okay, as long as Miru's okay...but Rosa wants Miru to come to school. Rosa does not want her Miru-chan to be held back." 

That gave him pause. HOLY CRAP, he hadn't thought about that. "O-oh, you're-you're right..." 

"And Miru-chan should call daddy. He's trying to convince mommy that you're a man but Rosa can tell he is worried." 

Miru felt rather...touched though he knew his father probably wouldn't admit that to him, that he was worried...OR that he considered him a man. But still. Miru bit his lip and nodded, "I-I will...and uh, I'll talk to Steiner too. If you talk to him before me though tell him I...I got my priorities a little mixed up. I'll be at work again soon." 

"Will do! But Miru...even if he's being good to you, know when to back out, kay?" 

His brows creased. What? "...Sure, Rosa. Uh, I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Okay Miru-chan. Sleep tight." 

"You too, Rose..." 

Clicking off, he bit his lip and cocked a brow...funny, he felt a little homesick now. Glancing at Lukas who'd stopped playing and was ordering some take-out, he cleared his throat and smiled, "I was, uh, thinking I might go home for a little while." 

Lukas brow dropped as he looked over the menu before smiling, "Kay...think you can do something before you go?" 

Miru flushed as Lukas tucked strands of his pink hair behind his ear, kissing his jaw, "...Buy me some food? I'm getting an amp with my paycheck." 

Miru had to leer at him and sighed, slumping, "FINE." 

Lukas grinned and kissed his lips, "That's my little sugar daddy. I'll try to keep it cheap." 

...Sugar daddy? 

* * *

"Wow, he admitted it? Maybe you are special, Miru, that's way different for that ass." 

Miru was almost falling asleep, having gone to school today...the teachers spoke Rosa's concerns that if he kept missing school, he would repeat his grade but assured him that he could catch up quickly, that he was one of their smartest pupils...reassuring, in any case. He did NOT want to be the guy older than everyone in the grade, thanks. Or repeat what he'd already accomplished... 

It...still hurt a little. He tried to talk with his few gamer friends and they pretty much spat at him. Well, not that harsh but they just snorted, saying now that he had someone and they'd noticed his lack of getting online...apparently those two factors set them lightyears apart and now they had nothing in common. Miru had just stared at them and walked away. Fine, whatever. He had Lukas now, he didn't need them anyway. 

He found his sister with her posse and nearly just gave up on talking to her either...mostly because he was too shy to walk up to that particular group of girls...HOWEVER... 

"Ah! Look, it's Miru!" one girl pointed out. 

Miru smiled awkwardly and the girls waved him over...uh, weird. But he sat beside Rosa who offered him a bit of her bento, stating he looked 'rather skinny'...did he? He supposed he had lost some weight, Lukas usually ate all the food, as Jake had stated... 

The girls, whom he learned loved a good boy-boy romance and was the reason he'd actually been called over, were questioning how it was...he answered as honestly and g-rated as he could. Of course that latter part made it dishonest... 

Rosa cocked a brow, probably realizing he was masking some things...and strangely all the girls got kind of huffy when he told them what Lukas said when Miru bought him food. 

"Does he make you buy things a lot?!" 

Miru pondered that...and...really, yea. He HAD to buy groceries or he'd starve. And Lukas still ended up eating his. Lukas also generally asked him to buy liquor or the drugs or well...anything that he may fancy. When Lukas got paid, he bought himself something awesome like a sound system or a new guitar or something but...he'd only ever buy himself something, he never contributed... 

"Rosa assumes yes" Rosa grunted, "Doing Miru's finances, his account is ridiculously depleted." 

Miru sulked and one girl, Ariko, scowled, "A sugar daddy is kind of like the guy that buys everything for a sex partner, Miru, in exchange for sex." 

He stiffened. WHAT? "T-that's not what's going on! He had to have been joking!" 

"Well, my boyfriend does say silly stuff like that" confessed another girl Keiko. 

That made Miru feel a little better. Rosa didn't seem sure and another girl, Amanda, who'd been silent throughout this conversation suddenly rose to her feet, growling. 

"The whole things disgusting anyway! T-two guys! It's so gross, I can't believe you guys are sitting here talking about it like it's NORMAL! Ugh!" 

Miru gaped as she stomped off...um, thanks? Rosa looked after her and the other girls refuted her claims. But it still kind of...hurt his feelings. 

He'd forgotten that people looked down on what he did. For the past few weeks he'd been living in a house where the guys were very openly sexual with each other. And that outside some looked at it as 'disgusting'? He...suddenly wanted to hide away again. 

But Rosa rolled her eyes as they walked towards the Yagami home after. "Don't mind her, Miru-chan." 

"Don't mind her?" he echoed incredulously. 

"Well, it was hateful and cruel" Rosa amended, "But what Rosa means is that she'd probably be okay with it like the others too. But she's crushed on Miru-chan for years." 

Miru paused and his eyes widened at his sister. "WHAT?" 

"Oh, don't be a silly, Miru. Tons of girls had a crush on Miru." 

...WHAT? "R-really? I-I didn't know that!" 

Rosa sighed, "Because Miru is oblivious to such things. But lots of girls here were upset when Miru's true sexuality came to light." 

He gaped. WHAT? 

...For a brief second, he hated himself. 

Gay guys here at school were few and in between and they were all the type he didn't want. So the idea that these girls that were really nice to him and he actually kind of thought were cool could be his girlfriend if he were into girls? The idea that it'd actually be EASY? 

... 

But when they got home, his mom was in hysterical tears and kissing all over him, yelling and sobbing about how he never came home and that even Keiji was married with kids but came BY. He flustered and promised he'd do better... 

...Honestly, when he thought about it, his parents were being absurdly lenient. He was living outside of the house for the most part and they were letting it happen...he knew his parents had the power to find him and drag him home. So...maybe he had been unreasonable before... 

Stiffening when his dad walked in, he figured by the dark look his father gave him that he might have spoken too soon. 

"So you remember how to get here, huh?" 

Miru sulked at the man who rubbed his temples and waved Miru, "Come here for a second." 

He wasn't so sure he wanted to but he followed his father to the man's office. Signaling for Miru to sit across from him, he sat as well and looked Miru over. "...Well, you look healthy." 

Miru pouted at that, "You think I'd die the second I go outside the house on my own?" 

"No...yes...no...it's just the way of a parent" Koji groaned, throwing his head back over the top of the chair, "I've spent this entire time trying to reassure your mother that you're just off discovering yourself but I have to admit I'm extremely relieved you're home." 

The younger grimaced at that, grinning nervously, "...For now." 

Koji rolled his eyes at that but surprisingly didn't remark. "You're being safe, right?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It MEANS are you being safe?" scowled Koji, "I'm NOT insulting your boyfriend so please don't fly off the handle again but are you practicing safe sex? I'd probably be a walking STD if I didn't use condoms in college." 

Miru cringed...mostly because of that latter statement...and the fact he wasn't. 

True enough, he probably should have been. He was having threesomes with two horny guys who apparently got around quite a bit. They'd even tried a...foursome recently with Lukas. But really, did he know Lukas' history either...? 

"...I suppose it could be _safer_ " he squirmed, feeling anxious suddenly. 

Koji looked incredulous, "UM?" 

"It's cool, dad! I promise I'll be more responsible" Miru assured. 

"Good lord..." his father groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands. 

Koji gazed towards the window before looking to Miru, "I'm not used to you acting like this, Miru, I'm going to be frank. I'm used to my little boy that gets lost in his video games for twelve hours at a time, not this one that's off staying with his boyfriend away from home and skipping work and school. Honestly, I'm not that comfortable with it." 

Miru pursed his lips, narrowing his red eyes ever so slightly, "I'm going to start going back to school and work..." 

This apparently, surprisingly, was enough to please his dad and the man nodded, "That's all I ask, Miru. If you can maintain a relationship and still remember your other responsibilities, I won't question you...too much." 

He flustered and nodded, "Yes dad." 

Koji looked up at the ceiling again and cleared his throat, "I will say this, Miru, I think you're growing up a little too fast...not to say that people don't have their own rates, I just think..." 

Koji paused and shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter what I think but...but if...anything happens while you're out here discovering and...growing, remember that I'll...always be there if you need me, okay? I'm always a phone call away." 

Miru frowned and nodded once. What was with everyone though...? Why'd everyone think something was going to happen that he'd need saving? Fine, maybe Lukas had some faults but didn't they all? 

He ate dinner with his family for the first time in ever. His mother was reluctant to let him leave but...she let him. Miru appreciated that, honestly. 

Going to Tenshiya, he begged his brother-in-law forgiveness, told him he'd had a lapse in judgment and that he really, really wanted a second chance. Steiner had stared at him before shrugging, saying that he hadn't replaced Miru or anything, that he was the best host he'd had in the ten year life of the restaurant. The man just grinned and told him not to let him down...Miru felt good. 

Now, he was back in Wasaba, Lukas off doing something so he was forced to sit with Ray and Jake...Miru cocked a brow at what Jake said though struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"What do you mean?" 

Ray was drinking a beer, shrugging, "Because that's really exactly what Lukas is: a gold digger. Heaven forbid you stop buying him stuff, he'd drop you like a hot potato. He's had a few guys like that but mostly they could only afford to get him like, drugs." 

Miru scowled, honestly starting to get a little offended they were talking about his boyfriend like this,"You guys talk about him A LOT. I thought he was your friend!" 

"Aww hell, dude, Lukas is our buddy, we love him to death" Jake remarked strangely deadpanned, "Doesn't make him not an ass though." 

Miru's brow furrowed at this reasoning as Ray sighed, "It's true...I know I'm a jerk and especially ol' Jakey boy here but it doesn't really matter." 

Having trouble following the logic behind this, Miru sulked, "I think you guys are wrong." 

"Well, like I said, if he called you his sugar daddy right off, he might be attached to you" Jake shrugged. 

But Ray sent him a look, "Yea, attached to him as the best sugar daddy he'll ever get. Miru buys that punk EVERYTHING." 

Miru blustered, rising to his feet, "Stop talking about Lukas! He's-he's the nicest guy ever!" 

"And what the hell makes you think that?" Jake questioned, actually shocked, "The fact that he lets you stay here but has you buy him so much crap it's like paying rent? Or that the only time he hangs out with you is when he wants something which is either food, money, or sex?" 

He recoiled and Jake and Ray exchanged a weird look before Ray actually awkwardly looked at his feet, "Uh, Miru, you're not like...in love with him, right?" 

Jake started to laugh like that was hysterical and Miru balked, "Yea, I am!" 

The laughter died abruptly and Jake stared at him, wide-eyed, and Ray grimaced, "S—t..." 

"What of it?!" demanded Miru. 

"WHY?" Jake demanded back, "Are you dumb or something? I never understand people that fall in love with someone that treats them like s—t!" 

Ray raised a hand, stilling the yelling, "Look Miru, honest-honest, you're like one of the nicest guys or chicks that Lukas has brought around. And HONEST-HONEST, I'd actually be a little pissed to see you get hurt. There are better guys out there for you to love that'd treat you A LOT better." 

"I don't WANT anyone else!" scowled Miru. 

Ray and Jake exchanged a look before Ray stood, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some pieces, dropping them in Jake's lap, "Order us something, man." 

Jake frowned but nodded and Ray waved Miru towards the door, "C'mere a second." 

Miru glared after him but followed...he didn't want to hear anymore of this. Why was everyone against him? He'd been in the closet for almost two years now, cursing himself for being attracted to men, scared to come out to his family, afraid he'd never find anyone and then everyone was AGAINST him when he found someone? 

Ray lit a cigarette as he walked up the street and exhaled, "Look, you're a sweet kid, Miru. A real sweet kid." 

"Yea, you and Jake don't treat me like a 'sweet kid' when you're both almost molesting me unless you're pedophiles" Miru spat bitterly. 

He expected Ray to go off but the slightly older male laughed, "Those drugs make us do crazy s—t, Miru. And believe it or not, you're cute. Even Jake, as huffy and rough around the edges as he is, thinks you are." 

Miru found himself blushing and taken aback by that but Ray sighed, "Still, you're right, it's no excuse. I can find better stuff to do than take drugs and sit around f—king." 

Ray stuck the stick between his lips and inhaled again, looking around at the dilapidated streets, "...Lukas...he had this one girlfriend...Cinnamon? Sugar? Something. Her family was pretty rich and he just leeched off her, y'know? Until one day, she came to her senses, realized he didn't love or give a rat's ass about her, and called him out on it, told him she didn't have any money. And he threw her out like it was NOTHING, it was so ridiculous." 

Smoke billowed from his mouth as he continued, "I saw her a while back...she'd LOVED Lukas, man, loved him. And when she found out his farce and found out it was true too, she broke...well, not broke, but she's hard. And cold. And...and really, I'd hate Lukas if he turned you into that. You're a sweet kid..." 

Miru stared at him and his stomach turned at how serious he was...but he couldn't accept it. 

Lukas was the first guy. The first guy that he'd had any sort of intimacy with and everyone spoke about him like he was this horrible person. No...no, the guy he liked, the one he loved...he wasn't LIKE that. 

He wished he'd known. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Ray (Rei?) are from Rune Factory 2. And last mention is also a Rune Factory character...


	4. Street Corner I, Cocoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Corner
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...
> 
> Chapter 4: Cocoon
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, last chapter...sorry it took so long, I don't recall if last chapter was before or after I flipped over the handlebars of my bike and hurt my wrist...lol, I get into the most badass of accidents!
> 
> I really hate how stuff works in my head, like how things get resolved but not really...at least when translated to paper, anyway. This one seems empty but that's really how it ended in my head so I guess I can daydream up crap but that doesn't seem like the best idea...maybe in the edit. And more of the loose ends will be mentioned in 'Cafe Dreams' as those two line up with this one.
> 
> I have a few finals this week and a few finals next week then after that I should be able to start cranking along on Cafe Dreams. Enjoy!

_Yagami Miru sat in the middle of the Wasaba apartment, Jake and Ray playing video games on the new system the two 'magically' got...Lukas was playing his guitar on the couch and Miru was bored...he could play games with those two but Lukas worked SO much he never got to spend a second of time with him. And when the guy DID have time, he played his guitar, drank, or disappeared somewhere else..._

_Miru nibbled his lip and attempted to get his attention, resting his chin on his knee...Lukas actually GLOWERED at him and Miru quickly flinched back, pouting, "Ugh, you never pay me ANY attention!"_

" _I work all day, I just want a little wind down time" muttered Lukas, "Besides, don't you have homework or some s—t to do?"_

" _I finished it at school..."_

" _It's four player, y'know..." Ray suddenly remarked._

_Miru blinked at him and realized he'd love that. He always wanted to play video games with his boyfriend! However..._

" _Video games are dumb as s—t. Why don't you guys find something real to do?" snorted Lukas very harshly._

_Miru's jaw nearly hit the ground. Video games were...? Ray sent a look back at him, "Sitting around playing your guitar is dumb as s—t too. Why don't you go find something lucrative to do since all you'll ever be is a f—king street performer?"_

_Lukas sent him a hot glare and Miru pursed his lips... "Uh, I-I like video games though, Lukas...they're like my favorite thing."_

" _Jeez, you don't like those f—king multiplayer roleplaying online s-t, do you?" Lukas rolled his eyes._

_... "...No."_

" _If I could afford those damn subscriptions, I'd be all over that s—t" Jake remarked, "...And if I had a computer."_

_Lukas rolled his eyes again and wandered off, "I'll leave the children to your fictional, pointless fun then. I'm going to sleep."_

_Miru gaped after him and Ray smirked, "He's such a judgmental little bitch."_

" _I know, jeez. F—ker."_

_Miru gazed at the two and realized, sickeningly, for that second, he had more in common with those two than his boyfriend. And that scared him._

* * *

"Miru, are you okay?" 

Miru was in another world when his oldest brother Keiji, stopping by Tenshiya to visit, stared at him, questioning worriedly, "You haven't been home a lot lately and you look really pale." 

He rapidly shook his head, smiling wearily, "I'm fine, onii-san, just...tired." 

He hadn't been sleeping well lately because, well, Lukas would sit up late and take hits with Jake...Ray had actually cut back and was instead devoting his time to killing zombies. He joked that he hoped it'd help him get a job as a zombie hunter. But he did actually go out during the day and hunt down jobs...so maybe he'd be okay. 

But Lukas apparently was okay with taking drugs AND working. Miru would go to bed miserable, having barely gotten a word out of the guy except an increasingly less grateful 'thanks' for getting him food. However, Lukas would wander in at 4 or even 5 am high as a kite and ready to screw him for hours...Miru sometimes tried to fight it but in vain and ended up giving into him. He wouldn't usually be satisfied until it was hours later and time for Miru to get ready for school... 

So now he was dead tired at school and at work, two responsibilities he swore he'd maintain to his father...he was ready to give in, to abandon both of them. But that would implicate he'd changed somehow because of Lukas for the worst and he wasn't having it. He was...happy in this relationship. 

Keiji scowled and pressed his hand to his forehead, "You're burning up...you need to go _home_ to bed." 

He sulked at his brother, the man implying his home in Mineral, and slumped, indeed feeling exceedingly wearier than usual. "I guess...I mean, Tenshiya's weirdly dead. What's going on with that?" 

Steiner wandered out and sighed miserably, "I guess the hype's finally died..." 

"Oh, it only took a DECADE" Keiji remarked dryly, "Maybe you need to update your menu, bust out with something to excite your patrons." 

Steiner cocked a silver brow before his green eyes widened, "I could go back to culinary school for some advanced courses and pick up new recipes since my assistant manager can run this place and it's not as packed." 

"See? Perfect" Keiji nodded before looking to Miru, "So where's my baby bro planning to get his extended education?" 

Miru's red eyes widened and he gawked, "...Uh, I...I hadn't thought about it, actually." 

"You're really good at the technical stuff, you should go to school for programming or something" Steiner offered, leaning against the wall nearby. 

Miru was startled by that and Keiji waved a hand, "Well, I just realized he's got a few years to think about it. For NOW, he needs to go rest." 

The pink haired boy sulked at his older brother and Steiner sighed, "Yea, go on, nothing going down here. I can have Valencia seat people." 

"You sure...? I mean, I don't want to leave you hanging..." 

Steiner waved a hand, "Nah, we're good. Take care of yourself and get some sleep. I'll see you Thursday." 

Gratefully Miru slid from his chair and waved at the two as he jumped on the bus, heading towards Wasaba... 

Technical college? Programmer? ...It was the dry sort of thing most people just didn't see the importance of. And really, he WOULD love that...biting his thumb, he groaned in his head. But his grades were so bad right now, it might be hard to get there. 

Plus, he needed to consider his relationship with Lukas...would they get married down the line? Move into a nicer place together...? He...he'd like that too. He supposed he could discuss it with Lukas. 

Climbing up the crackled steps of the apartment, he slid the key in the knob... 

And his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

...ROSA?! 

The pink haired girl was sitting on the couch between Jake and Ray who were practically SALIVATING. They messed with him so much he forgot they swung both ways and that nearly made him choke. Stalking over in a matter of bounds, he grabbed her arm and jerked her away. 

"Ah! Miru-chan, what are you doing?!" 

Jake's eyes were wide as he gazed at him, "DUDE, why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?!" 

"THAT should be obvious!" he growled, pushing Rosa out and looking her over, "They didn't do anything to you, did they?!" 

"Aww f—k, Miru, we're not THAT bad!" 

Miru gave them a 'seriously?' look and Rosa sighed, gently pushing his hands away, "Miru has no need to overreact! Ray and Jake are being gentlemen!" 

They both looked rather proud and Miru just sulked at them. Gentlemen his eye. 

"Anyway, we need to continue" scowled Ray. 

Continue WHAT? But Rosa giggled and skipped back over to him...and started playing... 

...Slide? 

Miru's eyes widened and Jake rolled his eyes as Rosa and Ray, in one of the most bizarre moments of Miru's life, started playing hand games. 

"Uh...what?" 

Jake cut his eyes at them and replied, "Well...Ray did make a sort of inappropriate comment about did your sister know anything about 'hand games'...and she asked if he knew how to play slide and since the bitch has hundreds of sisters, he instantly went all 'dude-e-e, yea!'." 

Miru just kind of stared and Ray scowled with intense concentration as the two went up into the double digits...yep, just another oddity to add to those two's already pretty big book of odd. 

"Rosa...what are you doing here?" Miru interjected slowly. 

Rosa, focused as well, replied, "Well Rosa wanted to take Miru and his beau to dinner!" 

Miru blinked, startled, before nodding slowly, "Oh, that'd be nice." 

He realized that the blond hadn't been at work...and further realized he had no idea where they guy went when he didn't. Suddenly it hit him...the cafe! He probably still performed on the side when he had time... 

"Well, he's probably at the hookah cafe...we can have dinner there" Miru offered. 

"Rosa would like that!" 

"What the hell's a 'hookah cafe'?" Jake demanded dryly, "Rich kid place?" 

Miru cocked a brow, "Uh, I'm shocked you two don't know about that kind of thing..." 

Ray and Jake looked confused and Rosa clapped, "Miru can bring his friends too! We can all go!" 

He stared at his sister blankly as Jake and Ray just seemed...game. As long as they paid for the food, that is. Ugh. 

The bus ride was shockingly uneventful, Rosa chatting with the two deviants as Miru started to feel a little excited. He'd talked to his mother recently who'd seemed skeptical about Lukas, as had his father, his older sister, and Keiji. If Rosa met him maybe she could see what he saw and reassure his parents and elder siblings! He felt ecstatic... 

Arriving, he immediately rushed over to inform Lukas they were having dinner with his sister... 

But found the wall where he usually sat empty. 

Standing there, gaping, a tad startled, the other three came up behind him, Jake blinking slowly, "Something the matter there, pinky?" 

"Oh, uh, L-Lukas isn't here." 

Ray and Jake exchanged a slow look and shrugged, "Well, I know he plays other places too. I've never actually seen him shred here." 

Miru sighed, relieved. That made sense, of course, this was a long way to go and he only came to this area because they dished out more money. Now that he had a job, that probably wasn't as vital. 

"I'm going to call him...why don't you order us a hookah, Rose?" Miru smiled. 

"Yay!" 

The two followed her, much to Miru's chagrin, but he quickly dialed Lukas' number, pressing the send button and lifting the phone to his ear... 

...No answer. 

He scowled, trying a few more times before trying the apartment...nothing. 

...Oh well, he'd try back later. 

Skipping over to the table, he almost smirked when he found the two inhaling sharply out of their hoses... Jake exhaled a thick cloud of smoke, rasping, "DUDE, it's like LEGAL drugs." 

Miru snorted, picking up his pipe, "All this will do at most is make you dizzy. Anything else is psychological." 

Ray laughed, exhaling smoke, "I'm all over psychological highs!" 

"I don't even know what that means" Jake sighed, strangely airy. 

Miru snickered and Rosa took a puff while staring at the menu, "Mm! Where is Lukas?" 

"Oh, uh, I'm going to call him back, he didn't answer." 

"Mm..." 

And oh, he did. The group started with Turkish coffee and bubble tea for Rosa...he texted Lukas that he was having Turkish coffee, like when they first met, no answer. Jake and Ray definitely liked it though. 

"S—t, I don't want to drink it, I just want to sit here and sniff it" Ray remarked, wafting the scent towards his nose. 

Jake sipped it and waved a hand at Miru, "I'll try, man." 

Pulling out his cell phone, he called Lukas...and still nothing. 

... 

Dinner was pleasant. The guys made Rosa laugh and she had a good time, even getting a picture with the two, weirdly. He, on the other hand, was a little upset. Okay, fine, he shouldn't have ASSUMED his boyfriend would want to have dinner. But that he couldn't find him just made him feel...suspicious. 

"Well Rosa, you're an absolute delight...and if you were my sister, I definitely wouldn't be gay" Ray sighed, kissing the back of her hand as they stood in the subway. 

Miru sulked at that, "Because I'd be into my sister?" 

Jake grinned, punching him, "Not like that, I'm sure. But it was good. Next time we'll be gentleman and pay, promise. I noticed halfway through dinner it's downright s—ty to have a lady pay her way." 

Rosa clapped, "We should, soon!" 

Miru, in a hurry to get back to the apartment to see if Lukas was there, glanced at his phone. Where could he be...? 

Rosa parted, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Papa was asking about Miru. Papa just wants Miru to call a little more." 

He almost rolled his eyes, "...I guess I should. I'll call him when I get to the apartment." 

"Okay! Be safe and Rosa loves her Miru-chan!" she hugged him tightly, "And Rosa will meet Miru's boyfriend next time?" 

Miru smiled softly, "...Yea, next time." 

* * *

"I was busy, sorry, jeez!" 

Miru scowled at Lukas, sitting in bed with his new iPod, "I got my check, got really hyped because I could finally afford this, and rushed over there. My phone was dead, I swear! And besides, you never told me about this, it was all impromptu and s—t." 

Miru sighed and slammed down on his side in bed, facing away from him, "FINE. G'night." 

" _Miru, I've never lied to you about my...uh, promiscuous past..."_

_He'd been irritated and decided just to call his dad, expecting an argument to somehow reassure him that Lukas was a good guy... he told his dad what had happened, expecting a lecture. Instead, he got that statement. He cocked a pink brow and slowly nodded though the man couldn't see him, "Uh...yea."_

_His dad was typing and was quiet for a moment, as if he was deliberating. Finally, he remarked, "I used to do dumb stuff with your uncle like...switching places with him and pretending that he was me so I could go mess around with another woman I found interesting. I...I didn't really care that what I did probably hurt that other girl..."_

_Miru frowned, "But...?"_

" _But I would never do that stuff now. And maybe Lukas isn't used to having a solid relationship yet...now as your father I'd say dump his ass, you can do better. But I know a man has to make those choices for themselves. I just want you to weigh what's happened and dig deep...you're really changing, Miru, and I just wonder if you're changing for the right person."_

_That made Miru pause...was he...changing for the right person?_

" _He might be. You might be what he needs to change himself too...I just know I'd come and beat the little f—ker if he hurts you" Koji grunted._

_Miru rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't do that for Keiji."_

" _Of course not, I'm not going to beat up a woman. I guess that's one plus of you being gay."_

_The younger Yagami had to smirk, "Except that comes off a little hate-crime, ya' know?"_

" _Whatever. I don't care that the bitch is gay, if he hurts my child it's all the same."_

_Miru sighed, resting his head on the arm of the couch, "...Thanks, dad."_

" _Of course. And don't fly off the hinge either" he said with a tinge of hesitancy, "I mean, maybe he had a good reason. But remember, maybe he didn't either. Only you know...but either way, be careful. You just call if you need anything, no matter what. I love you."_

_His eyes stung and he blushed, "I...love you too, dad."_

_...He'd have to give Lukas more benefit of the doubt. He...he loved him._

...Didn't he? 

"...Lukas" Miru said, still gazing at the wall, "This Friday, my sister said she wanted to go to this club in the city. Ray and Jake are going...can you go?" 

"S—t...I don't want to do ANYTHING, why the hell don't you understand?" 

"Lukas, if I'm in the way, I'll leave" Miru suddenly scowled, sitting up, "Because it seems that I am! I'm just asking if you want to go out, all you have to say is 'no'! You're such a jerk!" 

Lukas glanced at him, wide-eyed, as he stood, finally seeing that maybe everyone was right...this guy was horrid, why was he devoting so much time to him? 

"Miru, ugh, okay, I'll go! Don't leave, jeez, little brat..." Lukas grumbled, slamming down and huddling under his blanket, "Come back to bed." 

Looking back, he wished he hadn't been so ignorant, so gullible...but his heart had swelled and he eagerly crawled back into bed with him, excited that that Friday his sister would see the real him, not what Miru described. 

* * *

"WHAA?" 

Miru buttoned up his black shirt, tugging at his dark wash jeans, flustering as he stared at himself in the mirror. Rosa had stopped by after her ritual Friday shopping, dropping off clothes not only for HIM but Ray and Jake, much to the two pervert's delight. Ray tugged at the skinny t-shirt she picked out since he had a 'gorgeous figure' and scowled. 

"Hey, we COULD be gay." 

Miru sighed. Rosa had pulled him aside and told him that she was bringing two GIRL friends with her...and of course it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. 

"She said that she showed them a picture of you guys and for some inexplicable reason they want to meet you...it doesn't really have to be a double date" he sighed. 

Jake ran his fingers through his head, snorting, "Well, they have a good EYE, of course. Just I hate getting f—king hooked up or put in these damn situations where it's expected." 

Miru shrugged, "Then just act like you're together the whole night, they won't mind." 

Ray nodded, "Good. And they're high school girls too. F—k, we can't do s—t with that." 

"Unless we want to go to prison" snorted Jake, stuffing his hands in his slouch dark jeans. 

Before Miru could remark there was a knock at the door. Frowning, he walked over to answer and blinked at his sister... 

She was wearing like a light blue Grecian empire style dress that was half off her shoulders and showing off her tremendous rack. Rosa always wore these things to the club and he had to wonder HOW she made it out of the house unless she changed elsewhere... 

Rosa clapped, opening Miru's shirt up a button, "Oh! It fits Miru perfect!" 

She went to gush over the other two though they were pretty mesmerized by her body...ugh. Rosa turned to him and clapped, "Where is Lukas?" 

He almost grimaced but smiled some, "He said he'll DEFINITELY join us later. Steiner-nii-san needed him for a rush shift." 

Rosa pouted but nodded, smiling, "We're going to meet Rosa's sempai at the club. Ready?" 

They nodded albeit sulkily...the bus ride was interesting and Miru once again wished he was tougher. Guys were trying to grope his sister and he pulled her against him but apparently that wasn't enough to dissuade them, ugh... 

Of course the twins just reached 16 but could easily get into the club owned by one of their cousin Vanessa's exes who'd taken a spectacular liking to them even when Vanessa left him..it was pretty neat, made entirely of glass with four floors and white strobes. He suspected Ray and Jake to make fun of their 'rich kid' ways but the two almost seemed intrigued... 

"There's going to be some hot chicks in this joint!" 

...Of course. Rosa propped her hands on her hips, "Don't forget Rosa's friends!" 

They both sort of rolled their eyes and Miru sighed, stepping out before them to speak on their behalf, "Rosa, they're not really so hyped about being hooked-" 

"Ah! There they are!" 

Rosa waved to two girls that wandered over, waving back...one had kind of a weird blondish flazen color hair, long and tressed, with strange blue eyes, wearing what almost looked like a black t-shirt hanging off her shoulders with a studded belt around her hips, fishnet stockings, and knee high boots. The other had curly orange-colored hair pulled back by a red band and green eyes wearing a red dress that looked almost wrapped and matching stiletto heels. 

"Ray, Jake, these are Rosa's senpai, Cecelia and Julia! They will be graduating soon so Rosa wanted to show them a good time! Ah, and Cici, Jewels, this is Ray and Jake, the guys from the pictures." 

"Hi! You're even cuter in person" Julia, the blonde, winked at Ray. 

Miru grimaced, "Rosa, like I was saying-" 

Miru's eyes widened as Ray leaned over his shoulder, quickly covering his mouth, and staring at Julia, wide-eyed, "By 'graduating' you mean...?" 

Julia looked amused, glancing at Cecelia who just smiled, "Legal...?" 

Miru yelped as he got roughly shoved aside by the two, Jake reintroducing himself to Cecelia and Ray taking Julia's hand and kissing the back of it, "I hope that I can make this a night you will never forget." 

Miru sulked at them and Rosa looked pleased, "They'll get along great! This is so awesome!" 

"Uh huh..." 

They walked inside at ease, sitting at a table as everyone around them danced themselves silly. Ray flagged down a waitress and ordered himself, and Julia, a drink. He cleared his throat, taking a sip, "So Julia...where are you from?" 

The bleach blonde smiled, "I'm originally from Italy but my parents moved to Mineral when I was younger. You?" 

"Liverpool, actually" he admitted, taking a long drink, "My parents moved here when I was like, 10, to practice medicine." 

This actually startled Miru... "You mean you're British?" 

Jake grinned, poking Ray's cheek, "Yea, stop hiding your little brogue accent, it's hilarious." 

Ray actually looked very disgruntled and Julia giggled, "It's okay, I hide my Italian accent too. My parents speak in Italian around me so I never quite lost it." 

He seemed surprised, "Italian accents are sexy though!" 

"So are British" she winked. 

Ray snickered, actually pinking a little, "I'll consider it." 

Jake smirked at him before looking to Cecelia, "So where are you from?" 

She laughed faintly, looking sheepish, "Oh, it's so strange, I don't even really want to say...people always look at me funny, like how'd you end up here?" 

"Tell me about it" Jake weirdly muttered, "But where?" 

Cecelia cleared her throat, "Iceland." 

Yea...you really didn't hear that one too often. But Jake looked floored, "No way, me too!" 

Weirdly enough, he did start speaking in...Icelandic? Cecelia spoke back contently and Miru stared, wide-eyed. Holy crap, Rosa _was_ good. Apparently content with herself, Rosa looked around, "Does Miru think his boyfriend will be here soon?" 

"Oh, uh, yea!" 

...Who was he kidding? 

Once again, everyone EXCEPT him had the night of their lives. Ray and Julia kicked it off rather amazingly. She admitted wanting to own a spa like her parents...he told her he actually had, at one point, wanted to be a doctor. He'd laughed wistfully and said he killed it for himself. Rosa actually kicked in for this one. 

"Our grandpa wasn't exactly rich or anything when he went to school to be a doctor. And he'd dropped out in middle school!" 

"Is he a good doctor?" smirked Ray. 

Miru nodded rapidly, "The best! Dr. Yagami Yamada." 

The look on Ray's face was actually almost priceless, "WHAT? Your grandfather is like one of the best neurosurgeons on this hemisphere! What the f—k are you doing hanging out with us, you nut?!" 

Miru stuck out his tongue and Rosa laughed, "Maybe we can introduce Ray to grandpa one day and grandpa can give Ray advice!" 

"Oh my God, no pressure" groaned Ray. 

Julia giggled, "But that'd be such an exciting opportunity! Maybe he can help and tell you how to revitalize your dreams!" 

Ray grasped her hands, gazing rather cheesily into her eyes, "Can you be in them?" 

Miru smirked and had rolled his eyes as Julia laughed, tapping him chidingly. Still not exactly sure how Rosa had pulled that off, this girl and Ray getting along well...and hell, Cecelia and Jake had forgotten they were there, they were in their own little fellow-Icelandic universe, he had looked to the entrance of the club all night... 

...And no Lukas. 

Rosa glanced at her phone and shook her head, "We need to go, Miru, the last ferry for Mineral is leaving in twenty minutes." 

Julia sipped the last of her pina colada, 'mm'ing', "Oh, good looking out, girl, my parents needed me to run the salon tomorrow and if I missed the ferry, oh my God." 

"Oh yes, I have work too" grimaced Cecelia, finally breaking away from Jake. 

Miru felt his heart knot. AGAIN. Again, he'd wanted Lukas to meet his sister and he FAILED to show up. AGAIN. Ray pouted as they stood, walking out of the club, "But this night could get so much better..." 

Julia laughed, winking at him again, "I doubt it, I'm not that kind of a girl." 

"Oh, but I'm that kind of a boy" he joked, pinching her side playfully. 

They arrived at the ferry and Julia actually reached into Ray's pocket and grabbed his...phone, dialing in her number, smiling, "Call me any time. Hopefully we can do this again soon." 

"Soon as in next Friday?" Ray questioned, taking initiative, "Movies, dinner, all that crap?" 

"It's a date. Call me to set up a time" she agreed, kissing his cheek. 

"Oh, definitely..." 

She smiled, waving at him as she walked onto the transfer ship, "Have a good night, Ray." 

"You too..." 

Cecelia and Jake parted in their native tongue...and Rosa parted with a smile for him. "I'm sure it got busy at the restaurant, Miru. It's always busy on Fridays at Tenshiya." 

He didn't believe that, one bit, but he was touched his sister tried to give Lukas the benefit of the doubt. Kissing her cheek, he mumbled, "I think I'm going to come home with you, okay?" 

She seemed surprised but slowly nodded. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the two, "You guys think you'll be okay getting back to Wasaba without me?" 

Ray and Jake exchanged a look and nodded slowly, "Well, duh, just, uh...are you okay?" 

"...It's fine. I'll see you guys later." 

Lukas would make an excuse. He would say he got busy or he forgot or that Miru asked too much of him. Miru sometimes thought he was was asking too much, that maybe he did make too much of it at times. But as it went, he couldn't recall ever asking Lukas for anything except a little attention, which he never got, or asking him this SECOND time to come go out with him. Fine. Lukas seemed to be just fine without him and since he couldn't seem to be bothered to be a good boyfriend so be it. 

But it...hurt. 

* * *

"Thanks for playing with me. The others kind of shunned me..." 

Miru sat at his computer at home, playing one of the many MMOs he'd abandoned for Lukas. His friends still hated him so he'd been playing for the last three hours by himself. But Hope was like, whatever dude, we can do missions together. At least he was still cool... 

"Nah, man, that's how those guys are" Hope responded over his headphones, "They're jealous, they're considered the 'nerds' and have issues getting a girlfriend." 

"I'm gay though..." 

"Hmm, I guess the fact you have anyone makes you a turn coat. I dunno, I don't see how that mindset works, it seems stupid, dig?" 

"Yea" Miru agreed, buying potions, "How's things with your girlfriend?" 

"Crazy" Hope remarked dryly, "I'd almost say you're lucky for just having to deal with guys." 

"I wouldn't go that far" Miru muttered, "Relationships suck. Suck, suck, suck." 

"They really do. Want to go out some times?" he joked. 

"Unless you're coming out to me..." 

Hope snickered, "I mean, if that's who you are, that's who you are but I just couldn't do it myself...I mean, when I see men, I see belching, gross, 'dude, those are MY nachos' kind of f—kers, not potential life partners." 

Miru had to laugh which felt kind of good...that last few days he'd been home he just felt kind of miserable. Tapping the attack button as they fought monsters to level, he reasoned, "But even then it'd be kind of fun, right?" 

"Of course. But it's all fun and games until I have to kill them." 

He grinned and shook his head, "Ah well, I guess that's true to some extent. My boyfriend, if I can call him that, has two guy roommates too and I kind of feel that way about them. Like they're cool but sometimes I just want to throw stuff at them." 

In all honesty though, he might have missed Ray and Jake more than Lukas currently...they were fun guys. He suspected if these relationships got off the ground that they'd also stop molesting him so they'd just be buddies...course, knowing those two, it'd probably not work out... 

He frowned when his cell phone rang and his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was, "One sec, Hope, the jerk's calling me now." 

"Want to teleport and pause?" 

Miru shook his head, "No, let's keep going." 

Taking the headphones off and putting the speakers on so he could hear if Hope said anything but Hope wouldn't hear him rail out Lukas. 

"What?" he answered, still furious. 

"Whaddya mean 'what'?" countered Lukas, "Where the f—k are you? When are you coming back?" 

Miru tapped the key for magic angrily, "I don't know, maybe I'm NOT coming back. Not like I ever see you or like you can keep any promises to me." 

"You're being such a little bitch! I didn't want to go to a club and I really don't want to meet your sister!" 

That only made Miru more irate, "So I'm the...BITCH, huh? Well fine then, Lukas, you don't ever have to see me again!" 

Clicking off, throwing his phone down, he picked up the headphones again, reconnecting them, and taking a deep breath... 

Before breaking into silent tears. He didn't want to not ever see Lukas again, it wasn't fair. He just wanted to do things with his boyfriend and his boyfriend didn't care. It...it made his heart hurt so much. 

His phone rang again as he wiped his eyes, sniveling softly, before picking it up, "H-hello?" 

"Look, come back to Wasaba, please? Miru, look, I'm...NOT good at these things, okay? Just...just dancing and clubs and fancy stuff aren't my thing. If you want me to meet your sister, like, bring her here or something...okay?" he pleaded, unlike him, "I just want you to come back, I've been h...here...lonely." 

Miru frowned and stared out the window of his house...honestly, he was lonely too. He loved his family but they weren't a lover. Biting his lip, he whispered, "I'll be there soon." 

"Awesome. I'll make it up to you, I promise." 

...Promises, huh? 

Did he even know what those mean? 

* * *

"Hi, I'm looking for Ray Peningston?" 

Ray heard his name from the little cubicle where he was typing letters for his boss and grinned. Life was beautiful. 

He, of course, went out with Ms. Julia Caricchio that following Friday and well, as many men and women as he'd slept with, he could tell she was special. Special enough that maybe he should start getting his act together... So he called Miru when he was staying in Mineral to see if he really COULD meet this grandfather and shockingly, he...had. 

Yagami Yamada was one scary guy...he was kind of tall at 6'1" and, awkwardly, Ray thought he was kind of hot...but the man had smiled and they chatted. Ray admitted to him that he had just barely managed to graduate high school and that, well, he was a drug addict. WAS. For the most part, he'd quit and was ready to go in a different direction and was looking to medicine. 

As Rosa had said, Yamada told him that he'd had to drop out of school in junior high. 'Hadn't had enough money', he shrugged. He further confessed that, well, he had had to work for his money, to get himself through school. But he stated that if Ray put himself to it that it was possible. He just had to figure out where to start. 

So this was his start...he was going to a cram remedial school until he was certain he'd be accepted into college and working as something of a grunt to pay for it and save for college...as well as an apartment near the one of his choice. He planned to move there soon, actually... 

He stood from his desk and grinned, walking towards the receptionist table, "I love how you say my name like it won't be yours one day..." 

Julia looked up, wearing her uniform and holding a bundle, and grinned, "You keep thinking that." 

Ray chuckled and she held out the bundle, "I love seeing you being all responsible though and I thought I'd bring my hard working man some lunch." 

Grinning more, he took it and leaned forward, kissing her lips, much to the dismay of the older workers, "Thanks. Want to come sit with me outside while I crush it? I'm damn starved." 

She nodded and he took her hand, walking out of the building and settling on a bench, saying a quiet 'itedakimasu' as he started to munch at the Italian style lunch, "So...did you talk to your parents?" 

"They're a little against it but they aren't stopping me" she smiled. 

Ray was startled, "Really?! AWESOME! Oh my God, we have to start like, shopping and s—t!" 

Julia giggled and cuddled into his side, "We can do that this weekend if you're free." 

He'd been with Julia, oh, only two months but she suggested that they be 'college' roommates as he was aiming to be accepted at the one she'd be attending in a few months. Okay, fine, two months wasn't a long time but she said that even if they broke up they could live together. He hadn't believed her but it was evidenced by just how buddy-buddy she was with all her exes. They were like her best friends... 

So he'd see how it goes, he supposed. Even if they ended, he wouldn't mind living with her, she was hot. 

"Oh jeez, I love you in a school uniform" he moaned, noticing the skirt high on her long smooth white legs and running his hand up her thigh. 

"Don't be naughty" she chastised with a grin, kissing him, "Tonight...?" 

Ray pouted, "But you won't be wearing a uniform then..." 

"I'll have something even better" she purred into his ear. 

"Oh damn..." 

He sipped the water bottle he had and Julia suddenly looked apprehensive, "...Baby, um, Rosa's kind of worried about Miru." 

Ray frowned, "Why's that?" 

"She said he seems melancholy..." 

"The boys a glutton for punishment, that's why" Ray grunted, putting the cap back on his water, "Lukas is the most absolute ass and you know what, I thought he was okay but actually seeing how he is with Miru I can tell I was wrong." 

Julia shook her head, "If he's unhappy he should know to leave on his own though..." 

"Absolutely" Ray sighed, rubbing his temple, "I've been crashing out pretty hard or spending time with you so I don't know what Lukas may be putting him through. I guess I can check on him when I get home." 

Julia nodded and hugged his waist, closing her eyes, "I can't wait for two months from now..." 

Ray sank back, awkwardly hugging her to his body. In all honesty, he'd never held a woman before like this. Julia was the first and...well, yea, it was new. But he liked it. And when he sat down and thought about it, he supposed knowing Miru was the primary reason he knew Julia anyway... 

Closing his eyes, he figured he needed to try to get the boy out of there. Because soon, he wouldn't be there at all whatsoever...and Jake...God, he'd known Jake since middle school and he knew that surly ass was incompatible with anyone. But Cecelia was, without any doubt, his soulmate. Ray knew that when the time was right that guy would choose that girl to be his wife...and that was a little scary but he was happy for him. Case in point though, Miru would be alone soon with Lukas. 

And that was a bad place to be. 

* * *

" _S—t, what use to me are you?! I'm HUNGRY."_

_What use was he...? He wasn't even sure anymore. Miru wearily stared at the irate Lukas who glared at him, "I used my check up to buy groceries for you, Lukas. And that's A LOT of groceries."_

_Yagami Miru wanted to ask 'where did your check go? You had all these guitars and fancy gizmos for yourself but you won't even buy yourself food...?'. It...it was infuriating._

" _Well, I ate those" grunted Lukas, "S—t! I can't believe this, don't you have money stashed somewhere else?"_

_Miru sighed gravely, reaching into his pocket to order a pizza with his savings...he didn't buy food for Lukas because he wanted him to be content or happy anymore, he just...wanted him to stop yelling. He noticed that a lot lately._

_Lukas was draining him...emotionally, physically, economically...entirely._

_...He...he had no choice but to stay though. Lukas...was his only choice._ _It...it wouldn't stay like this. Lukas...Lukas would change. Deep down, he had to see him as more than just a cash out...right? Right. He...he let him live in his apartment, he slept with him, he actually called him to come back when he left. Lukas...had to care about him, at least some._

Or so he'd assumed. 

Yagami Miru was in prison. 

Staring at the iron bars, exhausted, he fought crying. He wouldn't cry. He _refused_ to cry. It...it wasn't his fault, he'd done nothing wrong. 

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and replayed what happened like a bad movie... 

Lukas wanted to have a birthday party and admittedly, Miru was ecstatic about the idea and went out of his way to get food and cake and beer. Lukas invited a bunch of people and Miru looked forward to it. But it seemed that liquor wasn't quite enough for his boyfriend... 

Miru hated drugs. He really did and he was instantly crestfallen when all the people there started taking them hardcore. More than a little disappointed, he started to go hide in his room but Lukas pulled him aside, kissed him, and told him thanks, that it was awesome...and he felt needed. 

Then he made out with some girl. 

She'd walked up to Lukas and smiled, asking him something, and the guy grinned like the Cheshire cat and took her to, of all places, _their_ bedroom, leaving Miru to stand their and gape. Never in his entire life had he been so insulted. So that was it, huh? Cheat on him right in front of him...with a GIRL! He couldn't take it. 

And apparently he didn't have to take it long, the cops showed up. 

He nearly threw up in horror as the cops just arrested everyone...and Lukas escaped through the window. Oh great, just leave him. Really sweet. 

Cheeks flustered with shame as he sat there, he prayed continuously that his Uncle Shin didn't appear. He'd never be able to live it down, his father would never trust him and immediately retract any freedom he'd given and rightfully so...he'd gotten arrested for being an accessory to drug use. And unfortunately, he wasn't quite able to pay the fine because, naturally, he'd spent all his money on this...party. 

Miru choked, closing his eyes. All the others who had been there were long gone, paying the fines and disappearing to crawl back into whatever hole they crawled out of. 

And yet Miru's lovely boyfriend had yet to make an appearance, to act like he even gave the slightest care that he was in prison. Deep down Miru knew he wasn't going to either. 

Who was he supposed to call...? Who was supposed to save him? He...he was alone. His sister...she'd...she'd be mad as hell. She...she'd still never met Lukas and thus far she'd probably come to understand he was irresponsible and now, a jerk. 

Swallowing, he gave up and cried. He didn't ask for this; he didn't ask to be gay. He didn't ask to be only attracted to a guy like Lukas, he didn't ASK for this. So why was he getting put through this? What had he gained thus far? All he knew was he'd lost his friends, his family apparently just let him go, his dad didn't feed his account anymore, he was in jail, and...and for what? For this...guy? 

...Hadn't...hadn't everyone been telling him all along? What Lukas was capable of, his intentions? But...but...it really couldn't be...true. But then...nothing good had come from Lukas. Nothing. 

"Aww f—k, that little ish." 

Miru jumped, shocked, when Ray and Jake meandered in. Ray looked exhausted and Jake just looked disgruntled. What were...they doing there? 

Ever since that night his sister introduced them to those girls, they'd slowly been drifting away. Ray got a job...and apparently Jake had gotten one too and primarily stayed with Cecelia who had her own apartment. Those two had found fulfilling relationships, he thought bitterly. It was bewildering but it somehow upset him that before they'd been so downright molestation prone to him and now... 

Now he didn't even have them. 

Ray sighed, staring at the cop, "How much is his bail or fine or whatever...?" 

"1200 pieces" the cop said flatly, sending Miru a dark look. 

"Jesus..." rasped Ray, clearly exasperated, and opened his wallet. 

Miru gaped at him, shocked, as he handed the cop a credit card... "N-no, Ray, th-that's okay! Yo-you don't have to do that!" 

"Nah, it's cool, man, I got you" he smiled faintly. 

The cop returned and Miru was almost moved to tears when he was released... Ray let out a breath and sighed, rubbing his neck, "Oi, Juls is gonna kill me, we were supposed to go shopping this weekend..." 

Miru grimaced, rubbing his arm, "I'm-I'm sorry! Y-you really didn't have to though, I know that's a lot of money." 

"Aww, shut it, brat, we weren't going to leave our little buddy in prison, right, Jake?" Ray declared, throwing his arm around his shoulder. 

Jake nodded some, "Sure." 

Ray smirked, rolling his eyes, and Miru rasped, "Th-thanks so much..." 

A serious look crossed Ray's face though and sat down Miru on a bench, "Listen here: Lukas is TRASH. I've figured it out, Jake's figured it out, now it's your turn. He is using you, Miru, USING. He called you back after that club thing because he was damn HUNGRY, not because he missed you. He will drain you for all you're worth and leave you once you have nothing to offer him. GET OUT of this relationship, IF you can call it that." 

Jake looked gruff, "Don't let him take advantage of you anymore, idiot. Once you're alone with Lukas, it's over, he'll just destroy you. I won't be there anymore. I've found a job near Cecelia and I plan on moving in with her." 

"I'm moving in with Julia to be near the college we'll be attending" Ray confessed slowly, probably seeing the horrified look on Miru's face, "Don't...don't let him hurt you anymore, dude, you deserve better. You can _find_ better. Don't...don't you know that?" 

Miru stared into blankness and Jake scowled, "Your bitch of a boyfriend didn't even come bail you out of jail from a party you threw for him in which HE decided just to have drugs which I know you weren't taking. Miru...get a grip and get the hell out of there." 

...He didn't want to hear this. 

He'd be alone his whole life; he'd be the pariah of his family in every possible way if he let Lukas go. Gay and alone? Never. And...and Lukas fit what he wanted. Lukas was the rugged guy, the non-flamboyant type that he was into. If...if he gave him up, he'd never find anyone else. How... 

How did they know what was best for him? 

Gritting his teeth, he rose to his feet, "Thanks for your CONCERN but you should get back to your _girlfriends_. Funny how that turned out, do either of them know what flaming fags you can be?" 

They both looked taken aback and he hissed, "Stay out of my business and worry about yourselves!" 

Stalking off, angry that everyone was against him, he cried. 

Why couldn't it be like that time on the street corner? When Lukas appreciated him, was nice to him, when Miru loved Lukas for his song...now? Now what did he love him for? 

...Did...did he love him? Did Lukas love...him? He'd never...said as much, had he? 

Maybe if they caught him in prison he'd get more time, would have a larger fine. Maybe that's why he hadn't come. 

...He'd...he'd prove them wrong, show them that Lukas...Lukas wasn't doomed to be like this. That...that he wasn't a conniving heartless parasite. 

The bus ride to the apartment gave him time to rehearse his lines, to figure out what to say to gain the response he wanted to prove them all wrong. Lukas was rough around the edges, that's all. He...he wasn't that bad. 

Taking a deep breath, he sighed as he approached the door to the apartment, pretty exhausted as it was 4 a.m. already. Sticking his key in, he gulped air when he found Lukas just...sitting on the couch, watching his new television, looking unconcerned. 

... 

The blond looked up and appeared startled, "Oh wow, you got out of jail? Awesome." 

...That's all? He got out of jail? "...Uh, yea." 

"I mean, I would have come but I don't really have cash or anything to do bail..." he said, gazing back at the television. 

Miru's heart clenched at that. You have PLENTY of money, you ass! You're watching your plasma screen now. Squeezing his hand, Miru had to wait to regain his composure. "Well, uh..." 

"Think we can do a convenience store run? Bitches ate all the food at the party" Lukas asked, blinking at him. 

Miru stared at him, fighting gaping. 

This...was what he wanted? A guy that would sit and watch television while his boyfriend was in prison because he didn't want to spend money to get him out for something that was pretty much HIS fault? A guy that held contempt for promises? A guy that wanted nothing to do with Miru at all romantically, pretty much? A guy...that would ask for food...after all he'd been through? 

Staring, Miru's heart broke before the words even left his mouth, "I maxed out my account, Lukas, bail was really high. And you know, since I have a drug record now, I'll probably be fired from Tenshiya and not to mention my dad's stopped feeding my account too. I'm not sure I'll have money for a while." 

Lukas' dark blue eyes widened and he gawked for a second before looking out the window, "... _Oh._ " 

He stood and cleared his throat before shrugging awkwardly, "Then...maybe you should go back to your parent's house." 

"Why?" Miru demanded. 

"Well, you don't have money, so-" 

"So what?" Miru said bitterly, "You lie like a dog and say you don't have any money so what difference does it make whether I do or not? I've bought you HUNDREDS of dollars worth of food if not thousands! I-I bend over LITERALLY for you even when I'm exhausted. I'd do EVERYTHING for you and you-you do NOTHING for me! Nothing!" 

"What the f—k ever! I don't have to let you stay here" Lukas hissed. 

Miru snorted acerbically, "Oh, thanks for letting me stay here and buy everything in which you take completely for yourself, not giving a care about ANYONE else! Whoop-de-doo!" 

Lukas glared darkly and Miru returned the look, his body boiling with rage as his voice shattered, shook with emotion, "I stuck up for you. I always did. R-Ray and Jake always said t-that you were no good and that I should leave you because you just used me for my money. I told them they were wrong, that yo-you weren't like that. So...so I guess not only did you use me, you made a fool out of me too." 

He stared at Miru for a second before grunting, "Get out." 

... 

Gazing at the man he'd slept with, the man he'd given himself to, his lip shivered and he whispered, "I loved you." 

Turning around quickly, rushing out into the night, he sobbed and collapsed on the street corner, sitting on the curb. Months ago, he'd been so happy to come out, to be free. And he'd been so happy to find the man of his dreams. He'd been so happy that he wouldn't be alone. 

But he was wrong. 

The man of his dreams was nothing more than a lie. There was nothing in Lukas even closely resembling what he should aspire to attain. He was nothing like any of his siblings spouses, nothing like any of his relative's partners. Not being flamboyant and not being all fluttery and sweet didn't even make up for a fifth of his flaws. 

Alone...that's what he was now, wasn't it? He'd pushed away his relatives even more since the club incident, devoting his time completely to this bastard. Really, the only person he saw was Steiner because he had to work to feed a certain monster. But his sister, he hadn't seen her in months now. Or any of his family. And they didn't even bother anymore. They tried to keep in contact but he had 'better' things to do. 

His friends ditched him long ago, when he apparently changed too much for their liking. And...and the only good thing that came out of this was Ray and Jake who had changed and were...actually good people. And what does he do? He...he says something horrible to them to stick up for Satan. He'd...he'd pushed them away, he knew it. 

He...he had been such a damn _idiot_ , he wept. Your own twin too, Miru? She, who stayed up with you all night when you had a fever and cries when you do, came after this bastard who didn't even blink when you got arrested? Your nieces and nephews, your aunts and uncles, your grandparents? Your mother? You gave up on ALL of them and for what? For NOTHING. 

Shaking as he broke down, words echoed in his empty soul that made him feel like maybe this...wasn't the case. Jumping up, he glanced around and felt scared. Swallowing, big tears rolled down his cheeks and he grabbed his cell phone. He prayed that...that maybe out of everything that happened that...maybe him being alone wasn't completely true. 

* * *

"WHAT the F—K...?" 

Yagami Koji felt like someone had slashed his eyes when his cell phone rang at the ungodly hour of 4:30 in the morning. Someone better DAMN well be dead, he thought, enraged that his precious sleep had been interrupted, especially considering he just went to bed two hours ago. 

His beautiful wife mumbled in her sleep and he gingerly rubbed her shoulder as he leered at the number...before his eyes widened. 

Lips parting slowly, he clicked 'send' and pressed it to his ear, "...Miru?" 

"...Hi, dad" he whispered, his voice shaky. 

Staring around, his stomach knotting a little, his irritation over being woken up replaced with concern as he softly settled Popuri in bed without him, he walked towards his office quickly, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

Koji gritted his teeth a little as Miru sobbed. Son of a bitch! What was going on?! "MIRU." 

"Y-you were right. Everyone was right, I made a stupid, stupid mistake and I'm a stupid, stupid person" he wept uncontrollably. 

"You are not" Koji soothed, "What's going on?" 

Miru choked a little and Koji grunted, grabbing a shirt he had on the back of the chair, "Where are you? I'm coming to get you." 

"N-no, daddy! I-it's late and-and I'm on the streets of Wasaba and-" 

Koji about had a heart attack. "You're on the streets of WHAT?!" 

"W-Wasaba, but-" 

"Okay, you know what, we're going to have a LONG discussion about places that you clearly do not need to be at 5 in the damn morning" snarled Koji, quickening his step towards the door, "Did your sister NOT get beaten within an inch of her life there? Do drug dealers not deal on ever corner? Are you AWARE of your surroundings?" 

"Daddy..." he cried. 

Koji practically jumped into his car, pulling out of the driveway quickly, mortified that his baby was anywhere near that place at this time. Gunning it towards the ferry, he realized that for Miru to be outside it meant something happened with that guy. And if that guy could kick his son out of his apartment onto the street ANYWHERE but ESPECIALLY Wasaba meant that Koji would have to kick his ass. 

The ride was quiet over the phone, Koji listening to his son weep and breathe heavily. His heart ached...why are you such a moron, Koji? He's _16_ , he's still your little boy, why the hell did you convince everyone, including yourself, it was okay for him to do what he wanted? Now look where he was: on some street in the most dangerous places on the mainland, crying. Koji meditated, mouthing words or pleas that the boy not get mugged or shot or killed before he got there. 

Thankful the ferry opened early at 5, he finally dared, "Miru...what happened?" 

"...I...learned what it means to be gay." 

"...What?" 

"It means..." Miru laughed, emotionless, "That the only person available to me that fits my expectations, the only person I'll ever meet that comes even close, is a heartless pig that only wanted me because I had money. It means that I have no choice to be some lonely bastard that has no one." 

"What...?" Koji gaped, "...Miru, that's...that's not true, don't be like that." 

"It is true!" he snapped, "It is! How would you know anyway? You're-you're straight, you always talk about how much of a catch you were, you didn't even have to _try_ to find someone you like. But me, I've wasted my turn and now it's over. That's it, I'm through and I'll...truly be alone." 

"Miru, you're being silly..." 

"Am I?" he hissed, "I won't ever be able to trust anyone again. Not-not after him. I'd-I'd rather be alone than trust again." 

And he wept. Koji stood there as he watched the ship connect to the dock, a foreboding feeling in his soul as he started his car and sped towards Wasaba after programming Miru's signal into his GPS. 

He found his youngest child standing on the side of the rode in the middle of that dingy hellhole. Beckoning him to get in, Miru just stared at him for a moment emptily before climbing into the passenger seat. Koji spent a second staring at his son...and he could have punched himself. He'd sworn up and down that his son was becoming a man, a transformation that males went through. 

This transformation had done that... 

And destroyed his sweet child. 

* * *

"...You didn't have to do this." 

"Of course I did." 

Ray Pensington sat at the hookah cafe with Jake and Miru who looked... 

...Older. 

Ray stared at the check that Miru had given him, a seeming testament that Miru now HAD money which could only mean one thing: he left Lukas. And if his demeanor spoke anything about that affair, it hadn't ended well. Ray sent Jake a nervous look which the icy fellow just shrugged. Miru sipped a cup of _Colombian_ coffee and his red eyes, empty of any defining emotion, gazed at the liquid. It really set Ray on edge. 

"...Well, thanks, it'll come in handy." 

Miru nodded once before inhaling and looking up at both of them, "I'm sorry I said that, guys, I was really out of line but...I was upset. And...you guys were just looking out for me but I took it personally. I apologize." 

Jake scowled, "I don't know how I felt about being called a 'flaming fag' by a gay guy, seems pretty damn hypocritical if you ask me." 

"Jake" glowered Ray before clearing his throat, "It's...it's fine, Miru." 

Miru was silent before shaking his head, "No, he's right, I...am a hypocrite. And an idiot." 

Jake cocked a brow and Ray frowned, "Well jeez, don't get all down on yourself and s—t, I'm just saying I didn't really appreciate it but I accept your apology..." 

Miru just nodded shortly and Ray smiled nervously. Okay...what was happening here? What had happened to Miru...? "So uh, what's the plans now?" 

"What plans...? I'll just keep plugging along, I guess, I don't have anything better to do." 

"...Coo-o-o-l" Ray slowly drawled. 

Jake drank his coffee, staring at Miru, "Miru, you got out alive and with money, don't be such a downer." 

Ray grimaced and Miru stared at the sky...before his eyes slightly moved towards a wall nearby. For the first time since they'd met up for this rendezvous, his eyes softened...before hardening even more than before. 

"If that bastard hasn't already sold all my stuff, can you send or bring it to me when you guys go pick up your things?" 

Ray blinked, "Uh, sure..." 

"Don't be so EMO" Jake grunted, surly, "There's other fish in the sea and they won't suck even nearly as much as that ass." 

Ray nodded to affirm this...but Miru methodically drank his coffee and responded, "There's no one else. And there never will be. He was all there was...and he was a monster. And now, I'll be alone. That's...all there is to it." 

They both stared at him, wide-eyed, and Miru sighed, setting his cup down before glancing at his watch, standing, "I need to get back to work. Thanks for meeting me." 

"Uh, sure thing. We'll...see you, okay?" Ray pressed. 

"Sure." 

They both watched him walk off and Jake cringed, "Yep, Lukas has murdered another really sweet person..." 

Ray sighed miserably, "Except this time it really kind of hurts..." 

Jake shrugged, "So he's probably going to be cautious. It can't hurt." 

Considering that, Ray smiled at his phone when he saw Julia text him, "You know, we transformed, didn't we?" 

"Huh?" 

"From crazed useless crackheads to...this. We both have a job, a relationship, and goals" Ray mused. 

Jake nodded slowly and Ray leaned back, staring at the wall Miru's eyes had kept straying to, "I guess if he hadn't seen that bum on this street corner, he'd still be a cute oblivious little boy and we'd still be druggies...funny how that works out." 

"When you put it that way, it's pretty tragic..." 

Ray smiled, texting Julia back, "That's the thing about transformations, Jakey-boy, we consistently are going through them. And you know, I bet Miru will be that way for a while, thinking he has to be hardcore and paranoid. But that's only because he thinks Lukas is the only gay guy in the universe for him." 

Jake tilted his head and nodded slowly as Ray sighed, closing his phone, "I bet it hurts, it always does. And right now, it'll suck...but he'll be a better person for it later, I bet. Especially when he does find someone." 

Smiling, he stood, "Right now, let's focus on our own changes..." 

Jake nodded again and paid his tab, sighing. "...You...really think he'll be okay? That he'll find someone else?" 

Ray looked over his shoulder...and his blue eyes narrowed when he found none other than Lukas sitting there on that wall on the corner, playing his guitar, a contemplative look in his eyes. One day, if Lukas could transform himself too, he'd realize what he did to all these people was wrong. And one day he'd look back and realize he hurt some pretty amazing individuals. Knowing Miru, Ray wanted to smack the boy silly for thinking that this scum was the best he could do. 

"Yea...he'll find the change he needs too." 

He just had to look around the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila, sad, but of course I have plans for my Miru-chan down the road.
> 
> As I said previously I should have Cafe Dreams up in a bit but we'll see how my studying and work patterns go. As for short stories I might work on, maybe Takeru's...I've actually been thinking about that one a lot lately. It seems intriguing so I want to work on that too...
> 
> Julia is from Rune Factory 2, she's the typical bath house person...
> 
> Cecelia is from Rune Factory and Rune Factory 2. In the game she's a half-elf as is Jake...since I can't really add elves the next best thing obviously is Icelandic, lol.
> 
> Hope, if I recall correctly, is the name robot-cyborg weird protagonist from the lesser known Innocent Life series which is sort of a part of Harvest Moon? I don't know, it didn't sound that fun...


	5. Street Corner II, Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Corner II
> 
> Chapter 1: Fantasies
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Max (Rune Factory 2)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a decided to just free fall through life without getting into any serious relationships after the whole affair with Lukas. However, what happens when he happens to visit Massachusetts...?
> 
> Author's Note: Yume will be continued shortly. I'll get out another chapter of this so you can get the gist of it without spoilers in the main story. So yes, this is connected to Yume to the point of Chapter 29. I'm a little surprised how fast things happen in this one but it would have been rather unfulfilling if nothing happened within thirty pages x.x So yea, weird topics, maybe some language, and yes, darlings, LEMONNNNN. Also, don't be offended by some of the topics, I asked my buddy about them and he said, sounds solid, sooo...yea. Enjoy.

"Yagami-san!" 

Yagami Miru smiled some, waving over his shoulder at his _senpai_. Three years. 

"We're going to get drinks since it's time for break, dude, wanna come with us?" the woman asked, smiling brightly at him. 

Miru noticed immediately that the guys she was with suddenly looked disturbed by this prospect and he secretly sighed to himself. It didn't really matter if they did want him there anyway, he couldn't go. 

He missed her terribly. 

When they parted, he'd been okay with it. She'd been saying that she'd be going so he'd settled that separation anxiety thing rather easily. 

However, when she came home to visit the first few times she actually just went to _him_ first. _HIM_! Why, they didn't even know she was home the first time. Miru remembered seeing a flash of pink when he happened to be having lunch with his dad, passing the little cafe, and knew it was her. Even though he hid it, he was really just as irritated as his dad had been that she'd just come into town without even sending them any kind of notice. All for him. 

And for God knows why, she fell off the planet more than anyone else. It confounded and irritated him. He wanted to keep up with her and she liked to pull disappearing acts. She kept stuff from him nowadays too, like why her and her fiance and love of her life had broken up. She just sighed miserably and told him simply it was over. No, duh? And then in another surprise crazy twist, he now lived with her in Massachusetts! She was always up to something. 

He supposed he was to blame too, he was so busy with his IT classes and staying up late memorizing all that crazy programming. He really hadn't had time to probe into these finer issues. Alas, a couple nights ago when he went home to his apartment after work, prepared himself a small snack before bed, and sat at his little table, he was struck with this strange longing. He'd started to inexplicably tear up and sob a little. It had scared him, was all the C++ making him lose his damn mind? 

Miru then realized at that moment that he felt completely incomplete. It wasn't a relationship hole, he knew what that felt like. No, this was that emptiness because one part of his whole was for the most part MIA. His dad often teased his Uncle Nelly about a story they'd been told since their birth, that when Koji had to stay in a hatch because he was so weak and during that period Nelly did not stop crying. No one could figure it out until apparently Miru's grandfather realized that Nelly was lonely, because he just spent nearly a whole year together with one person that for some unexplainable reason was suddenly gone. Proving this theory, as soon as Nelly was placed next to Koji, he stopped wailing and denying all medical science, Koji's condition improved and they curled up with each other. 

Miru supposed it was something like that. Even when Rosa was completely different, when they grew up and grew into different people, she was always there. They didn't have that odd intimacy their father had with his twin but Rosa was still like that part of him that was with him always. It was kind of like a bizarre marriage, he realized. And that night he sobbed like a baby and he didn't feel comforted until he saw a picture of her and knew for his own sanity that for this break, he was flying to that little place in America called "Massachusetts" to see her. 

Smiling at his senpai a little more, he sighed, "Sorry, Onaka-senpai, I'm actually traveling to America tonight to see my sister, Rosa. I'll catch you next time though!" 

"Oh, okay! Have fun in America!" she said cheerfully. 

"Thanks!" 

He noted the men looked completely relieved and he was hard struck not to roll his eyes. It had been hard, really, but he had found a few people to call his friends during college. And of course a majority of them were women. 

Yagami Miru was gay and nowadays he'd really started to resent that. 

No, he didn't hate himself or ask 'why me?', it just kind of made things complicated. He had some pretty attractive female friends that his few guy friends did say, 'damn, she's hot' but naturally he could only think of them as pretty. Not sexy, not someone he wanted nail, just his pretty friends that liked to drag him shopping. 

When he did come across a gay guy though, he grew disgusted with himself because he became almost whoreish. Not on purpose, really, and not because he wanted a relationship. No, he thought bitterly as he arrived at his door, pushing his key into the lock, no, Lukas ruined that for him. He could never trust anyone again after that bastard took advantage of his naivety. But that translated into him being a sexually frustrated mess that jumped on anything that wanted to ride him. He fought it for so long, told the only SLIGHTLY good thing to come out of the Lukas debacle, his friendship with Ray and Jake, that he would never have sex again. Right. 

He swallowed slightly, his body seeming to react to the concept he hadn't had sex in months. Closing his door, he rather absently gripped the bulge of his pants, going over to his computer to check his email before he took a nap. His plane left kind of late... 

Miru didn't tell his sister he was going to visit, calling just to make sure she wasn't absurdly busy. She didn't come home last summer or even over spring break...but she told him she was actually pretty light on her schedule currently. Perfect time for a surprise visit. 

Getting enough relief out of mere groping, he lied on his sofa and got a nap, pretty excited. A nice trip with his sister and a little away time from it all. No, nothing spectacular, nothing life changing. 

A little tingle down his spine...and it scared him. 

* * *

"Good grief, I wouldn't come home either if it meant that flight..." 

Miru yawned and fought going to sleep as the taxi transported him to the address from all of Rosa's packages. It was way too long, way too long...he supposed he could have asked his parents for a loan so the trip took maybe four hours tops and not dozens. But he didn't think it'd be THAT bad... 

Now a little troubled he may be super intruding with this surprise visit, he paid his driver and gave him a generous tip as he stepped out of the vehicle. He gaped a little at the little brownstone house, realizing he hadn't actually been here yet...which was an odd thing to realize but still. 

Readjusting his bag on his shoulder, he almost sprinted to the door, excited. Well, he'd stay in a hotel if necessary. It really didn't matter as long as he got a little time with her... 

Shivering, ringing the doorbell, he bit his lip as he waited for a response. He wondered if she'd be upset he came all willy nilly like this. Miru hoped not, a surprise was good from time to time. 

Heart pulsing as the door open, he almost was tempted to yell 'surprise!' but realized maybe Chihaya would answer... 

His heart started to race for another reason when a complete stranger opened the door. 

The guy was tall, maybe 6'1", with long blond tresses to his shoulder, his eyes an almost ocean like blue. He was wearing a form-fitting gray shirt and black jeans, showing off a lot of the contour of his body. Except... 

Who the hell was this! 

Alarmed he was in America without his sister's address, the guy's eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucers and he gawked. "...ROSA?" 

Miru's eyes widened as well...okay, the guy knew her apparently but...he was a man. He knew Rosa and him LOOKED alike but...uh, that guy thing always helped differentiate them. 

"Oh my GOD! What have you DONE? What will Chihaya think?" he proclaimed, horrified, holding his cheeks. 

Miru just stared at him, not sure if he was serious. He seemed serious. Seriously dense. "I'm Miru." 

The male stared back, cocking a brow, before propping his hands on his hips, "Is that like the Japanese equivalent of 'Rosa'? Because I would have gone with 'Ross' or something closer to 'Rosa'." 

Miru wasn't sure if he was agitated or confused. What the hell was this? Where was Rosa...? 

About to demand where his sister was, the stranger yelped, jumping a little, when someone appeared at his side. Miru smiled, completely relieved, to see his twin. Of course, that just made this guy look like an utter idiot. 

"W-what? I didn't know you were here!" 

She yawned, rubbing her eyes, "I had to take my car to the shop for an oil change and was napping..." 

Rosa finally looked to the door and her eyes stretched, "Miru-chan?" 

She slowly pushed the guy back, grabbing his wrists and pulling him inside, "Oh my God! What are you doing here, baby?" 

Accepting the hug she offered him graciously, he sighed miserably, "I missed you so much, especially being so far away. And you barely come home or call. I thought I'd surprise you." 

"My poor Miru! I did miss my futago-chan" she sighed, hugging him tighter, "I was going to skip summer courses this year and come home, definitely. But I'm happy you came to visit me, sweetie!" 

Rosa was smiling brightly as she pulled away which definitely lifted his spirits. She'd seemed completely unlike his sister the last few visits, melancholy and barely sincerely happy. Something must have changed. 

She turned towards the guy, holding out her hand, "Miru, this is my best friend and roomie, Max." 

Max...he looked to the guy, a little startled to find him gaping a little at Rosa through narrowed eyes before suddenly turning away, marching up the steps. Rosa grimaced when a door was slammed and Miru cocked a brow. "He is SUPER weird." 

"He's a sweetie" Rosa's smile returned, "He's...just upset. But are you hungry, baby? I'll make something for you." 

"No, no" he shook his head, smiling weakly, "I'm so tired. I know that sucks of me, I really want to hang out with you but..." 

Rosa shook her head, "How long are you here?" 

"Two and half weeks...hope that's not overstaying my welcome" he said shyly. 

She giggled, kissing him sweetly, "Not at all! It'll be fun and we have all the time in the world to hang out. You should recuperate now, I'm going to take you everywhere!" 

"Okay" he chuckled, rubbing his eyes. 

His twin took his hand, leading him up the steps and chattering to him contently. Miru glanced towards the one closed bedroom door, wondering what was up with that dude... 

Rosa took him to a clean, pretty empty and sparsely decorated room. She offered to help him put his things away but he had some...personal items he didn't necessarily want her to see so he declined. He'd get to it tomorrow, he was extremely jet lagged and exhausted. Rosa nodded, kissing his forehead, and showed the rather tiny little bathroom that may have been a closet at one point in the room in case he wanted a shower. 'I'll check on you later, sweetie!' she said, giving him another excited hug, before skipping out. 

He took a shower, the warm waters soothing the tension in his muscles from sitting for so long, making him even more ready to settle in for a long sleep. Crawling under the covers, he yawned, hugging the pillow in the full size bed, closing his eyes, completely happy... 

...Didn't Rosa tell him when she rented this place it had _three_ bedrooms? 

His scarlet eyes opened partially and he lifted his hand from beneath the blankets, as if he needed the digits for the rather simple math. 'Chihaya, this Max guy, and Rosa'... 

...What? 

Eyes narrowing a bit at the realization that his sister had a surprise for him too, he shook his head. Tomorrow. For now, rest... 

* * *

"Max-chan...?" 

Rosa pouted as she slowly pushed the door open to her friend's room, the male lying on his stomach on the bed, probably pouting as he hugged a pillow. She smiled awkwardly as she walked in. "Uh, you okay?" 

"I was pissed enough when you randomly popped up with a fiance and now suddenly you have a twin brother too, huh? Don't call me your best friend, you're a mystery" he huffed angrily. 

"Ooh, don't say that, baby!" she said, upset, sitting on the bed, "It's...complicated." 

Max sat up, glaring, "It's not complicated at all, you just thought that because I'm mildly infatuated with you and that he's a guy I'd jump all over him, right? Well, I have self-control, woman, I don't go after straight guys." 

"He's gay" Rosa said plainly. 

Max stared at her a long moment before glowering again. "So just because he looks just like you who I am mildly infatuated with and happens to be a gay male you thought I'd jump all over him?" 

"Honestly...yes." 

He groaned, rolling his eyes, "So what if I was into your brother, am I such a repulsive person?" 

"Not at all, sweetie. To be perfectly frank, I'm more protecting you...Miru's not into relationships and he's kind of a one night stand type. Don't get me wrong, he's an utter sweetheart but just...not boyfriend material, not for someone like you that gets attached" Rosa explained gently. 

He tapped his comforter, staring at her rather absently before grunting, "He's not my type anyway. He's short." 

Rosa cocked a brow as Max rolled his eyes, "I mean, I guess he's cute, the semi-curly hair is adorable. And he looks cuddly and I like cuddly stuff. But that's not enough!" 

"Okay" Rosa laughed some before looking sad, "You know I tell you just about everything. You're my family too. I just didn't want anything awkward to happen if I mentioned Miru." 

He sighed, reaching behind her neck and pulling her forward a little for a 'chu' kiss. "I know, Posie, just give me some credit for self-control. I'll be able to keep my hands off your brother." 

She smiled brightly, "I know. But now that you know about each other, I hope you get to be friends! My Miru was always a little antisocial." 

"I dunno, I can tell he's not that crazy about me already" Max laughed with a sigh, stretching on his back, "I thought he was sex-changed you." 

Rosa cocked a brow at him and Max pointed at her, "And if you had a sex change, you're my man, got it?" 

She giggled, "Okay." 

Standing, she sighed, "I'd offer to snuggle with you tonight since Chihaya probably won't be home until late but I think I'll go sleep with Miru-chan." 

"Great, I've fallen to third place on the snuggle hierarchy which means I won't ever get snuggled..." he play pouted. 

She winked at him, blowing him a kiss, "You know you'd be number one if it were possible." 

He grinned, winking back, "Whenever you're ready, baby." 

Sighing when she left, resting his arms behind his head, he scowled. Well...whatever. He still questioned her reasoning a bit, like he was just so desperate he'd fall in love with her brother right off. Insane, really, but that was Rosa's reasoning and she seemed to believe that was the case so let it be, he supposed. He wasn't looking for love. 

...Thing was, he didn't have to. 

* * *

"I never want to bake a cake again." 

Yagami Rosa smiled towards her boyfriend, Hideyoshi Chihaya, as he finally slouched down the steps at 12 pm the next day, his eyes drowsy. Drinking some tea, she set it down, "I'm sure it helped Bruce out A LOT." 

"I'm sure it did, but next time he better have some more bakers. I bet he's dead too" Chihaya yawned, walking closer to her and embracing her, "Where were you anyway? Cuddling with Max? You trying to make me jealous, woman?" 

"Max is my cuddle buddy when you're away. Besides, you didn't come get me" she pouted. 

"Sorry, I fell flat out in bed and dreamed I was swimming in flour and baking powder" he groaned, dropping his face into the top of her hair. 

She laughed, "I understand, baby, I have moments like that too..." 

"Yea well, I don't go cuddling up to Max when you're away" he heckled, kissing her forehead tenderly. 

"Maybe I didn't cuddle up with Max last night" she said secretively. 

Chihaya's eyes narrowed, "Oh?" 

"Oh, don't get jealous. You like him." 

"Um." 

Rosa giggled, kissing him, "You're so silly..." 

"Um, what's going on here?" 

Chihaya jumped, startled, and Rosa sighed, smiling some as her twin appeared, staring at them almost incredulously. Chihaya stared at him, his purple eyes wide as he gaped, "Miru?" 

Rosa smiled, "Hi baby. I was going to, uh, tell you when you got up. Chiyo and I kind of got back together." 

Miru crossed his arms, looking almost unreadable, "Oh?" 

"I didn't tell anyone in Japan yet because I didn't want to freak you guys out but yea, we...reconciled" she explained, holding Chihaya's hand. 

"I wanted to know what you had to 'reconcile' to begin with" Miru scowled. 

Chihaya sighed and Rosa shook her head, "It's nothing serious now, Miru-chan." 

Miru didn't seem so sure and Rosa smiled at him, going over to hug his waist, "You sleep well though? You were out like a light, I dunno if you noticed I crawled into bed with you." 

"I noticed" he pinked, kissing her cheek, "I weirdly missed that too." 

Rosa seemed content before sighing, "Well Miru-chan, I talked to my boss, she can give me morning hours _next_ week but for the rest of this week I work late. I'm sorry..." 

"No, no, it's cool, I know I came unannounced, I didn't expect you to be able to drop the world for me" he assured, "I'll find something to amuse myself with, I'm sure." 

"You can go out with Max-chan! I'm sure you guys can find something to do" she clapped happily. 

Miru seemed to think quite the contrary, the expression on his face showing this belief, "Uh, sure. Well, let me go bathe." 

"Okay, I'll fix you something to eat" Rosa smiled. 

He nodded, going back up the steps, and she sighed. Chihaya crossed his arms, "Wow, that's kind of random." 

"He missed me" she nodded. 

"He missed you so he just came out of the blue?" Chihaya raised a brow. 

Rosa sighed, going to get some things out of the refrigerator, "You don't understand it, baby, it's a twin thing." 

"Mm...he doesn't seem too fond of ol' Max either. What's up with that? And I thought you didn't want to tell him about Max either..." 

"Well, I can't hide someone that lives here, right?" she pointed out, "Plus, they had a rough start. I hope they can get past that though. Maxy's one of my lifelong friends, I can tell, so Miru should get along with him." 

Chihaya glanced at her as she started to chop some lettuce, "And if it became more?" 

"I have been assured that won't happen" Rosa said confidently. 

Chihaya blinked absently at her before smiling, kissing her lips, "I think we are the poster children for 'it doesn't always work like that', baby." 

Rosa frowned at him before shrugging, "...We'll see." 

* * *

First night? Quality time with some underplayed Bion. Despite his distrust with this whole Chihaya and Rosa back together thing, when the fellow got back from work, they completely geeked out, playing some missions together. 

Rosa's 'best friend' waltzed in, looking pissed, and grabbed her as she'd just been watching television as they got captivated by Bion. She would have played but didn't feel like reactivating her account at that moment. The guy dragged her to the kitchen though and started to complain about some guy... 

He was quite clearly gay out of this universe. That flamboyant type that Miru just stared at and wondered what actually made someone...do that. Coquettish, meticulously dressed, overdramatic...it was why he liked his guys 'rugged'. Of course, when he was horny, it didn't really matter what they were but that wasn't the point... 

Either way, he didn't want much to do with the guy, they varied a little too much, clearly. He'd rolled his eyes and could have given Rosa a look to kill when she suggested they hang out. She must want him to kill himself. 

But second night... 

Sitting on the couch, he stared into space, pretty bored. Both Rosa and Chihaya had a late night shift, he had nothing to really do on Bion...he'd done pretty much everything he wished to do on the net and now? Bored. Bored, bored, bored... 

Tempted to call and harass Rosa, his red eyes narrowed as Max waltzed in, looking pouty. Oh no, who'd left who now and why were they sleeping with this person. His nose wrinkled a tiny bit and he looked away. 

Max didn't say anything to him so he could appreciate that much. The guy just went to the fridge...and groaned, much like Miru had. Rosa had promised to shop once she got off work so currently the only meal he or Max was looking at was something with baking soda and salt. 

Miru cocked a brow as the fellow settled into the recliner after thoroughly cursing that nothing contained any food in the kitchen, taking out his laptop. Miru shifted his eyes briefly away from the television as he rapidly typed for maybe an hour... 

"You. All. Suck." 

Miru just blinked towards him as the guy closed his laptop, looking annoyed. He rather grudgingly looked towards Miru. "You want to get something to eat?" 

Seriously? "I...think that's a bad idea." 

"Oh come on, there's no food here. And I cannot eat alone, I get depressed and eat like five cakes, it's bad for my health and figure." 

"There is no food" Miru agreed on that part, "So I can just as well order a pizza." 

"Or-r-r-r-r we can go GET pizza" he said in a rather excitable tone. 

Miru blinked languidly at him and Max leered, "You don't APPEAR to be doing anything of any vital importance so I don't know why you're adamant on starving to death! I swear, I can eat with people who hate me, I do it all the time. We don't even have to look at each other." 

Miru's brow furrowed at this and winced when his stomach did growl, almost like 'take that offer, bitch!'. His hunger definitely thought the deal was sealed when Max threw in, "And I'll pay." 

"...Well...I guess" he said, feeling awkward. 

"Terrific. Let's go" Max leaped to his feet, grabbing his keys. 

Miru stood, following him slowly. He was almost tempted to sit in the backseat when he climbed into his car but realized that'd be a little nuts. They rode in uncomfortable silence to wherever he was taking him and Miru knew this was a bad idea. He was almost not hungry anymore just because of this. But they arrived at a little corner place that was bustling with college students, laughing and eating. Miru felt strange in the new culture but Max naturally wasn't fazed, leading him to a seat. 

Miru grabbed a menu and read it over, deciding on a sub. He glanced up at the guy, wondering if he'd get a salad or something. He apparently only wanted Miru to come because he was afraid for his figure. A waitress came over though and Miru ordered what he wanted... 

"I'll go with these bacon and cheese fries with extra jalapenos, the cheeseburger, and-d-d-d...tsk, I guess maybe a glass of tequila." 

Miru cocked a brow as the waitress left. O-kay, that wasn't very healthy...now he felt he should have ordered something more greasy. 

Sighing as they once again were met with unfamiliar quiet, he was tempted to call Rosa to rescue him. This was SUCH a bad idea... 

"So..." Max finally drawled, "What are you...in to?" 

"Video games" Miru said rather plainly, knowing that this topic easily would remind him they said they wouldn't talk. 

He always remembered Lukas' reaction to him saying he loved video games, like he was nothing but a nerd not worth his time, that it was stupid. For some reason he expected everyone to be like that. However... 

Max nodded, "MMOs and stuff, right?" 

"Yea..." 

"I used to play those back in Spain..." he said rather absently. 

Miru stared at him, "...Really?" 

"Oh ho yea" he drawled, rolling his eyes around, "Everquest, Warcraft, Warhammer...if it was addictive enough, I found it." 

Truly Miru was startled the guy knew what any of those were. "...Oh, well...wow. What happened to make you stop then?" 

"Oh God, it was like a drug addiction. You know how you knew people during high school people took pot for like hours straight? Like, I played video games for like forty hours over a weekend the exact same way" Max sighed, "Now don't get me wrong, I partied but if there was no party, I was not leaving my room, no siree." 

Max paused and smiled as the woman brought them drinks then left, "Well, my parents made it so I could only play on the weekends at least so I could get my studies and philandering done during the weekdays. So when I moved a million miles away to absolute freedom here, I knew I had to give it up because I could just envision all these scenarios like sitting there for 65 hours and not realizing. 'Huh...I missed my final exam...that sucks. Oh well, let me grind with my mage for another ten hours for good measure'." 

Miru couldn't help laugh a bit, sipping his drink, "Yea, I can see that being a bit of an issue. I'd kind of miss it myself though." 

"Tell me about it, it's not even just MMOs. Rosa got me to play Rock Band revivals and I NEVER played them because I just thought it was dumb playing toy instruments but then suddenly it's twelve hours later and you find yourself singing White Snake at five in the morning" Max groaned. 

Miru laughed again, his brows furrowing, "Wow, twelve hours of Rock Band? Is that possible?" 

Max smirked, snickering, "I wouldn't think so either until you're sitting there with a burning throat trying to sing 'Centerfold' at sunrise." 

Miru shook his head, "Our nephews love that game." 

Max suddenly slammed his hand on the table, looking irritated, "You guys have NEPHEWS? I will kill her, I DON'T know anything about her, ugh!" 

Miru blinked, "Well yea, our older brother and sister have kids..." 

"Do they look like you guys?" he questioned sulkily. 

"No, both our older siblings are brunettes...my brother has red eyes at least, our sister has brown though..." he remarked slowly. 

Max cocked a brow before shaking his head, "I was going to say that's weird but my sister went off and got blue hair somehow." 

Strangely that was a little weird to picture...and he had pink hair, it shouldn't be. "So uh...you're from Spain?" 

"Yep, Spanish born and bred" he confirmed. 

"Well...what made you come to America?" Miru found himself asking, bewildered that he was possessed to talk to this guy now. 

"I had to get out of that hell-hole, duh" Max nodded, their food brought to them. 

Miru smirked widely, "I've been to Spain, hell-hole it is not." 

Max laughed at that, shrugging, "Spain itself? No, it's pretty amazing. Just your own internal little world can make it seem that way..." 

Miru frowned, cutting his sub. Max looked up from his burger rather reluctantly, "Well, uh, Rosa mentioned you're...playing for the other team, if you will." 

"...Oh?" Not liking this. 

"Well, I was just a tiny bit curious if you wanted to share, if not, tell me to shut up or whatever...how did your dad treat you when you told him?" 

Miru's eyes widened, surprised. "...I mean, our dad is like the most understanding guy in the world most of the time. Like I could tell it was different to him but he never tried to disown me or anything. And he was always telling me to be careful, you know? Not to get anything and practice safe sex or whatever...just like any other dad." 

...What made him say all that? Why was he speaking? "Lucky..." Max said glumly, "I bet my dad would love me to get a disease and die." 

Eating a fry, Max shrugged, "Not like I chose this though, right? If only it were that simple." 

"Seriously..." Miru agreed with a sigh. 

"You ever meet your 'if I was straight, this would have been my wife' mate yet?" Max asked suddenly, munching. 

Miru's eyes widened and he laughed a little incredulously, "Can't say I have or even heard of that." 

Max swallowed, waving a fry at him, "Well to me, that is your sister. Rosa and _I_ are soulmates but in a cruel game of fate, I'm just not into vaginas." 

Miru choked on his bread, coughing a little with a laugh, "I don't know if that's soulmates then..." 

"Oh, just because no sex would go down doesn't mean it's not possible" Max insisted before rolling his eyes, "Then again, the way her and Chihaya go at it, I doubt it'd work." 

"You calling my twin a nympho?" Miru found himself smirking. 

Max scoffed, "My Posie? No, she is a goddess. Like...Aphrodite." 

Miru chuckled, "I think Aphrodite was the queen of nymphos." 

Max waved a hand as if that was incidentals, finishing his tequila, and waving the waitress to get him another. "You should eat more, you're kind of slender." 

"Um, you're talking?" Miru retorted. 

"Well, I'm kind of tall, it's a little harder for me to keep on weight or gain it unless I eat a ton of pie...which I could, I like pie" Max remarked, holding out the plate of fries to Miru as he ate a hunk himself. 

Miru snickered, taking a few, "I have a pretty stagnant job and school career so it's best I don't put on a ton of weight either." 

"Makes sense" Max nodded, taking a sip of his tequila. 

Miru cocked a brow, "You going to be okay to drive?" 

"On two glasses of tequila? Absolutely" he laughed, "I could get totally smashed but have you ever played three am car bowling?" 

"I've been with guys that do, it's pretty exciting despite how illegal it is" Miru grinned a little. 

Max grinned back, "Well, when I'm trashed, playing is not an option, it's a requirement." 

Miru laughed, shaking his head, "I don't want to spend any time in American jail so perhaps we can indeed skip that." 

"Your sister's beast at it" Max said before biting into his burger. 

He cocked a brow as he ate a fry off the plate Max had now set between them, "ROSA does it? I can't imagine my sister doing anything of the sort." 

Max chuckled, "Rosa didn't seem to be much of a party animal in your mother country but here? Pretty insane." 

Miru sighed, leaning back, "I guess I don't really know her that well anymore either...it's been three years since she left. It feels like I've barely seen her." 

"Because she's a nuts workaholic" snorted Max. 

"Yea, that hasn't changed" Miru smiled despite himself. 

...Weirdly it got kind of comfortable. That was so odd, he usually didn't get along with people that struck him with a bad first impression but...well, maybe he could see why his sister befriended him, even if she befriended everyone. 

"You have a Coldstone in Japan?" he suddenly questioned as he was paying for dinner. 

"Huh? Oh no, uh, what's that?" Miru questioned, reaching for his wallet, now feeling awkward for having a guy he just met pay for him. 

But Max held up his hand, "No, no, I said I was going to pay, buddy, I'm paying." 

"Well...if you insist" Miru said shyly, confused. 

"AND Coldstone is only the meaning of LIFE" Max nodded, leaving a rather hefty tip from what Miru could tell, "And my sweet tooth is acting up, let's go hit it before we head back." 

"O-okay." 

They walked, Max saying it wasn't far from this seeming block of food restaurants. Miru felt awkward that he did feel more chatty with the guy than he should have been...it was so weird. Arriving at the place, Miru was almost overwhelmed by the sheer smell of sugar. And it was pretty packed...but Max said to one of the preparers rather confidently, "One 'The Pie Who Loved Me' and 'That's How I Roll'." 

Miru stared at him, puzzled, wondering if this was some kind of ice-cream...code. But the woman went to work, kneading together ice-cream in a way he'd never seen before. How strange...Max paid a rather extravagant price for the ice-cream that made Miru feel kind of bad too but the guy handed him the one with chocolate. "I would have asked if you saw one you wanted but I wanted to see something." 

Miru frowned, confused, and took a bite...holy crap. "That is _amazing_ " he drawled, almost groaning. 

"That's Rosa's favorite too, I guess you're ice-cream twins too" Max smiled, eating his. 

He led him outside, sitting on a bench, people walking by in crowds. Miru watched, curious almost, and Max glanced at his phone when it suddenly chimed. Clicking a button, he smiled again. Miru flustered when a rather sudden thought came to him that Max was sort of pretty. Argh, you CANNOT be a whore with a guy your sister lives with, idiot. Plus, he was completely not your type and didn't seem to be a bad guy so it wasn't worth it... 

"Rosie's demanding to know if I've seen her baby. You're younger than her?" Max questioned, sliding his phone open to reveal a keyboard, setting his ice cream down. 

"By a whole four minutes" Miru chuckled. 

Max laughed, texting almost with amazing speed, "Funny how that makes you the baby. Kind of cute though." 

Miru was about to remark but was interrupted when a shadow came up beside them. Looking up, he was startled to find a group of super flamboyant looking guys standing there. Um? 

Max looked up and what appeared to be the 'ring leader' looked snarky. "Really, Max, all you do is hang with your fag hag nowadays. I wouldn't even know if you're gay anymore, the way you hang around that bimbo." 

Miru felt his eyes narrow, feeling that that the woman in question was indeed Rosa. "Fag hag"? "Bimbo"? Ready to retort, Max beat him to it with utter finesse, saying in a rather absent way, "Ferdinand, darling, if I punch your mouth in one more time, you won't have one anymore. I'd hate for that to happen, it's really your only good point. And I don't mean for talking." 

Miru's eyes widened at him and Max closed his phone, picking up his ice-cream again. "You also need to get your eyes checked, my 'fag hag' clearly has a penis." 

Ferdinand scowled and looked at Miru before looking a little taken aback. One of the other guys snorted, "What, you pine after her so much she change over?" 

"Yea, exactly, completely practical" Max rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed, standing, "Come on, Miru, I can't stand to be breathing idiot." 

Miru stood as well, following him, looking over his shoulder. They were shouting some heckling at them and Max appeared solemn but kind of irritated at the same time. "You ever have someone you thought was the best thing since life and realized he was just a rat bastard?" 

Miru's eyes darkened, "Yes." 

Max glanced at him and smiled vaguely, "It seems weird to me that any guy would mistreat you." 

This caught him a little off guard and he slowly glanced to the taller fellow. "Why...?" 

"I don't know" Max shrugged, finishing off his dessert and tossing it in the trash, "Like when people mistreat Rosa, I don't get it. She's the nicest cutest little thing ever, how can you be mean to someone like that? And you're kind of in the same boat, I suppose, in my mind. Like beating up the Easter bunny." 

Miru couldn't help a laugh, cocking a brow at that simile with a bright blush, "I, uh, guess that's comparable." 

"Well, either way, I could tell you were going to go off on him for that slight to Posie...but you don't have to worry about that, I don't let anyone badmouth her" Max said, his blue eyes shading over a bit. 

"Thanks for that." 

Max smiled brightly, "Of course! Hey, let's go bowling." 

"Now?" Miru laughed, startled, "It's like eleven at night." 

"Even better! We can do blacklight bowling!" 

Miru finished his ice cream, licking his fingertips before throwing it away, "I, uh, guess. Isn't Rosa looking for me?" 

"I'll tell her to come." 

"...All right" Miru said with shy reluctance, "Um, let me pay for it?" 

"No way! You're out on the town because I asked you to come" Max said, almost aghast that Miru suggested it. 

"...Fine" Miru blushed. 

...This was weird. 

* * *

"Oh EM GEE." 

Miru opened his eyes, blinking at Max who'd actually sprinted into the house. Currently he was snuggled with Rosa, watching one of their favorite anime from their childhood. Rosa had suggested it and though it seemed like a silly idea, he really was enjoying it. He was enjoying this vacation a lot... 

And not only because he had personal time with his sister. 

Rosa of course had classes so she wasn't ALWAYS there and there were times when he was entirely alone. However, those latter times didn't last too long because Max would come in and chat with him or take him to places around Massachusetts. He really was an interesting sort of guy, he'd learned over the week, apt to yield to the mildest provocation to do something bizarre. Like, yesterday, he suddenly wanted to go sailing and rented a boat. They went motoring around for hours and Miru really had enjoyed himself... 

...Damned if he didn't have a very faint crush. 

Ugh, that is NOT why he came here, damn it. Just because the guy liked dragging him out to do stuff with him did not make him worthy of his affections...right? 

Rosa smiled at her friend though, eating a piece of popcorn, "What's up, baby?" 

Max had that gleeful look, just like when he decided to pull himself and Miru into a moon bounce they had in a carnival they happened to pass just because. Miru had been super embarrassed and wanted to die but something about Max's sheer excitement about it, doing back flips and skipping, befriending a little girl in the midst of it, kind of destroyed that feeling...UGH. 

Rosa blinked as the fellow skipped over, handing her a slip of paper, and she laughed, cocking a brow, "'Flaming Rave' at 'The Ace of Clubs'?" 

"Yes! It'll be SOOOO fun!" squealed Max. 

Miru glanced at the sheet, his eyes crossing, "...Uh, this is in New York?" 

Rosa smirked at Max as the guy waved a hand as if this was inconsequential. "We are SO neighbors with New York, we can get there, no problem. You and the boyo have the next few days off and we can go to my dad's house in the Hamptons to stay. What do you say?" 

Chihaya, typing on his computer, glanced towards them knowingly, "I guess if you say it's going down, it's happening whether we have issues with it or not..." 

"You get it so well, pumpkin" winked Max. 

Chihaya smirked and Rosa laughed, clapping, "Road trip!" 

"Whoo!" 

...Just like that? 

He was used to Rosa having pretty well-defined plans and rarely being spontaneous but when they threw together some quick overnight bags, jumped into Max's car, and headed for the highway, he realized once more his sister indeed had changed quite a bit. 

Rosa had called 'shotgun', sitting in the front, the window down, her foot sitting on the edge in the nice weather. Chihaya was playing with his phone, already looking drowsy. This still felt off... 

"Ooh, Maxy, you think they'll play a lot of SS?" Rosa questioned suddenly, reaching for the guys rather advanced looking radio. 

"Of COURSE, they're like, Cher and Cyndi Lauper, honey, you don't go to a Flaming Rave and don't hear the Sisters" gushed Max. 

Miru cocked a brow at this conversation and laughed, confused, when they started playing and singing a song about 'not seeing tits on the radio'. Uh... 

"Miru, you go to gay events in Japan?" questioned Max, tapping the outside of his car from the window to the beat. 

"God no." 

"Miru-chan's not as into the community as you, Maxy" Rosa said, eating a handful of chips and holding the bag back for Chihaya and Miru. 

"Darn, I guess no rainbow spandex short shorts for you?" Max clicked his tongue. 

Miru snorted, "Never." 

"I can dig it." 

"Whatever" Chihaya yawned, "You'd wear those disturbing stripper shorts in broad daylight if it was socially acceptable and you know it." 

"Honey, I cannot wear my blue lamé shorts during the day, it's my superhero costume by night!" 

"Super Flaming Man?" Miru teased. 

"Now would that make sense with blue shorts?" 

Miru laughed and Rosa smiled, shaking her head, "Only you, Max-chan, only you." 

Miru relaxed and watched as Rosa fed Max white chocolate covered strawberries. Over the last week, he did get the weird idea that maybe Max kind of was in love with Rosa. Or bizarrely confused. He'd nearly had a heart attack when the guy just randomly one day came up and squeezed her large breasts. Rosa just blinked at him and he started confessing his undying love...to her bosom. Ummmm...? 

"Oh ho, who just made that five hour trip in THREE?" Max gushed, pulling his car into a MASSIVE house, beautiful and sprawling. 

Miru was pretty captivated but Rosa and Chihaya climbed out, probably having visited before. However, Max sulked at Chihaya. "Your house is bigger than THIS?" 

"Not _my_ house, my parent's house" he rolled his eyes 

Rosa giggled, skipping to the expansive porch, "It's a super pretty house, I love it!" 

Miru followed slowly as Max pushed a key into the door. Squinting as his sight was overtaken by the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. The entrance was already breathtaking, really, with white marble floors and beautiful green plants and silver décor. 

Max meandered around for a second before yawning, "Well, the parties not for some hours...why don't we catch some z's for a few then go get a nice dinner...then dress like skanks and go party!" 

Miru cocked a brow and Chihaya snickered, grabbing Rosa's bag and his own from where they'd set them near the door, "I'll skip the skank." 

Rosa kissed him sweetly, "I'll dress you pretty." 

"Meh." 

Miru couldn't help be a little jealous as Rosa took Chihaya's hand, leading him towards the steps, "Let's go nap in my room, baby." 

"Her room?" echoed Miru when they disappeared. 

"Of course, Rosa and I came up here all the time before Chihaya came to live here" Max nodded, grabbing his bag and Miru's as well. 

Miru flustered, "H-hey, I can carry my stuff..." 

"Don't be silly." 

Miru was really appalled by how much of a...well, 'gentleman' Max was. He was also a stark believer in if he suggested going out somewhere that he would pay for the whole excursion. Miru had had a horrible time getting the guy to let him pay for a trip to Coldstone they made recently. Really, he just wasn't _used_ to that. Maybe he was just still scarred from Lukas that much though... 

But then, Max also did stuff like this, carrying his things or washing his dishes or things he really shouldn't do for him. Miru had even mentioned it, a bit exasperated, but Max didn't seem to think he was doing anything out of the ordinary. 

...ugh. 

* * *

"Babies, are you ready?" Max called, fixing the purple belt of his tight leather jeans. 

"Almost, Max-chan, I'm getting Miru-chan ready!" 

Max sulked, stroking back his hair which he had pulled back with a bit of a puff. "He is gay, he should be able to dress himself to be absolutely fabulous." 

Walking into the room, he blinked languidly at Rosa who was leaning over the fellow. She was wearing a super short mini dark jean skirt with a stud belt and a black corset top. Leave it to Rosa, she seemed to have dressed Miru the exact same, with tight jeans, the belt, and a black form-fitting muscle shirt. Max cocked a brow when he noticed his hair seemed longer, almost to his shoulders. "You straightened his hair?" 

Max froze, caught off guard, when Miru glanced towards him. Rosa had put a little eyeliner around his eyes, making the scarlet orbs pop quite a bit. Rosa grasped his chin, pouting, her eyes also made up, "Hold still, baby, you'll mess me up." 

"Sorry." 

"And yea, of course I love his wavy hair but I'm going to put a few black extensions in so it'd look better straight" Rosa explained. 

"O-oh...well, you're both super hot" Max smiled awkwardly, "Where's Binky?" 

"He's downstairs. I got him ready first" Rosa nodded. 

Max swiftly nodded and rushed for the steps before pausing, burying his face in his hands. Oh God... 

He'd been offended when Rosa thought that he'd just start to crush on Miru the second he got into his presence. He wasn't that much of a dope... 

Problem is there seemed to be some truth to it. 

Miru wasn't much like his sister, shy, quiet, and wholly meek. But like Rosa, he did have the sweetest little smile and laugh. And when he worried that Max was spending too much on him and fretfully wanted to buy stuff... 

He was so cute! 

But no, no, he promised Rosie he was not attracted. Nope, not him, no way. Haughtily tossing his nose up, he wandered downstairs and rather absently stared towards where Chihaya was sitting before his eyes widened. 

The blond had on perfect fitting gray wash jeans with the black semi studded belt like the other two and a gray-black sleeveless zip-up, on his feet shin length black almost military boots. Max stared at him a long moment, trying to figure out why his face looked REALLY different. Chihaya looked at him through his fringe bangs sleepily. WAIT. 

"Your hair's down!" 

Chihaya snickered, "Yea, took a second, huh?" 

He glowered next, brushing it from his face, "I hate that though, there's a reason I pinned it back my whole life." 

"It's sexy. I'm surrounded my sexy men" sighed Max airily. 

Chihaya stood, walking into the kitchen where they had set some drinks, "Hmm? You think Miru's 'sexy'?" 

Max froze again and glanced at him, stunned, before flustering, "N-No!" 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" Chihaya said simply, "I mean, you're always lamenting Rosa being a chick and suddenly her identical twin gay brother shows up? I'd think it'd be a dream come true." 

"Well, you're wrong! He's not my type!" scoffed Max, taking the shot of Petron Chihaya offered him, swallowing it in a burning gulpful. 

Chihaya gave him a bizarre knowing smile, "I said the exact same thing about Rosa." 

"Yea, and you're crazy" Max pointed accusingly. 

"You said you didn't like her at first either!" 

"Well, I'M a prick..." he scoffed before deadpanning and grinning, "Oh wait." 

Chihaya gave him a good-natured finger and Max laughed, sighing as he took another shot, "It would be much too convenient. 'Well Max, you can't have one person of your dreams simply because she's the wrong gender so here's the other perfectly composed option!'." 

"It is pretty coincidental" Chihaya admitted, drinking a little himself, "But does there have to be a reason?" 

"Well...no, but..." 

He paused when the two skipped down the steps, Rosa looked super excited, holding her camera, "We have to get a ton of pictures!" 

Chihaya groaned and she pranced over to him, readjusting his hair, "You look so cute!" 

"You can feel him up on the dance floor, let's roll" Max declared, grabbing her and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, _"Cause you can't see tits on the radio, I'll give you five fingers for a one man show. Fasten those pants for the lap dance. Take a shot now this may be your last chance!"_

Rosa laughed, "You can't see tits on the radio!" 

"Oh no!" 

Chihaya snickered, grabbing the keys as they danced down the hallway towards the door. "You guys...I hope you know I will be extremely uncomfortable at this." 

"Don't worry, so will I" said Miru dryly. 

Max scoffed, glancing over his shoulder, "They'll love you. Both of you." 

Miru seemed skeptical and Max opened his mouth to say something like, ' _well_ , you could just dance with me all night' but managed to stop himself, giving him a reassuring smile instead. 

...Oh boy. 

* * *

_At the doors of Babylon...You are my Zion. Pacing Tiger, the keeper's cage. Invisible light shoots from your eyes, a sign I can see from my high rise._

Max sipped a Cosmopolitan, cringing because it was super strong. He glanced at the flamboyant cross dressed bartender, diamonds on the end of her eyelashes. "Whatcha think, honey, should I go grind on him a little?" 

The keep looked up at him before following his gaze. Like Miru stated, he'd seemed pretty uncomfortable when they first showed up, staring incredulously at the guys running around in suspenders and very tight fitting briefs or sequined bodysuits. Of course, they weren't apart of the majority but they were naturally the most noticeable. Max weirdly felt uncomfortable though because Miru did and well, that wouldn't do. He got him drunk. 

Kind of like the first time he took Rosa to a party and she looked ready to melt into a corner until he got her to drink a few margaritas, Miru burst out of his cage, loud and rowdy. 

_Opiate Utopia is hotter by the hour. I found you a flower in a field. My invention, among the tired, among the poor, among the broken, the huddled masses. It's your time... You answer to a new name that changes all the time, I'll call you anything you want if I can say it's mine. This story's never ending. My footprint's been erased. Here you are, kiss of Evil. I see your mouth, or is it really..._

Like Max assumed, Miru was too adorable not to attract some attention. And oh, he attracted quite a bit, caught grinding between two clearly interested guys...Max hadn't had a chance to dance with him yet, as a result, even though he'd danced through his share of men. 

He glanced towards Rosa and Chihaya who'd been all over each other all night. Max got the feeling when they got back to the house, Chihaya definitely was going to get some, Rosa had almost stripped off his shirt. Thankfully the walls were thicker in the Hamptons house than the one in Boston. 

His gaze returned to Miru, his skin silky with sweat, the strobe lights darting over him, making him glow ethereally. Max swallowed, pressing the glass to his lips. His heart skipped when Miru suddenly looked up at him, giving a rather sultry smile, beckoning him with a finger. Oh, those eyes...red like fire... 

__An Invisible light, an invisible light uh-oh. An Invisible light, an invisible light uh-oh.  
An Invisible light, an invisible light uh-oh. An Invisible light, An invisible light to keep me alive oh.   
Something really gets dimension, can't you feel it bend your sense of time...? 

"He seems down" the queen remarked. 

Max swallowed the rest of the drink, standing, mesmerized. Weirdly, Miru must have gotten pretty suave, whispering something in the guy's ears. They looked slightly disappointed but both gave him a kiss, waving after him. Max stuffed his hands in his pockets, staring down at the fellow who sauntered up to him. "You go around, kissing all the boys, 'Miru-chan'?" 

He chuckled huskily, hugging Max's waist, resting his ear against his chest, "I'm so dizzy..." 

Max blushed a little but leaned over, whispering in his ear, "That means you're super close to a natural high." 

"Natural high...?" Miru echoed. 

Max nodded, grasping Miru's thighs, dragging him closer to his crotch. He gave off a faint yelp but hooked his fingers between the band of Max's pants and his flesh. Max trembled, burying his face into Miru's neck. The lights made him dizzy too, like he was close to fainting. That was it, that perfect feeling... 

Miru breathed into Max's ear, "I like this..." 

"Me too." 

Disturbed by the thoughts that filtered into his head, he pulled away from the fellow and smiled shakily, "H-hey, let's sit for a sec, my legs kind of ache..." 

Miru nodded with a smile and Max flushed as he held his hand. Drunk, Max, drunk. You guys wouldn't be like this if he wasn't. 

...Why'd that kind of make him sad? 

* * *

"Where ya' going, Pinky?" 

Yagami Miru froze, stunned, as he started to creep up the steps. Max de-Saint Coquille was sitting on the couch, watching television, and wasn't facing him but seemed to sense him. D'oh. 

He smiled shakily, "U-uh, j-just to my room, I'm...I'm kind of tired." 

"Really? I'm pretty wired, we slept all day" Max shook his head. 

"O-oh, well, I...I drank a lot, haha..." 

He _ached._

When Miru arrived at that party, it really was just full of stuff he didn't even deign to get involved in. Brightly dressed men, men dressed as women, women that could have been mistaken for men...he really just wanted to sit in the car. 

He expected Max to skip off immediately but he stuck around him for a few minutes before clapping, brightening, and ordering Miru a few drinks. Oh yea, get him drunk, that'll make it better. 

Unfortunately, it did. 

He didn't dance, he was a geek who never saw the appeals of dancing in a club. But with the booze in his system, he was dancing like he'd always loved dancing. Two guys came up to him, deciding he looked like 'threesome' material, suggesting it a lot over the evening. Them pressing against him, well, he was almost cool with that. But he glanced over to bar and saw Max staring at him. 

He was a sucker for blue eyes, wasn't he? Really it seemed like something rather irrelevant, eye colors, but those eyes, crystal blue like clear unblemished sea, piercing, unearthly, it made him tremble. But intoxicated, he wanted them to be closer. 

Max came over, kind of like in a trance, and Miru told his new acquaintances that he had some things to take care of but if he came up into this area again, he'd let them do whatever they wanted to him. They seemed content with that. 

Rushing their hips together, feeling his bulge, Miru had been so excited...but Max didn't seem to be comfortable with the way things would have ended up turning and had them sit. He was a slut, Miru thought gravely, he felt Max up and tried to get him aroused. Max just smiled, once again like a gentleman, and allowed him to do whatever without reciprocation. It wasn't until he tried to kiss him that Max stopped him, suggesting they go dance again... 

They got back Sunday night after sleeping most of Saturday and visiting the Big Apple. He'd never been, he's said shyly. Max was flabbergasted and they went all out. 'I love NY' shirts, visiting the Statue of Liberty, a Broadway show...Chihaya got captivated by some Iron Chef thing at one point, as did Rosa, and they decided to walk around themselves for a bit. 

It was so crowded and like something out of a manga, Miru got shoved into Max's chest a few times. Max didn't seem to mind but it got him...was he not interested? Ugh! It was good he wasn't interested, he shouldn't be! 

...He was horny. 

Blushing, quickly escaping to his room before Max asked more, he quickly grabbed his supplies, embarrassed. It was fine, Miru...maybe you'd go pick up someone in the bar when you got home. They'd do. Leave Max alone, you...you knew what type of guy he was. If they did anything, he'd want to extend it into something more. That...wouldn't work. Not after Lukas, never again. No matter how different they were, they were all the same... 

Stretching things out on the bed, putting down an extra blanket so he wouldn't have to change the others, he started to strip but squeaked when there was a knock at the door. Ugh, not now...opening the door, he found Max on the other side, of course. Rosa and Chihaya had went out for a little date because he wanted to show her something. He looked kind of absent, blinking at him. Miru smiled indulgently, "...Yea?" 

"Whatcha up to?" 

"Nothing...nap..." 

"Really?" 

Miru grimaced, knowing full well he could probably see his porn on the bed. "Y-yea..." 

"Wanna see mine?" 

Miru blanked, that statement leading to a variable amount of thoughts before shaking his head, "Wh-what?" 

"My porn. I have a nice collection" Max replied. 

His eyes widened at this bizarre offer and he gaped for a second, "U-uh...? S-sure?" 

Max nodded solemnly and walked to his room...WHAT? What was this? Was this common? Forcing a confused smile when Max returned, handing him a stack of magazines, he was shocked when the guy invited himself in. "Lemme see Japanese porn, I hear you guys are freaks." 

Miru pouted at that and Max actually lied on his stomach on the bed, right next to his lube, and looked through the books. Okay, this was weird, too weird. Opening his mouth to say that if Max liked, he could, uh, go and look in his room... 

"Come sit" Max suddenly offered. 

Miru groaned, in agony, and sat on the bed, idly opening the book. "Do you look at porn together with your friends like this?" 

"Sometimes." 

Miru cocked a brow at him before sighing...well, he did have some good stuff. Thing was, he wasn't just looking through this type of magazine like one looked through a normal one, he uh...wanted to do stuff. He swallowed, his imagination putting him in the place of some of these guys, and set it down, getting anxious. "H-hey, Max, we...we can hang out in a little bit, but uh..." 

Max looked up, actually not looking like he was even that aroused. Maybe porn wasn't arousing to him so he didn't see why Miru would want to be alone...giving him an awkward smile, hoping he got the message that Miru got _very_ aroused by the images, Max blinked at him. "Can I watch?" 

…. "WHAT?" 

"Can I watch? I kind of like watching guys get off" Max said like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"N-no! Th-that's too embarrassing!" Miru squeaked, his face flooding with color. 

He gasped as Max suddenly rubbed his leg, looking at him rather distantly, "Come on, I'm sure you don't have anything to be ashamed of." 

Miru shivered, humiliated when he became more visibly aroused. Ugh, what was this! Idiot, that's what he was, an idiot! Who-who just waltzed into a guy's room and asked to watch him... 

Pretty riled up, he stood irritably and dropped his pants, stripping off his shirt. Well, whatever! If he was going to be rude about it. Swallowing, lying on his back, he pursed his lips as he slipped his fingers between the band of his boxer briefs, he flushed. Oh jeez, Miru... 

Closing his eyes, sliding them down his hips, he almost groaned when his length jolted up straight, stiff as a board. Well...shouldn't take long, regardless. He opened his eyes partially and found Max's eyes stretched pretty wide. 

"...You are HUGE." 

"I've heard" he pinked, grabbing his lube. 

Gnawing his lip, he groaned out as he slid his fingers inside, using his free hand to stroke his swollen cock. Rasping as he pumped his digits, he forced his eyes open and grew harder in his grasp. Max's eyes were watching him, entirely unreadable. Turning his face, shockingly aroused at this minor bit of voyeurism, he stuttered, "D-does that...take care of your need to watch me?" 

"One sec." 

Miru's eyes widened as he suddenly left and returned quickly with a package...he gawked as he brought a brand new... 

"W-wh-what?" 

"I got this for a friend who said he wanted it but I can get him another" Max said rather simply, pulling the vibrator out of the package. 

"N-no, th-that's-" 

Max visibly swallowed and Miru felt his gaze bore into him. "Turn over." 

"N-no! You're supposed to watch!" Miru yelped. 

But his breath caught, his heart pulsing, as Max gazed into his eyes, his voice so deep, so sultry, so...sexy, "Turn over, Miru-chan." 

Miru swallowed himself and turned over, on all fours, gripping the sheet, "I-it's...M-Max...please..." 

He could have sobbed with delight when Max suddenly started fingering him, his hands much bigger than his. Trying not to buck his hips, he sharply bit his lower lip, his eyes rolling back. No, no... 

"There...perfect" Max whispered faintly. 

He almost jolted back to reality when Max climbed on top of him, his chin resting where his shoulders met. No! What were they doing? He promised... 

Just as soon as he regained consciousness, it disappeared, when Max pushed the 'toy' into him, flipping the switch. His mouth fell open and he could have screamed, "A-ah!" 

Max was quiet, pumping the tool in and out, in and out, his finger grazing the settings to change the speed until it was at his highest. Miru rushed his hips, sobbing out in ecstasy, "Max!" 

He gasped, startled, when Max suddenly paused. Looking back at him, he was confused and horrified to see the guy suddenly withdrawing, looking stunned himself. Oh, now he realizes it? To hell with that. Miru turned over on his back, giving him a look. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I...I...uh, I..." he stammered, his cheeks red. 

Miru licked his lips and looked down. "Those must hurt." 

"W-what? No..." 

He sat up, grasping the zipper of Max's pants, unzipping and feeling his bulge. Max trembled, he felt it, and Miru smiled sultrily, "You're hard too. You want me, right?" 

"M-Miru, wait..." 

Whipping it out, Miru purred, excited, "You're big too, Max-chan, I'd love to have you in my ass..." 

"Stop Miru..." 

"Why?" Miru demanded lightly, frotting against him, Max groaning, "You like it. You want me, Max, I know you do." 

"Ugh, Miru, please..." he rasped. 

Lying on his back again, spreading his legs, Miru whimpered playfully, "Please, Max-chan?" 

Max choked and grasped his inner thighs, leaning over...? Miru shot straight up, shocked and confused, "H-hey! Wh-what are you doing?" 

Max gripped his balls, giving him a meaningful look, "You've never been sucked before? Are you completely sub?" 

"W-well, I-I always assumed-" 

The blond smiled rather strangely, "I'm always dom. Always. I like to be dominated too sometimes though." 

Miru gasped loudly, stunned, when Max flicked his tongue at the head, swiveling it around. He sobbed, clenching his hair when he went down. Yea, he had definitely assumed he wouldn't enjoy this but maybe he was more open-minded than he let on. 

He couldn't take it, he thought drearily, screaming, "Max, I'm going to-" 

He didn't get it out and was disturbingly amazed at his first time looking down at a guy covered in _his_ semen...feeling it was still kind of backwards, he grasped Max's shoulders, licking the dripping fluid off his face, "Sorry...I hope I didn't ruin your shirt." 

"Don't be cute" Max growled rather teasingly, closing his eyes as Miru licked his lips. 

Stripping off Max's shirt and pants, he started to return the favor but Max pulled him face forward into his lap. He looked completely...uncomfortable. What? 

"Is something the matter...?" 

"I...I shouldn't do this. It's too convenient. I-I mean, you look just like Rosa and you have all the right parts" Max buried his face in his hands, "But you're so...cute and sweet and I just want to cuddle you and...blah!" 

Miru pinked, feeling complimented, kissing his jaw, "Well...this is your fantasy, right?" 

"Oh hell yea." 

"Then what's wrong with indulging?" Miru purred, stroking his chest, "I don't mind it...are you going to make me beg for you?" 

Max stroked his hips tenderly, "You shouldn't have to beg for anything." 

"Then f—k me" Miru said rather crassly. 

"I will...if you f—k me too" Max said, slipping his fingers inside him again. 

Miru looked at him, shocked, "W-what?" 

"I want you to put it inside me too." 

Miru was floored, "I've-I've never done that before..." 

"Don't worry, if it doesn't get you off, I definitely will" Max drawled, sexily nipping his lips. 

Biting his lip, he swallowed and slowly nodded. Max turned over on all fours and Miru was shell-shocked. Oh no! People DID this stuff to him, he never had to worry about... 

Swallowing, taking some of his lube, he started to finger Max...this was so weird. So weird... 

But Max moaning, his voice tinted with pleasure, was different. Different wasn't bad...using his other hand to spread him, he blushed and flicked his tongue inside... 

Max bucked like he was frightened out of his mind. "W-woah, the hell are you doing?" 

"Oh, you don't like...rimming?" Miru asked shyly. 

He felt the blond relax slowly, "S...sorry, I've never...um, g-go on..." 

Miru blinked, "You've never been...?" 

"Ugh, shaddup." 

No pressure...Miru continued and Max groaned, "Oh, this is so weird..." 

Miru withdrew again, "Do you like it...?" 

"It's... _un_ , yea..." he moaned when Miru returned. 

Miru pulled away before sheepishly grabbing Max's hips, "D-don't laugh at me, I've never...been on this side before." 

"You'll do fine" Max said reassuringly, his eyes half closed. 

Swallowing, Miru shut his eyes and groaned, stunned, when he pushed inside of Max. 

"O-ooh" he rasped. 

It _was_ tight...Max was moaning loudly, "T-thrust..." 

"Thrust...? O-oh, right..." Miru groaned. 

Grabbing Max's shoulders for support, he started rushing his hips forward. Max's voice became entirely different, pleasurably broken and soft, gripping the sheets to the bed. " _Nnn!_ H-h- _harder_!" 

While he couldn't say he enjoyed it as much as being on the receiving end, it was entirely pleasurable. Grasping Max's nippled in his free hands, able to get a rhythm going without the need of support, the blond rasped. "Ooh, you wait until I get my hands on your little..." 

His lips parted, eyes rolling back, as Miru shut him up, nipping his neck. "We'll see" he teased, "Right now I have your ass." 

"So you do" Max purred. 

Miru was a little startled that he came, not expecting to get that excited. But it felt really good for some reason...shivering and collapsing into Max's back, he was a little irritated to see Max hadn't come yet. 

"Am I not pleasing you?" 

Max scoffed, turning him over underneath the taller man, he kissed him with fiery intensity, "I kept it up for you, silly." 

Miru blushed shyly, "O-oh." 

Sitting up, pulling Miru into his lap, he pushed his completely hardened length inside of him. Miru moaned heavily, grasping Max's shoulders. Max smiled, whispering in his ear, "It's so adorable you'd worry about something like that...most guys would be just have been happy to get off twice." 

He swallowed, clenching his eyes shut, as Max shoved his hips up and down like a pro, " _Nn_ , yo-yo... _you_...i-it wouldn't b-be fair..." 

"So cute" Max moaned, dragging his thumb over Miru's lower lip. 

Miru got his eyes open, gazing into Max's. They were so intense... 

Miru was stunned when Max changed positions without the slightest interruption, clenching Miru's ankles and thrusting with all his might. He was screaming now, in an almost impossible state of ecstasy. 

"M-Max! Max!" 

Max released his feet, running his fingers through his hair, "O-ooh, you're so tight, this is crazy...it's..." 

Miru straddled his waist, humping against him too. "I know you want to release. Come, Max." 

The blond's lips parted, "Miru, you're..." 

He kissed him, their tongues lashing. Miru couldn't believe he was hard again, that he wanted to come again...but in one of those strange occurrences, him and Max climaxed at the same time. Strange because it never happened before to Miru and it was almost too much. He balled his fist, covering his mouth to keep the sounds of his screams silent. Writhing, sobbing, in an almost unrelenting state of passion, he rasped, opening his eyes, as Max started stroking his hair. The guy looked concerned. 

"You...you...okay?" he asked, panting. 

"Y-yes" he winced, "It...it was _so_ good." 

Max smiled some, "It...it was good..." 

"Can you...?" Miru asked, dreary, needing, "Can you...again?" 

The fellow chuckled, "You want it again, you little perv?" 

"Am not" pouted Miru. 

Stroking Miru's thigh, he gazed at him before chuckling again, "You look like you're going to pass out, Miru-chan." 

"No I...won't..." Miru whined, realizing indeed he was falling asleep. 

Kissing him again, Max assured, "I'll do you whenever you want. I know that you're not into relationships and all so that might sound kind of binding but...I'm okay with playing out fantasies sometimes." 

Miru stared at him before hugging his arm, "Stay with me until I fall asleep, Max?" 

Kissing the top of his head, Max nodded and Miru sighed softly, feeling entirely protected and warm with Max holding him. 

...Yea, he liked fantasies too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bear with me, I am going to be obsessed with the Scissor Sisters for a while because I get to see them and Lady Gaga in concert soon! Compliments of my own yaoi boy x heart x But the songs were, my personal bizarre favorite, Tits on the Radio and Invisible Light. EDIT: I LOVE THE SCISSOR SISTERS (2013)
> 
> Lol, I might do this but I just imagine this image of Chihaya just being like "O.O" surrounded by brightly barely dressed flamboyant men dancing around. I kind of want to draw it...


	6. Street Corner II, A Case of Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Corner II
> 
> Chapter 2: A Case of Reluctance
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Max (Rune Factory 2)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a decided to just free fall through life without getting into any serious relationships after the whole affair with Lukas. However, what happens when he happens to visit Massachusetts...?
> 
> Author's Note: ...I'll just...leave this here.

...Why was it awkward that it wasn't awkward? 

Miru reached into Rosa's lap, eating the popcorn that was situated there. Rosa was between him and Max, watching a movie. Her brows furrowed, shaking her head. "I don't get it, Max-chan. Who am I supposed to root for? What is this plot about?" 

"Well see, it's not quite like you should root for him, or her, or him. But you shouldn't get too hung up on plot, people just want to sleep together." 

Miru raised a brow and Rosa smirked at him, "In other words, you have no idea." 

"Psh, I was about to ask you, woman, putting me on the spot like I'm smart or something." 

Miru couldn't help laugh, Rosa snickering and grabbing the remote, turning it off. "My bad, Max-chan." 

Max laughed, kissing her temple, "I'm kidding...sort of." 

"I know" she teased. 

Miru wasn't sure what to think of his sister's relationship with Max, it did seem kind of bizarre. But probably not as bizarre as... 

"Miru, I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow" Max pouted, "Why don't you just move here? It seems to be like the cool thing to do nowadays." 

Miru chuckled, shaking his head, "I have a year left of school, it'd be impractical to just jump ship, you know?" 

"Plus I'll probably be back in Japan in a year too..." Rosa remarked rather casually. 

Max shot her a look which kind of shocked Miru. Uh? "You should get your Masters." 

"Oh Max, we've been though this..." 

He huffed, looking irritable, "I will be here FOREVER going through law school, Rosie, what will I do without you?" 

Rosa sighed, kissing him, "We'll see." 

Standing, she hummed, "I'm going to make dinner, okay? All Miru-chan's favorites!" 

Miru smiled at her, "Thanks futago." 

She blew him a kiss and skipped off to the kitchen. Max glanced at him and sighed, dropping his head back, "Miru...?" 

"Yea?" he blinked at him. 

He opened his mouth before smiling, "...Nothing." 

Miru frowned, confused, but Max suddenly blushed, reaching into his pocket, "Well...actually...I wanted to give you something." 

Miru wanted to groan. Max was like Rosa II, he bought him stuff on whims and it really had gotten way too overboard. But then, maybe he should have gotten the guy something...especially after... 

He jumped, surprised, when a keychain was handed to him. Blinking at Max for a second, he stared at it and smiled. It was a picture from the rave of all four of them in a heart shaped keychain. Probably one of the most cost efficient things Max had bought him. "Thanks, I love it." 

Max nodded rapidly before glancing over his shoulder and leaning over towards Miru's ear. "Want to do it one more time tonight?" 

Miru's eyes widened and he glanced at the blond who blinked innocently at him. Miru sulked, pouting, "Because that's all I'm good for, right?" 

"Hey, if you don't want to take a ride on the Max-train then you don't have to buy a ticket." 

Miru laughed, hitting him with a pillow, 'nyahing', " _Maybe_ on the next visit, I need my rest for the flight tomorrow." 

Max sighed, leaning back with his arms behind his head, "Okay, I guess. Probably wouldn't be a good idea since Rosa's here anyway..." 

Miru sighed and agreed faintly before sticking the keychain in his pocket. Looking away, he cleared his throat, "I've...had a really great time, Max, and...a lot of it was with you. Thanks. I...guess I didn't think people could be as...nice." 

Standing before Max said anything, he blushed and went into the kitchen. Well, it was true and entirely too disturbing. He had to get back to Japan...it was easier there with the one night stands, he didn't end up spending a lot of time with them. It was bad he got so infatuated with Max anyway, it'd only been less than three weeks. 

Nonetheless...it'd been a good few weeks. 

* * *

"Give papa and mama my love" Rosa said, hugging Miru's waist. 

"I will" he smiled. 

"And tell him I'll be home for the summer so not to pout" Rosa added. 

Miru smirked, "You could just call him." 

"I do but he never believes me" she pouted herself. 

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "I might be in the same boat. I'll come back here and drag you if I have to." 

"You'll have to fight me for her first" Max suddenly said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, mock-glowering, "She's MY Pinkychu." 

"I have first dibs, we came out of the womb together" Miru stated dryly. 

"Yea well...shut up." 

Rosa giggled and kissed Miru lovingly, "I'll be home, promise. Have a safe flight and I love you!" 

"I love you too" he pinked, smiling, hugging her tighter. He was getting a little anxious about leaving suddenly... 

But he did have school the day after tomorrow...her phone suddenly rang and he pushed her away, smiling bravely, "Uh, you...take that. I'll call you when I land, kay?" 

"Ooh, don't look like that, you'll make me cry" she actually teared up, "Like when we went to camp for the first time away from each other." 

He laughed warmly, "A little different, futago...but I'll be okay, I'm a big boy. Now really, it might be Chihaya. Go on and answer." 

"Okay..." she frowned, turning away and walking towards the door. 

Miru watched after her with a sigh, feeling a little lost that things felt so different. She was a lot more outgoing and he didn't even know that was possible. He smiled. But she was happy...that was good. He could be happy about that... 

Turning his head to bid Max farewell, he gasped faintly when Max kissed him. 

Stunned and confused, he stared at him as the taller man pulled away. He stated simply, his cheeks red, "I...had a good time too. I'll miss you. Have a good flight...Miru-chan." 

His heart sped up a bit and he gaped as he walked away without another word. What...? 

Touching his lips, blushing, he walked towards his terminal in a daze. Maybe...there were a few things for him to be happy about too. 

* * *

"He is f—king hot." 

Miru looked up weirdly at Ray as he drank a beer, cocking a brow at the keychain. "...What?" 

"The blond guy." 

"...Oh yea, you are bi" Miru suddenly recalled, recoiling a little. 

Jake smirked at Ray who looked flabbergasted, "Wow there, Ray, doesn't seem like he recalls all your nights together. You gonna take that?" 

"I would show him if it weren't for Julia" he shook his fist. 

Miru snorted, flustering, taking his keychain back, "But...yea, Max is pretty attractive." 

"Did you guys get it on?" 

Miru turned bright red, scratching the back of his head, "Well..." 

It was a week since he got back and, well...he was a little messed up. It wasn't that Max so much spoiled him...okay, yes, he spoiled him A LOT but... _well..._

He thought he was horny one night, went to a gay bar, tried to attract attention. He did, but it wasn't...Max attention. The guy didn't want any nonsense, no talking, no petting, just sex. Miru probably would have been fine with that, but again, he supposed Max had _spoiled_ him. 

Miru sighed gravely. He wasn't even sure he was comfortable calling Max either, as much as they'd done together and all. It would feel weird, what could they even talk about? 

He yelped when his phone suddenly rang and he flustered, seeing it was his sister's number. "It's Rosa..." 

"Tell her I love her and still want her to bear my children" Ray said, ordering another drink. 

Miru smirked, "Yea, sure." 

Clicking send, he blinked slowly, "Hello...?" 

"Hey beautiful-l-l-l, I was thinking about you-u-u-u." 

Miru froze, stunned. What...? "...Uh, Max?" 

"Oh, so other gay men call you from your sister's phone, I see how it is" he was slurring a little... 

"You're drunk, aren't you?" 

"Three White Russians, two Tequila Sunrises, and a Bahama Mama and suddenly you're drunk" he scoffed, "What is wrong with this...country?" 

Miru laughed despite himself, "I think that's the definition of 'drunk', Max. Where's Rosa?" 

"Your sister's such a sex mutton when she's all tipsy. I had to leave, she was trying to strip her little boy toy down...Chihaya's hung like a horse though, you know that? Like a...like a pony with a horse peewee..." 

Miru's brows rose, "Uh..." 

"Anyway, I was totally thinking that you and me...should go...somewhere spectacular. Like right now, I can totally fly a plane to wherever the hell you are and we can go...party...and f—k. Oh, I'd f—k you so hard right now." 

Miru blushed a little, pursing his lips as he watched Jake and Ray start to gesture fellatio and other crude sexual innuendo. "You're kind of in America right now, Max, I'm in...Japan. I don't think what you're suggesting is possible." 

"That's whatz the planes for, my sweet little gnome..." 

Pressing his mouth harder together, trying not to laugh again, he cleared his throat, "Uh, well, Max, I'll have to...take you up on that another time. And uh, call me when you're sober...?" 

"Oh, you betcha...and I'll still want you." 

Miru's eyes widened a little and for the briefest moment he thought he didn't seem _that_ drunk. "...M...Max..." 

"Oh, stay adorable!" he suddenly gushed, "Hugs and kisses, my darling!" 

"...Hugs and...kisses." 

Clicking off, he pouted, resting his hands on top of his raised hands, shooting a glance at his companions, "...He's SO gay." 

"I bet he rode you magnificently" Jake nodded, biting his burger. 

Miru leered but flustered, "I mean...yea...but that's not the point! He's so not my type!" 

Ray actually smiled, "You know, Lukas never made you laugh, I recall that much. Max definitely seems to have some points on that." 

Startled, Miru grumbled, "Y-yea, well, that's not enough, t..." 

He jumped when he got a text...frowning, it was from a number he didn't recognize...opening it, he gaped as he watched Max pretend to 'fly' around the yard of the house he shared with his sister. Clicking off as he made fighter jet sounds, shuddering as he laughed between coughs, "...Well...it's nice." 

* * *

" _Hola!_ " 

Rosalind Santiago looked up, surprised, as the blond figure skipped into the yard. Sipping her tea, she smiled vaguely, " _Bienvenido a casa, hermano._ " 

She rose, giving her brother a cheek to cheek kiss. He looked exuberant as always...and she'd NEVER know why, his return home visits always sent him packing in tears. But that was Max Sainte-de Coquille for you, everything was sunny until he realized the depressing truth. 

"Ah! _Sobrino! Sobrina!_ " he declared jovially, running towards her two young children. 

" _T_ _ío Max_!" they declared in their adorable unison. 

He caught them up in his arms, kissing them sweetly, before Carmen Santiago, his sister-in-law, wandered out. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she saw him and he put on his most gentlemanly smile. She hated him for some reason, really. He asked Rosalind why exactly and his sister just said simply because she's a man that she adores. Uh? So he wasn't particularly fond of Carmen but if that was who her sister wanted to be with... 

Rosalind offered him a seat, playing with a loose tendril of her blue hair, smiling as the children sat contently in his lap. Carmen said nothing of it and leaned over, giving Rosalind a kiss. "I'm going to the gym. I thought we'd go together..." 

"Perhaps I'll catch up with you, dear" Rosalind said, affectionately petting her hand. 

Carmen shot him a dark glare before smiling tightly, "Suit yourself." 

Max raised a brow as the woman practically stomped off, "...Sorry?" 

"Don't mind her, she's been stressed. How is school?" Rosalind questioned, reaching out and pouring him something to drink. 

"Can't complain" he smiled, stirring a bit of sugar into his coffee before sipping it, letting his niece and nephew prance out of his lap to continue playing. 

Her blue eyes narrowed, "You still in love with the girl like an absolute contradiction?" 

"I'll always love my Rosie" he chuckled, nabbing a cookie off a plate, nibbling it, his brows quirking, "You know she's sexy." 

Rosalind rolled her eyes around, "Well, I've never been into GIGANTIC racks, you know..." 

"Ironically my favorite part" he joked. 

Rosalind smirked, shaking her head, "Well, uh, have you found someone you'd be normally sexually attracted to?" 

Max leaned back, stretching his arms over the back of the chair. Staring up at the sky, he pursed his lips. He'd been alarmed at how much he'd hoped he could ask Rosa if he could go with her. Of course he went through Rosa withdrawals over the breaks while she was in Japan... 

But he also really wanted to see him too. 

The first time he called Miru from his phone he was drunk, really, and really wanted to hear the guy's voice. The second time he wasn't so drunk and the third time he wasn't at all...finally, Miru said program his number into Max's phone so HE could drunk call him. He'd been delighted. 

So they texted between each other quite a bit...Miru was a cutie, especially when he was a little bit intoxicated, chattering about anything and everything. He was a little more shy without it...but that was just as adorable. 

Max sighed to himself. But he couldn't just _go_ to Japan, he may not have been welcome. Gnawing his fingernail, he smiled some at his sister. "Yea, her twin brother. I want to see him...and her." 

Rosalind blinked languidly, "Really? Her _twin_ brother?" 

"He's PERFECT. Too perfect, honestly" Max groaned, dropping back dramatically, "I mean, he's not really the dark overtly handsome type I go for but he's so cute and fun and I just want to spoil him senseless..." 

"So he's like a child?" scoffed Rosalind. 

"Oh, he's no child" Max smirked widely. 

Rosalind narrowed an eye, looking bewildered, "You've had sex with him?" 

Max sighed, mock-coy, "A boy never tells, darling." 

She smirked herself and pet her daughter's hair when the girl ran into her knees. "So? Are you going to sweep him away? Or try to bring him here?" 

"Oh, I can't" he laughed with a sigh, "I can't get in a relationship with my best friend's brother and besides, he's not looking for that either...an uh, neither am I!" 

"Uh huh" snorted Rosalind, rolling her eyes, "You should go to wherever he is for the Summer though, dear, father and his bitch are on the rampage." 

He scowled. Herman de Sainte-Coquille was notorious for bashing his children under the influence of wine or propriety. Wondering if he should skip town before or after that happened, he blinked when he got a text... 

'hey, whats up?'. Max blinked, quickly texting back he was in Spain...weird question from Miru, anyway. Rosalind rolled her eyes, "You still a super texter?" 

"Always, love. Get with the movement" he winked, setting it on the table. 

"Oh, Max...you're home." 

He looked up absently at his father who appeared out of the expansive home. He had a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarello in his other, inhaling sharply before his eyes narrowed some and a smile appeared on his face. Uh oh. 

"So how is your friend Senorita Rosa, hmm?" 

Max's own eyes narrowed at that and he tried to feign disinterest, "She's cool." 

His father happened to overhear him speaking, totally infatuated, of his beloved Rosie Posie. Of course that just meant this was the girl that was going to 'set him straight', metaphorically and biologically, he supposed. Tapping his chin, he pondered once again if her and Chihaya weren't together again, could he? 

Well, there was some hetero things he did want to try out...and he was still mildly jealous of Chihaya but eh, whether he got to make sweet platonic love to his Pinkychu or not, he'd be happy. And his dad wasn't going to pervert it either. 

And sure enough, he said Rosa was the best thing to happen, because soon his son would be respectable. Max glared at him, already annoyed. About to talk back, ready to start the fight that had started every day since he came out at sixteen, he got another text... 

Opening it up, glaring down, he was a little startled. 

'oh...thats cool. i just kinda thought you would come with rosa...i was looking forward 2 seeing u. silly me'. 

Staring at the text, his sister now yelling at their dad to 'shut up', he stood. Patting his knees, he called his niece and nephew, the cuties running up to him. He gave them both a kiss and promised he'd be back soon. Rosalind had come to her feet, pointing, accusatory, at their dad. Funny how the words meant nothing to him, really. It all became the same after a while, he realized. Kissing her temple, he told her he'd come back later. WAY later. 

...He had other places he'd much rather be. 

* * *

"WHAT have I DONE?" 

Miru whined as he swiftly moved around his apartment, alarmed and cleaning. When his sister came home, he was delighted, of course. But weirdly he was startled Max hadn't joined her... 

When they got a hold of each other's numbers, they kept in decent contact. Deep down he knew they didn't know each other well but it was nice talking to him. Why he thought he wouldn't want to go to Spain for summer break, he wasn't sure but he had been disappointed. And like a weirdo, he actually texted and told him that! What was wrong with him? 

He expected Max to just be like, 'oh, sorry' but then he forgot this was MAX. He got a text back twenty minutes later saying 'i'm on my way!'. 'I'm on my way'? Just like that. He just got to Spain, now he was entirely willing to pick up and come to Japan? Argh! 

And Miru's place was a WRECK. He just came out of a festival and had to spend three weeks coding. His cleanliness went out the window...the second he got that text though, he'd been sweeping and washing and all that jazz. Looking around anxiously as he held the broom, he paused. 

...Wait, what the hell? 

He scowled, throwing his broom down. What was this! Max wasn't _that_ important, why was he cleaning for this carefree guy? 'I'm on my way' indeed! Dropping on the sofa, Miru huffed, crossing his arms, about to turn on the television... 

...Well...it was...a little dusty, the screen. And oh, there was dust on the consoles... the sofa feels lumpy... 

…Ugh, stupid Max. 

Sulkily finishing the task, he went to the supermarket...oh great, he was going to make him dinner too, huh? Just like a couple! He gritted his teeth. What the hell ever, he'd make him rice balls! He'd hate that with his love of saucy and spicy stuff! 

'my little gnome, i was completely against unnatural raw fish as food but ur beautiful twin made some excellent sushi. i love tuna though i hate tuna becuz my uncle, he had this pond once and he had tuna and the tuna totally tried to kill me. tru effin' story. okay, no it wasnt but i love you! Oh wait, no, tuna. i love tuna. and kittens. and you.' 

Miru raised a brow, remembering that bizarre text for the fact Max was indeed not under the influence of anything meaning he was just crazy in general. But he couldn't help smile and bought some tuna. 

Sighing miserably as he set the things in the back of his car, he jolted when his phone rang. He blushed, anxious when he saw Max's name pop up. Clicking send after forcing himself to calm, he answered, "Uh, hello?" 

"Darling! I'm here and I don't know what the hell anyone is saying, please help..." his voice deescalating into confusion as the sentence continued. 

Miru blinked, smiling a little, "Oh, um, I guess I'll come...pick you up then. Hang out by the pick up area?" 

Anxious about what exactly was going to happen, he didn't take long to arrive at the international airport... 

He fought gaping, startled, finding Max with his hair up and away from his shoulders, huge gold framed aviators on his nose, wearing white linen pants, white shoes and a white button up shirt. The hell? He actually traveled like that? 

Slowly pulling up beside him, he stared at him languidly, rolling down the window, "...Hi." 

Max gasped, "Oh, it's you!" 

"You always travel looking rich?" 

Max waved a hand, "There's a dress code in first class. I would totally be wearing sweats if I was caught dead on a twenty something hour flight. Oh no, the-horror." 

Miru snorted but flushed when Max leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for inviting me." 

"U-uh, w-well-" he stammered, embarrassed. 

Max threw his things into the trunk and took a seat in the passenger side. Miru felt awkward...they only spent like two weeks physically together and everything else was through text or phone. What...could they talk about? 

"Ah! You're going to take me to all the crazy places in Japan, right? This is my first time here!" Max gushed, staring out the window as the city was just starting to light up. 

"Oh, uh, sure" Miru smiled some, "Do you have anything you're interested in?" 

"Shrines, karaoke bars, kimono thingys..." he named off, "But well, anything, really." 

Miru nodded, "Our breaks don't work like yours but since you showed me around Boston and New York, I'd be glad to repay the favor." 

"Excellent!" 

Pulling up to the apartment, Miru blushed as he carried the groceries, Max having insisted on taking some, mumbling as they walked to his door. "Uh, sorry my apartment's kind of...boring." 

Before Max could remark, he slid his key in and pushed the door open. Max blinked, peeking in, "No way, Pinky, it's too cute!" 

Miru blushed and nudged off his shoes, "Uh, glad you like it..." 

"I'm glad Rosie Posie got me acclimated to this. It does certainly make our floors cleaner..." Max said, kicking his off. 

Miru scratched his cheek and smiled, "Well, make yourself at home. Did you want to shower or anything...?" 

Max looked startled, "Oh...were you, uh, actually okay with me crashing here?" 

"Huh?" 

"I mean, I thought I'd be intruding so I was planning on getting a hotel nearby bu-but if I'm welcome" MAX actually said shyly, pushing his finger's together. 

Miru flushed, "W-well, I-I don't mind, s-since I gave you the idea to come and all..." 

"Awesome!" Max clapped, revived, "And I will definitely take you up on that shower." 

Miru showed him to the bathroom and he looked bewildered, "Oh, do I wash myself first then...take a bath or...?" 

"Nah." 

"LAME!" 

Miru snickered, walking out, "Take your time." 

Blushing as he exited, he scurried. Oh jeez, he hadn't thought about that at all! He didn't know why he figured Max would just assume he wanted him to stay...maybe he was just used to people not considering what he may want. He scowled, shaking his head of murky thoughts, before going to the kitchen. Whatever... 

He hummed lightly as he rolled the sushi, having chosen some squid for himself. He made a few other side dishes and grabbed a few beers out of the fridge, setting the food on the table in front of the television. Rubbing his hands anxiously, he turned on his television... 

"Oh Miruru, you made me dinner?" 

Miru pinked but nodded, looking up. Max's hair was curling slightly, wearing some pretty leisure clothes of a pair of sweat shorts and a form fitting t-shirt. Sitting, he smiled, "Is that tuna?" 

"It's your favorite, right?" 

"Yep!" 

He awkwardly used the chopsticks and refused haughtily when Miru offered him a fork. Staring at the television, his brows creased. "...I totally need subtitles, boo, I don't know what's going on..." 

"Oh yea, I can try to set that up for you" Miru flustered, just remembering... 

"Why don't we play something instead?" Max blinked. 

Miru almost wanted to demand was he kidding...but no, he was serious. He actually was willing to play something with him...? Bewildered, he nodded almost dumbly before meandering over to his intense game selection. He chose a fighting game. Handing Max one of the wireless controllers, he dropped down beside him. "Uh, I mean, you don't have to play for my sake or anything..." 

"What-ever. I'm on vacation, honey, I can lose a few days of my life now" snorted Max, leaning back. 

Miru chuckled. And indeed, one second it was eight, the next it was almost twelve...Max eyes looked glazed over as he picked up new weapons for his character that they'd unlocked, mumbling to himself about stats and wondering which armor would be suitable. Miru pouted... 

He was so cute. 

UGH, what was wrong with him?! This was maddening! Abort, Miru, abort! "Uh, let's take a break! We've played almost four hours..." 

Max finally...blinked. He looked at Miru and smiled, "Sure thing, Pinky." 

He set the controller down on Miru's coffee table, stretching and groaning a little, "Sheesh, just four hours and I am a little antsy. I guess being in a new country and all..." 

"Well, it's a little late to start our exploring now" Miru stretched as well. 

Max nodded and Miru blinked when Max glanced at him... 

...Oh crap. 

"U-uh! I-I didn't want a break to-" he laughed shyly, waving his hands. 

"Of course, cutie" Max winked, but reached out and stroked a strand of hair out of Miru's face, blinking languidly at him. Miru swallowed, smiling nervously, glancing towards Max. Well, he wasn't...verbally propositioning him. Looking away, he flushed, "U-uh, so..." 

He inwardly groaned lightly as Max started to kiss his cheek, down his jaw, nipping at his neck. 'Stop it' came out of his head, but past his lips came a light exhalation. Miru swallowed, rasping as Max ran the tip of his tongue down the bobbing the action caused in his throat. Ugh, no, he didn't get him to come to have sex! 

...Uh, well, maybe not entirely... 

Max pushed him down gently, kissing him, prodding his lips apart with his tongue. Miru probably wouldn't have fought him if he wanted to, reaching up Max's shirt, running his hands down the fellow's chest. Max's hand loosened Miru's jeans, running his hands against his thigh towards the inside then up and... 

Miru moaned, turning his head out of Max's kiss, perfectly aware he was about to lose control shortly, that if he wanted them to stay on the 'friendly' line he had to stop this now. But Max nibbled at his ear, breathing incomprehensible things as he stroked him. 'Noooo...' Miru whined internally, 'So not fair...' 

Knowing there was going to be a definite beeline from his living room to his bed momentarily, Miru jolted when his doorbell rang. Max sat up, looking slightly flustered but not all that bothered by the sudden intrusion. Miru on the other hand was. "Un, i-ignore whoever." 

Max smiled, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "We have a good chunk of the night to mess around, dear...something tells me if you have friends rolling up this time of the night they'll be kind of wasted." 

Miru snickered, flushed, standing, "Yea, it's definitely Ray and Jake." 

Walking over, annoyed all the same, he leered at the two as he opened the door. What annoyed him most was they didn't look THAT drunk. "Hey gorgeous, that glow for me?" heckled Ray. 

Jake peeked around the fellow and blinked, "Oh wow, Ray, I think we're interrupting..." 

Before Miru could tell them to, oh, go the hell away, Max rose and smiled, "Let your friends in, Miru, it's impolite to leave them at the door." 

Miru pouted at him but grudgingly opened the door for them...Ray raised his brows. "Wow, like I was expecting Chihaya to be a little bit taller than the average fellow I wasn't expecting basketball player on you..." 

"Oh, you know of me?" 

"Oh yea, Miru-" 

"Ray!" Miru blurted, horrified he was going to talk about how often Miru _did_ speak of Max. "U-uh, Max, t-this is Ray. That guy's Jake. And um, what brings you two by?" 

Jake blinked coyly, "We thought you'd want some company or to go dancing with us. Didn't know you had a guest..." 

Miru sighed, about to thank them, but Max crossed his arms, smiling more, "Miru, why don't we drink and have a few beers?" 

"Oh, uh, with...them?" 

"Insulted!" Ray declared. 

Miru pouted at him and Max laughed, "Of course. I want to get to know your friends, you know?" 

"Probably best you don't" Miru said dryly but shoved the two to the couch, going to the fridge to get some beers. 

"Aww, Miru loves us and he knows it" Ray grinned, "Except when we get between him and nookie, apparently." 

Miru gave him a dark expression as he returned with the drinks, setting them on the table and allowing everyone to grab one. "So... _why_ are you here?" 

Jake grinned, "If you're _that_ peaked, we can leave, buddy." 

"Don't be silly, I want to hear all of Miru's dirt directly from his friends" Max waved a hand, "We have all summer to bonk around." 

"Max!" 

He almost wanted to die as Ray and Jake did indeed dish on everything Miru ever did...EVER. Max seemed deeply involved, listening to them talk about 'Han Solo', the masseuse, and his crush on one of the teachers at the school. Yea, as soon as they were about to detail how he'd JOKED he was going to Photoshop the guy's face into some porn, he kicked them out. 

"Aww! C'mon, Miru, it's all in good fun!" Ray protested as he shoved them towards the door. 

Jake just laughed, Miru's entire face on fire as he slammed the door behind them...and was almost tempted to jump out the window. Max was probably horrified by how much of a whore they made him sound like...meekly looking over his shoulder to look at the fellow, he was a little confused to find a smile on his face...? 

"You didn't have to kick them out like that, Miru-chan." 

"Y-yea, well, they were embarrassing me. You gotta think I'm some promiscuous skank now..." he mumbled weakly, still flustered. 

Max scoffed, standing and grasping his wrist. "Darling, I have met guys that have had hundreds of men in their black book and barely a bedpost left with all the notches they put on it. I don't think anything about you is a 'promiscuous skank'. I might as well be talking about myself." 

Miru pinked, mumbling shyly, "I...I doubt that's true." 

"Puh-lease, honey, my history would make you look like a virgin...sort of" he raised a brow before smiling again, "You should invite them out with us to that karaoke bar you're going to take me to... righttt?" 

"...Yea" Miru smiled softly as well, a little relieved. What...? 

"Awesome! ...Now, before we were interrupted..." Max purred, leaning in and unbuttoning Miru's pants. 

Swallowing, he rasped as Max teasingly stroked him. "O-oh yea..." 

...Yea, this was getting weird. 

* * *

"I will kill them..." Miru mumbled groggily as he staggered out of his room, delirious. Someone was ringing the doorbell and if it was Ray and Jake, so help him... 

Fumbling with the locks for a moment, he glared as he swung the door open, "Look, you-" 

...OH. Gaping as he halted his sentence, his heart stopped when he found _Rosa_ on the other side. Okay, maybe Ray and Jake would have been preferable. 

"Hi futago-chan!" Rosa declared, "Are you just getting up, sleepyhead? Remember you invited me to lunch or did it slip your mind?" 

...OH GOD. Grinning nervously, having indeed forgotten he had invited his sister to lunch, he blurted, "N-no! I-I overslept, is all! H-here, lemme get some clothes and we can leave immediately!" 

Rosa raised a brow at him, walking in as he floored it to his room. Okay...Rosa did say be friends with him. He did that! They were great friends now! ...Great friends that were kind of having sex. But great friends all the same! 

...Yea, who was he kidding? 

He squeaked, skidding to a stop when he entered his bedroom... Max was sitting up, sleepily tugging on a pair of jeans he'd apparently gotten out of his suitcase. "Mornin'...your bed's kinda tiny..." 

Miru quickly put his finger to his lips, squealing, "S-shh, Rosa's here! I'm-I'm going to lunch with her, okay?" 

His eyes widened and he slowly nodded, "Okay...I guess it's...definitely best she not know I'm here right now." 

Miru nodded in agreement, glancing over his shoulder and shutting the door. Quickly grabbing a shirt and pants, he dressed before giving Max a faint kiss. "I-I'm sorry, this is rude of me." 

"Honey, Rosa would murder me if she knew I was sexing up her Miru. I already told her that was way too coincidental and not happening so no, we're on the same page" Max assured anxiously. 

"I-I'll bring you something to eat then we can go out later, okay? I still feel bad regardless..." 

Max smiled, "Don't. Have fun with my Posie." 

Once again a little reassured he didn't hate his guts for this bit of blatant rudeness, Miru quickly went back to his living room where Rosa was standing. She was blinking at him absently...he smiled, grasping her arm, "Well, let's get going!" 

...However, she didn't move. He blinked, confused, as she just stared at him idly for a moment. "...Is something wrong?" 

Rosa opened her mouth, appearing ready to respond...before just randomly calling, "Max!" 

Freezing, Miru gawked at her. She just leered back before expectantly glowering towards his door. "Gig's up, MAX, I _know_ you're in there." 

HOW? Miru groaned loudly as the door slowly opened and Max wandered out, shamefaced. The scene was almost kind of comical, the tall six feet something fellow dragging his feet, frightened to walk to the very little over five feet something girl...except... "H-how did you know...?" 

" _I_ got him these shoes in the entry. One of a kind custom tailored with his initials, in fact" Rosa crossed her arms, staring at her American best friend. 

Damn it, Max! The lanky fellow sobbed, falling to his knees and hugging her waist as she crossed her arms, declaring: "I know! I'm weak! I caved! He's shy adorable gay male you!" 

"Max, you PROMISED." 

"I know but you're not going to like, hold that against me, are you? I told you, I'm weak!" he bemoaned. 

Rosa rolled her eyes around, glowering towards Miru, "Miru...you're going to be...good to Max, right? You know, not all teenage angsty?" 

"Of course I will!" Miru protested...wait, what? 

"And you will not get all screechy cry-y if Miru does happen to break things off with you for some reason?" Rosa addressed Max. 

He sniveled, "You'll eat a tub of ice-cream and watch _Cats_ with me if he does, right?' 

"No." 

"What?! What about _The Notebook_?" 

"Nope" she shook her head. 

"Oh, you heartless skank!" he sobbed before standing up straight, pouting and lifting his chin, "Fine, if things imploded I would suck it up and take it like a big boy." 

Rosa just stared at him expressionlessly for a moment and he returned the look...before pointing, "The ice-cream, however, is not optional." 

Miru swallowed as Rosa smirked, raising a brow. "Am I to understand you were actually sneaking and hooking up during his visit in Boston?" 

"Not...much..." Miru said weakly. Just...four...or five times. 

His twin just shook her head with a sigh, glancing at her watch. "Well...let's go to lunch then. I was thinking the old hookah bar, Miru?" 

"S-sounds great" he smiled nervously, "You're...you're not super mad at me, are you?" 

"No...I suppose not" she conceded with a marked amount of reluctance, "Just remember what you said." 

...It was weird he'd been that ready to admit that Max 'wasn't going to be like the others'. He'd sworn before that never again would he be involved in such a relationship again and here he was, making promises. Perhaps he was just fearful of what Rosa would say, wanted to dissolve her irritation with this situation. 

Max gleefully grabbed their hands, skipping out and gushing contently over how the area looked completely different now in the day. Miru blushed a little as Max gave him a kiss, thanking him for the umpteenth time for inviting him. His...heart did kind of patter. 

That...that...was troubling. 

* * *

"This coffee is delish..." 

Miru blinked lightly at Max as the end of the hookah hung from one corner of his mouth like a cigar, drinking coffee with the other. Rosa just smirked at him, drinking hers as well. "Darling, you're so uncouth." 

"Don't I know it." 

She laughed, Miru's turn to smirk as he shook his head. Figured. Looking around the cafe him and Rosa had frequented since their early teens, he was hard pressed not to steel up looking at that damned brick wall... 

"Max-chan, you'll come to family dinner night, won't you?" Rosa asked, setting her chin on top of her folded hands. 

Miru's eyes widened as Max frowned, "Uh, isn't that special family time?" 

"Oh, it's special but it's not quite exclusive party only" Rosa explained, "I think you'd like it! Chiyo will be there." 

"Ah, my little boy wonder! I'll be there!" 

...Now he was going to family events? Why was this getting explosively serious so suddenly...? But then, Max was more Rosa's friend than they were anything currently. Still... he glowered, looking over at the brick wall where he'd seen Lukas five years prior, only to start the biggest mistake of his entire life. Max...Max was a nice distraction. But anything else? 

"You know, I've been in Japan for a WHOLE day now and I still haven't met a robot" Max suddenly said, his voice remarkably sad. 

Miru laughed despite himself, despite his protection. "Don't you worry, Max, we'll find you a robot to meet soon." 

His blue eyes brightened happily and Jonah, the long-time waiter slash confusingly owner of the hookah bar cafe, returned with their plates of food. Miru smiled vaguely as Rosa and Max heckled each other about getting fat if they continued to eat so richly. He couldn't help recall that Lukas never took the time to eat with him and his twin because it wasn't important. No...because all he'd been was a pawn. 

Once again, Max paid for his lunch. Miru complained...he didn't want to be a leech like that bastard. Max grinned and informed him that he was far from a leech and was, in fact, going to buy him a ton of udon from one of those 'awesome noodle carts'. Miru could only snicker at that, smiling for whatever reason when Max kissed his nose. 

It wasn't Lukas, not even close. But why couldn't he drop his apprehension to make it more? 

* * *

"Man, your dad and mom are sexy." 

Miru blinked at this remark as Max was folding his clothes...he wasn't sure he'd ever had anyone, aside from Rosa or his mother, fold his clothes. Max insisted though after he did all the laundry. Again, weird. 

"Well...I suppose." 

"Actually, your whole family is" the blond mused, gazing up at Miru's ceiling, "I'm not surprised though. Posies a total hottie, she can't come from a fugly fam." 

Smirking, Miru rose to go to the kitchen and get a drink. "I...suppose." 

"Hey, hey, don't give me that. You've been all quiet and not talking to me for hours! What have I done?" Max pouted, abandoning his task to follow him. 

"It's nothing really, Max..." Miru mumbled, grabbing a beer and popping the top. 

Standing against the doorway, Max crossed his arms and stared at him for a long moment. Perhaps he sensed the apprehension Miru had that this was turning into a relationship. And while it'd be a better relationship than the one with Lukas _clearly,_ that didn't mean he trusted it. 

He yelped when the fellow hugged his shoulders, kissing the top of his head. "Okay, my little gnome. Get drunk so we can have a real conversation about our feelings..." 

"That doesn't sound like good therapy" Miru snorted, blushing. 

"I can only imagine you think it's weird that we're all...together-ish right now? I mean, it is a pretty big jump from hating each other's guts to banging during free time to...staying together in a foreign country" Max remarked, cocking a brow. "Very...bizarre, actually. What's wrong with us?" 

Miru couldn't help laugh, pushing him away. "Everything." 

Max tilted his head at him before smiling gently. Ugh, he was so pretty though, why couldn't he not be scarred? Alas, the lanky fellow leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "I was delighted to get your text, Miru. I needed an excuse to see you. I love your sister to a degree I don't really get myself but maybe there was a larger picture to that. We'll take it slow...you up for it?" 

...He wished he had said 'yes' back then. 

No...he had said 'yes'. He just wished he meant it. 


	7. Street Corner II, The Mistaken Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Corner II
> 
> Chapter 3: The Mistaken Return
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Max (Rune Factory 2)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a decided to just free fall through life without getting into any serious relationships after the whole affair with Lukas. However, what happens when he happens to visit Massachusetts...?
> 
> Author's Note: First and foremost: there will be typos and there will be smut. And unfortunately none of this will ever be fixed because I'M NEVER READING THIS AGAIN. WHY DID YOU ALL WANT THIS? I DIDN'T EVEN WANT THIS!

_Once there was a man who had a little too much time on his hands._

_She never stopped to think that he was getting older..._

_But when his night came to an end, he tried to grasp for his last friend_

_And pretend that he could wish himself health on a four-leaf clover_

_She said,"Is this the return to Oz? The grass is dead, the gold is brown, and the sky has claws. There's a wind-up man walking 'round and 'round. What once was Emerald City's now a crystal town..."_

Miru bit his lower lip, gulping silently as he sat in his car, writhing a bit. Usually he really preferred to be in the more...submissive position but admittedly, Max was a pro. His lips lightly parted, moaning out as he came into the fellow's mouth. Max sat up, swallowing rather absently before smiling some. "You lost the dare, Pinky." 

"Yo-you just cheated, being all experienced and stuff" Miru groused, flustering. 

"That's right" the blond agreed, reaching out and stroking him, "And when we get back to the apartment, since you lost, I get to tie you up and have my way with you." 

Miru pouted, looking away as he started up the car. All they'd done was go get something to eat and the jerk proclaimed he could make him come in under five minutes with his mouth. Had he won the bet, Max wouldn't tease him like he usually did during sex but naturally he was going to tease him until he cried tonight. Not that it bothered him or anything, it was just he was really, really horny. 

He groaned as he indeed started kissing his neck as he drove up the street, not needing the extra distraction. "Max..." 

"I will miss you _so_ much" he whined, "Are you sure I can't just have you move to Boston and be my wife?" 

Miru leered, "I am _so_ not the wife." 

"Honey, there's no way _I'm_ the wife." 

Giving him a sulky moue, Miru shook his head. "We're almost done though, Max, so maybe _something_ can be done once I complete school." 

Max had stayed the entire summer with him in Japan. At first he was naturally super reluctant to be with the guy like that. Overall though, comparing how it had been living with Lukas? Well, with Max, it seemed a hundred percent more natural. They ate together, slept together, showered together, actually _talked_. Miru had started showering Max with presents recently and it was honestly too adorable how embarrassed he got. And hell, they even got into arguments too. Shockingly, they discussed and got over them too. 

But Max as his official boyfriend? That still seemed like such a commitment. Fine, three months of him visiting was a lot but it wasn't a full serious thing. He'd be going back to America, thousands of miles away, and he'd probably want to have sex or a relationship. Miru figured he couldn't hold out for it either. 

Pulling into his complex, he sighed as he exited the vehicle, only to squeak loudly when Max picked him up into his arms. "Ah! Stoppit!" 

"Oh, you're so _small_ and cute!" Max gushed, kissing him sweetly. "I'm going to cuddle the hell out of you after I f—k you senseless." 

Miru flushed, kneeing him a bit before hugging his neck, kissing him back hard. Just, the thing was... 

He made him so happy. 

* * *

He was leaving today, him and Rosa heading back for at least her final year of school. He needed one more but, well, since everyone loved this place so much _maybe_ he could fit in. Yea, he liked Japan quite a bit. Like, where else could he get a gigantic vibe to mess with Miru with out of a vending machine? A _vending machine._

"M-Max" Miru whimpered, "Yo-you'll miss your flight." 

"Miss my own private plane, my little gnome? Unlikely" he purred into his ear. 

Miru flushed as Max lifted him, grasping thighs, to run his tongue against his throat. "L-look, Max, as-as much as I-I want it-" 

Max covered his mouth. It wasn't meant to be mean or anything, of course, and the little kink seemed to rather like that in the heat of things, but he knew he'd just stammer and complain until he was pleading for it. Nipping at his lobe, he growled, "Shush." 

Miru squeaked a little as he pushed him face forward into his wall. Reaching around, Max found the ties to his pajamas, jerking them down. Chuckling huskily, he teasingly ran his finger around Miru's aroused manhood. "See? When doesn't my wittle Miru not want it?" 

"S-shut up..." he grumbled, his cheeks pink, "I-it's morning time anyway." 

Max pressed his chest against Miru's back, feeling the sharp inhale as he squeezed his nipple. Miru gnawed his lip, his head falling back against Max's shoulder as he kneaded hard. "I was going to be nice to you, Miru-chan, but I just might have you begging again today." 

He stuck his fingers in Miru's mouth, running them down his tongue as he kissed the back of his neck. For as 'against it' as he was, Miru put up no fight when he pushed him into his bed. "Get that ass up, gnome." 

Miru pouted at him but did as he was told, his cheek relaxed against the pillow as he looked back at him with an almost disturbingly innocent look. "...Max-chan? Can I...can I suck you off before you go?" 

Max tilted his head, resting his chin in his palm, "Well..." 

Of course he was messing with him and of course he was the sexiest thing ever. Turning him over on his back, he carefully crouched near his face. Miru squirmed. "Y-you're not going to-to do anything, are you? I can hardly focus when you're touching me!" 

"Then you better get to sucking there, sweetie, because I'm _definitely_ going to be doing some touching." 

Max moaned faintly, Miru taking his advice and deepthroating him. He shut his eyes momentarily as he bobbed in and out of the fellow's throat. Miru was so good, he pursed his lips, forcing his lids open. But he was _so_ not coming in his throat. 

"A-ah, Max, you jerk!" he whined as he started fingering his ass. 

Snickering, he expected the change of tone when he started flicking his tongue inside of him. The irritated cries turned into wails of ecstasy, his hips rising off his wrinkled sheets as he begged and pleaded weakly. With a wicked smile, Max pulled him backwards against his chest, rapidly pushing his oiled fingers into Miru, jerking him off with his other hand. "What do you want, Miru-chan? Say it..." 

"No" he actually sulked, panting, "I-I'm not begging for you, bitch!" 

"Ooh, aren't we saucy today?" smirked Max, biting playfully at his ear, "Say it." 

"No!" 

Max gnawed his bottom lip, frotting against Miru's dick from underneath. " _Say it_." 

"I hate you" he sobbed, his head relaxed against his shoulder. "Stop being mean!" 

Miru actually choked on a moan as Max got another finger in, pumping as deep as he could. "You don't think I'm kidding, do you? I mean, we can make other arrangements like I f—k you in the bathroom of the airport because, you know, we have done that before..." 

Playing for those cute points, Miru gazed up at him in the eyes helplessly. "Please, Max-chan?" 

Max moved to stroke himself, closing his eyes. "You want me to spank you?" 

"Maybe I do" Miru huffed. 

He yelped as Max gave him a firm smack to the backside. "I was joking!" 

With a laugh, Max grasped his hair gently and growled huskily, "'I want your cock in my ass'. Say it." 

Miru took it up a level and whined, "Please, f—k me..." 

Biting his lip, almost insurmountably turned on, he grasped the bend of one of his knees, guiding himself inside. Miru arched his back, groaning with pleasure. "Pl-please, f—k me hard, Max-chan!" 

Yep, all Summer. It wasn't like every sexual experience was quite like that but admittedly Max did like playing with him. 

It was...it was really rather nice, wasn't it? All his exes, it hadn't been quite like this. Had it been any of them, he couldn't have tolerated staying with them this long in the same place. Miru was like his sister in some ways so that made it easier but...but he knew there was something else. 

Max bent him over, thrusting. They went to the beach and spent all day just...playing. When was the last time he just played at the beach like that? Well, with Rosa but that was different. Him and Miru, it was like an actually orientation correct date. He took him to the fireworks festival and he got to wear a yukata! They went to the temples and the Tokyo Tower and God, ever since he met the twins every Summer was great. 

Too bad he still technically had to visit his sister again... 

He opened his eyes, listening to Miru rasp his name over and over. Well, not everything was perfect. Not even this, really. He asked Miru last night when they were in bed if he could stay committed. Miru pretty much told him it was impossible. 

Why? Was it that hard not to have sex? If he knew Miru and him were in a serious relationship then he could definitely keep it in his pants and wait for him. But nope, Miru didn't think that. And apparently it went for either of them. He had needs, after all...it irritated him but, granted, he was still willing to let that go on too as long as he could call themselves a couple. 

Miru was so apprehensive and he just wanted the guy to know that it was okay to like someone. He was never given any information on what made the fellow so against relationships but whatever it was, it didn't have to happen here. Couldn't he feel that Max was trustworthy? 

Sucking in air as he felt Miru clench up, the man screaming as he came, he absently joined him. Miru shuddered as he fell flat, breathing hard face down into his pillow. Max knelt for a moment before having to smile, hearing Miru's soft snores. He always had a way of tuckering the guy out. Crawling over him, he kissed the back of his head, turning it so he didn't end up suffocating himself. Wandering towards the bathroom, he plotted taking a shower and maybe getting some lunch before they went to the airport. 

"Max...?" 

He paused, surprised Miru woke up. Looking at him with those rather seductive red eyes, he mumbled, "I-I can try. Or...or we can try. But if...if you met someone else, let me...let me know before you start anything. I don't want to hate you..." 

Max gaped a little before wandering back, rubbing his back. "...Okay." 

"Okay" he smiled, flipping over and sitting up on his elbows. 

Max leaned in and gave him a kiss, his heart pounding. Oh...oh, okay, so yea, they...they were going to give it a chance, huh? Oh man. "I-I feel really, _really_ jittery and nervous and oh my goodness, I'm with male Rosa!" 

"Shaddup" snickered Miru, pushing him and staggering to his feet. "If that's all there is to it we can end it here too." 

Max scoffed, following him as the shorter man started towards the bathroom, "It's...it's so much more than that." 

Yes, as much as he loved Rosa in ways he still couldn't precisely fathom, what he had with Miru was entirely different. It was different than anything he ever had with anyone. Yea, much like Rosa but still so different. 

Was this...real? 

* * *

Ray Pennington groaned, his long-time on and off again girlfriend Julia Caricchio on top of him in their living room on the couch, straddling his waist and kissing his jaw passionately. He said something he was totally unable to discern but knew it came out with his damned accent. "Woman, you make me forget I'm not supposed to be British..." 

"Well, if you remembered you're supposed to be British more I assure you you'd be getting _a lot_ more too" she whispered sexily, kissing his nose. 

He grinned lazily, reaching for the band of her skirt to slip it off. "Don't worry, soon as I get a ring on your finger it'll be my bedroom voice, just for you." 

"Is that your way of trying to convince me, playboy? I told you I'd marry you as soon as you get an internship" she sang as a reminder. 

Yea, he got into med school through some miracle. Even more miraculous was he was doing well. He would be graduating soon and hopefully could intern at the nearby hospital. He'd been trying to convince Julia to marry him for years now but he guessed she needed to see he'd go through with his goal. Soon! 

Whatever the case, he was ready for some sweaty lovemaking when the doorbell rang. Groaning with irritation, he sat up as Julia gave him the tonguiest kiss possible. "Get rid of _whoever_ fast, even if it's your bromance lover Jake, or I am so going to sleep." 

"Oh, they will be gone instantly...but if I'm bringing the James Bond voice, _love,_ you might look good in that little schoolgirl number." 

She winked over her shoulder as she sashayed to their bedroom, "I'll see what can be arranged." 

Smiling, naturally pretty 'excited', he rushed over to the door. It was weird, Jake was pretty busy with the kid so why would he be coming ov... 

His blue eyes widened as he found on the other side none other than Lukas. 

What had it been? Five, six years? Where'd this guy get off even showing his face to him again anyway? After the way he treated Miru, he'd hoped the guy had gone and dove off a cliff to atone but some miracles were too much to hope for. A cigarette dangling in his lips, he muttered lowly, "Hey." 

"What the f—k can you _possibly_ want?" 

Lukas scratched the back of his blond head, grimacing, "...Just checking on you guys, I guess?" 

"Oh really? Five years later and suddenly you want to know how we're doing, huh? Well, we're all doing _great_ after we got out of that circle we had going with you" Ray grunted. 

Lukas pursed his lips, seeming to ponder over that before nodding once. "I guess there's more to it than that." 

"I figured. You won't get a piece out of me so you can forget it." 

"I'm fine on money, thanks. Like you, I've gone off and shaped up a bit. I got a band and a ton of gigs going. That's why I'm back in town, touring." 

Ray cocked a brow. He figured it was some J-Rock band that would fail as soon as girls saw a cuter man to pine over. He hadn't really heard of any bands with this ass in the ensemble. Lukas sucked his cheek before asking, shockingly: "I, uh, wanted to know if you could give Miru a message for me. That is if you're even still friends." 

Eyes narrowing sharply, Ray hissed, "As horrible as you were to him, what the f—k could you possibly have to tell him?" 

"Obviously that I'm sorry." 

Ray scoffed. "That's cute. Well, you find him on your own. I'm not going to be the bearer of you coming back into that poor kid's life. He's doing fine without you." 

"...Fair enough. It wasn't hard to find you or Jake. I guess I'll just put in a little effort and find him." 

Lukas turned away before muttering, "...Really, it's good to see you're doing well." 

With a frown, Ray stared after him as he took his leave. Well, he...seemed nicer and like less of a dick. Didn't mean much in the scheme of things though, Miru admitted to him today he was in a committed to Max. Ray liked Max, he was...healthier than Lukas had been. 

His stomach still kind of knotted though. 

" _Amore, dove sei?"_

His eyes widened, glancing over his shoulder with the sound of his sweet angel's seductive voice. "Coming, darling." 

Ray shut the door, hoping he was shutting it on madness that didn't need to occur. Lukas was still Lukas deep down. Even if that guy became a saint he'd still find a way to bring trouble. Those days of them being strung out for three day streaks were done. He was going to be a doctor and he was going to have a gorgeous wife. Jake had his dream woman and a gorgeous son. Miru? Miru had someone... 

...Trouble didn't recognize success though. 

* * *

Yagami Koji yawned widely as he sat in his office, working on analyst reports to turn in for review. As it were he didn't _have_ to but sometimes he gave his higher ups the time of day. Gnawing on his pencil, he smiled when his phone rang. His favorite call of the day. 

"Hi, Kochi" Yagami Popuri greeted, her pink locks pulled back in a ponytail on the video call. 

"Hey, Gorgeous" he returned, "What's up?" 

Popuri seemed to be doing her flower arranging at her shop near their home in Mineral, humming, "Nothing, really. Doing some floral arrangements for the Mayor's niece's wedding." 

With a groan, he lit up one of his clove cigarettes, flipping his Zippo and watching the flame. "Guess you're going to be stuck being Miss Perfectionist on that one for the night, huh?" 

"That's 'Missus' Perfectionist, thank you. And what have I told you about smoking? Ugh!" 

"I'll quit when I finish the carton I bought" Koji exhaled a thick plume of smoke, "Nothing pisses me off like a stale pack of cigarettes though so I can't let it happen." 

His wife's scarlet eyes narrowed, "You bought a _year supply_." 

"Precisely" he nodded, "I'll quit in a year." 

She rolled her eyes, "Koji, what will I do if you get sick?" 

"Sweetie, I'm not invincible...but I go to the doctor bi-monthly. I've smoked and drank like a fish since I was sixteen and yet nothing is wrong with my liver or lungs. Again, not Superman, but clearly my body is very accommodating with me on those factors while being a bitch with others." 

His darling wife just seemed cross. "You'll just pick it up again when that year is up." 

"I'll make no promises. S—t goes down a little too much in this family." 

Popuri groaned at that but didn't disagree. "Things are going well though. Rosa and Chihaya are back together-" 

"You're listing that as a good thing?" 

"-And Miru has found someone and is happy." 

Ah yes, Max De-Sainte Coquille. Koji had had slight dealings with his father and was ultimately surprised to learn the man had children. The boy had ended up coming to most of the dinner nights with Rosa and Miru and assured him he wasn't well liked in his father's eyes for the whole, in his words, "gay thing". Some parents. 

Overall though? Koji liked Max. He didn't hate his son or was going to go deny him because of his sexual preference but it would always be a trifle different that he'd possibly end up having three son-in-laws. That being said, Max just fit into the household so...easily. It was like he was just one of the family. Sort of crazy, sort of goofy, sort of just easy going...he was a good guy. 

"I hope Miru will settle down with him" Popuri murmured, "He's my precious baby and I hate to say it but he's so jaded. Oh, I wish we'd put our foot down then!" 

Koji tapped the ashes off his cigarettes into a tray, gazing off. "...Love isn't simple." 

"No, but he learned that lesson too young and too hard." 

He closed his eyes, deep in thought. Koji knew right away where his son was coming from when he'd sworn off relationships. He'd done the same after he found Popuri dating Hideyoshi Mark, the bastard that was his daughter's boyfriend's father. Even then there was more to it than that but, well, he didn't want to upset his wife. The rest of it was ancient news. 

When his son took that small 'quest' as a sixteen year old boy, it was on the thought that love was this blissfully sweet thing where everything floated on unicorns and butterflies. He thought he'd just find that one person right off the bat and he was going to be with that person for ever and ever, happy. 

Anyone that glanced over Yagami Koji's life would scoff and demand 'didn't that happen to you?'. _F—k_ no. The only person he could think of that just found what they wanted right out the gate was his daughter Yukina Kaede and that was the most bewildering luck anyone could fathom. Not to mention it was rather sketchy luck at that considering how they found each other... but no, there were _many_ women before he found Po. Same with his own siblings. Hell, Shin and Lyla had been together since forever but even Shin had observed the game once and played a small hand outside of his known. 

Where his son had been for a long time was where people that failed to see this stopped. 'Well, f—k love then..It's too hard and long to find' or 'it doesn't exist. He or she did this or that so screw that noise, I'm better off alone'. Fine? Alone was good for some people. But that they tried to not be alone meant that something inside of them said 'maybe I don't want that'. Koji was in the pit of his life having been kicked out of college his last year but suddenly his Princess appeared and he thought 'maybe it doesn't have to end like that'. 

He'd given up too. When something was too hard people gave up. But Miru clearly had never wanted to even after the Lukas affair. He still gazed longingly when he saw couples together and Koji was aware that he probably ran off to hook up with people. All the same, because the first love failed? That wasn't something to blame on love. It was daunting to think of being one person in the universe with billions of potential mates. Thing is, if he hated being alone, don't give up after one. 

...Except he guessed Miru's 'one' did turn him jaded. That was the one thing that Koji worried about. Generally people don't become jaded dating someone they hated the absolute total time because why were they dating them to begin with? No, they become jaded because they liked or loved that person so much and that person made them hate them. A broken heart wasn't about mixed feelings...always, anyway. 

"He'll make it, whatever the case" he finally remarked to his wife of wonderful decades. 

"Yes" Popuri agreed with a soft sigh. "Well, let me finish this then. Have you eaten, baby?" 

"I have." 

"Was it something _not_ cake?" 

He grinned. "I had a burger and fries, ma'am." 

"How fatty was that?" she leered. 

"You might like me with a little meat on my bones, Princess." 

Popuri winked, "Maybe I would. I'll try to wrap this up tonight so I can come home and we can go out for dinner and a movie, okay?" 

"Sounds perfect" he murmured, "I love you." 

She smiled prettily at him, "I love you too. Have a good rest of the day." 

He nodded and bid her the same before turning off his phone, pressing it to his lips. God, did he love that woman, he thought with a smile. 

Miru smiled more than he'd seen the boy smile in years this Summer. Was Max the one? Maybe, maybe not. But the one thing he knew was always a welcoming point in any relationship was the ability to make you smile without hardly even thinking. His son expressed some doubts to him still...but that's probably those mixed feelings. 

He just hoped a jaded vision didn't get in the way. 

* * *

"You know, considering Max's strange attraction to you, I dunno if you should be strutting around in your undies..." 

Yagami Rosa yawned as she walked around the kitchen, wearing only a UMass shirt and a pretty slinky pair of underwear. Hideyoshi Chihaya didn't mind one bit, of course, and generally he was joking. Max hadn't particularly expressed interest in her nether regions. That and... 

"He has my Miru, he should be fine." 

Chihaya had wondered precisely what had led Rosa accepting her brother and male best friend dating. She'd been against it for years it seemed but now she was happy with it? When he asked she simply shrugged. "My Miru needs someone to show him happiness in a relationship since he's decided to categorize it based on one." 

Rosa had told him on and off over their relationship what had occurred with Miru and some guy named Lukas. Apparently he was just a gold digger and used Miru's naivety and innocence to feed off of him. Unfortunately Chihaya could commiserate with that considering his girlfriends prior to Rosa. Alas, both of them had ended up with these kind of doting people that made it feel overwhelmingly...coddling? Powderpuff would go to school and work and come home to make him dinner after a long day and he just felt awful but loved and... 

Well, Max was exactly like that, occasionally going as far to fly to Miru in Japan during his free time despite being swamped with schoolwork and his upcoming law exam. Lord knows the guy just bought him anything that even remotely reminded him of Miru too. They were a good couple though, from what he'd been able to tell... 

Max De-Sainte Coquille yawned as he came down the steps of the brownstone, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Last night was one of his said Friday Japan visits and then he warped back into their time zone to bury himself in studying. Chihaya knew better than anyone long distance was hard but Max was definitely on the offensive against the challenge. 

Rosa walked past him with a pack of bacon, greeting him 'good morning'. Chihaya smirked as the fellow slapped her ass and gushed about how cute it was. Miru definitely had a special one, that's for sure. 

"How was my Miru, Max?" Rosa questioned, starting to fry up somethings for a late breakfast. 

"Simply _adorable_!" Max gasped, "He was telling me about his classes and friends and how he's looking forward to our Fall Break- I mentioned we're going to Hawaii, right?" 

"Yes, dear" Rosa nodded. Chihaya counted this as the fifteenth time he'd heard about it. 

Max nodded excitably, "So what are you two going to be doing?" 

Chihaya smiled wickedly as his girlfriend set a cup of coffee on the table before him, snapping the band to her underwear and earning him a squeal. " _Duh_." 

"Oh yes, nympho time" Max teased. 

Rosa pouted, her red eyes narrowing, "I am going to use Fall Break for what Fall Break calls for: _studying_. I told you that, Chiyo!" 

"Aww, c'mon, you'll leave a little time for us, right?" Chihaya pouted back. 

She kissed the top of his head, assuring him they'd have some 'them' time, of course. Max sighed airily, drinking his coffee as well, "I'm still so jealous you two get to see each other everyday. Oh! Why can't Miru live _here_? We're cool too!" 

Apparently Max had tried with minimal success to get Miru to move here. Rosa's twin expressed even after finishing school a desire to work in Japan instead. Max wasn't feeling that though, as much as he professed to like Japan. While Chihaya had thought the same when Rosa moved here, after having lived here for himself he was quite fond of the place and wasn't in any hurry to return to their homeland just yet, especially with a new job in upper management and all. 

"I guess Japan is more his home, Max" Rosa shrugged, "Plenty of people would have trouble with such a shocking transition." 

"You didn't" he sulked. 

"I did so! You know how much more conservative Japan is?" 

Max gave her a look. " _You can buy vibrators in a vending machine_." 

Chihaya laughed as Rosa smirked, shaking her head, "You'll never live that down, will you?" 

"Honey, I've had sex in public dozens of times but did I ever expect to make my sex toy choices along with whether I want Doritos or a Kit Kat? No ma'am." 

She sighed, flipping over the bacon, "I assure you that's not one of the reasons my Miru wants to stay in Japan, honey." 

"Oh, I'm sure..." Max murmured, "...I kind of worry." 

"About what? You don't think he'll cheat on you, do you?" Rosa frowned. 

Max shook his head, "No, no, just...I dunno. We're a bazillion miles apart and live in totally separate time zones and I can't see him even every week and we don't talk all the time and...I guess I'm worried he'll find someone else." 

"Don't be silly." 

Chihaya grumbled lightly, "I thought Max was your 'someone else'...it's not that silly a concern." 

"Darn skippy it's not. You better watch out, Binky, your girly is still mine." 

He smirked as Rosa tapped Max chidingly, "You can only be you, Max-chan. What Miru does is entirely up to him but...don't worry. I can't think of many guys that'll woo him." 

Max nodded somewhat...yea, Chihaya knew that feeling. It was that pit in the stomach that bellowed this person that meant everything to you, that thought to treat something like you like gold, can do better. And maybe one day, they just might. 

* * *

All he'd wanted was a cup of Turkish coffee. 

Yagami Miru had just gotten out of work and was craving some good ol' caffeine. He was in the area as he was plotting to go see his parents so he figured, hey, let's stop for a cup for old time's sake... 

Old time's sake indeed. 

When he arrived, there he was. There was that son of a bitch right where he first saw him, sitting on the wall, smoking a cigarette with his guitar right next to him. Miru had to convince himself he hadn't just entered some time warp that thought it'd be funny to put him back here again. 

Nope. This was the present and there was Lukas. 

He trembled as the dirty blond looked up, his blue eyes widening. "...Miru." 

Miru wanted to choke. He didn't want to hear his name out of this bastard's mouth! Shaking, he spat, "G-go to hell!" 

He turned to leave, to escape to his haven, but the man suddenly grabbed his elbow. Snatching his arm away, Miru had to catch himself from wheeling around and punching him. How dare he come back here?! 

"Miru, wait" Lukas quickly protested, "I want to talk to you." 

"What could I _possibly_ have to talk to you about, you dick?" Miru snapped, enraged. 

Lukas shook his head, holding up his hands, "Please, please...just hear me out, okay? I-I've wanted to see you for a long time now." 

He couldn't stand this. "The feeling is _not_ mutual and has nothing to do with me. Good bye!" 

"Miru!" Lukas called, following him as he tried to escape, "Yes! Yes, I am an ass!" 

All Miru could do was stiffen when people on the street stopped and turned to look at them. Oh jeez. "Lukas-" 

"Yes, I used you for money! I used you for food, for drugs, for sex! I _used_ you and I know that! I used you because I knew I could manipulate you!" 

He tried to swallow that, ashamed this was just being spouted in public, his naivety in dating a person like this. "S-shut up, Lukas. Shut up! I don't want to talk to you about this!" 

"Miru, please" he whispered, "I-I cleaned up. I cleaned up _late_ but I did clean up. When you all walked out of my life I realized that...that it wasn't even you guys. You walked out because of me and...and I mean, there's no reason for you to forgive me but...please, know that I'm sorry." 

What was that supposed to mean to him? Yea, he was sorry but that didn't change what happened in the past, now did it? Miru didn't know what to do with his 'sorrys'. Prepared to tell him 'whatever', Miru's eyes widened when he noticed everyone that was in the area was staring at him way too expectantly. _Ugh._

"L-look, let's go talk somewhere privately" Miru hissed. Somewhere where he could privately tell Lukas to never deign to even think about him again. 

Alas, his first ex smiled, relieved, and he was horrified. Lukas, to the best of his recollection, had never smiled. At least not that...sincerely. Swallowing, he glared as his heart skipped over a little. No, Miru. That's how he got there to begin with, breaking your heart so severely you questioned everything. He didn't deserve to make your heart skip. 

Stalking into a nearby park, empty enough for his purposes, he wheeled on Lukas. "Look, I don't know your game but you just...just stay away from me. I don't care about your 'sorrys' or making you feel less guilty. I'm living my life fine without you and you seem to be doing well yourself so let's just forget it ever happened." 

Lukas gazed at him before murmuring, "That's...just it, I couldn't really ever forget. I've...I've thought about you this whole time. You...you hurt me somehow." 

"I hurt _you_?" Miru laughed humorlessly, "Yes, I must've really hurt _you_ by investing every single thing I had into a one-sided relationship where all you wanted was money and sex when you were high. Ugh, just talking to you makes me remember how much of an idiot I was!" 

"That's not—!" Lukas blurted before pausing, bowing his head, "That's not...what I mean...I've...I've used a lot of people in the past. I've hurt a lot of people...and I feel bad about them, yes, but...but it was different with you. I...felt I lost something when you went away, unlike them." 

"A free meal?" 

"...A good person." 

Miru's eyes narrowed. "...Whatever, Lukas. I'm not interested in rekindling anything with you so let's _please_ leave it at this." 

The blond didn't say anything...before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a slip of paper. "I...I don't expect you to do anything but...but my band's having a show in a few days. If you reconsider, I'd...I'd really like to see you there." 

Miru should've balled that piece of paper up and tossed it right into his face. No, that would have been the sensible thing but instead he crumbled it up and put it in his pocket. "...Sayonara." 

"Jaa ne." 

'Jaa ne' his ass. Sucking his cheek, his heart heavy, he turned and walked away. While he definitely wasn't in the mood to see his parents now he had promised so he just started toward the shinkansen. Why? Why would the universe do this to him...? He just... 

He...he had really liked Lukas at one time. Why put him back here? 

Miru jumped when his phone rang, startling him from his fog. Pulling the device from his pocket, he grimaced and smiled softly when Max's picture appeared, one of the photos from the summer when they went to the beach. He just smiled so happily all the time and...and Max was perfect. What was he, recollecting the guy that hurt him wistfully? 

Answering, he murmured, "Hello?" 

"Hello, pumpkin! How are you?" 

Scratching his brow with his free hand, he smiled sadly. "...Good." 

"That was not convincing at all, my little gnome. What's wrong?" 

Miru sighed, shaking his head, "It's nothing, Max, really. How are you?" 

"I'm peachy keen, pumpkin. Just beside myself over our Hawaii trip soon! I can't wait to wake up with you everyday again, I've missed it!" 

Blushing, Miru swiped his card and boarded the shinkansen, squeezing between everyone heading home to Mineral for the day. "I've missed it too...and I'll need the distraction." 

"Now I _know_ something is bothering you. What's wrong?" Max questioned again. 

Finding a seat in the way back, he relaxed his head back against the seat and whispered, "...What is it you like about me, Max?" 

"Everything?" 

"Seriously, Max..." 

Max grumbled, "I am serious. You're my adorable little gnome. If I started looking at you for what I consider inadequacies then that means absolutely nothing, silly." 

Miru laughed softly, "I dunno, Max, is being an 'adorable little gnome' enough? Don't you want more from me?" 

"Honey, you're kind of worrying me. Are you getting angsty about us?" 

"No, no" Miru quickly said, "I...I'm flawed..." 

He could feel Max smile, bizarrely enough. "Baby, we all are. Like I said, if all I was doing was honing in on what I think are flaws in you then there's nothing here. As is, you're pretty much perfect to me." 

"Because I'm male Rosa?" 

"Because you're Miru. The male Rosa thing though, that's a total perk." 

Miru smirked at that, closing his eyes as they train moved along at hyper speeds. "...Can you say you'll always feel that way? I'm...I'm not endeavoring for it but I...I'm still new to healthy relationships. I may make a mistake." 

"Also very human, pumpkin. Don't worry, Miru, I've made plenty of mistakes and usually they're dating lumberjacks and ding-dongs. You're not one of them, pookie, and I don't think you'll ever be." 

Miru gazed at the ceiling, watching it fly by. Yes...he'd dated a 'ding-dong' and now he was feeling nostalgic about the few _weeks_ the relationship was good. He did have something good with Max despite him being thousands of miles away. Thousands of miles away and the guy still took the still developing fast jet to see him, no matter how short the time was. He called to talk to him everyday and Max made _him_ feel like a gold digger. Max made him feel good... 

...Then why was it he was here now? 

* * *

Rosa sighed, finding Max was face down in his bed, a glass of amontillado beside him. "Baby, I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay, Posie, you're not the Goddess of Weather..." Max droned, slurring, before looking at her hopefully, "Are you?" 

"No..." 

The man sobbed woefully and she sighed, glancing out the window. It was only raining here...but Japan was having intense rains with high speed winds and then Hawaii was having some horrendous tropical thing. Needless to say the Fall trip was postponed and Max was dreadfully disappointed. 

"I can't even go see him" Max sniveled, curling up, "I really, really wanted to see him. It's been two weeks-s-s-s!" 

Sighing again, Rosa wandered over and slipped into bed with him. Chihaya had to work and she'd had her fill of studying for now. "I know I'm not my Miru-chan but I'll snuggle up with you." 

Max turned on his side, glomping her. "No way, pookie! You are my original cuddle buddy, there are no replacements." 

Rosa smiled and rested against his chest, listening to the rain outside. "Things are going well, aren't they? Aside for this sucky weather..." 

Nodding some, Max kissed the top of her head, "You got your boo back, you both have jobs, and you're on the fast track to graduate...I have someone I genuinely feel good about and one more year before I can take the bar. Considering everything that's happened? Yea, it's going pretty well." 

"Miru is happy?" 

Max groaned, rubbing his face, "The last few weeks we've been talking on the phone he's seemed worried about something or the other. I was hoping we'd spend the vacation having face-to-face talk time but that whore mother nature!" 

She gave him a look. "We video chat all the time and _so do you_." 

"Honey, that's mutual wanking time." 

Rosa leered at him when he grinned, "Oops, that's your Miru-chan. We just sip tea and gaze beseechingly into each other's eyes." 

"Yea, okay" she snickered, shaking her head, "...My Miru can be complicated. Just...just whatever the case may be, be patient with him. You're only his second long-term relationship." 

"I know..." 

Max yawned, closing his eyes and dropping his head more against his pillow. "Let's take a nap and get cookies and pizza when we wake up." 

Rosa smiled, "Sounds like a plan." 

Looking to him as he dozed off, she took out her phone and stared at Miru's number for a moment. She'd talked to Miru a few hours ago, actually. He was generally as disappointed as Max about the vacation but admitted he needed the time to "resolve" something. 

Rosa felt things in her twin brother and she was certain she felt reluctance. What he was reluctant about she wasn't sure but whatever it was he needed to resolve, it had at least some involvement with Max. She told him not to hurt her friend. While Miru was her twin and she should be more worried on his behalf, she'd known from the four years of being Max that he wasn't the hurtful one. Miru...Miru worried her. 

She messaged him to be mindful. The chips were going to fall one way or another...she just hoped, in the end, everything just continued to go well. 

* * *

Why did people make mistakes? To be wrong was one thing but to continually be wrong for all eternity? Why? 

Yagami Miru had been disappointed. He'd wanted to go to the islands with Max and just forget everything. He wanted to forget that he was starting to consider what had attracted him to Lukas and what was missing in Max. Max was a good person if he could say he didn't look for flaws because he...he was unable to do that. He was _comparing_ them. 

Oh yea, comparing the guy that once whored him out for drugs and cash to the one that practically worshiped him and made him happy. Max...Max was not the winner in this relationship. That was especially clear since he decided, at last damn minute, to go see Lukas' concert. 

He got there. He got there and was prepared to turn around but they'd already finished their set. One of his band members, a woman, grabbed his arm and seemed delighted he came. How'd she even know who he was? It was all he could do not to punch himself when she dragged him to their room in the back. Why? 

She left him there, saying Lukas would be out momentarily, and shut the door. Miru should have left. Right then. Nothing was keeping him there but no, he sat on the couch and looked around the medium sized room, a fridge in the corner and all their instruments in the other. There was a door and from what he could was a bathroom. If he didn't know any better, the shower was on. 

Max. Max, give him a reason to leave. Miru quickly dialed up his boyfriend...and under every other circumstance Max would answer but this once, and soon twice, he was met with the man's voicemail. What was he doing? Now they didn't have their vacation to go on, he as probably out partying and having fun regardless. Fine, he could also have an unhealthy chat with his ex that he shouldn't want to share air with let alone talk. 

After a couple minutes, Lukas indeed came out, damp and shirtless, a towel around his neck. Miru swallowed hard as the man smiled. "Hey, you did come." 

"I...I didn't see you perform. I was late" Miru muttered. 

"It's cool. Wasn't a long set to begin with" he explained, sitting, "What made you change your mind?" 

Insanity, probably. "I was bored. I was supposed to be going to Hawaii with my boyfriend but the weather is too bad for the planes to go through." 

Lukas nodded some... "So you do have someone." 

"Yes." 

"Guess he didn't want to come with you to your ex's show, huh?" 

Miru grimaced. What would Max think of this? He knew what he'd think of this in his place... "Max lives in the United States. He's my sister's roommate." 

Yes. Yes, tell half-naked pining ex that your boyfriend was thousands of miles away. Lukas stood and walked to the fridge. "Wow, long distance then. Sounds rough." 

"It can be..." 

Lukas just...nodded, taking out two beers. Miru frowned when he handed him one, sinking back on the couch. "You like beer?" 

"Typically...I became something of an alcoholic after I left you" Miru muttered bitterly. 

The blond grimaced, rubbing his brow as he took a swig. "Tell me something _good_ that's happened since you left me. You have a boyfriend...you're in school for programming or coding or something, right?" 

Miru blinked, surprised he remembered something. "Yea." 

"Mm. My drummer's into the gaming and stuff you're into. I'm just not all that coordinated for it now. Probably the drugs." 

Was he _joking_ with him? Miru sulked, taking a drink. "I guess that's sad." 

"Pretty much" Lukas agreed, "But it's cool you're doing what you want, a lot of people aren't so lucky. I know Ray's going to be a doctor but I wasn't sure about Jake..." 

"He just mainly does construction or the hardware stuff. Just little jobs to support his kid." 

Lukas snickered, "Jake, that ass, with a kid. It's ridiculous...I saw him but didn't go talk to him. He seemed happy and I know he'd try to kill me if he saw me." 

"You didn't think the same of me?" Miru muttered. 

"Nah." 

Because he was weak. That wasn't what he said but that's what Miru thought. He was weak. So very...very weak. The beer turned into glasses of vodka and he knew he didn't do well on vodka. He _knew_ and that's why he _avoided_ it. Vodka lowered his defenses to a nonexistent state. Lukas asked. He didn't pressure him, he didn't make it seem like he'd be a jerk about it, he was making a friendly offering and Miru took it. Miru made the mistake of justifying the action by telling himself Max was probably out drinking with a bunch of guys too. A stupid mistake if there ever was one. 

Max...was left field. Oh, he was gorgeous, yes, but he was that...effeminate gorgeous. That wasn't his first choice on attractions...Lukas was...was masculine handsome. He was his first boyfriend and...that had been one reason he'd been so attracted to him. And at that second, he'd been behaving the way Miru had always hoped and...he was drunk so...? 

"Hey, wait, Miru" Lukas said quickly. 

Miru breathed out softly as he leaned in to tease his neck, kissing the flesh there. He smelled nice...and also pushed him back. "H-hey, you um, you're probably just drunk, man. You have a boyfriend and I really don't want to be to blame for anything else..." 

That's right. To be sure, Miru restarted this nonsense. He started it and he prolonged it and he enabled it. In the ironies of life, Lukas was just kind of there for the ride. His mistake was convincing Lukas that his boyfriend was probably off f—king someone else too so why not for old time's sake? 

...What was he thinking? 

* * *

Blech. 

Miru grimaced as he threw up for the second time since he got home. Ugh, what was wrong with him...? Collapsing on the bed, he picked up his phone. Whatever the case, Max hadn't... 

Staring at the device, he was alarmed to see two texts and a missed call. When? ...Idiot. You know when. His face twisted, trying to excuse the whole thing. If Max had just picked up to begin with and... 

He opened the text and was surprised to find a picture of Max and his sister sitting in what looked to be a lecture hall, both wearing big glasses that neither needed. The image was captioned, "Hey pookie, I'll call you soon. Posie and I decided to sit in on a guest seminar to get our learning on instead of sleeping! Hugs and kisses, baby, I'll talk to you soon!" 

...It was f—king _day time_ there. What party was Max drinking at when it was like eleven o'clock in the day? Miru kneaded his brow, slowly pressing redial. Good...good job, Miru. 

He smiled weakly when Max appeared, seeming to be getting ready for bed. "There you are, pumpkin! Papa was starting to get worried!" 

"Y-yea..." 

"Pinkychu and I went to the bastard combination of our two majors for some extra cred they were offering when you called. I called you after it was over but I figured you were out partying with Ray and Jake." 

"Uh...well, the...the partying part is right. I...I went to a concert...sort of." 

Max was tugging on a shirt, "That sounds fun, sweetie. Did you have a good time?" 

That just made him recoil in horror. "I...I...guess..." 

The blond raised a brow at him. "Is something wrong?" 

...He swore to himself he'd be honest but something about it felt like it was trying to kill him. Why? In a faint whisper, he mumbled, "Max...I'm...I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I...I had sex with...someone." 

If he'd said 'I had sex with that ex I told you about' right then then maybe he'd have saved at least Max a lot of pain right then. As it were, the man stared at him for a long second before forcing a very strained smile, his swallowing visible. "...Oh." 

"I-I'm sorry, Max, I...I was drunk and things got...got confusing" Miru said, his excuses weak even to himself. 

Max didn't say anything for a moment...before shrugging softly. "Well, I...I do appreciate that you didn't lie about it. You really never did, it was one of your concerns about us having a long distance relationship. Just..." 

Miru gulped a little as Max gazed to the side for the second. Who wouldn't be upset? Yea, they were thousands of miles away from each other but Max hadn't cheated. He didn't _need_ to. Miru just cheated with his bastard ex-boyfriend because the vodka got to him. And...whatever other idiocy that got into him. Max pasted on another forced smile. "Well, that's...that's neither here nor there, Miru. I...I need my beauty sleep so I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" 

"You're...you're upset" he rasped. 

"...A little" he admitted quietly, "Or...a lot. But...but I did say as long as we're an official couple it's not a deal breaker if it happens. Getting drunk happens." 

...Not quite like _that_. "You don't have to be that understanding, Max." 

"Perhaps. But I better go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." 

Miru murmured 'good night' and he hung up with nothing. He was angry. Miru was enraged with himself. Once he woke up, a little more sober, on the couch where Lukas had been pretty accommodating, he freaked and rushed out. There was genuinely no excuse. None. Looking at his other text message, he'd always remember where Rosa, his twin sister that understood him too well, wrote 'be mindful of what you do, miru'. 

He just hadn't managed to listen, had he? 

* * *

"You okay, dude? You seem a little distracted." 

Max de-Sainte Coquille sat on the couch of the brownstone in Boston, Massachusetts, barely watching television. Hideyoshi Chihaya was on the recliner, eating popcorn, and happened to pose the question to him. 

Every time. Every single damn time. Every single man he ever dated ended up sleeping with someone else when they were with him. Yea, sure, he said 'it's cool, Miru!' but it wasn't cool. It wasn't cool at all. How could he be cool? It was a slap in the face, a 'you alone? Nope, nope, you're not good enough'. Oh yes, Miru told him so that was sort of a step above most of his exes? He had one boyfriend that denied cheating while lying in bed with his affair _with Max looking at him._ But that was giving him credit for cheating and owning up to it. He got an F instead of a flat zero. 

Max gave Chihaya a droll look but remained silent. He liked Chihaya, truly. When he found out his bestie was engaged he was jealous of this guy. When Chihaya blew up and broke up with her he wanted to kill him. When he _slapped_ her and told her she was a slut because of a misunderstanding? Especially a misunderstanding that he in fact had committed himself? Oh, he was plotting on exactly how to _seriously_ have him killed. Chihaya was the poster boy for mistakes. 

Alas, if he could say he thought any man was capable of loving Rosa more than Chihaya he'd be crazy. Chihaya made horrendous mistakes, _horrendous..._ but he made his Posie so happy. He made to atone for everything that happened to try and stop a horrible person. Somehow he had the nerve to get past how cynical Max was to ask him for help in doing so. Through that, Max saw that yes, horrendous mistakes Chihaya had committed but that deep under that muck was a genuinely good person... 

He just wanted to know _why he cheated_. 

What drove someone to that? What made them commit to someone and then decide to go have sex with the next pretty little thing that walked by? 'Oh baby, it didn't mean anything. You're the one that's important'. Oh, okay, so that's why you had to seek something from someone else? No. Just end it if you think the other person's inadequate. Don't go looking for cake and getting some and sneak a few cookies, damn it. ...Though that was a terrible analogy, he'd be eating cakes, cookies, and ice cream if he could but the point still stood! 

Max sighed when Rosa entered from the library, holding two boxes of pizza and some Smirnoff Ice. "Hi, my babies. Are you hungry?" 

"Oh my God, best girlfriend ever" Chihaya groaned contently, standing to assist her. 

She snickered and gave him a sweet little kiss, the two going into the kitchen and chattering. Max smiled sadly after them. It...it could still work, couldn't it? It had...it had worked for them. 

But they knew they were each others soul mates. He...he didn't know what Miru thought. 

* * *

" _Not that I have any room to talk about relationships...but you told your boyfriend what you did. Did you expect him to react a certain way?"_

…What? 

Did Miru expect for Max to get angry? To leave him? It's...it's probably what he would have done if the tables were turned. But...Max was patient and... 

...He'd started to ask himself what it was he wanted. 

It'd been a month and a half since he'd slept with Lukas the first time. 'The first time'. Miru sat in his dark living room, emptily gazing into the nothingness. 

People...went through so many relationships in their lives. His dad was a glorified manwhore and yet somehow he had one of the most respected and genuinely loving marriages with one person. He found his one person. 

His cousin Jyun, son of his dad's twin brother, had sworn off relationships like Miru had because of one woman he met in his teens...then he met another and that...that was his true love. That woman changed everything...when _she_ rejected him as well, it wasn't anything like the first. He was sincerely heartbroken. He ran away. 

...Miru...Miru's boyfriend was everything anyone could ever actually want. He was so sweet and caring and perfect and forgiving. This was a man that people dreamed about. 

But he didn't want to be with him now. 

'Lukas could be faking this new outlook on life' was his only restraint. If he were, he was doing a really good job though. He took Miru to his concerts with him and had even bought him dinner a few times. Usually Miru restrained himself from sex but some shots of liquor into the night? It was...it wasn't what he intended to do. 

But if...if he thought Max made him happy, a not parasitic Lukas thrilled him. 

Lukas wouldn't have affected him so much if he'd not loved him somehow. He changed how he viewed relationships for six damn years. Somehow, in spite of that 'hatred' he had, he'd...he'd managed to tolerate Lukas enough for a second chance. Max...? Max was...was a terrific person. 

Just...not the terrific person he wanted anymore. 

Miru knew he was a terrible person. He knew people that would have thought nothing of this if they were doing it but he...he couldn't believe he was this kind of person. His parents would never be this kind of person, his siblings would never be this kind of person. What the hell happened to him? 

Last night, in his loneliness, he called Lukas instead of Max, a growing occurrence. He asked the blond if...if he were to end things with Max, would he want to try a less...horrible version of them? Lukas had smiled and said hadn't they been doing that all along? 

...That just made him feel more awful about what had to come. 

Lukas suffered from anxiety. He seemed to think it was a result of his drug addiction and all so he was on anxiety medicine and antidepressants. The fellow honestly believed that might be what made him so much calmer and wondered how to feel about it. Miru couldn't say but since he was a functioning member of society now it was definitely an improvement. Today was Friday though. Friday was the one day he could expect to see him. He asked Lukas for an anxiety pill and an antidepressant to take. He'd seemed super reluctant, relaying that these were prescribed so he probably shouldn't just give them to someone. Miru assured he just needed them for this insular moment. 

...How did people make so many mistakes? 

Inhaling when his doorbell rang, he slowly stood and felt numbed when he went to answer. He didn't deserve this. 

Opening the door, he bit his lip. Max was on the other side, yawning and holding a dozen red roses. "Hi, pookie." 

"Hey, Max..." 

Miru accepted the kiss on the cheek the man gave him as he entered, stretching. "How are you, baby? It feels like I haven't spoken to you in _ages_ !" 

Max didn't know. He told him about the once but he...he hadn't realized just what he wanted yet until now. "Yea...Max, um..." 

"Oh, and I saw these on the street and was reminded of my favorite red eyed man" he gushed, "Though don't be jels but I sent your sister like two dozen back home. Rosa and roses." 

Miru stared at the roses, wondering if the anxiety medicine was actually working considering how nervous and jittery he was feeling. "Max...I...I can't take those." 

"Hmm? Why, pookie?" Max questioned, "Do you not like roses?" 

"No, I love roses, just-" Miru paused. "Max...you know, all the times we had while dating and not, they've...they've been amazing. You made me...you made me realize how to be happy again." 

Blinking, Max cocked his head, "...That's what you deserve." 

"That's...that's what you deserve too, Max. And I can't give it to you." 

Silence fell and he felt his heart start to race. Looking up at the tall man when he finally had the courage to do so, he found Max just kind of vacantly staring at him. "...Just who is he?" 

"That's...that's not important" Miru whispered, "I just-I just want you to know that you're really too good for me. I told you I'd make mistakes, that I was flawed, but you-you told me you didn't look at those. Well...I do. And I recognize them and I know that I'm an awful person. But I want...I want to be happy, Max, and...and as happy as you make me, as much as you make me laugh, as perfect a person _you_ are...it's...it's just not what I want. I...I found that somewhere else." 

Max was utterly quiet, almost disturbingly so. For a moment Miru thought a statue had been created in his living, petrified by his wickedness. His lips finally parted and he breathed out. 

"...Oh." 

His arms falling to his side, the flowers falling and a few petals dropping to the floor, Max still tried to put on a smile. "Well...I'm...I'm glad you...you found that someone then. Glad...glad I could help." 

He looked down on the flowers and slowly set them on the coffee table. "Uh, well, you...you tell that guy to take good care of you, 'kay? I'm-I'm, uh, going to...to go home." 

"Max!" Miru found himself blurting, "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You-you really do deserve better, I'm sorry..." 

Max looked back at him...and in that second he knew exactly what Lukas saw when they first departed those six years ago: desolation. 

"...You'd think so, wouldn't you?" he said, his voice barely a whisper. 

Miru's eyes widened as he walked out the door without another word. Closing the entry, he choked on a hard lump in his throat, rasping. There. There, Miru. Now you could be free of remorse, free from the fact that you were hurting someone. 

That idiotic... _idea_? That was his biggest mistake of all. 

* * *

Well...Rosa was right. 

Max sat on the doorstep to the home in Massachusetts, having been there for the last four hours in the bitter rains of December. He'd had his last exam today so he thought that he'd just head to Japan before Rosa and get settled in with Miru. Things...weren't going badly or anything. Yea, they didn't talk as often but Miru had exams, he had exams. They were...they were busy people. 

...He thought. 

_"To be perfectly frank, I'm more protecting you...Miru's not into relationships and he's kind of a one night stand type. Don't get me wrong, he's an utter sweetheart but just...not boyfriend material, not for someone like you that gets attached."_

That was his lovelife in a nutshell, huh? Oh, he's not into relationships. That is, until he gets into a relationship with _you_ , then he finds one that's better. Maybe his dad was right, maybe something _was_ wrong with him. He couldn't... 

He couldn't make anything work with anyone. 

Max swallowed hard like he was being force-fed bitterness. Man up, Max. You knew what you were getting into. Your bestie? This was her _twin brother_ and she tried to protect _you_ , not him. She tried to protect you and you...you just fell in love so whose fault was that? 

Dropping his head, his hair draping either side of his face, he felt...he felt so... _stupid_. 

"Honey?" 

He didn't look up with the familiar voice of Yagami Rosa, knowing it was a face similar to that of someone he seriously thought he could spend his life with. She knelt, having just gotten back from somewhere. "Baby, I thought you went to Japan? What are you doing? You'll get sick..." 

She...she told him. He didn't listen... 

Rosa's red eyes peered up at him from underneath a hooded coat he'd gotten her, her gloved hands rested over his. After a moment she gazed down before rising and hugging his neck, rubbing his back. "You want the chocolate peanut butter ice cream or red velvet?" 

He bit his lip hard, trembling, "Can we...can we have both?" 

"Of course we can, sweetie." 

Maybe the best thing to ever happen to him, Rosa kissed the top of his head and took his hand. She directed him to her car which was still warm and started toward the nearby convenience store. After a few silent moments, she murmured, "What did he do?" 

"Found someone else. I'm 'perfect' but someone else does that better" he said emotionlessly. 

Rosa shot him a quick look before looking sad. "I...I had hoped Ray was wrong..." 

Max frowned toward her, mumbling tiredly, "About what?" 

"...Nothing. I guess we...are twins. Just...I can't see it working out as well for him as it did me." 

Staring at her, he came to a staggering conclusion. "Lukas? He left me for _Lukas_ , the guy that broke his heart, used him for money, and sexed him out for drugs? He left me for _that_?" 

Rosa grimaced and he almost wanted to scream. Yes, he was officially _repulsive._ If someone said 'man, I'd rather be with _that_ guy over _him'_? "...I just...really must be a bad person to be with, Rosa..." 

"Oh sweetheart, that's not even remotely true..." Rosa whispered, pulling into the parking lot. "...I think we're a lot alike, Miru and I. We both ended up with exes that hurt us extremely...I don't know if that's a virtue." 

Max winced and dropped his head back against he rest, closing his eyes. "...You know you're my Pinkychu, right?" 

"Of...course." 

"I love punkin too, don't get me wrong, and he's such an adorable little man for you. Just...know a teeny part of me will never forgive him for making you hurt so much. Nonetheless, you...you did make the right decision to give him a second chance. You're so lucky to have a guy like that..." 

Max tried to not cry. Had it been any of his other exes that broke up with him, he'd be in hysterics, but something about _this_? This...this was actual fullblown _aching_ and he didn't want to recognize it, he just wanted it to disappear. "M-maybe it's...it's also the right decision for Miru..." 

Rosa sat there for a long time without moving before leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips. "You stay here and keep the car warm, baby, I'll get the ice cream." 

He nodded drearily, leaning into the corner of the door as she climbed out. Oh well...no more. No more of this. He swore off relationships then got back into them but that was before this. Nothing about this gave him reassurance and everything about it made him want to die. No, this was really it. He should focus on his schooling. Nothing...nothing else was necessary. 

He'd been weak. 

* * *

_"What the f—k is wrong with you?"_

_He probably never expected to ever have those words directed at him from his beloved sister but...he knew he had it coming. "Rosa, I-"_

_"You damn promised **me** , Miru."_

_Miru sat on Lukas' sofa, the guy in the shower after having been practicing with his group for hours. He listened to his sister's rebuking over the phone, slouched. "Didn't you take Chihaya back after you broke up? What's the difference between you doing it and me?"_

_"The difference is I asked you to not get into some relationship fog for whatever reason because Max is my best friend. I knew that my best friend was going to treat you like you deserved compared to Lukas and he did. Max is a full-time f—king law student and he made every effort to see you, to speak to you, to make you happy. You, my own-own f—king brother, made me tell him not to do it and I was **right** **.** Why'd you-why'd you even try?" _

_She was crying. Feeling helpless, he gaped for words, "R-Rosa, futago, it's not...look, I do really like Max, honest. But I-I just like Lukas- who's reformed, I swear!- **better.** It's not even meant to be a slight to Max, it's just...it's just reality and he'll get over it. He'll find someone and I-I want the best for him too. Please tell him that..." _

_"You'd been cheating on him, hadn't you? Ray told me when Lukas had come back, told me to tell you to be mindful. I had no idea you'd...ugh! I can't-I can't talk to you right now."_

_"Rosa!" he protested, crying himself, "It's...it's my life, right?"_

_"Yea. Well, congratulations, it's your life and you got to make a new you in Max. You disappoint me."_

_He went cold when the line went dead. What...? He tried, hating when Rosa was upset with him the most, to call her again but naturally there was no answer. Max a new him? That was crazy talk! Max...Max was desirable, fun-loving, adorable. The right person would be insane not to see the appeal in him. She was just...mad right now and...and maybe...maybe he was a bad person but..._

_He shivered, staring at the bottle of antidepressants on the lamp stand nearby before grabbing it, looking back over his shoulder to make sure Lukas wasn't there._

_Max...Max, he made him laugh like no one could. Max would find his Prince Charming and look back at him as a big mistake._

_Mankind was laden with mistakes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"As we go on we remember all the times we had together! And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever!"_

Yagami Rosa smirked, cocking a brow at her friend as he stood in the doorway of her room. Currently she was trying on her graduation garb, making sure her dress didn't show up underneath and everything. Max grinned. "Look at my cutie pie! Oh, you make papa so proud, getting here later than me and graduating before and...ooh, you little overachiever, you!" 

She laughed as he glomped her, playfully swatting at him, "You are getting a law degree, not a business degree!" 

"I know but still" he groaned, slouching, "If I hadn't goofed off that stupid first year..." 

"You'll be fine, sweetie. At least I'll be here to keep you on track, right?" she winked. 

Max smiled warmly, "Yea, you're always there for me." 

These last five months had been so winter break had been shot, pretty much. He didn't want to even acknowledge he was still alive let alone go find some joy in the holidays. Rosa, alas, had been plotting with Chihaya and both decided to just...stay there with him? Max had been appalled. They had family that didn't wish they'd die, they couldn't do that for him! Alas, his sweeties, they assured they'd fly in for Christmas Day and stay until the 26th. Actually, Chihaya said he really had no reason to go home, his dad was away so he'd just hang with Max...they played GTA. He needed a healthy alternative to going out and actually running people over in a stolen SUV. 

They agreed to go to Hawaii for Spring Break since they couldn't go for Fall. That was before he found someone else. Though both and Chihaya were just trying to be super awesome to him, he gave them the tickets he bought and told them to enjoy themselves. He just went back to Spain and hung out with his niece and nephew. That was honestly fine. His dad didn't even go on any homophobic rants and in fact they had a rather nice chat about football...not that Max ever liked football but, well, the thought counted. 

Speaking of _football_ , last month, him and Chihaya's efforts to bring down the son of a bitch that hurt Rosa? Well, son of a bitch himself found out and made it publicly known he was watching them. That shouldn't have mattered but the savior of the Minutemen, QB extraordinaire? Hell if they could try to sully his name. Not without getting death threats. 

Max...Max would never forget that time. He would never forget being so damned in need of proving to himself something he already comfortably knew that he just...he just was so f—king negligent. While he was off making out with someone whose name he couldn't even remember she was being assaulted. Some bastard assaulted her when he was a level away and...and he got away with it. That bastard Adam Parker _always_ got away. But knowing that that was at least partially his fault? Well, that was enough to make him think that maybe it had been some sort of divine punishment, what happened with... 

...It was a hard few months. 

Max looked at his phone and smiled slowly, "Uh, so, your peoples will be here soon. I guess I better head on out to the hotel." 

Rosa looked upset, "I wish you wouldn't go, Max-chan. My family likes you quite a bit." 

"Oh, and they're awesome too!" Max assured. Just...he didn't want to see one _particular_ member. Not yet anyway. He swooped the short woman and gave her a big smooch. "I will have steeled my soft heart in time to see you walk tomorrow _and_ your party." 

"Okay..." she pouted. 

"Oh, so precious!" Max gushed, setting her down and hugging her again. 

Chihaya suddenly entered the room. He'd been pretty quiet since their struggle to prove Adam Parker, the invincible serial rapist that ought to have been rotting in prison forever ago, guilty was brought to a grinding halt. The night him and Max talked about it, it seemed he had some idea on how to continue on with gaining justice for not only Rosa but all the women they'd met that he'd harmed. He hoped... 

The surly man smiled though, Rosa gushing that she was so excited to finally graduate. As it stood now, they weren't reengaged yet but it'd be a hell of a plot twist if that wasn't coming soon. She rushed to him and hugged his waist, asking if he was prepared to go help her get her family. He nodded, kissing her warmly. Max...just felt jealous. 

...Jealous of what though? Miru had made his feelings clear. Miru...hadn't even looked back. 

...It'd been hard. 

* * *

Yagami Popuri's red eyes opened up slowly, finding herself lying in the guest room of her daughter's rented home in Boston. She glanced behind her and smiled, shaking her head. They'd all decided to just stay over after the festivities of the party last night went far too late. How many years had it been since she'd woken up to see Kaede and Keiji's sweet sleeping faces? 

...Miru slept with Rosa, it seemed, as had most of the nieces and nephews. Chihaya just shacked up with Max... 

Popuri wasn't privy to every aspect of her beloved children's lives anymore but how upset she was finding out Miru had broken up with Max. She'd thought for sure he'd gotten out of his funk...and, well, he...still had but with the original source of the funk? Her mother senses were tingling. 

And sure enough, over these last few months, Miru had been behaving very strangely. Her little boy was never snippy but he was downright cutting nowadays, prone to mood swings over the smallest things. She wondered if something was amiss...but then Koji, her snippy prone to mood swings husband, would come back at him and she just lessened it to 'uh, like father, like son'. 

But then he seemed anxious and jittery. He seemed incapable of sitting in one spot for longer than a few minutes sometimes while others it looked like he was barely keeping consciousness. Nelly, her brother-in-law, had looked to Koji and remarked honestly 'he seems kind of strung out, bro'. 

That horrified her. For certain, her son's boyfriend was a musician. And not to deem all musicians drug addicts but it was a common thing to hear or see. Alas...they finally met this 'Lukas' after all these years and, as much as she hated to say it about the boy that made her baby so jaded, he wasn't...a bad person? Like, he seemed like a genuinely calm normal boy. Even Koji, who read a bad personality like a fortune, was very bewildered. "He's just... _normal_." 

People changed. Lots of people would claim people don't change but given circumstances people certainly could, for better or worse. Lukas? From what she'd heard of him previously and what she knew a tad now, he'd gone for the 'better'. Miru though? Her sweet Miru who was always so shy and sensitive? He was irritated and snappy the whole plane and drive over. He'd changed for the worse and she wanted to know 'why?'. 

It had something to do with Lukas...she just couldn't put her finger on 'how'. Regardless, all last night he avoided contact with Max...she guessed that was just over then. How...healthy that had seemed. But what did mommy get to know now...? 

Rubbing her eyes, she frowned. Did Koji ever come to bed last night? She hadn't felt him at all...she blinked, watching her children all dazedly get up after a few minutes before grumbling at each other. She smiled despite herself. That never changed. "Baby dolls, did your daddy ever come home?" 

Keiji helped his wife Celia off the air mattress they'd been on, running his fingers through his bedraggled hair. "D...dunno..." 

Kaede yawned, stretching and shaking her head. The general consensus was they hadn't seen him so Popuri decided to get up and investigate... 

Most everyone was up already, minus Rosa who had stayed up far past making sure everyone was semi-comfortable in the crowded house. Additionally, her husband was nowhere in sight. Popuri swallowed, feeling panic start to fill her. He had left last night. Was he...was he still not back from then? Picking up her phone, whispering and praying nothing had happened to him, Chihaya cleared his throat. "Um...hey, uh...I...I need to...to tell you guys something while Rosa's still...still resting. And it's...kind of why Koji's not here." 

Popuri's eyes widened. What? Yukina Steiner, her son-in-law, raised a brow. "What's up?" 

Chihaya opened his mouth...before pausing, hesitating. Max, whom was standing across the room away from Miru, glanced at him. "...You don't mean...?" 

"...Yea. It's all about to come out anyway" Chihaya mumbled. 

Max swallowed some. "...Uh...well..." 

"It's alright, just tell us" Popuri fretted, "Is Koji alright?" 

"Oh, I'm more than positive he's perfectly fine...physically anyway" Chihaya groaned. 

'Physically'? Chihaya gnawed his lip before taking a seat across the room, far in the corner away from them. "...It's...it's about Rosa." 

Rosa? What about her? Keiji's eyes narrowed, him and Steiner exchanging a look. As it were, they all wanted to know what led to their first break up but Rosa always insisted it 'wasn't important'. This sounded like he was plotting to do the same. 

...To be honest, after hearing what he had to say, she'd actually wished that were it. 

"In...in Rosa's first year of college, after she came back here from Japan from Winter Break, her and Max...they attended a party" Chihaya started softly. 

Max visibly grimaced, looking in the total opposite direction though he took over. "We were...at the party and...and at one...one point we became separated. She was...chatting with a 'friend' of ours after she'd rejected the come on's of...a 'man' and...that was the last I'd seen her for that time. However, when I...when I went to...to check on her..." 

Popuri's brows creased, confused, as they both fell silent. What? Kaede frowned, shaking her head, "What happened?" 

"The...man, if you think he deserves to be called that, had had the...'friend' slip something into Rosa's drink so that...he could...he could rape her." 

...What? 

All of them stared at him silently. What? Had they all heard wrong? Keiji slowly whispered: "What...what are you talking about?" 

"His...his name is...is Adam Parker. He's our school's quarterback. He...he convinced this girl to slip a drug into Rosa's drink and...and he carried her up to a room and..." Max trailed off. 

_What_ ? The blood drained from every person's face in the room. Popuri gripped a chair for support. What? What did they...? Who did that to her baby?! Miru launched forward, his face livid. "What the hell do you _mean_ he 'carried her to a room'?! No one _stopped_ him?! Where were you?!" 

Max recoiled. Chihaya scowled, "While I wasn't _there_ , I feel very, very assured that if Max had seen it happen he would have stopped it. I can't defend anyone else present on the matter, maybe they were just ass drunk, but Max isn't to blame for what this bitch did." 

"From what I'm hearing my twin sister was left to her own damn defenses so this guy could take advantage of her!" Miru snapped, bright red. 

"From what I've _learned_ , if someone wants to speak to someone else at a party, they shouldn't be worried another bastard human being is going to assault the friend they're with!" Chihaya countered tenfold. 

Popuri sobbed, " _Enough_! If this happened, why didn't anyone _say_ anything?! Rosa went through a trial and police investigations, didn't she? Why didn't she say anything?!" 

Chihaya flinched. Max rubbed his arm, gazing down, "...Rosa...did get a date rape kit. Parker's DNA was found and he was thrown into jail for...for a few hours. His parents posted bail and before we could get our heads on straight the charges had been dropped." 

Keiji, the lawyer of the family, slammed his fist against the lamp stand, "What the f—k do you mean the charges were dropped? If they had his DNA in that rape kit he was charged!" 

"We've...never been precisely sure how that happened. Either his...his parents have inside connections or UMass itself discontinues the charges" Chihaya said softly, "...Regardless, his parents would send a check to his victims, Rosa included, and threatened that they'd be completely ruined if they mentioned this ever again." 

Popuri trembled. Every male in the room was about to become feral beasts. Why...? Why didn't she...? 

"Rosa...Rosa...ended up with an ectopic pregnancy" Chihaya whispered, "The baby...it wasn't really a baby-" 

"Enough!" Miru snapped, clenching his head. "So you guys just-just thought it would be _okay_ if only you three knew, huh? It wasn't important enough to tell her _actual_ family?!" 

Max pursed his lips. "Rosa...didn't want to tell you. To be honest, I'm not a hundred percent sure why we're telling you guys." 

"Because why? You-you just have to keep secrets? You had to lie?! You _lied to me_!" Miru screamed. 

Popuri silently sobbed. Fine, her babies were grown ups but...but her husband was _right_ , why were all the ultra important things some top secret? Her daughter was raped and impregnated _three years ago_ and she'd known absolutely _nothing_. 

Utter silence fell as Rosa pranced down the steps, smiling brightly and warmly. She...she got over it herself. But... 

Popuri sobbed. "How _could_ you, Rosa? How could you not tell us!? At least me, at least your-your _mother_!" 

Rosa was instantly taken aback, clearly startled by her outburst. "Wha-?" 

"I won't ever understand how this family keeps so damn many secrets. And I'll especially never understand _'why_?'" hissed Keiji, his fists balled. 

Rosa rapidly looked around, probably in total confusion about what they were addressing. Why? Hadn't she been the victim? Didn't she know she kept this importance from them? Alas, Chihaya rose and stared at her calmly, "I told them what happened at the party." 

And it finally dawned. Rosa's red eyes widened, staring at him, gaping, before she said in a barely audible whisper: "...You...did what?" 

Chihaya bowed his head and she instantly started to scream. "How-how-how _dare_ you?! How dare you after you-you _promised_?! Why can't you keep your damn promises, Chihaya?!" 

Oh yes, that's right. They were all in a pact of secrecy. Yes, they were now privy three years later to the fact that they're daughter, their sister, their cousin, was date raped, impregnated, and then told her life would be ruined if she mentioned it while the rapist walked around free. Popuri trembled, glaring at 'Max' as he murmured, "That's not fair, Rosa. Chihaya was only trying to help." 

"I didn't ask for _anyone's_ help! I-I can't believe you! Why?! What use is it to tell anyone after all this time?! To hurt me?!" 

Hurt her? Is that what she thought they were going to do?! Chihaya rasped, "Rosa..." 

"I hate you!" 

"Stop that." 

Popuri looked up, surprised when her husband finally entered the picture, having come in through the front door. Just what the hell would he think after he heard this? He'd be heartbroken too. He _demanded_ that his children not keep their pain secret, to keep it so close when they could help them, but Rosa hid it for _three damn years._ Alas, just startling her more and more as the years went by, he calmly walked over to Rosa whom was cowering and so gently grasped her chin, murmuring softly, "Do you actually think anyone that loves you would do this to hurt you? My baby's smarter than that." 

Rosa wept, "N-no one was supposed to know! I-it's been three years, no one had to know any different!" 

"Yea, well, if it's the same to you, I'm glad I found out. But I'm damned sick of having to hear the truth from _Chihaya_ and not my daughter. Again, you can't seem to trust me. You wanted to face this alone when you didn't f—king have to. What makes you even think you have to handle something this horrible by yourself? We're a massive family, you have more than enough people for you to not have to face _anything_ alone." 

Koji held Rosa's shoulders, gazing at her, distraught, "You think I would have let that little bastard not only violate you and almost impregnate you but disrespect you like that? Have his parents send a check with some damn letter telling you how much you _wanted_ that son of a bitch to rape you? You think I would have let him walk the street for three years? Do you know me at all?" 

Rosa rapidly shook her head, sobbing,"I'm sorry, daddy..." 

"And what the hell are you apologizing for? You better just be apologizing for thinking that I wouldn't want to know what happened to my daughter and why she was depressed for that period of her life! You did...nothing to deserve this. No one...has any right to...to do that..." Koji rasped brokenly, pulling her tightly into his arms. 

Popuri almost gawked, perhaps just a little surprised that...well, he wasn't...on some violent rampage of destruction right now. Rosa cried wretchedly into his chest, the man holding her, sweetly reminding her everything was alright now... 

...Like...they should have been doing right away. 

Choking, Popuri quickly rushed over, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'm so sorry, baby. I-I don't even know what-what you were going through, I'm so sorry." 

Rosa shook her head quickly, "N-no, mama, it's...it's okay. I...I was just so...ashamed." 

"Of what?" Keiji hissed before looking distraught, "That...that f—king bitch, he...he's the one that should he _ashamed_." 

Sniveling, Popuri nodded in agreement. Rosa was coddled for a good hour and finally she was calmed enough to speak to Chihaya again. Of course the man seemed to have slipped away during everything...as had Miru. He'd quietly hugged Rosa but disappeared into a room upstairs. He...he was hiding something too, wasn't he? 

Though certain no one had an appetite after what was just divulged, Popuri started to offer to make breakfast. Alas, everyone had turned to the television, appearing floored. What...? The woman walked closer and listened. 

"... investigation found that police captain Melvin McCarthy, a reported friend of Parker's family, has been overwriting criminal charges against Parker and has revealed the football player has had over three dozen charges of sexual assault and harassment. Since the announcement this morning, accusations have been accumulating as well as physical reports. As of right now, the only pending charge is harassment but others are expected to be mounted" droned the reporter. 

...What? Popuri's eyes grew before looking back at her husband. He was stretched out on the recliner, almost dozing. Staring at him, she smiled some. That was their knight in dark armor, wasn't it? 

Looking to Rosa, she found the girl was speaking with Max. She looked absolutely shell-shocked and Popuri could imagine so after all this time. The girl suddenly cuddled into his side and he rubbed her shoulder. Popuri once asked how Rosa made such a good friend so quickly. It was four years and it felt like those two had known each other forever. Rosa had simply smiled happily. 'Max is always there for me'. 

...Her daughter was blessed to be surrounded with good people. They may not have been relatives but they...they helped her when she just didn't have it in her to express how much she needed it, she supposed. And given that Chihaya must've told Koji about this to get him to correct it? That boy always had the guts to stand up to a man who'd most would assume would sooner throw him out the window for the smallest incident than listen. Rosa paused and went and spoke to her father before dashing out the door. Yes...Chihaya was a good boy. 

Max still stood before the television where Rosa left him though the news had moved onto food recalls, his shoulders and body just kind of slouched. Frowning, Popuri walked over to him and reached out to rub his arm. The blond looked to her weakly. "I'm...I'm so sorry I...I didn't protect her, honest." 

Popuri shook her head, "Chihaya was absolutely right. Blaming you because someone else thought it was okay to...to _violate_ my daughter, that'd be absolutely ludicrous. Don't feel guilty for something like that." 

"I...I...guess" he choked out. 

"And don't you worry about Miru. I don't know what kind of place he's in right now but he's always been protective of his sister. He just flies off the handle like his father sometimes..." 

Max nodded slowly. "It's...it's understandable..." 

Popuri leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you for always looking after my girl. You're a good boy." 

Walking into the kitchen to at least get coffee going, she frowned when Miru didn't come down for hours, not even present when Chihaya and Rosa came back announcing they were engaged again. 

What place was he in right now? 

* * *

Miru phased in and out of life on existence. He wasn't sure here nor there, more or where, existed. With enough Valium the universe as it functioned vanished from the cosmos. He dazedly sat up in bed, thinking about that vanquished day. 

He disappeared upstairs because that anxiety? That was actual anxiety, not what he thought and justified as anxiety, and took the anxiety pills. Michelle, the bassist in Lukas' band, said Lukas would begin to notice his pills were missing so she slipped him 'the good stuff'. Oh yea, it was good. Good enough he forgot any and everything. When he finally woke up that day he found out his sister kept something that immense from him, he told Max to just let bygones be bygones because...because what? Probably because he was high. Max upset him on some level he hadn't understood. He felt like...betrayed, maybe? Which was funny as in the not funny way. 

At Rosa's bachelorette party, despite agreeing to be in Chihaya's party, it was anxiety too. He started popping antidepressants and a few painkillers and next thing he knew it was the wedding day. 

And that's all it was now, varying degrees of incoherence. He found himself drifting away into nothingness on multiple occasions and often times just wished he'd stayed there. Lukas told him to stop. He even hid the prescription pills that he wasn't even sure where he got them from but it never worked. 

Miru graduated but he'd not looked for a job in two years now. He smiled softly as he sat in bed. How...in the _hell_ did humans make such f—king mistakes? 

_The wheelies are cutting pavement_

_And the Skeksis at the rave meant to hide deep inside their sunken faces and their wild, rolling eyes._

But their callous words reveal that they can no longer feel love or sex appeal. 

The patchwork girl has come to cinch the deal... 

To return to Oz, we've fled the world with smiles and clenching jaws. 

Please help me friend from coming down, I've lost my place and now it can't be found. 

Is this the return to Oz? 

The grass is dead, the gold is brown and the sky has claws. 

There's a wind-up man walking round and round, what once was Emerald City is now a crystal town ... 

Trembling, Miru stared at his pale skin and buried himself beneath the covers again. He...he had been so...so happy... 

What was this now? 

...Idiot...it was...it was a... 

...mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: Alrighty, so...just to be sure, this was always intended. It's probably just so left field it's like 'wtf just happened' but it was also always intended three years ago. I don't know what the hell the original plotline was doing but here was current feels plotline, you poor lot. But I will be honest, this upset me quite a bit writing it XP
> 
> The song is by Scissor Sisters "Return to Oz". Considered a tale about drug use in the gay community. I think originally Miru was strung out on coke but then I realized, 'eh, how does that happen?' and Carrie's already been there and done that so hey, here we go.
> 
> If you're just so delightfully young and somehow have entirely missed this song, in which you should be mildly grateful since it's also slightly depressing, Max's initial line in the graduation garb part is Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C. Oh '90s, what a bewildering time we had (2000, whatever).
> 
> The end part where they discover what happened to Rosa is from Chapter 30 of Yume, titled Blessings.  
> Ray is from Rune Factory 2 and was introduced in Street Corner I, as was Jake whom was also in Rune Factory 2.
> 
> Now to disappear for another two years!


	8. Street Corner II, Butterflies END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Corner
> 
> Chapter 4: Butterflies
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...
> 
> Author's Note: Get in my completed folder!

"I feel so naked!" 

Hideyoshi Rosa smirked, sitting next to Max de Sainte-Coquille in a vacant salon station while his hair dresser rather woefully cut off his pretty blond locks. "I really don't think it's _that_ necessary to do, baby, but it's uh, a little late to take a step back now." 

Max huffed, shutting his eyes as if he couldn't look. "W-well, it is necessary. I'm a law intern now and I don't want anyone saying 'who is that hippy?'. I am a _professional_...and oh! My scalp is cold-d-d-d!" 

She snickered, crossing her legs. "They're only taking off the sides, Max-chan. You'll have glorious volume on top." 

So it'd been a year...he graduated and got an internship and hopefully if he played his cards right he'd have a job. At that point he'd grow back his glamorous curls but for now... 

After his stylist finished cutting the sides and leaving a good portion of hair on top, he handed him a mirror. Max stared for a long hard minute before looking up at Rosa, biting his lip. "Who is this girl I see?" 

He sobbed, dropping the mirror and burying his face in his hands. "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?!" 

Rosa laughed, hitting his arm, "It looks _adorable_ on you, sweetie. It'll just take some getting used to." 

Max gloomily nodded, paying the man, giving him a tip, and an air kiss. Taking Rosa's hand as they pressed out into the beautiful summer, he sighed. "I guess I better return you to your hubby, huh?" 

"I have enough time for some ice cream with you" Rosa assured, glancing at the Louis Vuitton watch he got her. "Chiyo wants to go shopping when he gets home." 

Appalled, Max leered, "Oh, so he's trying to _entirely_ replace me, huh? I won't give up shopping without a fight!" 

" _Grocery_ shopping, goof!" she giggled. "And maybe a little kinky winky shopping..." 

With a snort, Max tossed his hand, "You're practically still newlyweds, why are you spicing up sexy time already? No, wait, don't answer, I know: you used all the tricks and positions prior to marriage when you were sexing _everyday_!" 

He grinned as she punched at his hip, ducking, "We did not have sex everyday, dorkus! I just thought we'd try something we hadn't before..." 

"Just save a trip and get some strawberries and whipped cream to put on his schlong and boom" Max said simply. 

"That's actually one of our...older tricks of the trade..." 

Max leered at her. " _Freaks_." 

Rosa stuck out her tongue, hugging his side. "Have you seen any interesting boys lately, Max-chan?" 

"Not a one." 

She shot him a pout and he just smiled some. Yea, he meant it: no more of that. To be certain, him and Miru seemed okay at Rosa's bachelorette party and at the wedding they even danced with one another but...well, friends were friends but friends that he was in love with but broke his heart? Yea, that was different territory. Territory that he hadn't any interest in exploring with anyone else. He was...he was fine... 

...Sometimes. 

* * *

"Tell me I'm making the _biggest mistake of my life._ " 

Cecelia Stefansson frowned, raising a brow as she redirected nearly five-year-old Orland, "Baby, you're not making the biggest mistake of your life..." 

"That's not what I asked!" sobbed Julia Caricchio. 

Rosa groaned, pushing a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. She was wearing a gorgeous black bridesmaid dress with a lacy scallop semi-backless back, short, paired with some pretty darn high black pumps. Chihaya saw the ensemble and said he was probably going to have an erection throughout this wedding. Ray said he hoped Julia's dress gave him an erection throughout this wedding. Oh, the men they chose... 

"Oh, good _lawd_ , look at _that_ hoochy dress." 

Smirking, Rosa glanced back as Max sauntered in. Some of Julia's other female party kind of squealed, alarmed. Julia laughed, standing and waving a hand at them. "Don't worry, he doesn't want us." 

"Speak for yourself, honey. You got my little Pinkychu all skanked up too. Between her husband and your man this is about to be an orgy." 

Rosa swatted at him, grinning. Shomura Katie, Rosa's female bestie, laughed, tugging at the end of her dress. "It's a really pretty dress, Julia, just more...gutsy than any of us would typically be." 

The dress was pearl embroidered...thing was the only part that wasn't sheer was around the breasts and even there it didn't leave much to the imagination. Max snickered, slapping the bride's ass, "Then she's got the _nerve_ to wear a _veil_." 

"I am an innocent virgin, I'll have you know" Julia said coyly. 

"No, no, honey, don't say that, we'll see your tail growing in that dress." 

Rosa laughed again and shoved him out, "Go on and hang out with Chihaya for a little bit. We'll be ready in twenty." 

"Sexist!" Max declared, holding onto the door frame as Rosa continued to push him, "But before I take my leave, Miss Italian-o, your man is nervous and sweating bullets out there. Greet him with a giggle." 

Julia smiled softly, blushing as she sat down once more. "...I know it's not a mistake, Cici." 

"Good" Cecelia smiled as well, holding her son. 

"Why did Miru ever leave Max? He's so...precious" Julia sighed. 

Rosa groaned, sitting and folding her hands in her lap, "...I dunno." 

At first, Miru seemed okay. It had taken her a few to forgive him but that was her baby so she had to get over it. That, and he cried like the twin brother she remembered growing up with when she got married and she just crumbled. 

Now though...? She rarely saw him. He barely came to holidays and talking to him on the phone was such a rarity it was almost a miracle. Again, Lukas Syndrome. Of course, Jake said something very peculiar. 

_"...Honestly? I see Lukas a lot more than Miru and I have to say, unless dude became a world-class actor, there's really nothing sketchy about him. He hosts his concerts and performs with his band, I might see him out having a drink...even when we spoke to Miru more, he seemed to say that Lukas comes home every night. That's just not that dude."_

So in a bizarre plot twist, Miru was the new Lukas? Not to mention Max was the new Miru? She couldn't even suggest a man romantically, Max just kind of shut down. He wanted nothing to do with it. And then Miru was entirely MIA...he wasn't even at Ray's wedding and Ray was a good friend of his. 

...What was wrong with her Miru-chan? 

* * *

"Yep, this is my favorite thing in the world: coming home and finding _Max_ in my bed." 

Hideyoshi Chihaya smirked, having gotten home from a long day at work at the coffee shop only to find his little wife and Max curled up, watching television. Rosa pouted and he couldn't help smile at the way she had the popcorn bowl propped on her slightly round tummy. 

"Hey, punkin, I'll have you know I spent my day off being your wife's slave!" Max declared. 

Rosa shot him a leer, "You drove two miles to get us ice cream and grabbed my tablet a foot away to order a pizza. A _small_ pizza at that." 

Max threw his hands up, holding a beer, "Well I'm sorry I didn't want my little Pookie developing a pizza addiction!" 

"You're not forgiven because you didn't _fix_ it!" 

Chihaya couldn't help laugh. Yep, his Powderpuff was expecting their child. As much as he was not looking forward to the next twenty years, it was undeniable that she was the most adorable pregnant lady ever. And nothing came between her and food unless it wanted to die. Walking over, starting to tug his shirt over his head, he leaned in and kissed her lips. "Don't worry, papa will fix a big pizza for his Powderpuff." 

"With white sauce?" she pouted cutely. 

"Of course" he assured, grabbing a fresh t-shirt out of the dresser. 

Chihaya smiled as her moue grew, "Chiyo..." 

"Pickles?" 

"Yes." 

"Um, hold up, no pickles on at least a slice of that pizza. I'm not expecting babies" Max snorted. 

Chihaya snickered, Rosa hitting his arm, "I don't want pickles _on_ the pizza, I want them in general!" 

"Are you sure? Because rethinking that, it might be pretty damn good." 

"It'd be different..." Chihaya drawled before heading down the steps. 

He blinked when the two ended up following him, Max playfully heckling Rosa about getting in front of him going down the steps and going all hella slow. She squealed that she was not hella slow and if he really wanted to be useful instead of complaining, he'd carry her. Once they were at the end of the steps, Max picked her up carefully. "Now, now, my queen, we can't have your dainty little feet getting cold on this horrid murderous floor." 

"Baka!" 

"Do be careful with my teeny wife there, bro, she's fragile" Chihaya smirked. 

Max scoffed, cautiously setting her down. "Fragile, my eye! She almost dislocated my hip earlier! I swear being preggos has given her super powers. She's like The Incredible Chibi Expecting Hulk." 

Chihaya laughed, his wife starting to jab the man's stomach, "No! You'll smash my liver! I need it to drink!" 

Rosa groaned, waddling over to sit on the stool near the island, Max taking the other. "Wouldn't that be a super awesome Halloween costume group? Rosa as the super sexy She-Hulk, you as Thor because I don't have long hair anymore, the baby as Captain America since it'll be the only American in this group, and me as the awesome Hawkeye who stands and shoots stuff from afar to protect his sexy face?" 

Grinning as he started to mix the dough, Chihaya remarked, "Given that you'd make an absolutely perfect Vega." 

"Oh yea, Vega was Spanish..." Rosa blinked. 

"Oh my God, we have two years of costumes planned already!" 

Rosa chuckled, taking out her phone. "Max-chan, you'll be okay getting our mail and stuff for the week while we're in Japan?" 

"And like, living here, right?" 

"Uh..." 

Max nodded, "Of course I'll take care of everything, pookies. And I won't even sleep over." 

Chihaya yawned, "I mean...if you want, I guess? You have your bedroom here..." 

"May be more convenient" Rosa shrugged. 

Resting his chin in his hands, Max pursed his lips. "You two are like my awesome sort of family. Just let me sleep in your house while you're not here and your husband catches you in bed with me all the time and doesn't say anything..." 

Rosa elbowed him lightly, smiling, "You _are_ family, Max. You're always welcome here." 

"Except maybe not tonight unless you can drown out me shafting my wife after I make this hopefully orgasmic pizza" Chihaya remarked, starting to twirl the dough on his hand. 

Her brows rose at this suggestion and Max's nose wrinkled. "Okay, keep in mind I'm gay but I'm never quite sure how you can do it with your pregnant wife..." 

"Are you saying my baby's not sexy right now?" Chihaya blinked absently. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Binky, your wife is the Queen of Gorgeous all the time" Max leered, "Just it's...going where the baby's currently hanging out, right? I mean, must be a helluva surprise." 

Rosa smirked, "Max, it is physically _impossible_ that our baby can feel Chihaya's...thing." 

"Yea, with horse boy over there I'd be concerned." 

"Thanks as always, man." 

His wife laughed, shaking her head, "You're both terrible...oh, I can't wait until it's here." 

Max gave her belly a rub, smiling broadly. "Me either. You two will be such good parents." 

Chihaya was more than certain that wasn't going to be true of him but glanced at Max, starting to get out some sauce. "You...ever want kids, Max?" 

"Well, of course! Perhaps after I get all this low-balling work out of the way and make a name for myself I'll adopt" Max nodded. 

He exchanged a brief look with Rosa before she proclaimed that'd be good. Yea, it was. From his own personal experiences he knew a lot of kids needed a good home but... 

...It was just a little sad that Max didn't want someone special to share that family with. And that was because of what happened with Miru. 

Couldn't he...try to move on? 

"Ooh, baby, our show's on" Max declared. 

"Ah! Okay. Will you be alright without me?" Rosa blinked at him. 

He chuckled, "I'll try to make it." 

They both went into the living room, chatting, and Chihaya smiled wistfully. But then, he knew. Had Rosa not taken him back? He'd have never moved on... 

...It was sad to think that Max was the same but without the happy ending. 

* * *

" _...Then yea, break up with him."_

Ray Peningston and Jake Heimersson sat in the bar awkwardly, having a beer with the man that asked to see them. It was like some sort of bizarro world now where everything had been turned upside down and was backwards. Before them was not their good friend Yagami Miru but his boyfriend, Lukas. 

Lukas was kneading his temple, sipping a glass of vodka. "...I...I did this to him, man. I...I took some poor innocent kid and I...I did this to him!" 

_Jake grimaced, pursing his lips and keeping silent. Yea, Ray didn't want to say the obvious because the obvious? It was entirely against Miru. "Dude...look, you...you did use Miru. You did scar him too...but he's 24-years-old now, he doesn't get to use that excuse anymore to justify what he gets to do wrong. It's like the person that goes to shoot up a school because he's got daddy issues. You don't get to hurt someone else because you're hurting. I may sympathize but it's...it's just not justifiable."_

The blond fell silent, bowing his head, "...It must be...really hard for you to say that. He's...he's your friend." 

"Real friends would have tried to interject by now..." Jake muttered. 

It was difficult seeing Miru struggle down a road they'd all come off of already. Man, the drugs they all used to take? The amount of money they spent on ecstasy and coke and pot? Ray would never be happy he couldn't get the exact ring he wanted to get his wife. Oh, she was peachy keen with it but he thought 'you know, had you invested instead of blew it on cheap highs, maybe you'd be in a better place'. And that's not mentioning that they were beginning on the path into meth. Something must've been looking out for them though because Miru showed up and was a proper distraction and eventual savior. 

...Right now, they were just sitting back and twiddling their thumbs nervously as he got addicted to prescription drugs. 

They tried to tell themselves, 'well, it's cool, he's not into the hard stuff'. No, no, he was just...on drugs at all. Ray bit his lip. His life would be s—t without Miru having come into it. Hell, he...he even made Lukas look at himself and realize, something they considered impossible. 

And they were letting him drive down this road alone. 

Lukas had tried. He tried to be a good boyfriend but said between the mood swings and the barely being conscious and the weight loss and his absolute refusal to admit that one, he needed help, and two, the most heinous of problems for drug addicted people, he wouldn't admit anything was wrong. Unfortunately, there was only so much a person could take. And maybe...breaking up would clean up Miru's act. 

"I...I should've left him alone" Lukas whispered, "He...he was better off with his other boyfriend." 

Mm, perhaps. But it was all just a pile of 'if we'd done this, that would have happened' and that was just the infamous 'what if' conundrum. They weren't there anymore, all they had left was to focus on the 'what happened' conclusion. 

...He wouldn't listen to them. Miru was spiraling off into the darkened forest and they...they might not have been able to get him out. Even Rosa professed that she hadn't spoken to him in what felt like ages.   
What...what would it take? 

* * *

In what had to be some sort of great irony, Lukas gave up on him. 

Yagami Miru weakly wandered to his apartment, feeling like the cold November breeze was going to knock him over. His shoulder length hair blew back, reminding him it was there and he probably ought to cut it but something about it felt rather whimsical, like he'd just lost all control over his life. 

Slipping his key into his door, he stared into the space vacantly before wandering to collapse feebly on his couch. He couldn't even be sad anymore. 

Miru sat up and held his head, staring at the calender on his phone which was still on because of some miracle or the other. Monday, huh...? Closing his eyes, he smiled dimly. He...he did kind of miss having a family, huh? 

Throwing a few of his things into a bag, he threw it onto his shoulder and made his way to the train station. He closed his eyes, knowing if he kept his eyes open he'd be sick. 

Lukas...left him. He left him and Miru...Miru didn't even care. Huh, so this was 'comfortably numb'? It wasn't as great as he thought. 

Arriving at the train station, he smiled some, waving at old friends he used to have back when life was invigorating. That was before he became a part of world with no thoughtful meaning or sense. That still was shockingly high school. He thought those days were quintessential meaningless and senseless. It really was kind of easy then. Of course, it was also hard then just like it was hard now. It was just something of a difficulty gradient, he supposed. 

Miru wandered down the streets of his childhood, going past his Aunt Jill and Uncle Cliff's remodeled vineyard home. He saw his nephews running around and he thought it was nice they were happy. They'd always been happy boys. 

Finally arriving at the Yagami Castle, he awkwardly rang the doorbell, wondering if anyone would even be home... 

He let out a sigh of whatever since relief didn't exist anymore when his mother appeared at the door. The woman stared for a moment before smiling brightly. "Angel! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in ages!" 

Accepting his mama's embrace, he wrapped his arms around her. "...I'm sorry, mom." 

"For what?" she pouted, pulling away as if to look him over. "I understand, you're all adults and busy...but still! How have you been? You're awfully thin!" 

Miru just smiled. "Guess I'm a workaholic like dad. That might be why I came on Monday too..." 

She nodded haughtily, "We'll get you plumped up in no time!" 

"Yea...you mind if I stay for a few days, mom?" 

"Of course not, sweetheart! ...Is everything okay?" 

No. "I'll be alright, mom. Lukas broke up with me." 

Popuri looked shocked, "He broke up with you? Why?" 

"I wasn't being as attentive as I ought to be." Never got around to Ritalin. "Really, it's my fault. He shouldn't have had to put up with me hardly paying any attention to him. Just...couldn't be helped." 

She frowned. "...I see." 

Nothing to really say, was there? He messed up all his relationships. He was toxic all the way around. His mother went to his old room and prepared the sheets for him. He was surprised he was still awake right now. Wandering up to help her after he got enough of a burst of energy, he smiled and offered to help her with dinner when he got up. She shook her head, reaching out and rubbing his cheek. 

"You rest, okay? You...you do look exhausted." 

Miru kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, mom, I'm fine." 

As long as "fine" was a relative state of being. Otherwise, he had no idea what he was anymore. 

* * *

Things weren't the same anymore. 

When Yagami Miru finally managed to wake and go downstairs, a majority of his relatives were there. His brother greeted him, also noting he looked 'exhausted' and thin. 'Workaholic', was Miru's standby defense when he was greeted with this assessment several more times in the evening. Eventually he just went and hid out on the heated deck. 

Sitting on a chaise, he hugged his knees, staring languidly up at the stars in the winter night. The air was clear all around him but he still felt clouded and lost. He bit his lip when his mother called him back inside to eat with everyone. He just... 

...Just felt out of place now. 

But being 'out of place' was no reason to go take some absurd amount of pills, Miru, he lectured that spawned part of him. It was a coating over a small issue that didn't need the touch up. Yes, he would be out of place because he'd been missing in action for nearly two years now. That was because he felt he had to keep painting over things, trying to fix cracks and blemishes. He just... 

Heading back inside, he put on his best smile and chattered with their expansive clan that still managed to show up to this family event that had gone on as long as he could remember. At least there was a constant somewhere in his life...when his dad casually asked what happened with Lukas, he remarked as he had to his mother that he just 'wasn't being attentive' before hiding on the deck again, trying to think of something other than how he was a screw up. 

...Where was everything he knew? 

About thirty minutes later, he thought he heard some extra bustling inside. Taking a breath, he wandered in to try again. That's...that's one thing he had left if not the only: trying over and over again. 

His eyes widened when he saw the back of a very familiar pink head. Smiling sincerely for the first time in ages, he had to keep himself from gushing. "Well, well, my futago does remember how to get home." 

Hideyoshi Rosa, his twin sister, his constant, wheeled around. She squealed, "Miru-chan!" 

His sister though. She'd always said since they were children she'd get married. Not only did she get married though, she lived thousands of miles away. Was she his constant? Hopeful, he walked over and hugged her tight. Whatever, she was still his twin and...his brow furrowed, pulling away. Rosa was always kind of...thin. It felt like something was jabbing him underneath her coat, like extra weight. 

"Woah, you put on a little weight there?" 

Oh wait, oops, you don't say that to a woman. He grimaced when his dad hit his arm for the remark, their mother leering at him. Alas, Rosa actually seemed amused for whatever reason. "Well, yea..." 

"You're fine. And look, you're still in your coat" grumbled their dad. 

The man helped her take it off, probably just a kind gesture for their other scarce child. Alas, when the garment was removed, Miru felt like something hit him in the gut. 

His sister had on a pink sweater and jeans and would have looked just like her. Except that 'jab'? Apparently that 'jab' was a baby in formation. 

His dad turned back to the surprise as well and he dropped her coat in horror. Oh great, so they were all hella disconnected. His twin was _pregnant_. 

"When did _this_ happen?" demanded Miru, unable not to hand signal at her stomach. 

Rosa just seemed relaxed if not a tad sarcastic. "Five months ago. I mean, I tried calling you guys but I guess something serious was happening here." 

He couldn't say for _here_. Any multitude of things could have been happening here, which was the case as their mother professed his dad was ill. No idea about that. No idea about _this_. His sister was having a family and... 

Where did he fit? 

Miru nodded when his father requested he get Rosa a plate after they slightly got over this shock. Except him. The one thing in his life that had always been in place and now she was going to be a mother. His sister, the one he came from the womb with, she...she'd found her place and she was apparently happy with her husband and...and ugh, that bastard husband of hers. 

Returning to where she was curled up on their father's knee, he sat on the arm nearby and stared for a moment after handing her a plate. This...this was too much. "I can't believe...I mean, I know you're married but...I kind of want to knock your husband around too for some reason." 

Some ideas were thrown around that she was just too 'cute' and 'young' to have a baby but it wasn't that. It wasn't as if Rosa had never thrown the topic around. It wasn't as if his brother-in-law hadn't either, though, as he recalled, it was the anti-idea of what he was seeing. Staring at his sister's face, she was absolutely aglow and happiness was just flowing out of her very existence. When the doorbell rang some hours later and it had to be Chihaya, she looked a bit excited. Why? Why be excited about someone she saw everyday? She slept with that person, she lived with that person, how does she _feel..._

_..._ Anything? 

He swallowed, grudgingly greeting Chihaya when the two came to sit on the couch. Rosa...Rosa would forever be his twin, his portion of a half, but... 

...But even she felt so far away now. He was... 

* * *

"This is what I chose to do with my life..." 

Max de Sainte-Coquille stared drearily at a set of files he needed for a case he was reviewing tomorrow. Some loony tune about a man assaulting his ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend because he 'bought a lot of stuff for her and he deserved better'. Yea, if Max knew anything from life, it was not to expect repayment for something like, oh, a gift? Why have given it to someone if he was expecting insurance or repayment? That wasn't a kind deed, that was just a loan. 

Rubbing his face, he jumped when music started to play. _"I was walking and talking 'bout this bitch I met out in Boston who I didn't see very often but mm hmm, mm hmm. She goin' vote for Obama and she likes to dance to Madonna, chops an eight like Benihana so mm hmm, mm-"  
_

Max picked up, yawning, "Hey, baby boo. Miss me already?" 

"Max..." 

He frowned, noting the voice of his best friend sounded very rattled. "What's wrong, honey? Are you okay?" 

"I...I was in a car accident" Rosa whispered. 

His blood pressure instantly shot up, flying to his feet. "Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you? Where's Chihaya?" 

"I'm fine, honest. The ambulance took me to the hospital but it was just a cautionary thing but-" she paused and choked up, "I-I can't find anyone and I'm all alone and I'm pregnant-" 

Max huffed, walking toward the front door. "You just hold tight, honey bunny, Maxy will fix this, okay?" 

"What?" 

"What hospital?" 

"Hondo Main, but Max-" 

Throwing on his jacket, grimacing as he walked out into the chilling Massachusetts dawn, he drawled, "Lemme make some phone calls, baby. I'll be there soon." 

"Max, I am in _Japan_." 

"So? I have a super jet on lock, I can be there in no time" he replied. 

Rosa whined, "Max..." 

"Hush that fuss. You just relax and I'll come see what's going on, okay?" 

"O-okay..." 

"Love you, sweetie." 

"I love you too." 

Ending that call, he informed his pilot they were going to make a short venture to Japan. He couldn't stay super long, he had to be back by ten put luckily technology made this a breeze of a trip. That way he could go kick Chihaya's ass for not taking care of his wife! 

Of course, Punkin probably had a super good reason for it though. That man would move Saturn if Rosa so requested it so he figured it was just a misunderstanding. Just he would never be able to take his Posie's upset voice. Just...reminded of things. Resolved things but...things all the same. 

He...just hoped other things he'd barely resolved of himself didn't make too much of an appearance. 

Max watched the early dawn become early evening in the airplane he boarded after informing his higher up that he'd be back on time but had something of a familial emergency. No one in this particular sector messed with Herman de Sainte-Coquille...whatever they thought. 

Arriving at the airport, he found a rental agency, figuring him trying to hail a taxi in a language he had a questionable grasp in would just cause him trouble. At least the agency had a computer that gave him English options...of course, he was mildly horrified to receive an SUV, knowing these streets weren't made for such... 

The GPS was able to guide him to Hondo Hospital without any issue. He was prepared to call Rosa because at this point she should have found someone. Alas, he asked the main receptionist "Hideyoshi Rosa" and she told him 'Kanojo wa heya 8-nai no ikkai ni aru'. Mm kay...'heya' was room, right? So... 

He just went to whatever floor made sense in his head...ikkai started with an 'i' and so did 'ichi'. So yea, floor one, room... 

Okay, okay, he had this. Staring at the numbers, he started singing the little diddy Rosa taught him when he expressed wanting a basic understanding of her native language. She said she caught a Youtube video of the song and found it adorable so she figured it'd stick with him. " _Ichi_ _ni_ in the _san_. _Shi_ is going to be a ... _roku_...?" 

Max paused at room six, his eyes widening. No way. He had this song stuck in his head for a whole damn week, there was...roku...san...shi...ichi...he clenched his head, sobbing, "Oh no, I don't remember and it was the catchiest part!" 

Some of the nurses stopped to stare at him, bewildered. Alas, he heard the laugh of his Pinkychu echo very nearby with her sweet voice. "Max." 

Okay, seven was empty so...he peeked into eight, prepared to declare a few 'gomen nasai' if it was someone entirely different. Nope, it was his Posie, lying on the hospital bed. Max felt his breath stifle seeing his poor baby's scratched face. Rushing to her, he burst. "Oh, my Pookies! Are you okay?! Did anything happen?! The baby-" 

If anything happened to this baby, he'd be sad for the rest of his life. Rosa deserved this baby after everything and she was so happy and he wanted _her_ to at least be happy. Alas, she shook her head, sitting up as he rushed to hug her. "I'm fine, sweetie. And the baby is perfectly alright. She's kicking pretty well, they showed me in the sonogram. Not a scratch on her." 

Thank Mary. "But you got teed in the side, right?" 

"The back passenger. Are the scratches on my face bad...?" she questioned worriedly. 

Oh goodness, vanity after all this. What a girl. "They'll heal. What was the bastard doing?" 

Rosa snuggled into his shoulder, murmuring faintly. "Ran a light. Scared me to near death, Max. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack. And all I could think of was the baby and Chiyo..." 

Holding her tightly, he sighed. "Well, let's be glad nothing really bad happened. You really couldn't contact him in any way?" 

"I called everyone, Max. I called my house, I called Miru, I called my mom, my older siblings, their spouses. I didn't want to worry my nephews and nieces and all my friends are pregnant and I couldn't find...anyone. I feel like we're all apart. I mean, I had to call you from America and you're the first one to even know." 

Max registered that...but knew that Chihaya was concerned if Rosa even sneezed. Her dad? That man would move the cosmos if it meant getting to her. And Miru...? Miru...Miru loved her. He could trust that much, at least. "You know Chihaya or your dad or Miru would drop the entire universe if they heard you even tripped into something. I can't blame you for feeling disconnected but don't think it's on purpose. Your family loves you and I just did what any of them would." 

Rosa teared up but nodded, sighing. Max gave her a little squeeze, "Can I check you out?" 

"Yea. I just didn't feel like taking the train back to Mineral after that..." 

Good heavens, he couldn't imagine wanting to walk outside after being in a car accident, let alone a super speed train. "Can't particularly blame you. Your boy's going to have a fit though" 

They exited the room and Rosa signed her paperwork to clarify her intent of being released with a sigh of agreement. When the walked out, Rosa's red eyes widened when he led her to the SUV and helped his little lady into the passenger seat. "I can't believe you rented a car..." 

Max snorted, climbing in and starting up the engine. "I can't believe I haven't crashed yet!You and your crazy driving on the other side of the street country." 

Wait. 'She' didn't have a scratch on her? They knew what the baby was?! Max patted her belly when they stopped at a light, careful to keep his eyes on the road since he didn't want to be Rosa's second car accident of the day while questioning this news. "So did I hear correctly that my little Pookie is a girl?" 

"Mm hmm! Found out with the sonogram today. Oh, a little girl. I can't believe it" Rosa gushed, sounding utterly delighted. 

A little girl..."She'll definitely be spoiled." 

"I hope not!" she laughed. 

Max glanced at her briefly as she took out her phone and started to call. He could hear the immediate click to voicemail followed by her heavy sighs. She called at least five people where that happened and that was fairly creepy. He hoped they weren't driving to some apocalyptic warzone where the entire cell phone universe stopped existing. Nah...he _prayed_. He left his chainsaw for fighting zombies in nonexistent land! 

He held her hand to reassure her that everything would be fine and totally explainable. That was his duty, he felt. Chihaya once explained when they went out for beer that there was some hierarchy in the Yagami family of "princesses" and "prince charmings" and all that fairy tale craziness. Chihaya said he would never be sure what to make of being someone's "prince charming". It sounded too fantastical in his fairly logical brain. Max figured it was strange too...but Rosa had smiled and said that in her heart Chihaya was the only one. It stood to reason that a princess had her choice in princes and she'd searched before but there was only one 'prince charming'. In his own slight regrets, he wasn't that 'prince charming' and functionably couldn't be but he could work the white knight role. 

Arriving at his princess' former castle, he walked with the woman to the door as she fished around in her purse, explaining her father insisted she have a key to her home. Ah, the king. He'd probably want blood for this one. Max could feel the fireworks. The first thing he heard when they entered was Chihaya's voice. 

"-Yea, well, she was last in your house's care so if something went wrong-" 

Max smiled lightly. Yea, that was his punkin: he was probably worried senseless. Of course, why didn't he call his _wife_? Oh well, at least the zombie apocalypse hadn't occurred. Just prince charming had some explaining to do! 

When Rosa appeared, Chihaya had dropped his phone and immediately rushed to her, demanding what had occurred to put her in this battered state. Rosa sighed, explaining. "I was in a car accident, Chiyo. This guy ran a light and teed the side of me. It was in the passenger though, the cuts are from the glass and the bruises are just from hitting the steering wheel." 

Like the phantom king he was, Yagami Koji appeared from the shadows of some extra room and actually shoved Chihaya out of the way toward him. Max smirked lightly as Chihaya gave him an almost incredulous look. "...You came all the way from America?" 

Max sighed airily, "She is the female love of my life." 

Chihaya sulked at him, Koji assessing what had happened while Rosa reassured everyone that the baby and herself were alright. Max glanced at his watch, prepared to take his leave. He'd done his white knight duty and needed to get back to work, unfortunately. As long as everything was okay here, he'd... 

"Rosa?" 

Max froze. Glancing toward one of the auxiliary entrances from the steps, he swallowed when Miru appeared. 

He looked...different. Kind of older than Max would expect, his hair almost weirdly as long as his used to be. The fellow was always thin but sheesh, that was going borderline crazy. And he knew it was Winter but that was too pale. He looked... 

...He looked tired. 

Nonetheless, Rosa's twin kneeled before her, his face full of concern. "Oh my God, futago, what the hell happened?!" 

"I got into an accident." 

"A car accident? Oh my God, are you okay? The baby?" 

"I'm fine and so is the baby." 

Proving what Max had thought of their "absence", Miru drew his phone from his pocket, appearing distraught. "You tried to call, right? Ugh, the damn towers and power was out for hours here." 

"...It was? I mean, I just thought I couldn't get a hold of anyone..." Rosa said, startled like it was even remotely possible no one here wouldn't have answered her calls. 

Chihaya seemed especially irritated about this shock, sitting beside her. "Are you crazy? I don't think a person in this room wouldn't have been speeding to the mainland for you if we knew something like this had happened! I mean, God, Max jumped on a damn plane to get here." 

Uh oh. Miru looked up, surprised, probably not having noticed him when he saw his sister's state. Max smiled awkwardly but waved a hand, trying to play it off. "See? I told you, Posie." 

Rosa teared up as Chihaya, pulling her against him."I'm...so _irritated."_

"I'm fine..." 

"Yea, well, if you'd have been driving just a little bit slower...ugh." 

Max sighed. Oki doke, cutesy couple were reunited...he'd leave the rest to the prince charming. "Well, now that I've delivered my baby, I'm going on back. I guess it'll be day...or night..." 

Wait...it was night here but he should get back to...morning. Argh, discombobulating. With a shake of his head, he waved, "I'll see you guys when you get back." 

"Thank you, Max-chan" Rosa smiled warmly. 

"Of course, darling!" 

Stepping out the front door, he took a deep breath and smiled weakly. So hey, the heart exploding when he saw Miru had become a somewhat minor crackle. Somewhat minor. That...that was progress. 

"Max, wait!" 

Oh no, wait, there was the explosion. Steeling himself, he smiled a little stronger when he turned around. Miru had rushed out the front door, seeming out of breath despite the rather short spans he covered. "Uh, hey, Miru! Sorry I left in such a hurry. Technically I need to be at work in an hour or so soooo..." 

"I-I know, I'm not going to take up much of your time" Miru blurted. "I-I just wanted to thank you for coming to get Rosa. Everything's so...so disconnected here and I'd have felt awful if she'd been alone through that. She's...she's been through so much, I..." 

Max smiled softly but at least it felt more comfortable. "No need, Miru, you know I wuvvles your sister. No continent would keep me from coming to her aid if she so needed it! And I knew there was a good reason for you guys not picking up too." 

Miru nodded faintly before biting his lip, "U-uh, I...I also...I also wanted to tell you something...something else too, Max...and...and I've meant to for a long time." 

Not sure he wanted to hear this right now or...ever, Max waved a hand, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry over, Miru, so-" 

"No!" he gushed out before clenching his eyes shut tight, "No...no, I need...I need to say this. I...I wasn't thinking a lot back then or...or being considerate. I don't know how I managed to do everything my ex did but I did it and I-I need to own up to it before it's too late. You...you were put in the 'me' spot of Lukas and I where-where you did everything for me and tried so hard to make it work but I-I just bailed. And...and then, when...when I found out about what happened to Rosa, I-I shouldn't have been so bitter and angry, I just...I'm an awful person, okay? I'm sorry. I just...I just hope your life has been treating you well. You...you deserve that and then some..." 

Max stared at him blankly. This wasn't the first time Miru had apologized. He apologized the day of finding out about Rosa's horrible situation. Of course, Max thought there was something bizarre about it, like Miru was apologizing for putting milk instead of cream in his coffee. And the relationship thing, that... 

He dropped his gaze to Miru's hands. They were trembling uncontrollably. Nervousness, perhaps? Or perhaps why Rosa professed she hadn't spoken to her twin brother in at least five or six months prior to this visit? Gazing up at his best friend's twin, his eyes softened. "Miru...are you alright?" 

His red eyes were so glazed over. Max did the occasional joint in college or might've done a line of coke before realizing 'why?' and never doing it again. However, he knew enough people dependent on such things to know that look. He became breathless however when the glass shattered and the pools of scarlet filled with pain. "I'm...I'm... broken, Max...p-please help...me...I can't...I can't make it anymore..." 

Max was speechless for a moment before looking toward the house. No one came to look, probably still looking after Rosa. They'd...probably ask questions but... 

Miru gasped weakly when he swooped him up, carrying him in his arms toward the SUV. "Max..." 

"Don't you worry, gnome. I'll get you on your feet again." 

...He guessed that was what a white knight did, no matter what. 

* * *

_Lukas was sitting in bed one night, having a cigarette. He was sitting up, his elbows rested on his raised knees. The only light came from the flame and the moonlight out of his curtained window. He was gazing off absently and despite Miru always being the strung out one, he looked distant._

_...When he said 'Lukas is what I want' to himself, he was looking at all the things that only people that looked on the surface wanted. He wanted someone 'rugged', someone that paid attention to him, someone that cared. No...perhaps the rugged was the surface but the the attention? The caring? That was things every relationship needed. What Miru got from Lukas...he could have gotten anywhere if he'd really looked. That, and...he'd found it before, hadn't he?_

_Except... "You know, I was talking to Ray."_

_"Hmm? About what...?"_

_"He was telling me about your boyfriend before me. Max?"_

_...Max was so weird. When Miru met Max the guy thought Rosa had gone off and had the most rapid fire sex change possible. It was just so left field and just so...so Max. "Yea...what about him?"_

_Miru should have known it was the end right there. Lukas had stared at him before murmuring, "...He told me that Max made you smile. I never do that, no matter how hard I try."_

_"That's...that's not true."_

_"It is. Just now, when I just mentioned his name, it got more of a smile than anything I've ever done. That's really something."_

Yagami Miru forced his eyes open, the vessels dry and scratchy as he stared at the white ceiling over head. Gazing emptily for some moments, something struck him. 

...Where was this ceiling? 

Sitting up, alarmed, he looked around in horror. Where was he?! Leaping out of bed, he was further mortified to find he was wearing someone else's baggy clothes. What happened? Did he get so high he just lost it? Ready to sneak out of the window, he yelped when the door opened. 

Wide-eyed, he stared at Max, the tall fellow holding a tray of food, who just gazed back quietly...before they both yelled. Breathing out hard, Miru waved his hands, "W-wh-what's going on?! Where am I?" 

"Huh?!" Max squeaked before his eyes widened, "O-oh. Oh! Oh yea, you're uh...you're in Massachusetts in my...condo..." 

... _What_? 

Alarmed, he rushed to the window and sure enough saw a cityscape that looked absolutely nothing like Japan. "Uh, see, my plan was to give you a break from Japan for a day or two. But...Miru, you've been knocked out for like four days already." 

Miru wheeled to face him, growing more and more shell-shocked. " _Four days_?" 

"Ah, but don't worry! I told Rosa where you were and that you were resting a lot and that once you got your energy back you'll call your fam." 

What in the hell?! "I-I have to go!" 

Searching around rapidly for his clothes, Max slowly shook his head. "First...let's talk." 

"Max, seriously, I-I just had a moment of weakness, okay? Thank you so much for letting me sleep here for four whole days but-but I-" 

Max's blue eyes narrowed. "You're shaking." 

Miru bit his lip, indeed trembling as he stood there. "I...I just...just need them, okay?" 

"No you don't." 

"You don't know that!" Miru snapped, feeling like his skin was crawling in every direction, pulling away from his core. 

Shaking his head, Max sat him down at a table situated in the huge room. "Miru, what exactly are you taking, hon? Is it heroin? Cocaine?" 

"N-No!" Miru hissed before pausing. Though at this point it might as well have been... "...Antidepressants. Anxiety..." 

"Antidepressants? Anxiety? How do you get a hold of those?" 

Miru bit his lip, gazing away, "...When...when I went to break up with you, I...I borrowed one from Lukas. He...honestly he didn't want to give them to me but I was so nervous about everything, I...I pleaded. I should've listened but..." 

Max grimaced, rubbing his brow. "Miru, sweetie..." 

"I know, I know. I'm stupid, how could I possibly let that happen?" Miru grumbled deeply, glaring at his lap, "...I haven't been able to function. I haven't found a job despite graduating because I've been too doped up to try. I-I hardly speak to my family anymore. Lukas broke up with _me_ and...and I just didn't even care that much." 

He balled his fists, choking, "And-and I got...got so upset with myself because my futago is pregnant and entering a stage of her life that-that I don't have any part in. She has a man she loves too and I-I'm just so disconnected and useless and I'm broken, Max. What do I do?" 

Looking up cautiously, he found Max watching him rather absently. After a moment, he finally sighed, sitting up straight. "Miru, the most important part of any conundrum such as this is to ask yourself that vital question: what is it you _want_ to do?" 

...What? Miru was lost before shaking his head. "What do I...want?" 

"Yea. Like, let's try a simple one. Do you _want_ to be off the prescription meds?" 

Miru swallowed. "...Y-yes." 

"That's not very convincing." 

"It'll...it'll be hard..." 

Max slapped his back haughtily, shocking him, "Duh it'll be hard! You know how hard it was for me to quit smoking, pumpkin? I'd smoked since I was sixteen damn years old, I tell ya' it was no cakewalk in Candyland! But it's _possible_ , Miru, and that's the important part. _Life_ is hard but thing is when we give up on that we're dead. You got into it, now you'll have to find your way out." 

Miru leered as the optimistic man stood. "You make it sound easy. Drug usage kills people all the time." 

"Honey, from what I hear, you met all three of your boys at the height of their drug fiending. Now where are they? Jake's got his baby mama and beloved baby boy, Ray's got his wifey and is going to be a doctor eventually, and Lukas got his act together too... from what I've heard. It is hard, lots'a people fail, but you're my Posie's Miru: you can do it." 

Blushing, Miru digested that. Yea...yea. When he met Ray, Jake, and Lukas, they were all strung out on ecstasy and coke. Now they were respectable members of society and put all that behind them. While he wondered if they still dabbled, he'd heard from Ray some time ago his own self-rebuking that he smoked away all his money which he could've used to buy Julia a better wedding ring. Jake had expressed similar about Cecelia...while he admitted he still wasn't crazy about marriage that he perhaps wouldn't mind so much since it was her. They...they regretted it because it took away from something they loved now. 

...He had worked so hard during school. He knew people at the company that produced Bion, his favorite MMO video game. They said they'd keep an eye out for him. He'd been so loopy and out of sorts because of this bull that he put that on hold. And his family? His sister was five months pregnant and he had had no idea. None. The drugs...it...it got in the way of all that. 

Gazing up at Max, he just wondered if those times when he made him smile...was something he'd come to regret losing too. "...You're right. I can do this." 

"That's the spirit, pumpkin!" Max praised, "I know you're probably in a hurry to get back to Japan but I know a ton of good counselors here that can help you get through it. It'd be a start." 

Miru frowned. "Why do you know a 'ton of good counselors'?" 

"I've needed a ton of good counselors, boo, I'm just insane." 

"Oh, I...I guess. I...I just hope it wasn't because of me..." 

Max blinked at him before smiling. "Don't let your breakfast get cold! I'm going to call Rosie and tell her her Miru-chan's awake. She's been worried!" 

Watching the lanky fellow skip out, he winced. Oh...you're...you're still an awful person, Miru. All these mistakes you'd managed to create in such a short spans of time had...had hurt other people. It was unforgiveable. 

...He'd make it right though. He'd do his best. 

He'd find himself again. 

* * *

"Oi, be careful with my Scuttle, dude." 

"Scuttle", also known as the perfect little being born of his Posie, Hideyoshi Chika, laughed delightedly as he swung her around, making airplane noises. Max stuck out his tongue at Chihaya, the man sitting on the couch and watching him warily. "I've seen you shoot milk at this poor defenseless baby, young man. It could get right in her eye!" 

Chihaya grinned lazily, "Chika loves that game! She has a very impressive track record, I'll have you know." 

Max snickered, blowing into Chika's cheek loudly and earning him a squeal. It was surreal his bestie had had her baby. He'd been caught off guard to hear she'd gotten through labor and everything before he'd even been informed. While he was mad, Chihaya assured that he certainly did call him, he just hadn't answered...yea, he had been preoccupied at the time. 

Miru. 

It wasn't any of his business to see his ex get clean, his sister Rosalind had said when he told her about Miru staying with him during rehab. While old cynical Max would have been on that same bandwagon all the way, new nurturing Max just could not leave anything that looked like his Rosie Posie to drown in misery. Or who was he kidding...he loved that stupid guy still and he just didn't want him to be in pain anymore. 

So yea, Miru went through horrific withdrawals. The whole ten yards with projectile vomiting and cold chills and mood swings that would make the most hormonal and pregnant of women wonder. That day Rosa was in labor Miru was at the height of such a situation and Max had devoted his time to making sure he didn't succumb. While it'd been hard to hear Rosa's dissatisfaction he had taken a whole day to see her baby, he knew she'd have agreed he should stay with Miru...if she knew. As it were, her twin was trying to get this out of system so none of his family would be the wiser that it ever happened. Yea... 

That was about seven months ago though. About two months after Chika was born, Miru decided to return to Japan. Max had been concerned but Miru assured him he'd be on the right track now. The adorable man had smiled so warmly, a Rosa expression on yet another perfect face, and said he was thankful that someone had stepped in when he needed it, before he spiraled into oblivion and absolute nothingness. 

...Max had cried when his home was empty again. 

He sighed some, slamming down on the sofa with Chihaya. He knew it was wrong on so many levels to feel like he had. Miru never led him on to believe they'd have any sort of relationship again. He most certainly never made it seem like he was going to stay either...just...just he knew that Miru had made a cohesive parallel to himself and Lukas and how it'd become them. Max usually was how Miru had been, skeptical of relationships and ignoring them aside for the occasional 'need'. Thing was, he...he knew he got tired of lonely. But he also got tired of hurt too. 

Oh well. Max had saved his prince charming as the white knight and now he could ride off into the sunset. The lawyer career was going well and he was on his way to all his professional dreams. The family...he should be able to adopt one day soon so his Pookie here could have a playmate. 

The romance? ...Well, prince charming rode off into the night. He'd have to be okay with that, no matter how it left him. 

He blinked, smiling as Chika managed to wiggle and crawl over to her daddy, resting her tiny hands on his knee and babbling at him with the occasional 'papa' thrown in there. Chihaya smirked, gently pushing her over and poking her belly. "Sounds like a whole lot'a noise to me, kid." 

Chika squealed, grabbing his hand and flailing it. "Atta girl. Don't take no crap." 

Max snickered, Chika flopping back over to him. "You know, Binky, I have to say I was always worried about you and the kid thing somewhat but you have done swimmingly." 

With a sigh, Chihaya leaned forward to grab his orange soda. "Yea, I still think I've got room to learn but... my...daughter. Still kind of freaky but she's perfect." 

"Aww, the doting daddy." 

"Whatever!" 

Before Max could heckle the sheepish man anymore, Rosa skipped down the steps. "Alrighty, Chika-chan, Chiyo, Max-chan, I'm ready!" 

Max rose with Chika sitting in his arms, watching her and Chihaya speak to each other about having everything for the baby. They were preparing to go out to dinner...and though he always thought that it was weird he still remained on the invite list, especially considering they had a complete little family, both Chihaya and Rosa continued to assure him he was their family. 

...His dad didn't like that he was gay. That sounded awful and it _was_ awful. Except at this point looking back, that was just a huge improvement. His dad literally almost disowned his very existence for being gay and tried everything in his power to 'rewrite' him. Nowadays, Herman de Sainte-Coquille told him that for the life of him he wished his son would have had a wife like 'Senorita Rosa'. And hell, Max agreed...mostly about the Rosa part because he had seriously hoped she'd have been his beard but, well, that was neither here nor there. Alas, Herman finally conceded that Max wasn't just doing some crazy thing for attention and might just really not want a woman for a partner. He said he'd accept it just because his mother probably would have wanted him to, no more, no less. It wasn't...bad with him anymore. Another nice thing was having a father again. 

His sister would always be his sister through thick and thin. She was his other rock beside Rosa but she had a family to keep together. Carmen, his sister-in-law, well, she still hated him and so did Paola, his step-mother but...well, Rosalind, his niece, his nephew, he had them. And his father... 

...That still...left a gap somewhere in his life, didn't it? 

"Ah, thanks for dinner, lovies! I don't know how bored I'd be without you two!" Max gushed when Chihaya and Rosa drove him home after dinner. 

"No problem, baby" Rosa replied with a smile before frowning. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over? Chika would enjoy the company." 

Max sighed gravely. "I would in a heartbeat, hun, but unfortunately I'm procrastinating on the work keeping me in my super house right now. I'll definitely be by later this week though!" 

Starting to climb out, he leaned in to the baby seat where Chika was situated and puckered his lips, "Bye, my Pookie." 

Chika gave him a kiss, "Ba, Uncah Maz." 

" _Oh my God, let me keep her_." 

"No" Chihaya said simply. 

Rosa laughed, hitting her husband's arm, "Maybe one day soon when we're not possessive parents, Max-chan." 

"Fine, fine" Max mock-grumbled. He knew he'd be less than willing to let such a cutie out of his sight either. "Night!" 

They waved and honked when he got to his doorstep, waving back until they disappeared down the street. With a sigh, he fiddled with his jangling keys to get the door open, knowing the feeling that was about to occur after leaving his adopted family to enter a cold house. 

...You have something, Max. You have good friends that were as good as family, some good actually related family, a good job. You even got the guy you loved back on his feet again. You were...you were where you should be. Not 'wanted'...should... 

His eyes widened when his phone suddenly rang, startling him. Closing his door behind him, he frowned when he retrieved the device from his pocket. Did he leave something with Rosie? It wasn't his sister or father, it was far too early... 

...Eh? 

Slowly, Max pressed 'send' and held the phone to his ear. "...Hello?" 

"U-uh, hey, Max!" 

...Miru. "Hey, gnome...uh, what's up?" 

"N-nothing much. I-I just wanted to check on you." 

Max digested that, easing off his shoes in the entry with a shake of his head. "I'm...I'm doing fine, I guess. More importantly, how are you?" 

"Eh, I'm...I'm doing fine. Actually, really well. I-I hate to admit it but I-I did falter a little bit and started taking again-" 

Max's heart tanked. "Miru..." 

"But no! I remembered exactly what you said, that I can do this. I threw myself right back into the ring and I've been completely clean the last five months." 

"Good for you, pumpkin! I knew you could..." Max murmured, sitting on his couch. Well, good. It...it was always great to hear his voice and even better to know he was doing alright... 

...Why did his heart still hurt though? 

"Well, gnome-" 

Miru rasped, "M-Max, I lied." 

Oh Lord. "About what?" 

"Th-that wasn't really _all_ I was calling about. U-uh, Quincy. You know where that is?" 

His brow furrowed. "Quincy, Massachusetts? Yea, it's about twenty minutes from where I live. Why?" 

Miru sounded like he was outside in the city somewhere, the echoes of cars and wind all around him. He drew out a long breath. "Y-yea, that's what I was...was hoping. Max?" 

"Yea...?" 

"You're really too pretty for me, you know?" 

Max leered. "Now is that a compliment or an insult, you? It's entirely untrue either way, but still!" 

"No, no, not an insult...you're just...you're just so outside of what I expected, okay? I just...I just thought us...that _we_ were weird." 

"Are you tipsy, boo?" 

"Sh-shut up! I can't take pills anymore so-so I did take a quick shot of rum for at least a little liquid courage!" 

With a smile, Max shook his head. "I'm that hard to talk to, Miru? You know how horrified I was that it sounded like our break up got you on the path to pill popping?" 

"No! No, it was never you, it was...it was always me, okay?" he whispered, "I've always been a stupid kid and I-I never grew up. I...I didn't take my mistakes for what they were. I've...I've been so jaded...and that's hard to say to you because I know what the rest of it should sound like if I get what I deserve." 

Max was so confused. "What?" 

"W-well, Bruce? The guy...the guy Chihaya works for? A good friend of his family, Arthur, works here where I got a temp job and we started talking about this programming firm he wants to start up. He-he said he went abroad from Massachusetts to gain experience in electronics and coding and whatnot but his larger endeavor is to return there. I-I mean, at the time, it just sounded really broad and difficult but this week he confirmed he was building an office in Quincy and asked if I'd like to come build it with him as a co-owner!" 

...Eh? "You..." 

"I-I mean, it's not _Bion_ \- remember how I said I was going to work for Bion? Well, Bion's fully staffed right now but talking to my friends in the Japanese office they said they'd really need some developers here but just didn't have any segway _so_ if I get this going with Arthur then I can eventually possibly have Bion start developing in the United States!" 

"Wow, Binky, sounds amazing! You are _definitely_ back on track..." 

Just... "Y-yea...but...but Max, I...I have to confess, when Arthur told me about the office being built and asking me to be a founder, the...the first thing I thought was...I'd...I'd get to see you more." 

Max's eyes widened as Miru laughed shyly, "T-that's weird, huh? I-I mean, Rosa came up next, of course! But...but you were the first thing that crossed my mind and I...I just...I just wanted to say 'yes' right there. And I probably will! It's-it's about a year and a half out, the building progress, but Max, I just...I just wanted to know if...if at that time you...you don't...have someone and I don't find someone...could you...could you let...me try again? It...it doesn't have to be a fantasy. And...and honestly, weird was...was just so comfortable I was scared. But...but I...I think you're...you're that special person and I..." 

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat, Max clenched his eyes shut. Max, stop this. You got so hurt before. Miru cheated on you and left you and while you loved him, to just concede to give him a second chance? Could you do that? ... _Should_ you do that? 

...What was it that he _wanted?_

"I-! I know this is such a heavy thing to put on you, Max. I saw how busy and stressed you were while I was there and just putting on this added stress- j-just forget it. I'm sorry, if I'm nothing else I'm selfish. I'm sorry." 

Max let out a sigh...he...he knew what he wanted. "Miru...in two years, three years, ten years...you are going to be the one I want to be with. So-so yes, I'd try again. But...but before you get here, Miru, I really want you to ask yourself if _I'm_ what you want. There's tons of fish in the sea and I-I might not be the sea bass, okay! But it'd...it'd still kill me if you picked me out and saw another so...so yes, but...but please be sure..." 

Miru was silent on the other end for a long moment before saying softly: "I promise. Max?" 

"Yea?" 

"You're...you're really too good for me. I...I think I know exactly what my dad's talking about now. I...I hope you do better." 

Max scoffed, flustering, "Don't be a goof. I'm not 'too good' for you. I'm human, pumpkin, and so are you. We're...we're going to make mistakes and that's just another difficulty of life. That's just another hill to climb though and I know that if it's meant to be, we'll make it. Sound...sound good?" 

"Sounds perfect" he said gently. 

"And I want to see you in less than a year and a half, young man! You have an absolutely adorable niece here you need to spoil rotten and you're doing a very sucky job at it!" 

Miru laughed softly. "I know, I know. I'll come see you all as soon as my contract job is up, promise. And...and if you don't mind, let's take that trip to Hawaii, okay?" 

Ah yes, the trip that's cancellation also was the beginning of the end. "Sounds excellent, Miru. A trip to Hawaii would be perfect." 

"I can't wait..." Miru said, "Well, I-I'm sure I'm interrupting your work so I'll get off the phone. Good night, Max." 

"Good night, Miru." 

Cutting his phone off, he grimaced and scratched the back of his head. In theory that was the best phone call he'd had in his life. The man he loved had asked for him back and was saying he was going to come live twenty minutes away in a years time? Life was beautiful! 

...But a fantasy. Just like he was anyone's 'prince charming' or 'sea bass'. The noble white knight was the safest position even in the most dangerous of situations. Prince charming? He was putting far too much stock into that for his comfort. 

Alas, it was nice not feeling completely empty, now wasn't it? He could try it and let the chips fall where they may. 

His male Rosa, the wrong-gendered love of his life? It'd all started a fantasy anyway. He could let reality have its hand at it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

" _...You're going to...to try again?"_

_Hideyoshi Rosa gaped as Max de Sainte-Coquille rapidly rushed around his condo, cleaning like a mad man. "Max, really baby, are you sure?"_

_"Less yakking, more...whatever cleaning activity rhymes with yakking!" Max sobbed, stuffing things into his couch cushion._

_With a leer, Rosa shoved him, "Um, that is NOT how you clean, sir. Just because someone doesn't see it doesn't mean it's not there and shouldn't be where it should be."_

_Max 'psh'd, throwing a hand, "I will have you know my Hilfiger coat goes exactly underneath that middle couch cushion, Miss Thang."_

_"Oh really?" Rosa said dryly, "Because it's under the right couch cushion."_

_"Oh my God, the system's broken!"_

_Snickering and shaking her head, she started to remove everything he'd started hiding to hang in his closet. "I'm serious, Max. Do you think that's a good idea?"_

_"Not particularly, no" Max said simply._

_"Then why?!"_

_"Because I love him, Rosa."_

_She paused, staring at him for a long moment. "...But...is that enough?"_

_Max smiled. "Was it enough for you and Chihaya?"_

_Her red eyes widened before she let out a deep groan. "You're...you're right. You know what's best for you and Miru...Miru might be it."_

_"Darn skippy! I mean, the Hawaii trip we took last Summer was amazing. The prancing on the beach, the walks, the dinner, the long sexy sex times..."_

_Rosa simply groaned again. "Life's not a Hawaii trip, Max."_

_"Nope. Life is hard, sucky, and a pain in the ass. All I can do is go with it's tumultuous flow and right now it's got me going right into your Miru's direction" Max explained, "We both know life's a lot more difficult than that...but we also know if we're not willing to make mistakes along the way, we'll never know what could happen. What if you didn't take your Chiyo back?"_

_"So...so many awful things...and I wouldn't have my sweetie."_

_"Exactly...and while I don't know if I'm just going to end up in heartbreak again, I just...just have to try one more time for the road. It's what my gut is telling me. As for YOU, just have faith in me and your twinzy."_

_Rosa, just always the love of his life and the best friend he never thought he'd have, smiled. "...I will. I want all the happiness in the world for you. For both of you."_

_Max blushed and glomped her, sobbing, "Oh, my adorable little Pinkychu! I hate Chihaya so much for marrying you!"_

_"Baka" she laughed, pushing away, "Let's just clean before Miru gets here and I'll take my leave so you guys can discuss your future. Whatever the outcome, you'll be okay?"_

_"Will you always be there?"_

_The pink haired woman winked, heading toward the kitchen. "Always, baby."_

Where would his life be had he not met that woman? 

Yagami Miru twiddled his thumbs as they rode at about ten o'clock toward the Hideyoshi home, glancing to Max. "...You know, she...she always just stares at me blankly, like she doesn't like me at all. Maybe...maybe I should just sit this out." 

"What are you saying?! The only way to get her to like you is to get her used to you!" 

Miru whined, leaning his head back against the rest. Max pouted at him. "She's not a hard sell, Miru. You just saw her way too infrequently in her baby days and now she's all like 'wtf, why does this dude look like my mother?'. Just be you and she'll come to like you a lot." 

"Ugh..." 

Pulling into the driveway, Max leaped from the car, bouncing. "C'mon! I am so hyped! Luna Park!" 

It'd taken more convincing of Chihaya than Rosa but he'd plotted to take the high speed rail to New York and spend the day with his new one and only at the amusement park. She'd expressed in but so many words when she saw a commercial that she wished to go so he was totally game. Grinning widely, he rushed to the door as Miru followed, seeming fearful. 

The lovely Rosa answered, smiling, "Hi, you two! Hold on, let me go get her." 

It wasn't a long journey, Rosa and two-year-old Hideyoshi Chika appearing mere seconds later, the latter dressed in a purple track suit and hoodie with black sneakers. Max gasped, holding out his arms to her. "Pookie! Are you excited?" 

"We go haz fun!" she expressed adorably, dashing into his embrace. 

Max gushed, hugging her tightly, "You're so precious, oh my God!" 

Rosa giggled, kissing Chika on the forehead, "Now you be good for your Uncle Max and Uncle Miru, Chika-chan. You listen." 

"Kay, mama." 

Snorting, Max waved her away. "Chika's never given me an inch of trouble! Aren'tcha a good girl, Chika?" 

She laughed, "Well, I was doing it moreso for _Miru's_ benefit, Max, but yes, I do imagine she'll be just fine." 

"Oh man..." Miru groaned for the dozenth time. 

Max bit his lip not to laugh when Chika indeed turned to look at him and stared for a long hard minute. It wasn't like Miru hadn't gone to see his sister when she'd had Chika and visited a few miscellaneous times across her life. Just he was there so rarely that when he moved here to Massachusetts and Chika as a toddler saw him, she did seem a little bewildered and maybe even put off. Chihaya had told him one night when they were hanging out after work, amused, that Chika had come up and whispered to him 'he'z mama colurz' like it was of some alarm to her. _So cute_. But they'd work on that today. 

"So Binky's not going to come see us off? I thought he was freaked out about us taking his Scuttle today?" Max questioned, finding Chihaya hadn't made an appearance. 

Rosa sighed, "He's mopey today too. You'll probably see him when you get back." 

"Fine, fine. C'mon, Pookie: to Luna Park!" 

"Yay!" 

"You all have fun and be safe!" Rosa called, waving and standing in the door until they pulled off. 

After getting Chika settled into her chair, they started for the station. Miru awkwardly looked back at her as she actually played some baby handheld game Chihaya had bought her. "... _Dude_ , that's my twin sister's _kid_." 

Max smirked at him, "Yep. We all got past that a little bit ago, actually." 

"Bleh. I know it sounds weird but...but I mean, we have nieces and nephews, just it's different because she's Rosa's." 

Chika looked up at him before quickly looking back down. Max sighed. Oh jeez. 

Miru came back into his life like a warm gentle breeze. The months and months leading up to that prescribed time, Max imagined something like a cold brutal blizzard. Miru would say he'd found someone and that someone would be perfect and Max would just be left holding the frozen fragments of a fantasy shattered by reality. 

No, Miru came to his house and they cuddled up and talked. Miru spoke about getting an apartment but Max in all his hopeful insanity told him to screw that and just live with him. Luckily five months later and it was going perfect. It...it was perfect. 

...Everything wasn't empty anymore. 

After a brief train ride and a taxi, they were waiting in line to enter. While Miru had remained reluctant, Max got him to peel a Cutie orange for Chika and give her pieces. She accepted them cautiously and ate them before staring at him straight on. "You haz mama colurz." 

He coughed as not to laugh. Yep, she was going to get to the bottom of that one. Miru looked alarmed. "A-ah, yes, I-I do have your mama's...colors. We're twins." 

Chika chewed the orange, swallowing, before her wispy eyebrows furrowed. "Twinz?" 

Miru opened his mouth...before wincing. "How...how do I explain that to a two-year-old?" 

"Not easily." 

Luckily it didn't stay on Chika's mind long when she saw all the sights and splendors. One after the other they got in line for rides like the 'Happy Swing', 'Balloon Expedition', and his personal favorite, 'Big Top Express'. Chika was just absolutely delighted, requesting they do each ride twice before being satisfied and heading to the next. Around noon, they ate at the Cyclone Cafe. Max smiled warmly when Chika grudgingly sat beside Miru though seemingly only to observe him some more. Miru sulked. "She's so weird." 

"She is not! She's just curious!" 

He groaned, "I know...Max?" 

"Yes, Pumpkin?" 

"I'm...probably not going to be the greatest with kids. I know you want them but I just...I'll just suck, if my time with Chika has shown me anything." 

Max rubbed his hand, "We'll discuss it more, baby. Kids definitely deserve attention as well and I don't know if I can do that with my lawyer slave job right now. Soon, of course, but as it is I'm shocked I was given a day off to be with my sweetie here. All the same, I think you'll be a fine papa." 

Miru blushed, his eyes widening when Chika suddenly held out a fry with ranch dressing on it. Accepting it, he put it in his mouth. "That's really yummy, Chika." 

"Mama likez too..." 

He choked, laughing, "Uh oh, you're on to us." 

Max smiled. Yea, as it were right now, he had a cute little family...after lunch, they headed toward a little promotion they were having. People were dressed as dogs and there were even little pens with actual puppies in them. Gleeful, Max carried Chika over. "Look, Chika, bow wows!" 

Chika looked mortified. "B-bow wows...?" 

Miru frowned, picking up one of the puppies, "Yea, uh, bow wows. See? They're friendly and they like you." 

She kneeled and stared as the puppies scurried and yipped around her feet. Max cooed, pulling her closer as she squealed when one licked her hand. "Aww, he's just saying he loves you, baby, it's okay." 

Trembling a moment longer, Chika said _something_ to herself. It sounded like 'tough girl' or something but it was hard to tell. Alas, she wandered back over to the puppy and reached out to touch it. Miru blinked, taking her hand, "Yea, here's how you pet them...yea, just like that." 

The little beagle puppy yapped and Chika gasped. "Soft bow wow." 

"Yea, see, Pookie?" Max pat her head, "The bow wow rover won't hurt you...or this one won't. Don't play with any bow wow rovers without any parent people around, okay?" 

Chika nodded solemnly before starting to run around with this particular puppy, giggling happily. Miru grinned lightly. "I guess she's kind of cute..." 

"She is _the_ cute, you" Max huffed indignantly. 

"...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad" Miru murmured. 

Max tilted his head before giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Miru flustered. "H-hey." 

"I was thinking that if we had kids we'd see if we could get Rosa to carry my boys or something" Max said absently, "But Chihaya would have a fit." 

"Duh" Miru smirked. 

Max sighed, propping his chin in his hand, "...As long as we're together, anything's fine." 

Staring at him, Miru murmured, "...I wish...I wish I'd understood that sooner. I got caught looking back at dreams that didn't exist anymore, feelings that I escaped to, and got so lost..." 

"As your...prince charming, the only thing I'm grateful for is that when you found your way you decided to come back to me" Max replied softly. 

Miru leaned into his side with a grin. "Yea... you're still a weirdo. Look at that thing you have on your head." 

He sulked, having gotten a balloon hat from a man they passed a few minutes back. Chika laughed, apparently amused by the sight, while Miru just shook his head. "I am a kid at heart, you! I am all about the latest in balloon designer wear too." 

"Yea, okay" Miru snickered before giving him a tender kiss. "...I...I love you." 

Max could barely breathe, his eyes half closed as he gazed down at him. "I love you too...and we have to end this journey because I want you in my bed right now." 

Miru flustered as he helped him up quickly, calling to Chika, "Pookie Loo, it's time to go! Say 'bai bai' to the bow wow rover!" 

Chika halted her little game of tag with the excitable puppy before pouting at him sadly. "No take bow wow wova, Uncah Maz?" 

"Oh my God, you can have all the puppies in the world." 

"Max" Miru scolded, "We are _not_ getting her a puppy. That's up to her _parents_." 

Chika looked to him. "...No puppy?" 

"No puppy..." 

She seemed very upset about this turn of events but didn't say anything, taking _Max's_ fingertips. The blond smirked. "Miru, sweetie, you have to play it a little softer than that, boo. She's got very delicate sensibilities, you know. Plus, I think she was starting to like you and now you've gone and spoiled it." 

"Jeez..." he groaned for the hundredth time, dropping his head. 

Well, as Max experienced, Chika wasn't one to complain about anything or throw a tantrum or act even remotely in the vein of 'terrible twos'. That's why she was just the best. He dealt with that stuff with his niece and nephews and swore he'd never be in this situation but she just proved all that wrong. He got her a stuffed parrot and she was pleased. Well, in general. She'd gone back to idly staring at Miru when they got on the train. By the time they'd gotten back in the car she was knocked out. 

"Oh man, did we kill her?" Miru questioned, actually sounding worried as he gazed into the back seat where Chika was conked out, her head lulled forward. 

"She had a blast and now she needs a nap, silly" Max responded, lightly hitting his arm. "She's only two." 

Miru pursed his lips but turned around to adjust her into a more comfortable looking position. "I used to fall asleep in crazy positions like that. I always woke up sore." 

"I do suppose..." 

After about an hour, they arrived at the Hideyoshi home once more. Chika curled into his shoulder comfortably when he took her out, holding her and her bag. Miru observed this. "She's comfortable with you..." 

"Mm hmm..." Max murmured, "I thought it was so weird but she knows my warmth like Rosa or Chihaya's. She'll wake up if some stranger is holding her." 

Miru groaned. "Like me..." 

"You'll get there. Just try not to shut down her puppy dreams" Max winked. 

Miru stuck out his tongue, following him to the door where Max rang the bell. After a brief minute, Rosa appeared. She had this weird look on her face like she was anticipating something...before she sighed. "Oh, she's asleep..." 

"Wore the Pookie out, we did!" Max agreed. 

Miru suddenly leered. "...It's _still_ sad my niece likes him more than me." 

"That's not true," Rosa laughed, retrieving Chika from Max, "She loves you both and she's probably just freaked we're twins." 

Miru smiled lightly, probably recalling how Chika called him out for being the same 'colors' as her mother as well as also liking fries with ranch. He leaned in and kissed the sleeping girl's forehead with a light chuckle. "I guess. It was fun." 

Ah, he was _so_ cute. Getting more turned on, Max slapped Miru's ass, deciding to cut this 'good bye' short."Well, I'll call you tonight, my lovely. Now I need to put a certain other someone to sleep." 

" _Max_!" Miru flustered completely. 

Max laughed, grabbing his hand and running away toward the car, "Bye, honey! Love you both!" 

Miru sulked deeply when they got back in the car but moaned when Max started to kiss him hard. "So...our little fantasy...it's good?" 

"It's...it's good" Miru said shyly. "I'm just...just glad I was able to look around the corner to what was there for me." 

Tilting his head, Max was a little puzzled before grasping his hand. He guessed Rosa and her family were right. Fairy tales...the ones that actually worked out in life, were great. 

Here was hoping for the best on the rest of the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Quick wrap up on this one...I guess if you consider three years a quick response x.X I think this was actually written circa 2008 or 2009 though so it's definitely been a while... and I was thinking about that as well, I must've been cranking out some fics back then, good lord. Now I'm lucky I get one done in a year...
> 
> Anyway, I know there were tons of 'that's too fast!' issues with this one but frankly it was one of those 'wrap this up already, ho bag' things and it went directly in the direction I wanted, just...very little fluff between. Last chapter was more that huge gaping hole I didn't know what to do with while this chapter was more stuff I plotted all along. Alas, I don't think it was any secret Max and Miru got back together in some vein as this last sequence actually happened in Yume to a degree XD I'm glad it's done though. I do hate having floating stories.
> 
> In the salon sequence, Max is of course quoting the Mulan song.
> 
> Rosa's pregnant sequence is circa Chapter 32-33 of Yume or something. Her and Max are hanging out during the time before they went to visit Japan. And now you know what happened to Miru in Chapter 33 when he disappeared.
> 
> Max, Miru, and Chika went to Coney Island in New York. Now you also know where she got her randomness with Russell.
> 
> Arthur? Why, what current story has such a fellow been mentioned?
> 
> Oh yea, Max is suggesting they dress up as The Avengers, sure to be a timeless classic for the ages XD Because of the narcisism thing, Chihaya suggested Vega, the Street Fighter Spanish ninja...bull fighter dude.
> 
> That is all. Thanks for reading as always, peeps.
> 
> Always,
> 
> Dark Ryuu


	9. Street Corner II, White Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Street Corner
> 
> Extra:
> 
> White Knight
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Miru (Youngest son of Koji and Popuri)
> 
> Lukas (Rune Factory)
> 
> Genre:
> 
> Romance
> 
> Drama
> 
> Angst
> 
> Yaoi
> 
> Synopsis: Miru has a secret...and once it comes out, everything seems to be going well for him. But that all changes when he crosses a street corner...
> 
> Author's Note: A random-esque one shot...and one of my shortest pieces to date. But hey, stuff happens.

"Christmasss tiimmmmeeee is herreeeee, happiness and cheerrrrr." 

Yagami Miru stared plainly as his long time boyfriend, Max de Sainte-Coquille, literally pranced around their home in Massachusetts, tossing streamers at random. Shaking his head from his place on the couch, reading a gaming magazine, he drawled, "You are cleaning up that mess, sir." 

He yelped when Max leaped onto the couch before pouncing on him. Flustering, Miru pouted as Max kissed him playfully. "A-ah! Stop!" 

"Nope!" Max sang, waving a little mistletoe above them. 

Miru smirked, his eyes dropping to the mistletoe also tucked into the man's belt. "Whore." 

Max sat up with a sigh, crossing his arms. "Well, that'll be our fun happy time for later tonight. I want to go get shopping done for my Pookie and Shishi. And my Rosie Posie and Binky..." 

Flipping through his magazine again, Miru remarked absently, "I mean, we don't leave until next Monday..." 

"It's already late to be gift shopping!" Max protested before sulking, "You're just a Scrooge." 

"I guess. I mean, you get to shop for like, five of my family. I get to shop for like, nine hundred of my family." 

With a laugh, Max pulled him up. "And don't I help you every year? I love going to see your family. Mine is just so boring!" 

"No way, your niece and nephew are awesome. They're always so excited about everything" Miru insisted, standing and going toward the entry to retrieve his shoes. "My niece, I...I kind of wonder when Chihaya struck." 

So in one of the most shocking betrayals _ever_ , Rosa informed him about three years ago that she was packing up her family and going back to Japan. Never leave him his perfect ass! He'd done everything in his power, such as cry, weep, and threaten, to keep them here but they ended up going anyway. Alas, Rosa was Rosa and called or text everyday and made sure to come see him frequently. Still wasn't the same but, well, last year she flew to his aid when he had the extreme flu and had forbid Miru from being around him. She'd had the vaccination and was raring to go...but hell, she flew to take care of him all willy nilly! Even with his Miru, that woman was the love of his life. 

Alas, as Miru said, Chika had become very...withdrawn, somehow. Or at least a lot more quiet and less quirky as she was as a toddler. She was still too cute but she was far from excitable. Her and Miru finally started to get along before she left but he admitted she was just way too much like her father...Max thought it was charming. He still... 

"So baby, what do you want for Christmas?" Miru asked, pulling on his coat. 

"A little girl!" Max gasped, hugging his shoulders. 

Miru sulked. "Max, I know we've...slowed down with work and all but a kid? We're...we're so...sexual." 

"Uh, and your parents aren't?" 

Eyes briefly widening in agreement, Miru rubbed his face. "...How do we even go about the adoption process? We're not even married..." 

" _Yet_ " Max purred, taking the hand with the titanium custom engagement ring on it and kissing it. 

Miru nodded slowly. "...What if they hate us though?" 

"Any child that's been in the system like that's probably going to be closed off, Pumpkin. We'll just have to try our best!" 

"Should we do public or private, you think?" 

"Well..." Max frowned, climbing into his car, "I've dealt with both in some capacity at the firm and there's definitely pratfalls to both. We can discuss it more later. For now, what are we going to get for your _entire family_?" 

Miru sobbed, "Why are we so huge?!" 

"Oh, I don't mind" Max winked. 

Smirking and smacking Max's arm, Miru rubbed his hands while the car started to warm up, mumbling to himself about gifts. As it were, Max was going to get Rosa this gorgeous tennis bracelet, Chihaya a brand new set of professional pots and pans, Chika a cute helmet to go with the motorbike Koji said he was going to get her, and Shinji, Rosa's youngest surprise baby, an Iron Man helmet. Kid loved him some Iron Man. Well...maybe they'd be enough to spoil. 

Ah, life though. Always throwing some super massive blackhole at him. 

Driving into town toward his favorite mall, he sighed as they ran into typical Christmas time traffic. Miru expressed that maybe they should just shop online but he was never for that sort of thing. He loved the hustle and bustle and angry holiday cheer. It made him all cozy inside. 

Looking up as he started to go forward, Max's brows creased...huh. Another crazy holiday thing he'd never seen...was that a bus falling from that overpass? 

" _MAX_!" Miru screeched. 

Max almost froze. Almost. He'd sworn to himself he'd never panic again but he never expected a _bus to rain down on him_. Somehow, all traffic coming to a screeching halt, he gunned it forward and turned the car sideways to avoid a collision crash with those that had stopped before him. Miru was screaming, his eyes shut tight as the vehicle tilted. Max gripped the wheel, gritting his teeth and praying they didn't go for a helluva ride... 

Managing to get the car to simply slide _barely_ into a pole, he let out a haggard breath of horror when his head slammed flat into the window, Miru suffering the same fate. He was choking on adrenaline, shakily reaching out to Miru. "Baby? Baby, are you...you okay?" 

Miru weakly lifted his head, nodding. "I'm...I'm alright." 

Max let out a breath of relief before throwing his door open, helping Miru out. People were climbing out of their cars as well, screaming and crying as they watched the bus slowly start to catch on fire. He heard buses used to catch fire a lot quicker than that back in the day but there were mechanisms to prevent it now. Of course, only so much was going to prevent it when it crashed off the side of a bridge! Someone screamed that people were inside. Max choked up when he heard the bellows from within. 

"S-someone help them then!" Max complained, quickly going to the bus. 

"Max!" Miru protested. 

Well, somehow he became the motivator for a ragtag team of ex-firefighters, retired cops, and off-duty soldiers. They got water from nearby stores that didn't begin to have enough pressure but well, something was better than nothing. Max coughed, the smoke starting to get to him as he took another child from one of the guys that had climbed on top to pull people out. He looked to Miru who had started seeing to first aid the best he could...as 'prince charming', Max probably should've just gotten him out of this situation entirely. Unfortunately the 'white knight' in him came back with a crazed vengeance. 

Max's eyes widened when he was handed a particularly small and gaunt little girl, her big green eyes wide with horror, her green hair full of smoot. For a moment, she clung to him tight before one of the women that volunteered took her. He looked back at her for a moment before shaking his head. No, no, stay focused, dude. 

A mechanic that was monitoring the specialized engine in the bus, alas, started to scream loudly. Max did freeze when he heard it was about to completely blow. 

He waved frantically and pulled the guys down and they hightailed it away. No, he was never particularly religious but he prayed to Mary for the people that didn't get out... 

Miru's red eyes were wide with terror as Max rushed, pulling him against him. He refused to look at an explosion, something he had thought he'd only see in movies. His boyfriend pressed his face to his chest, shaking as people wailed, watching the horror unfold with more curiosity than he could stomach. 

He looked over to the people that had been saved, crying wretchedly after surviving such a thing. In the background he heard the flames of people burning alive and being cremated. Shaken, he whispered, "It's...it's Christmas." 

* * *

"Oh my God, Max, baby, are you okay? Is Miru okay?" 

Hideyoshi Rosa looked absolutely horrified on the other side of the phone. Max gripped his now wrapped skull, shaking his head. "We're fine, sweetie. Miru is giving his account of the event." 

This...was not how he envisioned spending his day. From what he heard, about five people hadn't made it out, including the driver. The survivors were all around them, grateful, but... 

"I feel I should yell at you for being Superman but that'd be a terrible thing to do..." 

Max smiled wistfully. "Superman would've saved everyone, hon." 

"Don't you beat yourself up, Max" Rosa scolded, "You know how unbelievable it is you helped as many people as you did? Those you got out are alive because you came to action." 

"She's right." 

Miru appeared, his head also wrapped. Rosa gasped, "Futago-chan, are you okay?!" 

"Just a bump, sis" Miru reassured with a faint smile, sitting beside Max. He sighed as the pink haired man rubbed his back. "Seriously, you. I was about to have a heart attack when you almost jumped on top of a _burning bus_. You have a thing for saving people..." 

Blushing, he squared his shoulders, "Well, sorry I'm a bleeding heart...that's Rosa's fault!" 

Rosa smiled some, wiping her eyes, "Probably..." 

"Oh, sweetie plum, don't cry! You made me who I am today!" Max sobbed. 

Miru smirked lightly before murmuring, "It's...it's just so sad. Five people lost family members. And near Christmas?" 

They all fell miserably silent. Finally Rosa clapped. "Why don't you both come to Japan early? You deserve some R &R after this." 

"That sounds good, futago...I can probably get Arthur to let me take the rest of the week off" Miru agreed. 

Max could have stopped World War III and Armageddon and probably would be required to work the rest of this week. Alas, most of his cases were on hold until after the holiday season so there really was no reason for him to be there. Nodidng, he agreed. "We'll be there." 

"Great! You...you two be safe, alright? I love you so much." 

"Love you too, Rosie..." 

Closing the video, he sighed, standing weakly. "...Let's just get some rum and go home to bed." 

Miru concurred whole-heartedly, slipping his hand into Max's. His car had already been towed away to the shop so they'd have to take a taxi back... 

"Please, honey, where are your parents?" 

Pausing, Max looked to where two cops were kneeling before...ah! The green haired girl. He frowned before tilting his head. "Let's go check this out before we go." 

"You _are_ Batman" Miru leered. 

Max stuck out his tongue, walking over to the girl. She was standing before the two officers, bandaged and clearly frightened. They glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Honey, we can't help if you won't talk. We know that was scary but you wanna go home, don't you?" 

She just gazed at them, doe-eyed. Max was puzzled. Was she traumatized? Well... _duh._ First to survive a fall off an overpass then being pulled out of burning wreckage? He'd be petrified forever! Alas, it was best she was back with people she loved. Putting on his best smile, he cleared his throat. The officers looked up and he requested he give it a shot. 

Kneeling, he said softly, "Hey, cutie pie. That was way scary, wasn't it? You know, if I was ever in an accident like that I'd really want my mommy." 

While she seemed a lot more receptive to him, she still was quiet...then it struck him. Staring at her for a moment, he gave it a go just because. _"_ _Habla usted español?"_ Do you speak Spanish? 

She frowned...before slowly shaking her head. Eh? Confused, Max tried further. " _Qué es lo que usted habla?"_ What do you speak? 

The little girl seemed to be...deciphering before murmuring, " _F_ _rançais._ " 

Oh goodness, his French was sketchy as hell. Looking to Miru helplessly, he explained the situation. The cops went to ask around to see if anyone knew...Miru blinked. "Well, Rosa knows French, as does Chihaya. I think his French is a little better." 

Why did Chihaya know French? Raising a brow at this random knowledge, he called his brother-in-law of sorts. "Hey man. You okay? Rosa told me what happened." 

"Oh, I'm fine, Binky. I actually have another issue. There's this little girl I pulled out of the bus and she appears to only know French. We're trying to find her parents so think you can help out since you know French for _some_ reason?" 

Chihaya raised a brow but slowly nodded. Max projected Chihaya and the little girl held his arm as if she were frightened. Eh? " _Bonjour. Je suis Chihaya. Quel est votre nom?"_

"That's sexy" Max remarked almost without thinking. 

Chihaya smirked at him, Miru leering. The little girl slowly rasped, " _Je suis Leann Chevalier."_

" _C'est un tr_ _è_ _s joli nom._ _Êtes-vous d'accord? Cela a dû être très effrayant._ _"_

" _Oui, je suis très bien_ _"_ she said. 

Chihaya nodded, "Her name is Leann Chevalier. She's okay." 

"Oh good!" Max gushed, "Where are her parents?" 

" _Où sont tes parents?_ _"_

Leann looked down softly. " _Mes parents sont morts. Mon village ne me veut._ " 

Chihaya looked _very_ puzzled. "Village...?" 

Leann nodded and reached into her pocket. Max actually looked at her now and found she was dressed rather...dated. Like, super dated, she appeared to have just walked out of a Grimm's fairy tale. Removing a letter, she handed it to him expectantly and he would have never expected what came next. 

Miru stared at it, reading it...before apparently having to read it again. "...What...?" 

Max rested his chin on his shoulder. "...This...creation? This creation was born of an illicit affair with an outsider and one of our own. By grace, the scarlet woman's husband raised her as his own. However, in the following of their deaths, we of the Treuil Covenant agreed that the child shall not remain in our pure valley. We have given her enough amenities to find a life outside of Treuil after putting her in flight toward New York...may mercy find her." 

They all sat there, confused, before Max looked up. "...They...they sent a _child_ away because she...? What does that have to do with her?!" 

".. _._ _Quel âge avez-vous?_ " 

" _Huit_." 

Chihaya blanched. Max glared, "What?" 

"She's...eight." 

So okay, they just sent an eight year old child away because her _mother_ had an affair and even her father was accepting enough to raise the child but when they died she became a full-fledged demon that had to be banished. Chihaya's jaw was ticking. Yea, she was the same age as Chika. His Christmas spirit was tanking. 

"That's...that's so sad" Miru whispered. 

The cops returned, unsuccessful in their attempts to find a local French speaker but Max handed the letter to them. They read it over...and they just shook their heads. "Third one this year." 

"Eh?" 

"You ever heard of these 'back to the roots' places?" 

They all shook their heads to the negative. The cop sighed, "These people got sick of the way government was being run and how their 'freedoms' were getting trampled on so they raised a ton of money through sentiment and just cult-like behavior. There's about six sects around the world, one in England, one in Germany, one in France, Spain, the United States, and Russia where the groups bought a fairly nice chunk of uninhabited land. They pay off taxes for a few years for the land so none of their residents have to pay then will pay off the next few years with donations they get from people moving in." 

Max's brow furrowed. Was that...legal? "When the people move in, they don't really use money and they just go back to their 'roots'. I heard the Russian and German sections don't even have running water. Women are treated like crap and anything that's not in some fixed standard of the way they think it ought'a be is a sin. This little girl is the third one to come in from France in particular with a letter exactly like this. Real shame." 

Miru gazed at them. "...What will happen to her?" 

"One kid we sent back to France and they just ended up in an orphanage. The other we were forced to keep and ended up in a foster home. Unfortunately it'll probably be the same for this little girl." 

...Well, if there was something up there, their way of doing things was in the upper extreme but...looked like he was getting a little girl for Christmas. Looking at her, her face full of fear and worry, he knew the white knight in him wouldn't settle for less. 

* * *

" _Bonjour, petit amor!"_

Hideyoshi Chihaya absently watched his wife greet Leann as the little girl hid behind Max's leg, clenching it tightly. He was a little shy about meeting her despite being a main translator for Max when his phone's translator failed. 

Who the hell did that place think they were? 

He thought of Chika and Shinji. If in a very alternate universe where Rosa's gigantic family wouldn't adopt them in a heartbeat should something happen to them or Max and his dad wasn't there they were simply thrown away because they were 'impure'? He'd come back as a ghost and destroy everything. How...how dare they? 

Leave it to Max though. That night he went straight to whatever higher ups to put in a petition to adopt her as soon as possible. Instead of coming to Japan a week early, they spent that week trying to authorize a quick adoption. Max was very insistent they move along on their 'investigation' and allow for the adoption to go through. In spite of how long such processes took, the people in the agency actually seemed more than happy to see this one just get taken care of. He supposed there were a lot of loose ends as Leann didn't exist in the eyes of the world. She had no birth certificate or record of even being born so Max doing all the work to establish that meant less headaches for them. 

"Chihaya...can you explain 'gay' to her? I mean, sounds like she's from crazy religious 101 so she might not be too thrilled about that if she knows any...worse." 

So yea, Chihaya explained that just like her mommy and daddy, Max was with a man named Miru. They both loved each other very much and would love her very much. She seemed perplexed by the whole affair and told him if that was normal here then she would be okay. They both seemed like nice men. Chihaya smiled when she excitedly told him Miru gave her candy recently. Thank God she hadn't been jaded. 

"Chihaya...can...can you ask if she'd like to be our daughter? I-I mean, not daughter-daughter but...daughter! You know, like a daughter!" 

After decoding Max-madness, he asked if Leann would be okay living with Max and Miru. They'd continue to raise her as her parents had and see to her well-being. Leann told him that her parents had been dead for a year now and that while she'd never forget them, she realized she was alone in the world and would accept whatever kindness given her. What a level-headed kid...he'd...he'd not been that strong. 

When Max got her birth certificate done, he learned directly from Chihaya how to ask what last name she wanted. Max had cried over the phone joyfully to Rosa that Leann had stared before smiling and saying that his name meant "holy shell" and was pretty. While Chihaya couldn't discern what was holy about a shell, Leann's name was entered as the rather extravagant Leanne Chevalier de Sainte-Coquille. Sounded like a princess for sure. 

He smiled shyly when after she finished being greeted by Rosa she walked over to him. "Bonjour, Chihaya." 

"Bonjour, Leann. Comment allez vous?" 

"Je suis bien. Papa Maxy et Papa Meru sont très gentils." Papa Max and Miru are very nice. 

Chihaya nodded, patting her head, "Je suis heureux ." I'm glad. 

Chika had been playing with Shomura Kaoru, his best friend's son, but took the time to wander over to observe her cousin. "Oh, uh, Scuttle, this is Uncle Max and Uncle Miru's daughter we were telling you about, Leann. She only knows French right now..." 

"Oh" Chika blinked...before giving it a good college try. " _Bonjour_. _Je...je suis Chika_." 

Leann looked mildly horrified, quickly bowing her head, "B-bonjour. Je suis Leann..." 

Chika was mouthing as if she were having to sound out and order things in her head. Probably, she was a forgetful thing but somehow managed to juggle knowing three languages. "Voulez-vous jouer avec nous?" 

Chihaya frowned softly when the girl's eyes lit up as if it were a miracle Chika was asking if she'd like to play. "O-oui!" 

...What had she been through? 

Shaking his head, he sighed and gazed off. Just...things like this got harder to accept being a father. It should _never_ be acceptable but just...just thinking about it made him so angry. 

"Is my baby not just the precious?!" 

Chihaya jumped, surprised, when Max came to his side, glowy eyed. "She's so pretty and smart! You know we've actually gotten her acclimated to English a lot more? When we get back to Massachusetts she's going to work with a tutor for a while then I'm going to test her into a private school. She's never been to school, you know?" 

"Oh man..." 

"I know! She's so cute though, I just know I'll have to beat them off with a stick" Max sobbed. 

Chihaya smirked, "Are we about to have a 'my kid's cuter' thing? Because I'm so not about that." 

Max gave his trademark 'psh' and wave of a hand. "Honey, both of our babies are absolutely _gorgeous._ Chika's going to have harem, I tell you." 

"Don't give me _nightmares_ " Chihaya glared deeply. 

His brother-in-law laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watched Chika explain to Leann the rules of 'Uno'. "...Quite the dream we're playing out, huh?" 

"Yea" Chihaya agreed amiably. "...Have to do our best for them." 

"Absolutely. We didn't get cast into a fairy tale for anything less than that" Max winked. 

Chihaya thought about that and realized it was true. He remembered days when his parents were so absent that he was fully capable of disappearing and ending up in an orphanage for a week. In his head, that had defined everything about him. He knew not to depend on people or give people the idea to depend on him. That all changed with both he and Max meeting a rather wonderful lady. Now his life was built on so much more than that cynicism and hurt. His wife, his job, his children...he'd had no foundation to build that on but now that he'd started from scratch? He'd allow nothing less than perfect for any of them. 

Max hugged Miru as the man pouted about something or the other. Sounded like something about not having gotten a coat he liked for Leann. The fellow assured they'd fix that as soon as they got back. He'd worried Max would just accept being alone and that he found the same thing was a relief... 

Rosa came up beside him, hugging his waist and gushing about her pretty little niece. Chihaya smiled, nodding. He looked to her again and found Koji had approached and was fumbling through awkward French to greet her. While he would _never_ know why none of the kids weren't scared senseless by the dark knight himself, Leann giggled and patted his hand, greeting him in heavily accented English. Koji smiled and pet her hair, telling her 'bienvenue dans la famille' perfectly. Chika perked that she would introduce her to their grandmother. His kid was always the best. Welcome to this family. 

"...Things really...do work out so well in this family" Chihaya murmured, "I'm not even sure how it happens with all the chaos that leads up to it." 

Rosa smiled, "Because we have all the right people to make it come out alright. How 'fairy tales' work, right?" 

"...Right" he chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Ah well. I'm really a lucky bastard." 

Funny to think Christmas hadn't meant a thing to him at one time. Just a perfect season to emphasize how little his parents wanted to do with him. That pain though made him recognize just how important these moments were. Nearly getting crushed and blown up by a bus turned into a miracle for Max. The good...truly didn't exist without bad. 

As sorrowful as that was, he could say watching Chika and Leann speak after Kaoru left, he could accept it for the happiness waiting underneath. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes:
> 
> So yea, something crazy happened again. My readers probably wonder why everything is traffic related but you should just...see what I have to deal with with traffic everyday. I suppose "crazy" and "self-entitled" is a good start. It's just not...great so any time I think catastrophe, I think drivers being crazy.
> 
> Leann is from Rune Factory 2. She's originally Julia and Max's daughter but well, that ship has been wrecked so here we are. Together Leann has some super extravagant name like beautiful woman knight of the holy shell. That is if I'm translating 'coquille' correctly. Speaking of tranlating correctly, all the French is via the super reliable Google Translate! So yea, any French speaking readers, if you see something super wrong, please let me know...
> 
> Chihaya's mentioning something from the early chapters of Yume...
> 
> By the way, I mentioned in Chapter 4 of Street Corner that Max was considering using Rosa as a surrogate and that had been my original intentions. It was even somewhat hinted when Chihaya said in Chapter 14 of Otome 'have a baby of their own' since the last one would've been Max and Miru's. Nonetheless, I decided to go the adopt a child in need route and Leann's actually already fit nicely into my future plans for Otome. Why Chika hasn't mentioned her yet...just plays so perfectly into Chika already XP
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Third Generation, Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NOTE** A lot of themes in this come from later stories in Leave Out All the Rest so I would SUGGEST reading them but you don't have to. I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS SO BEHIND, SORRY.
> 
> For my AO3 readers, this story is actually already 4 years old, I just haven't gotten around to posting it. Additionally, except for Yume (Otome), all of the stories are ancient.  
> Step Toward the Future: 2004 (10 years)  
> Yuki: 2007 (7 years)  
> Lay With Me: 2008ish? (6 years)  
> Leave Out All the Rest: 2008 (6 years)  
> This Love: 2009 (5 years)  
> Jewel in the Rough and Lessons in Life: 2010-2011 (4-5 years)  
> Yume: 2010-2011
> 
> And this story, Third Generation, as I mentioned came out around 2011, I THINK. Needless to say it's been a while. I got a message on my fic Yuki about some of the elements and I really meant to respond but I am AWFUL at that, I'm so sorry. But yea, that's...very Sophomoric writing so it's not quite as well-crafted as my newer stories BUT it's always been a fan favorite so for most purposes I left it alone. 
> 
> But tl;dr: I did not write all this in the last month.

**Chapter 1:** Plans 

**Author's Note:** Okay, so here's the first chapter of what was originally going to be a long series but I decided against that. Probably will be maybe eight to nine chapters long so it'll be longer than say, Miru's first short story, but it won't be a honking thirty plus like Yume. 

This is of course about the trio of boys, Hayato (Carrie and Kurt's son), Iori (Keiji and Celia's son), and Skye (Kaede and Steiner's son). After spending very close to a year on Yume it was very odd getting back to these lot and their families. Of course Steiner, Keiji, and Kaede were mentioned in Yume, it's still a little different to write about their family life. Especially Steiner and Kaede's, my God, it's been since Yuki x.X 

**SPOILER IF YOU DIDN'T READ LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST:** Another time travel I had to do was look into Leave Out All the Rest. I usually RECALL if I gave characters last name but for the life of me I cannot remember if I gave Mura, one of Carrie's high school friends, one or not. So if I did, it'll be revised, but he got one in this. Also, after reviewing that apparently Sabrina is not a bad character and a lot of people like her, I decided to pull a “Sara/Gwen” character thing (Sara was the original name of Gwen in Hero of Leaf Village, oddly, but I divided them into two people and had Sara as Gwen's little sister). Not to say Sabrina is going to ever appear, but 'Ceffiena' is a bit of an antagonist in this one. Of course I'm sure some of you are like, 'but you killed Gill's personality! And Mary! And Ann!'. And I still feel bad about that (Not Mary or Ann, but Gill)! But I still have time for edits or...he still has time to change. I guess x.x 

All that aside, enjoy XD 

_“Skye?”_

_“Nn?”_

_“Have you...ever been afraid of something?”_

_Yukina Skye turned his head slightly to his companion, not clenching the iron chains as she did of the swing set on his elementary school playground. Hayato, Iori, and the other girls were off playing a game of soccer nearby. She, however, had come straight over here, sat down, and stared off into space. Skye had followed her, curious as to why she wasn't playing. She hadn't answered him. This was the first time she said anything. His brows furrowed, pushing a strand of one of his white streaks back behind his ear to join the brunette, frowning._

_“Well, sure, I guess. Well...maybe not so much, actually.”_

_She looked at him with those dark eyes, melancholy yet wholly unreadable, “Really?”_

_“Yea. I mean, I'm not afraid of the dark or afraid of thunder. Those are things that I can't control...and they've been around a long, long time, and people live through it, right?”_

_Meryl swung a little, frowning, “Oh, I don't mean stupid things like THAT. I'm not afraid of those things either. I mean other stuff. Like...like bad people.”_

_Skye tilted his head, “I dunno many bad people...but I know that if I did and they frightened me, I'd tell someone.”_

_He wanted her to say who was scaring her, what it was that had her posing this question. But she looked miserable, “I don't need anyone's protection though, Skye.”_

_“It's not about protection, Meryl. Sometimes it's about knowing that you're not alone either. Even during those silly things people are afraid of like the dark or thunder, they run to people they know they can depend on even if they'd be no better at protecting you than you yourself would be” Skye explained gently, “Thing is, what do you not need protecting from?”_

_The girl's shoulders stiffened but she considered it. He saw it in her eyes that she thought about answering. But instead she stood, grabbing his hand, and dragged him towards the others, “Let's play soccer, Skye, I leave soon.”_

_Skye groaned, rolling his eyes. Saioji Meryl was one out of FOUR. She had three other near identical sisters with the same black hair...Saoji Yue and Mei had blue eyes, at least. But he could always tell them apart, especially Meryl._

_They came once just to stay with Hayato's mother, Carrie, while their dad was busy. But when Mura, their father, moved back to Mineral, they were around every few months. They all got along well, Skye believed, but he got along best with Meryl. Kind of caustic and blunt, he supposed her personality intrigued him the most out of the happy-go-lucky May, the sweet and conservative Yue, and the antisocial Mei who usually hung out for all of ten minutes before running off back home._

_He passed the ball to Hayato and, in one of those horrific moments that were frequent in his youth, started tripping over his own legs. The next thing he knew he was eating a face full of grass. Grr, it was ALL his dad's fault! Yukina Steiner was, reportedly, 6'4”, actually closer to 6'5” and it definitely rubbed off on him. He was only eight and five inches taller than most kids. Skye had yet to get used to it too..._

_Grumbling, pushing his face out of the dirt as everyone asked if he was okay, he nodded, standing with a masked bit of embarrassment. Sulking when he heard the loud laughter of the boys nearby, he figured he was done with soccer until he either shrunk to a manageable height or forever. His moue increased as the kids started chanting about 'Godzilla Skye' regarding his height or 'Spider-Skye' since he was absurdly thin and lanky. Meryl scowled and stalked forward in front of him, her hands on her hips, pointing at them._

_“Don't you be jealous! He'll be taller than all of you one day and for all you know you'll be your same height forever!”_

_They looked taken aback and Skye blinked languidly, “What happened to that 'not protecting' thing?”_

_“I said for ME, dork.”_

_They all retorted with something about hoping they did stay the same height before scurrying off. Skye did have to snort at that response. He hated being hugely tall, sure, but definitely didn't want to be THAT height for all eternity either. Idiots._

_Meryl told the others they'd be back, dragging him over to the bench and seating him while she cleaned his face with a kerchief she wet at the water fountain. He leered at her, “You're like my mother, Meryl.”_

_“Meh.”_

_Quiet, after finishing the job to her satisfaction, she startled him by kissing his cheek. He pinked, confused, and she stood up straight, arms behind her back. “The others haven't been told yet...I have, because I'm the oldest, but we'll never see you guys again.”_

_Skye stared, stunned, “What?? Where are you going?”_

_Meryl pursed her lips, “Mom's moving to Sweden with...her boyfriend. Papa tried to get custody of us but...it didn't work. They always make it so papa fails no matter how hard he tries. I won't...get to see him either.”_

_She bowed her head and mumbled, “I'll miss it here. It was always so...safe.”_

_Skye tilted his head, frankly quite upset, but gripped her shoulders, “Never say never, Meryl. We'll see each other again. You can't just not ever see your papa again. Mineral can always be just as much your home as anywhere else!”_

_Meryl didn't seem sure. “...Are you sure you've never been afraid before, Skye?”_

_His eyes widened and he gaped faintly, “...No. What are you afraid of, Meryl?”_

_She looked up at him before a sad smile came to her face, “Everything.”_

“Skye-chan, sweetie, time to get up!” 

“Mm...” 

Lying face down in his king size bed in the sea of dark blue sheets, the covers snaked around his hips as he hugged his pillow, Yukina Skye wanted to tell his sister exactly what he thought of that idea but could only get out a disoriented grumble. Retrieving the sheets and dragging them over his head as she threw open his navy colored curtains, she sighed happily. “You have to get used to waking up on your own, baby, I leave soon!” 

Skye peeked from underneath his covers at his sister, twenty-year-old Yukina Sachiko. They had all of a couple months over two years between them age wise but she'd always treated him like her super little brother. He supposed that should annoy him but the fact of the matter was he might have enjoyed being spoiled... 

But now, after taking a break after high school, she was heading to college. Wearing the college uniform, something he wasn't sure why was necessary, she looked really odd. He supposed he was sixteen last time he saw her in anything like that but still. Sitting up, wobbly, he rubbed his eyes. “Ane-san, I can wake myself up...and you know, sometimes I might have some untoward things out so don't just barge in my room like that.” 

Sachiko tapped her chin thoughtfully, not disturbed by what this obviously meant, “Oh, I suppose you are a healthy young man...” 

He smiled gravely and she clasped her hands, excited, “Well, you graduate soon, Skye-chan! Try to have a steady girlfriend before you get out of high school!” 

Right. Stretching, he waved her off, “Yea, yea. I'll see you in a second, Sachi, lemme get dressed...” 

His older sister nodded and skipped out gleefully, closing the door behind her. He smirked, locking it so she wouldn’t barrel back in at the smallest inclination, and scratched his belly as he yawned. Opening his eyes, he looked around his room sleepily. He’d lived in this house his whole life, a nice little place. A simple barred bed, walls with his scribbles on them, posters up of his favorite bands…normal guy room, he thought. Going to his dresser, he took out the white button down shirt, the pants, and his jacket, digging through for an undershirt before stripping. Tossing a towel over his shoulder, he hummed, going into his small but tolerable bathroom, taking a quick shower. Everyday life, he supposed, towel drying his hair as he picked up his cell phone. 

He smirked widely, finding that Yagami Iori had text him to ‘wake up, bastard’. Iori was the responsible one, big brother almost. He text him back he should send that to Hayato. Inaba Hayato was still a cheerful guy but he’d toned down quite a bit in their ‘old age’. And he could sleep like the dead, Skye chuckled, buttoning up his shirt, not ever having bothered to tuck. 

Running his hand backwards through his brunette shoulder length hair, the white strands mingling in, he walked out, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He frowned, getting a text back, most likely Iori and looked down for a _half_ second to get his cell out of his pocket… 

BAM. 

“Son of a _bitch_!!” 

“Skye!” 

Rubbing his forehead, very annoyed, he pouted as he was met with a slap to his stomach, “Watch your mouth! So like your father.” 

“Yea, well, you’re not tall so you don’t have the issue dad and I have with these low entrances!” 

The woman tugged him down and kissed his forehead gingerly, fixing his hair. “Maybe one day we’ll go to a house with large entrances.” 

That made him pout more, “But I do love our house…” 

Yukina Kaede, his beloved mama, smirked, shaking her head, “You’re a tough one to please.” 

Skye smiled and she gave him a plate of rice and porridge after he took a seat, rubbing the spot on his head more, “Good lord, you got yourself good. I hope it doesn’t welt. What a thing to go to your first day of your last year with!” 

“Nah, I doubt it” he shrugged, eating a spoonful of the porridge after adding a bit of honey. “I guess Sachiko is going, huh? I guess I should get used to oatmeal…” 

He grinned as his mother lightly punched him in the head, “You can get up and make yourself breakfast from now on then, young man.” 

“It’s all good, mommy” he assured. 

“Another day, another round with chaos…” 

Skye blinked as his father wandered down, looking weary, but managing to avoid the same fate Skye did, ducking underneath the entry into the kitchen. Slamming down at the table, he looked at the meal Skye was eating before rising again. “And now to make breakfast…” 

“Hey! What’s wrong with the breakfast I made!?” demanded Kaede, glowering at him. 

“We’re men, angel, this paltry meal will last Skye until he walks into home room and me walking to the car” Steiner explained, going through the refrigerator. “And you know you’re snacking on chocolate by the time you get to the gallery.” 

Kaede pouted deeply, “W-well, it’s the only thing I can make!” 

His father was actually a world-renown chef, owning a worldwide restaurant called “Tenshiya”. In turn, his mother could make some of the simplest dishes and usually burned anything that required any effort past boiling. His dad never minded that, quite content to make food, especially for his family. Or so he said. Skye wasn’t sure how, the man cooked from eight in the morning sometimes to three in the morning, he should be cooked out…but, well, it was his passion. Indeed, Steiner kissed Kaede and stroked her hair back, thanking her for the effort. Now he was going to make the ‘main course’. 

Sachiko sighed, coming down the steps, looking annoyed, “It’s harder to get that girl out of bed than anyone I’ve ever met!” 

“Depends who else you’ve been getting out of bed” Steiner’s eyes narrowed. 

Sachiko tapped him chidingly, sitting down and eating the ‘appetizer’ of oatmeal, “Watch out for Felicie, Skye, I worry about her most.” 

Yukina Felicie was the youngest in the family, thirteen and Skye’s pain in the ass baby sister. He didn’t think she was particularly lazy just that she didn’t particularly like moving or being out in the sun. She was like porcelain, her skin pale and snow like. It didn’t help she got their father’s white hair. Very popular though, as made apparent by the suitors that came by for her. Skye was unsure if he could say he was like every other guy in the family and that this particularly angered him. It was more obnoxious because none of those guys had any trait that could set them above any other for his sisters and looked like idiots for it. Felicie never took any interest though, neither did Sachiko, so maybe there was hope they wouldn’t be with any crackpots… 

With a pronounced yawn, Felicie did make her appearance, wearing her sailor school uniform. Sleepily sitting at the table, she looked at Steiner, “Daddy, do I _really_ have to go?” 

“Um, yea, it’s your first day of school” Steiner raised a brow. 

She grumbled and buried her face into the table. Their mother rolled her eyes and glanced towards Steiner who was cooking up eggs like a master, dishing it out on a tray before adding vegetables and a spicy smelling sausage. Serving them all, he smiled, “Eat well.” 

Gracious that his dad did make them something even more substantial, he glanced at his phone and looked up when the doorbell rang. “Oh, that’s probably Iori and Hayato. I gotta go.” 

Kaede smiled and stood, taking the dishes from him and kissing his cheek, “Have a good day, darling.” 

“Have fun! Remember what I said, Skye-chan!” waved Sachiko. 

Skye snickered, “Yea, okay. Have a good day too, Sachiko, Felicie, parentals…” 

Grabbing his bag by the door, he smiled deviously, noticing Iori’s back was to him, speaking to Hayato at the end of the steps. Without the thought he often didn’t put into things, he leaped onto the fellow’s back. Iori yelped, barely keeping his balance, “You ass! Are you trying to kill me?!” 

Skye laughed, getting a push off of Iori’s shoulder and actually managing to get over the guy’s head, landing on his feet. Hayato clapped dryly, “Bravo, you’re as much of a gymnast as ever.” 

Skye grinned walking forward, “I like ninja more.” 

His mother always complained, saying that Steiner exercised by doing extremely intense leaps and bounds and…well, yea, gymnastics and…ninja stuff? Sachiko said she found it pretty so she mimicked him. He thought it was _awesome_ so he mimicked his dad and in turn Felicie mimicked him. Kaede just shook her head. “My family of ninja.” 

He yelp laughed when Iori put him in a headlock, grunting, “If you were a ninja, you would have seen that coming.” 

“Oi, oi, okay!” 

Iori released him, leering, and Skye smiled smugly, fixing his hair. Yagami Iori was his mother’s brother’s son. With brown hair, kept and not long but with those messy bangs that seemed to be a staple in their family and grey eyes, they rarely were attributed as related at all. Skye’s dad was half-German, getting that massive honking height from that aspect most likely. In turn, Iori’s mother was half-Italian and, well, he wasn’t sure what he got from that except a lot of girls at school thought he was a model?He did have some pretty effeminate features. However, he did too so he couldn’t really say much in that aspect. 

“You think Vivian’s going to be in my class?” Hayato frowned, his brows crinkling, concerned. 

Inaba Hayato, as he’d said, was happy, cheerful, but had matured over time. Never one to complain, he rolled with the punches, was a dutiful older brother to his massive family of two brothers and two sisters, Hayato didn’t particular look like anyone directly from any of the Yagami or Yagami additions. He definitely was his dad, little to any of his attributes coming from his mother, Inaba Carrie. He kept his hair similar to Iori’s, just a little longer and a lot messier, a deep chocolate brown with dark blue eyes. Also very popular with the ladies… 

Skye rolled his eyes, “What’s she going to do, kill you? Tell that hussy to leave you alone.” 

Hayato sighed gravely and Iori folded his arms behind his head as they got closer to school, appearing thoughtful, “Think there’ll be any hot girls this year?” 

“There’s always hot girls” Skye said wickedly. 

_“Are you sure you’ve never been afraid before, Skye?”_

Skye’s eyes closed slightly and he cleared his throat hesitantly. He hadn’t thought about her in almost ten years. Hell, he wasn’t exactly sure her name was Meryl at this point. But then, he was sort of certain. He would have forgotten completely otherwise…but where was she? What was she doing right now? Was she in school? Working? Married? …Still afraid? 

Pursing his lips, he smiled vaguely as some girls suddenly swarmed up to him as they crossed the gates. No matter…that was then, this is now. She was long gone. He’d spent years thinking about what she was asking him, wondering if he’d ever been afraid. But that was old news. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Lady Meryl, it is time.” 

Fuwaki Meryl stared out the wide paned window of her sterile room, white, clean, the sheets white, clean. Her expensive clothes hung in her white clean armoire, wrinkle-less and plain and tweed. Her walls had nothing on them, plain, white…clean. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she rose to her feet. She was supposed to be dressed in the expensive uniform of the school she was to attend, the one her mother paid extensive tuition to get her and her sisters into when they moved back to Japan. In Sweden, it was the same. Expensive, tailored… 

She wore the red plaid skirt she’d bought alone, the black knee high socks and flat leather shoes that fit her style and her mother’s, and a black non-descript shirt. Grabbing the large suitcase of the things she herself owned, so few in the scheme of things, she held her chin high as she opened the door to her room in the large mansion. 

The maid’s eyes widened, appalled, “Lady Meryl, what are you wearing? Please, you’ll be late for school.” 

Meryl walked past her, ignoring the woman’s pleas. This ended now. 

“Ehhhh? Meryl-chan?” May, one of the youngest, chimed, startled by her appearance apparently. 

Swallowing as she found herself in the sitting room where her sisters each were, sipping tea with their mother and… 

Her mother glared, looking like she could barely hold the plain but expensive porcelain cup she was drinking from. “Fuwaki Meryl, what on Earth are you wearing? Your march up those steps and dress for school this instance! Tabby, get these clothes from her and burn them!” 

Meryl folded her hands before her and lifted her chin. No. No more. “I’m sorry, I’m not doing that.” 

Fuwaki Ceffiena’s eyes widened and she looked to the man at her side who was just silent. “Excuse me?” 

“I have been waiting to return to Japan for a very long time, okaa-san” Meryl replied firmly, “And now that we’re here, I am able to make a decision about who I want to live with. And…I’m not living here.” 

Yue, born a minute behind her, gaped, standing, “Meryl, what are you saying, dear?” 

She swallowed, perhaps her sisters being the only reason this was difficult, and bowed her head, “I’m not living here and I’m not going to be attending that school.” 

Her mother stared at her numbly as Meryl clenched her bag, “I’ve left all my things in the closet. These are my things. That’s all. I _thank_ you for everything up until now.” 

Bowing, she quickly stood up straight and started dragging her suitcase again. Sighing as her sisters did as she expected, following her, they squealed, “Meryl!! What is this?! Are you crazy?!” 

“…No. I’m just sick of this life” Meryl mumbled, rubbing her brow. 

Those nine years in Sweden was it. Nine years of expensive, white, plain, supposedly _clean_. When he said we’re going back to Japan, she knew it was over. What is this? Her escape. 

She frowned when Yue cut her off, looking annoyed. “Meryl, I understand. I understand that you…you feel smothered and just want to get out but where can you go? We just got back to Japan and you don’t have any money. What options do you have?!” 

“Y-yea! And it’s not _that_ bad! Not bad enough to separate us! And like Yue said, where can you go?!” May questioned. 

Mei, quiet as always, finally scoffed, “She’s going to go to dad.” 

Everyone paused, startled, and looked to her before back at Meryl. Yue gaped, “…Is…that your plan?” 

Meryl pressed her lips together tightly, glowering, “Look, I’m…I’m going to do what’s necessary. If dad turns me down then I’m still sure as hell not coming back here.” 

May gaped before suddenly tearing up, weeping, “You’re so mean, futago-chan!! How could you break us up like this?!” 

With a sigh, Meryl set her things down and hugged her siblings, “I’m not going away forever, you can find me. I have a cell phone, it’s my same old number…” 

Yue was quiet as May sobbed and Mei glowered. Finally, she hugged her arms, “…Meryl, tell me why you’re _really_ leaving?” 

She stiffened and shrugged, “That much should be obvious, Yue. I can’t be myself, I can’t be anyone except what they want me to be. I…I need out.” 

She didn’t believe her. Out of her sisters, Yue was the hardest to fool, too smart, too knowing. Yue sighed gravely and walked towards the sitting room. May whined before prancing upstairs and Mei looked annoyed as usual before following her. Meryl sighed and bit her lip, starting to leave. Oh well, it…it’d be okay. They’d see…it was different for them, it was… 

Different for her. 

“Meryl!” 

She paused again, looking over her shoulder and found Yue, expressionless. “Wait here.” 

Meryl’s eyes widened as her sister went back up the steps and in a matter of minutes… 

“So what’s your next plan?” Fuwaki Mei demanded icily as they stood outside on the corner of the mansion. 

“I never told you guys to come with me!!” 

Ugh, this was getting out of hand, Meryl thought irritably, waving them towards the bus stop. Mei looked appalled. “A _bus_? We’re getting on a _bus_?” 

“You can still go back” Meryl smiled gloomily. 

She grumbled irritably and Yue looked stressed, “Do you even know where father _is_?” 

Meryl simply nodded and sat on the bench. Really, as far as bus stops went, these still were very clean. “He works at Onaka Labs. I couldn’t find a number for him but he should be working.” 

May sniveled, “This is so scary…” 

“Mother said that once we figure out this is ‘frivolous and idiotic’, we can come back” Yue said calmly. 

Meryl hid her scoff and looked up when the bus appeared. Groaning, she dealt out money for herself and her siblings. They were ruining her plans money wise but… 

She had a fear. A fear that with her gone, it wouldn’t matter. Looking to May, she bit her lip. No, it was probably better they were here too. 

The bus ride was long, five or six hours with added stops, and her sisters were all a tired, hungry, irritable mess by the end of it. She wasn't feeling much better so she wasn't sure why they were complaining, it wasn't as if she hadn't been there for the ride, ugh. Stepping off, relieved, she stretched as she dragged her suitcase to the corner, glancing to her phone to confirm the time. 3:15...hopefully he didn't take an early day. 

Swallowing, she led her sisters to a restaurant simply to appease them before they went and saw a father they hadn't seen in, well, eight years. Meryl couldn't justify it in her head. She'd always known her father was powerless against their mother, that she would and could do everything possible to shut him down. But at some point he had to want to see them if he was a loving father. At some point he must have thought 'let me do all that was possible' yet she could barely remember what the man looked like. Whatever. Now he was just a means to the end. She wasn't looking to him for a renewed relationship, she just needed his support until she could live without anyone. Pursing her lips, she glared as she drank a cup of coffee. That's all she needed from anyone. 

“Oh wah” May gushed, looking around the area, bustling with business people and college students, the area near a university, “It's so different!” 

Mei just grumbled as Meryl stared at the address she had written, counting the buildings. “It is. I feel like a foreigner now.” 

“Nn” Yue agreed, frowning, “We lived in a community that allowed us to keep the Japanese language but being here...” 

Meryl stopped, frowning, when the numbers lined up, corresponding with the address she'd found. It was a tall building, just like the others, but lacked windows. It looked kind of foreboding but her father did something with labs so she supposed it was...safer? Cocking a brow, she sighed, directing them inside. Here goes. If he wanted nothing to do with them like he hadn't for nearly a decade, she'd send her sisters back and wing it on her own by whatever means necessary. She trembled, gripping the handle of her suitcase tightly. Never going back... 

The receptionist stared at them, a look of confused surprise on her face. What? Meryl took the liberties and cleared her throat, “Um, konnichiwa. We, uh, are looking for Saioji Mura. He's here today, correct?” 

“A-ah, yes” the young woman quickly smiled, “I think he just went into a meeting but if you'd like to wait here, I'll call him.” 

Easy done. She suspected they'd have more problems getting her to call him but, well, that was good. Meryl bowed, sitting on the bench in the lobby with the rest of her sisters. The woman called, expressing that 'four young girls were here'. She blinked and covered the receiver, looking to them rather curiously. “Um, can I get a name?” 

Meryl's shoulders stiffened before sighing faintly, “...Fuwaki Meryl.” 

“Oh...uh, she says 'Fuwaki Meryl'.” 

She hadn't been prepared to be rejected indirectly. At this second her father could say 'no, I have no ties to anyone by that name, send them away' and then he'd be the utter failure she attributed him to be in her mind. Biting her lip, she anxiously looked up at the receptionist. The woman nodded, “Nn, yes sir.” 

Meryl flinched, awaiting the dejection, but it never came. The woman smiled at them, “He'll be down shortly.” 

“Ah, thank you.” 

“Oh...it'll be strange seeing father again, won't it?” May bit her thumb, “Like, it's been forever. I wonder what he looks like now.” 

Meryl just blinked as her younger sister continued, standing, “I mean, he was always really pretty, I bet he has a ton of girlfriends. Oh! What if he has a new wife and won't let us stay with him? O-or she hates us and makes us her slaves or something!!” 

“Don't be silly, May” scowled Yue though she looked thoughtfully to Meryl, her brows creasing, “She does bring up a good point, Meryl, father could very well have remarried. We may not be welcome, especially if he has anymore kids. It's more likely he does, as May said. He is attractive.” 

It had struck Meryl. All of it, actually. An evil step-mother, new half-siblings, new situation...but none of it mattered. If he allowed her to stay and that's all she had to put up with, compared to the last home... 

“It doesn't matter.” 

“How does it not matter?!” demanded Mei, rising, “What's your problem!? So what, mom is a control freak and strict? We've lived with it our whole lives so what the hell difference does it make?!” 

Meryl looked away, knowing out of any of them, Mei would understand the least. She could overlook how their mother still dressed them or how she had them driven to and from school to decrease their chance of associating with 'commoners'. She wouldn't understand anything like freedom or escape. That was her problem. Let their father be a changed man, let him have a new wife, let him have new kids. 

As long as he let her have some liberty... 

“...Girls?” 

They all jumped, startled, looking up at the somewhat familiar voice. Meryl swallowed, standing, as the lanky man appeared, wearing a simple v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. His jet black hair was longer, past his shoulders, currently pulled back in a ponytail. His blue eyes were wide, his mouth agape as he stared at them as if he'd seen a ghost. “Oh...oh my God, girls...” 

He approached them slowly, as if he expected them at any moment to disappear. Meryl started to step back, not wanting him to reach out and embrace her. She didn't want that. She wasn't sure the others did either. 

...However, her father stopped a foot away and bowed so lowly. They were startled, puzzled by _this_ greeting. He rose with a faint smile on his face. “You've grown up so much. I can't...believe it.” 

Meryl stared, not sure what to say suddenly. She'd had it all rehearsed, knew exactly what she wanted to tell him, what she needed... 

...But seeing him again muddled things. 

To her surprise, however, Yue bowed as well, smiling her polite smile, “It's good to see you again, father.” 

“U-u-um, nn!” May said shakily, her hands balled under her chin. 

Meryl looked to her and knew that May probably did want to be hugged. She didn't know what to make of their father holding back except that he knew he'd failed them. But giving her a encouraging half smile, Meryl tilted her head. Someone should want some affection. 

May sniveled and walked slowly towards him, “I-it's been a long time, f-father.” 

“It has” his smile grew by a degree. 

“U-um, do you...remember me?” 

Meryl's eyes widened. What? How could he forget? But then it struck her: they were identical. He hadn't seen them in close to a decade, perhaps he...did. However, Mura looked appalled. “Of course I remember my little May! How could I ever forget?” 

May looked beside herself before staring meekly at her feet, “...Because.” 

Mura pursed his lips and held his arms out finally, “I may be a sucky damn father for not seeing my only children for this long...but I never forgot you for a second.” 

May whined, rushing into his arms as he sighed, holding her tightly. He opened his eyes after a moment, appearing troubled. Looking up, he cleared his throat and smiled again, “You ladies look exhausted. Um, I know there must be some reason you're here to see me... and with suitcases no less. Let me get my things and we can go somewhere to discuss it. Sound good?” 

Yue looked to Meryl who still was a bit speechless. Finally, coming to her senses, she nodded. “Yes...” 

...Was this actually going to work? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I almost can't believe he let us stay...” 

Yue was staring up, her eyes glued to the moon. May just sighed airily, “What else was he going to do? He listened so thoroughly...” 

Fuwaki Meryl had been stunned. 

They went to a coffee shop and Meryl told him of their lives. While she left out things she'd take to eternity, she told him they had no control over any aspect of their existence, no choice of being an individual. Meryl had to sneak out to have any sort of life. What she wanted was the chance to be even given the credit of being able to be independent. May and Yue pitched in some things about life as well...and as said, Mura listened to them. 

“...I see. That isn't a very becoming lifestyle for growing women” he said faintly, stroking his chin, “It seems impossible Ceffiena could be that way with her own children but I suppose it's always been her way or no way. This husband figure doesn't seem much better.” 

Meryl had tensed at that as Mura looked to Mei who'd been completely silent through everything, “...I have a feeling you have no complaints for that life, Mei.” 

“No” Mei said shortly. 

Mura just nodded and leaned back, looking at each of them, “Tell me what you need me to do.” 

Meryl had been stunned. She didn't expect him to be that willing, that compliant. She expected him to try to reason with her or command she return to her mother. That's what she was used to, being controlled. 

“Well, we're graduating high school soon and mostly I'd just like...to have some freedom and a new setting” Meryl proposed, “So when we moved back to Japan, I...wished to be able to live with you. And the others came with me so...” 

Mura folded his hands before smiling, “You're always welcome. I inherited my family's former old-style inn so I have tons and tons of rooms available to you. They don't have anything _in_ them but if you're okay with that setting, we can make a stop so you can get some amenities.” 

They all were a little floored over this. That's it? He wasn't going to...to make them go back? Yue frowned deeply, “Father, I'm...grateful you're so willing to provide for us but...don't you have a wife or something you should discuss this with?” 

“Wife...?” Mura said slowly, like the word was completely foreign, his brows raising, “I...I never got married after you guys left. I...don't even have relationships like that, honestly so don't even worry about that.” 

Yue gaped softly, “...Oh, okay.” 

“Uh, with rules...I mean, I'm...definitely not your mother. And I wasn't raised in that kind of hellish torture” Mura snorted, scratching his cheek, “I guess just keep your rooms clean or manageable, do well in school, and...well, that's it. I expect you guys to have a buddy system, if you stay out, let someone know where you are. I never had a curfew...” 

...No curfew? Meryl was just expecting to be able to go out, not being able to go out and return when she wanted. Lifting her chin, a little excited, a sudden sulky look crossed his face. “Oh yes...actually...” 

“Here goes” she thought gravely. 

“You're all very beautiful young ladies, always have been...but I prefer you...be mindful of certain activities with a certain other gender” he approached cautiously. 

They all blinked and he flustered, waving a hand, “A-anyway, let's go do some shopping. It seems like you ladies need to restock on some things you've never had a choice on.” 

Meryl hadn't known what he meant but he took them to the mall, followed them around way too dotingly without a word of complaint. He smiled when May grew excited over a twirly butterfly skirt, the kind she always wanted but was decried too 'indecent' by their mother. He'd said Meryl's choices in particular reminded him of a good friend of his. Mei, they practically had to pick things out for her. She just didn't really care which may or may not be a good thing. 

Next was furniture...he suggested full size beds. Meryl had never gotten to do anything like that _ever_. It was always that princess-y canopy bed, white, clean...despite what occurred there, she thought darkly. The bed with the dark iron bars, curling up into a canopy, visually like true gothic motifs, struck her. She got to choose her bed. 

From there, she had to wonder what her father's game was. He pressed them to get decorations and things they found cute. From what Meryl got, he wanted them to make this space they had yet to see 'theirs'. It was disgusting but she didn't know what that meant. Nothing had ever felt like 'theirs'. 

He hired a truck for all the things, having also gotten them mattresses, and as they made their way across a rather long bridge over water, he handed something back to them. Cards...? 

“Well, I put about 20000 gold on each of them and I'll try to keep that much on them at all times for you guys. Just in case you want to get things or happen to get a part-time gig and need a place to deposit it.” 

...A _job_? ...Really? 

It was different from her childhood, even more developed than before, this town of 'Mineral'. It looked...cozy. Maybe not directly what she considered her style but anything would do. Pulling his car into a driveway, Meryl frowned as Yue gasped, a sense of shocked pleasure in her voice. What? 

“A ryokan!” 

Indeed, it was a completely old-school Japanese inn. The original 'lobby' seemed to have been remade into a sitting area. He slept in the master's chambers and had redone the kitchen so it was more like a kitchen and not a cooking area with an open dining area but just one large room. What really took the cake was... 

“Ah! An onsen!” squealed May, opening the back door to a natural hot spring. 

Mura smiled, “I never use it so you ladies are certainly welcome to it.” 

The rooms each had their own bathrooms, of course, and different sizes to choose from. They all went with the 'master suite' in semi-close proximity to each other. Mura came in with some tools, put the beds together, and helped them get everything moved around... 

When everything had been arranged in Meryl's room, the bed, the rug she got, the posters, the alarm clock, the lamp, it felt like...her. It felt like she was entering something and she felt in love with it, comfortable. Sitting on the red sheets of her bed, she told herself not to smile. It wasn't that great. It was something she always should have had... 

...No...she was delighted. 

Now situated, her sisters declared they take a dip in the hot spring. Yue, in love with all things like this, hot springs, old inns, old stuff, was in heaven, her black hair pulled off her shoulders. “This is so nice.” 

“Yea!” May giggled, her cheeks flushed, “And it's so pretty and quiet. I like it.” 

Mei still said nothing and Meryl didn't expect her too. She simply nodded. 

“I wonder though...” Yue frowned, looking around as if trying to see if prying ears were there before leaning forward, “Doesn't it seem odd that father didn't remarry or have any kids?” 

“I thought so too” frowned May back. 

Meryl shrugged, “Maybe he just didn't want to.” 

“That's so sad though” May pouted, “That means he's been in this big place all by himself!” 

“I'm sure he gets some one night stand nookie in when he can” Meryl stated dryly. 

May leered, “We may not have seen him in ages but that is _still_ our father, ewwww!” 

Meryl couldn't help laugh and Yue groaned, “Well, as you said, he may just not have wanted anything like that and I suppose it's not our business. He's being awfully nice about this though, he barely seemed to want to keep in touch with us and yet he's bought us a lot of expensive things today and is even allowing us to live with him.” 

“Guilty conscience” growled Meryl. 

“Perhaps...” 

When they got out and got dressed for bed in new pajamas, they went to the kitchen, a bit hungry. They were startled to find some pizzas and sodas on the table, their father on the phone, sitting at the table. He smiled at them, gesturing them to eat, speaking to someone vividly at the same time. They all sat slowly, a little awkward, and looked to him. He continued to speak before finally noticing them. 

“Ah, one second, Mana-san...” he told the other speaker, covering the receiver, “Ah, do you guys not like pizza? I can try to make something.” 

“Oh, no, you haven't eaten yet” Yue suddenly explained. 

The bewildered look on their father's face was pretty priceless and he scowled, “What is that? You girls eat to your heart's content, there's no hierarchy of eating in my house.” 

Truly surprised, they all exchanged a glance and opened the boxes. Mm, still warm and smelled delicious. They rarely ever got pizza unless it was made by one of their mother's imported chefs. Dividing the spoils, they did as told as their father took one slice, still speaking on the phone before thanking whoever graciously. Hanging up, he smiled vaguely. “So...good news and bad news, ladies.” 

May struggled to pop the cap on a soda can but got it, delighted, before blinking at him, “What's wrong?” 

“I know you all go to an all-girl's school but the only one in Mineral has only one open spot...” he drawled, “But uh, there's plenty of room at the high school.” 

Mei looked disgusted, “School? With _guys_?” 

Yue frowned, looking to their younger sister, before blinking at Meryl, “I suppose it can't be helped, this was a very sudden move.” 

“I don't care about going to school with guys, give me a break, Mei” Meryl sulked, co-ed the least of her concerns. She could deal with high school boys. 

“I think it'd be kind of fun!” May expressed. 

Yue held her cheeks, pouting in deep thought before sighing, “I could get used to it.” 

“Great, so...Mei, I assume, would like to go into the all-girl's spot while the rest of you attend the high school?” Mura affirmed, dialing a number again. 

They nodded and he stood, dabbing his lips with a napkin, “Good, good. You ladies can leave everything on the table, I'll clean up.” 

He walked towards another room to speak to apparently the school director. Mei glared. “This is ridiculous! We've never gone to school with boys before and now you guys have to!?” 

“I think it'd be kind of exciting to go to school with boys” May said, sipping her drink thoughtfully, before a pleased look crossed her face, “Oh wah, I haven't had Sunkist in _forever_.” 

Meryl snorted, “I haven't had anything besides _tea_ in forever.” 

“You guys!” Mei snapped, slamming her hands against the kneeling table, “This is a stupid idea!! I want to go back to mom!” 

Yue looked aghast, “We _just_ got here, Mei! Our father's given us much hospitality and I think this is actually a very good idea. I like the concept of change...and certainly, I do like the house style, if I may say so myself.” 

Meryl smirked, knowing Yue had been sold the second they'd laid eyes on this part. Mei looked very upset and stood, glaring, “Fine then, be selfish! I'm going to bed in this strange house with-with that stranger nearby!” 

Mei stomped off loudly as they watched after her. Yue pouted, “Father may not have been in communication with us but stranger is a little cold.” 

May sighed and looked to Meryl, “I think it'll be fine. It does feel like a brand new adventure! A new house, a new school, a new set of circumstances! What made you think of this, Meryl?” 

Looking up from her greasy plate, Meryl wondered if they thought that's what she was looking for: a new adventure. No, no, the plan from the day she left to the day she came back had always been the same: Freedom. 

...And to escape...the fear. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Yukina-san!!” 

Skye sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he made his way to the board, getting called by squeeing girls every few seconds like he was a damn celebrity. Ridiculous. Running his finger down the class chart, he grinned. Turning back to his cousins, he flashed a quick solemn peace sign. “Same class, boys, all three years.” 

“Awesome!” Hayato declared, pumping his fist. 

Iori smiled, readjusting his bag, “What class is it?” 

“5-C” Skye replied, walking towards the assigned room, groaning when girls continued to swoon. “I hope this doesn't happen _all_ year...” 

“Yea, like it doesn't happen _all_ year _every_ year” Iori rolled his eyes, sighing as well. 

Hayato looked around thoughtfully as they entered the classroom, “There's some cute ones, at least...” 

Skye sighed, nodding. It wasn't like he wasn't flattered or anything...or, admittedly, a playboy. It just was these girls didn't really provide the kind of thing he was permanently looking for, if that made sense. Sitting at his assigned seat, he laughed with the guys for a bit and some of his friends he hadn't seen since they went overseas for the summer. 

'Get a girlfriend, itoto!' Sachiko texted him before class started. He smirked. So adamant. Texting back, 'maybe', he replaced his phone in his desk before leaning back thoughtfully. He wasn't good at being in love, honestly. The girls he went after he lusted. Like, I would love...to bang that girl on the nearest flat surface. Shutting his eyes, set to catch a few 'z's' before the class started, he pondered if he'd ever been in love. He smirked, brows raising just before he dozed. Yea, well, as far as puppy love, it was probably Meryl. To this day, she was probably the only female that wasn't related that fit into what he perceived as desirable. Just kind of that blunt, 'I don't take this crap' kind of girl...and so strong so young. 

He frowned, dreaming about the last moment they had together again. Except why, when she'd always been so honest with him, told him she didn't trust tall men, that she didn't like sweets that much when he made her cookies, didn't she tell him what it was she was afraid of? 

The bell rang and he came to, groaning, readjusting himself in the seat, rubbing his eyes. The desk beside him had been empty before he went under. Hayato was three seats up from him, Iori only a seat ahead. He clarified where all his other friends were before finally deciding to look beside him. 

Skye stared at her a long moment, those long silky black tresses that hung loose all the way to her waist, the pale flesh of her face and legs almost ethereal. Her black eyes peered forward as the teacher started to call role, to start clarifying names. He stared at her because he couldn't believe it, because there was _no way_ this was possible. 

...He couldn't help it. Stunned senseless, he said in a tone of utter befuddlement, “...Meryl?” 


	11. Third Generation, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Actions 

**Author's Note:** Well, my beloved readers, you may never see an update again...I started Animal Parade again XP I got my second Wii and for some reason kept myself rather inadvertently from playing for the last five months...then I remembered when I was five hours in that when I had my first Wii I played that game for about eleven hours a day x.x 

I forgot how tedious the whole thing is though. I recalled I got the bells almost absurdly easily. Like I think I had them all rung by the first Winter and was getting married by the second summer (might've been that 77 hour a week thing of playing) but my GOD. I don't know who thought 'let's have them play fetch for these missions' but ugh. And “Chase” is still a little bitch XP I dunno how JULIUS was the first to get a heart when I'm pursuing Chase the hardest. Honestly, the whole town's stuck up! I especially don't recall how I was friends with everyone (77 HOURS). 

I was excited! If you've read Yume, you'll know I gave Toby and Matt blue eyes because you 'don't know what color their eyes are'. Well...I could have _verified_ if I looked up a pic of the kids you can have with him but to my astonishment, when you meet Toby, he does for the briefest of seconds open his eyes! As I never pursued him before my first Wii's death, this may occur often but I was pleased that they...seem blue. They might be grey... but either way! 

All that aside, here is the second chapter of 'Third Generation'. I'm working on Chika's side story somewhat but I think I want to knock this out first. FYI, I have a picture of Chihaya and Chika up on my deviant art so as always, check it oot. 

There's quite a few parallels to Leave Out All the Rest in here so it might be confusing if you never read it but hopefully I haven't left you too far out at sea. ALSO, there's another element you haven't really _really_ seen yet...you will get a short about it EVENTUALLY XD 

Rant off, going to play, enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“You’re too tall.”_

_“Am I?”_

_Meryl remembered ever so vaguely staring at the boy, thinking that as far as boys or men went he was far too pretty to be real or male. Her eyes had narrowed at him as he just blinked languidly at her observation. She felt pressed to continue, to put a wall of distaste between them._

_“Yea, and pale.”_

_He just shrugged, “I’m one fourth German…”_

_Did that answer why he was so pale? Or so pretty? She hadn't been sure but she accepted it at the time. But he was tall. Tall males, they..._

_“Yea, and Uncle Steiner is really, really tall” the boy they'd been staying with interrupted. Uncle Steiner must've been the guy's dad._

_She'd put her hands on her hips. It didn't matter who his dad was or if he was half German, the man she knew that was tall like him... “I suppose.”_

_He seemed offended, however. Like she'd insulted some part of himself that he felt was difficult and that she was just putting salt in a wound. What? He didn't like being tall? It gave him power...that's all anyone wanted._

_Yue seemed to want to smooth things over, smiling, “Meryl is distrustful of tall men since our mother’s boyfriend is tall, you see, and he’s mean.”_

_That's all Yue knew, he was 'mean'. It was to be kept that way. Hoping to keep it at that, the boy stroked his chin. He gave her a fearful look, maybe perceiving even then it was a sensitive topic. But he approached it cautiously, asking, “Why’s that?”_

_Meryl answered the best way she knew how: “Because he’s a jerk face.”_

_He smiled, said in a smooth talking tone that wasn't his age, “I promise you, milady, I’m nothing but a simple gentleman with genes that make me taller than usual…”_

_Oh really? She was supposed to believe that? But he gave her a serious expression that he truly wasn't a 'jerk face' just because he was tall. Thinking of it now, she wasn't being practical. However, she was just six. She relented. “Fair enough.”_

_One of the other boys that had been quiet to that point questioned the plans. “I thought we were going bike riding, Hayato? It’s not fair if they don’t have bikes as well.”_

_“It’s fine, we won’t interfere with your plans” Yue said politely. Always the polite one..._

_“Speak for yourself!” May pouted, “I want to ride a bike.” Always the spoiled younger one..._

_Meryl sighed, always the voice of reason, rubbed her brow, “May…need I remind you that’s…not quite something mother allowed us to learn?”_

_The guys seemed astonished. She figured they should be, never learning how to ride a bike... “You don’t know how to ride a bike??”_

_Meryl just shrugged, trying to play it off, “Mother said it’s not dignified enough.” Nothing ever seemed to be 'dignified' enough. And hell, all the stuff she didn't consider 'dignified' seemed the most fun..._

_“What a load of crap” Skye snorted. She recalled thinking it was funny how he put it that way, having to smirk to hide a laugh._

_“How are we going to get up the mountain then?”_

_The tall kid sighed, sitting his bike up, “I guess they can ride on the back.”_

_Eh...?_

_One of them tilted his head, “Do you girls mind?”_

_Meryl recalled crossing her arms thoughtfully, May shaking her head ‘no’, and Yue blushing, “I…I suppose it shouldn’t be an issue.”_

_“Awesome” tall boy commented._

_The other's hadn't interested her at that point. She supposed out of any of them, he seemed so different. Meryl sighed, walking towards his bike, “I guess I’ll ride with you. You’ll block out the sun.”_

_He had smirked, “Glad to be of service.”_

_...They rode together a lot, she recalled. He even was the one to teach her to ride a bike, borrowing his sister's. What...was his name?_

“...Meryl?” 

Fuwaki Meryl just stared at him. It was him...that same funky natural hair, his bangs white, the rest brunette, framing those verdant green eyes. He was massive, he hadn't stopped growing it seems. He had to be almost 6'3”...it was something she thought didn't match him directly but at the same time did, his name. Funny he recalled her but... 

_“Skye seems like such a girly name.”_

“...Skye.” 

He finally blinked as if out of his stupor before his eyes followed to the board. The teacher had just gotten to his name and he answered with a stifled 'present'. Turning back around, he just kind of stared and listened to the teacher ramble. Still odd, it seems. 

Oh well, she thought, looking to the board as well after checking to see if her sisters were okay. May was nearby, looking ecstatic, while Yue seemed just that bothered by the male's present. Sheesh...if Skye was here, those other guys they used to follow around were most likely here too. They were guys...of course, that was years and years ago. 

It was the start of a new life, she thought, cutting her eyes in Skye's general direction. He wasn't staring but he seemed bothered. What was his problem? Did he expect they had anything in common now almost ten years later and wasn't sure what to say to her? The feeling was mutual and frankly she didn't want to have any kind of friendships here anyway. That wasn't her mission. 

This was a new life, she wasn't trying to bring the old one back. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'This is TOO nuts' Skye thought in disbelief, sneaking a glance at the girl every few seconds. It was break now and she was speaking to her identical sisters. What? Did he just dream them up and suddenly they're here? What craziness was this? 

“Earth to Skye?” 

He scowled at Hayato who was waving a hand in his face, the younger guy snickering, “You know, now that I think about it, that doesn't work. 'Earth to Skye' likes like some weird meditation chant.” 

Iori chuckled as well as Skye looked disgruntled. “What's on your mind?” 

“Nothing” Skye grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Nah uh, you've been staring at that girl since class started. Do you know her or something?” questioned Hayato, leaning on the desk near his and crossing his arms as well. 

Skye cocked a brow, not sure if Hayato was serious...but just by how flat his expression was... “...Dude, you don't remember May?” 

“May? Is that her name?” 

Skye wasn't sure if Hayato had some head trauma he didn't know about but he _lived_ with these girls for a few weeks and him and May were inseparable when she came to stay. Hell, he was torn to pieces when Skye broke it to him that he probably wasn't going to see May again because she moved to Sweden if not for a very long time. Staring at him a second, he shook his head, “Never mind.” 

“What?? No, should I know them??” 

Skye looked to Iori, hoping he remembered. Iori blinked languidly at them, “They do seem familiar, like those girls we used to play with...” 

“Eh??” Hayato echoed. 

Skye sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was the only one that remembered... she was off standish though, even though she apparently remembered him too. His eyes narrowed faintly... 

...Well, no doubt, she was pretty damn hot. He supposed he should have seen that coming, she was a shockingly pretty girl when they were younger. Not having done an update in his mind of what she looked like older, he was hard pressed not to drool. Skye smiled gravely, standing, “Let's get some lunch, I'm starving.” 

“Eh! But you haven't told me if I should recognize her or not!” Hayato complained, looking sulky. 

Skye simply waved a hand, walking out of the room but not before glancing over his shoulder. She looked annoyed with something May said... 

This year just got very interesting. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _How_ do you not remember Hayato?” demanded Meryl, propping her hands on her hips, absolutely incredulous. 

Her younger twin looked befuddled, “I don't! I mean, we met him while we were here??” 

“I don't recall it that well either, Meryl...” Yue frowned, “I mean, not after all these years. Give May a break.” 

Tapping her foot, crossing her arms, Meryl was feeling irritated...she actually recalled the boy that she _didn't_ hang out with that much and her sister who did couldn't? May and Hayato were like best friends! Not to mention...Meryl couldn't help a wicked smile. “So you _don't_ remember giving him a hickey?” 

“EH! I've NEVER given a boy a hickey!!” May declared, appalled. 

“He gave you one too.” 

“Your memory's twisted!!” 

Yue suddenly stroked her chin thoughtfully before the proverbial floodgates broke. She slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand, her eyes brightening, “That's RIGHT. Father was SO angry, May had wanted to test out something on him and ended up giving him a hickey.” 

“NAH UH!!” 

“You remember the _best_ part?” smirked Meryl at Yue. 

Yue scratched her cheek, looking off...before smiling, her eyes narrowing slightly towards May who looked STUNNED. “Oh yea, _that_...” 

“What _that_? What was the BEST part?!” May demanded, looking between them rapidly. 

Meryl gave an effected shrug, “Oh, you know, you just got that sweet innocent boy to promise to give you his virginity.” 

“...WHAT?” 

Yue laughed, “I don't think father _ever_ looked that peeved...” 

“Yea” grinned Meryl. She hated that she couldn't help it but it did almost make her want to laugh. She didn't understand that expression on her father's face then but now imagining it, it was pretty hilarious. 

“You guys are making this up!” May protested, her cheeks red, “I don't remember that AT ALL. I don't even remember a 'Hayato'!” 

Yue frowned, tilting her head, “That really is pretty odd. Now that it's coming back, you two were so close...” 

Meryl shrugged again, picking up her bag, “Perhaps it was just the trauma of parting. Let's go grab something to eat before it's too late.” 

Yue nodded, standing, walking beside her, “You think Mei's okay? I'm worried about her, she was so upset the other night.” 

“Meh” Meryl grunted. 

Yue scowled at her, “You could be a LITTLE concerned.” 

“Mei has just been complaining and complaining and bitching and bitching when not a single damn one of us has been keeping her here” Meryl glowered, following the signs for the cafeteria. 

May crossed her arms, “Well, we're all here, she'd be all alone if she went back!”   
  


“Then one of you go back with her” Meryl muttered, “I don't want her to be somewhere she doesn't want to be.” 

Yue sighed, tapping her chin with her pointer finger, “I suppose I could, but I still feel it'd be so wasteful. And I really like father's house, it's so cozy and nice.” 

“Nn, I like my room” May smiled, “And papa even remembered our favorite breakfast and drinks! It's nice.” 

Indeed, when they awoke, their father had already left but had their tea and coffee that they preferred even as children brewed as well as all the dishes they liked. It struck her as discomforting that he recalled such insignificant things after all this time... 

“Skye-e-e-e-e-e-e!” 

Meryl paused in the entry of the cafeteria, gaping slightly, as girls SURROUNDED the trio of boys they knew from their youth. Some were carrying bentos for them and candy and some were just...squealing. What the hell? Stuff like this happened? 

She narrowed her eyes when Skye's seemed to have looked towards her. What a damn playboy. She knew it even back in the day that he was going to be some kind of pimp. Ignoring him, she went towards the line to buy something...she wasn't particularly sure _what_ , their food was chosen for them at the old school. 

“Ah! Yukina-san's so cute” squealed a girl before them to one of her friends. 

“I know!” her friend agreed before blinking, “They say he's never had a steady girlfriend though, isn't that so weird?” 

“Really?” 

Meryl snorted. Duh, he wasn't the type to get tied down to one woman, it seems. He could go off his looks and land any chick he wanted, why choose one? Shaking her head, she picked up some ramen, interested to see what it tasted like now to her, having been years since she had any... 

Walking out after having paid for it, she looked around for a seat for her and her sisters... 

Splat. 

Slowly, not sure she immediately comprehended what happened, she stared down at her ramen, all over the floor. Gazing at the ruined food slowly, she looked up...her eyes narrowed. A girl in their class had run into her...and telling by that look and the fact she had a little posse with her, it wasn't an accident. She smiled coyly yet tinted with a clear darkness at Meryl, gushing, “Oh, sorry, didn't see you there!” 

“Really?” 

“Oh, yes, clumsy me...” she drawled, leaning in, “But do be careful, there's others that want Yukina-san's attention.” 

Meryl smiled, “You want me to bash your head in, don't you?” 

“Me-Meryl, don't get into a fight, it's the first day of school” Yue hissed from behind her, “Just go buy some more ramen!” 

“I think someone else will buy me ramen, what do you think?” Meryl said expressionlessly, giving the girl a dark look. 

“No one's buying you anything!” snapped the girl, apparently irritated that her threat didn't go through. 

Meryl cracked her knuckles, “Then I suppose I'll be rearranging you face then.” 

“Meryl!!” 

Yue grabbed her arm, glowering, “Meryl, wasn't it YOU that started this whole idea to move here? If you get suspended, what are you going to do? Dad had like almost NO conditions except that we do well in school. How are you going to keep up your end of the bargain if you get kicked out?” 

...DAMN IT. Gritting her teeth, Meryl snatched her arm away, marching off, “I'm going outside, leave me alone!” 

“Nee-san!” whined May. 

Such frivolous bulls—t. She came here to get away from the problems she faced and to get a new beginning and now she had to deal with these petty things? All she'd been through and these girls thought they were going to make HER life a living hell? Well, they had a lesson to learn, their stupid threats were nothing compared to all she'd been through. And over what? Some guy? She wasn't putting up with this crap. Let it happen a second time, that girl will be picking her teeth up off the ground. 

Sitting on the roof, she closed her eyes and let the soft late summer breeze chase away her irritation. Barely, but it helped. She glared when she heard the door open. Someone apparently didn't get the message not to follow her. Her eyes widened when they came into view... 

...Him. 

Skye looked unreadable as he walked towards her, a container in his hands and a drink. Stiffening, she looked away, angry he was potentially causing her troubles. “What do you want?” 

“Nothing much” he answered simply, setting the ramen down beside her. 

Meryl looked, enlightened that this was an offering, before sniffing, looking away, “I don't want that, you take it.” 

“Still kinda loner-ish, huh?” he suddenly remarked, crossing his arms. 

She stiffened and leered, standing...good LORD, he was tall. He was close to a foot taller than her! But whatever, she glared. Size wasn't going to be used against her, not this time. Jabbing him in the chest, she snarled, “Look, you, you stay away from me! It's your stupid fault that girl shoved me in the first place!” 

“I figured” he said rather unperturbed, “You're not the first girl.” 

He was ALWAYS like that, so cool and collected and it annoyed the hell out of her, even then! Gritting her teeth, she snapped, “Well don't stare at me so it becomes a problem then!!” 

Skye looked off thoughtfully, “Huh, was I staring at you...?” 

“Anyone looking could see you were!!” 

Her shoulders squared as he suddenly chuckled, a smile crossing those bizarrely gorgeous features of his. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, gazing up, “Sorry, I just thought it was kind of ironic that you showed up, I've been thinking about you lately.” 

Eh?? She recoiled, shocked, “What! It's been a bazillion years!” 

Skye simply shrugged and leaning against the gate surrounding the top, “Dunno, you just came to mind. Weird, eh?” 

Meryl sulked and sat again, flustered, taking up the ramen. “Yea, really weird. Who reflects on the past that much?” 

He laughed, “You're crushing as ever, sheesh. You know, you recognized me too.” 

“S-so? Maybe I just don't have a flighty memory like _some_ people” Meryl scoffed, eating the noodles. Yep, still yummy... 

Skye snorted, “Hayato doesn't remember your sister whatsoever, I find it crazy.” 

Meryl looked up, truly a bit surprised, “Really? She doesn't remember him either...” 

He just groaned, shaking his head, before reaching into his pocket, pulling out some chocolate and popping it in his mouth. “So...you're back?” 

“Duh?” 

“You could just be staying with your dad for a bit.” 

She stood, drinking the broth, and snorted, “What's it matter? I'm back, my sisters are back, but just for this year. And just before you think we'll just pick up like old times--” 

Meryl squeaked, startled, to find Skye's upside down face in hers. Holy crap, he could lean over her like that?! He was staring at her rather lazily before a cocky smile came to his lips. “Nah, not old times, Meryl, new times. We're adults now, ay? Can't bond over swing sets and soccer as much now, you know? We can find more...fun things to do now.” 

He was SUCH a player, she couldn't believe this! Her cheeks burned as she gave him the darkest glare she could muster. But he just grinned, standing up straight and walked around her, “I'm glad to see you again.” 

“Yea, well, feelings SO not mutual!” she called...but her voice sounded weak, even to her. And must have been, he looked back and winked. 

...UGH, new! No time for old, Meryl. Rubbing her arm, she glowered and quickly went down the steps. Skye was still walking towards the classroom but she grunted, passing him, her cheeks pink, “T-thanks for the ramen.” 

“Oh, so you can be cute?” 

“Feh! Shut up!” 

...New. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Fuwaki Yue smiled as one of her classmates showed her around the Floral Club. When Yue expressed that she loved flowers the girl advised her to join. There club associated with local florists and had a lot of ikebana classes. Also, they planted flowers and maintained them around the school. Yue thought that sounded fun...a lot of the clubs sounded fun. Folding her hands, she smiled awkwardly when a guy happened to pass. “Oh...is there a lot of guys?” 

“Hmm? Oh, just three! Two are here mostly as workers so they can get letters for graduation.” 

Yue nodded faintly. It really was something. She wasn't _opposed_ like Mei but she wasn't used to being around them. Or being ogled, she flushed, as one guy didn't make any qualms about staring at her. The girl suddenly smiled, tilting her head in the direction of the greenhouse. “I have to see to something but you can look in there.” 

“Oh, okay” Yue bowed. 

She watched the girl go off before walking towards the glass building. It looked pretty nice, she thought, pushing the door open. It was odd to her that she thought just like their mother, like nothing but expensive things were the best, even down to the school. It was a normal public school, but it actually wasn't as treacherous as she thought. 

Oh...Yue gaped softly at the beautiful flowers, the roses, the daffodils, the magnolias... 

She gasped, alarmed, when in her search she found also...a him. 

He was with Skye and Hayato and she knew she ought to know his name. But everything from the past was just slowly starting to reorder itself and his name was yet to come. His brown kept hair hung somewhat in his gray eyes as he pruned some dead growth off of the flowers. He was humming, a faint smile on his face, having not noticed her presence. Yue blushed, startled. He was so tender with the blooms... 

Finally, he looked up, and he blinked, “Oh, Fuwaki-san?” 

“A-ah! H-hello” she bowed quickly, horrified he at least knew her surname...wait, wait...it was something with deities and... “Yagami-san!” 

Rising, he smiled, “Are you thinking of joining the club?” 

“Ah, possibly” she blurted, pinking, “I'm, uh, surprised you're in a club like this...ah! I mean, n-no offense, of course, it's perfectly fine--” 

He laughed warmly, a comforting sound, “Don't worry, I get that a lot. My mother loves all things plants and vegetables and growing, she kind of instilled that love for flowers and stuff in me. It kind of offsets my kendo and archery and I find it very comforting.” 

Yue blinked at him as he continued his task before carefully coming closer, “I like ikebana but I don't know how good I am at taking care of plants...” 

“It's time consuming but it just takes a little love” he assured before offering her another smile, “If you join, I wouldn't mind helping you learn. I'm the keeper of the green house. The girls are more interested in the arrangements where I'm not exactly proficient or interested...” 

“E-eh? Really? Th-that'd be nice” she smiled shyly. 

He tilted his head as if directing her over. Yue froze for a moment before nervously coming to his side. He walked away to a door...what? Apprehensive for whatever reason, she did follow him. She gasped when she came to a large room of seeds and bulbs, labeled with what would develop from them. 

“Well, you have a lot of options” he chuckled, “Pick one you want to start with.” 

“O-oh, I...I don't know” she rasped, overwhelmed. She was really gardening? This was so... “I always liked lilies.” 

He showed her the wide array and Yue smiled, content, as they carried the bulbs towards the other flowers. Showing her an empty patch of mulch, he invited her to kneel. It felt good...turning to look at him, she was content that it was comfortable. Flustering, she smiled shyly, “I know we used to play together but, uh, I only remember your last name...” 

He looked up at her and laughed faintly, blushing himself, “Oh, uh, same...Iori.” 

Ah! “Oh! Um, Yue.” 

His gray eyes widened as if recognizing her name now... giving her some water, he replied, “WellYue-san, I hope you'll join in the fun here...” 

“Nn, I think I will.” 

...It wasn't so bad. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Hot damn._

Yukina Skye had gone out to look at 'The Wall'. His mother and a variety of her cousins had seemed well acquainted with it, this place where they found out where the raves, moshes, parties, and industrial events were. It was a wall in the pizza place a lot of people frequented, young and old, but the owner gave everyone a chance to advertise. He was looking for a little mischief for the weekend... 

Fuwaki Meryl was standing there, staring at it. Huh, mischief started early. He blinked languidly, giving her a quick look over. Short tight black skirt, the lace up military boots, the scoop neck majority fishnet top...he hadn't really seen her into this 'scene' but it made sense. Her dark eyes looked over to him and she looked instantly disgruntled. “What the hell? Are you stalking me?” 

“I haven't gotten that bored yet” he assured, looking the wall over. Nothing instantly caught his eye... 

Suddenly she snorted, “What? You think I'd believe you go to these things?” 

“Probably been going longer and to more than you” he countered amiably, cocking a brow at one particularly gaudy and overly grotesque ad. 

“Tch” she grunted, crossing her arms, “ _Mother_ forbid this. I had to sneak out to go to anything like this so that's probably not saying much.” 

Skye blinked at her, “Guess the old man doesn't care...” 

“No, he said he used to go with people sometimes back in the day...but he's still being ridiculous, saying I have to 'go with someone' if I do.” 

“That's not ridiculous, you know what kind of crazies go to these things” Skye snorted, finally seeing one that might be good. 

“Yea, well, I went alone before! ...Though, I couldn't tell him that” she mumbled. 

Skye whipped out his cell phone, keying in the code on the poster into his phone. It registered in his events and he nodded some, replacing the cell in his pocket. “Well, good luck.” 

Meryl scowled at him, crossing her arms, her chest made all the more apparent by the action, “So...you're going to that one.” 

He paused, raising a brow. “Yep?” 

“Well...” 

She trailed off and his brows furrowed. She seemed to want to ask something but didn't seem to know how, looking frustrated as she tapped her forehead. “It's...my first real week of freedom so I...I want to do something like this. And...my dad didn't _forbid_ me from going, but I need to go with _someone_ , so...” 

Skye stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked off. “I mean...if you want, I guess I can...give you a ride or something.” 

Meryl huffed, her cheeks pinking lightly, “I wouldn't need anyone if it weren't for him, I just don't want to get on his bad side.” 

“I got it” he waved a hand, “Drive you in, we separate, leave together. No big.” 

She opened her pretty lips but faltered, startled, “You...you drive?” 

Skye chuckled, “Things at least fifteen miles away, I don't think we'd have a choice.” 

Meryl frowned before holding her hand out. He cocked a brow and she leered, “W-well, you need my address, right?!” 

Skye 'oh'd' and handed her his phone. She typed in her address and closed her eyes, handing it back to him. “...Seems you still want to be helpful. You guys were always weird like that.” 

He laughed, “Something wrong with being nice?” 

“I guess not” she shrugged a little, looking off. “Just not...used to it, I suppose.” 

Skye tilted his head, perplexed. Of course over the last two weeks of school and trying to badger her into a normal conversation he noticed she was definitely a little different from before. A little callous, a little too guarded, a little too jump at your throat...he knew he was falling into that trap, that trap of wanting to dig under the stone and get to the center to see what was there. He might've been doing okay, she didn't seem AS irritated with him lately about talking to her and she did sort of just ask if she could attend a party with him... 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he glanced at his phone, “Hey, you ever seen Kill Bill?” 

“Kill Bill?” she echoed with a raised brow. 

“Only the best movies ever” he grinned, “I'm about to meet up with Iori and Hayato to watch it at Haya's place. You should invite your sisters and come watch.” 

Meryl's nose wrinkled as if the idea was appalling and he held up a hand, “Before you refuse, it's definitely not a make out movie, it's more like you'll be cringing every few seconds and wondering if people have that much blood.” 

Surprisingly to him, she smirked, her brows raising, “Oh, so you're inviting me to watch a slasher?” 

“It's not a _slasher_ , just absurdly violent.” 

Meryl sighed, glancing at her phone now, “...I guess it wouldn't be bad for a few hours. There's nothing going on at the house and it's Friday.” 

“Awesome” Skye smiled, “Why don't you get your sisters to meet you here while I order a few pizzas?” 

He left her to that, getting some pretty standard toppings. Looking over his shoulder at her, he wondered exactly what his motivation was. She was super hot...and hell, she went to the same kind of parties he did. But...he'd never been interested in super involved relationships so that couldn't be it. 

His eyes narrowed a bit...maybe it was because he got the feeling that she was still hiding, that she was still afraid of something. He really wanted to know 'what' and 'why'. 

But that in itself made him wonder...why? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Ugh, she DOES seem familiar...”_

“Oh my God...” Yue's eyes widened, shocked as Gogo Yubari impaled and disemboweled some guy in a flashback. 

May frowned, hugging a pillow to a chest, curled up on the couch, “She reminds me of someone...” 

Skye, sitting on the floor, his back against a free space in the couch, “Hmm...if anything, she reminds me of Meryl...” 

He grinned as Meryl kneed him in the head, “What the hell EVER, I am not an insane sadist!” 

“Coulda fooled me!” 

Hayato smirked, nibbling on a pizza crust, “I wouldn't take that as much of a compliment...though she is pretty awesome.” 

He looked back at May who was enthralled, bothered. At first he thought Skye was messing with him as usual but now that the girl was here in his house not in a school uniform there was something wholly recognizable about her... 

Grimacing when he heard the jangle of keys, interrupting his musings, he tapped pause on the remote, “One sec...” 

They blinked at him but when the door opened it became a little clearer. Hayato smiled faintly as the little blonde girl that looked a lot like his mother scurried in, wearing a cute little blue dress. “Haya-nii! Haya-nii!” 

He grunted as she tackled him, hugging him around the neck. Smirking at his little sister, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Hello, Claire-chan. You're home early...” 

“Mommy's sleepy” she said solemnly. 

“Oh...” Hayato frowned, looking towards the door. 

Instead of his mother, another child hopped in, also very much like his mother, the same blond hair and blue eyes. The boy stopped in the hallway and stared at them before hiding behind the coat rack. Hayato's brows creased, smiling a little incredulously. “Jack, you are not shy.” 

“Skye-nii! Skye-nii!” 

Claire skittered over to Skye next, the tall fellow catching her, standing, “Hello, gorgeous. Your dress is quite lovely.” 

She giggled and Meryl rolled her eyes around, “You're a flatterer of all ages, huh?” 

“Oi.” 

Iori chuckled, standing as well, “You think your mom has groceries?” 

“Oh, I suppose” Hayato frowned, walking towards the door to check... 

But Inaba Carrie got into the house, carrying only a couple bags, yawning widely as she entered. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she seemingly just got back from the gym. He frowned, taking the bags from her, “Hey mom.” 

“Oh hey, baby...” she drawled, stifling another ensuing yawn. Carrie blinked and her eyes widened a bit as she gazed into the living room. “Oh hey, Mu kids.” 

The girls stood and bowed, “Hello!” 

Hayato hid a grimace before smiling awkwardly, “You, uh, remember them, mother?” 

“Of course” Carrie raised a brow at him before smiling, “Your dad's been beside himself with joy, I'm glad, he's usually such an emo. Will you stay for dinner?” 

“We already had pizza” Hayato sighed, patting his stomach, “I have to watch my figure...” 

Carrie smirked, punching him lightly in the belly, causing him to recoil a bit, “Don't be a girl. And you know you three will be hungry within the hour.” 

“Well, I'm sure father's wondering where we are...” Yue tapped her chin. “And we do have some homework...” 

Carrie waved a hand, “I'll call him and convince him to come over, he's not doing anything important.” 

Skye yawned, kissing Claire's cheek before setting her down, “We have homework too...we can just all do it together, might make it go faster so we can get back to the movie.” 

Yue looked to her sisters, thoughtful, “Well?” 

Meryl shrugged, “Sounds fine. Let's go get our homework and we can attempt to convince Mei to come.” 

Yue snorted lightly and smiled, bowing, “We'll be back in a bit.” 

Carrie waved as they left and caught Jack up, kissing him, “Such a silly, shy like your dad...” 

Hayato ruffled his brother's hair before looking awkwardly at his mother, “Uh, you _really_ remember them, mom?” 

“Yea...? Wait, you _don't_?” 

“W-well, I-I do, so...sort of...” 

Carrie snorted, handing Jack to him, going into the kitchen, “And you promised that poor girl your virginity and everything.” 

“Mom!!” 

Skye smirked, sitting on the couch, getting his book bag he'd brought over in case this happened. “I think it's for the best she doesn't remember because I believe a certain someone didn't keep their end of the bargain.” 

Hayato gave him a sulky glare and Carrie snickered, that liberal mother of his that didn't care if he said he was involved in an orgy and probably would only ask if he used a condom. She cared if he 'knocked someone up' but sex was always seemingly natural to her...still, that felt unnatural in itself. 

Iori sipped his drink, opening up his chemistry book, “Do you think we should have walked with them? Like, it's not dark yet but...” 

“Nah, I bet they have some woman stuff to discuss” Skye replied, opening his textbook as well, Claire sitting beside him. 

Hayato frowned, “Like what...?” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


“I don't remember!” sobbed May, “But I _remember_ being in the house! I even knew where the bathroom was without having to ask! Why can't I remember _him_?” 

Meryl shrugged, patting her purse for the keys to the old ryokan. “Got me.” 

“I wouldn't worry about it, sweetie, I'm sure there's a good reason for it” assured Yue, blinking as their father pulled up at the same time, on his cell phone. 

He closed the door to the vehicle, rolling his eyes around, “I'm _exhausted_ , Carrie...” 

Mura yawned before sulking, “Yea, well, divorce his ass then. I've told you that for the past four years...” 

They frowned at their dad and the man groaned, rolling his neck, exasperated, “FINE, I'll come and eat with you. The girls are here too so I'll see you after I change...you're a pain in the ass, like always.” 

He listened to her for a moment before smiling, “...Yea, I know. I'll see you in a bit.” 

Meryl cocked a brow, opening the door. The man nodded at them, “Evening, ladies...I see you've been to Carrie's house...” 

“I'm sure you could tell her no, papa” May blinked, confused. 

“...Nah. Nothing better to do anyway” he shrugged, walking inside, going towards his room on the opposite side of the house, “Let me go wash up and get changed and I'll drive you over.” 

They nodded slowly and May just tapped her chin, “I wonder what's up with that...” 

“Clearly he's in love with Hayato's mom.” 

Yue and May looked to Meryl, stunned, by this simple declaration. She grabbed her bookbag and walked down the hallway. The other two followed, still shocked. “Meryl...Carrie's _totally_ married!” 

“So?” shrugged Meryl, “Dad can't help who he loves.” 

She paused as if something struck her...before sulking and shaking her head, “Come on. I'm actually interested in seeing the rest of this movie but I do need the homework done so I can go out with Skye to this party tomorrow.” 

May still looked floored about the Carrie and their _father_ thing but Yue tapped his cheek, “Oh, first movies and now parties together, huh? What's going on with that?” 

“What! Absolutely _nothing_ but d-FATHER said I have to go with someone and since he goes to the parties I want to go to...he's just a convenient!” 

“Uh huh...” 

Meryl leered at her and Yue smiled smugly. Before she could say anything, their father called... 

...Meh, SKYE? Her sister was NUTS. May knocked on Mei's door, “Mei-chan, we're going over to a friend's house with dad and having dinner there. Do you want to go?” 

“No” the callous girl said simply from the other side. 

“Oh, that was unexpected” Meryl said sarcastically, walking away. 

Yue sighed in agreement and they all walked outside where their dad was waiting in the car. Climbing in, Meryl crossed her arms and glowered. “Um, father, I'm...going to a party tomorrow. But it's with Skye. Is that okay?” 

“Skye...that's Kae's son, right?” 

Meryl wasn't exactly sure...May leaned forward drolly, “Papa seems very familiar with the ladies...” 

Mura laughed, stopping at a light, “I used to hang out with most of those boy's parents...I don't see a lot of Kaede though. I'm still shocked she has kids...but that's fine, Meryl.” 

The ride was much shorter to Carrie's house and they pulled into the driveway in no time. Mura yawned as they walked to the door, looking around almost absently. Carrie opened the door and smiled, “Oh, that was fast.” 

The guys were already working on chemistry by the time they walked in. Meryl scowled, sitting. “I hate chemistry...I'm going to skip it.” 

“What? It's not that bad” Skye cocked a brow. 

May sighed, “It _is_! It's so-o-o complicated. And so is English!” 

“We definitely can help with English” Iori snickered, “Here...” 

With the smarty pants trio, they finished in no time and got back to the movie. May sipped on a can of soda and frowned when she heard her dad and Carrie laughing. Was what Meryl said true...? Meryl often just said things to irk or rile people up... 

“Dinner time, peeps” Carrie said, coming in with plates and plates of curry, “Though I'm not quite sure how you can hold down food and watch someone get scalped at the same time.” 

“We'll manage” Skye laughed, taking the plate with a 'thanks'. 

Carrie nodded, propping her hands on her hips, “Mu mentioned you guys are going to one of the wall parties?” 

Skye nodded and Carrie sighed, “I have trunks of all that stuff I don't wear anymore, Meryl, if you want to check it out. I know some of it's outdated but yea.” 

“Oh, uh, sure.” 

Hayato snickered, “I'm surprised you give up your childhood so easy...” 

“It's not doing anyone any good in a trunk” snorted Carrie, smiling as Jack and Claire followed her, “I was coming back, sweeties...” 

Suddenly the door jangled open...May frowned, startled. Wait... 

“Tadaima...” Inaba Kurt announced, looking around, startled. 

“Papa!” the twins declared, running to him. 

Carrie gave him a vague smile, “Welcome home. You remember Mura's daughters, nay?” 

Kurt blinked, glancing into the living room before looking even more surprised, “Oh, uh, yea, definitely. Oh my God, you guys are...older.” 

They stood, bowed, recollecting the man vaguely...he took care of them because Carrie was usually busy, May was able to recall. But... 

“Hey, Carrie--” 

Kurt's dark eyes narrowed as their father appeared from the kitchen. Mura mimicked the gesture, crossing his arms. “Oh, hello...” 

“...Hi.”   
  


May glanced between them, feeling she was caught in either a shojo OR shonen manga, the two glaring at each other menacingly. Suddenly Meryl's hypothesis seemed disturbingly more credible... 

Carrie, however, rolled her eyes, turning towards the kitchen, “Dinner's ready, Kurt. Did you want to sit in the kitchen with us?” 

“...Nah, I'll pass. I'm not that hungry anyway” Kurt muttered lowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “I think I'll just go to bed...and maybe I'll settle the kids down?” 

She looked back at him, “If you like. They've been asking for you.” 

Kurt caught the twins in his arms and bowed some, “Well, uh, good night. Good seeing you all again.” 

He quickly disappeared up the stairs and Carrie sighed, just continuing her journey back to the table. Mura just followed... 

...WEIRD! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hot damn. 

“I totally didn't want to be rude, I didn't know what the hell she had that I could want but I have _always_ wanted boots like this” Meryl remarked, sitting in the passenger side, stroking the leather military boots except with a heel and more sleek sexy refinement. “And all her stuff was awesome...I bet your parents were cool.” 

He figured she'd wear something like a corset, pretty standard female gear at these parties. It fit like a second skin, boosting her breasts, shaping her shapely curves. At least it wasn't like those bizarre old timey corsets that made her look like an unnatural hourglass but it definitely was tantalizing. And the matching shorts... 

“Uh yea...I know my mom tended to dress more guyishly for those excursions though” he finally was able to respond, flipping on his satellite radio. “But they've always been pretty amazing parents.” 

“Lucky” she muttered, leaning back, gazing out at the night sky. 

Skye glanced at her, “Your dad seems cool.” 

“Yea, just that whole abandoned us for nearly a decade thing” Meryl snarled sarcastically...but actually paused quietly before shrugging, “He is cool though...way better than my mother, definitely.” 

Skye peered ahead at the long stretch of road that would lead them to the abandoned lot where the party was being hosted. He relived some of the past, recalling how much the girl had disliked her mother and... 

“Oh yea, your mom's boyfriend.” 

Meryl glowered towards him, “What about _him_?” 

“I just remembered how much you hated him, is all. And you hated me because I was tall like him or something...” 

Meryl snickered silently, slumping a little, resting her elbow on the arm rest and in turn her chin in her palm. “Yea, I guess that was my little bit of nonsense. I suppose I can hate the sky for being blue since that's his favorite color.” 

“If that's your thing.” 

She smirked before murmuring, “I'd say I hate him most of all...but I think my mother still wins out for the most part.” 

Skye was surprised she admitted that much but of course she immediately shut back down. “Whatever though. That s—t's over.” 

And just like so many years ago, he wanted to know 'why?'. It would be one thing, seeing as they were teenagers and that age was just notorious for despising their parents. But since she was so young? She'd hated that man for almost thirteen years now.... 

“...Oi, Meryl.” 

“What?” 

“...Can I call you 'Gogo'?” 

“The hell?” 

She leaned back, shrugging, “Call me what you want.” 

“Awesome.” 

...What he really wanted to ask was 'what are you afraid of?'. She gave him that horrible answer that had him confused for months. 'Everything'? Was she still afraid of 'everything'? And why was that so hard to ask? 

It's none of your damn business, that's why, Yukina Skye. And Meryl wouldn't tell you anyway because it's none of your damn business. 

...Or truly...was he himself actually afraid of something like what the answer was? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Huh, I guess I'm the only one with trouble remembering.” 

Fuwaki May had started to wander...and when she ended up on the natural path that she now remembered playing on for hours on end, she knew. She took the path up the mountains, past the tree that made an 's', past the old carpenter's abandoned house, up the mountain path near the ledge. There were houses there, of course, but she knew where she was. 

The tree house looked run down. The roof and windows had holes...a few of the ladder pieces were missing as well. But she remembered now...and she really couldn't, for the life of her, understand how she forgot. 

Surprising to her, she wasn't even startled to hear Hayato approach behind her. She didn't have any idea how long she'd been standing there, staring. He had all the opportunity to sneak up on her. Looking back at him, she smiled. “It's okay, I don't remember a lot myself.” 

Hayato scratched his chin, appearing thoughtful, “...A whole six years of my life, I didn't really know who my dad was.” 

May blinked as he got close enough to stand beside her. “Mom won't ever tell me the details, annoyingly enough. I just know that for a time, my dad was a mystery to me. Then one day, this guy named Kurt shows up and the next thing I know, I find out.” 

He gazed at the sky before smiling, “I don't really remember a time before then. Or at least I didn't. Recently, I remember the times when it was just me and mom a lot. When something's missing...I guess I kind of forget.” 

May's eyes widened, confused but quickly realizing...she blushed and laughed shyly, “Oh, well, I know now we were kind of close. But it has been quite a lot of time.” 

“Mm” he agreed, “Nine years...” 

She sneaked a glance at him and pinked more, twiddling her fingers. Girls always seemed enraptured by the trio...she did notice Skye was attractive. And Iori. And...yea, Hayato was pretty hot too. Jeez...but that just made that claim her sisters made all the more embarrassing. 

“Huh, you know...my mom said the _damndest_ thing...” Hayato laughed airily, looking off as if he couldn't meet her glance, “But she was like, I...gave you a hickey and...might have made some vows about virginity. I think she's just totally pulling my leg...ha...” 

May groaned, flushing, “It may not be that ridiculous, my sisters told me the exact same thing.” 

Hayato grimaced, pinking a little himself as he pulled his ear, “I-I mean, we were like...six. Virginity could have been like...anything. And...I dunno about the hickey but...” 

She giggled despite herself, leaning backwards against the tree, “Yea, who knows? It seems so silly now though.” 

“Yea” he smiled, shaking his head. He looked up at the tree house again, gazing at it, getting lose in his thoughts. May felt there was something on his mind... 

“Do you ever go up there anymore?” she asked to break his stupor. 

Hayato blinked before scratching his head, “Oh, well, recently, yea...I thought I grew out of it when I hit puberty and was being a little ass but nowadays...” 

She tilted her head and he walked over, leaning against the three as well, “My dad built this for me...it was for my birthday. That was the day he told me who he really was...I was so mad but at the same time, so happy...I love my mother more than anything. She abandoned everything for me and I...I dunno. For the life of me, I just wanted to be like all kids and have a dad. And I got one. Then I got siblings...we were a family, just like all my other cousins.” 

He paused as if thinking, “...Sorry, this is weird for me to be complaining to you.” 

May gasped, waving, “Oh, but you're not! And it'd be fine if you were!” 

Hayato smiled...but it was sad. “You saw it when you were at my house, didn't you? My dad and mom are always like that now, just kind of working around each other, not giving a damn. It took some getting used to but my mom _adored_ my dad and vice versa. It was gross how much they were always hugging and kissing and whispering.” 

His sad smile turned into a depressed frown, “...Something happened when the twins were born, when mom stopped being a celebrity. They drifted so far apart and now...now it doesn't feel like a family anymore. And I come here sometimes to...get away from it. It's not anything I could tell Skye or Iori, they'd tell me to stop freaking out and being overly emotional. Or you know, they wouldn't...” 

His dark blue eyes stared towards hers softly, “Kind of just the first time I wanted to talk to anyone about it.” 

May gaped faintly before smiling, “Let's get some ice-cream...my family isn't exactly perfect either, you know? I understand. But sorrows are best shared over sweets.” 

Hayato blinked before smiling again, sincerely, “Sounds good.” 

...This was definitely turning into something unexpected. 


	12. Third Generation, Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit from original author's note: May as well say the TRUE site for this series is my tumblr, hmlegacy.

**Chapter 3:** Klavier 

**Author's Note:** Oh dear...it's been a while! But I have a note up about it on deviant art... 

Also, I've said this three times now...but this time, it's for real. I realize that forums don't work, I suck at HTML...so what's the next best thing for the true official series site? A blog. XD So check out the FINAL true site, hmaucrossovers dot blogspot dot com. I'll be transferring all the forum information. But right now what's up is the complete itinerary for Chronicles (also in the Journal on Deviant Art) and my estimation for the length of each short story, a beta version of Step Towards the Future from 2003, and Yagami Koji's profile. Next up is Nelly...if anything, check out Koji's because I have the first ever released family tree of his family. 

Ah yes, Carrie...well, we'll see exactly if she's still peeved about the whole having to retire from showbiz thing in a while XD 

Lemonesque sorta at the beginning... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Mm, this is totally a dream.”_

_Yukina Skye laid in bed, his arms behind his head for one reason or another and blinked languidly as he was getting pleasured. Up and down his shaft, around the head...his lids closed slightly and he chose to ignore the head of raven locks bobbing, up and down..._

_It could have been better, of course, the dream. Usually the girls he bedded left a good impression on him, so much so they lodged their way into his fantasies for a few months before he drained the memory and made a new one to repeat the process. This one could be better..._

_If he'd actually ever had sex with her._

_...But he didn't want to do that with her. Well, no, he definitely wanted to but with her...it was complicated. Or maybe he just thought it was complicated._

_He cocked a brow as she rode him, silent. Silence during sex...if they were out in public, maybe, but in his bedroom? Was this supposed to be a satisfying wet dream?_

_A little annoyed, he teased her phantom form, hoping to get a moan or a squeak or at least a good growl from her. But no go, nope. She wasn't having it. Quiet as a mouse. Sucking his cheek, he reached up to pinch himself to get out of this disappointment. But..._

_She leaned forward, her breath in his ear, “What's keeping you from taking it, Skye?”_

_His eyes widened, startled, and turned to look at her face, stunned. She was staring at him, riding his manhood, before kissing him gingerly, “I'm just like your other bed skanks, aren't I?”_

_Now he was the one speechless... narrowing his eyes, not sure what to make of this, he answered, “...I don't think so.”_

_“You don't?” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw, “Why? Are you actually afraid of me?”_

_“Afraid of you?” he echoed, bewildered, “Why would I be afraid of you?”_

_For some reason, now that they were talking, he was getting a little more aroused, a little more into it...it was still a dream but he was painfully uninterested a second ago, it was strange. Grasping her hips, he snarled huskily, “You don't scare me.”_

_“I don't?” she smiled seductively, “Are you sure? Why haven't you tried yet? Why haven't you tried to seduce me like all the other girls? Surely I'M not special.”_

_“Maybe you are.”_

_“Why?” she asked in an even voice he recognized, “Because we're childhood friends? Because we party together? Because I'm 'Gogo'?”_

_Skye frowned and closed his eyes, knowing in reality he was probably about to come. Usually that's when it ended. This was a dream, all of this. She wasn't going to grant him any answers because she wasn't real. So might as well... “Gogo, what are you afraid of?”_

_She smiled wistfully, that same look she had on her child face painted on her teenage one. Eerily, she said softly, “Everything.”_

_Dort am klavier lauschte ich ihr und ween ihr spiel begann hielt ich den atem an. Dort am klavier stand ich bei ihr es hatte den schein sie spielte für mich allein_

Skye opened his eyes, squinting, the milky morning sun streaming through his windows. Looking to his other pillow where his cell phone set, he listened to the song for a few moments before picking it up. “I was just thinking about you.” 

“Don't be a creeper. What are you doing tonight?” 

He sat up, 'blehing', scratching his naked chest as he wandered towards the bathroom. No mess, weirdly... “The boys and I were going to go grab some drinks and do some karaoke.” 

“What? Karaoke??” 

Skye snickered, starting to prepare for a shower, “Yea, we know a guy there, he gets us cheap drinks and stuff. We don't really sing often though.” 

He suspected Meryl was probably annoyed, most likely had seen a party, and really wanted to go. He COULD go and just drink there, it'd cost more... 

“...Well, never mind then.” 

He raised a brow, surprised, “Why though? I mean, I see you in like an hour, yet you called me all extra early. You found a party?” 

“N-no! I...” 

Skye grinned wickedly, “You want to hang out with me, Gogo? I'll drop my plans for you.” 

“Shut up, you're such a tease!” she snarled, “I just...needed somewhere to hide for some time after school tonight. We're still going to that Grinder party tomorrow, right?” 

He nodded, setting out his uniform on the empty counter in his bathroom, stopping and propping his hands on his hips, “Yea...” 

“Well, I'm not really into going to two parties in a row unless _you_ are...but since you have plans, forget it. I guess I can just go have a drink somewhere and wander.” 

Skye scratched his chin, “I mean, you can come. Knowing Iori and Hayato, they've already mentioned it to your sisters and invited them. It wouldn't be a big deal if you tagged along, might even add a different dynamic, y'know?” 

Meryl probably frowned. “...Well, I dunno if they'd go...but I need to.” 

“There you go, being all cryptic again” he finally rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the tub slash shower, rubbing his neck, a little stiff from sleeping, “I'll ask them...and we can talk about it when we get to school, I need to shower.” 

“Fine...” 

Clicking off without much more, he tapped his chin with his phone, pondering. 

...She really was a secretive girl. But... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mura moved the rice around his plate, his lips pursed as Mei for once was gushing and talking excitably. Yue and May smiled and chatted with her a bit but Meryl was silent, munching her cereal and not making eye contact. He couldn't say he was that thrilled either. 

Fuwaki Ceffiena called. 

_“I'm coming to see what horrid conditions you have my daughters living in. I will come promptly at five.”_

He rolled his eyes around. Good. Because he would be _promptly_ elsewhere. That woman...he couldn't think of anyone he held such malice intentions for. Well, except that guy but that was different... 

But Mei was excited about something for once so that was good. Yue and May didn't seem to care either way though. Meryl, however... 

“I guess I should lay out mom appropriate clothing...” May mused with a sigh, crossing her arm as she used her free arm to sip her coffee. 

“Oh, definitely” Yue frowned. 

'Mom appropriate'...Meryl rolled her eyes, standing to rinse her dishes. “You guys have a BLAST with that. There's no way in hell I'm seeing that woman.” 

...Uh oh. Mura looked up, wide-eyed, and the other three looked appalled, especially Mei. “Why NOT? You're the one that took off for no reason, you should explain yourself.” 

“I don't have to explain s—t.” 

She dropped her dishes in the washer and glanced at her phone, “I'm gonna go try to catch up with Skye, I'll see you guys in class.” 

“Meryl!” 

But like the headstrong daughter he knew she'd always been, she walked out without another word and he groaned. Great, just another reason for the mother of his children to kill him for. Rubbing his brow, he stood as the others were speechless, taking the empty dishes. Well, what could he do? Make his daughter come here? That wasn't his style. If she didn't want to see her mother then so be it. But still... 

What had made her dislike the woman THAT much? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Fuwaki Meryl rolled her eyes as she walked with Skye who she happened to run into, escaping from that stupidity. She was a little confused, he seemed to be heading in her direction anyway. But naturally, either way, she was walking with one of the beloved bishi of the school. Girls were glaring, seething. Whatever...he wasn't cute. Pain in the ass, at best. 

Of course she was just giving him a hard time...she didn't have a problem with the guy except that he seemed to want to pry. But even that wasn't too big a problem, he didn't. He was perceptive, however, to know that anything was amidst in the first place. Not even her sisters... 

“So what's up with this needing something to do?” he suddenly said, breaking the amiable silence between them. 

“I just would be bored today, duh.” 

“Don't give me that” he rolled his eyes, “I texted Iori and Haya to ask if I could invite you, they told me that they had invited your sisters to the karaoke tonight but they declined because they were seeing your mother.” 

Meryl rolled her eyes once more, crossing her arms, “What of it? I just don't want to see that bitch.” 

“Sheesh, Gogo, that _is_ your mother.” 

“You say that like it matters” Meryl muttered, “To her, I'm not her daughter, just her...her little puppet to control how she wants and to do what she wants. She can go to hell.” 

Skye folded his arms behind his head, “...Yea, you did tell me something similar when we were younger so I guess it never changed, huh?” 

She just shook her head numbly and she grunted, glowering towards him, “I saw pictures of your mom...I get the idea you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about whatsoever.” 

“Yep, my mom's an angel” Skye said at ease, “Dunno how she ended up with my deviant old man but they're a good match, I suppose...” 

“I didn't expect mama's boy on you” she heckled. 

He grinned, “With a sister complex to boot.” 

“Really?” Meryl snorted, “I think you're just a woman lover.” 

Skye laughed, stopping at the lockers to take off his shoes and get the slippers, “I love my Sachi-ane! She spoils me.” 

Meryl smirked, giving her slippers a quick glance over. She hadn't told woman's man yet but she had had a few days of tacks in her shoes as a result of his fangirl's jealousy... 

“But anyway, I think you should go see your mother” Skye said randomly. 

Meryl's eyes narrowed at him, “Really dude? Didn't you hear a word I said?” 

“I get you, really. She's not someone you want to sit down and have tea with. Really, I understand. But, well, you seemed to be the mastermind behind this upheaval and she's probably got ulterior motives for just deciding to visit after three months. You need to be there to punch some face.” 

For some reason she had to laugh, “Skye, I may not like my mother much at all but I'm not going to punch her. She'd probably have grounds to punish the f—k out of me.” 

He knelt a little as they approached the classroom to make the doorway, shrugging, “I still think it'll be more trouble to NOT see her for at least a minute. I can sit outside and wait for you while you run in and say a quick 'I'm effin alive. See ya''. Then we can go party.” 

Meryl scowled, sitting at the desk, “Look, I don't _have_ to see her. That's one of the main reasons I left, besides her scumbag f--king boyfriend.” 

Skye brushed his two tone hair back, cocking a brow, “Is the boyfriend the problem or is it her?” 

“Don't pry.” 

He rolled his eyes around, slouching, “Gogo, I'm really NOT, I just think it's pretty insane that you've hated that man since we were like seven years old. He's got to be some kind of dick to make you hate him over ten years.” 

Meryl opened her mouth before pausing, looking away. No one ever would understand. But Skye sighed, “FINE, whatever...I was just giving you a suggestion, I don't want your mother to do something nuts like say your dad's letting you run around and being rebellious and try to take you back into custody.” 

Her eyes widened, looking to him, alarmed. Could...could she...no way, would... 

Oh HELL, this was Fuwaki Ceffiena, she could find the littlest reason to end this arrangement. Sure, Meryl would just run away again if she tried to take her back but still, so much effort. Growling, seething, not sure why _she_ didn't think of that, she slammed her palm against her face. “FINE. I will _go_ and tell her I'm alive. But you better damn well keep your end of the bargain.” 

“Scouts honor, Gogo” he grinned. 

Sitting at the table, she rolled her neck, glancing at him slowly, “Skye...” 

“Mm?” 

“...Nothing.” 

Maybe he wasn't 'prying' but one thing hadn't changed: he was forever looking out for her well-being. She...didn't know what he wanted from her. Then, what had they all wanted...? Her sisters got there all extra late for some reason so they didn't have time to lecture her...luckily Skye had already beaten them to it. But he slipped her a note...she smirked, cocking a brow, at the message. 'Before the party tomorrow, I want some new digs. Wanna shop?'. She wrote back, 'Girl'. 

...Funny thing is, she wasn't sure how much she minded... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Fuwaki Yue sighed gravely as she smoothed down the tweed skirt she hadn't worn...well, since she got here. She really hadn't noticed how comfortable she was in things she preferred to wear. Right now she felt like she was putting on an alternate personality. 

Blinking when her phone chimed, signaling a text message, she smiled. 'Your lilies are doing great' Iori had sent. Texting back quickly, 'Good. Thanks for checking, I was worried'. Sucking her lip, pressing the phone to her chest, she sighed. They were going to karaoke tonight...while she'd wanted to try it for once... 

...Sometimes she really envied Meryl. 

Stiffening when the doorbell rang, she took a breath. Here goes. 

Walking towards the foyer, she smiled vaguely as Mei looked gleeful, rushing to open the door. On the other side stood Fuwaki Ceffiena. She actually smiled, “Ah, my poor baby...” 

“Mama, I'm so glad you're here” Mei nearly wept, hugging the woman. 

Ceffiena rubbed her back and released her, “Don't you worry, dear, we'll put a stop to this nonsense shortly.” 

Yue's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but maintained her smile as Ceffiena gave her a slight embrace, replying, “You're looking well.” 

“Oh, thank you” Yue said politely, “You as well, mother.” 

May quickly appeared around the corner and bowed, gasping, “Hello, mum!” 

“May...” Ceffiena said slowly. 

Yue held out her hand, “Come have a seat, mother.” 

Ceffiena's eyes closed slightly as she looked around the old inn in dismay. Sitting her in the living room, she jumped a little as her father appeared. He looked over the whole affair for a moment, Mei clinging to Ceffiena and the other two just sitting quietly. Ceffiena leered at him, “Mura...” 

“Ceffiena.” 

He blinked rapidly, turning, “I'll get some tea.” 

Yue hid a grimace. Her father probably had thousands of people he'd rather have visit his house than their mother but...Ceffiena's expression darkened more and more for some reason and by the time Mura returned, there was a storm. 

“I am sure I said I would be _promptly_ here at five.” 

Mura sat the tea on the table, staring, “You did.” 

“Perhaps it's slipped your mind but we have four daughters” she said snippily. 

“Meryl won't be joining us” Mura said simply, sitting and pouring the hot water. 

“ _Excuse_ me?” 

“She told me this morning she would not be joining us.” 

Ceffiena looked incensed. “ And you allowed that? You would disrespect and let her act so rebelliously?” 

“What am I going to do? _Force_ her here so she can HATE being around you? I don't know what you did to her but she's certainly not a fan of yours” Mura scoffed. 

“You--” 

“But you have three of your daughters here, talk to them. They've missed you, I'm sure” Mura interrupted calmly. 

“For all I know the fourth one is missing!!” 

Mura rolled his eyes and May rapidly shook her head, “No mama, I saw her at school, she went out with a friend.” 

Ceffiena looked appalled, “At _this_ hour?!” 

Mura's eyes narrowed, cocking a brow, “...It's _five_ o'clock.” 

“That's MUCH too late to be out!” 

He stared and didn't think it'd be _that_ hard to keep from rolling his eyes. They were almost watering from the denial of the action. Mei, who he hoped never ever turned to the wrong side of the law for reasons besides the obvious, snitched, “That's not even it, mother! They go to a _co-ed_ school!” 

The HORROR. “What?!” 

Ceffiena wheeled on him, glaring, “You put our daughters into a school with-with _men_?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you insane?!” 

“I'm sorry? Because I mean, it's not like they'll ever have to work or associate or even see men at any point in their lives, just what was _I_ thinking?” grunted Mura, rubbing his temple. 

“The interaction between the two should be kept to a bear minimum!All you're doing is putting them in the line of danger!” 

May looked stunned, “Mother, I don't know why Mei is complaining at all! I really enjoy our school, it's very nice with a lot of clubs and a lot of different people. It was different at first but I barely even notice guys anymore, they're just our classmates!” 

Mei sulked and Yue blinked absently at her, “Not to mention father DID get Mei into an all-girl's school. I also like May don't even put much stock in being around males but truly do enjoy our high school.” 

Ceffiena looked extremely displeased. EXTREMELY. “I bet Meryl is out with a boy, isn't she?” 

“I know him, it's fine” Mura said simply. 

“No it's not! You call her here this instant, Mura, or I swear--” 

Yue jumped a little when the door opened in the background, “Tadaima...” 

Mura blinked, honestly surprised, as Meryl stalked in, still wearing her school uniform. She stared around languidly before bowing, “Hello.” 

“Well! You're quite late” Ceffiena huffed. 

Meryl shook her head, walking away, “I'm only here for a few to change.” 

“What!” 

Mura groaned, wondering if it would have been better if she _didn't_ show up. Ceffiena pinned him with that hot glare he remembered well. “You're just letting them run around, _wild_ , doing what they want! I will take them back _immediately_!” 

“That's completely up to them” Mura said dryly, “I'm not forcing my daughters to go back anywhere with you and I know damn well Meryl would jump into a volcano before she ended up back in your mansion, so forget it.” 

“I never!” 

“You would.” 

Meryl walked back in before this escalated, wearing her leather shorts and a black long sleeve shirt with fish net in random portions. She was brushing her hair...but Ceffiena looked like she could _die._

“And you let our daughters out looking like _harlots_?” 

Mura snarled, “How dare you say that to her? She can wear whatever the hell she wants as long as it's not CRAZY.” 

“And that's not crazy?!” 

Meryl rolled her eyes, putting her comb in her purse, “Don't waste your breath on her, father. Anyway, as you can see, I'm alive, I'm kicking. There.” 

“That's all you have to say?! You just decide to up and leave one day and not even come back! Because of _you_ and your foolishness, your sisters are suffering.” 

“No one's holding a gun to their heads and I don't think _all_ of them are suffering” Meryl said dryly, “So please, go ahead and take Mei back.” 

Mei glared and Meryl blinked, “So if you guys want...or are here later, I'm going with the guys to the karaoke place later. Right now I'm gonna go shopping with Skye.” 

Yue blushed, alarmed, glancing to her mother whose jaw was practically ticking, “Um, well...that may be nice.” 

“Yea, just text me” Meryl shrugged...before bowing, “Nice seeing you, mother.” 

She walked away without another word and Mura frowned towards Ceffiena. Surprisingly, the woman was silent...but looking towards him, she said sharply, “You don't know how to raise our children to be respectable young women. Life is not about fun or any of this nonsense you're letting her have.” 

“Oh, you mean freedom?” 

Her nostrils flared and Mura shrugged, “To some extent you're right, Ceffiena. Life _isn't ALL_ fun. But you know, you haven't let them have _any_ from what I've heard so I think they're deserving of getting a little in.” 

She was gritting her teeth, “When she ends up-up _pregnant--_ ” 

Mura smiled darkly, “You know ALL about that, huh?” 

Ceffiena gawked, absolutely speechless, and Mura stood, “Well, I'm going to go work on some things so you can talk to the girls.” 

He sighed a little as he walked away, annoyed. He really shouldn't have given up...Carrie told him once that you had to...you had to sacrifice yourself for your kids. He was young then, not willing. Now...now he didn't know _exactly_ what that woman had done to their daughters but... 

Mura blinked, finding Meryl pulling on her boots. She looked irritated, as expected. Clearing his throat, he questioned, “You okay?” 

“...I'm peachy” muttered Meryl simply. 

His brows tweaked, “I'm sorry she's here.” 

Meryl's brows creased as well...and for the first time, he heard her laugh. “Sheesh, da...d. But yea, me too...” 

He scratched his head and sighed, “Well, have fun. I'll see you later.” 

She nodded and Mura was perplexed, but knew she would never tell him... “Uh, Meryl?” 

The girl looked over her shoulder at him, his own dark eyes inherited by her looking back at him. Swallowing, intimidated for whatever reason, he murmured, “Uh...never mind. Slipped my mind.” 

“Don't get old.” 

He snorted and watched her go...scratching his cheek, he sighed. She was his daughter, he should be able to get an answer out of her. But... 

But why couldn't he even bring himself to _ask_? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ __'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed that was me and I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes...and you know it! And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it.  
Well, can you feel it? Well, I'm here, to remind you of the mess you left when you went away!   
It's not fair, to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me. You, you, you oughta know! 

_Well, I'm here, to remind you of the mess you left when you went away! It's not fair, to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me. You, you, you oughta know!”_

“Whoo, you tell 'em, girl!” 

Meryl smirked, chucking a coaster at Skye, setting the mic down. Hayato laughed, drinking a beer, “I remember I used to belt that out on Rock Band and my dad would just stare at me...” 

Meryl sat down beside Skye, blinking as they chattered and she went through the selection. She had been SO pissed leaving the house, the way her mom had spoken to her...and like she couldn't understand why Meryl would EVER want to leave that hell. She supposed she couldn't, no skin off her back. 

But...Skye and her went to a bunch of shops. Finding some clothes that would go perfect with some of her favorite boots she'd found in Carrie's collection thus far was definitely a bit of a pick-me-up...just because it meant she had some freedom. Then that weird bought her some ice cream that he said would fit her strange tastes. Not believing him, never a fan of sweets, he had introduced her to the yummiest chocolate ice cream she'd ever had. 

Then they met up here...and, surprisingly, her sisters texted her to find out what the bar was called. They were on their way...meaning they also hadn't been brainwashed. She was...pleased. 

_“Lump sat alone in a boggy marsh, totally emotionless except for her heart. Mud flowed up into lump's pajamas; she totally confused all the passing piranhas!”_

She smirked at them as they started singing that. Weirds... 

Skye sipped a margarita gingerly, blinking when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” 

“Hiya!” 

Hayato and Iori looked up, startled, as the other two entered. “Oh, hey, I didn't know you were coming! I would have come to get you...” Hayato frowned. 

“Oh no, it was fine” May smiled happily, sitting. “Wah! I've never been to a karaoke bar before!” 

“Would you guys like some drinks?” questioned Iori, handing them the menu. 

Yue scowled a little at Meryl who was drinking Skye's mojito. “Do they have non-alcoholic drinks...?” 

“Don't be a prude, Yue” snorted Meryl, handing the glass back to Skye so he could take a swig. “Speaking of which, I see you're not back with mom.” 

Yue rolled her eyes around, smiling towards Iori, “Oolong tea would be amazing. Do I just press the button?” 

Iori moved to sit beside her and showed her as May sighed, “She really, really, REALLY wanted to and Mei REALLLYYYY wanted to...” 

Meryl cocked a brow, “Really? Mei DIDN'T go back?” 

“Nope...” Yue sighed, “The poor thing went into her room and cried though...” 

Meryl sighed, taking the menu from Skye. “I'll...talk to her. I mean, if she hates it here that much there's no reason for her to force herself and be unhappy.” 

May nodded in agreement. Meryl frowned, scrolling through the menu, “What are we drinking?” 

“Remember we had this at the party?” Skye questioned, pointing to something, “We can split one of those.” 

“Oh yea.” 

Skye clicked it and stood, “Be right back.” 

“I'm gonna go to restroom” Meryl stood, stretching, her shirt raising on her stomach a bit. 

They all nodded slowly and the two walked out...Yue glanced to Iori, stunned, “Hey, what's happening there?” 

“Where?” 

“With Meryl and Skye! Are they secretly going out or something? Meryl left early today to shop with Skye and they're always talking and going to parties together!” 

May gasped, “Ohmagosh, are they?” 

Hayato stroked his chin, “To the best of my knowledge, no...I mean, it's _possible_. I've never known Skye to be that into doing stuff with a girl...” 

Iori scratched the side of his face, his brows raising, “I guess they're...cute. It'll always be weird with how humongous Skye is...” 

They stopped talking momentarily when the drinks were produced, set on the table. Hayato shook his head and smiled, “Well, uh, we'll ask them about it or at least observe them closer. For now, why don't you sing something, May?” 

May excitably went through their list of songs then leaped up, grabbing the mic, launching into song... _“Ai da no koi da no oh no wazato saketeta furimawasarete nagasare tada kurikaesu!”_

Hayato smiled and glanced up when Skye and Meryl returned, talking a little. Meryl instantly smirked at May and sat down, jabbing Skye in the face. Huh, now that Yue mentioned it...they were really close, oddly enough. He chuckled, clapping, as May finished dramatically. Meryl snickered, going through the catalog. Suddenly tugging Skye's ear, she demanded her sing this song with her...hmm... 

“Fine, fine” he waved a hand, picking up his glass, drinking. 

The girls watched closely, glitter eyed, probably awaiting some amazingly lovey dovey duet...but then, Hayato should have realized... 

Skye sang, Meryl backing up where appropriate, __“I could take every little word she said, throw it in her face. Would she even care? I still remember when she looked at me, a frown upon her face, trying to be sincere. I gathered all those little things she said, kept them close to me, trying to make this real.  
This cloud will always hover over me, I'm leaving you today, cuz now I see...”   
__  
“Suffocate, you suffocate. That you lie” Skye sang. _“I don't lie”_ Meryl echoed.   
__“That you're fake”, “I'm not a fake.”  
“Suffocate, you suffocate. You always take” “I don't take” “-what you can.” “-what I can.”   
  
_“I could take every little game you play, blow it all away. Would you even care? I could take all those lies you said to me, never go away, never disappear. This cloud will always hover over me, I'm leavin' you today cuz now I see...”_   
  
__“Suffocate, you suffocate. That you lie-” “I don't lie.”  
“-that you're fake”, “I'm not a fake.”   
“Suffocate, you suffocate. You always take” “I don't take” “-what you can.” “-what I can.” 

__“Suffocate, you suffocate. That you lie-” “I don't lie.”  
“-that you're fake”, “I'm not a fake.”   
  
Skye hummed, _“Now I'm far away from you.”_

_“You're always far away...”_ Meryl countered. 

  
_“I'll never bring back yesterday...”_

_“You're such a fake, it's true...”_   
  


_“Hate you...”_ Meryl sighed.. 

_“I can't believe the words you say. I'm far away from you...I'll never bring back yesterday!”_   
  
__“Suffocate, you suffocate. That you lie-” “I don't lie.”  
“-that you're fake”, “I'm not a fake.”   
“Suffocate, you suffocate. You always take” “I don't take” “-what you can” “-what I can”   
  
_“I always take what I can”_ Meryl crooned. 

__“That you lie-” “I don't lie.”  
“-that you're fake”, “I'm not a fake.”   
  


_“I always take what I can”_

_“That you lie-” “I don't lie.”  
“-that you're fake”, “I'm not a fake.” _

Hayato brows raised and he smirked as the girls looked blank...yea...he should know better. 

But they laughed, elbowing, sharing a drink the rest of the night. They could have just been friendly...of course, when Skye got a little more liquor in his system...Meryl leered a little at him as he hugged her, nuzzling her cheek, _“Mein liebling, für dich.”_

“Oi, dude, what the hell is _that_?” 

Skye wobbled to his feet, grabbing the mic, _“Sie sagen zu mirschliess auf diese Tur. Die Neugier wird zum Schrei was wohl dahinter sei...Hinter dieser Tur steht ein Klavier. Die Tasten sind staubig die Saiten sind verstimmt. Hinter dieser Tur sitzt sie am Klavier. Doch sie spielt nicht mehr ach das ist so lang her.”_   
  
He sang to her, _“Dort am Klavier lauschte ich ihrund wenn ihr Spiel begann hielt ich den Atem an...”_   
  


Meryl cocked a brow at him and Iori smirked, blinking rapidly, “I think he likes you, Meryl. I think that's what he has set at your ringtone too.” 

“Oh, great. I'll just have to Google and translate those lyrics.” 

Iori laughed and Meryl suddenly blinked, surprised, “Oh, wait, that's Rammstein...” 

“Only for you, Gogo” he slurred, falling over, his head in her lap. 

She lifted her arms, startled, and watched him doze off. “You. Lightweight.” 

Hayato grinned, “He's totally faking, Skye could drink us all under the table two fold.” 

Skye lifted his arm, “Shuddup, youngest, I'mma jus' feeling cuddly.” 

Meryl laughed, oddly enough despite the position, “'Youngest'?” 

Hayato rolled his eyes around and May giggled, drinking her hot chocolate, “This is fun! I don't know what mama was talking about.” 

“BS, as usual” Meryl snorted, picking up Skye's bangs, “I still can't believe this is _natural_ , freak.” 

“I'm sure it denies all genetics” Skye agreed. 

He sat up, rubbing his skull, looking around wearily. “Well, I think I am all sung out...” 

“Yea, definitely...” stretched Hayato. 

“Oh no! I want to sing more” pouted May.   
  


Iori chuckled, “We can always come back another time. It was fun.” 

“Very!” agreed Yue, going into her purse to apparently fish out her card to pay for her drinks and snacks. 

He waved a hand, startled, “Oh no, we have this.” 

Skye nodded, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Meryl scowled, “We can pay, you know? This isn't an effin date.” 

“We invited you though” assured Hayato, fishing out some bills. 

Yue blushed, clasping her cheeks, “B-but I feel so bad...” 

“Me too!” blurted May. 

Skye smirked back at Meryl who was finishing the last of their drink, “You know, you can be cute for once and say you feel bad even though I _always_ buy you drinks.” 

“Don't hold your breath, buddy.” 

Yue sulked at her as Iori laughed, standing, “Well don't.” 

“Yea, and if you feel _really_ bad, we should have plenty of extra chances for you to treat us, huh?” Hayato winked. 

May gushed contently, “Of course!” 

“Sounds WAY sketchy, youngest!” 

“Shut up, Skye!” 

Skye laughed as Hayato jumped on his back, starting to run, “Ah, you freak!” 

Meryl smirked, shaking her head, as Iori ran after them, admonishing them before they got banned or something. May giggled before looking at her coyly, “So...Skye's into you, huh?” 

Meryl's shoulder's stiffened, glaring towards her, “What?” 

“Oh please, anyone could see it” Yue made a show of rolling her eyes, guiding the two up the hallway after the fleeing trio. 

“He'd be _nuts_ to be into me. Don't make it all sordid” grunted Meryl, crossing her arms. 

May sighed airily, shrugging her hands, “Poor Skye-chan, he likes the bristliest uncutest girl EVER.” 

“Oi, you--!” 

May giggle squeed as she ran away, Meryl chasing after her. Meh! Skye really would be an effin' idiot to like her! 

...She could never open her heart to that kind of trust again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Thanks A LOT, mom.”_

Inaba Hayato smiled, strained, as he sat on the couch, Jack in his lap as they watch some movie about crime fighting cats... 

May had liked Kill Bill and wanted to see some of his other collection...and well, he wasn't going to _try_ anything or anything silly like that but he would have liked some alone time with her. At least, well, alone time not involving babysitting his siblings. 

He sighed, looking to her, Claire seated in her lap. “I'm so sorry, May, I didn't think my mom would do this...” 

She giggled, petting Claire's blond hair, “It's fine, she said it was an emergency and that she'll be back shortly.” 

Hayato sighed once more and nodded, tilting his head a little. He wasn't exactly sure what _he_ was trying to pull. Ever since he recalled May a little more, he was kind of interested in her... 

“Haya-nii! Haya-nii!” Jack gushed, tugging his shirt. 

“Yea, buddy?” 

“Can we go to the park?!” 

Hayato's brows creased and he smiled some, looking up at May. She clapped, “That'd be fun, I haven't been to the park in ages.” 

  
“Okay” Hayato agreed, setting him on his feet, “Go get your coat in case it gets cold.” 

Both munchkins ran off and he sighed, going to the kitchen to get some snacks... May leaned on the counter, blinking at him as he put juice boxes and crackers in the lunch container. She suddenly giggled. He looked up with a smile, confused. “Eh?” 

“You're such a good nii-san, kind of like a daddy!” 

Hayato snickered, blushing a little, “Well, with four younger siblings...” 

She tilted her head, surprised, “Four? I think I remember a baby sister...” 

“Oh yea, you never met Barrett...Barrett's only like two years younger than me, mom and dad adopted him some time back. Em's already twelve... Pain in the ass...” 

May laughed, “That's not nice! I'm sure she's sweet.” 

Hayato smirked, shrugging, “If one likes to think so...” 

Putting the lunch box in his bookbag, he sighed, “...I'm _really_ sorry we're babysitting.” 

“It's fine, silly” May smiled, “Besides, your siblings are adorable.” 

Claire skipped in, wearing a cute pink hoodie with a flower on the pocket. She swayed, looking up at May, “Can you hold my hand, May?” 

“Of course, sweetie! Oh, I wish I had younger siblings” May pouted, taking Claire's hand as they headed for the door. 

Hayato grunted as Jack managed to climb up his back, sitting on his shoulders as he locked the door behind him, making sure the keys were in his pockets. “Your mom never had anymore kids?” 

“Oh Gawd, no” she rolled her eyes, “She still yells at us to this day that we 'ruined her figure'.” 

Hayato raised a brow and she sighed, “And I _still_ don't understand how my papa hasn't even DATED since we went away. All he does is work and read, he's such a loner!” 

“Well, he certainly gets some pleasure out of irking my old man” Hayato sighed himself, “Then again, dad seems to irk him too...” 

May glanced at him, startled, “Oh, you've...noticed?” 

“Hard not to” he chuckled, stopping at a red light, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

May frowned and they reached the park, what used to be a portion of the old town square. Other children were scurrying around and Jack and Claire immediately ran off, apparently knowing a few of them. Hayato sighed, sitting on the bench, watching them. May skipped over to a vendor and came back with ice-cream for them both. He smiled, “Thanks, you didn't have to do that, I feel bad enough, we're supposed to be watching a movie...” 

May giggled, licking her strawberry ice-cream cone, “I think your mama actually left them to chaperone us.” 

Hayato flustered, scratching the back of his head, licking the vanilla cone, “Believe me, that's actually the last thing my crazy liberal mama would do...” 

She laughed, “I like your mommy.” 

He smiled, “She's one of a kind, definitely...” 

May solemnly licked her cone, “I'm jealous...I guess seeing everyone else's mama makes me realize how weird and controlling mine is...” 

Frowning thoughtfully, Hayato leaned over...and took a bit of her ice-cream. She squealed, swatting at him, “Hey you!” 

He chuckled, licking his lips, “Well lady, if you ever want to treat me to ice-cream again, FYI, my favorite flavor is strawberry...or God, caramel. Mm...” 

May gasped, “Oh! I'm sorry, I should have asked!” 

“It's fine” he laughed, eating his ice cream, “Vanilla's good too. And well, my mom's not perfect, no one is...” 

“I know, I know” May sighed, cleaning up the melted cream off the cone with her napkin rather absently, “Just hard to believe little less than three months ago I wouldn't be able to be outside like this, enjoying ice-cream with a friend at a park, talking. Maybe Meryl realized it before we did...” 

Hayato nodded absently, his brows raising, “Skye worries about her quite a bit, weirdly.” 

May frowned, “Why's that?” 

“He's convinced she has some deep dark secret but I can't help but feel that's not the case. I mean, you guys would have noticed, right?” 

She considered that and sighed, “What's Emma doing right now, Haya? Or Barrett?” 

He blanked, startled, “Well, Emma's out with her friends, shopping. Then they're going to one of their pools...and Barrett's at work. Uh...why?” 

“You're a good brother, you know where your siblings are or at least have an IDEA what they're doing...” May mumbled, “Meryl...Meryl does have a secret life I know nothing about. And she may very well be keeping a secret. I have no idea...” 

She crunched on the cone, gazing off, “Maybe Skye'll get a clue...” 

Hayato stared at her before patting her shoulder, blushing, “Don't...worry about it. Like I said, no one or nothing's perfect. Skye could be imagining it too.” 

May smiled some, “...I doubt it.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“This sucks, let's leave.” 

Industrial dancing focused on the individual. It wasn't really _normal_ to dance with two people. Meryl seemed to dig that part of it. He liked it well enough... 

Except this party decided to mix both. 

They were playing the industrial hardcore music that went well with it but then every _other_ hour, they played good grinding music. It wasn't like they COULDN'T dance solo to it but it didn't seem to be something others were doing...Skye smirked, drinking a Heineken. “We already paid to get in, Gogo, we're going to get our money's worth.” 

Meryl rolled her eyes, drinking from her bottle as well, “SUCKS.” 

“It's not _so_ bad...I like grinding.” 

“I bet you do” Meryl muttered. 

His smirk widened and he the final swig of his drink, setting the empty glass bottle on the counter. Standing, he leaned back against the counter. He snickered as “Sexyback” played. “Come on, Gogo, we always do the loner thing. Dance with me.” 

“Hell no!” 

Skye snorted, grabbing her hand, “Really? What if I _do_ let you whip me if I misbehave?” 

Meryl wrung a little in an attempt to get away as they approached the area where everyone was dancing, “It wouldn't make me want to dance with YOU. You're massive!” 

He laughed, turning around and pulling her against him, shocking her. Meryl was surprised because she was close to his height in the boots. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he shrugged. “We're friends, Gogo, no sordid intentions.” 

She frowned at that but wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing against his crotch. He gazed up for a moment before muttering, “Have your sisters given you a hard time about quote on quote “us” lately?” 

“Oh my God, yes” she rolled her eyes. 

Skye rolled his as well, “It really gets me that we can't just be...not...together? I mean, really...” 

Meryl shrugged and bobbed against him. Sure enough, Yue and May were insinuating and of course the girls at school. She wasn't really sure why they couldn't just hang out. 

But she dug. “Because you're too nice to me sometimes, jerk, you give people the wrong idea. Taking me places, calling me, singing to me.” 

Skye actually laughed, grasping her hips, grinding, “Maybe I do think you're _kinda_ cute, Gogo, but you know.” 

“I know what?” she scowled. 'Kinda cute'? 

Looking to the side, Skye sighed, “You know you can't trust me.” 

Meryl's eyes widened before narrowing, “Why should I?” 

“Have I ever given you a reason not to?” he questioned silently. “I understand, you shouldn't just trust anybody but I know, Gogo, you wouldn't trust me regardless.” 

Considering that, Meryl closed her eyes, angry but not with him... “You always knew too much, Skye, just how the hell is it that you know that I hide things? Or that trusting anyone is the hardest thing I can try to do?” 

Skye sighed, a faint sound, “I dunno...maybe because I can hear it in everything you tell me and the little things you do.” 

Meryl frowned, relaxing her chin against his shoulder. “...Eff all that. You're part German right.” 

“Nn.” 

“...Dart am Klavier lout ick...whatever. Klavier, apparently my ring tone and the song you 'sang' to me...what does it mean?” 

Skye leaned over and breathed into her ear, sending a warm shiver down her spine. 

_“There at the piano I listened to her and when her performance began, I held my breath. There at the piano I stood beside her; it seemed she played for me alone.”_

Meryl's eyes widened before blushing faintly, “...You're not special.” 

“I didn't think so” he rumbled, amused. 

...Could they have some stupid relationship? Could she indulge in the things girls her age did? The boyfriend she talked to everyday and tells him every few minutes how much she 'loves' him? Could she do anything like that? Would she _want_ to? 

It didn't matter. He took all that away from her, regardless... 

Except it scared her when they changed back over to the music that exuded isolation, the value of just being by yourself and Skye went across the way to dance, no longer wrapped around her, she felt terribly alone. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Really?” 

Yue walked around the house on her cell phone, through the living room. Smiling, she listened to Iori. “Yep, I'm going to Kyoto in a few days on a day trip with my family...” 

“Oh, I always wanted to check out Kyoto...ah! I-I mean, not that I'm asking to go or anything, just saying” she laughed nervously. 

Iori chuckled, “You can go if you like, my little sister's bringing some friends and my mom and dad are bringing some of theres.” 

“Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?” Yue bit her lip. 

“Positive! I'd love your company...oh jeez, I have to get to work though. I'll text you later tonight and give you the exact details. Sound good?” 

“Sounds great! Have a good day at work!” 

Yue, excited, clicked off. It really was amazing, she was getting to go to all these places and do all these new things now. She was super grateful for the company of Iori...and the others. 

“I see.” 

Yue jumped, shocked, and turned around quickly, alarmed by the sudden voice. Mei was standing there, her arms crossed, looking angry. Cocking a brow, Yue shook her head. “What?” 

“I see why we're all here...so all of you can chase boys without anyone trying to talk any freakin' sense into you!” 

Yue's eyes narrowed, “REALLY, Mei? That's why we're here? I think Meryl was honestly onto something, I've explored and done things I'd never get to do in the mansion. Really honey, we've ALL said if you want to go back with mother, that's fine.” 

Mei glared, “So guys are THAT important to you all?! Pathetic! What's so good about your Iori anyway?” 

“There's no 'my' Iori about it!” protested Yue, stunned, “Iori is just becoming a good friend, that's all! I don't have any feelings for him!” 

“Oh yea, right, like Meryl doesn't like Skye and May doesn't like Hayato. I buy it” Mei said hotly, “You guys will see they're worthless soon enough and get over this stupid boy-crazy BS. Then we'll go home where we should be in the first place!” 

She stomped off and Yue scowled. “That girl...” 

Yue frowned though when she heard laughter...looking out the sliding door window, she found Hayato and May playing soccer outside with his little siblings. They looked...happy. What was wrong with that? Except when they stopped to catch their breath, the way they looked at each other when they talked... 

Staring to walk outside to join just for kicks, she found Skye and Meryl sitting on a bench outside, listening to the same MP3, Meryl actually casually resting her legs in his lap as they chatted... 

...No wonder Mei thought that, sheesh! 

But that night, she awaited impatiently for Iori's text. And like the clockwork he usually portrayed, he text her, telling her he was going to come by and pick her up around eight so they can take a plane to Kyoto, advising her to wear flat sneakers. He expressed at the end he was really looking forward to it and couldn't wait to show her around and show her new things. Yue bit her lip, anxious, texting back the same sentiments. Funny how it sounded almost like a date. 

Disturbing how she didn't mind... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Meryl is singing Alanis Morrisette's “You Oughta Know” 

The boys start to sing Presidents of the United States of America's “Lump” 

May is singing Namie Amuro's “So Crazy” 

Meryl and Skye sing Cold's “Suffocate” 

Drunk Skye sings Rammstein's “Klavier” 

Dance at the party to Justin Timberlake's “Sexyback” 


	13. Third Generation, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Shells 

**Author's Notes:** So I had PCL surgery last week (kind of like the ACL but in the "posterior") and I was fearful of what to expect. And truly it's worse than I thought. I'm not active as in up and running and playing sports but I'm active in that I don't like lying on the couch or in bed all day and this injury pretty much makes both my only option. This means also that I'm back to writing on my laptop... 

I was actually a little depressed initially, I didn't even want to work on this because of just how lethargic and weary I've been. Not to mention this is a pain in the ass injury, I have to crawl up steps like a toddler and...blehhhhh. Post op tomorrow though! 

Um, I guess language and dark themes on this one. I got reinvigorated reading the Awesome Book of Short Story summaries so I'm excited that I might be able to knock out another chapter tomorrow. Enjoy~ 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Everything had been going so...amazing. If anything he believed he was finally breaking through Gogo's shell, that finally he could get to the center of what was at play in her universe. He wanted to be the one that she could depend on, the one she could finally trust. 

...He wanted... 

But never had he been more wrong. 

"You're an overreacting BITCH, Skye." 

Yukina Skye's green eyes blazed as he followed Meryl, more annoyed than he could fathom. "I'm not overreacting _or_ a bitch, you need to be f—king CAREFUL. That was the most disgusting horrible scene of just UGH I've ever witnessed, damn it!" 

It was their tradition: they went to a party Friday and or Saturday night. They usually had a lot of fun. Skye loved that. 

But tonight...tonight Meryl wore this crazy sexy pair of shorts. He'd found himself absently staring at where the hem hugged the curve of her ass more than a dozen times tonight. And that she finally got up the nerve to don the electrical tape on her nipples under the sheer shirt just made it so he knew EXACTLY what was going on in the heads of prying eyes because it was already playing out in his. 

Whatever, he knew he shouldn't be staring like that. Bad Skye. But when the guy, a scumball dick wearing just a black pair of jeans and a collar, came over and started hitting on her, he about lost it. No, that wasn't enough to provoke him, he walked away to give Gogo space even though he was ready to rip the guy a new one. He wasn't dumb enough to try to deny that he was absolutely jealous. 

Meryl caught up with him maybe two minutes later, apparently, thankfully, having turned the guy down. He was pleased and was prepared to buy her a drink, ready to forget about that temporary annoyance and to enjoy the rest of the evening. Not to be. The guy stalked over, grabbed Meryl's wrist, and demanded she dance with him. Gogo, with the graceful finesse he loved, told him to go f—k himself, she told him _no._

That was the problem with men who had that thick piece of extra skin that prevented them from understanding the meaning of 'no', you just wanted to kick their asses. And indeed because Meryl's 'no's translated into 'oh, I'm just playing hard to get, I'm totally into you' somewhere from the time the statement passed her lips and reached his ears, he actually started to grab and carry her away. Yea, Skye wasn't pleased. 

Meryl, however, _was_ Gogo in a sense, she wasn't a slouch. He'd seen her nearly kill a girl at school that kept knocking her ramen out of her hands. He didn't think fighting was the answer, not by a long shot, but he knew he wouldn't get in Gogo's path of destruction. She nailed the dude in the balls before taken his knee caps out with her foot. 

And just as far as Skye was concerned, if that wasn't the answer of all answer's that Gogo wasn't going to give him the time of day, nothing short of killing the guy would work. Unfortunately... 

His pride injured, the guy decided to 'bring his friends' and make Meryl participate in some kind of...orgy? The look she gave them was downright priceless. Meryl hated idiots more than the average idiot hater but the way she stared at them was like she had surpassed dealing with morons at this point, she was probably imagining she was dealing with aliens. Skye was sure she'd handle like she had prior. Except, she didn't. 

She agreed to go with them. 

The amount of alarms and red flags and screaming in his head nearly knocked him over. Meryl actually had said flatly 'Fine'. 'Fine'? This clueless lunatic isn't listening to her whatsoever and he brings back more of his FRIENDS that were probably more clueless lunatics to gang bang her and she says 'FINE'? 

The more impartial trying to remain platonic and not turn this into jealous envious murder mode of himself said that it was her decision. He had absolutely no right to come between her and what she may, weirdly, consider a good time. No, he was going to stay out. 

They handed her a couple pills of ecstasy, bought her a beer and told her it'd loosen her up for the next few hours of fun and he destroyed every last one of them. 

"Do you REALLY think I was going to take drugs and mix the drugs with _booze_ and have a damn...fivesome with those guys? You really think I'm that kind of chick?" Meryl demanded, irritated. 

"Let me guess, your plot was to...infiltrate their lair, destroy them from the inside to save humanity from them?" Skye demanded back, sarcastic, "I don't know what you were trying to pull, Gogo, but it was stupid as f—k." 

She huffed, her chest puffing with the action, "Mind your own damn business, Skye!You had no part in that s—t and you should have f—king let ME handle it! How many times do I have to tell you I don't _want_ your protection?" 

Skye gritted his teeth, "And what did I tell you then? It's not about 'protection', it's about knowing you have someone that'll have your back? I was ready to let it go, Gogo, honest. I told myself you knew what the hell you were doing but then they pull out X and want you to mix it with liquor? Like, ultimate roofie and you're going to go for it?" 

"And you're out of your mind if you thought I was going to DO that s—t, damn it!" she snapped, "I didn't _trust_ those guys, you must really think I'm some effin' flight case!" 

Skye threw his hands up, annoyed, "Whatever! I guess I _am_ just overreacting." 

Probably more frustrated than he'd been in a long time, he fished around in his pockets for his keys, "Let's go." 

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" 

Skye looked up at her, his eyes narrowing as she shot him a defiant look back, "Well I'm sure as hell not _leaving_ you here and I'm ready to _go_." 

"Go on, no one's stopping you" she gestured, showing no one was around. 

"Stop being STUPID. Come on" he snarled. 

Meryl scoffed, "I don't need you, Skye, maybe I'll just hitch a ride back with those guys, tell them the crazy f-k I was with took off." 

He stared at her in disbelief, his arms hanging limply by his sides as he gaped in sincere shock. "...You are saying...that you'd go with those dumb f—ks? That you would trust them over _me_ with your damn safety just because I was trying to protect you?" 

"You're exactly like them, you think you're different from them. You don't hear a word I say. I've told you before I don't trust _anyone_ so to me, you two are absolutely NO different so just f—k off!" she spat. 

Quivering, his jaw ticked as he gripped his fist. Yea, she said that. And he knew deep down she may have meant it. But on the surface he thought maybe he was different. He knew he was getting closer to her, that they were... 

They were... 

Licking his lips, he laughed humorlessly, holding up his hands, "Whatever, _Meryl_ , I'll sit out here until you're done with whatever. I don't give a f—k who you go home with, I'll just make sure you _get_ home because all your bulls—t aside, I promised your dad to make sure you're safe. It's no use explaining that I take my promises seriously, I guess, since I'm the same as guys that'll give you drugs to make it easier to take advantage of you." 

Swinging the door open to his car, more agitated and hurt than he'd been in a long time, he snapped, "Go have a good f—king time, _Meryl_ , because you won't be using me again." 

Climbing in, he gritted his teeth as he flipped on his radio, taking careful precautions not to look up and see if she was still standing there or had indeed returned. She was a bitch. A damn bitch, he hissed in his head, turning on the angriest music he could find. Not even a _little_ bit, huh? Not even the tiniest bit did she trust him compared to some stranger on the street? 

It was the truth, wasn't it? She never confided in him her reasons, just told him what the problem was. She never told him anything at any time or point. Even when they were kids, it was all a giant damn mystery. And here he thought he was getting closer to her. What a fool, maybe she was right about that much! 

Slamming his forehead against the steering wheel, he ached. What had he ever done to her? Had he never tried to be anything but her friend...? What was so wrong with that? And if they ever agreed on more what was wrong with _that_? What would it hurt to trust him? He'd never try to hurt her, couldn't she _feel_ that. Why was she so cold and distant to _everything?_ He wasn't...he wasn't trying to _just_ protect her, he wanted her to know that he was right here beside her, that she wasn't alone, that she didn't have to lock everything up, that she could DEPEND on him. And he couldn't even have the tiniest bit of her trust...? 

"...What are you afraid of, Meryl?" he whispered. 

"Ah! This skirt is so cute!" 

Fuwaki May smiled, holding up the twirly skirt, excited. Not only because it was the color and material she wanted but because this was the first time she was out with friends. She'd been laughing and getting to know these girls in class and to her astonishment, they invited her out to go shopping. All her life, she'd never been able to go shopping. Coming here, she shopped with her sisters. Now, her friends...? Ah! Maiya cooed, "That's so cute!" 

Ariko smiled, picking up a spaghetti strap simple knit dress, "You dress so cute, May. And you pull it so well." 

"Wah! Thanks! But I definitely feel less stylish than you guys..." May pouted, looking the two over. They dressed to visually appealing. She did go for 'uber kawaii' but they just looked so put together... 

"No way! You're adorable!" Maiya insisted before blinking at a short ruched dress, "Of course..." 

May blinked, startled, and the girl grinned, "What's the deal with you and Hayato?" 

"E-eh? Haya and me...?" she gaped before blushing, clasping her cheeks, "W-well..." 

It wasn't like it'd been her intentions...really, if anything, it'd been her _anti_ intentions with that embarrassing pact they made as children. But he was such a sweet guy. He'd take her to all the places they used to go and they'd revive old memories or go get ice cream and play on the beach. Sometimes they'd just sit on the sand and talk...he'd buy her dinner and they'd listen to music. And his smile... 

It seemed quasi questionable she had a crush on him. 

Of course they were old friends, why'd she want to complicate it? Maybe he was absolutely gorgeous with those devastating dark blue eyes and that physique shaped from sports and the silky skin and hair...wait, where was she going with this? 

Shaking her head, she sighed, "We're just friends." 

Ariko didn't seem so sure. "He's TOTALLY into you though! He gets all smiley and shy when you're around or when you're mentioned, you have to jump on that!" 

Maiya nodded, picking up the dress, "Yea, especially since Vivian wants to sink her claws back in the poor boy." 

May frowned, confused, "Vivian...? You mean that pretty snooty girl? She's so not even Haya's type!" 

The girl was in the class next to theirs. She was definitely gorgeous, long silky flaxen hair with those hard blue eyes. Guys in the class swooned over her body, long model legs with the shape to match. The girl always had expensive bags and expensive jewelry and smiled disinterestedly at everything. Haya was too down to Earth for THAT though... 

However, her companions exchanged a quick glance and grabbed her arm, dragging her along to look around a different part. "May, Vivian is one of Hayato's ex-girlfriends." 

"Eh?" Really? That's... 

"Of course, Vivian broke up with him, he wasn't 'good enough' but she can't stand others taking what once was 'hers', you know" Ariko rolled her eyes, "So she totally needs to get over that and you definitely need to get your man." 

"B-But if Hayato dated _that_ type of girl...oh, I'm nothing LIKE that!" 

"Don't be silly" Maiya waved a hand before handing her the short dress, "Try this on real fast!" 

May, shocked, gasped as she was pushed into the changing room. Pouting, sulky, she bit her lip. Really...? She couldn't believe that! Vivian was worlds away from what she envisioned Hayato being with! What... 

What if that was really his type? And she wanted him back? She was the one that broke up with him, apparently... 

...Oh no. 

"Absolutely not." 

"Hey, you can't BE a protective older brother, Hayato!" 

Inaba Hayato reclined on the seat in the sitting area near the changing rooms, his chin buried in his palm, elbow relaxed on his knee as he glared through narrowed eyes. Emma had waltzed out wearing a short...slinky black dress. "You're damn TWELVE, I'll be as protective as I wanna be. No." 

His little sister's ice blue eyes narrowed at him before smiling towards his left. Somehow, because of some ill-conceived torture planned in the pits of hell, him and Barrett ended up being dragged out to dress shop with Emma for some party her school was having. He'd made several attempts to escape but they all failed and he'd demanded over the past hour numerous times didn't she have FRIENDS to do this with. 'Papa insisted you guys have to come. Not mama or friends'. Hayato wanted to know WHY but seeing this, it was apparent. He wasn't exactly sure why BARRETT was here too though, he didn't care if she was wearing something inappropriate. 

"Uh...it's a little...something" Barrett shook his head, playing with his phone. 

Hayato smiled as Emma slowly got riled up. By 'not caring' he meant she could wear a lampshade and Barrett would have given a thumbs up. 

"I HATE you guys! This sucks!" snapped Emma, throwing her hands up. 

Hayato stared languidly at his little sister, recalling ever so slightly the day their parents brought her home. She was adorable, looked just like their mother. Still did, really. However, gone was the adorable corkscrew pigtails, her hair bone straight with almost emo bangs and wearing make up like she even needed it. As a brother, he was fairly annoyed with the changes. Not to mention she was a pain. 

Standing, he looked at the displays and found one of those garden party tea dresses...it might be a little low cut but it was cute and not like 'I'm looking for a good time'. Handing it to her, he pursed his lips, "I think that'll be PERFECT. Try it on." 

Emma gave him a look to kill, "It's yellow and black, I'll look like an effin' bumblebee!" 

"I like bumblebees..." Barrett remarked in a very dazed manner. 

Hayato smirked at him as Emma sulked and cocked a brow, "It does not, it's not even striped, it has white in it and I think you'll look very nice. Come on, just humor me and maybe I'll humor some of your junk." 

This must have satisfied her to some extent, snatching it and marching towards the dressing rooms. Hayato rolled his eyes. He could be doing SO many other things... 

Biting his lower lip, he reached and grabbed his cell from his pocket. He really wanted to go to this frozen yogurt place with May where they could specialize their desserts. But with as long as THIS was taking... 

His cheeks warmed a little, replacing the device in his pocket. Could he...? Would it be acceptable for him to ask her out a little more formally? It seemed cheesy, his childhood friend becoming his girlfriend but he couldn't help that. He hadn't dated in so long because all the girls were the same. They thought he was cute, they thought he was super rich because his mom was a former celebrity which may be true to an extent but he wasn't wasting his mother's wealth like that...nobody just wanted him. And nobody seemed happy with just him. 

Then there was May...May was happy to go with him to the park or go with him to Kai's beach snack shop. She was happy to lie with him on the towels and talk. May didn't make him feel silly for staring at her or want any more from him. When things were going so weirdly at home, she gave him something comforting. 

She made him happy. 

Scratching the back of his neck, he wandered around, deciding to try and find one other dress for Emma before she went and picked out something ridiculous. Going to another area, he froze. Oh hell. 

Vivian. 

She was with her friends, Veronica and Bell or something. They were looking at the clothes as if it just weren't good enough for them, smirking and laughing when they looked at the tags as if the names were just too low. He smiled forcibly when she noticed him. Oh hell... 

"Hayato, what a surprise...what are you doing here?" she asked, her attention shifting sharply as she sauntered up to him. 

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, shuffling his feet, "Uh, nothing, here with my sister shopping...uh, didn't expect to see you around these parts though." Usually she was in super designer district. 

She rolled her blue eyes around with a sigh, "Oh, well, the limo's broken down and I very well wouldn't get on that train, you know?" 

"Of course." 

"But this works out well" she suddenly smiled, getting closer to him. His first inclination was to flinch back but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He was able to well keep his eyes on her face even though her breasts were pressed tauntingly to his chest. "I've missed you lately." 

Hayato smiled nervously, "Really?" 

"You haven't missed me?" she pouted her lipgloss covered lips. 

"I...mean, it was...fun...but um, us being like _that_ again, that's...that's just..." he stammered, not wanting this to get ugly. 

"Oh, it's cute but I don't have anywhere to wear this!" 

Hayato jumped, startled, wheeling around. He gaped, finding May coming out of the fitting room. He stared, stunned, as she didn't notice him at first, wearing a black dress the ruched up the body, cut slimly over her well-defined chest and accentuating her shapely curves. Oh jeez, she was so hot too... 

She finally noticed him and gasped, surprised, "Haya? Oh, what are you doing..." 

May trailed off and he pondered why for a nanosecond before seeing she was looking to Vivian who was glaring at her rather disapprovingly. "U-uh! I'm here with Emma, actually, I was looking for dresses with her for this party she's going to. I guess I'm the censor check, ha...it's, uh, funny running into both of you...here..." 

May just smiled and Vivian's eyes narrowed. This was going BAD, Hayato. "Uh, you look great though...um, are you...getting that for an occasion?" 

She looked confused by this before squeaking, blushing as she apparently recalled what she was wearing, waving her hands with a nervous laugh, "O-oh no! I was just trying this on, Maiya and Ariko suggested it!" 

"It looks good on you, you should get it" he offered with a smile. 

"Th-thank you" she smiled back. 

Vivian suddenly hugged his arm, probably super dissatisfied with what was happening. "Hayato...I see you hanging out with this girl ALL the time now. Is she your girlfriend?" 

He froze and he couldn't help his face flushing, "W-w-well, I-I mean, n-no, I-I-" 

Before he could make more of an idiot of himself, he realized that Emma may have truly been an absolute godsend. Skipping from around the corner, she did a quickstep twirl, "There you are, baka-nii-chan!" 

Looking to her, he blinked over his choice of outfit. He knew absolutely NOTHING about women's clothing...and yea, it was cute, even had this cute flare to it but he hadn't been aware he gave her something to BOOST her developing cleavage. And damn it all, she looked pleased. "I guess you do know a little something about fashion, Haya, I love it." 

Yea, he'd love explaining this one to his dad. And he wasn't looking to start World War III with what was happening between Vivian, himself, and May and accelerated by telling his little sister she wasn't wearing that dress he picked out. Smiling wearily, he nodded, "It's nice, I like it..." 

Emma blinked and smirked at him, "So I can't wear something like May's wearing, huh...? I bet you like it on her." 

Hayato gave her a look and May blushed, "Oh, what you have is so much more cute, Emma." 

"Oh, don't say that, that looks super sexy on you" Emma smiled, more open than he could comfortably be in expressing his opinion about the article, "You should buy it, then maybe you and Hayato can go out and club." 

As much as he wanted to smack his little sister's arm for being nosy, he wasn't foolish enough to not see this nice little path she was giving him. 'Don't be silly, Emma...you know, unless you want to, May. I'm free tonight'. It played out silky smooth in his head and he felt himself grow excited at the prospect as he opened his mouth to put the words out there. 

"It's okay" Vivian said cuttingly before walking in front of him, interrupting his intentions, "But come on, Hayato, I'll treat you to a smoothie. I haven't gotten to spend much time with you as of late..." 

He gaped a little and looked up at May. She smiled...it seemed utterly forced and she was rubbing her arm as if she felt awkward. Like that weird third wheel kind of awkward. Damn it, Hayato, REJECT Vivian. You tried that, you hated it, and you praised the heavens when SHE ended it. You wanted to ask MAY out now, stop being a wuss. 

"Um, well, I should be going now anyway" May blurted, "I have to find Ariko and Maiya. We were going to the movies and stuff later. H-Have fun!" 

Hayato watched helplessly as she scurried off, unable to fight slouching and groaning in absolute disappointment. Great. Just great. Vivian seemed content she chased her off though and he found himself getting super annoyed... "Well, now that she's gone-" 

"What makes you think I'm giving him to you?" 

He raised a brow as Emma grabbed his arm, giving Vivian a sharp very much like their mother look, "We still have shoes and jewelry to pick out and Haya-nii is helping. You'll have to catch up some other time." 

Dragging him off before Vivian said something probably just as snippy, he leered, mumbling, "Thanks, Em..." 

"You're SO like papa" she rolled her eyes, replacing him next to Barrett who didn't even seem to notice they'd left, "You're not effin' assertive AT ALL. And you let people run all over you! You totally could have asked May out but you let ex-bimbo control you. Total fail, _onii-san_. And now May's upset too!" 

Groaning again, dropping his forehead in his hands, he shook his head in dismay. Yea, maybe that's why he shouldn't date...it was always trouble. 

"Uh, Iori?" 

"Hmm?" smiled Yagami Iori. 

Fuwaki Yue smiled shyly, sitting on the back porch of his house. She poured him some green tea and blushed as he thanked her, having been the one to bring it over, lifting the cup to his lips. His stormy eyes closed partially as he sipped the hot liquid, his long eyelashes meeting momentarily. She swallowed, gaping, mortified. 

She'd been _noticing_ things like that now! 

Yue wanted for the life of her for Mei just to be all bitter and upset and saying random things, she didn't want to be here for just boys. She didn't want to be here at all for boys! But just when she thought that... 

The trip to Kyoto was amazing...he showed her all the shrines and temples and they shopped. He'd bought her this super pretty hairpiece, offering to tuck it in her hair. His fingertips brushed over her forehead briefly as he swept her long locks back, capturing them in a bun. Iori had blushed, laughingly saying he knew how to do such girly things because of his sister...it was super emasculating. Yue couldn't help but tell him that wasn't the case... 

Their last trip was at Kotobikihama Beach where Yue recognized completely Iori was a male. He tugged off his shirt, his muscles rippling with the minor motion. Apparently him and his cousins had been playing sports for a long time and his physique showed it well. She supposed she'd never ogled a half-naked guy before, the way the abs were symmetrical, the way his navel dipped and the curves that disappeared into his shorts. 

She was a pervert. 

Grimacing, drinking her tea now in the present, she cleared her throat, "Uh...I...um, do..." 

Yue was feeling uncomfortable with the whole affair. She'd rather not even entertained the idea of even having a boyfriend. Sure, she envisioned a husband and all, but even that seemed to be through some arrangement. Never did she herself in the before steps... 

What would it mean to have Iori as her boyfriend? Would he want to touch? Would he want to hug? To kiss? To... 

Her cheeks flushed and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear anxiously. The whole things scared her senseless. She...she wasn't here for boys. She... 

She wasn't sure why she was here...Iori certainly hadn't been in her plans, she knew that much. 

Yue gasped as Iori reached out, brushing his fingertips across her cheek. His gray eyes were soft, concerned, "Hey, what's wrong? You've seemed super bothered lately. If I've done anything to upset you, tell me." 

"U-upset me? O-of course not!" she blurted. His lips were a pale pink color and looked soft... 

He tilted his head but smiled again, pulling away, "Sorry, I...it's inappropriate of me to just touch you like that, I'm probably making you uncomfortable." 

Yue pinked, smiling anxiously at him. Honestly, he didn't even have to do that to make her feel uncomfortable...and it wasn't his fault either. "No, I..." 

He gazed at her and she gaped, trembling, before leaning forward...her mother had such strange affairs. She obviously looked for the wealthiest men and they always seemed to be so sexually deviant. None of them probably had a good representation of what to look for in a man...in fact, she thought she'd snubbed the entire idea. 

Opening her eyes, she froze, her lips a centimeter away from his. She could feel his breath, his nose grazing against hers. What... 

What was she doing? 

Jerking away, she gasped out, standing quickly, almost stumbling. Iori opened his eyes and looked startled. "Yue? What's wrong?" 

"I-I-I have to go!" she stuttered, quickly grabbing her purse, "K-keep the tea!" 

"Eh? Yue, wait!" he called. 

_You're only here for boys._

No! She...she didn't care about that! ...Not usually...she knew why she was here. But why'd...why'd she suddenly want him? 

...What was happening to her? 

_'I can't believe he's still pissed with me! It's irritating the f—k out of me!'_

Fuwaki Meryl scowled at Yukina Skye, the guy writing notes as if he were paying attention, specifically ignoring and refusing to look in her direction. For THREE days. Who was angry that long? 

Skye knew. He figured out she had trust issues so why...? Because he was nice to her? Because they were friends? And apparently he didn't trust her that much either if he thought she was going to do anything to those guys except call the cops. They were aggressive and trying to slip her a roofie, pretty much, she was... 

She was just trying to save others that might be foolish enough to fall for it. 

Resting her chin on top of the back of her hands, Meryl glanced to Skye. The teacher briefly walked out and everyone started chattering. He just gazed ahead, set to ignore her existence. She didn't know what to say, honestly. While she'd prefer feeling like she didn't have to say anything to him, that he was being an idiot, she was sick of him being upset with her. More than he knew, she knew he wanted to help her or try to look out for her. He just needed to know that was impossible. 

She opened her mouth to say she was sorry. 'Sorry' for the things she'd never told anyone, that only a select few knew about, that no one else could know. He wouldn't understand. But that was fine... 

"Fuwaki Meryl." 

She looked up, startled, when the teacher reappeared before she could offer her useless apology. He was adjusting his glasses, going back behind his podium. "You have an early dismissal. Your father has come to pick you up." 

Meryl gaped at him before swallowing the hard lump that caught in her throat and wouldn't go down. Saioji Mura wasn't the one out there. 

Standing shakily, she packed her bags and attempted to still her trembling hands. He'd waited. He'd waited quite a while, in fact, it would be impressive if it weren't what it was. Her sisters were blinking at her, confused. They never knew. They always never knew. 

Walking towards the outside, she steeled her expression as she walked towards the limo door. He stood there, smoking a cigar, leaning against the door in his expensive suit, his black greasy hair streaked back, a pair of shades over his black eyes. He wasn't as tall as Skye, she noted absently, but certainly taller than her. 

"...Been a while." 

She didn't deign to respond as he opened the door for her. "I thought you'd have been a good girl and returned on your own. But you've always been disobedient. I suppose that's why your mother keeps me around, to keep you in your place." 

Meryl gritted her teeth below pursed lips, still not responding. His eyes narrowed, "Well, you can get in the car or I'll throw you in." 

"Do you have to do this now?" she blurted, shocking herself, "I'm...I'm at school." 

"I care?" he said coolly, grabbing her wrists, "Now shut up and maybe I'll bring you back to 'school'." 

Meryl choked as he forced her into the back seat of the limo, telling the driver to drive. Clenching her eyes shut tight as he held her down, he muttered in her ear, "I bet you've been f—king all the boys around here, huh? I heard about your little boyfriend from your mother. You know you're a cock whore." 

She fought a sob as he started to reach up her skirt, down her panties, "You've been begging for it since you were little, bitch." 

Just close your eyes, idiot. You... 

You should have stopped being afraid a long time ago. 

"Wh-" 

Meryl jolted, shocked, by the large 'crack' sound and the bastard falling off her body. She couldn't help screaming when arms grabbed her...she almost wanted to fight him. But...it was different, the arms were gentle. She lost her breath when it felt like suddenly she was flying through the air. She finally opened her eyes. 

Her arms were wrapped around Skye's neck, her chin on his shoulder. He was cradling her as he darted tree to tree back in the direction of the school. Staring, it didn't strike her until a moment later...they were darting over trees. 

Then it hit her that he saved her. 

He landed on the ground in a crouch...Meryl couldn't help the little sob that escaped her lips as she pushed away from him. "What the hell did you...? What? _How_?" How the HELL did he get into a moving limo? 

Skye was staring at her though. His eyes were wide and his lips were lightly parted. Her cheeks filtered color and she shoved him, angry, relieved, _humiliated_. "D-Didn't I say stay out of my business? What's wrong with you?" 

"...Meryl...how...how long has..." 

She gritted her teeth, hating herself for crying in front of him. She had to put on a strong front. It was the only way she could cope, it was the only way she wouldn't seem afraid. Beating his chest, she snapped, "It's none of your BUSINESS, damn it!" 

But he saved you. 

She clenched the button down shirt, shaking, collapsing against him, sobbing, "It's...none of your business...I've had to bend to him for as long as I can remember so what the hell can you do about that now, huh!" 

For some reason the words wouldn't stop coming, "You think I don't _want_ to trust you! You-you think I want to not trust anyone? How can I when all anyone's ever done is let me _down_?" 

Weeping into his chest uncontrollably, she was sure he'd want nothing to do with her now, all her drama. She was damaged goods...he didn't...need that. 

But his arms hugged around her tightly, stroking her hair, even kissing the top of her head. He didn't say anything for the longest time, just silently holding her. Finally, when all her tears were dried up again, when she couldn't sob anymore, he whispered: "I'm sorry...I...I had...no idea." 

Meryl heaved, her throat tight and unable to manage swallowing. Wiping at her burning eyes, she finally pulled away from his embrace, bowing her head. Skye was quiet again before murmuring, "Here, let me walk you home." 

Unable to do anything but accept, she followed him at some distance before they arrived at her house. He stared at nothing in particular before giving her a weird smile. "Uh, I kind of...slammed that guys head against the wall. I don't think I killed him though...I wish I had now..." 

She gave him a weak expression and he gnawed his lower lip, his green eyes staring at her rather helplessly. "Uh, I'll...I want to stay outside until your dad gets home, okay? Just...just to be sure." 

Alarms suddenly sounded in her head and she grabbed his arm, "Skye, you cannot under ANY circumstances tell them what happened! You understand? None of it!" 

He gaped at her softly, "...Your...your sisters...? They don't even...?" 

Meryl shook her head solemnly, pursing her lips, "Please, Skye...I'm begging you..." 

"...Okay" he said wearily. 

"On your honor?" she pressed. 

"On my honor." 

She breathed a sigh of relief...and realized that was trusting, wasn't it? At least a little...she wasn't sure if he would keep his end of the deal but...but she had a feeling he would. He sank down on the steps, leaning against the pole. She needed a shower. He hadn't touched her much but that he touched her at all...looking back, he seemed weird. 

...She didn't need his protection. But he... 

He saved her. This once. 

"Skye?" 

"...Yea?" 

"Thank you." 

Skye looked back over his shoulder, a strange expression on his face, completely different from his usual jovial smile. It was like he was in disbelief...he turned back around, gazing out at the yard after a few moments. "...Sure." 

She frowned and walked into the house. But as soon as she closed the door, she crumpled to her knees and shocking her, tears welled in her eyes. She wasn't as dried up as she thought. Why? She was so... _so_ relieved. She'd never...she'd never felt this. 

Because...because Skye was the first one to ever come. Why did they never come? Why did everyone conveniently disappear when he came into her room? Why did no one ever...come save her before? Skye was angry with her, angry because she couldn't trust him when all he'd been was good to her. And yet, he had to have sensed her anxiety when she left, must have noted something was off when she was the only one that got a dismissal. And he...he somehow got into a moving limo... 

She took a long hot shower and curled up on the couch. When her father... _her_ father came in, he looked surprised. 

"Lady, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly walking to her, "Are you sick?" 

He pressed his hand against her forehead as she gazed up at him, dazed. Her mother kept her father from them, didn't she? Because she knew that if their father was involved, he would have saved her. She denied the man any possible time with them...he was the most understanding guy ever, really, she could just be lazy, skipping. She gave him a faint smile, "Sorry dad, cramps..." 

Mura's eyes widened and he 'oh'd'... "Well, let me make you some soup." 

"Soup's going to cure my lady days?" 

He looked sheepish, "Sorry, I'm an idiot..." 

"No..." she sat up, frowning, "I'll be fine though, dad, you just got home...I'll make dinner." 

Mura scratched his cheek before smiling some, "How about I take you ladies out? I'm sure you're not really in the mood for cooking and neither am I." 

Meryl shrugged offhandedly, "Sure..." 

"Uh! Not to be weird..." he laughed shyly, "I'm...I'm glad you guys are seeming to be okay with calling me 'dad' again. I...I know I haven't been much of one..." 

She stared at him, surprised, before punching his shoulder, "It's okay, dad...I understand. Maybe...even more than you." 

Mura looked puzzled and she stretched back on the couch, "Was Skye outside?" 

"Skye? No..." 

Meryl looked up at him before sighing...he wanted to know. He found out despite her desires to hide everything...she couldn't imagine what was going through his head. 

"Ooh, she pisses me off SO much!" 

"I know! She'll just toss him away once she's done with him." 

May idly glanced to where the two were looking. Hayato was sitting with Vivian as she fawned all over him...he was being weird, kind of awkward and smiling. Maybe...that's his way of flirting. 

That _had_ to be it. Ever since that shopping trip, Vivian isolated Hayato to herself, going as far to even walk up to them when they were together and 'taking him for a minute'. She weakly told Hayato it was alright though he guiltily gazed at her. Why? He never turned her down himself. He... 

He was interested. And May was...disappointed. 

Glancing at Yue who was slowly eating her soup, she found her twin seemed super down. Smiling at her woefully, May could tell. "Boy troubles, futago-ane-san?" 

Yue looked up before laughing softly, miserably, "And how..." 

May sighed sadly before looking around with a cocked brow, "Well, Meryl hasn't showed back up...she took off in homeroom when she found out Skye was absent." 

Yue looked up and wondered if that why Meryl was indeed here...of course, considering her general dislike of men before, it seemed implausible. But they seemed to be having an argument as well, Skye ignoring her and Meryl just leering. Until yesterday, when she was randomly called out by their father, which she never explained, she was sitting at home when they got there. But Skye had watched after her before feigning a headache...it seemed obvious that he didn't go to the clinic. 

She bit her lip and looked across the cafeteria where Iori was sitting with his friends, laughing...but his gray eyes briefly darted towards her and she swiftly looked away. It...it wasn't his fault. She just...wasn't comfortable with... 

With what exactly, she wasn't sure, but... 

May was watching Vivian sit on Hayato's knee, hugging his neck. Looking back, Yue and May shared twin telepathy and muttered in unison: "Stupid boys." 

_She'd been nervous coming to school. She didn't know what to expect when she saw Skye again. What would he say? What could he say...? Did...did he still want to even speak with her?_

_Meryl steeled her resolve. Whatever. Let it be. Skye wasn't going to bother her if he decided not to associate with her anymore. He wasn't meant to be in her life if that was the case. Walking into the classroom, she sat. And waited._

_But...the clock ticked down to the last minute and no Skye...when the bell rang, she was a little confused. Skye admitted he never really got sick to which his family confirmed so there must have been something afoot. Anxious, tapping her desk as the teacher went through roll, she started to text him a healthy 'WTF?'. However..._

" _Yukina?"_

_Hayato raised his hand, "He's sick at home, sir."_

_...Eh? The teacher seemed a little surprised as well, "Oh, okay..."_

_Meryl looked around, shocked, as the teacher continued. He was SICK? Didn't that deny everything everyone said?_

_...He was acting pretty funny yesterday. Maybe...he was affected by that? Biting her lip, she anxiously listened to the teacher. Oh jeez, you baka..._

When break came, she left as almost something of an afterthought. 

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she swallowed as she got closer to the door. She didn't expect she would be initiating this contact... it still felt weird. He was...he was the first one outside of that small group to know. She wasn't even sure if he wanted to see her again... 

Taking a deep breath, she walked up the stairs of the pretty cottage like house. Knocking, she pursed her lips, prepared for him to come to the door and tell her he didn't come to school today because frankly, he was avoiding her. They should cut contact. It played out well in her head... 

Her heart stalled when the door swung open, having not prepared for that mentally, but was stunned. On the other side was a woman around her height with long brunette hair, green eyes, and a GINORMOUS rack. She rarely ever noticed women's boobs but those were hard to overlook. Meryl's eyes narrowed, incredulous. He was skipping for a booty call and she was worried about him? Ugh, well...at least he was the same ol' Skye... 

"Ugh! For the last time, none of you can see Skye! It's like a circus, he needs to rest!" the girl said, clearly irritated. 

What...? Puzzled, Meryl shook her head, "...I'm sorry. Um, I...just heard Skye was sick and came to check on him. Uh, when...when he wakes up, tell him 'Meryl' stopped by." 

Taking a breath, she started to turn away, a little dumbfounded. What was going on...? Skye hadn't mentioned a... 

"Oh wait!" 

She paused, looking over her shoulder as the girl stopped her, clasping her hands. Her former expression of annoyance was replaced with a hopeful glint. "Meryl you say? Are you 'Gogo'?" 

Meryl gaped, startled, before pinking, strangely embarrassed by the nickname suddenly. Just who...? "Uh, yea, that's me..." 

"You can come in then!" she said cheerfully, opening the door for her. 

Woah, wha? Meryl stared at her, confused, before forcing a smile and walking inside, quickly slipping off her shoes. The girl waved her on, leading her down the hallway. "It's so strange! My Skye-chan never ever ever gets sick! I was so worried I skipped school and came from the Mainland to take care of him." 

'Her Skye-chan'? Meryl smiled carefully, "Uh, not to be rude, but I don't suppose we've...met." 

"Ah!" the girl gasped again, clapping, and stopping, "You're right! My apologies, I'm Yukina Sachiko." 

...Oh! His older sister...staring at the girl differently, they did actually look a lot a like. Except she was super short compared to her brother. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, he speaks of you often." 

"You too! He's always going on about 'Gogo' and all this and that. I thought he was being silly but he was all fussy and a grouchy pants about 'Meryl' and I was confused and he explained that was 'Gogo'. Oh, he's so complicated." 

Meryl could only nod and the woman pushed the door open to his bedroom. She almost winced...it was an inferno in here! Tempted to instantly strip, she watched as Sachiko sat on Skye's bed and peeled back his dark black covers. "Sweetie-chan, can I get you to eat some soup?" 

Meryl frowned, watching her rub Skye's bare back...his chest was heaving pretty hard, she could tell from here, and he seemed sticky with sweat. She stiffened from his raspy hoarse voice, unlike that smooth silky baritone one he had. "I can't do it, Sachi-ane..." 

Sachiko kissed his temple, stroking back his hair before pausing and grabbing a brush and band. Brushing his locks back, she caught it up in the band and smiled, "There, to keep you cool...I'm still going to make you some soup, baby, you have to keep up your strength." 

"Sachi..." 

"For me?" she pouted. 

Skye's breath was heavy but he nodded, "Of course for you, ane-san..." 

"You're such a good boy" she gushed, leaning over and kissing his cheek, standing, "Ah, you have company!" 

"What...?" 

Skye finally turned over and jerked, looking astonished before flushing, tugging the blanket over his naked chest. "S-Sachiko! Why didn't you tell me?" 

He started coughing and Sachiko rubbed his shoulder, "Don't get so worked up! I'll bring some tea when I get your soup." 

Sky sulked before looking at Meryl who just smiled awkwardly, "Uh, hey..." 

"...Hey. Uh, why'd you...I mean, I'm super glad to see you, of course!" he blurted before hacking. 

Meryl got up quickly and sat by him, stretching the blankets across him so they were even. He pouted a little, lying flat on his back, the blanket up to his chin. She worked quietly, reaching into the bucket of water and retrieving the cloth, pressing it to his forehead after taking off her uniform coat. Skye swallowed as she pushed the blankets back, wiping the perspiration off his chest. "I worried you sick, didn't I?" 

He gawked, shocked, shaking his head, "N-no! I...I mean...yesterday... _yesterday_..." 

He shut his eyes, "I don't know what I thought was your deep dark secret, Meryl. I didn't...and I thought...I thought whatever it was, since I was a little kid, that I could be there beside you. I thought I could...could help you. I just...was an idiot because I didn't realize exactly what you'd been through. I'm...I'm sorry for being ignorant." 

Skye closed his eyes some...he really didn't know. He had the answer to that long time question, what she was afraid of. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

That...bothered him. 

Why...why should she trust him? He was an idiot... he had...aspirations. Stupid aspirations that didn't make sense. What was it he wanted to be to her...? 

His eyes widened when she suddenly started to brush his hair out. "...I'm just sorry I make it so hard for you." 

Skye gazed up at her before shutting his eyes, still weak, "I kinda like you, Gogo." 

"I'm glad I'm 'Gogo' again. Thank you" she said simply, turning him over to wipe his back, "Get better soon...there's always a party to hit." 

"Will do..." he mumbled sleepily, feeling strangely relaxed. "...Stay with me?" 

"Yea." 

But...maybe he still had a chance to take a place in her heart, in spite of it all, in spite of all the walls she understandably had up. He could still be beside her now...holding her hand as he dozed, he wished and aspired for a future where she could trust. 


	14. Third Generation, Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** You 

**Author's Note:** Huh, that only took a lot longer than I thought...but she is a monster chapter so I guess readers will be plugging along on this one for a while. 

I'm really bored out of my mind with this injury. I always had this kind of timeline where, when I was 15-17, I want to drive (I'm a late starter at 17) but then, well, maybe two years later, I'm kinda over it? _But_ then you find that whenever your car is broken or somethings keeping you from driving it's the most insane torture ever...and this not being able to drive not because anythings wrong with the car but because I am injured? I'm like having breakdowns and sobbing, it's crazy. It's the summer, I should be PARTYING! 

That aside, I had an interesting few weeks. Like Jill, I am the baby and the only girl...I don't have five brothers but I have two, one being autistic and one that had been away at Ft. Wayne for the last ten years (the one that gave me a niece and nephews). But he's decided to come home and has had to leave the family behind while he tries to relocate. Ten years between us, of course a few things have changed...but I noted that I believe he's definitely somewhat of an inspiration for the brothers. He's the type that will tell me he's cool with me dating but probably would beat the living hell out of whoever that poor fellow is at the smallest inclination. And what seriously reminded me of Koji was recently he told me point blank as we were watching a movie with domestic abuse that if a guy even dreamed of hitting me, he was putting it out there NOW, 'don't be surprised when he goes missing'. It sounds like something I'd write XP Gotta love siblings... 

All that aside, this is a super dark chapter. Actually, it's weird, it goes from fluffy to just angst pretty fast. **WARNING: Dark themes, so tread carefully.** Enjoy~ 

Hayato smiled anxiously, tapping his toes as he looked to the side. Pleaseeee hurry, May. 

It was Winter, near Christmas...it'd been going on for months: Vivian wouldn't leave him the hell alone! 

Sighing gravely as Vivian sat at the table with him in the cafe where he was SUPPOSED to meet May, he felt defeated. She was avoiding him, he'd been overwhelmed with joy when he actually AGREED to this. He bought flowers and her favorite candies and kind of even prettied himself up a bit. Emma teased him on his way out. 'You look all suitable. Today the big day?' 

Yes! Today was the day. Today he'd tell her that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, that Vivian was getting hella in his way but it was she whom he desired. He knew she was trying to be polite and...whatever, but he wanted to go out with her. HER. It was going to be great. 

Then Vivian showed up. 

He stared at her languidly as she gushed about her father's new yacht. Um, no. No was she messing THIS up. "Well, that sounds delightful, Vivian but uh, I was kind of expecting someone so..." 

Go the hell away. Her blue eyes narrowed before playing with the cellophane wrapped around the daisies he got May. She looked up briefly before smiling sharply. "You're really silly, Hayato. What can she give you that I can't? If it's _that_ I think we had a very good track record..." 

Hayato raised a brow at her as she ran her finger down his hands suggestively, kissing his thumb. Okay, maybe there was no questioning _that_. Yea, the sex was great. She wasn't his first but she definitely was his weaning in. If a relationship was JUST about sex, him and Vivian would be married by now. But it wasn't. He wasn't that kind of guy. He needed more than that. And he knew what he wanted. 

Pulling his hand away carefully, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Viv...yea, we had an _amazing_ time as long as we were in bed-" 

"Or my limo" she purred. 

"...Well, yea, but-" 

He grimaced as she kissed his jaw, down his neck... "Or my hot tub or my pool or the park. Who got on their knees for you in that gross bathroom?" 

Damn it all, Hayato, grow a spine! She was just going to spin this around and around and you needed to shut her down. He pushed her away gently, calming, "That's way in the past now, Vivian. And yea, it was good. But that can't be all a relationships about and we were lacking in other areas...I'm sure there's other guys you can look into anyway, new guys. Us, we both knew that wouldn't work." 

Vivian gave him a dark expression, "And you and lollipop will?" 

Hayato's eyes narrowed and he shrugged his neck, "Well, it's hard to see if you keep her away from me. I like May. I like her a lot. And you know that a majority of this chasing you're doing? It's _because_ I'm interested in someone else. So, please, I'm asking you as my friend...stop." 

He deadpanned as she threw her drink in his face, huffing and cursing him out, becoming the spectacle of the shop. He didn't respond and wanted to crawl into a corner and hide from embarrassment...but managed to keep his cool. It could only get better after this. 

He was a rather stupid optimist. Feeling miserable and somewhat humiliated, he stood after waiting for four hours and picked up the flowers and candies. Tempted to throw them away, angry, he paused when the rain started. Dropping his head, he almost wanted to cry but decided to smile again. Weakly, but he did, handing the flowers to an old lady he passed and the candies to local homeless guy, Murray... 

Hayato didn't answer Emma's questions about what happened, just saying he needed to dry off. Wandering into his room, he stripped down and just cuddled himself in bed. He sent Iori, pretty much his only current brother in 'plight of confusing women' as Skye and Meryl seemed closer than ever, that he must have seriously messed up. He didn't know what was going on...why would May tell him she'd come just to stand him up? That...that wasn't the May _he_ knew. 

Iori texted back simply with what was echoing in his head at present: "Women..." 

"My girls will be okay, right?" 

Meryl crossed her arms, absently staring at the long shirt she was wearing secretly that belonged to Skye..she'd sweated out when she was nursing him. He offered her any of his shirts and she took to this one, a classic Slipknot shirt. If it fit Skye, it was like a dress on her and she particularly liked wearing it as leisure wear. Her dad seemed aware it was a guy's shirt and he eyeballed her as he made this specific question. Mura was cool, he didn't _question_ , but she knew he wanted to. Meh. 

"I'LL be fine, dad, you'll have to consult with the other drama queens" Meryl sighed airily, glancing to her sisters. 

May seemed utterly miserable and gave her a look to kill. Yue, always polite, just was absolutely melancholy. Mei looked pissed. Oh! How dare we be left in a house by ourselves! I'm going to tell mom. Meryl shook her head, planning to head back to her room since she was getting a forward on that inevitable spiel. 

"I'm sure we'll be fine, father" Yue said simply, "You'll only be gone until Sunday?" 

He nodded, his raven brows raised, "I just feel I...shouldn't. You girls seem so...depressed." 

May gasped, rushing to him, hugging him, "Oh papa! You don't have to worry about us for that, we're big girls!" 

Meryl cocked a brow and Mura chuckled warmly, hugging her back, kissing the top of her head, "I know, I know. Dad's just a worrywart... " 

Releasing her, he picked up his small carry on bag and smiled, "I left you money for food...call me if you need ANYTHING. And uh, it can't be 'there's a spider under my bed!' because I can't...fly back for that...May." 

May pouted and Yue laughed for the first time in days, grasping Mura's hands and kissing his cheek, "Don't worry, father, we'll be able to handle pest control for a couple days." 

"Hey, speak for yourself!" May declared. 

Meryl smirked as Mura did stare at his second youngest rather worriedly. "We'll take care of her, dad. Get out of here before you miss your flight." 

He nodded absently before patting their heads, "I love you, girls. And I mean it, if anything goes down, call me or the police. But it's Mineral, you'll be fine..." 

Meryl nodded in absolute agreement, the four walking him to the door. He walked out to his car and waved at them as he pulled off...Meryl sighed and walked back in, ready to go cuddle in bed on the cold gray night. She narrowly missed Mei's rant that they were in mortal danger in a town with a laughable amount of violence. It was like living in Mister Roger's neighborhood... 

Lying on her tummy, grabbing her MP3, she put the buds in her ears and turned on some music. Grasping her phone as she hummed, she typed in a message to Skye that she was totally alone tonight. She felt like, as May put it, a 'big girl'. Resting it against her chest, she smiled as it buzzed. Somehow she knew what Skye's response was going to be: 'you know, you might get lonely. We can cuddle...' and a moment later with a follow up text '...naked'. 

Snickering, she responded back that she'd have to pass and shook her head as he texted back, 'I look good naked!'. Incorrigible. 

She kinda liked him too. 

Ever since everything, they had a disturbingly closer relationship. Skye didn't even act like he knew her deep secret which was the best case for her. But they talked more and, weirdly, touched more. He'd kind of tuck strands of hair behind her ear...and she always messed with his hair but... 

What was this about? 

"Meryl, we're ordering Chinese food!" Yue called, interrupting her thoughts. 

"Oh, okay!" she called back, quickly setting her things aside, leaving the phone. It didn't mean anything, really. They were just really good friends...and it was nice because for once in her life she felt he truly was a really good friend. That was all. 

Or...not. 

It was dark. 

Fuwaki...maybe at this point she should revert to Saioji Meryl stared at the canopy of her bed, wide eyed, her lush red blankets pulled up to her nose. Okay, weirdly enough, she may not have been the 'big girl' May proclaimed. 

...What if Mei complained secretly to their mother? Told them they were home alone...he'd...he'd come here. 

She was afraid. 

Clenching her eyes shut, she trembled. Damn it, Meryl, _you_ weren't supposed to be afraid anymore. No matter what he did, no matter when he came, you'd never show him fear. And he wasn't even here and you were scared senseless. 

Her sisters would ask why? Why was she frightened? She'd actually done a walk through to check on the girls, they were all sleeping peacefully, even Mei. Only she was disturbed because only she knew. 

She jumped when she thought she heard something outside, sitting up and huddling herself in a ball. Picking up her phone, alarmed, she sent the most spontaneous text she ever had: "I'm so scared". To who was no mystery. 

Hiding under her covers like it'd ever done any good in the past, she attempted to close her eyes, shaking. Mura wasn't home early every night, she went to sleep without him often! 

...But he wasn't...coming back. 

...She hated herself. 

She covered her mouth to prevent screaming when her phone suddenly chimed. Shivering, she picked it up, noting it was already four am...before reading Skye's response: 'open the door'...eh? 

Meryl looked up, confused, before slowly crawling out of bed. Walking through the too dark inn cautiously, still fearful, she knew Skye was impossible to wake up. And he was a cranky ass to boot...there was no way he'd be here at four am...right? 

Disabling the locks, opening the door, her eyes widened as Skye stared at her drearily, a bag on his shoulder. He was wearing some knit grey sweat pants, a simple light grey tee, and flip flops...he didn't look cold though it was actually snowing. She gawked. 

"...Dude." 

"Hey baby..." he yawned, walking in and shuffling off his shoes, "I knew...you couldn't resist..." 

Meryl leered at him as he walked past her, covering his mouth to stifle his sleepy yawns. "I was just SAYING. I didn't...I didn't want you to come over!" she hissed quietly, not wanting to wake her sisters and explain to them why she was frightened and lonely with three other people in the house. 

Skye just languidly shrugged. He was trying to be nice, he was usually snippy when he was forced awake. But...why was he here! Was he going to chase away the invisible ghosts? 

She scowled as he went into her room...and shockingly fell face forward into her bed... 

NO WAY. 

"Skye, there's no way in hell you're sleeping over!" she found herself squealing, shaking his arm. 

Meryl was floored when she heard his soft snores, already have dozed off. No way! She was ready to hit him on the back when he turned his head towards her. There, now she can... 

His pale pink lips had parted, his snoring leveling out to gentle breathing, his long dark lashes fluttering ever so slightly, his hair falling against his cheeks. 

"...Damn it, why are you so pretty?" She'd be an evil bitch to wake him! 

Leering at him, hoping he could sense her distaste with this idea of his, it failed. Helplessly, she stared at him before giving up. Damn him! Ugh, she should call her dad and tell him he snuck into her bed! THAT wasn't a spider... 

But lying beside him, the room didn't seem so dark, so quiet. His soft exhales added a calm, his presence made it feel...comfortable. She found herself snuggling closer to him, her arm over his narrow waist as she pressed her cheek to his back. Part of her told herself he'd be a little weirded out but the sleepy disoriented part just said he made a nice pillow. 

What...was happening? 

"Morning, Beautiful." 

Yukina Skye sat up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes and smiling. He'd been pissed, initially. There was one rule that anyone he knew knew: never text him after one unless he texted you. He really was a bitch waking up unexpectedly and he was notorious for snapping out when it happened. Only his close family got away with it but anyone else... 

He read it, prepared to kill... 

It was from Gogo. 'I'm so scared'. 

It was a breathtaking message, honestly. It was so simple and it wasn't a joke because why would Meryl do that? She wouldn't, she must have just been so terrified that the only thing she could do was say that simple set of words. He knew her, she meant it. 

He didn't...want her to be afraid anymore. 

Denying everything that defined his sleep patterns, he crawled out of bed quickly and packed a small overnight bag. Leaving a note so his parents wouldn't freak, he trekked out in the night to be beside her. He wasn't going to let her fear anymore. 

She seemed normal Gogo when he got there... and of course, he figured out later she may be antsy about them sleeping together. But... 

Damn, she looked so sexy in his shirt... then, maybe it was just something sexy about her wearing his clothes. Her black hair fell silkily all over her pillow, sleeping comfortably which pleased him. Maybe it was arrogance but he felt as if maybe she felt his presence was...was reason not to be afraid. He wasn't going to let anything hurt her...she didn't want protection but he would stay beside her. 

Leaning down, kissing her gingerly on the lips, he yawned, stretching. Scratching his belly, he stroked back her hair before musing briefly. Glancing at the clock, he smiled and climbed out. He wanted her. 

Walking towards their kitchen, thankful it was empty, he went through the fridge and found ingredients. No, not 'wanted' as in sexual...well, wait, that was definitely a lie, he desired Gogo quite a bit, his current wet dreams overrun with her presence. But it was more than that, he wanted...her. He didn't really mind waking up like this...and it felt strange that he was excited to make her breakfast. 

Humming as he cracked and whisked an egg, he found himself distraught. He wanted to be so much to her and she wasn't, understandably, capable of it...of course, he didn't necessarily believe that but it'd be difficult for her to accept. Maybe in small doses...it'd take a lot of time but... 

...For once, he felt it was sort of worth it. 

Skye blinked as Yue suddenly appeared, wearing a pretty almost Orient sort of flowy nightgown, her hair up in a lazy bun. Cutting strawberries, he smiled cheerfully, "Morning, Yue!" 

"Mornin', Skye..." she yawned, dazedly walking towards the living room... 

Before quickly coming back. He chuckled and diced some melon, popping a piece into his mouth. "Mmm, good melon in winter? Probably my uncle's..." 

Yue stared at him incredulously as he mixed it in a bowl for a fruit salad. Sprinkling in a little sugar, he raised his eyes to look at her as she leered, "Skye...why are you here? And why does it look like you slept over?" 

He smiled, stirring, "Gogo-chan was restless last night and called me so we watched movies and I just fell asleep here. I put her in her room though." 

Yue didn't look like she could believe him if he had video evidence. She was super perceptive...except about some things that happened nearby, apparently. She leaned over and scowled a bit, "That's your story?" 

"Sticking to it too." 

Yue gave him a droll expression, resting her chin in her palm, "Darling Skye?" 

"Darling Yue?" 

"You are full of it" she poked his forehead, "If Meryl can't sleep, she doesn't watch movies, those keep her awake. She listens to music and dozes off like a baby." 

Skye smiled, turning to crisp the bacon, "I know." 

His interrogator tilted her head, crossing her arms, and he laughed, leaning on the counter, "Yue, I can swear that it may be strange I'm here but on my honor, absolutely nothing illicit went down last night. Meryl and I were just sleeping." 

Yue stared him down before relaxing back, gazing to the side, "...Fine." 

But her blue eyes gave him a probing expression, "Do you like my sister, Skye?" 

He popped a strawberry in his mouth, giving her a sultry smile, "Dunno, you like my cousin?" 

Yue gasped, flushing rapidly and leaning back, leering at him, "W-whatever do you mean?" 

"Iori has been fretting and fretting because his precious Yue is avoiding him" Skye sighed airily, continuing the dishes, "Because, you know, he's all about you lately." 

"I don't know what you mean at all!" 

Skye smirked, leaning back against the counter as Yue turned bright red, "You wouldn't know a better guy. Iori's this generation's samurai, he's all about the honor and the kindness and the protection. And the guy isn't a horn dog whore either, he had one serious girlfriend. She shoved his heart in a blender though and he hasn't dated since. So, you know, stop ignoring him." 

She tapped her fingertips against the counter, annoyed, "...I'm not HERE for boys." 

He laughed, cocking a brow, leaning over the counter and pressing a piece of melon to her lips, blinking flirtily, "Maybe not, gorgeous, but the boys are here for you." 

Yue blushed and grumbled, opening her mouth and taking the fruit carefully. Glowering at him as she chewed, she said plainly: "Meryl's right, you are a flirtatious whore." 

Skye chuckled. "My prime directive is to land your sister in bed...and, well, you know, three's better than one, especially twins..." 

"Oh my God!" 

"WHY are you hitting on my sister? What the hell are you doing?" 

He laughed again when Meryl marched up, giving him that dark glare that said he was in trouble. "Aww, baby, I was just suggesting that maybe we can have a little threesome..." 

She gave him a bland expression, crossing her arms, coming toe to toe with him, "You think I'd do something like that with my own sister?" 

"It doesn't count when you're twins!" 

"Who told you that? Porn?" Meryl asked dryly. 

Skye sighed airily, draping his arms around her waist, "Baby, I'll have you know I've never looked at porn..." 

"Oh, shut up" she snorted, hitting his chest. 

"I'm serious! My eyes could never look upon such lewdity!" 

"Lewdity? And who the hell just suggested we get down with my sister? You are King of Deviants!" 

Skye snickered, playing with her hair, "Nah, 'Prince', my dad and one of my uncle's got reigning title on 'King'." 

Meryl raised a brow, picking up a piece of bacon, "You cook?" 

"Of course, all Yukina men cook" he boasted. 

"Yea, but do you cook _well_?" Meryl asked sarcastically. 

Skye sulked and got a spoon, dipping it into a whip he had made pretty quickly, holding it out for her. Meryl took the sample and actually seemed surprised, "Oh...what's that? It's good." 

"So I cook well, huh?" he said dryly. 

"Don't be a p—sy" she said simply, taking the bowl. 

"Oi, girly, you have siblings you have to share that with!" 

Yue finally shook herself out of her fog with that and was about to awkwardly say she was fine... she felt oddly like the two were in their own world. Meryl never was much of a touchy child, rarely ever hugging or needing to be coddled. Actually, she didn't seem to like it at all. But Skye was touching her and she didn't seem the least bit bothered. In fact, she was jostling with him... 

Was...Meryl here for... boys? 

"Well, Yue is my favorite, I'll share with her" Meryl got out before she could say anything, grabbing her wrist. 

Yue stared at her, bewildered, as she pulled her to the breakfast nook and was even more stunned when her older twin pulled her in her lap. She couldn't recall the last time she had any sort of contact with Meryl, what was this! 

Meryl gave her another spoon, holding the bowl, to taste it. Yue was still floored but took a bit... 

"Oh my God, that's so good" she found herself gushing. 

"I know" Meryl agreed, taking another spoonful, "I'd eat this whole bowl." 

Yue wasn't sure why but Meryl was being kind of...cute. Like not that bristly angry dark type she usually was. "Yea, but you're totally sharing, right? I am your favorite, apparently." 

"Of course" Meryl cooed, actually _kissing_ her cheek. Yue leered at her, "Are you drunk?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry I might want to snuggle with my _sibling_ , I can be a bitch, that's what I do best." 

Yue couldn't help laugh, smothering her cheek with kisses, "Well, if you can be cute, I'd definitely prefer that!" 

"Only for you" Meryl sang jokingly, hugging her tightly. 

"...Okay, you two need to stop that. Or wait until I get my camera." 

Yue looked up, surprised, at Skye who was giving them a blank expression, and Meryl snickered, flicking him off, "You know you love it, _baby_." 

Skye snickered, licking his thumb, taking the whip from them and fixing up multiple bowls. "Do you think your siblings are up?" 

Yue nodded, standing, "I'll go get them." 

Skipping off, she got May up, explaining to her not to be shocked, she got to the bottom of it...after she wandered away, confused, she went to get Mei...she refused. 

"That guy slept over here. I heard Meryl go to the door last night at like four and he went into her room! That's _all_ she's doing, damn it, sleeping around with guys! There's no reason why we're here! We need to go back to mom, I'm not suffering for her boy crazy bs!" she snapped angrily. 

Yue just sighed and wandered away...maybe. It was odd. But... 

Meryl was laughing and...she just never imagined those two things together. They didn't go together often. If it was because of a guy she was here and it was helping her break out of the shell like this, well, was it so wrong? 

Iori texted her asking what he did wrong? He'd love it if he could apologize... 

...Yue's goal wasn't...wasn't guys. It was good for Meryl, it seemed... 

But not...not for her, no matter how good he was. 

_What are you doing, May?_

_She walked towards the cafe...Hayato asked her so vividly, so excitably. He begged her..._

_And he was with Vivian._

_May had gone and luckily didn't make it to the door. She saw from the window Vivian sticking Hayato's finger into her mouth. She'd been speechless before running away to cry in her bedroom._

_Oh, so that's it. He was a player. Hayato she knew would never be some kind of pimp like this! What did he even want from her! Every time they tried to hang out that-that girl showed up. Then he had the nerve to pay more attention to her! Fine, go out with her if you want but stop bothering her! God! She hated him so much!_

_...No...no she didn't. She was disappointed. She was super disappointed because she wanted him_ _and he was her first real crush...at any point._

_And it was her first real time being heartbroken._

_...She didn't want to do this anymore._

"Ooh, Maiya, are you going to get Kei something for Christmas?" 

May had zoned out but came back when she remembered she was out with her friends. She smiled as they stared into the store windows. "Oh, Christmas...sounds so romantic..." 

They glanced at each other...but didn't ask. They were good at that. They realized that Hayato wasn't all he was cracked up to be, even lamenting and cursing him when she told them what he'd done. Crossing her arms, May walked away briefly to look at the jewelry store. She sighed at the pretty peridot flower earrings she'd been watching for a while...they were super expensive though, she'd blow through the whole month allowance she was given. Oh well... 

"May?" 

Her shoulders stiffened and she quickly walked away. But he followed. 

"May!" 

Balling her fists and pursing her lips, she didn't stop. She couldn't. 

She gasped as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her around. He looked... _irritated_? Why did _he_ look irritated? "You know, you stand me up and you're angry...how does that work?" 

May gawked, tugging her hand away, "Stood you up'?" 

"Yea, I sat there like an idiot for five hours, soaking wet, waiting for you! If you didn't want to go then why'd you even agree?" he demanded, looking more hurt than anything. 

"You have SO much nerve!" she gasped, "That you'd stand here and pretend this was MY fault when you-you're flaunting how much of a stud you are with Vivian-" 

"What are you TALKING about?" he demanded incredulously, "Vivian means NOTHING to me!" 

May scoffed, backing away as he got closer, "Could have fooled me! You let her sit in your lap, you let her-her butt in, you let her _lick your thumb_! I may be naïve but I'm totally not THAT naïve, you-you baka!" 

Hayato gaped, looking astonished, "Wh-wha- I-I mean, uh, I-" 

Tears welled in her eyes as he looked upset, "May, I promise, I can explain." 

"I don't want you to explain anything! You're...you're not my same Haya. The Hayato I know wouldn't play games like this...so...so whoever you are, just leave me alone. And I hope you're happy with Vivian." 

"May!" 

She escaped...she escaped and texted Maiya and Ariko that she had to be alone. Going to the treehouse, where she promised they'd get married and that they'd share each others virginity, embarrassingly, she balled up and didn't understand why she felt betrayed. It was just the girls that said Hayato liked her, he really could just see her as his old childhood friend. And that was perfectly okay, she knew that. But when she saw Vivian all over him and him not stopping it, she couldn't bear the envy. 

She wished she'd never come back, that she had left Hayato forgotten. 

...Maybe...Mei was on to something. 

"...Are you a little close to convincing them, dear?" 

Fuwaki Ceffiena walked around her large parlor, her expensive diamond encrusted cell phone pressed to her ear. She pursed her lips as she tapped her arm. "...It's just that it's near the holidays and I miss you. And it sounds like finally your sisters are growing tired of this nonsense. At least the ones with any sort of sense." 

Ceffiena let out a breath, "...Very well." 

Closing her phone, she huffed. This was starting to fall apart. Damn that girl, she thought that stupid child understood... 

"I'm going to Geneva for three days." 

She looked up, startled, as the black haired man entered...the huge swollen gash on his face had slowly started to heal up. It was the ultimate sign she'd gotten too rebellious. 

"Very well" Ceffiena allowed, swallowing. 

He tilted his head at her before snarling, "I expect that when I return the girls will all be back." 

He meant Meryl. Ceffiena smiled tightly, "Yes, yes, of course, I know what's at risk...but she's very headstrong, apparently." 

Walking him towards the exit, he paused on the porch, lighting up his cigar. "Give her this message then...at this point it doesn't matter WHICH of them comes home." 

Ceffiena's eyes widened and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbing her ass in one hand, "I'll bring you something nice." 

She smiled at him as he walked away before disappearing into the stretch black limo. Once he was out of sight, she gritted her teeth and stomped towards the house. She thought Meryl would get some responsibility, she truly did. But apparently it had to be forced on her. 

...She wasn't going to lose everything over selfishness. 

Mura smiled, sitting up in his room, moving boxes around, starting with the big ones and slowly working down. He had chosen four different wrapping papers for each of them. His smile grew as he ripped off four or five pieces of tape, attaching them to the edge of the desk near him. He was excited...his first Christmas with them in...years. 

Of course he jumped the gun, Christmas wasn't for another two weeks...but he'd just been so thrilled. His girls... 

It had been uncomfortable for quite a while, they weren't used to him, naturally. Meryl seemed to look down on him in general too...but now, save for Mei, they seemed to be opening up. Even Meryl...it made him happy. 

He was...so glad they came back to him. Despite how horrible a father he'd been, how no matter how hard he tried he was just that much weaker than their mother, they came to him. He wanted to know exactly 'why' one day but... 

Mura stood and hid all the presents in the closet, pleased with the large bounty, the little knick knacks he got her...the girls had all went and hid in their room early so he supposed he'd retire for the night and go sleep. He frowned, raising a brow at the snow falling outside the window. Weirdly, Meryl and Skye still went to one of the parties...him and the group, when they went industrial hardcore moshing, snow was about the only thing that stopped them. Rain was grungy and awesome but snow just was a pain...but more power to her. 

Of course, he wondered what it was with those two...they seemed...couply. And he guessed as far as dating, that was probably as okay as he was going to get with a guy for her. Of course him and Kaede weren't like him and Carrie but they'd been friends. It was shocking she had a son but he seemed like a good kid. Still, his baby dating... 

He sighed, turning the light off in the office as he shuffled next door to his bedroom. Get a grip, Mura. Just be glad you had them back, at last. 

"You think we're crazy?" 

"I thought that BEFORE we came." 

Meryl scowled at Skye as he did a quick spin, catching himself, stomping his feet to the intense rhythm. It was freezing in the club and though it HAD been packed, a lot of people left just because of the temperature. They kept warm by dancing which was common sense but if one stopped for a second, the cold caught up. She noticed it most in the short leather cheerleader skirt she was wearing, glad she was wearing the faux fur collared sexy shirt at least. She'd looked forward to this one but she hadn't expected they'd freeze everybody's asses out! 

Skye stopped, wearing a black tunic and leather pants with the knee length combat boots...they'd certainly dressed more for the weather. But regardless...she wasn't having a whole lot of fun... 

And she found she wasn't exactly wanting to be apart from him. 

Grimacing, not sure what that meant, he took her hand and pulled her to sit. The booth was warm for some reason...he got a hot chocolate and shook his head, blowing into his hands. "Let's get the hell out of here before we get frostbite and die." 

"Ugh, I want to have FUN, baka!" she scowled but shivered when a chill of cold went through her legs. 

Skye pulled her into his lap, surprising her, as he rubbed her legs...she leered at him and he blinked at her plainly. "What?" 

"Stop feeling me up, perv." 

He grinned saucily and pulled her to curl against his chest, blowing against her neck. "Now, now, Skye will take care of his baby." 

"Shaddup" she muttered, not wanting to admit it felt amazing. 

Skye was silent, still rubbing warmth into her bare flesh before whispering in her ear, "Do you...do you like this, Gogo?" 

She stiffened and looked up at him...he seemed serious. Biting her lip, she looked away. "Like...this?" 

"...Yea." 

Meryl straightened up in his lap and shrugged awkwardly. "I thought you realized I was a girl with luggage, Skye. I'm not your average girl." 

"I realized that when we were kids, Meryl" he murmured, relaxing his face into her shoulder, "And I like you. None of that matters to me...it matters because your 'luggage', you want to bear it alone, and you don't have to." 

She pursed her lips, clenching his shoulders, pushing him away. Giving him a sober expression, she said for hopefully the last time: "I don't want your protection, Skye. You want to force it on me and I've had enough forced on me. I don't want protection." 

"Hell if that doesn't bother the f—k out of me too" he said sincerely, shifting to hug her waist, "Because that's what I do want. I want to protect you. I want you to give me your mom's address so I can go smother that guy in his sleep. But you're not asking for that. You're stronger than all that...I understand." 

He closed his eyes faintly, "But despite all that, if you can't accept me being your guardian angel, then please just let me be beside you. That's...all I've ever asked." 

Meryl stared at him before moving, straddling his lap quietly. His eyes opened, widening, "Uh, hey, Meryl, wha-" 

She jerked his hair, gathering it all in her hand, tugging his head back sharply. Writhing momentarily against his chest, she kissed him roughly. Nipping at his bottom lip, flicking her tongue at the flesh, lashing it against his own, she felt his reaction...seemed impressive. 

Pulling away, releasing his hair, she looked away, in thought as he righted his head, flushed. "What...the hell was that for...?" 

"I notice your little perversions. You're into it." 

Skye smiled vaguely, looking away, shrugging, "Maybe a little." 

"I couldn't want you like that." 

He looked back at her as she pulled back, staring at her pale knees against the leather of his pants. "Sex repulses me. It...it's been used as a weapon, a means of suppression for as long as I can remember. I find you attractive, okay? That's as far as I'll go, but you'd want bonking and I don't. So..." 

Skye scowled deeply, hugging her, "You think I'm that kind of dick? If you don't want to then I sure as hell won't force you." 

"Oh, whatever" she scoffed, resting her ear against his chest despite herself, "You started pitching a tent when I _kissed_ you, you'll want to f—k." 

"That was the most erotically amazing kiss I've ever gotten, of course I got a little excited" he defended, "And you're right. I dream about you every night, Gogo, and yea, at this second you are turning me on." 

Skye gave her the faintest kiss on her lips, mumbling, "But I'm not asking for that...I'm just...asking for you. Sex isn't necessarily the top of my priorities." 

Meryl closed her eyes, returning the kiss, wondering when the action became so casual. "You'll want sex, Skye. You're a guy." 

"I will want sex. But I'll wait because right now, you think sex is a weapon. Sex is bad. But I don't think it'll always be that way..." 

"How do you figure?" she asked, brisk. Nothing was getting through to him... 

"Because, you, my dear Gogo" he rasped, kissing her jaw, "Aren't afraid of anything...and one day, you'll want to replace that memory. And I think, if you'll elect me, I will gladly be the candidate to do it." 

Blushing, she hugged his neck, closing her eyes. "It's not a damn campaign." 

"It feels like it" he snorted, closing his as well. 

Meryl suddenly jolted, pushing away, "Argh! Why are we cuddling? This is dumb, let's leave!" 

But he caught her back, pouting, as he rubbed her lower back, "Stop being so guarded! What's wrong? I love getting all cuddly and kissing and s—t!" 

"Whatever! You just want it because it'll lead to f—king!" 

She expected that'd make him angry, that it'd provide that safe cushion she wanted to maintain because she suddenly found herself dangerously swayed. But shockingly he just rolled his eyes around. "Sorry, Gogo, I'm onto your methods. I'm taking down the walls, woman." 

Meryl gawked before flushing darkly, stuttering, "I-I hate you!" 

"No you don't" he said at ease, giving her another tender kiss, "Here...let's just stay like this. I don't need an answer right away." 

"N-no" she whined as he kissed her neck almost playfully. 

But for some reason, she remained in his lap, his strong arms around her. Not sure what had come over her, she gave him soft little kisses, nibbling his neck, playing with his hair... 

Ugh, relationships just weren't fluffy cuddling! This wasn't how it would be! Skye was false advertising, the idiot! 

She finally stood, her head in a baffling state of being too heavy and too light at the same time. Skye just followed her as she went outside for fresh air...she gawked. Skye looked surprised too... 

"Holy crap, where'd all this snow come from?" 

It had been coming down so lightly before, it was hard to believe that it was suddenly up to their shins. She groaned and Skye fished his keys out of his pockets. "We better try to get back while it's only this bad." 

"Yea..." she mumbled, oddly disappointed that...the night was ending? 

Meryl was shocked, squeaking, when Skye suddenly picked her up, bridal style. Kicking, she squealed, "Whaddya doing?" 

He laughed, giving her another warm kiss, walking towards his car, "Making sure my Gogo doesn't get frostbite!" 

"It's like a foot away!" 

Skye snickered, setting her in the passenger seat before climbing in himself. Starting the car up, he turned on some music, driving with care on the slippery streets. She was quiet, lying on her side and staring at him as he looked around, his brows creased. When she met him when she was little, she was afraid because for a kid, he'd been way too tall. Tall like all the men that'd taken advantage of her in some way that she hadn't completely understood. But he assured her he was nothing but a 'gentlemen'...which was a laugh. 

But Skye had always presented something of a mystery to her. He was the other guy that wasn't her dad that didn't ask her to do things that she didn't know why she was doing them. He never told her to touch him in areas she thought were supposed to be 'privates' or touch her in those same places...he just played. He...was her friend. And despite the years and years they'd been apart, how much she tried to shove him away, he still was. 

She absently pet his hand when he stopped at a light. He looked at her, seeming surprised, before lifting it to his lips, kissing the back. "It'd be the best Christmas present ever, you know..." 

"Shut up." 

He chuckled huskily and held her hand as he crossed the bridge. Meryl gnawed her lip, staring at the ceiling. He was cute, fine. Sexy even. But did that even really matter...really, that was just a plus, she supposed. 

Arriving at the door, her chest gripped a bit as he put the car in park. She swallowed, sitting up as he started to open the door... grabbing his wrist to stall him, she mumbled, "W-wait, not yet." 

Skye tilted his head at her and she cleared her throat, unsure... "I...I don't want you to leave yet." 

He was quiet before turning the car off, "...Okay." 

Meryl was almost shaken when he pulled her across the seat, back into his lap, resuming their position from the club. She was so bewildered as she kissed him, ginger light little kisses...they weren't lecherous, they weren't those lewd possessive forced things she was used to. He was capable of that, she locked for a moment... 

But, she softened, he wasn't...doing that even if he was capable. 

They could stay like this all night, she thought in some bizarrely sappy portion of her brain. She may have absently whispered it as he kissed her neck. He murmured that it could stay like that for longer. 

Overwhelmed, bewildered by these desires she'd never had, she pushed away. Breathing, paced, heavy, she gazed down and he stared down at her. Biting her lip, pinking, she muttered as a last defense of sorts: "I would _suck_ as a girlfriend." 

Skye laughed warmly, shaking his head, "Nothing would change, Meryl. We'd still party and hang out...it'd just make us pretty much making out seem less weird." 

"We can make out if we want!" 

He snickered, "CONSIDER it, Gogo." 

"...What would that make you?" she asked, as if it wasn't obvious what he'd be if she was his girlfriend. 

"I dunno, Mr. Gogo?" 

She smirked, shoving him, before opening the door, "You're such a pain..." 

Meryl felt torn and confused as she started to walk towards her front door...Skye was following, always taking her to the door...yea, like they were on a date. She supposed what he said was true... 

Her...boyfriend? 

Eyes widening, alarmed about the mere idea, she turned to him, ready to turn it down just because of how freaky it sounded. Her? With a _boyfriend_? She'd subject herself to something like that? On purpose? 

But his white and brunette hair was dusted with a light few snow flakes, his skin paler than usual in the dusky starlight, his green eyes such a gorgeous contrast. He was looking down at her, his breath fogging as he smiled... "I had a great time tonight." 

...Damn it, why was he so pretty? Breathless, she nodded, "Me...me too..." 

"I didn't want to freak you out, Meryl...I mean, you've had to have been confessed to before, you're gorgeous" he rolled his eyes around as if sensing her apprehension. 

She blushed, not able to help her sulky moue, "Not...really. I'd probably have beat them up if they had." 

"Mm...well, take your time..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist, "...I'll wait." 

"How long?" she muttered. 

"Long" he assured. 

She hugged his neck, giving him a less daintier kiss, as he held her close. She pulled away but they attracted like magnets...moaning, he laughed softly, his cheeks warm, "Uh, I probably should leave..." 

"Probably..." she grumbled, not unkindly, "...I'll seriously think about it." 

Skye nodded, walking down the steps, holding her hand until they got to far apart. She stayed on the porch until he pulled his car away...and sighed, troubled. It felt like a weirdly nice kind of troubled though, one where she had options...and it didn't feel like her decision was so...threatening. She was sure Skye would be crushed if she rejected it but...it'd probably a good reason to reject it and he'd understand...but then, she mused as she took off her shoes, she thought about Skye dating other chicks or something afterward. 

...She'd probably kill those bitches. 

Blushing, irritated with herself, she gasped as out of nowhere, her sisters rushed to her. They looked...mortified. 

"Oh my God, you _are_ with Skye!" May squeaked. 

Meryl's eyes widened, gaping, before looking towards the window facing the porch, "...You were _watching_ me?" 

"We just happened to look out when we noticed the car outside" Yue insisted, staring at her wide-eyed, "You...told us you weren't!" 

Meryl sighed, exasperated, rolling her eyes, walking towards the kitchen, needing a drink. "Not...quite yet." 

"What? You were kissing him!" May insisted. 

Meryl sulked, shrugging as she poured herself a glass of milk, "I dunno, we were just doing a dry run, I guess..." 

Yue cocked a brow as May gazed at her, doe-eyed, "What did it feel like?" 

"What...?" 

"His lips!" 

Meryl recoiled, startled by the question before considering, pressing the glass to her lips, somehow feeling that her expression had even relaxed "...Soft." 

She groaned, exasperated, as both of them went into 'coo' mode, rolling her eyes as she started to escape to her room. 

"Did you tell her?" 

Meryl paused, scowling, as Mei looked...pleased. Really, she learned that was never a good sign. Propping her hands on her hips, she smiled tightly, "Tell me what?" 

"W-well! It's not important right now!" May squeaked, waving her hands. 

Yue looked worried suddenly and Mei glanced at her nails, shrugging, "I suppose..." 

Meryl just cocked a brow, glowering, when suddenly Mura appeared, carrying a few suitcases. He looked solemn and expressionless. When he saw her, he smiled sadly. "Oh, uh, hi, Meryl...I...think I remember that skirt." 

"Yea, it was Carrie's. What are you doing?" she questioned, getting a nauseous feeling. That was May's luggage... 

Mei crossed her arms, leaning against the wall, "WE'RE going back to mom's house." 

Meryl's eyes widened at her before looking at May and Yue who were staring down. Somehow, she was terribly disappointed in them. Skye told her that his cousins were in shambles that they messed up with her sisters somehow. She couldn't help but think this sudden need of change was over that...annoyed, she smiled darkly, "'We', huh? Well, that's great. I'm glad you guys are so dreadfully missing brainwashing and mind-control. I hope you have a safe trip!" 

Shaking her head, walking towards her room, Mei scoffed, "Whatever, _Meryl_ , you're really not seeing how the rest of us are suffering. This whole thing's only been about you!" 

Not wanting to hear it, she held up a hand. But Mei, unfortunately, continued, "Not even mom or Brody care that it's a package deal anymore though! Brody even said 'at this point it doesn't matter which of them comes home'!" 

She froze. 

...There...had always been ONE deal. One deal that kept her from going to the hospital and getting a rape kit, having the DNA tracked, one deal keeping that bastard from rotting in jail like he deserved for both being a pedophile and serial rapist: 

He wouldn't touch _them_. 

Her pulse rushed as she gaped, facing away from them...them, not Mura. He looked sad, naturally, but his expression tensed, concerned. "Meryl...what's wrong?" 

That _bastard_. She could STILL nail him, she could STILL... 

No, no, she didn't have a slip of evidence. Not one condom, not one bedsheet, not one slip of paper from the clinic, nothing. She had no way...no way to protect herself. Or her sisters. That son of a bitch, any of them will do, right? Swallowing the massive lump in her throat, she felt weak, helpless...where was Skye now? 

That thought brought tears to her eyes as she couldn't fight off that weak whimper. Oh, shut up, Meryl. Skye had nothing to do with this. He'd protect you if he knew. When he wants to stand beside you, it's because he'll be the first to step up in the face of anything against you. 

But this...wasn't his fight. 

"Baby, hey, what's wrong?" Mura suddenly gasped, rushing to her, awkwardly holding her shoulders. 

"Meryl, sweetie, it's fine if you want to stay, don't let Mei harass you" Yue insisted. 

"Y-yea! We'll be okay!" May added woefully. 

No they wouldn't. May, Yue, and...and Mei, she couldn't bear to imagine them knowing that torture, that lack of respect. She didn't...she didn't have an option though. Choking a little more, she grasped her dad's hand, rasping, "I'm...I'm sorry, papa...I...I guess I'll have to...go back too. It's...it's wrong of me to...to part...us." 

He looked fairly alarmed, she wasn't sure why, but he rapidly shook his head. "Sweetie, it's okay...I...I mean I didn't...know you guys were suffering or anything. I thought...I thought things were going great. You...you never told me different, I just...I'm an idiot, ha..." 

"Oh papa, that's not true!" May insisted, probably just crying as response to her, "It'd just...it'd just be easier to be there right now. It's nothing to do with you." 

Yue rapidly nodded in agreement and Mura smiled gravely. "It's okay, really." 

Mura looked to her though, as if he expected her to say something to stop this. Something like 'that guy's been sexually molesting me since I was five and the second I hit puberty he started penetrating'. Or 'when I was 15 and 16 because the dick hated to wear rubbers he got me pregnant and beat me the first time for trying to keep it to reveal who he really was. Oh, and then he forced abortions on me then had cosmetic surgery to hide the scars'. It was all right there, on the tip of her tongue, but weighing it down. Feeling something she hadn't felt in a very long time, she choked, "I'm...sorry..." 

He exhaled faintly. He gave up, she could see that. Mura knew there was more to her story than 'I hate mom's tyranny' that brought her here and pressed at any moment he could. But he'd had enough... 

His blue eyes softened though, always Mr. Understanding, "You have nothing to be sorry for. If you want to be with your mother, I have no right to reject that." 

She wanted to kill herself. That was the last thing in the known damn universe she wanted. But she had no choice. She never had a choice. Mura picked up the suitcases, "I'll put these in the car. I'll drive you ladies there first thing in the morning before I go to work. You should get some sleep. I'm uh, going to retire after I put these away. Good night..." 

"Papa, we can help-" Yue started. 

"No" he said sharply before his shoulders slouch, "No...I'll be okay." 

He marched outside and May looked heartbroken. "Oh papa..." 

"Well, good riddance, I'm glad this hell is finally over!" Mei declared, huffing. 

Yea, maybe for three of you. They didn't know what hell was. Meryl gave her a dark expression. She never hated that she cared about anyone so much at any point in her life. But, well, here she was...whatever. God forbid she try to escape and live her own life. God forbid anyone have a grain of decency to hold up deals. 

"But...Meryl, what about Skye?" Yue asked softly, approaching her. 

She didn't want to hear that name, especially right now. She had something normal dangled in front of her face. That's what she should be doing right now, THAT. She should be entertaining stupid romances with a stupid boy and they should be stupidly in love but instead she was going to become someone's fuck toy again. She should be worrying about what she was wearing on their date tomorrow but instead she had to think of how she was going to keep herself from getting pregnant a third time. Skye? What the hell did she care about Skye? That was for people that had normal lives. He...he knew what he was getting into. 

But it hurt. It hurt like hell. 

"Meryl-" Yue started again, reaching to touch her shoulder. 

She shrugged away, aching, wheeling around and pinning her with an icy glare, "Don't TOUCH me!" 

Running away down the hallway, not wanting a reaction, she hid herself away in her room and sobbed. If he saw her sobbing there, he'd think something foolish like he won. Had to get it all out now... 

...It took all the restraint she had, in fact, locking herself in her small bathroom to sit in the mini tub to keep herself from texting Skye: 'I'm so scared'. 

"You think this says 'I'm sorry for WHATEVER the hell I did'?" 

Yukina Skye drank a milkshake as he followed Inaba Hayato and Yagami Iori around the mall, his hands casually stuck in his pockets. He cocked a brow at the diamond hair chopstick dealys Iori was holding up, looking hopeful. "Did you have a moment and put the moves on this girl?" 

"Of-of course not!" Iori blurted as if offended, flustering. "I-I mean, she was going to kiss _me_ and-and I dunno, I guess it was a problem I was going to accept it? I mean, God, I wanted her to kiss me but...but was that the problem?" 

"I wasn't firm enough with Vivian" Hayato said wretchedly, gazing at the floor, "I should have told her early I wasn't interested in her and-and I didn't. It gave May the wrong idea and now...now she probably won't ever talk to me again..." 

"You've recited this tale three times today, buddy" Skye informed, shaking his milkshake at him, "You're improving!" 

He really did feel bad for them though, it was some pretty weird conundrums they were going through and as horrible as it sounded, better them than him because if he had to deal with that madness, he probably would have cussed someone out by now. Shaking his head, he looked at his phone, raising a brow. Besides, he had his own issues... 

When he went home that night, he could not sleep. His mind was in a world of kind of puzzling joy and flyaway fluff. They kissed. He kissed her, she didn't stop him. Even better, she kissed HIM on her own accord. When she told him in the car she didn't want him to leave, it was all he could do to not jump out of that car and rocket to the moon with joy. It was, romantically, the best damn night of his life. 

And yea, three days later, she hadn't...even called him? 

He pursed his lips, poised to enter her number to text her...but he wondered, had he pushed her too hard? Like, looking at his timing now in hindsight, it was pretty damn sucky, he just found out about that bulls—t going on in her life all this time...and then he goes and jumps at the chance to confess? What did he do but confuse her? The poor thing...half tempted to tell her to forget it, he realized that might upset her and send her the wrong message too. Like 'nah, I realized you're too messed up for that so forget I made the offer'. He didn't think anything like that...but then, she wasn't even at school today...was she avoiding him? 

Replacing his phone in his pocket, he gnawed his lower lip before glowering firmly at the backs of his despondent cousins. "Okay, this s—t ends NOW." 

They both paused, turning back to stare at him, confused. He grunted, "We are three guys, standing here, lamenting and confused about what's going on with these chicks and it ends NOW. We will go and confront them and we are going to lay all this s—t out on the table!" 

"But Skye..." Hayato started, shaking his head. 

Skye grunted, shoving him, "YOU are going to tell May that you are a WUSS, that Vivian walked all over you like she walked all over you when you dated. You don't like that wench and you don't want that damned wench back! You want HER and there's no ifs and or buts about it!" 

Pointing accusingly at Iori, he snarled, "And you are going to tell Yue that you like her and that whatever the hell she's pissed with you about needs to be laid down. You're all taking care of her damn flowers and sending her long sappy texts, you want some f—king answers and you want them NOW. Got it?" 

Iori nodded slowly. "Good!" Skye snapped before grumbling under his breath, "And me, make sure she doesn't hate my guts." 

Stalking out of the mall with renewed purpose, he prepared the speech in his mind, absently storing that Iori suggested that Hayato invite May to their family's ritual Christmas celebration. Sounded good...Meryl would get along nicely with his family. Maybe he'd suggest that too... 

All of them revved up, Skye knocked sharply at the door with more confidence than he felt. Ugh, no, don't be a wuss now, Skye. 

It took A LONG time and he was growing angry that they possibly peeked out, saw them, and were now ignoring them. But no, finally, the door creaked open... 

Hayato blinked, startled, "Mura?" 

The man had definitely seen kinder days, working a five o'clock shadow and deep sacks under his eyes. Skye could smell from where he stood the whiskey on his breath and read the sheer misery in his eyes. Woah, what was going on? 

"Oh...hey guys...what's up?" he asked, dazed. 

"Uh...well, we came to see the girls...is everything okay?" Hayato asked. 

Mura looked puzzled before shaking his head, "The girls...? What...? Oh..." 

Uh, yea, your daughters, dude. Why are you drinking at five o'clock again? Skye scowled, about to address this just out of concern for Meryl's already dwindling respect for malekind. But he bit his tongue when he muttered: "They...went back with their mother Sunday." 

Iori gawked, "W-what? Wh-why?" 

"They said...they said they were suffering" Mura said, clearly tired and not focused. "I didn't...I didn't know they were suffering...I thought everything was finally...perfect. I got them...presents and everything, I was going to get a tree soon..." 

They were speechless. Mura smiled sadly, "I'm sorry they didn't inform you, guys, I guess they didn't want it to be difficult. I'm sorry you had to find out this way..." 

"It's...fine" Hayato answered quietly. 

After an awkward good bye, Skye wheeled on his feet and typed in her number so fast, his head was spinning. 

Her answering machine, as expected. He found himself laughing because that was all he could do in this situation that lacked all modicums of sense. Cutting off his dark amusement sharply at the beep,he snapped, "What the f—k is going on, Meryl? What the f—k are you doing back with that dick? What are you thinking? Why the hell didn't you TELL me? This doesn't make any _sense_!" 

Hanging up before he went more haywire, he clenched his bangs, his eyes darting around. "Get a grip, Skye, get a grip. There's a damn reason for this." 

"They were...probably suffering because of us..." Iori mumbled, rubbing his arm. "I mean, they were having fun before we...complicated things." 

Hayato agreed and Skye couldn't help bitterly leer at them, "Then they don't know what 'suffering' is." 

Turning away, enraged, he wanted to break something. He had no living clue where her mother lived, he couldn't storm in there and get her the hell out. She was trapped and... 

And she didn't even trust him to tell him where she was or that she was leaving in the first place. Why? Why? That was what was running through his head so maybe she didn't tell him because he'd talk some f—king sense into her. You don't go _back_ to your rapist! 

"D-damn it!" he sobbed. 

He was going to be _sick._ Everything was going TOO right. That's what everyone in his family said, when things go TOO right, expect for something to go OBSCENELY wrong. It sounded pretty damn pessimistic but apparently they were on to something and boy, should most if not all of them know. 

He called a second time after ten minutes. Answering machine. After dinner. After his shower. After waking up a dozen times that night. Answering machine. His chest hurt. 

Finally, listless, defeated, he fell to sleep... he couldn't do anything tired. He had to have a clear mind for this. There was at least a drop of logic in this madness and he could find Meryl soon. And when he did, he was bringing her back. 

He just...prayed that she was okay. 

Maybe...Meryl was right. 

Yue sighed as she rode home in the long stretch limo with the quiet May, the only one pleased being Mei. Yue pursed her lips, tugging at the scratchy plead skirt irritably. She forgot how much she hated this thing and when she had to put it on for school, she had to say that was definitely one notch against being back. 

She had no idea after a week she would be whittled down to a toothpick. 

The second they came back, their father being the gentleman he'd always been, pulling their suitcases in was immediately attacked by their mother. 'I knew you were incapable of having children', 'this is why I didn't even give you partial custody, you were never good enough', 'I hope you've learned that your unstructured parenting is the reason you don't have kids'...none of that nonsense was true, their father was the truest, kindest, sweetest soul she'd ever met. He'd always been and all he'd wanted was to make them happy. Nothing the man had done had caused this. But as soon as either she and May tried to defend them, they were instantly silenced. 

He just smiled weakly at them and left...she found herself so worried about her papa. Mura worked much too much, she was pretty sure he only ate because they were there. He barely slept either so now that they were gone, that probably depressing him and making him feel guilty as if he'd done something, he probably wasn't taking care of himself at all. 

After his retreat, their mother went through their things and instantly started to throw things away. Yue was appalled when she threw away little magazines she collected from Kyoto and the postcards she kept as souvenirs from the trip. She was shocked how broken hearted she was when the woman decided the hairpiece was 'too cheap'...when the woman was called away, her and May quickly hid the things. 

If that wasn't enough, the control began. Yes, things became structured again and perhaps that was a good thing...except Yue wasn't sure her or her sisters had done anything that necessitated pretty much high security imprisonment. They weren't allowed to go anywhere after school. They went, were promptly picked up, had violin lessons, did homework, had dinner exactly at seven, then went to bed...at eight? Yue had never needed eleven hours of sleep in her life and was stunned to realize it. She had forgotten how night after night she lied in bed for three to four hours, staring. Back in Mineral, she would have stayed up and done something or worn herself out working in the greenhouse at the after-school club. Here...here she had no option. 

...She thought of the lilies. The lilies her and Iori planted together. She left because of the feelings she had for him, the feelings she felt were inappropriate. But thinking of them digging in the dirt, watering and raising those blooms together, it warmed and shattered her heart. She saw his pretty face and his earthy eyes and vibrant smile and she wanted to call him. Of course, naturally, their phones were taken away and deemed 'unnecessary'. They had no friends, they had no other activities, they were... 

They were prisoners here. They truly...were. Their hair had to be combed a certain way, their clothes had to have a specific singular style, pressed to perfection, starchy and stiff. On the weekends, they could read or practice violin and perhaps piano if their mother had the nerve for it. They could potentially have tea on the veranda, however, if the sun was too hot then that wasn't going to happen. Meryl said once they were their mother's dolls and Yue told her not to be ridiculous. 

...Oh Meryl... 

Her sister had been tough as nails their whole lives. She came against their mother, denied her controls, snuck out. Yue used to scold her, not knowing there was possibly something out there worth doing it. But now, Yue found she was tempted to herself...part of her even wanted to ask Meryl if she wanted to sneak out. No...it wasn't that she felt she wanted to be rebellious, it wasn't that she wanted to deny her mother... 

She just...didn't want to be a doll. 

Except, Meryl had fallen apart. 

Upon returning, Meryl didn't say a word. She looked at their mother silently for a moment before disappearing into her room. And she hadn't left once. 

As far as they could tell she lied in bed or maybe just sat by her window. It didn't seem like she was being _just_ emotional or depressed but like...she was waiting on something. She refused to eat, she refused to go to school, she refused...to talk to them. 

Yue had felt guilty, hurt, when upon learning they were leaving, Meryl decided to go to. She didn't know what was happening in her sister's life, but it seemed...it seemed good. She was happier, she was close to Skye, she was closer to them. But in that insular second, in that short moment, Meryl turned right back. 'Don't touch me'. That was essential Meryl, she was used to that. But considering how she was just a few days prior, it felt like she'd been struck in the face. 

The door was opened for them and Yue frowned as she found Fuwaki Ceffiena on the phone, looking irritated. "Yes, well...that's her fault." 

"Tadaima..." May murmured. 

Ceffiena shot them a look before smiling, "The girls just returned. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, darling." 

Clicking off, her smile lessened and tightened, "Dears, I'm so _glad_ you're home..." 

Yue's eyes narrowed. She recalled telling Meryl to be more respectful when the girl told their mother don't be such a 'snide bitch'. If she wanted something, say it. Yue...hadn't heard it before but now... "Is...something the matter?" 

"Well, of course your _silly_ sister isn't eating and, NATURALLY, I'm just so concerned about her health. You're her sisters...convince her to eat!" 

May glanced at Yue who pursed her lips, smiling back in the way their mother apparently perfected. Insincere, designed to get across the air of both sincerity and pleasure, _fake_. "Maybe Meryl would feel better if we had a tiny bit of leeway, mother. You know, the ability to at least leave the house for a little while..." 

Ceffiena appeared APPALLED. "Yue, I'm shocked by you! You were actually influenced by that madness your father allowed!" 

"...Is that what you call it?" Yue asked quietly. Influenced? She supposed there was something wrong with thinking one can have a life. 

May looked upset. She hadn't been doing that well either...the only one that seemed dandy was Mei. Mei liked this sort of structure where they weren't allowed to have an opinion nor even the credit of having sense that they wouldn't sleep with the first guy they met or, God forbid, have fun that wouldn't land them in trouble. Why risk it? That's what Yue supposed was the thought process behind this totalitarian household. Then Yue wanted to ask 'why risk what?'. 

"We'll speak with Meryl, mother" May said, miserably walking towards the stairs. 

Yue took a breath and followed her younger sister. She knew it wouldn't do any good...Meryl knew better than any of them ever had. Looking down the long corridor, realizing that they' d always been kept so far apart. Really, it was just Meryl that had this wing of the house...no wonder she was so antisocial... 

Feeling almost helpless, Yue tapped on the door, "Meryl, sweetie, can we come in?" 

Nothing followed and May glanced at her before knocking louder, "Meryl, answer or we're coming in either way." 

Again, silence. Yue pursed her lips and slowly turned the knob, cautiously opening the door...swallowing, she grimaced. 

Meryl was lying in bed, most likely in the same position from early this morning. She was curled up on her side, burrowed beneath her covers. Her uniform hung on a rod nearby in her line of vision as if trying to provoke her to go to school. It wasn't working, clearly. 

May walked over and sat beside her, poking the mountain of expensive sheets and blankets. "Meryl-chan, you can't lie in bed like this. It's not good for you and we're worried about you." 

She hadn't said much of anything either since they got back, indeed in this case now breaking her vow of silence. May looked back at her and Yue just shook her head. "I miss it too, Meryl...I miss having freedoms and...and other things but it's perhaps better for us here. We...we might need the structure." 

It was about the most vivid reaction they'd gotten out of her yet: she turned over away from them. She didn't want to hear it. Yue knew that if she was in Meryl's place, she didn't want to hear it. No, no, worse than that...she couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. Shoulders slouching, she gazed up at the ceiling, miserable. 

Brody had been in their lives since they were four years old...Brody had girlfriends, their mother had boyfriends. They didn't love each other, in fact, they just seemed to leech off of one another's existence and called it a relationship. If anything, the idea of romance seemed like the kind of ridiculous thing they made up in movies and novels. 

...But...something about the way Skye had kissed Meryl so tenderly when he walked to the steps, the way he held her hand until they couldn't anymore, gazing at her...those times when he'd look at her absently in class when she wasn't looking. The way he seemed to bring out her affection...it was the same as when Hayato went of his way to go to their house to walk May to school or how they'd look at each other like they were the only two people in that area... 

...The same as when Iori would smile at her and send her text messages about things he believed would interest her and invite her to or thought that if she was being so strangely cruel to him that _he_ was at fault. It wasn't sappy romance like the movies, by a longshot, but it felt real enough. And she hadn't known what to do with that. So she ran. 

...At this point, she wished she'd stayed and faced it. 

Yue gazed sympathetically at her older sister, clearly despondent and incapable of accepting that they lived like free citizens for such a short time and then actually willingly returned to this. It was sad. And pathetic. Yue wasn't stupid enough to think this was how people should live. She...she regretted it already. 

May and her jumped, alarmed, when a German song echoed from underneath Meryl's pillow. Confused, they watched her finally lift her head and pick up her cell phone...she stared at it, let the song play out, then replaced it in it's spot with a weak sigh. 

Yue looked to May before clearing her throat, "Was that Skye?" 

"...Who else." 

It wasn't even phrased in a rhetorical question sort of tone, just flat and matter of fact. Yue smiled absently, "I guess...he calls a lot." 

"Mm." 

May pouted, "Ane-san, are you heartbroken?" 

"Heartbroken?" scoffed Meryl, "That'd be too easy..." 

Yue's brows creased. Easy? May actually tensed at this statement, "There's nothing easy about it! I-I hate this feeling more than anything in the world. I wish...I wish it were 'easy'." 

Meryl was quiet after this plea and Yue didn't really expect her to respond... "If you like him so much, then go find out what the hell his problem was. You just assumed Hayato wanted that bitch back, she was the only one making the moves on him. And you let her. They're exes for a reason, you probably had a good advantage. But you just gave up." 

May recoiled, stunned. Yue scowled, "Meryl, don't be so mean..." 

"Whatever. Did you guys actually want something? I'm not eating so you can tell mother to go blow someone." 

Yue groaned, May standing stiffly, responding now that she was over the initial shock of Meryl's words, "You're such a jerk, Meryl!" 

She just shrugged, burrowing under the covers, "If Skye's exes went out of their way to kiss all on him specifically when _I_ was around and make passes at him when he invited me to go out, I'd beat the f—k out of them. Then I'd kick his ass for being the p—sy that let them do it." 

May's eyes widened and Yue crossed her arms, frankly a tad annoyed with Meryl for being so punctual and biting with her critique of them. "Oh, and what about me, Meryl? What's your answer for MY problem since you know it all?" 

Meryl didn't say anything for a few moments before murmuring, "I think I sympathize with your problem more because I wouldn't know right off how to let anyone love me either...and I tried to tell that idiot that I'd suck at being his girlfriend so I'd be afraid of being inadequate as well. We're not exactly looking at anywhere close to a good model for those situations." 

Yue froze as May looked at her. "Eh? You mean you're afraid of commitment too, Yue-chan?" 

"I-I don't know what she's talking about!" Yue blurted, cheeks burning painfully with color. Turning, she huffed, "Well, whatever, your problem is you ran the second Skye gave you the option and now you're ignoring him! You're just afraid to have feelings!" 

"...Yea" Meryl said softly, "That is my problem..." 

Yue paused and looked back at her. She wasn't being sarcastic or blunt...she seemed honestly...sad. Biting her lip, her irritation oddly straining away, she murmured, "Brody will be back tomorrow...you should talk to Skye, it'd be good to have someone else like him to talk to." 

"...Yea." 

"Please consider eating. You look like you've lost weight..." Yue pressed, having noticed her wrists when she picked up the phone. 

"I'll think about it." 

They exited quietly and May wrung her wrist, "I...I mean, it seemed so obvious Hayato wanted Vivian. But...he did seem uncomfortable. I thought that was because I was awkwardly around but it's true...why was I always there when it happened? M-maybe there was something going on..." 

Yue nodded absently and walked down the hall, their mother calling to demand they not dawdle and start their violin lessons. Yes...things weren't like the romances in stories. They didn't have a model for what worked...she didn't know if she could make Iori happy going off what she knew. He...he certainly made her happy though. 

...That was her only regret about Mineral. She would have never known about these variables if she'd stayed mother's little puppet. 

Skye rubbed his temple, grimacing as he sat in class. Staring at the board as the teacher droned he felt his eyes slowly shut, his head lurching forward...before hitting the desk, shocking him back up. Shaking his head, he picked up his pen, tapping himself on the head with it to stay awake. He hadn't been sleeping well. 

Pursing his lips, getting his phone out of his desk, he typed in a message absently to Meryl. 'Please, for the love of God text me or something'. 

His focus was shot. He couldn't even believe he was like this. He couldn't even think of anything else. Her safety was pervading his own sense of being...she ignored his calls, didn't respond to his texts...all he wanted to know that she was okay. 

But how could she be? She was back in that house with that bastard... Skye swallowed hard as his jaw clenched, angry. He couldn't _handle_ this. 

When the bell thankfully rang, he waved at his equally depressed cousins and headed home to attempt to sleep. And fail. 

Changing into his pajamas, texting to Sachiko who had been deeply concerned about him that he was okay, just going to nap and that he couldn't wait to see her for Christmas. Lying on his belly, smiling softly when she responded that she couldn't wait either and would bring him the candies he liked to make him feel better. It was easier when he just obsessed with his sister...all she did was spoil him with candy. 

His smile melted and he pursed his lips, texting one last time before his nap to Meryl, 'I miss you...I thought I'd get to spend Christmas with you. I bought you things you said you wanted, you know? I thought we'd be together...for that'. 

Taking a breath, he set the phone down and dropped his face down into his dark pillow, falling into a listless sleep almost instantly. She made him feel so weak. 

Once, when they were seven, they had an argument. Over what, exactly, he couldn't recall...but she disappeared. Like, they yelled at each other, she ran off saying she never wanted to see him again, and Mura called around asking where she was...she disappeared, she hadn't come home. And he blamed himself. He looked for her hectically, worried...he looked all over Mineral. He didn't give up. 

He...didn't give up. He just...couldn't. 

_Dort am klavier lauschte ich ihr und ween ihr spiel begann hielt ich den atem an. Dort am klavier stand ich bei ihr es hatte den schein sie spielte für mich allein._

Skye jolted, stunned, looking around his dark room, completely disoriented. The hell...? Then it hit him head on. 

Gasping, almost dropping his phone when he reached for it with an overkill amount of force, he quickly pressed 'send'. "G-Gogo?" he sputtered, sitting up, leaning against his headboard. 

"...Hey." 

"Oh my God, whe-where...ugh, what...what are you doing...?" he rasped, burying his eyes in his hand, torn between relief hearing her voice and wanting to yell at her. 

"...Nothing" she sighed wearily. 

Skye scoffed, standing, wobbly for a moment before going to hunt his light switch, "'Nothing'? There's no NOTHING to you going back to that hellhole!" 

"Don't..." she said, her voice kind of dead, "I know what I'm doing, Skye, I don't need you to lecture me." 

"I'm not-! ...I'm not...lecturing you, Meryl, honest, I'm just..." he trailed off...he wanted to speak to her for almost two weeks. And yet...he had no idea what to say. "Did I chase you off? I mean, I know I put a lot on you that night-" 

Meryl snorted. It was a vague sound but it was comforting because it was Meryl. "I'm not my sisters, Skye, it'd take more than you to make me leave." 

He couldn't help smile ever so slightly... "Oh really? What was your answer then?" 

"That doesn't matter." 

"The hell ever" Skye grunted, sweeping his hair back as he took a breath, "But you're right. It doesn't matter...I'm worried sick about you. Has he..." 

He couldn't help trail off and she mumbled, "He comes home tonight." 

"Damn it, Meryl! Where the f—k are you? This s—t ends now!" 

"I don't need you, Skye...just-just mind your own business, I know what I'm doing!" 

He probably would have been angry with her if it didn't sound like she was finally breaking down. Instead, he felt that sickening helplessness and anguish because he didn't know where she was...and he could do nothing. Pursing his lips, looking out his window...it was snowing again, like that night... he finally whispered. "You're doing this...for some reason. Why?" 

"It doesn't matter!" 

"It DOES matter! You're doing this for everyone else, aren't you? You're doing this for your mom and your sisters and whoever the hell else! What about you, Meryl...? You...you may be the toughest person I know, you may be 'Gogo' to me but...but I've told you over and over, you're not alone anymore..." 

The line went mysteriously quiet and Skye was alarmed that she might have hung up...but her soft muffled voice whimpered, "I'm...scared again." 

His eyes widened and before he could demand where she was, that she let him save her just this once she sobbed, "I'll talk to you later, Skye. Bye." 

"Meryl-!" 

Hissing, infuriated when the line went dead, he dialed in Iori's number, barking at his cousin, "I'm getting her back, f—k everything. I need your help..." 

Iori sighed some, "I asked Mura what the girl's address was today so I could send Yue the gift I got her...do you really think you should go busting in there though? I've been thinking, maybe we're too clingy..." 

Skye shuffled on clothes, grunting, "Call it what you want, Iori, but I'm going to get her back." 

"...You know more than you're telling, don't you?" Iori sighed again after a moment. 

"...Just get Hayato. We're going for a drive." 

This wasn't any different, when he found her in some crevice with a twisted ankle, covered in mud and soaked through with rain. He hadn't given up on her...and he wasn't about to start. 

And that bastard was going to die if he had even looked at her the wrong way. 

Yue sat at the table silently as Brody cut his filet mignon with a strange sort of deliberateness. It was quiet, as it had always been, and it felt tense. Maybe it'd always felt that way...a lot of things were becoming clear since coming here. Yue sipped the bitter tea her mother insisted they all drink as it helped 'weight gain reduction' before looking to May. 

She'd been preoccupied since Meryl told her her own perception of what was happening with Hayato...it clearly hadn't occurred to her. Perhaps that was for the best because now she was second guessing and stressing over her choice...then, Yue thought with a soundless sigh, 'I definitely am having second, third, fourth, and fifth ideas about this decision...' 

"Well! Brody, isn't it _wonderful_ the girls are here?" Ceffiena finally spoke, breaking the thick uneasiness. 

"Mm...I see one's missing though." 

Ceffiena's plastic smile diminished a little before returning, renewed, "Well, Meryl just wasn't that hungry tonight. She decided to stay in her room." 

Brody just blinked absently before nodding, sipping his red wine. Yue frowned...Brody was probably supposed to represent something of a father figure in their youth. He probably was supposed to provide them with some kind of model as Mura wasn't there...but she never knew him to take interest. He was always away on business and when he was here, he was with their mother or locked in a room somewhere. She really didn't know a whole lot about him...it was strange Meryl disliked him so much, really, when had he been around? 

Whatever the case, Yue realized with some sorrow, he wasn't their father. Saioji Mura hadn't picked up the phone when she called him the other day... she presumed he was mad but called his office, just in case. They told her, causing her concern, that he'd called out sick all week...he probably didn't know what to make of any of this. They came to him, asked to stay with him, then pack their bags at the smallest inclination. He'd been so...happy...she pursed her lips, setting her fork down, her appetite shot. Whatever the case, she wanted to check on him...the idea came to her when she was trying to call him for the third time. She just had to propose it. 

"Mother" she pasted on her most respectful face, "If...it's okay, I was thinking that for the Christmas holiday, we could see papa." 

May looked up, surprised, before her eyes glowed a bit. "Oh yea! That would be nice, mother, I'm sure daddy misses us and we've never spent the holidays with him before." 

They didn't celebrate Christmas. Their mother and Brody would go off from morning to the break of dawn to parties and charity events to rub elbows, leaving them there to go to bed at eight. Nothing festive, nothing fun, it was just any other day...the next visit with their dad, however, he made it Christmas. He got the cake, he got them presents, he had them decorate a tree, and recorded every moment of it...the few Christmas' after, they would stay up and toil over making presents for their dad or save up all the coins they found to buy him something. It was always simple, like a button with a band or a scarf. Those little things...but she was astonished to see on his work bag the button still clasped there, the scarf, a little ratty, hanging on the coat rack. Meryl actually teased him about being a hoarder and he just smiled. 

...Papa... 

"Absolutely NOT!" Ceffiena gawked, shocked, "Why on Earth would you even make such a request?" 

Yue opened her mouth to question why it was cause for such a reaction firstly when Mei looked annoyed, "They just wish to get back to their boyfriends, mother. All of them had a guy around and Christmas is the time for couples." 

"Good heavens!" 

May narrowed her eyes at her near named twin and countered, "I want to go back for our _father_. It's not like we'll do anything for Christmas, why shouldn't we spend it with daddy? We're back in Japan and everything and just because I came back here doesn't mean I never want to see him again!" 

"Dad didn't care that we left the first time nor this time so what does he care about ever seeing us again? He totally _abandoned_ us, I can't believe you guys forgot that so quickly!" Mei protested. "You guys are so dumb!" 

Yue rubbed her brow, a rapidly churning migraine growing in her temple. And Ceffiena just fanned the flame: "Well, I forbid it! Absolutely not, that man is out of your life and he's out of your life for good! Don't think you can just walk in and out of this house like you please! You went and now that you're back you have no choice!" 

It was the most sickening of feelings. Her vision and brain started to swirl, she felt a wave of emptiness pass through her body like a waterfall of fire, leaving a burn she couldn't comprehend but it made her _pissed_. She slammed her fists down on the table. 

Everyone jolted as the china bounced with the movement, that little 'clank' sound chiming through the night. Ceffiena gaped speechlessly...Yue wasn't sure what to do now. She was blessed now with a knowledge she shouldn't know. She knew that she shouldn't be forced to stay inside like some deviant. She knew she could make her own decisions. She knew that she shouldn't be kept from her father if she actually desired to see him. Brody was no _father_ , he was a mystery, and the man their mother painted as Saioji Mura was a complete fabrication. 

What did she do with this knowledge though? It seemed like a pest, a parasite, making her unhappy because now she'd gained it like Meryl had and it made their living conditions unlivable. It wasn't like this before, if she'd never _learned_... 

What was she supposed to do? What choices did she have...? 

Standing, composing herself, she tilted her head, "I apologize. I'm going to retire for the night." 

Leaving her plate almost completely uneaten, she quickly rushed to her room, slamming the door. Not a minute later, she could hear May's. Letting out a breath, she slid down her wall...after a minute of thoughts lost in nothingness, she picked up her phone and clicked through the pictures... 

They posed together by a pretty statue, smiling, Yue incapable of being able to take a picture while being in it so she could see some of Iori's outstretched arm. It was a nice picture...a nice picture of a nice boy... 

Staring at it for some time, she miserably buried her face into her knees, pulling at the tweed cloth. What do you do now...? What choices did she have...? 

Tapping her chin against her knee, she shook her head. Maybe she was overreacting...maybe she just had to get used to this again. This was the known, that...that with the feelings and the attraction and things she didn't understand...that felt...dangerous. 

This was safe. This...this was the way they'd been raised. It was comfortable at one point, it could be again. And if they could handle it, so could Meryl. There...wasn't anything wrong with this... 

"I'm sorry, Brody" Ceffiena smiled quickly, alarmed, "I'm sure they're just spouting nonsense..." 

Brody wiped his lips, dabbing the sauces with one of the napkins, dropping it near the plate. "Mei...the boy hanging around your oldest sister, is he...tall?" 

Mei's shoulders stiffened and she glanced around shiftily, "Skye...he, uh, well yea. Like six feet something..." 

Ceffiena frowned, "Why do you ask, dear?" 

"...Nothing" he said shortly before pinning a look at Ceffiena, "Either way, I believe I'll retire for the night." 

"Oh, of course, you had a long flight" Ceffiena said carefully, the maids coming to remove their plates. "Everything should be in place." 

He nodded and stood without another word. Ceffiena let out an irritated breath upon his departure, drinking her tea, "Your sisters will be the death of me! How dare they—ooh! It makes me so angry." 

Mei just nodded, shaking her head, "Don't pay them any mind, mother. They don't know any better." 

Ceffiena smiled, petting Mei's hair, "Oh, thank goodness you're such an obedient child, Mei. If I just had your sisters... they would have never come back, I suspect. Just living as-as common heathens! No sense of responsibility...it's sickening." 

Mei scoffed, "It's mostly Meryl...only she was unhappy. Meh." 

"Oh, if only you were my oldest" sighed Ceffiena, standing, "Things would be a lot less difficult. Come, let's get prepared for bed." 

Mei nodded and followed her up the steps, their servants preparing all the baths, all the clothes, setting the bed...everything was _prepared_ for them. They didn't have to raise a finger or do anything unnecessary and her sisters could only see the little things! Ugh, idiots- 

She paused, a little startled, to see Brody wandering down the dark corridor towards the wing Meryl had to herself as the oldest. Ugh! A whole wing to herself too! So selfish... 

...However, that was odd. Mei frowned, looking to her mother who didn't appear to be that caught off guard, "Mother... was that Brody?" 

"Hmm? Oh, he's probably going to lecture your sister." 

Enlightened, Mei nodded, "Ah, that's for the best..." 

She had everything here. The world was not enough, Mei supposed. Juvenile at best...letting the servant brush her hair, she pursed her lips, closing her eyes. This was perfect. 

Hopefully they all grew up soon. 

"...Well, I see a little threat gets your senses in order." 

Meryl glanced back expressionlessly as her 'stepfather' came in, closing and locking the door, tugging absently at his tie. "Your sisters would have been perfectly acceptable." 

Her eyes narrowed at the demon, shaking her head, lifting herself up off the floor. "Yes, because I'm sure you'd love to break in virgins." 

Brody's eyes darkened but he chuckled bitingly before picking up some package that had been delivered to her. "I do believe you were told to put this on." 

Meryl stood across from him, careful to keep her face blank despite thinking this never really had to happen again. Hearing Skye had messed her up. Part of her felt like she could fight this, that for once she had to say 'I'm doing this for myself'...Skye didn't know though. It was easy for him to look from the outside in. 

But there was this dip in her stomach that made it feel like she was letting down his expectations. 

Annoyed, feeling angry, she spat, "The day you see me in your f—king cosplay is the day you're committing necrophilia, bastard." 

She wasn't even surprised, glad she didn't flinch when he grabbed her by the front of that ugly ass blouse her mother made them all wear. He gritted his teeth, "Watch your mouth, bitch. I don't know what your little boyfriend pulled, getting into that damn limo, but he's not coming this time so it'd be best to keep me happy." 

"I know that" she hissed, shoving him away, "Just-just f—king get it over with!" 

Meryl clenched her eyes shut as he forced her to her knees...she had been tempted many a time. She had strong teeth, she could... 

Licking, flicking her tongue, she hesitated...that was the first problem, she hesitated, got scared. Then she fell into this loop where she was getting raped and impregnated and accepting it. She got down on her knees herself... 

She...could have been normal...maybe her and Skye... 

Her eyes burned. Every time she thought of his name, she had to cry. That was one good reason she left... 

Yelping when Brody forced her up, tossing her on the bed and holding her wrists. He looked smug, shoving the stiff skirt up her thighs. "I haven't seen you cry in a long time...maybe that little break will make this more interesting." 

Turning her over, she wept, burying her face into the sheets. Whatever...she'd get used to it again. She'd be tearless and take it like the toy she was meant to be. 

Soon, Skye's name wouldn't effect her like this... 

"This is bull s—t!" 

If Skye smoked he would have been through a pack of cigarettes by now, he'd probably popped about nine blood vessels in his brain. Hayato scowled, looking around in complete confusion. "This is crazy." 

Skye gritted his teeth, snapping, "Chihaya, dude, there has to be an easier way to get to this house." 

His, for all purposes, uncle was on the line, giving them directions on navigating through the super rich neighborhood he'd grown up in...he didn't really consider it, but it made sense that the girls lived in Wensington, the highest of the high upper crust neighborhoods. You had to be dropping some serious change to live there. Made sense, he recalled her saying her mother was the daughter of like the fourth richest mining guy in all of Japan. But thing was... 

"Sorry kid, that's the 'I use money as carpet' section, they make sure no one finds a back way into that bitch" Hideyoshi Chihaya remarked, the sound of clanking pans in the background. "Just stick to the numbered roads. You'll get there." 

Skye groaned internally, wheeling around the turns. "Fine...thanks." 

"Well, good luck with whatever you're doing. And watch out for Wensi cops, they're everywhere." 

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." 

Clicking off, Hayato gave him a look, leaning over the seats since Iori was riding shotgun, "'I'll definitely keep that in mind'? What the heck are we doing, dude? It sounds criminal." 

Skye just shook his head, pursing his lips as he hit the next turn, "Just stay behind me." 

Just when he was another turn from losing his mind, the house came into view...it was a massive excuse for a 'house', it looked like it went half a block. Resolved, he sped up the longest idea of a driveway he'd ever seen at top speed. Iori glanced at him disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. He knew something was up. 

He just...hoped nothing was up. 

Almost pulling in at an absurd angle, he turned the car off and sprinted for the door. The other two were a little more languid but their reason for being there was a little less hectic. He couldn't stop his heart from trying to escape his chest. 

Ringing the doorbell, he scowled when no one came immediately...well, then, considering how big the house was it probably took forever...but when about three minutes passed, he got the feeling he was getting ignored. Gritting his teeth, he started ringing rapidly. Eff it. 

Five minutes too long, the door finally opened. The butler looked quite pissed...but nowhere as pissed as he was. "May I _help_ you?" 

"I'm looking for Meryl. Where is she?" 

"Lady Meryl has retired for the evening." 

Skye's brows creased, "It's seven o'clock. What are they, infants? Look, tell Meryl that Skye is here to see her." 

"I'm sorry, the girls do not entertain visitors, especially males" the butler said stiffly, about to close the door. 

"Yea, okay" Skye glared...before shoving the shorter guy away. 

"Good heavens!" 

He heard Hayato and Iori on his heels. Iori, voice of reason, hissed, "Skye, we are about to get arrested!" 

Skye didn't care if a swat team rolled up, he would bring them down too. Glaring around, he didn't see anyone in this giant place. And it was _too_ quiet. Glowering, he yelled, "Meryl!" 

His voice echoed almost ethereally and it only made him angrier. Everything about this made him angry. Yea, his house was tiny, him and his dad ran into the archways daily but he never felt like this. And nothing was wrong with having a big house but a damn race track shouldn't fit in the foyer. It felt so cold... 

"Meryl!" 

Finally, FINALLY, Yue appeared, looking shocked, at the top of the steps. "Skye? What are you...what are you doing here?" 

Her eyes widened, stunned, Iori staring up at her, looking pretty speechless. Skye snarled, "Save the reunions. Where's Meryl?" 

"Meryl...? She's...she's in her room. But Skye, I don't think you guys-" Yue rasped. 

"Save it" Skye said shortly, sprinting up the steps, "F—king "retiring" at damn seven o'clock, I guess that bitch does have all the options." 

"What?" Yue scowled, pointing towards the wing for the oldest. "Skye, she's having the hardest time getting acclimated here. I'm...I'm sure she wants to see you again someday but for now-" 

He glared as he had Yue sputtering crap in his ear and was cut off by a very appalled woman...by the looks of it, their mother. She looked beside herself. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" 

"Look, lady, move." 

"How dare you?" the woman seethed, outspreading her arms as if to block him off before glaring towards her servants, "Tell the police to get here immediately!" 

Skye was over it. He pushed her aside, yelling, "Meryl!" 

"Oh, so you're her little boyfriend! My daughter decided to come back on her own so she doesn't want you!" 

"Eh? Skye?" May joined, rushing towards them. 

"What are you even doing here, Skye?" Yue asked, exasperated. 

By the time Mei joined he was ready to kill something. Throwing doors open the whole way, he felt his pulse throughout his entire arm. "Meryl!" 

"You stop THIS instant!" their mother threatened loudly. 

There was one damn door left and if she wasn't in there, he was destroying this crowd and this coliseum of a house. 

He started to throw the door open but found it locked...a nerve snapped like a twig and he kicked that damned thing in and he opened his mouth to call her name...but found himself gawking speechlessly. 

The same bastard from the limo was on top of her...from behind, her face buried into the pillow. He looked up, his mouth opened, probably about to demand who busted in...but he paused, glaring towards him. "Who the hell are you?" 

Skye stared before just feral insanity slipped over his vision. It was an almost whimsical moment, where he blinked and he found himself with his hands around the guy's throat. The man growled, grasping his wrists and trying to punch him. But it didn't hurt, Skye didn't feel anything except that he was going to make him suffer. 

"Meryl!" Yue sobbed, rushing to the bed. 

She was sitting up, hugging herself. Her black eyes were wide, stunned and like she had no idea where she was. Yue wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "Oh my God, sweetie, are you okay? What's going on!" 

Meryl mumbled in confusion, incoherent whines and babbles... he supposed he had some sort of record for stopping this insanity, it seemed almost impossible he'd interfered twice. But he halted somewhat when she started to sob uncontrollably. 

Glancing over his shoulder, she was weeping into Yue's shoulder, her sister rocking her, holding her tightly. She shot a malicious glare in their direction. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that to her!" 

May looked petrified, staring from the hallway as if something inconceivable just took place, Mei in a similar position. Skye's eyes narrowed though...their mother... 

If a mother found out that the guy she was with was slipping into the back wing to rape their daughter, wouldn't they be...furious? His mother would be, that's for damn sure. But she just looked like...this was merely an inconvenience. 

He stood, slamming the guy backwards against the wall, satisfied that he lost consciousness before turning to the older woman, bewildered. It just couldn't be what he was thinking...it wasn't possible. Her flesh and blood, her child she carried for nine months...it just had to be confusion. "...Have you known this was going on?" 

All the girls and his startled cousins looked to him, minus Meryl, once again shocked. Mei balled her fists, "Just what are you implying?" 

"I'm IMPLYING that she just walked in on the same thing all of us did and she just looks like her stock ratio went down!" Skye countered, feeling his fury rise. 

"Where ARE those police? Breaking into our home, apparently anyone could get away with it!" the woman hissed, starting to go to the hallway. 

May slowly turned to look at her...she looked baffled before the color drained from her face. "Mother, if Skye didn't come in here, this would...this would have happened!" Then she wheeled towards him, "And what do you mean 'going on'?" 

Yue looked at him inquisitively as well as he gazed at the back of Meryl's head. She was trembling, shaking with emotion, probably beside herself. He promised not to tell... "I...can't say..." 

"What! What is going on!" Mei snapped. 

"You girls need to face the facts! There are _perks_ to having wealth, there are responsibilities to be maintained!" Ceffiena finally snapped, "You think Brody stayed around because he wants to? Yes, he has money, he has Fuwaki stock, but there will always be _perks_ and that's the oldest child's duty!" 

Skye was pretty sure he heard all of their brains implode. 

"W-wh- _what_?" whispered Yue, gawking. 

"You ...you can't mean that, you just...you just _can't_ " May stammered. 

Ceffiena glowered, "As women of this house, you should forebear to the man that's been around more than your father ever was! If Meryl had lacked sense and stayed in that commoner place, I would have expected any one of you to take up the responsibility!" 

"The f—k, lady?" demanded Hayato, the incredulity in his voice thick enough to cut with a knife. 

"My...my _God_ , no wonder she hates you more than him" Skye said breathlessly, completely awestruck, "He did it but you not only f—king let it happen, you _endorse_ it. What the hell is wrong with you!" 

Meryl pushed away from Yue, hiccuping and seeming to fight for air. Skye had had enough. This was the monster of all train wrecks, he'd never seen anything as twisted or despicable as this and he'd seen a lot in his family. Marching forward with absolute footsteps, he scooped Meryl up under her legs, cradling her body against his chest and covered her with his coat. 

"You know, I have a mother that for my entire life has told me she'd do anything for me, that she'd give her life for her children. So standing here listening to you _justify_ letting that fuck over there rape your daughter as a perk- and not only have you let him rape her, you've let him rape her since she was _five years old_. How dare you? How dare you do this to her?" he seethed, engulfed with rage, " You make me SICK. And I don't give a damn what the hell the rest of you do, I'll sit out in the car for five minutes but we're leaving and I'm taking Meryl with me. It's your choice if you want to come but I won't let you hurt her anymore." 

And with that, he walked out of the exit. Meryl didn't resist or tell him not to protect her or any of that. In fact, she was hugging him so tightly...he rubbed her shoulder, whispered to her that it was okay. He swallowed, tacking on that he promised he'd be beside her. 

The servants parted when he gave them the deadliest glare he could muster, walking out the door with Iori and Hayato following, in utter silence. He tossed his keys at Iori, climbing into the back and hugging her tightly. It all...it all made sense now. Her stepfather, her hatred for her mother, wanting to protect her sisters...he clenched his eyes shut as she began to cry again. He felt so helpless again... 

Three minutes passed and Skye was pretty sure he was going to bust a window out. They were going to _stay_? Were they nuts? Did they not hear what their mother just said? ANY of them would have been expected to pick up if Meryl refused to come back. Hayato tapped the side of the arm rest before seething, "F—k! What the hell is this? You didn't tell us about this s—t, Skye!" 

"We should have brought the damn cops" Iori scowled, now that the silence was broken. 

Skye just shook his head, kissing Meryl's temple gingerly. He rocked her, "I...I just...had to get to her..." 

Four minutes. "The hell I'm leaving May here! I'll go in there and carry her out kicking and screaming over my f—king shoulder but I'm not leaving her here!" Hayato growled, slamming his fist down. 

Skye just sighed...whatever. He couldn't believe they'd be that ignorant...Iori looked distinctly worried. Well, following this distortion of a hierarchy, the next to follow would be Yue. Meryl trembled, "I can't leave them, Skye..." 

"What they do is their business" Skye said flatly, "They know now, Meryl. They know and if they can ignore that then you don't need to concern yourself any longer. You're done protecting everyone else." 

She tried to protest though she was clenching his shirt for all it was worth. He hushed her and glanced at the clock, shaking his head. "Let's go, guys." 

"I mean it, Skye" Hayato grunted, swinging the door open suddenly, "I don't give two s—ts how much May hates me, she's not staying here!" 

Skye sighed vaguely as he stalked back towards the house. Iori looked off before opening the driver's door, "I have the same sentiments, Skye. I'll be right back." 

Watching his two cousins return to the house, he gazed down at Meryl and was a little surprised to find her looking at him. "You really don't know how to quit, do you...?" 

"Sorry, not in my functions." 

Meryl rested her cheek against his chest, suddenly laughing humorlessly, "I'd always hoped...or at least, in the beginning, that someone would come and see what he did. I always hoped that someone would see what a monster her was...now, I feel like you saw something I wouldn't have wanted you to..." 

"Meryl, you weren't doing anything consensual with that son of a bitch!" he hissed, "I'm just glad I got there in time...I wish you'd trusted me enough so I could have saved you before he got...that far..." 

She gazed at him drearily before shaking her head, "Kiss me." 

He recoiled, stunned, "Eh?" 

"Kiss me. Show me that you're not absolutely repulsed, that I'm not the damaged goods that I am, since you're Mr. Perfect." 

"I never said I was Mr. Perfect" Skye snorted hotly, leaning down and giving her a faint kiss on the lips, "And I'll never be repulsed by you...and you're Gogo...nothing is so damaged that you can't fix it." 

Meryl balled up his shirt in a fistful, her eyes closing, "You know she died, right?" 

"Yep...but the difference is you're my Gogo and you'll only get stronger and better." 

Her brows raised a bit but she didn't refute it, grasping his hand in hers as they sat in the quiet dark. He didn't...know what to do. 

Skye jumped when the door and trunk opened. He looked back and was shocked to see three suitcases...what? He suddenly found himself pushed against the door, Yue and May sandwiching Meryl. 

"Meryl, you have SO much explaining to do" Yue sobbed, tears rolling down her face. 

"Y-yea! What's this, been going on since you were-were five? Why does Skye know more than we do?" May demanded, weeping. 

"It's...it's a long story..." Meryl said quietly, "One I didn't think I'd have to tell. I didn't think you guys would come." 

"Are you crazy? How could we stay in that house after this? We're damn prostitutes and dolls to our mother!" Yue countered, angry, hugging her tightly, "We just had to get the things that meant anything to us. And you didn't unpack at all so we had to grab your bag. I'm sorry it took so long and seemed that way." 

Meryl seemed relieved and Skye let out a breath of relief himself...before noticing... "...Really? Mei isn't coming?" 

They just fell silent and he shook his head. "...Let's go home, guys." 

Iori backed up as May rested her head on Meryl's shoulder, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, "I'm so sorry, Meryl, we left Mineral for such petty reasons...and you didn't want to go. But you should have told us, we're your sisters!" 

"Yes! No more secrets!" Yue proclaimed. 

Meryl was quiet for a long time...before she suddenly mumbled: "Can I tell you guys something that I've always wanted to tell someone?" 

"Of course" May insisted. 

She closed her eyes and said in such a weak sorrowful tone, it didn't even sound like her, "When I was 15, Brody got me pregnant then forced me to have an abortion." 

Skye's head turned sharply, for that second thinking his head just came up with something bewildering, and her sisters just stared at her. "...What?" 

"It happened...twice" she smiled weakly, "Twice...I wasn't...sick those times I was bedridden, he just put up that affront to hide the fact I had cosmetic surgery for the scars. I don't know if even mother knows that much. I'm sure she doesn't care." 

" _Meryl_ " Yue choked, "Wh-why? Why did you not...even tell us? We wouldn't have let you hurt you, we just wouldn't..." 

She started to cry miserably and Meryl didn't really answer...and Skye almost had to ask Iori to pull over so he could vomit. Huh, you were going to be her savior, right, Skye? You don't know the things she's been through...'be beside her', what a crock of s—t. He gazed out the window, absolutely tortured. Good job, Skye...good job... 

But she reached out when her sisters fell asleep, maybe the stress of the truth that exhausting, and held his hand again. He glanced at her before giving it a squeeze. Shut up with your whining, Skye. You didn't have a time machine, what was there to do about this now? All you had was the present and the future. If she let you, you could stand beside her then. 

...But would she? 


	15. Third Generation, Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Starting Over 

**Author's Note:** Wow, pretty long hiatus there, ay? I've started physical therapy on the knee and I've been struggling around the gigantic olympic track that is my school and well...busy! That was just last week. Before, I was dealing with three kids and a frantic sister-in-law...I have never had to fight over my computer that much x.x 

That said, yea, this chapter got so discombobulated because I've been working on it way too long and I lost sight of what I really wanted. But of course editing will follow and it does get the point across. Hopefully a fresh start on the next chapter will help. 

As for reviews, thanks! Ironically I was just thinking about that manga (Bitter Virgin). Of course there were a few differences but I could see the parallel, definitely. But truthfully, Meryl and Skye are a little odder than any of the characters because frankly I think they're both jerks, lol. It's one thing when it's like one person that's jerkish and bristly (say, Yume) but when both people in the coupling are, it's like...why do I care? However, don't lose hope, they're young characters right now, they'll grow and while I won't promise you'll like or connect to them like Kaede and Steiner, they'll have their place in this canon and will become solid personas in their own right. 

For now, dear readers, enjoy. **Adult themes, language, whatever, warning.**

Saioji... 

Meryl glanced across Skye's bed. Her sisters were curled on either side of her...Skye was on a cot, on his stomach, his arm hanging off the edge. He was practically comatose from what she could tell. 

Wiping her eyes, she sat up and hugged her knees. She couldn't believe that after all this time...thirteen years...that they all knew now. She'd had no plans on telling them but they knew and...and it did feel like a weight was off her shoulders. No longer did she have to explain, no longer did she have to seem like the bitch that just couldn't stand her mom... 

Skye had said they should just stay at his house until they could formulate a proper excuse to Mura. As much as her sisters protested and tried to lecture, she wasn't telling their dad. He didn't need to know...they wanted to argue but Skye didn't seem to think it necessary, oddly enough. She was glad for the support. 

Looking at his alarm clock, she bit her lip. Eleven... carefully climbing over her sisters, she knelt by the cot. Skye's breathing was heavy, his cheeks warm... frowning, pressing her hand to his forehead, she grimaced. Fever again...standing quickly, she got a cool cloth out of his bathroom, returning to dab the hot flesh. His brows creased before his eyes slowly opened. She pursed her lips, sweeping his hair back, “You're messing up your rep, getting sick all the time, baka.” 

He blinked languidly before smiling wearily, closing his eyes again, murmuring, his voice cloudy with sleep, “Maybe it's because I get a very sexy nurse...” 

Meryl snorted and he sighed, pushing himself up and tilting his head at her. “What's your next course of action, Gogo?” 

“Dunno...” she shrugged absently, “I guess go back to dad...start over again.” 

He nodded absently before reaching over towards his dresser and pulling out a bag. She blinked as he handed it to her. “What's this...?” 

“It's Christmas Eve, might as well give it to you now” Skye smiled some before his eyes closed some, “I'm sorry again...” 

Meryl rolled her eyes, looking at the several boxes before sitting up higher on her knees, kissing him faintly, “Shut up, Skye. If I wanted you to be sorry, you'd be damn sorry.” 

He chuckled warmly before yawning widely, shaking his head, “I need sleep, Gogo...” 

She nodded vaguely, standing, “I'll, uh, call you later.” 

“No more disappearing on me” he warned before giving her a more comfortable smile, “I'm glad you're home.” 

Biting her lip, she nodded, “Me too.” 

Shaking her sisters awake, they wandered out in a confused haze, back towards their father's home again. She didn't know what would happen...perhaps Mura would be against it. Perhaps he'd turn them away...he'd all the reason to. Yue and May were quiet...they hadn't said a whole lot after the abortion story. It was strange...but out of anything that had ever happened to her, that was the experience that she most wanted to express. It kind of sucked that it was probably the heaviest of her memories to tell them about but... 

Swallowing as she approached the door, uncertain, she looked towards her sisters. It was apparent that they were all set to vomit. Where could they go if they lost him too...? 

Shaking her head, gnawing her lip, she pressed the doorbell. Only one way to find out. 

It took a few minutes...before Meryl realized her dad was probably at work, ugh. Turning, shaking her head, she stiffened when the door creaked open. Looking back, she opened her mouth before gaping a little. 

Saioji Mura looked scraggly. She wasn't entirely aware her dad even grew facial hair, he always had such a baby face, but he definitely was rocking a five o'clock shadow. And the hair on top of his head was reminiscent of an anime character, spiked out and doing what seemed gravitationally impossible. The sacks underneath his eyes were definitely a sure signal that either a, he hadn't been to sleep, b, he was drinking, or c, he was doing a little of both and she felt it was most likely the latter... 

...They put him through so much hell. Their father set aside his aspirations to be with them just to consistently have their mother ridicule and patronize him and basically never get to see them anyway. And then, with a sweep of her hand, she stole the barely custody he did have of them and ran off to Sweden. It was a distant memory, but she recalled him coming one day, standing outside of the gates. They didn't let him in, her mother threatening to call the police. He came all the way to Sweden to see them and all that woman could do was turn him down... 

And then, they came, feigned wanting to stay with him despite some ulterior motives, and at the weirdest inclination, left. Meryl swallowed. Wow, she felt...awful. 

"U-uh, hi...dad." 

His blue eyes widened and naturally he looked super puzzled. They were playing games with him, he probably was thinking. How many times had he been run over, trying to be apart of their lives? If it wasn't their mother, it was them. He didn't...he didn't deserve that. 

"...Ladies...? What...I mean, wh-what's going on?" he asked, his voice scratchy, standing up a little straighter. 

May randomly burst into tears, startling them, "Oh papa, we're such horrible, horrible daughters!" 

Meryl grimaced, wondering if that was a weird moment of quadruplet telepathy as Yue bowed her head as well, sniveling. Mura was completely bewildered, however, "What are you talking about? You're not horrible daughters, not by a long shot...just, I mean, you're...back. I thought...I thought you guys were going away because you were miserable here..." 

"We didn't know what 'miserable' was, papa" Yue said glumly, wiping away some tears. 

"And we're not jerking you around, daddy, honest! Mama's way of living is...it just felt wrong after being here. You...you're so much more affectionate and...giving and mama was telling us we couldn't see you and then...then we found out something ultra horrible about her..." May trailed off, still crying. 

Mura looked between them, his lips lightly parted before he pressed them together, smiling some. "What is it that you need me to do, ladies?" 

It was a completely natural response to him. It wasn't, 'stop f--king around and make up your mind' or 'I'm done with you guys doing this to me, I have feelings too' or 'no, you can't come back'. No, it was 'what is it that you want me to do?'...she must have been getting soft because that was enough to make her weep too. 

Gulping down foolish teardrops, Meryl lifted her chin with feigned haughtiness, "Well, dad, it's Christmas and we were thinking we'd love to spend it with you since you seem like the only parent of ours that knows how to actually have fun." 

Yue pouted at her but then smiled, "Actually, it'd be nice if we could spend all holidays with you, papa..." 

"Nn!" May agreed, clasping her hands together beseechingly, "So please, daddy? Forgive us...?" 

Mura looked firm...outstretching his arms, he grumbled, "I've never been upset with any of you a day in my life...and I would be the happiest father ever to spend the holidays...and every day with you." 

It felt nice in his embrace...he grabbed each of their bags, taking them to their untouched rooms. Meryl sat in her bed and stared around...it felt...good to be home. Wrapping herself in her quilt, she basked in the feeling. Never...never again. For real this time. Her sisters knew, they wouldn't return to that. She was scared senseless for Mei but...but she knew and she stayed so maybe... 

Slouching with a sigh, she started to just laze when May suddenly skipped in. Meryl smirked as the girl was already back in the clothes she'd left behind, appearing chipper. "Wah, Meryl-chan, Yue-chan's going to cook us breakfast then we were going gift shopping for papa!" 

Meryl nodded, standing, "Okay...uh, well..." 

His hands had been on her, she realized, feeling filthy suddenly. "Um, let me shower then I'll be right there." 

May pinned her with a grave expression before closing the door a little, scowling, "You should tell papa, Meryl. Brody should be in jail, he's gotten away with this for too long and he's done such atrocities to you. It's not right." 

"It's not..." Meryl agreed, going into her closet, "But the last thing I want dad to do is blame himself because he wasn't there...because he wasn't allowed to be there. If I don't have to tell him, I won't. We've...we've put him through enough." 

May's look softened and she sighed, slouching, "Maybe you're right...but daddy loves us. He'd do something..." 

"Well, I have one crazy guy looking out for me, dad would just be overkill" Meryl snorted, picking out a long black skirt and a hoodie to wear. 

May blinked languidly, "Ah, yes, Skye...are you going to get him a present?" 

She paused, surprised, before blushing, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I...I suppose I should, since he got me crap..." 

Waving her little sister off before she brought up anything else, Meryl groaned. Great...her dad was probably going to be hard enough but what did she get Skye? He'd...he'd been good to her, anything seemed like it'd fall short. He'd told her what would make a great Christmas present but...it was asking a little too much right now, there was so much madness that just happened that she was going to be resolving for a long time. 

Looking out the window before she went into her bathroom to wash away the touch of that bastard for the last time, she wondered if he'd really wait as long as he said... 

And if she would be prepared in time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Meryl sipped some of the sparkling champagne gingerly as she painted an ornament...she made a NIN one with a near perfect rendition of the logo. Pleased, she hung it with the other ornaments her sisters and her had created. May squealed suddenly from the kitchen, "Guys! Save me!" 

Meryl cocked a brow and stood, quickly following the sprinting Yue...May had wanted to cook dinner for the family. Their dad said he had to go do some things but he was going to bring back a tree so get some ornaments. They thought it'd be good to try to fix up something nice and warm for tonight and a feast for tomorrow...it went against their better judgment as May didn't show much cooking prowess but Yue wanted to clean up a nice space for the tree. Meryl groaned when she found her sister had managed to burn...udon? 

"Really, May?" sighed Yue gravely, quickly trying to salvage the meal. 

Meryl rolled her eyes around when the door suddenly opened. "Ladies...?" 

"In the kitchen, dad!" 

Mura appeared. He had a tree in his hands...it wasn't MASSIVE but it'd do fine. He blinked at them before smiling, setting it against the wall, "Hey...what do you think?" 

"It's perfect, papa!" May gushed. 

He stared at the noodles, bewildered, before smiling again, "And uh, dinner looks delicious..." 

Yue and Meryl snickered as May pouted, "You don't have to lie, papa..." 

Mura chuckled, kissing the top of her head, grabbing the tree, "I have some groceries out in the car. If you girls don't mind, could you get them? I'm going to set up the tree so you can decorate it and then I'll make us something good." 

"Aww, dad...we wanted to make you dinner" sighed Yue again. 

"Eh, let him do that, we'll pretty up the tree, and poison him with our food tomorrow" Meryl waved a hand, grabbing her coat. 

He smirked, walking towards the living room, "Sounds like a plan." 

Things were going well... 

Yue hummed a carol as she wrapped the tree in white lights, May decorating the fireplace with stockings and a few candles as Meryl gathered all the ornaments... their dad had actually kept the ornaments they decorated back when they were little. It was...it was comforting. 

"Oh my God" squealed May suddenly as she went through the box. 

Meryl cocked a brow and looked at the ornament...before smirking. It was painted 'pretty rainbow' with 'May hearts Hayato'. She blushed heavily and quickly replaced it in the box, shaking her head. "H-how silly!" 

"Mm hmm..." Meryl drawled, picking hers out easily, just kind of blob painted as she didn't have an ounce of artistic ability. 

She did find one Skye related ornament though...where she'd painted a super tall stick figure, an arrow indicating it represented him, stepping on buildings and the title 'Skyezilla'. Snickering, she put it up on the tree before staring at it... 

"Ladies, dinner's ready!" 

Meryl yelped as her sisters nearly ran her over, squealing delightedly, probably happy to have different food back. Leering after them, she looked over the tree, seeing all the ornaments her and her sisters compiled over the years. For the first time in a long while she felt... 

She felt she had a family again. 

Biting her lip, she quickly went to the dining room. That was...that was all she could do right now, she felt. He...he... 

A 'he', especially that 'he'...she wasn't sure if that was a possibility right now. After having a good dinner with her sisters and father, demolishing his yakitori and udon, she went to her bedroom to wrap presents, taking special care to wrap his present. Tomorrow... 

Looking out the window, she felt a tug at her heart...but knew, deep down, that it was best for them. Merry Christmas. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Saioji Mura stood out on the porch of his house, sipping a cup of warm milk with a tinge of chocolate. It was late, late enough to say it was officially Christmas Day. He rubbed his smooth chin absently with his free hand and sighed. He hadn't shaved in a while...he couldn't help chuckle. His daughters freaked out until he fixed it. 

...It felt odd. Odd that they came back...not that it was bad, not that he wasn't happy. Just...why? Sure, maybe they just needed a brief comparison but it was so sporadic...and May said she learned something very horrible about her mother. What could that be? It sounded complicated. 

Sniffing in the wafting scent coming from the mug, he took a breath and a final gulp of the drink before ducking back into the house. No matter... 

He went to his room, content that he hadn't made a mistake and sent the presents to their mother's house. Dragging the numerous boxes out of the closet, he pulled them to the tree. Blinking, he was a little surprised to see many presents already underneath. Each was wrapped in what was clearly his daughter's differing styles. Staring at the glowing tree for a moment, he smiled shakily, placing the presents carefully and wiping a tear from his eye. Walking and checking on all of them, he found them sleeping in Meryl's room, curled in her bed...kissing their foreheads, he disappeared into his room and sat up for a long time. 

Maybe it wasn't all of them...maybe the reasons behind what brought them back felt like they had more secrets than they were willing to compromise... 

But he thanked anything listening that they were back and that he was, in fact, going to spend the holidays with them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...It was pretty. 

They woke up around ten, a little different from when they were little, dragging their dad out of bed at the crack of dawn. In fact he was up, having made hot chocolate with marshmallows, just like they loved as kids... he even made hers dark chocolate style. It was nice... 

They gathered around the tree, sorting the presents between their intended owners. Their dad, being the crazy guy he was, got them each a laptop in coordinating styles and a matching bag. He blustered when they teased him about the shoes...he said he went to some online thing where it could suggest shoes based on what you liked and answered the way he thought they would. They were cute... 

Her sisters got her clothes and some other things..it was weird because it'd been so long since they did this. But their dad seemed thrilled and that...that was nice. 

What happened later in the evening when they were preparing for Christmas dinner and they'd designated May to ice cookies took the proverbial cake though. Mura had been playing with the music player she got him since his was so effin' old...she'd loaded all his music and favorite videos on there. He'd smiled and said he was going to load in a few other things while they were cooking and went and grabbed the little discs of them as children...such a sap. 

But just as he was about to put his headphones in, the doorbell rang. He looked up, confused, walking towards the entrance. Meryl couldn't fathom her shock when she saw Mei standing there with her suitcases. She looked miserable. 

"I...I loved papa most" she whimpered lowly, shockingly, "I loved you most and...and I loved mama too but...but I loved time with you. We always had...had a lot of fun. Then you...you disappeared. You didn't want to see us anymore, that's what I told myself. And mama told us so...I was angry. And when they...they wanted to come back here, I was so angry that they forgot." 

Mei started to weep, wiping her eyes of a stream of tears, "You...you abandoned us and I-I hated you because you stopped loving us!" 

"That's not true, baby" Mura said, looking horrified, "I never stopped thinking about you guys, not one day! I sent you cards and letters and-and I came and tried to visit you all whenever I could! I...I did fail. I did fail to get through and get any of it to you all but I love you and haven't stopped since the day you were born..." 

Mei shivered, still looking upset...Yue walked towards her and grasped her hands, "Come in, darling, everything will be fine. Papa and our presents for you are still under the tree." 

She looked up, confused, before gazing to Mura, "You...still got me presents?" 

"Well, of course...why wouldn't I?" he murmured, confused. 

"B-because I don't...I haven't talked to you really and-and ignore you and complain all the time..." 

Mura smiled, "I understand why. But that doesn't mean you're not still my daughter... and my baby girl. Like I told your sisters, I've never been upset with any of you a day in my life." 

Mei pinked before twiddling her fingers, "...Can I come back?" 

"You don't even have to ask" scoffed Mura, closing the door behind her. 

Mei, for once in her life, smiled some and May squealed, skipping towards her, "I just knew you'd come, Mei-chan!" 

Meryl smirked as Mei accepted May's hug, continuing to dice some vegetables for the hot pot. "What made you change your mind?" 

The youngest of them looked at her slowly before sighing, "...I had...to understand." 

Meryl hadn't understood at first...but she supposed Mei was the one that loved that 'perfect' setup the most. That it wasn't THAT perfect...that was a lot to understand. She could understand that. 

When everything had calmed down, as Mei was opening her presents, she escaped to her bedroom for a little alone time...she was happy to be with her family but she'd spent a lot of her life isolating herself. That'd take time to undo as well. 

She sighed gravely, staring at Skye's presents. He'd be so upset with her, she hadn't wanted to think about it yet. But she picked up one box... 

Meryl couldn't help snicker at the strappy excuse for lingerie, wondering what had gone through his head when he got it...of course, it looked interesting, she tried it. Super erotic, she snorted...and he had three other things in THAT package, a lacy thong with ribbons and another strappy less scandalous teddy. Well, that might get some use, it was cute. 

Setting that aside, she smirked at the 'Gogo Yubari' costume...and he got her a Slipknot shirt, a note saying, 'not that I want mine back or anything'. Good, she smiled. 

Grabbing the last box, she frowned...it was small. Opening it, her eyes widened... 

It was a pretty pendant, a black metal skeleton key with a jewel settled in the body. Staring it over, she bit her lip...Skye sometimes wore a similar...lock. Pursing her lips, she sighed, quickly making some changes and grabbed her coat. Yue scowled when she was on her way out, saying dinner was almost ready...but it wouldn't take long, hopefully. 

Hugging herself as she approached the Yagami house, she went over the words in her mind...it sounded really good, she had it all rehearsed and sitting on her tongue. Standing outside on the sidewalk, she text to him 'hey, i'm outside'. 

Gazing at the large castle house, she could hear talking from outside. He described this holiday pretty crazily...like every last one of his family came to the house and spent the day there. It sounded nuts considering he had a billion uncles and aunts and cousins...but she could appreciate it now. Which is why-- 

"Gogo?" 

She stiffened, shocked, when Skye came out...his hair was back in a sloppy ponytail, wearing a form fitting black shirt and some nice fitting jeans...argh, God, why was he pretty?! 

He walked towards her, pulling on a knit jacket, frowning, "Hey, you should have called, I would have come over and walked with you or something." 

"It's fine" she blurted, "Uh, I...I just..." 

Her set words danced away to get stuck in her throat and she could only stare blankly. Skye smiled some, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "You look great..." 

Meryl recoiled a little before laughing nervously, tugging at the black gauzy baby doll dress May got her with the slouchy boots Yue got...it was cuter than what she tended to do but...she liked it. "Thanks..." 

He cocked a brow and knelt, getting closer to her face, "Something's wrong, I can tell. What's up?" 

She winced and clenched her eyes shut. Stop being a wuss, Meryl. Just tell him. Forcing her eyes open but not able to look at him, she pulled the pendant out of her pocket, noticing he was wearing the lock necklace now and pushed it into his chest. "I'm-I'm sorry! I...it's been a rough few months, Skye, and I would...I would have never been able to get this far without you. And as much as I...I think the idea might be interesting and fun, I just...I just want to focus on what to do now and...and if we did find out we're not compatible past friends, I..." 

Never one to rant, Skye must have realized that she was mixed up. He pressed a finger to her lips before shaking his head, "It's fine, Gogo, I understand. It was messed up of me to even offer it while you've been going through all this anyway. I just let my own wants run wild." 

Meryl grimaced, grasping his wrist, "I...I was happy you offered." 

Skye was forcing his smile, she could tell that much... "Sorry, I'm...kind of disappointed..." 

"I know...I told you that you picked a complicated person to confess to..." Meryl sighed heavily. 

He chuckled, brushing her hair back, "I still like you." 

Meryl blushed, pursing her lips, "I like you too...but..." 

She tried again to hand the key back...he took it. Meryl jumped, shocked, when he reached around her neck. He pulled away and she looked down where the necklace hung... "Skye, come on..." 

"I got it for you, Gogo, and I want you to have it" Skye murmured, "And it suits you." 

Meryl crossed her arms and raised a brow, "Sid and Nancy wore something like this..." 

He grinned lightly, "Maybe I think I still have a chance. But really, Nancy wore a pistol...and I think a key is a much better match to a lock." 

She couldn't help smirk or fluster... "I suppose." 

Skye looked up for a moment as it began to snow again...before his lids softly closed, gazing down at her. "Well, uh, guess I'll see you at school." 

"I-! I...uh, I hope you don't like, hate me or anything. Like I said...you've always been...my friend..." she mumbled, hating the nauseous feeling that Skye wouldn't want a damn thing to do with her now. 

"And I always will be" he insisted, smiling, "After school tomorrow, we can go visit The Wall and see what party's happening this weekend." 

"Sounds good! Oh!" she blurted before reaching into her pocket, pulling out a box, "Sorry, it kind of sucks..." 

Skye looked startled, slowly taking it from her...he smiled. It was a coiling earring for his helix piercing, the center coil going into the hole, the others working around his lobe. "It's awesome, Gogo..." 

"I'm glad you like it..." she looked around before clearing her throat, "Well, I should let you get back to your crazy party..." 

"You're still welcome to join" he offered, looking back, "It is pretty crowded in there though...we're rocking out in the basement." 

She snickered, "I'll catch you on that one another time...you guys have dinner every Monday night anyway, right?" 

He smiled, nodding, before biting his lip, shrugging with an awkward look, "So uh, let me walk you back." 

Shaking her head, she looked around before cocking a brow, "No, I can make it back...but I have one more...thing." 

Skye blinked and she gave him a dull look, lifting the skirt of the dress to show off the lacy thong. His eyes widened a bit, gaping. She stuck out her tongue, dropping the skirt, "Perv." 

He covered his nose, staring blankly, his tone astonished, "Wow....I didn't think you'd actually wear..." 

"It's cute" she shrugged. 

He chuckled, shaking his head, before his eyelids got heavy again, this time more sultry. "One more kiss, before you go and we resume 'friendly'?" 

"Depends. How turned on are you?" she blinked languidly. 

"Eh, 45 percent...I'd need to get into the panties to get to max capacity." 

Smirking, she hugged his waist, pushing her face against his chest. "You're always saying you're sorry for s--t outside of your control but you're really the first person that wanted to help..." 

Moving her hands to brace against him, she gave him a tender kiss, parting and murmuring against his lips, "Thanks." 

Feeling a TAD relieved, she turned...his hand caught hers. Confused, she glanced over her shoulder. He looked a little puzzled himself but pulled away, walking backwards with another kind of faked smile. "Uh, well, that's...you're welcome. Merry Christmas, Gogo." 

"...Merry Christmas." 

He walked back inside as she made the dizzying trek back home. When she got there, she wasn't sure why, but as great as it was to be here with her family... 

It felt like there was a space inside her that had been left suspiciously empty. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"What are you doing, kid?" 

Yukina Skye sat on the back porch of his grandfather's house, lying on his stomach on one of the recliners in the heated area. He'd wanted to be alone, which was near impossible without leaving...but he'd found the area thankfully empty and came here to mope in misery. 

...He'd hoped, hadn't he? He knew that Meryl very well could turn him down but he didn't really expect her to, he realized. She was into kissing him and stuff, he knew that. And it felt like they were so close. He wasn't an idiot, he understood that it was a tough time but damned if he wasn't crushed. 

Hugging the decorative pillow, he glanced over his shoulder at his father who'd meandered in, giving him a suspicious look. "It's not like you to leave the middle of a party." 

"I'm not in the mood, I suppose." 

Steiner came over and sat behind him. He was quiet for a while...his dad and him had a goofy relationship. Skye recalled most of his childhood that the man considered him 'the devil'...however, Steiner told him he was just a bit of a hellraiser, he honestly thought highly of him. And Skye looked up to his father...just, when it came to discussing 'feelings', he supposed they were just two guys sitting around awkwardly. 

"So, uh, what's wrong?" Steiner finally offered. 

"Nothing." 

"Doesn't seem like nothing..." Steiner pressed some, "It have something to do with 'Gogo'?" 

Skye grimaced but shrugged...however, the damage was done, he'd flinched. "I guess she....turned you down, huh?" 

"Yep." 

Steiner went quiet again. He was probably going to try to comfort him but it wasn't necessary. Skye knew what he was getting in to. The hardest part was he'd never been rejected before. Not only was it a new experience though, he actually really, really liked this girl... 

"Did she say why?" 

"It's not a good time for her right now...and it's not a cop out, I know it to be true" Skye answered, plucking at the tassel on the pillow absently. 

"Well if you know it to be true, don't mope around out here" Steiner scoffed, "You know how many times your mother rejected me before we became a couple? A LOT. If you know this is the girl you want to date and her reason is 'right now's not good for me' then 'later' may work out just fine. Don't fret." 

Skye frowned, looking back as his dad disappeared back into the house...it was true. Meryl was going through a lot...and really, she was saying she needed him to be her friend. She still needed him, which felt nice. She just couldn't function with him as much more though... 

Time, he thought, would tell what happened between them. Hell, maybe Meryl wasn't even his meant to be girl. He'd continue looking and if he was still free by the time Meryl was ready, good. Or heck, if he'd moved on, maybe it'd be good for the both of them. Sitting up, he stood and reached up, fingering the earring she gave him before puffing his chest, revived. That's right, Skye, no down for the count for you. 

...Even though 'friend'...kind of hurt. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Meryl...?" 

Saioji Yue bit her lip as she pushed the door open to her sister's room, peeking in. Meryl was buried under her covers, sleeping soundly from what she could tell. Normally, she wouldn't bother her but...she was pretty much the only one with experience on this in some capacity. 

Iori came to her window. 

She was just getting ready to crawl into bed after having a good meal and time with her sisters and father. About to get under her blankets, she jolted when she heard the sound of rocks tapping at her window and porch door. Startled and a little scared, she slowly opened the door. Her jaw had dropped. "I-Iori?" 

He was wearing a white fisherman sweater and a pair of jeans, shivering in the cold, looking nervous. "H-hey, Yue..." 

"Wh-what are you doing out in the cold like this?" she hissed quietly, her pulse racing. A guy visiting in the middle of the night like this... 

"I know it's late and this is a little...um, just...I haven't really been able to stop thinking about what's been going on lately. And I...I know I'm probably taking this personally. I...don't know" he rambled before sniffing, hugging his arms tighter. 

Yue looked around, feeling someone would pop out and yell at her for what she was about to do but she waved him forward, frantic, "Q-quick, come in." 

He looked a little startled himself but wandered in, shivering as she closed the door behind him. Swallowing, she gave him a firm expression. "Iori, I-I'm not angry with you, not a bit." 

"But you've been avoiding me" he mumbled, tugging at a stitch in his sweater, gazing down. 

"Ugh, look, I know it seems...and I...I could handle this a lot better but I-I can't!" she proclaimed, walking away, hugging herself. 

Iori just looked super confused before pursing his lips, and reaching into his pocket. "Okay...well, uh, that's fine. I just...want to give you your present." 

Yue gaped, "P-present?" 

He nodded solemnly and gave her a long box. Biting her lip, she awkwardly tore the paper...in the tissue paper was two hair chopsticks, a pretty blue metal with diamond balls on the end. Pinking, she shyly smiled at him, "I love them, they're pretty...but--" 

"Please accept them...I...I promise I won't bother you again, I just...needed to get them to you." 

He started to walk out and she felt her heart flutter. Somehow, Skye's words about him being the most genuine person she'd have met overwhelmed her. Iori... grasping his wrist, she yelped, "I-I don't want to not see you again but- but it's sort of uncomfortable for me. And, uh, just...allow me to figure it out, please?" 

Iori tilted his head before nodding softly, "Oh...okay..." 

Yue hugged his neck and awkwardly kissed him square on the lips, flushing darkly. He looked astonished, blushing brightly as well, before clearing his throat, rasping, "U-uh, okay, I guess I'm...really confused too." 

She laughed shakily, pulling away, "I'm sorry...I'll see you at school?" 

Iori nodded before kissing her cheek quickly, darting for the door, "Merry Christmas, Yue." 

"Me-Merry Christmas" she returned, completely overwhelmed. 

...She kissed a guy!! 

Shaking her sister's shoulder, growing increasingly stunned, she contemplated what this meant. What did he think? What did she do? How did she greet him now? Were they like, married now?! 

"Meryl, I'm married!" she sobbed, getting over excited. 

Her sister finally turned over, squinting at her, her twin's dark eyes creased and confused, "Wha...? The hell you talkin' about...?" 

Yue sniveled, curling up face down into the pillow not occupied by Meryl, "I-I kissed Iori!" 

Meryl was quiet for a second, "...Honey, if that's all it took to be married, Skye and I would have a house with f--king kids by now." 

Yue scowled as the girl dropped back down into bed as if preparing to go back to sleep. "I-I don't understood why I did it! It seems inappropriate! He-he came to my room--" 

Her sister cocked a brow at her, confused, "Wha...? When did THIS happen?" 

"Just now! He...he wanted to give me my present and he gave me these pretty hairpiece things then I gave him a kiss and I don't know why..." she whined. 

Meryl yawned, turning on her back, her eyes closed, "Because you like him, Yue. You like a boy. Get over it." 

Yue blushed, pouting, mumbling as she plucked at Meryl's dark sheets, "I've never liked a boy before..." 

"Yea, well, you're finally a big girl" she snorted sarcastically, "Iori's your type anyway." 

"Is he...?" 

Meryl shrugged, "Good boy, respectful, not a dick... what more do you want?" 

"...It feels weird" she said quietly, gazing off, "But...I guess it was very exciting. And I do like Iori..." 

She was about to leave to sort her now collected thoughts, thinking Meryl had fallen asleep. But suddenly her older sister muttered, "I told Skye I don't think we should go out." 

Yue paused, gawking, rather shocked... "I thought you liked him?" 

"I do." 

"Then...?" 

Meryl opened her eyes and sighed, "I...I don't think it's anything I can handle right now. I mean, it's not the same as what I'm telling you about Iori. You're just afraid because you've never experienced feelings like this for someone. I'm afraid that I'll mess things up and not to mention wreck everything with him...I like him as my friend." 

Yue considered that before nodding, "You've been through a lot...a lot I hate you for not telling me...everything..." 

She clamped her mouth shut, not sure how to swallow that pill that her sister had allowed that bastard to rape her for the last thirteen years. It was hard, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to talk to her about it and how to respond without being angry and heartbroken. 

"I'm sorry" Meryl said with a tender tone, "Really..." 

Yue shook her head, "...We'll deal with that later. Anyway, if that's what you think is best, good. You'll be okay when he starts wanting to go out with other girls...?" 

Meryl shrugged, going back to sleep but inviting, surprisingly, her to sleep next to her. "Whatever." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Ugh, what is this...?" 

"I can't believe you actually wore THAT either..." 

Meryl raised a brow at Skye as he sipped a Heineken, leaning against the wall of the club as they ended up doing an industrial then pop fusion again. Propping her hands on her hips at him, she snorted, wearing the strappy romper lingerie thing he got her with her leather booty shorts."It's cute." 

He smirked, handing her the bottle to take a sip, "You sure you don't want to dance...?" 

"It's hard to dance to this! I mean, I've given up being pissed they do this as long as it's got a good beat but this is impossible" she rolled her eyes, taking a healthy swig as she muttered, "John Mayer my ass..." 

Skye snickered, taking it back, "The DJ will get it right in a second." 

It had been working out well. Over the last few weeks they'd been okay... Skye had seemed a little quiet for a few days which admittedly worried her but he seemed to have gotten over it. Of course...she was having minor issues... 

"Hi there...I'm Marley." 

Meryl's eyes narrowed...they'd seen her when she walked in. Dirty blonde wearing a tight leather corset dress barely covering and offering any security to her gigantic tits. They'd noticed because she'd practically had her eyes glued to Skye all night. Her blue eyes were played up darkly and she was giving her tall companion a seductive sultry look. Skye smiled some, drinking, "Skye. This is Meryl." 

"Oh" her smile lessened, blinking some at Meryl, "Girlfriend?" 

Meryl was about to answer it was none of her business but Skye shook his head, "Nah, just my gal pal..." 

Meryl couldn't help leer at him for that and almost wanted to punch the girl out when her smile brightened again. "Oh, in that case, Skye, I was wondering if you'd dance with me?" 

Skye drank a healthy gulp of his drink, handing it to Meryl, "That cool, Gogo?" 

"...Sure. Have fun." 

"I'll be back" he assured, the girl taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. 

Meryl just nodded...before marching to the bar, slamming down, "Oi Xavier, coke and rum!" 

The bartender and owner of the club AND The Wall meandered up, cocking a brow at her before grabbing a glass. "Oi girly, where's your German lover?" 

Meryl smirked at him, "He's not my German lover." 

Xavier had been the owner of this place back when her and Skye's parents partied here. He told them that he loved that group, they were loyal patrons for a long time...then he said just one day they dropped off the face of the planet. He was a little crushed. Then, twenty something years later 'this tall motherf--ker came in' and he looked a little familiar. 

Xavier had laughed, shaking his head, saying he had never in a million years expected Kaede would have kids and nearly kicked Skye out for lying when he said so. But Kaede visited one day and confirmed it...ever since, apparently Xavier loved Skye and gave him drinks when they came in. He also seemed to have taken a liking to her but always insinuated that something was going on between her and Skye... 

...It was more complicated than she initially thought. 

Looking back over her shoulder, eyes narrowing as she watched 'Marley' practically straddle and ride Skye's crotch, she huffed irritably, taking the drink Xavier prepared and taking it down the hatch. She supposed girls had always hit on Skye with her around but it wasn't until after she told him they should keep it platonic that it bothered her. She wanted to smack herself for being a selfish bitch about it. 

But Skye...was flirting BACK now. It was mild, like he didn't seem serious in any fashion. But that was enough to get her blood boiling...Meryl realized first that she didn't want to share. 

And that was before the fantasies... 

It felt wrong. So wrong...she'd never had any sexual desire of her own. It was always someone else's desire forced on her. But dreaming about what it'd feel like if she did...and it was always specifically Skye... 

Meryl glared back as Skye started grinding...he looked good. He always did, but he looked especially good tonight, the tight pseudo leather jeans and form fitting black tank with the same shapely sheer top. He was probably turned on, she grunted in her head. If she wasn't here, hell, he'd probably have taken her off somewhere and screwed her up one side and down the other. 

Xavier raised a brow at her before looking up at the floor. He smiled, pouring two shots of vodka, "I feel you might be a little more jealous than you let on." 

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous, Skye can do whatever he wants" she scoffed, puffing her chest indignantly. "Besides, if that's who he wants to waste his time with, so be it." 

"Uh huh." 

"Skye and I are just friends" she rolled her eyes, "No room for bulls--t like jealousy..." 

There was a music shift and she glanced back to see if perhaps the change up would get blonde bombshell disinterested in dry humping...nope, if anything she didn't care what was happening with the songs, unzipping Skye's pants... 

"...But if that skank doesn't keep her hands to herself I'm ripping out some hair" Meryl muttered lowly. 

Not low enough for Xavier, the guy having an impeccable sense of hearing. He laughed, yelling over the dim, "Oi, Skye, get over here!" 

Meryl looked to him, startled. Alarmed that Skye would think she told Xavier to get him away from her, she strategically looked forward. He finally came up, cocking a brow, "What's up?" 

"Heard it was getting rough on Mineral" Zavier said, most likely implying the snowy weather, "Don't want you two driving back and wrecking." 

"Oh yea, thanks" Skye blinked, surprised, before looking to Marley who cocked a brow, "Uh, sorry, we should get going. It was fun though." 

Marley didn't seem pleased but smiled, "Oh, definitely..." 

Meryl bit the inside of her cheek, getting annoyed. Zavier interjected, "How about I get you a drink? My treat." 

Marley blinked at him and her smile returned, renewed, "Oh, that sounds nice..." 

Skye smirked, "Thanks, Zavier. We'll see you later." 

The man waved and Skye yawned as they made their way towards the exit, grabbing their coats. It was cold, naturally, still late January and the snow was falling pretty moderately. Skye rubbed his hands together as he started to let the car warm up, cupping and lowing into them as he looked out the window. "Well, what now? We can go get something to eat from Tenshiya..." 

"I'm not that hungry..." Meryl sighed some, resting her elbow against the door and propping her head in her hand. This was frustrating. 

She could tell Skye was looking at her before he finally pulled out of the lot, "You okay?" 

"I'm peachy, why wouldn't I be?" 

"Dunno, guess you seem a little out of sorts" he shrugged awkwardly. 

Meryl shrugged, watching the bright lit buildings they passed on the way to the connecting bridge, "Didn't figure you noticed." 

Grimacing at her choice of words, she wasn't surprised that he shot her a quick look before returning his eyes to the road, "And what does that mean?" 

"Nothing. I'm just mouthing off." 

"Bulls--t. What is it?" he questioned firmly. 

Good job, Meryl. It was another thing to happen a lot more lately, she found herself speaking her mind and putting herself in a damn hole. Hesitant to say anything else stupid, she muttered, "I didn't think Marley would be your type. How am I suposed to put up with a girlfriend like that, huh?" 

He snorted indelicately, turning onto the long bridge, "I never considered myself having a type. I mean, Marley was pretty hot, I could get on board with that...but I don't really do girlfriends." 

She shot him a confused expression but he didn't say anything. Wincing, she gazed at her bare knees. Yea, you got asked because you were 'special'. And you turned him down. 

Meryl turned on his radio, music drowning out the unseemly silence that fell between them as they made their way back. What was she supposed to do with this? She changed her mind within four weeks? And what if it was a fluke anyway? She'd never wanted to have sex for herself, afterall. Carefully looking at Skye so he wouldn't notice, thankful the darkness hid her flushing face, she couldn't help wonder what he'd think if he knew what he was doing to her...? 

Shutting her eyes, jarred out of her ponderings when he pulled in front of her house, she gulped. Stop it, Meryl. This wasn't your thing and you knew it. Just stop. Taking a deep breath, she gave Skye a normal Meryl expression, "Sorry the night was so short..." 

He smiled, "It's cool. The music did kind of blow." 

Opening her mouth to say something, she noticed something on the back of Skye's hand...he didn't have a tatt, what the hell...? 

Swallowing hard, her eyes narrowing, she questioned carefully, "Is...that Marley's number?" 

Skye blinked, confused, before looking at his hand, "Oh...yea. Why?" 

"Gonna call her?" she demanded in spite of herself. 

"I don't know, maybe" Skye countered defensively, "What's the big deal?" 

"Whatever!" 

"'Whatever's not a f--king answer!" 

Meryl started to get out of the car to end this trainwreck of a conversation she rather stupidly caused but Skye caught her wrist, "Gogo, I won't call her if you don't want me to but..." 

He paused and she squinted her eyes shut tight. Stop being a bitch, Meryl. You told him no, for the hundredth time. You told him 'no' so why do you continuously find yourself thinking you hadn't? 

"I...I just want what's best for you" she said quietly, "She's clearly just looking for whoever will do her fastest and...and I know you said you're not into girlfriends but one night stands with just any floozy from a club isn't good either. If you feel good about it though, call her." 

Pause. "...Really?" 

Hell no. "Yes, really." 

Skye released her with some reluctance before getting out of the car. She wished this once he wouldn't walk her to the door, this was hard enough. But once there, he tilted his head, gazing down at her. "I really don't plan on calling her, Gogo. Zavier probably already landed her anyway and..." 

He trailed off and she pinned him with a firm expression, "Well...are you or aren't you?" 

"I'm not" he said flatly. 

Meryl was pleased with the answer to some extent...but what possessed her to take his hand and pour the hand sanitizer she kept on a keychain onto the inked numbers, she'd never know. 

"The hell, Meryl!" Skye said incredulously, gawking as she scrubbed it away. 

"So you don't get any ideas" she said pleasantly, "Good night." 

"...Night." 

He obviously wasn't happy as he walked away rather heavily, slamming his door loudly. Which figured, she wasn't happy either. She really wasn't trying to make this awkward but... 

...She imagined his touch. It was a stretch of her imagination, she wasn't sure if it compared. But...but what? Did she want to make sure...? 

She...was making a mistake. Or had she already made one? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So you're going to the kendo tournament? That's so cool!" 

Saioji Yue sipped her tea from the nondescript mug slowly, at one of those tiny cafe tables. Iori had gone with coffee, citing that with choice it was one of his favorite warm beverages. That was another reason this wouldn't work! He was a coffee person! 

...Oh, stop being stupid, Yue... 

He smiled, turning the cup in his hands, "Yea, it'll be awesome. We're going to Nagasaki...hopefully we can bring home a title of some sort." 

"Of course you can! You dedicate so much time and effort to it" Yue insisted. 

Lifting the mug to his lips, he closed his eyes, his long lashes flickering against his cheeks as he took a drink. Pouting, resting her chin on the back of her raised hands, she cleared her throat. "So...you're a coffee person." 

Iori laughed, "Yep." 

Nodding slowly, she smiled softly, "Well, if I recall correctly, Skye told Meryl once when we were little he was partially German. Are you...?" 

Iori tapped his chin, "Well, kinda. My mom is half- Italian so I guess I'm a fourth...my dad's super diluted American, his grandpa was half-American..." 

Yue was a little surprised about the Italian. "Oh wow, so does your mom speak Italian?" 

"Vaguely. It's mostly my grandmother that does. She used to be a supermodel..." 

No wonder they were such a pretty family, she thought with a sigh. Pouting a little, she blinked at him, "I wondered where you got such beautiful genes from..." 

Iori scoffed, blushing, "I wouldn't know what any girls saw in us, honestly." 

It took a little bit of time to reconcile...a boy! It used to ring through her head a lot...but Iori was, truly, a gentleman. He didn't pressure her to do anything and they really went back to the relationship they had had, drinking tea and gardening and going places together. He...even took her to the temple on New Years. 

It was embarrassing but she was so excited. She got out her best kimono and he wore a yukata and it was so...special. They made a wish and got blessings for the new year before he took her out for a traditional dinner... 

Now it felt like a bit of a 'so what?' that she liked him. She'd always liked Iori, she realized, even when they were children. Pinking, she smiled at the flowers he brought her, telling her he specifically grew them himself at his grandmother's greenhouse. They were beautiful, a special blend called 'toy flowers'... 

Looking up at him, she found him gazing at her, "When I get back, I was wondering if you wanted to go visit the botanical garden in Osaka...? I heard it's pretty intense." 

"Oh, that sounds nice" Yue smiled, flushing as she shyly twiddled her fingers, "I guess it's a date..." 

"It's whatever you like" he stated warmly. 

She bit her lip before nodding firmly, "It's a date." 

Iori chuckled, giving her a sweet little kiss, "It's a date." 

Sheepish, she took his hand he offered as they walked over to pay before leaving, walking down the snow covered paths. He tugged her close, into his side, a warm place she thought contently. Iori stopped and got them two warm sweet buns from a vendor as they continued. It was quiet...but it was a nice quiet. She...liked this a lot. 

"Hey, uh, Yue?" 

She blinked up at him. He was looking off as he nibbled the bread before smiling awkwardly, "Uh, I hate getting involved in these things but...I'm really worried about Hayato. He's been so depressed lately..." 

Yue grimaced and nodded gravely. Things were going nice for her...but she couldn't say the same for May. She was ignoring Hayato... 

"I believe she's just avoiding him because she feels silly for misunderstanding the situation" she explained with a sigh. 

"Well, I don't want to be nosy but inform her that Hayato's a very understanding guy. And he recognizes he was being a pushover with Vivian...at least talk to him. It's hard to see him all mopey." 

Yue smiled softly, "You look out for your cousins like that, hmm?" 

"Somewhat" he sighed again, "Some I can more than others..." 

She frowned, confused, before 'oh'ing'... "I don't know what's going on with those two. I figured they'd have gotten together..." 

"Perhaps not" Iori shrugged off-hand, "It seems complicated between them. Maybe it's best they take it slow." 

Or not at all, Yue thought to herself. Meryl was in a sensitive and delicate place with what happened to her for all this time. It'd take someone so sensitive and patient to sort through all that baggage. And she liked Skye, he was a great guy... 

But for Meryl...? Maybe not... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Motherf--ker..." Skye muttered under his breath, nursing a coke and rum gingerly as he sat at the bar. 

She was acting weird enough as it was. 'She's not your type, Skye' or 'she'll play you' or 'she's blonde!'. It was like he lost a potential lover and gained a supposed dating expert. 

He played it off though...she probably was coming off the same level he was, trying to push it back to being friendly after all the kissing and cuddling and whatever...They could get there, he knew. Skye leered over his shoulder at the topless guy, Jacob or something, as he grinded with Meryl. 

Fine, this could very well be payback. Meryl clearly hadn't liked him dancing with Marley...not sure why, maybe because the letters could be rearranged to make her name or because 'she was blonde', he couldn't tell. But figured that this separate night, this bitch had been eyeballing Meryl since they walked in. The tight leather pants, the mid-dift matching corset top and the thigh highs? She looked f--king good, 'Jacob' probably wasn't the only one with eyes on her tonight. 

Infuriating part was he was the only one with balls enough to walk up and ask her to dance. Even more frustrating was that Saioji Meryl, who'd never said yes in all the months they'd been coming, said 'yes'. 

Chugging the rest of the drink, slamming the glass on the worn wooden top with a 'clink', he snarled, glaring at nothing in particular. Was it just him? Was it just HIM that Meryl had no interest in pursuing? Fine, she needed time, he was okay with that, he understood completely. But as of late, she wouldn't even let him dance with her. No touching, she proclaimed fiercely. He gritted his teeth. And yet she was over there getting the hell touched out of her by 'Jacob'. 

He never had a great grasp on his temper. His mother and father had pondered over it and realized neither of them possessed the skill themselves so they figured that was the problem. No, he could be cool as a cucumber, calm and collected, cold as ice. 

The guy grabbed her ass, pulling her flush against his crotch. Skye gaped a little, surprised, watching the strobe lights streak back and forth. Unlike the guys that did have the guts to hit on her, this one...actually stood something of a chance. And...hell if they didn't look good together. He had that real jet black toned hair and dark steel eyes, no real skintone worth mentioning. From what Skye could tell too, as he'd politely asked if he was her boyfriend and pleasantly asked if she wanted to dance, he also wasn't a dick. 

He...couldn't touch her like that...not anymore... 

Standing, ready to turn this bar over, he fumbled with his wallet, tossing more money down than he'd spent before stalking out of the club. 

He could be as cool as a cucumber. As long as it wasn't about her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Aw hell" Meryl muttered under her breath. 

"Hmm?" 

...It couldn't be just Skye. Perhaps now that she was liberated from that situation with Brody she was gaining some sexual interest of her own. That made sense...but why were her dreams always Skye? Last night, she woke up in a hot sweat, dream Skye particularly forceful...the sickening part was she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. 'Forceful', however, wasn't helping endear sex in her head. 

So when Jacob asked her to dance, just like a normal not arrogant bastard who was going to drag her off to have a threesome with his friends, she agreed. Just more as a test...and he was actually pretty cute. She hadn't asked Skye if it was okay...this wasn't about him. Well, not entirely anyway. 

Thus began the grinding and the feeling up. At one point he picked her up under her thighs, humping against her. He asked if it was okay, if he was being too forward...'no', she'd answered almost absently. She was growing queasy because... 

He wasn't doing a thing for her. 

Why? She thought he was cute, he had a nice body, he was dancing with her like Skye would have, potentially. Yet she wasn't turned on or impressed or anything. It was just like some guy she happened to be dancing with... 

Annoyed with herself, she had looked up just in time to see Skye march out of the bar, his stance clearly irritated. Yea, that's how she felt with Marley, buddy. But he could never know that. 

Smiling vaguely, she told Jacob it was fun but her ride seemed to be ready. He offered to drive her home, in that case, but she declined. He seemed disappointed but gave his regards...well, good to know there were some guys that were decent out there. Rushing past the bar, she signed at the guy that everything was good with drinks...? The tender gave a thumbs up and she nodded, prancing out of the entrance hectically. 

As expected, Skye was in his car. He'd leaned the seat back and she could hear the angry metal he was thrashing from where she stood. Letting out a breath, she slowly walked over and climbed into the passenger side. Giving him a look which he pointedly ignored, she turned his music down. "What's going on? Why'd you leave?" 

"Tired." 

"Really?" 

"Yep. You ready? If not, I'm sure Jacob would love to take you home" he said snippily, righting the chair. 

Meryl rolled her eyes. She could tell Skye wasn't going to make any subtle hints that he was jealous. 'Subtle' didn't exist in his dictionary, after all. "I'm not going home with 'Jacob', bastard. And quit with the bitchiness." 

"I'm just trying to f--king understand how it's acceptable for THAT guy to touch you like that still while I've been cut off from even dancing with you?" he demanded, looking over his shoulder as he backed out. 

She ambled over this for a few minutes. Did she tell Skye...? Did she tell him what she was dreaming about? Tell him it freaked her out? Would he understand? 

...Of course not! "Lately" she admitted at ease, "I've had these crazy sex dreams. You know, sticky, f--king hot sex?" 

Another several moments of silence fell, Skye most likely processing that... 

"...What?" 

"Anyway, Jacob was cute, I thought I'd see if he got the juices flowing. I mean, I've always danced with you and nothing ever happened, sooo..." she waved a hand, "He didn't though." 

Skye stared at her blankly at red light before clearing his throat, "I see..." 

... "I mean, I could turn you on. I mean, I'd like to think I could." 

If you're anything like dream you, you could. "Maybe, but I thought we agreed--" 

"I know" he interrupted. Pause. "..I know...but does it have to be some other guy? The women's sex toy industry, I tell you, you guys have it all..." 

She smirked, curling her knees to her chest, "The idea of just sticking a pseudo penis in there never appealed to me..." 

"Oh..." Skye said absently, turning onto the bridge...which seemed a lot longer than usual. "I guess we would have had trouble then, I do have a thing for double penetration..." 

Oh yes, it was an awkward-off. "Really? And how many women have you convinced to do that?" 

"A few. Some I converted, some cussed me out, fifty-fifty" he shrugged. 

"So you're into sub dom AND kinky sex. Maybe you are a devil child" she said airily, glancing at her nails. 

Skye smirked, "I like what I like." 

Thank God, awkwardness averted. Skye made it to her house without incident, walking her to her door as normal. "...Uh, Gogo?" 

She frowned, turning to face him directly, "Wha...?" 

He visibly swallowed before smiling some, scratching his head, "I'm sorry I got all pissy. It will take a little longer to get over than I expected but...one day I'll accept just being your friend." 

Meryl blinked languidly at him. She was wondering if that was even necessary now...she wasn't having much luck at it either. 

...Ugh, of course it was necessary, idiot, you're the one that said it was. Somewhat annoyed, she punched his shoulder, "It's cool. I've been riding you about the skanks that hit on you too so I need to get over some mountains too." 

"If you were riding me it wouldn't be an issue" he winked, walking towards his car, "Have a good night, Gogo." 

"...Night." 

Going inside after watching him drive off, she changed into her night clothes before snuggling under her covers. It was too much to ask, wasn't it...? She just wanted Skye as her dependable zany friend and her body wanted to know 'wtf was with that stupid idea?' now. She realized that she had been very tempted to say yes to him when he asked that night. His kisses, his soft embrace, the promise that he wanted to be beside her. It all felt nice... 

And now, because she didn't think any of that was a good idea, she hadn't gotten a solid night of rest in weeks. She woke up in a hot sweat, as she told Skye, but...blushing, whimpering as she slid her palm down her stomach, into her dark colored panties, she circled her fingertips around her clit. Spreading her legs and folding her knees, she bit her lip, running her thumb down her sex. He sent little trembles up her spine, warm tremors, just touching her legs...his hands down there... 

Purring, arching her back as she pumped her fingers between her folds, she mouthed his name. He'd be out of sorts if he knew she was masturbating like this, thinking about him. Moaning, she reached up and pinched her nipples, rasping 'Skye' a little louder. If he were watching... 

The idea disturbingly excited her...she discovered with this discovery she may have had a kinkier side than she let on too. Letting out a sigh, she went to the bathroom and retrieved new panties. She wasn't particularly good at it, that was for sure. 'Orgasm' wasn't quite involved in the process yet. 

She fell asleep, confused and possibly what she imagined 'horny' was... 

...Stupid Skye. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Ugh! Women!" 

"Tell me about it..." 

Yagami Iori cocked a brow at his two cousins, wondering how he'd traded off with Skye...he looked more frustrated than anything, gripping his skull. He hadn't specifically said what was happening between him and Meryl, but... 

"I need to get laid" he concluded, releasing his head as he drank a soda at "The Wall" heatedly. 

Iori raised his other brow as Hayato sulked at their oldest cousin. "That's your conclusion, you need to get laid?" 

"Meryl is p--sy-blocking the HELL out of me and then she turns around and tells me something all sexy and I'm losing my MIND. For the love of everything, I want it to be HER but she rejected me, tells me it can't be her, and now she's keeping me from it being ANYONE else!" 

Iori frowned, biting a breadstick. He understood a little why Meryl turned Skye down. Swallowing, he shook his head gravely. He learned recently something about his mother...it wasn't anything he would have wanted to know about, in all honesty, but more than that, he couldn't believe it happened to his sweet mama... 

It took a soulless person to continuously rape someone, didn't it? That some bastard had raped his mother over and over...his father confessed that he'd killed the guy. 

Uh, what? It sounded like such an odd thing to say not behind prison bars: I killed someone. His dad didn't see any time as the fellow had attempted to kill Uncle Steiner...it sounded super bizarre and it'd sent him into a bit of a tizzy. 

Leaning forward, he blinked languidly at Skye, "Did you know your dad almost died once...?" 

Skye glowered at him, "Are you trying to trip me out, ass? My dad's fine." 

"I said 'once'" Iori sighed before reciting the tale back to him. 

Skye was quiet afterwards, leaning back and staring at the ceiling of the pizza place. After a moment, he shook his head, "No, I never heard anything about that." 

"Well, I wasn't trying to traumatize you or 'trip you out'--" 

"Really?" Skye snorted, "I guess 'oh yea, your dad nearly got stabbed to death' isn't traumatizing. I suppose I wasn't even conceived yet but that just casts a whole new line of disturbing on it." 

Iori sighed, "I know, I know...but what I'm saying is my mom needed time after that. She had to come to terms with herself in some way before she could be with my dad...and clearly, it worked out." 

Skye raised a brow but Hayato nodded, "If Meryl's THAT jealous of you even talking to other girls, I bet she has feelings for you. But like Aunt Celi, she just has to come to some sort of peace before she can be with you. I don't think she's trying to drag you along." 

"So...I would hold off on 'getting laid' until you know. Unless Meryl really isn't your dream girl and just a minor infatuation" Iori remarked absently. 

"Minor infatuation my ass" muttered Skye before tearing off a garlic knot, "You're right. It's just frustrating...and it feels like she's the one making it that way. It's probably me though..." 

Hayato let out a breath, "I dunno what to do with May...I probably should just give up. It's just making me depressed." 

Skye rolled his eyes around, drinking some tea, "I'd say it's your fault but there's nothing worse than when someone won't even let you try to explain something. It was clear Vivian was just trying to f--k with her and keep her from spending time with you..." 

Hayato sighed, leering towards Iori, "Well, how does it feel to be without issue now?" 

Iori scoffed, blushing, pushing the straw up and down in his cup to get past the ice, "Don't be silly, I'm still not official with Yue yet. She's still freaking because she likes a guy." 

Skye raised a brow, leaning back, "Still a pretty odd thing to freak about...unless she was like a lesbian or something." 

"Skye-baby!" 

Skye frowned before glancing to the side. He grew startled and smiled some, sliding out of his seat, "Woah, Grace...what are you doing here?" 

Grace, tall and slender, naturally platinum colored hair cut close to the sides of her head with one long bit streaming down the middle, her crystal blue eyes played up with heavy eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing a slinky black dress, her chest showing to the max...she was super pale, he thought absently. 

She hugged his neck, bracing against him. His eyes bulged as she gave him a tongue-y kiss, pulling away, blinking at him cutely, "How mean. Maybe I just was in the neighborhood and wanted to see you!" 

"Oh, well, that's cool" he squirmed a little, vaguely uncomfortable. "How have you been?" 

Grace spared a moment to wave at Hayato and Iori before whispering into his ear, "Super horny...you know, thought maybe my favorite friend with benefits was up for some quality f--k time." 

Was this a test? "Uh..." he smiled anxiously, "Well, see, that's...that's probably not a good idea at this time..." 

"Why?" she pouted, "Don't tell me you're actually dating someone?" 

Skye sighed heavily, finding himself breaking...that's really all she'd ever been. They hung out and maybe they'd have sex. But no relationship, no romance, purely need based. Hell, if he ran off at this second and they screwed around, it wouldn't mean anything to him...just a good way to get rid of this mounting frustration. 

But NO, he wanted Meryl. He wasn't going to be overcome by his stupid hormones! She was much more important... 

"She can join, of course" Grace suddenly said. 

Yea, thanks, he wanted that super sexy mental image...opening his mouth, starting to refute her and saying she could check back in a month or two and he may be down... 

"Skye." 

He stiffened. Aw s--t. 

Looking over Grace's shoulder, he smiled nervously. Meryl's arms were crossed, wearing a leather mini-skirt and a graphic long sleeved shirt with the high heel knee boots he loved on her... "Uh, Gogo, hi!" 

Grace blinked languidly at her before saying rather slowly, "Sooo...is... this your girly?" 

"Um, well, not...no..." Skye drawled. 

"I'm Meryl" Meryl said simply. 

"Grace" Grace offered, hugging him tighter before turning her attention back to him, "Come on, Skye...what else could you be doing tonight? Or should I say who else..." 

This was that 'please, ground, swallow me' feeling, huh? Meryl stared blankly before smiling, grabbing his arm and actually snatching him away from the startled Grace, "Actually, weren't we doing something tonight, Skye?" 

"Huh?" 

"Really?" Grace crossed her arms, looking a little peeved, "I barely ever get to see Skye, I would hope he could break his plans." 

"To what? F--k?" Meryl's eyes narrowed, "Why should he break plans with me so you can have a quick turn with him? He's not a f--king sex toy." 

May-effin-day. "You sure sound like a girlfriend for not being one. What business is it of yours who Skye f--ks?" Grace countered. 

"U-uh, ladies, this isn't necessary" Skye finally interrupted, lifting his hands, "I'm actually going to hang with the guys tonight, we're doing a family thing so I can't particularly accept either offers." 

Grace looked upset but smiled smugly, "Well, that's fine, baby, I'll probably drop back through Mineral in a few months...hopefully we can find some alone time then." 

He internally screamed in horror as she laid a pretty passionate kiss on him, pulling away before sauntering past Meryl, "Later, boys. Nice to meet you...Meryl." 

Skye coughed as Meryl just glared at him, "Uh, w-what? She's just an old friend. She goes to the university so I don't get to see her too much, ha..." 

"Oh, so you wanted to go and f--k her, is that what you're saying?" Meryl demanded heatedly. 

"W-what?? No, Gogo, I'm just--" 

Meryl shoved him, clearly angry, "Whatever! Go and catch up with her! See if I care!" 

Marching off in a rage, Skye could only watch after her helplessly. Dropping his head, he sank back into the booth. Iori and Hayato just kind of gaped at him... 

"...Never mind, my relationship is going great" Iori remarked after some minutes of deafening silence. 

"Shut up." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Dun walk suh fas', Skye..." 

Meryl clung to Skye's side for support, his arm around her as they both swayed out of the unoccupied little house behind his home. She was light on her feet, everything swirling around her as she attempted to steady herself. 

Okay, fine, she wasn't getting any points for overreacting. But she knew at that exact second that what she felt for Skye was different from anything she ever featured. That Grace chick was all over him in a way different from Marley. It was familiar...and when she kissed him, it was near impossible to keep herself from reaching out and ripping her eyes out. And that it was clear they had a sexual relationship, whatever that implied? 

Damn it, she was ultra jealous. She didn't want Skye with other women. 

Three hours after, he showed up at her place and she wanted to ignore him...but he swore that he didn't have feelings for her, that they'd been friends with benefits, that's all. 'That's all'? That was too much! Seething, she challenged him to a drinking contest. If she could get him to admit defeat downing shots, she wanted him NEVER to see her again. 

Thing was, Skye could drink anyone under, over, and beside the table. She called 'uncle' after they finished a bottle and a half of vodka. 

Hicking, she glowered as Skye did slow down a bit, looking fairly intoxicated but not incoherent. "Okay..." 

"I'mma win one day" she slurred, wobbling, "Lez git ta' ma house..." 

Skye just nodded...it was like moving in slow motion getting up the path leading back towards his house though. He groaned, stopping, before starting again, "Gogogo, we're tuh drunk..." 

"Nah uh...kep movin'..." 

Skye responded by nearly tipping over into a plant his mother had in her garden, somehow managing to catch her and balance them out. Sliding his hand down his face, he grumbled, "This was f--king stoopid. We're gonna die..." 

"Meh." 

"Breakin' news: Two teenagers found impaled by bush. Sources aren't exactly sure how this was even possible but after a brief investigation, death was blamed on they were too f--king drunk...charges were dropped against tha' bush" he grunted. 

"Nah uh..." Meryl pouted, clinging to him, "They'd have to charge..." 

He snickered, "Tha'd be crazy..." 

Reaching his back door, he grasped the railing, "...Okay, no, it took us fifteen minutes to get a hundred feet. You're staying over. Text your sisters..." 

She probably would have protested but Skye actually scooped her up, carrying her into his house. It was dark, already two am. He grappled around for a bit for something to lean on before climbing up the steps shakily, having to pause and brace against the wall a few times before finally managing to make it to his room. 

He set her carefully in bed then crawling in himself, folding back his bedsheets and pulling it over them, turning on his side, "Nigh', Merl..." 

Watching him fall asleep, she slowly got out her phone and text Yue that she was staying overnight, she was too drunk to make it home...but don't worry. Like it'd help, of course... 

Dropping her phone unceremoniously on her pillow, she drifted off to sleep, dazed. Drunk, tipsy, whatever, it didn't stop the dreams. 

Waking, moaning softly, alarmed, squeezing her knees together, she turned on her side, sitting up. Swallowing as a bead of sweat rolled down her lips from her forehead, she stared at Skye, disoriented. He was lying on his back, his hand on his bare belly, his henley having worked up his body. 

His mouth was agape, snoring faintly, his other hand over his head. A thousand thoughts were running through her head, the alcohol not helping censor any of them. If she were even the slightest bit more sober, the idea wouldn't have crossed her mind. She unzipped his pants. 

Skye didn't notice as she carefully unbuttoned his black boxer briefs, jerking out his cock...as she somewhat imagined, he wasn't lacking. She licked her lips, playing with him almost absently. She squeezed it gently, poked his balls, gave it a quick stroke. Starting to run her finger around the head, she gazed up at his face... 

He made the sweetest little whimpers with every action but didn't wake. She may have done some super untoward things if he didn't suddenly rasp 'Meryl'. Freezing, she gaped up at him. But... 

He didn't wake up. Was he...dreaming about her too? 

Meryl carefully replaced him underneath his clothes. After redressing him, she turned away on her side, flushed, pressing her fist to her lips. Never in her life could she reconcile this feeling of wanting to shake him awake and f--k the living hell out of him. Her heart racing, she curled up and whined. They couldn't... 

They couldn't be friends. 

She couldn't desire a friend like this, she wanted him too bad for it to be platonic. She couldn't stand the mere idea that he would have sex with other women in the future either. What did she do? 

...Was...was this whole thing over? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'This is a little...crazy?' Saioji May thought, smiling awkwardly as she sat at the table at the inn cafe in Mineral. 

She'd gone for a milkshake, ordered a chocolate one, and sat in the small restaurant quietly, kind of moping. All she could think of was how hard it was to see him and wonder why this was the case...recalling them talking near the tree house, how happy he was to be able to talk to someone... 

Claire and Jack were here to set her straight. 

The two blond twins sat across from her, both sharing a sundae and giving her a look as they ate. May could only smile at them because it'd been the oddest thing to ever happen in her life. The two showed up, by themselves, and questioned if they 'could have a word with her'. At first, she believed that Hayato had sent them but they assured her that wasn't the case. They just wanted to speak... 

Four-year-old Claire crossed her arms over her pink long sleeved dress, her blue eyes narrowing, "May-chan used to always always come by and hang out with us and Hayato-nii." 

"Yea!" Jack chimed in, eating a mouthful of whipped cream. 

"But NOW you don't come at all and Haya-nii is all upset all the time!" 

"Yep!" 

May groaned to herself...it was true, she didn't go over and try to correct things with Hayato. She was too horrified to, she'd been such an idiot. Why she just immediately took offense rather than sort things out properly... 

She never had responsibility, May realized, squirming. Sure, she has to study for her grades and all but when was she ever responsible for her actions before? Now she was suddenly responsible for not making stupid mistakes...especially ones that affected people. And being lectured by little kids. 

"I promise you two, I will totally make up with your nii-san" May assured with a smile, "Just uh, let me sort out what I'm going to say." 

Jack nibbled on his spoon, looking to Claire who had her arms crossed, eyes narrowed and glued to May, almost as if assessing her. "...FINE, but don't leave nii-san waiting long! He's no fun mopey." 

"Yea!" 

May sighed, sipping her milkshake, "I won't..." 

After paying for everything despite the kids attempts to pay for their ice-cream themselves, she wandered up the mountain to the old treehouse. Staring up at it, she bit her lip. Kind of sad, his siblings had to come lecture her... 

"...Something happened when the twins were born, when mom stopped being a celebrity. They drifted so far apart and now...now it doesn't feel like a family anymore. And I come here sometimes to...get away from it. It's not anything I could tell Skye or Iori, they'd tell me to stop freaking out and being overly emotional. Or you know, they wouldn't...Kind of just the first time I wanted to talk to anyone about it..." 

May groaned, resting her head against the bark of the tree, "...I'm sorry, Hayato. I'm not very reliable, huh...?" 

Balling her fists, determined, she marched to her house and slammed down at her desk immediately, pulling out a piece of pink notebook paper. She was going to write the best forgiveness speech ever, so help her! And...and she'd also tell him how it made her feel, him letting Vivian do whatever she so pleased. With Meryl she learned keeping things secret wasn't a good thing. 

Spending a good hour or so on it, ignoring her sisters' calls that dinner was ready, she stared at the page and a half apology, gaping. Okay...first, way too much to memorize. 

Second, she could never tell him any of this! 

Clenching her cheeks, she flushed. This boy business was too complicated! What did she do?! 

Staring at the pages with her true feelings and truest desires, she folded it into a fourth before pulling back on her winter clothing, escaping back out into the night. Careful to avoid attention, she quickly shoved the letter addressed Hayato into his mailbox before scurrying off. Way to wuss out, May! But who knows, maybe Hayato wasn't even interested in hearing anything she had to say...a letter was passive but...it'd do the trick. Blowing into her hands, her heart quivering, shaky, she trembled and hoped that he wouldn't ignore her. 

...Way complicated. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

'Gogo, I know I'm an ass. Like, I REALLY know I'm an ass but will you PLEASE, just this once, tell me what I did to piss you off? I am completely blank this once' 

Saioji Meryl stared absently at his clean handwriting on the note that was carefully placed on the corner of her desk. Rather inadvertantly, she turned it over and looked away. Oh, he wouldn't like that. 

...He hadn't done anything wrong. Frankly she wasn't sure if Skye had ever done anything wrong to her. But things were different now. She completely could accept that. She completely accepted that the second Skye got sick of waiting, did get a girlfriend that he thought suited him, she'd flip the hell out. Maybe not, maybe she could fight her desire to kill this mystery girl but the second Skye got into a fight with her or the girl did something to hurt him, well, she just might. Meryl scoffed. Yea, she was protective of Skye. How ridiculous. She accepted that too though. 

She could not, however, accept that she had been molested and raped and practically pimped to a man her mother kept around but had a desire to have sex. It didn't make sense to her and it never would. Years and years of trying to fight anything to do with sex and intimacy...and ONE guy, just ONE, made her want to jump on him. She was near sick the next day thinking of how she was feeling him up in his sleep. Real healthy, in fact seemed like something that bastard would do to her and she was doing it to Skye? So no, she wouldn't accept that. She wouldn't accept that she liked Skye quite a bit and that she regretted not being his girlfriend and...and sleeping with him. No, she refused. 

Thing was, the only way to avoid that was to completely ignore him. 

Wincing as the lunch bell rang, she started to quickly get up and escape to her sisters before Skye could corner her. He wasn't happy about her course of action, naturally. But he'd come to understand...he'd realize once and for all what 'damaged goods' she was. 

Meryl yelped as he, however, effortlessly grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the classroom towards the roof. 

"O-oi! Skye, leggo of me!" she protested, trying to wring her hand away as they got looks going down the hallway towards the roof entrance. 

But Skye didn't even look back at her, throwing the door open to the roof and dragging her up the steps before locking the way out, blocking it with his body so she couldn't escape. Meryl grimaced and leered at him as he stared down at her rather blankly. "Stop. F--king. IGNORING. Me." 

"Whatever!" 

"You have been acting SO bizarre!" Skye growled, exasperated, before a look of worry crossed his face, "Well...maybe not so much, you were consistent bizarre before. Now you're straight up just...ignoring me! S...So did I...do something when we were flat wasted?" 

Meryl opened her mouth but faltered, dumbfounded, "What?" 

"Like, it's been since then that you avoided me...I don't think I was that drunk-drunk but admittedly some things were kind of spotty. So did I...touch you or something? I...I really would never do anything like that coherent, I promise" Skye insisted nervously, biting his lower lip, lowering his eyes. 

No, no, it was the total opposite, idiot! Meryl buried her face in her hands, seething. This was SO frustrating. He wouldn't let this go, would he? She would never be able to avoid him, he'd try to fix some imaginary fault endlessly. That's what friends are for... 

...Friends... 

Looking up, she scowled at him, a thought running through her head. A bizarre thought, but it'd hopefully give her some clarity. "If you did, would you have liked it?" 

Skye recoiled as if the question came way out of left field and hit him. Gawking for words, his cheeks tinted slightly, "W-well, NO. I-I mean, well, possibly if I did in the first place but NO." 

"Why?" she demanded flatly. 

He was speechless, she could tell. That, or the reason was too sordid for him to reveal. He flushed, looking down, mumbling, "B-because..." 

"Because what?" she questioned, crossing her arms. 

"I...I'd want you to be willing and...I...I would want to remember touching you." 

Her eyes widened and he looked annoyed. Not at her, but just in general. "You really would hate me if I did that, wouldn't you...? I'd be no better than him..." 

"...Sit down." 

Skye blinked, puzzled, "Wha?" 

"Sit down!" she repeated, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him onto the corner wall, his back hitting the chainlink fence behind him. 

He looked completely confused...however, his verdant eyes grew as she crawled face forward into his lap, taking his wrists this time and pushing them palm back against the fence behind them. "Your hands move and I PROMISE I will never speak to you again." 

Skye opened his mouth but she didn't allow him to speak, repeating the night in the club those weeks ago and grasping his hair, jerking it back and kissing him squarely on the lips. Meryl was instantly jarred, mortified...she... 

She missed kissing him... 

Skye's body language signaled he clearly was completely and utterly lost but she didn't let it stop her. Nipping and darting the tip of her tongue across the flesh before wrestling his, she raked her hands down his chest. His breath was caught, she could feel it. Drawing away from his mouth, she kissed down his bobbing throat as he apparently managed to swallow. He rasped faintly as she suckled his long neck, nibbled his ear lobe, kissed his eyelids. Skye mumbled, "Meryl, w-what's going on?" 

"Shut it" she huffed, reaching into his lap, gripping the budge... "It clearly doesn't matter, you _like_ what's going on." 

"To an extent" he muttered, his cheeks flustering, "Except what now?" 

He let out a stiffled gasp as she slid her hand past his abs, his navel, under the band of his boxers, flesh on flesh contact as she slid her hand along his shaft. "F-f--k, Meryl, wh--" 

...Was this the way it had to be? Would this only be acceptable if she was the one in control? Surely maybe once Skye would like to take the lead. Or hell, _maybe_ he'd want to touch her too. Seemed pretty feasible. 

All the same, she rubbed, teased, played with him...she could see it in his eyes, half closed, his breath hot as he breathed shakily, his hands gripping tighter around the chain barrier, that she was torturing him. Frankly, she wasn't sure he minded, he only was getting stiffer as she continued. Figured, he had admitted to her in some words how much of a masochist he was. Gulping quietly, she couldn't imagine this working. No matter that she liked this, that she enjoyed touching him, that she was extremely aroused herself just from merely messing around. Skye would...would be a nice boyfriend... 

...But you're scared. 

She froze. 

Truly, absolutely, totally, she was stunned. Slowly backing off Skye's lap, she clenched her wrist, her eyes darting around, away from him. That was it, wasn't it? She was _scared_. Something was SCARING her again. What the hell? She was acting just like her sisters, avoiding the unknown because she wasn't ballsy enough to try it. That didn't sound like her! Or...or it didn't sound like what she endeavored to be. 

Finally looking up, her lips slightly parted as she looked to the source of her confusion, she whimpered in that absent way, that same way she sent that text to him that night Mura wasn't there or called him when she knew Brody was returning to rape her again: "...I'm...scared." 

Skye's face was shocked. He stood carefully, readjusting his clothes, before giving her a calm look, "Scared of what? Me? Have I scared you." 

Biting her lip, she backed away, "N-no. You don't understand, they all tried to hurt me, it wasn't just _Brody_. It was _all_ of them, ALL of the guys mother or grandfather needed favors from, ALL of them. They didn't care how much I begged, how much I pleaded, all they wanted to do was _hurt_ me, Skye!" 

Skye got closer and tilted his head before slowly tipping her chin upward towards him. She swallowed sharply, clenching her eyes shut. Tall men petrified her, they always seemed to be able to complete enclose around her. But he tenderly stroked her cheek, asking softly, "But you think I'd hurt you?" 

"I..." she trailed off, unsure. 

"Never" he asserted firmly but gently, "Never would I hurt you...never on purpose..." 

He kissed her cheek almost timidly, behind her ear, slowly drifting down her neck. She pursed her lips tight, her cheeks flushing, fighting an inexplicable burn in her eyes. She couldn't help but flinch even knowing she liked his touch. Why couldn't she let her guard down enough for this...? 

Meryl yelped as he pulled away, staring at her expressionlessly. God, he had to be sick of this. Any normal person would be! But she wanted him. She wanted him SO bad and...she didn't want him to give up on her just yet either! She... 

"Let's go somewhere more private." 

Looking up at him, startled, she blushed as he clenched her hand in his, pulling her back out the door. The girls in the hallways had gathered and were shooting her death glares, annoyed, seething, envious, seeing HER hand in hand with the beloved Yukina Skye. He could have any one of them, couldn't he? And yet he picked her, the hardest of the lot, the impossible one. Something had to be wrong with him, she thought hectically as he took long strides towards the entrance of the school. 

...Private? 

"Meryl? Skye? Hey, what's going on?" called Yue, her footsteps following her voice. 

"We're going to talk" Skye answered shortly. 

Meryl didn't get the idea there'd be a whole lot of 'talking' which just made her fluster more. Yue, being her twin, apparently picked up on this acute reaction and obviously didn't like it, her blue eyes narrowing as she sped up to keep up with Skye's rather fast gait. "Why can't you talk HERE? Where are you taking her?" 

"L-lay off, Yue. I'll be back" Meryl insisted, not actually sure if this was the case. 

Yue glowered at her but thankfully didn't follow them out the door though deep down Meryl was sure it'd been her every intention to do so. Meryl watched Skye's back, feeling his hand pulsing and tensing in her grasp, his palm kind of sweaty. She found it ironic that he was the one nervous... 

They reached the door of his house and he patted his pocket with his free hand, fumbling around with the set of keys almost frantically before finally locating his house key, jamming it in the door and shoving it open. Meryl was horrified. 

Jerking her hand away, she clenched them together, gawking like a fish out of water as he stared at her. With a deep sigh, he shuffled off his shoes, "Come upstairs with me, Meryl...I promise everything will be fine." 

Would it? How could he promise anything of the sort! Glaring at him shakily, she reached down and took off her slippers, noticing she hadn't changed back to her normal shoes which were probably full of tacks by now. Whatever...they'd have their precious Skye back before they knew it. She was a wreck. Too much of a wreck to comfortably be with this idiot. He'd have to see that now. 

But for whatever unknown reason she followed him upstairs and shivered as he closed the door behind them, locking it. He had to be kidding...did he think she would actually be stable enough to have sex with him? He was mistaken. He was mistaken about SO much... 

Nonetheless, her companion walked around her and sat in the middle of his huge bed, his legs bent, looking at her modestly, "Come here." 

"No." 

"Gogo...I swore, didn't I? This will only go as far as you want it to." 

"Then it's gone far enough!" she snapped, shaking. 

He blinked at her languidly, saying like he was speaking about the weather, "I don't think so. Come sit with me, Meryl." 

Recoiling, shocked and slightly insulted by his lackadaisical attitude, she huffed before marching over to the bed, sitting in front of him, her legs _closed_. Skye just smiled, "You're too difficult for your own good, Gogo." 

Before she could respond, he reached out and stroked her hair, gazing into her eyes, "Why have you been acting so funny? A month ago I got rejected and not even a week turn around you're ready to rip any girl that breathes around me to shreds. I'm not trying to be arrogant but that's what I define as 'jealous'." 

"Who's jealous!?" she barked, embarrassed, "I told you, I want you to-to not be all horny male idiot and sleep with any skank that bends over for you, that's all!" 

He seemed amused, "So you're protective of me, huh? You always were." 

"Exactly" she said with more bravado than she felt. She definitely was grasping at straws here. 

" _Except..._ " Skye drawled, leaning in, kissing her jaw, "It's not just 'protective' that's going on with you, my dear Gogo, but you're definitely being pretty 'possessive' too. It's all starting to make sense...hating on Marley, going as far as to erase her number, dancing on guys to make me freakin' jealous..." 

Meryl scoffed, grasping his shoulders, not actually shoving him away like she should, "Who was trying to make YOU jealous! I told you why I danced with him and it was the effin truth!" 

He laughed huskily, "Fine...then it made me pretty freakin' jealous and your reasons made me so f--king horny I could barely stand it." 

Meryl pinked, closing her eyes as he kissed her passionately, rasping between breaks, "I mean it...I won't hurt you...and all I've ever wanted was...you to trust me." 

She couldn't. She was still scared. But he took her hands, pressed them against his chest near the row of buttons. Licking her lips, she shook as she slowly and deliberately undid each of them. Dropping the garment away, shocking to her, she grabbed the edge of his undershirt and tugged it over his head. Meryl was surprised...she'd...she'd never really undressed a guy before, had she...? 

He leaned back on his elbows and she, disturbingly, instinctively undid his belt, unbuttoning the clasps to his pants and dragging down the zipper. It felt strange, she thought, dragging his crisp uniform slacks down his endless legs. Should this feel so...intimate? 

Skye closed his eyes when she awkwardly slid her thumbs under the band of his boxer style briefs, between cloth and skin, dragging them down. His manhood was still erect, still peaked from her previous actions. He didn't...make a move. In fact, Skye hadn't done much of anything during this process, had he? He was just...he was just giving her the freedom to do what she liked. 

"It won't work, you know" she got out breathlessly, "You'll...you'll want to touch ME and-and I won't like it. You know that." 

"Do I?" he countered reasonably, opening his eyes partially, "You're right, Gogo, I'll want to touch you. I want to touch and see and _taste_ every inch of you. I want to be inside of you right now and hear you when I am. And oh, you'll love it." 

This is painful. It shouldn't hurt to want like this. Why'd it HURT and yet she was SO scared? So many contradictions. His pale skin was smooth, few blemishes over the whole of him. He told her, disgruntled, that he never let hair grow on his body because the damned stuff came two toned like there'd been a splice in the hair color gene. No, not a speck of hair on his well-shaped thighs and chest, his pecs framing what she found strangely adorable nipples. Of course he was gorgeous, she barked out a laugh in her head. That much was evident. But... 

"Who...who says I want any of that?" 

He just smiled, "I think your actions scream way louder than your words, my sweet Gogo...you did just undress me, didn't you?" 

"I can redress you if THAT'S an issue!" she flustered. 

Skye blinked coyly, "I prefer you not...I'd rather you get over here and have your way with me." 

"B-b-but--" Meryl could only stammer, absolutely alarmed at how palpable an idea that was becoming. 

Skye sat up and crawled across the bed, heavy lidded, "Don't be so damn _cute_ , now I have to come and have my way with you." 

She squeaked, sure, when he pressed her flat against the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist and neck tight, kissing her with a thousand times more intensity than he ever had. Moaning, she was in disbelief when she straddled his waist, his...he groaned deeply, the sound disappearing in her throat , as she rubbed her crotch across his length. Her chest was getting tight, she could barely breathe. It felt...so good...but so overwhelming. 

"I can't...breathe" she whined, wanting to escape but not. 

Skye's hands suddenly started to unbutton her shirt now, shocking her to some coherence, "H-hey!" 

"What? You said you can't breathe, maybe your boobs need some air." 

"You idiot, this has nothing to do with my boobs!" 

All the same, he finished the task before she could stop him, almost admiring the orbs with some satisfaction. "I adore your tits." 

Meryl grunted, crossing her arms over them irritably, "I thought you would let ME take the lead on this, liar." 

Like an unexpected earthquake, she jumped, yelping, when Skye tugged her skirt down, tossing that with her shirt, "Well now, Gogo-chan, I think it's still necessary for you to get somewhat out of your comfort zone. Besides, I can just envision us getting it on with you completely dressed and it depressed me." 

"B-baka..." she rasped, confused as he grasped one of her breast in his hand, massaging it over the bra. 

"Shh" he purred, kissing her, "Not 'baka', Mr. Gogo..." 

Meryl blinked before blushing, snickering, "No, definitely baka...but I guess if I ever wanted a 'Mr. Gogo', you're the only running candidate." 

"Awesome..." 

She had started to freak out but he let her do things at her pace. He let her decide when she wanted him to touch her, let her decide when she wanted to be _completely_ naked...when their bodies melded together for that one intense moment. Skye had been breathless, flushed...his eyes looked glazed over, like he wasn't a hundred percent with her at that second. Meryl wasn't sure she was too pissed about that...she hadn't been sure what plane she was on either when he was sliding in and out, back and forth, his lips fluttering over hers. Her first chosen lover, huh...? He may have forced the issue but it was absolutely different. Not to mention she wanted him just as bad... 

...Her first orgasm too, huh? 

Leering at his ceiling afterwards, pulling his sheets up to her chin as he lied on his side beside her, clearly more than pleased and satisfied, she grunted, "What do you want from me?" 

"Admit that that was the most fun you'll ever have for free" he teased. 

She pinched his nipple as he grinned, not looking from his ceiling but flustering, "Baka. Baka, baka, baka..." 

"Seriously?" Skye sighed some, playing with her hair, "...Tell me that...that you weren't horrified. Tell me I didn't hurt you." 

Meryl pressed her lips together, gazing down at her feet, his ginormous ones kind of beside them, before whispering, "Of course not." 

Sleepy, she turned over into his chest, hugging his waist, "...I'm not going to be any good at this, you dummy. I'll probably forget and not care about anniversaries or birthdays or romantic holidays and I'll probably want nothing to do with all that cutesy girly dating s--t. And it won't be all sex either." 

Skye tilted his head thoughtfully, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Oh? So you'll be my girl, Gogo-chan?" 

"Did you hear anything I just said? Anyone with a bit of sense wouldn't want anything to do with someone who just laid out all that criteria!" she scoffed, incredulous, sitting up. 

But he just laughed, tugging her down to lay with him, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Gogo, I'd never expect you of all people to be a 'cutesy girly girlfriend'. Frankly I hope you don't expect me to be romantic Superman either. Just tell me one thing..." 

Meryl glowered up at him as he stroked her lower back, "...Was I good or was I good?" 

"Shut up!" 

Smirking as 'Mr. Gogo' held her waist and fell asleep, she wondered...her boyfriend, huh? Her...lover? That...that wasn't nearly as scary as she tried to scare herself into thinking. Or maybe just because it was Skye... 

...She smiled, grasping the lock around his neck gently before closing her eyes. Whatever... 

She was starting over. 


	16. Third Generation, Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Just Maybe 

**Author's Note:** OMG, how LONG has it been? x.X School, I tell you, school! Honestly, I have three papers to write at this second XD (Anyone want to read my original short story? I might post it on deviant art, lol). But I really wanted to get this out for the weekend as it's almost fifty pages...Probably SHOULD divide it and add on a few chapters to my projection. 

However, I had my normal revelation that I have for each story. The Doctor for Step Towards the Future, the Jouji in This Love, and the illness in Lessons in Life. I'm looking forward to it, definitely XD Seems that I've definitely taken the 'ish hits the fan' moments up to about three a story, lol.. 

But um, let's see...ah, I don't know if I mentioned it in Chapter 6 but I have a picture of Skye, Felicie, and Sachiko up on Deviant Art. Skye is a little different than I imagined but hey, it works XD 

**Notes for this chapter:** A LOT of sexual content. Um...that's it, since I'm separating them, lol. Ah yes, I received an email a while back and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, I just don't check it often as well as I wanted to wait until I released the next chapter to get all that written out...sorry!! T.T 

All that aside, enjoy! 

“...Really?” 

Saioji Meryl flipped through her notes, preparing for the exams, leering towards Yukina Skye as he gaped at her, doe-eyed. “Like, really really?” 

“I won't like it” she assured. “Not a bit. But since you're kinky master, I suppose I can treat you, this once.” 

It'd only been perhaps a week...as she'd been assured, Skye hadn't expected much out of her girlfriend wise. Though, admittedly, she may have been more of a 'girly girlfriend' than she let on, calling and talking to him at the slightest inclination or making him coffee in the morning when he came to walk with her to school. Yue actually made Iori a bento and she'd been semi-inclined to do that for Skye too. But that'd be a bit much. 

After they woke up on their first night together, they spoke absently about things. Of course her sexual experience was largely forced, she wasn't sure exactly what she was comfortable with. But Skye assured her he'd never do anything she didn't ask for. Though, he admitted, he was a bit of a...explorer? 

What he REALLY meant was he was into that crazy stuff. She'd caught sight of his porn one night, it was all bondage crazy S &M stuff. While that fascinated her to some bit, there was a key component to that type of sexual activity: 

Trust. 

There were 'safe words' for when it got too rough or actions that had to be kept in mind in case speaking wasn't possible. It could get crazy enough that THAT was necessary? Considering who she was, where she'd been...that seemed impossible. 

But, _well..._

Skye had come over a couple nights ago, Wednesday, to hang out. The house was empty, Mura away at work and the girls out doing things with people. Shockingly, even Mei went out with some girls at her school. She was doing a lot better now that she was more willing... 

He'd been showing her a movie on his laptop, Inglourious Basterds, lying on his side behind her, holding her waist. It'd been cozy...and it was a pretty good movie. Gorey like he usually liked but eh. 

Clicking through his computer after, she felt him squirm a bit when she got close to a _particular_ folder. Eyes narrowing back at him, she opened it...chock full of crazy dirty videos. 'Hey, I just GOT a girlfriend' he defended. 'Whatever!' 

LUCKILY he wasn't into that absolutely DISGUSTING stuff she'd heard about but it was still pretty insane. Part of her was shocked she was lying with her boyfriend watching adult videos...normal, maybe not, but... 

They watched one in particular, with a guy taking pleasure in putting anything he could find inside one very willing woman. She was tied up, gagged, blind folded, but her moans were audible. Meryl wanted some psychological reason she started getting turned on. She'd been tied up metaphorically, raped continuously by men who were given permission from others. It was remnant of this, she forced. 

Except, she flushed, feeling Skye starting to get aroused along with her, why exactly was that a turn on then? She'd never been excited when those guys did ANYTHING to her, that was for sure. 

She lifted the front of her plaid skirt, going under the underwear he got her and sliding her fingers between her folds, rasping as she fingered herself. Jeez, she was a perv too, huh...? 

“F—k, Gogo...” Skye growled huskily, startling her, “What am I here for?” 

Naturally he took over for her, clearly more skilled at it than she was. He ran his finger around her clit, got her to relax as he replaced his finger with his tongue before completely eating her out. She wasn't sure what to do with being pleased... 

But she'd looked herself over the last few days...she'd always looked down on porn, really, and to an extent she still did. However, the ones that hit the spot, the ones that got her wet, they made her want to...explore too. She remembered that particularly awkward thing Skye mentioned about...doubling up. 

If...he wanted... 

Skye presently leaned back, tilting his head, thoughtful, “I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with, baby, you know that.” 

“I know” she assured, giving him something of a look, “But why not?” 

He smiled, opening his notebook, not saying much more. All sorts of lecherous things were probably racing around his brain. Blushing, she shook her head as Yue shot her a look. 

Well, she COULD tell her siblings, she just hadn't been particularly inspired too. By the time her and Skye made their ways back to school, it was super late. They got there with the last bell and Yue jumped on both of them for it. Skye was too giddy to be chided and grabbed his bag, saying he was going to The Wall to find a party for them. He'd winked over his shoulder at her and she sighed as Yue blinked at her, confused. Well...she hadn't. 

They were probably on to something being different between her and Skye. He was being such a tease, like more than usual. She found herself not really that bothered by it though, just shaking her head at him or telling him to stop being weird. But he was just excited... 

Maybe she was a bit too, she pondered as the tests were handed out. It was becoming what she defined as 'normal' nowadays. A comfortable 'normal', at that. She had no one hurting her or controlling her. Her family, for the most part, was together...and of course, a boyfriend! 

What did she do with herself? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Skye...” 

_“This feels SO wrong...”_

_Meryl flushed as Skye made her lie on her back after some pre-game petting, both glimmering with a thin sheen of sweat. He'd bought one, thinner than his but longer...it had nubs, tapering somewhat, pink. He was pouring the oily lube he bought on it, smoothing the liquid out onto the tool carefully. She would have probably laughed if this weren't so foreboding. He looked like a scientist observing some chemical reaction in a flask._

_“Why...? I mean, we haven't done anything yet, don't tell me it feels wrong if I'm still getting everything ready” Skye said somewhat off-hand._

_She scoffed, “You're going to put that thing in my...”_

_“I don't mind assplay if you want it to be me in there instead.”_

_“You majored in awkward conversation, didn't you?”_

_The deviant just grinned toothily and she yelped as he did finger around the topic area, “No use walking on eggshells, eh?”_

_Meryl blustered and bit her lip, shocked, as he slowly pushed the toy inside of her. “N-nn...”_

_“Does that hurt?” he asked, concerned, stilling his action._

_“N-no...”_

_She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, embarrassed that it did feel good as he continued. The sound that escaped her when he flipped it on didn't help._

_“B-b-baka!” she moaned, “I-I thought it was just a non-vibrating...thing!”_

_“Nah” he said like he was talking about the weather, leaning over her, “I'll be a little too preoccupied to be putting one in motion myself...”_

_Meryl sobbed breathlessly as he put himself between her folds, thrusting and rotating his hips in that masterful manner of his, kissing her throat teasingly. “How is it, Gogo? You...you like it...?”_

_She wanted to say 'no' just because it seemed like she should. She really SHOULDN'T like that she was getting it from 'both ends'. But there was no denying it, almost screaming in ecstasy as he turned it up, as he kept grinding into her. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned out, “D-don't make me a pervert like you, baka...”_

_“Heh.”_

_Meryl panted as he leaned in towards her ear, whispering in that feathery seductive voice of his, “My Gogo-chan isn't a pervert, that's true...but she doesn't help this little pervert's imagination being all cute and sexy...”_

_Her mind was blown when he turned them over so she was on top, grabbing her ass in one hand to continue the rhythm and the toy in the other, completely undermining his previous statement, starting to push that in and out of her. She...lost it. Moaning and cursing his name incomprehensibly while simultaneously demanding 'more', he simply purred: “I guess you do like it.”_

_Previous orgasms would never compare to this one. He groaned out hard as he ejaculated but she almost cried, her chest racked with the feeling, shuddering as she collapsed against his chest, choking, breathing, out of control. He stroked her back, his chest rising and falling at the same pace. “S...stupid Skye...” she got out after several moments._

_Skye gave her a kiss, didn't say anything, and rasped after a long time of silence, “We're going to have a lot of fun, Meryl.”_

She hadn't really been sure what he meant. But they definitely were having A LOT of fun. The last few weeks, they had relations at least five times a week. And yesterday...She'd HAD sex YESTERDAY so she should be satisfied, she should be set for a few days. However, he came over to be with her and watch some television...and her mind instantly went to how much she wanted him naked. 

'We can hang out naked' she thought weirdly. Just go to her room, strip, hang out... 

YEA RIGHT. If they were hanging out naked, they weren't 'hanging out'. Was their relationship going to be THAT sexual? Skye didn't seem to mind one bit, duh. But...she wanted him. Right now she had no interest in anything going on on that screen, she wanted what was sitting beside her to be lying on top of her. Or vice versa. It didn't really matter. 

Gazing at him, she blinked languidly, “Skye...” 

His green eyes came back, having glazed over as he clicked through the thousands of channels. He smiled, “Yea?” 

“If... _you_ were going to turn me on, what would you do?” 

Skye appeared surprised, staring at her a long moment, before remarking... “Uh, don't I...turn you on?” 

“Of course you do” she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, “Just, you know, we're sitting here in a 'public' space, I'm enthralled in television, not paying you any mind...” 

He seemed to ponder before leaning back, stretching his arm behind her... “Seriously, dude?” 

Her baka boyfriend laughed though stayed in that position, moving closer to her, “I mean, that's the basis of every move, baby, me getting close to you...” 

She gave him a droll expression as he shrugged absently, his eyes gazing forward, “But I mean, depends. We're on the couch, you're not paying attention to me, I might bite or suck your neck and rub your thigh. Or you know, other areas...” 

Considering that, Meryl crossed her arms, “And you expect that'll turn me on?” 

“I'd expect it to get you interested or make you turn me down because you're not in the mood” he replied, cocking a brow, “...Why?” 

Not in the mood...she wished she felt that way at least once, this was getting beyond ridiculous. Getting closer, the 'basis' as he put it, she nipped at his earlobe hotly, unbuttoning his pants and gripping him over his boxers. He seemed sincerely surprised, moaning, “W-wha...? You're trying to...turn _me_ on?” 

She wasn't surprised when he braced her against the couch, his eyes full of lust, “You don't even have to, I'm ready for you anytime.” 

Go figure. Meryl whined, parting her legs and straddling him as he pushed inside after finding she was already wet. What was happening to her...? Why was she being such a sex addict...? 

She closed her eyes, whispering his name as he gently kissed her neck, softly panting himself. He was always careful with her...Meryl groaned loudly when he started thrusting faster, clutching the bends of her knees. Maybe...that was why... 

“Meryl, we have to—OH MY GOD!!” 

They both jolted, alarmed, by the voice of her sister. Skye looked up, quickly buttoning his pants, standing, “Oh, uh, hi...” 

Meryl groaned, readjusting her clothing as well, glaring over the back of the couch at her three mortified sisters, “You have to what?” 

They were speechless, _naturally_. Luckily they'd been facing entirely away but they probably could see the back of Skye on top of her with her legs in the air, it wasn't exactly brain surgery. Skye cleared his throat as the silence ensued, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the corner of her lips, “Uh, I'll...catch up with you later, Gogo.” 

Leering, she caught his shirt and whispered into his ear to sneak around back, her window was open. She wasn't done with him yet, baka. He blinked at her but smiled, nodding at her still flabbergasted sisters as he let himself out. Meryl sighed, standing and petting down her hair. Yue was gaping in disbelief, “MERYL, what on EARTH are you doing?!” 

“Biology?” 

May was flustered, bright red, as was Mei. “B-b-buh-but WHY?” 

Meryl sighed, walking around them towards the kitchen, getting a drink, “Why not? I guess I should have told you this but because I couldn't stop myself from being a bitch to any chick that talked to Skye I decided I'd claim him.” 

“What!” gasped Yue. 

“He's my boyfriend” she shrugged, pouring herself a glass of water, “It's only been a few weeks, not like I've been keeping a secret for months, y'know?” 

Yue gawked incredulously, following her as she walked toward the breakfast nook to sit, “A few WEEKS and you're already...that FAR with him? Did he force you?!” 

Meryl paused mid-sip and gave Yue a confused expression, not sure if she was being serious... “Skye has never forced me to do anything. I mean, maybe he's _nudged_ me, but forced me? You think he's like that bastard?” 

“Well of course not!” Yue insisted, “Just...just to HAVE sex only a few weeks into a relationship after all you've been through?!” 

“...I know that” she said quietly. 

Standing, knowing Skye was waiting and sick of the third degree, she placed her glass in the sink. “Look, don't worry about me or Skye. Our relationship is fine and well within my realms of comfort. I wouldn't even be with him if that wasn't the case and that's all there is to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I will nap.” 

They didn't say much more, which she was thankful for. Going to her room, she blinked somewhat, finding Skye relaxed on her bed. “We probably shouldn't have sex on the sofa from now on.” 

“No dip...hindsights twenty twenty, just glad it was your sisters and not your dad” he groaned, sitting up, “What did they say?” 

“Nothing worth mentioning” she assured, not really knowing how he'd take their claims that he may be 'forcing' her to have sex... 

No...she slipped his shirt over his head, kissing him as she ran her fingers through his hair, the man hugging her waist as she did so. If Skye was forcing her, then she sure as hell was forcing him too. He was always willing... 

He suggested a party after they were done, lying there. One of Zavier's constituents was hosting it, he informed her, it would be more pop than they tended to do but he thought it'd be a fun night out for them. She'd shrugged, agreed, resting her ear against his chest. “Sounds nice.” 

Everything was nice now...she was...actually...happy. 

How strange. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“This is worse than I thought!” 

Saioji Yue scowled as she paced, May leering at the couch. “You don't think they got to the super gross liquidy part, do you?” 

Mei cringed and Yue snapped, “This can't be healthy! Meryl is in no place to have a relationship!” 

Mei stared at her fingernails absently, glancing to them, “Not that I'm a HUGE fan of the guy and all, but he has proven that he's definitely pro-Meryl. If it weren't for him, God knows what would have happened that night.” 

“Nn, Mei-chan has a point, Yue-chan. Meryl-ne-chan clearly trusts Skye a lot. And she's really comfortable around him so maybe it'll be okay” May agreed. 

Yue sulked, “Maybe.” 

“Wah, I envy her though, Hayato still hasn't responded to my letter yet” May whined. 

Mei snorted, “Why should he? You've already proven to be difficult.” 

“WAH, you're so mean, Mei!!” 

Yue grumbled as she sat down, texting Iori her concerns over this relationship...while keeping in mind she had to be tactful. She couldn't help smile a bit, recalling that Iori always spoke of the times him and Skye grew up together. He usually sounded pretty chiding thought he'd always be fighting a laugh or a smile. She could always tell that the trio were ultra close. 

But this was the same matter. If Iori was fearful for Skye, he'd make sure he looked into the matter. This was Yue's sister and she was worried for her. 

Biting her lip when he text back, she sighed gravely. _“I don't know, Skye doesn't do girlfriends often. He's probably had like four ever...he's definitely a playboy.”_

Grr, then that--! 

Her phone chimed again, “ _Thus that means that Meryl is kind of a rare change. That he wants her to be his girlfriend and is putting himself into this kind of commitment means he likes her a lot. I wouldn't worry about it. Skye is a goof but he's always sincere.”_

Yue sighed, leaning back...she didn't want to hear that, did she? She liked Skye, really, she did but it'd rubbed her the wrong way, hadn't it? He knew more than they had... 

...She'd observe them and so help her, if Skye did the wrong thing once, well... 

...What? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...I don't know how to respond to this.” 

Yukina Skye lied on the couch of the Inaba home, pouring a bag of chips into his mouth, “Couldn't tell you, youngest.” 

Hayato sulked at him and sulked more as his little sister returned, carrying a coke, “Here's some pop, Skye-nii!” 

“Thanks beautiful” he reached out, pulling her into his arms, “C'mon, let's watch some cartoons.” 

“Yay!” 

“If only I was as good with women as you” Hayato snorted sarcastically, standing to go and let presumably Iori in. 

Skye sighed, petting Claire's hair, “I would have liked to have a little sister now...but nope, mine is a crazy teenager that enjoys kicking me in the nuts to wake me up...” 

Hayato snickered, opening the door, “Tell her I'd pay to have footage of that.” 

Iori yawned, stretching as he shuffled off his sneakers, “You've up and done it now, knucklehead.” 

Skye smirked, starting up the screen, pulling a blanket over him and Claire, “I knew Yue was going to complain to you...what'd she say? No bonking on the couch anymore?” 

“Really man?” 

“Meryl totally started it.” 

Iori rolled his eyes, sitting on the recliner, “Just don't do anything to set her off, she has THREE sisters.” 

Skye nodded some before blinking towards them, “Oh yea, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to this party with us tomorrow night...it's not one of our insane ones and maybe Yue can see I'm not just sleeping around with her sister every second.” 

Hayato frowned, glancing to Iori, “Well...I'm free, but uh, really, I need to figure out this thing with May fir--” 

Skye held up a hand, whipping out his phone, dialing a number. Hayato leered at him, not sure how the guy was THAT disinterested in helping him. However... 

“Hey, May baby, what's up?” 

...WHAT?   
  


Hayato gaped as Skye talked casually to the girl, “Yea, I'm chilling at Hayato's. We're talking about this party we're going to tomorrow, I'm not sure if Meryl's mentioned it...yea, I figured. You should come, Hayato wants to ask but well, he's all scared because he was such a pushover with the Vivian thing...oh, absolutely, baby doll, absolutely. Wear something sexy...yea, see you tomorrow.” 

Hayato wasn't sure this even occurred but Skye clicked 'end' on his phone, tossing it carelessly on the coffee table and grabbing his drink, “She'd love to go.” 

“You...” 

No words appropriate to echo around his baby sister came to his head so he just glared daggers at him. Claire blinked, pressing her tiny hands to Skye's chest, sitting up, “Hayato-nii and May-chan will hang out again?” 

“Of course, dear.” 

“Yay! I knew if me and Jack talked to her she'd talk to you again!” 

“WHAT?!” 

Hayato gawked at his little sister and Skye laughed, “Hayato, get a spine, youngest, you've got your baby sister talking on your behalf with a girl that clearly likes you. Don't be so freaked out all the time.” 

Iori smiled, “He's right, Hayato, May wrote that letter to you in earnest and you can just tell her you were trying to overly diplomatic, wanting to keep Vivian happy too.” 

He sighed, leaning back, and nodding some, “You're right, I'll...I'll man up. It's been a rough few weeks...” 

Skye cocked a brow and exchanged a glance with Iori. “Hayato, dude, you know you can tell us if something's going down...what's been going on? Dad issues? Mom issues? The billions of siblings?” 

Hayato just appeared reluctant before sighing once more, “...Just...hate when things are outside of my control.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I am not wearing this, Meryl!” 

“Do what you want! I don't know why he invited you guys anyway, you suck!” 

Yue leered at her sister, wearing a scandalous black halter dress that just cut off where her...privates would be with black fishnets and thigh high six inch boots. Her hair was up, pulled in a sloppy ponytail. As scanty as it was, she looked...pretty. Like she had such a weird glow about her... 

...Skye. 

“Wahh...it's so tight.” 

Yue glowered back as May came out of the bathroom, wearing a tight high cut pink metallic skirt with a belt and a mid-drift lighter pink tube top with laces. She frowned, looking back, presumably at her butt. “I'm surprised you have stuff like this, I thought you hated pink.” 

“Is your ass bigger than mine?” Meryl suddenly demanded incredulously, going over to confirm this. 

“I doubt it!” 

Meryl stroked her chin, raising a brow, staring at the area of interest before shaking her head, “I liked the skirt and the top...well, it's the wrong color but it's my style.” 

Yue sulked and stared at the slinky dress Meryl tossed at her. “This seems...inappropriate.” 

Her older sister rolled her eyes, glancing at her phone, “Skye will be here in like ten minutes. Iori's going to be going, I bet he'll be getting attention tonight. Vultures, you know?” 

Pouting, Yue's eyes narrowed at Meryl but snatched the dress up, grumbling as she undressed and pulled it on. “This goes against my principles!” 

“You'll be fine” Meryl assured, “Hurry, I want to do something with your hair real fast.” 

Yue sighed again and blushed, staring at the blue ruched spaghetti strap dress...well, at least it ALMOST touched her knees. Meryl brushed her hair down, flat ironing curls somehow and nodded. “Let's see if we can get your boy to act out tonight.” 

“Iori would never do that!” Yue gasped. 

Meryl smirked and glanced over her shoulder towards the door...Mei was peeking in, glowering, “You guys look...interesting.” 

May sat, pulling on the pink high heels, “What are you doing tonight, Mei-chan?” 

The youngest of them stiffened, looking startled, “N-nothing! What of it?” 

“No need to get defensive, I was just curious since we'll be out!” May pouted. 

Mei grumbled something under her breath Yue couldn't make out...but Meryl cocked a brow, propping her hands on her hips. “Oi, did you want to go?” 

Yue looked to her, startled, and Mei's shoulders rose, flustering as she looked up heartily, “S-so what if I did! You jerks didn't even ask me!” 

“You're usually not into such things though, dear” Yue gasped. 

“Some people from school mentioned it...” Mei mumbled shyly. 

Meryl went to her closet, “Well come on! We have less time now!” 

“I SO won't wear anything short!” 

Meryl threw together a quick outfit of red cigarette leggings, minor black heels, and a black pseudo-corset with spaghetti straps. Letting her hair down for once, Meryl did some pretty make up and smiled. “So cute, you should try it more often.” 

“Shut it.” 

Yue smiled too and blinked when she heard the doorbell ring. “Oh, just in time.” 

May blustered, “W-what should I say to Hayato?!” 

“Hi” Meryl suggested dryly, pushing her out the exit, “We have IDs and money?” 

Yue nodded slowly, walking towards the front door carefully. Oh, Iori would probably be weirded out. She never wore anything like this... 

Meryl opened the door where Skye, Iori, and Hayato were standing. Yue was stunned, Iori wearing an almost form fitting black shirt and gray jeans with leather dressy shoes... Skye was doing something similar except he had a tight black muscle shirt under his, the buttons open. Hayato had on a short sleeve shirt despite the weather and a normal pair of jeans. All of their hair was different, Hayato and Iori's spiked a little and Skye's up in a partial ponytail, some of it hanging down. He blinked languidly at them, “Hey, we ready?” 

Meryl nodded, grabbing her wallet and sticking it in his pocket. He wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a kiss and whispering something in her ear as they walked towards the car. Yue leered. They still seemed so...questionable! 

“Uh, you look...great.” 

Yue gasped, startled, not noticing Iori who was pink before blushing brightly herself, “O-oh, it's so scanty, I was scared you'd think bad of me.” 

He appeared bewildered, opening the back door of a different SUV than they were used to for them. “Why would I think that?” 

Yue smiled shyly, “Uh, dunno, just...not like me.” 

“Definitely” he agreed, “But that doesn't mean I'd think bad of you for doing something a little different. Though I might get a little jealous tonight...” 

She looked up, bewildered, as they climbed in and was going to ask...but Meryl turned up something crazy on the radio. Mei scowled, “The hell is this?” 

“Oi! I love this band!” 

Skye laughed, pulling out of the driveway, “Baby, maybe you should tame it down for our company, hmm?” 

Meryl sighed and flipped the channel to something more general, “SUCKS. Why'd you invite people, bitch?” 

Yue raised a brow at the way Meryl spoke to her boyfriend but he said in a good natured tone, “Just for something a little different, baby. Plus it's been forever since I partied with the boys.” 

“I suppose it'll be interesting, partying with all my sisters...” Meryl drawled, looking to him, “You want to stop and get something to eat first?” 

“Maybe a quick bite...are we sick of Tenshiya? I mean, we get free food...” 

Iori snorted, “Your dad's menu is like a new one every time we go, man, how can we get sick of it?” 

Yue blinked at him. She'd heard of Tenshiya and that Skye's father had been the founder. It was very popular in Sweden and her mother was always angry they couldn't get reservations...and they were just going to waltz in? 

“Whose is this, by the way?” May questioned, leaning over the seat as they drove up the bridge, “I mean, the SUV?” 

“Ah, our Uncle Jyun's. It's awesome, right?” Skye answered. 

They chattered about it but Yue couldn't help notice Meryl's hand kind of stroking...something. Skye stopped at a light and sent her a bit of a droll look but didn't say anything. Um, what? Why were they so promiscuous! 

Not able to comfortably confront this, she yelped when Skye pulled behind the super busy restaurant. There was a car in the back that said 'owner' and quite a few that said 'workers'...then several that said 'family'. Wow... 

Pulling into one of these, Skye climbed out and talked with the guys, the three of them laughing about something or the other as they walked around to the front door. Yue flustered, thankful she brought a big sweater. Having to walk in in that dress... 

Yue's eyes widened as a ULTRA tall man walked past as they stood in the entry near a frazzled looking hostess, white hair steaming a bit past his shoulders. He was wearing a cook's outfit... 

Glancing in their direction, he paused and leered specifically at Skye, “Oi, devil child, make yourself useful! A jerk waiter quit mid-shift!” 

Eh? Yue gasped slightly. Oh wow, of course, that's his dad! Skye smirked widely, raising a brow, “I'm going to a party, pop, I can't stay and do your slaughter shifts. I can, however, waiter while we wait for our food...?” 

“What's new?” snorted his father, looking around, “You're in luck, there's a balcony seat. Get an apron.” 

“Can I pocket tips?” Skye questioned, crossing his arms. 

“Boy, you can break dance for extra between orders for all I care. Get an apron!” 

And he ran off and Skye snickered, holding his hand out, “C'mon, I guess _I'll_ seat you then...” 

It was full seating, it seemed, every table inhabited with people of every type. Business men, mobs of women on a night out, bachelor parties...Skye had grabbed a black apron that just covered his torso and an electronic ordering tablet. Blinking, he cocked a brow, “Wow, I guess they already assigned you to someone else...and I already have a full plate, sheesh.” 

He turned and walked away, “Gogo, order what I like, I'll be back in a bit.” 

May blinked, wide-eyed, as he went to a table, “Wow, is that normal?” 

“Are you kidding? I've played hostess a few times” Meryl smirked, opening a menu. 

Yue frowned, picking up the menu, looking over the extravagant dishes... “It all seems so yummy...” 

Meryl made a dozen or so suggestions, depicting to Yue that she and Skye came here quite often... she scowled, glancing back at the fellow in question as he made his way around the large area, serving specific tables. A lot seemed to be women...Yue's eyes narrowed as a few of them laughed as Skye apparently said something. “Is he...usually a flirt?” 

“Hello? It's Skye” Meryl snorted, drinking a glass of sparkling cider. 

May smiled awkwardly, her hands in her lap as Hayato apparently hadn't been able to fathom up any words for her. Meryl stared at them for a moment before remarking: “So what do you think, Hayato? May's pretty hot, right?” 

May shot her a horrified glare and Hayato flustered, stammering, “O-oh, yes, I-I mean you...you look great.” 

“A-ah, thank you” May flushed, gazing down at her lap, smiling nervously. 

Meryl just raised her brow and sighed when appetizers were brought out. Iori smiled, “You have to try the crab cake, they're really good.” 

Yue blushed, taking the offering from her boyfriend as he held a bit out on a fork for her. Oh, this was weird...but no! Must stay focused, Skye and Meryl were under investigation! 

Meryl ate her plate but set aside two of the little snacks. Before long, their main courses were presented and they ate, chattering for a bit. Yue frowned, finishing the last corner of her plate, not recalling ever finishing quite that size a serving before. “It's delicious...but poor Skye, his plate's getting cold.” 

“Don't worry, gorgeous, dad's food's the only stuff that tastes great cold or scalding hot.” 

Yue jumped and Iori leered slightly at Skye, probably for the 'gorgeous', as he appeared without apron, slamming down beside Meryl where his plate was sitting. She smirked as he handed her a GIGANTIC wad of bills, “We're drinking big tonight, baby.” 

Meryl snickered, flipping through the accumulated tips, “You and your sugar mamas...” 

Yue cocked a brow at this remark as Skye managed to demolish his food in short time, looking at his phone and shaking his head, “Okay peoples, let's get to this thing before it becomes a crazy ass madhouse.” 

He took Meryl's hand, leading her through the close crowds with expertise Yue figured he gained just from being there all the time However, she noted he never released it, even when they were in the car and had he pulled out of the parking lot... 

“Aw hell, dude, did your dad have that awesome cake?” Meryl scowled as they rode around a packed parking area near where Yue assumed the party would be. 

Skye snorted, “You know how hard it is to keep that cake made at night? We would have waited two hours to get a slice.” 

Meryl rolled her eyes, grumbling, “You think if he's at that dinner night rave you guys have every week he'll make some?” 

“I'm sure he can be persuaded” Skye assured, turning the wheel and pulling the large vehicle into a rather small space. 

...They were so _couply_. Meryl went out to eat with Skye all the time, they partied together, they seemed to spend a lot of time together, they had all this physical contact going on right in front of them... Sure, it had been that way for a _while_ but but now, it just was...bizarre! And serious! They were like...like...a COUPLE! 

...Was Meryl really honestly okay with that? Did she really know all that much about how relationships worked? Especially how SKYE was in relationships? Skye could definitely be one way right now but another way in the near future? Would she understand if somehow he wasn't what she expected that she had to abandon ship? 

Yue worried. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“How do you like YOUR Lethal Weapons? I like them melting my brai-i-i-n-n-n.” 

Okay, so maybe she should worry about herself too. 

Yue watched incredulously as her usually overly responsible, sweet, wise boyfriend took hard shots with his cousins. Of course she was perfectly aware he drank, this was just the first time _seeing_ it. Skye had made the 'brain melting' remark, Meryl sitting in his lap in a small booth at the huge club. Mei had run off with the classmates that said they were attending, leaving Yue and May to sit awkwardly at the table with the others... 

Iori grinned toothily, lifting the chalice shaped cup to his lips and taking the shot after clinking his to Skye, Hayato, and Meryl's. “I like mine with Midori on top.” 

Yue blinked at him, shocked she could tell he was intoxicated...he wasn't acting that much differently, just less reserved and more chatty. It was surprising how...striking that was. Meryl swallowed hers like a pro but shivered as she set the glass down. “Cheesy as it effin' sounds but that IS lethal.” 

Skye laughed, kissing her jaw, “That's how we boys party, Gogo, I drink sissy stuff with you.” 

“Sexist” she jabbed his chest, kissing him square on the mouth in return. 

Yue's eyes narrowed as he gave Meryl a nipping kiss before smiling, hugging her a little tighter, “You guys sure you don't want drinks?” 

Yue swiftly shook her head and May flustered, “I...I don't think I'd be good drunk.” 

“We don't have to get you drunk, May-day, we just have to get you talking to youngest here” remarked Skye, standing and setting Meryl where he'd been settled, “Come on, Yo-yo, let's get some more drinks.” 

'Yo-Yo' a.k.a. Iori smiled at her, standing as him and Skye elbowed their way through the crowd towards the packed bar, Meryl requesting a Oatmeal Cookie before they made it too far. Yue sulked...this definitely was going the way she expected: NOT fun. 

Hayato crossed his hands, gazing up, perplexed. He seemed pretty tipsy too, his eyes almost glazed over. May smiled awkwardly before he apparently gave her a shock, reaching out and grasping her hand, “Hey, let's go talk.” 

“O-okay” she said, startled, as he stood and pulled her with him. 

Yue gawked after them. WHAT? She scowled as Meryl shrugged, “They were supposed to reconcile...” 

While Hayato was intoxicated!? That wasn't the proper way to reconcile! Growing more and more annoyed with this setup, she glowered as her boyfriend and Skye returned with a huge tray of alcohol, setting it on the table of the booth. Skye frowned, “Where's Haya?” 

Meryl took a small shot...it looked weirdly jiggly, “Him and May went off somewhere to talk...” 

“About damn time” Skye rolled his eyes, pulling her up so she can resume her position in his lap. 

Yue grumbled and watched as Iori took one of the weirdly bright colored shots. “And...what's that you guys are doing now?” 

Iori licked the inside of the glass, blinking at her, as Skye smiled rather weirdly, “It's a Jello shot. Delicious in any case. You should have one.” 

Yue was unsure how someone decided to take the innocent conception of Jello and turn it into liquor, picking up a red one and shaking it around, letting it slide down the cup. Taking a bit and sticking it into her mouth, she was surprised. “...Are you sure? That doesn't taste like alcohol.” 

She finished it off as Skye remarked, “Oh, I'm sure...” 

Idly picking up another and eating...drinking...it, Yue was still convinced they'd _accidentally_ ordered something that wasn't loaded with spirits. However, her boyfriend stared at her, wide-eyed, as she took a third, reaching out and stopping her when she went for a fourth. “H-hold on, sweetie, that's uh...a lot of jello shots in one sitting. It doesn't _taste_ like it, they're really well made, but those are at least thirty proof a pop...” 

Yue frowned towards him, stacking the glasses up. “I'll be fine, that can't be _that_ strong.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“For the love of God, Yue, get down from there!” 

Skye cocked a brow as he stood by the booth, drinking a Tequila Sunrise as Iori and Meryl attempted to wrestle Yue from off the table, the girl deciding it'd be a blast to get up there for some reason. She claimed loudly she wasn't going to dance, that's what everyone did...but well, ninety proof in less than a minute? Hell, he thought she was handling it pretty well. 

Iori grunted, grasping her around her knees and tugging her down gently. She giggled and sighed, snuggling against Iori's chest as he slammed down back at the booth. “Um, I guess you two go...have fun. I'll wait until she sobers up.” 

Yue squealed, kicking her leg and escaping his grasp, grabbing his arm, “Nooo, let's go have fun too, Iori-i-i-i-i.” 

He just kind of gaped at her speechlessly as she dragged him off to explore the venue. Skye raised a brow as Meryl groaned, rubbing her forehead. “I wondered what she'd be like wasted...I didn't figure it'd be so stereotypical but then that's still shocking...” 

Skye smirked, clinking the ice around his cup, “Oh well, maybe now it won't feel like we're being analyzed in a damn science experiment now. What, is she checking to see if I'm an abusive ass?” 

Meryl glanced back at him, blinking absently, “I don't think it's like _that_...are you done drinking? I want to dance at least once, dude.” 

He set the glass on the table, wrapping his arm around her waist, walking her towards the packed floor. Quietly he wrapped an around her waist, pulling her to straddle his leg before leaning forward, whispering in her ear but loud enough for her to hear over the dim of the music, “You'd tell me, right? If I did anything that rubs you the wrong way. I want you to be happy and comfortable with us.” 

“Don't be stupid” she rumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck, “...You couldn't be abusive if you wanted to.” 

He snorted but didn't say much more about it, thankfully. She closed her eyes...she knew her sister was freaked out and protective of her because of everything. It was natural but...for all she'd been through, it didn't seem to matter right now. That one day all that would be behind her, that she could go out and enjoy these moments with her sisters and her boyfriend? That everything was okay was...was a blessing. 

It made her happy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“My...head...” 

Saioji Meryl frowned, looking up from the couch. Yue stumbled out of her room, clutching her head, still in pajamas despite it being two pm. She smirked at her, clicking her music player off and sitting up carefully as not to disturb her guest... 

“What happened last night and if you supposably love me, why'd you let it happen?” Yue droned, her eyes bloodshot, glaring at Meryl. 

Meryl grinned, standing and walking towards the kitchen, “We _told_ you those Jello shots were alcohol but no-o-o.” 

Yue groaned, following her and collapsing in the nook of the window, curling face down. “The Jello shots... 

“I have to say Iori impressed me last night” Meryl sighed, making some tea, “The way you were all over him and how he didn't even try to cop a feel, he's got dexterity in a way...” 

Yue's head snapped up, her eyes wide as she gawked, “WHAT? A-all over him?! All over him how?!” 

“Just a few hickeys, calm down. You didn't do anything super untoward” Meryl rolled her eyes, coming over and handing the cup to her. 

But Yue was horrified, launching to her feet and squealing, “ _Hickeys_? I-I-I gave Iori _hickeys_?” 

“You've never given him one before?” Meryl snorted, “News to me, you were awfully good at it.” 

Yue could have died, clenching her head, “I went there to observe YOU, oh my God! I did-didn't want to turn into some skank in front of Iori and-and he must think I'm a whore! I've never been possessed to do anything like that! I hate sex and touchy-feely stuff!!” 

Meryl raised a brow, fixing herself a cup of coffee, “Why's that...? You know, as much of a good boy Iori is, I bet he'll want to one day...” 

“That's got nothing to do with ME” Yue huffed before sobbing, “But oh, I've led him on!!” 

“What the hell is all this talking?” 

Yue yelped, jumping, when Skye appeared at the doorway, his tired eyes glaring towards them. Meryl smirked and walked over to him, hugging his waist as he glared down at her, disgruntled. “Sorry, bitchy, we were just discussing what Yue did to Iori once she lost coherence and turned into Super Drunk. We didn't mean to wake you.” 

Yue glowered at her sister, confused why Skye was here...she did something of a double take despite the fact her head was threatening to rip in two. Meryl had on a light... _blue_ shirt with a fluttery black skirt and a head band while Skye had on a little bit darker blue...polo with a white shirt underneath and some jeans. It wasn't like her to notice what people were wearing but those two were so...dark, it was freaky to see them dressed brightly. What was going on? 

Skye stifled a yawn with the back of his hand, shaking his head after and hugging Meryl's shoulders, silently leaning to rest his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes again...Yue raised a brow, Meryl sighing, “I can't believe _after_ the party you went and actually worked until five with your dad. I really wanted to see this movie today and you're freakin' exhausted!” 

“I know, I know, it's my fault, baby” he assured drearily, his brows rising though his eyes didn't open. “Why don't we go to my place, I'll sleep for a bit, and I can use the expansive amount of tips I got from crazy people to get us tickets for later?” 

She rolled her eyes, “You can sleep by yourself. I'm not tired at all. And for that matter you can just sleep in my bed so I can knock some homework out here. Unless you have a problem with that, you don't seem to mind other things in my bed.” 

Yue glowered at the insinuation though Skye grinned lazily, “Well, those are very two different activities to compare, my dear Gogo, but I suppose I don't mind catching a nap in your bed...” 

He gave her a kiss and waved a hand, walking towards the bedrooms, apparently well aware which was Meryl's, “Anywho, give Iori a call, Yue, he was freaking out about leaving you last night.” 

She gawked and Meryl nodded, affirming this as she sat at the table, “Yea, he was being all wussy and worried that it was his fault you got drunk. We assured him that he definitely gave you fair warning.” 

Yue flustered, bowing her head, “H-hickeys?” 

“Yep. Three of them, in fact.” 

“Noooo!” Yue sobbed, clenching her head. 

Meryl smirked, sorting through her book bag for paper, “On the bright side, May and Hayato seem to be okay now...I dunno what they discussed but they came back and seemed to not be all super awkward.” 

“I guess that's good...” Yue said glumly. 

Rolling her eyes, Meryl stood to get her coffee she'd left on the table, swatting at her as she passed, “Yue, you could have started stripping in front of Iori last night and he wouldn't think any less of you. The guy thinks the _world_ of you. Hell, he had all the opportunity to return the favor last night but he didn't take the least bit advantage of you. He's nuts about you.” 

Yue frowned, sitting at the table and drinking the tea Meryl had prepared gingerly, mumbling, “I...I really like Iori, you know. And we have a lot of fun. He thinks of things that he knows we'll both enjoy and...and I mean, he is a great boyfriend. Just...just things like _that_...why would _I_ give Iori a hickey? The idea of anything like that...scares me.” 

Meryl sat across from her, grabbing a pen from a pocket on her bag, looking at some assignments, “I know you were freaked that me and Skye are messing around...and at first I was too. But it's something we both want. I mean, giving your boy some biting nibbles isn't f—king with him, you know?” 

Opening her mouth to remark, she yelped when her phone suddenly rang. Grimacing, she picked it up, smiling awkwardly when she answered, “Hello?” 

“Yue...? Hey, are you okay?” Yagami Iori asked, sounding sincerely concerned. 

“Um, I'm fine” she laughed nervously, “A little...hungover, I suppose. I...I guess I should have listened to you guys about the Jello shots, ha...” 

From the sounds of it, Iori was rolling around in bed... “To be honest, I think I consumed a few too many myself...I was just concerned mostly about you. I'm kind of used to this...” 

“Oh, really, I'm okay, you don't have to worry...” Yue insisted, softly standing and wandering to her room, realizing she should probably be dressed... “Uh, I...um, heard from Meryl that I might have done something...weird last night?” 

“Weird...?” Iori echoed with a yawn. He went quiet for a moment. Then 'oh'ing'... “Don't worry about it, sweetie, we all do some crazy things drunk.” 

Yue's nose wrinkled as she pulled on a flowy tunic top and a long Bohemian skirt, “Yea, but...that's not me!” 

“I know” he chuckled, “What are you doing today?” 

“Well, I...dunno. I thought maybe I'd come and see you but--” 

Iori yawned, probably stretching, “That'd be nice, we can hang out. I'll make dinner.” 

Yue flustered, “O-oh no, I-I--” 

“Don't be so nervous” he laughed warmly, “Really, Yue, everything is fine, okay? I'm glad you're fine aside from a probably obvious hangover. Come whenever you like.” 

She crossed her arm over her chest, blushing, “...Okay.” 

He clicked off after parting and she groaned, clenching her head. This was weird. She was preoccupied with Skye and Meryl's relationship and didn't notice hers seems to have gotten complicated. After all, why exactly would she do that to Iori? She'd never thought about physical contact in that manner...except, well, she _supposed_ she noticed he had a weirdly appealing jawline. 

...UGH. This didn't make any sense, none whatsoever. It'd only make sense to one person she knew... Stomping towards the kitchen, she slammed down at the table, grabbing her homework as well. 

“...How did you decide Skye was attractive?” she found herself asking, glaring down at the paper. 

Meryl blinked, looking up absently, before gazing back down at her paper, smiling. “I dunno, I find him pretty, I suppose. There was no 'decision', I just found him hot...” 

Yue scowled, “And you said you just...wanted to do that with him?” 

“I hadn't thought I'd want to but over time I did really desire him. It's probably one of the reasons we're together” she shrugged, putting the papers away, “Why...? You didn't think about this when you got with Iori?” 

“O-of course not!” she sputtered, flushing, “I-Iori is...is attractive, of course, but I never want to have sex, never!” 

Meryl leaned back, her arm over the back of the chair beside her, her brow cocked, “Never, huh...? Why?” 

“I-it's disgusting! An-and inappropriate!” 

Her older sister just rolled her eyes, returning to her work, “Yue, even though you say that I think there is probably SOME subconscious part of you that wanted to jump Iori's bone. The hickeys might just be a start. You're not five like May, there's a lot more than 'intrigue' happening.” 

Yue's shoulders stiffened at this analysis but decided it was best not to say anything...she couldn't be right. She couldn't really even look down more on sex...she barely had contact with boys but she knew that was what a lot of them spent their time thinking about. And that she hadn't even expected to be in this sort of relationship...why even bother! 

Sulking over her shoulder as Skye meandered out of Meryl's bedroom some hours later, appearing to be in better sorts, Yue stood, feeling disgruntled. Fine, let Meryl have sex with Skye and be weird. She apparently knew it all, it seemed. That was for MERYL, not for her though. Never! When the promiscuous activities started to happen, that's when the relationship became sour too! Grr... 

Meryl closed her book, standing, “You feel better, Lord Cranky?” 

He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and nodded, scratching the back of his head, gazing around almost befuddled. “Yea, I'm good” he said in a weirdly deep sultry tone. 

“You know you have a sexy voice when you wake up?” Meryl remarked, grabbing his belt buckle and dragging him towards the door, “Come on, I want to drive.” 

“Psh, you're dreaming, chick” he stretched, allowing her to guide him, “I am starving though...” 

Meryl, SHOCKINGLY, pouted at him, “Oh c'mon! I've waited for hours now for you to get not freakin' tired and now you want to eat?” 

Skye snickered, warmly kissing her forehead, “Fine, we can snack on popcorn but we're sure as hell feasting after the movie's over.” 

She nodded in agreement but scowled suddenly, “One sec, I'll meet you outside.” 

He nodded, giving a wave towards Yue before wandering towards the front door. Yue watched, shocked, as her sister went into the sister and prepared a simple sandwich of ham and cheese, wrapping it carefully in a napkin. Grabbing her purse, the eldest bid Yue farewell before following Skye out the door. Yue gaped lightly after them before leaning back, sighing. 

...She didn't know what she was talking about. That frankly wasn't comforting for some reason. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“F—k, Gogo...” 

Yukina Skye groaned faintly, covering his mouth and raising a brow. The movie started off interesting enough but the director must have taken a nap in the middle and end. He was almost provoked to go back to sleep... 

But, well, Meryl was learning to make the best of bad situations, taking advantage of their seating in the way back of the semi-empty theater to go down on him. He shifted his hips a little to give her better access, giving a quick glance around as the characters droned on about something or the other. He closed his eyes as her tongue worked down his length, back up, back down, going back and forth between licks and careful nibbles. While he wasn't sure what he did to earn this exactly, this was turning into a good day. 

He bit his lip, rasping, as he came, his seed shooting into her mouth. She sat up and gave him that look and he gave an apologetic one in return. Meryl couldn't stand...swallowing. Their agreement was he'd either just jerk out or something beforehand but whenever he made the mistake, his...gift got returned and well, he could do without. 

Cringing, he covered his mouth as she indeed looked prepared to reciprocate and waved his free hand. Glaring daggers at him, she leaned back and crossed her arms. Oh, he made his Gogo mad...bad times. Of course, he had all the intention of making it up to her... 

When the movie ended, she did stalk out without him but he quickly followed. “Baby, I'm sorry, don't be pissed with me...” 

“You _know_ why I hate that, ass!” 

Skye grimaced and caught her arm out in the busy lobby, pulling her around to face him, “I know.You just do it so well, I forget some of the steps...” 

Meryl scowled at that and he kissed her cheek, “I will definitely definitely make it up to you.” 

Shoving him briefly before allowing him to take her hand, she sighed, “Skye...I'm kind of...worried about Yue.” 

Skye frowned, tilting his head as they stepped out into the brisk night, pulling her closer into his side. “Why? She seemed okay when we left.” 

“Oh, I don't mean the booze” she amended, rubbing her forehead, “I think...she might look down on intimacy because of what happened with me. I mean, I could just be reading too much into it but how she was appalled that I was sleeping with you and wanted to investigate and that she is mortified she was nibbling on Iori...” 

“To be fair, your sister never struck me as overly sexual anyway” Skye drawled, “I mean, she just seems so proper...I know that usually doesn't mean anything but she's the last person I imagine just wanting to go off and have some lovin'...” 

Meryl smirked at that but sighed, “She likes Iori, you know? Like, she's still all freaked he's a guy but she likes him. She talks about him all the time at home. And, well, I _suspect_ Iori isn't quite in the same boat when it comes to matter of 'lovin'.” 

Skye seemed to consider it as they went to a noodle shop nearby for a quick meal. “... _Well_ , see, Iori's the last guy that would speak about his relationships. Don't get me wrong, the guy's just as quick on the innuendo as me or any other horny teenager but if I asked how much him and his ex used to f—k, he would change the subject in a heart beat.” 

“So...you think he's like Yue?” she questioned, actually rather hopeful. She didn't want her sister to be traumatized, really, but if Iori wasn't into the whole activity then so be it... 

“Psh, please, woman. Iori's ex-girlfriend slept through most of the kendo club and THEY talked about how much a nympho she was even if Iori didn't. There's no way he wouldn't be looking for some eventually.” 

“How do you know that's not why they broke up?” she demanded, exasperated. 

Skye sighed, shaking his head, “They broke up because Iori was serious.” 

Meryl recoiled, a little surprised, “Wha?” 

“He was serious. Like, he seriously liked her and saw a future together. He expressed the idea to her and she high tailed it out of there because that's not what she wanted.” 

Sighing, Meryl sat on a stool, looking over the menu board, “...So what should I tell her then? I don't think she's not into intimacy, she was really all over Iori last night, right?” 

“Oh yea” Skye snorted, glancing over the list as well, his hands folded underneath his chin, gazing at her. He smiled, “Tell her to give it time. He's worth it.” 

Meryl's eyes narrowed a bit at his seeming double meanings. But she leaned across the table and kissed him daintily on the lips. Skye closed his eyes faintly and suddenly felt...weird. 

...Was he...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hello, Yue dear!” 

Yue stiffened and smiled nervously as Yagami Celia stepped off the porch... Iori's mom was so pretty with the pearly skin and the same gray eyes she passed on to her son. Her hair was cut with bangs going straight across her brow and a random piece sticking up. Iori had expressed being weirded out about it to her. 'My mom's had the same hair since I was born...' 

Behind her boyfriend's mother was his father, Yagami Keiji. He was really tall, probably about six feet, with dark brown hair and strangely bewitching red eyes. Keiji smiled as well, his hands stuffed in his pocket, greeting her as well. 

...Oh, they were so nice to her and she sent their son home covered in hickeys!! Yue said, shyly and fairly shamed, “Hello...oh, uh, is Iori home?” 

“Yea, he's been lazing in his room all day” Keiji replied. 

Yue swallowed. So maybe they hadn't seen... “Oh, okay. Uh, I suppose you're going out?” 

“We're going to go out for dinner and with some friends” Celia nodded, confirming, “And Lara's off with Felicie so she's out of the house.” 

...Wha? They would be... “Oh, okay, have fun” Yue smiled quickly. 

They waved after her, not seeming perturbed that they were leaving two teenagers home alone. Yue started, horrified at her thoughts. N-not that it'd even MATTER, silly! Puffing her chest, she walked into the house huffily, locking the door behind her. That's right, they should trust her. Nothing of that nature could possibly happen. 

Walking through his house, up the steps, she frowned, finding his door closed...knocking, she cleared her throat, “Iori...? It's me.” 

She heard some shuffling around, possibly sheets, before footsteps. Yue swallowed as Iori opened the door, his eyes sleepy and his hair completely disheveled. She couldn't help smile awkwardly...he didn't...have a shirt. 

Her body froze completely when she noticed the triangle of bite marks on his tanned flesh, three pink little circles right on his collarbone. Gulping, she smiled, “H-hi.” 

“Hey sweetie” he greeted drowsily, leaning over and giving her a kiss, “Sorry, I invited you over and fell right back to sleep...I didn't get dressed or anything...” 

“I-it's fine!” she blurted, waving her hands, “I-I can come back later!” 

Iori shook his head, inviting her in. She'd seen his room in passing before...he had dark green sheets and a blue comforter, posters of various bands on his walls and a modern looking computer on a wood engraved desk. He offered her a seat on the bed and turned on his flat screen television, quite a number of video game systems sitting on a stand underneath it. “Here, pick a movie for us while I take a shower...” 

Sh...shower? “U-uh! That's okay, I'll-I'll uh, go get us a pizza while you're doing that!” 

Iori blinked, “You really want a pizza? I was fine making dinner...” 

She grimaced, remembering the offer. It sounded nice, “Well, I know, but that's so much...work. I don't want to be a burden.” 

“Don't be silly” he said warmly, “I'll just take a sec.” 

Yue watched helplessly as he disappeared behind the door of his small bathroom, “...Okay...” 

Nervously and almost brainlessly flipping through his movie selection, built into his television, she squirmed when she heard the shower tap turn on. Oh my God, he was a door away and naked. Finding a seemingly interesting movie, she clicked it on to distract herself and sat stiffly. Oh, why...? 

Jolting, yelping, having barely watched any of the film, too preoccupied, she quickly looked to the door when it opened...Iori wandered out, completely dressed and running his fingers through his semi-damp glossy hair. He smiled at her, looking a lot less dazed. She tried to smile back but couldn't help notice the hickeys... 

...There was...something oddly...stimulating about it. Like she made those markings, those were because he let her. Because, well, he was her boyfriend...the little discolorations would fade over time, she understood, but something about it... 

She trembled and blushed as Iori lied down beside her, his feet at the top of the bed, blinking up at her. “You don't want to get comfy, sweetie?” 

“O-oh! Um, I-I'm quite comfortable, actually!” she squeaked, alarmed. 

Iori smirked some, his dark brows raising before he slowly tugged her down, “Relax, Yue, I'm not going to jump on you...” 

“I-I-I know that!” she stammered, embarrassed. 

But he pulled them to the top of the bed and she felt weird as they just snuggled there. He got engrossed in the movie but she never quite got there, instead rather enthralled with the points on his flesh. 

...He was really cute. His profile was outlined in the waning sun streaming through the window and the glow of the television. His eyes were half closed, staring towards the screen. The damp brunette tresses had dried flat against his forehead, not quite like the usual style he put it in. Curled into his side, she felt his firm chest, his strong arms...but his hands were gentle, the same ones that worked with the flowers at school... 

She inhaled when the eye visible to her suddenly slid to look in her direction. Iori frowned a bit, “You okay?” 

“U-uh, I'm fine! Wh-why do you ask?” 

He turned over towards her on his side, his brows creasing, “You've just been acting a little strangely...is it about last night?” 

“N-no!” she whined...before groaning, realizing it was all about last night, “Well...yes.” 

“Like I said, Yucchan, it's not like I was that bothered by it. I should have given you a lot fairer warning about those shots. I'm sorry it's troubled you so.” 

Yue sighed gravely, startled to find herself pressing her fact to his chest, “...Do you think I'm...attractive, Iori?” 

It was his turn to be surprised. He answered like she figured he would, “Of course I do, you're beautiful...” 

“That's not what I mean” she pouted, leering somewhat up at him, “Attractive can mean different things, you know?” 

She sat up on her haunches, crossing her arms, looking away, “Like...are you...that kind of attracted to me?” 

“'That kind'?” Iori echoed, “What do you--” 

He paused so he must have figured it out. “ _Oh..._ that...kind...” 

Iori was quiet for a moment so she hoped he'd say 'no'. It'd make things easier and make these confusing matters go away. There must be something wrong with her, kind of intrigued by hickeys she gave him while drunk and his collarbone and his nice chest and arms and... 

...What? 

“I couldn't lie to you, Yue, I suppose I am 'that kind' of attracted to you as well” Iori finally said in a relenting tone. 

Yue quickly looked back at him, gawking, “What!” 

But he was flushed, looking away, as if he was embarrassed with this topic too. “I mean, I know it's not what you may want to hear, sweetie, but I am sort of a healthy hot-blooded guy. Sometimes it does cross my mind. I mean, I'm not _Skye_ or whatever where I'm insatiable but...I do get...horny.” 

“And you're saying _I_ make you... _horny_?” 

Iori turned red and smiled awkwardly, “Well sure...you're my girlfriend.” 

Yue huffed and leered at him, blushing herself, “Yo-you listen, Yagami Iori, I will not be having such relations! You can forget it!” 

Iori didn't say anything, tilting his head, “Why?” 

“Eh?” 

“Why not? You're not attracted to me?” 

She was absolutely speechless as he somehow managed to turn her question to him on it's head. “D-d-don't be ridiculous! I-I-I've never thought of your body in a sexual manner!” 

Iori looked completely confused, one of his eyes closing a bit more than the other, “Yet you've...thought about my body in some other way...?” 

“W-well, I think it's pretty and well maintained” she insisted. 

He smirked a little, “You make it sound like a garden...” 

About to remark, she squealed and jumped when he randomly ran a finger up her spine over her skin. She glared back at him, tugging the back of her shirt down tight, and he smiled in an oddly playful way at her. Yue felt both alarm and perplexed by the look...his eyes had taken on something she didn't really comprehend. Kind of heady, dangerous...she could barely swallow as he sat up, leaning in. “Kiss me...” 

Inhaling sharply, shocked by the bold command, she wanted to turn away but...couldn't. Like a magnet, she reached out, grazing her fingertips over his jaw and pressed her lips against his. 

Her mind was more alarmed than she was when he laid her down on her back, carefully on top of her, kissing her pretty gingerly. Yue trembled a bit as he pulled away by little less than an inch, whispering faintly, “Stick out your tongue...” 

“Eh...?” 

“Stick out your tongue.” 

Yue felt she should refuse but too startled, too...intrigued, she did as asked...he dipped his tongue between her lips, raveling it around hers. She was horrified, wrapping her arms around his neck, puzzled why she wasn't stopping him. 

...No! She-she should! “I-Iori, we shouldn't...” she whimpered, pulling away, almost disturbed by the little trail of saliva... 

Iori blinked slowly, seeming almost dazed, before closing his eyes again, “Just a little bit longer...? It doesn't have to get any deeper than this.” 

Yue gaped before biting her lip, looking back towards the door, flustering, “J...Just a little...more, got it?” 

He nodded, pleased, and leaned back in. Yue yelped as he kissed her neck... “W-w-wait, Iori, you-you can't give me a hickey, my father would see--” 

“Mm...” 

She _should_ have stopped him but he unbuttoned the top of her tunic, nibbling pretty close to her chest...rasping, she hugged his head, mortified. What was she doing? What had she just told Meryl, darn it...? No, when Iori took this too far... 

He groaned faintly, giving her soft kisses all over her face, before... _shockingly_ pulling off of her, lying on his back again. He stared at the television for a moment, sighing, “Oh, we missed the rest of the movie...ah well. I'm pretty hungry...” 

Yue almost gaped at him. That's it? He wasn't going to try anything? Pretty much puzzling herself, she asked, “That's...really as far as you'll take it?” 

Iori had stood, stretching, before looking back at her, perplexed. He smiled after a moment. “It'll be at your pace, Yucchan. I'm in no rush. And I feel if, well, you wanted to take it further you would have. That's as far as I was comfortable going at this point, not knowing what exactly you want...” 

She was speechless as he kissed her forehead, “Don't worry about that now, sweetie. Come on, lemme make us something to eat and we can talk over dinner, okay?” 

Yue agreed, allowing him to take her hand and lead her down the steps. At her pace...? What was her pace...? Why'd she...why'd she feel disappointed he did stop that soon?   
  


...What DID she want? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Gotta love manga stereotypes...” 

Meryl breathed in softly, having crumbled over, her heart racing. “Baka...” 

She was going to go get something...it was across the mainland. Skye's cell phone was on the fritz and he was taking it to have it fixed today so she hadn't been able to contact him. Either way, she wasn't really that interested in him going in the first place. So, taking mace and a healthy dose of heightened awareness with her, she jumped on the train. 

For some reason it was super crowded, where she wanted to go...it was a city even more urban than the mainland. It was almost like Tokyo, just on a SLIGHTLY smaller scale. She had plans... 

Things were going fine, despite the crammed space of the subway. She was careful to keep her wits about her...the stories about subways left a bitter taste in her mouth. The last thing on Earth she wanted was to be violated... 

And there was Skye. 

She'd really just happened to look up, keeping her eyes alerted mostly at her lower body...but her boyfriend appeared, a book in his hands. Meryl could only gawk as he stood with people between them, holding onto one of the hooks above them. Had he...not noticed her? 

Anyone normal would have called out, like, 'Hey dude, what's up?' or something. But for some bizarre reason, she...didn't. She looked out the window slowly as they made a stop to a small area before the mainland. Quite a lot of the ride was left... 

Meryl breathed in sharply when more people joined, the people that had created a barrier between her and Skye getting off. Gulping quickly when she felt her gigantic boyfriend's chest against her back, she waited for him to say _something_. This was a coincidence, damn it! People remarked on coincidences! 

Of course, she should know her boyfriend better than that...she almost froze when, though his nose was buried in his book, his free hand traveled under her skirt then back down underneath her... 

She almost went completely blank as he started to rub and squeeze her ass. What was he doing! Was he nuts?! Meryl had looked around, to see who had noticed. 

...It was _really_ that cramped. And no one was looking at all, chattering between themselves or, like Skye was _pretending_ to be, absorbed in some other activity. Meryl squeaked, shocked, when his hand moved, running his fingers over her folds... 

“N-no, not here...” she wanted to say. 

But she didn't do a thing to stop him as he pressed her somewhat against the wall, his knee 'absently' sliding between her legs. She bit her lip, her cheeks blustering as he fingered her, the long digits pumping fiercely inside of her. Rasping, she looked again...everyone was still...not noticing. 

No question, she was perv. She was turned on. 

Nibbling the corner of her lip, she reached back cautiously, unzipping his pants. She was wearing heels thankfully else there would have been some logistical issues with this setup...Skye's breathing changed as she stroked him. 

Meryl practically chomped on the inside of her mouth when he started frotting against her. Hot damn...what was he doing? Was he actually going to go THAT far on a damn train? Was he nuts? 'But it feels so good' she thought hazily, almost leaning forward to give him all the access he needed. 

...NO. What the hell! They were not doing that on an effin' train!! 

When the bell 'dinged', announcing they were on the mainland, she rushed out despite it being far from where she needed to be. Heart racing, aroused and confused, she looked to the door...she gulped, finding he was following rather absently. 

She wasn't sure exactly why she ran at first...and she definitely wasn't sure why it was so exciting. Skye caught up with her in the park, bending her over a bench that didn't seem to see much traffic, and pushed inside her. Meryl bit her lip, seeing people through the overgrown trees walking by, panting instead of moaning loudly. Too...much... 

“I love that kind of thing” Skye remarked as she still fought to catch her breath, harder since she'd kept it all in. 

“Outside sex?” she demanded, flustered as she straightened her skirt. 

Skye grinned, glancing down and zipping up, “Oh well, that's just a given. I mean that kind of...roleplay, I suppose?” 

“Crazy stalker and poor teenage girl on a subway minding her own business?” 

She squeaked as he smirked, flipping her skirt with a flick of his hand, “That teenage girl was _asking_ for it in this getup. I see you have mace and s—t but still, why didn't you come find me so I could go with you to the mainland?” 

Meryl frowned, crossing her arms as she started to walk away...she hadn't really wanted to tell him, for some reason. However... “I wasn't going to the mainland. I was going to Soyokaze.” 

Skye seemed surprised, following her, “Soyokaze...? What's there?” 

She shrugged some and he set in stride beside her, scowling and glancing into her face, “Come on, baby, tell me. Soyokaze...it's like a super city nowadays, sorta like Tokyo but...what's there that's not on the Mainland?” 

Meryl gazed at the sky for a moment before looking to him, “I think one day I want to live there.” 

Skye's green eyes widened as he gazed at her. “...Really? I hadn't...really thought about it. It might be interesting, I heard it's really expensive...” 

Quiet fell, as she expected. Also as she expected... “You...didn't plan on staying in Mineral?” 

“I'm glad my relationship with my dad and family is good so that was worth going back, I suppose. But no, I really had no intentions of staying in Mineral. It's nice but it's just not my speed” she shrugged, stopping at a crossing sign to get back to the subway. 

“I see...” 

Meryl glanced to him...she couldn't get a read on what he was thinking, he seemed pretty blank. Following her back to the subway, he cleared his throat, “What...about school, Gogo?” 

“I planned to go to Nayama University for psychology...I sent in my application already” she admitted. 

Skye appeared startled. “Psych...?” 

“I'm going to try and become a psychologist though I'm probably in need of intense therapy myself” she snorted, “But...well, believe it or not, I do want to help people get past things, especially things like what I've gone through my whole life.” 

Expecting them to part, she leered as Skye boarded with her, silent. “Oi, I didn't ask you to come with me. I'm just going to explore around a little!” 

“I applied to Nayama too.” 

Meryl paused, surprised, as he gazed out the window into the terminal as they waited to move. “Nothing too exciting, I want to do something with graphic design. I heard they have a good program.” 

“...Nn.” 

He folded his arms, leaning against the wall as they moved, “You don't mind, do you? You know, me randomly being at the same school?” 

“...Of course not. Idiot.” 

Skye grinned and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek, “Let's live together.” 

“You're nuts.” 

“It'll be fun” he purred into her ear, “You'd just have me a door away, ready for when you want to have your way with me...” 

Flustering, she shoved him before snuggling against his chest, “Whatever...I'll think about it. It might be nice...” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head as the train went black momentarily, his heart skipping with a strange excitement, “...Yea. It will be.” 


	17. Third Generation, Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** This Right Here 

**Author's Note:** Okay, I am WORKING on it slowly but surely but the questions this story is raising about a certain couple portrayed in Leave Out All the Rest will be addressed soon. For now, just go with the flow, I suppose... 

**SEX.** Enjoy! 

_“Haya...”_

_May blushed as Inaba Hayato held her face forward in his lap, his face relaxed against her shoulder. He was pretty...drunk._

_After he pulled her out of the crowded space of the party and to a little semi-empty place in the back, he asked her if he could cuddle her...? Uh, had they reconciled enough for that? But well, here she was._

_His eyes were closed and for a moment she thought he was asleep...stroking his hair, she pinked when he suddenly murmured, “I'm a pushover to the max, May. I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't who I wanted...”_

_She grimaced, her heart racing. Sounded like a quasi-confession, after all. “I...I'm sorry for misunderstanding and jumping to conclusions. I mean, if-if I paid a little more attention--”_

_May blushed as he gave her a tender little kiss on the lips, startled. His thick fringe of lashes closed over his dark blue eyes, fluttering slightly as he pulled away before smiling. “May...I didn't...uh, keep my promise. You know, with the virginity thing?”_

_She scowled, shoving him, “Hey, I don't want to hear about that after getting my first kiss!”_

_He laughed warmly, hugging her tighter, returning his head to her shoulder. “Sorry...but, you know, I was petrified of girls before you and I cried every night when Skye told me you had moved away forever, so much to the point I blocked it out. So I can say with all confidence you're my first love. That counts for something too, huh?”_

_May pouted but smiled, hugging his neck, “Yea...”_

_Leaning back into the chair he was sitting in, he held her close, murmuring, “Let's stay like this for a while. I mean, I'm sure you want to dance but...I feel relieved. And relaxed. It's been tough lately.”_

_“Why...?” May asked with a frown, “I know I've made things difficult for you.”_

_His brows quirked, “Difficult? No...you've weighed heavily on my mind because I thought I wrecked this but no, you...aren't a problem, I'd never describe you that way.”_

_May flushed at that but sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder, “Then what is the problem, Haya...?”_

**“Father of mine, tell me where have you been?”**

Hayato tapped his temple anxiously, gritting his teeth as he tried to get his memory to sprint and remember this crap. He was usually good at math but apparently because he was trying to rush it, he couldn't remember a damn thing. 

Hayato looked up helplessly as his mother juggled cooking dinner, helping Emma with some forms for something she was doing, making calls for references for Barrett trying to get into a well-known cram school, and both trying to keep Jack and Claire settled. Barrett had practice tonight so he wasn't home to help and Emma was in a rush to finish something for a portfolio. 

...So there in lies the problem. 

Abandoning his school work, feeling too bad about leaving his poor mother to all these overwhelming tasks alone, he plotted to wake up early to get all his homework done. Probably around 4:30, he'd get up, get the work done, then at 5:30 he could do a jog to get his adrenaline up, and around six get a shower in...the kids would be up around 6:30 or 6:45 so perhaps, if his mother hadn't managed to get up, he'd make them breakfast and dress them for daycare. He'd take out the garbage and do the dishes and walk them to school then sprint to school himself after making sure Emma was awake... 

When the hell had he become the father in this family? 

Drained and frustrated, he glanced back at the door when it opened, HOPING it was the man in question. No go, it was Barrett, all his equipment on his arm, soaked through with a layer of sweat. He looked like he was dragging boulders... Hayato grimaced, “Murder practice, huh?” 

“Murder doesn't begin to describe it” Barrett droned, dragging himself up the steps, “Tell Carrie I'll be back in a sec to help, I need to soak for a hot minute so my muscles don't destroy me...” 

Hayato nodded with a sigh, watching Emma rush past him, looking frantic. “Oh my God, I can't finish!” 

So busy...and where was their patriarch...? 

Carrie tried to pressure him to finish his school work instead of take over dinner but he wouldn't hear it. His mother had no reason to be the sole caretaker of the family. Not to mention she was working again as a part-time secretary so it wasn't that her ONLY job was housewife. He scowled as he stirred the soup. There wasn't any excuse...he didn't understand 'why?'. 

Looking over his shoulder as Barrett returned, he sighed, “Barrett...did you pass my dad on the way from practice?” 

Barrett sat down and started taking out papers for his homework, “Nope...I haven't seen Kurt in a while. What's up with that?” 

“That's what I want to know.” 

Emma appeared, looking less stressed suddenly, collapsing at the table, “Done...” 

“What happened to 'I can't finish'?” Barrett questioned absently, folding a notebook back to an empty page. 

“Negativity inspires me.” 

Hayato smirked some before yawning, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Shaking his head, grimacing, he started to get some plates. Startling himself, they shook and nearly fell out of his weirdly jittery hands. “Oh crap...” 

Emma frowned and stood to help him, taking the plates before leaning over, peering into his face. “Hayato, you look _exhausted_. Why don't you just go crash or something?” 

“Can't...I have to help mom out” he insisted, dishing rice onto several plates. 

His little sister frowned as he set the plates on the table, going to get some glasses for drinks. “There's no point forcing yourself into exhaustion, Haya. Mom seems to have it down.” 

“She shouldn't have anything 'down'! Where the hell is dad?!” he finally snapped, slamming the glasses he had down with a 'clink'. 

Barrett and Emma recoiled at his outburst as he gritted his teeth, gripping his hair. “We're a damn massive ass family, there is five kids not including mom and dad. There's stuff to be done and he's been effin' MIA for no f—king reason and I'm SICK of it!” 

Emma scowled, “There has to be a reason. Dad works too, Hayato, give him a break!” 

“What the hell ever” he remarked briskly, irritated, “ _I_ work, _Barrett_ works, _mom_ works, and YOU work but you sure as hell aren't missing, are you?” 

She grimaced and sighed, looking over her shoulder as the kids pranced in, “...Let's not make too much of it yet, Haya, mom and dad have been weird lately.” 

Lately indeed. More like forever. He sighed and smiled as Claire and Jack helped him set glasses on the table. Again, it seemed to have went downhill with the twin's birth but they were so lovable, how could something bad come out of them? 

Settling down at the table, they all ate and Hayato groaned as his eyes grew heavy. He was really tired, wasn't he...? 

Barrett washed the dishes as he started wrapping up leftovers, leaving two plates for Carrie and potentially Kurt. He and Emma wrestled the kids upstairs to their bedroom and got them dressed for bed. Carrie was finally off the phone, looking stressed but smiling sadly. “I'm sorry, you guys are doing so much...” 

Hayato frowned, tucking Jack in, “It's fine, mama, you got all the paperwork and stuff you needed to done, right?” 

“Mm. Barrett should be set to get into that school and Emma, all systems are a go” Carrie sighed, running her fingers through her blonde hair. 

“Awesome, mom...I totally would have done it myself but they insisted on an adult” Emma bit her lip. 

Carrie shook her head and crooked her neck, “Mm, I think I may shower before dinner, dears...” 

They just nodded simply as she walked in and kissed the twins 'good night'. Claire pouted, her lids closing a little over her blue eyes. “Mama, where's daddy?” 

Hayato was startled but couldn't help look to his mother. She just smiled, “He'll be home soon, baby doll. You sleep.” 

She didn't appear assured but turned over in her bed, “Okay...” 

Emma winced and grabbed Hayato's arm as they silently left, Carrie disappearing into her room after a moment. “I guess...it's worrisome.” 

“It's _been_ worrisome.” He was angry. Everyone was tired. The kids wanted to know where Kurt was at this point, they hadn't seen him in so long. Hayato's eyes narrowed as they went down the steps. He hadn't had a dad when he was their age, had he? That was different, the circumstances. They didn't have a dad though they had one... 

He leered when the door opened one last time. 

Inaba Kurt walked in, seeming weary. Emma looked to him quickly before smiling at their dad. “Uh, hey, daddy.” 

Kurt seemed surprised, “Oh hey, Emma boo. It's kinda late, what are you doing up?” 

Hayato wanted to say something snarky, he really did but he somehow held back. Walking down the steps, past his father back to his bookbag, figuring he could at least get some math done, he paused when Kurt cleared his throat loudly. 

“Hello, Hayato.” 

“...Hi” he managed to bite out. 

He glanced over his shoulder at his father, the man's arms crossed, giving him a rather strange expression. “Is something the matter?” 

Hayato forced a tight smile, “Why should anything be the matter? Everything is perfect.” 

Kurt's eyes narrowed, “Doesn't sound like it. If there's an issue, you should tell me.” 

“You should tell us what the issue is, dad” Hayato snarled, “I'm tired. Honest to God, I am _tired_. We're picking up the slack for you and I want to know what's keeping you from coming home.” 

His father looked rather irritated...why was HE the one irritated? They should be the ones effin' angry! Fine, they had responsibilities, he didn't mind washing the dishes, watching the kids, cooking dinner, whatever, but they did EVERYTHING. 

“Maybe you should ask your mother about that” Kurt grunted irritably, stalking towards his man cave. 

“Why? Because mom did as you asked, quit her career to be here, and you're not even here yourself? Or should I ask why _you've_ become such a deadbeat again?” 

Kurt paused, his hand on the door knob. “...What?” 

Emma quickly came to stand slightly between them, holding her hands up, “C'mon, stop it, you two. It's-it's not that important.” 

Hayato sucked his cheek, ready to drop it, too drained to devote the attention this deserved. However, Kurt wheeled around, glaring, ignoring Emma completely. “And when, pray tell, have I been a 'deadbeat', Hayato? When _I_ was the one that took care of all of you?” 

“What do you want, a medal? You're right, you were Superman. You didn't have mom, you didn't have a bunch of teenage kids to pick up the slack. Whatever. I don't know when that made it acceptable for you to stop being our damn father though” Hayato glowered. 

Kurt hissed, “So I've stopped being your father? When did that happen, _Hayato_?” 

“I don't know, _dad_ , when'd you stop wanting to come home, huh? When'd you stop being Superman? It's not my f—king dad that's an irresponsible freeloader.” 

His father's nostrils flared, “You mind your own damn business, Hayato. Quit sticking your nose where it's not needed.” 

“It's MY mother that you're working to the bone and MY siblings that are getting worn out! I'll keep my nose out of when you f—king come back to your senses!” 

It was odd...he supposed if he reassessed the conversation, he probably said something that sent his dad over the edge. However, no matter how he reexamined it, he didn't think he said anything exactly that didn't sound unreasonable...he just wanted his dad here to help. That's all. 

Kurt punched him in the face. 

Emma screamed, Barrett launching to his feet from the couch, as he almost spun back, landing hard on the coffee table, rolling off onto the floor on his side. The wind completely knocked out of him, Hayato only gaped, wide-eyed. 

“H-Hayato, oh my God--” 

Emma knelt by him, holding his shoulder, “O-oh my God, Haya-nii, are you okay?” 

Kurt came over too, apparently trying to help him up...he lunged away, clamoring to his feet. In a flurry of mostly light and blur, he dashed out the front door. 

“Hayato!” 

His jaw was ticking madly as he sprinted down the streets of Mineral as far from home as he could possibly go. His head flickered with places he should go, starting with his grandma and grandpa. But they'd ask why he had a black eye. Izumi Cliff would then go and murder his dad...same went for any of his family. 

...He thought of May. But then he thought that he was already becoming a burden. 

Sobbing, he stopped abruptly, jerking and running into a gate, panting frantically as he shook in the cold air. “...S-son of a bitch...” 

Choking, out of breath, he wandered around for a long time, lost...what was his _problem_? Sorry, he called him out on not being there, for making it so his children was asking when he'd be home. Sorry. Asshole. 

Swallowing, he found himself outside of the Yukina house...it was already one am so Skye was probably asleep but...Hayato text him, figuring he'd already gone through some pretty extreme abuse already, whatever coarse words Skye had for waking him up would be nothing. 

Hayato grimaced as indeed his cousin wandered out of the house, dazed, confused, and pissed, giving him a dark angry look. “You better be in a life or death situation, you bitch.” 

Hayato turned to him, his brows furrowed. Somewhat he expected Skye to hit him too...but his tall cousin's eyes widened and he gawked, shocked. “Dude, what happened to your _face_?” 

Hayato grimaced as his oldest cousin held his chin, turning his head side to side as if examining the damage. “My...my dad...he hit me.” 

Skye paused his perusal before looking him square in the eye. After a moment, he sucked his cheek, “ _What_?” 

Sighing, he sat down on the steps, rubbing the back of his neck, “We had an argument...I guess I got smart alecky and talked back to him about not being home or helping out and making us pick up all the work he'd be helping us with normally. Then, out of absolute nowhere he punched me square in the jaw.” 

Skye was silent before sinking down beside him, the glare on his face annoyed. “Sorry? I mean, you're a smart ass teenager who was telling your dad to get off his lazy ass. There's no excuse to punch your effin' child in the face.” 

“It caught me completely off guard” he repeated absently. 

Skye was quiet again before sighing, rubbing his face, “I'm sorry, man, I'm tired and I really want to say something but honestly, I have no idea what...” 

Hayato shook his head, “There's nothing to say. Thanks for even coming out here, I know you hate waking up...” 

Skye also shook his head, patting his shoulder, “I may be a dick when I wake up but if something like this happens or you need me, don't hesitate. I can deal with missing some sleep.” 

They both stood and Skye stuffed his hands into his pajama pockets, raising his brows, “You wanna stay here for the night, dude? Get your stuff tomorrow morning?” 

Hayato thought about it...before something dawned on him. Looking up, he gnawed his lip, “What...do you think my mom would do to my dad when she finds out?” 

“Uh, destroy him?” 

Groaning, Hayato shook his head, “Then thanks for the offer but I should go home. I don't want to wreck the house anymore than it already is.” 

“Okay...” Skye drawled, reluctant, “Well, if you want, you can still come over and stay in the guest house. I'll leave the door open.” 

Hayato nodded, thanking him, before he made the trip home slowly...he did, however, get sidetracked. To the mountains...to his treehouse... 

Staring up at the rotting structure, he swallowed the lump in his throat, the one on his face throbbing. His dad asserted himself into his life, didn't he? The man was missing for the first six years but he certainly wanted to make up for that. And he did. His father was just as important in those memories as his mother was. Except... 

He just punched him in the _face._

Pursing his lips, his shoulders slouched miserably as he walked away towards his house once more. He made up with May...that was a sunny side to this year. 

...Except what the hell was happening to his dad? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Saioji May ate the omelet her father made, the man taking dishes, speaking to Meryl, Yue, and Mei about something. She was listening in but wasn't really apart of the conversation which was unusual. For some reason, she felt something was a little off today... 

Mura looked up, frowning, when the doorbell rang. “Huh...who is that this early in the morning?” 

“Mm, it might by the guys” Meryl said, drinking her coffee as she looked at her phone. Her brows creased, “Though Skye usually texts me when he's outside.” 

Their father raised a brow. He hadn't seemed too bothered by the relationship but admitted to them in Meryl's absence that it was a little jarring to see his baby girls with boyfriends. He assured them with his weak but adorable smile he'd get through it... 

“...Oh, Care bear, what's going on?” 

May looked up, surprised. She stood and walked down the hallway, for some reason inspired to go and see the mother of her boyfriend. Carrie may have just come to visit Mura, after all, but... 

The blonde woman appeared completely exhausted, like she hadn't slept all night. But the lines around her eyes that weren't tired were completely worried, the normally laid back woman wringing her hands. “H-hey, Mu. Um...is...is Hayato here?” 

“Not...to the best of my knowledge.” 

May pouted at her father's seemingly questionable remark, standing beside him. “No, Carrie, I haven't seen Hayato since he walked me home yesterday...” 

Carrie's shoulders drooped and she ran her hand over her forehead, “Holy Christ, Haya...” 

“What's wrong?” Mura questioned, frowning faintly. 

“There was...a bit of an altercation last night and Hayato ran off. I've been looking for him since three...” she buried her face in her hands, “He's not picking up his phone, no one's seen him!” 

Mura reached out and rubbed her shoulder, “Relax, Care, I'm sure he's just fine...” 

May was confused and alarmed. Altercation? He hadn't gone home? That wasn't like Hayato at all! He'd never want to worry his mother like this...she figured the woman had asked the cousins already so-- 

Her eyes widened, having a bit of a revelation. Biting her lip, she twiddled her fingers, “Uh, I...I may have an idea of where he is, Carrie.” 

The blonde looked up, hopeful, “Really?” 

May nodded and held up a hand, “Lemme get my bag and I'll go with you.” 

Swooping up her bookbag, she looked at her phone to make sure she hadn't missed a critical message...nothing. Why would he not have contacted her if something upset him bad enough for him to run out of his house? She sighed... maybe it was that bad. 'Altercation'? 

Mura came, just to be comfort for the bothered Carrie as May led them through the mountain paths. It would suck if Hayato wasn't where she suspected but if he wasn't, well, just where else could he have gone? 

Carrie's expression grew almost bitter as they closed the gap between them and the treehouse. May wondered why but figured she could ask Hayato about it... 

She gasped, jolting, when she found, indeed, Inaba Hayato curled underneath the tree, the bough against his back, his knees to his chest. His head had lulled forward and he was breathing faintly, sleeping pretty heavily. May gawked. He'd fallen asleep outside?? 

Carrie let out a heavy breath of relief, walking towards him, “Thank you, May...I...didn't expect he'd have come here. But I suppose it makes sense...” 

May frowned thoughtfully as the woman knelt near her son, shaking his shoulder, “Haya, baby, wake up.” 

He groaned something unintelligible, his head rocking to his left shoulder. May squeaked, stunned. The whole right side of his face was black and blue, the flesh near his eye particularly purple. 'Altercation'?! 

Carrie stroked the hair away from his forehead and he mumbled before his eyes finally opened. He looked around, dazed and confused, before he gained coherence. Hayato jolted, rasping in a dry sleepy voice, “Oh my God, did I fall asleep out here??” 

His mother nodded and he groaned, lumbering to his feet hastily, hugging his arms. It was cold yet he apparently only made it out in a thin hooded sweatshirt. Carrie sighed gravely and Hayato looked at her, horrified, “Mama, oh my God, you didn't stay awake to find me, did you?” 

“Of course I did, knucklehead” she scoffed wearily. 

She leaned in and said something to him that May nor Mura could discern. Hayato appeared even more miserable but nodded somewhat. Looking absently towards them, his eyes widened. “A-ah, May?” 

“Uh, h-hi” she said meekly, unsure what to say in this strange situation. 

He looked around shiftily and she quickly scurried to him, grabbing his wrist to kiss his non-injured cheek. “Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine” he smiled tiredly, “I'm sorry I worried everyone, I meant to go home last night...I just took a seat and fell asleep, I suppose.” 

May nodded slowly, biting her lip. She wanted to ask why he didn't contact her...wasn't that what a girlfriend was for? But he grimaced, “I...uh, if it's okay with my mom, I'm probably going to take the day off. I'll text you, okay?” 

“A-ah, okay” May blushed, gazing down as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Carrie and Hayato left after a few more partings and thanks. Mura stared after them before clearing his throat, patting her shoulder, “C'mon, May-day, I'll walk you to school...” 

May gasped, waving a hand, “Oh no, papa, yo-you have to get to work--” 

But he insisted and she walked with him, worried...'altercation'? Someone had hit Hayato...and Hayato then ran out and just went to his treehouse, falling asleep? Giving her father a kiss on the cheek before scurrying inside quickly, she blinked, finding Skye sitting on Hayato's desk, his arms crossed. The tall fellow glanced in her direction, “Oh, hey...” 

“Hey...what's up?” 

“Nothing, waiting for youngest to show...” 

May crossed her arms, looking over her shoulder, “Uh, he's...not going to come in today.” 

Skye looked surprised, “You talked to him? I text him all this morning, he didn't respond.” 

Hesitantly, May got closer, “He ran out last night. And, uh, I guess he went to visit the old tree house and fell asleep underneath the tree...” 

The guy looked irritated. “Really? I told him he could sleep in the damn guest house, sheesh!” 

May gawked, “Wh-what? He went to you?” 

Skye shrugged, standing, “He didn't want to burden you so close to you guys reconciling, May. Don't take it personally.” 

“How can I not! Burdening me? He should be able to talk to me!” she grumbled, annoyed now. 

“Take it easy on him. He's got a lot more on his plate than I expected” Skye sighed, rubbing his brow, looking up as Yue and Meryl wandered in. 

Meryl gave him a kiss, wordlessly walking towards the desk, and he glanced after her for a long moment before smiling somewhat. “He'll get it together, May, and I hope you'll be there for him when it happens. I don't mind having his back but there's some things good girlfriends are better at.” 

May flustered at that and he stood, walking back to his desk. Really...? That was a tad unnerving for some reason but... 

He did text her during class, telling her what had happened and she was appalled and in disbelief. Kurt had been the nicest person in the universe, almost a surrogate father when they came to stay. Never in her wildest dreams could she fathom him lifting a hand to his child. But the evidence was there and her boyfriend was in turmoil over it. Who wouldn't be? It was wrong in general but for someone that had never struck his child to knock him clean across the room, it must have been traumatizing for her boyfriend... 

...What could she do? 

She spent the rest of the day stressing over it, wondering what she'd say when she saw him, what she'd do...he seemed so tense and fretful and everything. Her poor baby... 

Yue leered darkly at lunch when they were sitting together at Meryl and Skye. They seemed...cuddly? Or more flirty and touchy-feely. May flustered, knowing that there was quite a bit more to it when Skye suggested they sneak off to the roof. Yue shut that down. Fast. 

“I can't believe them” Yue grumbled as they changed out for gym, “Sex this, sex that! It's all they ever do!” 

May frowned, changing her shirt, “But I mean they seem to be safe at going about it and whatnot. Plus, they are, uh, boyfriend and girlfriend.” 

Yue gave her a dark look, “Don't you dare get lauded into that! You and Hayato better be good!” 

“E-eh!” she squeaked, horrified, “B-b-but, I don't even know what that'll entail! Wh-what if Hayato wants to?!” 

“Tell him NO.” 

...She supposed that was _one_ way of looking at it. Yue really did seem to look down on the whole affair while May didn't feel she was quite _that_ conservative. It seemed like such a frightening thing, to undress, touch areas that were well-renown as 'privates' before eventually somehow locking together. Unfortunately May had always been well aware she had 'needs'. You don't give hickeys at five if you didn't have some kind of sex drive, she thought dryly as she spiked the ball during group volleyball. 

However, that was quite a leap for her and Haya, to go from not speaking because of some awkward situations to making up and deciding to be a couple right to sex. Though frankly it seemed to work quite well for Skye and Meryl. She knew what Yue was thinking on those two, that that was ALL they wanted to do with each other. And though it seemed that way, May had seen them cuddling or listening to music or going out to eat dinner. Skye even brought Meryl dark chocolates at two am before because she joked she was actually craving sweets for once. They have a...cute relationship in some realms. Definitely ultra sexual but definitely some cute... 

May didn't get the idea that would be the case for her and Hayato, however. Though, she flustered, raising a brow as she leaped to attack the ball, she would probably have to get some advice from Meryl on how to properly issue an advance if Hayato didn't. He seemed like he might be squirmish with it, depending. 

“W-well...” Yue mumbled, “I'm going to my club meeting.” 

May nodded absently, looking over her shoulder, knowing her friends were busy with the same. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Meryl and Skye escaping rapidly. Yue hissed, “Oh my God! May, go and supervise them! I'll be home as soon as possible.” 

May groaned as Yue marched off towards the greenhouse. Yea, she was going to supervise _that_. Never in her life would she get in the way of them like Yue did, sheesh... 

She wandered home slowly, not wanting to be present while they got down to business...while they could have gone to Skye's, she supposed. Concluding to go home in the long run, she went to her bedroom and put on one of her twirly skirts and tees, deciding just to wander around the house. It was Friday, she could go do something alas...she wanted to be available if-- 

The doorbell rang and she sighed, rushing towards it. Okay, well, maybe... 

“Hey baby, can I hide out here for a little while?” 

May gaped a little at Hayato, dressed in a sweat shorts and a striped zip up hoodie, the hood on his head, his hands meekly tucked into his pockets. “U-uh, sure.” 

“Thanks, you're the best” he smiled, leaning in and giving her a kiss before he nudged off his shoes. 

She smiled awkwardly, leading him to the living room. “Uh, how was your day, Haya?” 

He sat on the sofa, looking around for a moment before shrugging, “I mostly slept all day. It was a nice vacation.” 

“A-ah” she nodded, sitting beside him, her back straight and her hands in her lap. “W-well, I was going to stay in, just in case you needed me. I just didn't expect it to be _this_ soon.” 

Hayato smiled vaguely, rubbing her back, “You didn't have to be bored for me, May...but yea, I didn't expect such a turn around so quick.” 

She blinked at him, confused, before leaning back and against his chest, “What do you mean?” 

“Mm...” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her with the new position, “My father came right home today...and uh, that's sort of why I'm here.” 

May frowned deeply, “You...didn't want to reconcile with him?” 

He grimaced and shrugged his shoulders a little, “Hard to reconcile, I suppose. Or harder than I expected. I mean, it's my father, there's no changing that but he _did_ punch me in the damn face last night. I'm sure he feels terrible, like right after he did it he was trying to help me up and stuff but call me a prick for not wanting to jump on the forgiveness wagon so soon.” 

“It's understandable” she assured, “He is your papa, probably the last one you'd expect to ever hurt you. It's kind of a violation of trust.” 

Hayato was quiet before dropping his head back, staring at the ceiling, “Yea, when you put it that way...exactly. I feel so bad though, my mom is absolutely livid with him. I think the only reason she didn't walk out on him last night was because Emma absolutely pleaded with them.” 

May played with the zipper of his coat, sighing, “Well, mama's are supposed to be protective of their children...” 

He stroked her hair tenderly, kissing her forehead, “It's okay, I'll be protective of you instead.” 

“Wahh, I wasn't trying to make this about me” she pouted, looking up at him, “But it's not Haya's concern with what happens with your parents. You may want to make it so but what happens with them is out of your control. It sounds scary but you can't beat yourself up over it. You getting punched in the face won't cause anything and was probably a result of all this stuff you've been telling me in the first place. Try not to make yourself responsible...” 

“Easier said than done” he murmured faintly, “I'm the oldest. It's...it's always felt like my job to make sure things are right.” 

Hayato crooked his neck, grimacing, “I feel so effin' tense though. I guess it's from sleeping under that tree but every part of my body is screaming.” 

“Every part?” she half-teased. 

He smiled, “Well, _most_ of them...” 

She blushed as he kissed her rather playfully, nipping at her lips. Somehow Yue's mantra of trying to keep 'chaste' ran through her mind and she quickly bowed her head, giggling shyly. “U-uh, so what...did you want to do?” 

He blinked and she wondered if she just imagined that almost 'really?' expression on his face. But he smiled, “Show me your room.” 

Stiffening, she was prepared to say that was a bad idea...but figuring no harm would come of it, she led him back to her little mini-abode. He looked around pretty closely, tilting his head at all her pretty knick-knacks and pictures. “Hmm, I don't see a picture of _me”_ he joked. 

“Not yet” she assured happily, coming to his side and assessing all the pictures she had. 

“We'll have to do that soon then” he smiled, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. 

Only like a second of silence elapsed and May hadn't noticed...but Hayato did, turning his head and looking towards the door. “...Huh, did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” she questioned, confused. 

He fell quiet again and she perked her ears. It was...banging? Like something was getting knocked continuously... 

“Oh crap” she groaned, covering her eyes, “Why can't they go to Skye's house?” 

Hayato glanced at her, bewildered, before it must have dawned on him too. His eyes widened and he gawped a little, “Like...really? Right now?” 

“Why not?” she sighed gravely. 

He stared at the door across the hall that housed apparently Skye and Meryl doing the deed for a long few seconds. May stared at him, confused. What was going through his head? 

“Haya?” 

“...Hmm? Oh! Uh, sorry, nothing” he smiled, turning back to her. 

Nothing? “No...what's wrong? I bet we could totally get them to quiet down if you're uncomfortable” she frowned, drawing closer to him. 

Startling her, he took a quick step back and cleared his throat, “Well, n-no, it's nothing like that...” 

May scowled, once again taking a step toward him for him to take a step back. It wasn't until she had him against the wall near the door that she leered at him. “Do I offend you somehow?” 

“Of course not!” 

Cocking a brow when a particularly loud 'bump' came from across the hall and Hayato just looked generally alarmed, a light bulb went on. Languidly gazing at him, she tilted her head. “Don't tell me Haya gets off on that sort of thing, hmm? Listening on others...” 

Hayato blustered, sputtering, “N- _no_ , not like THAT. I...it's just...it's been a _really_ long time.” 

May's eyes widened as he clenched his head, looking alarmed, “Holy CRAP, I didn't mean to say that.” 

She blinked at him as he started to ramble...today seemed like such a peculiar day. Like not a day to remember...of course, she supposed she could give it reason to remember. “Haya?” 

“It's totally not-- Huh?” 

“From now on will you stop thinking you're a burden and at least contact me if something goes wrong?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

Hayato appeared startled before nodding softly, “Of...of course. I wasn't leaving you out, just...not exactly wanting to start our relationship off with you just being my crutch.” 

“It's not like that” she assured, grasping the front of his shirt, and using her left hand to slide her door shut. 

Hayato stared down at her before glancing quickly side to side, “U-uh, May?” 

“You have a promise to keep, you know” she said, solemnly taking off his hoodie. 

“N-now??” he gaped. 

May tilted her head, “Of course, did you want to wait?” 

“W-well, not _necessarily_ , but...” he paused before pinking, “I'm not the kind of guy that carries condoms so...” 

“Don't they feel weird anyway?” her noise wrinkled. 

Hayato shook his head, “Not...the ones I'm familiar with.” 

She considered before sighing, kissing him passionately, “We...don't need them.” 

“Yah, May, the last thing I need right now is to become a dad...” Hayato rasped, denying though kissing her with the same intensity. 

May smiled, grabbing the front of his shirt again and dragging him towards her bed, “We'll worry about it later.” 

“Eh?? We can't—I mean, we COULD but it seems like a totally bad idea!” 

They both jolted when there was a knock at the door. May grimaced, wondering if it was Yue coming to interfere. Hayato was alarmed as she opened the door...probably thought it could be any one of her insane family. However... 

“It _totally_ is, youngest.” 

Hayato gaped and leered at Skye who had his school shirt on haphazardly, a devilish smile on his face as he flicked something towards him. Walking away, he waved, “You guys definitely need thicker doors.” 

“...Okay, yea, I can't do this” Hayato concluded. 

“What'd he give you?” May questioned, very bewildered with that exchange. 

Hayato groaned and held up...a condom. He smiled gravely. “Skye's _always_ prepared.” 

May flushed, shocked that they could be heard too...but then, it didn't seem to bother Meryl that much and there wasn't much to do for it. “We'll...be ready next time too” she whispered, sitting square center in the bed. “W-well?” 

He was clearly astounded. They just got through reconciliation, he just got attacked by a parent, and, well, here they were, having sex...? Maybe Yue was right, maybe they were moving too fast. But...that didn't stop her. She knew what she wanted... 

Oh, Yue would be pissed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Skye nibbled on a breadstick slowly, gazing out the window beside him at their hangout, The Wall. Iori was languid as well...only Hayato seemed in MUCH brighter spirits but quite obviously. He was getting laid again. 

...What was wrong with him? Never in all his dating years had he _cared_ like this. 

Him and Meryl had a fight... 

She told him, once again, she was going to Soyokaze. He'd offered to go with her but she insisted she go by herself. That confused him, why was she consistently going to a place she was considering living in by herself? That's when she told him that she considered she'd live their by herself. 

What about them living together? he'd asked, a little disgruntled. She assured him that was different, that that would be a college thing. A 'college thing'? Because they had absolutely no future _after_ college, was that it? Meryl had told him the future was never certain. 

She was right of course. That didn't mean he had to like it. 

Skye told her he saw them together in the future. He saw them getting closer and closer over time and that one day maybe they would be like a certified legit couple. Meryl had stared at him and it finally must've dawned on her. 'You mean married'. 

...Holy jeez, did he mean married? 

He hadn't _thought_ he meant married. He thought he just meant serious but she hadn't seemed so sure. Meryl made it clear in her blunt almost uncouth way that that would never happen. She wouldn't be Yukina Meryl or anything besides Saioji. That was a nonexistent idea to her, it would never occur. Ouch. 

Skye told her that was bull. He could understand looking at it now and saying 'no way am I getting married' but she just said the future wasn't certain. “Only that is.” 

Somehow it felt like he'd been running home runs then suddenly the other team woke up and tagged him out. Again, something was getting in his way. He'd been crushed and told her rather bluntly, “Then we're wasting time, aren't we?”   
  


Not allowing her to respond with 'well duh' or whatever Meryl like response he imagined, he let her on her doorstep. He'd called Iori and Hayato to see if they were available and now he was gorging on food to make himself feel better... 

He text Sachiko rather whiningly: “Why'd you tell me to do this?” 

Iori sighed, drinking some tea, “...So someone tell me why we can't all be happy at the same exact time?” 

“It's not in our cards” Skye said grumpily, ripping a piece of bread in half and stuffing it in his mouth. 

Hayato frowned, biting into his pizza, wiping a dribble of grease from his chin as he shook his head. “It's like before though, Skye, Meryl just has to get over a lot of stuff.” 

“I'm done with those excuses. Meryl is Meryl, she knows what she wants from life and I'm wasting my time being all...romantic and s—t.” 

Iori raised a brow, smirking somewhat, “Uh, are you romantic?” 

“I try!” 

Hayato snickered and shrugged, “I think it's pretty crazy to discuss marriage and that stuff now anyway, Skye. You're only eighteen and Meryl is still seventeen. I'd be a little freaked out about it too...” 

“You didn't seem that freaked out when May said it was okay to have a baby” snorted Skye. 

“Hey, that was different.” 

Iori groaned, rolling his eyes around, and muttering something before sighing again, “Just...don't be so quick to give up, Skye. You're right, you know? Who the hell knows what happens in the future?” 

Skye sighed, “I know...it just bothers me so much. I want...I want to be with her and not have all these worries.” 

They separated after a while, paying probably one of the most lavish bills they'd ever had at The Wall and Skye wondered. Maybe this...was too stressful. Hell, they hadn't been together long but... 

But what? What, did he not want to spend every free second he had with her? Of course he did. He'd even wake up at two in the morning for chocolates just to get in a moment with her. Did he not want to make her happy? He had to pinch himself not to smile all throughout the day if he somehow had made her smile too. 

Skye paused, his brows furrowing...what the f—k was that sappiness? 

Continuing back towards his house, he grimaced. He didn't know, really. It'd make no sense for them to go on if just one day suddenly they expired. Because that was what it sounded like, they'd 'expire' on some given day and break up and go about their business. Some people just looked for fun, he realized, some just couldn't stand being alone. Hell if he knew where he stood but the idea this had a time stamp...and she really didn't care, did she? It made perfect sense to her, why was he so upset about it? 

...What was he so upset about it? 

“Christ, where have you BEEN?” 

Skye jumped, shocked, when he came to his door and face to face with Meryl. She was wearing a thick coat, the temperature still cold despite Spring coming soon. The bristly girl seemed annoyed, her arms crossed, her nose red and her cheeks puffy. He gazed at her, feeling...lost. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he shrugged, “At The Wall.” 

He yelped when she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down so he was right in her face. Meryl was irritated...why? What did all this matter to her in the end? 

“You're such a baka, Skye. You want all this s—t from me and I'm not interested. That's all there is to it!” 

Skye's heart sunk and he glared a bit, shifting his gaze elsewhere, “So that's it?” 

“The hell it is.” 

He leered at her, hurt and now frankly annoyed himself, but she gave him a soft expression that made him falter. When her cheeks got a little pink, he was confused senseless. But she said to him gently, kissing him gingerly on his nose, “Like I wasn't interested in you being my friend, or giving you my trust, or being your girlfriend. So yea, right now, I'm not interested in the idea of becoming your wife or your serious significant other. That's right now though and you need to stop worrying so effin' much.” 

“...But...you told me you were certain--” 

“'Certain' is like the future, baka, it's bound to change just because you think it's so final” she assured, hugging his waist, “...I am certain, at this moment, that there's no way in hell I'd be your wife, your baby mama, your anything besides your girlfriend. But you have this odd preoccupation with changing my mind.” 

Skye was a little lost. Just a little though, not because of what she said or because he wasn't sure what to say himself. He was lost because Sachiko told him that there was something special when you found that 'certain' someone. His heart sputtered as he wrapped his arms around her, glancing side to side, horrified. 

...Aw damn, he might... 


	18. Third Generation, Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was pre-Robin Thicke and Cee Lo being dicks. I'll get around to editing the music one day.

**Chapter 9:** Dead Ends 

**Author's Notes:** Dum de dum, school's almost done XD Then I can finish this biotch up! Woot, woot! But uh, let's see...no real notes except typical warnings: **SEXUAL so BEWARE. ALSO SPOILERS if you haven't ever read Leave Out All the Rest and Yume.**

Enjoy, dear readers. Maybe this'll seem more like my writing again with the ending XD 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love, and I'm like, forget you...I guess the change in my pocket just wasn't enough, and I'm like forget you and forget her too!”_

Yukina Steiner, on a much needed day off, cocked a brow as he sat on the couch, about to catch up on one of his favorite shows. His only son had always been kind of weird, he realized...Yukina Skye was dancing around the living room, holding a...pink iPod? 

“ _Look girl, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari; But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's an Xbox...and I'm more an Atari. But the way you play your game ain't fair!”_

His lovely wife Kaede appeared and also raised a brow at her child except she also smirked as he sang in a pitch not entirely becoming to him, doing a bizarre spin, “ _I pity the foo-o-o-o-l that falls in love with!”_

Kaede laughed and grabbed his coat off the hanger near the door, shoving it and him towards it's general direction, “I love you, sweetie, but take your dancing to the street. Don't come back for a little while.” 

Skye grinned, kissing her dotingly on the cheek, putting on the coat in a pretty fluid move, _“And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a 'forget you!'.”_

Steiner had to smirk himself as he looked over the back of the couch, watching Kaede come to his side. “You know, if this were olden times, that'd be the heir to the throne...” 

She laughed again, snuggling against him, “He's just fine, baby. They're definitely all personalities...” 

He smiled, nipping at her ear, “I bet you _totally_ regret getting your tubes tied. We could have a house full of Skyes...uh, actually that makes me not regret it.” 

Kaede snickered, pinching him and giving him a kiss, “He'll be graduating soon and moving to Nayama assuming he gets in, you know? You should spend more time with him.” 

“I know. Skye's more in common with you, honestly. The things he's into and all, it's just hard to not just...berate him to have a form of conversation” Steiner sighed, rubbing his forehead, “But you're right, I'll try to be better. I really haven't been around enough for our children.” 

“You're fine” Kaede assured with a sigh, closing her eyes, “Now, what do you have planned for the day?” 

Steiner glanced to her before looking up at the screen, starting to tap a button for all his saved shows...however, he realized television just didn't compare to his lovely little wife. Smiling impishly, he turned the device off and grasped her hands, pulling her towards the stairs. “Sex.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Saioji Meryl raised a brow as her boyfriend almost floated up the street, singing loud enough that she heard him before he reached the door. “ _Ooh-hoo-hoo, I got some news for you: ooh, I really hate your ass right now.”_

Meryl stared at him, crossing her arms as she stood near the door, and he skipped up them, “ _Now baby baby baby why ya why ya want to hurt me so bad? I tried to tell my mama but she told me this is one for your dad.”_

She leered at him as he did some dance move no one would catch anyone doing outside of the comfort of their home. “ _And I was like 'nn, why-y-y? Why-y-y-y-y? Why-y-y-y-y-y, baby-y-y-y? I love you! I still love you! Arghhh!”_

“What the f—k is wrong with you?” she demanded plainly as he danced and bumped against her. 

He grinned lazily and took the buds out of his ears, leaning over and giving her a kiss. “It's our two month anniversary, how can I not be kind of excited?” 

Meryl rolled her eyes a bit. She told him early on she didn't think much of anniversaries and romantic holidays. On Valentines Day last month, however, she...did make him cookies. May insisted since she was making some for Hayato. Fine, whatever. She decorated them up nice and even decorated the little box to put them in. Taking them to school, she almost just stuck them somewhere, realizing Skye would just be BESIDE himself if she gave him cookies. 

...Those bitches STILL gave him chocolates!  
  


Meryl could only watched in bemused amazement as girls lined up at his desk, loading it with their gifts as he wasn't there yet. They glared back at her which she returned tenfold. 

But her lovably idiotic boyfriend wandered in like the gentle giant he was, laughing with his cousins. She glowered back at him, waiting to see his response. Truly she would have been happiest if he just shoved all his bounty on the floor but she knew he wouldn't, he was too nice sometimes. He seemed surprised though when he saw all the gifts. The girls all looked back at him hopefully, that their tribute showed how much they loved him and how he should ditch his relationship. 

He'd stared at his desk closer before scratching his cheek, looking up and glancing over his shoulder, smiling awkwardly _, “Uh...I...can't accept.”_

Meryl's eyes widened and the girls quickly insisted. They refused to take them back. Sheesh, way to make him uncomfortable, God. He just silently looked to her...she just shrugged. Whatever. She didn't care so much. So he put them in a box he got from the teacher's lounge and sat down. 

At lunch, haughty, she gave him hers. Skye, jerk that he was, stared at the box for a long moment before looking at her, bewildered. _“What's this?”_

_“Baka! It's chocolates! Happy damn Valentine's Day!”_

He was positively shocked _. “You made me chocolates?_

Meryl had given him a look to kill and he stared at the box for another second before opening the lid, unlike all the others he'd received, and took a piece to eat. He closed his eyes, his long lashes touching his cheek _. “Thanks, Gogo...”_

Skye pinked rather girlishly before grasping her wrist and pulling her down to whisper into her ear he'd been...thinking of something. Something she'd mentioned that he wasn't sure he _exactly_ would be willing to do. She'd been rather...confused until he blushed more and grumbled about it better not be 'big', whatever she 'chose'. 

...Oh _yea_. Well, needless to say, it was one of their more interesting sexual experiences. She hadn't been sure initially what to make of Skye's arousal over the...erm, reversal but she supposed he could very well be bi considering his interests. Honestly though, she'd liked it. 

“You thinking kinky stuff, baby? I can totally see it in your eyes.” 

Meryl came to and glared lightly at him as he leaned in, kissing her hotly and grasping her thigh. “You know it's all a matter of when you want it...” 

She sighed, looking around. It was two o'clock in the day, they were going to really do it now? Though it'd never stopped them in the past...just a certain _someone_ was home. Grasping his belt and dragging him inside, she figured they'd just have to get over it. “I...did see something I thought you'd enjoy when I went out yesterday. So...that's your 'happy anniversary'.” 

“Awesome” he grinned, blinking as he set the iPod he had down on the counter they passed. “Oh yea, tell May that I amazingly wasn't as bored with her music as I figured I'd be...” 

Meryl smirked. Oh, that explains it. “Will do...I think she's busy though.” 

“Hayato? I hope she's taking care of youngest...” 

“Just like I'll take care of you” she said teasingly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yue stomped through her house, annoyed. She paused before she reached the hallway. No...not annoyed, just severely confused and disturbed. 

She scowled when she heard the loud beat of some music from May's room. She stiffened when she heard the lyric _'It's your body, we'll go hard as you want to'._

Getting riled up again, she marched right to the girl's room, tossing the sliding door open quickly, “May, what are you--” 

Her younger twin looked up languidly from kissing the dazed Hayato's neck, lying right on top of his chest, her hand disappearing under the band of his pants.... 

“...DOING?!” 

May jolted a bit as did Hayato, sitting up and quickly buttoning his pants, scrambling to grab his discarded shirt. “Uh--!” 

Yue glared daggers at them as May looked disgruntled, “Wahh, ane-san, how can you just walk in like that?!” 

“I shouldn't have to worry about walking in on ANYTHING! This is ridiculous!” 

Hayato looked nervous as she blazed on before realizing if _May_ was engaged in this nonsense... 

Marching across the hall, she threw Meryl's door open. Sure enough, Skye and her were already going at it, just bouncing bodies under her maroon sheets. More than annoyed now, she stomped her foot. “Meryl!” 

The oldest twin looked up from under the sheets, her raven locks disheveled and mingling in with Skye's, incredulous, “What do you WANT?” 

...What did she _want?_

Within ten minutes, both males were kicked out and both girls were clothed, seated at the table as Yue paced past them with the air of a furious father. “Am I the _only_ one that hasn't lost it?! If it's not Meryl, it's you, May! How is it you guys can just-just be in BED with them like that? And mid-day too!” 

“....Wow, you're totally right, May.” 

Yue glared confusedly towards Meryl for this remark. She gawked, finding that somehow the two had smuggled in an iPod, the ear buds in the eldest's ear. “I usually don't listen to this genre but I could totally see screwing with Skye to this.” 

“YOU GUYS!” 

May pouted at her, leering, standing, “Yue-chan, it's my boyfriend and MY business what I do with him. You don't have any right to kick him out or come into my room uninvited. Just because you follow one system of rules doesn't mean we all have to! Mind your own business!” 

Yue gaped as May huffed, walking past her for the door, probably to catch up with Hayato. Shoulders dropping, she looked to Meryl, expecting the same action but the oldest surprisingly was just smirking at her. 

"What's wrong now, Yue?" 

She stiffened, shuffling, "No-nothing! Why would anything be wrong? I-I just want you guys to be smarter! Me! I mean, jeez!" 

Meryl rolled her eyes around and leaned against her hand, "Honestly out of any of us, you totally need to get laid the most, Yue." 

"NOOO!" 

Cocking a brow, Meryl leaned over as Yue collapsed into a chair, exasperated. "What's wrong, Yue?" 

Clenching her hair, Yue shook her head. "It's...it's...difficult..." 

"C'mon, it's not _that_ bad. And I bet Iori would totally be gentle with you." 

Yue leered at her sister, flustering, looking away because she knew if Meryl saw her...but it didn't matter, her older sister's eyes widened, tilting her head to try to look into her face. "Wait, wait, what's wrong?" 

"N-nothing!!" 

"How far have you gotten? Kissing and hickeys don't count" Meryl said knowingly. 

Yue took a breath and slumped. Indeed, she supposed, they didn't count. Not comparing it to the real thing. It... 

It had been innocent enough. 

_Iori and her had lied on his bed like that once they made out. He was watching a movie while she figured she was feeling too awkward for them just lying on a bed watching a movie. Iori had rested his head on her stomach cutely and she was pretty sure he dozed off...stroking his hair, she bit her lip, trying to keep focused. But her mind was on other things that she shouldn't have her mind on._

_He yawned, sitting up, "Jeez, I'm a bore, aren't I? Falling asleep during a movie...."_

_"N-no!" she blurted, laughing nervously, waving her hands. "Uh, what...else is there to do?" Good one, Yue._

_Iori turned his head slightly, one of his brows raising, "Well...I mean, I'm sure there's other things to do but you hadn't seemed entirely into going out anywhere."_

_She swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I...I mean, I like just...being here with you. We don't always have to go out and do things, you know?"_

_He smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips, "Of course. I agree..."_

_Stunning herself, she caught his lips before they pulled away, darting her tongue between the crevice, finding his tongue. Iori breathed softly but didn't reject nor question the action. WHAT was she doing...? How did she end up making out with him AGAIN and pushing him down..._

_Iori rasped, her hand groping around his chest. Admittedly it was just out of curiosity, figuring out how the muscles felt. He exhaled warmly as her finger accidentally tripped over his nipple. She flushed and actually played with the nub for a moment. From her position, she could tell he was getting a little worked up. Pulling away, she flushed completely, whimpering. "S-sorry."_

_He slowly opened his eyes, the stormy orbs glazed over and confused. Iori finally blinked after a moment, "Huh?"_

_"Y-you seem...stimulated, a-and I don't...think we'll get that far."_

_Iori chuckled, "I'm glad it's 'think' and not 'know'."_

_"We...we can...kiss a little more. Or...even more."_

_"We can go as hard as you want to..."_

_Yue had gaped, yelped, as his hand ran up her back against her skin, tugging her back down on top of him. "It's natural, Yucchan. Of course I'll get turned on with my girlfriend touching me and kissing me like that."_

_Before she could blurt that it DIDN'T seem natural to her, he started to grind and rub against her, squeezing her thighs underneath her skirt. Yue was horrified when it all got foggy, when his lips teased her neck, down her collarbone, to her chest..._

_She had to stop this, she didn't know what was happening to her. But...he was so into it. She couldn't understand this wanting he had for her. Biting her lip, closing her eyes, she unbuttoned his pants. Yue almost gasped as Iori moaned, his cheeks burning as she slid her hand up and down his...his..._

_She was touching him!!_

_It would have gone further, she'd thought in retrospect, horrified, had he not gotten so into it he unhooked her bra a little too early into the process. Shoving away from him, she scurried out, hot and confused..._

"...You gave him a HANDJOB?" 

Yue glared darkly at Meryl who was apparently stunned by this. "I mean, I thought you were gonna be like 'I let him touch my boob' but you went straight for his junk!" 

She threw up her hands, exasperated and embarrassed, "Okay, fine, I guess I am ever so slightly into having sex with Iori, okay!? He's-he's pretty, I guess? Gorgeous, maybe! But I refuse! I won't have sex, I won't!" 

"So you...do or don't want to?" Meryl questioned, seeming confused. 

"I do...n't!" 

Meryl's eyes closed slightly, shaking her head, "Yue, get off it. You're not seeming to want to wait for marriage, I haven't even heard that mentioned. In fact, I don't know what's the issue. If you've gotten that far and you want him then just...take him. When I think about it if Skye hadn't been the one to initiate sex completely I know I sure as hell would have eventually, regardless of my feelings." 

Yue frowned, "Your feelings?" 

Meryl's dark eyes widened some, as if she admitted something she hadn't meant to. But she smiled wistfully, shrugging, "I mean, you know my past now, Yue. I...I couldn't picture giving someone the freedom to do that to me. I was...scared." 

She gaped, startled. Scared? She was actually scared of being intimate with Skye? What happened then?! "But you let him do...it so freely now." 

Meryl laughed, standing and shrugging, "What can I say? It's Skye, he's not all that intimidating to me, I suppose, despite him being ginormous. And as I always say, he's never hurt me truly." 

Yue swallowed that and Meryl offered her a light smile, "You do what feels right, Yu. If right now you're not sure if Iori and you are meant to go that far, wait until you are. I'm sure he'll wait. After all, you have given him promise..." 

She groaned at that and Meryl waved a hand over her shoulder, "Oh yea, May also had a point too. What me and Skye or May and Hayato do, we decided that. Don't bust in because you're confused. Now I have to go make it up to him, jerk." 

Yue sulked as Meryl left but stood and wandered to her room. Iori had text her, asking if she wanted to go out to dinner or something. They hadn't gone out in a few days now. But she refused, citing she had to see to some studies but she'd take him up on it tomorrow if he had time. Staring at her phone, she sighed. 

...What did she want? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hayato frowned as he opened the door to his house, not bothering to announce his arrival. Looking around, he let out a breath of relief. Nice, coast was clear. 

"Hayato." 

Damn it. 

He gritted his teeth beneath his lips, finding his father either had hidden his presence or had been sitting in a way he hadn't noticed. But Inaba Kurt was standing there now, appearing frustrated. "How long do you plan on being this mad at me? You won't even let me talk to you, how am I ever supposed to plead forgiveness if you're avoiding me?" 

"I don't need your apologies" Hayato mumbled, trying to kick off his shoes and run to the escape of his room. 

But Kurt caught his arm before he could make a run for it. "Hayato, I was wrong. I _know_ I was wrong, there's no question about it. And you're right, I...I shouldn't be leaving anything to you kids. You have more important things to worry about than helping your mother run the house in my stead. It's just been difficult, okay? Things...things aren't the way they used to be." 

"No kidding" Hayato scoffed, tugging away...but he'd stay. There really was no reason to put this off anymore. "If you and mom hate each other that much why don't you just split? It doesn't take a genius to know you guys can't even stand to be in one another's presence." 

Kurt winced sharply, gazing down at his feet, glowering around absently. "Your mother...I don't hate your mother, you should know that. I love her and I always will. It's not...even really a matter of that. Just...things have definitely changed." 

"Pretty half-ass explanation" Hayato muttered, "'Things have changed so that's why I don't come home or do anything around here and justifies me punching you in the face, son'. Thanks, that explains it all." 

"Nothing would justify that" Kurt said weakly, "I...I can't stand that I hurt you, Hayato. You're...you're my son..." 

Hayato had reminisced lately about the past. When it had just been him and Kurt and his mother. While it'd been confusing to have the male presence, he'd been so happy. They'd been so close and they helped each other through so much. His dad had so much to carry and he had as well. Admittedly, even though he didn't even understand why, his father's presence did start to feel like a bit of a threat as he got older. Hayato had felt that anything Kurt might have said or fought with his mother about was a threat and he would be the first to defend her because no matter what she was still the mama that had raised him when there'd been no one else. He owed her that much. Thing was, they were husband and wife, they were allowed a few arguments that he had no business as their child butting his nose in to. Just...he realized it felt a lot different now. Of course he wasn't six years old anymore, he wasn't going to go snuggle up with his old man or ask him to read him bedtime stories but.... 

...He'd just never felt farther away from someone. 

"Haya..." 

"...I'll get over it, dad" Hayato murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What else can I do? You're...my dad." 

Staring at his feet, he stood, hoping to be dismissed. Kurt didn't say much for a few moments though before finally sighing heavily. "I was...a bad kid growing up, Hayato. Really...really bad. I did stupid things on the basis that I thought I...hated my parents. All I did was hurt myself though. But...you've never done anything even slightly close to everything I did. You've always been a good, responsible child and...and the stuff I did, I probably needed someone to knock me down but you..." 

Kurt paused. Shaking his head, he slouched, walking towards the steps, "You didn't deserve that. And the last thing...I'd ever, ever want is you to hate me for good reason, son. It...it must be what my mom and dad felt somewhat so I can understand now but...maybe I deserve it..." 

Hayato frowned, looking towards his father as he walked up the steps, seeming rather defeated. He blinked slowly, a little confused. Honestly when he thought about it he knew absolutely nothing about his father's youth. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head, venturing out of curiosity, "What....exactly made you a bad kid, dad?" 

Kurt stopped midway up the steps and was silent, as if calculating. He groaned faintly, shrugging awkwardly, "...Drugs. Lots...and lots of drugs." 

...Drugs?? Hayato gaped, actually pretty shocked. Kurt smiled wistfully over his shoulder, "I barely made it through high school, I was in rehab for almost three years of my life, I was taking stuff that could have killed me. You...have scholarships and the top grades in class and you're so responsible. Believe it or not, I'm proud of you. Regardless of what dumbass things I do, never forget that..." 

And his father disappeared into the dark hallway. Hayato scratched his head, totally bewildered. That was so weird...? Did his mother know about all that? Did it matter, really? No...his dad wasn't like that... 

...Wait, was he? Was... 

Damn it, Hayato, no. Stop being like that. Stop looking for sordid reasons to pin on your own father. That's probably why he hit you in the first place, you're just always up in his own personal business like that. There could have been any number of reasons why he had been so busy... 

...Everyone...had their reasons, his eyes narrowed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Do not get into any awkward situations, do not get into any awkward situations..." 

Saioji Yue swallowed as she carried a batch of cookies she made toward Yagami Iori's house. It was kind of a weird 'I apologize' for...leaving him in that situation. Though she wasn't sure if she should even mention it... 

Taking a deep breath, she hugged the parcel tighter as she braced herself. Coming to the beautiful yard full of winter flowers and trees, she paused, gaping. 

There was a little girl, jumping rope, on the sidewalk. Her shoulder length blonde hair bounced as she did... Yue frowned softly, walking over, curious. Who was she...? However, when the mystery little girl looked back at her, Yue was stunned. She had the brightest scarlet eyes...so she must have been a relative, Keiji's grandmother and father had those eyes... 

She was adorable, whatever the case, wearing a purple peacoat and a pair of black tights with some shiny Mary Jane shoes, a matching black beret on her head. Though she was staring at her, the little girl didn't stop skipping, blinking absently in her direction. She seemed rather bored... 

"Hello there..." Yue decided to greet. 

The child, however, just stared at her for a moment before...just going to what she was doing, staring ahead. Yue's eyes widened, startled. Uh...? 

She squeaked when the door opened, looking to it. Iori came out, wearing a striped hoodie, his hands in the pockets. He blinked at her, "Oh, Yucchan?" 

Yue flustered, telling herself to stop being nervous. Iori seemed fine, he wandered over and kissed her tenderly, "What's up?" 

"Uh, I-I was just...visiting" she laughed shyly, blushing, "And...and I brought you some cookies. You know, since I...um, kind of was rude the last time we were together." 

Iori just smiled warmly, taking the package from her. "It's okay, I...got a little ahead of myself. I was honestly pretty worried you were really upset with me..." 

Yue shook her head rapidly, "N-no, you...didn't do anything." 

"Is this your girlfriend, Io-chan?" 

Jumping, having forgotten the mystery little girl somewhat, Yue pinked brightly. Iori chuckled, picking her up on his shoulder, "Ah, sorry, I'm rude. Yue, this is my little cousin, Hideyoshi Chika. Chika, this is indeed my girlfriend, Saioji Yue." 

"Hello" she finally greeted back, "I couldn't talk to strangers." 

Yue couldn't help smile at that, "That's true, you shouldn't talk to strangers. I'm glad to meet you, Chika." 

"Come on, let's get some milk and eat cookies with Yue" Iori yawned, carrying her towards the house, grasping Yue's hand. 

Blushing, Yue felt...strange. So he was really okay after she took off mid-pretty close to sex? No, he couldn't have been. He was just being polite because his little cousin was around is all...but he...didn't seem as bothered as she imagined, nevertheless. Seating her at the table along with Chika, he went to grab something from the kitchen. Yue opened the parcel and divvied up the cookies between them. Chika watched them expectantly, Iori coming in with some hot milk. "Mm, they look delicious, Yucchan." 

He sat between them, giving them cups, smiling at Chika. "Chika's dad, Uncle Chihaya, is going to manage a cafe soon so they've uprooted and moved a little closer to here." 

"Oh, sounds fun. Are you excited about the move?" Yue asked, sipping the milk. 

"Not really" Chika said rather simply. 

Yue blinked, startled, and Iori chuckled, biting into a cookie and gazing at Chika, "She's upset because she had to move away from her best buddy. She's convinced she'll never see him again as well." 

"I won't." 

Yue pouted at that, "Well why not? He's your friend, right? You guys can write to each other or email or anything." 

Chika nibbled a cookie cutely. Her eyes were kind of weird, Yue realized. Not the color exactly, just there was this strange apathy in them like a rhino could have rammed through behind them and she wouldn't have blinked. Swallowing, she remarked in a pretty settled tone, "We can. But I know we won't. It's like when we moved from Massachusetts. I never talked to those people again." 

Iori sighed, "It is difficult, Chika-chi, to stay in contact with people that are so far apart from you. Like Yucchan here, we knew and played with each other when we were your age. But then she moved all the way to Switzerland and I didn't get to see or speak to her for a long time." 

Yue's heart skipped as he smiled towards her, "If the friendship is important enough, Chika, then it won't matter if you don't get to speak to them for a long time. Whenever you see each other again it'll just work..." 

...Yea, it had, hadn't it? 

"I suppose" Chika said thoughtfully, "He might back out on the treehouse and baby though if I don't see him for too long." 

Yue cocked a brow. What? Iori smirked, his eyes narrowing a bit, "Yea, you uh, hold off on treehouses and babies until you at least graduate, Chika-chi, you have quite a long time to worry about those things. Matt might not be the fellow you want to live in a treehouse with anyway." 

"Mm, maybe." 

"Chi-chi?" 

Yue jolted a little when the chirpiest quiet little sound came from below her. Looking down, she gasped as a little baby or toddler-ish boy scurried to Chika's side, attempting to climb into the chair with her. She blinked absently at him before managing to heft him up. "Shinji, where'd you come from?" 

He had, of all things, pink hair but it was so pretty with his bright violet eyes. He had on the cutest little hat and coat and... "Ah! He's so adorable!" 

Iori's brow furrowed, "Oh yea, that's my other cousin, Chika's little brother, Shinji. I wonder where he came from too..." 

"Sheesh, I don't let my two-year-old wander the streets and walk into random houses, I'm here." 

Yue looked back as a blond fellow walked in. He had purple eyes and blond hair...so yea, probably their father. Shinji took a cookie as Chihaya looked around. "Your dad's not here, is he?" 

"Nope. You looking for him?" 

Iori's uncle snickered, "Never." 

Iori smirked, gesturing towards her, "Uncle Chihaya, this is my girlfriend, Saioji Yue. Yue, this is my Uncle Chihaya, he married my dad's sister, Rosa." 

Wow, Chika was the spitting female image of him. She stood and bowed, "Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise." 

Chihaya frowned, looking to his phone, raising a brow, "Okay kiddos, let's get home. Your mama misses you for some reason or the other..." 

Chika jumped down and pulled Shinji with her, setting him on his feet as she pulled her coat back on. Iori stood, blinking, "You guys need any help getting the rest of your stuff settled in?" 

Their father shook his head to the negative. "Nah, your aunt has this thing for marathoning and micro-managing everything so I barely had to lift a finger and she's all unpacked from like...the first day." 

"Yea, sounds like Aunt Rosa" Iori smiled, shaking his head. 

"Well, I'll see you later. Don't be late for the tournament Thursday either or I'll be kicking a certain few members of mine out of the guild" Chihaya leered. 

Iori laughed, "You got it. I'll try to keep Skye and Hayato from messing around too." 

"Good luck with the former" Chihaya snickered before waving a hand at Yue, his kids by his side, "Nice meeting you, Yue. Say 'bye'." 

"Bai bai!" Shinji expressed, holding Chihaya's hand. 

"Bye, Io-chan. Bye Yue" Chika waved as well. 

Yue waved at both of them as Iori walked them out. She silently followed him before hugging his back as he closed the door, somehow moved...Iori blinked back at her, "Yue?" 

"...Nothing" she murmured, closing her eyes and closing her arms tighter, "I'm...glad I came back." 

Iori seemed puzzled...but smiled after a moment, as if realizing what she meant. "So am I, Yucchan. How about we finish those cookies and go for a walk, hmm?" 

"Okay" she nodded, giving him a kiss on the lips. Yes, he was always her gentle soul boyfriend, wasn't he? He was either a pretty darn good actor or truly just that understanding she chickened out last minute. He was waiting when his cousins probably spoke often of their rather healthy sex lives, waiting patiently at that. That he was okay with that...she could feel how much he valued her. It wasn't...it wasn't as base as she assumed. 

...So maybe she did know what she wanted. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Skye tapped his forehead as he sat in The Wall, staring at the tablet he brought to scribble down notes. It was a stupid question, really. Nayama University asked pretty cheesily 'what is it that you want from the future?'. 

What did anyone want? Success? Fame? Money? Family? The options were endless but at the same time so clichéd. He couldn't really think of anything new or inspirational he could right to break the monotony. It was ridiculous... 

"Oi." 

He blinked languidly, looking up. Meryl... "Hey." 

"Hey?" 

"Hey...sexy?" 

His girlfriend rolled her eyes, sitting across from him, glowering, "I thought you said you were busy. You're sitting in the damn pizza place." 

"I am busy" he restated from the text he sent when she asked if he wanted to come over. Figured he needed to get the distractions out of the way before he got to have some fun. 

"Whatever. You just hate me." 

Skye smiled toothily at her, "Hardly, my dear Gogo, hardly. I'm writing my admission essay to Nayama." 

Meryl seemed surprised by this, reaching out and taking his cup of tea to snag a sip. "It's not due for another two months though." 

"Yea, but figured I'd better knock it out. Better safe than sorry, you know?" he shrugged, scribbling more irrelevant notes. 

She leaned back, seeming actually pretty thoughtful. "I suppose...what are your thoughts?" 

"Well..."  
  


"Skye-e-e-e-e-e!" 

....Aw crap. Meryl's eyes narrowed as his widened, gaping a bit... 

Grace. 

She had more of her platinum hair, not the mohawk style, wearing a tight leather skirt and a white tee. Her arms were crossed and she smiled somewhat at them. "Oh, and Meryl, was it?" 

"Uh, hey, Grace. You're in the neighborhood more lately" Skye quickly interjected, smiling nervously. 

Grace smiled wider, looking coy, "Just waiting on...availability, I suppose?" 

Meryl would rip her head off. "Uh, that's...probably not likely. What happened with Alan?" 

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Oh, unfortunately he's not in the mood for the lady folks, if you know what I mean." 

He could only gape and Meryl finally snarled, glaring, "Look, _Grace,_ Skye wasn't when we first met but NOW he's mine so you can forget about whatever the hell's going through your head." 

For some reason he pinked a little, getting a little...fuzzy when she said he was...hers. It...it was confusing. There was so many confusing things going on in his life right now. What was his reasons? What BS could he write on this form that made any sense? And...and what was this thing with Meryl? Why was she so different? 

Skye expected Grace to have stormed off while he got lost in thought...however, she was just standing there with the same bright expression. "Oh, I see..." 

Weird...was she understanding? Grace suddenly grabbed his arm AND his things, "I totally got a new apartment, you should come check it out!" 

...EH? Skye could only gape as he suddenly found himself being dragged away. "H-hey! Wait, Grace!" 

Dear God, Meryl was going to kill her! His girlfriend was indeed sprinting after them...he tried jerking away but somehow Grace had a death grip on him. They were getting to the super urbanized areas of Mineral and he grimaced as she dashed across the street. What was she going to do? What was she thinking? He sure as hell wasn't cheating on his girlfriend so this was a pretty stupid effort. He scowled though when she seemed to deliberately slow down when Meryl got...caught. 

...What was she planning? 

He glared at her as she keyed them into an apartment building, pressing the wheelchair door opener so apparently the door would stay open longer. Yep, definitely planning. Meryl, who would have probably long caught up and beat the woman within an inch of her life if it weren't for the heeled boots she was wearing, at last grasped his arm...and punched HIM. 

"OW! The f--k, Gogo!?" 

"Why the hell are you letting that bitch drag you around like that?! What the f--k's your problem?!" 

Before he could retort, they both were shoved into a room. Skye's eyes widened as Grace leaned back against the door, locking it. Meryl glared at her, balling her fists. "You know what, I'm glad Skye let you drag him here...so I can have some nice privacy to kick your ass!" 

"Relax, Meryl-san, I'm not going to do anything to your precious Skye" Grace rolled her eyes before smiling seductively, "By myself, anyway." 

...Uh...oh. Skye's jaw almost hit the ground and Meryl finally looked something other than mad...she looked shell-shocked. They exchanged a look before Meryl slowly raised her hands. "U-uh, wait, are you...suggesting...?" 

Grace folded her hands behind her, winking a blue eye, "Why not? I'm sure you two have had to have done it before." 

"Uh...no, we...don't do...that" Skye rambled, alarmed. 

She seemed surprised, "Really...? Odd, I thought you'd be all over that, Skye." 

Skye sulked and Meryl looked completely floored, "Um, l-look, we...well, this is an odd offer and I'm not exactly sure I appreciate it so...we'll just...leave and pretend this never happened." 

"Why?" Grace demanded, getting closer to her, "Oh, lemme guess, not used to the girl on girl thing, huh?" 

Meryl opened her mouth but was speechless, freezing. Skye groaned, grabbing her shoulders, "Grace...bye." 

To his horror though, she grabbed Meryl who was still apparently brain dead, holding her wrist, grinning. "Come on, if she's your girl we should get to...know each other well." 

"Grace--" 

Grace dragged her to what was apparently the bedroom with her gigantic king sized bed. Meryl yelped as Grace pushed her on her back onto the thick sheets. Skye scowled, about to stop this...but Grace crawled on top of Meryl, purring, "You know, boys love this sort of thing, Meryl-san..." 

Skye's jaw dropped as Grace kissed Meryl passionately, her tongue clearly in the other's mouth. Meryl's eyes were open wide and she squirmed. Pulling away, Grace licked the cartilage of Meryl's ear, whispering something into it. Whatever it was, it made Meryl blush, a weird expression on her face. Grace smiled and suddenly lifted Meryl's shirt over he breasts. His girlfriend jolted but Grace cupped one of Meryl's breasts in her hand, dipping down and kissing her again. This time, however, both were tongue out...Meryl...moaned. 

He lurched forward, mortified. What the hell was wrong with him?! "H-hey, Grace, stop it! She didn't say you could do this!" 

Grace must have decided it best to ignore him because he certainly wasn't jumping on stopping them. She took her shirt off, revealing her gigantic rack and undid Meryl's bra. 

"A-ah" Meryl whined as Grace pressed her nipples against hers, rubbing. 

"See? Not so bad, huh?" Grace teased before ducking down and catching her nipple between her lips. 

Meryl gasped, arching her hips up against Grace, shivering. "W-wai-wait..." 

Grace chuckled, sitting up and completely undressing them both. She cooed, running her fingertips down Meryl's covered folds. "Oh, are you getting wet? See? I knew you'd like it." 

"N-no..." 

The blonde pulled down the lacy panties, her lids heavy, "What a pretty little pussy..." 

Meryl sobbed, her chest thrusting upwards as Grace started to finger her, playing with her clit, running her finger around the nub. "Does that feel good, Meryl-chan?" 

"N-no, _ya-ya..."_

Grace grabbed her ankles, positioning her and Meryl to be rubbing, scissoring together. Meryl screamed hotly, Grace now crying out too. Meryl was writhing her hips, glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Grace hugged her leg, her cheeks flushed too. "S-so good..." 

She fell back on her back, pulling Meryl on top of her, smiling as she panted. "Mm, look at Skye, Meryl-chan...he's getting left out. " 

Skye swallowed hard. He was...he was confused. Yea, he was turned on out of his mind. This was what his porn fantasies were made of. Gulping again, he unzipped, jerking out and stroking, feeling hot. Yes...he was...he was aroused but...but he was also... 

...Jealous? 

Yea, Meryl was into it now. She dragged him into bed, the two of them going down on him while he returned the favor. Wait, jealous of _what_? Grace chuckled sultrily, nuzzling his hardened cock, "You're so lucky, Meryl-chan, Skye's so...virile." 

He stifled a groaned as they both licked the head, clenching the sheets to keep from losing it. This really was like...like the ultimate sex goal, wasn't it? Why was he having such conflicting feelings...? 

"How about I play with you a little more, Meryl-chan?" Grace cooed, reaching for her nightstand. 

Skye gaped a little as she pulled out a long curved thick...Meryl appeared astonished and Grace got on her hands and knees over her. Meryl moaned out loudly as she pushed the toy inside of her, Grace taking the other end. He watched, mesmerized and disturbed, Meryl's groans similar to...the one's he'd make her have. Eyes narrowing, he couldn't take it. Meryl was screaming uncontrollably as he penetrated as well. He...couldn't take it. 

It lasted for maybe an hour until they both tuckered out. He wasn't exactly because he wasn't entirely sure Grace had been trying to lure _him_ here, she seemed busy trying to screw Meryl. Staring at the ceiling in the murky night, Skye glanced to his side to watch Meryl who was sleeping heavily, her bosom glowing in the moonlight streaming from the windows. Biting his lip, he looked to Grace...she was dead to the world too. Turning his attention back to Meryl, satisfied Grace wouldn't wake up, he shook her shoulder, kissing her jaw. She whined, mumbling, "Skye..." 

"I want you so bad..." 

Her dark eyes opened, seeming confused and weary, "We just did it like four times..." 

"No, you guys did it four times. I got to watch" he grouched. 

Meryl's eyes narrowed at him, "You _came_ four times. I'm not in the mood right now, you'll have to wait." 

Annoyed and maybe a little hurt, he sat up after she fell back to sleep. Rounding up his clothes, he dressed and wandered out of the apartment building back to The Wall. Sitting at the same booth, more confounded and puzzled than he had been prior, he tried to focus on anything but came up short. Leaving and returning to his house, he slammed down in his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep though... 

Maybe some hours later, his song for her played from his pocket and he wasn't exactly sure he was willing to answer. He let it ring through once but that she called again meant she was pissed or destined to be pissed if he ignored her. Sighing gravely, he picked up at the end of the second go round, rubbing his temple. "Hello?" 

"Where the hell did you _go_?" 

"Thought I was getting in the way of you and your new best friend" he countered shortly. 

"YOU followed her!" 

"I had absolutely no intention of having sex with her, Meryl. I'm shocked as hell you didn't stop her. Whatever. Did you make it home?" 

Meryl snarled, "Don't change the subject! I mean, c'mon, sex has been a freakin' _weapon_ against me for my whole entire life, okay? It was...it was different. And kind of interesting. It's not like I'm going to be all into that though, damn!" 

Skye turned over on his side, grabbing his sheets and curling under them, "Baby, I...really don't want to talk about this right now, okay? I'm tired." 

"You are NOT, you're f--king ignoring something. What?" 

"Meryl--" 

"Don't call me that!" 

Taking a deep breath, he dragged his hand down his face. " _Gogo,_ I mean it. Let's talk about this later, okay?" 

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it later" she hissed.  
  


His eyes narrowed, "Then let's not talk about it _at all_. Fine with you?" 

Skye shook his head when she hung up on him. Whatever. He turned over on his side and decided to go to sleep...before recalling who his girlfriend was. Felicie probably would answer the door, let her in and wander around the house... 

He sighed heavily when the door swung open before slamming shut, Meryl stalking in heavy footed. She tugged his sheets off and he leered at her, about the only thing he could do. "WHAT?" 

"Don't you 'what' me, Yukina Skye" she snarled briskly, "I wanna know what your problem is. I'm sorry we BOTH had relations with someone at the same time?" 

Skye groaned, rolling his eyes and turning on his stomach, hugging his pillow, "...What is the matter, I wonder..." 

"What?" 

"It's not like it wasn't hot" he drawled almost to himself, "Like...of course it was. Like, I love it, sure, when I watch videos or surf porn. And yea, I got turned on but I didn't like it so much." 

Meryl raised a brow, crossing her arms, "...So...you didn't like it." 

"I don't believe I did..." he mumbled. 

"You're being weird" she scoffed, shaking her head. 

He couldn't respond to that for whatever reason...she was silent as well before grumbling incomprehensibly, the sound matched with the rustle of clothing. Skye frowned when the sheets shifted a bit, glancing back as she crawled into bed with him, only in what seemed to be a different bra and panties than earlier... he cocked a brow as she hugged his waist, muttering. "I can't believe you, dork, being effin' jealous of all things." 

Skye started, lifting up and glaring back at her, incredulous, "I am not JEALOUS, I just didn't like it as much as I assumed I would!" 

Meryl narrowed her black eyes, scoffing, "Whatever, Skye. You wanted to do it right after Grace fell asleep because she was a threat to your own prowess and you wanted to 'reclaim' me before I got more interested in her...jerk." 

He gaped, speechless. Gnashing his teeth a bit, he pouted, dropping his head back on the pillow, honestly pretty disgruntled. "...WHATEVER." 

Somehow it disgruntled him more when she actually laughed like any of this was FUNNY. Grr. But she playfully nibbled his cheek, hugging his chest, "You think one little turn in the sheets is going to make me jump ship on you, Skye? Get a grip and have a _little_ more faith in me, God. If not for your grunty emo moments, you're more than acceptable for my tastes." 

"Thanks, I guess?" he snorted indelicately but couldn't help smile a bit. "Hey Gogo?" 

"What?" she sighed, resting her ear against his back. 

"...What do you want from the future?" 

Meryl cocked a brow, "What's with the philosophy question?" 

"Philosophy?" he laughed, closing his eyes, "It's the question on the Nayama essay. Figure you need to think about it a little too." 

Meryl groaned at that and fell quiet for a long time, so long he thought she was asleep. Dozing himself, he was jarred when she murmured, "I...don't think I know. What did you write?" 

"Well, before the rather bizarre interruption, I...couldn't figure it out either. I thought of stuff people want like money or fame or all that kind of thing but...I mean, that's not important to me at all. So...I dunno either." 

He turned over in her embrace and sat up on his elbow, blinking down at her. She gazed up at him before looking away, "...It's a stupid question. I could want anything in the future." 

"Meryl?" 

"It's odd but I really somehow hate you calling me that..." she groaned. 

Skye grinned lazily before blushing softly, leaning down and kissing her affectionately. "...We can talk about it later. I take it from your state of undress that you're sleeping over?" 

"Sure..." she murmured. 

Recovering the blankets she snatched away, he snuggled them in a nice little cocoon, cuddling her against him as she slept, her light breaths tickling his chest. Sucking his cheek, he grimaced, feeling...torn. Resting his mouth near her ear, he breathed into it three little words he'd only expressed to family sparingly. She didn't stir because she didn't hear it, probably didn't feel it. Well...maybe she did. God, he hoped she did. He...he didn't even know if he was doing it right. Hell, he didn't know if he knew what he doing in the first place. Was this that feeling his dad and mom expressed or was he too young and stupid to even feel this yet? It felt like he could... 

He went to sleep, the topic in his head, spinning. He loved graphic design. The time he didn't use on school clubs or the industrial dance ones he spent engaging in hour long binges on his computer, designing images. He didn't do it much during school but over the summer it consumed his life quite a bit. That's what he was going to do, hopefully, get into art school at Nayama. Seeing as he was so unsure about any more figurative future goals, literal would suffice. In the future he wanted to be in graphic design... 

Opening his eyes, pulling the covers up tighter over Meryl's bare shoulder, he pinked. And what else? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  


...Are you being an ass, Hayato? 

He shuffled around as Inaba Carrie hummed, cleaning the kitchen...well, apparently all it took was his dad punching him in the face to get his act together. Kurt had come home early and after dinner took the kids out to get some ice-cream. Hayato had refused, looking for a chance to talk to his mom about this confession of his father's... 

But well...was he? 

Carrie looked up, blinking, as she scrubbed the tabletop, "Sweetie? What's up?" 

...Was he? This was kind of important. His dad...his dad had no real excuse for his previous behavior and...and well, it was _possible_ he was... 

"Mommy..." he frowned, coming closer, "...Uh, I was speaking with dad a few days back. You know, he was...apologizing to me and whatever. But..." 

His mother tilted her head, setting down the cloth, "What's wrong...? Are you having trouble forgiving him? You don't have to feel forced to forgive him right off, Haya, just go at the pace you feel necessary." 

Hayato winced but shook his head, "Not that...it's just...he mentioned something. And I found it odd paired with his recent absence..." 

Carrie frowned, leaning backwards against the counter, "...What's...that?" 

"He told me while he was a teenager that he was...on drugs and stuff. Really bad, he said" Hayato frowned himself, looking away a little. "I...I don't know what else dad could be doing..." 

The strangest expression crossed his mother's face. It wasn't as if she was surprised or horrified to learn this about Kurt. No, it was almost...disappointment? Like...disappointment directed at...him? 

"Hayato..." she mumbled, shaking her head, turning away. "Your father is not on drugs..." 

"How can you know that!?" he demanded, "All this time, he's always out of the house, doing _something_! You can't say it's not a possibility that he's-he's doing something like that!" 

Carrie slammed her hand down on the table. Hayato jumped, surprised, and gaped at his mother who gave him a rather dark sulky expression. "Inaba Hayato, your father is not on drugs. He's NOT." 

...He wasn't quite used to this. Like, it was like she wasn't even listening to him. His mother always listened to him, what was going on...? Pursing his lips, honestly upset, he mumbled, "F-fine, whatever..." 

"Hayato" Carrie sighed, sounding exasperated, pushing a chair out, "...Please sit sweetie." 

Hayato glowered a little but followed her instruction, sitting at the table. She sat across from him, folding her hands, staring at them for a moment. After a few minutes, she finally breathed out hard. "Hayato, I know your father used to be on drugs." 

He blinked, startled...before grimacing, awkwardly staring down. Duh. They'd been together a long time, why wouldn't she know? Ugh, and she was probably pissed because he was being freakin' nosy again. About to apologize, embarrassed, she added softly. "And...we...met that way." 

Hayato looked up at her. She seemed dazed, worried. 'Met that way'? "What do you mean?" 

"I guess...truth is when I met your father, I....was the one strung out on drugs and he wasn't." 

"...What?" 

Inaba Carrie was liberal. Drinking, sex, sure, whatever. However, drugs...drugs she preached against fully, intensely. She lectured them continually whenever a drug case occurred. No, drugs are bad. Drugs are really bad. So saying she'd been strung out on them? She might as well said she was a fairy from the cosmos. 

But no, she was serious enough. Her face had a sense of dread, like she hadn't figured they'd ever be in the position of talking about this. Squirming, Carrie mumbled, "I...the guy I was dating prior to your father, he, um, was a drug dealer and I was...hooked because of him. Your dad...we had a mutual friend who brought him to a party the guy was having. We met and he...he refused to do drugs. This was after his teen years so he was over it." 

Hayato swallowed as Carrie continued, "He was kind of my hero though. While he didn't stop me from doing the drugs, he definitely inspired me somehow. He...he wasn't willing to bend. But...his grandmother died, his dad's mother, and he was crushed over it. My then-boyfriend just liked the money and played that angle, got Kurt back into it. Next thing I knew we were...both on drugs pretty bad again." 

"How is this possible?" Hayato found himself blurting, "I mean, Grandma Jill, Granpa Cliff, they'd never let you go that far, would they?" 

"I...ran away, in a sense. I left college and moved in with my boyfriend, didn't contact them for a year..." Carrie sighed gloomily, rubbing her neck. 

He couldn't believe this. "Then you...you guys just quit magically one day?" 

Carrie looked away from him for a moment. It was as if she couldn't bear to look at him for that second. But she looked back, firmly gazing him in the eye, "No. It wasn't magical. I'm...I'm going to have to tell you this since I've already come this far. Your father and I were...sleeping together while we were on these drugs. One day though..." 

She paused as if thinking. "I think that's one reason I know it's not what you think, that your father is off doing drugs since he's not home. He always knew when he wanted to get out, he knew when he couldn't take it, he knew he...hadn't wanted to go back. But I...blame myself for that. I actually tried to stop him when he said he was quitting. He...tried to take me with him but I...I refused. I thought he'd come back too. He didn't." 

Hayato felt something hit his stomach. College...something about the way this time period was going to have to work out. Gnawing on his lip, he whispered, "Then why'd you quit?" 

Carrie smiled softly, wistfully, "...You." 

Clamping down hard on his lower lip, he looked around, his mind rushing. "S-so I was like your-your crack baby, is that it?" 

"Haya, sweetie, no, never" she cried, grasping his wrist, "Your papa and I made mistakes, we met while-while in that environment but you were never there!" 

He couldn't help jerking away, in a bit of a tizzy, standing. What the hell was this? His life had been _perfect_ except for these few ridiculous occurrences. He had all the best things, a family. He lived a GOOD life...and to think he was born from that kind of sordid bulls--t? Trembling, he muttered, "Lemme guess, just like-like every stereotypical drug story, you probably were going to get rid of me, right? What happened, huh? Did they turn you away?" 

"No! I-I..." she was crying but he couldn't care. He felt a kind of blistering frustration he didn't understand. It felt like this had been some trifle secret she kept from him despite spending his entire life elevating him, loving him when he'd been born out of this damned circumstance. She didn't even quit because she knew it was wrong, she quit because she was _pregnant_. He was nothing but a random circumstance and a-- 

"I didn't WANT to give you up, Haya. I'd been kicked out because the dealer thought you were his and your dad was long gone so I thought I didn't have anything! I thought if I got rid of you, everything would better but when I got to the clinic, I...your uncle helped me realize that no matter what, you were mine" she whispered, her voice edged with a pleading tone, "It would have been the biggest mistake I ever made because you were my angel. You got me out of that world and you're the reason I never wanted to go back. You've always been special to me, you know that!" 

"Whatever, I'm done" he hissed, flustered, upset. "I-I can't believe this!"  
  


"Hayato!" she cried after him as he rushed to the door. 

...In all honesty, he wasn't sure what he was upset about. He knew his mother loved him, she'd probably kill for him. And what did it matter, those things were out of either of their control now. The past was just that, the past. But regardless, there was something so...painful about this. Shivering in the cold, he wandered towards the old former inn. He expected Skye was off with Meryl and Iori was probably busy but he hoped she was there... 

Knocking anxiously, he hugged himself and swallowed when the door opened. May was bright, her cell phone pressed to her ear, a smile on her face. He felt pretty awful when it melted straight away when she saw his face. You're such a burden, Hayato. 

...A burden...? 

"Hey hon, I'll call you back, something just came up...okay! I'll talk to you later." She clicked off and grabbed his hand, dragging him in. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" 

Hayato mumbled out the tale to her rather rapidly, his brain spinning over just...too much. May seemed shocked but reached out, stroking his hair. "I know that must he rather awful to hear, Haya. It's not the happiest of reasons for your conception..." 

He shook his head but she tilted her head, "But...do you think it really matters? Your mama loves you to pieces, I can see that much. And some people _don't_ stop regardless of whether they're pregnant or not. She could have even raised you in that environment...and...certainly not had you. But she did. And her and your father don't see you as anything but a blessing...silly." 

His eyes widened as she gave him a warm smile, kissing his forehead, "And I for one am glad that, even if it wasn't the best of circumstances, that they met and had you. Here, let me get you something warm to drink." 

She stood and went to the kitchen. He stared after her and grimaced. Yea...he guessed. But he thought of how his mother was almost thirty by the time she got back to school, how she worked a job she despised everyday... 

That was...for him. That was his burden... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Saioji May?" 

"Here!"  
  


"Saioji Meryl?" 

Yukina Skye blinked languidly at the space to his left, the seat vacantly empty. The teacher called her a second time for good measure...huh, she hadn't mentioned she wasn't going to be here.... 

"Saioji Yue?" 

"Here." 

His eyes widened and glanced towards Yue's seat...she was sitting there, her hand daintily raised as usual. The teacher moved on and got to the lessons but Skye found himself gazing at the second oldest...he blinked languidly when he noticed that a certain Yagami was missing. Meryl and Iori, ay...Yue answered questions, kind of the smarty pants of the group. She politely answered the teacher and would take notes so diligently. Skye raised a brow... 

The day went on and he absently followed Yue as she sauntered to her locker bouncily. She was putting things away and getting her lunch. He leaned against the one near her and smiled when she jumped, shocked, when she closed hers and finally saw him. 

"Eh? Skye? What's wrong?" she frowned, confused. 

"Oh, nothing..." he drawled, tilting his head, staring at her. Blue eyes... 

Yue frowned more, shaking her head, "You're being odd..." 

He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure the area was completely empty...before pinning her back against the locker. She seemed shocked, staring at him wide-eyed, "Hey, what are you doing?! Iori totally wouldn't like this!" 

"You almost had me for a second. I guess you are sisters, you have her down pretty damn well..." he purred, leaning in and kissing her neck, "But I know my Gogo-chan. Yue you are not." 

She stiffened just a little for a second before grasping his shoulders, "You're crazy!" 

"Yea, play that game, baby, I could totally get down with you roleplaying your sister." 

He grinned, knowing _Meryl_ would never let him saying that fly as she punched him in the gut, "You ass, what the f--k does that mean?!" 

"Yue" froze right after her mask fell before snarling, shoving him, "Ass, ass, ass! Ugh!" 

Skye laughed, following her as she stomped away, "I'm sorry, sweetie, it was just kind of cute...I guess you have everyone else fooled but you shoulda' known I would kind of notice. The way you tuck your hair, the way you tap your fingers, they're all distinctly...Gogo." 

Meryl pouted at him, her eyes narrowing, "Whatever, JERK." 

"Why are you impersonating your sister?" he questioned as they went to the roof. 

She sighed, taking her contacts out as she sat on the edge surrounded with the chain link, "She asked me to. I mean, Yue's always freaking about her perfect everything and she couldn't stand the idea that her perfect attendance is wrecked." 

Skye sat beside her, looking off, "So...her and Iori are off doing something?"  
  


"Yep" she smirked, "'Something'..." 

He was a little surprised when she suddenly rested her ear against his arm. "You got me all freaked out about this Nayama thing, you know? That question is difficult, it's like asking me for too much. I've been staying up all night thinking about it." 

"Mm, I just wrote a basic thing, throwing in some introspective stuff...but yea, it was a bit of a difficult topic" he agreed, kissing the top of her head, his cheeks pinking, "Hey, uh, Gogo..." 

"Wha?" 

"Do you--" 

She glanced to him as he paused, the question catching on his tongue like at the last moment he decided not to jump. Staring into her dark eyes, he grew flustered, confused. Smiling sheepishly, he gave her a kiss, "Uh, nothing. Slipped my mind." 

"Uh huh..." she snorted before looking up at the sky and punching his arm, "Let's go party Saturday night, okay? We've been sort of busy lately." 

"Sounds cool..." 

...Did she what, Skye? Do you? That was quite a question to ask when you didn't have the answer yourself...it wasn't like you anyway. That wasn't your...thing, was it? You...didn't even know what it was between two unrelated people... 

Or...did he really? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...Who said to go to the river? 

It wasn't his idea, he knew that much. It was probably Hayato, he needed like he needed to get away for a few hours. Skye had wanted to nap before the night, planning to take Gogo out for a nice night on the town, but figured some time with the guys would be cool too. He could sleep Sunday. 

Iori sat in the passenger side, Hayato in the back, and he drove, as usual...they all were a little quiet at first, probably had a lot on their minds. One of them had to break the silence though... 

It was Hayato. "My mom got pregnant with me while she was on freakin' heroin..." 

He glanced in the rear view mirror incredulously. " _What_? Are you serious?" 

Hayato nodded woefully and Iori frowned, surprised as well, "My God, that's so hard to imagine Aunt Carrie _doing_." 

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Skye drawled, "She always did seem to be the wild child from all the stories I've heard. But that is quite different...what prompted her to tell you that after all this time?" 

"Me being nosy..." Hayato smiled wistfully before dropping his chin against his chest, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "It...it feels like I was a burden, that all her aspirations were set aside because of me, an accident. She told me she stopped for me, but..." 

"Get a grip, youngest. Aunt Carrie's aspirations could have either been set aside for a little while because of you or set aside permanently because she was strung out on drugs. Really, it makes her adoration of you make more sense, dude, you're like...her anti-drug?" Skye mused. 

This seemed to surprise him. Iori smiled, "Like Skye said, Haya, there's never been a single question how much Aunt Carrie loves you. Burden? Hardly." 

Hayato bowed his head...but nodded. "I'll...try to keep that in mind." 

Iori looked out the window, covering his mouth, raising a brow. "...You know, Yue asked me to skip school with her yesterday. I was so...surprised. And she took me to this hotel and..." 

Hayato leaned over the seat, his attention doing a complete 360, and Skye looked to Iori, wide-eyed, "You two finally did it??" 

Iori's cheeks stained and he grumbled, "...No." 

"No?" echoed Hayato, his eyes widening. 

The poor fellow slouched back with a groan, "I mean, we were definitely going at it pretty hard, I just KNEW we were...going to go all the way. But you know, just when we were...there, she kind of...flaked on me." 

"She flakes on you a freakin' lot" Skye scoffed, shaking his head, "...Guess third times a charm, right?" 

"Perhaps" Iori remarked, his voice full of reluctance, "...It's no big deal, right? I can tell she _wants_ to but...well, it definitely doesn't seem comfortable on the lady's side, especially the first time." 

Hayato rested his chin in his hand thoughtfully, "Definitely...I mean, I'm not that much of a jerk but I always freaked out whenever I went out with virgins..." 

"May was a virgin, right?" Skye smirked, blinking towards him, sighing as he got stopped in a long line of lights. 

"Yea, but...well, let's just say I didn't have to worry about some of the more...traumatizing aspects of doing the deed" he rolled his eyes around. 

"MAY?"  
  


Hayato sulked at him and Iori groaned again loudly, "Let's SO not talk about sex..." 

Skye snickered, easing against the accelerator to drift to the next red light, "Hey, that could be an idea, dude, get her some...adult objects to make her more comfortable with you." 

"Yue would never--!" he gawked, blustering. 

"I thought MAY would never but apparently I'd be dead wrong" Skye snorted. 

Hayato sighed at that, leering, "You can SO not tell her I told you that." 

"Scouts honor" Skye grinned. 

Hayato smirked at him before leaning back, crossing his arms. Iori glanced to him expectantly and Skye blinked languidly. "Wha...?" 

"Well, we had confessions, what about you?" Iori yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Skye frowned, glancing up at the ceiling of his car... "Confession..." 

He thought about it long and hard...they were closing in on their destination, Iori and Hayato had even started to converse amongst themselves. But he came back to the issue he'd been having, remembering... 

"Oh, I think I'm in love with Meryl." 

His cousins halted rather abruptly mid-conversation and he could feel them kind of...stare. It was quiet, it was almost like he hadn't said anything, really. But finally Iori remarked: "Did you just say the 'L' word?" 

"I guess?" 

They both appeared SHOCKED. "Oh my God! Is that _possible_?" 

Skye glowered, "What, that I can love my girlfriend?" 

No, he supposed considering his track history, it was a little strange and probably at this point very well 'impossible'. He didn't date often really for that factor, honestly, because the girls started throwing that word around. And hell if that was what he was in the relationship for...but this felt different. He...he didn't really know though. Was this love or just infatuation? 

Iori looked at him seriously, "Are you going to tell her?" 

"Are you kidding? Gogo would laugh in my face if I told her that" he sneered, "Then our relationship would be jacked and what good would that do me? Nah, I'll avoid the rejection, thanks." 

Hayato frowned, "But...what'll it REALLY hurt? I mean, your whole relationship seems about taking those extra steps anyway. I'm sure Meryl wouldn't completely laugh in your face." 

"Completely being the crucial word." 

Iori sighed gravely, "Hayato's got a point, dude. Meryl didn't want anything to do with you at first, you pressed it. That travesty with her step-father, you pressed it. She didn't want a relationship or didn't think she did, you reassured her with effort. Life...can be short, Skye, why not try it?" 

"...Because obviously she wouldn't love me back" he mumbled. 

"You don't know that" scowled Iori. 

Skye just shrugged...it was where he froze up, he supposed, this idea of love. He loved his Sachi to death, that was his nee-san. He loved his mom and little sister...and yea, he loved his dad. Sure, that guy...he never seemed that interested in him, had he? Really he expected his dad to be that type of person that just loved him because he had to...his family, he loved. But that was a little hard to express, wasn't it, in so many words? That was his FAMILY. Maybe they didn't throw it around but the feeling was implied. So telling Meryl, his lovely but definitely surly girlfriend, that he loved her? Especially when he wasn't even sure what this kind of love _was_? He wasn't going there. He wasn't sure just what he was afraid of, outside of rejection, but... 

He frowned. No...he...was afraid of the future too, wasn't he? What was the future after that? Those three words were like a promise. If it wasn't a promise, it was a lie. Thus...what...came after that? He gazed up as the light turned green, telling him to 'go'. 'I love you'...? What then? 

"SKYE!" 

He glared back at Hayato who'd yelled his name breathtakingly loudly, about to demand what the hell his issue-- 

Metal. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Skye is dancing to Cee-Lo's “F**k You” (or in this case the radio edit “Forget You”)...I actually drew a picture of this with Steiner just staring at him. It's cute, I'll post it on my deviant art in a few days XD 

May and Meryl were listening to Robin Thicke's “Sex Therapy”. 

Disclaimer: I don't own either XD 


	19. Third Generation, Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Value 

**Author's Note:** Hellu! It's been a busy few weeks and I hate it because I'm out of school yet still busy! But yea...what's new...I'm running a art request on deviant art so if you want to request any particular piece, I'd feel happy XD It can be anything...I have five slots open currently. 

Thanks for the review! And well, I guess when it's the first time, sometimes it can get kind of 'gory' or messy as 'parts' stretch out, if that makes sense o.O; I'd imagine some guys find that traumatizing... 

This one kind of got me teary a few times but that may just be me, I'm a wuss XD Here's the next chapter as a present for my readers. Happy Holidays! **Minor spoilers if you haven't read Yuki or Lay with Me.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_“How much do you value your life?”_

_Skye breathed._

_...Where had he been? What was he doing? Where WAS he? Looking around, he was shocked to find himself on a snowy plain. It was...March. It usually didn't snow in March, where the hell was he? And how'd he end up here? What had he been doing?_

_“Hey, I'm talking to you.”_

_He jumped, turning around. His eyes widened, finding some guy standing behind him, dressed in all gray. Ages were so hard to tell but if he had to say he was probably in his early to mid-twenties. He had long brunette bangs and green eyes, the orbs piercing and cutting through Skye like a knife. His arms were crossed and he just seemed generally...pissed. What bothered Skye the most was, well...he looked a lot like his dad..._

_...How much did he value his life? “...A lot?”_

_His eyes narrowed, darkening, “That's not as definite as it could be.”_

_“Who are you?” Skye questioned, glaring, finally coming to the realization this situation was too bizarre. “Where am I?”_

_“Answer my question like you have some sense. How much do you value your life for the last time?”_

_“And I told you 'a lot'! Now let's answer some of MY questions” snapped Skye, frustrated. This bastard wasn't the one that just woke up in the middle of nowhere, there was absolutely NOTHING around, it was a damn field! Hadn't he been driving?_

_But the stranger just gave him a miserable look like he wanted to punch Skye in the face. “If you value your life so much, just what are you doing here?”_

_...Here? Skye's heart jumped like he'd never featured before when he realized he might be dead. The mysterious man that looked a little too much like his father glared as he started to fade..._

“Skye?!” 

Bright...lights... 

...Pain... 

He must've lived in a pretty little world because he never imagined that it could hurt that much to even open your eyes. He'd gotten tackled once by a 200 pound behemoth, fell down a flight of steps, taken a rake to the face...he hadn't known pain until now. 

The faces were out of focus, he thought wearily. Just a splash of colors...blinking slower than he ever thought was possible, they slowly warped into solid forms. Iori...Hayato... 

Iori was bandaged up pretty heavily, his arm was in a sling as well. Hayato had a shoulder brace and bandages on his wrists. They were roughed up pretty bad... 

...What just happened?   
  


They both looked completely freaked out though, staring down at him. Iori rasped, “Dude, f—k, you-you scared the hell out of us.” 

He opened his mouth but words didn't come easily. His tongue felt rather swollen, heavy. It hurt his eyes. What in the world... closing his eyes, he finally got out, thick and raspy, “What...in the hell happened?” 

“Some dick in a massive Hummer gunned it through the light at the four-way intersection and T-boned us. You got hit head on. They had to use the jaws of life to get you and Iori out...” 

“That...explains a lot...” 

He opened his eyes, watching Iori bite his lip, “God man, I thought there was no way you could have made it, you-you should see your car, it doesn't look like any of us should have made it out. If it weren't for the airbags...” 

“Is...breathing supposed to hurt...?” 

Hayato smiled shakily, “You've got four broken ribs, a ruptured lung, a ligament tears in your knees, and a skull fracture...they fixed the lung thing, they just wanted to run some scans to make sure your brain isn't bleeding.” 

“Huh...I guess...my dancing days are done, huh...?” 

“Dude, you're ALIVE, let's be grateful for that” Iori whispered. 

There was a pulsing in the back of his head...it felt...something...staring up at the ceiling, he mumbled. “...Where's...our...?” 

“Our parents?” Hayato finished when he couldn't. “They called them, they should almost here.” 

“...The...girls?” 

Iori frowned, looking to Hayato who got up, grimacing, “I'll call them.” 

“N...” 

He didn't get out 'no, I don't want to worry Meryl' before Hayato left to make the call. But then, she'd probably not be that freaked out, it was Meryl, cool as a cucumber... “Man...my baby's...gone, huh...? Remember...I bought that thing, dude...? All off...graphic design and...waiter tips...” 

Iori gave him a smile, “Insurance will definitely replace her, man.” 

“Who was...that guy that was here...?” he asked, trying to pick up his hand but ultimately failing. 

“Guy...? Hayato?” 

“No...dummy...that other guy...he was a...smart...ass...looked like...my dad...” 

Iori's brows creased, confused, “Only the doctors have been in and out of here, Skye, aside from me and Haya anyway. Maybe one of them...?” 

“No...I...doubt it...” 

His cousin shook his head, looking distraught, “No joke, bro, you were in and out of it for a while, you might have hallucinated him up.” 

Yea...that made a lot more sense. Especially since the guy was chilling out in the snowy boondocks. Looking around, he smiled but he guessed happy expressions weren't fitting his body's MO right now, that almost killed him... “I guess...Sachi doesn't love me... as much anymore, I'd expect her to magically teleport here ...if I had a splinter.” 

“She was pretty far away, I'm sure she's freaking out, rushing here” Iori tilted his head, his brows creasing, “...Are you okay? I mean, duh, you're not but...your eyes are getting kind of weird. Call the nurse if anything doesn't feel right.” 

“Nothing...feels right...” 

Hayato returned, sighing, “The girls are freaked out...uh, except Meryl. She's luckily being level-headed but they're on their way.” 

“Yep...that's my girl...” 

Iori waved Hayato closer with his good arm, “Dude, don't Skye's eyes look weird?” 

Hayato frowned, coming over and staring at him... “...Yea, a little. I mean, I don't think a concussion would be unheard of in this situation.” 

“Hey...guys...wanna hear a joke?” Skye mumbled, his thoughts getting rather muddled, “H...how many...hipsters...” 

Their brows furrowed and Iori patted his shoulder, “You're a little garbled there, Skye...tell us the rest of the joke in a little while, okay? You relax.” 

“Ow.” 

“Oh s--...sorry.” 

Something felt off but...well, it was hard to tell what exactly considering he had shattered ribs and ligaments and all... 

“Haya?!” 

Hayato jumped a little, glancing back as Carrie rushed into the room. She was naturally a flustered mess. “Oh my God!” 

Openly weeping extremely, she hugged him tight, sobbing, “I'm so sorry, Hayato, I was dumb! Are you okay? Who the hell did this? My poor baby!!” 

“I'm fine, mama...” Hayato assured, resting his chin on her shoulder before smiling softly. “And you...have nothing to be sorry for. I was an ass...” 

She pet his hair, shaking her head, but held him for the longest time...Skye watched languidly as Celia and Keiji burst in next, also super alarmed over Iori...he raised his brows, cursing under his breath because not one facial movement he made didn't cause some amount of pain. Whatever...just like his parents to take their time. However, his uncle turned his attention to him, seeming rather horrified. 

“My God, Skye...” 

“I'm hideous, aren't I?” 

Celia, he supposed who would be his surrogate mother until his real one arrived, cried, “Of course not, silly...you just look like you got...” 

He chuckled lowly, “Hit by a truck?”   
  


“Your mom's already out of sorts and couldn't calm herself enough to drive here so she's going to get your dad” Keiji explained, grimacing, “She is _not_ going to like this, she'll probably go hunt the bastard down and kill him...not that I could blame her.” 

Skye frowned at that, shutting his eyes once more, struggling with breathing for a moment. It felt like ages in the dark... 

...How much...did he value life? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Steiner called after his chefs, telling them to get the next array of dishes out for the customers promptly. He scowled, glancing towards the door. That boy...Skye told him he'd come in and help with waitering for a little while. He was understaffed again..._

_Shaking his head, he started to go to the kitchen to start on some dishes himself...whatever, his teenage son got distracted pretty easily. Steiner knew better..._

_“S-Steiner!”_

_He jumped, startled, and quickly turned to find his wife rushing to him. Her face was completely flustered and she was almost sobbing. Gaping, he quickly went to her, “Angel, hey what's wrong?”_

_Kaede muddled something out fast and completely unintelligible. Steiner frowned, shaking his head and stroking her hair, pulling her to his office in the way back for privacy. “Calm down, honey, what's wrong? Tell me slowly.”_

_She heaved, choking, “S-Skye-Skye w-w-was--”_

_Steiner scowled. “What did he do?”_

_“H-he didn't do-do anything” she wept, wiping her eyes, “He was in a really bad accident, they-they had t-to cut him out of his car, a-a truck hit him and the boys. Skye's hurt and I-I have-have to get to him, but I-I was too shaken to drive, I c-couldn't stop crying.”_

_Steiner's eyes widened. An accident? Gaping slightly, he quickly shook his head, kissing her forehead. “Let me go tell my sous chef then we'll go right to him, okay? I'm sure he's just fine, he's our knucklehead son.”_

_“I-I hope so. Please hurry...” she trembled, wiping at her eyes._

_He nodded and went to the kitchen...his chefs and staff were actually pretty worried themselves, asking him to call when he assessed the situation. Running back to his wife, they climbed into his car and he started to the hospital.._

_Of course he was concerned. That definitely explained why Skye didn't quite make it...but regardless, he couldn't see him being too hurt._

_Right...?_

“My poor Skye-chan!” 

Sachiko was in utter shambles, weeping uncontrollably. Felicie was over her shoulder, gaping. “You look... _awful._ My God, why didn't they wash the blood out of your hair?? And your face!” 

“Stop it, Felicie!” cried Sachiko, “My poor Skye-chan!” 

“So...you two were the first ones...to get here, huh?” Skye blinked languidly at his sisters. 

Well, he was a little curious now. “There...a mirror...?” 

“Honey, don't you worry about that. You just relax” Sachiko whimpered, stroking his hair. 

He tried to scowl, but it hurt. “Please, Sachi...?” 

Felicie sighed softly and reached into her purse, grabbing out a hand mirror, opening it up and holding it for him. 

...Well, he didn't have to worry about getting swooned over now. He had stitches in both of his eyebrows, his nose red with one long cut going across his cheek. Yes, he was a cut away from being a wandering swordsman...there was blood in the white of his hair but it was pinkish so he supposed it had just...stained it. How morbid... he had a ginormous lump on his forehead too, ugh! 

“Get... that the hell... away from me.” 

Sachiko pouted, “Sweetie, all that's _cosmetic_. You--” 

“Lucky to be alive, yes, I know...” he drawled, tired. Yes, he knew he was, he just kind of wished he was driving a little faster now... 

“Skye?!” 

Nothing in his body jumped, it was probably the morphine. His sisters turned and allowed their mother through. Oh God, why were there so many women in the family? he thought with a groan as she burst into endless tears as well. His mother calmed quite a bit faster than Sachi, however, who was still crying. She picked up the remote near him, calling the doctor, before frowning. 

“Steiner, what are you doing?” 

Skye turned his head slowly, gazing through heavy lids to the door. Well, that was pretty shocking, he didn't think his dad would show on a Saturday night at Tenshiya. Ugh, stop it, Skye...he did feel rather disgruntled, whatever this pulsing in the back of his head was is ruthless. 

The man walked up slowly...his green eyes seemed...astonished? Skye stared up at him weakly. “Sorry...old man...didn't get any waitering in...today...” 

“...That's fine” he rasped softly, “What...what happened?” 

“Some guy...thought he could make it...through a red light, I suppose...” 

Steiner gaped a little and Kaede returned with a doctor. She explained much like Iori and Hayato had about broken ribs, punctured lungs, and torn ligaments. They said they were doing brain scans now... 

His mother sat beside him and coddled him a bit...nothing like a mama's touch, he knew, feeling somewhat better. His dad just kind of awkwardly sat away, comforting Sachiko who hadn't yet had the realization until now that with a different set of cards Skye could be dead. Skye smiled vaguely...his brain was going to implode, damn. Kaede frowned, stroking his brow tenderly. “What's wrong, sweetie?” 

“Nothing...just...my head is killing me...” 

Kaede frowned more, “The doctor said she's doing scans this moment. I'm sure you have quite a headache...” 

Psh, headache indeed. He turned his head when Hayato and Iori returned with their parents, seeming exhausted. Kaede bit her lip, “Oh Io, Haya, you got hurt bad too...?” 

“Nowhere near as bad as Skye” Hayato winced, “And Iori. He was in the passenger seat...I think I got off easy...” 

“This guy...asked me...how much I valued my life...” Skye found himself slurring. 

Kaede looked back at him, surprised. “What, baby?” 

“...Nothing...” 

“No, what do you mean? Who asked you that?” she scowled. 

He shrugged and Iori frowned, “He was kind of hallucinating earlier, Aunt Kae...” 

“I, uh...I'm going to go and get some air. I'll be back” Steiner suddenly said, standing. 

Keiji glanced at his brother-in-law's retreat, raising a brow. Skye stared after him before sighing faintly. Well, just like his dad. If it wasn't to berate him or get him to work the floor, communication is nonexistent. He supposed that was all he could expect... 

...And sheesh, where was Gogo? Did anyone love him? 

He blushed some, sighing again. Duh, of course she didn't...wasn't that what he was thinking about when this happened? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Saioji Meryl hummed as she set out her clothes for the night, a little leather ensemble she just picked up. Hopefully Skye wouldn't be...enthralled enough to turn this into a night at home, as usual. She groaned, shaking her head. Her stupid horny boyfriend..._

_When she woke up and found Skye had left her at Grace's apartment, she'd been, well, pretty pissed. The woman had woken up and given her a smile, saying she hoped that this would become a 'habit'._

_...No, maybe not a habit. Certainly it was rather odd to her that she was that turned on with a woman in Skye's stead but as for it becoming something frequent, she didn't see that. Skye probably felt way left out and had she been in his spot, she'd be irritated. No, sex was probably a two person game unless for a fact they knew everyone got equal treatment..._

_Picking up her phone to call him and remind him that she totally wanted to get some of his dad's cake tonight, she scowled when he went straight to voicemail...weird. Pursing her lips, she clicked end without leaving a message, shrugging. Eh, he said he was going to the river for a while, maybe he just left his phone in the car..._

_“What?! Oh my God, baby, are you okay?!”_

_Meryl frowned when she heard May's voice squeal from somewhere in the house. Walking out to find out who she was talking to, she found her youngest twin on the phone, her eyes glittering and darting back and forth as she listened to Hayato, apparently. Crossing her arms, she lurked while May started to wave her free hand, biting her lip. “Y-you just hold tight, Haya, I'll be right there! Yes, I'll tell Meryl and Yue too.”_

_Meryl raised a brow at her name being mentioned as the girl clicked off, looking shaken. She looked up at her, biting her lip, “W-where's Yue?”_

_“Moping in her room, why?” Meryl questioned._

_May grabbed her arm, dragging her towards Yue's room. The girl hadn't wanted to admit them it seemed but May said it was an EMERGENCY. What?_

_“Hayato just called, he told me when him, Skye, and Iori were driving to the river, someone hit them in the driver's side” May wept._

_Yue's eyes widened as Meryl's brows raised, “What...? Like, how bad was it? Are they okay...?”_

_“H-Hayato said he just jammed his shoulder, he was sitting in the back, but that Iori and Skye got it the worst. We have to get to the hospital!” May sobbed._

_Yue nodded rapidly, quickly rushing to grab her normal clothes. Meryl scowled as the two pushed her along out the door, barely having a moment to grab her purse. “C'mon, how bad was it if all Hayato did was jam his shoulder?”_

_Well, no one was talking about that, making their way to the train to the mainland. May called Hayato again and Meryl demanded to know if they'd be home soon...there was no reason for them to overwhelm them, after all. That family was massive and they all probably rushed there so just them adding on may be overkill._

_She had...trouble worrying. It was just...a car accident._

“M-maybe I should go back to Tenshiya...” 

Kaede glanced at her husband incredulously as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the machine in the lobby of the hospital. He was standing there, slouched, his hands in his pockets as he looked around shiftily. “D-don't get me wrong, I'm worried about him, I-I just don't even know what to say.” 

“You don't have to say anything, Steiner, just being here is good.” 

“...I can't stand seeing him like this” Steiner whispered. 

Kaede sighed and gave him a gentle smile, “How do you think I feel? But he needs us.” 

Steiner swallowed, trembling, “God, I thought...when we came...he wouldn't be hurt. I didn't think it'd ever be this bad. Why? That bastard could have...could have...our son...” 

She pursed her lips, shaking her head and taking his hand with her free one. “Let's not think about that, Steiner...he's still here.” 

Walking back towards the room, Steiner blinked when Meryl and her sisters rushed from the elevators. May and Yue looked horrified but Meryl was...calm. Perhaps she was just that collected type...Hayato and Iori were in the waiting room and those two's girlfriends sobbed, rushing to them. Meryl scowled...not at them, but probably the situation. Skye...wasn't there. 

“Meryl...” Kaede sighed, walking towards her. 

The girl jumped a little but bowed quickly, smiling somewhat, “Uh, hi...um, where's yours?” 

Kaede smiled weakly and gestured towards the room straight ahead where he was...Meryl gawked, rasping, “O-oh my God.” 

She started to walk quickly towards the room and Steiner grimaced. No, she'd probably had the same assumption he'd had. How hurt could Skye actually get...? Why was he so inhuman in Steiner's mind? His...devil child? The son he wasn't all that close to... 

He seized. 

Such a flash of chaos, that moment. All the calm beeps and chimes of the monitors tracking his vitals went absolutely berserk. Skye was thrashing so unnaturally against the bed it was like...something was being ripped out of him. Kaede screamed beside him but he barely heard it. He stopped her sprint towards the room, catching her around her waist, as doctors rushed in, forcing people out. His eyes, he'd not noticed, were melded to the flat line. 

...What? Skye? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“So you're back?” 

Skye breathed...just barely. 

Looking around, he found himself back in the damn snowy nowhereland. And with emo-pants too. He looked back at the guy glaring angrily at him before shaking his head. “Wasn't my intention, pal.” 

“Then leave!” he snapped. 

“Oh, don't worry, I'm going” scoffed Skye, pinching himself. 

...Nothing. “Yep, so how do I leave?” 

The brunette seethed, “You shouldn't be here to begin with.” 

Skye slouched, “I...am not having a good day. Where exactly am I, anyway?” 

“The line between life and death.” 

“Thanks for The Matrix-Inception answer. Now really, where am I?” 

The fellow glowered darkly, “What is the last thing you remember doing before you came here?” 

Skye glowered back...but then, thinking about the question, it seemed a good place to start. He was...lying in the hospital bed, wasn't he? He was trying to get a little rest though his family was all around him, freaking out. His head was throbbing at a level beyond tolerable... 

...That...was the last thing he remembered. 

He tensed, blanching, before looking to his surly companion who appeared annoyed. “I...I'm _dead_?” 

“In a matter of speaking.” 

Skye had never believed in an after life, never. He started to freak, his legs giving way beneath him. No, once it was over, it was over. But here he was, alive but...but on the line between... 

The line _between_ life and death? Choking, struggling to his feet, he pleadingly gazed at apparently the only guy around this purgatory, “Y-you said it's the line between life and death, m-meaning I haven't committed to either, right?” 

“Yes...I'm sure they've used some means to keep you alive but you're certainly not capable of it on your own if you're here.” 

Skye felt renewed. Horrified and scared senseless but with some hope. “Okay, so I just...need to get out of here and return to my body. No biggy!” 

No biggy? This was impossible! Metaphysically and intangibly IMPOSSIBLE! Clenching his head, he looked around rapidly. Snow. Snow for MILES. No doors, no end in sight. What was he supposed to DO? 

“Do I need to realize something? Is this a lesson of some sort?” he questioned. 

No, ass-jerk just stared at him like he was just the biggest idiot in this place. Probably, there were only two of them. Skye scowled, looking around, “If this is the line between life and death, why are we the only one's here?” 

“We're not. We're the only ones related to each other” he said flatly, disgusted. 

“...What?” 

“Grandmother was around here for a time but she finally was able to move on” he muttered more to himself than Skye. 

Skye lifted his hands, now completely confounded, “WAIT. WHO are you? We're related? Are you a...a cousin or something?” 

The spirit laughed tartly, “Sure.” 

...No, that didn't make sense either. He looked a lot like his dad, maybe a deceased uncle or something? Bewildered, Skye shook it off. Fine, he'd question his family about dead relatives later, right now he wasn't looking to be the next one. The guy apparently related to him stared at him hatefully... what was his problem though? If they were family, he shouldn't be so...callus towards him, right? But he said, faint as a whisper, broken. 

“You...can't hear that...?” 

Skye frowned before cupping his ears, listening. No...nothing. “...I can't hear a thing.” 

“...Then that's your problem.” 

He turned and walked away, leaving Skye shocked and absolutely puzzled. What? That he couldn't hear? What was he supposed to be listening to? 

...He didn't want to die! Biting his lip, he trampled after his only lead to salvation. “W-wait!” 

...Why him? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Yukina Steiner smiled as he carried flowers and a slice of his wife's favorite cake towards the maternity ward. They were going to let her come home today..._

_He paused near the window of the nursery, peeking in...and smiled wider, finding the nurses coddling his son as he was the only baby there. He appeared sleepy, his lids heavy over his green eyes. Yukina Skye..._

_Little Sachiko pouted at his side, holding his hand, “They nice to Skye-chan, right?”_

_“Of course, sweetie” he assured, nodding as the nurses noticed him._

_They came out and told him they were going to turn him loose in a sec but had to do a few more things before they could release mother and child. Dropping off the cake and flowers to Kaede who was getting dressed, he made the trek back to watch his son from behind the glass._

_...He was such a pretty little thing. His hair made absolutely no sense but it just tufted to his head in brown and white swirls, his skin pearly. Everyone said Skye looked just like him..._

...Why was he looking at his only son behind glass again? 

Kaede, Felicie, and Sachiko were bawling uncontrollably, his father-in-law luckily there to comfort them. He hadn't been able to move from the spot since they put Skye on life support. 

“ _What's happening?! What's happening to my baby?!”_ Kaede had screamed when the a doctor finally left where they were treating Skye. 

It all went over his head. Axials and cerebral and hemorrhaging contusions. The doctor had seemed sympathetic when he informed them there was a good chance he wouldn't make it. 

What? What the hell did that even mean, 'he wouldn't make it'? His son _dying_? That...that didn't even make sense. It was...it was ridiculous, that's what it was. Skye was...Skye was fooling around, he trembled, watching for Skye to stir. He was paler than he'd ever been, still as... 

God, no, Steiner whimpered, covering his mouth, shocked by himself. No, he was not going to cry. He was already not even comforting his family, if he cried, he'd...he'd be even more useless. Swallowing a burning lump, he attempted to turn away, to go to Kaede. But...but he couldn't. Skye's lifeline was so weak... 

He clenched his ears. Damn! Why was _everyone_ crying? Even Iori and Hayato, why? This was Skye. Skye used to run off for a whole day, scaring the living hell out of his mother but Steiner knew he would always be back. And he always was! This...this was no different. Not his boy. 

“Nii-san...?” 

Steiner glanced to his side...Yukina Sharron, his only sister, had at some point appeared at his side. She was wiping her eyes, gazing into the room as well.”I...I saw the news report on television at the university. When...when you see the car, you'll be stunned he made it to this point.” 

“To this point?” he hissed, “What's that supposed to mean?” 

“Steiner...this sort of brain injury--” 

“I won't fucking hear it!” he snapped, balling his fists before pressing them to his eyes. Sharron had recoiled at his outburst and was gazing down weakly. 

“I'm...I'm sorry, nii-san...” 

Steiner rapidly shook his head, “I...I watched him like this when he was born. I've been the worst father to him, I never acknowledged anything he's done, never let him get close to me. 'Thanks for staying and helping me with Tenshiya all night, son, you really didn't have to', 'that was a good game, Skye'. No, no, none of that. Never. Just my 'devil child'. And now?...Now he's trying to go away...I...I won't accept it. I just...I just _won't_.” 

Sharron didn't say anything but gave him a tight hug before returning to where the rest of the family was sitting. Skye hadn't moved in the last five hours. He was in a deep coma even though the doctors had done all that work on him. 'At best he might be in a vegetative state' a nurse had said when he didn't think any of them could hear. 

Steiner bit his shuddering lip hard, a few large tears escaping his hold. “Skye, please...” 

Three hours later, when Skye was just more in a coma, when he finally crumbled, his knees giving out, abandoning him to crouch, he choked on sobs. Was he supposed to feel like this? Was he supposed to feel like he'd given his son absolutely...nothing? Wasn't he supposed to be a better father than his was? 

Why...were you doing this, Skye? He wept openly, gripping the wall, still not able to rise to his feet. Why aren't you fighting? You were his child...he...he couldn't lose another child... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Is this like Alice in Wonderland where I'll wake up underneath a tree after having the trippiest adventure possible but it was all in my head?” Skye demanded. 

His uncle? Cousin? glared at him, still walking away and trying to escape...but hell no, Skye was getting out of this place and this dude was totally helping! 

It felt like he'd been there for hours. This world's keeper hadn't said a word in all that time, really, and Skye was trying to get an answer out of him but no go. It was annoying and frustrating. The guy hated his guts for whatever reason so clearly he should want to help Skye get out of here so he wouldn't bother him anymore. Especially for an eternity! 

“What is that?” the guy suddenly muttered. 

“What is what? The sound I can't hear again?” Skye scowled. 

The spirit glared at him deeply before shaking his head, “...Never mind.” 

“No, what are you asking me?” Skye pressed. If he could get him talking... 

“...Alice...in Wonderland, what is that?” 

Skye stared at him for a long time to see if he was serious. He...was actually seriously waiting for an answer. Gaping a tad, Skye stammered, “I-it's...it's a book and...a lot of people made movies about it...” 

A very aggravated expression crossed his face...but it didn't seem to be with Skye. He shook his head, “Never mind.” 

“It's cool, I mean, it's not like it's unforgivable you don't know about it!” Skye assured. Just...a tad odd? 

“Then I guess what is a...book? Or a mov-y?” 

...What? Skye stared at him, finding himself speechless. “...A...a book. It's...it's like words...on paper. Usually lots...of paper, bound together. It...it tells a story...or anything, really. And a movie it's like...like a moving story.” 

The guy sulked, shaking his head and walking once more, “It sounds like gibberish to me.” 

Skye actually just stood there for a few moments, staring after this very mysteriously naïve fellow. 'What is a book?'. Did he live in some...primitive world before he died? Even if he just did everything electronically he should know what a BOOK is. 

Trotting after him, Skye frowned, “How long...have you been here?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Look dude, you better get used to my company since you're not very forthcoming with how to get up out of here.” 

This caused him great disdain if the look on his face was any hint. “What are you afraid of?” 

Skye paused. 

...Wow, that was a rather ironic question, wasn't it? He couldn't help...think of Meryl...biting his lip, he gazed off into nothingness. How did she...feel right now? 

“...Nothing. I'm not afraid of anything” Skye shook his head. 

“Don't be ridiculous” he remarked briskly, “You're apparently afraid of dying since you haven't given up on getting out of here.” 

Skye scoffed, “Anyone that says they're not afraid of dying is full of it.” 

“I wasn't afraid to die.” 

“Yea well, you're already an odd duck” Skye snorted before considering the question. “...What could I be afraid of? I guess you're right, surely there's something that just freaks me out.” 

His partner stared at him, disinterested, before a troubled look crossed his face. “...You _really_ don't hear that?” 

“I haven't heard anything, dude.” 

“...You really are undeserving” he hissed. 

Skye glared. “You know, you're kind of getting on my nerves with all this prick behavior. I'd hear it if I could hear it, you don't have to get all asshole on me because you've apparently got super-hearing!” 

He shook his head and walked away. Skye wasn't as pressed to follow him anymore, he was kind of done with that. He supposed this question about fear would lead him somewhere but... 

What could he fear? 

...He did not fear failure. No, he embraced it. It was necessary to fail in order to build. Anyone that said failure wasn't an option never grew. 

...He did not fear life. No, he embraced that too. That's why he was rejecting death right now until it was just impossible to avoid. It wasn't that he feared being here, honestly. It's just he didn't want to stay. 

No obstacle would be raised against him, he wouldn't let it. Like Meryl said, he just seemed to have a way of mowing over them. 

...Gogo... 

He...did not...fear... 

…Wait. 

A tremble went down his spine. He feared... 

Gogo? 

Walking a little to jog his thoughts, he shook his head. That's right, they were talking about him telling Gogo he loved her, weren't they? Yes, right before that horrible accident. He didn't fear...love. He usually didn't fear rejection so why _didn't_ he tell her? 

...'What did he want from the future?' 

Skye froze. 

...Nothing got to him more than her trying to force him away. They had no future to their relationship in her mind, she wanted to be as independent as humanly possible, this and that. Did he fear lack of security? 

No...no, he made that security. Wait, no... _they_ made that security. They? As in...he had to depend on someone else to keep this together? Where would that...where would that lead them? 

Skye stared at the pale horizon, mentally alarmed. He was afraid...of the future. He was afraid of the future because...he was afraid to become nothing to her. Like he was nothing to his dad, like he'd become nothing to Sachi when she got married, Felicie too. One day he'd slip through the cracks of his family too, this guy here apparently did, Skye had never even seen a picture of him. 

All he wanted was...to be needed... 

...Weeping? 

The sound hit him like a freight train. All he could hear was crying. Each cry sounded familiar and it hurt him to hear it. What the hell? If THAT'S what the guy heard he was pretty right, how could Skye have missed... 

...Oh... 

He swallowed as his mother's sobbing nicked him to the core. Oh mama, it was just...just silly ol' him, don't cry like that. Skye bit his lip, anxious, when he thought he recognized his dad's whimpers. For the love of God, he couldn't take an eternity of this, he HAD to get out of here. 

“So you finally hear it too, huh?” 

Skye jumped, shocked, quickly wheeling around, finding his secret relative behind him...something about his face at that moment shook Skye. It seemed...so, so angry... 

“I haven't heard that...in a long...time” he laughed darkly. 

“Well you're lucky then!” Skye snapped, hating that the guy made it sound like it was a _good_ thing his family was out there weeping over his near dead body. 

“Am I?!” he bellowed, balling his fists, appearing like he was going to launch at Skye. 

Skye clenched his ears when he heard his mother's voice...she was talking and pleading he come back, still crying. Sachiko too... 

The man suddenly trembled, his eyes narrowing, “I...I haven't gotten to hear her voice in a long time. Why the hell are you HERE? They still _love_ you.” 

Skye stared at him as finally it started to dawn on him, but he couldn't believe it. “Who...are you?” 

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, hands wrapped around his neck. He gagged though he figured he didn't really have all that much to worry about since he was on the line between life and death anyway. Except why was...he choking him? 

“She used to come and cry for me every single day! I hated it too but-but then she spoiled me, she talked to me and told me things! She told me about Sachiko! About Felicie! About _you_! About him!” 

He started to cry though his grip didn't loosen, sobbing, “But it stopped. She doesn't come to see me anymore, she doesn't come to talk to me. No one does. And when grandma passed over, I was all alone. I've been here all alone for...for this long. And -and you have the nerve to come here. At least you're not NOTHING to them...” 

Skye gripped his wrists to pull his hands away enough for him to talk, staring up at him. “...That's...exactly what I fear. Actually, that's kind of what I thought I already was.” 

His eyes widened and Skye smiled sadly, “So I guess I would...have had an older brother, huh? That's...cool. I'll tell you now, I would have bugged the living hell out of you. I bet Sachiko would have had to keep you from beating me up everyday.” 

His...brother stiffened...before suddenly releasing him, backing away. Skye stood, watching him, “It's weird, you can't be _that_ much older than me so that doesn't line up quite right. I guess you could have aged in here but that just seems odd...” 

“...I'm...the age...mother imagined me before I died...” he stammered, staring down, his eyes shifting as if this turn of events wasn't expected. 

Skye nodded softly, “I bet...she was thinking about how your life would have been. I mean, you seem smart and...you look a lot like dad.” 

Skye shut out the crying for a second, feeling that though he'd completed his kind of mission, he had just one more. Funny they had the same problems. “Onii-san, I for a fact know, despite not even knowing you ever existed, that you are not 'nothing' to our mama. Even if she doesn't come visit you anymore she probably thinks about you all the time. I don't know what happened to you for us not to know of your existence but I bet it hurt her so that she does still mourn for you. I know my mommy, bro, she hasn't forgotten you.” 

“...I suppose” he whispered. 

“Know” Skye smiled. 

...Wait. 

He looked up when suddenly just one set of tears could be heard. They were...recognizable. Recognizable in a way that they weren't heard often at all, that they completely rattled him to the bone. 

...Meryl... 

Gazing towards his... brother who seemed out of sorts, he whispered, “I'm sorry you're all alone, it's sad...to think that. But I--” 

'Onii-san' visibly swallowed, mumbling, “I want...you to go. Mother...shouldn't have to mourn for two children.” 

Skye nodded, biting his lip, “I'm...glad I got to meet you. I hate it was under this...kind of circumstance?” 

His brother, for the first time since he came into this memory, smiled, and just as he started to fade, replied, _“Skye...I don't...think I would have beat you up as much as you'd expect.”_

He grinned softly, “Hard to tell, bro. I am the 'devil child'.” 

_“Right...take care of everyone for me. And...and tell mama...and dad if...they ever get the chance, I'd love to hear their voices again. Take care...itoto.”_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

This...baka... 

Kaede and Sachiko and generally his whole family had made themselves sick with tears. Meryl sat beside his bed, watching his still face behind the oxygen mask, musing over all these machines hooked up to his body. They were the ones keeping him alive. 

His chances were minimal. They were pretty much just keeping him on life support until he decided to die on his own. His actual vitals were still going, just they were rather weak. It was thrown out that plenty of people lived on, sometimes for years, and would wake. Except the amount of brain damage Skye took, even if he did wake up he'd probably never be the same. 

Koji Yagami left saying he was going to track down the one responsible and make sure he suffered the same fate. 

Meryl apprehensively reached out and stroked a few strands of hair from his forehead, gnawing her lower lip. “Baka...am I ever going to see your eyes again?” 

...It was never supposed to get this serious. He was going to be her stupid boyfriend that she had stupid dates with and who she stupidly crushed over. It was going to be a teenage fling even if it progressed into a college fling and doubtfully into an adult fling. It was never going to be... 

_This_ . Meryl covered her mouth as she held his lukewarm hand, trying not to sob. Who would she text when she was scared at night now? Who would go with her to parties? Who would adorn her life with wild whims and adventures? Who would put up with her like he did? Who would make her laugh and smile like he did? Who else could _ever_ make her feel like this? 

She wailed, choking on heaves, burying her face into the side of the bed. The last thing she said to him was 'don't be late, bitch'. She said that all the time but this one day, this one moment, that was the last thing she said to him. He always TOOK that crap. She didn't...she didn't mean to be coarse with him so often, she just...wasn't good at any other way...now her support, he was... 

Her heart was in shreds. She used to cry in her sleep at night thinking about Brody's next attack or how he just commanded her to have abortion after abortion because of his crimes. Those...those memories would haunt her for the rest of her life, they made her the person she was. But never in her life did she expect to ever feel like this for someone else... 

Don't...leave me... 

Fingertips tickled her palm. She looked up, wiping her face with her left hand as tears drenched her cheeks. It didn't register initially, but... 

His eyes were just barely open, gazing towards her, milky and dazed, unfocused. His hand...closed ever so softly around hers... 

Meryl's heart started to pulse and she quickly looked up to the monitor. It was slow, not much in improvement, but the peaks were going a little faster. That logical cold brisk side of her in the back of her head right now snorted that it was nothing to get excited about. 

The rest of her about exploded. 

“G-guys!! Guys, he's-he's waking up!!” she rasped out as loudly as possible, standing. 

It was the weakest tug but he didn't seem to want to let go of her hand. She quickly sat again, squeezing his fingers gently but firmly. “I...I won't leave, don't...don't worry.” 

He blinked so languidly and she sobbed when he closed his eyes again, “P-please, Skye, don't-” 

His eyes opened once more and he gazed at her. She bit her lip, reaching out and stroking his cheek, “J-just for a couple more minutes anyway.” 

He might've smiled, she might've just been hoping. Skye had never looked so weak as at this moment, still battered from the accident and pale from whatever the head trauma did to him. “Baby...” 

Everyone kind of weakly meandered in. They probably didn't believe her, everyone had had one hallucinating moment where it seemed Skye had stirred and were tired of getting their hopes up. Kaede appeared completely exhausted, still somehow crying. Steiner, who'd had a troubling little breakdown about an hour ago, seemed heartbroken... 

The crowd peaked the moment Skye shakily and just barely lifted the hand she wasn't holding to reach out to Kaede. 

“Oh my God, my baby, my baby” Kaede just sobbed over and over, squeezing his hand tightly. 

The whole family wanted to naturally surround him but the doctors came in, pushing everyone out once more to go over his vitals. Steiner shakily stood against a wall, his eyes wide. “He...he's awake.” 

Kaede sniveled, nodding rapidly, “Y-yes.” 

Meryl kneaded her hands, looking worriedly towards the room. Yes, he was, but she needed assurance that...that whatever that was wouldn't happen again. She wanted him...to be here. 

The doctors wandered out after an hour, seeming rather bewildered. His readings were actually rather good, stable in any case. The brain injury he took was still kind of worrisome but they would keep and monitor him closely for a while. Otherwise, they said, scratching their heads as they looked at each other, they saw no reason why this was just a fluke. He was actually gaining more consciousness as they did the tests, trying to speak. 

“It's a miracle” a doctor said rather flatly. 

Kaede smiled shakily, “Yea...we're...kind of known for those.” 

“Can we...see him?” Steiner questioned softly. 

The doctors nodded but cited they did want to let him rest. Everyone agreed and shuffled back into the room. 

Skye was indeed awake and seeming a lot more alert, gazing around absently as they all surrounded him. Meryl hugged herself as Sachiko wept bitterly and happily at the same time, smothering him with kisses. Iori and Hayato were blubbering pretty badly too. Skye gave them all a faint smile but turned to his parents. “Hey...” 

“Yes, sweetie?” Kaede murmured, taking his hand. 

“...Onii-san...he wanted me to tell you guys...if you ever have time, talk with him again. He misses hearing your voices...” he said wearily. 

...Onii-san? Since when did Skye have an older brother? Kaede actually seemed...bewildered. “What, honey? Were you dreaming?” 

Skye shook his head slowly, closing his eyes, “He looked...like dad...he's...been alone, something about grandma passing over...he was super pissed, thinks you guys...stopped loving him...I told him he was an idiot...” 

His father froze, his mother staring at him blankly. Skye smiled ever so slightly, weakly, “I also told...him...I would have been a pain in the ass little brother...” 

Kaede trembled before smiling faintly, “Of course not, sweetie...” 

She kissed his eyelid and pressured him to rest...but not before he talked to everyone, his request. Meryl shivered, wiping the remaining stickiness from her eyes. He...he seemed okay...everything...everything was okay. 

Yue hugged her shoulders, giving her a squeeze before she and May followed Iori, Hayato, and their families from the room. Steiner and Kaede were going to go get some coffee and talk to the doctors, directing Sachiko and Felicie to go home to sleep, despite their objections... Meryl swallowed, about to follow and let Skye get some sleep...she'd be there first thing in the morning, school be damned. 

Alas, he grabbed her hand once again, giving her a meager tug. Frowning, she sat back down and softly, hopefully comfortingly, stroked his hair. “You need something?” 

He shook his head and carefully pressed her hand to his lips. “Gogo...” 

Meryl stiffened...and couldn't help tremble, gazing down, “...I...I'm sorry, Skye...” 

“For what...?” 

“I...I'm always so mean to you” she couldn't help whimper, rubbing her eyes, “If-if you had died, the very last thing I would have ever said to you w-was 'don't be late, bitch'. And I would-would have never seen you again or hear your voice and I-I couldn't stand it!” 

Skye chuckled, raspy, pressing her palm to his cheek, “You didn't know...besides...I take your abuse...because you're worth it...” 

“Am I?” she laughed weakly, “I dunno if that's true.” 

“It is...” he assured before giving her hand another squeeze, “...I...have something I want to tell you but...I'm falling asleep...” 

“Then you'll tell me tomorrow” Meryl said firmly, “Tomorrow, you got it?” 

He smiled, “Got it...g'night, Gogo.” 

“Good night, Skye” she murmured, kissing his forehead. 

Walking out though staying to watch him sleep for a moment, she smiled shakily as her sisters held her arms, kind of comforting her. It still felt...odd. She didn't want to leave her boyfriend...her heart still ached too. What was this...? 

… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Steiner could barely hold his cup of coffee as he sat in the waiting room, Kaede by his side, quiet. Lifting the styrofoam cup to his lips, he whispered, “He...he went to the same place I...I did...” 

  
Kaede gaped softly, gazing at him, “You mean...when you were attacked by Marlin?” 

He nodded and swallowed. “I...I mean, I didn't see our...our baby there...I did see my mother though...” 

“It doesn't seem like it could be true” Kaede shifted awkwardly, “I...I mean, it'd be a baby...” 

“Perhaps not...but we...we did talk to it's urn a lot, didn't we?” Steiner couldn't help smile, “I mean...before work and everything overtook our lives. Also, our kids don't know anything about that...” 

Kaede considered that before softly pressing the back of her hand to her lips, her eyes glittering, “If it were true, how could he think I stopped loving him...? I think about it all the time...what he could have been if I hadn't been so...” 

Steiner shook his head, stroking her hair, pulling her against his side. “Stop it...that...that was a long time ago. There's nothing to do for it now...except apparently talk to our sons a lot more.” 

“Sons” she laughed sadly, closing her eyes, “...It was so hard to imagine life without Skye. He's my...goofball baby...” 

“You don't have to” Steiner mumbled, pursing his lips before smiling, shedding a tear, “He's still here...and from this point forward I'm going to do all I can to keep from those feelings of failure I had earlier. I want...I want my son to know how important he is to me. I should do no less.” 

Kaede sighed softly and her brows rose, “You know...after such a big low, in the Yagami family it can either get better or worse than this moment.” 

“God, I hope for the former” Steiner rubbed his brow. 

“Me too...” 

Steiner rested Kaede on the couch in Skye's room, the woman exhausted, before taking the seat beside his only son, pressing his hands together. Skye was breathing lightly, his vitals still not back to normal but better than that damned flat line that would echo in Steiner's brain for all eternity. Biting his lip, he clenched his head. Ugh... “I'm...I'm so sorry, Skye...” 

“Wha...?” 

He jumped, shocked, finding Skye staring at him tiredly. “Dad...you've been up...forever. Get some rest...promise, I'll...be here when you wake up...” 

“I expected you to come in and waiter but instead you have a near-death experience so you'll excuse my pessimism for a moment” Steiner mumbled sadly, “...And it took you nearly dying to make me realize I've done absolutely nothing for you as a father.” 

Skye quietly looked at him with milky green eyes before shaking his head, “We've never... been forward with... all that sappy emotion stuff, dad...” 

“Maybe but can you think of one nice thing I ever said to you?” Steiner questioned quietly. 

He closed his eyes...and actually fell back to sleep which definitely made Steiner feel like even more of a failure. Great, it was such a strain to think of something he fell asleep. 

“You told me...you thought...highly of me...once. Oh...and that I was kind of cute...when I sleep...even if I was a devil child...” 

Steiner's eyes widened and Skye smiled, opening his eyes partially, “I...guess we could...talk more, dad...maybe I've given up on you paying attention...to me, not like I'd...want it at this age...but failure...? That's way too...harsh...” 

Bowing his head, choking on a hot lump, Steiner tried not to cry... “And sheesh...stop that...I'm nothing...to cry over...” 

“You're not 'nothing'...” Steiner snapped hotly before looking away, “...You're my son...and I love you. Do me a favor though and don't try to die on me ever again.” 

Skye grew silent and turned his head away, “...S-sure, dad...I...I love you too.” 

Steiner smiled softly after a few minutes Skye's snores returned. There was a good chance he wouldn't remember that conversation but he would do all he could from this point forward to make sure his son never felt he was 'nothing to cry over'. No...both of his sons... 

...It had to go up at this point. Just had to. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End Notes**

**SPOILER:**

Okay, if it was confusing, Kaede was pregnant in Yuki and under some cruel circumstances she miscarried the baby. Who Skye is with in this purgatory is that baby...he's never been able to pass over for some reason. I'm kind of sad he died, he sounds like a cutie DX 

In Lay With Me, Steiner had that kind of metaphysical moment when he met his deceased mother after being stabbed by Marlin. 

Also, as I'm reading back over the series, I've found several rather glaring inconsistencies. One, Skye and Meryl were already accepted into the fictional Nayama so why I are they writing acceptance letters now? Let's just say that they're still looking to be accepted as the canon. 


	20. Third Generation Extra: Attentive

**One-shot:** Attentive 

**Characters:**

Kaede (Another Wonderful Life; DS Cute: Oldest daughter of Koji and Popuri) 

Steiner (DS Cute) 

**Genre:**

Romance 

Drama 

Comedy 

**Author's Note:** So yea, sorry, haven't updated in a while but I am approaching graduation in the next few months so I have to make the last year count XD And weirdly I'm updating with a brief one shot... I realized I wanted to do a little thing with Kaede and Steiner. I've missed Koji and Nelly too, lol. But this does tie back into Third Generation. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Yukina, ay?" 

Yukina Kaede blinked at the fellow sitting in her gallery, readjusting his glasses nervously. He was back from India, he told her, and was looking for some art to decorate his new apartment. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary from what she could tell. 

But the black haired fellow had stared at her long and hard as he made a request for what he wanted. It had made her slightly uncomfortable, of course. Whatever could he want? Was there something on her face...? 

...Yukina? "Uh, yes" she quickly smiled, looking up from her notes, " Perhaps you've heard of my husband?" 

"...Perhaps" he mumbled, tapping anxiously against the desk, "Uh, I'm...I'm certain you don't remember me. I was, uh, forgettable, I suppose." 

Kaede gaped. Oh crap. He was an old acquaintance?? She squeaked, standing and bowing, "I'm sorry! I--" 

"Don't remember me" he laughed softly, "No, really, I understand. I...I used to work at Zavier's bar. You always, uh, ordered from me. Back...back when you were a Yagami, I suppose. You've changed a lot..." 

Tapping her memory, she felt enlightened and relieved she hadn't become undeniably old. "Lloyd?" 

He smiled faintly and nodded. Kaede returned the gesture, pleased. "It has been a while, definitely. What have you been up to lately? You still working with Zavier?" 

"Oh no, that was just a part-time gig to put me through college. I'm involved in trades and whatnot right now. I just got a place nearby and I heard about this popular gallery and thought I'd buy some decorations" he drawled, shifting in his chair. 

"Of course! We have tons of local and international stuff. And since you're an old friend, it's on the house" Kaede smiled, standing to show him the gallery. 

He flustered, waving his hands, "O-oh no, I couldn't do that to you." 

"It's no problem" she assured brightly, "Just make sure to tell all your colleagues about us!" 

Lloyd blushed more and smiled vaguely, "So...who's the lucky guy? Was it anyone in your group...?" 

Kaede laughed, "Mura and Tetsuo definitely were just my buddies, nothing too romantic going down. I married a fellow I met when I was around seventeen, Yukina Steiner..." 

"Oh, that name does sound familiar..." 

Kaede showed some of her colleague's works, smiling, "Yea, he owns the Tenshiya restaurant line. He's quite successful." 

Yea...Steiner was successful indeed. Maybe a little too successful... 

Her husband worked hours that not a lot of normal people would have even attempted. Never in her life would she have thought he'd be putting in almost hundred hour weeks. But Tenshiya was a madhouse, it needed to be managed closely, he'd told her. Sure, he had plenty of capable managers but not all of them were as hands on as he was. And that wasn't even mentioning how many people just quit on the spot, not able to handle the load. Steiner was always trying to keep things in order at the detriment to his own time. When he was home, he was catching up on sleep so the kids barely got to see him, really. And...she didn't either. It...was really starting to get to her. 

Her husband and her hadn't met under anything close to normal circumstances. She pretty much slept with him at the tiniest inclination after he for most purposes "kidnapped" her. But Steiner...had his reasons. All in all, she couldn't have helped fall for him and they'd been married a long time now.... 

She...was starting to feel abandoned. 

Having some of her partners help carry a statue Lloyd chose to his car, she smiled, "It was good seeing you again, Lloyd. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you initially, I'm getting old." 

"Not at all" he scoffed before pinking somewhat, scratching the back of his head. "Um, tell your husband he's a lucky man. I, uh, actually had a really big crush on you back then. I was super disappointed when you guys kind of stopped coming...but heh, yea. Thank you for the sculpture." 

Kaede's eyes widened and he smiled, climbing into his car, "I'll definitely tell my associates about you, Yukina-san. Have a good day." 

"Uh, you-you too." 

Watching him drive away, she scratched the side of her face, bewildered. Yea...wasn't exactly sure what to do with that. Crossing her arms as she walked back into the gallery, she wondered...it was weird, that was like the ONLY guy besides Steiner to confess to her in her whole life. Well, there was that dick that just wanted to get her drunk and sleep with her but that obviously didn't count. Well, it was...somewhat flattering except it didn't mean a whole lot to her now. It did mean her conception that no one liked her had been slightly wrong. Funny to think all these years later it wasn't just Jilliana and Carrie who got attention... 

She paused and sighed, calling Steiner...his voicemail, as usual. 

...Then again, maybe things hadn't changed that much. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Hello, Auntie's cutie pie!" Kaede cooed as she picked up Hideyoshi Shinji. 

The two year old hugged her neck as Kaede gushed, hugging him back tightly. "So adowable. It almost makes me miss my babies, yes, almost!" 

Hideyoshi Rosa, Kaede's baby sister and Shinji's mother, laughed, sitting at the Yukina table drinking a cup of tea. The pink haired woman smiled smugly, "And you told me not to have kids." 

"I realize it's a different game when it's not my baby. No staying up until three or four wif woo, no, no" Kaede purred, kissing Shinji's cheek. 

Rosa grinned, shaking her head, "Shinji sleeps like...well, a baby. A good baby." 

Kaede kissed Shinji, smiling, "I can imagine. You a good boy, Shinji-chan?" 

"Yah!" 

Laughing, she sat down across from Rosa, taking a cup of warm tea as well. "I really can't believe you have two kids too now. Do you know how old that makes me feel?" 

Rosa chuckled, "No one's old anymore, Kae-nee. And besides, I couldn't be the baby forever, right?" 

"Of course" Kaede sighed, resting her chin in her palms, "Still though...and stupid Friday isn't making me feel any better." 

Rosa blinked, "You're going to spend your birthday with your hubby-chan, right?" 

Kaede grimaced and laughed slowly, "Well, I'd love to spend it with Steiner but Steiner clearing his schedule for little ol' me is another thing. He works way too much for his own good, I tell you." 

Quirking her eyes in agreement as she drank, Rosa sighed herself. "Well, tell him you want a little you time! He's got to be able to take some time off and well, even as the boss he has to have like a year worth of vacation days, sheesh..." 

"You'd think so" Kaede smiled wistfully. 

She blinked as she heard a tell-tale 'thunk', looking to clarify which of her giants was the cause of the sound. She shook her head at her only son who let out a brief string of sleepy expletives before wandering towards the cupboard. Grabbing a box of cereal, he whined, "I miss Sachi-i-i-i-i, no one makes breakfast around here!" 

"Good morning to you too, Skye" Kaede smirked. 

"Morning, mama, morning Aunt Rosa" he yawned some, grabbing a purple bowl and a spoon before raiding the fridge. 

He crunched, snacking on it dry before pouring milk in as well. "So my lovely mama, it's your birthday this Friday...that makes you what, 21?" 

Kaede smirked wider at her knucklehead, standing and deciding to make some scrambled eggs at least. "Yes, because I was three when you were born, dork." 

He grinned saucily, kissing her cheek affectionately. "What's the plan? You partying?" 

"Well...it depends on your dad. It'd really just be nice to have dinner with him or...something" she drawled, carefully cracking eggs in the pan. 

Skye raised a brow and seemed about to remark when Steiner power walked in, already wearing the black chef garb, appearing annoyed. "Good morning, angel. Devil. Morning, muffin-chan." 

"Morning, Steiner-nii!" 

Kaede smiled somewhat as Steiner snatched a quick kiss from her, "Uh, good morning. You're going to work already? I thought you didn't really start until later..." 

"Guy called out, his wife is having their baby" he said with a groan, grabbing one of the muffins he'd baked the other day. "So unfortunately I don't really have time to make any breakfast here..." 

"That's fine" Kaede said quickly as he poured himself some coffee into his thermos, "Uh, well, since you're probably going to be too busy to answer your phone, I was wondering what's going on this Friday at Tenshiya?" 

Steiner mixed in some sugar, frowning, "Oh yea, some investor is coming in, I'll probably be pulling an all-day thing again." 

"...Oh. Okay" Kaede smiled quickly, biting her lip as she scraped the pan. 

He kissed her temple, sighing, "I'll see you later. Have a good day." 

"You too..." 

Rosa blinked as he left before frowning towards her, "Why didn't you tell him you wanted to spend the day with him, Kae? I'm sure he would have moved some stuff around for you." 

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother" Kaede laughed wistfully, "I'll just eat some chocolate and watch some movies. It's not a big deal." 

Skye raised a brow, setting his dishes in the sink. "Dad's a lame, mama." 

Kaede blinked languidly as he hugged her shoulders, "You'll spend your birthday with me, mommy. We can go skiing and I'll buy you stuff." 

"A pity date from my son, huh?" she snickered, shaking her head. 

"Oh, so I'm not good enough, huh! I see how it is..." 

Kaede laughed despite herself, kissing his cheek, giving him some of the eggs, "It sounds nice, dear. You don't have to buy anything for me though, it's really not that big of a deal." 

Skye shook his head, dumping the eggs into his mouth rather hungrily before setting the plate down, swallowing. "Of course it's a big deal, mama. It'll be fun, I swear. Keep your schedule open! C'mon Shinji, let's get to school!" 

Rosa smirked at her nephew as he took Shinji, the baby gabbling in agreement. "He has a few more years, Skye." 

Skye sighed, "I was going to take him to pick up chicks..." 

Kaede tapped him on the back of the head with a spatula, "Last I checked you HAD a girlfriend. Your beloved Gogo." 

"Oh definitely!" he grinned happily, "I was taking HIM to pick up chicks." 

"Give me my baby" Rosa laughed. 

Skye sighed again airily, "Sorry Shinji, we'll have to reschedule for a few...years." 

"Go to school" Kaede laughed as well, taking the toddler and shoving her son towards the front door. "And be good!" 

"Okay, okay. But promise you'll let me take you out somewhere Friday?" he pouted, bracing against the doorway. 

Kaede nodded and smiled, watching him leave before grimacing. Way stupid of you to get your hopes up, Kae. You knew you were dealing with Steiner and his dream and you...you always kind of came second to that. That was fine, she'd always support him. Just...this once though. It was okay to spend her day of birth with her offpsring but it was just... 

She never got to see Steiner anymore. 

Chin up, Kaede. This wasn't the first year this had happened and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Once your birthday realigns on a non-weekend day, you'll be able to spend your birthday with your hubby. She smiled gravely. Next year... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"You're all kinds of suck, dad." 

Steiner was waiting for his car to warm up, glowering at Skye as he loitered by the window. "Excuse me?" 

"What's Friday?" Skye asked airily, glancing at his nails. 

"Friday? It's a day..." 

" _What_ day?" 

Steiner glared and opened his mouth to tell him stop messing around, he was already pretty aggravated to have to wake up earlier than normal to go and cover. He took out his cell phone, mostly just to be snide, and grumbled, "Friday is..." 

It hit him like a ton of bricks. "...Your mother's birthday." 

"You forgot?" Skye questioned disapprovingly. 

Steiner groaned, resting his forehead against the steering wheel, feeling like an idiot. "I-I didn't MEAN to, I've just been really busy lately! And she didn't even _mention_ it to me." 

Skye rolled his eyes, "You know in other houses, forgetting the matriarch's day of birth is a sentence to a week on the couch. Only mama lets you get away with that kind of crap, dad." 

Pouting, Steiner rubbed his brow, shaking his head, "Friday's such...an important meeting though..." 

"Figures you'd choose something like that" Skye said mildly, turning to walk away, "It's fine, I'll take mama to have a blast on her birthday. Maybe I'll call up her old boyfriends and they can reminisce." 

Steiner sulked, grabbing the back of Skye's collar, "Your mother doesn't HAVE any old boyfriends, I'm the only man she's ever been with." 

"Wanna keep it that way?" Skye drawled, "Because you know, mama's got a lot of admirers that come into her gallery and whatnot. And I'm not yanking your chain, I've hung around long enough to see them. But you keep letting Tenshiya get in the way of your real _tenshi_ and we'll see how long they stay admirers." 

"Your mother would never leave me." 

Skye shrugged, "Probably not. But you know, why risk it?" 

Steiner's eyes widened and Skye smirked at him, "Have your meeting Friday, dad, but try to open up a spot. I am taking mom out but there may be saving your mistakes yet." 

"...Oh? If you're taking her out, I'm sure you have some elaborate plot. This wouldn't be the first time I missed her birthday, sad as it is. She's still never made a big deal of it and if you're going to have something fun, she surely won't miss me that much..." 

"You're such a dolt." 

Skye waved a hand over his shoulder, walking down the sidewalk, "Get to work, dad. I have to go see my girlfriend." 

Steiner frowned, watching his only son go before driving towards the mainland bridge. Well...it was _true_. Kae never made a big deal out of her birthday and had told him continuously not to either. Shaking his head, he sighed. He'd get her a card, a gift, make her her favorite cake, when he found the time. 

"Why risk it"? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Skye, this isn't necessary..." 

Kaede sighed but also couldn't help her smirk as Skye held her hand like he was five-years-old again, skipping through the mall. She hadn't been sure what to make of it when he came to the gallery after school and picked her up...sure, it was Friday and he did say he was going to have something big for her, she really wasn't in the mood, per say. Or at least...she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted. 

But, well, he was, like it or not, her baby and he was nothing if not adamant. She wasn't sure what they were doing in the mall, he knew better than to make her pick out a gift... 

She blinked, raising a brow, as they entered into an almost...punk goth location. Uh? She hadn't been into that kind of thing since she was his age, what...? 

Kaede stared blankly at her child as he hummed, going through racks of female clothing. He really didn't think she was going to wear this, right? "Um, Skye, what are you doing?" 

"Don't worry, mama, I'm going to find you something dignified and matronly" Skye nodded, assured. 

Kaede gaped, offended, "WHAT? I'm not THAT old!" 

Pouting, shoving her son out of the way, now rather fired up that he thought all she would don now is frumpy baggy sweaters, she searched through the racks. Staring at the shirts, she did have to smile though. It definitely reminded her a lot of her youth...Carrie would drag her and some of her quasi-friends shopping. Of course, back then she was so scared of her rather curvy body and hid it anyway possible, always under male clothes. 

...Steiner kind of made her embrace her body. He told her that she had nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to fear. 

Biting her lip, she sighed, picking up a cute black scoop cut top with sleeves and quarter fishnet sleeves. Skye groaned as if in agony, "Mommy, you're my _mommy,_ you can't wear stuff like that anymore!" 

She stuck out her tongue, holding onto it while going to look through bottoms, "Well, MOMMY likes it. You'll be okay." 

He just sighed and seemed even more disgruntled with the leather almost knee-length skirt and knee boots. Hey, she wanted something like this once even if she could never wear it. Carrie had had all the fun in their teens! 

Kaede scowled when Skye insisted she try it all together, unsure why...she knew they'd fit, she knew her sizes pretty well. But whatever, good for a laugh, she supposed, going behind the curtain and pulling her selection together. Blinking at herself in the mirror, she did have to snicker, pretty amused. Well, safe to say she probably wouldn't have been able to dress like this back in the day, Keiji and her dad would have a fit...even though it was still way more covering than anything Carrie wore. 

She walked out to show Skye a glimpse even though he'd probably just freak out... 

She found him holding an empty shopping bag. He turned to face her before smiling, "Aww, that's not so bad, mom...I was freaked you were going to end up dressing like my girlfriend." 

"I am 'matronly' now after all" she stuck her tongue out before scowling, "And do not tell me you bought this." 

"Of course I did" he grinned lazily, handing her the bag, "Wear it out, it's fitting for tonight." 

Kaede could only gawk at him as he swatted her away to retrieve the clothes she'd worn in, flabbergasted. As soon as she made it towards the exit, she backpedaled. "Yukina Skye, there's no way I'm wearing this out!" 

"Aww, c'mon mommy, you're adorable!" 

She sulked as he retook her hand, leading her back towards the parking lot. Kaede flustered as teenage boys actually seemed to be looking in her direction, intrigued. It was horrifying because well, she must've LOOKED like a teenager too but here she was holding her teenage son's hand and... 

Well, needless to say she was happy when they got in the car and he chauffered her to one of her favorite non-Tenshiya restaurants...which she absolutely refused to go into dressed like this! 

"Skye, I put my foot down." 

Skye snickered, dragging her pretty much towards the entrance, "Now mommy, comply with the plan..." 

Glaring at him, she opened her mouth to reaffirm that _she_ was the parent in this relationship. But when they got to the door, she jumped, actually a little surprised. 

"Happy Birthday, mom!" exclaimed her daughters...who she should have figured had some part in this plot. Sachiko was holding balloons and Felicie had an armful of gifts... 

Kaede had to smile though, "Aww, thank you, guys...really, you all didn't have to do this." 

"Of course we did, mommy" Sachiko gushed, taking her elbow, "C'mon, we already got a table." 

...Well, she may be the parent but they did seem to have put a lot of effort into this. It still was something of a shocker to her, sitting and having a birthday dinner with her three kids. Did she expect to have kids back then? No...hell, she didn't expect to be _married_ back then. She smiled wistfully. Especially married like this...her children were laughing as they ate some of the specialty hibachi, enjoying themselves and really in essence getting her to as well, even if this wasn't her true birthday wish. She was grateful for them. 

"Well mama, I really want to spend the rest of the night with you but I have to go write a few term papers..." Sachiko said miserably. 

"That's fine, sweetie, I'm glad you could take time out for this at all. I hope you're not too behind" Kaede shook her head. 

Sachiko shook her head, now cheerful, "Not at all!" 

Skye glanced at his phone and grinned, "Well, time for the maybe final part of the night." 

"There's more?" Kaede questioned incredulously. 

Felicie laughed, wiping her hands on a napkin, "Sounds like mom's sick of your schemes already, Skye." 

"Hey, this is the best part, I swear!" 

Kaede smirked, narrowing her eyes at him as he gazed at her innocently. "I'm rather...frightened but I suppose I'll follow along since it's the last part..." 

Despite wanting to, well, pay to feed her offspring, the trio insisted they'd take care of it. She was rather disgruntled about it...oh, she was such a mommy sometimes, she thought with a laugh as they paid the bill. Skye drove Sachiko to the train station before going down a set of streets she hadn't in a really long while... 

Kaede's eyes widened when Skye pulled up in front of Kammait... 

They went to raves or moshes mostly, just kind of private events where someone found an abandoned area, threw up a poster, and promised metal and beer. But all in all the best place to get all of that without the possible letdown was Kammait, owned by the, even back before the serum, eternal Zavier. His sister was a librarian, his mother ran an inn. He said he had to do something fun. Working enough odd jobs to buy a rundown factory and restoring it, he called it Kammait or sometimes in the inner circles affectionately dubbed 'The Cave'. Her, Keiji, Jyun, and Carrie in addition to one of Jyun's best friends Tetsuo, sometimes Luke, and Carrie's friend Mura once upon a time lived at this place. That was before the marriages and the kids and the jobs. All of them were standing outside of the club now. 

Kaede got out of the car almost absently, shocked. Everyone was dressed older style version of their teenage looks, chatting and laughing, huddled together in the cold. Keiji elbowed Jyun before looking over his shoulder and grinning, "Hey, there's my imoto. _Tanjoobi omedetoo_ , Kae!" 

All of them greeted her with birthday greetings and she smiled but was bewildered. "Thanks guys but...what are you guys doing here?" she questioned. 

"Well, Skye called us all up and said he wanted to throw you a surprise thing. He mentioned that Zavier was asking about all of us since we fell off the map and we thought it was an AWESOME idea!" clapped Carrie, wearing a plaid pair of pants and military boots. 

Kaede looked back at Skye, truly and absolutely surprised. He just smiled warmly, standing by the passenger side door, "Go have some fun, mama. I'm gonna take Felicie home, change, and come back with Gogo in a few, okay?" 

She just nodded and smiled, Carrie grabbing her arm, "And aww, you dressed so cute!" 

"I suppose" Keiji eyeballed her, drawling. 

Kaede smirked at him and Jyun laughed, "It's definitely not like what you rocked back in the day but it works very well." 

Tetsuo shivered, blowing into his hands as they waited at the door, "Can't say I missed this part." 

"Seriously" Mura chuckled, his hands in his pockets, "It'd be kind of awesome if it weren't freezing..." 

"This is the best part, you dorks" Carrie nudged them, inching up as more people were admitted in. 

Jyun snickered, "To you. What do you think Zavier is gonna say, seeing all of us like this?" 

"Where the hell have you been?" Keiji grinned. 

Kaede laughed, shaking her head, "I came and saw him for a little bit a while back because apparently he was giving Skye slack for saying he was my son. Apparently that was just too unbelievable." 

Carrie grinned, "I think _all_ of us are kind of unbelievable. I mean, aside from Tets we all have kids. Jyun will probably kill him." 

Sticking out his tongue, Jyun chuckled, taking out a large bill from his pocket, "I suppose it is weird considering how many chicks I boned in this place..." 

Keiji smirked at him, Jyun handing the money to the bouncer who seemed kind of bewildered, glowering at them. Kaede was still startled by this whole setup, shocked that Skye was able to get everyone together for this. 

...Well, almost everyone, she supposed. 

"Jyun..." Keiji droned. 

Kaede looked up and actually had to bite down a laugh as Jyun glared almost devilishly at the bouncer. Back in their teens, Jyun almost used to get into fist fights with the same exact guy every time they came because he'd always give them the HARDEST time. It seemed to be mostly because they were so popular...but Jyun leered as Tets grinned, dragging him in. "You're lucky I'm older!" 

She laughed at that and smiled. Yea, it was still the same...she hadn't actually come in when she came to reassure that Skye wasn't pulling Zavier's leg. It was rather exciting. 

"'Ey-y-y-y!" everyone kind of chanted as they approached the bar. 

Kaede grinned at the expression on Zavier's face as he looked up incredulously. He was pouring drinks for some people and almost seemed to drop the bottle. "The hell?" 

He finished the drink, handing it off to the person before giving them all a deep sulk. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't my _best_ customers and most LOYAL group." 

They all grinned saucily, Carrie hugging his side, "You know you missed us, Zavy!" 

"I did" he agreed, jabbing her, "But you bitches disappeared! But hold that pose, I'm going to take a picture and sell it on eBay." 

"Jerk" Carrie laughed, kissing his cheek. 

They all took the stools at the bar and Zavier smirked at them, "So this is HONESTLY a shock, to what do I owe this rather massive visit of my MIA crew?" 

"It's Kae's birthday" Keiji nodded, "Skye wanted to have a throwback thing, I suppose. We thought it'd be kind of cool." 

Zavier grinned at her, going behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of schnapps, "Happy Birthday, kid. Fuzzy Navels still your favorite?" 

She couldn't help grin back, "You remember." 

"Of course, not remembering things like, oh, how to get back here is YOU guy's problem" he teased. 

They laughed. Jyun turned to face the floor, "This place has NOT changed, man. Don't you think it's time for a little remodeling?" 

"Worked all this time" Zavier chuckled, "'Sides, I don't really have the money for it. I'm making enough to keep it open and running properly." 

Tetsuo snickered, taking a shot of vodka he offered them, "I guess not, what are your drinks, a coin? Loaves of bread cost more, dude." 

"You certainly aren't making much off admissions either, that's a coin too. I'm surprised this place isn't closed yet" Mura joked. 

"Hey, I can still kick you lot out." 

Carrie giggled, "You love us too much, stupid." 

Zavier smirked, raising his brows at that, looking them over as he made them a pitcher of some crazy jungle juice. "You guys don't look _dramatically_ different, I'm glad about THAT. What's been going on? It's been, oh what, over twenty something years?" 

"Wow..." Tetsuo drawled, "That is a long damn time...but um, I'm working in the upper corporations of the bank, managing funds and making sure our whole financial structure doesn't collapse. I married my college sweetheart, Kotomi..." 

Keiji downed a shot, "I'm working as a lawyer. Married my baby Celia and we have two kids, Iori and Lara." 

"Well, you know HALF of what I've been doing over the past few decades" snickered Carrie, swirling her glass, "But I've retired from my celebrity life. I have five kids: Hayato, Emma, Barrett, Jack and Claire." 

"Mm, I'm doing molecular science as a biologist. I have four girls...I'm sure you know Meryl" Mura added. 

Jyun smirked, looking off to the side, "And-d-d-d-d I'm married...I have two kids: Fujiwako and Kamon..." 

Zavier just kind of stared for a moment. "So...you're all in fancy pants jobs with a ton of kids and married?" 

"I don't have kids" grinned Tetsuo. 

"And I'm not married" Mura nodded. 

"What the hell ever! Carrie with _five_ kids?! Jyun MARRIED? AND with kids!? Almost ALL of you married or with kids?!" he gestured, in absolute disbelief, "What happened?!" 

Keiji laughed, "We got old." 

"Apparently" Zavier scoffed, grumbling, "I never had a single kid or hooked up with a broad longer than three months. I feel like a failure, almost. Especially with you lot, that wasn't the path I was expecting you to follow. And God, Kaede, I was ready to kick your giant of a child's ass, coming in here like, 'oh yea, I'm Kaede's son'. What the hell ever, Kaede and kids, sheesh." 

Kaede grinned, drinking her Fuzzy Navel, feeling rather content reminiscing. "What, I couldn't have kids and a husband, Zavier?" 

"Not with this f--ker around" Zavier snorted, gesturing towards Keiji. 

Keiji smirked and Kaede blinked, raising a brow at him, "Now was Keiji _really_ that big a deterrent?" 

"Keiji was MASTER of deterrents" Jyun snickered. 

Kaede scowled at her older brother as he smiled, looking off coyly as he drank, "REALLY? You know, I saw one of your old bartenders, Zavier, Lloyd?" 

Zavier grinned, "Lloyd had the biggest crush on you." 

Gawking, Kaede exclaimed, "You KNEW?" 

"Oh, of course. I tried to pep him up to just go ahead and ask you out" Zavier chuckled, giving Keiji a knowing look, "Of course, there was some people that just weren't fans of the idea." 

Well, maybe it WAS a long time ago and all and she was married with kids but she couldn't help punch Keiji's hip. He yelped, buckling a little with the assault, "Ow!" 

"You were sucha jerk! I was always whining to you about not dating and you always just said I was too manly to attract guys! That's at least ONE." 

Jyun grinned, glancing to the side where Tetsuo was standing, "Lloyd wasn't the only one..." 

Tetsuo flustered, giving him a dark expression. Okay, that was MIND-BLOWING. " _Tets_?" 

"I mean, it was a _mild_ crush. You didn't seem as complicated or unprovoked violent like _some_ people I happened to have dated in the group" Tetsuo blushed a little, narrowing his eyes towards Carrie. 

Carrie pinched his ass, Tetsuo jolting with the action as she smiled deviously, "You just didn't know what to do with me." 

"Not many did" heckled Mura. 

She stuck her tongue out as Kaede sulked a little, "I mean, even if Kei was an ass for it, he was right, I was pretty...guyish. I wouldn't know what the appeal was." 

"There were tons of guys that were completely into you. It doesn't really matter if you didn't run around wearing short skirts or low-cut junk" Tetsuo assured, swatting at Carrie. 

Zavier nodded in agreement, "Rest assured, I did get asked often by onlookers about the...nature of your affairs, if you will." 

Kaede glared at Keiji who just appeared innocent. "What? I just made sure you didn't get caught up with the wrong motherf--ker, that's all. None of those guys were legit, jeez." 

"You didn't know that! And my God, did you threaten Tets too?!" 

Jyun laughed, "Tetsuo was well-acquainted with the beatdowns your admirers received, Kae. Like I said, Master of Deterring." 

Kaede glowered at her older brother, feeling almost...betrayed. Sure it was all in the past but he had to have known what a self-esteem crushing blow it was to never have ANY male show the slightest bit of interest in her. Now to find out HE was the cause of it?! 

Keiji sighed gravely, "Fine, I was a _little_ overprotective." 

"Really? A little?" Carrie smirked. 

"OKAY, a LOT. But it doesn't matter _now_ , you found a husband that you've been with for pretty much the time SINCE then, right?" 

Kaede pursed her lips, eating a piece of ice, "...Yea." 

"Don't be all mad with me, I didn't want you dating a bunch of pricks. Besides, dad would have forbid it anyway. You're his princess, remember?" Keiji snorted, pouring a bit more of the mixture into his glass. 

Zavier arched a brow, "Your dad called you 'princess'?" 

Kaede smirked at that reaction, "Yea, crazy, right?' 

"I beg your pardon?" 

Kaede jumped, quickly looking over her shoulder, certain that she was hearing things. But, sure enough, one Yagami Koji had meandered up behind her, his twin brother Yagami Nelly beside him. "DADDY?" 

"Hello, _princess._ Happy Birthday." 

She smiled, standing and accepting his hug, "Thank you, daddy...uh, what are you doing here?" 

"Skye sent out a mass text to the family saying where you were if we wanted to come give you a birthday greeting" Koji nodded, looking around with his dark eyes absently. 

"Dude, if our whole family pops up in here, you're going to be over-capacity, Zavier" Jyun groaned. 

They laughed, Nelly smirking and tapping him lightly in the head with his fist. "I guess I'll inform you that your wife is definitely going to show up." 

"What? Roomi wouldn't have a thing to do here" scowled Jyun. 

Nelly shrugged and Carrie snickered, "Zavy, this is our Uncle Koji and Uncle Nelly, the twins that produced a majority of the deviants here." 

"Don't confuse me with Jyun" Keiji joked. 

Zavier snickered, shaking their hands, "Yea, I can see the resemblance..." 

Koji and Nelly weirdly meandered around the place. It was a little off, their...parents being there. Kaede raised a brow and Keiji smirked. "I can sort of see dad coming to places like this, at least when he was younger." 

"I'd never thought about it" Kaede blinked, a little surprised. She hadn't really heard a lot about her teen dad except that when paired with Nelly they were deviants out of this world. Not to mention the whole promiscuous thing... 

Zavier raised a brow, fixing more drinks for some other customers. "Think your folks drove? I guess I should offer them a drink..." 

Somehow that amused them greatly...Jyun chortled, wiping his eyes, "Dude, our dad's could drink _you_ under the table. If you're just offering them A drink, it'll be like drinking water." 

The club owner smirked, "Excuse me for being a good responsible person and making sure your parents don't end up with a DUI." 

"You would think they'd have gotten one by now, wouldn't you?" Keiji stroked his chin. 

Carrie snorted, "The ONLY time I've seen Uncle Koji and Uncle Nelly smashed is that cookout where they were doing shots of Everclear and 151, their tolerance is absurd. Playing beer pong with hard liquor instead, sheesh..." 

Zavier laughed, pouring two glasses of gin, "I see where you got your party nature then. Hold it down for me for a sec, I'm going to get Oracle to start playing some music in here." 

"Oh hey, Oracle's still here. How about that, Jyun?" grinned Tetsuo, elbowing him. 

Jyun smirked, shaking his head, his eyes following Nelly and Koji as they made their way back. "Ah Oracle, my unfulfilled wet dream..." 

Kaede smirked back at her cousin, shaking her head as well. Oracle was the DJ and really couldn't be more at odds with the music she played. She was like one of those brightly dressed European raver types that wore the neon furry boots and multi-colored rainbow wrist bands. And she had to be like 4'11, she was a complete loli. Prior to Roomi that was about the only girl like that Jyun had ever shown interest in but of course, she was a tad older than them as well as not having much interest in men... 

"It's really hard to believe that Zav has had the SAME exact people all this time" Mura remarked incredulously, "Same bouncer? Same DJ?" 

"It is a bit odd" Keiji agreed. 

Nelly shrugged, elbowing Jyun a bit to let him to the bar, "If you're doing what you love, why not?" 

Jyun gestured towards the drinks Zavier left the two and Nelly snickered, swirling the glass, "How much does this cost? 500 pieces?" 

"Don't worry, it's on me" Jyun joked. 

Carrie laughed, sipping her drink. Kaede smiled, watching all the teens and younger adults filter out on the floor as something odd started to play. It was a lot different now, she realized...sort of like that concert Carrie got them into a while back, it just felt like she was a veteran coming back for a few kicks and giggles. 

"You ever club like this, dad?" Keiji questioned the man, standing between them as he also drank his gin. 

"Sometimes" Koji blinked his dark eyes absently, "Most of the time though we just threw huge parties at the house. Kind of easier to have a good time, people just coming in when they wanted and bringing junk at random." 

Kaede raised a brow. "Uh, how'd grandma feel about that?" 

"How she feels about everything we do" laughed Koji. 

Keiji smirked, Kaede shaking her head but smiling despite herself. She was pretty sure if it was acceptable her grandmother would spank her sons to this day. Her dad and uncle still got into some incredible hijinks for their age... 

"Oh my God..." Carrie suddenly whined, "I loved this song, it's been forever..." 

Jyun snickered and Carrie grabbed Mura's arm, "C'mon! We have to dance to this!" 

"REALLY?" 

"Yes!" 

Mura groaned his dissatisfaction with the idea but let her drag him to the floor. Jyun smirked, cocking a brow at Tetsuo, "Probably should have fun while you're here, man, I'm shocked Koto let you out." 

Tetsuo grimaced and shrugged awkwardly, laughing a little, "Lemme get a few more drinks in my system." 

Kaede frowned, blinking towards him. "That doesn't sound good..." 

"It doesn't" Jyun agreed, "Koto doesn't have time for her hubby, she's always at the Kikanki. But that certainly doesn't stop her from keeping him on a bit of leash." 

Tetsuo scowled a bit at Jyun but didn't deny it. Kaede winced and sighed, swirling the remainder of her drink, "Well, I can commiserate on the first part..." 

"Ah yea, where is the ol' German wonder?" Keiji blinked absently. 

Kaede smiled wistfully, "Work." 

Koji's eyes narrowed a bit, his wedding ring clinking against the glass as he drank. He took a few deliberately hard drinks before setting it down. "Do I have to go kick his ass?" 

"No, daddy" Kaede nyahed, not able to help a laugh. That was always his direction... 

Jyun suddenly raised his hand almost randomly. She frowned, staring at him before following where he was gazing. She jumped, a little surprised as Jilliana appeared with...Celia? Roomi? Kyo? Uh...a lot of people? 

"Kae! Happy birthday, love!" Jilliana gushed, handing her a present. 

Buried under birthday gifts and wishes, Kaede was stunned. It was like...a Friday. And everyone had such busy unpredictable schedules...and kids! What were they doing here just for her birthday?? 

"Now if you're here, who's taking care of my babies?" Jyun heckled as Roomi approached him. 

She punched him lightly in the stomach, tugging him down to give him a sultry few tender kisses. "They're with mama, dork. Besides, Kam could hold down the fort if need be." 

Jyun laughed, "He's eight!" 

Zavier meandered back over with a raised brow, retaking his place behind the bar. "Uh, your crowd multiplied there, crew." 

"Like Jyun said, you're about to be over capacity at this rate" Keiji smirked, holding out a hand, hugging Celia to his chest, "This is my lovely wife, Celi." 

Jyun grinned, punching Kyo's arm as his younger brother started to heckle him about his weird almost leatheresque material pants. "And this is my little brother, Kyo. AND my wifey, Roomi." 

"They're already too cute for either of you" Zavier said dryly. 

Keiji and Jyun stuck out their tongues, Roomi and Celia laughing, Celia holding out a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Keiji is always talking about all the good times they had here." 

Zavier took it and smiled, Kyo cocking a brow as he looked around. "Dude, I thought this was a total scene thing. This isn't THAT bad, you coulda let me come!" 

"Somebody was a little too busy taking pot shots in their teens, if you recall. Which I wouldn't be too shocked if you didn't, actually" Jyun snorted wryly. 

Kyo flipped him off, smirking, and Roomi grinned, shaking Zavier's hand as well. "I do have to say I was expecting total metalled out body armor spiky mohawk dude. You're pretty cute." 

Zavier blinked flirtatiously, "Cute, huh? I guess I can deal with that...I have to say, you're a lot different than what I expected ol' metro here to end up with but I'm definitely jealous." 

"Oi" Jyun grunted. 

Roomi winked, looking to Kaede, blinking, "Now honey, where is your man?" 

"Hmm? Oh, he's busy at Tenshiya" Kaede shook her head. 

The purple haired woman raised a brow and probably would have remarked in her own kind of blunt manner but Carrie wandered back over, Mura beside her. Carrie raised a brow at Jilliana who was chatting with Azuma, her husband... "Uh, I didn't think you two could EXIST outside of the hospital, this is nuts." 

Jilliana laughed with a sigh, "It's true most of the time but it was slow and over staffed so they gave us a break for once." 

Zavier stared, wide-eyed, apparently not having noticed Jilliana. "Uh..." 

"Hmm? Oh yea, this is my older sister, Jilliana and her husband, Azuma" Carrie introduced. 

"Dudes, your family is _hot_ , introduce me to someone _before_ they get married" Zavier remarked, pouring a bunch of drinks like a pro. 

They snickered and Mura raised a brow towards the entrance. Kaede wondered if someone else random and unexpected had shown up. However, when she took a look, she found Skye meandering in, Meryl at his side wearing a pair of leather short shorts and a tight tank top that appeared leathery as well. "...God, her mother would have a fit." 

"I'm surprised you're not, I'd have a heart attack if I ever saw Lara in that" Keiji scoffed. 

"If I trust any of my daughters with not taking any s--t from men, it's Meryl" Mura groaned, "And she usually always goes out with Skye so I figure he's a bit of a deterrent..." 

Jyun smirked at him knowingly, "The deterrent that's probably sleeping with her?" 

Kaede cringed and leered at Jyun. "Really Jyun?" 

"Hey, he's got Steiner's genes, it wouldn't be that much of a stretch. And I'm sure you know better than anyone how _that_ works." 

"Get me another drink" Koji groaned, rubbing his face. 

Kaede bit her lip, amused, hitting Jyun's arm. Mura shook his head, "...They are...eighteen. I can't really put my foot down." 

"I'm putting my foot all up in there" Jyun scoffed. 

"Seriously" agreed Keiji. 

Roomi tapped Jyun chidingly, "You are not! Fujiwako should be able to have all the freedoms we had, sheesh..." 

Nelly snorted loudly, "I think knowing the freedoms he had is enough to keep him letting Fujiwako have them." 

Roomi pouted and Kaede smiled some as the original source of this conversation made their way over. Skye hugged Kaede's shoulders, blinking, "You having fun, mommy?" 

"Of course" she assured, patting his hand. 

Meryl raised a black brow at Mura who just blinked languidly back at her. "...I dunno how to feel about this, Skye." 

Skye laughed, releasing Kaede, taking one of the many shots that were on the bar for the large group. "It's not like it's a common thing, Gogo." 

Mura pursed his lips as she drank some too. "I wasn't aware you two...drank." 

"Don't be one of THOSE dads" Meryl remarked simply before just kind of walking off. 

Mura groaned again and Jyun snickered, "Congratulations, your daughter is teenage Carrie." 

Kaede laughed, Carrie elbowing him before blinking towards Roomi coyly. "You tell on me if I borrow your brother-in-law for a second?" 

Tetsuo was downing shots rather liberally before pausing, cocking a brow, "Oi?" 

Roomi grinned, hugging Jyun's waist, "Our little secret." 

"Eh? Wha?" Tet's kind of mumbled, a little tipsy, as Carrie took him to the floor next. 

"Are you two really drinking? I sent you here to say 'Happy Birthday' to our daughter!" 

Kaede was now completely flabbergasted, gaping when her mother popped up, glaring at Koji. Yagami Popuri in this place was probably the last thing she could ever imagine. But her dad grinned lazily, kissing Popuri saucily. "Sorry, I got distracted by fun." 

Popuri leered before gushing, hugging Kaede, "Happy Birthday, dear! I hope you're having a good birthday!" 

"It's definitely interesting" chuckled Kaede, hugging her mother back. "I think I understood what Meryl meant though, it's definitely kind of surreal, you being here." 

"Don't worry, it's surreal that any of you are here" teased Zavier. 

She blinked when a super familiar oldie came on, interrupting her thought processes. The grin that crossed her father's face as well as Nelly's was devilish at best, taking another drink before reaching into his pocket and throwing down a large bill. "Okay, that's our sign of impending trouble song so we better roll. Zavier, my friend, I have been to more parties than there's stars in the sky but I can say that's in the top five best jungle juices ever." 

"Family recipe" grinned the barkeep, "Come back and visit some time." 

"Will do." Koji kissed Kaede's forehead, "Happy birthday, princess. Be careful and don't be out too late." 

She giggled, "Yes, _daddy_. Thank you for coming to see me." 

"Of course" he smiled, affectionately stroking a hair out of her face before slapping Nelly's back, "C'mon." 

"Hey, YOUR wife came to get you, I could stay here and get wasted" snorted Nelly. 

Koji smirked and Roomi laughed, "You probably should call it a night, Nelly-pa, you were saying you had to do a lot of things with the livestock tomorrow after all." 

He groaned at that but nodded, waving a hand towards Kyo and Jyun, kissing Kaede's forehead next, "Fine, keep those two out of trouble if possible and have a wonderful birthday." 

"Thank you, Uncle Nelly." 

Smiling after them, she sighed. It really was just a birthday though...why were they coming out like it was so important? But then...if it had been any of theirs and someone had planned this she would have taken the time, wouldn't she? 

...Just stop thinking about it, Kae. 

Skye tilted his head at her before smiling somewhat, "I'll be right back, mama, I'm sure you're doing just fine without me anyway..." 

"Oh, okay" she frowned, watching him meander off towards the balcony. She hoped she wasn't randomly getting too distant, he did plan this out so sweetly for her and she did certainly appreciate it. 

Keiji snickered suddenly, stroking his hair back, "Sheesh, Celi, I thought I'd be able to get in some dancing. I can't leave you here alone though..." 

His petite wife pouted, crossing her arms, "Hey, if you want to go off and have fun without me, that's your business, buddy." 

He grinned, kissing her nose, "I'm kidding..." 

"Me too" she stuck out her tongue, "I can take care of myself if you want to do...that." 

She was raising her brow at the stomping and swaying of the industrial dance taking place on the floor. Tetsuo and Carrie were right dead center, not looking out of place whatsoever in the fray. Jyun smiled widely, "Yea, I might have to ditch you for a bit too, Roo." 

"Now, now, you told me you'd show me how to do that...randomness one day" she remarked, cocking a brow. 

"Well of course" he purred, taking her hand and walking towards the floor, disappearing into the crowd. 

Kaede smirked, feeling a squeeze of jealousy at all the couples... "Somehow I doubt dancing is the only thing that's on their minds." 

"Is it ever?" scoffed Keiji. 

Jilliana laughed, giving Kaede another warm hug, "Well dear, not that I'd not LOVE to hang around and see how the rest of this goes..." 

Kaede laughed as well, "Nah, I know for a fact this isn't your scene, Jilli, I'm glad you dropped in to visit! You two go have some fun, you definitely deserve it." 

Azuma smiled, raising a brow at the bar which contained all the drinks they'd already accumulated in something less than an hour. "Well, you lot uh...be careful with that booze intake there. And have a good time...did you want to ride back with us, Celia?" 

"I suppose I could..." Celia pouted, looking to Keiji. 

He nuzzled her cheek, kissing it gingerly, "I'll be home in a bit, okay?" 

She nodded and Jilliana smirked at Kyo, certain mayhem in the fellow's eyes, "And uh, I'm assuming you're staying." 

"Are you kidding? This is intense, I have to see what else happens!" 

The doctor shook her head and waved as they all exited the club. Zavier was cleaning a glass, blinking languidly, "So that's the blonde bombshell you and Carrie were always bagging on back in the day, huh...?" 

"I feel so bad to this day, Jilliana's such a sweetie..." Kaede grimaced before leering at her brother, "Not to mention my jealousy of her was built on LIES." 

Keiji just sighed. Mura chuckled, standing up straight and strangely holding his hand out to her. She blinked, confused, and he winked, "You have to get in a little dancing, you are the birthday girl." 

"Oh God..." she laughed with a groan though accepting the gesture. 

Keiji followed, dragging Kyo who was oddly a little shy about attempting it...truly, if anyone had asked her how she'd spend her birthday nowadays, this probably would have been near the last thing she'd imagined. But for a brief while she was able to forget all her worries. She danced "with" Tetsuo and Mura...and laughably Kyo when he got the hang of it and put his own little spin into it, more hyperactive than the style ever called for but admittedly too fun. She was...laughing. Sure, she laughed, duh. Never had she ever been one of those people that suppressed their emotions or anything, just... 

Kaede blinked, startled, when a guy probably no older than Skye seemed to meander near her...oh jeez. That was really one of the bad things about the whole serum dealy, no one could tell anyone's proper age...and the poor thing looked like he was just getting up the nerve. The attention was...sort of endearing. 

...Attention was nice. 

"Uh..." he finally approached. 

Kaede was prepared to turn him down gently but squeaked when arms wrapped around her shoulders. She scowled, looking up, a little surprised to find her son who'd been MIA for the last two hours. He was grinning cheesily, resting his chin on top of her head, "You having fun, mama?" 

The guy seemed stunned and quickly escaped elsewhere. Kaede smirked up at her son, shaking her head, "Thanks, I guess?" 

"Psh, think he's hitting on MY mother" Skye scoffed. 

"I wish you knew how crazy that sounded" she smirked wider. 

Skye released her, his zany smile returning, "So...are you?" 

"Of course" she assured, tugging him out of the way of someone severely into their stomping. 

"Well, I have a surprise for you." 

Kaede gave him a look. "What NOW?" 

Skye shook his head, his smile softening quite a bit, gesturing towards the exit, "This surprise took some effort. You know how he is." 

...He? She blinked, stunned, before quickly jogging towards the door. No way... 

Yukina Steiner was still wearing his chef garb, leaning against his car, glancing around anxiously with his hands in his pockets. His white hair was pinned back and he seemed a little flushed...but her heart was pulsing, overwhelmed. He'd...he'd actually made time for her for once. 

He looked up, his green eyes flashing in the streetlights. Opening his mouth, he got out, “Hey, I was ju--” 

Kaede probably could have let him finish but she was too delighted, rushing into his chest and hugging his neck, kissing him hard. His reaction seemed off-guard, stunned. She...didn't want to let him go. 

Managing to pull away, he seemed floored. “Kae--” 

“Oh my God, this is a really awesome birthday” she gushed, “I had really hoped you'd get like a free moment or something for once. I try to never get my hopes up but it was bothering me a bit.” 

“...Kae--” 

“But you're here! Oh, you have to meet Zavier, he's been joking all night about how it's possible Skye got so tall” she smiled brightly, grasping his hands and pulling him towards Kammait. 

Steiner caught her, holding her elbows. She frowned, confused, as he stared at her. He seemed kind of...bewildered? And horrified? “...U-uh, baby, I'm...I'm still kind of...on the clock. I just was...swinging by. I have to get back to work.” 

Her expectations came crashing down. 

Pulling away, unable to help herself, she rubbed her arm. She wasn't cold...she wasn't sure what she was feeling. For some reason she couldn't meet his face. 

“Oh.” 

“Angel--” 

“That's fine” she blurted, interrupting. “T-thanks for...for coming to see me then. You should get back to work...” 

Turning and rushing back into Kammait before he could respond, she bit down hard tears. Ugh, what was wrong with her? Why'd she expect anymore than a few seconds? Hell, Skye was right, just that much was a miracle... 

But it hurt. 

She yelped when she ran into someone, about to blurt an apology...however, it was Keiji. He was frowning deeply, staring down at her. “Hey, what happened, sweetie?” 

“N-nothing” she rasped, “J-just uh, Steiner came for a second. That's all.” 

“...You look like a thousand times less happy from a minute ago” his eyes darkened, “What did he do?” 

“Nothing” she insisted tiredly, “I...I need a drink.” 

Keiji looked like he wanted to press but he resigned, sighing, leading her back to Zavier. Yea, that's what she'd do to wrap up this night. Get insanely wasted, maybe dance some more, and go pass out alone in her bed. That's all she could expect at this point. 

She knew better than to expect from now on. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...I could kill you.” 

Steiner sat in his car outside of Tenshiya, tapping his fingertips against the steering wheel hard. He'd been blinded with confusion when he left the little darkened club Skye had texted him the address to. His devil child assailed him with messages, demanded he come and give birthday wishes to Kaede. Steiner got a little fed up and took the time during his twenty minute break to make the drive. He wanted to tell Kaede she might not have a son come morning. 

But...she came out, dressed a little oddly for her, rather sexy adorable. He had been ready to remark about that after he told her she was about to lose a child as he was being annoying. 

...The way her eyes lit up, the way she embraced him and then kissed him so lovingly, it...shocked him? Like, of course she could hug and kiss him, they were husband and wife but...just the way it was. She seemed like...she hadn't kissed him in a long time. She wanted to show him off, expressed how happy she was he actually came. Why? Kaede...never made that big a deal out of these things. Was she just pretending all this time? Why would she do that? 

The kicker, the reason he was truly threatening Skye on the car phone now, was the moment he told her he was only there for a hot second. It was like the sun suddenly imploding into darkness, the way her face shifted. When she pulled away from him like that, it hurt him because he didn't understand how, but he knew in that second she hated him. 

...Why? 

“I dunno, dad, a majority of the guys here could say the same of you” Skye answered. 

Steiner sulked, glaring around the darkness, “I...I don't understand. Kaede seemed perfectly fine when I told her I was busy.” 

“Oh really?” Skye said rather caustically, “Because it seems to me that she just accepted it like she always does. She accepts that she's always going to be second to Tenshiya.” 

Steiner slammed his hand against the wheel, furious, “Don't you dare! Your mother is second to nothing!” 

“Yea well, you have a lot of nerve. Not a single one of us doesn't come second to Tenshiya” Skye said in a rather quiet tone that caught Steiner off guard. 

“You really can't believe that, Skye” Steiner insisted, “You...you don't _know_ how much I've been through and how much it makes me appreciate and love my family.” 

Skye scoffed, “Sure dad. That's why you work twenty hours out of the day and seeing you is like a small phenomenon. It's fine, I'm used to you forgetting my birthday or any of the stupid stuff I used to invite you to do. Felicie's cool with it too.” 

“Skye, that's not--” 

“But mama deserves better from you. She says she doesn't care about birthdays and holidays because she knows that if she said otherwise she'd just become a burden to you. In reality, if you weren't so damn busy and deciding that oh, since I'm doing something fun for her birthday she won't miss you at all, you'd know that all mama even wanted today was to be with you.” 

Steiner gaped a little, speechless. Skye sighed gravely, “Don't get me wrong, dad, I can tell by just working around Tenshiya it really needs a lot of supervision. It's not something that you can just abandon for several days and not expect disasters. But...she needs you too.” 

Still not sure what to say, Steiner just gazed at the front of his establishment, at all the people heading in and out...the investor, he...he said he could reschedule if the intake at Tenshiya was too much. Maybe something early morning next week. No, he'd just...thought it would be better today, today when he could have let the other cooks handle the madhouse, when the hosts on schedule were solid and not privy to breakdowns. Today he decided to work for pretty much no reason on Kaede's birthday because...she never asked him to stay with her. 

She shouldn't have to. 

“...Can I fix this?” he mumbled weakly. 

Skye's voice returned to it's normal joviality, “Of course you can. That's why I scheduled a check in at Toucan Island's best hotel tonight until Sunday evening.” 

“...And how'd you figure I'd go through with it?” he sighed, getting out after transferring the call to his cell phone to go and settle everything before he took off and made his definitely necessary apologies to his beloved angel. 

“Because you do love mama...and you just needed a good talking to, of course” he joked. 

Steiner smirked a little but felt a little bit of a loss because of certain portions of that conversation as well... “I'm sorry I missed your soccer game, Skye.” 

“Whatever, dad, this wasn't ever about me. Not to mention I haven't played soccer in four years.” 

Steiner grimaced, “That's...the last thing I remember you inviting me to.” 

“Mm.” 

Sighing, feeling like a failure husband AND father suddenly, he bit his lip as he went to his office, “What's...your mother doing?” 

“Getting pretty damn tipsy.” 

Groaning, Steiner quickly sat down, “Try to stop her then, I'll be there in twenty minutes.” 

“I'll try.” 

“Skye...” Steiner paused, not sure what exactly to say. “...You're...not a devil child.” 

Skye laughed, “I wouldn't go that far, dad. But you're welcome.” 

Steiner smiled, clicking off and rushing to the kitchen to inform his chefs of what was going down after settling everything with his assistant manager. He supposed he was a micro manager nowadays to a point that he didn't trust this place would survive without him. Maybe not completely without him but...he trusted all the people he had in place. There was no reason for this... 

...He had to make it up to her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What on Earth? 

Jyun and Keiji and really the whole group managed to get her to stop before she drank TOO much. But regardless she got a lot in her system and ended up dancing recklessly. The last thing she remembered was collapsing into her older brother... 

And now she woke up in a hotel, milky sunlight hitting her face. This wasn't good. 

Sitting up, she looked around frantically...okay, calm down. You were surrounded with your cousins and family, there was no reason they would have just let you end up being taken to a hotel for no reason. Except...what was she doing here?! 

Rubbing her throbbing brow, she started to get up, annoyed with herself. Steiner hadn't done anything he never did and she drowned herself in liquor. Biting her lip, she sighed gravely. Huh, must have affected her quite a bit all the same. Steiner... 

“Morning, Sleep Beauty. You sleep off that bender you had?” 

Kaede jolted when her tall husband wandered in, holding bags of groceries, his brow raised. “I don't know if I've ever seen you that drunk. You slept the entire ride here.” 

“W-what?” she rasped, extremely confused. 

Steiner set the items on the table of the rather pretty suite, wandering over to her and stroking stray stands of hair from her face. He looked...peeved? Why was HE angry!? She should be angry! But he kissed her forehead tenderly, grumbling, “You know how bad I've felt? I wasn't pleased that me visiting my wife made her drink to the point of blacking out...” 

Kaede grimaced, laughing awkwardly, “It was...immature.” 

“No...” he sighed, sitting beside her, “Kaede, you have to know how much you mean to me. You know what I've been through and that you're the most important thing in my life...you and our children. So I'm...I'm sorry I've been such an idiot and missing all the signs that...that you needed more time from me. And I'm really sorry it took our teenage son for me to realize it. But you...you could have told me. You're always first...” 

She glanced down and mumbled, “I...I just didn't want to...to make a big deal of it.” 

Steiner grunted and kissed her cheek warmly. “Enough of that...I am all yours for the weekend and I am already plotting to take the proper measures so I'll be available to you, Sachi, Felicie AND Skye more as well.” 

Kaede blinked at him, puzzled. “Mine for the weekend...?” 

“Mm, Skye reserved this place for us until Sunday evening” Steiner blinked, glancing around. 

“And...Tenshiya--” 

“Nothing to be concerned about” he scoffed before giving her a smile, starting to stand. “I'll make us some breakfast.” 

...Hers for the weekend. 

Steiner yelped when she tugged him back into bed. Biting her lip, she straddled his waist, nibbling his ear, licking around the cartilage. He rasped, his lips parting, “W-wait, baby...” 

Kissing him hard, she raveled her tongue around his and he moaned into her mouth as she unzipped his pants, jerking him out and stroking him hard. 

“Kae, woah, le-let's wait, we have...we have all...” Steiner groaned, his eyes rolling back as she kissed down his chest, flicking her tongue at his nipple. 

“No, I want you now...” she purred, stripping him down. 

Steiner's eyes fluttered open, clearly getting excited. He smiled somewhat, “If that's what my girl wants...happy birthday, angel. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

...Huh, this had turned into an unexpectedly good birthday... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“... _What_?” 

Kaede 'mm'd', curling into Steiner's naked chest as they cuddled under the blankets...his blanched hair was curling a bit with the sweat they accumulated from the...multiple moments they had. “He confessed he had a huge crush on me back in the day...Tets said he had a mild one too. And Zavier was saying a lot of guys asked if I was looking.” 

Her husband's green eyes narrowed a bit before he glanced to the side, “Well of course, you're gorgeous. You've always been beautiful, I told you that.” 

“But...?” she smirked up at him. 

“I'm HELLA jealous! You're my wife!” 

Kaede laughed softly, kissing his chin, “I will admit I was SLIGHTLY flattered.” 

Steiner sighed gloomily and she smiled, blinking at him. “But you know you're my only one, stupid. You're just lucky Keiji was overprotective, Lloyd or Tets is kind of hot...” 

He blinked languidly himself before smirking, “Yea, definitely paying more attention to you...” 

Pinching his side, she sat up and yawned, “I better call the children and check on them.” 

Steiner sat up, wrapping one of the complimentary robes around himself. “Let me...try to make...lunch.” 

Kaede winked at him and he chuckled, shaking his head before pausing. Biting his lip, he sighed, looking back at her, “Baby...I think...Skye kind of hates me.” 

“What??” Kaede echoed, bewildered, “What are you talking about?” 

“I dunno, I...I guess I haven't really been there for him and I always give him such a hard time anyway. When he was lecturing me, he mentioned that he and Felicie were used to Tenshiya being my child and I tried to apologize for all the things I missed but...he wouldn't hear it.” 

Kaede sighed, hugging his shoulders, “Just try to be more attentive of him.” 

“Yea...I promise that I will be...” Steiner smiled, pulling her into his embrace. 

...No matter what was to come. 


	21. Third Generation, Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Less Than 

**Author's Note:** Hello, my readers! Back for another installment of the teen trio's antics. 

I know it seems I went MIA but truly my intention was to try to finish this all in one sitting but...I figured I need to post a chapter to say that XD Unfortunately this project keeps getting bigger and bigger, I project that I can finish this in three to four chapters with an epilogue... I have it all planned out but I'm busy with big kid life right now DX Not pleasant! 

Lol, I presented a...aspect in this one (thanks for the deviant art votes XD), only to falter at the creation of a brand new bishi...Harvest Moon/Rune Factory is doing so much lately! It'll be a cute storyline...speaking of deviant art, I have a picture of The Wizard in the form he'll show up in in his short story debut. Check it out if you haven't had the chance XD 

Final deviant art plug but one random night I was sitting around, absently looking at Nelly's side story in Lessons in Life... and I was struck with a rather odd question I had wanted to pose to my followers: “Would Elli and Nelly get back together?” Right now, “Hmm...” and “Sure!” are tied (It says three 'hmm...' but I had to vote to see the results and I don't count XP). The other response 'Never!' has surprisingly gotten nothing... 

Dark themes in this chapter, some lemony teenage horniness and yea, that's it. Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Skye...baby, are you okay?” 

Saioji Meryl kneaded her hands together, staring, concerned at her boyfriend. It'd been about four weeks, they'd run every test they could, did all treatments available. Finally they were letting him out of the hospital... 

She came everyday to sit and try to cheer him up. Thing was, he seemed so...melancholy. He was pretty upbeat the day after the storm but it all seemed to go downhill from there. He was ultra withdrawn and quiet. He'd just kind of smile as his visitors talked to him and would add very little. His mother was naturally pretty worried while most of his relatives just said of course he'd be sad spending almost a month in a hospital, that sounded absolutely miserable! 

Meryl wasn't so sure. 

Skye was gazing out the window when she walked in and hadn't either regarded or noticed her. The expression on his face was...empty. It was starting to kind of hurt, he wasn't acting like _Skye_. It was starting to feel like...she'd lost her best friend... 

But he turned to her when she finally spoke and gave her a warm smile. “Hey baby, sorry, I'm kind of out of it...they have me on painkillers again...” 

She frowned, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed. Well, that could be it, they had him pretty drugged up to counter all the pain from all the surgeries he'd had. Really, that's what she hoped it was because all she'd heard from those doctors to the point she wanted to kill them was that with this brain injury he probably wouldn't be the same again. 

Meryl sighed, hugging his waist, pressing her forehead against his chest. She...didn't want that, really. Sure, she was thankful he was alive. Having woken up the next morning she couldn't imagine having someone so forcefully removed from her life and cried sporadically all day just trying to. Mura was alarmed and disturbed, trying to comfort her...but she assured him she was just being stupid. Skye...Skye was still here. 

Wasn't he...? 

Resting his head on her shoulder rather limply, he sighed, “This is going to be hell...school's ending soon and here I am...injured.” 

“Don't worry about that” she grumbled, kissing his temple, “You just get better.” 

Skye chuckled faintly, “Yes ma'am...” 

“...Really, are you okay? You've been weird.” 

“Have I?” he murmured, nuzzling her neck, “Just...exhausted...” 

Meryl blushed, swallowing at the little touch. Four...weeks... 

Ugh, jeez, Meryl, your boyfriend almost died, why are you thinking about _that_? She stiffened when he suddenly chuckled, running his finger down her back, “Don't worry, I'm kind of horny too...” 

“Jerk. Stop reading my mind” she flushed. 

He laughed, hugging her tight, “I know my Gogo...you'll definitely have to take the lead for a while, I barely have the energy to blink lately.” 

“Can you get it up then?” she smirked, somewhat teasing. 

The biggest reassurance she had since he came back from his coma, he grinned lazily, “Always, baby.” 

Smiling a little, she nodded, “When do you leave?” 

“Mm, in about three hours...wanna snuggle with me until then? I'm getting a little sleepy...” he murmured. 

Meryl didn't put up an argument, curling with him on the cramped bed. He dozed effortlessly and she did her own examination. Still pale...all the cuts on his face had healed pretty nicely, the scars blending with his skintone. The blood in his bangs thankfully washed out... they took the stitches out too, those were healing well. He looked like Skye... 

...But was he? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hayato whispered expletives under his breath, tears threatening to leak when he _reached for a glass_. Simple, everyday action and he was almost more willing to DIE than grab a cup to get a drink. If he ever got in a room with that dickwad that almost killed his cousin and injured him like this, so help him... 

“Didn't your doctor say _not_ to strain your shoulder, Hayato?” 

Hayato grimaced as his dad walked into the room, reaching and grabbing the cup for him, “Additionally, you have _another_ arm, son.” 

“Yea, I know...” he mumbled, embarrassed, “Just it's my dominant arm and I accidentally lead with it...” 

Kurt nodded, understanding, handing the glass to his good arm, “Just be careful. We don't want you to exacerbate your injury.” 

Carrie appeared, hugging him tightly...like she'd been doing often since the accident. He sighed... it'd been awful. It had been unbelievable when Skye, practically his brother, went into shock like that. He'd been standing right there, watching Skye go from slightly unresponsive to seizing uncontrollably. Then those doctors came out, talking about how he was unlikely to make it. 

Hayato had been absolutely traumatized. His mother teased that he used to be her little crybaby...he'd bristle and puff his chest that those days were over. Maybe not, he sobbed like an infant with the prospect that Skye was dead. And for what? Driving when directed to only to be hit by a guy who was breaking the law. Terrific. And he what? Pulled his shoulder? He got a injury he could get from just throwing a ball too hard and Skye gets life-threatening injuries? It was the worst day of his life. 

Of course, his cousin pulled what was labeled as a 'Yagami Miracle' and came out of it. He should be home soon, he thought with a smile. 

...His dad found out what he claimed to his mother. 

Carrie hadn't bothered to call Kurt, instead having mother freakout mode and rushing to him THEN calling her husband. Kurt rushed to the hospital, alarmed and mortified with Emma, Barrett, and the twins. He hadn't necessarily been feeling like being spazzed over by that point, Skye had slipped into the coma by then. But they all comforted him and whatnot... 

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that made him tell Kurt what he'd charged him with. Maybe he just wanted to be honest in the wake of his possible death had Skye been going faster. But it was pretty crushing that hurt expression on his father's face that he quickly tried to hide. The man assured him that never would he take drugs again. If he could promise anything it was that... 

Hayato was going to try to stay out of it...he didn't have to like whatever was going on with his parents but it was their fight. His dad had been doing a hundred percent better in the wake of punching him in the face, coming home every night and helping. Him and his mother still didn't seem to be on exactly good terms but they chatted a little bit... 

So yea, maybe he helped in a backwards kind of way, but...he only hoped they knew what they were doing. He was being a smart aleck when he suggested his parents divorce if they were going to be this way but that was the last thing on Earth he wanted. It took him a long time to get a dad, he thought with a weak smile. 

“So I was walking around with your great-grandfather and I saw the old tree house” Kurt said suddenly, pouring a cup of green tea for himself. 

Carrie blinked, taking ingredients out for a sandwich, “I think Hayato still goes there from time to time. Right, baby?” 

Hayato flustered, a little embarrassed to admit he still went to such a childish venture, but shrugged his good shoulder, “Yea, not too often...” 

His father smiled, “It's looking a little ragged. I guess it has been twelve years...though I guess it might be time for you to consider passing it on. Maybe Jack or...your own kid.” 

Eh? Hayato's eyes widened at the prospect of his... _own child_. Carrie sulked, chopping tomatoes, “You better keep wearing rubbers with May, young man, I won't have you having kids right out of high school!” 

“Mom!” 

“I mean, it's not unfeasible, right? People do it all the time” shrugged Kurt, sitting at the table and picking up the paper. 

“Dad!” 

“Oh please, it's ridiculous! He needs to get through college first, there's no reason for him to pull a ME.” 

Hayato groaned, slinking out of the room, “I don't think I can handle this conversation...but I suppose I can give it to Jack...” 

“I want it to be somewhere both of you can go” Kurt said seriously before smiling softly, “I'll fix it up and make it better than before.” 

Hayato smiled and nodded...yea, that'd be great... 

...Kids? Good lord, he just turned eighteen! His dad must've been getting old, asking for some grandkids. Texting May about it, he figured he'd have had a long time to think about that... 

Except...she text back 'no way! i don't want kids!' 

... _WHAT?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“E-ey, Meryl, can...can I talk to you?” 

Saioji Meryl glanced over her shoulder as her youngest sister peeked into her room, looking...horrified. “Uh, sure, Mei. What's wrong?” 

Mei quickly slipped into the room, closing the door, flustering, “I...I'm confused and I think you're the only one who's had this kind of...experience.” 

Meryl cocked a brow, turning from the homework she'd been rushing to complete so she could go sit with Skye... 

The poor thing was in the absolute depths of misery. About the only thing he could do was struggle to use the restroom. Both of his ligaments were busted in BOTH knees so it was painful for him to even walk. He tried to walk and all but it was just so difficult...before while he just seemed QUIET, that was perfectly acceptable compared to now. She was pretty sure he just...cried a lot. Which was weird...but she could understand, he was so dependent on everyone around him and anyway she looked at it, that just wasn't Skye. He seemed better with company around but she was never sure if that was because he was hiding it or because he was lonely without... 

But Mei looked pretty...upset? Puzzled, maybe? She was kind of the odd one out, all their boyfriends ended up hurt so they spent a majority of their free time nursing or spending time with them. Meryl doubted that was the problem, but... 

Sitting on the bed, Mei sulked. “...You'll be pissed but I overheard one of you and Skye's conversations once about a...particular liaison.” 

“...Okay?” 

“With...some girl...” she continued cautiously. 

Meryl's eyes widened before she leered, “Oh, _that_...well, it was just an experiment. It was...stimulating, just not completely my thing.” 

“So it's...not normal to be attracted to...girls?” Mei said sadly. 

She stared at her younger twin for a long few moments silently before finally questioning: “Are you...coming out to me?” 

“No!” Mei hissed, flustering as she stood to pace, “I-I know you guys think I'm some stupid prude since I'm always so against guys but-but that's not the case! I do find some males really attractive and if I had the confidence you lot did I might actually approach them.” 

Meryl leaned back in her desk chair, crossing her arms, tilting her head curiously, “But...you kind of look at girls the same, right?” 

“N-not _many_!” Mei blurted, her face growing redder, “And I really wouldn't have thought much of it b-but...” 

Her shoulders slouched and she looked away, “I...I had an...experience.” 

Meryl's eyes widened, leaning closer, “What? With a...girl?” 

Mei nodded, shutting her eyes tight. “I-I mean, she's so WEIRD and honestly, she's been eying me a lot but-but I didn't think it would be for THOSE reasons. T-today, she called me to meet up with her in the gym after school.” 

“What did she do...?” 

_"Oi! What do you want from me?" demanded Mei, crossing her arms as they stood in the empty gym._

_Her name was...Sierra. Her and her older brother ran a shop on the outskirts of Mineral, or so she'd heard. The girl spoke with a kind of country-ish accent and kept her reddish orange hair cut short, away from her amber eyes. She was leaning against the wall..._

_Sierra's arms were crossed as she sized her up, "Well, I've been staring at you y'know?"_

_Mei stiffened, “Yea, I noticed. Why?"_

_Mei as Sierra got closer, her amber eyes shutting slightly as she braced her arms on either side of Mei's head. "You're such a cute little thing. Ya' look good enough teh eat..."_

_...WHAT? "S-stop! This...this is bad..."_

_Fine, she was...kind of cute too, but it seemed highly inappropriate! But Sierra didn't seem to care, slipping her tongue between Mei's lips, wrestling. Mei almost fainted, alarmed, but blushed as the girl Frenched her, wrapping her arms around her waist. What...what was she doing!? Why wasn't she stopping her!?_

_And...why'd it feel good?_

_Sierra parted, her tongue out as she looked pleased. "I'm glad you're into it..."_

_Mei started. Into...? No! She-she couldn't be! About to refute Sierra's ridiculous finding, she didn't get a chance as the girl slowly slid her hand up the front of her uniform. Mei gasped, horrified, as she grasped her breast, relocking her lips over Mei's._

_No...she whined in her head as Sierra reached under the cloth of the bra, fingering her nipple. Moaning into her mouth, she shuddered as Sierra slowly pulled her to the floor. "Atta girl..."_

_She should have screamed, Mei kept yelling at herself. Then someone would rescue her! But Sierra lifted up her shirt, unsnapping her bra before repeating the same action on Mei. Straddling her waist, Sierra stared directly at her nipples. She smiled contently, "I like...they're so cute."_

_Mei sobbed out, shocked, covering her mouth as Sierra leaned down, latching her mouth around one of the rosy buds and suckling. Wh-what? Why'd this feel...so good? Sierra...Sierra was a girl..._

_"Ah, don't stop ya' sounds, love, those get me so horny..." Sierra rasped, sitting up, playing with her own breasts._

_Mei could only watched in horrified curiosity as Sierra whimpered, smashing her breasts together, tugging at her nipples. Looking down at her through heavy lids, the red head smiled, "Do ya wanna touch, Mei-chan?"_

_"N-no!" Mei squeaked._

_"Really...?" Sierra tilted her head._

_….Really? Reaching up awkwardly, Mei grasped onto the girl's breasts, the soft supple skin warm and inviting... Sierra sighed happily as she continued the same actions she'd been doing herself. "It's getting good, Mei-chan..."_

_Mei finally screamed when the girl tugged down her skirt, "N-no! Thi-this is enough!"_

_Sierra pouted as she grasped Mei's thighs, parting them... "Oh, you're not as wet as I am yet, huh?"_

_We...wet? Before Mei could demand what she was talking about, she slid her fingers under the band and tugged down her panties._

_Before Mei could put her foot down, before she could say this was too far, too much, Sierra removed hers as well, sliding between her legs. Mei was shocked when she rubbed their folds together, grinding her hips. She screamed...it wasn't the kind of scream she wanted though. She...liked it._

_"Nn, you like that, huh?" Sierra rasped out, rubbing, "I bet your p--sy's all wet now..."_

_Mei groaned, grasping her own nipples, whining, "I-it's...it's so good."_

_"Oh, you're such a good girl" purred Sierra, pulling away and turning her over, "Get on your knees..."_

_Mei, in a trance, obeyed and whimpered as Sierra parted her 'lips', flicking her tongue. "Oh-! Nn, Sierra!"_

_Her vision started to fog, her eyes rolling back as the girl ate her out, stroking her clit with her thumb as she did so. Mei trembled as she stopped, falling flat on her stomach, stunned. Was she...?_

Meryl blinked rather languidly, “...I don't know if you should have been THAT down there, sister, she was way too forward. I mean, sure, it was kind of way forward with Grace but still, you were at school too. Wait...I've done it with Skye at school too...” 

Mei leered at her as Meryl pondered thoughtfully, “...Huh, I guess I have done a lot of things. Whatever. What happened next?” 

“N-nothing! I freaked out and left!” Mei sobbed, pacing once more, “It...it felt GOOD and I don't understand WHY! I don't want to be...” 

“There's nothing wrong with that” Meryl said seriously before directing the girl to sit, “And frankly if you think you can have those feelings for males too, you're not a lesbian, you're...bi. I think I'm bi-curious so it's not too outlandish.” 

Mei looked up at her weakly, “You...you think so?” 

“I know so” Meryl assured, “I mean, I guess...safely experiment. This girl sounds a little too dominant to me but if she seems like someone you'd like, why not try it? If it doesn't work out, maybe target one of these boys you talked about. Then you can see what you prefer...or just interchange. Not unheard of. Just be glad we're not with mom anymore, she'd have had a fit.” 

Mei grimaced at that, “Definitely...” 

Standing, she sighed, hugging herself, “Well...th-thanks. I guess I feel better.” 

“I hate that your first kind of sexual experience sounded so...groundless? I would have hoped you would have had someone you knew and had feelings for...” Meryl murmured sadly. 

Mei smiled, a rare thing, “I think I'll live, Meryl. I really have no room to complain, it...grew consensual, at least...” 

Meryl nodded absently and watched her go off...sheesh. People these days, no wooing or anything...she supposed she should count herself lucky, Skye at least flirted and junk with her before they got ultra serious... 

...Ultra serious. No, ultra serious would be if they were... 

Ugh, don't make those plans yet, Meryl, only time would tell. She looked at her application for Tokyo University, kind of a backup if Nayama failed her. She...hadn't mentioned that to Skye. He seemed to be under the belief they'd both get into Nayama. That was fine, optimism... 

...But she'd learned that it was always best to have options. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Saioji Yue sighed as Iori lied in bed, resting, his arm still in a cast. He was still completely messed up from all this...he hadn't been sleeping well, she knew that. 

“You know, I thought at one point it was cheap that we were so close. We're family...but I can't get over it. Skye and I have been together like...since _birth_ and he almost died. I...I can't stand that...” 

She tried to assure him that his cousin was okay but Skye himself didn't seem okay. He was just so...depressed. She knew Skye as just happy-go-lucky and carefree. Sure, he got serious when it was necessary but he was so melancholy now, it was absolutely heart-breaking. 

Yue bit her lip as she stroked hairs away from Iori's forehead, blushing. She got the call after failed attempt number two...they'd gone to a hotel to get away from all distractions. Iori was gentle but she could feel his tension, his desires. He was holding back because he knew she was scared... 

She touched him again, stroking him with the...tips she'd gotten from Meryl. He made the softest sounds, his breathing becoming panting. Those silver eyes pierced through her when he climbed on top, touching her, kissing her hotly. Never in her life did she fathom she'd...ever let someone touch her _there_. 

It was...it was nice. She was, to her distinct horror, absolutely turned on. He definitely was too...so all that was left was to... 

...Penetrate. 

Yep, she flaked. 

Iori clearly had to force that sweet smile, telling her it was fine before escaping quietly to the bathroom, coming back dressed and probably super frustrated. She'd scurried in, too embarrassed to face him. They made their way back home in silence and she almost cried because Iori did everything a perfect gentleman would do, walking her to the door, giving her a sweet kiss, and telling her he'd call her tonight. 

And what did SHE do? She led him on. Fine, maybe sex wasn't her thing but SHE was the jerk here, getting her boyfriend hot and bothered, thinking 'yes, finally' but what did she do? FLAKE. Iori should have dumped her a long time ago, she was a tease. 

Then she got a phone call that he'd been hurt badly in an accident. 

Both Skye and him had to be _pried_ out of a car, it was so crumpled. Iori had grimaced when they went to see the car...it was like someone had taken a sledge hammer to an aluminum can. The cop said that Skye's car actually was pretty safe but the opposing vehicle found that ONE spot of weakness and well, the rest was history. 

There was any SERIES of things that could have killed Iori, she'd thought, horrified. That he came out with just a broken arm and a lot of cuts and bruises was a miracle. Meryl had cried after Skye woke up, confessing to Yue that had Skye met his demise, the last thing she would have said to him was 'don't be late, bitch'. 

That was such a horrifying thought, last words. Her last words and actions towards Iori would have conveyed a conflicted person. What had he thought? That she didn't care a thing for him thus that's why she stopped? Or was he just wasting his time with someone stringing him along? It wasn't the case, she cared for him more than she thought she ever could someone that wasn't related. She expected to have an arranged marriage of convenience, she spend her life living coldly with someone she had no feelings for. But that just seemed like such a far away feeling now, now that Iori showed her how warm and lively such a thing could be. She swallowed, running her palm along his cheek. She...cared about him so much. She wasn't trying to hurt him... 

Yue blushed as he smiled, his eyes still closed, lifting his hand to hold the one pressed against his face. “Hey...when'd you get here, Yucchan?” 

She pinked, “How did you know it was me?” 

“I know your warmth...” 

She swallowed as he opened his sleepy eyes, gazing around, “Man...I just meant to get a nap but it feels like I've been out for hours...” 

“You're tired, understandably” Yue assured, rubbing his shoulder. 

He sat up, groaning, rotating his shoulder, “I suppose...” 

She smiled quickly as he reclined again, rubbing his eyes, “I probably should try to go see Skye...” 

“O-of course” she blurted, “I think Meryl's with him but he needs company.” 

Yue bowed her head before looking up at him hopefully, “...Maybe...you can stay here with me for a few though?” 

Iori's eyes widened a bit and he glanced towards his door before his gaze returned to her, “...Sweetie, I--” 

She kissed him. She kissed him with all the passion she had, hopefully expressing that she knew she was leading him on. She didn't want to, she just was...was scared. He had to understand that...that she could make it right. 

He moaned faintly as she pushed him back in his bed, nipping his strong jaw. His head oscillated against her lips as he rasped, “Yue, really, I...” 

“No...if-if I back out, you make me” Yue huffed, unbuttoning his shirt. 

Iori appeared appalled, “I could NEVER do that!” 

“Not FORCEFULLY but making it seem okay that I'm such a tease isn't cool either!” 

“W-what? You're not a tease, how could you think that?” he gawked. 

She didn't want to hear anymore, Iori had 'ultra nice' running through his veins, she apparently could do no wrong in his eyes. Just...made it that much more stressful. Tugging his undershirt off, she swirled her tongue around his nipple, squeezing the other. He stifled a groan, gazing down at her, “Yue, really now...” 

Sitting up, she poked out her chest haughtily. “Undress me.” 

Iori stared at her blankly, as if this were confusing. “Uh, wha?” 

They hadn't even gotten completely naked last time if that was any clue how much of a failure it was. “Undress me! Take off my clothes!” 

“Yue...” 

He was too hesitant to be for real but swallowing a visible lump in his throat, he whispered, “If we get undressed, I...don't know if I'll be able to back down this time.” 

She swallowed, a sudden quake of nervousness hitting her. No. She was doing this. “That's what I want.” 

Iori pursed his lips as if he were unsure...but sat up in a kneeling position on the bed and slowly undid the ties of her Mandarin style shirt. She flushed as he carefully pulled the silk shirt over her head, his cheeks pinking a bit as he reached for the front clasp of the bra. 

No kidding, she felt naked, crossing her arms over her chest instinctively when he dropped it aside. Iori grasped her wrists, however, pulling them apart. “Don't be nervous...” 

Yue pouted, her face burning, but catching his hands when they went for her skirt. “No.” 

“...No?” he said, looking up fearfully. 

“You have to earn your way into my pants” she huffed indignantly. 

Iori stared at her...before smiling almost devilishly, “Deal.” 

...In the corner recesses of her head, she did wonder just HOW appalled her mother would be. The woman was definitely out of their lives though...she whimpered, closing her eyes and hugging his neck, biting her lip as he...entered. Iori kissed her forehead tenderly, asking...if it hurt really bad. 

Yes, it did, she clenched his shoulders speechlessly. How was it that Meryl and May were so...addicted to this? But he breathlessly whispered he didn't want to harm her, to tell him when it got intolerable. It...it never did, she realized, horrified, as she started feeling what she figured she was supposed to. Moaning, raspy, she whispered his name. He was shuddering, groaning her name as well. 

She bit her lip, alarmed, as Iori seemed to grow...apprehensive? Or at least a little tense? “U...uh, am I not pleasing you, Yucchan?” 

“I-it's nice” she assured breathily, “...Why?” 

“N...no reason...” 

Huh? 

But she...kind of realized why he asked maybe ten minutes in, she was pretty sure there was supposed to be some...'fireworks'. They weren't there. He ended up finishing without her... 

Lying on his back, wide-eyed, he stared at the ceiling before looking to her slowly. “...I'm...really, really hoping I'm just rusty and...you didn't completely just... tolerate me throughout that.” 

“N-no! It was nice, promise” Yue flushed, sitting up and pressing the sheets to her chest, “M-maybe it's me.” 

Iori grimaced, rubbing his face, “Ugh...it's...not...” 

Shaking her head, she snuggled back under the covers with him, kissing his lips, “We...we'll get more into the swing of things soon, I'm sure.” 

Iori smiled weakly but nuzzled her cheek, “Thank you, Yucchan...I know you didn't really want to and definitely probably don't want to again, but...” 

“Who said all that?” she teased, closing her eyes, smiling, “...Iori, what are you going to do once we graduate?” 

“Eh?” 

“I mean, your plans. I know you wanted to go to Kyakata University...” 

Iori smiled, hugging her to his body with his good arm, “Yea, for botany...” 

Yue blushed, resting her cheek against his chest, slightly enjoying the...unclad snuggling. Weirdly she didn't feel as...upset as she expected, losing her virginity. But perhaps she had found the best fit... 

“I, uh, wasn't going to college” she smiled awkwardly, “Well, maybe a few courses for business...” 

Iori tilted his head, “You're so smart though...what did you want to do?” 

“It's silly” she flustered, closing her eyes. 

“Of course not” he scoffed, petting her hair, “Tell me...” 

Stroking his chest, she flushed more, “I...I want to own a ryokan. You know, just like my house but functional.” 

He smiled, “That's perfect though...” 

“You think so...?” 

Iori nodded, closing his eyes, “...I'll support you.” 

“Will you?” she smiled. “That seems devoted...” 

“Of course. I'm devoted to you...” 

Yue frowned softly at that, listening to his breathing become more paced, signaling he was asleep. Biting her lip, she sighed heavily. Devoted...what exactly did that mean? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


“Thanks for this, Gogo...you understand me so much.” 

Meryl smiled awkwardly as Skye looked out the window of the car she borrowed from Kaede. Her boyfriend's mother was fretting over how depressed he was. 'He barely eats, he's lost so much weight', 'he's so quiet', or 'I think he's somehow drinking a lot'. He really wasn't looking that great so Meryl suggested taking him somewhere...the woman had been apprehensive but Meryl pointed out that Skye wasn't much of a homebody, being cooped up may have been part of the issue. Kaede agreed... 

She wasn't exactly that sure. 

Meryl would have expected her boyfriend to be a lot more apprehensive about jumping into a car but he had no issues there...he had to use a wheelchair, basically, not even able to walk on his messed up knees. She'd tried to help him into the passenger side, in fact, but he told her, disgruntled, he could do it...he just didn't want help. 

But she could tell the fellow was already more relaxed, deciding to go to Tenshiya for an early dinner then maybe go hang out somewhere. Out of the house, that's all he wanted...she...she could do at least that for him. Otherwise, she had no idea how to help him. 

“I dunno about that” she laughed slowly, “I just know you hate being in one place for so long.” 

“That's already a step ahead of most” he mumbled, “I bet Sachiko will throw a fit when she comes by later and finds me not there. All they want for me is to 'rest'. I'm f—king done with resting.” 

Meryl sighed gravely, “You can't blame them, Skye...” 

“I know.” 

She swallowed as they were the first at the stop light, feeling anxious. It was strange how she thought of these things more...but Skye sighed, reaching out and squeezing some of her fingers. “Don't worry, Gogo, I'm not THAT much of a nutcase...” 

“It's not crazy” she scowled, “It's like...post-traumatic stress, being put back in that kind of situation.” 

Skye groaned, “I honestly don't even remember it, Gogo. One second me and the guys were talking, the next thing I know Hayato yelled something, then just...metal.” 

“Metal?” 

“That...squeal metal makes when it's being ripped” he grimaced a little, “Honestly, that was a little traumatizing but...it's mostly black after that.” 

Meryl bit her lip, shaking her head, “It's still too hard to believe.” 

He didn't remark, probably because it wasn't that difficult, he was living it right now. Sighing once more, parking in the back of Tenshiya, she gave him what she hoped was a sincere look. 

“I'm worried about you.” 

“Don't.” Skye was cross, as expected...but she _really_ was. Reaching out, stroking some hairs from his even paler than usual face, she mumbled. “Don't be an ass. I'm allowed to worry about you.” 

His green eyes seemed upset as he looked to her, “...I feel less than right now.” 

Meryl's eyes widened before her brows furrowed, “'Less than'?” 

“Less than anything. I can't walk, I can't finish school AT school, I'm...” he paused, rubbing his brow before shaking his head, “...Nothing.” 

“No, what?” 

“...My...thoughts are so...dark...I've never been like this, never so...” 

He paused, searching for a word. “...Depressed?” 

Meryl grimaced. She didn't think that was the word. But it was the first one he thought was fitting enough so it must have been serious. Her boyfriend smiled though, reaching out and clenching her wrist. “C'mere...” 

Biting her lip, she did as he requested, a little nervous to sit on his knees...but he hugged her face forward, wrapping his arms around her lower back. “You don't have to be concerned, Meryl. I haven't changed, promise...once everything is right again, I'll be okay. I know all that bs they told you, that...that a brain injury like this would make me different. I...can't be.” 

“It's not a choice” she murmured softly. 

“No...but I'm only going to be better” he assured, kissing her tenderly, “...You've...stayed with me this whole time. You have to be tired...” 

She shook her head to the negative. No...she would have figured the same but that didn't occur. She just wanted him to be okay and...she guessed she realized she'd do anything for him. 

“...Meryl, there's something I wanted to tell you, something I was thinking about before the accident but...I hadn't planned to. Now, after that near death experience, I suppose...I should...” 

Meryl frowned, confused, as he nuzzled her nose, “I--” 

“You know, why do I always catch you up to something bad?” 

Meryl squeaked and Skye blinked but grinned towards the window where Steiner was standing, raising a brow at him. Yea, the man had caught Skye watching porn, caught them trying to get frisky, and well...yea, they must have seemed like really skanky teenagers... 

“Makes me wonder...” Steiner shook his head, looking ready to walk away. 

Skye laughed, a healthy sound, groaning in agony as he pushed his legs out, Meryl climbing out of the car. Steiner quickly came to help him get in his wheelchair...she sighed vaguely but smiled somewhat as he just chatted with his dad. 'I' what? 

...Ah well, maybe later. Right now, she wanted to believe him, that he wouldn't change. That... 

She could hope, right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Whaddya MEAN you don't want kids!? What kind of kindergarten teacher are you?!” 

May pouted as they sat outside...it was spring, finally. Like real Spring, not cold. He thought it was going to be a birth of good things... 

Looks like he was in for a surprise. “I just don't WANT them. I mean, who wants to have a baby?” 

Hayato almost gawked, “'Who wants to have a baby'? Like...people!” 

“Not all people want babies” she pointed out reasonably. 

“Well yea, but--!” 

May nibbled a cookie they'd bought from a stand, shaking her head, “It'll be too awkward. I mean, really, really awkward! A baby...besides, I couldn't have one after what happened with Meryl.” 

His eyes widened but he still felt a little...disappointed. “If we're...serious serious down the line, you really wouldn't want to? I mean, I'm not feeling the pressures to be a dad in any way right now but I still wanted...to be a father at some point, y'know?” 

His girlfriend sighed, leaning against him, “...Really? What's the appeal? I enjoy children immensely but...” 

May looked at him sadly, “You haven't stopped liking me, right?” 

“Of course not” Hayato scoffed before giving her a kiss, gazing up at the sky. “You know...Skye's pretty serious about Meryl.” 

“Is he? That sounds kind of dangerous...” 

Hayato groaned at that, shrugging a little, “Well, regardless, Skye's pretty...unconventional but he'd totally probably want a family. It's hard in my family not to, after all, we're just kind of...uh, family people?” 

May seemed shocked. “Meryl-chan wouldn't have kids! Or get married, for that matter, it's just not... _her_.” 

“So what? Skye's wasting his time on her?” 

“Your first love doesn't have to be your only” May said rather methodically. 

...Ouch. Hayato slowly lifted his arm, looking away. “Oh, so I guess that says something about us, huh?” 

May pouted, “No! But...I mean, it's not solid a hundred percent guaranteed, y'know?” 

“Yea.” 

Yea, he knew that, didn't mean it wasn't rather agitating to some extent. He blinked absently and smiled when Jack suddenly appeared, helping their father carry some tools, his blond hair cutely tucked under a hat. Kurt waved, the two approaching them, “Hey.” 

“Hey, dad, Jack” Hayato greeted, probably needing a moment away from May. 

“Hi, nii-san! Hi May!” greeted Jack cheerfully. 

May hugged him happily and Hayato wanted to grumble. Maybe she just had a thing against babies but whatever. First love wasn't the only, after all. Of course, it was true but uh, wasn't exactly number one thing he wanted to hear from his _first love_. 

...No matter. Jack climbed on Kurt's back, cheerfully speaking about how they were going to work on the tree house and make it better than ever! Hayato smiled, snatching him off his dad's back and managing the tiny tot with his good arm. “Yea, let's do it...you want to come work on the tree house, May?” 

“Wah, I may check up on Mei, she's seemed weird lately” May frowned, resting her hands on her hips before smiling, “You guys have fun! I can't wait to see it!” 

Hayato waved absently as she wandered off before sighing, his good shoulder slouching. Kurt blinked absently. “What's up? I didn't walk over to interrupt...” 

“No, I'm glad you guys helped me get out of that” he grumbled sadly. “...Dad?” 

“Hmm?” 

“...She doesn't want to have kids.” 

Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed, before he actually _laughed_. What was so funny about that?! It was serious! But his patriarch patted him haughtily on the shoulder that wasn't screwed up, “Son, I was completely messing with you. Your mother couldn't be more right, wait until you have everything straight before you have kids. It might seem crazy but I didn't want kids when I was your age either, now I have five. You're both too young to be settled on something like that.” 

Hayato tilted his head, surprised, before blushing, “...Yea, I guess you're right.” 

...Still. It felt...weird, that statement about first loves, didn't it? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte?” 

“Ja.” 

Skye blinked, picking up the fork his father offered him. The man was spending a lot less time at Tenshiya, coming home early quite often now. Tonight, he'd come upstairs to where Skye was dying of absolute boredom and offered him a nice large slice of “Black Forest Cake” or “Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte”, a German dessert. It was one of Skye's favorites but his dad super rarely made it...reminded him too much of bad memories, he'd explain. 

“...Danke.” 

Steiner was enjoying a slice as well, the two eating in silence for a little while before his father ate a cherry, staring up. “You've been through certain hell all these months, Skye, and...well, your grades are doing rather well so I was thinking maybe you'd like to get out.” 

GOD YES. “Where?” Skye questioned, trying to hide the hectic tone in his voice. 

“Germany.” 

...Germany? “...What's...in Germany?” 

Steiner shrugged, “Just I haven't been in a long time. Thought it'd be a fun trip.” 

“...I mean, that SOUNDS awesome...sure” Skye slowly smiled, growing excited, “When do we leave?” 

“Two days” Steiner nodded, standing, taking Skye's plate, “You can invite Meryl if you like...though I will stress that as a result of my observances I doubt you'd be sleeping together.” 

“Well then there's no point in inviting her!” 

Steiner shook his head, leaving, “That's...up to you, my pervy child.” 

Of course he was kidding, turning over quickly to grab his phone and issue an invite, excited. A vacation out of the country would be JUST what he needed to clear his head! And a vacation with Meryl would be perfect... 

“I have work.” 

...Wha? “When...did you start working?” he questioned, rather appalled she'd never mentioned it. 

“Just a few weeks ago” she assured, “It's just a part time at The Wall, I'm a cashier. I want to save some money for Nayama.” 

Skye scowled, scratching his chest, “Sheesh, why didn't you tell me? Is this another secret venture of yours?” 

“No, I just didn't think it was important...” 

“Of course it's important! ...Ah well” he sighed, dropping his head back, “...I'm a little disappointed, I wanted you to go...” 

Meryl sighed airily, “Maybe I'll take you on vacation when you get back with some of my awesome paycheck, just the two of us.” 

Skye grinned at that, closing his eyes, “That does sound nice...my dad was saying we couldn't sleep together if you did go so maybe that would be better. In Germany we'd just spend a majority of the time sneaking around to f—k...” 

“Seriously” she snickered, “Then again, there's so many industrial clubs and stuff in Germany...jerk, now I'm jealous.” 

“Yea, I guess I could pop a wheelie in a club” Skye snorted. 

“Oh yea...” 

He grimaced, not meaning to be an ass. “Of course it'd be fun whether I could dance or not...” 

“Whatever, I'd kill myself if I had to sit and watch everyone dance in like the homeland of industrial rock.” 

Skye smirked, “And you say you want to be a therapist...” 

Meryl laughed, one of his favorite sounds because it just wasn't common. “Sorry, when you put it that way...do you want me to bring you some pizza from The Wall? I'm just getting off.” 

He smiled somewhat, “Sure, bring our favorite and I'll see if my dad has some more of this awesome cake he just brought me. We can make a sucky date of it.” 

“It sounds fine” she scoffed, ordering the overly detailed pizza they concocted of marinated chicken in a spicy ginger peanut sauce, green onions, tomatoes, sausage, cilantro, Swiss, and mozzarella. He liked that it was 'their' pizza most... “Pick a movie too.” 

“Porn or normal?” 

“NORMAL, horn dog.” 

He sighed gloomily, “No fun at all.” 

“Yea, yea, whore. I'll be there in twenty or so.” 

“Okay” he chuckled, turning on his side, “Be careful...” 

Clicking off, he sighed some, informing his mother that Meryl was coming over. She just blinked absently like he was telling her the sky was blue. Kaede didn't mind, of course, it just wasn't something she really had to be informed of. Meryl practically lived there nowadays. 

...He never did get to finish what he started before his dad interrupted. In some ways he was thankful because he flaked out mid-sentence, thinking it was a bad idea. But maybe tonight... 

Maybe he...didn't want to wreck this, he thought after they'd demolished the pizza, never getting to a movie but talking and listening to music. She said he was somehow developing her sweet tooth because the Black Forest cake was delicious...they started making out a little bit, kissing, nipping. It never got sexual though he was pretty turned on...he wrestled himself up to use the restroom, coming back to find her fast asleep. Yea, that was the great part, snuggling with her to sleep. Because yea, that's how he was rolling these days, he was happy with snuggling as much as he was happy with having sex. The humanity... 

Shaking her awake for a moment to get her changed into one of his shirts and setting the alarm clock so she could get up early enough to make it home to change the next day, he stumbled into bed, wrapping his arms around her. “Night, Gogo.” 

His tired girlfriend murmured an almost incoherent 'night, Skye' against his chest. It was this that was the only thing that was keeping him going at present. His family was great as always, his school work at home WAS going well, but... 

There was just...something about this loving someone else, someone not related, someone he just wanted to give his all for. Had Meryl not been here, had he gotten into that accident and not had her... 

His parents showed him his 'nii-san's' grave and it struck him hard that for reasons beyond him his brother hadn't been allowed to live. He'd...he didn't understand the meaning behind it, the 'why?'. What was his purpose? He meant a lot to people or so it seemed but...what was his meaning? 

...She was the only reason he didn't consistently feel 'less than' right now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

__“This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!”  
  


Saioji Yue gawked at her sleeping boyfriend, his light breathing disturbingly calming with the morning light streaming through her window...NOOO! 

He'd sent the sweetest little text, denoting he'd been thinking about her from the second he last saw her. She'd teased that if he missed her that much, he should come over. Well, leave it to that trio of boys, they took things rather seriously. He showed up around eleven... 

Iori had laughed, saying he wouldn't be long...Yue, unlike what she KNEW was her, grew indignant. Whatever! Skye was over here, before the accident, at all times of the night and Meryl slept over at Skye's house like she lived there! Not to mention May sneaking Hayato for whatever they did. She could be disobedient too! She haughtily invited him to the hot spring with her... 

And...yea, that's where things got a little crazy. 

Iori said he was shocked by the thoughts running through his head when they were in the spring. Yue hadn't really known what he meant but he huskily growled that she was irresistible with the blush from the warm water, her hair messily off her shoulders, the little droplets rolling down her skin...he'd practically pounced on her. Maybe normally she would have fought him or scolded, but the steam rolling down his abs, his hair sticking to his forehead, the flush on _his_ skin... 

Well, maybe they'd only had...relations a handful of times, but it definitely took the cake as probably the best. It really had to be for them to go for seconds and thirds in her bedroom. There was something exhilarating about having to keep quiet and all but still in the throes of passion... 

Apparently it was exhausting too, they passed out and now her boyfriend had slept the night. 

Freaking out, she tried to figure out how to get him out of here without her father noticing. Sure, she had the back door of her room but there was no way for him to get past the main room without being seen. Nibbling her lip, she shook his shoulders. No, no, they could do this. Iori mumbled before his silver eyes opened sleepily, gazing at her, his hair a little curly. “Muh...?” 

“Good morning, we have to sneak you out of here!” she whispered sharply, jumping out of bed to find his clothes. 

He dropped back into bed while she did this round up...before jumping a little, startled. Yue pouted as he started to look alarmed as well. “OH MY GOD, how did this happen?” 

“Well if someone hadn't gone all sex crazed--” 

Iori groaned, standing, one of her sheets around his torso as he looked around, still dazed. “Maybe your dad left early...?” 

“Not on Fridays” she grunted, pushing his clothes against his chest. “C'mon, get dressed!” 

“Oi, Yue, are you awa--” 

Yue squealed as Meryl opened the door, probably NEVER expecting the scene she walked in on to occur. The oldest of the quad stared at them blankly for a moment before closing the door. “HA!” 

“Shut up, Meryl!” Yue flustered, waving her arms, “I so need to get him out of here!” 

Meryl smiled smugly, crossing her arms, “Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen...” 

“Meryl!” 

“Chill out, Yue, he can just meander out, Skye used to do it all the time” Meryl rolled her eyes. 

“You and Skye are crazy!!” 

Iori scratched the side of his face, “I, uh, I'm going to go dress in your bathroom...” 

“We don't have time for that!” Yue snapped. 

Iori however raised a brow as if this was an odd statement...then Yue realized Meryl was in the room. “Noo! Go get dressed in there!” 

“Possessive of your man's junk, huh? That's cute” Meryl remarked simply. 

Yue leered, pushing a blushing Iori towards her bathroom, closing the door behind him. Meryl blinked, “Looks like you two got pretty freaky last night. I don't know how many scarves it'll take to cover all those hickeys...” 

Staring herself over in her full length mirror, Yue wanted to cry. Yea, she had hickeys pretty much head to toe. This was a nightmare! Meryl however just snickered, retrieving her phone and calling someone... “Hey, Hayato? Iori's in a bit of a bind at my place, do you have an extra uniform...? Awesome. If you want him alive, bring it in a few.” 

Yue gaped as Meryl stroked her chin, “Oh yea, I guess that works...yea, thanks.” 

Clicking off, she called, “Oi, Iori, Hayato's going to bring your uniform and bookbag. We're just going to pretend you came to get Yue instead of banged her all night.” 

“Meryl!” 

Meryl waved a hand, leaving, as Yue hissed. Ooh! Stupid sex! This is why it was evil! 

She scowled as Iori leaned against the bathroom door, staring at her with a rather whimsical tired expression. He was being pretty out of it, she was used to him being alert waking up. Crossing her arms over her bare chest, she gave him a look. “Are you sleepy?” 

Her heart skipped when he gave her a rather sultry little smile, his lids half-closed, his hand gripping the sheet to keep it from completely falling but sagging on his sculpted hips...“Exhausted...you wore me out last night.” 

Yue almost died because the next thought that went through her head was, 'I'm ready to wear you out some more'. No!! Why was she so...sexual!? Iori chuckled, rubbing his eyes. “I'll be fine with some coffee...and maybe a cold shower.” 

“You can't take a shower, I have to take a shower too and it'd be weird if it came on twice!” she sputtered, paranoid. 

Iori tilted his head before rolling his eyes around as if a thought struck him. She gawked as he grabbed her wrist, “Then let's...conserve water and shower together.” 

NOOOO! That was a horrible idea! What was happening!? 

...Leave it to Iori, he didn't start anything...but she sure did. Morning...shower...sex. When they managed to make it to school without Mura knowing any different, Iori fell right to sleep at his desk as she could only stare, mortified. 

What was HAPPENING? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


“Whaddya be gone, a week? Why the hell do I need to see you off?” 

“It's the polite thing to do, dick!” 

Skye sat outside of his house with Hayato, finally out of a wheelchair and on crutches per doctor's orders. He was pretty happy and now he was leaving for Germany in a few hours. Thankfully things seemed to be going well... 

He scowled at Hayato though, the fellow seeming disgruntled or whatever...“You suck. I never get to see you much or anything anymore and you act like this when I call you out! And where's Iori?!” 

Skye leered when his cousin appeared as if he'd been summoned, Yue on his arm. Oh great, then he appears with his woman. However, he raised a brow when Iori gave her a rather...tongue-y kiss, gripping her thighs, before saying something in her ear. She flustered, tapping him chidingly before waving towards Skye. 

Skye smiled slowly, waving back, and the girl walked off somewhere. When she was out of range, he grinned deviantly, holding his hand out for Iori. “It's about time, punk, you finally getting some ass?” 

Iori snickered, taking the gesture, leaning against the railing of the Yukina home. “More eloquently we have started to have relations...” 

“I imagine Yue kind of being a prude in bed though...” Skye remarked, thoughtfully stroking his cheek. 

“Um, not that I'd WANT you imagining my Yucchan in bed...not...really?” Iori coughed. 

Hayato covered his mouth about to utter a secret, “They had morning shower sex.” 

“Ooh, that's my boy” Skye gushed, smacking Iori's back as the brunette leered at Hayato. “You know, if I didn't have Gogo, I'd totally be after Yue.” 

Iori glowered at him but shook his head, “Yue's too classy for the likes of you.” 

“Oh, I bet” snickered Skye, “We wouldn't make it past a week.” 

Iori smirked and Hayato sighed, slamming down on the step, “...I guess it's...my turn to have issues.” 

“Really?” Skye groaned, “We just had a life threatening accident and you're having problems with your girl...?” 

“Yea...she said something along the lines of 'your first love isn't your only'...” 

Iori raised a brow before tapping his chin, “Well, it's...true.” 

“WHAT?” 

Skye nodded absently, “I mean, our family has this really good track record of being able to pick and stay with who they love but uh, our grandpa's a manwhore, that man slept through a hoard.” 

Iori laughed, shrugging, “That's actually not a good example, Grandma was his first love.” 

“True, true...ACTUALLY, your mom's a good example” Skye snapped his fingers. 

Hayato gave him a rather...odd expression. Like Skye suddenly was about to express knowledge he didn't know anyone else besides he had. Weird? “How so?” 

“My mama said she was head over hills in love with Mura forever but then met your dad.” 

He looked relieved so apparently Skye was missing something...but still pretty perturbed. “Then...are you saying I have no chance of having a permanent relationship with May?” 

“No chance? Of course not, if you guys work with each other and really want to, why not? But I mean, don't think it's the end if...something happened. Same with any of us” Iori sighed. 

Skye felt cross. “No way, Gogo is so going to be my wife whether she likes it or not!” 

“The hell I am, Mr. Gogo.” 

He grinned as Meryl appeared, still in her school uniform, appearing disgruntled. “Aw, c'mon, can you imagine all the fun we'd have? Except married so when the fun eventually kills one of us we get the other's life savings?” 

Meryl snickered, jabbing him, “I _see_ , it's the money.” 

“More than that” he grinned more before pouting, “Sure you don't want to go with me?” 

“Can't, I'm already almost running late for work now” she sighed, glancing at her phone, “Besides, you'll have a blast without me. Just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll be here when you get back.” 

“Okay...” he grumbled petulantly, wrapping one arm around her, leaning heavily on his other crutch. Kissing her tenderly, he murmured, “Want me to bring you anything?” 

Meryl seemed to think but shook her head, “Any souvenir you think I'd like would be fine. I really can't think of anything specific...” 

He nodded and she tugged his necklace gently but firmly, “You stay out of trouble, jerk. I hear German women are hot.” 

Skye snickered, “Whatever, Gogo-chan, I'll be a good boy. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone either, you're kind of a troublemaker too.” 

“Hardly” she scoffed before kissing him again, “I'll see you in a few weeks. Really, have fun, okay?” 

“I will.” 

She waved casually at everyone before rushing off into town towards her job. Skye blinked absently after her before Iori poked him. “You never told her, did you?” 

“Flaked.” 

Hayato sighed gravely, “I'd probably flake too. If Meryl didn't want that kind of thing, she'd crush you into dust...” 

Skye groaned, “Yea...but, maybe I'll get some courage on this trip. I won't let her ditch me for having damn feelings.” 

“Good” smiled Iori, “And seriously, do some awesome things. You deserve it, man.” 

“Will do...” he assured. 

He figured everything would be fine while he was gone, that everything wouldn't mess up. However, he learned earlier than he should have that wasn't always the case. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Weren't you upset with her, Hayato?”_

Inaba Hayato moaned hotly as his somewhat tiny little girlfriend forced him back against the wall of his bedroom, jerking open his uniform shirt, as she kissed him rather zealously. Yelping as she threw him backwards on the bed, he caught her hand as she started to rip off his undershirt. “Uh, you okay, May...?” 

“Wahh, why do you ask...?” she questioned, getting the garment off, sucking his nipple. 

Hayato flushed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as she licked down his chest, “J-just I-I'm not used to...this...” 

She unzipped his pants before pausing, looking up at him with those big dark eyes. “You hate me...” 

Eh?? “Wh-what! I don't hate you!” he gawked, sitting up. 

May pouted up at him and he flushed, scratching the back of his head. “I'll be honest, I wasn't...happy with the whole first love remark but I could never hate you, May-chan...” 

“And the baby...?” 

His eyes widened and he stared at her for a moment before...shrugging. What else could he do? “We're still young...who knows, maybe we'd actually reverse down the line. You'll want babies and I won't...” 

May's nose wrinkled, gazing at her lap, “I doubt it...I don't like that, you know! How it's just expected to have kids?” 

“I never thought of it as an expectation...” Hayato mumbled, leaning against his headboard. “It...like I said, it's not important right now. I don't hate you... I like you quite a bit.” 

She looked pleased, snuggling against his chest. “Mm...wah, you think...if I did change my mind, our baby would look like you?” 

Hayato smiled, kissing her forehead, “I'd prefer, if we did, that they look like their mama.” 

May blushed cutely but smiled as well, “I'll...think about it.” 

His heart fluttered as she continued to undress him and they had passionate sex. He lied in bed afterwards with her curled against his chest, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It was her mother, probably. The woman apparently cussed her daughters out for 'ruining her body' when she was pregnant with them. Yea, okay, sorry for making you fat because you conceived me. Really sucky of me. And that wasn't even the main thing... 

But...if she was his first and only love, he knew in his heart that May would be an excellent mother even if she couldn't see it for whatever reason. Stroking her hair, he smiled. He hoped...he could change her mind in the future. 

...If there was a future. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When he got back, she planned to take him to Kyoto. 

Meryl grumbled, bright red, as she stared at the notebook with all the plans she'd been making. They'd go to the Jishu Shrine, a nice hotel, have a nice dinner...it was completely funded by her so it wasn't going to be super awesome but... 

She gasped, jumping, when her cell phone rang. Pursing her lips, she picked up, knowing it was her boyfriend. ”What is it, dude? Shouldn't you be off in some castles?” 

Skye laughed, “I did that earlier!” 

Meryl sighed, turning on the video when he requested it. He looked better, completely bright and rejuvenated, lying in a hotel bed. That was pleasing... 

“I wish you'd come...” 

“Well, maybe next time” she sighed gravely. 

Skye pouted, “'Next time'...” 

Meryl smiled some but glared when she noticed what his hand was doing... “Perv. Did you just ask for video to get fap material?” 

He grinned saucily, “That's right, baby, your face gets me going...” 

She rolled her eyes, smirking, slamming down into bed, “I think I'll end this call.” 

“No, no! C'mon, let's...” he broke off and groaned, “Let's have...video phone sex?” 

Meryl raised a brow as he jerked himself completely out, stroking methodically, his cheeks flushing. “It's the least you could do...” 

“I still could click off” scoffed Meryl...though admittedly kind of ogling him. It had been a while... 

Meryl groaned as he pleaded with her, setting her phone up so he could...watch her please herself? He watched avidly, moaning. “A-ah...” Meryl flushed, getting wet. 

“F—k, Gogo...” he rasped, closing his eyes. 

“I...I don't think I can finish without you” she muttered, looking away. 

Skye smiled, his eyes still closed, “That's kind of...kinky sweet. But if it's all the same to you, I think I'll have to finish without you, my state generally gets in the way more...” 

Meryl snickered, “I understand.” 

When he was done, he was staring at her absently. “...Oi, Meryl?” 

“Wha...?” she murmured, a little sleepy now. “Meryl...” 

“Gogo” he amended softly, “I'm being a wuss about this and it's especially sucky that I'm only comfortable saying this from thousands of miles away...” 

Meryl frowned, sitting up on her elbow. She felt oddly...nervous. What? “...What's up?” 

“You, uh, know when...I'm just by myself or something, you're the only thing that's ever on my mind and...and when I...I...almost died, I realized there's no...reason for me to be scared...” 

He paused, gazing off. “I mean, I won't let you get away even if you reject it.” 

“What the hell are you talking about? You're freaking me out” she scowled, “Just tell me. I'll bite your head off if it's stupid.” 

Skye laughed, shaking his head, “And you wonder why I'm nervous!” 

She grimaced, falling onto her back, “I'm sorry. I...want you to be able to tell me things, I know I'm a bit of a bitch.” 

“No, no...” Skye shook his head, “It's...uncomfortable. And I guess I'm uncomfortable not knowing how you'll react because regardless people react differently...” 

“I'm confused...just tell me.” 

“I'm kind of in love with you, Gogo-chan.” 

Meryl frowned, closing her eyes, “...In...” 

...Love? Her eyes popped open and she sat up, alarmed. Skye was flustered, scratching his cheek, “I-I mean, I've never been in love with a girl before so it's new to me. And it's...you, I bet you look down on that type of thing anyway.” 

She bit her lip, pressing her hand to her chest. Yea, weird, her heart was pulsing fast. Love? “I'm...kind of speechless?” 

“I'm sure you're just forming some way to crush me” he smirked. 

“Ass, I wouldn't do that!” she growled before blushing completely, “I...I'm flattered?” 

Skye seemed surprised, “That's better than I expected...” 

“But I wonder, you were so reluctant to tell me...?” 

Skye snorted, standing and hobbling on his crutches towards the bathroom, apparently. “Because I didn't want you to reject and start avoiding me. That'd hurt me more than anything.” 

“It's not like I'd go out of my way to hurt you, jerk” she grumbled, crawling under her blanket, “I'm not sure I'm a love type, Skye. I wouldn't know where to start...” 

“It's fine, baby.” 

Pinking, she murmured, “I...do care a lot about you. I...I can at least do that much.” 

Skye smiled, sitting on the edge of a tub wearily, turning on the bath, “That makes me feel nice...so don't worry about love, just...let me be with you, okay? Stop all these secret rendezvous to Soyokaze to plot getting away from me and whatever.” 

“Don't be clingy” she chastised sleepily, “...Whatever happens, even if I do go to some far off place, we'll be fine. Got it?” 

“...Yea. I love you.” 

“Thanks...I'm glad someone can” she murmured, “...You'll be cool when you get back, right? I...uh, had a surprise for you.” 

Skye nodded, “I'll be right as rain...I can't wait.” 

Bidding him farewell and jumping into the shower, she had trouble sleeping that night. Love...? Really? That was so...weird. And it hadn't even BEEN that long, maybe he was just imagining it. But... 

...Why'd it feel kind of good? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mura yawned sleepily as he wandered to the door. It was a Sunday, his off day...if it was Carrie he'd probably grumble at her. She knew better, he was exhausted... 

He blinked as his daughters suddenly skittered to the door, May, Yue, and Mei all arguing that it was their...individual beaus. He wasn't sure when Mei got one but well, whatever...shaking his head, he opened the door. Only one way to find out... 

...Ceffiena? 

His eyes widened...and the girls fell completely silent as their mother stood on the porch. Her hands were folded before her and she had a smile...? A nervous smile. Wha...? She hadn't shown her face since the girls returned... 

“What...do you want?” Yue questioned in a shockingly cold voice. 

The girls were...glaring. Oi? Ceffiena twiddled her fingers, “D-dears, I've...I've been doing a lot of soul searching a-and, well, I was wondering if you'd...let me talk to you? Please...?” 

May glared, “Why should we?” 

Mei frowned and glanced over her shoulder, “...Meryl.” 

Mura blinked, very confused, as his oldest quad appeared, an apathetic expression on her face. She stared, scratching her temple. “...What's going on?” 

“Mother wants to talk to us” Yue grunted. 

Meryl glanced at the woman, raising a brow, “...What about?” 

Ceffiena bit her lip, smiling brightly, a weird expression on her usually cold face. “I-it's a little cold out...” 

Despite his extreme dislike of the mother of his children, he opened the door, allowing her in. “...I'll make tea. Why don't you take her to the sitting room, ladies?” 

They seemed extremely against this but led her in to the room. Ceffiena sat rather meekly, her hands in her lap as she glanced around at them. “Well, you, uh, are looking well, dears! I hope everything's going okay.” 

The girls were silent before Yue glared, “Cut all this, mother, what is it that you want?” 

“Really, I-I've missed you extremely!” 

May scoffed, “Really...? Hard to believe, honestly.” 

Meryl crossed her arms and stared at the woman before shaking her head, “I agree with May. This is too sudden. What is it, has Brody threatened to leave?” 

“Like I said, I did...a lot of soul searching and-and I weep every night for what I was brainwashed to believe and ALLOW Brody to do” she said in a pleading tone, “Meryl, I can never make up what I let happen but...but Brody is out of my life, I...I'm over that. I just wish to start over with my children.” 

“After what you did and said you think it's that easy?” Yue hissed, “I-I can't believe you have the nerve to even FACE us after what happened!” 

Mei, hesitantly, scratched the back of her head, “C'mon, let's...let's hear her out. People can change, you know?” 

“Just like you to be swallowed in, Mei” huffed May, crossing her arms. 

Mei bowed her head and Meryl shook hers, “Don't be like that, May. People...can change.” 

The two angry ones stared at her, stunned, and Meryl shook her head, “My only problem is this is pretty out of the blue, mother. And truly, I doubt I could trust you.” 

“I understand that” Ceffiena wept, “B-but you're my only children, I have nothing without you. I _need_ you.” 

Yue frowned, gazing at her weirdly before leaning towards Meryl, whispering, “She's up to something, I can feel it.” 

“Probably.” 

Meryl rubbed her brow, feeling a headache. Where was this coming from? Fine, it would have been random ANY day their mother appeared and begged forgiveness but well, this was just so out of left field it was ridiculous. Why? What was her game? 

Ceffiena actually _smiled_ at their dad when he brought them tea, excusing himself to his study quickly, freaked out by the gesture himself. Okay, if she was playing a game, she was playing to win, that...that just wasn't natural. Meryl leaned back, crossing her hands over her stomach. “Mother, what...exactly do you want? I mean, I know I'M not going back to your house but what are you asking?” 

“N-nothing like that, I know I...I killed that” she whimpered, twiddling her thumbs, “J-just let me go shopping with you or-or have dinner sometimes! Nothing serious, I promise.” 

Dinner? Shopping? They all raised a brow and leaned into a huddle of sorts, muttering between them how this was nuts. But... 

But, well, if her sisters were there, these things wouldn't become some setup for her to get molested by one of her mother's associates. Unless she had...multiple men, but still, strength in numbers? Besides, dinner and shopping were social and she'd be fairly nuts to setup a crime out in public. Looking up, Ceffiena seemed hopeful, sincere...why was it so...odd? 

Meryl jolted when her cell phone rang, playing Skye's ringtone. Her heart pulsed, shockingly...excited. He called a few days ago to tell her he wasn't going to call again until he was back in Japan...signaling one moment, she stood, going to the kitchen, answering, “Skye?” 

“ _Mein liebling-chan,_ I'm home! 

Meryl smiled, leaning against the wall, “Welcome home, dork.” 

“Miss me?” 

“Somewhat.” 

She sighed, hearing Sachiko and Felicie command him to go lie down. He grumbled something at them but she recognized the sounds of doors opening and closing. “All the women in my life run me, I swear.” 

Before she could remark, he yawned, “Get over here and snuggle me to sleep, will you?” 

Meryl smirked, looking over her shoulders towards the room that contained her mother, knowing if her boyfriend knew she was here, he'd flip his lid. “I'm a little preoccupied right now, baby...but you're mine tomorrow, right?” 

“I'm yours whenever you want me” he assured, yawning heavily again, “Man, I guess I am pretty worn out...so tomorrow? I can't wait to show you the stuff I got you.” 

“Tomorrow” she promised, “Get some rest, I planned a lot.” 

“Can't wait” he purred sleepily, “See you then, Gogo-chan.” 

Clicking off, she pressed the phone to her chest and thought about it a little more. Sighing, walking back into the room with her sisters, she shook her head, “I...wouldn't mind giving it a try, mother. But nothing serious and I can't promise what will happen. Are we clear?” 

The others seemed shocked but Ceffiena nodded rapidly, happily, “Th-thank you so much! Let's shop next weekend, okay?” 

Yue gaped speechlessly but they all just...nodded slowly. 

Once they let her out, May glared, “Wah, Meryl-chan, what are you thinking? She's evil!” 

“I'm...realizing people can change, I suppose” Meryl shrugged, “I've changed...so if she claims she has and wants to start over, I'm not going to be evil back to her. Surely if she's screwed as ever, I won't have anything to do with her but she seems...sincere.” 

“Emphasis on 'seems'” Yue scowled...before sighing, “...But I suppose you're right. I don't think I could trust her again but...she is still our mother...” 

Meryl nodded, smiling, “Well, I'm going to go pack for my trip tomorrow with Skye.” 

  
“Eh?? Trip with Skye?” May echoed, astonished. 

“Mm hmm, I planned a trip to Kyoto for him and myself. It'll be a nice little rendezvous” she nodded. 

Yue propped her hands on her hips, pouting, “You're all...glowing and strange...like you're in love or something.” 

Meryl's eyes widened and May blinked, “That doesn't seem like Meryl-chan though!” 

“Y-yea! D-don't be silly!” Meryl blustered, turning. 

Fine, he said HE was in love...but her? Never! Love... 

It...did feel nice when he told her he loved her though. And why was she smiling when he called? That wasn't love, that was stupid infatuation...wasn't it? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Argh! Skye!” 

She pouted as her boyfriend splashed her pretty well from his sitting spot on the shore, laughing. Meryl had felt awful because she'd planned a beach trip and somehow forgot he was barely mobile. He smiled, struggled out here, and now was being a pain in the ass! 

Grinning saucily, he captured her around her legs, pulling her down as she squealed. “You! Now I regret planning anything!” 

“Whatever, I'm having a blast!” he exclaimed, kissing her sweetly, hugging her tight in his arms. 

She pouted, sighing, letting the neck height waves hit her. She scowled, “This feels good?” 

“It feels awesome” he sighed, closing his eyes, “Like I could be swept away...” 

“That's awful!” 

Skye snorted, “Is not...” 

Glowering at him, he smiled warmly at her, giving her another kiss, “What else do you have planned?” 

Meryl sighed, hugging his neck, “Surprise.” 

“Awesome...and hot damn, I can't get over it, this bathing suit is sexy...” he purred, grasping her thighs. 

Snickering, she nipped at his lips. It was just a simple black bandeau bikini but she supposed save from being naked Skye would like something like it. She smiled some as he released her, diving under and coming up to float on his back, his eyes closed. “Seriously seriously though, Gogo, this is awesome. You guys are being way too nice to me.” 

She watched him before shrugging, standing, “You would have done the same and you know it.” 

“Nope, I'd be in jail for killing the guy that hit you if our situations were switched” he said rather plainly. 

“So what, you want me to go avenge you?” 

Skye scoffed, “My Gogo-chan is too pretty for jail.” 

Meryl smirked. Skye struggled to his feet, wobbly. She came to his side, supporting him, and he grumbled, clutching her shoulders. “Just wait, Gogo-chan, I'll be back on my feet in no time.” 

“You're doing well anyway, Skye, they called like a year before you could manage to walk. You're already hobbling” Meryl pointed out. 

“Yea...” 

Sighing, groaning as his knees ached, he sat at the table of one of the nearby beach cafes. She frowned. “Do you want a drink, baby? I'm going to get some iced tea...” 

“That sounds good” Skye smiled softly, reaching for the bag to grab his wallet. 

Meryl scowled, smacking his hand. He yelped, pouting, as she leered at him. “I am paying, you. Now you relax, I'll be right back.” 

“Yes, mistress.” 

Grinning as she smacked his arm before going to the stand, he leaned back and at least retrieved his phone. Scrolling through his contacts, he text Iori and Hayato to check on them. Meryl had practically kidnapped him the next morning after his return to Germany, driving them to the station and the two sailed into the area. God, how...sweet and romantic, she planned like a vacation for just them.. He pinked a little, looking up at her. She hadn't really said much about his confession but, well, that wasn't a bad thing. Truly he'd believed she'd be freaked the hell out but she...was okay. 

Walking back to the table with the drinks, she set one before him before seating herself across the table. Thanking her, he took a sip and frowned when he saw a rather...perplexed look on her face. 

“Something the matter, baby?” 

“Huh...? Oh no, just thinking of something crazy” she shook her head. 

He laughed, raising a brow, “'Something crazy'? Something crazy like what?” 

Meryl leaned back, crossing her arms, gazing up thoughtfully before pouting, “Well, we're eighteen right...?” 

“Yep...?” 

“And I _always_ wanted a tatt...” 

Skye grinned lazily, “You want to get tatted up while we're here, Gogo? I insist you get a Gogo tatt.” 

“Never!” 

He laughed, sipping his tea and shrugging, “I wouldn't mind, honestly. I was going to wait until the boys and I got toasted in college to wake up with one, but...” 

Meryl snickered, shaking her head, “Well, let's get one you'll choose.” 

Skye smirked when he noticed she was in thought once again, “And what other naughty little plots do you have?” 

“Well, I was thinking we could go shower...I heard at the front desk there's this really nice restaurant and I thought we could go there for dinner tonight” she shrugged. 

He smiled, resting his chin on his crossed hands, “Sounds nice...but dinner's not for a few hours, how will we fill the time?” 

She sent him a dull expression that made him grin. “ _Definitely_ sounds nice.” 

Finishing their drinks, he stood with the crutch on one arm and her on the other. She pressed into his side and looked up at him for a moment. “Skye...” 

“Hmm?” 

“...Nothing, never mind” she shook her head after a moment, smiling before kissing him, “What are you thinking about for the tatt?” 

Skye mused, “I'll think over it while we're messing around...” 

“No you won't” she scoffed, pinching his side as he grinned. “...Let's make it kind of like...important.” 

“Of course” he agreed, kissing her forehead as they walked into the hotel. 

...She was his support right now. While he was in Germany, having a blast with his Sachi, mama, dad, and Felicie, he...had this weird thought, standing, overlooking the scenery from the bridge: 

How much would it hurt if he jumped? 

It scared the hell out of him. Sure, when he was a kid, he thought maybe he could jump off the edge of something and fly. And he'd been instantly proven wrong and had a broken arm to show for it. But standing there, gazing down into impending nothingness, the thought came like the ripping of metal pushing into his body, glass embedding into his skull, the force of being crushed. It was sudden. He didn't know where it came from. What bothered him the absolute most? It wasn't a whimsical idea like that from his innocence. 

It wasn't what would happen if I just jumped from here? No, it was 'how much would it hurt?'. He was less than anything right now. Less than once was, less than Skye, perhaps less than human. The only thing that made him tell himself he was an idiot for even considering that question was remembering Meryl was expecting him back for this vacation. 

She was his strength. His strength was a teenage romance. His strength was the same age as him. 

His strength, just as he was, was changing. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sierra is from Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny...frankly, I fathomed she'd be a great pairing for Mei just going off her picture. But uh, playing the game, I have to say she is probably in my least favorite bachelorettes ever. Who is THAT lazy? 


	22. Third Generation, Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE* kazeblanca is my personal tumblr now but around this time it was my everything tumblr. For just the series, see hmlegacy.tumblr.com.

**Chapter 12:** Vindicated 

**Chapter Note:** Uh...I was a little jarred to see that my browser no longer even had fanfiction (dot) net saved and discovered that I haven't really gotten very far since...over a month ago x.x Yes, I have...accomplished a chapter? So I dunno if that promise of just one large 'swoosh' is going to work like I thought it would. Meep. That said, I'm now on my ever impractically timed Spring Break which I will spend either wrapping this up or partying. Unfortunately for me, it's usually neither. 

I will say this definitely DEFINITELY has braindrafted longer than I wanted and I do have quite a bit more to accomplish in the story. I'd probably get a little more traffic if I turned this into a separate fiction but whatever, it's all good in my book. 

Thanks for the reviews, it's been quite a while indeed. And that is definitely because YES, school is too troublesome. I have a total of THREE classes and they are STILL killing me! Damn senior seminars, class that's required for utterly no comprehensible reason, and having to retake Italian... but it's all worth it, I tell myself. Or it better be. As of now, Nelly and Elli have the outstanding vote of 'Sure!' in regards to them getting back together. My silly rarely cowriter on all things yaoi chose 'Never!' having absolutely no idea what the poll was about so no worries if you saw that XP Speaking of deviantart, I have a picture of Chihaya and Chase from Yume on there. It came out pretty well in my opinion (aka, I suck under most circumstances). **ALSO, follow me on tumblr!** Right now I'm just reblogging nonsense (90s kid found 90s nostalgia blog) but I have posted some things about the fanfic and I'm certainly going to post random spoilers at...random. I am **kazeblanca** if you're interested. 

As for this chapter, **sound your horns** , readers: It's the **“ish hits the fan” one.** Notably, yes, this was slightly rushed but you know, things need to get moving. Like, now. **So be on guard for uncensored language, some mingled sex, and dark themes.** Additionally, I am going to post a short story explaining an underlying theme in 'Third Generation'. While you don't have to read it, it'll probably be a prerequisite for later reading in a way. Look for “ **How Many People Change”** and as always, enjoy. Remember, I love happy endings but nothing's easy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The night started wonderfully. Gogo and him made good use of the bed and took a nice long nap. She woke him up to shower with her and get dressed for dinner. 

He'd kind of grumbled, wanting to just go to a simple place to have dinner, but she insisted on some fancy pants place. She knew he wasn't complicated, was she trying to impress him? But he got himself pretty for her, pulling on a gray dress shirt, black slacks, and even a tie. Looking towards the bathroom as he pulled his hair back, he glowered at his watch, a bit of old-fashioned elegance, he supposed, and grunted. 

“Baby, the reservations are in a few minutes...” 

Meryl was dressing in the bathroom and called to him she'd be ready momentarily. He smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, blinking absently. Wow, they _were_ like a real couple... 

Buttoning his sleeves absently, he looked over his shoulder when the door opened... 

She had on a sexy little bandeau dark blue dress with a fitted black bolero jacket and high-heeled simple black shoes. Her hair was up as she scowled, looking around for something before finding it, picking up a little black clutch. Tucking a curled strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped the style, Meryl nodded. “I'm ready.” 

“For me to bang you?” 

Meryl scoffed, rushing to take his arm as he braced on the crutch, walking towards the door. “I didn't think it was skanky!” 

“Not at all, you look beautiful” he assured, kissing her temple before sighing. “...Could you let me at least buy dinner? I feel like a leech now.” 

“I'll let you buy dessert” she agreed, going to the elevator and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him tenderly. 

He grinned lazily, kissing her back, “Ever wanted to have a quickie in an elevator, baby?” 

“No, perv” she snickered, pinching his arm before resting her ear against his chest, “...Are you, uh, having a good time? I'm sure you're sick of traveling.” 

“I told you I was having a blast” he murmured, hugging her shoulder with one arm, “And I mean it. I'm touched you've done this.” 

She sighed, the door opening as she pulled away, holding his arm again. They received some stares from the people in the lobby. Skye figured because she looked really damn good. Meryl really was a pretty woman... swallowing, he absently reached into his pocket to make sure it was still there. 

They arrived at the outdoor restaurant and took a seat when their waiter greeted them. Skye smiled somewhat, going through the menu. “Mm, Cioppino...” 

Meryl sulked, looking through the listings as well, “You and your fancy palate...” 

“Yea, my dad's kind of made me a gourmet, I suppose” Skye murmured absently. 

She looked up from the menu for a hot second at him before continuing to gaze through, “You seem to be getting along with him better...” 

“My old man? Yea...I guess we talk a bit more and it's less him lecturing me and me trying to annoy the hell out of him” Skye shrugged some, sipping the complimentary wine glass of water. 

Meryl shifted in her seat, glancing off, “Uh, that's...good, right?” 

Skye raised a brow, looking up from the appetizers when he sensed that she was talking around something. Tilting his head, he cleared his throat. “Something's the matter. What's wrong?” 

“Nothing! It's...it's just I know it'll piss you off” she grumbled. 

“'Know it'll piss me off'? What does that mean?” he frowned, confused. “Tell me.” 

Meryl picked up the wine list, saying simply, “My mother wants to reconcile with us and we're going shopping next Saturday. Oh, they have Perignon.” 

“... _What_?” 

He did NOT just hear her say she was going to make up with the mother that essentially whored her own child out to some pedophile masquerading as her boyfriend. “Meryl, no. I mean, _f—k_ no.” 

“It's my decision, Skye” she said gravely. 

Skye dropped his menu, not sure if he was hungry anymore. But Meryl gazed up at him, giving this look like she was highly concerned what he'd think if she did this. It didn't take a mind reader to know what Skye thought about it. Meryl was the woman he was in love with and that was the monster that had _allowed_ her to be hurt since she was a little child. Reconciliation? Was that possible? 

...Swallowing, taking a deep breath, he reached out and held her hand. “...I'll...support you. It is your decision and I'll back you...65 percent, considering what you're doing and how much I despise her. But I'll always be behind you. AS LONG AS Brody is entirely out of the picture.” 

“She said he is...” 

He forced a smile because it smelled beyond fishy. No, it was downright rotten. But Meryl smiled softly, “People can change, you know?” 

“Sure they can...” he murmured, feeling a tightening in his throat. 

She leaned across the table, giving him a gentle peck on the lips while squeezing his hand, “Thank you for being supportive. You're rather given to flipping out.” 

“I know...” he laughed with a sigh before giving her a solemn expression, “You tell me the moment something doesn't feel right.” 

“I will.” 

It was a gnawing feeling in his gut that made him displace all his concerns about why he was suddenly preoccupied with jumping off a bridge. What could make Ceffiena come back and say 'I want to reconcile' besides...pure evil? 

It...didn't feel good. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Saioji May noticed something. 

Glowering, gazing out on the deck where her papa and the mother of her boyfriend, she came to a realization: why was she here so much! 

It wasn't so much she minded, honestly. Inaba Carrie and her father went way back and it was nice they were such old friends. 

_However_ , Hayato showed her some pictures once...they were old pictures. Her dad and Carrie were together in a lot of them and she caught sight of one that was pretty frisky. May had demanded, shocked, if they had been an item. Hayato frowned, shaking his head. 'No...I think that my mom pined after him a lot though. She had this journal where she wrote she wanted to marry him...'. 

FINE, she could accept that too. She wrote as a child that she loved Hayato and even put their names together. Inaba May had even been written on her papers. But that was cute and dandy. She scowled deeply. EXCEPT Carrie was married. And her father, clear as the eye could see, was obviously still in love with her. 

It should be all on her father, of course. He was the man in love with another man's wife. But Carrie was over here so much! She called her father often and-and it was ridiculous! Did he still think he had a chance? Where'd she get off leading him on like this! 

Nibbling her thumb, she cocked a brow. She was worried. One misstep, one drink too many, and they could do something they'd regret. And Carrie wouldn't leave the father of her children and just break her daddy's heart in the process. Something had to be done. 

“May, what are you doing...?” 

May hissed, waving at Meryl, whom had meandered up behind her absently, frantically, “Shh! Look at this!” 

Meryl's dark eyes gazed toward the deck, blinking languidly, “...Yea, so?” 

“You're the one that said papa is in love with her! Aren't you worried he'll get hurt?” May demanded. 

They had to have a meeting! Grabbing her sister's wrist before she could answer, she dragged her to Yue's room after retrieving Mei as well. Yue scowled, folding some clothes. “What's the matter?” 

“Papa needs a girlfriend!” 

“This is why you dragged me here?” Meryl questioned dryly. 

May glared at her as Mei rolled her eyes, “Wouldn't papa get a girlfriend if he wanted one? I mean, he's not...unattractive, I guess?” 

“Papa's a cutie!” May insisted. 

Yue sighed, putting things in her wardrobe, “May, we're not going to match make for our father. It'd be much too invasive.” 

May pouted, leering at her uninterested sisters, “But papa won't do it on his own! C'mon, since we've been here who has papa brought home?” 

Meryl tapped her chin, raising a black brow, “It's true, papa doesn't seem to be getting laid between his crazy work schedule and here...” 

“Ew! That's not--” 

Mei scratched the side of her face, interrupting, “He is at that stupid lab more hours of the day than most...I guess he doesn't have time?” 

Yue thoughtfully rested her chin in her palm, “Oh, that's right, he is a workaholic. He seems to work a lot less because we're here. And just imagine when we go off to college or work, he'll be back on that same routine. Perhaps a woman would give him a reason to slow down a bit. ” 

“Bleh, I don't want to find dad some chick. It's like you said, Yue, way too freakin' invasive. We don't even know his type” grunted Meryl, folding her hands behind her head. 

May pouted darkly, “His type is Carrie. I bet he hasn't found a girlfriend because she's around!” 

“Are you insinuating that Carrie would be jealous if papa got a girlfriend?” Mei questioned, giving her a look. 

“Well, maybe!” 

Meryl snickered, getting out her phone when it chimed with a text, “Way awesome view of your man's mother there, little sister. Carrie's cool though, I doubt she's even thinking about dad in that way. It's not weird they hang out, she seems to do that with all her old friends.” 

May wasn't convinced but Yue crossed her arms, frowning, “Papa should have another child.” 

Meryl had been looking at her cell, Mei at her nails, but they all paused and looked up at her in unison. They stared for a long few moments before Mei finally spoke: “Come again?” 

“Well, he missed so much of our childhood and I know he regrets it so he should find a wife and have a family!” 

“That is pretty left field, _Yucchan_ ” Meryl snorted. 

Yue glowered at her though taking a playful swing at her, Meryl ducking with a grin, “Well sure, why not? Dad's had a pretty dysfunctional family life. Just I think it should be up to him if he does that.” 

“And papa doesn't need anymore kids, he has us!” pouted May. 

Mei cocked a brow, “Yea, isn't dad kind of old too? I mean, don't they stop floating when you reach a certain age?” 

“ _MEI!_ ” 

“I don't think so” Meryl gazed upward in thought, cocking a brow, “I mean, I think men are solid for a while. But of course that means he has to find a fertile young chick.” 

May flustered, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea...Yue scowled, laying out a skirt. “Well, we can...play with that, I suppose. Meryl, are you still sure about this idea of 'reconciling' with our mother?” 

“Nope, but it's always worth a shot” Meryl shrugged, “And I figured regardless of what bull she could try to pull, we'll have strength in numbers, right?” 

Mei nodded haughtily and Yue smiled some, “Yes, that's true...Iori's completely not thrilled about it though, I almost expected him to try to forbid it.” 

“Nn, same. Skye was supportive though...” Meryl sighed. 

May frowned as the three of them chattered...well, she...hadn't even told Hayato about that. Did she really have to? It seemed like their business yet Yue and Meryl discussed it with their boyfriends as well...? 

...Odd. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

There were whispers he hadn't heard in the last four or five years. Astonished, shocked, speechless... Hayato looked around, his hands awkwardly in his pockets as Emma stood beside him, looking around absently. Barrett was glancing at people they passed as well, seeming rather nervous... 

“Oh! Our missing queen!” declared a fellow, striding through the masses of people working and gawking at them, appearing delighted. 

Inaba Carrie smiled as he hugged her tightly, gushing, “I thought I'd never get to see you again!” 

“Of course not, sweetie. I scheduled a flight as soon as Vinny told me about your shows. How could I miss it?” Carrie said, squeezing his hands as he held them. 

“You have no idea how honored I am” he said, misty-eyed, before looking up, “Oh my, is this your brood?” 

  
“Mm hmm, this is my oldest son, Hayato, then Barrett, and Emma.” 

They just nodded politely and the man clapped, “Oh! They're gorgeous, as expected of you!” 

Carrie laughed some, “They really look more like their father than me.” 

“Hardly” he scoffed, waving a hand, “And where are those other gems you had, you know, the rare hard to come by Hollywood twins?” 

Their mother snickered, “Do you know how much hell my poor angels would catch if I brought them here? I'd have to hire an army of security just for them.” 

“Oh pooh. I'm sure they're gorgeous.” 

Hayato smirked somewhat as their Uncle Takeru appeared out of the fray, hugging Carrie's shoulders, resting his chin on her forehead. “So how does it look, nee-san? The music should be AMAZING.” 

Carrie smirked, patting her younger brother's hands, “Well, you did just pull a Moulin Rouge and take a bunch of already popular music, babe.” 

“Hey, I had to make it fit, that counts” he pouted. 

“It does” she agreed, kissing his cheek. 

Hayato groaned when some people started to gather, gushing and wanting autographs... this...wasn't something he needed right now. 

Of course, he could have told his mother 'no'. No, no, I don't...want to go to New York and do a ton of fun stuff, eff that. Yea, he wasn't a spoil sport in a matter of speaking. But by the time they'd warped here, he got a horrendous message from Skye: the girls were going to meet up with their mother... _what_? 

Having a little video conference with his cousins, he discovered that Yue and Meryl had told their respective boyfriends this piece of rather unwelcome news. Iori and Skye were just disgruntled it was happening. He was disgruntled that it was happening and he hadn't heard a damn thing about it. He called May, wanting to know why something so important hadn't been mentioned to him. She told him she hadn't thought it was worth telling. 

Really? That taste that that nonsense had left in his mouth was disgusting. What if Meryl wasn't a loving sister and had run off? And Yue did the same? What if it had been May that was born first? Regardless of how it could have happened, her mother, this woman they had concluded to for whatever awful reason to let back in their lives, would have allowed her to get _raped_. It was mind-boggling. Tag that with the fact she hadn't thought he'd want to know about it? Or that it was apparently any of his business? 

To add some insult to injury, she changed the topic to ask exactly why his mother saw her father so much. Like, what? Mura was like her long time best friend, it would be like asking why he saw Skye or Iori so much. They'd been together practically since BIRTH, it was just something they did. May didn't seem to think so and he wasn't sure WHAT she was trying to suggest but figured he needed to end the call before something else came up. 

...What was going on? 

“Um, Alexander, don't you think you need to see to something _important_?” 

Hayato frowned, looking up with the snide voice, finding some blonde Hollywood type standing with the group now, appearing disapproving of all the attention their mother was getting. He supposed it made sense, the woman practically quit her amazing career cold turkey and vanished off the map. For her to just show back up on Broadway, well, that was pretty exciting, he supposed... 

...To this day he wasn't really sure about that whole period. He knew his mother was amazing, she had an amazing voice, she had a great presence, but whenever people walked up and said, 'Your mother was my favorite actress ever!' or 'I loved your mom in so-and-so movie', he could only smile awkwardly. It hadn't felt real, he supposed. It was difficult to fathom his mother as a starlet. 

But whoever this was seemed to be pretty caustic, giving their mother a look as if she were wasting space. Of course, Inaba Carrie wasn't going to be intimidated, actually snorting and kissing Alexander's cheek, “I'll be in the audience, babe. Have a good show.” 

“Oh, of course” he smiled quickly, wringing his hands before scurrying off. 

Takeru rolled his eyes, fixing his shirt, “He is petrified of that chick.” 

Emma snorted, “She seems pleasant. Petrified?” 

Carrie rolled her eyes, “She's the type that would drop out in a second, it looks like. I hope he has a back up or that she's not critical.” 

“She's Melodrama.” 

They all blinked, confused, as Takeru explained her as a character that just generally over dramatized every single thing for every single reason. Carrie laughed, shaking her head as she pulled at her simple black strapless dress, “Seems fitting.” 

“Well, it's a madhouse out there...” Barrett remarked, looking out to where the audience was gathered. 

“Yea, it'd blow if one of the main characters walked out” Emma frowned. 

Carrie shrugged, guiding them towards their seats in the private area after putting on her 'headscarf' of sorts. Sucks she still couldn't really go around America without it. In Japan, when you're over you're over. He hadn't seen paparazzi in their homeland for his mother in ages... 

He wasn't sure he was a Broadway type, especially with so much else going on in his head. But admittedly his attention was well kept when 'Melodrama' walked on the stage. She sang well, there was really no denying that. But there were times when she...strayed. Like, 'I can't be bothered to hit every high or every low all the time'. It was pretty jarring and the audience would kind of awkwardly clap at the end of her sections... 

Her acting was a little on the rough side as well. Kind of like the singing, it was like, well, not every line can be delivered correctly. Barrett raised a brow and they exchanged a look. They were two teenage boys that got in the fetal position whenever someone mentioned the word 'musical' but it didn't take a genius to know this wasn't how it was supposed to go. 

“She is wrecking this entire thing” Emma whispered to their mother and uncle who had some pretty priceless mystified looks on their faces. 

“Her acting completely baffles me” Carrie gawked almost, “I mean, it's like she's completely in the moment then falls absolutely out of it.” 

Takeru groaned, rubbing his face as she slaughtered a musical rendition of 'Hotel California' that had started off perfectly... “She has no dexterity, she can't follow through.” 

Carrie nodded, “It's difficult.” 

“It's basic training and you know it” Takeru scowled a bit, slouching in his seat. 

She sent him a look but didn't remark, cringing as she actually got a few 'boos' now. “This isn't good at all...” 

Nope, Hayato thought, leaning on his elbow, glad when the other portion of the story reappeared...but the part he supposed she was going to have... 

...It was a pretty long intermission. “What's going on?” Emma demanded. 

“I guess she needed a break” Barrett shrugged. 

Carrie scowled, looking at her cell phone, “Yea, not for this long...” 

Takeru and her exchanged a look...before getting them up and back towards backstage. Everything was in absolute chaos, even more so than it had been prior. Now, Alexander was sitting, dazed, in a chair. 

“Charlene got pissed they were booing and took off” he announced, mesmerized. 

“I guess we jinxed it...” Takeru groaned, rubbing his brow. 

Carrie sighed some, “Please tell me this isn't one of those cheesy situations where 'the show can't go on'...” 

Alexander stood, wobbly, as if his dreams were going down the drain. Probably, Hayato heard it took a lot to get a show on Broadway. “She has two more sections before her 'death', I don't know why she couldn't have held out...” 

Takeru blinked languidly at Carrie, his blond brow arching...Carrie looked at him before scowling, “Oh, _hell_ no. THAT is the ultimate cheesy.” 

Alexander appeared confused. “Huh...?” 

“Two songs, Carrie? You have longer kitchen recitals than two songs, what will it kill you to help poor Lex out?” 

Hayato gaped. Wait, what? Carrie shook her head, “I'm retired, Take.” 

“Th-that's okay, I understand” Lex suddenly smiled, appearing heartbroken, “I'll...I'll find a way.” 

Carrie's brows wilted a bit before wincing, “I'm...I'm sorry, Lex...” 

Emma seemed relieved...she hadn't been anymore a believer than Hayato was but generally looked down on their mother's career. It had been rough, their dad had done most of the raising and they never saw her so it was most likely a truly terrible memory for Emma in most cases. However...Hayato forced a smile. “C'mon, mama, they'd get a kick out of you coming and finishing out the set. God knows you could act and sing laps around 'Charlene'.” 

“Definitely” Barrett groaned, agreeing. 

Emma glared at both of them though Carrie appeared adamant. “It takes almost months of practice, this isn't some delightful occurrence where I can swoop in and save the day.” 

“The next set, there's a guy with her, right? 'Hopeless'?” Takeru questioned, crossing his arms. 

Alexander nodded slowly and Takeru shrugged, “Have him lead her through the set then. Come up with some quick gestures on parts where she's supposed to stand still or sing towards the audience.” 

“Takeru--” 

“And the last set, it's pie, she's just finishing out the show singing to the crowd, right?” 

Emma rubbed her forehead, seeming exasperated, “Why? Why does it have to be mama?” 

“Because she's right here” Hayato answered dryly before looking to their apprehensive matriarch. “Come on, mom, you know you'd have a blast. One more for the road.” 

She appeared horrified before clenching her eyes shut, seething, “Damn you, Lex, this was me coming to SEE a show, not appear in one.” 

“Oh Carrie, I adore you!” Lex sobbed, grabbing her hands. “Let's see what costume we can cook up while you talk to Raymond.” 

Takeru smiled broadly, “Awesome! This got exciting. C'mon kids.” 

“I can't believe you guys talked her into it!” Emma grunted, “I don't want to see mom act or sing or anything!” 

“Stop being a brat” scolded Hayato, sitting down, “Besides, what's any different than what she does at home? Get over it.” 

“What if she wants to go back?” Emma hissed. 

“She certainly didn't want to go back tonight, it seemed...” Barrett countered reasonably before smiling somewhat, “I bet it's hard for you guys to appreciate, you're her kids, but we loved her when she was acting.” 

Emma gave him a look, “You're her kid too. What's the difference?” 

“I was a fan first.” 

Hayato didn't know _exactly_ what that meant as he sank down in the seat. Inaba Carrie was...well, even when she was a celebrity, she was always just their mama. 

But... 

The crowd was starting to get rowdy, demanding when the hell the show was coming back. It was fitting to get ugly...of course, someone started passing out free beverages or snacks and it seemed to get mostly settled down. Wouldn't it be some kind of faux pas when their mother randomly took the place of who'd been acting before though...? 

Hayato frowned when the lights dimmed...the crowds silenced a little though still muttering a bit. Their uncle suddenly winced. “...It has been a while since she's had to sing to a crowd like this, I hope she's okay...” 

Emma grumbled and Barrett blinked towards him before looking to the stage. “I think she'll be fine.” 

Hayato jumped, startled, when the crowd suddenly gasped and applauded, apparently thrilled when their mother walked out on stage slowly, now in the character's staple red dress, followed by Hopeless...the stage was set up like they were outside on some street... Hayato blinked as people started to go insane taking pictures...uh... 

His mother looked dazed. He supposed if he hadn't done something like this for four years he would be too, it must be nuts for her...Hopeless held her shoulder, standing behind her and singing faintly: “ _Turn around...”_

_“Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round...”_ she sang, walking away with the subtlest of pushes from Hopeless. He probably only noticed because he was looking but... 

“ _Turn around...”_ Hopeless followed. 

_“Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears...”_

_“Turn around.”_

_“Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.”_

_“Turn around!”_

Hopeless reached out to her and she turned when the lyrics called for it... _“Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes.”_

Walking away once more, hugging her arms, Hopeless called, “ _Turn around, bright eyes.”_

_“Every now and then I fall apart!”_

_“Turn around, bright eyes!”_

_“Every now and then I fall apart...”_

_“Turn around...”_

She turned, walking past him with the kind of 'dramatic' personality the persona had, singing with a matching sort of absence, “ _Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild.”_

_“Turn around.”_

_“Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms...”_

_“Turn around!”_

_“Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I have to get out and cry.”_

_“Turn around!”_

'Melodrama' turned, Hopeless gripping her arms...well, for someone who had all of fifteen minutes to get into a character she knew nothing about, she seemed to get the gist of it as she gazed at the guy helplessly, “ _Every now and then I get a little terrified but then I see the look in your eyes.”_

She backed away, turning her back to him though facing the audience as he beg-sang, _“Turn around, bright eyes!”_

_“Every now and then I fall apart.”_

_“Turn around, bright eyes!”_

...He supposed whatever song his mother went into in the kitchen with their Uncle Jyun or any other relative that happened to want to start having a sing-along wasn't quite this. He was used to that but there...was something very different about this. Carrie gestured beautifully along to the song, none of it possibly directed, they didn't have the time. 

_“Every now and then I fall apart! And I need you now tonight...and I need you more than ever. And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong...together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time. I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in an powderkeg and giving off sparks! I really need you tonight! Forever's going to start tonight...forever's going to start tonight...”_

Carrie walked along the stage, kneading her hands as she sang gently: _“Once upon I was falling in love...but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart...”_

She turned, he guessed, to Hopeless and sang earnestly, _“Once upon a time there was light in my life...but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart...”_

Hayato supposed it was a...theater thing, he noticed in the corner of his eye that for some reason like a crowd of people appeared on stage. He shivered, shocked when he realized he'd actually been just kind of watching their mom the entire time. Woah, wha...? 

The newly gathered choir of 'street people' started chanting the 'ahh' part and Hopeless followed after Carrie like a puppy dog. The guy had a good voice but seemed jittery...he'd been doing perfectly before, probably hadn't expected this. _“Turn around, bright eyes! Turn around, bright eyes! Turn around!”_

Carrie did, staring at him earnestly, _“Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be.”_

She turned with the usual, _“Turn around!”_

_“But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am...”_

_“Turn around!”_

_“Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you.”_

_“Turn around!”_

_“Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do--!”_

Hopeless seemed to have fallen to his knees, pleading, _“Turn around, bright eyes!”_

_“Every now and then I fall apart!”_

_“Turn around, bright eyes!”_

_“Every now and then I fall apart! And I need you now tonight! And_ _I need you more than ever! And if you only hold- me- tight, we'll be holding on forever. And we'll only be making it right... 'cause we'll never be wrong...together we can take it to the end of the line! Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time! I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark! We're living in an powderkeg and giving off sparks!_

She turned towards the audience, projecting such an emotion of distraught, if Hayato didn't know any better he thought she wasn't acting...her voice was always powerful, kind of heady, as she cried out with distressing vigor: _“... I really need you tonight! Forever's going to start tonight...forever's going to start tonight...”_

Waving, as if an ocean of calm washed over her, she breathed out wretchedly: _“Once upon I was falling in love...but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart... Once upon a time there was light in my life...but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart...”_

Hopeless wandered over beside her, joining in harmony, _“A total eclipse of the heart...”_

Melodrama temporarily turned to him, singing the line once more before Carrie wandered off stage with Hopeless practically whimpering “turn around, bright eyes...” over and over. 

Hayato was...kind of speechless. The audience rose, applauding, probably super enthused now compared to some minutes ago. No one expected the great Carrie Inaba! 

...He wasn't sure he did either. 

Swallowing, looking to his uncle who had a rather weird smile on his face, “Wow, she's a little rusty...” 

Hayato gaped, “The hell she was!” 

Emma seemed astonished, also seeming to not have anything directly available to voice. “That...was rusty?” 

Takeru chuckled, “Of course it was amazing but for your mother, that wasn't it. Carrie could bring a house down. But I have all the faith in the world she will in her final act. Or I hope she will, it's one of my absolute favorite songs...” 

...Hayato hadn't believed it. That was...well, almost perfect really. How did she get better than perfect? Was that even their mother? 

Somehow the other parts had become peculiarly uninteresting and he wanted to hear his mother at her 'best' as Uncle Takeru said. It felt like HOURS...most of the characters were either killed off or happy. But the finale seemed to be along a bridge...? 

Emma blinked, startled, as an orchestra started to play something almost...rock-like? Takeru straightened up in his seat. Hayato's eyes narrowed. Okay...maybe that last thing was fluke. A really good fluke but...what was this feeling in his stomach? It felt...heavy. 

Carrie walked out, still wearing the red dress. She walked along the props, running her fingers along the pillars of the bridge. Pausing, she closed her eyes and softly breathed in, _“Hello? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me...is there anyone home?”_

Leaning her back against the bridge, she gripped as if she was in danger of falling... _“Come on now...I hear you're feeling down...well, I can ease your pain. Get you on your feet again.”_

Closing her eyes, gazing upward, she continued: _“Relax...I'll need some information first. Just the basic facts: can you show me where it hurts?”_

Just like someone they...would have paid to go see sing, she sang out with just the most powerful breathtaking voice: _“There is no pain, you are receding! A distant ship smoke on the horizon! You're only coming through in waves! Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying!”_

She gazed at her hands, clenching them, _“When I was a child, I had a fever! My hands felt... just like... two balloons! Now I've got that feeling once again. I can't explain! You would not understand! This is not how I am!”_

Raising her fists, she sang with more anguish than he could swallow: _“I...have become...comfortably numb...”_

The orchestra had a little solo as Carrie seemed to breathe softly, crossing her arms over her chest before returning weakly, _“I have become...comfortably numb.”_

She started to pace, singing as if to herself: _“Okay... it's just a little... pin prick. There'll be no more...”_

Melodrama's entourage sang ' _ahhhh'_ loudly and Hayato felt a little tense... Carrie smiled almost wickedly: _“But you might feel a little sick. Can you stand up? ...I do believe it's working... Good. That'll keep you going through the show. C'mon, it's time to go.”_

She swayed, as if she almost tripped, before turning and holding the bridge tightly again. She was singing even more powerfully than before, almost sobbing. What the hell? Why did he want to cry? Why was he a wuss again?? 

_“There is no pain, you are receding. A distant ship smoke on the horizon! You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying!”_

Gripping her fists, balling them beneath her chin, she lamented, _“When I was a child, I caught a... fleeting glimpse out of the corner of my eyes! When I turned to look, well it was gone. I cannot put my finger on it now! The child is grown and the dream? The dream is gone! And I... have become... comfortably numb...”_

The whole stage darkened save for that one spotlight on Carrie as she started to apparently sink to her knees...sorrowfully, beautifully, she rasped: _“I...have become...comfortably....”_

There was a long pause as the orchestra finished out the song before silencing as she held it long and cold, all the lights going out... _“Numb...”_

Hayato was absolutely astounded...Takeru seemed rather taken aback himself but rose with the absolutely mesmerized audience to clap, Barrett as well. What? Hayato looked to Emma who was gaping as well, tears in her eyes. Looking back towards the stage where the cast was starting to line up, he was...SHOCKED. 

...What the hell? His mother was...amazing? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You listen here, Izumi Takeru, if you EVER and I mean EVER loop me into something like that again--” 

Takeru grinned, handing a bouquet of flowers to her, hugging her tightly as she drank a bottle of water, in Charlene's dressing room. “The scene was absolutely MEANT for you, nee-san! You were perfect!” 

Carrie snorted and sighed, back in the dress she was wearing when she was merely a spectator, looking around Takeru, “I'm sorry, guys, I didn't want t--” 

Oh, he was a blubbering idiot. He'd specifically told Emma not to cry but what does she do? Cry. And he couldn't not cry for some damned reason. Carrie laughed, cooing gently as she held her arms out to them, “Oh, my poor babies! Did mama mortify you?” 

“O-of course not. I-it was amazing” Hayato sputtered, resting his chin on top of her head as he tried to sniffle all the moisture back in. 

Emma hugged her waist, weeping, “I-it was really, really good, mama.” 

“Thank you” Carrie said warmly, rubbing both of their backs, “And you don't worry, I'm not inspired in the least to go back.” 

...Yea...that was the sad part. “B-but you're so...good, mama” Emma said weakly before turning to Barrett who just blinked at them, “What? You didn't think it was good, Barrett?” 

“I always knew that” he shrugged simply. 

...Of course he did. To them, she was their mother. But to Barrett prior to being adopted into the family and the rest of the audience, she'd always been a star. She'd always had talent... 

And they asked her to take that for granted... 

Gaping at the starlet that was usually cooking them dinner or chasing after two four-year-olds, it was only getting more and more horrifying. Of course back then it was absolutely annoying, everything to do with it. But to see that she actually...had talent? In a world where talent was as easy as being able to rip your clothes off and make a sex tape or eat a bunch of hot dogs? What had...they done? 

But their utterly down-to-earth mother who acted like she just didn't completely impromptu perform on stage and blow it out of the water kissed each of their foreheads, sinking back into the chair she'd been sitting in prior, “Lemme finish this then I'll take you to eat, babies. Em, call your dad and check on the twins, okay?” 

Hayato could only gawk...she was signing a stack of autographs in quick order but clearly with her actress insignia. Takeru leaned against the wall, chatting with her as she did so... 

...This wasn't right. Their mother...wasn't meant for the life she was leading. What had they done...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Well...admittedly, I admire her...dexterity.” 

Saioji Yue blinked somewhat as they dragged their mother through every 'low class' store they loved to frequent. Meryl snickered, picking up a black shirt with the back ripped 'symmetrically'. “She's practically tried to talk me out of everything I bought.” 

“Still, imagine the old days...” 

“The old days we wouldn't even be outside.” 

Ceffiena appeared horrified at the shirt she'd picked and Meryl had to laugh a little, shaking her head. “We're being way evil ourselves, you know? Mei buying shorts for her _girlfriend_ , May buying those babydoll dresses that cut off above her knees. I mean, it's not evil in general but we're testing her pretty hard.” 

Yue's brows rose a bit, not exactly agreeing but not disagreeing either. “Little hard to fathom girlfriend myself, naturally. I mean, sure, it's not like I'm against it, just...” 

“She likes boys too but it's going to a very...bishi type to knock her off her feet” Meryl sighed, picking up a pair of black skinny jeans. 

“Bishi?” echoed Yue with a laugh, “ _Mei_? I mean, a bishonen's pretty...effeminate.” 

Meryl grinned, “Exactly! Matched with Mei's manliness, a girly man would be perfect.” 

Yue tapped her chin thoughtfully, “Well huh, when you put it that way...” 

“I can HEAR you two, jerks.” 

They laughed as their disgruntled youngest sister appeared behind them, giving them a sulky look, “I'll have you know I am NOT manly. And two, I am perfectly content with Sierra...for...the most part.” 

Yue and Meryl exchanged a look before cocking a brow at her, questioning. “The most part?” 

Mei pouted, going through a rack of shirts absently, “Well...you guys have been with your boyfriends for a while. Do they...do things that drive you insane?” 

“Uh, have you met Skye?” 

Yue stuck out her tongue, “Iori is perfect.” 

Meryl smirked, “You complain about him going off and drinking with the guys all the damn time.” 

“Well, that's--! ...Okay, _fine_ , there are a minuscule FEW things I'd want to change about him and they're tiny. Why?” 

Mei sighed, tugging absently at her ponytail, “She's so...commandeering. And lazy! I swear, she is nothing like your guys, she doesn't want to ever do anything but sit around and it's obnoxious.” 

“Some people are just like that, I suppose” Yue sighed, “But you should speak to her about it.” 

“Yea, and if she's getting on your nerves with it, well...” Meryl shrugged, “You weigh your options. You don't have to settle for someone that bugs you.” 

Mei crossed her arms, “...I guess...” 

She walked back away, idly eying their mother as the woman smiled somewhat at her. Learning Mei was bi had knocked the woman into a kind of remissive role in this venture...that was her dedicated baby, after all. Meryl rolled her eyes, sitting down to try on some stilettos she saw, Yue sitting beside her with a pair of heels as well. She frowned, looking around, “...I feel odd. Iori hasn't called me once today.” 

Meryl looked up at her and blinked. “I guess not, he's here.” 

Yue scowled, “What? What are you talking about?” 

“Look behind us.” 

Her blue eyes widening, Yue slowly turned around...like something out of a poorly conceived comedy, sure enough, there was her boyfriend with Skye, wearing a hat and reading the paper. Skye had the nerve to have those glasses with the spinning eyes on too. 

“...WHAT?” 

Meryl shook her head and Yue gawked, leaning over the chair and pointing rather boldly at them, “What are you guys doing here?!” 

“Why, I don't know what you mean, young lady, we're just reading the paper...” Skye said in a scraggily 'old-timer' tone. 

Meryl bit her lip not to laugh as Yue gave them a death glare, “Stop messing around, I recognize you! I can't believe you, Iori!” 

Her boyfriend pouted, dropping the act and tilting the hat up to reveal his face. “Baby, I was just a little worried, is all. I know you guys were convinced about the strength in numbers but we just wanted to make sure you were safe is all...” 

She crossed her arms, leering, “Iori, no offense but there's one of you and Skye who’s still injured.” 

“I'll have you know I can beat anyone with my cane” Skye announced boldly, shaking it at her. 

Yue's brows folded and Meryl snickered, standing and walking around to show off the shoes. “What do you think, baby?” 

“What I always think about you in heels: sex.” 

Meryl smirked, propping her hands on her hips before glancing back at their mother who was beside Mei and May...she seemed flustered, waving her hands and squealing, hoping they'd buy something more conservative. “She's still up to something, isn't she?” 

Yue's blue eyes narrowed, “Perhaps...she's putting up a good front though.” 

Grimacing, Meryl plucked the glasses off Skye's nose, “People change, I keep trying to remember that.” 

“Yea, and people also _don't_ change” Skye snarled. 

Iori crossed his arms, nodding, “Seriously. I'm sorry, Yucchan, Meryl, that look on your mother's face that night...it was just soulless.” 

Yue winced and Meryl sighed vaguely, “Yea, that's what I'd say too but...” 

Skye gazed at her rather strangely before sighing, struggling to his feet, bracing on his cane. “Fine, I...assume everything's under control. I'll still stick around so yell super loudly if something goes wrong.” 

“Okay” she assured, giving him a faint kiss on the lips. 

Iori didn't seem as sure but sighed, standing, “Please be wary.” 

Yue smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead affectionately before the two meandered off pretty slowly... Meryl sighed, taking the heels off, “It's weird they're more worried than we are, huh?” 

“I guess it's nice” Yue blushed, folding her arms behind her. 

Meryl looked up, frowning, as May approached...she kind of had a weird expression on her face, kind of irritated, kind of bewildered...? “Wah, I thought this was mom day, why were your boyfriends here?” 

“They were being protective” Yue explained, putting her choice of shoes back in the box, adding it to her collection of things to buy. 

“But that's still crazy! Why'd they even have to know about this?” 

Meryl cocked a brow, standing, “Why wouldn't they? I mean, I talk to Skye a lot about things, it'd be kind of weird I didn't mention it, really. Or like I have something to hide, I don't.” 

Yue nodded simply in agreement, wandering around to browse once more before pausing. Glancing back at May, her eyes widened. “THAT'S what was off, Hayato wasn't with them.” 

May stiffened and Meryl frowned, “Oh yea...did you get him mad with you?” 

“H-he's in New York! B-besides, I didn't think it was his business!” 

Cocking a brow, Meryl started to walk towards the counter, “I mean...that's your right but why treat it like a secret? He was there that night too...” 

Yue stopped by a rack...and flustered, picking up a particularly scandalous pair of panties, “...Oh, you think these are...cute?” 

“Cute wasn't my FIRST thought, sister” smirked Meryl, “Is Iori the lingerie type? I like it but Skye's ripping it off so fast I doubt he appreciates it.” 

“I don't know, I mean...I suppose...” 

May glowered at them...before looking at her phone and noting that Hayato hadn't actually called her SINCE he questioned her about this. Could he really be mad? Watching Yue hide her scanty purchase quickly from their mother's prying eyes, she had to wonder...why were their relationships so much deeper? Why...was it feeling like Hayato took it more deeply than she did...? 

“Well, this has been a...peculiar trip” Ceffiena said, watching their bags as though if she got the smallest chance she'd burn them all. “But, you girls have your own styles, that's normal.” 

They all just nodded absently and the woman slowly kneaded her hands, smiling, “Well, I hope we can at least go somewhere extravagant to eat. I know that's probably not your thing either but it'd be nice to sit down somewhere quiet and chat with all of you.” 

Exchanging glances amongst themselves, they just awkwardly shrugged and nodded again...sure, why not? 

...May followed them at a distance and wondered though...if everyone was changing, why did she feel like everything should be the same...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Skye! Skye!” 

There was a specific reason Skye hated waking up and often threatened death to the cause: absolute and utter confusion. For that singular moment, he didn't even know who the hell he was. God help him if he was having a dream, he might as well have woken up in a tank somewhere on Neptune as a woman. There was something specifically uncomfortable about that, frankly. 

It was fine when he was coming out of the sleep himself, he had time to figure out that he indeed wasn't flying through the mythical land of Sechs with a unicorn lady having adventures, that was ridiculous. But yea, gallivanting around with fantasy creatures only to hear Hayato call his name frantically was a little jarring for his taste. Had Hayato been trapped in this world too? Why? Was he _really_ in the mythical land of Sechs running around having adventures with a unicorn lady? 

Hayato yelped as Skye grabbed the front of his shirt, leering at him as he sat up straight in bed, “WHAT?” 

“Dude, I KNOW you hate waking up but I think I saw that bastard!” 

Skye scowled, “Bastard?” 

“Brody? O-or whoever the girl's step-father was!” 

...Okay, that was jarring in itself. 

Skye launched out of bed before sobbing, collapsing over and clenching his knees. DAMN IT. Hayato gaped, helping him up. Clenching the tears out of his eyes, he sputtered past the pain, “W-where? Where'd you see him? Are the girls okay?!”  
  


“I called Iori before I got here, he's gone to the house but...he said Meryl's not there.” 

Skye cursed under his breath, grabbing his cell phone clumsily and quickly dialing her number. Oh God, be okay... 

“Skye, I'm at work, dude. I'll call you back at break, okay?” 

“N-no, wait, Gogo...” he rasped, his knees sending stabbing pains throughout his body, “B-Brody...Hayato...thinks he saw...him somewhere.” 

“...What?” 

He breathed in anguish and swallowed, “S-stay there, okay...? I'll...I'll come...” 

“Skye, it's...it's fine, I'm in a crowded place--” 

“N-no!” he snapped, not at her but because for some reason standing was hard, collapsing face forward into his bed, his legs straddling the floor... “N...no, baby, I'll...I'll just come sit there and make sure everything's fine, okay? Just...just be careful...” 

Meryl was quiet before murmuring, “Okay.” 

“I'll see you...soon...love you...” he droned, burying his face into his blankets, clicking off as his body just...ached. 

“...Skye, man, are you okay?” Hayato asked gently after a long few moments of silence. 

Looking up weakly, he pushed himself up with all he had, wobbling. Hayato rushed to help him balance his weight, to keep him from falling... 

' _If it was a boy, I suppose I would have named him...Ryuji.'_

_'Ryuji?'_

_'I was always fond of that name...I couldn't name Skye that though, he was...definitely a Skye.”_

He was failing, Ryuji... he was becoming nothing...God forbid Brody try something, he'd be absolutely useless. Meryl wasn't safe with him, what was he thinking...? What could he do...? 

Pressing his face against the wall, pulling away, he sobbed, “No...” 

“Aww, Skye, it's okay, man, don't cry...it has been a rough spell but everything will be fine” Hayato attempted to comfort. “Come on, I'll drive you to The Wall, maybe all of us can hang out there and make sure everything's okay. And...and I could have just imagined it...” 

Even Hayato seemed skeptical of that. No, you couldn't forget a face capable of that. Choking wretchedly for a moment longer, he calmed himself as much as possible and started to dress as Hayato called Iori with the plan for them and the girls to meet up. He said they all seemed to agree...Skye just nodded, dazed. He was wondering though...was this...a dream too? If so, when exactly was he supposed to wake up? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Meryl was furious. 

It was pretty horrifying, that call. Brody? Why? 

...Why? Because of her mother, duh. That's what she was plotting, to get close, to see her patterns. That's what she told herself as she worked in a daze. It was...sort of upsetting but she knew. That's all there was to it. 

What pissed her off was when Skye showed up. 

He'd been okay for the first time in almost a month. He was happy. But her boyfriend was more melancholy than she'd ever seen him when he walked through the door with her sisters and his cousins. It was so thick...and he was so quiet. She asked him what was wrong...if it was Brody, it was nothing to get worked up on. Which was a...very strange thought for her to have, considering. He just shook his head, smiled, and kept to himself. 

...She asked Hayato, he said he realized it was probably because Skye wasn't who he used to be. That was the last thing in the universe she wanted to hear...aside from what was currently happening. Meryl demanded what that could even mean and Hayato sighed. Skye was kind of...athletic, active, strong. Now he had trouble even rolling out of bed. 

_“I don't think he thinks he can protect you...”_

...She didn't NEED her boyfriend's protection but really, considering what he was able to do, it was probably no wonder he was so upset. He could get into a moving car rolling down the street. Meryl hadn't wanted him to feel that way though... 

So in fury she called her mother, telling her she should get over here now. Ceffiena showed up and seemed shocked. Like…sincerely _shocked_. “Brody…? But…but it couldn’t be, he…he shouldn’t know, I haven’t spoken to him in months, I swear!” 

…As much as Meryl wanted to blame her mother, it really was just as logical that the man was following her too. Lately she came by to talk with them or whatever so it wasn’t a stretch of the imagination that he was aware of what was going down…it wasn’t comforting, however. 

Skye was lying beside her, his eyes half-moons and dazed. She reached out, ran her hand over his cheek and kissed him tenderly. “It’s okay, Skye.” 

He looked at her, his green eyes emotionless before he just turned over completely away from her. Grimacing, she sat up and leaned over him, “Please say something…” 

“I’m nothing.” 

“What does that even _mean_ , you’re ‘nothing’? You’re just upset and you know yourself, you’d do something crazy and irresponsible regardless and I’d be yelling at you right now” she insisted before resting her cheek against his, hugging his shoulders, “Don’t fall apart on me, Skye…I need you too…” 

“...Let's run away for a little while” he mumbled, sounding rather delirious. 

She stroked his hair, kissing his temple, “One day soon, baby. Sleep. You'll feel better.” 

Meryl wasn't exactly sure he slept...she dozed off, drained, but she was pretty sure his eyes were still open when hers closed. 'I'm nothing'...what _did_ that mean? She'd never placed any kind of value like that on him. How could she...? He was...important to her? 

Opening her eyes, finding she hadn't really slept either, she leaned over to check. Finally he was at rest, his broad shoulders rising and falling gently, his lips parted some. Kissing his cheek, she sighed softly. 

Important...there were a lot of things that were 'important' to her but that seemed to fail to encompass Skye. So...what? What was she missing...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Inaba Kurt rested his chin in his raised palms, staring at a shoddy video of his wife performing rather randomly on Broadway. Her voice was as gorgeous as ever, people loved her as much as ever. His problem was what ever made her do it in the first place? 

He supposed it was a little backwards...most kids hero worshipped their parents young and denied them later in his experience but their kids had a little hero worship then just plain denial of her career. Now, they were practically in pieces that she wasn't doing it anymore. It was only five years ago that she gave it up, didn't they remember those Christmas' she missed? Her being away all the time? He certainly did... 

His eyes lulled, crushed. Not that it even mattered. She felt a million miles away from him regardless. She didn't love him anymore and it hurt like hell to just love her more and more each day. She put up with him fine but... 

“Daddy!” 

Kurt jumped a little, startled, when Jack jumped on his back, “Let's go work on the treehouse, daddy!” 

He smiled at his son. The twins were their mother's duplicates, still blond, still those crystal blue eyes...their babies. But he didn't even give them a chance to enjoy that...standing before he wanted to go drink himself to sleep, he nodded. “Yea, that sounds like a great idea.” 

“Where's Mommy?” he asked as Kurt walked towards the doorway to get his shoes. 

“...Probably with a friend.” 

“Mura?” 

Mura. That guy...if Carrie ended up with him, God help him, he'd kill that prick. Carrie already hated him so whatever. Mura wasn't helping, he just gave her a perfect way to avoid him. Kurt had nightmares about them together as a couple which was completely possible. She told him he could see whomever he wanted with discretion. Apparently anyone but her. 

...He couldn't stand it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  


“Operation pair daddy off is a GO!” 

Yue cocked a brow, Mei beside her appearing bored as May absolutely sparkled. They'd made a grand discovery yesterday: a coworker. 

_“Wahh, papa, we're all going out on a date, you should too!”_

_Saioji Mura was lazing on the couch, his eyes partially closed, as he clicked through the stations on the flat screen in their living room. Meryl was moving around, preparing to go see Skye, Yue was preparing a bento for Iori, and Mei was also gathering snacks for a moon-viewing with Sierra. Their father blinked at her, munching on some chips with a raised brow. “Why would I wanna do that?”_

_“Because! You'll be lonely when we go away for work and college!”_

_Mura just smiled, “You'll come visit me right?”_

_“W-well, of course, but--”_

_“Then I'll be just fine.”_

_May pouted and was about to remark that he be a LITTLE more proactive when the doorbell rang. Mura frowned, about to stand, but Meryl held up a hand, “I'll get it.”_

_Figuring it could be Hayato to pick her up, she sighed and grimly walked with the others towards the door. Was there NO ONE except Carrie in his life? Didn't he realize how much hurt that could cause him in the future...? There had to be some woman..._

_“Oh...konbanwa.”_

_May looked up, shocked from her thoughts, by the unfamiliar voice. She gaped. The woman was beautiful, her black hair styled and amassed on top of her head with random breads handing with a blue headband and blue eyes. She seemed to have a pretty impassive look on her face but was idly shuffling her feet. “Um...is Saioji-sama here?”_

_Meryl blinked once before nodding, “Oi, dad, you have company!”_

_Yue scowled a bit at Meryl but smiled, holding out her hand, “Please, come in.”_

_“Oh, that's...”_

_“Ehime-san?”_

_The mystery woman looked up, blinking, as Mura appeared, startled. “Hey, what brings you out this way...? Did something happen at work?”_

_“Nn. The specimen we've been monitoring has shown some odd activities. The doctor sent me to collect more plant samples since they're indigenous to Mineral” she explained._

_A pretty coworker he probably saw almost every day?? Mura's eyes widened, “Oh...I want to see this development, definitely. Here, let me grab my coat and we can grab some more of the plants then I'll come to the lab with you.”_

_“Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt your day off...”_

_“No worries” he waved before looking back at the girls, “You're going out, right? You'll live without me?”_

_May was beside herself. JUST perfect! “Wah! Of course we will, daddy! Go have fun!”_

_Meryl raised a brow at her but Mura left with Ehime soon after. May clasped her hands, growing excited, as they walked side by side, speaking. They looked ADORABLE together! It was so perfect! Let the matchmaking begin!_

“The hell? I'd choose Carrie over her myself if I were dad.” 

Mei gawked as Meryl entered the room, munching chips, “How can you say that?!” 

“She is kind of cute and they seemed like they'd be cute together...” Mei mused. 

“It'd be boring as f—k. They'd probably just talk about biology and plants all the damn time” Meryl shook her head, “I mean, think about it, doesn't he do that all day? At least with Carrie he gets a break from that place _sometimes_.” 

May scowled, “We don't know what they'd talk about! Perhaps they have a whole repertoire of 

things to speak about.” 

“But why haven't they?” Yue sighed. 

“Because dad's sucha goof! He's got a pretty girl just ripe for the taking--” 

Mei stared at her nails, “She could be taken.” 

“And way too young for him. Dad's probably not going to go for anyone excessively younger than him” Meryl included. 

“THAT'S why I'll investigate and set them up on a surprise date!” 

Yue stared at her, “...Seriously?” 

“Seriously! Then he'll totally get over Carrie!” 

Meryl scowled, leaning against the doorway, “What is with you and Carrie? I mean, they're not sleeping together, it's not even a sordid affair.” 

“It's not healthy” May huffed. 

“Yea, fine, whatever” Meryl rolled her eyes before glancing at her sisters, unreadable for a moment. “Um, you guys heard anymore about...Brody?” 

Yue frowned softly, “No, dear...mother has security around us, apparently, so he should be backing off. Try not to worry.” 

“Easier said than done...” she said gravely. 

Mei frowned as well, standing, “I forgot to mention it but you got a letter today.” 

Meryl blinked and the girl grabbed the envelope off the stand, handing it to her. Meryl looked it over before opening it and smiling faintly. “Oh cool, I was accepted into Tokyo University.” 

“Eh? I thought you were going to Nayama” Yue questioned, confused. 

Meryl shrugged, setting it down, “Figured I should at least have a few options, right? In case I don't get into Nayama.” 

“Mm, that's true...” Yue murmured, sighing, “Iori got accepted into Kyataka...oh. Long distance is going to be so difficult!” 

“Mm. Sierra wants to open a shop and wants me to help her run it but that seems like a rather disastrous idea” Mei rolled her eyes around. 

Meryl snickered, folding her hands behind her head, “And you know the saying: never go into business with friends. Especially the ones you're sleeping with.” 

Mei stuck out her tongue and glanced to May who was now writing in her notebook. “And...what are you doing now, May?” 

“Plotting! First, I'll figure out her age and if she's married then suggest she go to dinner with papa!” 

They all groaned and Meryl rubbed her brow when the doorbell rang. “HOPEFULLY that's Hayato so you can go do something better with your time.” 

May glowered at her but they wandered to the door to see... 

Well, it was Hayato...with Iori and... “Skye?!” Meryl gawked. 

The two were holding Skye under his arms, the tall fellow's head lurched forward, his whole body limp. The flush on their faces said they'd been drinking. The unconsciousness of Skye said he'd been drowning. 

“Yea, we...were out drinking and he got absolutely _wasted_. Like he's never been this gone” grumbled Hayato, readjusting under Skye's weight. 

“We'd take him home but, uh, figure Aunt Kaede wouldn't appreciate him coming home blacked out and all...” Iori cleared his throat. 

Meryl pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing as she guided them to lie him on the couch. “Uh, no offense, but you guys...didn't think to stop him? Do you know how much liquor it'd take for _Skye_ to get this drunk?” 

Iori sighed as they rested the guy on the couch, face forward. Hayato grimaced, rubbing his arm, “Well, he was drinking some pretty hard stuff. I've never heard of Everclear and he did a few shots of 151...” 

“I'm pretty sure people end up in different countries drunk on those” groaned Meryl, “I don't know many who mess with Everclear...” 

“Well, our grandfather drank it pretty liberally...” Iori seemed to defend, sitting and grasping Yue's hand to pull her on his knee. 

Hayato snorted, sitting on the arm of the chair and rubbing his face, “Uncle Koji and Uncle Nelly probably don't even have blood but liquor running through their veins, that's not saying much.” 

Yue frowned as Meryl knelt beside Skye, stroking his back, “Should you turn him on his back...?” 

Iori shook his head, “If he vomits he might asphyxiate...” 

Meryl grimaced at that and glanced at her watch... great, she was calling it a night at nine to take care of her drunk ass boyfriend. She'd so be having a talk with him... “Here, so he doesn't hurl all over the couch, can you guys help me drag him to my room?” 

He might as well have been dead, they were dragging him like a log. She actually freaked out for a second and rushed to check his breathing...nope, he was, just out like a light. Grumbling, she called his mother and told her Skye had fallen asleep at her place... 

“Merururu...” 

Meryl scowled, sitting on the edge of the bed when Skye slurred, his eyes opening partially, totally bloodshot. “Where am I...?” 

“My room, dork” she grunted, turning him over and reaching to tug off his shirt, “You have fun? A little TOO much fun?” 

“I don't remember...” he mumbled wearily. 

“I don't expect you would” she said plainly, unbuttoning his pants next. 

Skye groaned, turning on his side as she folded his clothing and set it on a chair, “Nah tonigh', Gogo-chin, I dun think I can get up...” 

“Like I'd have sex with you _this_ gone” Meryl scoffed, grabbing her covers and pulling it over him, “Go to sleep.” 

“You aren' my mama...” 

“Yea, she'd kick your ass” she said simply, sitting beside him, starting to turn on her newly acquired television, “You're really out to worry me lately, you know that? Bouts of depression, binge drinking dangerously...” 

Meryl started to say he'd promised that he wouldn't change but this character he was starting to become was DEFINITELY not who he was. How could she not worry? Skye certainly hadn't mentioned drinking tonight and she supposed she should be grateful Iori and Hayato were there but even his drinking patterns were out of the norm. It was too much. 

But it'd have to wait until tomorrow, she sighed, finding he'd passed back out, snoring louder than he usually did. Was he still bothered about Brody? Not protecting her or that crap? 

Or was it something deeper...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Yagami Iori, you're almost as drunk as Skye. What got into you lot?” 

Yue glowered at her boyfriend who had followed her into the kitchen when she went to get them something non-alcoholic to drink but was now leaning against the doorway, gawking like a fish as his eyes looked absolutely dazed. He was completely delirious himself, just Skye was the only one to take the next step to passing out. 

“Dunno, got a little too drink happy, I guess...” he answered, closing his eyes, still leaning against the door as if without it he'd be on the ground. 

Pouting, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, “You _know_ I hate you drinking. Or at least to this extent, you look like you're a step away from falling flat on your face.” 

Iori smiled, hugging her shoulders and resting his head on top of hers. “You'll catch me, won't you?” 

Yue pinked and pinched his side, “Nah uh, you're too big...” 

“You're so cute...” he chuckled softly before pushing away rather suddenly to go sit in the bay window. Yue frowned at this. 

“Did I upset you?” 

“Of course not...” he drawled, looking ready to curl up there, “I just really wanted to kiss you and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it with me rather...tipsy.” 

Yue sighed softly, walking over and sitting in his lap and hugging his neck, “I...don't mind so much...” 

He smiled, kissing her sweetly, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Yucchan...” 

While it seemed he was going to say something, she smirked when she'd found he'd dozed off, his cheek pressed against her temple, his mouth agape softly. Sheesh... 

She jumped, startled, when suddenly Hayato stalked in rather loudly. He had an absolutely miffed expression of his face and glowered around for a moment, “Iori, I'm ready to go, dude.” 

Iori lurched forward a little, his eyes opening partially with the movement before squinting tightly, yawning. “Already...? We just got here...” 

Hayato's dark blue eyes narrowed a bit, his tension rather thick, “You can stay if you want but I'm leaving.” 

“Hey, hey, what's wrong?” Iori mumbled, tiredly dropping his chin on top of her head gently. 

“Nothing, I just want to go. We dropped Skye off...but I understand if you're staying here.” 

Yue was confused. Why was he upset...? But Iori almost slid out of the seat, his eyes rolling around rather weirdly, almost synchronized with his neck. “... _F—k_. What is wrong with me...?” 

“You're wasted!” she sulked. 

“Mm” Iori groaned, burying his face in his hands, “I'm sorry, Haya, I probably will crash here too else you'll end up carrying me home next...” 

Hayato's disgruntlement melted into a kind of concern, “You don't think you guys have poisoning or something, right? It's kinda abnormal that both of you are so down for the count.” 

“God, I hope not” Iori groaned once more, “I'll let you know...” 

'Youngest' nodded slowly before pursing his lips, “I'll leave through the back door. I'll see you guys later.” 

Yue nodded and Iori gave a weak parting. Standing, she helped him wobble back towards the living room so she could take him to her room...the most horrifying morning of her life, waking up to Iori asleep after having sex the night prior, was repeated and well, it was a Saturday so unless Iori just stayed in her room all day there was no real way around it. Especially since Mura had no plans on going anywhere that day, choosing it specifically to laze on his laptop in the living room...so, ashamed, she pulled a shame-faced Iori out... 

Mura blinked at them. It just wasn't NORMAL! Didn't fathers get protective with their daughters doing... _that_? Once Iori left, she felt she had to demand this and the fellow smiled some and said, 'yea, I'm provoked to kill most of your boyfriends' but he didn't have 'parental amnesia' as he termed it, not forgetting his teenage years. Specifically he never wanted them to have to 'sneak around' and do something unsafe. He just pressed that he _hoped_ they were practicing safe sex and just be careful. Thus, though she didn't like to she wasn't freaking out to have Iori sleep over. 

When they made it to the living room, she was surprised to find a sort of angry May...? Mei was giving her a look, texting on her cell phone whilst shaking her head. Cocking a brow, Yue glowered between them. “What's going on?” 

“Nothing! I'm going to bed!” May snapped, marching towards her room and slamming the sliding door loudly. 

Yue leered a little and Mei rolled her eyes, “You know how Hayato _adores_ his mother and May's convinced she's evilly leading dad on?” 

“Oh, she didn't...” Yue groaned, incredulous. 

Mei nodded solemnly and Yue rolled her eyes next, sighing as she bid Mei 'good night', the girl heading out to go somewhere with Sierra. Iori was a regular twinkle toes, somehow sleeping standing up as she got him to her bedroom at last, dropping him as gently as possible on the bed. She bit her lip trying not to laugh as he kind of giggled weirdly as she undressed him, still out of it. Ugh, no, no, think. Why would May not _think_ about that though? Hell, even SHE knew how much Hayato adored his mother. And secondly to even SAY it at all, why, not that she could ever find anything but she'd never say a mean word about Celia to Iori's face, that was his _mother._ It was absolutely different with theirs, she'd shown them pretty blatantly how evil she was, she left a pretty bad impression with her ludicrous thoughts. 

Shaking her head at her sister's nonsense, she grabbed a container from the storage and placed it near Iori's side in case he had to vomit. No, he was sleeping pretty well now, she figured...stroking his hair from his eyes as he breathed heavily, she wondered. No, she wouldn't call it 'walking on eggshells', but there were things she knew not to say to Iori. He was a little sensitive about his ex-girlfriend that dumped him so she wasn't going to throw out her name when it suited her in a situation. She didn't want to upset him...but she _knew_ about Iori's girlfriend, how much it had hurt him, something rather interpersonal he had disclosed to her. 

...Hayato had been a 'mama's boy' since the day they met him, why wasn't May aware that saying 'Carrie was seducing their father' was a little too dangerous? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Meruru...” 

“Stop calling me that, jerk ass.” 

Skye was lazing in her bed, exhausted. Meryl hadn't believed him when he said he wasn't hungover, just tired. There was absolutely NO way with how wasted he was last night. He was so wasted his body said 'f—k you, we are shutting this bitch down!'. And yet oddly enough he seemed perfectly fine. He joked with Iori, who was also lacking in hangover, that they were getting their grandpa's blood. 

“But it's so cute...” 

Meryl was folding her clothes, giving him a look, “It was acceptable when you were drunk. Now you're just looking for me to kick your ass.” 

Skye grinned lazily, poking her belly, “How about we name our future baby that? Yagami Meruru.” 

Swatting at him, she scoffed, pinking, “Like I'd _ever_ have a kid with you. You are not father material like I'm not mother material.” 

“Oh, I dunno about that...” he said rather absently. 

He went suspiciously quiet before changing the subject to something completely random. She cocked a brow at him before grimacing, realizing he'd just kind of darted in that direction before recoiling, recalling her...experiences with motherhood. Trying to protect her, she supposed... 

“Not to say I wouldn't, you know” she remarked quietly, interrupting his tangent to get out of the invisible hole he imagined he'd put himself in. “Have a baby.” 

He tilted his head at her, leaning against her headboard with the pillows propped up. Smiling softly, he murmured, “I think, despite what you say, you'd be a good mother. Under that very rough exterior is someone that cares a lot.” 

“Oh?” she muttered, flustering and turning away, “And what about you?” 

Skye laughed some with a sigh, “You're probably right, me as a dad...” 

Meryl placed her clothing in the drawer before wandering over and sitting face forward in his lap with a sigh, “Well, if 'caring a lot' is what would make me a good mother, I'm sure you'd be just as peachy, nosy.” 

“Oh really?” he grinned lazily, reaching on top of her purple lacy tank, unsnapping her bra with what could only be deviant speed. “Wanna get in some practice for future baby-making then...?” 

Shuddering softly as he reached under her shirt and fingered around her nipples, she bit her lip. “N-not right now, baka...I...I wanted to...” 

“Why...? Too many people here?” he rasped, not halting his actions but taking it a step forward by lifting her shirt over her breasts. 

“Sk-Skye, s-st...” she moaned, as he suckled contently, groping her thigh. 

_Ugh_ , it was ridiculous, it was like three in the evening and _yea,_ a lot of people were here. Though she supposed that had never ever stopped them in the past, unzipping his pants and jerking him out, stroking him. Thing was she really had wanted to wait so they could discuss this, oh, insane drinking problem he was gaining recently along with the crippling depression. He seemed fine right now but... 

He groaned faintly, his cheeks pinking as he leaned back, allowing her to nip at his earlobe. “Mm, Gogo...” 

“Meryl, mother-- OH MY GOD!” 

Meryl glared towards the door where Yue was standing, bright red, horrified. Tucking Skye away, tugging down her shirt, she grunted. “Do you have some preoccupation with walking in on us? I mean, jeez, at least you and Iori were _done_ when I did it to you, perv.” 

“You haven't seen Iori naked, have you?” Skye leered a bit. 

“Nah, Yue got all possessive of his junk.” 

“MERYL!” 

Sighing, kissing Skye's forehead before sitting up, “What, Yue?” 

“Mother called, she sounds super super upset...like she's in hysterics and wants us to come to the mansion.” 

Meryl winced as Skye's eyes instantly blazed. Yea, she didn't expect support on returning to that place ever. “I mean, did you ask her what's wrong...?” 

“She's blubbering so badly...I mean, it might be something small but I'm kind of worried” Yue bit her lip, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. 

“Okay...” Meryl said reluctantly, “Give me a minute.” 

Yue nodded, shutting the door behind her. Meryl slowly glanced to Skye who was just absently staring at her, “Or...you could stay here and have sex with me.” 

“She's upset about something, Skye.” 

Skye scowled, standing and grabbing his shirt off the edge of the bed, “...You want me to drive you?” 

Frankly she was a little surprised he didn't put up more of an argument...she shuffled her feet, shrugging, “It'd...it'd be nice.” 

He had a bit of a gait...he didn't need supports but his balance was pretty screwed. Making his way to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, pulling away and giving a pretty forced supportive look. She couldn't blame him, it was...still crazy. 

Grasping his arm before he released her, she mumbled, “On second thought, I'd rather you rest then I'll come over and stay the night with you, okay...? We can take the train and taxi.” 

Skye's eyes narrowed a bit, “You don't want me to go...?” 

She kissed his knuckles, shaking her head, “It's not that. I...” 

Suspiciously quiet, he finally smiled a little normally at least, “Like...I said, call if something doesn't feel right.” 

Nodding, she kissed him once more before parting, pulling on some jeans and a thin jacket. Skye lingered and walked out with her, holding her hand, both kind of quiet. All the others were out, worried. Mura was leaning against the doorway with a frown, watching them. “...I'd feel better if you let me take you, ladies.” 

Iori was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed, a rather solemn expression on his face as him and Skye exchanged a look. Mei seemed worried, kneading her hands, “Maybe it would be faster...” 

Meryl pursed her lips. Maybe that's why she didn't want Skye to go because she didn't want their father to go either...she was protective. Mura usually had no place with their mother or Fuwaki clan and Skye would feel things he shouldn't have to. About to protest, Skye squeezed her hand, leaning over and whispering in her ear. “I think that's a good idea. I mean, if your mom's up to something, your dad probably would handle it a hundred times better than we would.” 

Sucking her cheek skeptically, she glowered at him before sighing, nodding. “That'd be nice, dad...” 

Yue hugged Iori's arm as they walked out, Meryl giving Skye's hand a gentle squeeze before they parted, cramming in the car. She glanced out the rearview mirror at the two make their way up the street, side by side. Frowning as she turned to look out the window as their father made his way to the bridge, she felt...wrong? Something was already wrong with this situation... 

...Why was she being so paranoid? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Wow, she really said that?” 

Inaba Hayato had been pissed from last night to this moment. And naturally, his cousins came over like nothing and started playing his video games. He was used to it from Skye but sheesh, Iori too...? 

Of course he wasn't mad with them, this was pretty normal with any combination of them doing it to the odd one out but...rubbing his neck, he grumbled. May was making some notes and, well, kind of ignoring him? He smiled dumbly and questioned what she was doing...she looked up and seemed bright enough. She was trying to hook some woman up with her dad. He'd been a little surprised but eh, it would probably be good for the guy... 

It was just that _extra_ part she tacked on about how he needed another woman because clearly his mother was leading the guy on. Um, what? He'd demanded just what the hell _that_ meant? How was his mother leading Mura on? By hanging out and talking to him? She argued that her father was obviously in love with her and Carrie hadn't put a stop to it so what did he call it? 

He called it 'Mura needs to get over it' for, frankly, Carrie always seemed to be firm that they were just friends. Friends, that meant spending occasional time together and doing something you enjoyed together. If he was trying to make it more, that was HIS problem, not his mother's. 

For whatever reason, May just wouldn't hear it and maybe he was just _biased_ but the words that came out of her mouth just transformed into how much of a flirtatious seductive skank his mommy was because she 'took up Mura's free time that he could be using finding himself a girlfriend that won't hurt him'. Yea, he'd had enough. 

Prone to flying off the hinges when it came to his mother, he applauded himself for just holding up his hands and telling her point blank 'stop talking'. She was wrong. Dead wrong. Hell, he wasn't even blaming Mura that much because, aside from the general animosity between him and his dad, he and his mother acted just like old high school buddies and there was absolutely nothing perverse about it, really. Sure, he could have been missing something, absolutely, but he just didn't get that idea. Additionally, no one was holding a freakin' gun to Mura's head, he didn't _have_ to hang out with his mother all the time! 

She wanted to counter but he already was done. Irritated she'd claimed all this stuff then laid the blame on one of the most important people in his life, he told her don't talk to him for a while and walked into the kitchen to retrieve Iori. 

... _UGH_. Him and Skye. If it wasn't Skye getting all cutesy and huggly with Meryl, it was Iori getting all cutesy and huggly with Yue. Although he supposed last night didn't really count, they both passed out pretty much. But still!...Why was he having all these issues? All...he wanted was to snuggle up and spend time with May but she just spent a majority of the time pissing him off now. And how did she not recognize that no one with a good relationship with their parent would want to hear that? Hell, MEI, _Mei_ who ignored them and was frightened of them as children, Mei who hung out with them every blue moon now, was trying to send signals to May to stop. How did she understand more than his own girlfriend...? 

Hayato sulked a bit as Claire skipped in, holding a tray of tea, “Skye-nii, Iori-nii, I brought you tea!” 

“Ah, you're my absolute favorite, munchkin” Skye gushed, setting down his controller and pulling her into a tight hug after she set the tray on the table. 

Iori chuckled, thanking her as well. Hayato mock-pouted, “What, your REAL nii-san doesn't get anything?” 

Claire giggled as Skye set her on her feet, scurrying to the kitchen, “I'll make Haya-nii something special!” 

“Hear that? I get something special” Hayato heckled. 

“Again, sister kicks me in the balls to wake me up. That I'm at least special enough to get a drink is fine with me” scoffed Skye, drinking. 

Hayato snickered before grumbling, “Well, at least Claire loves me...” 

Iori sighed heavily, leaning back and drinking his tea, “Perhaps...you and May should take a break? I mean, it's one thing to have an argument every once and then but you guys are having them back to back.” 

“I...I guess” Hayato hesitated, “It's just so...depressing to end it like this.” 

“Not end... break” Skye pointed out, leaning back. 

Hayato rolled his eyes, sighing, “...Maybe.” 

Iori glowered at his phone, drinking the tea with his free hand. “Yue hasn't called...” 

“Nope...” Skye grumbled, looking at his phone. 

Hayato settled on the couch, bummed that for whatever reason he wasn't really even as involved with May either. Yue and Meryl talked with Iori and Skye about things and...vice versa. Hayato talked to May but May...May just didn't seem to see the need to share things with him, he guessed? So...maybe a break or...then some would help. 

“So who's up for some liquor binging?” Skye questioned, leaning back. 

Hayato frowned and Iori scowled, “Skye, that's the fifth night this week if we...OR you go out. What's your problem?” 

“My problem?” Skye said rather plainly. 

Hayato glanced at Iori hesitantly before shrugging, “Well, man, you're clearly not back from the accident completely and you're kind of mood swingy... then you're drinking a lot. Are you sure you're okay? We're here, you don't have to drink to get over what's going on.” 

Naturally, Hayato thought Skye would flip a switch but the fellow just gazed off emptily for a moment before shrugging, closing his eyes. “I'm kind of lost right now but I'll make it. And since there's issue with my drinking, I'll hold back. Gogo wasn't thrilled with me being passed out last night either.” 

Iori frowned, “Lost though?” 

“...Yea, I don't really want to talk about _that_...don't worry, I'll get over it...” he said, sounding bizarrely disinterested. 

Their brows furrowed but Hayato put on a smile when Claire returned with a red drink... “Now what is this, lady?” 

“A cotton candy Shirley Temple!” 

“Ooh.” 

Sitting in his lap, Hayato stroked her hair and felt a little...discombobulated. Skye was playing games as if he didn't say something completely weird a second before and he might have to break up with May... 

They...graduated soon...were these just...growing pains? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_She was...raped._

_Mura seemed highly alarmed and demanded 'who?'. Ceffiena whispered 'Brody' and well, Mei, Yue, and May rushed to her arms._

_...Meryl couldn't._

_The three were comforting her and she could only stare at the woman. Brody...raped their mother? No, it wasn't impossible. Maybe it...even made sense. 'My daughter isn't going to be forced to put up with this anymore','well, then you'll do, won't you?'. It...it made sense._

_But it wasn't...right?_

_Meryl sat quietly in the corner as the girls gushed that they'd stay over with her. Even Mura offered to stick around in case the 'bastard' showed back up. There was absolutely nothing right about this._

_When she was little, when Brody could only be identified as a pedophile, he touched her inappropriately in all of what that detailed. She cried to her mother because that's what the television told you to do, tell someone. Ceffiena told her to stop being silly and don't dare tell her dad..._

_Around twelve, an awkward time for anyone growing up, he took that final step. It'd always been mild groping or touching or her being forced to touch him. But 'rejoice', he could finally get the whole package. Why he considered twelve to be the 'right' moment, she'd never know...it was the last time, the only time, she sobbed, no longer a virgin, a complete innocence lost, to Ceffiena. That's when she got the 'duty' talk._

_She never cried to her mother again. Never to anyone, not anymore. She cried after she was sure he was gone to herself or hide in the bathtub for hours, weeping. When he took her first baby, she wept bitterly. After that...after that, she just learned to close it all in. Brody got off on tears. When Skye, being that freak phantom ninja he was, saved her from that nightmare not once, but twice...there was a break, she couldn't hold it in forever...even now, she could cry for days._

_Ceffiena...wasn't?_

_There were tears, yes...but they...they weren't the tears she'd had. They weren't those tears of being truly violated by someone for their own twisted pleasure. Maybe it was different though, Ceffiena had had a sexual relationship with him so...so maybe it wasn't to the amount of trauma it was for a young girl. That...that could be it._

_Their mother dismissed Mura but thanked him for the offer. If her father had been allowed to be around, she would have never let go. She would have taken anyone that vowed to protect her. Meryl stiffened and stood, clumsily making an excuse that she didn't feel well and was going to head home with Mura when after some hours her mother was able to shakily giggle. Laugh? How do you laugh after that? She couldn't laugh to this day._

_Your mother wasn't lying, Meryl, stop that. She...she wouldn't lie about something like that to YOU, you know better._

_...Yet, why'd it feel so wrong?_

“You have a drinking problem.” 

Yukina Skye leered as he stumbled into his girlfriend's room around eleven at night, mildly intoxicated. Drinking problem? “That's the second time I've heard that today.” 

“A third and then you know it's true” she uttered gravely, closing the door behind him. 

He dropped backwards on her bed, groaning as his knees cracked loudly, “Just a few shots of vodka...” 

And a quarter bottle of Jack. Meryl sat down on the edge near him, mumbling weakly, “What if I needed you? And you're off getting drunk. Dick.” 

Skye's brows furrowed as he sat up, frowning thoughtfully as he leaned forward and looked in her face. “What's wrong, baby? What happened with your mother?” 

She pursed her lips as if she wasn't going to tell him a thing since she was angry. He gave her a similar expression but hopefully less growly. “You know it'd take a lot more than tipsy to keep me from coming to you if you needed me, Gogo.” 

Meryl sighed gently before suddenly wrapping her arms around his waist. He blinked, surprised, before he kissed her forehead. “Tell me.” 

“She said she was raped...” 

Skye stared down at her for a moment before shaking his head, “What?” 

“She said she was raped. Raped by Brody...she said he came in, they got in an argument, and he forced her down on the bed.” 

He shifted, rather uncomfortable with this topic. Mainly because Meryl sounded so... _skeptical_. Did women usually claim 'rape' just to do it? There had to be some truth and she should especially know that considering who the accused was. “Well...that's horrible. But...you don't sound very convinced.” 

“I'm being petty” she murmured, “Little things like...like she wasn't crying a lot or...or acting like someone who was raped. She..she even laughed a little...” 

Skye scowled. “She laughed...?” 

“Giggled, I suppose. The tip of the iceberg though is she has no intentions of turning him in” Meryl said into his shoulder, weary. “I guess if he can do that to _her_ and she won't even turn him in I'll never see justice for what he did to me.” 

Eyes narrowing, Skye snarled, “...Okay, that does sound sketch. But...still...” 

“I think my sisters are pissed” she smiled some, “They can't believe I'd leave but...I don't know, it'd be too hard to explain to them and sound too cruel. It's completely possible she's just handling it differently than I did.” 

Skye gazed at her skeptically before sighing, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly. “You don't have to be in that place if you don't want to, Meryl. That bridge was legitimately burned and I'm honestly proud and astonished you've been trying to rebuild it with her. You had all the right to leave it behind...” 

Drawing shapes into his shirt with her fingertips, she murmured softly, “I suppose...” 

He smiled nervously, having to change the subject since this one sucked a lot... “So guess what, Gogo-chan?” 

Meryl blinked at him and he grinned, “I'm in Nayama!” 

She gawked, startled, “Really? Did you get your letter today??” 

Skye nodded and she rushed to her feet. “I haven't checked the mail yet, oh my God...what...what if I didn't?” 

“Of course you did” he scoffed, standing wobbly before smiling, “Let's go look, baby.” 

Nodding rapidly herself she rushed. Oh, she needed something good to happen today... being accepted into Nayama would make everything feel okay. But...but if she wasn't...would everything be wrong? 

Getting the mail out of the box, Mura running off to visit with Carrie soon after they returned, she bit her lip as she sorted through the rest. Skye watched her silently as she indeed found her fate amongst the others. Shaken, thinking perhaps the day had been too much, she shook her head, handing it to him quickly. “O-open it for me. If it's a negative answer, don't tell me!” 

Skye's brow furrowed but he carefully ripped the envelope, unfolding the letter. His green eyes scanned the paper and he looked up passively after a moment. Finding her hands trembling, she snapped nervously, “W-well?” 

He blinked before smiling, “Wanna go apartment in Soyokaze now or in the morning?” 

A weight came off her shoulders and she let out a breath, pressing her face into his chest. “I...I needed that...” 

“Mm...” he murmured, resting his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes, “My offer still stands, you know? Us running away together for a little while...” 

Closing her eyes, she grumbled, “Drinking, running away...what _is_ wrong?” 

“Dunno, Gogo-chan, dunno...” 

Frowning at that answer, she sighed vaguely, “We can skip Monday, right?” 

“Hell, we're in college, we don't have to go to high school ever again.” 

Meryl smirked, pinching his arm and giving him a faint kiss on the lips, “We can easily be tossed out, baka...but I wouldn't mind a brief rendezvous to Soyokaze with you.” 

“Mm, you're so awesome” he drawled contently, “I wuvvles you...” 

“Yea, yea...I guess I'll go throw a bag together” Meryl sighed vaguely. 

Skye snorted, “Grab your purse and let's go.” 

“What?” 

She yelped as he leaned over, kissing her cheek, purring, “You won't need clothes for this trip, my dear.” 

Flustering, she pouted and hit his chest gently, “I am STILL taking a few extra pairs of clothes, baka, regardless.” 

Skye laughed, walking towards his car, “Yea, I guess I'll get some too...here, grab yours and we can leave from my house, okay?” 

Meryl nodded and quickly went to retrieve an overnight bag, texting her father that she got accepted into Nayama and now she was going to go for a little visit...he'd probably be like 'uh, what?' but Skye's idea didn't sound as depressing with this in mind. 

That and...she felt she needed to escape for a few moments. 

...Just a few. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“What is wrong with you!” 

...What was wrong with her? 

Saioji Meryl swallowed, her cell pressed to her ear as she lied on her side in the bed of the hotel they managed to find last night. Skye's arms were wrapped around her waist, his face buried into the back of her neck, his breath tickling the naked flesh. 

It wasn't right. She didn't know what got into her. All she could remember, over and over, was that bastard touching her and the tears. The tears that Ceffiena hadn't cried...she couldn't stand how vindictive she was in that moment. The only...logical thing to do was...punish herself? 

They were dead alone on the train to Soyokaze so she'd clumsily dropped to her knees, fidgeting and roughly jerking Skye's pants open. He'd almost jumped out of skin, it was so random, as she went down on him. He was naturally very confused and sputtered between moans, asking what exactly she was doing and...why? 

People can change, she'd chanted in her head. Your mother was raped and here you are torn between not believing her and, the darkest most horrid part, feeling vindicated. Finally she knew. She knew how horrible it was to be forced on her knees in public on his whim, forced to let him violate, forced at all... 

Skye figured it out and shoved her away. 

_“Fuck I'm letting you use me for that, Meryl. Brody? He's a fucking monster. Your mom? She's a fucking monster. I'll never ever vindicate rape, not even to her, but you are not going to punish yourself for something like that and I'd kill myself before you make me become him.”_

...That...wasn't what she wanted either, she rubbed her skull. Skye was completely quiet and withdrawn the rest of the ride and she felt horrible. She...burst into tears. What was wrong with her...? 

Skye, despite being upset, hugged her tightly and assured her that whatever may be going on, she did have him to cry to. He wasn't going anywhere. 

He went drinking again. 

She watched him practically chug a bottle of rum and whiskey before raucously swinging around the hotel room, screaming something to 'Ryuji' about him being a failure. She'd tried to calm him down, too disturbed to be angry. Or perhaps she wasn't angry because...she wasn't. She was just concerned because for some reason her boyfriend, laughing crazily, barreled towards the balcony like he meant to jump. 

Meryl freaked out and cried and sobbed and generally acted like what she accredited an 'absolute girl'. Why was he being so strange?! How could he say she could depend on him then go get piss drunk and do crazy things like this? She wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging him back, at last angry that he was doing this to himself. Meryl would have yelled if he hadn't started to sob uncontrollably into her arms like she'd done only an hour or so prior, choking out wretchedly that damned 'I'm nothing' line again. 

It rolled off her tongue like silk but got hung on her shock: 'You idiot, I can't love 'nothing'! Stop saying that!' 

...Oh, great. She was in love. Her life just veered into insane mode. 

Maybe he'd have been different if she'd just told him that. He'd understand that she loved him and all she wanted for him was to be her happy Skye. And if she loved him he had to come to the realization that he had so many people that loved him, it'd make a person envious just how much love he got...instead, she rocked him gently and eased them into bed where he fell asleep for a little while before waking and solemnly telling her 'I'm sorry'. 

What is wrong with her? 

Yue, Mei, and May were all on the line, berating her for running away from their mother like this. They expected her out of ANYONE to understand what she was going through. How could she still be so cold and heartless like that? Wasn't it her that wanted to reunite with the woman? How was she going to leave her like that? What was _wrong_ with her? All she could tremble out was 'I'm sorry'. 

Hanging up because she didn't have the heart to listen to their anger anymore, she balled her fists underneath her chin. It...it wasn't like she couldn't sympathize, right? It...it only made sense but she didn't...she didn't _cry_. She even _laughed_. What was wrong with her? 

What was wrong with _her_? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Iori felt like the keeper. 

He walked through the hallways of his high school as everyone gushed about the graduation ceremony. They talked about the university that accepted them or the job that they had lined up. He heard plans to travel. He heard plans of marriage. 

Going to the garden, he watered Yue and his flowers tenderly. He was the keeper of everything. He kept hope for Hayato. Him and May? They had a huge blowout. Their relationship, once the most innocent and affectionate in their youth, couldn't survive on that castle of purity. It wasn't about playful hickeys or promising naïve things. She didn't want their relationship to advance, she just wanted to say they were together. That wasn't enough for Hayato, a waste of his time, he said. She told him she believed his mother was the reason her father wasn't happy. Hayato told her point blank that he couldn't deal with this and that, in the end, she was the one that wasn't the same. It was...over. 

He swallowed, kneeling to rake the dirt around the flowers, his brows creasing. Iori would never have a brother and he never needed one. Hayato was his brother. Skye was his brother. Skye was a reckless mess. His relationship with Meryl had transformed into her keeping him from losing his damn mind and it was starting to show. Her own sanity was ripped at by memories of awful things no one should be put through, held together by, of all things, Skye's breaking hold on who he was. Skye drank at parties socially, now he drank because he wanted to escape. Skye was a daredevil stunt man because he knew he could do it. Now? He did dangerous antics because he knew he couldn't. He swore up and down he wasn't suicidal. Just lost. 

Dusting his hands of the dirt, he gazed up at the sky. She worried. He told her not to. No, she said, she worried because Kyataka was hours from here, miles from anywhere. She didn't know how the distance would affect them and he told her it wouldn't affect them at all. 

He'd been wrong. 

Her...her, Mei, and May, they were slowly easing back into living with their mother. Sure, they came home to go to school but overall, the Saioji Inn in the mountains was once again a quiet little place, inhabited primarily by Mura and Meryl. Shockingly, Mura didn't seem that depressed, going off the idea that their mother needed them right now. 

He was the keeper, else he'd wonder why no one else saw through this. 

Yue hadn't called him in days now. Her mother absorbed her time and under normal circumstances he'd be behind her a hundred plus percent. But not these circumstances, not that mother. He could only pretend so he could hold only the unraveling thread as well. Kyataka was four hours away. 

Stroking the soft petals of the lilies she'd planted, he gazed at them sadly. Was he only the keeper? The keeper had no way of stopping what happened next. But here he was, accepting it, accepting the brutal Winter that destroyed their Spring. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I think it's a good idea!” 

Meryl watched from her place on the floor, her chin rested on the coffee table of the Saioji Inn. Over the last two months, it'd become sort of surreal to see her sisters come home. She sometimes went to Wensington with them but recalled her youth and couldn't stand it much longer...she couldn't stand for a lot lately. 

Ceffiena had made a visit, still 'down in the dumps' in that she was smiling, carefree, and giddy. Maybe two months was long enough to weep for her. Maybe she wept in private. Maybe she didn't weep at all. 

The woman sipped her tea gingerly, clasping her hands, “Why, of course it is! Mei, Yue, May, you'll be going to the community college nearby. And, well, Meryl...” 

Meryl blinked languidly as the woman smiled weirdly at her. Something was still wrong. Why couldn't she shake that feeling though? Ceffiena had been sincere all this time now... “Well, I... _suppose_ maybe you'd change your mind about Nayama?” 

“Perhaps, but I'd still end up in Tokyo which is further away.” 

Yue frowned darkly. Her sisters had almost disowned her, practically. Yue had pretty much damned her and claimed she'd 'chosen her boyfriend over their poor mother'. Yea, the difference was she could feel Skye's pain, she couldn't feel her mother's... 

He'd lived up to the doctor's expectations: he'd become someone else. He'd become an utter alcoholic, not drinking just because but drinking to drink and drink and forget about her and everything. He was practically bipolar, 'normal' as he got then raving angrily before crying bitterly over his conception of him being 'nothing'. Iori pressed that he was suicidal but even she thought that was a step too far. Skye was mostly drunk when he started doing craziness, craziness he most likely was capable of before but not realizing that wasn't the case now. He didn't buy it. Most of all though, Skye had become unreliable to the point she couldn't expect him to follow through with anything. Stood to reason though considering everything else that had changed. 

She never did mention that she loved him. 

“Won't you consider it though, Meryl dear?” 

Meryl frowned, coming out of her fog, shaking her head, “I'm sorry, what?” 

May scowled. May, sunshine day, was as cynical and as caustic as she once was. Hayato breaking up with her had done a real number on that sweet personality of hers and...well, it wasn't pleasant. Why was all this happening now...? Weren't things going great...? 

“Mama said she wants us all to live in the mansion again, Meryl, at least for a year. Can't you set aside college for a little while, at least?” 

Meryl shook her head, “I mean, I have...scholarships and stuff now, it'd be better to go right away. I mean, I can still visit, right?” 

“Oh, of course!” Ceffiena gushed, “But, it's just been such an awful time and I...I really just wanted to reconnect with all of you. I...I'm still not sure how I could defend such a bad person, especially one that hurt you so...” 

...'Bad person'? Did that even _begin_ to encompass what Brody was? He had no soul, maybe? He should be executed for being demon spawn, perhaps. She was a 'bad person' for occasionally and usually inadvertently littering. You're not just a 'bad person' for the things Brody did. 

Wincing away her thoughts, she smiled quickly, “I'm sure regardless of the circumstances that we can reconnect, mother.” 

“Oh, it's just not fair though!” Ceffiena suddenly sobbed, “Your father was able to reunite and bond with you all once more and now it feels like I've just waited too late!” 

She's laying it on rather thickly... Mei glared at her, hugging their mother's shoulder, “C'mon, can you _stop_ being so selfish? Just sacrifice one year, or, even a SEMESTER. It'll be good for us.” 

Meryl wouldn't be bullied. Her whole life she was bullied and it had to stop somewhere. Swallowing, standing quickly when the doorbell rang, she replied diplomatically: “I'll...need to sleep on it, okay?” 

Escaping before the belittled her into a corner, she rushed to the door, finding Skye teetering on the other side. He didn't appear sloshed but excited for one reason or another. “Gogo-chan! I have the GREATEST surprise for you that I forgot I had.” 

She forced a smile, “Really?” 

“Yea!” he gushed...before pausing, his excitement melting to concern, “Is something wrong? Am I interrupting?” 

“No, no” she reassured, “What is it?” 

“Tonight! I want to give it to you and finally we can sit down and discuss things, okay?” he insisted, holding her hands. “It'll probably be late, I have physical therapy and some other stuff to do but I'll be here.” 

Meryl sighed, nodding. Sure. “Okay.” 

He leaned over, giving her a tender kiss. “I love you.” 

“I—I know” she smiled softly. 

Giving her hand a final squeeze, he ran off down the street. It was...sort of his normal? Pressing her fingertips to her lips, her heart ached. Why couldn't she ever tell him she loved him? 

“Meryl!” 

Sighing gravely as May appeared in the hallway with her other sisters, she closed the door. Here goes. 

“Get your stupid priorities straight! You'll probably not even SEE Skye after we graduate so you can't base everything around him, it's ridiculous!” May snapped. 

“Pray tell, _what_ do I base around Skye? I was going to Nayama before I even met up with Skye again.” 

Yue sulked, “You DO base everything around Skye. You barely come to dinners at the mansion because you're taking care of him. It was your idea to forgive mother and yet you're not taking any steps because of him! We graduate soon so it's time to grow up some...” 

Great, she was being lectured. Lecture to go _back_ to the house they escaped from. It was like some distortion of Stockholm Syndrome, perhaps? She'd learn soon enough when she was studying at Nayama... 

...But what was wrong with her? She didn't...have to really start right away, she did have a long life ahead of her so it wasn't like it was going to be impossible to just take a year, right? Perhaps her mother could resolve her cynicism and make her see her sincerity in wanting to mend the dust of what existed of their relationship. Looking in, watching her mother eagerly watch them back, she mumbled. “...Maybe.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Skye-chan, you need to eat something. At least a little something,baby.” 

Yukina Skye lied on his bed, scribbling absently in his notebook “how many Skyes does it take to equal one?”, answering with a bewildering “none”. Sachiko was standing in the doorway like she had so many months ago, awakening him for the final chapter of high school, deceptively telling him to find a girlfriend. 

A girlfriend who'd been avoiding him for weeks. Almost a month. 

His phone went right to voicemail, she didn't answer the door when he came calling, and Mura was confoundedly missing. He stared at the ring he bought in Germany...it was pretty. A black promise ring. He'd even had it inscribed with 'My Gogo-chan', as cheesy as that was. But she had to know that she was the most important thing to ever happen to him, that every moment he wondered how much it'd really hurt to jump off a bridge that she kept him from taking that step to finding out. He was lost, he was nothing. But he fought those things because he knew she needed that from him. 

Or thought. A whole...month? When...when would they discuss Soyokaze? He wanted to apartment hunt with her, they got sidetracked on their little getaway by the nonsense. He...he wanted more than anything just to be there with her. 

Why...was she avoiding him? 

“Skye--” 

“Sachi, I'm so not hungry that it's hard to even explain” he muttered weakly, sitting up, staring at his phone. “I'm going out for a little while...maybe I'll be hungry when I get back.” Maybe he'd get to her. He'd probably changed too much. She probably was scared of what he'd become. He'd...he'd fix that. He'd try anyway. All he needed was time... 

Walking up the mountain path, going along the same way they had as children on bikes, he felt around in his pocket for the ring. A promise...that's what it was, a promise. A promise that he'd not make her life miserable from this point forward, that he recognized he was drinking too much, that he'd get the help he needed. He didn't mind changing for the better if it made her happy... 

When he finally arrived, wondering, alas, if today would be any different than the other, he found a red mid-size SUV outside in the drive way, the trunk open with multiple boxes packed in. He frowned, confused, noting a nondescript box on the ground with his Slipknot shirt and...the necklace, the key, he gave her for Christmas. 

What...was happening? 

His heart knotted with shock as she stepped out, carrying a few more boxes, Mura following with some as well. Her father had a frown on his face as he glanced at Meryl. “Are you sure you're going to move now, baby? It's not time yet...” 

“I know...I just...should get started.” 

Mura opened his mouth to say more but glanced in his direction. The fellow's blue eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape. “Oh, uh, Skye.” 

“...Uh, hello.” 

Meryl stared through him though he was gazing at her, wanting answers, and Mura watched the silent exchange before setting the boxes he had in the trunk, “Uh, I'll...go grab the last of them, Meryl.” 

She didn't say anything as he escaped to let them have privacy. She didn't say anything when she put the boxes she was holding in the backseat either. He was trembling. “...Going somewhere?” 

“You could say that.” 

He swallowed. Her voice was exactly the way it was when they met again. Cold, apathetic, uncaring...like he was just a speck in her existence. “Gogo, what's going on? I...I haven't been able to get in contact with you or...or anyone in weeks, what's happening?” 

“There's your things, you can take them” she said briskly instead. 

Skye shuddered, “ _No_ , they're _your_ things. They're things I bought for you. _Meryl_ , what's happening?” 

She slammed the door shut loudly. “What do you THINK is happening, Skye? I never want to see your face again!” 

Those words were like the ripping metal: Confusing and...completely unwelcome. Following her as she started to strap things in place in the trunk, he blurted, “W-what are you _talking_ about? Why? What have I done?” 

“Go away. Take your stuff and leave.” 

“I'm not going ANYWHERE until you answer me! What have I done? Just-just _tell_ me, we're in the TELLING part of our relationship!” he pleaded, his pulse in his throat. 

Meryl didn't even look at him. “We don't _have_ a relationship.” 

“What-what IS this, Meryl? Is it the drinking? I swear, I'm-I'm going to get help, I swear it! And-and I'll get therapy too, everything will go back to the way it was!” 

She wheeled on him, her face... _livid._ “Things won't EVER be that way again.” 

Stunned senseless, he gaped as she picked the box up off the ground and practically tossed it at him, “W-why? Why are you...why are you saying these things? What have I done to you?” 

“I'm going to Tokyo and I mean it, I swear to GOD, I mean it, I don't EVER want to see your face again, Yukina Skye, just stay out of my life!” 

'Heartbreak' wasn't in his dictionary, similarly to giving up or 'quitting'. It wasn't even...computing that his whole world went gray. Staring at her as Mura wandered back out uncomfortably with the final box, he whispered brokenly in mismatched syllables. But... 

But... “Honey, I'd...feel better if you waited but if you're sure.” 

“I am” Meryl murmured to her father, closing the trunk and then hugging him tightly, “I'll call you when I get there, okay?” 

Mura nodded softly and she released him, walking towards the driver's door. But I... 

Dropping the box, he hobbled, less than walked, less than sprinted, less than anything he used to be able to do, to catch her. “But I...I love you...” 

Meryl didn't look back, didn't pause, climbing behind the wheel. He shook as she shut the door in his face and started up the ignition. He tried again, 'I love you'. She just set her hands on the wheel and eased out of the driveway, leaving him and her father standing there. 

She'd come back, wouldn't she? She left...the necklace. She left the shirt, the seashells they got from the beach. She left him. 

God, she just left him. 

“...Skye, are you okay? I...I don't really know what's going on...” Mura offered after the silence offered him nothing. 

She...just _left him._ Dazed, honestly completely confused, he stumbled drunkenly out of the yard without answering, aimlessly ambling to nowhere in particular. It didn't... 

it didn't...feel...good... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

Carrie retired from showbiz in the short story under Leave Out All the Rest titled “Catalyst”. 

I don't own Bonnie Tyler's “Total Eclipse of the Heart”. Beautiful song, the music video gives a whole new creepy meaning to 'turn around, bright eyes'. 

I also don't own my absolute favorite song, “Comfortably Numb” by Pink Floyd, covered by just about everyone. At the time I imagined this scene with Carrie I was into Thelma Houston's full on orchestra diva version. 

If I may suggest a Cotton Candy Shirley Temple...instead of grenadine just put some pink cotton candy into a lemon lime beverage and prepare to be amazed. 

Finally, uh, I noted that A LOT of time has elapsed. Like a ridiculous amount of time. So perhaps in later edits this will span two years instead of a year of school... 

See you soon. 


	23. Third Generation, Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting How Many People Change in Leave Out All the Rest...if I haven't already x.x

**Chapter 13:** Opportunities 

**Author's Note** : One day, I do want to count how many times I've probably repeated a chapter title within the series XD 

For “ _How Many People Change_ ”: Admittedly, it _didn't_ seem like Kurt in a way. But when I was inspired to include the twins, I felt that somehow it'd be too 'quaint' for everything just to be breezy. The circumstances surrounding Carrie's retirement and the birth of the twins wasn't under the best reasons. All I can say is that Kurt didn't really stop caring about Carrie, he just hit this spot in his life where it seemed mundane but recognizes that he took it granted because surely that boredom was better than the hell I'm about to put him through XD It will affect everyone, unfortunately, just it'll be a rather slow backlash. As seen in Third Generation or just knowing how Hayato is about his mother, he clearly doesn't know what has occurred but all the children have realized something's amiss. For later XD 

Lol, yes, my father upon reading one of my school papers declared me 'Comma Queen'. I think there's some kind of disconnect between my brain and what I type sometimes. Like I have the best hand on the infamous 'their/there/they're' trio but regardless I still have that error and it drives me nuts x.X And the mystery dialogue I've also noticed, it's really because I forget to conclude it O.O I think I should proofread more honestly, lol. But thank you! I do hope to be improving more and more over time...hopefully XD And yea, I have about three papers coming up and I'm sure I'll have some oral exams. I wish I could say I was at least running on fumes but I have no idea what's driving me forward. 

Like last time, if anyone's on tumblr, feel free to follow me. I post random updates or projections about the series as well as little extra trivia or hints about things. Currently I have one about Takeru and Koji. That's kazeblanca (dot) tumblr (dot) com if you're interested! 

Lalala, this is a **super ultra dark** chapter and, uh, it was pretty shocking how easily this was resolved in a way but this is almost fifty pages so I guess it better damn well be. I think **language, more lime than lemon, and violence**? Yea, that sounds right. 

We'll get more about everyone else in Chapter 14 n.n Enjoy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

…22. 

Saioji Meryl shut the door to her car, weary. Stupid Ben, so much for helping her. That probably needed to be over anyway. 

Four years. 22. _Almost_ 23\. 

“Hey lady. How was the drive?” 

She smiled as her father meandered out of the old inn, his hands in his pockets. His hair had gotten rather long, curling around his shoulders. She teased him all the time about it but he was adorable. 

“It was long as usual, dad” she said with a sigh, accepting his hug. “Four hours in the city...” 

“Well, if it's any comfort, I've got a good dinner on the stove and your bed made so you can crash” Mura smiled warmly, stroking her hair before frowning. “I'm sorry you can't stay longer than a day though...” 

Meryl sighed again, walking behind him towards the house, “Me too, honest. But I need to check out this situation, it really is kind of ridiculous.” 

When she left _almost_ five years ago, Meryl headed straight to Tokyo like a whirlwind. It wasn't her first choice but at the time...well, it had been the only one. While she expected to just loathe every minute of it, she loved the school quite a bit. For every other thing she regretted, she didn't regret going there. 

She graduated, which was exciting, of course. But the school offered her an opportunity to get a bit of an extra grad deal. Thing was, it wasn't at Tokyo. 

It was at Nayama... 

Nayama was her original choice so she hopped on the opportunity. It sounded amazing! However, she ran into one of the schools rather stupid rules. First year students were required to stay on campus. Hypothetically speaking, she _was_ a first year student at Nayama thus she was required to stay with a complete stranger. The hell? Tokyo hadn't required that, it was ludicrous. 

Thinking it over, she decided ultimately it was still too good a deal to give up. She wasn't paying a coin out of pocket so who was she to complain? Alas, she went and searched her roommate online, Sawaza Erin, only to find she had a _horrible_ track record. The girl had gone through, no kidding, _twenty_ roommates in three years. She'd stalked 'why?' and found she seemed to be possessive and paranoid. Oh, terrific. Meryl had asked to transfer but, well, she was the only roommate available and apparently for good reason. 

Whatever. She'd try it. Right now she'd returned to Mineral to store some of her things there, figuring she didn't need all the junk she had in her apartment for dormitory style housing. Tomorrow morning, she'd ship out to Soyokaze. Dawn, preferably. 

...She didn't want to run into anyone here. 

She grimaced, falling onto the couch weakly, rubbing her brow. Four years ago, she was eighteen. Eighteen and a bitch. She would have spat on the saying 'you don't miss it until it's gone' but then she realized maybe three months later it was the truth. She told her sisters a day after graduation to tell their mother to go f—k the devil because that's what she was, satan's whore. Naturally her sisters were appalled and naturally then she didn't care who they sided with. Of course they sided with their 'poor' mother and now she hadn't talked to them since that day. She regretted it terribly in a way. It was...difficult without them. 

Any time she thought about him, she wanted to vomit. 

“You're not still going out with lame brain, are you?” Mura asked from the kitchen. 

Meryl smirked, “Can't really say, papa. He was supposed to come with me today but, well, he has a bad habit of disappearing.” 

“That's what potheads do” he scoffed disapprovingly. 

Yea, she knew that firsthand now because of 'lame brain'. Standing and walking into the dining room to be closer to him, she asked to change the subject: “Have you heard from the others?” 

Mura wandered back with two steaming trays of rice and curry, smiling vaguely, “Mei called me a few days ago. Yue, about a week. May...” 

May had sort of taken her role of angry rebel child. It would be kind of hilarious if it weren't so very depressing. May was the sweetie of the family, it wasn't right... “They're doing okay?” 

“I suppose. I haven't seen Yue in forever, of course, nor May. You and Mei are the only ones that come see me in my old age...” he sighed gravely. 

Meryl laughed, “Whatever 'old age', old man. But I'm sure they're just busy.” Actually, she wasn't. She had no idea _what_ they were doing... 

“Ah well” Mura shrugged, “They know where to find me.” 

When she called Mura a few days ago, he'd joked it was ironic that Mei was really the only other one that gave him the time of day. After all, she'd been so anti-him originally but now was acting almost rather remnant to the way she was as a child. Meryl was glad that she wasn't the only one, it wasn't really fair to their father. He gave them a lot. Alas, there was no excuse whatsoever for the other two. Not that she knew of anyway. 

After dinner, she took a shower and crashed in the clothes she was going to drive to Soyokaze in. Swallowing, she grimaced as she laid in this particular bed, having made certain to leave it behind. He didn't take any of the things she left. Her father actually just put it right back in her room. Four years, sitting in that box, collecting dust. 

He had probably graduated now. Probably had found a great job and had a great life ahead of him. 

She tried not to think about it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh, so... _you're_ Saioji Meryl.” 

Oh God. 

Meryl put on a smile, bowing politely, “Uh, yes, you're Sawaza Erin? It's nice to meet you...” 

Erin was 'blonde' going off her ends but minor parts of her roots told Meryl she was a closet brunette. She had the longest fakest eyelashes and if she pushed her boobs up anymore they'd hit her face. Her eyes were an interesting color, kind of a cerulean. They were narrowed as she sized Meryl up, her hand folded over her hip and the other propped under her chin, all her weight on one side. This had to be a test. 

“...You're kind of pretty.” 

That didn't seem to be a compliment. “Uh, thanks?” 

Erin leered, “So, do you have a boyfriend?” 

What? “Um, sort of. He's working in Tokyo so I won't see him often. Uh, you're against having guys over?” 

“Hmm? Oh no, nothing like _that_ ” she suddenly laughed, waving a hand. 

Oh, it was like 'you better not steal my boyfriend'. Whatever. Meryl smiled tightly as the girl turned, “Well, as long as you have someone, I guess.” 

Before Meryl could remark that she really wasn't interested in stealing guys, especially any guy she'd probably be into, the door to her room opened... 

...No. It couldn't... 

She had to grab the counter to keep from fainting with shock. This WAS a test AND a punishment. Someone in the universe said 'oh, we'll get her good', that was the ONLY explanation for why Yukina Skye was in this picture. 

Gaping at him, wide-eyed, she wanted the ground to swallow her. The _last_ person in the world she ever wanted to meet under these circumstances and _here he was_. How? Erin was having a fit because she COULD take her boyfriend, what would she think if she found out that they were dating once upon a time? 

...Well, Skye hadn't noticed her right off. Erin had pranced to him and...kissed him. Meryl swallowed and grimaced when he did look up... 

His green eyes widened momentarily before they narrowed deeply. She was pretty sure that much hate shouldn't fit in one gaze but it was cutting her into pieces. Gulping, trembling, she tried to stiffen when Erin wheeled around. A dangerous expression was on her face and Meryl felt all her hopes and dreams start to crumble...no, no. She needed this! “Oh, do you...two know each other?” 

“U-uh! Not really! Um, Yukina-san and I went to the same high school though” Meryl lied by the skin of her teeth. 

Skye's expression darkened considerably as Erin turned around, her hands on both hips, gazing up at him, “Wha? Is this true?” 

Meryl pleaded silently at him, knowing that he had absolutely NO reason to lie for her but it was worth a shot. Though in his shoes, she'd probably have turned on her in a heartbeat. 

“...I didn't know her. At all.” 

...That felt like someone punching her in the heart. Skye kissed Erin before saying rather emptily, “I've got to get to the library to study. I'll...be by whenever.” 

Erin pouted, “Okay...call me tonight though.” 

He nodded noncommittally and created the most impractical space around Meryl to the door. Speechless, her chest heavy and weighing, she swallowed it hard and smiled shakily. “T-that's your boyfriend, huh? He was definitely the idol in school...” 

Her eyes brightened, like she'd scored the holy grail somehow. “Really? He never talks about high school or anything much. He's such a loner type.” 

Skye? “Oh, that's...odd. He always was a people person, it seemed...” 

Erin shrugged some but smiled smugly, “That's great though. I want to hear all his dirt. Were...you one of his fan girls?” 

“Uh, no, I...I wasn't really the fangirl type...but I was in his class so I...saw a lot” she murmured quietly, disheartened and hating it. 

“Awesome! I feel better already, Meryl! I was so worried, girls are always after Skye, it's sickening! But he doesn't seem to like you much so that's good.” 

Crushing. Biting her lip, she smiled wearily, “Yea, I guess he doesn't.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“You're f—king _kidding_ , right?” 

Skye lied on the couch of his apartment dorm, staring at his video chat with Inaba Hayato and Yagami Iori, his cousins. They really looked about the same, different hairstyles, but generally, no different than they'd ever been in his book. 

She looked the same too. 

What was this, a sick ass joke? Anyone in the world could have lived with Erin and what did the world go with? _Her_. Was he supposed to laugh? He wasn't amused. 

Iori glared deeply as Hayato appeared pissed, “Skye, you should not under ANY circumstances be around her. Did you tell Erin that's your ex? She's kicked others out for a whole lot less, just tell her and she'll be gone.” 

“It's not my business.” 

“Bulls—t, Skye” Hayato snarled. 

Sitting up, grabbing the nondescript black bag from underneath his table secretly, he muttered, “I don't want to talk about it. I'll talk to you guys later.” 

Clicking off without giving them a chance to berate him more, he turned it off. If it wasn't them, it was his mother, or Sachiko, or Felicie, or his dad. Or anybody, they just wanted to help him and he just wanted everyone to leave him alone about everything. These last four years? They were unlivable. That summed it up in every single way: unlivable. He should have given up. He had. 

Turning the bottle up to his lips, drinking hard, he found the burn chilling now. Why? Why _her_? 

_“Itoto, you need to find another way to value yourself. Understand?”_

Ryuji was just some f—king mirage his mind came up with when it was damaged by getting hit by a truck, that's what he understood. How was he all in his business when he was f—king _dead_? 

It wasn't enough right now to just black out on the couch or head to the bar and get further lost on a bender. No, not with this happening. Standing, numbly wandering to his bedroom, bottle in hand, he dropped his wrist bands, the ones he couldn't leave the house without, by the door. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He looked too different now. 

Meryl quietly rushed out of her room to get something from the fridge. Erin and Skye were on the couch. While she could describe it as them snuggling, it looked like Erin was the only one cuddling up, Skye was just there. God, why was he dating her? Over the last week, all she'd been able to secretly observe was that he couldn't be less interested if he tried. 

It went against her better judgment. She was practically playing with fire but once, when Erin went out to get something and she found Skye alone, she...'spoke' with him. Or maybe questioned was a better way to put it. He stared at her when she managed to get out and ask why he was still in school? That absolute dark expression he gave her quite often returned tenfold and he informed her shortly it really wasn't her business. 

...It wasn't. 

...Was Erin _blind_ though? If Skye had looked like this back then she would have been scared to death for him. His whole body, from head to toe, was gaunt, he looked like he weighed all of a hundred pounds on a six foot something frame. She was secretly appalled that he'd cut his hair short, it truly didn't suit him in her opinion. Additionally, Skye was already rather pale to begin with, now he was like paper and it wasn't attractive with those half moons under his eyes. But she had seen that Erin was slightly correct, girls still found him irresistible. Anybody that proclaimed to care anything about him should have been able to tell he wasn't doing well at all. Where was Hayato? Iori? They had to be worried. 

...She was. 

Wincing, she grabbed a drink and quickly scurried back to her haven, not daring to be outside and catch those livid expressions Skye gave her. He was furious with her and he had every right to be. How many psychology classes and years did it take to realize that? One of each. It had made her sick for two years straight. She thought she'd gotten over it, resolved to just stay out of his life for his sake. But just seeing him... 

'You listen to such stupid music, Skye'. 'Eww, why are you wearing _that_?'. 'No, I don't want to do anything like that!'. A week and that's all she heard. What was he doing with this chick anyway? She wasn't his type at all! She hated that... 

That wasn't her right though...but still, she shuddered as Skye gave off what she recognized as, _of all things_ , a smoker's cough. She'd smelled it vaguely when she made that stupid attempt to speak with him, but she couldn't believe he'd actually smoke. That wasn't her... 

...Stop, Meryl. It's not your right. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A month and half down...just a lot more to go before he got out of this hellhole. 

He didn't listen to Erin bellow something at him, walking around and having a general fit about everything. If he knew any better, he should have abandoned ship the second he saw who was to be staying with her. But nope, still here, subjecting himself to torture one... 

His eyes narrowed towards where she'd come out of her room, torture two. Well, she knew better than to be in his presence a lot. She had a lot of nerve for even staying in the first place but whatever. It was always about her anyway, right? He had nothing to give her. But duh, the reason for that was always obvious. Nothing from nothing. 

His brow slowly rose, alas, as she bent over to get something from the bottom of the fridge. Funny though, no matter how much he hated her, that ass and that rack...she was wearing short short jeans and it was hugging the curves. He only looked away because Erin was already yelling murder for him disappearing for two days on his benders, ogling definitely would lead to more of it. 

“I bet you were f—king some chick, weren't you?!” 

“Sure.” 

She gawped, horrified. “Wh-what?!” 

“You never f—king believe me when I say I didn't so what does it matter?” he muttered, growing more and more irritated. 

“Ooh!” hissed Erin before whirling around, a blur of pink and bleach blonde, “Meryl, you're a psychology major, do you think there's ANY other reason he could just disappear for two damn days if he's not messing around?” 

He sulked, in disbelief she'd actually bring _her_ into this. Meryl seemed to be of the same thought, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh, huh?” 

“Well?!” 

“I...I mean, I don't know...” Meryl stammered, “Psychology doesn't equal psychic...” 

Erin's eyes narrowed and Meryl smiled quickly, waving her hands, “However, I really don't think that's Yukina-san's style. I'm sure if you talked normally with him about it that this could easily be resolved.” 

F—king 'Yukina-san'. Lying bitch. That bitterness. It left such a horrible taste in his mouth, one his favorite bartender said could only be washed away with spirits. Standing, he growled, “We don't have to discuss s—t. I'm going to the bar.” 

“Skye!” 

He could drop out of school. He wasn't even interested in doing anything, especially anything to do with his major. Trembling, he ignored a call from his aunt before walking into his favorite watering hole. When had he been happy? Had he ever been? It didn't even seem like it now. All because of one single person. One person made him question why he even woke up in the morning. 

The lies... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“... _What_?” 

Yukina Kaede's jaw ticked angrily as she stood in the office of her husband's restaurant, Tenshiya. Yukina Steiner had been reading over something until she told him what she'd heard from her nephew, now staring at her, his jaw slack... 

“Why the HELL would he let something like that happen?” 

Kaede hissed, stalking around the office, angry. “I'm going to go talk to the school immediately.” 

Steiner grunted, shaking his head. “This is a personal matter, Kaede, they can't DO much of anything about it. Besides, Skye is not a child.” 

“He's MY child and I don't want him in that damn situation!” she snapped, infuriated...before pausing, taking a breath, “...No, no, you're right...” 

He grimaced and walked over to her, hugging her around her shoulders tightly, kissing the top of her head. “You're his mama, you have every right to want to protect him.” 

Steiner pursed his lips, closing his eyes some at what should have been a horrid distant memory. But no, there it was, right there with him. His son had never been the same, not after the accident, not after that. How could he be? The carefree Skye that drifted happily through life was a thousand times more preferable than this one that drifted through life because they forced him to. He didn't talk to them much anymore...he tried to reconnect, he supposed, but it wasn't happening, he gave up. The few moments Steiner got to see him, he was just wasting away more and more and he didn't know how to stop it. 

Why...? How could someone be that cold? How...? Especially that young...? He couldn't understand it and none of them were able to forgive it. And yet, Skye was right there with her...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Bleh...do you think Skye likes head?” 

Meryl about dropped her drink. 

Gaping towards Erin who just dropped that land mine question like she was talking about the weather, she was horrified. Why would she ask _her_ that? And why didn't she know that that was one of Skye's like...favorites? 

Meryl pretended to be passingly interested in what abomination led Erin and Skye to hook up. The girl gushed that Skye was in her Freshman writing class. He was 'soooo hawt' and kept to himself in the corner. She'd asked him if he wanted to get drinks after class and he'd said 'whatever'. Next thing she knew, they were sleeping together and had been a couple ever since. Sounded like a romance from a frat party. 

...Still, Skye had to have some feelings for her, that was four years of this relationship. It looked to Meryl like Erin annoyed the breathing hell out of him but maybe there was something to that. But four years and Skye hadn't asked for...that act? 

“I mean, I usually absolutely refuse, it's so gross” she rolled her overly made up eyes, “But he seems so disinterested lately.” 

Oh...personal preference. “I...I mean, he...should?” 

Clucking her tongue, the fake blonde propped her hands on her hips, pouting, “Tsk, it's not even worth it though. He's never into sex that much anyway and he's usually so mediocre...” 

“... _Skye_?” 

Erin scowled, “What?” 

“I...I mean, in school, his...conquests boasted his...prowess...” Mediocre? It was damn insulting! And _not into sex_? Had those words together ever even met Skye? 

Erin's eyes narrowed as her brows rose, “I suppose...or maybe high school girls are just sluts.” 

“Oh, probably” Meryl said emptily, pouring herself another glass of juice before escaping as she usually did... 

Skye...mediocre? Sure, he didn't look like he had the energy or strength to get it up to his former standards nowadays but ugh, there was nothing 'mediocre' about him... 

But then...that was assuming she knew who he was anymore. Erin bemoaned and sobbed to anyone listening when Skye went missing for two to three days. When Meryl asked where he could possibly be, aside from Erin's suspicions of cheating, Erin remarked that usually he went on drinking benders. As in, he'd go from bar to bar, black out somewhere then wake up to repeat the process and when he finally was done with that wandered back home. Meryl had gawked speechlessly when Erin said this rather apathetically. Did she not realize Skye could _die_ doing that? Concerned but masking it, she suggested this and Erin scoffed at the mere idea. 

He hated her, plain and simple. The more time passed, the more he just seemed to grow enraged seeing her. Otherwise, she'd reach out to him and demand what was wrong. Had he not gotten over all that 'nothing' nonsense he was into all those years ago? Why was he out to destroy himself like this? 

But no, stupid her...that wasn't her right. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ugh, I hate her tits.” 

Skye hadn't really been listening to much of anything his girlfriend had been saying, pretending to be absorbed in television. However, hearing that sentence, he looked up, actually rather startled and glanced at her, wide-eyed. “What?” 

Erin's lips were twisted sourly as she leered back over the couch towards the door of her roommate . “She forgot her towel or something and asked me to get one but I was like, whatever, we're both chicks and you weren't here...so she came out of the shower and they're like...perfect. And they aren't fake or grossly ginormous, just those boobs that make other women hate women that have them.” 

Skye rubbed the side of his face with his pointer finger, opening his mouth to remark tartly that they weren't _that_ great...but when he couldn't get it out he realized Meryl could have hypothetically murdered his whole family and burned his soul but saying she didn't have an amazing body was a lie he was incapable of... 

He grunted as the doorbell rang while he was expected to give an answer. Erin blinked languidly towards it, “Will you get that for me?” 

Skye narrowed his eyes at her. Was this his house? But she glared back and he knew he'd just catch hell so he growled, standing and marching over to the door. Who the hell was this anyway? Erin's friends didn't come over here. 

Turning the knob and opening the barrier, he stared at the guy on the other side, a little confused. He had dark black messy hair with dark gray eyes, wearing ripped jeans and a simple black tee. What really got Skye was he was almost getting high off the scents wafting from around him. 

The stranger stared, bewildered, at him, like he wasn't the one that just randomly came up and rang the doorbell. “Who...are you?” 

“Shouldn't I ask that?” 

“Aww man, did Meryl really ditch me? I know it's been a while but sheesh...” 

...Meryl? Erin finally stood and came over, sizing the guy up. He saw judgment in her eyes for a few moments before suddenly they brightened as if she'd had an epiphany. “Oh wait, are you her boyfriend from Tokyo?” 

... _Her boyfriend_? 

Before Skye could ask what the hell she was talking about, she turned, calling, “Meryl, you have a visitor!” 

The door opened and Meryl peeked out. Her dark eyes widened, stunned, and she came completely out. “BEN? What the hell? What are you doing here?” 

“Ah! Baby, you should have been there, it was _awesome_! I saw so many sights and s—t!” 'Ben' immediately gushed, dropping a worn gray duffel bag by his feet as he held out his arms. 

Meryl reluctantly accepted his hug. Skye almost felt fire vaporize his blood when he gave her a long kiss. She pushed him away, flustered, leering, “Ben, I haven't seen you in almost four months. You realize that, right?” 

“Aww, don't be a downer, Meryl. I lost track of time, is all” he insisted, “Besides, you wanted some free time to settle, right?” 

“That didn't mean...whatever. Why are you here?” 

He pouted, “I couldn't miss my girl?” 

Skye didn't realize his fingernails were drawing blood from his palms. Ben, oblivious, smiled brightly at them, “Sorry for the misunderstanding! I forgot she had to stay with another girl who had a boyfriend. I'm Nakano Ben.” 

Erin smiled, pleased. Pleased because Meryl apparently DID have a boyfriend thus she had further security. “Oh, that's okay, Ben. I'm Sawaza Erin and this is my boyfriend, Yukina Skye.” 

She had a boyfriend. How dare...she have a boyfriend? His throat tightened because even though that sounded like nonsense even to him, it didn't quench the hurt in the least. Swallowing hard, unsure why he was hurt in the first place, he uttered, “I'm not feeling so hot. I'll call you later, Erin.” 

Pushing past all that, he shakily reached into his pocket as he walked fast down the sidewalk. Retrieving his phone, turning it off so no one would try to find him, he went directly to the bar. Ben. Was that what she wanted? A pothead? She left him to go with some f—k like that? Trembling, having to stop, he slowly slid into an alley and balled up. Damn it...damn her...damn...Ben. 

Why...? What had he done wrong...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Thanks, man.” 

“He really should get some help, dude, he's going to end up f—king dead this way.” 

Yagami Iori wandered further into the bar...one of his old friends worked there at present and called when he saw Skye passed out on the table. Well, didn't seem like much had changed between the time he made the call and now, Skye was still passed out on the table. Iori gritted his teeth, irritated, ignoring the fellow's advice and wandering over. The first thing he did was reach into Skye's coat pocket and take out his cell phone. Ah yes, as he expected: off. The bastard. 

Skye didn't even stir when he picked him up underneath his arms, managing to walk him out towards his car and wrestle him into the passenger seat. His first inclination was to drive him home to Mineral or at least his place on the mainland but Skye never took too well to any of that. 

Sighing gravely, ultimately deciding to take him home to his own apartment, Iori started his car in that direction. He was a little surprised that Skye woke up only a few minutes in. He stared at Iori, stunned, as he turned a pale green. 

“...Dude, pull over _now_.” 

Iori gaped lightly at him but pulled over quickly to allow Skye to stumble out and hurl on the side of the road. He could only watch in disbelief...and then, to his further incredulity, Skye started to wander away after he was done. 

“Umm, if you don't want me to call your mother so she can come and beat your ass like she should, you'll get back in the car” Iori growled. 

Skye stopped and his shoulders drooped. Iori was honestly shocked when he turned around and got back into the car. Literally he had to get into fist fights to keep Skye from just going and doing more craziness and yet...? Frowning, he climbed into the driver's seat and slowly continued the trek. “What's the matter?” 

“What are you talking about?” Skye mumbled wearily. 

“You're being rather...cooperative.” 

Skye slouched, closing his eyes, “I'm not in the mood to fight with you.” 

“You should never be in the mood to fight with me” Iori muttered. 

He actually smiled a little which was weird but semi-comforting. “You're right...” 

Glancing towards his rather inebriated cousin when they sat at a stoplight, he made attempt number two for an answer. Skye leaned against the door, huddled up, his eyes dazed. “She has a boyfriend. Some guy named Ben. He smelled like f—king weed.” 

Iori started to ask who 'she' was, confused...until it hit him. His eyes narrowed and he hissed, “What Meryl does shouldn't mean a damn thing to you, Skye.” 

“It shouldn't” he agreed faintly before his eyes shifted. He looked like he was in pain as he whimpered weakly, “But it hurt so much. I was so f—king jealous and it hurt _so_ much.” 

“'Jealous'? Skye, you can't seriously tell me you still have feelings for her?” Iori gaped a little. 

He went suspiciously quiet and that just managed to rile Iori up. Four years ago, paradise turned into the deepest pit of hell. All of their relationships imploded and not one of them was left unscarred. But for all the nights he woke up wondering where exactly him and Yue lost themselves or Hayato cursed May's name, it didn't begin to compare to what Meryl did to Skye and what Skye was doing to himself as a result. To hear that Skye had an ounce of feeling for her made him sick. 

“I hate her” he'd finally replied softly, “I hate her, or I think I do. I hoped I did but then how do you feel jealous for someone you hate? I've never hated anyone like that.” 

Iori's eyes narrowed as he pulled in front of the suite-like dorms. “There's other women, Skye. There's other fish in the sea. Erin isn't it either so getting out of that situation means you won't have to see Meryl either. Two birds with one stone. I think that's what's best for you.” 

“I don't even know what's best for me. I wish everybody would stop trying to decide in my place though” snipped Skye. 

“You're right to an extent. Except you're not doing a damn thing differently and you're off recklessly drinking so I guess we thought it's time to make some suggestions” Iori retorted almost caustically. 

“Thanks.” 

Skye opened the door and teetered out without much more. Iori had half the mind to follow but thought better of it. Jerk. Starting up his car, he started to make the drive back but...glancing towards the alcove leading to the stairs of the apartments, he found himself parking and wandering in that direction. 

With a grimace, he picked Skye up off the steps and half walked, half carried him up to his room. God. God, he was killing himself. Dropping him in bed, Iori spent the hours he usually did dealing with Skye's convulsive vomiting and cold sweats and manic thrashing before the guy finally settled down. Now exhausted, he grabbed a pillow from the closet and tossed it at the end of the bed, lying down to get in a few hours before he carried himself home to shower and go to work... 

He couldn't do this much anymore. He loved Skye, he really did. He was his brother... but he needed to put his foot down. Him and Hayato couldn't be expected to do this every time. 

Opening his eyes weakly, his brows creased...but then, if they didn't... 

...Bitch. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Skye lied in Erin's bed on his back, wide-eyed, gazing at the ceiling. Next door, he heard the jerk of springs. He clenched his teeth, hearing that guy groan obnoxiously. F—k._

_She really had no heart. He waited to have sex with Erin only when Meryl was gone but no, no, she'd have sex right now, knowing full well he was here. Was she taunting him?_

_His eyes narrowed when he heard her voice though...no...if she was, she could be doing a lot better job at it. F—kers. Looking to his side, half-tempted to wake Erin out of her slumber to drown it out with his own half-hearted 'lovemaking', he ultimately turned over and buried his head under the pillow. No...it was too late to go get slammed and he really knew, deep down, screwing with Erin wouldn't make him feel the tiniest bit better._

_...She left you, Skye. Get over it. She left you in the coldest bitterest fashion imaginable and now she was doing some guy in the next room without the slightest remorse. Get over it. Get over it._

_Shut up. You knew long before you couldn't get over it. You ran right into it over and over. That's why your answer is to destroy yourself. Why it didn't work yet, he didn't know._

_Probably because you can't destroy nothing._

She should have listened to her dad. 

Meryl rubbed her brow as she sat awkwardly at a table with Ben, _Erin, AND SKYE._ For some reason beyond comprehension, her roommate wanted to 'double date'. Meryl tried her damnedest to get out of it with every excuse under the sun but Erin wasn't hearing it. Ben, 'lame brain' as Mura fittingly put it, was delighted to. Skye didn't say a whole lot, in fact he was refusing to look at her. 

...Really, truly, she thought Ben had left her. She met him in her second semester at Tokyo and she was downright depressed over just about everything. He'd been a comfort, he made her laugh. And yes, one night she got kind of wasted and woke up in his bed the next day. Ben had seemed impressed and was pleading for her to be his girlfriend. She'd refused for a long time until she gave up and humored him. It was only fine because Ben was the type of guy that went missing, much like Skye. Except he went missing for months, he ended up getting kicked out of school and going on 'spiritual journeys' that had him returning like he went swimming in a pool of marijuana. At this point she recognized he only kept her around to get food off of her and perhaps a nice place to sleep. And sex, but she knew he acquired that from multiple places too. 

Swallowing, she looked up quickly at Skye as their individual beau's seemed to be speaking about something. It was odd but they were kicking it off pretty nicely...however, Skye was almost facing away from the table, his face pointed to the side, gazing at nothing in particular. It startled her but he was clearly not pleased to meet Ben. Sure, an ex meeting the new 'boyfriend' was awkward but she knew if Ben and Skye met in a dark alley, Skye would kill him. She'd concluded to herself swiftly that she was silly until Skye abruptly left without acknowledging Ben whatsoever. Meryl...wasn't sure what to do with that. 

“Oh, this is great” Erin gushed, picking up her purse, “Excuse me a moment, I'm going to go freshen up.” 

Ben's phone suddenly chimed and he grinned, “Oh yea, I'll be right, that's Mooby and Goku!” 

Meryl stared at him before just nodding, the guy giddily disappearing outside to take that apparently important call. She clenched her eyes shut before glancing to Skye. He was finally looking at her, a completely deadpanned look on his face. “Mooby and Goku, huh?” 

“Yea...” she squirmed. 

“What a delightful guy you have there” he remarked sarcastically, picking up his beer to sip healthily. 

Meryl sulked, “Ben is fine.” 

“Oh yea, in a complete reefer dips—t hippy kind of way. This kind of brainless conversation him and Erin are having are only capable of people that are COMPLETELY _BRAINLESS._ ” 

“You're just a jerk!” 

“Am I?” he challenged sharply, “I can't believe you. You went off to college to get in with pothead junior over there? That's what you wanted, _Meryl_?” 

She trembled, swallowing. “...It wasn't like I chose him. He just asked me out and circumstances led it to being this way. You shouldn't talk about him like that. Whether you like it or not, he's my boyfriend. You could try to respect that.” 

There was a dismal expression in his eyes as he leaned back. “Like...you respected me, I suppose?” 

“Skye--” 

But he refused to respond to anything she or anyone else said for the rest of the night. Ben teased that he was 'super tsundere' and Meryl quickly had to change the subject before a fight started. It was enough for Skye though, he'd put up with it for a while but he'd had enough. Erin had pouted at him and asked whatever was the matter, stroking his hair and brow, kissing him...she was _never_ affectionate with Skye. Every kiss, every touch, it was like she was coddling her pet dog or something possessively. It pissed her off! 

Shuddering, realizing what that sounded like, she looked up at Skye weakly. He had a rather odd expression on his face as well, like he had issues with what he was feeling too. 

All she knew was they were in trouble. This was not the opportunity she was expecting. 

XXXXXXXXXXX 

“Hmm, tell Skye I had to run out with Alicia for a second.” 

Meryl gaped, having just walked in as Erin was walking out... “O-oh, okay.” 

“Oh yea, Ben left a note on the table” she said in passing. 

Meryl frowned, walking over to retrieve the letter written on a ripped piece of notebook paper. Scanning the words about how 'Mooby and Goku' had found nirvana in Odaiba, she rolled her eyes as she crumbled it up. Good riddance. 

She jumped when the door open, quickly retreating to the kitchen. “Uh, E-Erin said she'd be back in a second.” 

Cringing as Skye stalked up right behind her, she pretended to go through the cupboards to avoid looking at him. Stupid ass Ben. 

“So? Did you give him an answer?” 

On hell night, otherwise known as their forced double date night, Ben asked like he was asking for the bottle of ketchup if she wanted to marry him. It was probably the first time she'd seen an expression on Skye's face other than enraged or empty. Erin clapped. How romantic! Yea, she apparently wouldn't know 'romantic' if it hit her in the damn face. Meryl wasn't even pleased to hear those words from her 'boyfriend's mouth. Marriage? Them? Demanding what the idea was, he gushed that he wanted her to come with him on his adventures! They could go anywhere! They could live off mountain foraging and fishing. They could have a farm, even! And ADVENTURE. What were they in, a f—king RPG? 

Skye was wearing his emotions pretty heavily on his face now. He grew despondent and stared through her as Ben awaited an answer. She wussed out and told him 'she'd think about'. She held off for about a week and shockingly any second Skye could find to be alone with her, he'd demand if she'd given Ben an answer yet...he was so weird! One second he hated her, the next he was all in her business! 

Thankfully, Ben had given her the best excuse to end this line of questioning. “No, he ran off on an 'adventure' while I was in class.” 

Her breath caught when Skye got _way_ close to her. She could feel his chest against her back...what was he doing? What was she supposed to think about this? 

“That still doesn't mean you haven't decided.” 

Wheeling around, her heart pulsing, she pinned him with a glare. “What's it to you how I answer, huh? I thought you hated me!” 

“I do!” 

“Then you need to start acting like it!” 

“You're right!” he snapped, throwing his arms up, “Why the hell should I care! Go on! Marry him, have a weed farm, get arrested, keep faking during sex--” 

“ _What_?” 

Skye leered at her, “Yea, that's right. Don't think I can't hear those half-assed moans you make. Is he f—king the bed instead?” 

Meryl gaped at him, speechless for a moment, before huffing, turning bright red. “S-shut up! I-I do not fake with Ben!” 

“What the hell ever, I _know_ you're faking.” 

She glared, her blood getting hot, “Maybe I was faking with YOU.” 

“Don't worry, I know I didn't always hit the spot, I know you did with me too. But at least I took the time to figure out what you like. Funny though, you and 'Ben' get it on semi-nightly and it doesn't seem like anything ever changes.” 

Though Meryl wanted to smack him, she didn't. Couldn't, because she couldn't exactly deny anything he said. It was just the nerve he had to say it in the first place. All she could do was glare at him angrily as he looked at her irritably. “My sex life isn't your business, Skye!” 

“You're just a bitch, Meryl. In this f—king awkward situation you have us in, I don't dare have sex with Erin while you're here but you don't give a rat's ass whether I'm a door away or right next to you!” 

“Oh, that's for me, huh?” she retorted sarcastically, “I dunno, Erin doesn't seem too impressed by you in the first place. What did she say about your performance...oh, _mediocre_?” 

“Erin couldn't feel me kick her in the face” Skye countered plainly. 

Meryl raised a brow but figured there was probably some truth in that. But THAT. “WHY ARE YOU WITH HER? It has to be some DAMN joke!” 

“Oh, it's no joke. She may annoy the hell out of me but at least she's not going to mysteriously up and leave me one day!” 

Balling her fists, she hissed, “So that's what you wanted? Blind devotion? Her petting you like her prize poodle? You put up with more s—t than you have to!” 

“So you _do_ psychoanalyze my relationship, huh?” he spat. 

“It's hard not to, it's wrong!” 

Meryl winced as he gruffly grabbed her wrists, glaring menacingly at her. “Don't you tell me what's 'wrong'. Was it wrong when you just snatched out my heart and ran over it escaping from me?” 

Trembling, she bowed her head and whispered, “It...” 

“Shut up” he hissed...before, shocking her stiff, pressing his forehead to her shoulder, “Don't...don't marry him.” 

Stunned, she could hardly swallow, closing her eyes. What...was she feeling all of a sudden? Why was he doing this...? Slowly opening her eyes, she got lost as he gazed at her, his face close. Breathing faintly, she was dazed as his lips slowly pressed against hers. Why'd...it feel like...this? 

Meryl hugged his neck, alarmed, but not to the extent she should be. She moaned as he grasped her waist, pulling her to straddle him, to make it easier. Stupid ginormous Skye...her... 

Out of breath, gasping and groaning as he attacked her neck passionately, she glanced at the front door. No. No, what was she doing? If Erin returned in a second... 

Grasping his head, fluttering her tongue against his, she was shocked by how little she cared at this second. Why? How'd this _happen_? 

...It wasn't supposed to. 

She yelped as she was abruptly dropped, Skye jerking backwards away from her, his wrist pressed to his lips, eyes wide. Meryl panted, staring at him as his gaze shifted erratically for a moment. They stared at each other speechlessly, unsure of what just happened... 

Gulping, quickly turning when the door opened, she pretended to cook as Erin ran up to Skye. “There you are! Are you ready to go?” 

“...I'm...I'm not feeling well, Erin, maybe we should reschedule” he said, his voice super soft. 

But no, she wouldn't ever hear that. No was never an answer and he was always in the wrong...she couldn't say a thing. He wasn't her Skye anymore, it wasn't her right. Skye wandered out with Erin, his shoulders drooped and his head bowed, belittled into her whims. 

_“She may annoy the hell out of me but at least she's not going to mysteriously up and leave me one day!”_

That was her fault too, huh? Why? Didn't he realize that he could do better if that was his goal? If...Ben wasn't right for her, Erin certainly wasn't right for him. Why? And more importantly... 

Why'd they just kiss? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“It's been seven hours and fifteen days... since you took your love away...” 

Skye lied stretched out on his couch, humming absently to himself. “I go out every night and sleep all day...since you took your love away...” 

“Since you've been gone I can do whatever I want...” he paused, picking up his second bottle of gin, taking a swig before rasping, “I can see whomever I choose...” 

Standing, he clenched the bottle shakily as he tried to stumble towards his bedroom. “I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant...but nothing can take away these blues...” 

Running into the wall, clenching it for support momentarily, he mumbled weakly, “'Cause nothing...compares...nothing compares to you.” 

Shuddering, swallowing another burning swig, he slurred, “It's been so lonely without you here...like a bird without a song. Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling...tell me, baby: where did I go wrong?” 

Finding his way to his bed at last, he fell face forward, almost dropping the bottle but figuring somewhere in his muddled brain that he'd gone through a few too many tragedies. “I...could put my...arms around every girl I see...but they'd only...remind me of...you” 

Turning over on his back, removing the long wristlets he wore to avoid confrontation, he reached for his drawer absently. “I went to the doctor and guess what he told me...? Guess what he told me...? He said 'boy you better try to have fun... no matter what you do'...but he's a fool...'Cause nothing compares...nothing compares to you...” 

Fishing around in a box, like second nature, he retrieved a brand new packet. It actually amused him that he was so 'sanitary'. 

“All the flowers that you planted, mama, in the back yard...died when you went away..” he whispered, setting the edge against mid forearm and dragging it down in the direction of his elbow. “I know that living with me was sometimes hard...but I'm willing to give it another try...” 

Smiling emptily as a he attempted a shallower wound, he closed his eyes as a little dribble of blood hit his cheek. “Nothing compares to you...” 

He blinked languidly when his cell phone started to ring. Turning over, he picked it up, pressing to connect to the video call as he started on a new wound, angling the phone so his caller wouldn't notice. “Hello?” 

“Hi honey...are you busy?” 

“Kind of, mama.” 

Skye could only kind of hope he'd bleed out. At present this just made him sleepy and delirious. More so since this school year started, he was doing a lot of it with her being here. 

It felt so good...it felt so good it hurt him. Her lips were perfect as ever. Despite their height difference, she always felt like she was molded to fit against him. It was so thrilling for that moment. Until he remembered he hated her. 

Then he realized when Erin coaxed him into a kiss, a kiss so cold and meaningless in comparison, that he couldn't hate her. She'd ripped out his heart and threw it in his face, but he couldn't hate her. It made him sick. He was more than disgusted with himself, he wasn't sure how he could live with that knowledge that he was pathetic enough to still love the woman that hurt him deeper than any car accident ever would. He wanted to...die... 

“Sweetie, can you hear me?” 

“Sorry, mama, dozed off.” 

His poor mother. Two out of her three children had had meltdowns in the last few years and there was little to nothing she could do about it. He didn't even know what to do... 

“I was just saying I wish you'd make a visit home from time to time, just so I can see you” she suddenly blurted. “I'm your mom, I worry quite a bit about you.” 

Skye stared at the scarlet lines running down his arm over those that had healed ever so little, holding it away from the video phone's lens. Tilting his head, he murmured, “You don't really have to, mommy. And it's kind of a rough time for me...with school. I promise...soon. Right now, I'm kind of dizzy...” 

“You're not drinking, are you?” 

He glanced to the gin bottle he'd stealthily hidden before connecting the call. “Not so much.” 

Kaede seemed skeptical but she probably had no evidence that he was lying. He knew how to put on a better facade than anyone now. But she gave him the brightest smile, one she was probably just able to muster though she knew deep down he was crumbling away into more nothingness. She was his mama, after all. She knew so much was wrong and yet he wasn't going to let her do a thing about it. His angel mama...he wouldn't allow her to dirty her hands with the likes of him. 

“Okay...you take care and...and come home soon. And-and call if _anything's_ bothering you!” 

He figured Iori told her about Meryl. Iori had changed a bit too, more bitter, less chivalrous. Yue didn't even officially break up with him, just sent some 'Dear John' letter like anyone ever sent letters anymore. Figured he'd snitch. “Always, mama. I love you, okay?” 

“I love you too. Please take care of yourself, you don't look like you're sleeping...” 

Skye smiled, not commenting. Sleep. If he could do anything, he could sleep. “Nah, mama, no problems there...promise. We'll talk soon.” 

“...Okay...” 

Clicking off, he set it aside and stared at the crimson trails. What was that old legend? That people were connected by a red thread if they were meant to be? These threads...they were only connected to him so they were connected to nothing. Meaning he was connected to nothing...right? 

_“Itoto, you need to find another way to value yourself. Understand?”_

Shut up, Ryuji. Didn't even f—king exist. Lucky bastard. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Why did Skye wear those? 

Meryl hid behind a book but gave secret looks towards him. He was on the couch, apathetic as usual, with Erin snuggling against him. It hadn't connected at first but Skye was wearing these weird black cloth gloves. He didn't seem as “counter culture” as they once had been so they were a weird memento if that's what he was holding onto. 

He abruptly stood, excusing himself to the balcony to light up. She sulked, hearing the snick of the lighter from where she sat. That was his fifth one since he got here. Why? Why didn't Erin notice that Skye looked SUBSTANTIALLY _worse_ than when the school year started and that was definitely saying something? Frankly annoyed, she closed the book. This was pissing her off more and more. Ever since that...that kiss... 

“Erin, why does Skye wear those arm things? Did he have an accident since high school?” 

The so-called blonde glanced at her, bewildered, “Wha? He said he's worn those _since_ high school. They are stupid looking, aren't they? I can never get him to take them off.” 

“I feel like I'd recall those” Meryl lightly challenged, “Doesn't he ever show you pictures?” 

“Nope.” 

UGH. 

Frustrated out of her mind, she wearily stood to grab her coat and go for a walk. She needed it. The doorbell rang and she prayed it wasn't her idiot boyfriend. He was just one more problem she didn't need right now... 

Erin opened the door and, thankfully, another girl was on the other side. However...damned if she didn't look super familiar. Somehow ramen came to mind which was odd... 

Indeed, the woman stared back at her deeply before remarking, “Huh...you look...familiar.” 

“You too. Um, I'm sure we've met before somewhere in the past. But I need to get running for a few, Erin, I'll see you.” 

Bowing just out of courtesy, she escaped into the noon on that cold Saturday. She took walks a lot now when she wasn't trying to lose herself in her studies. It was probably great she could write a dissertation on this nonsense occurring now except she was personally dealing with it. Biting her lip, she hugged herself tightly against a harsh breeze. The more she thought about it, the more concerned she became. It was close to five years now since that day. She knew and regretted she hurt him so but why had he been so unable to get over it? 

Probably because she was the first person to ever hurt him like that. Probably because he'd already been going through so much at that time. At that time, she felt she was in the right. She reacted that way for a reason but she didn't recognize his feelings in the least. Now? That event had created some kind of monster. Who was the creator...? Her... 

The kiss was enough to make her realize that all she had had to say was one line and he might have made more of himself. Or, at least, kept it together more, attempted to rebuild from where he'd fallen. These walks were to analyze, however, if she would have just said it to have said it. Or...did she truly, deep down, love him? 

Assessing their relationship, Skye was her savior. Years and years of people allowing her to be raped and molested then finally someone put their foot down. That could be the source of her feelings. 

But then, who was it that took the time to create that cushion of comfort so she could love and care for people again? Who put that effort into nurturing her despite her consistently being coarse with him? To this day, she couldn't get over the fact that had something terrible happened to Skye, the last thing she would have called him wasn't 'honey, baby', or 'sweetie' but 'bitch'. He'd put up with her, even told her despite his fear she'd reject him that he loved her. 

She'd put up with many of his mistakes too but...the second the hammer fell, when all the trust she built with him diminished, she left him behind. Even though he needed her, even though he called himself nothing... 

Swallowing a hard lump, she gazed up at the sky helplessly. She'd lost so much now. Her sisters, the ones she took all those horrid years of punishment and humiliation for hated her. Her security felt like it was in shambles to this day. 

And Skye was still losing himself. If she lost him... _truly_ lost him... 

...Would she let that happen? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

That lying bitch. 

Sawaza Erin sat on her couch, awaiting her boyfriend, a folder in her lap. Oh, so help her, he was getting it. She was getting it too. She could make up an excuse and they'd have her kicked out of this dorm so fast her head would be spinning. How dare they? What the hell had they been up to underneath her nose? 

_“Wow, you're so trusting of him, Erin.”_

_She blinked at her classmate. She'd come over to study so Skye meandered out a little after Meryl did. But Erin wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about. “Oh, what do you mean?”_

_“I went to his high school, we were in the same graduating class” she explained, “And that girl, your roommate...which one was that?”_

_“Which one?” she scowled, bewildered._

_The woman nodded, “Yea, she's one of the Saioji...Fuwaki...whatever quadruplets.”_

_Quadruplets?? Fuwaki?? “I...suppose” Erin shook her head. It wasn't like she cared about her affairs that much. “I guess...THAT ONE is Meryl.”_

_“I thought so. She has that bitchy air about her” she snorted, taking books out of her bag. “But still, I admire you! I wouldn't trust her with Skye.”_

_...What? “What...do you mean?”_

_“Oh, you don't know?” she blinked, “Skye and Meryl were like a serious item in high school. They were practically living together by the time we graduated, it was super nuts. Everyone was so jealous of them--”_

_Erin glared, cutting her off, “What are you talking about? They said they didn't even know each other in high school.”_

_She raised a brow before reaching for her bag again, this time retrieving a computer. “I think my boyfriend was friends with Skye on some network...he hasn't updated in a while so maybe he still has pictures up.”_

_...Pictures? She searched for a few moments before nodding, turning the screen towards her. Erin saw red._

_Skye...was absolutely gorgeous. His face was completely different. In comparison to NOW, he looked...really good. He had a skintone, his cheeks were full, and his eyes were full of...emotion. And he was...smiling. Like sincerely grandly smiling. His arms were around..._

_Meryl had a faint smile on her face, holding Skye's arms that were wrapped around her shoulders. He...he looked so..._

_...Happy._

_Staring at the picture long and hard, she swallowed the fury hard. “Do...you mind if I print this?”_

_“Huh? Uh, sure...”_

She was going to kill him, she jolted to her feet, practically sprinting towards the door. Skye. Enraged, she slapped him clean across the face. 

“Hi to you too.” 

“You bastard! You told me RIGHT TO MY FACE you didn't even know Meryl!” 

Skye blinked down at her emptily. “Sure?” 

Erin was sick of this attitude he had with her when he apparently, once upon a time, was HAPPILY with that lying bitch. Stalking to the table, she snatched up the folder and tossed it into his face. “Explain that then!” 

He stared at her for a moment before opening it. Oh, so _she_ got all his expressions of something other than nothing. Right now, he appeared like she'd stabbed him in the chest. He stared at the picture for a long time before crumbling it up, tossing it at her. “What of it? My past relationships are of no concern to you.” 

“When she's my roommate they damn well are!” she hissed, grabbing his shirt, “She could be pining after you, lurking to get you back! I could have gotten rid of her immediately! Now you've let me play right into her plot.” 

Skye scoffed, jerking her hands away, “Got news for you, _Erin_ , Meryl broke up with _me_.” 

“...She broke up with _you_?” 

“That's right.” 

She stared at him...when a new realization hit her. “So you HAVE to hate her. You have to, it's the CODE. So why'd you lie for her then?” 

Skye became rather quiet suddenly...and she had a horrifying epiphany. “You...still like her, don't you? That...that bitch, that one that could put _that_ smile on your face. You still LIKE her!” 

If Skye had anything to say, she didn't want to hear it. Shrieking, she tossed things at him, trying to drive him out. “I hate you! Get out! Get out!” 

Deep down, perhaps she wanted him to ball up, weep, beg to keep her. Four years of a relationship down the drain? When she achieved Skye, it was the best day ever. She had one of the most popular guys and had kept him for a whole four, almost five, years. He...had to beg. That's what all the rest did. 

However, he rather passively exited without another word. 

...Because, she meant nothing to him. It was...it was Meryl who made him smile. 

Stiffening sharply when the door opened again, she glared blackness over her shoulder. Meryl paused, surprised, starting to unwrap her scarf. “...Woah, what's up with you?” 

Snatching the crumbled ball of paper off the floor, she threw it at her hard, “THAT's what's up with me!” 

Meryl recoiled and slowly unfolded it...before completely blanching. Looking up slowly after staring at it for a long moment, she swallowed. “L-look, I...” 

“I want you gone! I will get you kicked out of here just like everyone else, you lying f—king bitch!” Erin screamed, livid. 

Meryl stared down at the picture again before looking up. Erin was almost taken aback by her expression. It was rather...menacing? “So...what happened? Did you show this to Skye?” 

“That's none of your business!! Get out!” 

“Oh, so you did. I guess he dumped you, huh?” 

Erin bristled, “I dumped HIS sorry ass! Four years and this is the thanks I get?” 

Meryl stared at the picture before smiling strangely. She walked towards her room wordlessly and Erin gritted her teeth, hearing what sounded like packing. Pleased to see she wasn't going to be difficult as the dark haired woman brought out boxes of her stuff, Erin spat. “This is your fault. Your damn fault!” 

She didn't say anything, transitioning from taking the boxes to the door then to her car. When she was down to the final box, she came back and took a deep breath as she leaned down to pick it up. With the last bit of her belonging in her arms, she opened her mouth: “You. Are. Trash.” 

“... _What_?” 

“You heard me” Meryl hissed, “You're a self-centered floozy who can't tell Skye's sick or unhappy and if you could you f—king wouldn't care. You treat Skye like he's your damn toy dog, petting and reprimanding him for having an opinion or desires. Aside from myself, you are probably the WORST thing to happen to him. And you know what? Skye is _not_ mediocre in bed and he adores head. He loves sex and you'd only think otherwise because he didn't want to deal with how much of a cold fish you are. But it's funny, you've been with him, what? Four years? We were together a year and I know more about him than you EVER will. See if you can swallow _that_ , Sawaza.” 

Erin gaped at Meryl as she dropped her key to the dorm on the floor and walked away. Speechless, she dropped on the couch before trembling and shrieking, enraged. How dare she!! Dialing up the boarding office, infuriated, she waited for Claude to answer. She'd get her. She'd get her good. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Good job, Meryl. They'd probably claim you were the source of that fight and kick you out of school, reneging on all your agreements. You'd have wasted the four months you'd been here and well, you'd have nothing to show for it. 

And yet, despite that, you felt absolutely giddy to have told that skank all of that to her face. 

Smug in spite of herself, she looked towards the suite dorms. Skye was so lucky he got to live by himself...she wished she could ask for housing here but from the looks of it, it was pretty full. 

Swallowing, Meryl opened the door, shaking her head. She wanted to, regardless of how much she thought Erin was too wrong for him, apologize to him. He...he already told her what it was he sought from Erin and if that was enough, her having him lie for her sake was wrong. 

Or was that her reason? 

Glad that Erin had absently shown her where he lived when they went to retrieve him for one of those forsaken date nights, she made her way up the steps. Hugging herself against the bitter cold, she knocked, growing a trifle bit reluctant. Considering she was the cause for that breakup, she could be the last person on Earth he wanted to see... 

She froze when the door opened and Skye appeared, looking down at her, his eyes...oddly vacant. No, it wasn't that emotionless expression he had nowadays, it was like something wasn't entirely right... 

“Skye...? Are you okay?” 

“...Sure” he shook his head, coming back a little, “What are you doing here? Erin kick you out?” 

“...Yea. I'm just checking up on you after...after all that. I know Erin was your...security” she mumbled. 

Skye scoffed deeply, “Yea, my security was a f—king land mine. But then, I guess all my 'security' is like that.” 

She flinched and sulked, looking down, “Skye, I'm--” 

He had those gloves on...yet, underneath, it looked like something was seeping onto his thumb. She blanched when she saw that it was thick red... 

“Oh my God, Skye, you're bleeding!” she blurted. 

Skye just stared at her as she frantically grabbed his elbow, dragging him in towards the kitchen to assess what exactly was going on. 

“Stoppit” he tried to jerk away. 

“No! You're hurt, let me see!” 

“Stop. It.” 

Meryl gaped incredulously at him before finally, speedily, grabbing his arm and jerking off the glove. 

The web of cuts choked her. 

Skye snatched his arm back a second time, huffing as he picked up towel off the back of his couch and pressed it to the wound, facing away from her. Her mind was blank. What did she just see? Was he...was he insane? Was he actually... _cutting_ himself? Why would he...why would he _ever_ do such a thing? Gritting her teeth, her heart aching, wretched, as she screamed, “So that's your answer? Self-mutilation?!” 

“Get out.” 

“You drink SO MUCH, you go on f—king two day benders where you disappear. You smoke ALL THE TIME, TWO packs a day. And you're cutting yourself?! What is wrong, Skye?! Why?!” she sobbed, rushing and punching his back. 

He grasped her wrist again, turning to her, his eyes blazing. “I don't know WHAT I did to you, Meryl. I don't know what I could have _possibly_ done to you to make you feel like you had to treat me that way. I loved you SO much that I would have died for you and you wouldn't even look me in the face! You were the ONLY thing that kept me from jumping or killing myself. YOU. And you...you didn't even...look at me...you didn't even tell me...why...” 

Meryl gaped softly as tears streamed down his cheeks, his bloody arm trembling. “All I wanted... _needed_ was to be something to you. I know, maybe I know, that I'm something to my parents, my siblings, my cousins, but you...you were different. I only ever wanted you to _need_ me and you made it perfectly clear how I was _nothing_ to you!” 

“Skye, that's not--” 

“They don't _realize_ it, my family keeps trying to-to keep me _alive_. I don't care if I drink myself to death or bleed out, I just want to stop _existing_. I'm not SUPPOSED to exist, I'm still _nothing._ You've made that perfectly clear _”_ he wept uncontrollably, “So yea, I cut myself. It was the closest time I came to dying. F—king Hayato and Iori, they couldn't take my text as a f—king hint. I would have bled out and no one could have stopped it!” 

“Skye...” 

“But no, everyone saw, my dad, my mom, they all came to my damn rescue. They put me in that-that stupid hospital for a year and all I came to realize is how pathetic I am! So do you get it now?” he hissed bitterly, “You left me once, Meryl, so do me a favor and do it again. Leave me in peace.” 

He released her, turning away once more, his shoulders trembling as all his heavy confessions were still on top of her, crushing. Breathless, unsure of anything she just heard, she felt the faintest whimper cross her lips: “You...you...were...were supposed to come, the...the night...of graduation.” 

Skye glared over his shoulder at her. She told herself to stop, that trying to validate her actions was a ridiculous idea. To think...to think he'd...but she couldn't stop. “You...you said you...had something special...so I...I did...like I...I always did, I left...I left a way for you...to get in. I...I waited...” 

“MERYL--” he wheeled around, probably to forcibly throw her out. 

“Mother...mother heard you...” 

He paused. 

“...What?” 

“She...she heard you at the door, it was...it was all a plot...she...she never stopped seeing Brody, all of it was a plot” she choked. “He...he came instead...instead of you, he came...he came and he...he did...he did it again, he...he forced himself...on...” 

Skye just stared at her and she balled her fists, pressing them to her lips as big tears rolled down her face. She'd thought back then she'd never know what that felt like again. She'd thought so because Skye... “I...I couldn't believe it...after...after he left, I couldn't believe I'd...I'd started to trust so much that I...I completely let my defenses down. I...I left an _opening_ for him to...to come in. I LEFT that opening. I...I trusted...so much...” 

Swallowing the burning lump in her throat, she rasped, “I was...lying there where he left me on the floor the next day and I...I just text you: 'where were you?'. Do you...do you remember what you told me?” 

The blood completely drained from Skye's face, gaping at her. She bit her shuddering lip, “'Sorry, Gogo, I was out drinking with the guys and fell asleep. Totally wasted'. I'd...trusted you...I was so...so sad. And angry. I guess I felt like... absolutely nothing to you as well...” 

His eyes were wide before they slowly started to dart back and forth. He clenched the back of his chair as if he needed it for support. Turning away from her, his shoulders shook. “I--” 

“But never... _never_ in a million years did I imagine that you'd try to kill yourself. God, Skye, you...you didn't do anything wrong, it was _me_. I shouldn't-I shouldn't have blamed you because of something that bastard did. He was the one that was wrong, not you. God, Skye...” she cried, shaking, still in disbelief. 

But he said absolutely nothing...he was just staring away, his head bowed. “I...” 

“...Skye, please, let me...let me help you. Please, let me help you” she rasped, rushing up behind him, grabbing the back of his shirt, “I don't...I don't want anything to happen to you. I didn't want to ever see you get hurt. Please...” 

He just breathed... “...I...I didn't...” 

“Where's the gauze? Let's get these treated and we'll...we'll talk some more, okay?” she murmured, begging. 

“...They're...in the closet. In my bathroom.” 

Nodding, she rushed through the mini hallway. Finding his bathroom and searching through his drug cabinet, she bit her lip, catching sight of all the bottles in his bedroom. This could stop now. Skye just...just needed to get it all out. She did too. She'd beg the council to just let her stay somewhere, that first year thing was merely a technicality. This was an opportunity. 

An opportunity to make things right. 

Returning to the living room, she stopped, stunned. 

“...Skye?” 

She looked around quickly, stunned. What? Where'd he go?? What was wrong with him!? Frustrated, she glared to the doorway to find his shoes were indeed gone but...what could he be doing? More _liquor_? More cigs?! What could he be... 

And it fell on top of her again because she knew her ex-boyfriend like the back of her hand. 

“Skye!” she squeaked, quickly grabbing her keys and running for her car. 

Sure enough, his car was gone. Biting her lip, she quickly revved up her engine and floored it for the interstate. Skye had a heavy foot and was a speed racer if need be. Shuddering, praying aloud, she took a quick shortcut, knowing that was the only way. 

She only hoped she got to Wensington before he did. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...His mind shattered. 

_'I...I just text you: 'where were you?'. Do you...do you remember what you told me?'_

He was drunk. So...so drunk. That night he passed out with his cousins and didn't wake up until the next morning. It was common, it wouldn't be the first time he'd ended up passing out when he had plans to be with her. 

_'I guess I felt like... absolutely nothing to you as well...'_

Skye couldn't swallow, choking and retching instead. She could be lying. She could simply be lying to make him feel like this. But... 

But she wouldn't even _look_ at him. And how could he blame her? How could you look at someone that set you up for that monstrosity then sent some idiotic text about how he didn't come because he got piss drunk? 

She felt like she was _nothing_ to him? How could she know what _nothing_ was? But then, how could she not when he failed her for absolutely no reason? She came second to his problems, second to his drinking, second to everything. He made a promise, pleaded that she just let him stay beside her. She came second to his own _promise_. 

Gunning it more, he gritted his teeth, trembling. How? How did he let himself do that...? She was what had him holding on and he still let her down? And that...that bastard. That BASTARD. How...how dare he take advantage of that trust they had? How dare he? How dare her mother! How dare she pretend she was uniting them when all she had in mind was to rip them apart? He couldn't...he couldn't stand for it. 

When she'd turned on him, he felt satisfaction in being able to lay the guilt on her. He hadn't wanted to end it, he wasn't the one that made her feel like nothing, he claimed to love her. 

Now...? Now, how was he supposed to...to fix this? He told her to leave that f—king opening for him, he told her how special the present he had for her was, and he was the one to treat her trusting him like it was 'nothing'. He...he had to...he had to do something. He had to. 

He had to... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Why_ didn't she remember that, according to her mother, Brody wasn't going to be at the Wensington house? 

At first, she was relieved because that meant Skye had no idea where he was either. She got their and to the front yard and found he was nowhere in sight. 

...Then she recalled she mentioned where Brody worked since he reported to her that she'd have to come in for 'favors' when they returned to Japan. Skye had a head start because he probably remembered before she did. 

Beyond exasperated, she recalled the name of the building. It was already late in the evening...she silently pleaded aloud that he hadn't realized it. Why didn't she remember him? Maybe she thought he was just that different, that he wasn't going to do those crazy little things he did in their teen years. Alas, apparently Skye held onto old habits. 

...She didn't tell him so he could go avenge her. No, she just wanted him to understand that he wasn't to blame and if she wanted to be 'arrogant', she didn't necessarily think the cause was her fault either. But the more she thought about it, the more reasons Skye had to go do this. Things would have been completely different if it weren't for that night. They probably would have lived together, he probably wouldn't be anywhere as deeply depressed as he was now, and...who knows? Maybe he'd be starting out on that life she envisioned and knew he had. Maybe it would have been together. 

Why'd...that make her so sad? 

Because, Meryl. Because before this, all you had to do was get off your high horse and help him realize that he was never nothing. Whatever that car accident did to him, it never made him any less than what he'd always been. No though. No, she couldn't express to him that he was important because that meant confessing she had feelings. He'd done it, why couldn't she? 

...Why couldn't she? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Yes, yes, do whatever the hell it takes to get him out of there, I don't care.” 

Silly...did you really think you'd get away with this? He swore to himself if you EVER touched her again, he'd kill you. Oh, you got away with it for four years now. Probably thought you were off the hook, you dumb bastard. Why else would you be one of two people alone in a dark business building, huh? Awful brave, aren'tcha, _Brody_? 

Skye's fingers itched as he held a strand of dull wire. It was the best thing he could think of to kill him fast enough but allow him to suffer. His eyes narrowed in the darkened room, the busy man never bothering to turn on the lights. Skye masked his breathing though he was trembling with rage. F—king son of a bitch, how dare you? How dare you do that to her _again_? What was your reason? To take Meryl away? You did that, you did it very well. Now you had to pay. 

“Do I have to do EVERYTHING? Some of you dumbasses figure it out on your own, damn!” he yelled into his phone, throwing it down irritably as he returned to his computer. 

Did you treat anyone right, Brody? No matter. He bet they'd all rejoice when they found your body. He'd wanted you dead a long damn time ago and now? Now he'd see his wish fulfilled. How...dare he hurt Meryl when he...he set her up to be hurt? 

Gritting his teeth, like lightning, he wrapped the wire around Brody's neck and tugged hard. 

The monster wheezed loudly, kicking madly at the ground as Skye held it tight around his throat. Brody attempted to grab his hands or the wire but fumbled, his face turning red. Skye swallowed tightly. He'd choke the fucking life out of this pig. It would never make any of it better, never. But it's all he'd ever deserve. He felt almost...deranged as he committed this sin. Had he finally lost it? It felt like it. 

It was probably like Brody finding himself suddenly being strangled to death when something hit him in the back of his skull. It alarmed him more than it hurt exactly and he ended up crumbling to his side, astonished. No...the building was practically _empty_ , how'd they...? 

He clenched his bleeding head and looked back at the bastard that stopped him, furious. Once he recovered, they were... 

“...Meryl...?” 

She looked fairly horrified. It seemed she'd hit him in the head with a vase. But why? Why would she stop him? She knew better than anyone that he DESERVED to die! 

“You bitch...” Brody rasped, holding his neck, panting. “You set your little boyfriend up to do this? To murder me?” 

“I did nothing of the sort” Meryl hissed, “I'd never let Skye dirty his hands on you.” 

...What? “Meryl--” 

Brody snarled, “A little late for that now, _girly_ , I'll have him behind bars for attempted murder within a minute.” 

Skye leered at him. Meryl blinked absently, “That's your right.” 

Skye turned to gape at her. What...? He found a rather hard expression on Meryl's face as she tacked on: “And you'll be right there with him.” 

Brody glared, “And what the hell does that mean?” 

“Your last little forced 'rendezvous' with me? I took a rape kit. They have your DNA but I didn't press it so I could have the proper leeway over your head” she snarled hotly, “But I can. I can mention that I had a 'step-father' that always had an...unhealthy interest in me that they should look into. Or perhaps I should go gather up those nurses at the clinic and have them forced to say how you paid them off to keep them from calling the cops for you raping and impregnating a minor, hmm?” 

The man blanched as she continued. “Imagine the press! Why, the great Mitsuragi Brody, _raping_ his step-daughter? And he got her pregnant twice? Oh, and if I take you down, I'll take all your friends you traded me to down with you. How does that sound?” 

He gritted his teeth, his face flushed for other reasons now, “Little cunt.” 

“Forget you EVER saw Skye and I'll leave it alone. And you better damn well stay away from me from now on or I swear, I will drag your name through _s—t._ ” 

Skye was at a loss as she helped him up without another word, easing him towards her car, her arm around his waist to...to support him. 

...Why'd she just _protect_ him? Meryl was quiet as they made their way to the parking lot. Upon arrival, she frowned, looking around. “Where's your car...?” 

“Why?” he whispered hoarsely, “Why didn't you let me kill him? He...he _deserved_ it.” 

Meryl grimaced and looked around, “...Never mind, I'll...I'll attempt to get one of your relatives to get it, you probably shouldn't be driving anyway.” 

“Answer me, Meryl!” he choked, pulling away to grasp her shoulders, gazing down at her frantically. Didn't she understand that it was the _only_ way he could make this right? Didn't she understand it was the only way he could make it up to her that he vowed to do something that made her go through that hell he wanted to save her from? 

But she hugged his arms, gazing up at him softly with a smile. “I don't want you to do that, Skye. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me to make it 'all better'. What he did won't disappear if he's dead, it'll always be there. I appreciate you wanting to avenge me but...it's not necessary, I promise.” 

But he ruined _everything_. 

His body started to ache as his vision or perhaps his spun around rapidly. Teetering, starting to lose his balance, he remembered that last thing he thought after Meryl left as the blackness swallowed him. 

It was all his fault and...it didn't...feel good... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Yukina Steiner recalled scowling at the door when he heard tumultuous knocking. It sounded like someone was out to break the boundary down. Kaede frowned, coming out of the kitchen, startled. They'd just gotten back from work and he was looking forward to a little down time with the family._

_“God, who is that?” Kaede glowered, walking over to answer._

_Finally answering, Steiner frowned sharply, finding Hayato and Iori on the other side. What was wrong with them? ...They looked rather alarmed though, something had to be wrong..._

_“Guys? Jeez, what's wr--” Kaede had started._

_“Have you guys seen Skye?” Iori rasped out, interrupting, his eyes wide._

_Steiner shook his head slowly and Kaede raised a brow, “I dunno, why? Is something the matter?”_

_“Aunt Kae, this is important, think: where can he be?”_

_Kaede just shook her head and they both looked exasperated but rushed up the steps towards his room. He'd exchanged a confounded look with his wife before they followed them both up the steps._

_For a moment, he'd been pissed to find the two had practically broken Skye's door down and was going to remark he hoped he knew they were going to fix that. Skye wasn't even in there..._

_The two had rushed into the bathroom and Steiner just wanted to know what the hell was going on with them...they both jolted him to when they screamed Skye's name._

_He was confused, his pulse racing, when Kaede started shrieking uncontrollably and he pushed past them quickly._

_His only son's eyes had glazed over as he lied awkwardly in the bath tub, water filled up to the rim, running red. His arms were hanging limply on the edge, trails of blood running from his wrists as he slowly started to sink more and more under the water's edge._

_The chaos in his head was put on hold, screaming at his wife to stop and call an ambulance now, forcing his nephews out of the way. He reached in, choking, as he lifted his son out, bellowing to Iori and Hayato get as many towels as possible. Skye's head fell back limply in the crook of Steiner's arm and he could only slap his face, yelling at him that he better not die, how dare he do such a thing?, what was the matter with him? Bundling him in a blanket to keep him warm, he kept the boy's busy by having them apply pressure to the self-inflicted wounds on either of his wrists._

_Steiner pressed his lips to his son's cold temple, remembering how he rocked him like an infant and pleaded that he stay. His heart beat was barely there. Why...? Why? He'd been doing better. What made him do this...?_

It was sitting there in his hospital room. 

The hospital in Soyokaze had called, informed them that their son was in the hospital. They expected he was there for alcohol poisoning or something of that nature but the hospital informed them that he had a head wound and had a startling low blood count. So he...got into a bar fight? 

Whatever the case, a good portion of the family made the three hour trip. Kaede was beside herself with concern, as was Sachiko. His father-in-law had volunteered to drive and was quiet, as usual. Mostly it was the women that were fretting. Steiner just wanted to give his son a good beating. Why'd he keep doing things like this? 

And it became clear when they arrived, finding the woman that led his son to attempting to kill himself by his side. Skye himself was resting but she was just kind of staring at him... _regardless._

Kaede, Sachiko, Popuri...etcetera, went ballistic before he had the chance to open his mouth. She did have a lot of nerve being here, he agreed. They threatened and swore that she better never try to see Skye again. When Hayato and Iori showed up, the mob of anger multiplied... 

Alas, the girl seemed...shaken? It wasn't like he didn't know Meryl. In fact, he'd liked the girl quite a bit before she crushed his son. But she usually had a cool stone demeanor and he would have expected this type of thing to bounce off of her. However, she seemed clearly upset. Guilty conscience? 

“You've done enough, _Meryl_ ” Hayato spat. 

Finally, she stood and, shockingly, bowed before quickly pushing past the mixed family to leave. Steiner hadn't really said a word though he had quite a bit to say...why? How could she have been so cold to Skye...? He pursed his lips. Then again, who was he to speak? He...he'd done things like that too. Perhaps, to avoid being a hypocrite, it was best he held his tongue. Didn't mean it made him feel any better about her even being here. 

Sachiko and Kaede took her place, stroking Skye's face and sobbing over how sickly he seemed. Yes...he didn't look good. At all. Maybe that's what she saw? Maybe she felt like she was to blame somehow...? 

Scowling, his head starting to hurt, he glanced over his shoulder where Koji and his brother-in-law Keiji had been standing. He found Keiji but... 

“...Where'd your dad go?” 

Keiji's brows creased, glancing outside the open door. “...I think he followed her.” 

...Wha? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“How could you!? How could you hurt someone that much?! Did you even care how much you hurt Skye?!”_

_“He's not perfect but he didn't deserve that. I wish he'd never met you!”_

_“Look what you've done to him!”_

Ouch. 

Saioji Meryl wandered towards the lobby in a haze. Oh, she avoided Mineral like the plague because she expected that. She could run into any one of them and have them bellow about how much of a monster she was. She couldn't stand it because for the most part they were right... 

She paused and trembled, pressing her fist to her lips. She regretted it. She did regret leaving Skye like that. Honestly, why couldn't she have told him she wanted to take a little break? That she needed to analyze things and they could talk in a few months. That was all it took, a few months, and she realized that she'd deflected the blame completely incorrectly. 

It felt wrong...she'd gotten along with Skye's family so well. She didn't blame them though, if someone had hurt a person they loved to this extent, she'd hate her too. It still...felt so awful though. So much hatred...and she couldn't bear it. Despite that, she wanted to go back. She wanted to know that he was okay... 

But... 

She yelped as a cup was held out to her at random. Looking up, bewildered, she was stunned to find Skye's grandfather standing there with a rather expressionless look on his face. 

Yagami Koji...he was sort of the urban legend. Skye and Iori kind of boasted his adventures in his past and seemed rather impressed the guy was still alive. Going off what they said, he sounded like a frat boy. But when she finally met him, it was bewildering. Sure, she got along with Hayato and Iori, but it took a while for the rest of his family. Alas, with Koji, she felt immediately comfortable...? It was like they had something in common that she couldn't put her finger on. Skye had joked, sounding a tiny bit jealous, that his grandfather was a legendary womanizer so he probably was sending out chemicals that made her that way. She wasn't so sure. 

Meryl whimpered trying to hold it in. Surely he hated her too though...that's all she'd done, running away while burning bridges, leaving the casualties behind. 

However, Koji reached out and patted her head. “It's okay.” 

She swallowed, shocked, tears rolling down her face uncontrollably as she started to blubber out excuses and how she hadn't meant to hurt him, that she cared about him so much, and... everything. Koji hushed her gently, leading her to sit in a chair in the lobby. Offering her a Styrofoam cup of coffee again, she took it, sipping it gingerly as she choked on sobs. The dark fellow glanced around before clearing his throat. “You want to talk about it?” 

Gulping, her throat tight, she looked up at him miserably. “About what...?” 

“About what happened.” 

“Then or now...?” she murmured, rubbing her brow. 

Koji shrugged. “To be honest, they seem to be about the same from what I've assessed.” 

Meryl winced, not directly able to deny that...not knowing exactly where to start, she went at it from the very beginning. Whatever the case she wanted someone to know that though it was wrong for her to hurt Skye, that she felt terrible, that she wasn't without her reasons. 

Once she was done, Meryl looked to Koji. He was rubbing his face, appearing troubled. “...Why are there so many horrible people in the world?” he murmured, not exactly to her. 

“I...I heard about Skye's Aunt Rosa's case and...the Rick thing and Iori's mother...” Meryl mumbled. 

“And so many other cases” he muttered darkly, “So...many...” 

Meryl looked to him, confused, as he gazed away, “...I guess sex is the easiest way to exploit someone. It's troubling and that someone could put you through that your whole life is beyond sickening. And you had no one to back you up with your own mother supporting what he did... _ugh_.” 

“Skye...was my support” she whispered, gazing at her balled fists against her knees. 

Koji grimaced visibly, “Skye's been through quite a lot, Meryl. And that damned accident left him completely different from my knucklehead but happy grandson. I think he wanted to be that same person but he had trouble accepting that things changed somehow.” 

“Did he...ever tell you what he thinks of himself?” 

He shook his head and she sighed, weary, “He just says in some way or the other that he's 'nothing'.” 

Koji shook his head once more, gazing up, “You kids seemed to have been each other's confidants and that's...fine. But when things got out of control, you both could have turned to any of us. For one, this step-father of yours? He needs to be rotting in prison about now.” 

“I...I can't...” she rasped, “I...I had to blackmail him to protect...to protect Skye...” 

“Yea, well, promises aren't meant to be kept to guys like him, Meryl” Koji snarled before looking at her seriously, “It won't be by your hand. Just...when you feel like you want that justice you deserve, let me know.” 

Not sure exactly what that meant, she stared at him before nodding. She just wanted to put it all far behind her. 

“Good. Now, let's get back to Skye.” 

Meryl was initially confused...what? “Um, they...don't want me there though.” 

“I saw you were trying to fight it, Meryl. If you hadn't wanted to be by Skye's side, you would have walked out the minute we came in” Koji observed sagely before holding out his hand with a soft smile, “I won't allow them to say anything else, I...I really understand, okay? And to be honest, I have a feeling Skye will want to see you when he wakes up.” 

Would he? After all this mess...? But...sniveling, tears coming once more, she took his hand, wiping her eyes with the free one. No more running, Meryl. What were you running from? Skye...Skye still needed your help. And you...you still had something to tell him. 

This was the opportunity. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“...Ryuji.”_

_Either his deceased brother or a figment of his imagination was sitting on a hill, gazing up at him, rather bored. “You know, I didn't expect to get sick of a visitor but frankly I think I am sick of seeing you.”_

_“Sheesh, you ARE my older brother” Skye grumbled, sitting beside him._

_Ryuji smiled, looking back over a purple stream, “You ever find the answer to what I said?”_

_“Thing about undervaluing myself? Can't say that I have” Skye mumbled, “In fact, I think I've overvalued myself at this point with what I've discovered today.”_

_“I don't think you CAN be less than 'nothing', Skye.”_

_“I know I can.”_

_Ryuji cocked a brow at him and Skye hugged his shins, murmuring, “It was me that messed up. Hell, I'm really starting to think that's why I didn't die, I didn't deserve it for...for what I did.”_

_His 'brother' didn't remark but stared at him for a moment. “They'll fix you up, Skye. You don't have to worry. None of what you feel guilt for was your fault either.”_

_“You don't know that!” he snapped, standing to pace, “I-I was DRINKING while she was getting-getting raped by that bastard again!”_

_Ryuji didn't seem all that affected by what he was saying... “Drinking, you say? Rape?”_

_Skye groaned. Oh yea, weird reality terms... “Drinking is bad in the way I do it and rape is just...wrong. There's no word to describe how wrong it is. But I could have stopped it. I could have...I could have saved her and yet, I let her down. I...I truly am the one that lost her. It was easier thinking it was her fault but now...?”_

_“Easier? You look horrible, Skye. If this was easier, maybe it WAS for the best” Ryuji scoffed before asking again gently: “Did you think about what I said?”_

_“No, damn it!”_

_“We talked a while back about what you wanted, what you feared. You feared becoming 'nothing' or useless to people, correct?”_

_Skye paused. “...Yes.”_

_“And?”_

_“...And...I have” he whispered weakly, his shoulders slouching. Somehow he'd forgot about his first visit to lala-land. He'd had so much resolve then, what happened? He just...he just ended up letting everyone down instead. It was the antithesis of what he wanted to attain. Instead, he just lost everything..._

_He yelped as Ryuji grasped his shoulders, scowling. “You're dumb, itoto. You never turned to 'nothing' to anyone but yourself. Else why would everyone be outside, right beside you? Your cousins, you told me they saved you when you tried to kill yourself, probably. Well, why go out of their way to save someone that doesn't exist? And Meryl? She was there with you just now and if you did all this horrible thing to her that you claim, why would she?”_

_Skye gaped softly... “I...I don't know. I don't...know.”_

_“You do know. The only one destroying his body, doing this 'drinking' to a bad extent and whatever else that's making you look like the living dead currently, is you. You're the only one that thinks you're nothing, Skye. You're the one that gave up.”_

_Speechless, Skye stared at him. “Even if that's true, how am I supposed to come back from it? How am I supposed to resolve this? How am I supposed to live up to being the 'something' they all consider me?”_

_Ryuji sighed, shocking Skye by hugging him tightly, “You're about to leave.”_

_Skye grimaced, figuring he wouldn't get an answer then. “...Okay.”_

_“The answer though, itoto?”_

_“Tell me.”_

_Ryuji started to fade as he always did with a smile remnant of their fathers. Releasing him, he said just before he disappeared: “You can't be something to someone if you're nothing to yourself. Baka.”_

“Skye? Oh, sweetie! Are you okay?” 

Skye stared up in the faces of his family, groggy and confused. Hmm, hospital room...? Oh yea, he'd passed out, hadn't he...? Trying to sit up, he was met with obstruction, his parents pushing him back to lie down. Sachiko and his mama coddled him as usual as his cousins talked at him. 

...He was right. 

“Mama...where's Meryl?” 

Kaede paused, freezing up. Of course they were still angry with her on his behalf. They didn't know...but regardless of what they thought or did, it couldn't matter. He wanted to make it right. He hadn't wanted to lose her. He'd undervalued everything about himself, even started to base all his worth and reason on her. It couldn't be that way, he couldn't depend on her for such things. She was everything to him but she couldn't be that. He couldn't base his own existence, his foundation, merely on her. Dependence was one thing, however, requiring her to be the reason he persisted was wrong in the first place. 

He grimaced as something burned in the back of his head. Well, it took a flower pot to the head, but he...he'd finally made some realizations. Just had to force himself back on his feet. But it still seemed so hard... 

No, God, what is wrong with you, Skye? You gave up the second you vow to try? The epiphany was already getting buried again? Get a grip. 

Kaede suddenly grasped his shoulders, appearing distraught, “Skye, just _forget_ about her! You've not been the same since-since she hurt you, I won't let her back into your life!” 

Skye held her hands, gazing at her solemnly, “It's not Meryl's fault. It's mine.”   
  


“Skye--” scowled Hayato. 

“Even if Meryl had broken up with me for no reason, I had no reason to go down this destructive path I've been on” Skye confessed softly, “I've been messed up long before our break up.” 

Iori and Hayato kind of gaped as Sachiko glared, “Skye-chan, stop it. You're trying to rationalize it and you shouldn't. Just let it go.” 

He sighed and pushing them away gently, ambled to his feet, rocky. “It's too difficult to explain. I understand why you don't understand but...but I can't let her walk out again like this.” 

“Skye--” his father started. 

Now he understood it more. It seemed so simple but it'd made him so bitter how invasive they were. But he wasn't...nothing to them. He'd hoped they'd come to understand they were wrong in thinking he was something but the truth was he was the one that didn't get it. 

“ _Papa_?!” 

Skye frowned. Naturally, they'd all followed him out of the room but as soon as he exited he found Meryl walking along side his grandfather. For a dwindling second, he felt protective, hoped the man hadn't gone and said something awful to her because her face was tear-stained and bright red. However, she was holding his hand and he didn't appear angry... 

“What are you doing?! Why'd you bring her back?” his mother demanded, in complete disbelief. 

“Princess, calm down” Koji scolded somewhat before looking down at Meryl. “...If you can't, I perfectly understand. But perhaps...” 

What...? Alas, Meryl swallowed and closed her eyes tight, opening her mouth. “It's...it's my fault.” 

“Meryl--” Skye couldn't help start. God, _God_ , he didn't want to hear her say that. It wasn't...it... 

Koji sent them all a rather dark expression as his mother and family seemed ready to heartily agree with what she'd said. It read: “Silence”. Meryl trembled, looking at her feet, “I-I had no right to do that to Skye. I knew he was going through a rough patch but I couldn't help how I felt at that moment. Not...not even three months later did I start to feel like scum for it. I...I couldn't believe I blamed him for something out of his control.” 

...But it was... “Then why?!” Sachiko snapped. 

Meryl kneaded her hands. Skye wanted to interfere. She had no reason to tell them anything, especially this. She'd been hurt too badly by this anyway, she didn't have to go reliving it. 

“Skye and I...were to meet up at my house. I usually left...left something open for him to get in in case I fell asleep. Skye didn't make it but...but my step-father did and...” she trailed off, shaking. 

“Enough! You don't have to do this, Meryl, you have nothing to prove” Skye had to interrupt. This was too much. 

Meryl shook her head rapidly, “No. But I should...” 

“I want to hear the reasons, since you both seem to think they justify what happened” Kaede glowered. 

Skye couldn't help leer at his mother a bit but stiffened, growing sick all over again, as Meryl indeed retold it. Retold _everything_. “My step-father, he's...he's sexually abused me my whole life and...and I originally only moved back in with my father to escape it. My mother, she...she basically just allowed it, told me it was all apart of my duty as...as the oldest. I couldn't escape before, it'd just...just go to the next in line. I thought it would be fine but...he still showed up one day and...and tried to. Skye...Skye came to my rescue...” 

He could barely swallow. Yea...that's who he should have been. What happened to that guy? “And-and that was different. No one ever did that. Around...around Christmas, my mother had convinced my sisters to come back. They didn't know any of this so...so they went and I went to protect them. He...he had everything set up like he wanted again and before he could go all the way, Skye...came again. My sisters saw too so...so everything was right. I've...I've had a lot of horrible things happen...he never cared about protection, I've...I've actually been forced to abort twice. And it was never just him, it was any of his business partners or my mother's business partners or beaus. I...I closed off.” 

Taking a breath, she finally raised her chin, “I owe everything to my father and sisters for making me feel safe. And especially Skye. He was, whether I wanted him mixed up in this or not, there. I felt like I...I was in a place where I could trust people again. When my mother came back and wanted to reconcile, said she'd kicked Brody out of the house, I...I was the first to accept it. My sisters were more against it than I was at first but I...I told myself people changed. I had. But...she hadn't.” 

There was a pretty thick silence. Meryl ran her finger nervously through her hair, “As I said before, Skye and I were to meet but...but just that once, he wasn't there. And my mother had overheard our plans and sent my step-father in. It'd been so long, I...I was stupid. I...I came to depend on Skye so much for things and that one time he wasn't there, I...I just was so angry at him. I took it out on him when...when it was my step-father that was wrong, Skye shouldn't have had to be there to protect me all the time. Never...never in a million years did I want him to-to hurt himself, to be depressed and bitter...I'm sorry.” 

She teared up and he felt like suffocating. This still felt like his fault, no matter what any of them said. Gazing over his shoulder at his now rather stupefied family, he murmured, “Now, I'm going to talk to Meryl in private.” 

The woman in question looked up at him, startled, and he softly grabbed her hand, leading her away to hopefully a sitting area. She didn't say anything as he tried to collect his thoughts. He had a lot of trouble with that lately and that probably was one of the many reasons they were standing here today. If Meryl still went away, she had every right. But he wouldn't let her go without apologizing... 

He was the only one that should be anyway. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...Hayato, does Mura know about this?” 

Hayato looked up, startled out of his haze, at his mother. Carrie had driven the second vehicle to help everyone get to Skye. She was sitting in the chair in the waiting room they found themselves wandering into to gather together what they just heard. Hayato swallowed before shaking his head. “No, Meryl...Meryl had decided that it'd just hurt him too much.” 

Rosa quickly spared a glance in Koji's direction before looking away, rubbing her arm, “I...understand that.” 

Koji's eyes narrowed softly at her but shook his head, not remarking. Carrie was of the same opinion. “Mu deserves to know EXACTLY what that bitch was letting happen to his daughter! And that bastard needs to be f—king _maimed_. How long has this been going on? Her whole life? Since when?” 

“I...she was always really quiet when we were younger. I remember she used to be distrustful of Skye because he was tall and I think that's because of him...” Iori said faintly. 

“Six...years old...” 

Carrie stood to pace and Kaede gazed straight ahead, petrified. Steiner gazed down at her before softly rubbing her shoulder, looking to Hayato and Iori. “You two knew about this?” 

“...The former parts. I didn't...I didn't know about that last part” Hayato answered faintly. 

Carrie scowled at him, “Why on Earth didn't ANY of you tell _someone_?” 

“It...wasn't our right” Iori mumbled weakly. 

“Whatever” Carrie snarled, picking up her phone, “What's his name? Bryan? Brent? What the hell ever, Mura will fix this.” 

Alas, Koji stopped her, shaking his head, “Mura needs to hear it from his own daughter when she's good and ready, Carrie.” 

“Uncle Koji!” 

“You know you can't tell me that you held off telling your parents something you weren't ready to right away, Carrie.” 

Hayato gazed at his mother as she actually froze, wide-eyed. Glaring at her phone, she slowly replaced it in her pocket. “It's just wrong...” 

“I will agree with that” Koji replied faintly. 

Sachiko was silent before standing, sulking, “I feel...I feel bad for her, I really do. But regardless, it's still not changed how much she hurt Skye as a result!” 

Steiner sighed, “You know your little brother, Sachi...he wouldn't have left this alone. Especially with someone he cares about.” 

“...I know...” she whimpered, sitting once more. 

Steiner looked down at his wife who had yet to say a word. He tilted his head, “Baby?” 

“The babies...how old was she?” she said, her voice hardly over a whisper. 

Iori grimaced, “I think...fifteen, sixteen?” 

Steiner scowled at that as Kaede shook her head, “Why? It's disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. I-I mean, Sachiko's right but...you'd have to be fragile after all that, wouldn't you?” 

Stippling her fingers, she glanced towards Hayato and Iori once more, “...What Skye said, that he'd been damaged before Meryl broke up with him...would you say that's true? I mean, he was acting so depressed and emotional...” 

The two cousins exchanged a look before Iori cleared his throat. “He was...drinking a lot and doing some pretty reckless things but...but it was Skye. I just knew he'd...overcome all that. It really just multiplied when Meryl broke up with him but it was truly bad to begin with.” 

“Since the accident” Kaede concluded. 

“Since the accident...” Hayato confirmed. 

Steiner pursed his lips, frustrated. Skye looked terrible. He looked so gaunt and like the smallest breeze would blow him away or out of existence. And the blood loss didn't make sense but he realized, though he'd yet to mention it to the others, that Skye was probably still cutting himself. He figured it was underneath those gloves he was always wearing. He'd probably lie, saying he was hiding the scars from the two slashes that nearly killed him. He just made the suicide a convenient cover up for more mutilation. 

He recalled when Skye was just his little toddler son and hopping around, wanting him to pick him up or take him on walks. He just remembered that big grin he had and how happy the tot was. Never ever did he envision his son growing up to be so despondent...over the accident? Why? He'd recovered pretty much full range of motion in his legs, he'd mended up nicely. But he was still...destroying himself. Why? 

They jumped a little when a doctor walked in, looking around as if he was alarmed. “Are you Yukina Skye's family?” 

“Uh, yes” Kaede stood, bowing, “I apologize, we were...speaking.” 

“Where is Yukina-san though??” 

Steiner cleared his throat, “He's speaking with the woman that brought him in for a moment. Is something the matter?” 

“He needs to go into surgery immediately.” 

...What? “What?? Why?” Sachiko gasped. 

The doctor flipped through records he'd had in hand, his brows creased. “Yukina-san was in an accident four and a half years ago?” 

“Yes, there was...damage to his cerebellum or to his cerebral...axis...it was confusing but it should have been fixed” Steiner shook his head. 

“Has he been acting erratically?” 

They all stared at him, bewildered. Wha? Hadn't he come in unconscious? How would he know that? However, Kaede nodded rapidly, “...V-very. And he's...he's very depressed. I don't know if your records show it but he had to be hospitalized after trying to kill himself...” 

“Although it appears he had very adequate care upon the accident, it seems that they missed something very critical. Looking at our MRI and various scans, he has traumatic brain injury.” 

Kaede gawked and Steiner's eyes widened, incredulous, “What? How could someone _miss_ that?” 

“It potentially had to manifest itself. I assume he's been acting strangely for a while now. It's odd that stint in the hospital they didn't do a better evaluation” he muttered to himself. 

Hayato gaped, “...He'll...he'll be okay, right?” 

“Mm, thankfully we've come a long way with treatments. Used to be something the victim just had to live with. However, it's hard to say where he'd be after the surgery. A majority of cases, the patient gets better but there's always that chance.” 

Steiner gazed at Kaede helplessly. That's what they heard _last_ time. He was already...like this, was it worth it? 

“Regardless, I don't want him to walk around after sustaining that injury. We can discuss the surgery with him as well.” 

Hayato and Iori ran off to retrieve him quickly while Kaede buried her face in her hands. “Why my baby...?” 

Yes...why indeed... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I'm...sorry I hit you with the flower pot, you seemed like you were going into a rage so...” 

Skye leaned against the building, patting his pockets. He'd never needed a cigarette more in his life. Finding one, he stuck it in his mouth and started to light up...but Meryl snatched the stick from between his lips. “I thought you hated smoking.” 

“I did” he scowled a little, reaching for it. 

But she held it away, scowling at him as well. “Stop then.” 

She stuffed it in her pocket, sighing gravely, “Go back in and relax with your family, Skye. We can talk later.” 

Turning away, still shaken to tell her life story to a huge crowd, she gasped when arms wrapped around her shoulders. Biting her lip, she gazed at his cloth wrapped arms. He was trembling... “Skye...” 

“I'm sorry” he rasped, burying his face into the back of her head, “I'm so sorry. I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now. I should have been there, I should have kept my promise. It pisses me off to no end that your mother even realized I was a failure and sent that f—k. I...I should have been there but I was so self-centered and concerned with myself, I didn't...I can't believe I sent that text...” 

“You didn't know” Meryl insisted softly, “And it's not your fault, it's not.” 

“But it is...I couldn't...couldn't protect you...” he said brokenly. “I'm n--” 

...Old habits died hard, he supposed. Still... 

Meryl suddenly turned in his arms, holding his wrist and pressing his hand to her face. She felt...so warm. His heart kind of fluttered as she murmured, “Baka...you say that all the time but how can I love nothing?” 

Staring at her, he swallowed, felt...cleansed. A little breathless that she just made that sort of declaration, his eyes started to burn. Choking, he closed them, pleading: “God, I'm sorry...don't le--” 

“Skye!” 

He stiffened, scowling backwards as his cousins rushed to him. NOW? Why! But Hayato gasped, out of breath, “S-Skye, you-you have to go back to your room.” 

“Why...?” 

Iori gulped, clenching his head, “They...they said you have TBI, Skye...” 

Meryl gasped...and Skye felt kind of dumb for having absolutely no idea what that was but admittedly scared senseless. “Wh-what's _that_? Am I going to die...?” Funny how he'd wanted it for so long now but at this moment, with this...it was the last thing he desired. 

Alas...“No, he didn't mention that but he...he wants to discuss it. He says you need surgery to fix it.” 

Iori cleared his throat, awkwardly looking to Meryl. “I'm...I'm sure you studied it, Meryl, so perhaps you can explain it better to Skye why this is a pretty...vital discovery.” 

Skye frowned, looking at her, as her eyes shifted back and forth, like she'd had an epiphany. “...Severe TBI, the symptoms range from lack of preservation, impulsiveness, dependency, lack of motivation, irritability, aggression, depression, few inhibitions, and lack of awareness as well as denial.” 

“...So...basically my life story since the accident.” 

They all grimaced and Skye took a breath. “So...they can fix me?” 

“They...they have a surgery available, the results are good but...there's still a chance that things could get worse than they already are” Iori murmured. 

He gaped. Was that _possible_? It...it was true, things...things were so difficult since that horrible accident. It...it really had destroyed so much of his life. And all...he needed was surgery to amend it? Really? But the outcome... 

Pursing his lips, he nodded, “I'll come. Give me one more minute with Meryl, guys...” 

Hayato and Iori exchanged a look but nodded. “Don't be long...” 

Skye nodded, shutting his eyes, and the two wandered off. Skye turned back to Meryl and she bit her lip. “Skye, please, I...I don't want anything to happen. We can talk after--” 

“After?” he asked gently, “...Meaning you...will be here?” 

Her eyes widened and she blushed prettily...ugh, was he being a sap? He was starting to get...so infatuated again. She...loved him...? “I...I will. I...I need to find a place to live and speak with the dean soon but--” 

“Don't worry about that” Skye murmured, growing a little dazed. Ugh...why didn't he...think that something was physically wrong with him? He's been living with these crazy ideas... 

...Since before the accident. Meryl was locked up, he didn't think he had a place to stand beside her no matter how much he wanted to. And by the time he didn't realize it, she had come to depend on him. He...got all he wanted and he still...had so many issues. But now...? 

“...Ben?” 

Meryl looked at him, confused, before hitting his arm, grumbling. “Baka...Ben...Ben was never you.” 

Glancing at her for a moment, he finally fell to his desire and leaned in and kissed her softly. She shoved him away. 

“AFTER you get treatment!” she said firmly, “You'll get it, won't you?” 

“I don't know, worse than I am now is definitely menacing.” 

“Things are a lot different now. I'm not leaving you, Skye...not until I feel you're on the right road again.” 

He stared at her and smiled. “Don't leave me ever...” 

Meryl's eyes widened and he held her hand. “If anyone gives you crap, I won't allow it. If you need me, I'll be there. Give...us a second chance...Gogo?” 

Meryl stared at him before smiling, “It's funny how I missed that stupid nickname.” 

He scoffed, walking forward, not releasing her. “Because it's perfect.” 

“Skye, you...we aren't doing this because...you feel like you need to, correct?” Meryl asked, holding his hand to keep him in place. 

“...Of course not, silly. How the hell did you get invited to this school, rooming with my ex, if something wasn't out to give us this opportunity? Let's...let's give this a second chance...” he smiled, “And I promise I'll...I'll never go down this road again, regardless of what they say I'll become.” 

She gaped lightly at him before nodding, “...I like...I like that idea.” 

Smiling, something he forgot he was capable of doing sincerely, he headed towards the hospital room. His mother and family kind of watched them hold hands but didn't say a word of objection. That...that felt nice too. But they'd always been there, they'd always been there with him even when he was too self-absorbed in his supposed lack of existence. 

...He was...he was going to start over. And it felt...thrilling. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

I have a lot of music and singing in my stories but Skye is probably one of the first to just 'rap' out a song. He was kind of muttering 'Nothing Compares 2 U' which is originally by Prince yet made popular by Sinead O'Connor. I don't own it XD 

So yea, I was...rethinking examples for Meryl to use, paralleling her experience to people in the Yagami family and it's attachments. Basically, you could use pretty much _every_ story I have. **SPOILER** but there was sexual abuse or at least attempted in Step Towards the Future, Yuki, Lay with Me, Jewel in the Rough, Sacrifice of Angels (doesn't count really, that's still being worked on...), Lessons in Life, and Yume. So that leaves...This Love and Leave Out All the Rest where someone isn't being assaulted somehow. That's pretty rough, thinking about it. Statistically, there's some huge number of people that get some sort of sexually charged act directed at them which isn't consensual but alas, that's a pretty overwhelming theme. I'll try to tone it down. It is interesting that so many of her experiences are similar. I guess my characters have just been through everything x sweatdrop x. 

As mentioned in author's note, this is the only chapter I have planned where it's pretty much JUST Meryl and Skye. See you soon! 


	24. Third Generation, Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** Forward 

**Author's Note _:_** Hellu! Thanks for the reviews and reads! 

It's weird as that is usually what happens, somebody's like 'you did it! I hate you!' and they break up because they never hear the other side but it's one of the more complicated ones with Meryl and Skye. I do ultimately feel mostly Meryl was to blame because she was perfectly aware of Skye's issues and knows her boyfriend will go to any ends to save her. She was just so enraged and betrayed that she probably actually wanted to hurt him. And poor Skye never even had a clue...so yea, there is that trending lack of communication XD 

While I do reblog a lot of nonsense on tumblr (FUN nonsense though!) I do have updates when it's relevant about the progress of the chapters. To wean out my randomness you can search my tags for harvest moon fanfic and it should pop up, I believe. I made yet another mention about Elli and Nelly but it's pretty vague, lol. However, when I announce this being posted there I will, just to be nice, post the first paragraph of the first chapter of that resolution chapter (Yes, it's like...15% written, the first chapter x.x). 

I think that's about it...I wanted to fit a lot more into this chapter but eh. That just means I can probably knock the next one out faster though I have a 12 page term paper due soon. Man, why can't I have a creative term paper? That'd be PERFECT as this is 48 pages XP Anywho, **some LEMON** but that's really about all this time around thankfully. Enjoy! 

(PS, it's been noted to me that chapter notifications are being emailed but there's not always a chapter there? That would annoy me to DEATH. It might be because I edit Chronology to fit the chapters of the stories together and requires me to move the chapters upward so it may be due to that. However, let me know if anyone else has this issue and I'll attempt to resolve it). 

_She knew the moment they returned to the mansion that something was wrong._

_Saioji Mei watched her sisters make excuses for Meryl not returning. No, she figured no one would ever repeat what Meryl told them to tell her. Not if they wanted to live._

_But...something wasn't right._

_Everything was fine for a few days. She simply told herself she was being too paranoid. However, a week after, her mother demanded to know why they were using the Saioji name and not the Fuwaki? Didn't they realize it was better? This truly shocked her. What did it matter what name they had? May and Yue reluctantly complied but she silently refused. Why should she get rid of her father's name for a stupid reason like that? Besides, didn't stop the woman from introducing her as a Fuwaki anyway._

_In her backhanded way, Ceffiena went about keeping them from leaving too often for 'frivolities'. Yue and May seemed okay with this, they didn't attend school or have jobs. Alas, Mei had become interested in marine life so she was currently taking courses in scuba diving and whatnot. She was looking into all the interesting careers she could do with that. Her mother called it idiotic. Mei didn't care._

_Some months into what was looking like a bad idea, Ceffiena told her under no circumstances did she want her to continue carousing with Sierra. Mei had yelled that it wasn't ANY of her business who she 'caroused' with! The woman pretty blatantly said that it was enough that Sierra was a female but a barely middle-class one? Unacceptable. Meryl, once again, seemed to have been the sensible one to turn this down._

_Mei wanted to keep the relationship going in defiance but alas, Sierra was messing around with other girls and Mei just wasn't putting up with that. Thus, she just...slept with whoever came around. It was a pretty miserable existence, she wanted a proper relationship but she was rather surprised to find that a majority of the women she met weren't in it for that. And here she thought it was only men._

_What was keeping her from moving out? Ceffiena. Any time it was mentioned she threw the hugest hissy fits about how her daughters just wanted to leave her and act unaccountably. Mei wondered why May nor Yue noticed that this sounded EXACTLY like she used to be. Mei started to suspect it was an act, all that trying to 'reconcile' and 'accept them'. She started to question a lot of things and pondered just moving back with her dad. She went to stay with the man for a week, knowing full well that May and Yue had for whatever reason ceased to see him._

_She returned to a body guard, one 'Vishnal Eminescu'._

_Mei had gawked as her mother introduced him, smiling tightly. 'He's from a long line of servants and I expect him to keep a CLOSE eye on you'. Oh great, her WARDEN._

_She glowered at the guy. He looked like a woman. His hair was more curly and prettier than hers, a weird light blue color. Even weirder were his purple eyes. He had a crest on his uniform which was a white tuxedo with black accents. Psh, she could take him._

_Annoyed beyond belief, she marched off to her room. This was too much. She came back to be with her mother in this 'time of crisis' and all the woman wanted to do was take over the way things had been. Once upon a time, she would have been the first to fall for it but now? Now, she couldn't imagine living that way. She'd...she'd gotten used to freedom as well._

_Mei growled, finding Vishnal behind her. “Will you get lost PLEASE?”_

_He tilted his head gently, “Is something troubling you, miss?”_

_His voice was all silky and seemed foreign. She wasn't exactly sure how to pinpoint it but he definitely had a faint accent from somewhere. Her eyes narrowed. “Where are you from?”_

_“Ah, my mama is from Romania, my father is Japanese. I was born here” he explained with an effervescent smile._

_“You usually take STALKING jobs?”_

_He appeared rather surprised. “Stalking? I was assured that it was a steward job...my father has worked for the Fuwaki family for some time, he wanted me to continue the tradition. This would be my first career. Stalking though?”_

_She thought for some months he was patronizing her when she yelled at him to 'stop following her, stalker', 'bastard', or, most puzzling to him, 'troll'. She came to realize over time that he...was sincerely confused? Not only that but she could pull the wool over his eyes so easily she wasn't sure why he was around._

_About two years into him being there, alas, Mei found out that that wasn't the case. He took...the fall, in a way? Or he validated excuses for where she was. She heard that most often he told her mother she was in the bath or had gone horseback riding at the country club. He knew this wasn't the case, she threatened his life if he to follow her on on any of her personal excursions. Vishnal had all the reason to tell Ceffiena that but he didn't for some reason. After overhearing one of his many tall-tales, she finally demanded what his game was?_

_“Well, I'm supposed to protect you, correct?” he smiled, confused that she was asking._

_It didn't make sense to her. If anything, that sounded almost...Skye and Meryl-ish? She heard those two had a fiery break up. Yue muttered that Iori had been highly upset about it... that was probably before he got the letter she wrote absently telling him things were over._

_Her sisters had become pawns. No, actually they'd become former her and she'd become Meryl. This...this was hell, she was an adult now, she could decide who she wanted to associate with, what she wanted to do with her life, where she wanted to go! But...no, everyone was against it now. Yue and May, they'd turned to scolding her about seeing women instead of the former friendly relationship advice. Appallingly, their mother started to pair them off with well-to-do businessmen and the two insisted that would do. In whose book? She didn't want to be with someone her MOTHER chose, for God's sake!_

_...She had no way to contact Meryl. She could ask their father but she knew that living with any of the others would be unbearable if they found out she tried to associate with the disowned eldest. It felt lonely._

_Truly feeling trapped, she sat in her bedroom, absent, her mind in a daze. What was she supposed to do now?_

_She recalled glowering as Vishnal entered, holding a platter of tea, “Tea, miss.”_

_“No thanks.”_

_He frowned softly, “Are you sure? It's the one you like, that crimson flavor.”_

_Mei glanced over her shoulder at him, wondering how he figured that out besides 'stalking' her. But giving a short nod, she gestured towards the table. He set the tray down, pouring some into a cup, and handing it to her carefully. “Do you need me to do anything else for you, miss?”_

_“Yea” she muttered under her breath, “Get me out of here.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I can't escape. Get me out of here since you want to protect me.”_

_Vishnal, Flightcase 101, gazed upwards in thought. “I'm sure we can construct a proper excuse so you can get out of the house for a few hours.”_

_Mei glowered at him before sighing, defeated, “Not...not like that, Vishnal.”_

_She started a little as, after a moment, he sat beside her. “It does seem very difficult, the kind of lifestyle your mother demands of you. I'm really not quite sure what to think of it. My father says I am in no place to question it as a steward but it's very...awkward and archaic, you know? Not to say people don't arrange marriages and whatnot anymore, but your mother is very...”_

_He paused, thinking, “...Autocratic?”_

_Mei smirked, shaking her head, “She is a dictator.”_

_Vishnal seemed hesitant as he picked at his pant leg. Finally, he must have decided to say what was on his mind: “Your mother wants me to make sure you stay 'out of trouble' and yet I've not really seen you do anything that would put yourself at danger. If anything, you seem to have a social life your sisters do not have. I think that is what she looks down on which is why I make excuses for you. Alas, it might be easier for you to have at least a few freedoms if you allow me to escort you. I promise, I will just sit in the vehicle.”_

_“Yea, you know I go and...mess around with women, right?”_

_His eyes widened a tad before clearing his throat, pinking, “Oh, well, I...assumed. Regardless, I'm merely your steward, I wouldn't intervene with your affairs.”_

_“I'll keep it in mind...” she murmured before glowering, “I'm still not sure I can trust you. It's just as likely you're a rat.”_

_Vishnal laughed warmly, “Rat? Your mother scares me to death, I wouldn't dare take on such a horrendous job where I'd have to continually consult with her.”_

_Mei snickered, “True, I forgot that. You know, they say I'm like her though and I know I've already put you through hell.”_

_“Hardly, miss” he corrected, startled, “You're...different.”_

_“Am I?”_

_“Of course. Don't you worry, Miss Saioji, I will be here with you whenever you need me” he smiled brightly._

And four years later, since her return, he was her only friend and confidant. 

Saioji Mei growled deeply as she marched to her bedroom, yanking off the horrid heels her mother made her wear to meet with 'Louis van Clark'. He owned some high tech business she had absolutely no interest in whatsoever and she supposed was the future husband Ceffiena deluded herself into believing Mei would marry. Not in this lifetime. 

Tearing off the dress meant to boost her rather limited 'assets', she went into her personal bathroom to run a bath...but smiled somewhat, finding the waters already steaming with her favorite bath salts, her robe hung, and night clothing set out for her. Stalker. Snickering, she got her own underclothing. That was where Vishnal drew the proverbial line. Such a sheepish fellow. 

Sinking down into the water after pinning her hair up, she closed her eyes, stroking her brow. She always had such intense migraines after these nonsense dates. If she had more energy, she'd probably go to the bar... 

It'd been...eight years, almost, since they'd all ended up back here. Well, almost all. Some were luckier than others. At 26 her mother feared they were getting past the 'marriageable' age...like that was even a thing anymore, no one aged to be worried about that. Yue was already engaged to Sabirou Shichiro, one of the richest insurance inherits in Japan. Majored in self-absorption and being a grade-A ass. Yue didn't say a word in complaint. She wasn't happy though, she'd just become more reclusive lately. Same with May, engaged to marry Osamu March. She still seemed...angry? 

Things weren't going well for them, were they? She'd die before she became Mei van Clark. At the rate she was going though she wasn't bound to be anything. Since Sierra, she hadn't found anyone worthy of her affections or even desiring more than a little 'petting'. It was...frustrating. Biting her lip, pinking as she started fingering herself, she thought perhaps she'd set her standards a little too high. But then, why have standards in the first place if she just settled for anyone...? 

“Miss Mei?' 

She breathed out, her vision getting foggy as she stuttered, “O-one second, Vishnal.” 

Ugh, he had this uncanny penchant for showing up at this moment. She was almost convinced he had some kind of setup watching her but he came on a timer regardless. Biting her cheek to fight a moan, she rasped, “U-uh, t-tea?” 

“Ah, of course!” he gushed from outside of the door, probably scurrying off. 

Mei shook her head, barely finishing, distracted. Yea, he MUST'VE done it on purpose... 

Drying off, she glowered at her body in her full-length mirror. Van Clark gushed that she was so 'cute', remarking he liked itty bitty...titties. Pissed her off. And she had the tiny body too which he said was perfect. Seemed her mother picked out a lolicon for her. Yay. 

But then, what could she expect...? Absently putting on her robe after dressing, she entered her room and sat down at her vanity, picking up the brush. Her mother demanded she let her hair grow out. The second time she came home to her father after finding out what happened to Meryl she cut it off. When she was hating being there, one reason was because her hair tangled. But not here...it was all heavy and curling and obnoxious. She rather liked the shorter style... 

Mei glanced over her shoulder when she heard the knock. “Come in.” 

Vishnal appeared, carrying a tray of tea, looking woeful. “Sorry, Miss Mei, your mother apparently now finds the taste of crimson tea abhorrent and has vanquished it from the vicinity.” 

Mei rolled her eyes as he set the tea beside her. She started to complain when he, as usual, took the brush from her and started gently at the task. Resigning, she picked up the cup he'd poured and grumbled. “Maybe I'll start drinking coffee then.” 

“Don't worry, I will get some of the crimson brand tomorrow while you're away at work” Vishnal assured. 

Work...it didn't pay much of anything and she secretly stashed her money in a hidden account. Regardless, she enjoyed it quite a bit, teaching little children how to swim and adults how to scuba dive. They were so lively and excited about it...Vishnal went with her normally but stated it was against his religion to swim. She'd demanded what religion that was and he laughed, admitting he just made that up. He didn't know how to, he confessed. Mei had convinced him to learn and he did but he rarely did it. She teased that he just didn't want to get his pretty hair wet. 

“Vishnal, I'm thinking of...going out tomorrow night as well. Do you think you can...come up with something for my mom?” 

Vishnal didn't remark for a moment, humming. “Well, I suppose. She's getting a little suspicious lately, you know? I do not wish for her to yell at you.” 

“Meh, I'm used to it” she muttered as he braided her hair, finishing the small cup of tea with a yawn. “I...feel like some company, I suppose.” 

“I'd feel offended that my company is not enough, Miss, but naturally I know what you're...implying” he cleared his throat, probably blushing. 

She smirked some, “You are the best company, Vishnal, really. But...” 

He was silent as he completed his task before smiling, “Of course, Miss Mei. Here, I'll tuck you in.” 

Mei snickered, shoving him playfully, “You will do no such thing! I'm freakin' 26!” 

“I'm 28 and I wouldn't mind being tucked in by my mum” he countered in that calm reasonable voice of his though capturing her up over his shoulder, causing her to squeak. 

“Yea, you're just weird” she sighed softly as he placed her in bed after peeling back the covers. “You left home, didn't you?” 

Vishnal rolled his eyes upward thoughtfully, petting down the covers on top of her. “As a rebellious teenager, yes. Right now I'm still trying to get back into my father's good graces though, I suppose...my family's rather unforgiving.” 

“Mm, I can sympathize” she sighed gravely as he turned off her lights. “...You know, Vishnal, I'm wondering...do you think I'll ever find...someone? You know, other than Asshole van Dick?” 

He looked back at her, retrieving the tray, with a smile. “Of course you will, Miss Mei. Don't lose hope, just keep your eyes open.” 

She nodded, sleepy, distraught yet sort of reassured. “Thanks, Vishnal...g'night.” 

“Good night, Miss Mei.” 

...It was rough in this situation. Finding someone when she was forced to be practically engaged and couldn't even date who she wanted...? Somehow she thought of Meryl and almost bitterly hoped she was failing like they all were. Except she knew better than to return to this... 

Still, what could she be doing now? It'd been eight years...where was she? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mm, day off... 

Snuggling deeper into the sheets, tugging the thin layer under her chin contently, Saioji Meryl faintly opened her eyes. Regarding the alarm clock on her side for a moment, she stifled a yawn and turned over to face the bathroom where she heard the faint sound of the shower and something playing on the water-proof radio. The sun was just beginning to rise in the early Spring, a filmy brightness shining through the blinds of the window which wasn't far from the end of the full size bed. 

She closed her eyes as the tap stopped, dripping obnoxiously loud as it was prone to do in the small apartment. There was some quiet bumping around behind the door, the silent thump of a drawer closing and the snick of the hamper opening. Sighing, she grabbed the remote off her nightstand and clicked the machine to start the coffee. Least she could do...if the bed wasn't so warm and the outside wasn't so cold, she would have made him breakfast but coffee should work... 

The door finally opened, the click the only other sound as he tried to close it carefully. She turned over to reveal that he was sort of wasting his time with the effort... 

Yukina Skye was wearing a button down gray shirt, tugging his black tie tight after tucking the ends into his pants. His thankfully long again hair was pulled back into a messy yet somehow kept ponytail. He blinked towards her, his brows furrowing as he said softly, “Hey beautiful. I didn't wake you, did I?” 

Meryl shook her head, smiling as he walked towards her and leaned over, kissing her tenderly. “No. Mm, I just woke thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy not getting up at the crack of dawn.” 

He snickered, pressing his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. “Lucky...tomorrow though.” 

She nodded as he sat at the end of the bed to pull on his socks. 

Three years... 

Skye had been quiet for days after his surgery. He'd smile or gesture but nothing came out of his mouth. Everyone was pretty horrified that he indeed had been even more affected. Of course, after a few days, he started speaking quietly then came back sort of full throttle. It was a relief... 

While he was going through therapy and rehab, she'd been so disappointed and crushed when he asked Hayato and Iori to go out drinking with him. Alas, this seemed to...perplex them? And upon completion of the night, they informed her and his mother that Skye had nursed two mixed drinks the whole night and generally was just chatting and playing darts. It was...not him getting insanely wasted. 

It was almost hard to believe that that's all it took. It wasn't, really, Skye had a lot of other obstacles but he didn't seem so down for the count. Frankly he was super optimistic and...happy? Almost a bit TOO much, he tried forcing a lot of activities into a day. He'd confessed to her woefully that he felt he'd wasted his entire college experience and with graduation coming he wanted to accomplish what he could. Made sense, somewhat. 

She'd planned on living out of a hotel hopefully. However, the administration wouldn't hear of it. The only reason she got away with it for a little while was because they tended to hold off on Erin's requests nowadays. Meryl had intended to beg that they reconsider...Skye, still recovering, demanded to go with her to the office. She allowed it since he was so adamant and was shocked when he requested that she live in his dorm. They tried to deny it, saying he only had a one bedroom and she was a girl. Skye wouldn't hear it, alas, saying that he had a pullout couch he could sleep on and a storage area for her to keep her stuff. They could make it work and she wouldn't have to be put out of school. Meryl was certain they only entertained the idea because Skye just got out of a major surgery but well, hey, they did end up living together in the end... 

Initially she was reluctant though. They really weren't completely back together so it was quite the leap...but it was good for keeping an eye on him. Not to mention comfortable. Sure, it'd been four years but she'd spent a lot of living time with Skye prior so it felt like...home. 

His therapist insisted they hold off on...relations. Meryl didn't need him to tell her that, she'd thought...but as Skye started getting healthier, less gaunt, less pale, more vivacious, he was starting to look pretty damn yummy again. Additionally he was making no qualms about wanting it either. They screwed the second the doctor reluctantly conceded that it should be okay. 

Alas, that was pretty old news, she thought presently, sitting up and crawling to the end of the bed, hugging his shoulders as she rested her cheek against his. Once they graduated, Skye suggested they not move back to Mineral. She was a little surprised but he smiled that he liked Soyokaze quite a bit and they could get an apartment and start their careers there. 'Together', he'd said sort of shyly. 

It was what she always wanted so she didn't refuse. That was three years ago and here they were. It was...odd, neither of their families were lacking in money but they weren't exactly the richest couple in the world. Their apartment was probably the tiniest one available in the complex. It was nice, just a little dated and as she said, tiny. Skye groaned that he hoped ONE DAY he'd have a home where he didn't run into the doorways. 

Also, they weren't...quite in the careers they majored to be in yet. She waitressed, looking for a sort of apprenticeship into a psychologist office while Skye was kind of a gofer in a media office. He was hoping it was the ground level to finding what he wanted to do there but every time he made friends with one of the higher ups, they left or got fired and he had to start all over again. Obviously neither of them were making a whole lot doing that...usually they had enough for groceries, rent, utilities, and the one car. Skye was a sweetie and sold his car so they could get a television, a couch, and other amenities. Probably for the best anyway, they could barely afford the insurance on hers. 

Their parents weren't snobby, really, they just...didn't know what to do with them living so 'meagerly'. Any opportunity they could they'd send them money whether it was for Christmas or birthdays or St. Patrick's Day. Any other time, they outright refused their parent's...charity? Or maybe concern. Skye did joke however that he loved holidays again just because they got some play money. 

Meryl kissed his cheek, “Do you want me to make you something to eat before you go?” 

He shook his head, turning his face and kissing the corner of her lips, “Nah, you relax, baby. They haven't given you a day off in ages, you enjoy it.” 

Their relationship...was odd? Or actually, it wasn't, it was pretty simple. Just odd in terms of his family, she supposed, because they weren't married but pretty much were. It was a live-in relationship. The odd part was she did consider herself his wife and him her husband. Skye repeated the sentiment though smiled that, in the future, he did want to tie the knot officially and teased that she should feel free to sign things with 'Yukina Meryl'. She'd snorted but did from time to time sign that way... 

Meryl sighed as he tucked her back into bed, stroking back her black hair and kissing her forehead. “What do you have planned today?” 

“Mm, I might go try to do some grocery shopping. Oh, and I'm going to have lunch with Kaede later...” 

Skye pouted petulantly, “Yea, go ahead and have fun without me. I see how it is.” 

Curling back under the covers, she winked at him, “Baka, I always have fun in store for you...you just come back with some energy.” 

He grinned, returning the gesture, swooping down to retrieve some papers he'd been working on last night in bed. “Yes ma'am. I'll call you at lunch, okay?” 

She nodded, “Have a good day, baby.” 

“You too, Gogo.” 

Watching him walk out of the room, closing the door so the light wouldn't disturb her, she smiled, turning over. In one of those weird bits of irony, Nakano Ben went back to Erin's place to find her and discovered she'd gotten back together with Skye. That was the “nice” thing about Ben, he knew an opportunity and hooked up with Erin. More power to him, he probably could put up with her crazy considering how high he was all the time...but that day that her and Skye reunited, while probably still the most awkward moment of her life, was the greatest thing to happen to her. Brody didn't bother her, she had Skye back despite her transgressions, they were living together, working towards a common goal. Sure, she'd love to hear from her sisters, it'd almost been ten years now, but... 

She'd never been more happy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“May I make a complaint, Miss Mei?” 

“Sure?” 

“This is the most awkward and horrible thing you have ever had me do.” 

Saioji Mei laughed, walking around the adult store with her shy and appalled steward. The fellow was gazing around frantically at all the 'toys' and 'tools' and 'adult magazines'. Vishnal was such a prude. 

“You can wait in the car, Vish, but I thought you might want something too.” 

His cheeks lit up, stammering, “W-what could _I_ possibly want?” 

“True, I guess you can get porn pretty easy on the net and the male toy industry is creepy to say the least...” she pondered thoughtfully. 

He groaned, still blushing heavily...ah well. She wanted one. Figuring there was no use in hunting down people that she didn't want, she could just...have self fun? Glancing at the odd selection for some time, she raised a brow to Vishnal as he'd gone suspiciously...quiet. Pursing her lips, she tried not to laugh as he was now curiously looking at everything, not horrified but fascinated. Figured. He was still a guy... 

Smirking, she picked up one particularly huge 'toy', blinking coyly at him. “What do you think of this one, Vish?” 

“Huh? Oh, that is interesting” he said, not even looking in her direction...before promptly convulsing after being shocked by one of the toys that had electricity pumping through it, jumping a mile. 

Mei couldn't help laugh, very amused, “You are so silly! Give me that!” 

“Why on _Earth_ would anyone want to be...ZAPPED? And especially THERE?” he demanded, floored. 

She trembled, giggling, since some of his hair was standing on end, “D-dunno...” 

“And why is there a duster here?” he questioned, walking over to the wall that always...sort of reminded her of Meryl. 

“Honey...that's...not _quite_ a duster.” 

He scoffed, picking it up and shaking it, “Yes, yes. What a world we live in where the humble maid's tool of the trade is turned into a perversity.” 

Mei grinned, “Vishnal...” 

It was more fun to watch him wander around and demand what the deal was than pick out one. “I mean, why would you want nipple shaped mints?” 

“Vishnal” she snickered, “Have you ever had a girlfriend that was into this kind of thing?” 

Vishnal picked up a 'strawberry dental dam' with a cocked brow. “No, Miss.” 

“No? You've really just dated straight vanilla-y chicks?” she raised a brow as well. 

“No. I have never dated before.” 

Mei gaped a little. What?? “Never dated?! How is that possible?! You're almost 30!” 

He shrugged, “Never really had the desire to, I suppose.” 

What? Then... “...Are you still a...?” 

Vishnal paused his perusal and did finally glance at her, blinking slowly. “Am I a what?” 

“You know, a...a...virgin” she coughed. 

“...No...” 

Mei grimaced, realizing that was a rather piercing question. “Uh, so-sorry. It just caught me a little off guard that you've never dated so I just...sorry, that was really rude of me.” 

Vishnal just smiled though. “Oh, it's fine. I suppose it does sound pretty curious. Just...I suppose I'm a bit of a traditionalist when it comes to dating now. My...non-virgin acts were in my rebellious days.” 

She wasn't exactly sure what he meant but frowned when a woman came from behind, a worker, and smiled tightly. Oh, they were loitering...but she looked between them and seemed to relax a little. Huh? 

“Did you two need any help with anything?” 

“Oh, no, sorry, we were just talking a moment. We are browsing” Mei quickly explained, feeling embarrassed for some reason. 

She waved a hand, “Oh no, that's fine! Did you two look in our couple's area?” 

Mei stared at her, as did Vishnal, silently and before either of them could deny there was any 'you two' about it, she herded them towards that wall, instructing them to 'take their time'. They just kind of stood, staring, dumbfounded. Well that...was a new misconception. 

Vishnal, never one to be shell-shocked long, grabbed one of the products and stared at it perplexed. “...Exactly how would one...or...two use this?” 

“Dunno, it's a little...simpler to imagine with two women. A guy gets a little complicated, I'm sure” she remarked absently. 

He stared at the wall for a moment...or perhaps through it, his purple eyes glazed over as if he were daydreaming. When he came to, he smiled and patted her shoulder. “I think I'm going to wait outside, I am sure I am making you a little uncomfortable being here.” 

Vishnal escaped before she could ask what _that_ was about. Frowning, she wandered back over to the non-couple wall and just chose one just randomly. She wasn't even sure she was that...interested anymore. It could just be a passing feeling though. 

...Traditional dating, huh? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Mm, Skye, not right here...” 

Meryl moaned as her long-time boyfriend slid his tongue against hers, his fingers already underneath her panties, stroking her sex thoroughly. Thing was, he had her pressed right against the wall near the door. She'd picked him up from work on the way back from the mainland and he was being pretty playful. Figured he'd be full of energy... 

Her cheeks flushed, stroking him as he continued to return the favor, his lips now nipping at her neck. This...? This was kind of their pasttime. Sure they had video games and computers but even those lost their luster. Sex was always kind of exciting between them... 

She squeaked when their was excited knocks at the door, Skye himself jumping in reaction. Meryl smirked as his eyes narrowed a bit, staring at the barrier as if the people on the other side could feel his glare. “You know who it is.” 

“I'm ignoring them” he assured, turning back and trying to kiss her again. 

But she covered his mouth and kissed his nose. “Answer the door, silly. I'm not going anywhere.” 

He groaned woefully and she smiled, picking up the groceries she'd dropped when he practically jumped on her when they crossed the threshold. He loosened his tie, readjusting his clothing, and grunted when he unlocked all the locks, “What DO you knuckleheads want, huh? The security in this damn building sucks.” 

Meryl chuckled. Sure enough it was Yagami Iori and Inaba Hayato on the other side. They both had settled maybe an hour away from here which apparently wasn't too much of a trip to make as they showed up quite often. Skye usually played pool with them but confessed he'd want to get a drink but didn't have drinking money at the moment. 

Hayato gushed, holding up a jewel case, “Totally got the new Call of Duty!” 

Meryl smiled, shaking her head as she put the eggs away. Skye immediately started to spaz, excited. Yep, she'd lost him. Ah well, she had told him to open the door. 

“We did bring gifts as we are intruding” Iori added, holding up a case of beer and some Chinese food. 

Skye stroked his chin, leaning back towards the kitchen, “They're driving a hard bargain here, Gogo-chi.” 

She laughed, peeking out, “They would have had me at 'food', baby.” 

They both cheered and Skye rushed to go change into his casual clothes. Iori set the food down on the counter, throwing the beers in fridge. “Sorry Meryl, I'm sure you guys were spending time together...” 

“Oh, it's fine. He deserves a little fun too” she assured, reaching into the cabinets to get some dishes out. 

Hayato smirked, taking them from her, “I think Skye has too much fun still, honestly.” 

It took a while, really. It was weird it was so easy for Skye to forgive her, truthfully. The amount of time it took Hayato and Iori seemed much more realistic. But they had forgiven her. All of Skye's family, in fact, had accepted her back. It was...odd to her? But Kaede was the surrogate mother she never had, Sachiko and Felicie and pretty much all the cousins like the zany bubbly sisters she was missing, and Steiner and Koji were like second fathers to her. How though? It bothered her still to this day though that her own harshness could have possibly caused her boyfriend's death... 

But never mind all that, she sighed, snickering and elbowing Hayato as he was trying to purposefully bump into her. It was good in the past. Right now was awesome and she couldn't have asked for a better outcome. 

Iori cleared his throat as they crashed on the couch, starting to eat with the semi-cold beers set out on the table. “Meryl, did you see the newspaper today?” 

“Nope” she shook her head, puzzled, “Why?” 

He pursed his lips thoughtfully before taking his phone out of his pocket and going to an article. Handing it to her, she munched for a bit...before swallowing hard. 

“...Who the hell is 'Sabirou Shichiro'?” 

Hayato frowned, eating a bit of rice, “I think I've heard of Sabirou Insurance. It's pretty huge...” 

Skye leaned over and scanned the article before looking to her. “I dunno, baby, Yue probably wouldn't go after the tycoon type, would she?” 

“...No...” Meryl sighed heavily, shaking her head and giving it back to Iori. She offered him a sympathetic look, “Sorry, Iori...” 

“Huh? O-oh no, I wasn't showing it to you for me or anything. I just know you aren't on speaking terms with them so any little tidbits...” 

Skye scowled, “Don't even lie, Iori. You were upset about how she left you and you know it.” 

“Yea, but that was...ages ago now. I've moved on” he assured softly, drinking his beer. 

Meryl nodded. It was for the best because her sisters? She didn't understand them. How'd they end up back under that woman's hand like that? Had they forgotten all she'd done? Had they forgotten that they _had_ gotten fed up with how controlling she was? Meryl knew the 'Brody raped me' thing was a lie but even if they thought it was the case it didn't validate her doing that to her daughters. It made her sick and she wished she could talk to them properly. But that was her fault for isolating herself again... 

So yea...maybe not _everything_ was lovely. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“This has been so fun.” 

Yea, when did she get to say that anymore? 

Saioji Mei smiled, sitting in the grass, careful not to stain the borrowed skirt. Vishnal was beside her, leaning back on his palms, watching the festivities. There were crowds of people dancing, playing music as they drank wine around the fire happily. It felt almost surreal but was indeed a special kind of thing she was sure she'd not have really thought about but was flattered she took part in. 

Her mother tried to get her and Louis van Clark to go on a trip together. What she was trying to do was no mystery. She advised her to take condoms, after all. 

It was beyond her why she didn't slap her mother across the face and say she never wanted to see her again. So that's how it was? She got rid of Brody but oh, she was still going to 'whore' her daughters out at every turn? Mei had told her under no circumstance was she going anywhere with Louis van Clark and if she did it was her dead cold body. 

“Mei, stop being rebellious!” 

How? How could she NOT be rebellious? Louis van Clark made her skin crawl just looking at her, how in the hell was her mother dumb enough to think she'd EVER sleep with him? What annoyed her as well was that the idiot was the one to suggest it. How thick was he? Could she pretend to have less interest in him? Not likely. 

She called her father first to see if she could hide at his house. “Unfortunately” the man was taking a vacation. Considering how much of a miracle that was she wasn't going to interrupt him. He wasn't the only one that was on vacation either. 

Mei had been very reluctant to call Vishnal. Like her father he hadn't taken a day off in almost eight years and a few days ago he actually requested it. He seemed hesitant but informed her he'd be back as soon as possible and to call him if she needed him. But ugh, he needed 'him time' too. The only reason she cracked? Her mother had f—king lingerie sent to her room. She couldn't call Vishnal fast enough. 

Sneaking out like she wasn't 26 years old with a small bag, she found Vishnal waiting a little ways down the driveway in his mini-Cooper. Climbing into the passenger seat, she instantly started complaining to him about it. It made her feel bad as that was what their relationship seemed based on but he never minded. And he assured her that she was more than welcome to hide out with him until the weekend was over. Vishnal fell silent for a few moments as he made his way up the street before slowly glancing at her. 

“I'm considered a _gadjo_.” 

“A _what_?” 

“A _gadjo_ ” he repeated, pausing for a moment before he continued. “There's no easy way to explain it. I suspect my mother is also considered one for marrying out of the culture and into the Japanese one. But still, she keeps as close to the Roma culture as possible. Myself, I live more like my father, I suppose. I don't keep the culture at all so I am considered a _gadjo_.” 

While her long-time steward had told her when they first met of his mixed blood, she hadn't really thought of his heritage. Roma...? Like... “You mean...gypsies, sort of?” 

“Mm, my mother looks down on the term but I suppose that is the well-known concept.” 

“Well, that's...interesting” she blinked, honestly pretty surprised. “So did your mother live that lifestyle before marrying your father?” 

Vishnal nodded, driving towards what looked to be a nearby strip mall. “Yes, she was the daughter of one of the prominent figures in the community. I am sure she faced much disappointment for marrying a non-Roma. She met my father when your grandfather and him were touring Europe. I suppose father had his duties and did not want to attempt integration in the system and merely brought her back here.” 

Mei frowned as they pulled up in front of a grocery store before looking to him. “Not that that's not really fascinating, Vishnal, but...” 

“Ah, yes...” he cleared his throat, appearing nervous, “I can take you to hide out at a spa but I imagine your mother could find you or even send Mr. Van Clark...” 

Grimacing, she nodded glumly. He, however, smiled faintly, “So I...was going to invite you to stay with me in the mountain range. My mother demanded I come home for this festival one of the few Roma communities in Japan have annually.” 

She was initially pretty shocked and ultimately wary of the invite but at the time it seemed rude to refuse. No, she accepted, figuring that as awkward as it was definitely going to be it couldn't compare to jerkface trying to seduce her. 

Surprisingly to her, she was having an amazing time. 

It was a pretty long trip into the mountain side, about four to five hours. He'd stocked up on snacks and told her a little more about his home life. His father was a long time steward of her grandfather, Fuwaki Darshan. The man was disciplined, stern, 'very much a stick in the mud'. His mother, he explained, was very traditional...she'd insisted when she followed his father to Japan that she be able to have some semblance of the community she left. It took a while but the man was somehow able to find one. He described her along the same lines of his patriarch but joked that things probably would be a lot different if he was a girl. “She wanted a daughter. She got 'cursed' with sons, she says. We don't understand her plight.” 

“You have brothers?” she questioned, startled. 

“Mm, only one. He's definitely traditional Roma, he moved to Serbia to a commune there some years back.” 

It struck her next that 'Eminescu' was definitely not Japanese. He shrugged, “I feel much more comfortable with that name than 'Itoh'. I mean, I used it when I ran away, it is easier to fall between the cracks as an 'Itoh' than an 'Eminescu', but...” 

Mei munched on chips, considering that with a nod. “Definitely. Your parents would have tracked you down and killed you in a second throwing that name around here. Not a good undercover street name.” 

He laughed, accepting one she put in his mouth as he drove. “Indeed.” 

Eating it, he shook his head, “It was funny, really. My father practically disowned me but my mother was honestly pretty excited. It reminded her of her ancestors, my wanderings.” 

Blinking, she sipped her drink, “If you're disowned, how'd you end up...well, with me?” 

“Eh, circumstances...” he scratched his chin, “I...I was not doing too well on my own and I needed their help. Only way father permitted it was if I took this position.” 

“Man, that sucks...” 

Vishnal chuckled, leaning back a bit more. “I'm starting to think that is not the case less and less.” 

Hmm? 

It was almost ten by the time their road trip was over. It was pretty cold, she trembled, hugging herself. Vishnal wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, apologizing for not warning her. Well...still better than sleeping with jerkguy. 

Mei felt like when she first arrived it was like walking into a secret world. Vishnal didn't even drive his car directly into the area, instead dropping it off in what seemed like a lot then having them hike up some hills. Before she knew it, they were overlooking what seemed like a traditional European village. It wasn't something she expected in Japan... 

She swallowed, inhabitants staring at her oddly as they walked through. Awkward...she was suddenly getting nervous. Perhaps she should have risked the spa... 

“It's an old culture” Vishnal explained as they made their way to his family home. “And to be honest I don't feel it's in keeping with the old traditions but they like to think it is.” 

“I really didn't know Japan had a population like this.” 

He sighed, “Truthfully I wouldn't call it a 'population', just a very tiny community. I suppose it's like the small farming areas of Japan but they're very...secluded.” 

Mei frowned at his seeming disinterest in what was half his culture. Might make sense, he did run away after all. Thinking about it, she had another revelation. “Your dad can't really commute all the way here to the main house in Sapporo...?” 

“Oh heavens no. He will come here every once and a while. Rarely.” 

Eh...? 

The house of his mother was beautiful, something out of the medieval countryside, full of that fantasy and whimsy she'd get from reading fairy tales. The outside was stone with what seemed like a thatch roof, smoke billowing out of fireplace in the far corner. She saw a well and a clothes line, a bit of an anomaly for her with running water and washing machines... 

Vishnal didn't knock, opening the door that wasn't locked and guiding her in, carrying her bags. She took a breath, not knowing what to expect... 

Mei yelped as as soon as they hit the door a woman was railing on Vishnal. She was a gorgeous woman, something Mei had suspected all along. His father was kind of average from what she recalled and Vishnal was, whether she wanted to admit it or not, a pretty boy. She had long black hair, a purple-red kerchief on her head, with narrow violet eyes. Wearing a pair of sandals, a purple Bohemian-style skirt, and a white blouse, she was poking Vishnal in the forehead, saying something in another language. He just stared languidly at her, responding every few words where she'd let him. Uh... 

Finally, she noticed Mei and paused, staring at her. Vishnal smiled some awkwardly, finally returning to Japanese. “Mother, this is Miss Saioji Mei. I brought her so she could attend the festivities with me. Miss Mei, this is my mother, Cipriana Eminescu-Itoh.” 

Mei put on a smile and bowed quickly. “N-Nice to meet you.” 

Cipriana frowned and glanced to Vishnal, once again saying something in another language. Whatever she said appalled Vishnal, the fellow blushing profusely as he sputtered something. _Ohhh._

The woman seemed a little upset that _that_ wasn't the case but smiled finally, turning back to her, saying in rather odd Japanese “Nice to meet you, Mei-san. Very pretty you are.” 

She hit Vishnal's arm hard, pointing behind them, “You! You take her to rest in the room while I cook dinner.” 

Vishnal sighed gravely and led her to a room down a small hallway. It was very quaint with a moderate sized bed and a trunk. The only deco was a rug and small wicker nightstand with a kerosene lamp. He set her bag on the trunk, sighing again. “It's...meager.” 

“I don't mind” she assured, sitting on the bed and looking around the small bedroom. “This was yours?” 

“Ah, yes...it has always looked like this” he groaned, “I had toys but mother has long given most of those away.” 

Mei nodded slowly and looked up when she heard music from the kitchen. Smiling awkwardly, realizing this was the second time someone misunderstood, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “So, uh, your mom thought we were...?” 

Vishnal flustered, sitting beside her with a shake of his head. “If I bring a woman home, it's expected that they are to be my wife. I think she is disappointed.” 

She laughed some, “Then you should work on that.” 

“Hmm, perhaps.” 

Mei frowned, looking at him, “You have somewhere to sleep, correct?” 

“Huh? Oh no, I'll just sleep in the main room” he shrugged. 

Glowering, she shook her head, “No way! I'm the one intruding, I'll sleep in the main room, sheesh.” 

“Don't be silly” Vishnal insisted. 

Mei leered, crossing her arms. She hated feeling like a dead weight somehow... “We could just sleep in this bed. I'm tiny, I won't be all over you and we could sleep head to toe.” 

“Oh, never” Vishnal denied, smiling a bit, “Goes against our code.” 

“Are you making stuff up again?” she groaned, rolling her eyes. 

Vishnal chuckled, shaking his head, “Not this time. I would not mind perhaps if we were not here but mother follows Hindi laws.” 

Mei was very confused... “Hindi?” 

“Nn. You would not be able to tell it now but our ancestors came from the Roma that resided in India and kept up with the Hindu religion. I probably should not even be sitting in the same bed with you, let alone sleeping...” 

Pursing her lips, she'd flushed, “Why? Not like I'd be doing THAT kind of sleeping with you.” 

He laughed, gazing at the ceiling for a moment. “No, I suppose it would be untoward.” 

“Eh?” 

“Do not worry, I am fine sleeping in the main room. In fact it is already cozy with the fire blazing so I get the better part of the deal” he winked, standing and going over to the hearth. Vishnal paused in thought. “Though I suppose I should at least sleep on the floor in here to keep the fire going for you.” 

She didn't remark as he took a flint stone off the mantle, striking it and lighting the firewood already there. Poking it a bit, he stood, stretching. “Why don't you take a small nap? I should go try to get some firewood for the house.” 

'Untoward'? Mei had wanted to press him more on what exactly that was alluding to...? But the night passed rather quickly with his mom cooking them an extravagantly large dinner. It was tasty, she'd never had that style of food. Cipriana gushed that their would be plenty of it at the festival tomorrow along with wine and dance. Mei had to fight a laugh as the woman glared at Vishnal hard when he yawned widely as if her rants were boring him. Of course he was exhausted though, he just collected firewood after driving five hours. She supposed she should learn to drive one day... 

“You know...” Mei drawled after she'd dressed for bed, Vishnal brushing her hair after adamantly insisting, “I don't know if your mother WOULD mind if you just happened to sleep in the same bed with me.” 

“She certainly would not. She wants grandchildren.” 

Flustering, she swatted at him, “That is NOT what I mean, creep!” 

Vishnal chuckled sleepily, “I know. If it's all the same to Miss Mei though I will be more comfortable on the floor. A steward should not share the same things as his attendee.” 

Mei had sulked at his reasoning as he braided her hair as usual. She hadn't realized it but she'd never seen him in his night clothing, just a pair of regular cotton pants and a thin white tunic, his hair pulled back as well. Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, he waved the other. “Please do not let it concern you, Miss Mei. I will see you in the morning.” 

“Fine, be that way...good night, Vishnal.” 

“Good night, Miss.” 

The next morning, she was astonished he was up way before her. He'd left a note that he'd gone to draw her bath...uh, where? Awkwardly going to the main area, she found Cipriana up, humming and cooking up a storm, every surface area covered with ingredients and dishes. The pretty woman smiled and offered her a pretty simple breakfast. 'Keep your appetite!', she advised contently. 

Mei sat at the table, consuming the porridge as she checked her phone. Oh, Vishnal was a genius, she had absolutely no signal so her mother couldn't contact her at all. Of course that meant when she got home the woman would murder her. 

She looked up, sipping a cup of cider gingerly, when Vishnal appeared from the back door. He was wearing the tunic still except with jeans and a vest, a cap over his head. Blowing into his hands, he smiled. “Good morning, Miss Mei. I hope you slept well.” 

“Oh, it was great” she assured before raising a brow, “Except I dunno about this bath...” 

“Well, it's no luxury bathroom” he joked, “But it will do. Whenever you're ready.” 

Yea, luxury wasn't her first thought at all. It was basically a cast iron...barrel. The waters looked warm but apparently he'd had to collect it then heat it. Staring at this bit of 'survival', she blinked as he set out her robe and put in the bath salts as usual. “Ah yes, I will get the towel so you can get in.” 

...Sure... 

Maybe she had just been biased, alas, because upon entering it was just like her baths at the mansion just without a comfy bath pillow and other necessities she probably didn't even need. It was kind of funny, Vishnal knocked and she allowed him in as usual to scrub her back but his mother came by, decried him a pervert, and chased him out. Yea, maybe she wouldn't have liked them sleeping together... 

Alas, she had only come by because she wanted to dress her up in traditional clothes...? Mei had been apprehensive but figured she'd already come this far. The woman was delighted, going on about how she'd always wanted a daughter to dress, just as Vishnal said. Of course, Mei was only about 5'1” so Cipriana's clothes were a little big for her but the woman fixed the skirt and blouse to fit her well. She brushed her hair and braided it much like Vishnal did at night and decorated it with a red band and flowers. Mei liked it...as much as she hated skirts, she'd always kind of liked the Bohemian style. 

The woman gushed, guiding her out, delighted to show her to her friends...Mei was surprised to find Vishnal wearing the traditional dress too, an all white kind of suit with a red sash. He regarded them idly for a second before his eyes widened. 

“Oh...uh, Miss, I...I hope mother didn't...force you...” 

“No way, I like it” she countered, doing a twirl, “How do I look?” 

He pinked a bit and smiled warmly, “Very lovely.” 

Hmm? 

Initially when they left to join the festivities, everyone stared at her weirdly. She was definitely an outsider, of course...but she was the first to sample any cuisine and earnestly watched the children put on a performance. Never did she consider herself a 'kid' person but over the past few years she'd grown rather partial to them. Clapping in tune with the dance, she had taken a moment to look off to the side. Vishnal was talking to a man that...well, seemed rather out of place too. He was older, a little odd considering the serum but she knew not everyone was down with immortality... 

She'd stood to walk over and heckle him a bit. He hadn't participated in much of anything yet, not even eating. Vishnal looked to her and smiled, gesturing her over. “Ah, Miss Mei, I would like you to meet someone.” 

Oh God. Mei smiled, folding her hands before her and doing a bow. “Hello.” 

The man stared at her weirdly... “Oh, isn't this Fuwaki's granddaughter...?” 

Eh? Who was he? “Mm, yes, his youngest” Vishnal nodded. “She decided to come with me to the festival and experience my mother's culture. Mei, I would like you to meet Regis Ellison.” 

Now why'd that name sound familiar...? He really looked like her grandfather Darshan now that she was staring at him head on, it was pretty bizarre. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Ellison-san.” 

“Ah, the pleasure's mine, I'm sure...” he drawled, watching her questionably. “So you two are staying up here...?” 

Vishnal nodded, “Mother is tickled to have a girl in the house.” 

“I see...” 

What? Why was he looking at her like that?? Weird! “I think they're serving wine. Would you like some, Ellison-san? Vishnal?” 

“Ah yes, the wine's quite good. They have been storing it for some time” Vishnal informed them. 

“Yes, I suppose that'd be quite good” the man agreed. 

Before Mei could escape to this task away from his inquisitive stares, a burst of song came from the little band and everyone started to gather, separating into couples and dancing jovially. Mei's eyes widened and Vishnal smiled. “Shall we before we get intoxicated?” 

“O-oh my God, _no_. I-I'm a terrible dancer!” 

Mei had blanched as he took her hand, “Nonsense! It is easy, I will teach you in a flash.” 

Swallowing, Vishnal bowed towards his companion, “Excuse us a moment, Mr. Ellison, I have some instructing to do.” 

The man chuckled, “Go along. I will watch.” 

Mei had agreed with him on the watching but...it was kind of old folksy square dancing so as Vishnal said it wasn't difficult to pick up and ultimately was awesome. Vishnal had smiled at her, holding her arm up as he held her hand, somewhat fast stepping in tune with her. “I apologize that I am tall.” 

She'd laughed. “That's a new one. What you really mean to say is 'you're short'. It's okay, you can wander off and pick up a taller chick if you want.” 

Vishnal smiled even more, a kind of charming expression, the bonfire casting a warm glow on him. “I wouldn't want to.” 

...EH? 

Now, after hours of dancing and drinking and singing to the best of her ability in a language she didn't know, they were sitting together in the grass. The mystery Mr. Ellison had spoken with them and ate and seemed to have thought highly of her after a while. Vishnal had seemed...pleased with this outcome. Why was he acting so strange...? 

He looked to her, a kind of entertained weariness in his eyes. “It has been nice. Usually I despise these things but you have made it nice.” 

“Have I?” she smirked, “I don't think I've done anything special. Or even tried.” 

Vishnal tilted his head at her, his face kind of shadowed by the lack of light, but murmuring softly, “You didn't have to.” 

Her eyes widened and stared at him, confused, perplexed, and he gazed back...before smiling and looking away, standing and brushing off his pants. “We have to leave in the afternoon tomorrow so I suppose we should go get some rest. Hopefully you will be alright without the bath in the kettle.” 

Snickering, shyly accepting his hand to help her up, she held his arm. They waved at people as they made their way towards Cipriana's house. Mr. Ellison had had to leave but assured Vishnal he'd be in touch...she wondered about that. About a lot of things, actually... 

She bit her lip, giggling as Vishnal was kind of swaying, brushing her hair, their probably tradition. “Uh, maybe you're a little too drunk for this, Vishnal...” 

“Drunk? Heavens no” he said, rather heavy-tongued, “Little...tipsy.” 

Mei smirked as he kind of fell on the bed, face forward. “Yea, no kidding.” 

Well, he was fast asleep, his cheeks flushed and his mouth partially agape. Figuring she was close to half his size meaning there was no way she could roll him on the floor, she shut and locked the door. Managing to turn him in the bed properly, she covered him and snuggled into bed beside him, tired and pleased. It was the most awesome escape from a situation she wanted no part in ever. Vishnal was wonderful... 

Opening her eyes, she gazed at him, his dark navy eyelashes flickering softly, his breathing leveling out. Except...what had it all meant? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Saioji Meryl clenched her stomach, hungry but queasy, as she fumbled with her keys to unlock the apartment. Woke up at seven to go in for the breakfast crowd, probably one of the most thankless meals of the day in a restaurant or diner. It was in close second to lunch which she had to work because someone hadn't wanted to show up. Half way through dinner, she'd had enough and luckily her manager let her leave. She'd say he was cool except she just worked twelve hours, consuming only a donut and a lukewarm cup of coffee. She was RAVENOUS. 

Not only that, but her fellow waitresses...they were pretty passive to her when she started. Eh, some new girl. It was tolerable...until the new girl's boyfriend came to visit. 

Skye, bless and curse him, was being particularly cute that day. He'd made her a bento and brought her coffee, promising he'd rub her feet and have a tub of warm water prepared when she got home. What did she want for dinner? He'd make her favorite. With that, new girl became enemy number one with her sexy caring boyfriend...today they'd pinned her apron to the wall as she awaited an order. It was juvenile but what bothered her was she fell for it. Meryl tugged hard and the food went flying. They cackled, delighted with themselves. Other pranks including gluing her purse into the locker or even pouring it's contents onto the floor. It made high school seem civil. 

Rubbing her throbbing brow, Meryl shook her head and turned the knob. “I'm home...” 

The smell she was struck with immediately was beyond amazing. It was downright heavenly... following the source in a daze, she found Skye composing something, tasting it gingerly. Really, she would have demanded what he was making if the overwhelming amount of food that was everywhere didn't catch her attention first. 

...Annoyed, she leered, “You went and worked for your dad all day, didn't you?” 

Skye glanced back at her, still sipping the soup from a ladle, “Not _all_ day. Just during his busy hours.” 

It bothered her to no end when he did that. Skye got as few days off as she did and that he'd spend them working to get some pocket change so they could have proper meals? “Why can't you just...RELAX?” 

He laughed, setting the ladle down and walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Stop fretting, Gogo-chi. I got up a little after you left and went to visit Uncle Chihaya--” 

“Oh my God, you worked there TOO.” 

Skye smirked, “He just needed me for an hour and he sent me home with cake so it worked out. But then I went to Tenshiya and worked maybe until three. Then I went to Mineral, got some stuff from the farmer's market, hit the regular store, and voila: we have dinner!” 

Meryl groaned, pushing her face into his chest... “One day it won't be like this, right?” 

He kissed the top of her head sweetly, “If it is, I'll still do everything in my power to help us get by.” 

She sighed faintly as he pulled away with a grin, “Cheer up! I am beaming with energy, I swear. AND I got us some liquor.” 

Regaining her smirk, Meryl shook her head, noting the bottles of schnapps and gin on the table. “Don't you think we should, uh, save money too?” 

Skye nodded, “Absolutely! I put half my earning into the account, promise.” 

“I trust you” she smiled, pouring some pineapple juice and schnapps into one of the the glasses Steiner had given them. 

Skye returned to his cooking, stirring absently. “So how was work today?” 

Prepared to answer him while enjoying a drink, lifting the glass to her nose was...ghastly? The smell of liquor made her actually wretch. Covering her mouth, fighting down the queasiness, Meryl quickly set the glass down. Skye had looked to her to respond but was startled. “Woah, hey, are you okay?” 

Rapidly nodding, she handed him the glass as he came over. He sniffed it and took a little sip. “...Seems okay to me.” 

“I guess that's just my body telling me not to drink on an empty stomach” Meryl waved a hand. 

Skye's eyes narrowed a bit, setting the glass down, “You didn't get to eat anything today, did you? Do I have to come and inform that guy you're not a slave?” 

Meryl grimaced and shook her head, still a little nauseous. “No, no, sweetie. I just haven't eaten since lunch...and whatever you're making smells absolutely delicious. I'm going to go get in the shower and try to wash off diner smell...” 

Skye scoffed, “You smell fine...but dinner should be ready when you're done.” 

Nodding, she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek before rushing off to the bathroom and silently puking. Ugh, maybe she just wasn't used to alcohol anymore. It was a treat that they had so rarely... 

Taking a moment to clean after emptying her stomach of what little had been there, she entered their tiny shower and felt rejuvenated. No...no, it wouldn't always be like this. Or...it shouldn't be. Right now everything was okay, right? Sure, usually dinner was comprised of ramen and little containers of natto but that was just for now. Things would get better...one day. 

Pulling on her dark gray baggy pair of sweatpants and a fitted black tank, she yawned sleepily as she returned to the large room that contained everything. Meryl smiled some, noticing Skye was wearing generally the same thing, his hair pulled away from his face as he dipped everything out to serve. Hayato and Iori teased that they'd become that couple, the ones that dressed all matchy. Skye joked that she just ripped off his style. Probably. It was surprisingly cozy... 

Skye was setting things on their small table when he slowly paused, staring at her as she sat, prepared to devour everything on sight. “Baby, did you throw up? You're pale.” 

Ugh, Mister Notice Everything. “Just a little, Skye. Don't get freaked. Besides, it was just dry heaving. I'm starving.” 

He pursed his lips but sighed, finishing up his task before sitting across from her. “I hope it's not too heavy.” 

“No way, this broth is perfect” she insisted, eating ravenously. 

Skye smiled some and they ate, chattering about little things as they emptied the table of actually good food. Her boyfriend groaned contently, rubbing his belly. “I SO miss that.” 

“Me too” she agreed drearily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. 

The giant fellow stood, gathering the plates to wash. Meryl wasn't having it though. “No way! You went and worked on your day off then came home to make dinner? Let me do something.” 

“Forget about it, Gogo” he snorted, trying to bump her away with his hip as he dropped the dishes in the sink, “You legitimately worked all day, ate nothing, and come home hurling. I'll do the dishes.” 

He yelped as she pinched his thigh, giving him a look. “Let me put them in the dishwasher then.” 

“Fine...” 

It was an easy task with the two of them. She cooed as Skye yawned widely but pouted like a petulant child that he wasn't sleepy and wanted to stay up and watch a movie. Convincing him that he had the whole day to stay home and watch a movie but didn't, she coaxed him to bed. Meryl snickered as he went out like a light, breathing paced and soft. Skye teased that their cuddling days were over, they were an old married couple now when she woke up about a mile away from him while he was facing away or on his stomach on the edge of the bed. Nevertheless, Meryl thought as she yawned to herself, curling into his chest, it was nice to go to sleep with his warmth. 

And pickles. 

...Pickles? 

It was a bizarre feeling...it was like a taste bud on her tongue had a secret meeting with the others and came to the consensus that they all wanted a pickle. Or pickles. Opening her eyes, she squinted at the neon lights of her alarm clock. 3:15... she was not getting up and going to buy _pickles_. 

'The hell you aren't, bitch', her mind protested in partnership with her cravings. It was driving her crazy, just thinking about that taste then it was keeping her awake and... 

Groaning, she sat up carefully. Skye must've felt snuggly tonight, he'd wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Kissing his forehead, she shook his shoulder a bit. Thankfully Skye didn't go hissy fit insane like he used to being abruptly torn from his slumber. He just kind of stared emptily now... 

His green eyes opened partially, one more than the other, staring up at her drearily. Stroking his hair to keep him soothed nonetheless, she murmured, “Hey, I'm going to run to the convenience store on the corner really fast, okay? I'll be back in a minute.” 

Skye squinted at her before turning over, reaching and struggling to find his clock in delirium, turning it to face him more. She stood to find her flip flops and a hoodie when he grunted, slurring drowsily, “Mer'l, i's almost four in the mornin'. Wha' can' wait until we get up...?” 

“I'm just going to get something from the store, baby. Go back to sleep” she insisted, zipping up her hoodie midway and holding her flip flops. 

He stared at her blankly for a long few moments before remarking: “Why?” 

“I can't sleep and I...kind of want...pickles for some reason.” 

“... _Pickles_?” 

Meryl grimaced, her would-be husband sitting up on his elbows, glowering a bit. “Mer'l, i's too late for a pickle run. Can't it wait?” 

“It's JUST down the street, Skye.” 

“We don' 'xactly live in a metropolis, baby. Come back to bed.” 

Pouting, she shook her head, “I'll be right back.” 

“MERYL.” 

She didn't want it to turn into a fight. She was probably hungry after being starved today and her body had particular things it had wanted, that's all! 

Of course, Skye had calmed quite a bit in his 'old age' and stumbled out of bed to walk with her to the all-night market on the corner. He sluggishly followed her, his hands in his pockets as his head rolled around, almost falling asleep on his feet. It was a WHOLE block away, she could have made it! He was just overprotective. 

She smiled as she stood before the limited selection of pickles, Skye standing behind her, resting his chin on top of her head. But then, she'd learned one could never be TOO cautious. Kissing his chin, going for the dill spears, she murmured to him gently. “I'm going to get some juice then I'll be ready.” 

He just nodded, shuffling around, looking absently at things...he randomly picked up a pack of gum. Oh yea, he...might want something. Biting her lip, she got two cheap cans of juice and scurried after him to the checkout. The girl there glowered at them, a guy standing behind her, watching them as if they were intriguing. Meryl tried to smile, pretty tired herself now, as Skye slid his card through the reader, rather clumsily typing in his pin before yawning. 

“Anywhere else we need to go on our twilight journey, milady?” he questioned rather dryly. 

Meryl pouted, elbowing him. “No, that's it...” 

“Good...” he yawned again, cracking open the can of juice and taking a long sip. 

“I'm sorry, I know you're as tired as I am...it's just kind of a weird feeling. I never get like this” Meryl murmured quietly as they ambled up the fairly empty streets side by side. 

Skye nodded, hugging her shoulder, “It's fine, Gogo-chi.” 

Resting her cheek against his side as they rode the shaky old elevator up to their fifth floor apartment, she sighed as Skye went directly back to bed, falling flat on his face. Stop being such a bother, Meryl. 

Sitting up, cracking open the jar, she indulged in...four of them. That was a lot for her, usually one tied her over for months. Weird, she snickered, closing the lid once her protesting taste buds were satisfied and standing to go wash her hands and brush her teeth again...and got kind of nauseous again. Maybe juice and pickles weren't the best mixture. 

Able to fight down her nausea, she crawled back into bed, this time embracing Skye from behind and resting her cheek against his back. He murmured something before turning over, the bed creaking a little as he snuggled her again. It kind of made her feel better, she thought, feeling a general sense of malaise. Pickles, huh...? 

Weird... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When Mei returned from the mountains, Fuwaki Darshan was there to meet her. 

Her grandfather was a bit of an enigma to her. Grammy and papa, her dad's parents, she saw pretty frequently nowadays but Darshan? Maybe about ten times in her entire life. He was an unapproachable man and had only one thing on his mind: the bottom line. It's probably how he raised such a heartless daughter who couldn't care less about anyone's general well-being as long as there was a deal involved. 

Fuwaki Ceffiena glared daggers at her as Darshan stood, drinking a glass of Merlot. Really, he reminded her of a vampire...funny how she thought Mr. Ellison looked like him. 

“Ah...Mei?” 

No, of course you wouldn't know her name. Bowing, Vishnal behind her doing the same, she murmured, “Hello, grandfather.” 

Ceffiena stood, putting on one of her fake smiles. “ _Darling_ , father has told me that you've had a run in with one of his desired partners. He's been very unaccommodating.” 

“Until earlier today, that is” Darshan remarked, glancing at her, “He was...delighted to have met my grandchild at one of the regional festivities he likes to attend. He was quite taken with you and Eminescu. Ellison would like to have you both to dinner and he may...consider aligning himself with the Fuwaki Company.” 

...EH? It kind of...hit her. She glanced over her shoulder at Vishnal who just blinked rather innocently. He set that up...? “Well, I would be fine with it. Miss Mei?” 

Mei frowned. Well, that was clever...her mother could bitch all she wanted but she was able to get Darshan the deal he wanted. Forget Dick van... 

“...On one condition” Mei smiled. 

Darshan appeared startled and Ceffiena gritted her teeth. “Mei, you should do this for your grandfather as an HONOR.” 

Eff that. They took everything, she wanted something. Darshan crossed his arms, “I'll hear it.” 

“I never want to see Louis van Clark again.” 

“ _MEI--_ ” 

Darshan glowered some at her before smiling tightly, definitely somehow he passed to her mother. “Van Clark is rather smitten with you, Mei. It'd be...detrimental to end such a relationship.” 

Her eyes narrowed. Figured. Turning around, starting to head to her bedroom, she sighed airily,“Well, I guess you're SOL. Come on, Vishnal. I would like some tea.” 

Her ward nodded, bowing respectfully and starting to follow her. Darshan grunted, “...If it were... _less_ of a requirement to keep his company? Perhaps dinner arrangements every few weeks and special events?” 

Mei sulked. That wasn't going to make her happy...but then, they were having dinner 'dates' every other day now. If they cut it down to that few, he should get fed up and want to move on. “Very well. We'll meet with Mr. Ellison at your convenience then.” 

“Oh, splendid” Darshan said, now sounding renewed, “He desires to have dinner tomorrow at seven.” 

Ceffiena's jaw was ticking and it was apparently difficult to keep her 'happy' expression. “Absolutely. Do you wish me to make dinner arrangements, father?” 

“I'll have my Eminescu do it. I will send the information and I expect both of you there promptly.” 

Mei nodded, Vishnal bowing, and the man left without much more than that. AWESOME. Ceffiena glared hell at her. “You blatantly disobey my orders then go against not only me but your grandfather?” 

“Sure” Mei said shortly, turning away “And I got a business deal for him.” 

“You do this again, Mei, and things will be quite intolerable for you.” 

Oh, a threat? And an irrelevant one at that. Glaring over her shoulder, Mei grunted, “Oh? It's not already?” 

Ceffiena's eyes widened and Mei took Vishnal's arm. “Come along, Vishnal.” 

“Ah, yes...I'll make your tea, Miss.” 

She nodded, having to keep from skipping up to her room. Ah! This _was_ awesome! Dropping onto her bed, relieved and ecstatic, she smiled brightly when Vishnal came in. He didn't schmooze with the elite, that just wasn't him, so no wonder it was so odd to her he was talking to that guy. BUT he knew that Ellison wasn't falling for Darshan's tricks somehow? Whatever, it was perfect. 

However, her smile dropping, he didn't look so pleased. He set the tea on the table near the broad window, an unreadable expression on his face. Mei stood, walking over. “Hey, what's wrong?” 

“Mm? Oh, nothing Miss” he smiled, probably just to relieve her. 

It didn't work. “Don't give me that. What's the matter?” 

Hesitating as he poured the scarlet colored tea into a cup, he cleared his throat, “Your mother was not so pleased and threatened my position if it should ever occur again.”   
  


Mei's heart jolted. WHAT? “Sh-she can't do that!” 

“Well, certainly she can, Miss. She is the one that employed me, after all” he informed gently. “But I am not going to get worked up about such matters. The outcome was miraculous.” 

Not happy at all now, she huffed, standing to pace. “Y-you should be worried! It'd be hell if you aren't here! I'd...I'd take Clark before you were forced to leave, sheesh...don't do reckless things just for me.” 

Vishnal smiled normally, shaking his head, “I assured you, Miss Mei, that I would protect you. I can see as clear as day that Clark is not a desired by you, riches or not. I had wished for you not to be in his presence anymore but small miracles are acceptable.” 

Biting her lip, taking a sip from the tea before setting it down. “My sister...her name's Meryl. She had this obsessive boyfriend, his name was Skye. He was out to overly protect her too and she always yelled at him about it. I don't know how much I like it either.” 

Vishnal tapped his cheek before gazing at her with that weird warm expression. She almost never got warmth aside from her papa or his parents. May and Yue had closed up, her mother wouldn't even know what kindness was, and Meryl was just...gone. But like words her sister used to explain how she tolerated Skye wanting to be her hero, Vishnal assured kindly, “I'm sure it may have seemed like protectiveness, Miss. But if he was anything like me, he only wanted to be there to step in when it was required. I am your ward and as long as I am allowed, I will stay beside you.” 

Mei swallowed that...it wasn't like Sierra _had_ to cheat on her. Mei would have been fine with that crazy store scheme of hers. Sierra had...been beside her for the wrong reasons, just like everyone else after her. But take all these things Ceffiena did away and what was Vishnal's purpose? Except...being just about her only friend ever. 

Quickly before she lost her nerve, she scurried to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He froze on contact and as she pulled away found his face was on fire. Almost cautiously raising his hand to his cheek, he pressed his fingertips against it before gaping wordlessly for a moment. “T-that-” 

“Thank you” she smiled, blushing some, “Really, I don't know where I'd be without you.” 

Turning redder, he stammered, “W-well, i-it is ma-my duty, of-of course. Th-there is no reason Miss woul-would have to tha-thank me in such a way.” 

“You're just modest” she sighed, yawning into her hand. “You have to be tired though, you drove all this way. Go get some rest. If you don't mind, when dinner's prepared, I'll take it in here.” 

“Of...of course” he murmured softly. “Yes, I...I think I may lay down for a little bit.” 

Mei play-pouted, shoving his chest, joking, “What? My affection is that sickening?” 

He softly took her fingertips into his hand, shocking her, and pressed his lips against them, closing his eyes. “Not...in the slightest, Miss Mei.” 

She went blank as he smiled, releasing her, and clearing his throat, “Would you like me to tuck you in?” 

“U-uh, no, that's okay.” 

“Very well. Sweet dreams, Miss.” 

“You...you too...” 

He turned and left, closing the door softly behind him as she stood there, dazed and confused, for the longest moment. 

...EH? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oi, I don't pay you to puke.” 

Saioji Meryl glared daggers at her boss, just a tub of grease in her eyes after all this time. He had the nerve to stand at the door of the bathroom after her fifth time vomiting and greet her with that piece of news. Fine, she could see being aggravated if she'd come in acting like everything was peaches and cream but she informed him yesterday that she was sick. 'Whoop-de-doo' was her sympathetic response and her judgment was to be on time the next day. Meryl had demanded why he would allow her to work? She could be contaminating the customers. But that was just the piece of work he was. 

“Maybe if you let me go to the doctor it wouldn't be a problem” she gritted out as calmly as she could. 

“I don't pay you for that either!” 

No kidding. If she went to the doctor she'd have to dig up cash out of savings to do so. But it'd been going on for weeks. She could barely hold anything down except Skye's food usually. That was the only reason her gentle giant didn't suspect much, it was only when she came here smelling grime and oil that her stomach turned. 

“Whatever. Just let me out on time and I'll got to the doctor to resolve it” Meryl suggested, hoping that sounded good. She was off at six so she could get to a clinic... 

But tub of lard scoffed, “No way. Mila ain't coming in today.” 

“Don't _assume_ I'll work for her! Get another waitress! I've covered Mila's shifts at least four times this week!” 

“You CAN get laid off.” 

How much would gas cost commuting to Tenshiya everyday? Four hours...she could clean up on tips but knowing her father-in-law, he'd secretly just coat her pockets. Ugh. There had to be other places in town too...or...maybe she could just seriously dedicate herself to finding that therapist job. It was just so hard... 

Grimacing as the tell-tale queasiness hit her stomach, she covered her mouth. The manager cocked a brow at her and remarked rather snarkily, “You pregnant?” 

WHAT? “I am _not_ pregnant.” 

“Good, all that maternity leave s—t is for the birds. Get back to work.” 

...Skye's family _could_ kill him and make it look like an accident, couldn't they? Annoyed, she wandered back to the front just in time to see her coworkers spike her water with lemon which weirdly upset her stomach more than it should have. It was really being uncooperative as of late. Pregnant. Bastard. 

Except, Meryl frowned thoughtfully as she picked up a tray and navigated between the booths, she was still having those weird cravings. Last night was bad because she woke Skye to ask where she could find some shrimp bisque at two in the morning. He'd just stared at her before getting up without the least provocation and wandering out of the room. She couldn't blame him as he probably went to sleep on the couch so he wouldn't get wrestled into 'hunt-down-Meryl's-craving-of-the-super-early-in-the-morning'. Alas, her boyfriend wandered back in with a steaming bowl of the creamy broth, mumbling that they had some shrimp left from a dinner a few days back and had actually just made the soup for her. She felt so bad but it was SO good. But cravings was...a sign of pregnancy? As was vomiting...and she had to pee _a lot_. Those... 

Those were all present when she was pregnant with Brody's babies... 

Fairly alarmed now, she tried to reassure herself. Skye and her did not skimp on condoms, only the best because they just weren't in the place for a baby right now. No, that couldn't be it. She'd just stop by the pharmacy and pick up a test or two to confirm it. Ruling out options was fine right now since she wasn't able to go to the doctor. 

Five hours after she was supposed to be done, she wandered out into the night to the closest drugstore. Meryl sighed gravely, looking over the wide selection of tests. This was a waste of time, right? Maybe she'd just get one...but then, two would verify. Picking a premium priced one then a moderate, she took it to the register. The woman there blinked at her knowingly and Meryl could have groaned. Yea, she was wasting her time and it was embarrassing... 

Putting it into her purse, knowing Skye would freak the hell out seeing pregnancy tests, she traveled to their apartment, grabbing a craving food to hopefully avoid bugging the poor guy so much. Nachos were delicious. 

Meryl jumped as Skye opened the door before she could get the key in, appearing very annoyed. “I really have to go kill a bitch, huh?” 

“Mila called out” she shook her head, pressing her face into his chest, honestly rather exhausted. 

He grunted his dissatisfaction, wrapping his arms around her waist and closing the door behind her. Kissing the top of her head, he muttered, “She needs to be fired then. How do you keep your job and bail on ten shifts a month?” 

“I don't know...” 

Skye set her at the table, ranting about how he could totally find her a less strenuous job as he warmed up her plate from a dinner he probably finished hours ago. Him getting her a job just seemed like the things they rejected from their parents though. He couldn't be her go-to for getting another job...besides this was just until she got her act together. Just when would she have the time? The job she had was reason enough to quit and search but without it she'd be entirely dependent on Skye. Mistreatment wasn't enough to leave... 

“Oh yea, another reason I'm cranky” he sighed, setting a plate before her and getting himself some ice-cream. “Did you see the news report today?” 

“Nope.” She was too busy throwing up to sit around and gaze at the television during slow times. 

Skye sat across from her, dipping his spoon into the bowl, shaking his head. “The condoms we use had some major recall. They said that one batch that went out was defective and I checked our box and it matched that serial. F—king _pissed_.” 

... _What_? Meryl paused, gaping, having started to put some of the noodles in her mouth. “...W-what?” 

“They don't do what condoms are supposed to, that's all I know” Skye remarked, dismayed, “I guess we're lucky, huh? I threw them out and got another brand so it should be all good.” 

...No it wasn't! Her appetite shot, she set down the chop sticks and smiled, pretending to be calm. “Yea, that's...lame, oh my God. Uh, actually, I'm going to change before I eat, baby.” 

Skye frowned, his brows creasing at her. “Okay...” 

Having to keep herself from running towards her bathroom, she picked up her purse and quickly did the test. It'd been...years. Setting it down, anxiously changing into chill clothes, she awaited the minute result... 

Okay, moderate price one had to be cheap and wrong, it said positive. 

Heart pulsing madly she ripped the second expensive box apart. Oh no, oh no, oh no. 

A minute later, she was pregnant. 

Staring at both tests, bewildered and confused, she quickly threw them away, tying up the bag to dispose of the evidence. She quickly ran them to the dumpster, getting questioned by Skye who seemed quite puzzled with the way she was acting. Meryl just smiled and told him she wasn't hungry. She just wanted to cuddle... 

“Are you okay?” he frowned as he pulled her into his lap on their couch, rubbing her back, “You've been acting really funny lately, baby. You know you can tell me if something's wrong.” 

They _just_ made rent last month, _just_ barely. Skye had to go work an extra job just so they wouldn't have to eat ramen they got for five packs of for a coin because that's all they could afford. She worked from sun up to way sun down and he did too. A _baby_? They couldn't afford a _baby_. 

...What...what would she have to do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“M-Miss Mei, that is...” 

Mei glowered back at Vishnal as she stood at the pool, preparing to get a swim in to get her mind off of things. What things? Well, the dinner she and Vishnal had with Mr. Ellison was very nice despite how sheepish they were around each other at present. It was only made more awkward because he thought they'd make a charming little couple. How...? 

...Vishnal, first and foremost, never seemed that interested in her. For the most part, she wasn't sure she was either. Of course she thought he was pretty and all and enjoyed his company. He was...her comfort? That didn't necessarily have to mean anything though. Except...she supposed it could. Once again seemed like the start of Meryl and Skye. 

What solidified it for her was that he didn't seem to be envious of van Clark whom she had seen every other day this week because her family was apparently lying scum. But that was fine. She called Mr. Ellison and told him not to sign any contract with Darshan because he was not trustworthy and would bend and shape their deal to his whim. Darshan called, furious, but all's fair in dealing with assholes. 

In turn, Ceffiena got laid out for having such a disrespectful child and van Clark was her 'punishment'. Vishnal was appalled. She supposed he should be, the plan was flawless and agreements were made then blatantly destroyed. He'd come into her room even though they'd had their 'shy time' of not talking and sat on her bed next to her. Her caring ward suggested she leave. It wasn't right at all that she be put through this, not in the least. “You are not their...doll.” 

Meryl again... “I know” she murmured sadly. “I should, right? I don't know what's keeping me here, honest. Maybe because I was stupid enough to come back in the first place.” 

“Self-punishment is not necessary, Miss. For your happiness, it does not need to be this way.” 

Swallowing that, Mei had looked to him wearily. “And...you?” 

Vishnal seemed surprised before smiling as always, “I would certainly miss you quite a bit. I suppose I would be fired though so perhaps we could maintain our friendship.” 

FIRED? “Why would you be fired?” 

“Well, I was hired as your steward and for me to allow you to get away...I am sure it'd be a breaking point for your mother.” 

“...I'm sure. But you can't be fired...your father...” 

He chuckled softly, “I would find another way, Miss. Do not concern yourself with me. Truly I hate seeing you in this position and I only desire your happiness.” 

...Okay, fine, maybe there was _some_ affection. Alas, she caught him staring at tall striking women with a sense of elegance and style. She had struck out already in those domains so therefore...no. Mr. Ellison had just...imagined it. 

Sighing, pinning her hair up with Vishnal's assistance, she murmured, “Sorry, Vishnal, I got distracted. You were saying?” 

“Just...this bathing suit, it is...very...” he drawled off, flustering. 

Mei pursed her lips, propping her hands on her hip. She hated bikinis but she loved this color, kind of a red purple, as well as the cut, the bandeau style that had somehow done wonders for her usually flat cleavage along with the string bikini. “I think it's awesome!” 

“Well, it is...it is...nice, but...” 

His slightly questionable sentence was interrupted by the other women in the pool whispering in gaggles. Mei looked to where they were and her eyes widened a bit. Ah, an attractive man. Thin waist, chiseled chest, developed arms, and wearing basically a speedo. Whoever he was, he had a gorgeous face and his hair was so flowy... 

Grimacing, shaking her head from getting so mesmerized, she turned back to Vishnal. “You were--” 

...He was giving her the _oddest_ look she'd ever seen on his face. It was a combination of perplexity, gawking, and...something else she couldn't recognize. Brows furrowing, she drawled, “Something wrong...?” 

“No...” he started after a moment before pausing. “I have just...not seen Miss Mei...look towards a man, I suppose.” 

“Well he was pretty sexy...” Mei frowned, confused. Why was that weird? He looked at chicks all the time. 

However, his expression got even more confused than prior as if this sentence had just confounded his issues more. “I...I apologize, Miss Mei, if this is...forward. However, I...was under the impression you were not...interested in men.” 

... _Ohhh_. Scratching her cheek, she rolled her eyes upward. “Well uh...I think I have a preference for women but I'm not biased to men. I'm actually bisexual...” 

Vishnal's purple eyes were wide, staring at her blankly as if it took him a second to digest what she just told him. She supposed after eight years that was a very shocking thing to learn but... 

“...I...I see.” 

...eh? New look for Vishnal number two: _actual_ irritation? Stuffing his hands into the pocket of his uniform, he looked back over his shoulder as if to hide the disdain on his face. What, was his lesbian ideal over? “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing. I may go get some Starbucks and sit outside.” 

Starbucks was his depressed drink! “What's WRONG?” 

“Nothing, Miss” he said flatly before wandering out. 

What the hell just happened? Gawking after her usually jovial butler, she turned back around and seethed. Ooh, he was going to get it when she saw him again. 

“Mei!” 

Mei turned and smiled when one of her few other friends appeared, a pink haired vivacious girl named Pia. They were actually classmates when she was studying marine biology and she often asked Mei to join her on her scuba missions. Mei would love to but...well, those required a lot of time and traveling thus Ceffiena would find a way to make her life more hell. 

“Hi, Pia” Mei greeted, “You here for a swim?” 

“Absolutely! I haven't been to the pool in ages, I've been off on this island for days and days. The water source is terrible there, I tell you” she sighed, starting to take off her dress. 

Mei frowned, “That's too bad...you guys can do something about it, right?” 

“Of course! Leia and are planning clean ups now. It'd be great though if I had my other awesome swimmer too though” Pia hinted heavily. 

Mei laughed, shrugging, “I'm getting to the point where I just might take you up on that, Pi. My mother's a psycho and my 'ward' just got snippy with me.” 

Pia appeared surprised, wearing a pretty shiny blue bikini. “Vishnal? He's so sweet! Did you upset him?” 

“I dunno...” Mei groaned, sinking on the edge to dip her feet first, Pia going head first in. “I told him I'm bi after I was kind of ogling this guy that wandered through here. It seemed to surprise him. I guess he thought I was just into girls...” 

Pia rested her elbows on the edge beside her, frowning thoughtfully, “He was upset, it seemed?” 

“Yea...” she sighed. 

“Maybe he was jealous.” 

Mei scowled, puzzled. “Jealous?” 

“Mm hmm. It's not too far fetched. I mean, a guy stays with you for eight years, he's bound to get some feelings.” 

Mei gaped softly before flustering, “N-no way. Why would he get jealous now anyway? He hasn't been jealous that I've gone on dates with people before.” 

Pia floated on her back, gazing upward thoughtfully before blinking, “Well, you hate that van Clark guy, right?” 

“Oh definitely.” 

“Maybe he wasn't jealous because he knew you weren't attracted to men? And he was able to tell himself there was no use liking you like that since you couldn't be into him as well. But now you just showed interest in a guy so he has reason to worry.” 

Mei was stunned. Was...was that why...? “He does...passively flirt with me, I guess.” 

Pia smiled, “He probably thought that that was all he could get away with. It's not a bad thing, Mei, he really is a nice guy.” 

Watching her companion slip under the water gracefully, she gazed towards the exit he made in an apparent fit of envy... _nooo_. Not...not Vishnal. That...that couldn't be. He knew that regardless that was still trouble. 

But then...she irritably noticed him check out women too. Why would she notice something like that? What was she thinking? It was Vishnal! 

…Great, Meryl. Way to be disowned when she needed your advice. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The formula she would get cost ten pieces. That was fifty packs of ramen for her and Skye. Fifty divided by three meals a day would mean two weeks. They got their checks every two weeks. 

Diapers though. And the wipes? 36 to 40 diapers in a pack. Too hard to range how many diapers it'd go through in a day but going on at least five that would just barely last a week and cost ten pieces along with seven pieces for the wipes. 27 pieces for the baby. 

They had to work so daycare, that could be at least 300 to 400 a month. 327 to 427 dollars for a baby. Not to mention all the things it would need with a bed and a car seat and... 

Meryl bit her lip, smiling anxiously at a customer as she delivered their hamburger. There was no way they could have this baby right now. 

She didn't get a wink of sleep last night. The nacho craving didn't even cross her mind. Skye slept like, well, a baby because he didn't know. Why didn't she tell him? 

...Because...they couldn't have this baby right now. 

Wandering wearily back to the counter to collect another order, Meryl trembled. He didn't have to know she was pregnant with his child. There would...would be better opportunities once they could get their act together. If he heard about it now, he'd feel obligated to support them, to work harder when he already worked hard enough. It...it wasn't the only baby of hers that had to go through this. 

Those were Brody's creations. She should have hated them. She should have been glad to see anything from his seed gone. But...she wasn't. She didn't even see them as Brody's, they were _hers_. They'd be what, ten and eleven? They could have been his spitting images but they were her babies... 

Delivering the platter quickly so she could escape to the back to throw up, Meryl sobbed silently. But _this_ baby? This was hers _and_ Skye's. Would it look like him? Her? Would it be a little boy or a little girl? It didn't matter but it did. It didn't matter because she couldn't keep it, because she couldn't begin to afford the life it deserved. 

It did because it was _their_ baby. 

Great, she hovered through the day lost in thought. It was already six. She should go and...set the appointment. To think now she was the one to go and set the day... 

Grabbing her things out of her locker, disheartened, she jumped a little as she turned around, startled to find a few of the waitresses behind her. She shouldn't have to put up with them, not because she had a man that loved her... 

God, what if he found out somehow? How would he feel? But he had to understand they were in no position to...to support this baby. Not where they were now. 

Mila, more missing in action than waitress, glanced at her absently. “Hey, my boyfriend has a show tonight. I need to be there so take my shift, will ya'?” 

“Sorry...I'm busy tonight” Meryl shook her head, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

Mila was gorgeous thus was why she had the owner wrapped around her little finger. When Skye came in she blatantly hit on him but he didn't give a damn thus another reason Meryl was targeted. Jealousy was an ugly thing. But it didn't matter, she had bigger things on her mind. 

“Don't be such a bitch! Just take my hours” Mila scowled. 

Meryl glared, “There are PLENTY of other waitresses that could use hours, why do you pick on _me_?” 

“You're just pretending to be busy because you want to go home to your boyfriend!” 

“I'm sorry, aren't you asking for off to see _yours_? What's the difference?” 

Mila hissed, grabbing Meryl's shoulder and spinning her around as she started to exit out the back door. “Take. The. F—king. Shift.” 

“Swallow-a-dick” Meryl spat back in the same tone. 

Turning around, taking out her phone to key in clinics in the area, her mind hit a blank when she was suddenly shoved down the five stairs leading to the back parking lot. 

It was a black and white moment, her body was in such a state of shock she almost froze. Almost. Almost because the first thought in her head? It was...protect... your stomach. This fall...this fall could kill your baby... 

Just...like you were prepared to do because you'd rather face this bulls--t everyday than actually devote yourself to getting a job to give your baby the life it should have. Not only the baby, but Skye. Skye worked practically three jobs to keep you happy and what had you done except wallow in this environment with no future? When had you stopped being a fighter? 

...You...could have run off with your baby back then and fought tooth and nail for it. Why...was this any different? 

Cradling her stomach hard, praying internally and getting a single roll in, she grabbed onto the railing to extend herself instead of taking the full brunt of the fall. Her heart was in her throat and she was out of breath, shuddering, pressing her hand to her still flat stomach and whispering that she was sorry. Still holding her phone, she pressed redial. 

“Hey baby, can I call you back? I got a meeting in a couple minutes” Skye said immediately. 

Shaken, Meryl murmured, “I...I can but...but it's important.” 

She heard talking in the background, most likely his coworkers. But it got quieter, Skye replying with a certain amount of alarm, “Are you okay? You sound out of breath, what's going on?” 

“It's nothing...” she whispered calmly, “I...I have something to tell you. Are you sitting down?” 

“Baby...the last big thing you laid on me sent me into a spiraling depression--” 

Meryl scoffed softly, “Nothing like that, you baka...” 

“Okay, I'm sitting. What's up?” 

Swallowing, closing her eyes, she breathed out softly, “I'm pregnant.” 

She was met by silence for a few moments. She wondered if the same things she thought were going through his head. Why? How could they afford a baby? Why right now? Why didn't she get rid of it? 

“What?” 

“I'm pregnant. I guess we weren't 'lucky'.” 

“...B-baby, you mean, right...right _now_ you're...?” 

Meryl nodded though it wasn't on video. “I have your baby. I don't know how far along I am but...I wasn't...I wasn't going to tell you. I was worried because we barely have enough for ourselves. It'll be...it'll be hard to take on a baby but I...Skye, I want it. Please...” 

She expected him to balk, to demand if she was crazy. Why would she want a baby? They could barely afford _nachos_ let alone milk and diapers and cribs and cradles. She'd tell him they'd make it. 

However, Skye exclaimed, “Well of course you do! Meryl...oh my God, how long have you known? You should have told me immediately! Our...our baby...” 

She smiled because he sounded excited... “You are off, right? I don't want you on your feet. Please get home as soon as possible and rest, okay? I'll...I'll bring you pickles. Oh damn, you've...you've been acting pregnant too, how have I missed it?” 

“Skye...I'm worried” she rasped softly. 

“Don't” he said faintly, moving back towards the noise. “We've...gotten pretty sedentary lately. I...I think I've gotten too settled too. The...the baby, our baby, it's just...just what I needed. Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck, sweetie...I love you.” 

“I love you too, Gogo-chi. Ah, wait, you want me to send Iori or Hayato to get you?” 

Meryl stood, wobbly, ignoring this place, these people out to hurt her, because she needed to move on. Skye was right...the baby...the baby was just the push they needed. “No, I'll make it. And let's keep it a secret from our families for a bit, okay?” 

“Alright” he agreed readily. “Relax...we'll be okay. All three of us.” 

She smiled again, relieved, happy. “We will.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...This needed to be settled now! 

Gritting her teeth, annoyed because it was four am three weeks later and her and Vishnal barely said two words to each other. Oh, maybe because he was training that sprite green haired maid that flirted with him at every turn but that just sounded like jealousy, right? Who cares if she was into men too?! He had no right to be jealous! 

Groaning, Mei dialed in Vishnal's number to summon him. She got his mumbled response since he was, naturally, sleeping quite well. Or so it might have seemed. As of late he had deep sacks underneath his eyes and seemed bothered for one reason or another. 

Tugging the ruffly lace around the chest of the nightgown her mother bought her to wear for 'van Clark'. It was actually cuter than she'd have imagined, it didn't really seem as 'erotic' as Mei would have assumed. 

“Muss Meh?” 

Mei jumped, startled, to find Vishnal shuffling in sleepily, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. He was wearing the same sleepwear he had in the mountains, kind of disheveled most likely from tossing and turning. Grunting, she climbed to her feet and stalked up to him. “We need to talk?” 

“Now...? I was just able to get to sleep...” 

Leering, she grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down a bit to her height. “Look, MISTER, I want some answers and I want them NOW. Why have you been so mean to me lately?” 

“This is cute...” he said rather deliriously, ignoring her demand and plucking the strap of her night gown. “Super sexy...” 

Mei had to gawk because that was _way_ forward for Vishnal. To apparently shock her more, he dropped his chin on top of her head, grumbling, “Was he really that attractive? I mean, you were breaking your neck to look at some guy in a speedo...” 

“So you WERE jealous.” 

“Hell yea I was jealous” he mumbled, “You never notice me. We have had this conversation.” 

Mei flustered, confused by his rather pointed confession...? “No we haven't!” 

“Sure we have...” he drawled, pulling away and astoundingly resting on her bed, stretched out. “So...what now?” 

“WHAT?” 

“Usually you are more forward...” 

Mei stared at him, her mind pretty blown. Wait a second, he...did he think he was asleep? And what the hell was he dreaming about?! “What am I usually...forward about?” 

Vishnal tilted his head at her before smiling sleepily and...sultry, reaching out and grasping her wrist. Mei yelped as he pulled her back and then turned her under him. Oh, she was forward about THAT in his dreams, huh?! “Vishnal, snap the hell out of it! You seriously can't tell me you'd want to have sex with me!” 

He seemed perplexed. “Why would I not...?” 

Mei's breath caught as his soft lips pressed against her jaw, his tongue flicking playfully. Okay, wait, maybe she was hallucinating... 

Grasping his shoulders, she flushed, irritated. “Vishnal!” 

She gasped hard when his daring fingers grasped her nipples gently. That was...slightly crazy, was he really this...dominant? Mei trembled as he leaned in, nuzzling her nose, kissing her cheek tenderly before lightly caressing her lips with his. 

...EH? What was this?! She was supposed to be setting him straight...how'd this turn into... _this_? Unable to help rasping as he stroked her thigh with one hand, he slipped the straps of her gown down with the other. E-eh, no, he couldn't...see her... 

“...Weird...your breasts are bigger than I recall...” he suddenly remarked, dazed. 

He... _really_ fantasized about her with SMALLER boobs? Was he a lolicon too? But he didn't seem that put off, kissing down her throat, rolling his tongue around the pink nub. Alarmed, perhaps disturbed that this was happening and more disturbed that she definitely getting turned on, she grasped his head, gasping. “P-please, V-Vish, this...this isn't a dream...” 

Vishnal looked up at her solemnly, his chin rested in the center of her chest. “If we say this is not a dream...” 

“It's NOT.” 

“Okay. If it is _not_ as you say, you...would not stop me?” 

Mei froze. Wha...? 

Yea...really, why was she letting him do this? If van Clark did this, she would have punched and kicked him to death by now. It...it had to be because she was being weird, being horny because no one had touched her in a long time...right? 

“A-ah!” she choked, startled, as he softly ran his fingers across her covered fold. 

He smiled. Normal for Vishnal but not normal for Vishnal to do while... fingering her. Biting her lip, unable to fight arching her hips as he pumped inside, she moaned, “V-Vish, wait...it's not...” 

He thought he was _dreaming_. And just how the hell long had he been having dreams like this? All those little off-hand remarks that seemed like affection, were they _not_ off-hand remarks? 

Vishnal, always her humbled respectful steward, the same one that had never addressed her without honorifics whispered hotly into her ear her name completely unadulterated, absolutely passionate, confusingly arousing. “Mei...” 

She'd never bothered with men so for a few minutes she wasn't exactly sure what was...rubbing against her leg at first. Gazing down, her mind in a blur, she watched him clumsily hike down his pants...it was an odd part, no doubt. It had to be weird that it just suddenly sat upright like that.... 

Mei yelped, hugging his neck, as he pushed inside of her, his breath stilting for that moment. “Nn...” 

It was...different. It wasn't an...attachment. It was actually apart of Vishnal's body...and she could feel exactly how the sensation felt for him too, it was such a sensitive moment. Mei didn't doubt that it could have been the same with Sierra or anyone after her. It just felt...like a very intimate bond with Vishnal, however? 

He was pounding into her, his purple gray eyes rolling back a little as he seemed to grind to some internal rhythm that she was oddly appreciating...clenching his shoulders, feeling as if she could break, Mei groaned out his name, lost in sensations, in ecstasy. Vishnal himself was clearly getting mesmerized too... 

“It has...never been like this before...” he remarked, panting. 

Yea, because it's NOT a dream. But she wasn't going to bother convincing him anymore. He could wake up with this realization that he just did her thinking it was a wet dream. Snickering lightly, breathing hard as he started increasing his speed, his thrusts, she thought about what he'd think...maybe she should stop him. It wasn't like she wanted him to run away in shame or anything, she still... 

She still needed him... 

But it felt so good...like having sex with someone that shared something other than some base need to f—k. It had been eight years...this could have happened a LONG time ago if he just had mixed construed feelings... “Mei...” 

She never noticed that 'Miss Mei' kind of bothered her. It made their friendship or whatever this was they had feel distant. It made her question his other intentions, like if she was just a means to his end... 

yea, this definitely complicated that too. 

Biting her lip, trying to cover her sobbing from pleasure, she could feel it. They were at their peak, their rise, cheeks flushed, covered in that thin glowing layer of sweat. Right now her mind was in shambles, her whole body a sensitive mass of nerves quickly being undone by her butler... 

Mei screamed, hugging him tight, her thighs shuddering as she came, Vishnal groaning throatily while doing the same. Despite this resolving absolutely nothing that had been keeping her up at night, puzzled, her eyes shut with exhaustion as Vishnal pulled out, collapsing weakly beside her, his arm slung over her stomach as he dozed off as well. 

Super EH? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Hey, uh, Aku-san...?”_

_Pregnant._

_Yukina Skye was shocked that he was able to pay attention during the meeting after that was dropped on him, that him and his Gogo were going to have a baby. Maybe it was only possible because he knew he had to prove himself, that he'd gotten high praise for landing advertising deals as well as planning and designing them himself. His baby? His child forming? That meant he needed to move up a little. He couldn't run off to Mineral and waiter for hours now, he would have a child to take care of._

_Also he wasn't letting his girlfriend become concerned with how they were going to make it. He knew Meryl, she probably didn't tell him because she planned something drastic before discovering that this was what she'd wanted. He wanted his baby too. During the meeting, he had drifted a few times, smiling and wondering whether it'd be a boy or a girl. What would they name it? Would it have his eyes...?Meryl's beauty? It'd...it'd be perfect._

_First thing first: he had to get out of this rut. He'd hoped to have established himself before he procreated but well, here he was, with a baby in the works and living basically paycheck to paycheck. That wasn't how he wanted his son or daughter to live. They didn't have to be rich, he just didn't want eating to be such an uncertain topic. He wanted a nursery for their child too so they'd have to upgrade to a two bedroom. Maybe even a townhouse if this request worked out. If it didn't, well, he'd search out other opportunities, save even more. He told Meryl they'd be fine and he damn well meant it._

_Watching his boss, a strange fellow with a long goatee, he figured that people had been promoted after one year in this industry. He was pushing three...if they didn't see his potential, very well. It just meant he wouldn't fit in here, that he'd have to go elsewhere. But he was done not trying._

_...A baby._

Skye got a promotion. Her 'hubby' was truly motivated. 

Meryl sighed, receiving odd looks from her coworkers as she waited her tables as usual. No, no, she hadn't given up already. This was just the waiting after putting in a dozen applications. She hadn't been aware it'd be such a tough market but if all Skye had to do was ask and receive then she could too. 

Skye was already talking 'crazy', going out on his off days along with waitering to look at houses. Houses? They could barely afford their apartment but a HOUSE? Alas, his salary had increased pretty heftily with being one of the advertising heads so it might not seem so crazy now. She was probably only against it because she could barely contribute. But that was the waiting too. 

Actually fairly alarmed two days ago after that tramp attempted to hurt her, she'd gone to the clinic and they told her the fetus looked fine. Apparently she was already a month and a half along which was shocking. Seven and a half months to get her act together, baby, she thought with a smile as she pressed her hand to her flat stomach. Don't worry, daddy and mommy will have everything as good as possible for you. 

...Hopefully. 

“Merky?” 

Meryl's eyes widened, glancing over her shoulder and smiling wider. “Jonathon?” 

The curly black haired fellow smiled, walking up to her and hugging her. “Hey kiddo. What are you doing in a place like this?” 

Jonathon was one of her TA's at Tokyo in one of her psychology courses, experimental methods. He ended up marrying on of her senpai, Vanessa, a double major in psychology and art. They were all pretty close and both were definitely wide opponents of her dating Ben back then. She snickered some. Well, they got their wish... 

Seating him, she sighed, “Actually, I'm working here. Getting into a psychology job is harder than I thought...” 

Jonathon frowned, tilting his head, and she quickly smiled. She hadn't seen him in years so she wasn't going to complain. “So what brings you out here to Soyokaze? How's Van?” 

“Ah, she's Vanessa, painting our house ever other month and psycho-analyzing me at every turn. Gotta love her” he joked, “But I'm out here on some business, taking an extra course. Vanessa and I are working at this private school academy. It's shockingly big and populated because the tuitions cheap...” 

“That's awesome! Actually, you should see if you can get me an open spot and discount, I might have a future student on the way...” 

Jonathon paused as he stared at the menu before looking up at her, his dark eyes wide, “...Wha? Oh my God, Merky, you're pregnant?” 

Meryl nodded emphatically and he gawked, “...You _did_ dump Ben, right...?” 

She snickered, pushing his shoulder, “YES, I dumped Ben. I'm pregnant with practically my husband's baby.” 

“Well congrats!” he gushed, patting her stomach gently, “You as a mama I've got to see. And I want to meet this 'practically your husband'. Why aren't you married?” 

Meryl grinned, “You're going to try to all reverse diagnose the reasons, pal, but it's pretty much because we can't afford a wedding at the present.” 

Glancing over her shoulder, seeing her coworkers glowering, she sighed. “Let me take your order and I'll come back...” 

Her old friend frowned, “Lemme just get a cup of coffee for now.” 

Grabbing it, leaving a little room for cream, she started to run back but was ultimately stopped by her boss so he could rail on her about taking Mila's shift for tonight. Well, no, that much was at least over. “Sorry sir, but my schedule says seven so...” 

Well, a minute of profanity and threats later, she was working until midnight. Annoyed, wishing for the life of her this was over, she carried the cup back to Jonathon. He was watched her, his arms crossed, before glancing back at the boss. “Meryl, how's your commute?” 

Confused by this question, she answered slowly, “Uh, only about ten minutes...” 

“Could you do an hour by train or car?” 

Blinking, she scratched her chin, “Well, sure, but...” 

“The academy's only an hour away from here, forty minutes in good traffic on the highway. I don't think I care much for what I saw and we have an open position for a school therapist.” 

...Wha? “...A...school therapist?” 

He nodded, “Even if it's not what you wanted to do, Merky, it'll get you some credentials.” 

Meryl opened her mouth, prepared to refuse because, well, that sounded like an inside job. She couldn't get help from a friend to get a career... 

...Resting her hands on her belly, knowing that had she been slower that her baby may have been killed. All over some bitchy coworker. And it wasn't just her that was bitchy, it was all of them. She...she also wanted what was best for her child and Skye had already taken a step in the right direction. Perhaps she had to stop looking at this as charity and perhaps just as a blessing. 

“It sounds great” she smiled, “How do I apply?” 

His eyes brighten, “You can come in tomorrow! I'll set you up with our boss and you can meet with him.” 

“Tomorrow sounds great! Thanks, Jonathon, I...really did need a kickstart...” she swallowed. 

“And I have all the confidence you'll get in, Merky” he grinned, finishing his cup of coffee and leaving more coins than necessary to pay for it. “Still have your old number?” 

Meryl nodded and he gave her another hug, “Then I will tell Van the big news, allow her to freak, then we'll all hook up for dinner. Oh wait, here, give me a call tomorrow and I'll give you the directions to the academy. Fight, kiddo!” 

That's right...it's what she'd been doing all her life: fighting. But as Jonathon left, she smiled brightly, feeling renewed and thanking her baby for giving her a revived outlook. Skye called and asked her if everything was okay and that he'd send his knucklehead cousins to bring her lunch if she wanted. Or better yet, he'd tacked on, sounding like he was pretty busy but declared he'd bring her something to eat himself. He was responsible, after all. She just laughed and told him she could handle it, her and the baby knew how to get things done. Skye remarked that he already felt outnumbered so the baby must be a girl. Meryl shook her head but grinned. She'd take care of her family. Tomorrow, she'd bring her complete game to that interview and get out of this hellhole to nowhere. She was still fighting... 

What had changed though was the things she was fighting for. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...Miss...Mei?” 

Mei slowly opened her eyes and glanced without moving to her side where Vishnal was lying, facing her. He looked...very, very, _very_ confused. “...Miss Mei, why...why are you...? Are...what?” 

Sighing, yawning and turning on her side, she covered her bare chest with her sheet. That was enough for Vishnal, his face flooding with color before he turned over the complete opposite way, blurting, “M-M-Miss! W-what in the world is going on?!” 

“Ah, so you _don't_ recall coming in here in an almost drunk-like stupor and nailing me?” 

Vishnal's eyes were huge as he stared at her in horror. “T...that was not...I was not...dreaming?” 

Mei sighed and shook her head to the negative. He jolted, shocking her, as he jumped out of bed before yelping at his state of undress, quickly pulling everything back to tidiness. “M-Miss Mei, I-I apologize, I...I do not...I will- I will resign immediately, this-this is entirely unacceptable.” 

Lying on her stomach, she blinked slowly, “In what way?” 

“W-what?” 

“In what way is it unacceptable? In the professional range or 'I can't believe I just had sex with her, eww!' way?” 

Vishnal gaped at her for a moment before sputtering, “Th-the former!” 

“You sure? That took a little long to answer there.” 

“I do not find you repulsive, Miss!” 

Mei sighed, grasping his wrist _this time_ and pulled him to sit on her bed. He was trembling, probably super embarrassed and disturbed. She rubbed his shoulders gingerly, hoping to get him to relax. She didn't need him to resign... “You know, you alluded to having multiple dreams about me last night, Vishnal.” 

“Oh...oh God” he moaned, burying his face in his hands. 

“AND you confessed that you've been ignoring me for 'breaking my neck' staring at that guy at the pool” she grumbled, squeezing him a little tighter. 

Vishnal's face grew redder but didn't deny that. Sighing, she pressed against his back, “I don't want you to resign, Vish. Just be honest with me...” 

“...I...I suppose...” 

“Have you always liked me?” 

“Well, certainly” he said with a marked amount of hesitancy, “I...I suppose at first it took time to get used to you but I have always enjoyed being with you.” 

“When'd that turn 'sexy'?” 

Vishnal flustered, mumbling, “If you mean when my feelings flourished into something besides friendship, I suppose a year or two ago. I honestly can not tell you what changed or if anything had changed at all. Perhaps I just did not recognize earlier feelings or they just grew as time passed. I just thought you were truly off limits with your orientation...and you still are which makes what I have done that much more unbelievable!” 

She rolled her eyes and kissed the back of his neck. He yelped, startled, and she snickered, “Well, Mr. Eminescu, I hate to break it to you but you're not getting off _that_ easy. You'd be running away if you tried to quit.” 

He turned to face her, gaping as if he was shocked and she smiled softly. “I think I kind of like you too. It's just something I never considered but I don't really regret last night, especially now that we've gotten some things out in the open. I almost stopped you last night because I knew you'd freak and I was afraid I'd lose you.” 

Vishnal stared at her for a long moment before swallowing visibly and closing his eyes some. “Perhaps...I should still. You are...tempting me some.” 

“Oh jeez, you're a perv” she sighed, mock-rolling her eyes. 

“Am not!” 

She giggled and shoved him down on his back, stretching out on top of him. “No, I suppose you're not...though I have to say you're a lot more lustful than I'd have assumed.” 

He groaned. “Miss Mei...” 

“But I really liked it when you didn't call me that” she grunted, looking down at him. You just called me 'Mei' and I preferred it that way. So I command you to call me 'Mei' at least when we're alone and that you don't even dream of leaving me.” 

Vishnal blushed softly, staring up at her, seeming perplexed. He probably thought she'd flip a lid if he ever confessed his feelings to her more pointedly than he had in the past. The little things he said were always devoted and sweet... and honestly if she dug a little deeper she didn't want him to stay out of pure selfishness or need but for reasons beyond anything she'd recognize. He played cautiously with a strand of her loose hair before smiling some, that sincere expression he gave her when he gave everyone that humbled respectful one. 

“I swore that I would stay beside you and I will keep my promise...Mei.” 

Though it was barely morning, the sun just having come up, she kissed him sweetly and the moment turned to passion again. In some ways, it was most likely unacceptable. She was practically betrothed to a man she hated...and if this relationship, this sweet bond she had with Vishnal, soured over this affair then what would she do? She'd have nothing...right? Or...maybe he meant what he said and that they'd always have each other. Or at least until van Clark took her away... 

Either that or she struck out on her own. Just...something to look forward to. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

I usually try to throw in multiple cultures and I really liked that name 'Eminescu' so I decided to make Vishnal (the cutie butler bishi from the rather reclusive Rune Factory 4) Romanian. Taking it further, I decided to make him “Roma”. I did some pretty deep research on it but it was a lot of confusing information like the 'gadjo' thing and the romanipen concept. It sounds like a very fascinating concept but was rather confounding to me, I suppose? So if anyone has some more information, send it to me or send some facts. I hope most of the cultural stuff I did mention makes sense and isn't totally wrong...like I just discovered Japan DOES have a Coldstone when Miru was like 'no we don't have one!' in Street Corner II XP Actually that's a little different but you know what I mean. 

Also, as I said, Rune Factory is kind of being super secretive so I don't know how much of a grasp we have on what 'Vishnal's' name is going to be. In the screens, it's 'Bishnaru' so it could very well be 'Bishnal' instead. However, there's no real 'v' in Japanese so it could be Vishnal as well. I decided on the latter because the 'bishi' Bishnal is too...cheesy? 

Ah yes, if you're like 'wtf, dark? Regis and Darshan are the same people!'. Well yes, Darshan is the Japanese name while Regis is his North American name. I just divided them into two people XP (Spoiler for next short I'm going to work on perhaps: “Ceffiena” will go through this too as Sabrina is going to show up). I've done this before with 'Sara' and 'Gwen'. 

A lot of the people Skye and Meryl are referring to are characters in Innocent Life, the weird HM game where you can't get married and you're a robot!! 

Pia is from Rune Factory 3. Leia is also from the Harvest Moon series and of course they're both mermaids XD 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, now we know his name IS Vishnal.


	25. Third Generation, Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:** Challenge 

**Author's Note:** How do these chapters get so BIG? I was like, yes, let me continue writing and accomplish more... and the thing was already _37_ pages. I think I should still make 'quota' on my last projection but sheesh...next chapter should resolve more of this one and start focusing on the other two sisters again. 

While I posted it on tumblr, I'll post it here as well. I have 'question' on tumblr and I think people can anonymously answer but if not... 

So here's my predicament: I am having one brain block trouble in the form of May. Long time readers know she appeared a long time ago in Leave Out All the Rest, Kurt and Carrie’s story. May was just a fun character in those chapters and I could really get a sense that Hayato was super fond of her. There’s the hard part though: Hayato and May seemingly broke up because they realized that magical childhood innocent wasn’t present in their teen relationship. 

  
Okay, well, this is generally something I’d expand upon. “Old gray mare, ain’t what she used to be” and you shouldn’t expect that and whatnot. But my problem lies in that now? Now I can’t imagine them together at all. What am I supposed to do with that? I have set pairings and then one of my pairings explodes in production? That’s not what I usually go for, I always make it a way so couples can come back from whatever they’re facing. But for some reason I can’t imagine May or Hayato coming back from the realization they’re big kids now? 

There are a lot of new games coming out, I could easily pair them off with other people but then that seems too easy. They promised each other marriage in Leave Out All the Rest, it seems like it should happen. 

What should I do with them? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh, look how big your belly is!” 

For now Saioji Meryl smiled as Yukina Kaede gave the extended flesh a gentle rub. “Is it absolutely miserable yet?” 

Meryl laughed, “Definitely. But I'm happy.” 

She looked up and smiled more as Skye and his male relatives laughed, kind of messing around as they moved boxes into their new home... 

The interview, despite her incredible nervousness, morning sickness, and having to inform the hiring party she was pregnant, she got the job. Right now she was going through training so she'd be prepared to start for the next year. But thankfully it was paid-training, paying more than she'd get in a year at Sleazy McGee's place. When she found out for certain she got the job she walked into her job and formally resigned. She'd started to act less on emotion because had she been where she was graduating college she'd probably have quit by taking the place down in flames. 

Lord of the Diner bellowed that she would _never_ have a better job than here. Oh yea, NO ONE could have better than that place. More like he would find no one ready to take that abuse. In fact, he never even recognized her resignation and called for about five months telling her she was 'late for work' and playing 'hooky'. She was prepared to file some kind of charge but one day it just stopped. It was curious until Skye smiled and told her that he went and had a few words with the fellow. Pain was promised was all he illuminated of the conversation. 

So they both had a good job, great. She still wasn't certain they should just move out, stuff could just happen. However, one day when they were both at home and the sink started spewing water, the bath stopped working, and they were practically walking on top of each other, she found herself in complete agreement about moving. Skye said he'd be perfectly happy making the further commute so she wouldn't have to wake up so early thus they hunted for houses only about 25 minutes from the academy. 

They found the most charming house, white with black shutters. It was a townhouse so they were attached to the houses around them but it was a very nice size. It had _three_ bedrooms, two bathrooms on the top floor AND a basement with an extra bath. The extra bedroom could be their office, Skye had gushed, excited. She agreed and they signed the rental form about a week ago. Now a small portion of Skye's family was helping them move their pretty minuscule amount of stuff over. Meryl bit her lip as she rubbed her belly. She was eight months pregnant...closer to nine, actually, meaning the baby was due soon. It was...overwhelming. 

“I'm glad! You both look so vibrant...It's too bad your papa couldn't make it though...” Kaede remarked. 

Ah, her gentle papa...she'd walked out of his house with electrical tape being the only thing keeping her from being absolutely topless and almost caught pleasuring Skye in the kitchen but he only told her 'don't do that' in his calm manner. He about flipped the table over telling him she was pregnant. 

She tried to stifle a giggle, recalling how the man had demanded 'where is he?! I'll kill him!'. Meryl had been a little upset, demanding exactly why her being pregnant was an issue but every OTHER thing she did wasn't. It was no issue, the man assured hesitantly. Just they weren't married. She couldn't believe he was that old fashioned. Mura had insisted he definitely wasn't, just that he'd hoped she had a little more security than he had... 

Meryl gasped softly as presently Skye had managed to come from behind her and hug her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. “My babies are warm, right?” 

She nodded, the lanky fellow skipping off to jump on Iori's back playfully. Meryl told him how Skye asked for a promotion to provide for his family and was the first to do anything for her, even before herself. She pointed out to him that most marriages ended in divorce nowadays so it wasn't anymore secure than what they had now. They would get married, she insisted with a smile, but he didn't have to worry about Skye doing her wrong. He'd gone quiet before smiling some as well, embracing her and saying rather glumly he wished he hadn't missed so much. Maybe that was the real problem, that it felt like he just got her back and his little girl was with child. Meryl assured him that he'd have all the time in the world to spoil his, to the best of her knowledge, first grandchild. 

“Well, he'll be at the baby shower so I'll get to see him then” Meryl replied to Kaede, shaking her head at the father of her child as him and Iori started to wrestle. 

Kaede chuckled, raising a brow, “That's right, everyone will be there. But are you sure you didn't want to invite your sisters, sweetie?” 

What was it now, nine years? Nine years and she probably had no living clue what her twins were doing...”I wish...” 

“Things change” Kaede remarked solemnly. 

Perhaps. “I'll see if I can get into contact with them. It may be difficult...” 

And who knows what they wanted or were doing? Maybe...maybe reuniting the whole unit of sisters wasn't important to them. She smiled when her baby started kick nuzzling her belly. Mama knows, she told it internally. 

She could at least try when the time was right. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Mei, you will speak with Clark-san tonight.” 

Right. 

Saioji Mei pursed her lips at the short red dress her mother had designed for her to wear. Once again it was all push up galore and scandalously high rising. She hid a smile, recalling that Vishnal had been in her room, watching television, and had for whatever reason stopped on a fashion show and told her with his new found expertise that shorter dresses made the legs look longer. Mei had teased him that he probably was the only person that didn't know that. 

She wasn't entirely sure how to define what she had with Vishnal. It wasn't as if they could go out on dates often...if they did go out together, they went hours and hours away from there to avoid being seen. They sneaked around to get in kisses or then some and he usually had to wake up dead of morning to go back to his room. Could she call him her boyfriend? Sure, she supposed. Just this secret relationship portion of it was hell. 

Mei didn't remark as the stylist Ceffiena called in put her hair up, another precise snooty woman putting on make-up. The last thing in the universe she wanted was to go to this party though, just a collection of the ritziest upper class freaks who would sip 1937 chardonnay and whisper to each other about someone that was a person away all while being forced to deal with her 'betrothed's' delightful flirting. His 'loving' nickname for her was 'liltits'. _Maybe_ it'd be cute if she actually liked him. 

Looking up when the door open, she sighed, giving Vishnal a helpless look as he entered. He smiled, swallowing a little and bowing to her mother. Vishnal HATED her going to anything with Louis van Clark, especially dressed in red, the bastard's color of choice. But he always gave her an expression to comfort her so that would do. 

“Ma'am, the limo is ready when you are prepared.” 

“Ah yes, good” Ceffiena sniffed, dusting off her expensive regal blue evening gown, her black hair off her shoulders as well. Looking to Vishnal, she blinked at him idly, “How does she look, hmm?” 

“Eh? Oh, Miss Mei is lovely as always” he nodded solemnly. 

Ceffiena tapped her chin, “Well, I mean is she...appealing, you know?” 

Vishnal's eyes widened and Mei hissed at her, “Mother!” 

“Oh, you're right, dear” the woman sighed, “I suppose it's hard to tell with your orientation, Eminescu.” 

His purple eyes didn't really change but he glanced at her after a moment of weird silence. “What was that, miss?” 

“Well, she is more masculine than I ever wanted...” 

Mei groaned and glared daggers at her mother, “Mum, why don't you go check to see if Yue and May are prepared?” 

“Ah yes. Go to the corridor, we will join you shortly” Ceffiena commanded before rounding up her team of beauticians and leaving, walking past the stone-faced Vishnal. 

Biting her lip, she shut the door a bit and gave him a shy smile. He just stared at her. “Why does your mother think I am gay?” 

“Well, I didn't want her to get too suspicious...” she said quietly, just in case. 

“While I have no problem with orientation, you realize if that got back to my father he probably would kill me, correct?” 

Mei pouted and grabbed his tie, tugging him down and kissing him gingerly, “It won't. And if he had a steak knife aimed at you, I'd be the first to proclaim you're definitely not...” 

He smirked a little, gingerly tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. “I suppose that is a comfort...come, let me get you downstairs before your mother has a fit.” 

Mei pressed her kerchief to his lips to remove the super mauve lipstick she'd left behind before accepting his arm to balance her in these damn heels. Great, five hours on stilettos and in a floozy dress. What a marvelous existence... 

By the time she got down the long flights of steps she found her sisters were already there. Yue was dressed in a modest almost brown color, not flattering to her beauty whatsoever but what her fiance commanded she wear in public. May was pretty normal, nothing special, nothing fancy. She was just apathetic as always, glowering towards her carelessly. 

May and Yue lectured the hell out of her. 'Why are you so disrespectful? How can you do that? Why are you working, you're going to marry Clark, aren't you? Stop being do difficult!' It was really all she could do not to yell at them to go straight to hell. Were they so blind they couldn't see they were unhappy? Yue just sat in her room and read all day and May just spent her days belittling anything she could find. Oh, and her, she got to sneak around to try to be happy. At this point she just didn't know what else to do... 

She blew Vishnal a kiss when no one was looking as they were leaving and he winked as he stood at the large entrance to the Fuwaki mansion. Sitting in her own private corner of the limo, she tuned out all the extra nonsense her mother said about behaving and acting respectfully. Just because it was so degrading and fake. That, and she didn't care. This wasn't what she wanted but it was hard to know what she could want now. 

It was a massive banquet hall with floors and floors of open space for everyone to mingle. They had open bars and buffet tables going from one end to the next with fancily dressed waiters behind them. Mei felt lost as always as she entered this place, full of people she didn't know but apparently had to impress and care about in some fashion or another. Her mother had them crowd and point out people of high status. May took it all in, Yue just seemed dazed, and Mei watched them serve wine. Bore... 

...Ing? Mei's eyes widened as pretty much two people away from May, Inaba Hayato appeared. He was grabbing something off the bar, wearing a rather snazzy tuxedo, his hair in a different style since she last saw him...but it was definitely him. Looking to May, alarmed, her sister didn't notice him and he disappeared back into the crowds like an apparition. Well, that was a... 

“Hmph! I don't recognize that woman. I suppose they let anyone in now.” 

Mei stared at the woman in question and looked to May and Yue who were astonished. A brunette woman was surrounded with people basking and demanding her attention. Mei supposed she was pretty reclusive, usually showing up at her shows in disguise and almost running her company from the shadows of a small shop somewhere no one expected the owner of such a major design corporation to be. Still, that their mother didn't recognize her...and apparently her sisters were lax to say anything so she'd be glad to. “Mother, that's Yagami Dana, the owner of Yagada. I'm pretty sure she isn't just 'anyone'.” 

Ceffiena gave her a hot expression like she was an idiot. “You know how old that woman would be? Serum or not, she could not appear THAT young.” 

That had some merit...by the time the Marianna Serum was created, she would have had to have been in her fifties or sixties but she still didn't look a day over 25. But hey, pretty genes, she supposed. She created a sexy lineage... 

Mei was sure her mother would remark more about the woman but a shocked expression crossed her face. Her dark eyes grew wide and she was gaping, an unbecoming look in such a crowd! They all followed her line of sight... 

...Meryl? 

Like some kind of weird deja vu moment, their missing twin appeared before their eyes. She was across the room, speaking to someone, and under the arm of none other than her 'ex'-boyfriend, Yukina Skye. But that...that didn't begin to be the shocking part. 

It was that round belly. 

Skye had his arm wrapped around her, his hand almost underneath the mound as if he were helping her support the weight. Meryl, all things darkness the last time they saw her, was wearing a beautiful white dress in a Grecian style, embellishing and silky around the swollen flesh. From there Mei could see the glow on her face, the faintest hint of natural make-up there but a majority coming from her expression...She looked so... 

...Happy. 

They were all speechless...and Ceffiena's face grew hot. The woman must have expected Meryl's whole life to crumble since the oldest had rejected her. What could her life do but fall apart without her guidance or the Fuwaki wealth? No, apparently not. She looked to be in great health, not destroyed, at an upper-class party with the love of her life _somehow_ and with child. 

...With CHILD? 

“...I am going to go see where your fiancés are, dears. You stay right here” Ceffiena snarled, breaking the shock and marching to another floor in a fume. 

Meryl appeared to laugh as someone sheepishly reached out to touch her belly. Skye grinned lightly and said something to her...how? Yue told them that Iori had informed her that Meryl had completely broken up with Skye. How on Earth were they back together and...and having a baby!? She exchanged a look with Yue...they were all bewildered. May seemed flabbergasted, actually. 

Finally, as if she figured out she was being watched, Meryl glanced in their direction. Mei stiffened a little, unsure how to digest _any_ of this. Nine years of not knowing what Meryl was doing and here she was with her complete update right in her appearance. She stared for a long moment at them, not gaping or wide-eyed, just kind of...looked. What was she thinking about them? 'Oh, they haven't changed. They look normal. They don't look...happy'. 

...Except, after maybe two minutes of just gazing, the missing quadruplet gave Skye a kiss on the cheek and whispered something to him. Startling all three of them, she started to walk over. She had a soft gait, kind of like a waddle but her stomach wasn't really that huge and she was still pretty slim considering. May actually seemed to recoil a bit as she got closer. Nine...years. 

When maybe Yukina Meryl got close enough, she just smiled and did a very mini-bow, “Hi.” 

Eh?? “Um, h-hey...” Mei offered, at a loss. 

“Hello, Meryl...” Yue said faintly, gazing at her stomach more so than her. 

May didn't say a word, staring at her as if she was a mystery unfolding before them. Meryl didn't seem perturbed. “How have you all been?” 

...How have _they_ been? You're pregnant!! “Uh, good, I suppose...” 

She genuinely smiled. It was weird! Meryl was always so icy and blunt, she looked so calm and warm now. It was freaking her out! “Um!” Yue finally blurted before quickly calming, “Oh, uh, I...I see you're...having a baby. How...how far along are you?” 

Meryl gave the large lump a gentle pat, tilting her head, “Nine months... My little baby girl. It's so hard to imagine.” 

No kidding. “It's...uh, Skye's?” Mei had to question, just as confused by that aspect. 

She nodded in confirmation. Nine months pregnant with Skye's baby. The questions were _endless_! But Meryl tucked a strand of hair back, the black tresses up in a very accentuating style to her dress. “Actually, um, I was thinking...” 

Before Meryl could finish whatever she was thinking about, Ceffiena stomped back over with their 'fiances', the ones...she chose. Her eyes were filled with malignant rage but she pasted on that same smile that told a hundred lies. “Well, it's a wonder to see you, _Saioji-_ san.” 

Considering what Meryl had told them to tell Ceffiena when they returned to the mansion she'd probably not have much to say to her. However, though her smile had diminished, Meryl gave a faint bow. “...Hello.” 

“Is there some _particular_ reason you came over here?” 

Yue looked to Ceffiena rather quickly, appearing surprised. Mei wasn't because the pure evil Meryl had clued into first for their mother? Yea, she was there too now. “Mother--” 

“I just wanted to speak with them, it's been some time” Meryl offered softly. 

Ceffiena hissed, “Well you should have thought of that _before_ you shunned them, hmm? I expected as much out of you. Why don't you go continue to sweep the floor for charity? I'm sure someone will take care of your little predicament for you.” 

...The F—K? It was kind of a rare nowadays universal look from all three of them, gaping in horror at the woman. Mei imagined that Meryl would reach out and tear out the woman's hair or earrings or something. Hell, she HOPED she did. 

Alas, Meryl just stared a second. It didn't match her, or at least the her from a decade ago, but that look on her face was hurt. She visibly swallowed before giving a soft bow and walking away without another word, disappearing just as magically as she appeared. Mei felt sick. She seriously would have gone after her if 'Clark' hadn't come and attached to her hip, gushing over her 'choice' of dress. What...choice? When did she _ever_ have a choice anymore? And why? Why would anyone say that to their own child? Meryl hadn't done anything! And she looked so...so content before she came to talk to them. She was _happy_! Who was their mother to take that away because she didn't get to micromanage every single little thing in Meryl's life? 

...They weren't happy. She knew she wasn't happy. It was Ceffiena's fault. 

...And hers too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_He didn't know how to fix this._

_Skye held his wife of sorts in his arms tightly as she bawled into his chest, having rushed her home after she returned to him close to weeping. Naturally that got to him because Meryl wasn't one to burst into tears at all yet here she was crying her heart out. He didn't think it was just hormones. No, that bitch hurt his baby's feelings but he was powerless to do a thing about it._

_“I...I just wanted to talk to them...” she choked, heaving, her fists clenched against his chest._

_“I know, I know” he murmured, rubbing her back, “My poor Gogo-chi.”_

_Skye didn't really understand why they didn't say anything...Meryl had seen them and he'd been a tiny bit apprehensive when she summoned up the courage to walk over and talk to them. He wanted to go with her to ensure this didn't happen but alas, she insisted she'd be fine and he'd let her go. From what he'd gathered they hadn't said much of anything but it was naturally 'mommy dearest' that had troubled Meryl. Oh yea, he wasn't very pleased with what she had to say but that just went back to why her sisters hadn't said anything? Meryl probably would have but..._

_Shaking his head, he kissed the top of her head, biting his lip as he gazed out the window of their new abode. “I...I don't want them to hurt you anymore, Meryl. No matter what you may think you don't deserve that.”_

_He scowled when he felt her heart racing hard as she continued to cry wretchedly. F—k if they were going to do this to her. “Sweetie, please-please relax, you're scaring me. The baby is probably worried about her mama too...”_

_Shuddering, Meryl whimpered, “Y-you're right...the...the baby...”_

_Skye smiled softly, kissing her lips and stroking her tears away with his fingertips. “That's right, our baby that we're going to see in just a little while. Your sisters don't know what they'll be missing with our little munchkin.”_

_She bit her lip but nodded. Relieved she was calming down, he went to their much bigger bathroom and ran her a bath with the soothing bubbles. Aiding her out of the dress and carefully easing her into the tub, he advised her to relax there while he got her some warm milk and laid out some night clothes. Her mother...she still wanted to hurt Meryl. Why? Her own child, for God's sake. He...he hadn't even held his child yet and all he wanted was for their daughter to have everything she could want from life. Just what was it that Ceffiena wanted?_

“...On the baby shower, Skye?” 

Yukina Skye grimaced, tugging on a normal casual shirt underneath his button up. Meryl was already dressed up, very adorable in a simple blue cowl neck sweater and black leggings. She was pouting at him too which just made her overwhelmingly cute. 

For whatever reason he got called into work for a few hours today despite putting in time off months ago. 'Some investor wants to meet with you, it's important' said one of the secretaries. Well, this was important too, he'd wanted to complain, but alas, if he lost his job... 

Placing his hands on either side of her belly, he kissed her lips lovingly. “We will race there the INSTANT I am done, promise. It shouldn't take long.” 

Meryl scoffed, pushing him away softly, waddling over to get her flats. “I'll go on my own. It'd be rude if neither of us were there on time.” 

Skye frowned, confused. But he sort of had to take the car, his job wasn't on the subway line... alas, her idea was made clear when she picked up her bullet train pass. “Meryl, you should not be traveling on public transportation.” 

“It'll be fine” she assured. 

Normally he'd be completely against it. He couldn't count the times he'd ended up almost beating the s—t out of grabby bastards that thought they'd cop a feel on her, after all. But, well, it did seem to have diminished with her being pregnant. She was still hot but maybe groping a pregnant woman was _too_ scummy. Grumbling, he typed in his mother's number to call and inform her of the change in plans. “Please, please be careful, baby.” 

Meryl nodded and gave him a ginger kiss. “You relax...I'll see you in a few hours.” 

Sighing, he nodded as well, driving her at least to the station before waving after her. Talking to Kaede though, some weird feeling struck him...like something wasn't right about this situation. Not in the history of this company did he recall anyone needing anything administrative checked out on a Saturday... 

...Weird? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Nn, it's fine, papa...no, really, Kaede said she'd pick me up.” 

Meryl smiled, pressing the phone to her ear, as she sat on the thankfully pretty empty bullet train. Mura had had a tiny fit hearing she'd decided to take the transportation on her own but she assured him it was fine. She hadn't really believed she had any reason to be worried... 

Finally, after what felt like the longest journey ever, she stood and gave a bow to some men that let her out before them. Worked out quite well, actually. 

_“I came up with our baby's name a long time ago, silly.”_

_“Wha...? When was that?”_

_“Back in high school!”_

_“...I'm drawing a blank.”_

_“Meruru.”_

Ab-solutely not. Yukina Meruru? It sounded like “you cannot marru...roo”? Meryl was appalled originally but Skye called the baby that pretty much since the beginning so it'd horribly grown on her. She'd groaned and begged they come up with something different. Her idiot boyfriend said they could shorten it to Meru. Great, it just sounded more like _her_ name. 

She smiled as MAYBE Meru kicked a little. Rubbing her stomach, she cooed to her to relax, soon they'd have some ultra yummy food, her favorites, in fact. Meryl laughed softly as that did seem to almost soothe her disgruntlement and kicking spasms. Her baby loved spaghetti. 

Grabbing her phone, about to inform Steiner and Kaede she was at the station, she looked down long enough to run into someone. Eep. Looking up, she smiled quickly, “I'm--” 

...Sorry. Her jaw almost hit the ground as the beast she'd prayed night and day never to see again glared down at her. Brody. 

...BRODY? Adrenaline kicking in hard, she quickly wheeled around and almost sprinted towards the nearest exit. Brody grasped her shoulder, catching her before she could even fathom what direction to go. Leaning in on her ear, he hissed, “Scream and you'll regret it.” 

Biting her lip, trembling, she felt tears collect in her eyes. She wasn't even scared for herself, she would have fought him tooth and nail now if it was just her. But now it was her and her baby... 

“You ever wonder why I _barely_ ever touched your mother, _Meryl_? Sure, I had my way with her when you were likely to snitch on me or the doctors would _notice_ but when you got to the right age, I just wasn't that interested in her. You know _why_?” he snarled into her ear, pushing her towards the parking lot, “Because you belonged to _me_.” 

“L-Let go” she said under her breath, a drop of sweat rolling down the bridge of her nose. 

“Your sisters? They could be given to others but _you_? As long as you stayed alive, you belong to me.” 

Meryl gritted her teeth. “Do you remember what I told you? I can destroy you.” 

“Oh please. Ceffiena assured me it was a load of bulls—t. There's no evidence and even if there was, you were always rightfully MINE, I can do with you what I please. And this? This little bastard you have growing in you, that doesn't _please_ me at all.” 

“You're not touching _this_ baby, Brody, and I don't give a f—k what you think, you lunatic!” she snapped, jerking away. 

He caught her wrist and she knew he would have backhanded her if they weren't in public. No, she wouldn't allow him to get her out of public. That's when things happened and she wouldn't. She would not take this lying down, he was not hurting Meru like he hurt the others! 

“There you are, Meryl sweetie!” 

Meryl froze, looking over her shoulder as Kaede walked up to her. She appeared mostly confused. “Is something going on?” 

“Don't you worry, Meryl, you'll learn your place, just like your sisters. It just will take a little longer, I suppose. You don't get to escape” he whispered sharply under his voice. 

Trembling, she looked back to her mother-in-law, trying to remain calm. Brody was a loose cannon, he could hurt her too. Alas, Kaede wasn't an idiot. Stalking up to her, the woman grasped Brody's hand and removed it from her body, pushing Meryl behind her. It may have been more comforting if they weren't almost exactly the same height. 

“Who are you?” Kaede demanded. 

“Move, bitch. You don't have anything to do with this” Brody said, infuriated. 

“First you manhandle my daughter and then you call me a bitch? I think this has A LOT to do with me. Even if it _didn't_ , it does now” Kaede said in a firm voice, not intimidated in the least. 

Brody's jaw was ticking. Oh yea, if there was one thing the chauvinist bastard hated, it was being challenged by a woman. “Move before you get _hurt_.” 

Not even giving Kaede a chance to respond, he lurched forward to grab her. Meryl couldn't help the horrified yelp. Why? Why was he still _here_? Why when everything was working so wonderfully? Because...because she went to talk to her sisters? Because she tried to reconnect with her family? Her mother told this scum she was pregnant and knew he was coming to hurt her? To take her baby? _Why_? 

Brody actually squeaked when Kaede punched him in the _throat_. 

He stumbled back, clearly shocked, and fell into no other than Steiner. Steiner probably was the true giant, Brody looked almost tiny in comparison. The white haired fellow raised a brow, holding Brody's shoulders. “...Problem?” 

“Yea, get the cops. This guy was trying to attack Meryl” Kaede scowled angrily, onlookers starting to gasp and whisper. 

Brody knew he was outnumbered...jerking away from Steiner, he hightailed it out of there quickly. Steiner started to follow...but had to catch her crumbling to her knees as well. 

Kaede stroked her hair from behind as she shivered, clenching Steiner's shirt. “It's okay, sweetie. What happened?” 

More shaken than she'd been in a _very_ long time, she rasped out, practically sobbing, “B-Brody...” 

...Why was he back? 

She clamped her teeth down on her lower lip, unable to hinder the shuddering. Steiner stood up straight, suddenly, his eyes sharply glaring towards Brody's empty trail. “That...was him?” 

Meryl nodded rapidly, allowing Kaede to help her shakily to her feet. The older woman held her closely, looking to her husband. “What should we do?” 

“...F—k.” 

Pursing his lips, he handed her a set of keys. “You get her to the house...don't mention anything to anyone else. I'll see if I can track him down.” 

“I-it won't do any good” Meryl cried. 

Steiner pet her head, a stern expression on his face. “He won't harm you or my grandchild. I don't care what it takes.” 

Meryl gaped as he walked off, probably to do the crazy ninja stunts that Skye was able to pull and track her 'step-father' down. It sounded like homicide wasn't out of the question either. Kaede watched after him for a second before giving her a comforting squeeze and guiding her to the car, helping her into the passenger seat and driving towards Koji's house. 

“...Kae?” she whispered weakly. 

“Yes sweetie?” 

“Can...can we not tell Skye about this? I...I don't want him to do anything crazy and he...he will.” 

Kaede glanced at her as they stopped at a light before sighing. “Skye should know, Meryl...but I do know _Steiner_ at least has restraints. Skye kind of missed out on that.” 

“It doesn't do good to keep secrets” Meryl murmured wearily, hugging herself, “So I'll tell him but...I...I want this to be happy, Meru's baby shower...” 

“Of course it will be” Kaede assured comfortingly. 

Meryl wasn't so sure how she'd pull it, alas. She wasn't an actress, it was difficult to pretend everything was okay when mere moments ago if her in-laws hadn't shown up she would have lost everything. But she had to try...that's all she could do. 

...It was easy enough. Meryl was delighted with the little outfits and toys Skye's family got her. She was able to laugh naturally when Koji gave them a 'lifetime' supply of diapers. It would definitely come in handy. Everyone was so sweet to her when they didn't even know what she'd faced today...that was nice. 

“Ah, my first grandchild is due soon...way to make me feel ancient, Meryl.” 

Meryl smiled contently as Mura walked in, carrying presents as well, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. “I know, papa. Just promise not to beat Skye up.” 

“Oh, I can't.” 

She laughed at that as well, nudging him playfully. It was a great comfort, the man snuggling her in his lap like he'd done when she was a child. She felt safe. 

Still, she...caught trembles. Just when she was okay with walking by herself in the day or dusk. Just when she felt like the life ahead of her was far away from the life she left behind. Just...when she felt safe, he came back and reared his ugly head. And because her own mother told him she was pregnant? She...she was about to be a mama. She couldn't...she couldn't understand it. 

“Happy Baby Shower Day, Gogo-chi!” 

Meryl looked up, startled, as Skye walked in happily, Iori and Hayato in tow. They were carrying a lot more presents to add to the masses. She pouted some... “You're here earlier than I expected.” 

“Psh, don't get me started” Skye rolled his eyes, sitting beside her and giving her a loving kiss. “I got there, whoever was all like 'we need to meet' ended up being some stupid ass prank. Someone happened to call that sounded like the investors...” 

...She couldn't help the blood draining from her face. It wasn't...it wasn't a prank, it was...it was Brody...he...he tried...to get her alone? 

“Baby? Hey, are you okay?” Skye questioned, alarmed, grasping her hands. 

“Uh, I'm fine” she quickly smiled, turning back to the wide collection of gifts. “Look at what everyone got us. Your grandpa got us like a forever load of diapers!” 

Skye was staring at her...because he knew she was speaking bs and wanted to call her out on it but must have thought better of it. He sorted through the gifts and smiled, thanking everyone for all the blessings they gave their child. While it was _their_ baby, he still gave her a present: an old-fashioned rocking cradle, white, with a cutout heart in the board. It was adorable... 

_“Don't you worry, Meryl, you'll learn your place, just like your sisters. It just will take a little longer, I suppose. You don't get to escape.”_

Why? Why? That's _all_ she wanted was to escape. She didn't have to have anything to do with that life anymore! Why did her sisters go back? Why hadn't they realized their mother didn't care? Why didn't they realize she was just using them as a means to her ends? What mother broke her children apart just for this? What mother let some guy _own_ and RAPE her child? What were Mei, Yue, and May thinking? 

They heard what their mother said to her, why didn't that strike them as _odd_? She...she wasn't a whore for having a child with the man she loved, they couldn't...they couldn't believe that... 

Meryl looked up absently, feeling sicker and sicker with every passing thought, as the doorbell rang. Skye jumped up, announcing he'd get it. It was a pretty full house, she wasn't sure who else it could be...maybe some of his high school friends... 

Alas, her husband of sorts returned with two packages, appearing perplexed. “Really, you guys didn't have to go this far out. I mean, I know we were pretty poor and I appreciate it but...” 

The crowd was overall confused, glancing around and asking if anyone else had sent for more gifts...no takers. Skye raised a brow but sat, ripping open the paper. “Just in case it's a mail bomb or something.” 

Oh, he was completely unaware of what happened, else he wouldn't make that ridiculously feasible joke. Almost ducking out of horror, she blinked, surprised at the reveal of an expensive but cute set of baby shoes, a bonnet, and ruffled socks. Skye's brows furrowed, opening the other which was a cute little framed painting of a pink baby-like elephant. He tilted his head, taking out a card taped to the back of the picture. “...Huh.” 

“What...?” she questioned, confused. 

“The shoes and stuff, those are from Yue. And the picture is from Mei.” 

Her eyes widened. What...? They...they sent the baby... 

How'd they know her baby shower was today? She never told them! Her mother must have searched her out, found out so that Brody could-could come and attack her! Mura cleared his throat, alas. “Mei called me and asked. I told them it'd be...nice if they could come but they wanted to know the location so they could send something.” 

...Oh. Oh, of course, Ceffiena just used her sister's good intentions against her. How nice. It still didn't answer how he knew she'd take the subway, it was just as logical that she'd take a car or taxi or something. However he knew, however he was able to figure out that variable and was able to meet up with her, it didn't matter. All it meant was he was too dangerous. She shouldn't be afraid, paranoid, that he'd show up and hurt her. It was easier to overlook before, she knew she'd fight him now, stop his tyranny. 

But that? That wasn't the life she wanted for her Meru. 

She didn't want to become so protective of her daughter and fearing what Brody may do to it that she felt a different kind of trapped. She didn't want to be careless so that Brody did harm her and scar her eternally. As much as she wanted to be, she couldn't always be there with her baby. Neither could Skye. It was a worrying enough for a parent to deal with. It was horrifying with her to know just how real the threat was. 

She stood, knowing that this? This meant she was cutting complete ties with Ceffiena and the Fuwaki family. She was denying the life they set up for her, giving her to Brody as some child bride. Without Brody, she ultimately became useless. Her mother acknowledged her acerbically last week but the next one, she wouldn't at all. Meryl prayed, pleaded, with anything listening to rescue her sisters, to make them see that the life they were living wasn't going to make them happy. Marrying men their mother only wanted them with because of their bottom line was not good, it wasn't right, it wasn't anything. Meryl wanted to tell them this, to explain that their mother was the personification of a lie, but it couldn't happen now, it had to end. 

Koji had been drinking a Heineken when she sneaked away from Skye and tapped his shoulder, informing him that she was ready. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

What...did she do now? 

It was easy for Yue and May to forget about what they saw somehow. Never mind their sister was happy and bright and had all she wanted, they were fine with this setup. They were. She wasn't. Louis van Clark attempted to sleep with her but she told him she was going to be sick so it wasn't a good idea. She'd been forced. Forced into second base with a being she couldn't stand. 

The person she actually cared for? He had to watch from afar. Vishnal hid his jealousy well but she noticed the small things like how he scrubbed her back a little harder after her 'dates' with Clark or was extra attentive during sex. Vishnal went so well with the flow. If she saw him getting to second base with that maid that was head over hills in love with him, well...she'd probably kill her? But it wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to her either but... 

Meryl. 

_“Oh, your oldest sister? She is pregnant?” Vishnal questioned, brushing her hair normally as she prepared for bed after this land mine night._

_Mei nodded wearily, gazing off weakly. “She was so happy...then my mom came over and was an absolute bitch to her. It wasn't...it wasn't right...”_

_He sighed some, setting the brush down and hugging her shoulders from behind, kissing her forehead. “Darling, I assure you that if your sister's happiness could be dampened so easily by your mother's mean spirit then it was never truly happiness.”_

_“It's more complicated than that, Vishnal...” she murmured. No, she knew that Ceffiena used Meryl as a trump card in the most sickening and disturbing ways possible. Yes, Meryl shouldn't let her affect that happiness that was emanating from her but still, it hurt to hear someone that was supposed to love you say that._

_Looking to him hesitantly, she flushed, “I...I kind of...want to get the baby something. She said it'd be a girl.”_

_He smiled, returning to his former task, “That would be nice. We can make a date of that tomorrow, if you... like....”_

_She grimaced as he trailed off, suddenly running his finger over where she probably gained an unwanted hickey from Clark on the back of her neck. “That sounds fun.”_

_Vishnal swallowed audibly and brushed her hair gently. She felt what he was thinking which was weird but...but well, she guessed they could be at that point, they had a pretty much nine year relationship. But she turned around, grasping his hands and kissing his knuckles sweetly. “You don't have to worry, I'll...I'll fight it somehow.”_

_“She will certainly wish to marry you off as soon as possible with your sister in the light. Then I would just be the simple butler again” he muttered, monotone, as he looked away._

_Mei scoffed, reaching out and holding his cheeks to direct him to face her. “I...I won't let it come to that, I won't. It's...it's not what I want. I hate him, I hate letting him touch me...”_

_Vishnal gazed at her, heavy lidded, his violet gaze piercing as he slowly grabbed her hand, kissing her palm then nibbling playfully at her thumb. “I...do struggle with my jealousy in those situations as well...but I comfort myself in knowing that perhaps I know a...truer passion than he.”_

_“Of course you do” she purred, nipping at his lower lip, reaching between his legs and gripping the bulge._

_He jumped slightly, groaning, “Miss Mei, we can't--”_

_“You KNOW I hate you calling me that” Mei growled, kissing along his jaw_

_“I...I know, but-but we can't. Your mother may be in at any moment tonight, our...our rendezvouses have to wait for the late night” he complained but turning his head into her affection._

_“You worry too much.”_

_Vishnal scowled, “I do not, you worry too little! I-I do DESIRE this but not in such dangerous and inopportune moments and we must consider...consider anyone...”_

_He trailed off as she started stroking him off, kissing him passionately before suckling his ear lobe. He moaned, aroused, “What...what was I saying...?”_

_“How you need to get naked.”_

_“Oh right...”_

_Vishnal jolted up automatically when the door jerked open and Mei sighed, keeping a composed expression as, indeed, her mother came in. Her 'ward' picked up the brush and resumed his task as he stealthily zipped up. It upset her greatly that he was right...not even a proper moment alone._

_Her mother voiced what Vishnal had concerns of, that soon she'd have to plan a proper wedding for her and Clark. Not the others though because they hadn't shown Mei's rebellious tendencies. Mei had nothing to say to that, zoning it out to think about how she'd have to sneak her preferred lover into her room tonight like some cheesy romance novel and what to get her disowned sister's baby._

_Meryl must be the catalyst for 'great things' because the next morning, Yue came to her room and suggested ambiguously the same thing. She said she'd seen some 'darling' things in the store the other day that she thought Meryl may possibly like. Yue hadn't spoken to her about anything except behaving in nearly a decade so it was kind of shocking but Mei expressed she'd thought of buying a gift too. She called her father so they could get Meryl's address and send the gifts. Mura told her that Meryl was having a baby shower next Saturday in Mineral and that they should come..._

_No...no, they couldn't. Not with their master keeping them restrained. Mei simply got the address and with Yue went out to purchase a present. Baby stuff was so cute...she'd struggled to choose just one thing but knew it'd be weird if she sent tons of stuff. What she liked the most was the cute little picture frame of a pink elephant with a button eye. Pleased, she chose that, Yue getting a clothing set. They had them wrapped, signed a simple 'congratulations' card and she hid them in Vishnal's car, asking him to have them delivered so they'd arrive on Saturday. She...she hoped Meryl liked them. Yue did too, smiling shyly. That...that was the Yue she remembered, the Yue that didn't drive her insane. It was kind of sad to think that Meryl was their uniter for that singular moment but she was._

_Only them though._

_“You guys did WHAT?”_

_Yue was sitting in the large waiting room for her date with Sabirou, Mei irritably doing the same. It was that Saturday, the day of the baby shower, and Yue had absently remarked that she hoped that Meryl received their gifts. Mei had agreed. MAY flipped a lid._

_“How could you guys send HER a gift? For what!”_

_“Naturally her baby, silly” Yue said calmly, tilting her head at May as if this question were perplexing._

_May glared daggers. “How? She hasn't tried to speak to us in YEARS so for all we know she was-was forced to have a baby!”_

_“And where'd you get that idea?” Mei questioned dryly._

_“HOW could Meryl WANT a baby? She had two abortions and accidental pregnancies, how could she just up and decide to have one after those traumas?”_

_Yue frowned thoughtfully, “...I suppose it is a little odd.”_

_“It's not odd at all. Meryl did not look like someone that was 'forced' into having a damn baby” Mei rolled her eyes, in disbelief that May had to pervert their sister's joy. Probably anything to make their lives look better._

_May hissed, “It doesn't even matter because she chose to abandon us so we shouldn't involve ourselves. GOD.”_

_“I don't know if I agree with that...” Yue said reluctantly, “If she were 'forced', we should try to intervene...if not, I see nothing wrong with us sending a gift to her baby.”_

_So Yue DID still have some practical left in her! Mei was pretty delighted, hopeful..._

_It was a Wednesday, two in the morning. It was rare that Vishnal came into her room seeking affection but he did. At first she'd been a little disgruntled and sleepy but he was being fairly cute about it so she was able to resign her irritation. She recalled he was being more forward and dominant than usual, kissing her neck, touching her body without restraint. Mei had rasped, content in his touch, happy that things were looking up when they truly weren't._

_Mei just happened to open her eyes to keep from slipping over that edge into indescribable ecstasy, grinding against Vishnal's crotch._

_Through a crack in the door she saw May._

_Her heart jolted but remained calm. She'd kissed Vishnal's temple before leaning down to whisper in his ear that she'd be right back and to...keep himself going. He'd groaned his dissatisfaction but sank down on his side, jerking off, as she crawled over him. This wasn't good._

_“How COULD you? What about Clark?” May practically whisper-screamed._

_“I really like him” she hissed back quietly, “And I HATE Clark, why can't any of you see that?!”_

_May glared angrily, “I can't...I can't believe you.”_

_“May...look, please, don't tell anyone” Mei pleaded, “He's...he's all I have.”_

And she didn't. For about two months. 

She'd gone off to work as normal. It was a good day. Pia brought by sea creatures for the children to see and pet. Mura said that Meryl had been touched to receive gifts from them. Mei felt good. 

When she got home, bright and content, she felt sick the moment she walked through the door. Upon entering the living room, she found her mother sitting, gingerly sipping tea. Vishnal was standing before her, his back facing Mei, his shoulders kind of squared. At first she thought he was just being talked down to as usual. But he looked over his shoulder at her...and he had the third look she didn't expect to ever see on his face: anger. 

Her heart plummeted because she knew before she asked what had occurred. Vishnal stalked past her without casting a look in her direction. Ceffiena glared at her hotly. _“I wondered what was distracting you from properly fulfilling your relationship with Clark. I guess the old saying is true, you should always suspect the butler.”_

_Mei swallowed hard not to cry. Why...? “What...what are you going to do with him?”_

_“Oh, I suspect father would question why exactly I fired his beloved ward's son from our services so I've sent him to to your grandfather's house where he will be a servant. You know, cleaning and all.”_

_She balled her fists, eyes narrowing, “...Do you hate me or something? Why? Why can't I have someone I actually want?”_

_“I wouldn't be caught up in such sentimentalities, especially since he doesn't seem to be your biggest fan right now. The **butler**_ **.** _You're almost better off with that woman” Ceffiena said in a horribly contrite tone._

_“Why?! What lie did you tell him?! Why would he be upset with ME when you're the one?!” Mei snapped, feeling like she was about to break. This couldn't be happening._

_Ceffiena was unaffected. “To the contrary, my dear, I told him the truth. I told him that 'Miss Mei had turned him in for his misconduct'.”_

_“I did NOTHING of the sort! You lied!”_

_“I did no such thing. Now go act accordingly for once and prepare for dinner with Mr. Clark tonight.”_

_She wanted to argue, she wanted to cry, she honestly desired blood. But, at a complete loss, in a haze, she wandered towards her room...before realizing she had to explain to Vishnal that she hadn't said a word!_

_No. No, why should she be able to do anything? There were guards outside of Vishnal's room with specific orders to not let her remain in the area. Mei choked and yelled that she didn't say a word, that she'd never tell her mother about them knowing it could cause THIS. She...she didn't want him to hate her. She needed him...'Miss Mei' didn't--_

_...No..._

_Of course it was May. Who else knew? Who else could cause such a confusing but perfect break up with such similar sounding names? The only thing that kept her from going and punching her sister in the face was the queasiness. She threw up and refused absolutely anything to do with Clark, locking her door and maintaining that if it wasn't Vishnal she'd have absolutely nothing to do with 'dates' or food or anything._

_After a few days of self-wallowing, she called Vishnal's cell but naturally it went straight to voicemail. He probably blocked her. Or hell, he probably didn't have to, her mother probably did. Regardless, he felt so far away and she felt...she felt sick..._

_Her mother was stupid enough to send Yue and May to 'talk some sense into her'. Talk some sense into what? Her desires? Her need to have more than what her mother wanted her to do? Let them be brainwashed, it wasn't for her._

_Why wouldn't he pick up? He...he promised he'd...he'd never leave her side._

_“You're being silly, Mei” Yue chastised, sitting on the edge of her bed as Mei hid under the covers._

_“I want Vishnal.”_

_“Vishnal has been gone for four weeks, Mei. He's not returning and that's for the best” Yue insisted, “I know that Clark isn't to your taste but you really haven't given him the proper chance.”_

_If there was really mercy in the universe it'd kill her now. “Go to hell. And take Satan spawn over there with you.”_

_“Mei!”_

_Why? Why didn't Meryl take her with her? But no, she couldn't blame Meryl for being smart enough to get out of this situation. Maybe the eldest had a moment of optimism in thinking their mother had changed but those last words Meryl said in answer to their mother on returning certainly meant she'd seen the big picture: the woman had never changed. No, how do you change from a person that manipulated situations and allowed your daughter to be raped to keep some bastard around? If Meryl had been forthcoming and pointed that out once more they would have all came to their senses. Or she'd like to think they would have._

_Weeping again, something she'd been doing over the last few weeks between puking and not eating, she wished for some sort of end. Why didn't she just run away and never come back? What was even keeping her here? She had money. Even if she didn't, her papa...he'd take care of her. He'd never do this to her, he'd want to see her happiness._

_But her mother had guards outside of her room now. She wasn't allowed to go out, probably so she couldn't secretly see the lover that hated her now. Why was she trapped? Why...? Her sisters, they weren't just trapped they were completely absorbed into this mindset. She couldn't take it anymore...God, give her something._

...Just...not _this_. 

Mei hugged her knees, shuddering, as she gazed out the window of her room. Her mother allowed her out to shop for a dress to wear on a date. Mei had felt so cripplingly tired that she knew that shopping was out of the question. Her stomach seemed to make a weird agreement with her that if she just _ate_ something that she'd stop vomiting every few minutes. Despite an almost nonexistent appetite, she drank some broth and that seemed to appease it. Somewhat. Mei knew why she didn't have an appetite but that didn't explain the puking. Thus, instead of the mall, she went to the doctor under a pseudonym to see what was up. 

Three months. Vishnal had been gone for about two now and hadn't contacted her once. He hated her. He wasn't going to come back, just like Yue said. She was all on her own and the world was continuing to crumble to dust around her. 

Three months. She couldn't force her way through sex with Clark and pretend it was his, not with a three month lead. When her mother found out, she'd do what she did to Meryl, force her to get rid of it like it was just some large inconvenience. Mei hugged her stomach, sobbing. It wasn't though. Yet it was because it's mother was spineless and it's father hated her. Why would he even care about it? Hell, why would he want this? He'd probably even be glad he was demoted if he found out. 

Mei didn't know what a good mother was. She had no control over her life, how could she handle a life for another? This was too much for her. 

What did she do now...? She had no one to confide in. Papa was off limits now, Ceffiena even took him away by blocking his existence and his contacts. Yue and May were the hugest pawns to have ever existed, they put her old self to shame. Biting her lip, she whispered to the only thing she had, asking what she should do? She wasn't a mama. She wasn't anything. What did she do...? Ceffiena would make her life an even bitterer hell when she started to show, she already had a bit of a bulge. Help...someone help, she curled up, crying wretchedly. 

She looked up weakly when there was a knock at her door. “What...?” 

“Mei dear, it's me.” 

Mei grimaced and turned on her side in her large bed, mumbling, “What is it, Yue?” 

Taking that as an invitation in, her older sister entered and sat on the side of the bed. “You know, mother's away until later on tomorrow night. I was thinking that perhaps we could go shopping tomorrow.” 

Ugh. “I guess...” 

Mei frowned as Yue carefully glanced towards the door before pinking some. Yue was gorgeous yet her 'betrothed' demanded she wear such frumpy horrid looking clothes. It was either those unflattering garments or a kimono. Why? Didn't she know from dating Iori that some men didn't DEMAND such things? But that was in the past. Yue wasn't the same person anymore. 

“Well, actually, I saw the most darling little baby clothes the other day. I was hoping to pick some out and send them to Meryl.” 

...Or not. Mei couldn't help her eyes widening, sitting up. “...You mean, for her...baby?” 

Yue nodded, holding her cheek thoughtfully, “It has to have been born, Meryl was _really_ pregnant when we saw her.” 

“Are you going on about THAT again?” 

Mei was actually surprised that Yue rolled her eyes, May entering behind as if she'd been lurking. Whatever possessed her sister and turned her into this needed to be exorcised. May stalked in, annoyed and annoying, pointing at Yue with an accusatory expression. “Mother told us never to mention Meryl again!” 

“Don't be foolish” Yue sincerely scolded, “Whether you or her like it or not, Meryl is _still_ our sister. Nothing has changed and nothing either of you mandate can do anything about it. I hold no hostility towards Meryl so I feel no reason why I can't send her and the baby gifts.” 

Mei swallowed, her mind racing as the two began to bicker. Meryl...Meryl...knew how to get out. Meryl didn't get trapped, she realized and made her dreams a reality. Mei...Mei was her now. Lonely, trapped, mistreated. No, she hadn't had forced and condoned sexual contact with Clark but it was coming. Him and her 'mother' were starting to lose patience. Picking up her phone, she called Vishnal and it did what it always did: went to voicemail. 

…Meryl was all she had left. “I...I agree, Yue, we should...we should be able to send gifts to the baby.” 

Yue and May paused their bickering. May looked angry, “Well of course you do.” 

Ignoring her, Mei gazed out the window before giving a soft smile, “How about we...actually go see her though? You know, to check up on them.” 

Yue's eyes grew and May was in disbelief. “Are you _kidding_? Why should we go see her?” 

“I don't know, to see if she's in some forced situation?” Mei snorted sarcastically. 

While that had been a joke at May's expense, the woman actually seemed to be taken with THAT idea. Sure, as long as it was a hunt for any minuscule unhappiness that meant Meryl had made a mistake. Yue seemed reluctant but conceded that it could make a good day trip. They did have the address to Meryl's house, Mei having attained it from her father when he suggested she go visit her before he was forced out of her life. 

Rejuvenated slightly though knowing that Meryl had really no reason to aid her in her plight, she took a bath, sadly brushing her own hair before going to sleep. It was a recurring nightmare she had lately...she told Vishnal she was pregnant and he'd stare at her snidely. It varied from night to night what he said. Sometimes dream him sneered that it was Clark's anyway, why was she trying to pin it on him? Other times he just seemed to wipe his hands of any responsibility. 

What sickened her the most was it all seemed likely. 

...What...did she do now? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...Are you sure? This area doesn't seem that bad.” 

Forcedly Fuwaki Mei rolled her eyes as her and her sisters traveled down the narrow streets. It was a street of thin but large pretty townhouses, all in varied colors. The trip into Soyokaze verified May's beliefs that Meryl was living some horrible life because of the slum areas they had to pass. Alas, the areas grew prettier and prettier and the address the GPS led them to was gorgeous. “Yes May, this IS the address.” 

Yue looked around, driving because Mei just hadn't felt up to it, nauseous because of her new edition and car sickness...Vishnal had taught her how to drive, she thought, smiling at the memory. It had been quite the time, she just wasn't quite the mechanical thinker she ought to be. But he had the patience of a saint. And here her mother and in turn the baby might have pushed him away forever. 

Throat tightening, she shook her head of her murky thoughts as the navigation's voice advised Yue to turn into the small driveway. There was a cute little black eco car sitting there already so luckily it seemed someone was home. Yue took a breath as she parked, May crossing her arms. Not one of them could say with a straight face that they weren't nervous. After their last meeting with Meryl it'd make sense that she'd turn them away... 

But Mei needed her. She didn't know what to do...this...this had to be a sign, sort of. Yue brought her up first, after all, without a bit of inclination. Killing the engine, they all climbed out and awkwardly made their ways to the door. 

“We're here to see what's going on” May said as they walked. “There has to be some reason she'd go off and have a baby.” 

Mei rolled her eyes as Yue nodded in agreement. Idiots. Facing the black front door, Mei took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. Please... 

It took a moment. For a second it seemed likely that Meryl might not have been there. Perhaps her and Skye had gone somewhere together in another vehicle. Mei felt her hope immediately plummet. This was probably the only opportunity they had. Ceffiena never took trips anymore. Had to keep an eye on them, after all. 

Alas, footsteps came and Mei inhaled softly as locks clicked on the other side. God, Meryl would close the door in their face if May said they were here to see if she was being held captive. This...this felt like it'd be a mess. 

When the door opened finally, they all were kind of speechless. Meryl was naturally on the other side, wearing a pair of gray stretch pants and a fitted black tank, her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. The disowned eldest stared at them, wide-eyed, for a moment before finally saying slowly: “...Hi. What...are you guys doing here?” 

Mei actually kind of froze up. Even May seemed to be at a bit of loss, not opening her mouth with her stupid claim of being here to see if Meryl was imprisoned by she supposed Skye of all people. Someone had to say _something_ though. What came as a shock? Yue folded her hands before her and said awkwardly, shy, “Well, we, uh, wanted to see the baby.” 

...Honestly, that hadn't been _directly_ on Mei's mind, nor was it on May's. Apparently the only one without some hidden agenda was Yue...but still, wasn't that odd too? Oh yea, we haven't talked to you in a decade but we totally want to meet your kid. Meryl would probably scoff at them... 

However, the oldest's confusion turned into bright exuberance, a smile growing on her face. “Oh cool. Come in.” 

A little shocked she was that...willing, they all slowly came into the house. The entry was a nice size, a little nook available for them to remove their shoes. The house was actually rather pretty, sparsely decorated and simple but kind of classy. There was a blanket strewn across the long couch and on the wide coffee table nearby was a very classic wooden rocking cradle...Meryl picked up the blanket and directed them to sit. “Here, have a seat. I'll be right back.” 

They watched as she disappeared into what seemed to be the kitchen area before exchanging a glance amongst themselves. This was...weird. But they spread out, sitting on the couch in front of where apparently Meryl's _baby_ was...they slowly peeked in. 

“...Wahh.” 

May hadn't made that sound in ages, it was pretty strange. But Mei was kind of startled herself. In the cradle was the tiny little being, swaddled in a white blanket, staring up at them with big round green eyes absently. She had the chubbiest cheeks, her skin pale like her parents with tufts of wavy black hair on the crown of her head. Mei flushed despite herself, Yue cooing with delight. Meryl returned, walking over. “She is _so_ beautiful!” 

Meryl smiled, coming to sit between them and before the baby. “Thank you. She's my pride and joy...” 

Mei glanced to her, a little surprised by this...admission? Could she ever say that about her child...? Her kids would probably hate her. Not reassured in the least when the baby's own mother picking her up yielded the infant to start fussing, Meryl didn't seem bothered at all. Cradling her lovingly, Meryl cooed to her, kissing her forehead, “Aww, Mewoo-woo, why you cwanky? Were you comf'table, hmm? Mama messed wit' yo' comfy spot?” 

Now that was a shock too, never in a million years did she imagine Meryl baby-talking...alas, 'Mewoo-woo' calmed easily as Meryl coddled her, turning from fussing to gurgling sweetly. Meryl smiled, blinking, “Did you guys want to hold her?” 

May recoiled as if the idea were horrifying...and Mei did a little of the same herself. Yue, suddenly the sanest of them, blushed, “Oh, if it's okay...” 

“Of course it is” Meryl assured, carefully placing her child in Yue's arms. “Her name is Meru. You be nice to your aunts, Meru.” 

...Aunts...that's right, they...were her aunts. Yue was taken. “Oh, she's so sweet!” 

Meru was contently sitting in Yue's arms, not making a peep aside from some minute miscellaneous sounds. Meryl leaned forward, folding her hands in her lap, “Yea, Meru is a sweetie. She's kind of fussy when we move her around but she's a total cuddle baby so it doesn't bug her long.” 

May frowned as Meryl stood, going back into the kitchen. “Uh, how old is she...?” 

“Three months” she called from the kitchen, “It wasn't long after I saw you guys at the party that I had her.” 

May's dark eyes narrowed a bit as she leaned back, crossing her arms. “You know, it's kind of odd that you decided to have a baby at all, Meryl, considering.” 

Mei leered at her. Figured she wasn't going to forget about her craziness. Even Yue cast her a bit of a disparaging look but Meryl returned with a tray of tea, nonplussed. “Really? I never really was against having kids so much, I suppose. Skye and I didn't plan her at all but I'm really happy to have my Meru. Skye's so thrilled too. He'll just come home and snuggle up with her for hours now. He's her favorite.” 

“Where is he...?” 

Meryl poured the tea into four black cups, “He was off today but his design section needed him for a little bit so he went to work. He should be back in an hour or so.” 

May didn't remark about it anymore...probably thought Meryl wasn't being very forthcoming and seemed irritated about that. Alas, obliviously and so perfectly innocent, Meru curiously reached up at her. May seemed surprised but smiled...yea, that shouldn't be strange either but it was. She cooed, giving the infant her finger, “Hello there, beautiful. Is this confusing? There's like four of us and we all look alike.” 

Meru must have been the metaphorical hammer tearing down walls of frigid and caustic personalities as well as their isolation from each other, at least for that moment. May took her from Yue and held her, gasping and shocked over how light Meru was. Yue pet her hair, gushing that she was almost too gorgeous already. Mei stared at the baby hesitantly... 

Could...could she do that? Could she have a baby and could she be content like this? Was she...even allowed to? 

“Oh, I'll be right back, guys. I have to put the sheets in the dryer” Meryl said suddenly, standing. 

“Oh, okay” Yue said, watching after her, having retrieved the baby from May. 

May finished her cup of tea and scowled, “...It's too perfect, it can't be real. Something _has_ to be wrong. Maybe she's lying about Skye. He definitely didn't seem to be dad material.” 

Yue groaned, “I thought you had resigned that train of thought...” 

Seriously, Mei rolled her eyes. But it had some merit...Skye was kind of a goofy party boy nympho. Adding 'dad', that was a bit of a stretch. Somehow all she could think of though was Vishnal. Was he dad material? Would...he even want to be? 

“Hey, I'm home. Whose car--” 

They all jumped as the door opened, the man in question on the other side. He was wearing a black button up shirt with gray slacks, actually looking kind of...professional. Their sister's spouse, they supposed, gazed at them for a long second before drawling, “Uh...hi.” 

Yea, this was pretty...awkward. But he slowly smiled some, tilting his head, “Oh, you came to visit Meru? That's cool.” 

“Uh, yes” Yue smiled quickly. 

May said nothing, watching eagerly to see what he'd do to fit her expectations. Mei wasn't sure why she 

was surprised when the total opposite occurred. Meru actually turned her head from her place in Yue's arms...and the cutest little smile lit her face. Yue cooed, “Aww, you see your daddy, Meru?” 

Yue attempted to stand and give her to him but Skye waved a hand, “Oh no, if I take her she'd get fussy when I gave her back. I'll cuddle up with her later but I want you guys to have a good visit.” 

Yue pouted as Meru started to gurgle, confused. “I don't know if she's happy with that though...” 

Skye sighed some, holding his arms out, “And I can't stand my Meruchi being unhappy.” 

Meru definitely was thrilled, holding her arms out slightly for him as he got closer. Skye grinned, kissing her affectionately, “Silly Meruchi, you have to be a good hostess to your guests. Don't get distracted by daddy.” 

She made very distinct content chirps...yep, she loved her daddy too. May just watched, silent. Figured. Meryl appeared, tromping down the steps, and glowered at Skye. “Oi, why'd you take her? She's visiting with people!” 

“She made her pouty sounds when she saw me!” Skye complained, pouting himself. 

Meryl sighed and walked over, taking Meru from him. She got a little fussy again but Meryl easily hushed her, handing her back to Yue before turning to Skye. Mei swallowed as he gave Meryl a tender little kiss on the lips. Ugh, just being here made her miss him... 

“You get any calls today?” 

“From the representative earlier” Meryl sighed, rubbing her brow, “I don't know if your grandpa can pull this one...” 

Skye smiled, stroking her hair, “Don't worry, he's probably pulled crazier.” 

Kissing her forehead, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and grinned a little lazily. “Well...since you have _company_...” 

Meryl smirked, “I suppose you can go party for a little while...” 

“Awe-some” he sang but gave her hand a squeeze as he passed, “Don't worry, I'll only be out for an hour. Haya and Iori have been bugging me about darts and calamari for a while now.” 

Yue glanced up, startled, at the mention of her old beau. Mei wondered if she ever thought about him, compared Sabirou's treatment to Iori's. Maybe they were young but Iori probably was a hundred times better. But no, couldn't deny mother...never mind how big the Yagami name was, it just could never be Yue's choice. 

Meryl snickered, calling over her shoulder as she moved to take her place on the couch again. “It's only 3:30, isn't it a little early?” 

“Nah, we're not going to drink or anything” Skye called as he went up the steps. 

Yue cooed as Meru reached up at her with renewed curiosity before blinking absently towards Meryl. “So...him and the guys still hang out?” 

“Nowhere near as much as high school but they only live an hour away generally so they'll try to meet up once every week or two” Meryl explained, petting down a cotton frill on Meru's little dress. 

“I see...” 

Meru giggled, leaning against Yue's shoulder. Yue frowned but yelped as Skye had magically reappeared, kissing the baby daintily from behind the couch, wearing more casual clothing now. “Daddy will be right back, Meruchi.” 

Meryl smiled some as he kissed her cheek, bidding them 'see ya!' and taking off. May frowned, glowering a little towards Meryl. “Is he always in such a hurry?” 

“Oh, he's always working and then he usually ends up coming home getting distracted my Meru and admittedly me” she sighed, “So I guess he does want to go get a little guy time in. He is pretty clingy in general so I don't mind.” 

She smiled, poking Meru's chubby cheek, “What about you guys? I read a while back that you're engaged, Yue...” 

Swallowing, Yue smiled some. “Oh, yes, Sabirou...uh, he's planning some massive wedding right now.” 

“He is?” Meryl frowned. 

“Oh, I help!” 

Barely, Mei rolled her eyes internally. They chattered...really, Yue and Meryl were probably the closest of all of them. It was easy to see they both were excited to have chat time again. May seemed lost in thought, alas, and so was she. She was running out of time and it just hit her that she really couldn't talk to Meryl with those two here...she couldn't though. She needed help, she needed...she needed something. The anxiety... 

May jumped after an hour or two, startled, when her phone rang. Biting her lip, she glanced at it before lifting a finger, “I'll be right back...” 

Yue smiled, handing Meru to Meryl, “Uh, yes, let me call Sabirou. You should call Clark as well, Mei.” 

Clark was the last thing in her head right now...Meryl watched them go outside for their calls before glancing to her, blinking, “You've been here for hours and you haven't held Meru yet.” 

“O-oh, you're right...Yue was kind of hogging” Mei lied. She still felt bad because seeing her niece hadn't been on her mind at all when suggesting this visit. 

But Meryl stood, handing her the tiny being before going off into the kitchen...Mei stared at her, alarmed. She was so light and...and feathery. And soft. Her baby...her baby, it'd be the same. What if she...she broke it? Who said she got to keep it? How could she be a mother? 

Meru's face, unlike when either May or Yue held her, curled up and she started to bawl loudly. Gaping, Mei's heart broke. Oh jeez, she hated her. What...what if her baby hated her too? What if it hated her just like Vishnal did? What would Vishnal say? Meru didn't cry when the others held her, why her? She couldn't do this! 

She wept loudly herself, breaking down. Her mother would force her into an abortion then marry her to Clark. She'd force her to abort their baby, hers and Vishnal's. But Vishnal didn't even want to _speak_ to her, how could he want a baby with her? But...but she wanted their child. She wanted...she wanted him back too but everything was gone... 

“Oh no, what's wrong with my babies?” 

Mei trembled, looking up when Meryl returned, appearing shocked. “Sh-she doesn't like me...” 

Meryl smiled comfortingly. Meryl was not THAT comforting. Look at her, she'd become a mama somehow or what she assumed a mama was like since theirs only wanted to make their life hell. What if Mei couldn't do that? Her niece had chosen her to hate, after all. But Meryl sat beside her, holding out...a bottle? “She does not hate you, silly” she replied before leaning over, smiling at Meru, “Ma' Mewoo is jus' hungy.” 

...Eh? Confused, not sure if Meryl just was throwing that out there to make her feel better, she slowly lowered the nipple to the baby's mouth. Indeed, Meru hungrily suckled, quieting immediately. That...that was all? “...O-oh, that...that makes sense, it's...it's been a while. Of course she's hungry...ha...” 

Meryl's brows furrowed, staring at her. “What's wrong...? You've been kind of out of it and I never knew you to just burst into tears like that.” 

Mei shivered and Meryl tilted her head. “What is it...? You can tell me, you know that.” 

“I...” 

She froze as the other two just had to return at that minute. They both appeared kind of melancholy...figured. One should be happy getting off the phone with their future husband usually, right? Not them. Yue smiled sadly, picking up her purse, “We should be going. Sabirou is demanding I get back to the mansion as soon as possible.” 

May just nodded some. Meryl stood, nodding, “Okay. It's great you guys came by to visit, Meru and I enjoyed it. You're welcome anytime.” 

Any time when? They'd never be able to leave the house, not with any of their betrothed. And this fluke with their mother certainly wouldn't happen between now and whenever they were forced into marriage. Yue and May didn't say anything but she knew this was probably the last time they could ever choose to see their older sister. Mei had failed. Yue hugged Meryl tightly, forcing a smile. “T-thanks for that. And thank you for letting us come by. Meru is...is gorgeous.” 

Meryl smiled, May giving her an awkward embrace before going to quickly put on her shoes. Yea, things weren't like she expected. Meryl had a nice house, a doting 'husband', and a happy baby. Turns out Ceffiena wasn't required to have a 'wonderful' life. Mei stood, weary, shattered, starting to hand Meru back to Meryl... 

“You know, Mei hasn't had much time with Meru at all. Why don't you guys go ahead? I can drive her back later” Meryl randomly suggested. 

Mei looked up to her quickly, startled. May and Yue frowned. “...I don't think that's a good idea, Meryl. Mother might not appreciate it.” 

Yea, that meant exactly what to Meryl? Indeed, the eldest seemed unimpressed with that claim. “She'll be fine. Go on, don't leave your guys waiting.” 

Heart pacing, Mei slowly walked with them to the door, still holding Meru. What...? This...this opening. How...? Meryl watched them pull out of the driveway but stood at the door for another moment. Mei was jolted with this opportunity, wanting to snatch it before it was snatched away... 

Another surprise, Skye was only gone about two hours, reappearing. “Hey girlies.” 

Meryl blinked at him, raising a brow, “You could stay out later than that, Skye. Mei's still here, I'm going to take her home later.” 

“Nah, Hayato had something he had to do and Iori was falling asleep so it was a good time to call it a night...at freakin' six in the evening” he groaned, shuffling off his sneakers, “You know you're old when...” 

“Whatever” Meryl snickered, jabbing him. “I kind of wanted to talk to Mei as well so you being here...” 

“O-oh no, it's fine” Mei quickly blurted. 

Meryl blinked at her before reaching out and taking Meru, handing her off to Skye. “Well in that case, what's up?” 

Mei stared at her folded hands in her lap before swallowing, clenching her eyes shut. “Mother...she's...she's forced me into being engaged to this Clark guy, right? I...I wasn't going to take it, you know? But she's...she's so...powerful and controlling. I don't know what to do...” 

Meryl scowled, “Well, you know my motto on mother...” 

“I know” Mei smiled despite herself. “It's...it's just become very difficult, my situation.” 

Skye was wandering back and forth between the kitchen, cooing lightly to Meru who was gabbling sweetly. Meryl glanced back at him before tilting her head towards Mei, “What's gotten difficult?” 

Blushing, she stared down at her lap before looking up at Meryl partially, Skye hovering in the background still chattering with Meru. “I'm...pregnant.” 

Skye kind of paused and Meryl's expression was pretty priceless, both of them staring at her in complete bewilderment. “...What?” 

“I'm pregnant...” she rasped...before realizing that was pretty vague, “O-oh, and-and not with Clark's baby.” 

Or perhaps that was even more vague. “ _What_?” 

Mei scowled at the flabbergasted expression on Meryl's faces and even Skye's... “Why is that a shock?” 

“Well, it's just...well, last time we had a conversation, you weren't...exactly into men like talking about, you know?” Meryl expressed carefully. 

Oh yea, nine years. Mei pinked, scratching the side of her face, “Well, that's true...but I...did find one I liked.” 

Lifting the large blouse she had chosen to wear to disguise the growing lump, Meryl gasped softly, reaching out and softly touching the bulge. “Oh my God, you are...how many months? It's already this big...” 

“Only three...I suppose since I'm so small I show more...” mumbled Mei miserably. 

Gnawing her lip, she rasped, “Th-that's the problem, nee-san. It's not Clark's. When mother finds out, she'll make me get rid of it and I-I don't want to, I just don't. But-but you see, the father, he's...he hates me so I can't go to him. I just-I just need your help so please, help me figure out what to do.” 

Meryl's eyes had narrowed...looks like she'd got caught on one of the middle sentences. “What do you mean the father hates you? Why would he hate you? Where the hell is he?” 

“It's not like that” Mei groaned faintly, “He was a butler...my ward to keep an eye on me for almost ten years now. He...he was my best friend and maybe a little over a year ago it got romantic. But see, May...May walked in on us and she told mother and mother sent him away to grandfather's house, using our stupid name similarity to make it sound like _I_ had snitched on him. I...I haven't been able to get in contact with him for two months now. He...he has to hate me. She made him...” 

Meryl pursed her lips. “You know, I would _hope_ he'd realize you had nothing to do with telling mother. You've been together that long he had to have realized something bogus was going on.” 

Mei smiled wistfully. “He's a flight case...he takes everything at face value usually. I guess how naive he is was one of the things I like about him...” 

“Well, regardless...” Meryl frowned, “...If you want this baby, Mei, you have every right to have it no matter what mother or anyone says. She has no right to force you to do anything. That won't be a problem.” 

She looked up, hopeful, but Meryl wasn't finished. “Alas, I do think you need to tell the father as well.” 

“I just told you he hates me!” 

Meryl grumbled, “What do you think, Skye?” 

Eh? Mei looked up, her brows furrowing. What, male perspective? Skye was burping Meru now, patting the baby's back as he paced around. Silent for a moment, he cleared his throat. “Well...honestly, it's not unheard of that the father would up and ditch his offspring. Not at all, in fact.” 

Yay, that made her feel awesome. Alas... “But there are a lot of times when the dad just didn't know either. Not telling him would be a mistake.” 

“Why would he care?” whispered Mei. 

“If he doesn't I'll kick his ass” Meryl said dryly. 

Mei pouted, “I can't contact him...” 

Meryl stroked her chin thoughtfully before looking to Skye once more. “Skye, get the number and call him.” 

...WHAT? Skye raised a brow as well, “Oh yea, that's not beginning to be weird. 'Hello, this is the sorta husband of the sister of Mei whom you have never met'.” 

“Mei and I probably sound too similar! Besides, I trust you to handle it diplomatically and guyish enough that he'd talk to her.” 

Mei gaped a little at this plot. Why would...? Vishnal wouldn't! But Skye groaned, whipping out his phone, holding Meru in his free arm. “Fine, I guess I'll go along with it. What's the number...?” 

“Actually, you should just get him to come over so they can talk one on one. They'll be safe from mother tyranny here” Meryl tacked on. 

Mei was mystified. Really...? She swallowed, calling the number out as Skye dialed it in, repeating for verification before pressing send and putting the phone on 'call only'. He smiled down at Meru who had began to nibble on his shirt a little. “Are you still hungry, Meruchi? That's not food, silly.” 

...He...did deserve to know, Mei could agree with that, watching Skye and his daughter with a tinge of anxiety. But how he would react was up to question... Skye looked up, alerted, and Mei's pulse raced when she heard a voice. “Hello, is this...” he drawled off, glancing to Mei for clarification. 

“Vishnal Eminescu” she whispered quickly. 

Skye's brows creased, “Uh, Eminescu-san?” 

He blinked at them, both her and Meryl gazing at him intently. “Oh cool. This will be a little weird, but I'm Yukina Skye--” 

Skye paused once more before frowning. “Yea, that would be...me. I guess that takes care of one part of this conversation...uh...well, Eminescu-san, I think there's been a little bit of a misunderstanding. Or maybe a few, actually, but I think it'd be good if you came by and spoke to Mei. She, uh, has a lot to tell you, it seems.” 

He glanced at his nails. Mei's heart sunk, hearing the escalated voice on the other side. She knew it. But Skye smiled some, “I'm sure it's been difficult on you. I assure you though, you've probably never been needed more than right now. I don't think you don't care.” 

More talking elapsed and Skye nodded though Vishnal couldn't see that. “Yes, she's at our house in Soyokaze at the moment. We figure the house in Wensington isn't the best place for you guys to talk. I can get you the address...ah, yea, it's...” 

Shivering, she felt herself grow pale and queasy. He...he was really...no, no, he wouldn't No, he...he hated her. “Great. I'll tell her. We'll keep a look out for you...alright. Thanks.” 

Clicking off, he held the phone so Meru could look at herself, blinking. “He said he'll need an hour or two to finish his job then he'll be off and over.” 

Mei froze, Meryl standing with a smile, “Great.” 

  
“Great?! He hates me!” Mei choked, standing to pace, unsure if she'd been convinced this could happen. 

Skye smiled some, closing his eyes as he held Meru to his shoulder. “Would he come if he did?” 

...Maybe not. But it was still to be seen IF he would come and another thing on how he'd REACT. Feeling like throwing up for reasons aside from her baby, she jumped a little when Meryl gave her a hug. “Just relax, sweetie. Whatever happens, I won't leave you alone, okay?” 

Trembling, she clenched her eyes shut and nodded rapidly. Meryl released her and smiled, “Here, I'll make dinner and you can nap on the couch. Meru might like a little walk before her bed time, Skye...” 

The giant yawned, standing and picking up the blanket out of her cradle. “Sounds good. C'mon, Meruchi.” 

Mei watched them go, feeling...jealous. Lying on the couch, allowing Meryl to tuck her in by putting a blanket over her, just another reminder of her beloved ward, she mumbled, “Yue told us that Iori text her once about you and Skye having a bad break up...so yea, what...happened?” 

Meryl looked shocked for a second before laughing with a sigh. “It really has been that long, huh? It's a super long story...and we can talk about it later. You rest. It's not good to stress your baby.” 

Her baby...she shut her eyes slowly as Meryl pulled the curtains on the waining sun and walked into the kitchen. Vishnal...what would he say? What could he say? More importantly, what would he do? He...he hated her, right? 

...God, what did she do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She jumped up when the doorbell rang. 

Meryl appeared to let him in. Mei's heart was racing, gaping as the blue haired man wandered in, staring at her. “...Miss Mei.” 

“Vishnal...” 

Meryl stared between them as they just looked at each other in silence. “...I'll give you guys some privacy.” 

Mei watched after her helplessly as her eldest sister walked into the kitchen, tending to dinner. Vishnal cleared his throat and sat down beside her. Weirdly, he was wearing the ceremonial Roma clothing he'd had in the mountains. Before she could question 'why?', he gazed off. “So what did you need me for?” 

“I...I didn't turn you in, Vishnal, honest” she blurted. 

His purple eyes narrowed in her direction. It was clear he didn't believe her, that he didn't care. Watching her for several moments, he shook his head, “No, that's not what you called me here for. What is it?” 

“...I...I'm...” she broke off, shivering, “...I'm...I'm pregnant.” 

The fellow's eyes widened a bit before suddenly becoming rather...shifty. “...It's...it's not mine, is it?” 

“Of course it's yours!” she snapped, “Who else's would it be?” 

“For all I know it's Clark's! You were already almost f—king with him, why wouldn't it be his?” he countered coldly. 

Mei sobbed, “That's-that's-we never got that far, you know that!” 

“I don't know _anything_ now, you got me kicked out of the house, remember?” he hissed. 

“Vishnal!” 

He stood, scoffing, “What a waste of my time. Why are you trying to pin a baby on me, huh? Does Clark not want it? Now you're just looking for anyone to pin the bastard on?” 

Tears rolled down her face and she cried, “Vishnal, why...?” 

“Whatever. Don't bother me again, _Miss_.” 

No...no, why? Why! 

“Mei? Sweetie, are you okay?” 

Where was she? Didn't she say she'd be beside her? Didn't she say that she'd beat Vishnal if he rejected her? How could she depend on anyone! 

...Yet, suddenly, she was lying on the couch again, staring at the eggshell ceiling of Meryl's house. It was also dark...weren't the lights just on? Mei looked around, shocked by how cloudy her vision was compared to moments ago. Meryl was also sitting on the edge of the sofa, holding her shoulder. 

“Was...was Vishnal...here?” Mei rasped, confused. 

“What? No, he hasn't gotten here yet...” 

Oh...oh. It was...it was a bad...dream. A bad dream that was probably going to become a very real reality. 

Meryl pouted some, stroking her hair and handing her a cup of warm milk tea. “Here sweetie...you're so anxious. I can understand why but just calm down, okay?” 

Easy for her to say, she'd already gotten over her mountains. Mei might just die in the wilderness. Sitting up miserably she took the tea with a faint 'thanks' and sipped it. Looking to her side after Meryl returned to the kitchen, she was startled to find Skye and Meru on the smaller chair, the baby sprawled against his chest, both of them fast asleep. It was funny, Meru looked exactly like Meryl but the way her and Skye's faces matched, agape and tilted, she could see a lot of him in her too...would...would her baby look like it's father? How painful would that be? 

Holding her stomach, she jumped when the doorbell rang. “Oh God.” 

Skye groaned, his head rolling a little before his green eyes opened, confused. Pursing his lips and stifling a yawn, he rose, shuffling over to the door and opening it with the hand not occupied with holding Meru. Mei almost prayed it was someone else, not ready to face that dream, that horrible nightmare. 

Alas, she heard his voice...balling her fists in her lap, she stared down, her gaze wide. Here it comes. 

“Mei?” 

Looking up, maybe a little surprised he didn't adulterate her name, she stared as he got closer. No, he was wearing normal clothes, a blue button up shirt and black slacks with a gray hoodie. He seemed a little wary...his brows creased as he approached her. “...Mei, is...what is going on? You are...you are so pale. And smaller...” 

Her heart felt like it was swelling and she couldn't help her fall into tears. “I...I...miss you...” 

Her lover of sorts sat close beside her, turning to face her. He looked...stern but not unfriendly, actually more concerned than she'd figured he'd ever be after everything. “That is no excuse not to take care of yourself. You look so frail.” 

It was a rapid comfort, a burst of energy, as he reached out softly, pressing his palm to her cheek affectionately. Reaching and clenching his hand tightly, she shivered. Right now he was still her Vishnal, the one that cared about her when no one else seemed to. It'd all change because...because he didn't know yet. “How...how have things been at the main house?” 

“...They...are different” he admitted with reluctance. 

“Vishnal, you know I didn't tell mother, I care about you so much and you're the only thing that's made everything bearable for so long. You have to believe me, you just _have_ to.” 

Half expecting him to tell her off and dismiss her, she was utterly relieved but surprised when he just sighed. “...I realized that, Mei. At first I did believe it but upon thinking about it more, much of what she said did not add up and I...know you did not.” 

“Then why haven't you contacted me?!” she felt herself demand, frustrated. 

He closed his eyes, scratching the side of his face and shaking his head a bit, “If you have called me, Mei, I have yet to receive a single message from you. I suppose your mother blocked our communication and the position I am in at the main house does not give me much access to other phones or devices. I have tried to think of ways but it is not simple when both of us are under strict guard.” 

...Ugh, she thought of that too. Mei dropped her head, melancholy. Vishnal cleared his throat, kind of like the dream but less hostile. “I...also, perhaps, thought it would be best if I did not bother you. I can only imagine the trouble our relationship got you into with your mother and I prayed she was not unkind to you.” 

Sighing, she shook her head, “She's always going to be a bitch.” 

He sighed as well, staring off, “...I was reluctant to come. It has not been easy on me either. I would not compare it to what you have probably been put through but father is disappointed in me being a simple...maid. It has been unbearable. That and, well, it is difficult to go from taking care of your affairs to cleaning bathrooms...” 

“I know...” she murmured weakly. 

“Alas, it was a very miraculous opportunity and the more I spoke to your brother-in-law, the more I could not pass it up. I am surprised your mother has allowed you here.” 

Mei smiled despite herself, “She hasn't. I've...I've kind of used Meryl as an escape. Things...things aren't going so great and I've run out of time. I have nowhere to go, I couldn't contact you, and Meryl seemed like the best hideout. She's being super helpful to me.” 

Her chest tightened as her heart raced. Looking to Vishnal weakly, she whispered, “Please...please, even if...even if you don't want it, please don't ever hate me.” 

Vishnal appeared astonished, gawking, “What? Mei, I could never hate you, what are you talking about?” 

“You say that now but you don't know” she started to weep again, “You might hate me after I tell you so don't say that.” 

“I highly doubt it” he scoffed before pulling her to face him more, leaning down to stare into her face. “Tell me what? Whatever is the matter?” 

Swallowing hard, shutting her eyes, she sat up a littler straighter and forced it out in one mouthful “I'm pregnant.” 

It was transferred from his body to hers, that little stiffening he had. She knew it. She just knew it. “...You...you are pregnant? What?” 

“It's not Clark's” she clarified. “...It's yours. I've...I've never been with another man. I'm three months.” 

Like she'd shown Meryl, she lifted her shirt and looked away, not wanting to see his cooling expression or his face transform before it denied ever even knowing her. 

Mei inhaled sharply, jarred, when his hand softly ran over the swollen flesh. Despite herself, despite knowing whatever look he had on his face would probably break her heart, she turned to face him slowly. 

...He seemed...perplexed? It was a confused expression, probably shocked, as he stared at her stomach as if it were mysterious. “Oh...oh my God.” 

Mei watched him through teary eyes as his slowly lifted to gaze at her. “It is...it is already this big? Is it healthy? Have you been eating well? You are so thin yourself, have you been eating enough for you and the baby to be healthy?” 

Not quite expecting that, she just gaped at him speechlessly. “I...I suppose I...could be eating better...” 

He huffed, “It is unacceptable! Who else knows?” 

“...You, Meryl, and Skye.” 

Vishnal stared at her before grimacing. He must have realized exactly where her fear was stemming from as he rubbed his face. “...Ah.” 

“You're...you're not angry?” she asked, confused and shy. 

“Angry?” he echoed, puzzled himself, “About what? Our _child_? What is that to be angry about? I am...a little surprised, I thought we were...safer but apparently that is not the case. Our little baby...” 

He...he wasn't...denying it? He didn't...hate her? What _was_ this? It was a different kind of bomb dropped on her, one that didn't leave her feeling destroyed and downtrodden but startled and amazed at the results. Different kind of tears than the ones she'd been shedding these last few weeks rolled down her cheeks as she whimpered, “I'm...I'm so happy...” 

“Well, do not cry if you are happy” he rumbled gently, pulling her into his arms, “I...I am so sorry, you have had to face all of this by yourself. Do not worry, I am here now.” 

Terrified this was a dream too, she held his waist tightly. No...she'd...she'd hold onto this. “...What...do we do now?” 

He laughed wistfully, “No idea. I...was not expecting this. I do know there is no way I can go back to the main house and, if I may be so bold, I would not want you going back to the Wensington mansion either, especially with your mother and Clark.” 

“Agreed...” she whispered, grasping him tighter, “But...I don't want you to give up your endeavor with your dad--” 

“Really, Mei, I am not choosing my father's pettiness over you and my own child. I have done everything I can think of to make him happy and forgive my transgressions but now it is completely irrelevant.” 

Still... he looked around a bit before standing. Meryl came out with a few plates, smiling, “Hello...you're Eminescu-san?” 

“Ah, yes” Vishnal quickly blurted, bowing, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mei has spoken of you often...” 

“And me, apparently” Skye yawned, walking behind his wife and crashing at the table, empty-handed. 

Mei huffed, “Never good.” 

Skye smirked, picking up his chopsticks, and giving a quick 'itedakimasu' before starting to dig in. Meryl waved them over, “C'mon, you should eat something, Mei.” 

“I'm not very hungry...” 

Vishnal scoffed, “None of that. You need to eat properly and now that I am here I will see to it.” 

She pouted as he herded her towards the table, sitting beside her. Meryl had made him a plate as well. Munching, Meryl swallowed and blinked languidly, “So...everything's okay though? I don't suspect I need to bash some sense into any skulls?” 

“No, I...overreacted, I suppose” Mei murmured, nibbling on the ends of the sticks. 

Vishnal nodded, “Now to just figure out what to do.” 

Skye sipped a small bowl of sake, frowning. “I guess you guys should...go try to get your stuff. You don't want to run away too empty-handed.” 

“That's true...” 

Mei groaned, “Can your car hold all our stuff?” 

Vishnal raised a brow as if this hadn't occurred to him. Wiping his hands on a napkin, Skye shook his head, “If you want we can take our mid-size...” 

“'We'?” questioned Mei, bewildered. 

Meryl blinked at her live-in husband knowingly, “You'll go?” 

“Yea, I figure with the extra hands they could get out faster...” 

Mei gaped and Vishnal bowed his head, “That...thank you.” 

“Of course. I'm all for busting up mommy dearest's delusions” he sighed, eating a clump of rice. 

Meryl smirked at him before smiling back towards them, “We have a decent sized basement that's a guest room. It has a bathroom and small shower so you guys can crash there as long as you need.” 

“You...you mean it?” Mei murmured. 

“Of course I do. I meant it, I won't leave you alone for this...well, except this moving part, I have to stay home with Meru-chan.” 

Vishnal shook his head rapidly, grasping Mei's hand underneath the table, “No, that-that is fine. I know I am grateful...” 

“Yes...” Mei added. 

Skye stood, picking up his plate and shuffling off towards the kitchen, “Well, while you finish eating I'll go get all the seats and crap out of the car so we can have max room.” 

“Perhaps Mei should remain here as well...” Vishnal pondered slowly. 

“So my mom can call the cops on you guys? No way” Mei grunted, “I'll be fine...I need to close this out myself.” 

Meryl nodded, watching Skye idly pick up her empty plate as well. “I'm worried about how the other two may react but...well, they should leave too. But that'd be too much of a miracle to expect right now.” 

“Definitely” winced Mei. Yea...they'd be pissed. But Vishnal kissed her temple, squeezing her arm and whispering that everything would be just as it should be now. 

...God, she hoped so. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Remember in Chapter 13, Koji was like, 'when you're ready to do something about Brody, tell me'. Because Koji is the Godfather XD 


	26. Third Generation, Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this was written prior to Rune Factory 4 being released. I do that sometimes with stories just for fun...alas, a few times, seeing how the character really is versus how I wrote for them utterly KILLED ME. And this is one case. Wherever you see Chaz, know that at one time that was DYLAS.

**Chapter 16:** Never 

**Author's Note:** Oh, that...was absurdly long between updates but I've been doing just about everything lately. Let's see...on Tumblr, one of the Harvest Moon groups reblogged a huge picture of most of the marriageable people so I posted the intended usage of each of them in the series. You may have to go back a few pages for that but it's a pretty lengthy read. 

Additionally, pretty unhappy with the way Harvest Moon groups are run on Deviant Art, I have opened one called Harvest Moon Plus. Harvest-moon-plus is the name so if anyone's actually still on deviant art (even I have to admit, tumblr's more user friendly...) please join and advertise for me XD 

A LOTTTT happens in this chapter so be prepared to be reading for a while. Next chapter will be the epilogue. Max and Miru's story is currently being worked on but next new story will be Vaughn's. See you then and happy reading! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Once upon a time you were my only responsible child. Exactly _what_ occurred to shatter your obedience, Mei?” 

Committed to Saioji Mei crossed her arms tightly as she gazed at her mother, the woman standing in the large foyer. May and Yue were there, pretty speechless. She probably would have crumbled if Vishnal and Skye weren't behind her. No...no more. 

“What you call 'obedience' mother is only ever going to be blind dependence on you butting in where you aren't required. You never cared a second about anyone's happiness except your own” Mei hissed, slowly raising her eyes to the woman. 

Fuwaki Ceffiena was expressionless, her dark eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “I beg to differ. I always focused on you and your sister's happiness. Why, what joy will you get from working your whole life just to be able to live? Clark can offer you more than a...butler. And no child is worth throwing away your own comfort.” 

“That pretty much sums it all up” Mei said simply, glancing back at the two behind her, “C'mon, let's grab what little is mine.” 

“Mei! There is no possible way you can't see what a mistake you're making!” Ceffiena snapped angrily. 

Vishnal squeezed her shoulder as they wandered towards the steps, Skye following rather awkwardly. He kept glancing over his shoulder...she was too overwhelmed to pay it much mind. No, the mistake was staying here as long as she had. But then...she smiled faintly as her 'ward' kissed the top of her head gently. Yea, she did get one good thing out of it. 

Going into her room, she started to quickly throw the clothes she had bought on her own as well as the odds and ends she'd collected into some suitcases. Vishnal helped, a little more neat than she was. Skye stood at the doorway, taking the suitcases and stacking them in the hallway after Vishnal passed them to him. Mei sighed, feeling weary and nauseous...though generally kind of...excited? That in turn made her sad. She was _happy_ to be basically disowned by her mother. What was Ceffiena thinking? What kind of human being was she? She'd probably look at Meru and feel absolutely nothing. The same with her child...just because they were from the life she thought didn't deem worthy to live. 

“Mei, this is ridiculous!” 

Groaning as finally her sisters came out of their stupor to talk her out of her 'stupidity', she turned to face them. Mei cocked a brow, finally noting what Skye seemed to be staring at back in the main area: Yue. Right now he was watching her with a perplexed look, still leaning against the door. She looked irritated and May was...enraged? “If I knew this was going to happen I would have never agreed with going to see Meryl!” 

“I was pregnant _before_ we went to see Meryl, Yue” Mei sighed heavily, picking up some pictures she'd gotten on her secret dates with Vishnal from underneath her nightstand. 

“W-Why! Why couldn't you just be happy with Clark?!” May snapped. 

Mei glared hotly at them, “How can I be happy with someone I don't give a damn about? Have you forgotten what it is to be happy? You wouldn't be asking me if you weren't so f—king brainwashed, it makes me sick to think I was EVER like you two!” 

May seethed, “So we're brainwashed if we decide to live this way?” 

Mei considered that absently as she packed away the only other thing she wanted to take from this place. “No...I think it just makes you damn crazy.” 

“You're making a mistake” Yue maintained, leering irritably at Skye, probably noticing his almost probing stare. 

Skye tilted his head some at her before asking softly: “...Are you okay, Yue?” 

“What?” 

His brows furrowed some before he faintly shook his head, “...Nothing. If Mei wants to leave and live with Eminescu-san and have their baby, it's not a mistake. And if you guys decide to live here, that's not a mistake either. You should be able to decide what you want to do and Mei's no different. What it should never be about is what _she_ wants.” 

Yue's eyes widened some and May huffed, marching out of the room past him with a breathy 'whatever!'. Hugging herself, Yue looked at Mei sadly. Mei bit her lip...she supposed she...kind of felt what Meryl had all those years, letting herself be subjected to torture just to keep them safe. She...hadn't wanted to leave them behind but knew in the end she had to to have any sort of life. Tearing up, she rushed to her older sister, grasping her droopy gray matronly sweater, forced on her by a controlling fiance, she gushed: “You can go too!” 

“...I...” 

Yue paused before hugging her shoulders, sighing faintly, “I'm sure you'll have a beautiful child. I hope you're both healthy for the whole duration and beyond. I...I love you. Tell Meryl and Meru the same, okay?” 

Sort of in disbelief, confused why Yue was hanging on, she dumbly nodded and released her. Skye frowned deeply, Mei quickly passing by him to escape to the SUV, Vishnal grabbing half of the bags. The tall fellow lingered for some time before collecting the others and following them. Yea...she...she worried for Yue too. 

Ceffiena snarled as they appeared, starting to exit the mansion for, hopefully, ever. “You wait! I've already called Clark!” 

“Tell 'Clark' to find a new 'liltits'.” 

Skye cocked a brow, carefully walking down the steps and going to open the trunk of his car. Mei was following but she yelped when Ceffiena grabbed her arm. “I FORBID this!” 

“Let go of me!” 

She yelped as Vishnal grabbed her completely, throwing him over his shoulder. She couldn't see his expression but he sounded a lot more stern than she'd ever known him to be, “I apologize, _ma'am_ , but my allowance of you mistreating her has ended. You should not concern yourself any longer. She is an adult and has always been more than capable of taking care of herself despite you never allowing her to. Additionally, I will be her support as I have always tried to be. She does not need your interference any longer.” 

Mei flustered, hugging his neck as he turned, managing to hold her few cases and her as he walked down the steps. Her mother was screaming but it was all blurring together as they got further away. Pursing her lips, she curled around him a little tighter and he gave her that sweet smile, kissing her cheek. “Get some rest, Mei. I am sure you and the baby are exhausted. Leave everything else to Yukina-san and myself.” 

“...Thank you.” 

“You have no need to thank me” he offered softly. 

He sat in the back seat with her, all her things fitting in the back with his. Funny how little she had...or maybe it was simply what little she had wanted. Skye yawned, glancing over his shoulder as he drove down the long driveway. “Well, I'd like to say I hope this is the last time I come out here but I'm still hoping your sisters change their minds...” 

Mei sighed in agreement before scowling a bit at him. “Why were you asking Yue if she was okay...? I mean, I'm worried about her too, but...” 

Skye didn't remark immediately, turning off onto the main street of Wensington before finally responding: “She looks like she's hiding something...I guess I just know how to pick that out. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.” 

Eh? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Smarter idea than I thought, Skye.” 

“Thanks, I think.” 

Vishnal blinked at Mei as she held Meru, the baby quiet as she awaited her aunt to press the buttons on her toy to make some crazy sound. Mei followed through and the sound of a 'moo' promptly followed with Meru's delighted squeak. He'd thought to get up super early and prepare her a large healthy breakfast...and he had, not sleeping much last night. The room was quite nice, actually, and the bed was very cozy...he just had much on his mind. 

Alas, shuffling up the steps he discovered that Skye and Meryl were already awake at 6:45. Meryl was wearing a knee length black skirt and a blouse, her hair pulled up neatly. Skye was wearing the same thing from the night before, his eyes heavy and holding the wide awake Meru. Meryl smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips, kissing Meru as well before walking away. Skye walked with her to the door and stood there until she presumably pulled off. After, he crashed on the couch and turned on the television, clicking through to some super exuberant cartoon as Meru lied on his stomach and watched. 

Vishnal had attempted to tip-toe through but Skye noticed him, looking to him drearily “You're up early...” 

“Ah, yes” Vishnal smiled quickly, “I hope you do not mind but I wished to prepare breakfast for Mei. It does not seem she is getting proper nutrition...” 

Skye nodded faintly, his eyes shutting a little, “Yea, take whatever you need. I usually make breakfast for Meryl and myself on my days off and would have for you guys but my sleep schedule's a little off now...” 

“Yes, understandably. I am still gracious for your help last night.” 

“Not at all...I'm glad at least one of Meryl's sisters wanted out. It's hard to believe they're all just that happy in that situation...” 

Vishnal swallowed. “No, I doubt they are...” 

Skye stood and Vishnal quickly smiled, the guy wandering into the kitchen with him. It wasn't really until the adrenaline of the night before settled down that he noticed that Mei's sister's...husband? Well, he was huge. He was comfortable at 5'10” yet next to someone that was over six feet, it was a tad intimidating. Meru was against his shoulder, seeming to be gnawing at the cloth of his shirt. 

“Okay, Meruchi, I'm making you a bottle now. You don't have to try to eat papa's clothes when you have hunger pangs” he said, kissing the baby's temple. 

Vishnal had observed them for a moment and had to ask... “Is...being a father difficult?” 

Skye looked to him, surprised, taking a bottle out of what looked like a warmer solely designed for that purpose. The fellow looked off for a moment before exhaling a little, “Yea, it is. Sometimes I don't know what to do for her, like when she's still crying after I've changed her diaper or fed her or cuddled her. She's not able to tell me what it is she wants and I've done all that I can think of and it just freaks me out.” 

Biting his lip, Vishnal laughed nervously as he retrieved some eggs from their fridge. “That...does sound like a harrowing task. I will do everything in my power to be there for Mei and our child but I am not very confident.” 

“There you go, Meruchi...” Skye cooed, sticking the bottle in her mouth before appearing thoughtful, “I mean, we're...new parents. I'd _helped_ take care of my baby sister but that's still a little different from having my own. But for everything that makes me nervous with Meru I can say as long as we try and give it our all it's not like we've failed, y'know?” 

Before he could remark, Mei appeared in the doorway, yawning and appearing pale. “I need some ginger tea...the baby's not happy today.” 

Vishnal smiled quickly, looking to Skye, “Uh, I suppose I shall run to get some...” 

Skye yawned as well, shaking his head and going to a cupboard with spices and a collection of tea. “Nah, Meryl's on some health weight loss kick and bought a ton of tea. I'm sure there's some with ginger and is decaf here...” 

Mei was appalled, “Decaf? What's the point of drinking it then?!” 

Skye raised his brows back at her. “Uh, well, they say it's not a good idea for pregnant women to drink anything with caffeine...” 

She blanched as if she wasn't aware of this fact. Vishnal grimaced, taking a packet that Skye found and thanking him, quickly retrieving the still hot water and a cup off a wooden tree. Well, they all had a lot to learn apparently...Mei sat at the counter, staring at Meru who was still drinking her bottle happily. “Does Meryl... breastfeed?” 

“Off and on” Skye replied, “Of course the mother's milk is loaded with nutrients and all that jazz but going off it solely Meru wasn't gaining a whole lot of weight.” 

“Oh, I never thought of that...” 

Vishnal set the cup before her, brushing back her bangs and kissing her forehead. “Here, drink that for your nausea and I will make a light breakfast for you.” 

Mei just sighed and Skye leaned against the counter, kissing Meru's cheek as she finished off her meal. “So what's on the schedule for you guys today? Chilling?”   
  


“No way” grumbled Mei, sipping the strong tea gingerly, “I'm definitely not going to sit around and mope. I'm hoping they'll allow me to work today.” 

Vishnal's eyes widened, almost dropping the egg he was going to crack in the bowl, and he looked back at her incredulously. “WORK?” 

“You actually have a job despite mama tyrant?” Skye raised a brow. 

“Yes...” Mei rolled her eyes, “I'm a swim instructor...” 

Vishnal glowered, propping his hands on his hips, “Which is MUCH too strenuous!” 

“Oh c'mon! It's probably good for me to continue exercising!” 

“You did not even know you should not drink caffeine, how do you know that kind of exercise is 'good'?!” 

“Shut up!” 

Skye lifted a hand, picking up a cloth and throwing it over his shoulder. He started patting Meru's back, “I mean, you're not swimming Olympic laps, right?” 

Mei huffed, “Of course not.” 

“Then swimming's pretty tame. Meryl did it to keep active which is pretty important unless the doctor happened to put Mei on bed rest for some reason...” 

Vishnal glowered, unsure of that, though Mei seemed pleased with the support. Skye smirked as Meru rather daintily burped then giggled, “So...you, uh, made money, right?” 

“Yea...?” 

His frown grew, “Well, is it in an account? I can see your mother flexing her power to get a hold of anything that you can use to secure yourself without her?” 

...Yea, neither of them had thought of that. In a mad dash, they were able to drain the accounts...after, Vishnal figured they'd just overreacted but shockingly not an hour later did Mei get a call from her bank asking casually would she be putting her money back there because her _mother_ was concerned. Concerned indeed. 

Now Mei was lying on the couch, drained. Too drained to go to the pool, she'd decided in the end. Vishnal had pondered over and decided that it probably would do her well to stay active. Alas, until he saw she was at a hundred percent with all this he just wanted her to take it easy. He pulled on his coat and stared at her, a little worried. He needed to do a little shopping and, honestly, search for a job to support them as well. When he mentioned this, she actually smiled a little. 

“Oh, I think you can find a great one. Actually, I think I can secure one better than the pool now that I'm free...” 

Most likely the one with Miss Pia and Miss Leia...Vishnal was content about that too. He was...he was glad she could have choices now. 

...Alas, he was leaving her here with Skye. The fellow in question barreled up and quickly back down the steps humming, dressed in jeans and a tee now. Mei looked at him weirdly as he went to the kitchen. 

From what he'd gathered whenever she mentioned him, Mei wasn't exactly thrilled with her sister's boyfriend. She assured that he seemed trustworthy enough and he'd gone above and beyond for Meryl so that was admirable. But him and her, they rarely had much in common. Not that she needed them to, she'd tacked on, but generally he was about sex and crazy stuff she had no interest in and he just thought she was weird. Alas, Mei was kind of weak and fatigued so she needed someone to tend to her, at least for today, but... 

Walking into the kitchen, Vishnal watched Skye start to prepare a bowl of...mush. He looked disgusted. “Man, I'd hate to be a baby...” 

Vishnal chuckled, Skye shuddering as he mixed in a half a tablespoon of honey to what seemed to be maybe oatmeal. Clearing his throat, he remembered his request, “Ah, um, if you...do not mind, could you...tend to Mei for a few hours? I wish to get a few things for her and myself and also see who is hiring.” 

“Yea, sure, no problem” Skye agreed easily. 

...Yea... “But don't be too worried about a job or anything. Of course, you'll want one in the future to help support your family but Meryl and I don't mind letting you use the basement while you guys pull everything together. Mei probably needs you a lot right now though” Skye tacked on. 

Vishnal considered that before nodding, “Yes, I suppose that is true...I will search a little alas. I do want us to have things prepared for our child.” 

Skye nodded as well, “Sounds like a plan. We can hold down the fort pretty well here...” 

He smiled and nodded himself before going back into the living room. Kissing the top of Mei's head, he bid her good-bye...it was troubling, that anxious look she gave him. “You'll...be back soon, right?” 

“Yes, of course” he insisted. “Do you wish me to bring you anything? I can search for the Crimson tea in decaf.” 

Mei smiled, a comforting expression, hugging Meru a little tighter. “Only if it's not a lot of trouble.” 

Vishnal returned the gesture, stroking her cheek, “Of course it is not. I will return shortly...” 

Heading outside, he climbed into his car and felt complete excitement...never mind he had no career to fall back on now, never mind he'd never get his father's approval now, never mind Mei's crazed mother. It was those crazed situations that made that life close to unbearable. Now? Now he got to start over...they both did. All of them, he thought with a growing smile. Their baby...would it be a girl? A boy? 

...Never mind all the bad things, never mind they pretty much had 'nothing' if they didn't have Meryl or Skye. But nothing beat that something they were forced into and now? The slate was clean. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...I come to visit my grandbaby and find my baby's pregnant with my next one.” 

Mei groaned, Meryl snickering as she crossed between the kitchen and living room, preparing dinner and tea for their surprise visitor Saioji Mura. The black haired fellow leered a little at her stomach, holding Meru close to his chest. “So...when do I get to meet the father?” 

“Uh, he should be back soon...he's actually out later than I expected” Mei laughed nervously. 

...What if he just bailed? 

He didn't really have a reason to come back now, did he? She took away his opportunities to be accepted by his father again, she was _pregnant_ , he had to get another job...he could just say 'to hell with it!' and run off forever. But... 

Meru gabbled a little and rested her cheek to Mura's chest, purring after a moment. He smiled, petting her back. “Are you happy, beautiful? You get a baby cousin to play with one day.” 

Meryl returned with a tray of tea and cookies, setting them on the coffee table. She'd just gotten in from work a few hours ago...it was interesting being home alone with Skye and Meru for a majority of the day. They napped for a while, ate, then Meru napped again. While she was content just being left alone to wallow on the couch, Skye insisted they watch something and picked out Sucker Punch which sounded horrible to her but actually turned out to be pretty cool. He made a massive thing of popcorn and got them some soda...apparently they made decaffeinated soda for some reason too? 

Meru woke up pretty synchronized to when the movie finished and Skye went off to change her diaper...before having a hilarious freak out, returning in a tizzy to the knowledge that he just used the last diaper and this had to be amended _now_. Mei assured him she could handle watching Meru if he wanted to go grab some. He'd rushed out maybe thirty minutes ago and Meryl randomly returned ten minutes after he left. She'd snorted. “Jeez, he could just call me. He will lose it in a second when he figures out we're out of diapers, it's crazy.” 

Mei smirked, “I can imagine that being pretty troubling...” 

“She does go through a ton of them. Buh tha'z cuz my Mewoo is a'ways so hungy.” 

Somehow she wanted to endeavor _not_ to talk like that to her baby...but really, staring at Meru's face for a little while she found herself doing the exact same thing so she figured she was already out of luck on that goal. 

Meryl smiled some when the doors burst open, revealing Skye, to Mei's...disappointment. She did have to smirk more though, noting he had like two massive boxes of diapers and a ton of milk. “I'm prepared for anything.” 

“You really are” Meryl snickered, taking a box from him and accepting the kiss he snatched before he went to set them down in the living room. 

Skye and her father exchanged a few words before the fellow dashed out again and returned with more groceries. “Oh yea, I saw Vishnal at the store, Mei. He said he had to stop by some tea place before he got back but that he's on his way.” 

Washed with relief, she smiled some and nodded. Mura's brows knitted, rubbing Meru's back, “...Vish...nal?” 

“Ah yea, he's...Romanian.” 

“Romanian??” 

Meryl grinned, drinking her tea, “He's exactly the girly type I called Mei falling for too.” 

Mei pouted at her and Mura blinked rapidly. “Well, I look forward to meeting this guy you've failed to mention in your phone calls or visits, Mei.” 

She winced and pouted more at him. “He's the ward I told you about from time to time, dad...” 

Mura seemed surprised about that as well before clearing his throat. “So I take it if you're staying here with Meryl your mother wasn't too thrilled to learn about your bundle of joy...” 

  
“To put it nicely.” 

“I know she's your mother but really, the only good thing that ever came out of her is definitely you four...otherwise, I can't think of anyone's existence who I despise more” Mura muttered. 

He didn't know the half of it...Meryl smiled vaguely and shrugged, “You don't have to think about her, papa, that's dead and in the past. And, well, you _do_ have a bit of a fling going now, right?” 

Their patriarch scratched his chin, pinking a little, “I wouldn't even call it that...just intrigue at best, I suppose.” 

They just smirked at that response, Skye returning after putting groceries away and pulling Meryl into his lap. Skye whispered something in her ear and she smiled, blinking slowly, “I dunno about _that_...dad, would Skye have to ask your permission for my hand?” 

Mura scoffed, “If I thought you did you danced all over it getting her pregnant.” 

Skye groaned, “It wasn't my _intention_ to get her pregnant though, that has to count for something!” 

Meryl pinched him and sighed, “We're too busy for a wedding anyway, Skye.” 

Mei was a little surprised this was coming up now. Did they _have_ to get married? They already had Meru and in more ways than one Skye was already her husband. She noted that Meryl was wearing a pretty ring though, the band knotted and bronze-like with a diamond. She was wearing it on the engaged finger too... 

“Whatever woman. As many weddings as my family has thrown we can have one planned in a week.” 

Mura snickered, picking up Meru and nuzzling her nose, “And technically I don't think you have to have a full blown thing. Maybe a small party.” 

“I'll think about it” Meryl murmured, snuggling against Skye. 

He kissed her temple but gently put her on the couch after, standing. “Here baby, you relax. I'll finish up dinner...” 

Ah, the sappy couple...but then, she wondered how it'd feel when her and Vishnal had their own place. Before Mura arrived, Meryl joked that Skye and her were usually like an old couple, arguing over the sheets and how they washed clothes or 'why were they having that for dinner again?' Alas, she said as long as they fit in a few sweet romantic moments it was nice... 

...She was worried if he'd even come back. 

As if showing up her paranoia, the doorbell rang. She smiled quickly when Vishnal appeared on the other side, holding tons of paper bags. Meryl took some from him. “Sheesh, we had food.” 

“Oh, I did not want to be too spoiled. Besides, I am only fluent in ten dishes at the moment and I do not believe you have all the ingredients...” 

Meryl chuckled, “You might need a few more dishes to be fluent in considering Mei's cooking.” 

Mei stuck out her tongue but stood, smiling nervously as Mura stood as well. He was clearly sizing Vishnal up... “W-welcome back, Vishnal...” 

Vishnal blinked at Mura, confused, before his eyes widened. “O-oh, are you Saioji-san?” 

“That I am.” 

Of course it was Vishnal and he started bowing madly, sputtering between 'nice to meet you' and 'omg, I did not mean to impregnate your daughter'...Mura sighed, waving a hand to calm down his rambling. “Well, you're not the first one...” 

Vishnal flustered and Mei turned to face him, pouting. “You were gone a long time, dude.” 

“Ah, yes, I apologize. I was hunting down job opportunities and a few were open to interview immediately so...” he scratched his chin, raising a brow, “I will discuss them with you, some are time consuming and others are...well, rather...sparing with payment, if you will.” 

“I'm impressed you found something so quickly” she assured, giving him a smile. So...far, he was dedicated? That was relieving... 

Vishnal nodded before absently clearing his throat, “Uh, there is...one other thing I desired to mention, Mei.” 

“What's that?” 

  
“Will you marry me?” 

… _EH?_

Mura and Meryl looked up from Meru, wide-eyed. Mei couldn't imagine the look on her face right now. Vishnal seemed dead serious...WHAT? Where'd that come from?! Why all this marriage talk?! 

“V-Vishnal, that's...that's kind of a...a step...you know?” Mei stammered, still shocked. 

The blue haired fellow hesitated but just for a moment before giving her that utterly sincere look, that one she knew meant he was being completely open and truthful with her. In this particular instance, it was petrifying. Her? A WIFE? Meryl suddenly stood, grasping their father's elbow, “Uh, let's give them a second, dad.” 

“Why?” he demanded, glowering. 

Meryl smirked, rolling her eyes, and dragging him toward the kitchen with a bit of resistance. Vishnal sighed some, sitting on the couch and pulling her to sit across his legs. It felt weird! She...she used to with Sierra but they hadn't gotten to snuggle up because they had to hide their relationship. MARRIAGE? They didn't even know how to snuggle! 

...Wait. “Your mom would freak if she found out I was pregnant, wouldn't she?” 

Vishnal groaned, rolling his eyes around, “I have considered that, yes, but that is not the reason I am asking you, Mei...” 

“Then why? Why...why can't we just be like Meryl and Skye?” she protested weakly. 

“I will not force you if you are truly against it, Mei...but I...” he paused before flustering, “I...I suppose I...do wish to be married to you. We have been together for a long time so...” 

Mei blushed as well, gazing off, mumbling shyly, “Well...that's...true...but what if...I mean, I don't _want_ it to, but what if something goes wrong...?” 

He considered it before kissing her tenderly, “Before we throw in the towel, we would have to try everything to fix it. And mostly it would be you finding displeasure with me for I have had almost ten years to find large qualm with you and I am still surprised I have not...” 

Mei snickered, pinching him but sighing gravely, “You know things about me annoy you. Like I know you hate my snoring.” 

“It is tolerable, especially if I sleep before you. I grow concerned my own snoring would trouble you...” 

“Sleeping Beauty snoring? Please” she snorted, biting her lip. “Well, my temper...” 

Vishnal shook his head, “Your temper is not troubling to me. If anything I know it would mean you would not stand for any mistreatment.” 

“Really?” she smiled wistfully, resting her head on his shoulder, “I just put up with a decade of mistreatment so I don't know about that one.” 

Holding her closer, he grumbled, “You are the only one aside from your sister to have made it out. That counts for something...” 

She wasn't so sure but closed her eyes, somewhat...comforted. That wasn't enough for a marriage though, was it? Being comforted... 

It wouldn't...be like she _really_ minded. Her only fear was...problems. Of course, all their problems were usually at the source of her overbearing mother so... 

Gazing into his purple-gray eyes, she sighed, blushing, “...I'd...I would marry you.” 

“Really?” he rasped. 

“Yes.” 

He smiled broadly, nervously shifting to get to his coat pocket. “I...I was late because I...wanted it to be nice.” 

Confused, she gasped softly as he opened a small box with a tiny slip of gold and tiny diamonds. “I...did not think you would want anything too flashy and was easy to remove...” 

Flushing, suddenly feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed but weirdly not in a bad way, she allowed him to put it on her finger. “B-baka...I...I wouldn't take it off.” 

He pinked and smiled even more, closing his eyes. “I will hold you to it...” 

Mei felt a little bit like...celebrating? Of course she couldn't drink or anything but...looking over her shoulder, she smirked as Meryl, Mura, _and_ Meru being held by Mura peeked around the corner. Holding up her hand, she remarked: “I'm engaged.” 

Meryl clapped her hands together, Mura glowering. “You're too young to get married.” 

Mei laughed, standing and walking towards him as he approached. “Not...really. I'm 29, right?” 

He groaned at that and kissed the top of her head, leering at Vishnal. “Well, I'm...happy for you. I would like to get to know your future husband a little better, alas.” 

Vishnal smiled anxiously but nodded, reaching out to shake his hand. “I do not mind, sir. Perhaps a lunch is in order?” 

“Lunch, ay...” 

Mei bit her lip, looking to Meryl helplessly, “I mean, you were really pretty pregnant. I'm just going to be a mass of fat.” 

“Don't be silly” Meryl scoffed. 

“Perhaps...but I still want to have it soon while I'm still fairly small. I'd hate to look back on pictures and see all this excess blubber everywhere...” Mei groaned. 

Laughing, Meryl elbowed her a bit, “That's your baby growing, you.” 

Vishnal shook his head, “I agree, Mei, you will look perfect regardless... _however_ , I...do slightly agree I want it quickly. At least so we can slightly avoid my mother's...disapproval of our premarital...activity, if you will.” 

Mei cocked a brow, “We're not going to tell your mom I'm pregnant? Won't she figure it out?” 

“Oh, you would be surprised” he remarked with a wave of his hand before smiling, “A wedding like that festival would be nice, perhaps? That would not take too long to plan.” 

Meryl tilted her head, probably not sure what this meant, but Mei thought it sounded perfect. Clasping her hands, she nodded, “That'd be great!” 

“Stealing our thunder, huh? I see how it is!” 

Mei stuck her tongue out at Skye as he entered with hotpot to set in the center of the table. “You guys don't even know _when_ you want to have a wedding.” 

Meryl snickered, “Skye wanted to have it at Kammait. He says Zavier texts him all the time about how he's lost yet another 'loyal' group.” 

Snickering, Mura curled Meru against his shoulder and walked over to sit at the table. “The poor guy. That would be kind of...crazy though. I can't see any kind of affair aside from punk industrial moshing at Kammait.” 

“Mm, we'll see” Skye grinned a little. 

Mei raised a brow at the prospect of Meryl and Skye's wedding being in a club before shaking her head, sitting. Yea, those two...but she smiled as they all sat together and ate, chatting about different things. Dinner had become torture at the mansion, forced to eat with someone she hadn't chosen. Vishnal smiled warmly at her, asked if she and the baby felt okay as he held her hand. Yea...it...it felt good to be with people that cared. Even weird ass Skye...he informed her that his great-grandmother loved making dresses besides the ones she made for her line or had custom ordered and that he was sure Yagami Dana would make one that suited her. It was sort of her forte... 

Taking a bath, adding a little bit of a tweak by taking it with her...soon-to-be _husband_ , she rubbed her belly as she leaned against his chest, thanking the being that was still forming. It surely was frightening, not knowing what would happen to her or it but...the little push? It was making things work out a lot differently. 

And she was thankful. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh, it's so pretty...” 

Mei smiled shyly, holding the edges of the cream Bohemian dress. It reached a little past her knees with a lacy hanging collar, showing off her shoulders. Skye's great-grandmother had grown inspired when she put it on to create a...bolero embroidered vesty thing? Mei thought it was fine as was but didn't stop her from running off with her inspiration. 

Meryl entered with a box and a smile. “Hey, cutie. Your fiance brought something from his 'mum'.” 

Blinking, she walked over to the table in the back of the Yagada headquarters as Meryl set it down. Taking off the paper lid, she folded back the linen and gasped softly. “Oh...” 

“How pretty...” Meryl remarked absently, gazing at the veil. 

It was almost the same material of the dress, close enough that it looked like they'd been made with each other in mind. Meryl helped her haphazardly place it on her head, both of them laughing at their particularly horrid skill in such things. What they did put together looked...perfect? 

Yagami Dana walked back in to take measurements and gasped at the veil, enthralled with it's design and thus revamping her vest design to match it. “Oh, you'll look so darling!” 

Mei laughed as the woman rushed off, seeming delighted, raising her brow. “Wow, Skye was right, she really is inspired...” 

“She loves what she does” Meryl agreed, smiling at the little dress the woman had made for Meru and her. They were simpler versions of Mei's dress...it would be well set up. 

Cipriana was absolutely thrilled to learn that they were getting married. Vishnal smirked and reported that she'd said she'd known when she first met Mei they were destined for each other. 

Her future husband, as weird as that was to think still two weeks later, was taking everything in stride, running around and planning things for them. He'd found a job that paid weirdly well and was a bit of an amusing discovery for her that he even knew how, but he was instructing yoga? Amongst other things like Capoeira, the Brazilian martial art, and Marma Ati, a Southern Indian pressure point based art... her thing was when did he learn all that? 

“I took up violence as a rebelling teenager.” 

Smiling, she shook her head. She had been thrilled to call and ask Pia if she still had that opening. The pink haired woman gushed 'of course!' and now Mei was on that team while continuing her swim instructing when they didn't have missions. Everything was sort of working out, they weren't...ultra rich. But they'd put all the money they'd had to withdraw back into a separate bank with tons of security and, embarrassing but rather exciting to her, under Mei Eminescu. 

With that step, Vishnal had located and reserved an apartment for them until they could save money for a house. It was right between their work perfectly so neither were giving or taking. Her knucklehead 'brother-in-law' must have wanted to get on her good side because he had a relative selling a car and purchased it for them as a 'wedding present' so they had an extra vehicle. It was cute. She'd claimed the baby blue Nissan Leaf for herself. It just reminded her of all those years ago when they were teenagers and their father left them home alone on a business trip. May had declared that they were big girls...now it actually felt like it. 

...May. 

She'd hoped her sisters would think, evaluate their situations, _get out_. But no, she heard May was to wed in three months, Yue in two. Oh Yue...Mei swallowed, gazing at the dress and combination with a weak smile. She was glad Meryl was here, at least. But then, it didn't feel the same, did it? Mei expressed to the eldest sister that Yue was quite fixated with Meru and was always seeing things for the baby, it seemed. Meryl just smiled sadly and didn't remark. She knew she missed them all being together like they'd been with their father. How'd they lose that? Now two of them wouldn't be coming to her miraculous wedding when all of them should have been together goofing off. They should all be able to see and gush and spoil Meru and soon her baby senseless. But they couldn't be farther apart... 

Mei jolted with another knock at the door, looking up. Meryl frowned, “Who is it?” 

“It's me and Meru” Skye said from the other side, “I have another delivery.” 

Meryl opened the door and smiled, her little family standing there holding... Mei smiled as well, walking over, “From my fiance?” 

Skye nodded, handing her a steaming paper cup of decaf crimson tea. “He seems very worried about you rushing around and hopes that you have a good meal soon.” 

“It'd be nice to see _him_ ” she grumbled, sipping it a little. 

“That seems to be what the wedding is for, separating to plan the thing then spending forever after” Skye remarked sagely, shifting Meru on his hip. 

Meryl cooed, kissing the baby as she clung to Skye tightly. “Yea, you have plenty of time to let him drive you crazy.” 

Mei smiled weakly at that, sitting on a chair in the corner to enjoy the beverage. “Am I...making a mistake? I mean, we've only been together-together for some months...” 

“From what I've heard you two were generally a couple anyway without the sex” Skye commented, sitting on a bench near the door. 

“Oi, are you getting Vishnal drunk and making him talk again?” she sulked. 

“Dude's a lightweight! I invite him with me and the boys to have a couple drinks and play darts but then he's gone off a _beer_. And yea, he...talks about you a lot.” 

Mei's eyes narrowed, “Anything bad?” 

“No but he will rant forever and _ever_ about some guy in a Speedo and how much he despised his existence. Whatever the guy did to you or him, it broke his heart.” 

She couldn't help laugh and smirk at that, rolling her eyes. “Oh.” 

Meryl raised a brow but took Meru, curling her against her chest and cooing to her. “I think everyone asks themselves if it's a mistake, Mei. But like Skye said, you have been together a long time if you're looking at it from that perspective. Could you think of any other reason why it'd be a mistake?” 

...Not really. Any “problems” with Vishnal she noticed just kind of melted into who he was. None of them were bad either, it wasn't like he was abusive or controlling or mean-spirited. She wanted him to be more assertive more often, she didn't want anyone to take advantage of him or they'd have to face his very angry wife. And maybe miscellaneous things that only crazy people would consider a deal breaker like how obsessed he got with cleaning. No, he probably had hidden “flaws” but again, none of that was enough to say this was a bad idea. 

Oh yea...she was concerned he was lying to her about not finding any issues within herself. That...that could cause problems. But...he did say if they _ever_ faced an issue he wanted them to try to work it out. That was...responsible. 

She yelped as Dana burst in with a prototype of her design, placing it over the dress...and sure enough, that sold it, especially with the veil. Meryl cooed and hugged her shoulders as she teared up. 'It's the hormones' she teased sweetly. 

Maybe...or she was just genuinely happy and somewhat overwhelmed with what had occurred just over the last few weeks. It was hard to believe not long ago she was engaged to a man she hated and wasn't allowed to go outside. She knew it'd be hard. To have a baby and responsibility when she'd been denied learning how to handle such responsibilities...it'd be a disaster. But just at first. She was determined to learn... 

What did that say about May? Yue? 

...Yue. That...that was worrisome, those last few moments with her. The more she thought about how lifeless and sad she seemed, the more she wished she'd paid more attention to her to try and help. Perhaps she was older by a few minutes but... 

What was she going through? Yue was smart...why didn't she just get out too? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Stop trembling.” 

“Yes.” 

“Smile.” 

“Yes.” 

For now Fuwaki Yue walked behind Sabirou closely through the law office. The man hadn't turned to look at her as they entered the elevator, pressing the three button to get to third floor where he had prenup papers waiting to be reviewed. Yue bowed her head as she was supposed to, swallowing and holding her trembling wrist. The long heavy skirt she was wearing almost dragged against the floor, the thick sweater itchy but necessary. 

The wedding was in two weeks. Two...weeks and she'd be Sabirou Yue. That's...God, that's not what she wanted. Not at all... 

Careful not to stumble, she followed him out of the elevator, feeling faint. She'd been on a set diet for the last two months. It was free of anything vaguely nutritional or plentiful...but she had to look perfect in her full dress. That's what he said... 

Choking when her stomach growled, petrified he'd hear it, she was relieved when it timed perfectly with him opening the door to the office. She should still be afraid...she was signing her life over. Everything would be his soon...including... 

Including her... 

“...You're not my lawyer.” 

Yue looked up cautiously when Sabirou spoke...and the blood drained from her face. 

Standing near the window, flipping through files, was none other than her ex high school boyfriend, Yagami Iori. His warm gray eyes watched them for a moment, apparently rather stunned himself. His...his hair was different, more kept and professional but it suited him well. She tried not to fidget with this unexpected meeting but it was difficult...oh God, if he said anything... 

“Ah yes, Matoka had an emergency trial of an incriminating nature for his client so he asked me to, if it is alright with you, watch over the proceedings of you signing the prenuptial agreement. I understand if you wish to wait for him.” 

Her heart raced at his silky voice. Wasn't he supposed to be a botanist? Why was he a lawyer? His dad was a lawyer but that wasn't _botany_! Sabirou didn't seem pleased, naturally. “I would _prefer_ my lawyer but I'm not able to just idly come back at leisure. Some of us are busy people.” 

“Understandable” Iori said simply, “It's merely reviewing and signing some paperwork, however. Matoka isn't the only one capable of that task.” 

Yue flinched, expecting an outburst...alas, he was putting up his front. “I suppose all lawyers are the same.” 

“More or less.” 

Stiffening as her future husband suddenly glanced at her hard, she could have choked when he suddenly glanced between them... “My...future wife seems to have a favorable impression of you....?” 

“Yagami Iori” he introduced before staring a little at Yue. It was like Skye's stare those months ago: concerned. They could see right through her? “...I suppose it could come back as a conflict of interest, Sabirou-san, so I should inform you that your wife and I were...friendly in high school.” 

Yue could have died. “How friendly?” 

“I thought we were serious” Iori rather poignantly remarked, “But she broke up with me so that must count for something, hmm?” 

Feeling a hard pang of regret, she could only bow her head as Sabirou actually chuckled. “Sounds like you may have the conflict of interest, Yagami-san.” 

“Hardly. Can't keep a job with hard feelings” he assured before directing them to sit. “We'll just review the paperwork and I'll sincerely wish you both the best.” 

“Good to know” Sabirou said, idly watching as Iori removed a stack of papers from a manila folder. Yue felt sick...and she wasn't honestly sure from what between Iori's kind of icy rebuttal or that he'd 'sincerely wish them the best'. What could she want though? 

“Now--” 

“Did you two ever have sex?” 

Yue couldn't keep her head from snapping to stare at the blunt man, shocked. Iori's mouth was still agape from the start of his sentence, stopping cold. “...Come...come again?” 

“I'm just wondering” Sabirou scratched his chin, turning his cuff links, “I have this feeling she's earned experience from somewhere, just wondering what the source is.” 

If she could talk to him like a person, she would have scolded him senseless. But she couldn't. She could only turn bright red and bow her head in silence. Iori probably was looking to her for assistance but... 

“I...I assure you that whatever...relations...Fuwaki-san and I had, it won't affect this hearing.” 

“Nothing like that. Just call me curious.” 

Iori hesitated before looking off awkwardly, “Our...relationship had reached that point, if it's necessary for you to know.” 

Sabirou blinked, saying snidely, “If you broke her in, I'd have to say you didn't do the best job. She's a bit of a...cold fish, perhaps?” 

Yue could have died in that second and probably happily. Why did he want to embarrass her? Alas, she noted, startled, when Iori's eyes narrowed a bit...but he still had a professional smile. “I apologize...but I can't say I had that particular problem.” 

“ _Iori_ ” she couldn't help squeak. 

Shocked that she let that slip, quickly straightening up when Sabirou shot her a heated glance. God help her, she just called him by his first name and _at all_. Sabirou glared heatedly at her for a moment before turning back to Iori and smiling darkly. “Well, that's neither here nor there. I suppose we should get back to the task at hand.” 

Iori nodded solemnly, shooting her a microsecond apologetic look before picking up the papers and reading them over to Sabirou. He agreed with everything and she had to agree with everything. All her property, what little she had, belonged to him. As did her savings and life insurance and all that jazz that probably shouldn't be legal for him to own. By the end of it, Iori's eyebrows were almost off his face. Yea, she was basically becoming his property. 

“...Um, I...suppose everything is satisfactory?” Iori drawled slowly. 

“Yes” Sabirou nodded once. 

Iori scratched his cheek, tilting his head, “Well, Matoka noted that for the savings and life insurance we will have to have Fuwaki-san sign here and get a few signatures from the company. It's been sent off and the reply should be here in two to three business days.” 

“Very well” Sabirou muttered, probably finding the whole thing horribly inefficient and a bother. Yue just wanted it all over with... 

Iori pushed the paper slowly across the table as if he was trying to slow down this huge mistake anyone could tell she was about to make. Swallowing, picking up the pen, she set it to paper and signed the bottom line. Her former lover didn't say much after that, looking after them as Sabirou stood, starting to guide her out. 

...It stung as she lied in bed that night in the Fuwaki mansion. It always did. The real question was if the pain was from the regret of leaving the past or the wound because of the past. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...I feel racist but I'm totally ready to bust out the Rasputin dance from Just Dance.” 

Meryl snickered at Inaba Hayato, the fellow messing with the sash around his waist idly. It was odd that it took, oh, 23 years-ish for Mei to get along with the boys but as of late, Skye and his cousin crew had inducted Vishnal and by association Mei hung out with them too...so they'd all agreed to come to the wedding in the mountains and were currently suited up in the formal Romanian wear. Now just to wait for the actual ceremony... 

Meryl scowled, realizing she'd lost the bride and her 'husband', wandering towards the bedroom she'd last seen at least Mei. Entering, she was confused to find both of them there, standing beside the bed silently... 

“Uh, what's going on?” she had to question. 

Walking further in to stand beside Skye, her eyes widened to discover they were staring at Meru...she was wearing the adorable little dress Dana made that matched hers with a mini vest. Not only that, but to keep her warm, the woman had made little printed mittens with matching moccasins and a pretty ribbony head band for her. She was staring up at them absently with her emerald eyes. Meryl cocked a brow at her sister and Skye, still fairly confused. They just looked...dazed? 

“She's just so...cute, how is it possible?” Mei droned, her eyes fixed on her niece. 

Meru suddenly sneezed. Sneezing wasn't an attractive function but the sound, the way she flailed her arms some and kicked her feet when it happened before looking up at them, seeming puzzled about why she just sneezed... Skye turned and walked away, groaning loudly, “Excuse me, I'm about to overdose on adorable.” 

Meryl laughed, picking Meru up, wiping her nose with a hankie and kissing her forehead. “Your daddy and aunt are silly, aren't they?” 

Turning to her baby sister, she smiled broadly. “You are so beautiful, Mei. Are you feeling sick?” 

“From the baby, yea” Mei snickered, rubbing her belly a little, “I'm so glad Cipriana didn't really notice else this probably would have been too awkward...” 

Tossing the elaborate ponytail, Mei sighed softly. “About marrying Vishnal? Maybe a little though...I just...realized something else we've never done that's probably important and should have happened before now...” 

Meryl tilted her head, about to question what that was... 

“Eh em.” 

They looked up, startled, to find Saioji Mura at the door. He was wearing the same thing the rest of the guys were wearing...the expression on his face, alas. Something was wrong... 

“Papa...is something wrong?” 

Mura looked to her and smiled finally. “Oh, nothing baby. You look too beautiful...I can't believe my little girl is getting married.” 

Mei smiled some and he kissed the top of her head, hugging her tight for a moment, before gazing off. “Hey...why don't you take Meru to see her grammy and papa, hmm?” 

Her eyes widened, “Oh my God, they came?” 

He laughed, “Of course, they said they couldn't miss it. They're in the living room so you don't see Vishnal. Bad luck and all...” 

Mei smiled even wider, taking Meru from Meryl and rushing off carefully not to trip over her dress. Meryl felt nauseous herself now...uh oh, he wanted to talk to her. That look was in relation to _her_. 

“So...am I to understand that...my daughter was raped and molested for a decade?” 

She froze. 

Mura's blue eyes were icy as he looked at her, furious. “Explain that to me, Meryl. Explain how I found out through a _newspaper_? Oh, and apparently a majority of _Skye's_ family knew about it but your own f—king father doesn't know s—t? Explain that to me, Meryl.” 

“I...I—how'd...the newspaper...?” 

He pursed his lips tight and handed over his phone. Swallowing, she carefully took it from him and was...confused? Brody had been charged a while back. That Koji was able to pull that was enough for her but...according to this, he was being indicted and held in prison without bail. But reading it carefully, she...was never mentioned. How did Mura figure it was her...? 

“I wondered. There was always something a little different about you. You weren't like your sisters, you were always so private and withdrawn. Then you came back to me for no real reason when you guys got back from Sweden...? That Brody raped one of his 'step-children' for thirteen years, it wasn't difficult to fathom from all those moments, all those looks on your faces. What I can't understand? If this has been going on since you were a child, why? Why wouldn't you _tell me_?” he sobbed, his face anguished, _crushed_. 

Her eyes burned like hell, she tried not to cry. This wasn't anything that should have popped up on Mei's _wedding day_. It was supposed to be happy, not about her. Dropping her head, she rasped, “I...I didn't...want you to blame yourself. I didn't...I didn't think you had to know.” 

“That's b—llshit, Meryl! I...I can't...I can't believe this. I can't...I can't believe you'd...keep something like this from me. I can't... understand...why...why only _me_...?” he choked, turning away from her. 

Meryl felt her heart cracking, swarmed in guilt over not acknowledging her father as someone that could have protected her long before anyone had to. He...he could have known all along but there was always something in the way. First it was fear then anger over things that were beyond either of their control and then the desire to protect _him_. She'd always felt he'd known deep down that something was going on, something that she hadn't been ready to tell him...but finding out it was _this_? She...she hadn't wanted that. Not...not like this... 

“Baby, the ceremony's getting ready to start, come o--” 

Shivering, she looked up to Skye who'd appeared in the doorway. He appeared puzzled and concerned, looking between her and Mura slowly. “...Is something the matter?” 

“...Lemme guess... Skye knew all along” Mura said bitterly under his voice. 

Skye's brows creased, frowning even more, “Knew all along about what...? What's going on?” 

“Your...your grandpa, he...he did something. The charges went through and now Brody's trapped in jail without bond until trial...they...they announced it in the papers and...that's...how papa found out. I'm sure Koji tried to call us but we've been out of range for a while now...” she mumbled, gazing weakly at her feet. 

The father of her child gazed at her before looking to her own patriarch carefully. Mura's shoulders were squared and she couldn't see his expression, but she could feel his rage, his betrayal, his hurt...that was never her intention, that was never what she wanted. She would have told him when she was little how uncomfortable Brody made her feel but...all she'd ever been, from then to apparently today, was afraid. 

“I'm...scared senseless about the things that Meru won't tell me.” 

Meryl looked up, startled, when Skye suddenly spoke. He was staring earnestly at Mura, his face calm as he continued, “I mean, she won't tell me everything, I know that. Everyone has secrets...but the things she'll want to keep secret? That...that scares the hell out of me and she's just a baby right now. Right now I can hold her in my arms and know exactly everything about her, like her favorite lullaby or the blanket she wants to be wrapped in. But...it can't...always be that way. And it...scares me. 

“You--” 

“I haven't known...all along” Skye interjected, “I knew when we were kids that Meryl didn't trust tall men and wasn't comfortable around me. It seemed that distrust was even stronger when we reunited as teenagers but...I...I was just as surprised to find out why. All I'd wanted was to protect her but...believe, I'd...I'd be pissed. I'd be pissed if I found out that Meru couldn't trust me enough to come and tell me something that was bothering her or had something hurt her. I'd be...outraged if I found out from a paper.” 

Mura snarled hotly, “I don't want your sympathy.” 

Meryl swallowed hard, bowing her head...but Skye didn't falter. “And I'm not giving you any. I'm sympathetic as a father fearing for the future and hoping my daughter leads a life free of hardships like this. But for all the hurt _you're_ feeling, Mura, it will never compare to what Meryl felt.” 

She couldn't help look up, startled, shocked that Skye would say that. Mura was already ticked off, why would he want to hear that? But Skye was serious, glowering a little, “You noticed how long it took for Meryl to trust you? To trust anyone? How much hurt she seemed to go through? You may be angry she didn't tell you 'why' but she was the one to go through the 'what' that made her that way. Be angry that some bastard the mother of your children allowed to be around was hurting your daughter, not that your daughter was too frightened to tell you...” 

“It's not personal, Mura, Meryl had no intention of telling me either, I just happened to find out like you just happened to find out. I was angry...angry that someone took advantage of her, exasperated that she didn't tell me. I'm scared that Meru will keep secrets from me, definitely...but it's the things that she could keep secret, the things that hurt her, that really scare me to death. That's...that's what really matters. And that's...where you're supposed to come in. You can't change what's happened and you shouldn't be enraged at the victim. Just...do what you can now.” 

Pausing, scratching the top of his head awkwardly, he mumbled, “...I...I don't want to be a jerk but this is kind of Mei and Vishnal's wedding so I don't...feel it's quite appropriate to break out this particular subject right now. They're starting to gather for the wedding and...well, Mei's been through a lot with Ceffiena as well and today is to focus on her and her new beginning. And...I hope Meryl has...a lot better life than what was going on then. I don't...I don't want us to trudge up the past unless it's for justice. Can...we agree?” 

Meryl trembled, shutting her eyes and nodding before looking to her father for some kind of reaction. He just stood there, quiet for a long moment before whispering: “Tell them we'll be right there. I...just want a second with Meryl.” 

Skye gazed at him for a moment before nodding once and giving her a comforting smile as he walked away, closing the plain wood door behind him. Yea right. Anybody would feel angry regardless. Why shouldn't he? She...she was the one that was stupid enough to be afraid of Brody and not believe her father could save her, the one that had her childhood friend save her before promptly dumping him when he “failed”. Neither of them should be comforting or forgiving her, she didn't deserve it. Everything, she'd put on herself and... 

Mura suddenly turned to her, halting her thought processes as heartbreaking tears streamed down his face. “I...I should have been there. It shouldn't have ever been possibly a secret because I should have _been there_. I...I gave up on you guys, it's...my...” 

“Papa, no...” she rasped, rushing to him and hugging him tightly, sobbing, “The...the only real person to blame is him, papa. It's not your fault, it's never been your fault. I'm sorry. I was frightened to tell you at first and then...then I did blame you but it was never ever your fault...” 

He breathed faintly, his arms wrapping around her as he whimpered, “Of...of course you were frightened. You were...were only a little girl...my...my little girl...” 

“I...I only told Koji because...because I didn't want Brody to pass it on, to hurt Meru as well. And I...I didn't want to get you involved...” she whispered, her throat tight, “I'm...sorry, daddy.” 

The man exhaled hard before wiping her tears away, forcing a weak smile, “Don't...don't be, baby. Honestly? I...I would have done everything in my absolute power to make this son of a bitch suffer to the fullest extent but...but I...” 

He broke off, bowing his head, “It's just...hard because you told everyone except me and it was to protect me? I'm your _father_ , that's _my_ job. But...Skye's right, this shouldn't be about how I feel. I...I can't imagine the suffering you faced...” 

“It's fine now though” Meryl insisted, “I have a beautiful life because of you and Skye and everyone that's come in, papa. Brody is only a factor right now to keep him out of it. I should have told you, papa...and honestly? There's a lot that the paper doesn't know so I'm...I'll tell you anything you want now. I...I won't keep this from you anymore.” 

Mura gulped a little before smiling again, wiping his eyes, sniffling a little. “Deal...we...we should go wash our faces. Mei's probably going to be peeved to see us all red-eyed.” 

Meryl smiled as well, nodding and grasping his hand, “Yea, we need to get going. Today's not about either of us. I...I love you.” 

“I love you too, Meryl” he murmured, hugging her again tightly. 

...Part of her did want to somewhat yell at Koji for letting this come out in such a manner. But alas, he didn't exactly run media and Brody was the owner of a high-named company so the press probably was salivating over such a story. Again, the only one at fault was the one that thought it was okay to rape another. 

Mei was smiling brightly when she entered the room where she was waiting. Their grandparents were playing with Meru, gushing over how pretty she was...Meryl smiled as well. Today nor any other day was for any of that though...the future was so bright. 

She just hoped it shone enough for all of them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Someone needs to talk to her, Skye.” 

Yagami Iori sat in front on the gathered seats in the square of sorts in the village beside his cousins. A band was sitting and playing flutes, harps, and lutes nearby. Usually Iori would have found the entire affair fascinating but the meeting yesterday... 

Why he didn't look at the file Matoka wanted him to take for him while he was away, he'd never know...but seeing Yue walk in with her future husband, he felt...sad? Or something. It didn't feel good. She...she didn't seem the same, not his sweet cheery Yue from high school. No, she was more reserved and silent and... 

Skye told him when they were hanging out that something was wrong. Iori had told himself not to care, that was a damn decade in the past. Thing is, after seeing her, he couldn't help think the same. The guy she was with, he was a bastard. First to bring up their sex life then to call her a cold fish? F—k him. And that excuse for a prenup? Owning a person was illegal. 

“I'm just saying. She's...she's not thinking clearly.” 

“I thought we were over Yue” Skye sang slightly under his breath as the processional of young flower girls came down the rose petal 'aisle'. 

Iori sent him a sullen look, “I don't have to still be in love with her to be concerned, ass.” 

Skye tilted his head at him knowingly. Iori glowered at him before groaning, “Fine, I wanted to destroy her fiance the second they walked in. He's a dick.” 

“So I've heard” Skye remarked quietly. “I mean, he was their mother's choice, I'd be stunned if she chose a good man.” 

“We're from a rich family, we're not asses. So how are all these people we meet outside of the family that are rich mostly jerks?” 

Someone hushed them in Romanian and Skye smiled, whispering, “Not according to our company.” 

“...Something's going on, Skye, and I will get to the bottom of it” Iori whispered back, giving him a hard look. “...It's not my business but it is.” 

“Because you're not over her.” 

Iori scowled but didn't remark, looking to the aisle again, rising when the music changed a bit to announce the bride. He had expected it but hadn't. He was just stunned when Yue wrote him a letter to end it. He still had it in a drawer somewhere. It broke his heart, sure, but it was something kind of whimsical in this digital age to have a “Dear John” letter. He had only read it twice because frankly it was just too much. Yue had dismissed him like a leaf that happened to fall off a tree. Just kind of happened is all, no real reason to get up in arms. Just like all of them...she was no different from any of the girls he dated. Except that, really, he truly had loved her. 

High school romance equaling true love? Preposterous. Thinking about it he found his whole family's luck with finding their significant others usually on the first go just too bizarre. Well, not his whole family but more than should realistically be possible. But here he was, still kind of thinking about her, wishing things had been so much more different. It was too late now, she was marrying some guy that thought she was a cold fish and apparently had absolute control over her. That look he gave her just for saying his name... 

Trembling, he gripped his hand, smiling as Mei appeared to walk towards Vishnal who was standing near the priest. The poor guy looked scared senseless...Mei was a beautiful bride, looking shyly down as she made her way towards her mesmerized groom. It was that romantic thing he'd always wanted but failed at. When she said his name, though it was out of horror at him calling her bastard fiance out for being so braise, he wanted her back. Iori...she still called her fiance by his last name. 

Watching regretfully as the ceremony started for another new beginning, he wanted to get Yue and tell her how much he still cared. She may have told him she didn't feel the same but... 

...Well, he shouldn't live with regrets. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Hey guys, we should--”_

_Mei had packed for the journey into the mountains. Vishnal had left a few nights before to see to arrangements and because it was 'bad luck' to be with the bride before the wedding. She hadn't believed that but he was insistent. Venturing down the steps, she smiled, finding Meru already fast asleep in her car seat on the coffee table, waiting. Leaning over to kiss her niece's forehead, she looked around with a frown. Where were they...? Cipriana was expecting them and they had to get there before...well, the wedding._

_Walking towards the kitchen, she found her sister and her 'significant other'. Skye was holding Meryl tightly, kissing her rather...passionately. Mei was about to gag, but the fellow pulled away and said to her warmly “I love you”. Meryl returned the affection, smiling and nuzzling his cheek with her nose, standing on her tippy toes to get there._

_...Wait..._

Wait, was she Eminescu Mei or Mei Eminescu? 

Vishnal was holding her hand tightly, smiling as people gushed around them. She wasn't sure what they were saying but they seemed thrilled enough. Mei smiled, feeling a bit of queasiness from their child and...well, what she realized. The blue-haired fellow looked down to her, smiling even wider. “You are so beautiful...Miss.” 

She nyahed but laughed, “Missus, thank you very much.” 

“Very true” he grinned, kissing her temple. “I...I'm so happy.” 

“Are you?” she murmured, looking to him. 

Her husband looked back at her, confused, and seemed ready to question but out of nowhere, a tall gangly fellow staggered up, a wide grin on his face. He was wearing furs...Vishnal's eyes narrowed a bit but his smile remained. Mei gasped as the guy hit Vishnal's shoulder hard, sending him almost recoiling. The stranger suddenly gushed out something in...Russian? 

Vishnal pouted a little, rubbing his shoulder and leering, “Chaz, I do not _know_ Russian, buddy. Come back to Romanian or Japanese for my wife.” 

Chaz? “Ah, yes, yes, my bad, my bad” he waved a hand, “Been a while, you know?” 

“Too long. I did not expect to see you ever again” Vishnal remarked, his brows rising before smiling towards Mei, “Chaz, this is my lovely wife, Mei Saioji Eminescu. Miss, this is my brother I was telling you about, Chaz Eminescu.” 

Startled, she bowed, “Oh! It's nice to finally meet you.” 

Chaz grinned lazily, “Same, same. You have a lovely one here, _frate._ AND I see you have been a little busy, hmm?” 

Their eyes widened as he indeed seemed to be noting her only slightly swelling belly. Vishnal swiftly looked around and hissed, “How...how do you figure--” 

“Please, please. I have many children, you know?” Chaz rolled his eyes. 

Mei was still horrified that he figured out she was pregnant but Vishnal looked terrified about what his brother just said. “ _You_ with many children?” 

“Seven at present, an eighth on the way!” he laughed haughtily. 

Well, now it was her turn to gape. “... _Eight children_?” 

“I suppose you...look down on condoms?” Vishnal said, amusingly dry. 

“Oh God, yes!” 

Mei snickered despite herself, pinching Vishnal's side, “There's no way in hell we're having eight kids, Vishnal.” 

“I could not agree more” he groaned, kissing her cheek before sulking at his brother, “Look, mother will flip a lid if she knows Mei is pregnant.” 

“Yea, yea, your secret is safe with me.” 

His smile returned and he randomly took her hand, kissing the back of it, “Welcome to the family, _cumnată_.” 

Yea, this language would be a little difficult...but she wanted to learn it for her baby to know both of its cultures. “ _Mulţumesc, cumnat_.” 

“My, very good. Mother must love you” Chaz remarked. 

...Yea, that word. Vishnal smiled, glancing over his shoulder as the woman in question stalked up heavily. “Speaking of mother...” 

“Chaz!” 

“Mum, you look as beautiful as ever!” he gushed, holding his arms out to hug her. 

Instead, the woman hit his chest, yelling at him in Romanian. Chaz pouted, speaking back as she just seemed to grow more and more irritated. Vishnal smirked, interjecting, “How did you know I was getting married, brother?” 

“Ah, I have friends in the village still” Chaz broke off, Cipriana still going off on him. 

“Yet I hear nothing from you ever! _Cerşetor!”_

Vishnal laughed, “Mother, please. Let us be happy to see him.” 

Chaz grinned at him before looking around, “I see _tată_ is not here...” 

Vishnal grimaced. Yea, she wasn't expecting his father to show up here...if he did, well, it'd just be ultra unpleasant considering his ties with her family. 

“Mei! Vishnal! Come on, you guys need pictures!” Meryl called from an area that was decorated for said pictures. 

“Ah, yes, come” Vishnal nodded, leading them towards the designated place. 

Cipriana suddenly teared up, hugging Mei away from Vishnal, “Oh! I am so happy to finally have a daughter. You see these two, they are worthless!” 

Mei grinned, “Well, I did marry one of them...” 

“And I am thankful and sympathetic that you did!” 

Mei laughed, Vishnal pouting heavily as they arrived. Skye had borrowed some equipment from one of his photographer uncles, setting the large heavy duty camera on the tripod. Cipriana suddenly 'squeed', rushing up to Meryl...who was of course holding Meru. “Oh, she is so darling!” 

Meru gurgled as the woman held her again, playing with her hair. “I hope you two have my grandchildren soon!” 

Mei's heart skipped on precedent and Chaz grinned, “Soon enough, right, Vishnal? Where is your honeymoon?” 

“Oh, uh, Fiji. It is a gift from Mei's father” Vishnal smiled quickly, probably also alarmed by his mother's remark. 

“What are you alluding to?” glowered Cipriana, “Do not be promiscuous, Chaz!” 

Oh God. Meryl smiled quickly, waving them over, “Come on, pose.” 

Vishnal took her pinky, walking towards the tree decorated with vines and white flowers. Mei smiled as he carefully pressed his hand to her stomach, standing behind her. Yea, that...that was where he'd always been...right there behind her a hundred percent. That...that was good enough right? Words weren't always necessary... 

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “You are okay, right? You've been on your feet...as soon as the pictures are done, I want you to rest.” 

“We'll see” she smiled some, closing her eyes. 

“Aww, too cute. You're making me jealous I'm not married” Skye remarked. 

Meryl pinched his thigh, “Don't be an ass.” 

Mei grimaced as Cipriana suddenly seemed...shocked. Yea, they...weren't married but they had a baby and all. Hopefully they could...avert that and make this seem like they'd not been having sex before marriage... 

After pictures with everyone, she took her husband's advice and sat on the stone bench, smiling as children rushed by. Well, she may be hiding it from a conservative mother-in-law but...well, all this time she was spending with Meru and the time she'd spent teaching children to swim, she couldn't wait to be a mama. She'd... 

...She'd tell it that... 

“...Do you always wish to be unacceptable in my sight?” 

Mei frowned, looking up...and gaping lightly. She...remembered him. He was... 

“...Father” Vishnal said slowly. 

Cipriana scowled, turning to the man, “Kazu, what are you talking about? He is marrying and starting a life together with your boss' granddaughter. How is this unacceptable?” 

He had dark blue hair, glaring lightly towards his wife, “It is unacceptable because Miss Fuwaki was already engaged to another.” 

“Forcibly engaged!” Mei protested quickly. 

“See? It is fine” Cipriana waved a hand as if her being previously hooked was inconsequential. 

But naturally. “I'm surprised by you, my dear wife. That you are so conservative and traditional but you are perfectly okay with the fact that our son has impregnated her already. Three months, was it?” 

Mei's stomach hit her feet and she felt the blood drain from her face. Cipriana stared at her husband for a long moment before turning to look at them blankly. “What?” 

“God, it's not even a Yagami Yukina Izumi related wedding and somebody still wrecks it” Skye muttered. 

Meryl punched his side and lifted her hands, “I don't _really_ think it ma--” 

“Of course it matters! You-you _heathens_! Did you think to pull the wool over my eyes because of your shame!?” she yelled, growing red in the face. 

Kazu seemed grave, glowering at them, “Indeed, it's a shame you'd attempt to hide your indiscretion from your own mother, Vishnal. But...I do come only with a offer from Miss Fuwaki and Fuwaki-sama. Your mother states that if you come back, the child can be kept and you may renew your relationship with Mr. Clark. And Vishnal, I will dole out your inheritance if you take this offering.” 

...Inheritance? Go _back_ to CLARK? Feeling close to fainting, she sobbed, “No! Why are you doing this? This is my wedding!” 

“As far as I am concerned this whole thing is a sin!” 

“Come on--” Skye scowled. 

“And you! You are both heathens as well!” Cipriana pointed boldly at Skye and Meryl, “Your child is a living sin!” 

Oh sweet God. Skye's face turned dark and Meryl quickly grabbed him, “Skye--” 

“You take that the f—k back about my daughter! Nothing about Meru is a 'sin'!” 

“Seriously, mother” Chaz scolded, “I have eight 'sins' going off your damned conceptions!” 

Cipriana threw her hands up, over dramatic yet indeed seeming faint, “I am surrounded in blasphemy! My own children!” 

Mei choked as people started to whisper, watching this growing fight. She lost the battle to her tears, covering her face and trying not to weep uncontrollably. Never mind...happy wasn't for her, apparently. Meryl made it over Everest but her? No, she was going to suffocate up here in the madness. 

“Enough!” 

Trembling, she jumped a little as Vishnal...actually rose his voice? His pale cheeks were red as he gritted his teeth, glaring at them. “Just _shut up_. I do not CARE _what_ you think of my actions, mother! Could we have waited until Mei and I were married? Certainly. But as you can see it did not work out that way! I will be damned though if you think I will sit here and let you call my or any other child a 'sin'!” 

“You--” 

“Where you get off thinking you can speak that way to ANY of us is beyond me! And if you can stand here and honestly tell me that you will reject my child because we did not get a piece of paper first then you do not have to worry about seeing it or me ever again!” Vishnal practically raged. 

Cipriana recoiled, gaping, as Vishnal sent a fiery look at his father, “And I could not agree more with my wife on _your_ proposal. You can take your inheritance and shove it if you think I will choose it over the woman I love! I can not believe any of you would bring this sort of nonsense to what is supposed to be the happiest day for us!” 

...Wait...did...? Tearing up once more, she whimpered, shaking a little. Vishnal rasped, reaching out to her, “M-Mei, I...I am sorry, I...I am not trying to upset you, I...I just got mad, is all...” 

“You...you do love me?” 

He jerked, his gray purple eyes wide, “...What?” 

Mei stared down, her heart beating rapidly. Her husband clenched her shoulders, giving her a stunned expression, “My God, Mei...of course I love you. How can you question that...? I...I would not have made this commitment if I did not. I love you so much...” 

Washed with complete relief, she sniveled, “I-I love you too.” 

He smiled, tilting his head, kissing her before teasing, “You sure...?” 

“Of course I am, baka” she wept. 

Hugging her tightly to him, Vishnal kissed her temple as well, stroking her back, “Calm down...do not get so worked up, it must be concerning our baby.” 

Finally, he gave his parents a short look, “If you can not accept us then we can conclude this party and take it elsewhere. I will not have you upsetting my wife and her family. Your nerve is incomprehensible.” 

Cipriana gazed down for a moment before grumbling, “I...I do wish you had...waited. But I...I do not...desire to miss my grandchild's upbringing. And I...do think all of your children are blessings as well.” 

Mei glanced to Skye who pursed his lips. “Seriously...our kids didn't decide how they were born, you can't just call them sin incarnate.” 

“Yes...I am sorry.” 

Kazu glared towards her before looking back to Vishnal. “Then...I suppose you'll disappoint me?” 

“I suppose I will” Vishnal said gravely. 

Mei grimaced as indeed the man walked away, stomping heavily back in the direction he came. Figures... looking to him woefully, she murmured, “I'm sorry...” 

“For what? That is his loss” he assured warmly. 

Chaz slapped his shoulder, laughing haughtily, “Sure is! I have to say, I am impressed. My little brother is not known for actually standing up for himself! You must be quite a special woman.” 

Mei blushed, Vishnal leering at him, “She most certainly is.” 

Things leveled out and the rest of the wedding was perfect. She danced with him and they ate the delicious cake Cipriana had made. The woman still seemed a bit upset but was making the most of it. Mei didn't think she was a lost cause, especially when she held Meru and apologized, cooing that she most certainly wasn't anything but an adorable blessing. 

When they got in the carriage to lead them off towards the end of the mountain and an awaiting limo to the airport, she smiled as Vishnal hugged her close, rubbing her belly. It...it felt so nice in that moment. Squeezing her now husband's hands tightly in hers, she closed her eyes. 

How about that, baby? They'd made it over the mountain too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I would _prefer_ to see Matoka...but if I MUST see Yagami then I would like to immediately.” 

Back again. This time, he'd forgotten something he'd wanted added. Yue wasn't entirely sure how that was possible, he'd gotten everything. 

The receptionist pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing at him before phoning in once more to Iori...she'd...she'd prefer not to see Iori either. She hadn't faced such abuse over her 'indiscretion' with him in a long time and she didn't want to risk another. Alas, Sabirou wasn't a waiting man...the receptionist looked perplexed after a moment but sent them on, rolling her eyes when Sabirou wasn't looking. Iori probably wasn't there and the woman had no idea what kind of a storm she'd face when Sabirou discovered this. 

Walking back towards the same room, she took a deep breath, keeping her senses in order and scolding them to remain that way. When he opened the door alas, once more she was startled. 

Iori was walking around the office, his suit jacket and tie off with none other than Yukina Meru in his arms. The baby was relaxed against his shoulder, her rosy fat cheeks cupping a little. Her heart began to swell and break, delighted to see her slightly bigger niece...and knowing that this could be the last time. 

“...You're a babysitting firm as well?” Sabirou said dryly. 

The fellow looked up, surprised, at them before clearing his throat, “Uh, well, I'm on lunch, actually. My cousin needed to run an errand and asked me to watch his daughter for a moment. I apologize, I wasn't expecting you.” 

“Well, I would have liked to see Matoka but once again you seem to be the only one with time on your hands.” 

Yue bit her lip at the blunt swipe but Iori simply smiled. “I'm actually an environmental lawyer, Sabirou-san. I usually go over masses of paperwork so time is not something I have a great abundance of. But I can spare a few moments for your concerns. Why don't we let your fiancee tend to my niece while we discuss the matter.” 

...Eh?? Shockingly, Sabirou nodded, “Sounds like a splendid idea.” 

She was barely able to contain her delight as Iori walked over to hand her her niece. Iori smiled and told her, pretending that they were strangers, “This is Meru.” 

“Oh...he-hello Meru” Yue smiled contently, sitting on the sofa in the corner to dote for this miraculous moment. 

Sabirou stared at her for a long moment as Iori returned to the desk. He probably couldn't stand to see her anything but melancholy. Nonetheless... “Your...niece, she looks much like Fuwaki-san.” 

Yue stiffened a little but Iori blinked, “Oh, does she?” 

Thankful that he'd somehow averted that topic, they discussed the missing component. Iori had looked up to her once, probably wondering if this was still a joke before remarking that he'd edit it in. Sabirou nodded once and stood, glowering back at her. “Give the baby back, we should be leaving.” 

“Oh...okay...” 

Truly heartbroken handing Meru back, she smiled weakly as the baby almost started to whine with the parting. God, why did it have to be this way? She...she couldn't even see her own niece. 

She hated the word. It was...it was a word designed to vindicate her current position in life and anything like that she despised with a passion. Alas, when pressed for another, she could think of nothing so she'd have to accept it. Ceffiena was a bitch. 

It was broadcast on the news, a big wide spectacle that Meryl, for whatever reason, had turned in Brody for the atrocities he'd committed. Yue had felt a swell of pride that finally her sister was seeking the justice she rightly deserved. 

Ceffiena had grown red in the face, yelling and bellowing how Meryl was a conniving undermining tramp and that all she'd worked for was now destroyed. She spoke like a villain. She spoke like she wasn't happy to see Brody get justice. That's because she was never raped, she'd been in contact with Brody all along, and she was pure evil. Yue wasn't surprised...she wasn't anything. That's because it didn't matter anymore... 

“If you'd like, so you don't have to make another trip, I'll bring the paperwork to you” Iori offered, wandering over to his desk and grabbing something from the top drawer. 

“Quite hospitable of you” Sabirou remarked simply, “It would help me greatly.” 

Iori nodded, walking behind them, “Sure, sure...” 

The chatted shortly...but Yue swallowed when she felt his chest brush against her back, he was that close. Her heart skipped a little, not sure if that was because if Sabirou saw he'd be infuriated or...or? Regardless, what...what was he...? 

Iori backed off and walked them all the way to the front door. Yue looked back at his face, holding the baby that looked like her and tried not to cry. The regrets...the regrets, they were hurting her. Sabirou had driven for once...and as a result, she was to sit in the back because she was not his equal. Head swimming, starving, losing her mind, she reached into her purse for a mint, about the only thing she was allowed to snack on... 

What...? 

Looking up quickly to see if Sabirou was looking, she removed the envelope from her purse, placing it in a way so he couldn't see. Opening it, confused, she gaped softly when underneath the flap was a stack of pictures of...Mei...and Vishnal. They'd...they'd gotten married? 

Mei looked...she looked so beautiful, more feminine than Yue had ever seen her. She was smiling, holding the man she'd chosen and decided to fight for happily. They looked...they looked so content. She looked so different from that depressed being that had wanted freedom. She...she had it, after all. Flipping through the pictures, her chest clenching more and more, she hid them in the secret pocket of her purse and tried not to cry. She hated her mother. She hated Sabirou. They took her sisters away and hurt her. But she couldn't do what Mei did, she didn't have that kind of support, she had nothing to rely on but a threat. 

She was trapped. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Vishnal Eminescu yawned widely as he wandered into his apartment from a very late course he'd given. It was already midnight so he was hoping his wife was already asleep. The woman just was too wound up for her own good sometimes... 

He smiled sleepily, finding the light over the sink on and a plate of chestnut rice wrapped on the table. Meryl was teaching her how to cook little things and he was the proud guinea pig for her experiments. She was actually better at it than he would have imagined... 

Finishing his late dinner, he wandered into their bedroom. Smiling at the little mound in bed, he quietly walked around to get in a shower. Things were...things were nice. While it wasn't easy working and having to pay bills they'd frankly been pretty free of in their former life, he...he was enjoying this. He was enjoying waking up to Mei free of worry and eating all their meals together. His greatest joy right now was watching their little baby grow inside her. She was getting pretty round and was too cute. 

Exhaling as he dried his hair, entering the bedroom, he did a quick stretch. Frowning when Mei shifted, he attempted to quietly get in beside her but her blue eyes peeked from underneath the covers wearily. “Vishnal...” 

“I did not mean to wake you, darling...” 

Her eyes closed for a moment before shaking her head, “I was just resting my eyes...” 

Vishnal sighed at that, sinking in beside her at last, and groaning at his sore muscles. Turning to face and snuggle her...he had a mini-heart attack. 

...Mei had...long luxurious rich thick hair. Of course, he brushed and braided it for her every night. Alas, the woman had sat up...and was missing A LOT of said hair. In fact, her hair was...boyishly short. Feeling the blood leech from his skin, he gawked. WHAT? 

His little wife smiled shyly, toying with her long bangs, “Uh...they...took off a little more than I figured they would but I...I like it.” 

“Oh, uh...” 

Her face turned into a pout, looking a little upset, “You hate it, don't you?” 

Vishnal rapidly shook his head, sitting up and reaching out to play with the locks as well, “No! It...it is cute. It will take some getting...used to and...” 

He paused. “...Uh, and...it will grow back, correct? 

Mei smiled, kissing him gingerly, “I _hated_ my hair that long.” 

“Well, I know but...it...it was sort of our thing, you know? Me...brushing and braiding it...” 

Laughing warmly, she curled into his chest and sighed, “I know. I kind of just wanted it around my chin but they did take off an extra lot. I'll grow it back to at least that length, promise.” 

“Okay...” he sighed heavily, gazing down at her...before smiling, “It makes your ears appear gigantic.” 

“Jerk” she snickered, pinching him. 

Despite being a little crushed, he couldn't deny that, with or without long hair, loving being here as they shared playful little kisses, petting her swollen little stomach. Snuggling her with a sigh, closing his eyes, he started to contently go to sleep...but, well, they hadn't talked much all day. “How is Skye's plot going...?” 

“Pretty good. I helped him do some planning today, actually...” she responded, curled into his chest, “...It'll be nice.” 

“Mm.” 

“...Iori somehow held up his promise: he got those wedding pictures to Yue...” 

Vishnal opened his eyes, looking down to her, surprised. “...So I guess she is going through with the marriage to Sabirou.” 

“She doesn't love him and he's an ass. I just...I just wish there was something more I could do” Mei rasped, clenching his shirt. 

Wrapping his arms around her, he shook his head, “Darling, we...we can only do so much. I do not know what keeps your sisters in that position but they are no different than you or Meryl. They could have escaped as well.” 

Mei gazed off before closing her eyes, “...I...I hope so.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She regretted. 

Sabirou had her wear a sweater despite it being late Spring and ultimately rather hot. So yea, she was steaming. Fine. When they got to the little get together, she hadn't had more than two spears of broccoli in the last twelve hours. Whatever. The second she took a step in the room on the top floor, she passed out. 

“Are you _trying_ to shame me? I should get every f—king dime back from your mother, she gave me _you_!” Sabirou snapped in the car on the way back to his mansion from the event. No, he hadn't taken her to the doctor like anyone had suggested in the party. He'd agreed then but that was just appearances. 

The thing about Sabirou was it was impossible to imagine what he'd want. If she said 'sorry' it could be talking back. If she said nothing then that'd piss him off too, thinking she wasn't ashamed. Well, she wasn't. She'd just stay quiet. That's all she could do. 

The servants vanished as soon as they hit the door. They wouldn't be accomplices, they wouldn't be witnesses, they'd just pretend it didn't happen. That was her life. Swallowing, she wondered if this was slightly what Meryl had felt. It wasn't the same thing, it couldn't be, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of crying when he punched her face, her stomach, her chest. He pulled her hair so hard yet with enough restraint not to rip it out. The large sweaters? That was to cover everything. To cover what he did, to cover her body so others wouldn't see it. That went both ways as well, sometimes he got jealous and possessive, sometimes he didn't recognize shame. If he hid it he had to know on some level it was wrong, right? 

At first, he'd actually seemed charming enough. Sure, he wasn't like Iori, they didn't connect in that way. But he spoke and dined with her like a sort of normal couple. Alas, it all turned over when Ceffiena decided they were engaged because in his head that meant she was his possession. When he hit her for laughing a little too loudly, she threatened, told him she'd call the cops or something. 

Ceffiena told her she'd do nothing of the sort, forcing her to apologize to him. Sabirou told her that as of now she had no say on what he did because. Because, because. There was no reason but she could imagine him killing her. He'd flown into murderous rages, only stopped because he didn't want to waste his life for doing something like killing her. Never because it was wrong. But given the inclination, she knew he would. She couldn't get out like Meryl or Mei...her life was on the line. 

Except...it'd been on the line either way. 

It was a spiritually bound moment, strange in nature. It'd happened when they were eighteen years old but she knew she'd felt the way Meryl had when Skye punched Brody off of her. It was like someone had finally opened the door on something that had happened so many times it was like nature and stopped it. Iori pinned Sabirou against the wall. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, trespassing in here like this?” Sabirou hissed. He was...squirming. Sabirou didn't squirm. 

Iori stared at him for a long moment, holding the front of his suit coat, not letting up his grasp. His gray eyes were almost...searching, deliberating something. Perhaps he didn't know what to do now. Perhaps he recognized he was in some danger too. Perhaps... 

Iori punched Sabirou so hard she heard a crack. Or perhaps he was deciding whether to kill him or not. 

“Y-You--” Sabirou sputtered, looking...astonished. 

“I wondered what it was exactly. I knew you were an ass but I didn't believe you'd actually think to hit a woman. You feel special, Sabirou? Making a woman fear you give you balls?” Iori glared. 

He rose, looking ready to tackle Iori but Yue yelped as he hit Sabirou again. No! She-she didn't want Sabirou to ruin Iori. No, she didn't want him to have regrets because of her. Alas, Iori snarled, snatching up the papers he'd said he would bring over...and actually ripping them to shreds. “FUCK this agreement, _Sabirou_. It should be fucking illegal anyway! Maybe it's damn pretentious of me but Yue will NOT marry you, you dick. It's not happening, not with you abusing her! Why? Because you _know_ she's too good for you? Does that just piss you off?” 

“Iori” Yue sobbed, “P-please, you-you don't have to protect me, it's okay!” 

Iori glared towards her but not at her, “...You're afraid. That's why he's keeping you here, he's threatening you, isn't he?” 

Gaping, she shivered, “It's...” 

“I thought you didn't let personal affairs affect you, _Yagami”_ Sabirou sneered, standing up straight finally. 

Iori's face finally mellowed out. He looked to Sabirou rather absently, in fact, before shaking his head. “I don't. Except I won't let you hurt her. And that might just be personal.” 

Yue was stunned when he turned to her, a soft look on his face. “Yue...you don't have to stay. And you don't have to be afraid. You're stronger than you think and if you just need a hand to get out of this situation, it's right here...or it will be because frankly I have all the reason to just call the police right now.” 

“As far as I'm concerned it looks like I'M the only one that got assaulted” Sabirou hissed. 

“Oh really? Because it _doesn't_ look like you were hitting her?” 

Sabirou was snide. He thought he had it all in his hands. He always had and...she thought he always would. Spreading his hands out, he snorted, “Well now, for all we know _you_ made those bruises, hmm? And I was just protecting my fiancee.” 

“Or” Iori countered rather expressionlessly, “I can ask the seven other fiancées that mysteriously ended your engagement with cash settlements.” 

...That had even shocked her. Sabirou had blanched and Iori shook his head, “I was searching through Matoka's file to find a number and I see that you have had several women that were going to marry you and near the end they just gave you money for some reason. What is it? A scheme of yours? Or are you just that horrible a person they give you cash to stay the hell away from them?” 

“Shut up!” Sabirou raged. 

...Seven...seven others? They...they all left too? “Believe it or not, _Sabirou_ , you're not the only one with a little weight behind your name. If it's a scheme, you won't be getting a dime out of Fuwaki-san and if it's my latter hypothesis, well, you'll just do that on good faith. Or, well, I'll just be prying open reasons why those women left you and frankly I don't think your name needs any more bad press. Seven.” 

He was red in the face. Yue feared for them both if he flipped out, grabbed the gun he kept in the drawer and ended everything for them both. But...Iori, he wasn't afraid. Maybe he didn't know. Then again, he knew more than she had. Seven? 

“...Take her. And if you break your promise, I'll make yours and her life hell.” 

...What? Iori appeared highly unimpressed, glowering, “...I seriously doubt it, Sabirou. I suggest you either get some help or leave the marriage thing alone. Some people just aren't the marrying type.” 

Sabirou seethed...and she was puzzled. What? Why? He...he was letting her go? Iori grasped her wrist gently, giving her a calm expression, “Let's get your things, Yue...you don't have to stay here anymore.” 

“What...?” 

“It'll be fine.” 

It was...it was too much of a whirlwind, frankly. Much like Mei, Skye, and Vishnal some months before, Iori helped her pack her things, pile them in his car, and drove off. She...she didn't have to go back to Wensington because she already had all her things. Where could she go, alas? 

...Except with Iori to his place. 

It was...it was nice, open, spacious. There were a number of doors...Iori took her to one with a kind of barren bedroom behind it. Probably the guest...he apologized, said he didn't have guests often so it was a little lacking but it had a tiny bathroom and a nice sized bed. Yue was still wordless, sitting on the edge before looking up at him. 

“...Why?” 

He tilted his head at her before grimacing, sitting beside her but still at arm's length. “I...I'm sorry, I...the door was open and I thought I'd just drop the papers off on the counter, wipe my hands of it. But when I saw him just...hitting you, right there, I...I did stop, you saw. I did stop to think was this...this any of my business...” 

Iori paused before shaking his head, “I decided to make it my business. Anyone that can abuse another person, I'd have to step in. But with you, I...I had to stop it. You're...you'll never deserve that, Yue.” 

Her lip trembled, her heart either shuddering or close to stopping. “I'm...I'm sorry, Iori. I thought...I thought I was so...right. I knew I had to go back for her because Meryl refused. I...I took you as just...just collateral as a result of leaving that life. But...but I'll probably never be more wrong. I...I think about the garden all the time...and...and the beach. Remember the beach? And...and the hot springs...” 

Her ex smiled, one of his brows raising a bit. “The hot spring, huh...?” 

Realizing the... _things_ that usually occurred when they were in the hot spring together, she flustered and cringed, “B-baka.” 

Iori chuckled, standing, and reaching for her hand, “Let me show you something.” 

Yue swallowed, hesitantly taking it, recalling how lost her hand felt in his. But it was always soft, gentle, not...forceful. That's...that's not what she remembered anymore. 

But he led her towards the balcony door, pulling it open with his free hand. The skyline was pretty, the lights beginning to turn on in the melting orange dusk. Iori watched it for a moment as well before smiling towards her and waving a hand. Watching the gesture, she turned towards where he was directing... 

It was like a wooden wall of plant holders, each with a pier further out than the other. On the longest bottom pier...were lilies. 

“...Those...those can't be--” 

“When we graduated I uprooted them and now ever spring I take the seeds from one and replant them...” he laughed a little anxiously, “That's...probably a little pathetic but I...I guess I held on a little too much.” 

Tears was all she could think. It was agony or misery, but just...relief. Or something. Something that she'd forgotten as well because somehow she'd forgotten his kindness. “It's...it's not. It's not pathetic. I'm sorry. I'm-I'm sorry.” 

Maybe it would have turned into sex if this was just a dramatic romance. Finally they reunited together, defeating the odds, and could at last show just how much they meant to one another. Iori made her a cup of tea and he did indeed take off her clothes. His face was enraged, seeing years of hardened black flesh and new blue bruises. Tenderly running his fingers over the wounds, he shook his head, stood, and said softly under his breath: “No...I'm sorry.” 

Going into his room, she'd heard the bath waters run. He returned, telling her he ran a nice warm bath with some extracts of natural remedies. Apparently he still dabbled in gardening quite a bit. She'd took his hand and dragged him with her. There were...things she wanted to know. 

Iori faced away, awkward, sitting on the edge of the tub as she soaked. “Am I that hideous?” 

“Of course not! I...I dunno.” 

Of course he wasn't trying to make this awkward. It was dramatic, barely romantic, but this wasn't like Hollywood script. Besides, why...why would they have sex? It barely made sense as was. Shaking her head gently, she murmured, “I thought you went to school to study botany...” 

“Initially I did, but then I started getting a little up in arms about all the destruction I was seeing to the little natural environment left. I was kind of gung-ho activist in school” he laughed softly, “My dad had to bail me out of jail once because the group I was with took it too far. He told me so this doesn't happen again I need to do something better...so I looked into it and I thought an environmental lawyer would do the trick.” 

Made sense... “Sounds...busy. But you know, you're getting on in your years. Might be time to settle down.” 

Iori chuckled, tilting his head, “Maybe it is. I'm getting a little jealous of Skye and Meryl.” 

Yue blushed, scowling, “Well...they've always been good at making it...” 

He didn't remark, standing, “Here, I'll go make something to eat.” 

“Iori...I...I don't have to stay here. I know it's sort of awkward and all...” she whispered. 

“Not at all, Yue...you...you can stay as long as you want” he assured gently, looking slightly over his shoulder before escaping the room. 

...How did this happen? 

That night, she feasted. It was hard not to demolish both of their plates. Iori had made a decent sized meal but...well, she hadn't tasted anything aside from vegetables in several months and though she could fancy herself to be one she'd proven to herself that she wasn't destined to be a vegetarian. Iori assured her that he'd make her a big breakfast tomorrow too... 

When she climbed into bed that night, she remembered her cell phone. Picking it up out of her purse, she had forgotten to take it off vibrate from the party. There was close to ninety missed calls, all from Fuwaki Ceffiena. Staring at the long list of messages, she turned it off... 

...It was still to be seen, what exactly she'd find herself regretting about doing this, about taking Iori's offer. Sabirou could be a psycho, there was nothing holding him to Iori's 'deal'. 

But right now, she felt okay. She...she hadn't felt okay in a long time. Maybe...maybe she...she could rebuild too. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Stefania?” 

“Wasn't that Lady Gaga's name?” 

“Cosmina?” 

“Reminds me of 'cosmic'.” 

“Luminita?” 

“Uh...” 

Mei Eminescu leered at her brother-in-law as they sat at a restaurant, having lunch together for God knows why. Well, she knew why but she didn't figure this wasn't the man she was supposed to have this conversation with. 

“Man, another girl in the family...” Skye sighed, sipping a glass of water. “I mean, I love women but at this rate male-kind might be wiped out.” 

Mei grinned, “I think your family MIGHT account for most of the world's population but in reality I doubt it.” 

He chuckled, nibbling on a scone before sighing, “Camelia.” 

“That means 'camel'” Mei groaned, looking on her cell phone at a list of Romanian names 

“Maybe in Romanian” Skye remarked, scrolling on his phone as well, “Latin means...young, virginal. Besides, how much stock can you put into the meaning of names? I mean, your name means 'plum' and mine means 'Isle of Skye'. What the hell does that have to do with either of us?” 

“Really? I would have went for 'sky' for your name” she teased. 

“Hey, don't overlook my Scottish heritage.” 

Snickering, she leaned back and rubbed her belly. “I'll think about it, that is a really pretty name...is everything in place? I'm going baby shopping with Sierra.” 

Skye raised a brow towards her, smirking, “How does that feel? You know, going baby shopping with your former lesbian lover.” 

It was...odd. One day when she was bored senseless she decided to make the trek to go visit her father. She'd somehow managed to arrive before him getting off work so she wandered around Mineral aimlessly for a while...and ran into none other than Sierra on her way to The Wall. Mei kind of knew what Skye and Meryl felt when she discovered her former girlfriend with child as well. 

Sierra was thrilled to see her, inviting her to have lunch. She told Mei all about her girlfriend Maerwhen...bristly but caring, they decided to have a child, getting a donor. Maerwhen would have the second once they settled this one in with her twin brother's sperm, she'd told her rather...detailedly. 

Mei was a little scared to tell her that, well, she'd...had her child with her husband. She'd told Sierra she was most likely bi but...alas, the woman always took things awesomely and gushed that she wanted to meet Vishnal one day. Mei had to laugh at that prospect but Vishnal had actually seemed intrigued by the offer as well. 'She just sounds like such a fascinating woman when you describe her'. 

Well...at first, Mei thought that if she ever did see Sierra again she'd fear. She'd made a mistake, she DID prefer women and now she was trapped with a man. However, while she still found Sierra pretty, she wasn't attracted. And no, not that she definitely couldn't be but because Vishnal text her saying he couldn't wait to get home and snuggle with her while they ate that 'delightful' dark chocolate ice-cream she found. That was their first kind of tiff, over dark chocolate ice-cream. No, if the cards had been laid out differently perhaps it would have been her and Sierra but well, she truly loved her husband so much. 

Everything was nice. 

“Not as awkward as you think...tell me, you ever talk to...Grace?” 

Skye recoiled, his eyes widening a bit, “...Grace? Oh my God, I haven't even thought about her in a decade. I hope she's...found something.” 

“No more threesomes?” joked Mei. 

“Psh, my threesome days are over” Skye snorted...before smiling, staring at his phone, “Wel-l-l, I think I'm starting to miss my baby a little bit so lemme drive you to Mineral so I can get back to her. She gets very cranky without her pillow, you know?” 

Mei smiled some, standing, “I know.” 

Skye put down some cash, standing and walking beside her towards his car. “So yea, I'm...looking forward to this. And there's a surprise for you and my Gogo-chi day of.” 

“Both of us, huh? It should be all for her” Mei scolded somewhat. 

“Nah, this is for all of you.” 

Wha? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She felt naked. 

...Saioji Yue blushed, squaring her legs and huddling a little as Iori pulled into a parking lot, saying he had to run a brief errand before they headed to Tenshiya. A week and a half she'd been with him...he ran her a bath every night and every morning, made her food, and...well, generally spoiled her senseless. At least in comparison to what she'd known. It was...it was troubling, watching the bruises start to fade and her body become less gaunt. It'd been that way for too much time. 

Iori took out a rather fancy Yagada tailored suit a few days prior before looking her over...and smiling, wandering off saying he'd be right back. When he returned, he asked her rather sweetly if she'd do him the honor of going on a date with him...a date. That...that was an abnormality as well. 

She'd picked out a dress Sabirou would have, a matronly dress that no one would be caught in, frankly. No, not even the most modest of women would have cast a glance at those sacks. But Iori handed her one from one of her favorite designers back when they were together, a pretty kimono style dress that would cut off a little above her knees. The sleeves were fluttery, quarter. It showed off a little cleavage. It was pretty...it was what she would have used to wear. It seemed appalling. There...there weren't as many scars to hide. 

Iori sighed, putting the car in park before blinking towards her. “Relax, Yue...you look perfect.” 

“Thank you...it's...it's just different” she whispered. 

He reached out, reluctant for a moment, before stroking a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling. “I know...but tonight? Well, we're always looking towards how things used to be or how horrible the not to distant present has been. Tonight, that's a step towards the way things could be.” 

She looked up slowly at him, gazing into his earthy eyes. They still made her...flutter. He gazed back before blushing a little, looking away. “Uh, not...not to say I...I mean...that, exactly, but...” 

“But?” 

Iori tilted his head at her before gently leaning forward. She forgot to breathe for a second as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away cautiously, he murmured, “...But I wouldn't...mind that...” 

“Really...? After...after everything?” she exhaled. 

“Well...let's not discuss that tonight. Let's just enjoy the evening, okay? I...I have a surprise for you.” 

What was a greater surprise than him not rejecting her completely...? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Yukina Skye, where are you with my baby at this hour?” 

“Gogo-chi, it's five o'clock...” 

Saioji Meryl pursed her lips, tapping her arm as she stood in their empty townhouse, having just gotten off work. She expected to come home to find either her husband and daughter chilling on the couch or dinner with Meru fast asleep. Nope, she came home and none of them were here. 

“Still!” 

Skye chuckled huskily on the other end, “I'm at Tenshiya with Meru, Gogo-chi. And we'd love for mommy to come join us.” 

Meryl groaned, “All the way to Tenshiya...?” 

“Pleaseeee?” 

“Fine. But it's only to retrieve my baby.” 

He clearly pouted. “I'm not your baby too?” 

She couldn't help smile a bit, snatching up her keys to her car. Might as well drive, it was clear sailing on a Friday for some reason... “My babies then.” 

When she got to the door, she paused, a little confused...Vishnal? The blue haired fellow was dressed up for some reason but smiled, waving, “Ah, Skye asked me to come get you. Mei and I are having a fancy date night at Tenshiya so may as well, right?” 

Meryl nodded slowly, still a little puzzled but climbed into the car with her brother-in-law. “Well, where is Mei though?” 

“Ah, she is meeting me there. She went shopping with Sierra today.” 

“You're a good one, Vishnal, letting your wife go on dates with her ex” Meryl teased, buckling up. 

Vishnal groaned, “Admittedly I was a little concerned but...well, I trust my wife above all else.” 

Meryl smiled softly and nodded at that. “You guys are honestly doing better than I thought. You never lived together and you were a couple under such horrible circumstances before but you're so...couply.” 

“I would hope so” laughed Vishnal. “If you love someone though surely you would want to put the effort into making it work.” 

“Definitely.” 

She'd hated losing her sisters. It made her...it made her feel that much more alone. Thing was, every time they had some sort of schism between them, she...she gave up. It was Mei that had come to seek her out, after all, she'd just extended the hand to let her know she wasn't going to be a bitch and abandon her again. She... 

She'd given up on Skye too. It almost cost the love of her life, her ability to just give up. Just recently she almost gave up Meru too. But...but everything just...just kept coming back to her. She didn't deserve it, hell, she was the cause of them being tossed away. Skye wanted to be the one beside her and he fought the practical apocalypse to be there...and for who? Her... 

Meryl wouldn't know what to do without him, not giving up on her and despite all that she'd done asking to stand beside her all this time. She...she'd been so afraid to love him but now? She couldn't love anyone more and she'd fight hell and high water before she gave up again. Regrets...regrets like leaving him over her own harsh assessments weren't going to happen again. Regrets...she...she still had too many of those and her Skye...? He would never be one of them again. 

Chatting with Vishnal over the hour or so drive, she took a breath when they pulled in front of Tenshiya. Weird...it was...empty? That actually scared her to death, Tenshiya was NEVER empty. Did something happen? 

Opening the door immediately before Vishnal even killed the engine, her eyes wide, she swallowed as Skye meandered out, babyless and wearing his baggy sweats and a muscle tee...? Why was he in public and Tenshiya in leisure clothes? He smiled a little at her, glancing to Vishnal. “Thanks for giving her a ride, man.” 

“No problem” Vishnal smiled, “I will see you inside.” 

Meryl watched him before scowling at Skye, “Dude, what's going on? Has Tenshiya imploded?” 

Skye laughed softly, “Yea, it is weird to be here when the place is completely empty, I have to say. Kind of made me nauseous...” 

He reached out and grasped her hand, pressing it to his cheek, “So...uh...let's...talk a sec, kay?” 

“About what?” she scowled, allowing him to lead her to the pretty gazebo waiting area to sit. 

Skye leaned back and looked around absently before scratching his chin, “...Wow, I never thought this would actually be this difficult.” 

“What? Skye, what's going on?” 

“You've been stringing me along” he said rather gravely. 

Wha? Meryl gaped at him, “W-what do you mean?” 

“Well--” 

Honestly very freaked out and confused how this turned from a simple dinner with him and Meru to a bizarro world where Tenshiya was empty and he seemed upset with her, she grasped his hands. “Skye, whatever it is, we'll fix it, okay? I-I'm really slow so...so just don't leave...” 

“Eh?” he gaped, “B-baby, I'm not going anywhere! This...this is nothing like that. You've just been kind of...slow about the...you know, wedding thing, that's all.” 

Relieved, she let go and rested her cheek against his shoulder, “God, don't scare me like that...but God, you're on about this wedding again?!” 

Skye smirked at her, wrapping his arms around her, “I know you could not care less if you tried but...well, it's gotten kind of important to me.” 

“Well, I wasn't really thinking about a big blow out thing anyway. We can just go to the courts then have a celebration after...” Meryl murmured. 

“Is that _really_ what you want?” 

Meryl sighed, “We don't have time to plan something like that, Skye, it takes almost a complete year.” 

A smile grew on his face, suddenly resting his forehead to hers, “Then...Gogo-chi, will you marry me?” 

“Um, yea, Skye, we at least have that part down” she snorted. 

“Awe-some” he sang, standing, pulling her up with him. 

Meryl glowered at him, very puzzled, the fellow pulling her towards the entrance to push the door open... “Hey, she said yes!” 

...WHA? 

Inside was like...his ENTIRE family, all dressed prettily. At Skye's announcement, they all cheered and clapped. WHAT? 

Gawking towards her...whatever slowly, she found him smiling a little deviously at her. “Well? I planned it all out and it only took like two months.” 

“W-wait. Wh-what is this?” 

Before she got an answer, Sachiko, Mei, and a lot of women swept her off. “Time for your one hour bachelorette party!” 

“What!” 

Meryl squeaked as she was herded into a limo, fit with wine and drinks and decorations...at a loss of words as a glass was handed to her, she choked out to her sister next to her. “WHAT?” 

Her sister smiled, drinking sparkling cider, “Skye wanted to surprise you.” 

“Surprise me?! You mean give me a heart attack!” 

Ready to demand more, she was suddenly 'crowned' with a pink fluffy bride tiara and pushed out of the car once more into a... 

“UM, is this a strip club?” 

Not sure if this was Skye planned as well, the next thing she knew she was seated front and center with 'submissive slave fellow' Brian gyrating for her personal entertainment. As confused as she was, she had to laugh as her 'party' went completely crazy, throwing bills at the rather buff man as he started shedding his clothes to 'I'm Too Sexy'. The best part was his voice was EXACTLY like the singer of the original song... 

Frowning as everyone gave her presents, she shook her head. “Guys, this is...by far the most ridiculous idea ever.” 

“I think it's kind of cute” one of Skye's aunts protested. 

Sachiko giggled, handing her her gift, “C'mon, just go with it!” 

Well, at the very least she could open the presents they'd gotten her which amusingly consisted of anywhere from lube and handcuffs to some of the most risque lingerie in the universe. She either adored Skye's family to death or was supremely weirded out. 

Blink, they were pushing her back into the limo, this time heading towards the ritzy shopping district that held Skye's grandmother's world famous shop, Yagada. Befuddled as they headed into the establishment, she was stunned once more to find Yagami Dana standing there with...four mannequins, each wearing absolutely gorgeous wedding dresses...WAIT. 

“Oh...oh my God...” she rasped. 

Dana smiled, “I hope one of these fits your tastes, dear, your sister helped me choose elements that seemed like you.” 

Meryl gaped at Mei who beamed, “I think they're spot on too.” 

“I...I can't believe...” 

Trembling as they all gushed for her to look over the dresses, she slowly admired them. “D-Dana, I...I can't believe you made four dresses for...for something like this, that's so much work.” 

“Oh dear, which three you don't pick I'm donating to a show anyway so it was really just a part of work” the woman waved her hands, “And you were just my inspiration.” 

Meryl bit her lip and couldn't deny that one was attracting her eye. It was...simple? Or sort of. Strapless, embroidered and deeply dipping in the front with a little black paneling in the back with a corset like fitting, she...really liked it? It was weird. She remembered May would gush on and on about wedding dresses as children and sometimes Yue, but her? She...she never dreamed about it, never. Swallowing, she shyly picked it out. And next thing she knew she was getting fitted into it. Meryl stared wordlessly in the mirror as Dana went full-pro tailor mode. It fit pretty perfectly already... 

Her chest was growing tight as suddenly a purple haired woman meandered in with curling and flat irons...while Meryl figured had she ever thought to get married a veil was out of the question, Dana had a gorgeous diadem with a black jewel that pressed against her forehead attached to one...it was pretty. 

Watching her hair get put up in a beautiful curled and braided updo, the veil clipped into place as Mei retrieved pretty matching laced up elbow length gloves for her, well, she cried. “Oh my God.” 

“Oh my God, _you're_ crying?” gasped Mei, grabbing a hankie to wipe her eyes. 

“This is so much! I-I'm not ready for this!” 

“Oh honey” Sachiko cooed, “You can tell Skye that, he'll understand.” 

Meryl sniveled, shaking her head rapidly, “No, no, I-I'm not _mentally_ prepared. I'm probably going to be a bawling mess.” 

Roomi, sort of Skye's uncle Jyun's wife, smiled, wiping her face as well. “Now, now, you'll be okay. I know, I was almost sobbing too but it'll be fine.” 

The woman started to make up her face, embellishing her eyes with deep black mascara and smoky eye shadow. She chose a pretty ruby for her lips and...well, wow. _She_ looked like a bride. Crazy! 

Iori's mother Celia smiled broadly, holding matching red roses in her hands. “You're beautiful! I bet Skye will be amazed.” 

“Oh, he'll be something all right” she grumbled. Severely beat up. 

Mei snickered, walking in with... Meryl felt her heart swell with relief. Little Meru was wearing a pretty white flowing dress, a pretty flowered bonnet on her crown of raven hair. The baby giggled and reached for her. Meryl took her daughter, sobbing, “Oh, my Meruchi, why'd you let your silly daddy plan this?” 

She blinked when she heard a laugh and a light knock at the doorway. Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to find Iori...he was dressed particularly fancy so he must've been a groomsmen...? Oh sheesh, she needed...bride's ladies? What? “Well, Meru was involved in a majority of the planning.” 

“Really? Well, tha'z okay, mama can forgive you” she cooed as Meru curled against her chest. 

Iori chuckled, looking around, “So, do you have your maids?” 

Maids! “Oh, it'd be hard to choose...” she bit her lip. 

Alas, Skye's family either protested they were too old or they'd be a shocked crying mess too if they were suddenly bride's maids so Meryl picked Mei, Sachiko, and Felicie...just one sister of her own, she thought with a soft smile. She had a herd of them, but...well, it was okay. 

Iori suddenly cleared his throat, “Uh, actually, I might have an addition.” 

Mei looked up with a frown, “Wha? Like...a date?” 

“Mm, something like that” he smiled, “I'm sure Skye told you about the surprise.” 

Meryl leered, “If he has one more surprise I will break his face when I meet him.” 

Laughing, Iori waved a hand, “I was wanting to introduce this one myself a while ago but I agreed with Skye that this might be a perfect opportunity. Don't worry, it's nothing as overwhelming as a pop-wedding.” 

Mei tilted her head, seeming curious, as Meryl watched him exit...and return with Yue. Oh...Yue. 

...Eh? 

A little...floored, her and Mei stared blankly at their sister, the woman also seeming rather shocked. “O-oh, Meryl, you're...you're so beautiful.” 

“Y-Yue, what are you doing here?” Mei squeaked finally, “I thought you were marrying Sabirou.” 

Yue smiled a little anxiously, “...Not...not anymore. I, uh, got out too, I guess.” 

Iori squeezed her shoulder, smiling towards them, “So what do you think? Have room for one more in your party?” 

“E-eh?” Yue gasped, “O-oh no, Iori, I-I couldn't intrude, I had nothing to do with this at all, it'd be rude!” 

“Stop being ridiculous” Meryl huffed, lifting up the edges of her dress to stomp over after handing Meru to Kaede, grasping Yue's hands, “I was _just_ thinking how I'd hoped all of my sisters would be together for things like this. There's nothing I want more than you to be one of the...maids.” 

Yue teared up, biting her lip, “I'm...I'm sorry. I've...I've missed you so much.” 

“Aww, that won't last long” Meryl teased gently, hugging her. “But I've missed you so much too. You'll have to tell me exactly what happened though!” 

“I...I will...” Yue murmured, smiling a bit and turning to Mei, “Oh sweetie, I'm crushed I missed your wedding...” 

Mei laughed with a sigh, hugging her as well, “It's okay, I know you would have been there if it were possible. But now that you're here, you can just take my baby for me.” 

“Deal” Yue smiled broadly. 

Iori smiled and glanced at his watch, “Hey, I'm heading back over to Tenshiya. Think you can have Yue dressed and ready before eight?” 

“Absolutely” Dana nodded, “Tell the procession we'll have her there on the dot.” 

“Perfect” Iori winked, “I'll see you ladies there...and you do look gorgeous, Meryl.” 

Meryl smiled, kissing his cheek daintily not to get the rich lipstick all over his face, “Yea, well, I'm still going to have a word with you and Skye, especially holding back on my Yue.” 

He grinned, “I'll let him know what we're in for.” 

It was...well, close to perfect. The fact that May wasn't there just made the puzzle incomplete but that it was that much fuller was just fine with Meryl. That knucklehead though... 

He really actually planned this? It seemed he had help but that he took time with his usually murder shifts and between taking care of Meru to plan a wedding...she'd once again, on of course a lesser level, given up. Skye wasn't one to look at any challenge and say 'no way', was he...? Maybe that's why that whole episode with the brain injury was so confusing after all, he'd just seemed to have given up...and she'd given up on him. 

But...never again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Holy crap, I'm actually nervous.” 

Skye almost started to gnaw his nails as he stood near the arch, columns already present in Tenshiya but decorated with red roses and vines. The priest was flipping through a book absently and he wanted to vomit. 

Hayato skipped up, wearing a Mandarin style vest over a white tailored long sleeve dress shirt, matching Skye's long coat version. “Hey, girls will be here in a minute.” 

“Oh, a minute” Skye laughed airily, “A minute...” 

Hayato smirked as he started to pace faster. “Skye, what will Meryl say? 'Oh, on second thought...'.” 

“She could!” 

Yukina Steiner wandered up, dusting his hands. He'd, naturally, been in charge of dinner. Uncle Chihaya had made the cake...really, his whole family was just one gigantic wedding corporation waiting to be founded when he thought about it. 

“Well son, ready to officially be a husband?” 

“Uh, yea, what do I do again?” 

Steiner smirked, raising a brow, “Essentially what you've been doing all along.” 

Skye smiled at that before shaking his head, watching everyone starting to get in place, “...I know it may seem silly but...I do want Meryl to be my wife. I'm sick of making up crazy things to call her or saying, 'well, she's basically my wife'...” 

“It's not silly at all” Steiner assured. 

Hayato glanced at his watch before smiling, raising a brow. “I think everyone's ready to get in place, dude. Chill...it's how you wanted it, right?” 

...Right. He did...plan this. He was, believe it or not, apprehensive about planning the wedding completely. After all, the wedding was for the bride...thing was, Meryl was just going into that mode where she'd want to hold it off for eternity. Hell, it was possible Meru would get married before they did. 

Swallowing, smiling as confidently as he could as everyone started to come take their seats, he almost choked when the music started to play. Oh hell, he had jitters. 

Yelping as his father smacked him on the back, Steiner gave him a grin. “Chin up, son, you're not one to get freaked out.” 

“I thought so too” Skye snickered, gulping before looking forward, “...I wish, uh, Ryuji was here. You know, if that whole thing wasn't a result of me being borderline psychotic.” 

Steiner smiled softly, “I'm sure he is, one way or another.” 

The man escaped towards the entrance to walk with his wife, Skye supposed. His...wife. 

He maintained his smile as everyone came up the aisle, absolutely gorgeous. Laughing faintly as Sachiko came and kissed him on the cheek, he told her lovingly 'thanks for the suggestion'. He supposed with or without her suggestion he may have pursued Meryl but...well, it was hard to tell now. He was always grateful to his Sachi. 

Ah, awesome. Yue appeared flustered but was walking up the aisle with a timid smile. He gave her a wink, grateful that slowly but surely Meryl was getting her sisters back. Their mother... 

The music's shift made his stomach flop again, stiffening as he quickly folded his arms behind his back. Okay...now, his bride...? 

He smiled, chuckling softly as Kaede and Steiner walked up the aisle with his Meru. Yea, that was his special lady too. Relaxed, as Meru's adorable face was prone to cause, he looked up. His pretty little niece was tossing red rose petals...and...Meryl. 

Mura was holding her arm as she walked pretty effortlessly in the large gown. He'd...never envisioned her in a big princess gown kind of thing but...he hadn't realized he'd not even thought about her in a dress. Up until this moment he thought she was just going to appear in one of her suits or something. But...she was...perfect... 

Lightheaded, he smiled weakly as she walked up beside him. She blinked languidly at him, “You're so getting it when we get home.” 

He chuckled some, “Give me some credit, I wanted to be surprise romantic...” 

Meryl stared at him for a minute before laughing some, “Oh my God, are you nervous? You're paler and sweating. Dork.” 

Skye pouted, turning to face the priest, his hands still draped behind him, “Yea, well...” 

He finally exhaled as she slid her hand into his, clasping tightly. “Thank you.” 

If someone reviewed their family history properly, they'd probably decree that anything that spawned from or was involved with a Yagami somehow had a curse. The circumstances they all had to face to get to just one single moment of supreme happiness were immense, almost impractical, breaking. One of Meryl's sisters still wasn't here because her mother's soul must've gotten lost somewhere. 

But...given that at present, Meryl just became a Yukina, her youngest sister was happily married and expecting her first child, and Iori and Yue...well, they might just be Iori and Yue again. 

If they had a curse, they had a pretty damn good track record of breaking it. Saying 'I do', he turned and kissed his bride, relaxed, relieved, happy. Meryl laughed, wiping his lips with a hankie and murmuring that now it'd be harder to get rid of her. Never... “All I ever wanted was to be beside you, Gogo-chi” he whispered into her ear. 

“Mm, don't regret that wish” she teased, hugging him tightly, “...I'm not going anywhere. Don't regret it.” 

No...never. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Chaz is another Rune Factory 4 bachelor. No, him and Vishnal are not canonically brothers but hey, they...both have blue hair x.x 


	27. Third Generation, Epilogue (END)

**Epilogue**

**Author's Note:** Uh...wow, a month, huh? This took a lot of energy to write with my work hours and all...and super distractions. But here she is! Maybe rushed but maybe not. I liked it and I...sort of resolved my May/Hayato issue, as you'll see. 

Ah yes, the wedding was Skye's idea but Skye actually taking the time to date was Sachiko's suggestion in Chapter One. Lol, yea, a lot of my typos I almost slam my head into the screen for. It's sad, really. But lol, I wouldn't say creepy. I do intend to use one of those e-converter things once I have the series all shiny and perfect and release it on a site (free, of course, as its always been but in a book-y format). 

Yea, I do find myself missing Nelly and Koji too at points. They are literally my oldest characters at around...ten years and my most beloved. But yea, they will definitely be involved in 'Answers' and a few other stories I have planned. They'll be...sort of involved in Miru's. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I never expected to host a _wedding after-party_ here but hey, there's a first time for everything!” 

Zavier smirked a little from his place on 'stage' in the dark Kammait, getting hoots and yells. 'I love you, Zavier!', 'I'll get married here too!'. “I'm sure our happy couple would gladly appreciate any shout outs from you poor common folk on the floor but the upstairs is VIP-locked at the moment so unless you're in the family or a friend of Yukina Skye and Meryl, get your party on down here. Party on.” 

They clapped and some crazy rave style music started to thrash. Zavier smiled a little, wandering up the steps in the back to the second floor, isolated from everything else that was happening... 

Truthfully, he wasn't always crazy about new crowds. They liked new things, things he wasn't necessarily immediately into. Sure, he rode with the flow but fact of the matter was he still missed the Carrie, Keiji, Jyun, Kaede generation. It was...sort of his generation, he was just a few years older. And it'd taken a few but Skye and Meryl had grown on him quite a bit as well...So yea, when Skye asked if he could have his after-wedding event here, he gladly gave him the room. He intended to hang out and bartend this one...even Oracle had asked to specifically DJ for them. No, they weren't 'fogeys', getting up in arms about this new generation's “crap” music but, well, sometimes it was good to wind back... 

He smirked as now Yukina Meryl skittered into the area, wearing a strapless leather bustier dress, her hair up. She'd come out of his office area... 

“Ugh, this is so weird. My _baby's_ sleeping in your damn office” she groaned. 

Zavier laughed, “'No glove, no love', baby, that's all I can say.” 

She smirked, tapping him chidingly. Skye was at the bar, sipping a beer and laughing with a few of his outside friends. “...I still can't believe we're _married_. I mean, it doesn't feel different than anything else we've done but it's...it's real?” 

Zavier chuckled, “I get a little jealous sometimes now. I'm just a promiscuous spinster now.” 

Meryl laughed, taking his arm as he led her towards Skye, “I dunno if I'd use 'spinster', Zav.” 

“Hot damn, wife. Where'd you get _that_?” 

Blinking at her 'husband', Meryl sighed, “Your grandmother's casual line or something...is it cute? I feel fat.” 

“Don't be ridiculous” Skye scoffed, pretend leering at Zavier and taking her rather mock-protectively into his arms, “And you, you don't get any ideas!” 

“Too late for that, bro!” Zavier grinning as he went to mix up some drinks. 

Skye snickered, Meryl smiling and shaking her head as she looked to the floor. As weird a setting and venue as this was, not a single member of the crowd looked freaked out or awkward. Koji and his brothers were at the bar, their wives and the more 'vanilla' aunts in the corner sipping martinis and laughing while the 'darker' crew were dancing. “This was a good idea, baby...” 

He laughed, sounding actually a little nervous, “Yea, I thought it'd be awful but it did turn out pretty well, huh...?” 

“You thought it'd be awful?” she laughed incredulously, turning to face and hug his neck, “Why'd you plan it here then?” 

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist, “I dunno, I was thinking we'd love it then forgot about over half the family.” 

Meryl smiled, closing her eyes as 'Enjoy the Silence' traveled out of the huge speakers. “No, it's fine...I do hope you don't have some huge honeymoon planned, I definitely have work Monday.” 

“Actually, we are flying to an isolated island where I'm going to tap it like a drum then we'll come home Sunday and snuggle with our baby.” 

She laughed with a groan, closing her eyes, “We did this SO out of order...” 

“Nah...I wouldn't change a thing” he murmured, kissing her eyelid. 

Smiling, she looked to the corner where Mei was hugging Vishnal's waist, laughing as she spoke with Yue, Iori by her side... 

...Yea...everything was perfect. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_What if._

_What if when their father met their mother she'd been a different person, a woman that had truly loved Saioji Mura? What if he'd fallen in love with her and they'd been one large family? Saioji Mura wouldn't have gone to the theme park that day, would he? Or if he had, he'd have been with their mother and not have discovered Inaba Carrie. Then she'd have never met Hayato, Meryl would have never met Skye, Yue would have never met Iori. Everything would be great so Mei would have never met Vishnal because having a ward would never be required._

_What if something did happen where their parents repeated not making it but Brody was a good person? Meryl wouldn't have bonded with Skye in that way as children. Hell, maybe she wouldn't have wanted to seek out their father...or had to, because he may have even been allowed in their life. Again, none of it would have played out the same. Things would have been different._

_They could have been better._

“Oh...oh, she's so pretty...” 

Meryl smiled warmly, sitting on her sister's right side along with Yue who was gushing, beside herself with the little being lying in Mei's arms. The baby was...super-mini. Meryl had honestly been a little horrified when she came out. But the doctors said she was...fine. She was underweight but not dangerously so, apparently. 

The newborn yawned softly, little tufts of blue hair curled around the crown of her head, her blue eyes dazed and sleepy. Meryl cooed, stroking her downy cheek with her fingertip, “Hello, precious. You sleepy, hmm?” 

“Oh, she's so darling” Yue gushed, stroking what little hair she had. 

Mei beamed, looking up when Vishnal returned from his venture to get some coffee. He'd worked all day when he got the call. Rejuvenated and turned up more than any of them had been during the labor, he'd started to crash a few hours after their daughter's birth. He looked ready to collapse any second but was quite obviously still a bit too wound up, smiling broadly as he sat on the edge of the bed that Yue and Meryl didn't occupy. “How are my ladies?” 

“I think we're okay” Mei murmured, groggy as well. “That sucked...how was your labor actually, Meryl?” 

“Meryl handled it like a pro!” 

Mei blinked, looking up as her brother-in-law walked in carrying Meru, the baby suckling on a bottle. Meryl smirked at him, “I did okay, I guess.” 

“Psh, Meryl drove herself to the hospital and everything.” 

Yue scowled at him, “Why did _she_ drive herself to the hospital?” 

Skye groaned, “Because _she_ kicked me out of the house with the threat that she'd murder me if I kept asking if she needed something. I was all the way at Tenshiya to get a 'forgive me' cake by the time I heard she was in labor.” 

Yue laughed, Meryl smirking wider at him, “Yea, that...does sound like Meryl, sheesh.” 

Mei snickered sleepily, leaning back, “Well Skye, Vishnal and I discussed it and we think Camelia is a pretty decent name for our child. Camelia Manami Eminescu.” 

“It's pretty but that's a lot of letters” Meryl blinked, surprised. 

Skye smiled, setting Meru down so she could see the baby. “I think it's cool.” 

“Me too” Yue cooed. 

Meru stared almost absently at Camelia...before poking her in the ear. “Oi, Meruchi, don't hurt your cousin.” 

Vishnal chuckled, Camelia sleepily gazing at Meru. “It is all right, right, Camelia?” 

Meryl smiled, standing and picking up Meru. “You guys get some rest. I'll be back over tomorrow to check on you...and I think a caffeine present is in order, Mei?” 

“Oh GOD, yes.” 

Yue laughed softly, getting to her feet, “I think if you're breastfeeding caffeine isn't a good idea, honey. I believe it gets into your milk somehow...?” 

Mei glared incredulously, “Oh, COME ON.” 

Skye snickered, taking Meryl's hand, “Sounds like hell. But we'll bring you something.” 

Vishnal nodded and walked with them to the door. Yue yawned faintly, pouting. “...Iori hasn't called at all today. You think the conference is that busy?” 

“I figure, as much arguing as he has to do to get corporations to spend a little extra to not destroy the planet” Skye yawned. 

Yue sighed and cooed, taking Meru from Meryl to hook her in the car seat. “Well that's just fine. Can't have the world all destroyed for Meru and Camelia, hmm?” 

“So Yue, you should totally stay over tonight...” Skye suddenly drawled. 

Meryl leered at him, “And what are you implying again?” 

“That she stay overnight and watch Meru for me tomorrow so I can go check up on my Sachi” Skye replied reasonably. 

“Oh, so it's not you being a horndog but your sister complex. I see” Meryl smirked. 

“Hey, I love my Sachi-ne!” 

Yue giggled, tickling Meru's belly, “I wouldn't mind. Iori won't be back for another two days.” 

“Awesome” Skye sang, easing out onto the main road. 

Meryl stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, looking around absently at the colored lights and skyline of the city. Skye and Yue were discussing something or the other as she scanned all the different faces. All these people in one place... 

...Eh? 

“...Hey, is that Hayato?” 

Skye frowned, looking up as he stopped at a light. “Hayato...?” 

Following her gaze, Skye stared at a cafe with a table outside. Indeed, there was one Inaba Hayato drinking wine...with a woman? 

Skye gawked, in disbelief, as Meryl scowled, “I thought you said Hayato didn't have a girlfriend, Skye.” 

“Last I heard, he didn't!” 

Yue looked over, blinking. “...She seems familiar.” 

“...How can you tell? She's all Carmen Sandiego with that hat and coat and sunglasses.” 

Meryl squinted a bit but nodded slowly, “No...Yue's right.” 

Skye groaned, leering as the light turned green. “Must be a woman's thing....but totally calling and interrogating him tomorrow! Being all...secretive and junk. Ugh.” 

“That is odd...he seems to tell you and Iori just about everything” Yue frowned. 

Meryl shrugged. “I guess he thought this was one thing he didn't want you guys to know...but really, considering his history with dating after May you'd think he'd be ecstatic.” 

It was true...Hayato barely wanted to date. He dated a few girls in college but...so yea, this was probably a good thing! What was his problem? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“...I'm not exactly interested, Osamu.”_

_Osamu Marche, his real name something unusually uninteresting, blinked at her as she stood by the door where the party was being held. It had been entertaining enough considering the minimalist way Osamu went about entertainment at home. When he was home. That...that was just how she got used to it._

_Turns out he was going to these parties._

_Crossing her arms, frowning at the group of women looking at them expectantly, May shook her head. To think he was into this sort of thing...but whatever, it didn't have much of anything to do with her. She just would have nothing to do with it. Osamu's dark eyes narrowed at her. “...Don't tell me you'll forbid this.”_

_“I'll forbid it...for myself. If you want to dabble in that, that's on you. But don't expect me to join in.”_

_“...Suit yourself” he remarked simply. “But I doubt I'm going home...and I'll need the limo here. Can you find your way back?”_

_...What if she had gotten mad he was going to sleep with a lot of women? What if she had gone along with it? Instead she wasn't. She wasn't getting mad her husband was going to be having some basic orgy for the next few hours but that he was suggesting she find her way back on her own._

_“Yea, I guess I can” she told him briskly. “Have fun.”_

_Collecting her coat, she shivered and hissed as she slowly walked down the sidewalk. Well she certainly wasn't going to call a cab after that, the jerk. Maybe he'd be home before her. He wouldn't feel bad but...well, she needed the adventure._

_Except she preferred the adventure when it was dry, she groaned, feeling little droplets of rain hit the top of her head. Quickly looking around, she found an area near a tall building to hide out. Sighing, she sank down on the bench, looking outward. Her life wasn't doing that great. Here she was, playing the opposite 'what if' card to see if anything came out better than the others. She knew it would end up better somehow but at the moment she'd just left her husband to sleep with a bunch of floozies. Oh, and he didn't want to give her the car so she walked back and got caught in the rain at eleven at night. It was turning into a tough ride..._

_...And...surprisingly lonely._

_Forget it. She'd walk. What did a little rain ever hurt ? Her heels clicked and sloshed in the puddles on the city streets and she realized that this was probably ridiculous. No one in their right mind would make this walk._

_Perhaps that was it._

_“...May?”_

_She paused, startled, before looking over her shoulder cautiously. It was funny how they never really changed. Sure, no one aged much but they still changed. Even with different hair and a suit though, Inaba Hayato still reminded her of that boy she'd met when they were six._

_Swallowing, she nodded slowly at him, “...Hello, Hayato.”_

_The fellow stared at her for a long moment with those dark blue eyes before they narrowed slightly. “What are you doing out here in the rain? Did your car break down?”_

_“Something like that...”_

_Wanting to escape before he delved any deeper, May almost gasped when he came beside her. He had an umbrella... “Did you call your husband?”_

_Why did he always have to try to get involved? Was that some kind of disease in their family, having to save the day? Shaking her head, she hugged her wet arms tight. “He's busy.”_

_“...Busy.”_

_“Yea.”_

_Hayato was from the school of 'you should never be too busy to rescue your wife from the pouring rain', she thought acerbically. Maybe that was the way he worked but life wasn't like that. Not to mention that wasn't even what was happening here._

_“In that case, let me drive you home then.”_

_“I'll be fine.” She wasn't trying to be his damsel-in-distress._

_Prince Hayato scowled. “It's almost midnight, May, it's not a good idea.”_

__“You're walking” she challenged mildly.  
  


_“The parking deck for my job is crazy far from the building else I wouldn't be either. I'm sure your husband doesn't want you walking at this hour.”_

_How would you know? “I'm fine, Hayato.”_

_“May, regardless of if you take my offer or not, I'm going to at least walk with you so you might as well ride in comfort.”_

_It annoyed her somehow...Skye pressured Meryl into his protection, Iori pressured Yue into his. What did they think? Were they just so weak and stupid that they had no idea what they were doing? No one asked them! Wanting to call Osamu and tell him that some guy was harassing her, she paused. Oh yea, he was probably hip deep in some STD case right now, wasn't he?_

_...Letting out a breath, she nodded shortly. “This once.”_

_“Of course. Hopefully you won't be breaking down after this” Hayato responded, leading her towards an open parking deck._

_“Hopefully.”_

_He had a nice car...no, it wasn't the Maybach Osamu drove but it was nice. It fit Hayato... opening the door before he thought to, she climbed into the passenger side. He gave her his jacket...if it were Osamu he probably would have done that...to keep her from getting his leather seats wet. With Hayato, who knew? Probably just being nice._

_Hiding her relief when he turned on the seat warmer, she noticed something odd in the floorboard... it seemed oddly colorful against the gray mats. Leaning forward as he turned out into traffic, she grabbed the weirdly happy caterpillar toy..._

_Hayato blinked towards her and smiled, “Oh yea, Meru dropped that in here I think.”_

_“You keep Meru?”_

_“From time to time when Skye has something he needs to do” her ex nodded, “She's a really good baby. I don't feel overwhelmed having her.”_

_May could only nod to that. Sure, her sister's baby seemed...nice? Weird. But she shook her head, “It's still too weird to me that she had a baby. Her and Mei were the last two I expected to have a baby. It just doesn't seem natural after everything.”_

_Figuring he'd just flip out on her, she may have been surprised when he just shrugged. “I didn't really expect them to have one YET. But for Meryl, what if she hadn't been through all that with Brody? She probably would have developed a completely different personality that may have had like three kids by now, right?”_

_Blinking at him, maybe perturbed that he thought along those lines in the same way she did, she nodded slowly. “Perhaps.”_

_… “You ever find anyone, Hayato?”_

_“Huh?” he echoed, bewildered, before looking off, “...Well, not really. I haven't had the will to date lately. It's kind of a drag.”_

_May stared at him absently, “...You're not waiting for...something, are you?”_

_“Nope. If I was, that 'something' happens to be married anyway” he responded cryptically._

_She smiled for some reason, resting her elbow against the side of the window. “It's not all that it's cracked up to be, y'know? Marriage. Maybe everyone makes it look like fun and games--”_

_“Oh, believe me, I've seen marriage's pratfalls...but I think there should still be some fulfillment in it, right? You love your husband?”_

_Love. “I don't believe in such things anymore, Hayato. They don't exist.”_

_“Don't be silly” he scoffed._

_“I'm not.”_

_Hayato shot her a glance as he looked to the navigator where she'd entered her address. “You know...as really your only former boyfriend, it's slightly depressing to me that, uh, you've somehow formed these opinions post our relationship.”_

_“More like during” she nodded._

_“Ouch.”_

_“'Love' requires too much give and take, Hayato. Too much to be logical, too much for it to even be remotely satisfying. It's one thing to love a normal sibling, they're not generally going to ask for too much from you. Or any relative, really.”_

_Hayato tapped his lips as they sat at the light, “...And your mom?”_

_“I don't make her out as the villain all the others seem to take her as.”_

_“Going off your conception though, she's the anti-love. Which, generally, makes a whole lot of sense” he retorted, “She asks too much.”_

_May snorted, “Maybe to you.”_

_“Perhaps” he shockingly conceded, “I just...hope you're happy.”_

_“...I don't know if I believe in that anymore either” she murmured wearily._

_His brows creased. “Well, I think you know you can be happy, May...I know you've been happy before in your life. That wasn't a lie.”_

_“...Wasn't it?”_

_“It wasn't.”_

_Gaping towards him lightly, he actually smiled a bit. “You used to laugh yourself to tears, May...and we all used to have a lot of fun. I know we're grown up now, that those days are done. But can you honestly tell me you weren't happy then?”_

_… “I...I don't know.”_

_...She didn't get to talk to people anymore, did she? Yue was gone, Mei was gone. Her mother insisted she focus on keeping Osamu happy and what kept him happy was her doing absolutely nothing. Pursing her lips, she awkwardly looked to the ex-boyfriend that left her... “...I wasn't being a bitch, Haya.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“If your mother was in love with my married father and all he did was hang out with her to the point where he made it logical that he was interested too, wouldn't you worry for her? I know I wasn't tactful then but I...I didn't want to hurt you, to make it seem as if I thought Carrie was a bad person. But he's my papa...I...I loved him as much as you love your mom.”_

_Hayato sighed gravely, switching the wipers a little higher as the rain came down faster. “In all realness, May, I...know. I've always been protective of my mother and perhaps I was just singling out that you were blaming her for something. I should have tried to understand but...I don't know, things weren't going well for me then.”_

_She nodded absently and closed her eyes some... “...Hayato?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“...I...haven't had a milkshake in forever. I'm sure you're probably tired but...think we can stop and have one somewhere?”_

_He paused a little, clearly surprised, before clearing his throat, “Won't...your husband worry?”_

_“...No. He wouldn't. He's at a party right now. He actually told me to find my way home.”_

_“...Wha?”_

_May kneaded her hands, “So...how about it?”_

_Hayato would have pressed further and she knew it. But she didn't want that. She...she just wanted someone to talk to for once. And maybe a milkshake, just for old time's sake. It would have been smart for him to disagree but...he didn't. He took her to a nice little diner he frequented and she had the yummiest chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top. He had a drink. They...they talked._

_When he drove her home, he did ask if her husband meant for her to walk. She told him she had wanted to for some reason. He'd scowled and told her it was dangerous..._

_Not as dangerous as giving her his number in case it occurred again._

_...Happy wasn't 'what if'._

“...WHAT?! Are you NUTS?!” 

Vishnal Eminescu gaped lightly as Yagami Iori and Yukina Skye gaped at whom they both called 'youngest'. The fellow was drinking a light beer, swirling the bottle before blinking at them all. “...I guess I sort of am?” 

Iori slammed his palms flat, “Hayato! Are you-have you LOST it? _You_? You're having an AFFAIR? And an AFFAIR with May?!” 

“You don't have to say it like that...” Hayato rolled his eyes around, leaning back. 

Skye glared, “Okay...well, you're having an _affair_. And you're having an affair with your ex-girlfriend. Is there really no way to not make it sound like a horrid idea?!” 

...She started it. 

He was...shocked to find May walking up the road? She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress, red, clinging to her body as she walked in the rain. It confused him on so many levels and in his right mind he probably would have just offered to wait for a cab with her. But no, he...he offered her a ride. 

And it was nice talking. He...hadn't ultimately figured what could happen when he gave her his number. He figured it would never get to that level. 

It hadn't, not for a while. They talked and chattered and got drinks when her bastard husband was off at his parties. That's what started it frankly, he was at a party...she had a few drinks and he did as well. She bemoaned not having sex because Osamu only liked it 'kinky' and he complained he hadn't sex because he didn't have anyone. Well then... 

Ugh, it was hot. Steamy, sticky, sweaty sex. He forgot what sex felt like. When he woke up, he remembered that sex with a married woman was not cool. 

He left her a note frantically, the two having shacked up in a hotel somehow, and went home to take a long shower in hopes it cleansed his sins. May called him and told him that Osamu saw this as an open relationship...so why shouldn't she? 

...Right...? 

“She's in an open relationship with that Osamu guy!” 

“So it's okay that she's using you as a f—kbuddy then, huh?” Skye remarked tartly. 

...WHAT? “I am not her...look, you wouldn't understand!” 

“Of course we don't understand! This is crazy! Of all the women you could have gone with, you go with an ex. And not only an ex but an ex that happens to be married! I thought you two had a horrendous breakup!” 

Hayato growled, “We settled that.” 

“Oh yea, you settled it _after_ she got married. Terrific” Iori scoffed sarcastically. 

Starting to get frustrated with the third degree, he leered towards Skye who suddenly groaned, “BAKA, Yue and Meryl freakin' recognized she was _familiar_ in that getup when we saw you. What are we going to tell them?” 

“Don't tell them anything!” 

Iori glowered, “It's not that simple, Hayato.” 

“It is. It just requires you guys to keep a secret” he hissed, “Can I TRUST you to do that, please?” 

The three married to his current...mistress' sisters exchanged some solemn looks before shaking their heads. “It's not a good idea, Hayato. Not at all.” 

“But?” 

“We won't tell the girls...” Iori muttered. 

Relieved, he bit his lip and mumbled lowly, “Look, I know it's wrong but...I...I dunno. It's a distraction right now that I've felt I've needed.” 

“Not a healthy one” Skye remarked simply. 

Opening his mouth to respond, his phone directly cut him off. The ringtone denoted... “Uh, one sec, guys...” 

Standing to take the call from who was clearly May, they all let out a shared groan. “I didn't think Hayato would ever do such a thing” Iori groaned. 

“He's lonely” Skye suddenly murmured, “I mean, we've all gone and got involved in relationships. Besides, May is kind of his girl...or in his head she is.” 

Vishnal pursed his lips lightly, “I...am not the largest fan of Miss May. It was her actions that got me kicked out of the mansion. Had Mei not plotted to see Meryl, who knows what could have happened to Camelia...she is not the nicest of people.” 

“Mm, you met her kind of late” Iori sighed softly, “May was a super sweet girl back when we were teenagers. Her and Hayato...well, they were happy, right?” 

“Yea...” Skye said, resting his chin in his palms. “Still though...I know that this won't work. And I know it's going to be HELL keeping this from my wife. We have to cook up a story real fast and stick to it.” 

Iori flustered, “Dude, I JUST got Yue back. I don't want to piss her off so...maybe we shouldn't say anything.” 

“Yes, maybe that works for you, Mr. Not Married. My wife is going to demand to know what I heard from Hayato the second I walk through the door” Skye snorted. 

“Seriously...” Vishnal groaned. 

Before Iori could respond, Hayato returned, standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. “Uh, I...have to go. Look, please, please, _please_ don't tell the others I'm with their sister. Seriously, I'm going to end it soon so it won't even be an issue but for now...let's just let it be, kay?” 

They all just nodded solemnly and he took off to his...booty call? Skye squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine come on. Just one problem after another, huh...? 

...He'd...get over this. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“...Mouw.” 

“...Meow?” 

“...Mouw.” 

Yukina Skye stared blankly at his daughter as she sat up on the couch with the aid of the arm, staring back at him intensely. It struck him hard that she was already attempting to speak. Sure he was thrilled and amazed but hell, it happened so fast. Alas, the word that had intrigued her...'meow'. And currently it sounded like a cross between a cow and cat. It was odd she couldn't say “me”...it was more like the 'mou' in 'mount' and the 'ow' in 'wow', her 'meow'. 

“...Meow” he tried for the dozenth time. 

Meru's brow creased, her little face puffing, and she drawled out hard... “ _Mouw._ ” 

...Ugh, he was ODing on adorable again. As far as he was concerned that was what a cat said now. “Aww, Meruru, that's okay.” 

“Mouw!” she said in an almost demanding tone like, 'dude, you know your part, do it!'. 

Skye groaned, “Me-ow.” 

“Me-ow.” 

Gasping, he clapped, “Yes!” 

“Mouw!” 

...Oh God. His wife wandered in from the kitchen, her brow raised at them. “I hate to interrupt your 'meow' time but dinner's ready, baby.” 

“Okay” Skye sighed, picking up Meru and kissing her sweetly as he walked towards the kitchen, “Me-ow.” 

“Mouw.” 

Meryl smirked, taking Meru from him, “Come on, Miss Meow, you need to eat and go to bed so I can have some time with your daddy too.” 

Skye grinned lazily, sitting at the table where a plate of noodles was waiting for him. “Fun daddy time?” 

His wife simply winked at him, setting Meryl in her high chair placed at the small table with them. Slurping them up hungrily, he looked to Meryl cautiously, “Uh, so, uh, that woman Hayato was with was a client from his job, is all...” 

Meryl gave him a look. Oh God, she was already onto him. “Mixing business and pleasure, huh? Is that a good idea?” 

“Oh, no. I told him that and uh, he...told me he'd keep it more under wraps.” UGH, that jerk had him lying to his wife! 

...But... as she was bathing Meru and getting her ready to go to sleep, Meryl remarked, “I dunno though, isn't it weird he never told you?” 

“Uh, he...doesn't have to tell me _everything._ ” 

While he was washing dishes... “Well still, we've expressed worry about him having a girlfriend, right? He could have given us a hint.” 

“...Perhaps...” 

Brushing his teeth... “I mean, it's like he's keeping a secret, you know? Secrets aren't cool. I want to yell at him. Did you yell at him? I mean, God.” 

Luckily his mouth was too loaded with toothpaste to respond...but he was starting to break into a hot sweat. It was too much, she should know, she'd kill him when she figured out he knew but told her something else. Oh my God, he was lying, he was going to hell. His brain was starting to break. 

Crawling into bed, he stared, wide-eyed, at the ceiling as she curled against his side. “Hey, you wanna snug--” 

“It's May! It's May, he's sneaking around with May!” he sobbed, snapping under pressure. 

While he expected Meryl to yell and slap him, she just blinked languidly at him. “Yea, I know.” 

“... _What?_ You _know_?” 

“Don't ever take Iori on a dangerous top-secret mission, he cracked hours ago” she rolled her eyes. 

Skye groaned at that before fearfully glancing at her. “Are you mad...?” 

“Of course I'm mad! Why wouldn't you just tell me?” she demanded irritably, “What would I say? How could you let a grown ass man make a bad decision?” 

Skye blinked at her slowly, “...Yea?” 

Meryl's turn to groan, she shook her head, “Skye, in your head am I really _that_ mean?” 

“Of course not” he scoffed, “Just...prone to yelling at me, is all.” 

Kissing him sweetly, she shook her head again, “Stupid. It wouldn't make sense for me to be mad at _you_.” 

“Yea, that's...making a bit more sense now. Sorry...” 

“I'm worried. May and Hayato...” Meryl sighed softly, resting her ear against his chest, “They were always cute together but May...May is almost borderline bipolar with her personality changes. I can say, despite her being my twin sister, I'm definitely more scared for him.” 

Skye rolled his eyes around, “Not to mention the whole...married thing.” 

“Like May loves that guy.” 

“Doesn't make it right” Skye murmured, “I dunno, I am worried he'll think something will come out of it and he'll get...hurt again. We're not little kids anymore.” 

Meryl was quiet for a moment before reaching to unbutton his pajama pants... “I want what's best for them. Ultimately that's up for them to decide though...” 

Skye turned on his side, slinking his arms around her waist, kissing her hotly. “...Me too.” 

A tiny little turn in the sheets was...satisfying. It was funny they used to make sex so complicated...though of course it was really good regardless but he was pleased with any bit of intimacy with the woman he called wife. His Gogo... 

Meru woke him up over the baby monitor, calling expectantly 'mouw'. God, his _baby_. He was a daddy of the sweetest little angel and absolute apple of his eye. 

...Iori was on the way to that, him and Yue were official again, practically beginning where they started off. Mei and Vishnal were a cute little family. Fine, if Hayato didn't want that, more power to him. But...he did. 

Thing was, it looked like he was searching in all the wrong places. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hayato groaned, gripping May's head, leaning back in the chair of the hotel she coerced him into. 

He'd felt wrong. 

Going to May after the bar talk with Skye, Iori, and Vishnal left him with a kind of...sick feeling. It was easy to say that, well, her husband doesn't treat her right, going off to parties and nailing anything he could get his hands on. Or he barely let her do anything. Let me be the one to provide her with a little enjoyment, her happiness. 

...Yea, she was married. He shouldn't...be doing this. 

And who was he kidding? He was getting attached again and he knew it. At night when he was alone and wanted company of the female kind, he thought 'let me call May' knowing fully well May was currently lying in bed with her husband. May herself knew this was a tryst. She didn't seem attached except she called him from time to time for a little... 

...Distraction. Yea, that's what he was: a distraction. 

So, impassioned over being used as a 'f—kbuddy', he marched here with the intention of ending it. He had pride and he knew he was the one aiding this wrong. Right to her face he told her that. May stared at him for a moment and...yea, next thing he knew, she was on her knees and going down on him. And yep, he kind of...was fogging on his original intent. But _no_. 

“N-no, May” he sputtered, biting his lip, trying hard not to rasp and moan. “W-we're breaking up!” 

May separated with a horrifying suckling sound, gazing up at him seriously. “Hayato, really...I mean, Osamu's...polyamorous, why can't _I_ be the same?” 

Hayato closed his eyes as she continued her task, mumbling, “May, I...I don't want to be polyamorous. You...you know that, right? I...I shouldn't be entertaining this. You'll...you'll never be my girl like that again so...so for myself, I...I think this should stop.” 

He shuddered, stunned, as he came, breathing out in surprise. May pulled back, covering her mouth, before shaking her head. “...You're right. It won't ever be like that again.” 

...Okay, maybe that response annoyed him a bit. But he expected that...right? “...Yea.” 

Standing, she stretched across the bed on her stomach, murmuring, “It's not like I'm unhappy, Hayato. But thing is, I'm not happy either. Maybe that's why I don't believe in happiness because I'm...neither.” 

Hayato frowned at that, shakily rising to his feet to lie beside her on his back, blinking at her. “...What is it that you want then, May? I mean, I'm not...liking just being your f—kbuddy. I'll always be your friend if that's what you need but this sex thing is...well, it's sort of a tease.” 

“F—kbuddy?” she demanded incredulously before rolling her eyes, “You told your cousins, didn't you?” 

“They saw us on the street having wine. Apparently your sisters recognized you as 'familiar'...I told them not to tell them though.” 

May snorted caustically, gazing into the headboard, “Yea right. They're too committed and whipped to keep a secret. Not even for you.” 

“You sure look down on their relationships...when really I don't see where it's any worse than any other relationship. It sure as hell is better than our current one.” 

May was quiet for a few moments. He hadn't really known what to do with a serious May...the one from his past was all about happy and sunshine. This one...she didn't glimmer as brightly. Thing was, they'd always been the same person and he was the one that thought he could change that. All because he couldn't accept it... 

...Yea...he was...really, really in the wrong on this. 

“I ask myself about them” she finally responded. “Because their relationships? They're all built on 'what ifs'. Everything is and when I think about it that way, nothing is the way it had to be and things could have ultimately worked out better. We didn't have to divide. They didn't have to meet your cousins. Life...life could have been calm.” 

Hayato turned on his side and digested that. Is that why...? “Can you even fathom how broad that is to even begin to consider? You could be flipping 'what ifs' for every damn aspect of your life. You can go back and ask 'what if I'd never been born?'. Well, you wouldn't be considering 'what if', that's for sure.” 

“Still” she said gravely. 

Resting his head closer to hers, he blinked softly, “Still what? You can't imagine that things worked out this way because they worked out this way? That this universe, that this set of circumstances, was all for a reason? You could have been anything but the way it developed, you're here right now and no amount of 'what ifs' is going to change that... 

He returned to his back, crossing his hands on his stomach, “So what if Meryl hadn't met Skye? Maybe it wouldn't have mattered. Meryl could have liked the same things she did and they could have met at a party by coincidence. Same with Iori and Yue. They're different but they all share a common interest. Skye and Meryl aren't just together because he wanted to be her savior. Same with Iori and Yue. You're acting like it's something that just 'conveniently' happened. It might not be like that in the larger scheme of things, right?” 

May gazed at him rather emptily before saying calmly: “The same 'what if' that led them to be together forced us apart. What about that?” 

Startled, he looked to her for a moment...it was strange, really. He had been horrified of girls but May had been his friend, she...'broke' him in. Hell, when he found out she'd gone away 'forever', he blocked her out because... 

...Because he'd...lost her. 

… “Then...what if...I told you that every morning when we woke up I'd make your favorite banana cinnamon pancakes? Or what if every time you told me you weren't happy I'd go to the ends of the Earth to find a way to put a smile on your face? What if regardless of what you think of your sister's relationships that I...I could make you second guess just accepting what's been handed to you? What if...it was supposed to be that way all along?” 

May stared slowly at him before sitting up. Staring at her knees, she blinked to him sullenly, “Are you...proposing to me?” 

“Sort of. I guess it's probably not the best idea for a married woman...” 

“Maybe I love Osamu, did you consider that?” she muttered tartly. 

Hayato raised a brow, “...If you do, I will completely back down.” 

May stared at him for a moment before murmuring, “...I'll consider it. But never get your hopes up, Hayato.” 

“Wouldn't dream of it” he chuckled faintly before leaning in, kissing her chastely. “...Even if it ends up that things stay like they are minus our...little tryst, I...truly do want you to be my friend at least, May. That's...that's the way it used to be. Sometimes I...do ask 'what if' it'd stayed that way.” 

She stared at him as he slightly dozed, a complete mental drain from just everything. May blinked finally and turned on her back, breathing out faintly. Oddly enough... 

That was the one 'what if' she'd never considered. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“It's a broad claim, Saioji-san.” 

“Yukina, sir.” 

Meryl had hoped in vain it'd never come to this. Never did she want to be on trial in front of judging eyes trying to prosecute a man that ruined portions of her life she'd never retrieve. But she had to. Not just for her, but for Meru...for all the girls that thought that this atrocity was justifiable. 

The defense lawyer, some multi-million dollar prosecutor that Brody had doled out more millions on to get him out of this mess, gave her a bland expression. “My apologies... _Yukina_ -san.” 

Be polite, Iori had warned. No one wanted a saucy or pissy victim. Play it cool. 

“Katayanagi-san is an exceptional member of society. He has produced millions in revenue, operates number Fortune 500 companies, and has donated plentifully to various charities. So you'll understand my skepticism that he'd spend what little free time he'd have...well, dabbling in the affairs you claim of him.” 

Meryl relaxed. “Katayanagi-san is guilty, sir. I have a life too and no reason to make this up.” 

“Oh, I wouldn't say that...” the lawyer drawled. 

“Why not?” she challenged mildly, “There is no cash settlement, sir, I'll get nothing out of this but to see him behind bars where he should have been a long time ago.” 

“Ah yes, because he raped you continually from the time you were a child to the time you left home as a teenager. Purportedly. You'll excuse my ambiguity on that, however, as one, you've taken over two decades to report it and two, your own mother denies anything of the sort occurred despite you alluding that she was somehow involved in this sexual transaction.” 

“What reason does Fuwaki-san have to admit that she was involved in anything of the sort? _One,_ it'd make her look bad and _two,_ it'd make her look bad” Meryl answered dryly. Saucy was kind of hard to help... “And I was perfectly willing to let Katayanagi run free until he decided after learning from my mother I was pregnant to attempt attacking me. It was one thing to hurt me. I won't let him hurt my child.” 

The lawyer narrowed his eyes a bit. “You believe Katayanagi-san would harm your child, Yukina-san? Why ever would he do such a thing?” 

“The same reason he hurt me, I'm sure.” 

“Ludicrous. You're assuming he'll hurt your child the same way you're assuming he's hurt you. You can 'let it go' on one hand but on the other you feel entitled to judge him. Let it be known, jury, that Katayanagi-san has never been charged with an assault yet Yukina-san is charging that he's a serial rapist. Considering all the evidence, I find the claim ridiculous and wasteful to everyone's time.” 

Man, she wanted to kick him in the crotch. 

Rubbing her brow as the prosecution rested for the day thankfully, she took her leave from the stand to wander off towards Keiji...he'd seemed mildly annoyed but assured her that Brody's lawyer was irritated that they'd had such level evidence against him. Yes, Meryl had plenty of evidence. That just meant he had to drag her through the mud. Skye wasn't even allowed to come anymore after the police had to drag him out last time. What could she say? Her husband was protective. 

Smiling wearily as she exited the large courthouse to find her little family outside sitting on the steps, Meryl tried not to cry. Stop that. Just a little more. This wasn't all for you. 

“Mouw?” Meru purred, looking up at her expectantly. 

“Mouw” Meryl smiled back, sinking down beside her husband. 

Skye looked towards her warily, a frown on his face. He hated this. He hated that he couldn't be there for her. But he'd always been there for her...he sat outside the courthouse the entire time regardless of the fact he couldn't be there. But this was complicated. 

“Was he an ass today?” 

“Isn't he always?” 

He huffed, shaking his head, “I know it's their jobs but I hate lawyers...I mean, not Uncle Kei or Iori but that guy...he's trying extra hard.” 

Truly...she knew from meeting a few lawyers that they loathed defending those even they knew were guilty but had to try to do the job as if they didn't. This lawyer, alas, did seem to believe she was fabricating this tale. If only. 

“I'm just worried the jury's fixed” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, exhausted. 

Skye rubbed her shoulder, “Baby, if this jury finds this dick innocent I will hire a hitman. He's not getting away with it.” 

“Don't talk like that” she scolded, “If he doesn't get convicted we will leave this alone. I'm not losing you just to get rid of him, you understand?” 

He grumbled incoherently, Meryl sighing as she took Meru. Her sweetie gurgled, clapping her hands against hers in a simplified game of baby patty cake. Smiling, she gave Meru a kiss and remembered that she had to keep hope for her daughter's sake. 

Skye enveloped them both in his arms, murmuring, “Let's go get a nice dinner then snuggle up in bed, okay? It's been a long day and I think my ladies deserve a little bit of calm time.” 

“Sounds perfect” she agreed, “...Skye, you know that...that in spite of everything, in spite of what's happening right now, I'm happy. I...I didn't think back then I could ever say that. But...but I know it would have never happened without your... _gentle_ push.” 

Her husband chuckled lightly, rising and helping her up, “Sorry, Gogo-chi, there was nothing gentle about teenage me's tactics. But that's all I could ever hope for...that you're happy...both of you.” 

“Mouw!” 

Meryl smirked as they started up their little game, walking down the steps towards their car... 

...Life wouldn't have had to work out this way, but it did. She thought of Mei, Vishnal, and her sweetie little niece, of Yue and Iori... 

Hayato...and May. 

...She didn't believe in perfection. Koji agreed to that sentiment standing in his castle with his adoring family. Not perfect, just the way things worked out that made it seem that it was... 

It was close. It could always be just that bit closer... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Then...what if...I told you that every morning when we woke up I'd make your favorite banana cinnamon pancakes? Or what if every time you told me you weren't happy I'd go to the ends of the Earth to find a way to put a smile on your face? What if regardless of what you think of your sister's relationships that I...I could make you second guess just accepting what's been handed to you? What if...it was supposed to be that way all along?”_

...What if she didn't feel that way? 

May...ha, laughed Osamu's friends, your name sounds like something out of a lullaby. May Marche goes marching in. Marche May wasn't any better. Why didn't he have a real name? Inaba May...did that sound much better? Did she even want that? 

Walking into the mansion, swallowing a breath as she wandered towards the kitchen for tea, May shook her head. Those kind of fairy tales that happened to his family? They didn't happen. It shouldn't happen. Life didn't work that way. Your heart pitters a little, a 'doki' moment. That wasn't a marriage. That wasn't real. 

“Ah, if it isn't my wife.” 

May looked up slowly, maybe surprised Osamu was sitting at home, casually relaxing on the couch as he read the paper. He didn't look up, didn't regard her, as usual. That...that was real. Bowing, she questioned absently, “You're home. That's odd.” 

“Well, I was waiting for you.” 

Suspicious at best, she sat down and frowned as servants approached with the tea set, pouring her a cup. Osamu nodded at them, picking up a cup and sipping it gingerly after he'd dosed it with a bit of sugar. May did the same and eyed him. Waiting for her...? Waiting for her for what? 

Osamu swallowed, picking up his paper again. “We're in an open relationship, May. I didn't expect you to do the same but I'm okay with it.” 

May paused...what? How'd...? Looking up at him, wide-eyed, she was shocked to find him blinking languidly at her. “However, I have a reputation to maintain. I keep my activities under wraps...you have to do the same. I was informed by someone outside of my inner circle but still of valuable importance to me that you were seen with some gentleman named...Inaba Hayato? Admittedly I'm impressed you somehow have a relationship with a Hollywood actress' son. But as a man with pride, I, well, simply can't let that go...in front of them.” 

...What? “...What...what do you...?” 

“It's really no hard feelings to you _or_ him but, well, to save face as I said, I had to have him...roughed up a bit. But I wouldn't let it affect whatever affair you two are having, it's really no hard feelings towards either of you.” 

...Her heart...pittered. Gawking like a fish, she rasped, “R-roughed up?” 

“Just a black eye, maybe” Osamu waved a hand like it was inconsequential. 

...No. “Osamu!” she sobbed, quickly standing, “H-how could you?!” 

“Don't be mad” he shrugged, standing, “I'll see you in a few days, I'm going to fly out to Santa Cruz for a little bit.” 

“Osamu!” 

The crazy man actually handed her some money. “Here, get him some flowers or anything he might like. Really, tell him it's cool.” 

'It's cool'...?! Heart in her throat, she quickly pushed off, choking. Rushing to her car once more, she cried, quickly dialing his number into the Bluetooth system. No answer. 

...Oh God, what if...what if she...did feel that way? 

...What if there wasn't a 'what if' to it? 

She located him with the GPS locator, he was in the hospital near his house. In the hospital for a black eye?! Damn you, Osamu! Biting her lip, she jumped out of her car, almost forgetting to put it in park as she scurried into the lobby of the massive hospital. She rasped to the receptionist, pleading to find 'Inaba Hayato'. Fifth floor. 

Running up the steps, too driven to wait in an elevator, she almost jogged into the hallway. It was her fault. She...she shouldn't have dabbled. She shouldn't have gotten bitter, she should have apologized, she should have been smarter. What if she'd just been different? 

May yelped, coming to a stop. Skye and Iori were standing in the lobby, seeming irritated. Oh yea, she...forgot he had loving family. Ready to back away but also ready to stay, she stiffened when they glanced in her direction...eep. 

“...May.” 

“Uh, h-hi. I...I, uh, heard he...he was injured. Is...is he okay?” 

Skye stared at her flatly for a moment before shaking his head, looking off. Iori pursed his lips...they knew it was her fault. 

Alas... “No, May. He's got three broken ribs, bruised lungs, and a separated shoulder. He's in a 'shocking' amount of pain right now.” 

A BLACK EYE. “H-have you guys seen him...?” 

“Carrie kicked us out so she could properly gush over him” Skye answered shortly. 

May bit her lip, clenching her fists to her eyes, “...I...I wasn't trying to hurt him. I wasn't...” 

“The wrong road is paved with good intentions” Skye remarked rather simply, peeking in. 

Iori sighed softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “...May, he's kind of out of it and...frankly, he might say some things he doesn't necessarily mean. We'll tell him you came by, concerned, but it might be best if you just head on back.” 

...She wanted to say 'no', that she deserved to see him too. 

...No...no she didn't. 

Shoulders slouching, she nodded faintly and walked backwards. She...didn't deserve much of anything, not right now. Maybe...maybe never. Osamu, that son of a bitch... 

...Damn her for getting into this. What if she had feelings again? What if she wanted to be fairy tale happy too? What if...what if she did want that to be with Hayato after all these years? 

No more 'what if', May. It was true. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Is Hayato okay...?” 

Mei Eminescu frowned as she nursed Camelia, her phone to her ear and braced against her shoulder as she spoke to her brother-in-law. She smiled as her baby suckled contently, her little face red and wrinkled. Oh, this was killing her but as long as her sweetheart was being nourished... Skye sighed on the other end. “Yea, he'll be fine. I just don't know what to make of this. May's husband had him beat up...” 

“Well, you said she was worried, right...? May doesn't have feelings anymore, Skye, so if that's true that's kind of intense.” 

Skye groaned, “Look, I know it's...great? But it's still my cousin getting beat up by some effin' yakuza thugs because her husband saw it fit. There's way too much going on right now for us to be tacking on him getting injured this badly.” 

Mei lied down in bed, curling with Camelia softly. “...I dunno. I'm torn from where I'm standing now.” 

“No, I understand” Skye assured. “Just...kind of protective, I guess.” 

Chuckling softly, she murmured, “I know. But they're both big kids so hopefully they can figure out how to work this whole ordeal out.” 

“Mouw!” 

“Hello, Meow-Meow” laughed Mei, raising a brow as her niece overtook the phone suddenly. 

Skye chuckled huskily, a kissy 'smack' sound following, “Yea, you're right. I have to focus on teaching my baby how to meow.” 

Snickering, shifting Camelia to latch to her other breast, she shook her head. “Care but don't get all insane involved like you usually do, good sir.” 

“I know, I know. God, you're like your sister.” 

“How is she doing with this trial...?” 

Skye sighed gravely, “Better than I expected. Better than me...I can only...hope for the best.” 

Mei nodded, staring at her daughter...since she'd had a child, everything else had been set on the back burner. Right now it was about her baby, her baby, sometimes her husband, and her baby. Maybe some her. As much as she wanted to get involved, to help, all she could do was call and give Meryl her moral support or call Skye or Iori to check on Hayato. She'd pick up for any of them truly but they all insisted she focus on Camelia. And, well, she was too tired to deny that. Camelia took a gush of air before continuing her meal, looking up with her pretty blue eyes. Smiling at her, Mei figured she didn't mind nearly as much as she could either. 

...There was no reason to really imagine it'd go well. When she thought about it, it'd been over ten years since those two had a solid relationship. Then they get together for this adulterous one and Hayato gets assaulted by her husband's men. 

Would hoping for the best work here? 

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Hayato, my daddy and mommy aren’t together anymore so I want you to promise something. Since I’m the only girl you’re not scared of and you’re the only boy besides daddy that has been nice to me, I want you to promise!”_

_“Promise what?”_

_“You have to take my virginity.”_

_“What’s that? Why would I take it?”_

_“I don’t know but I heard one of my cousins say it on the phone. And it sounds important!”_

Things were so simple then. 

Hayato's breathing was hard...no wonder, broken ribs, bruised lungs. He was preparing for surgery. Of course Marche's thugs had to injure the same exact shoulder he'd hurt in that horrid accident. The doctor's expressed that it could require reconstructive surgery. Inaba Hayato was staring at her, pissed. 

“...Hi.” 

“Is there a _particular_ reason you came here?” he wheezed a bit. 

May shifted in her seat. “...Yes. It's...pretty particular, I'd say.” 

Hayato turned his head, probably because it hurt too much to turn away from her. Maybe this was already another 'what if' to add to her list... 

Maybe she just needed to stop running. 

Standing, she paced a bit before taking a deep breath. “When we were children, I wanted to have everything my sisters have now. And...I mean everything. Even the children.” 

“Yes, and you got sidetracked because things could have been different. Got that” Hayato said tartly, seeming highly uncomfortable. 

May glowered a little at him for the attitude...then recalled he was lying in bed with broken ribs because her husband had to hire thugs to beat him up. Oh, no hard feelings though. Groaning, she buried her face in her hands before taking a breath. “...It's...more complicated than that.” 

Sitting once more, she gazed at him...he was looking back but admittedly it was hard to tell what his expression was. Well, Osamu hadn't been completely lying, he'd gotten a black eye but there was no 'just' to it. Looking away, she murmured, “...Mother? She seems...happy. She seems happy, being brought up the same way we were and living the same way as well. When Mei, Yue, and I decided to go back I felt that's what would happen for us. But...it was hard for Mei, hard for Yue. They...they weren't happy. And neither was I. Thing is, I wasn't unhappy either. Osamu irritates me but...he's not like Clark or Sabirou, he's just...another person. I was okay with that...” 

May pursed her lips, “It seems like too much of a fairy tale what they sought to gain and have. Just something...something fantastical, something that'd crumble. What I have...is solid because it means nothing to me whether it remains or falls apart.” 

Hayato's good eye narrowed. “...But?” 

“...I questioned how Meryl could trust a guy and even have his child after what Brody did to her for essentially her whole life. Or how Mei could be with Vishnal and then sacrifice and risk everything to be with him. It's...it's a fairy tale” May rasped. “...But getting raped and impregnated by your step-father from childhood or forced into a relationship with a man that hardly respects you when you're in love with someone else who...I had a hand in forcing away hardly sounds like Disney, huh?” 

...Surprisingly, maybe since he'd been glaring at her this entire time, Hayato smiled a bit. “...Not at all. Maybe the last one but...even that wasn't a magical picnic either.” 

Shaking her head, May looked up at him weakly, “...They've fought for that. They fought to be happy, Hayato. I didn't...I didn't fight for anything and I'm just in a state of emptiness. And not just some nobody chosen by my mother because he's richer than the next guy is going to do that...right?” 

“...He could. But from what I could tell he hasn't.” 

Nodding numbly, she looked up at him softly. “...What if it's...too late to start fighting?” 

His hand was gnarled too, appearing as if someone had stepped on it. His swollen fingers softly grasped her hand. “May, your sisters were so down for the count they thought they had no chance. But they didn't stop...it's not too late to make a choice.” 

Staring at him faintly, her...first love, her fairy tale, she smiled genuinely. “Haya?” 

“Yea?” 

“I'm...probably going to divorce Osamu” she murmured, “But...for right now, I...I don't know how serious I can be in a relationship. I feel like...I've lost a lot of living in these past years. There's so much else I want to do and I...” 

...Man, she was asking way too much. She wanted him... Hayato sighed faintly, looking away, “...I'm kind of getting older, May. Not to say...I wouldn't wait but...don't...don't make me wait too long.” 

Stunned, she looked up at him, in disbelief. “...You...you'd actually...wait for me?” 

“I guess I've always been waiting” he laughed gravely with a sigh, looking to her, “...I mean, what are you planning on doing?” 

“I've...I've always wanted to see Europe. France. Oh, China! India...those places...and I'd...I'd ask you to go with me but you...you have responsibilities here...” 

Hayato stroked her hair lightly and smiled, “...That sounds fun. Just...save places for us to go together when I...have breaks from those responsibilities, okay? I...I want us to have fun together too.” 

Grasping his wrist, she nodded, “You're right...I'll...I'll keep it to a minimum.” 

“...May, are you...truly serious about this?” 

“Yes...are you?” 

He stared at her...as if deliberating. Which he should, considering all the crap she's put him through. Had to practically fight to get her to date as teens, she screws it up being bitchy, then she gets him nearly killed for wanting to maintain an affair. If anything, he should see plenty of other 'what-ifs' and 'fairy tale' opportunities on his horizon besides her. 

Kissing her gingerly, hissing a little because of his swollen lip, he muttered, “As long...as you are not married to a guy that can have me killed when you get back...I meant every word of it. I'll make you happy, May...everyone deserves a piece of happiness....” 

Ceffiena Fuwaki wouldn't know what hit her, raising four girls that decided that what she decreed life was supposed to be was completely unsatisfactory, that they couldn't live their lives for her alone. 

So what if they had had different lives? They hadn't. They were here. Fairy tales weren't real but what were they living then? 

She expected Osamu to harm Hayato when she asked for a divorce...he said he expected it, that May would realize she wasn't happy. He'd realized it too but felt...obligated. Maybe he was a dick but...maybe he wasn't beyond repair. Osamu Marche told her he'd send her the papers in Paris and hoped they had a good life. 

May deleted Fuwaki Ceffiena off her phone and asked her sisters if they wanted to go out and eat...she wanted to see them as well as Meru and Camelia before she left. 

...Fine, 'what ifs', happiness...it was all what she'd make it. And now... 

Now everyone could have their happy ending. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh-ho-ho, no way. MY baby is definitely the prettiest.” 

“I beg to differ!” 

“You're both nuts.” 

Yukina Meryl smirked widely as she brought by a tray of snacks for her stupid husband and brother-in-laws. Koji and Nelly were grilling, the children darting around and playing with water guns...it was the nicest summer day and everyone decided it'd be awesome to have a grill party. Alas, such fun times were not immune to the common argument about who had the prettiest daughter EVER. 

Meru was scurrying around happily with Camelia, the former three and a half and the latter two. Her baby was pretty adorable, her wavy black hair to her chin now. Those big green eyes could bring down a crowd to her bidding in a heart beat. Alas, Camelia was too pretty with both blue hair and eyes, also curly and hanging long already. And... 

Yagami Sayuri was keeping up fairly well in her self-propelled walker, giggling gleefully as Meru and Camelia did stop to allow her to catch up though neither were going particularly fast. Sayuri had Yue's black hair with her daddy's silvery eyes with a dabble of blue. No denying she was just gorgeous too. None of the former Saioji sisters particularly understood why the father's made it into a competition, alas. 

Mei Eminescu wandered up, a beer in hand, glowering at her husband. “Are you three on this again?” 

Skye sighed, “Yes.” 

She rolled her eyes, “I think that Sayuri, Meru, AND my daughter are the prettiest things ever. They're too different to even compare but they're definitely all gorgeous.” 

“Yea” Meryl interjected with a smile, “Aren't you more worried about how they'll be as teenagers?” 

While NORMAL Iori and Vishnal seemed to blanch a bit, Skye scoffed. “My baby can be whatever she wants to be.” 

“Like hell my daughter's being a loose girl, Yukina Skye!” 

“Woah, woah, no one said anything about being a skank. My baby's too perfect for that” Skye tossed his hair rather girlishly. 

Mei snickered, “That is more an upbringing thing, Meryl...” 

She could only sigh, Yue walking over holding a glass of iced tea. “Oh, she won't wear the hat and it's so warm out...” 

“Sayuri is very particular, you know” Iori remarked, holding his arm out for her to slide under. 

“Yea, I try to put one on Meru but she keeps tossing it off...” Meryl groaned. 

“Daddy!” Meru squeed, running up to the man, Camelia on her heels. 

Skye snatched her up at ease, kissing her lovingly, “How is my Meruru doing?” 

Meryl smiled, kissing her daughter as well... 

...They'd won. 

Justice didn't always work, she knew. In fact, the jury had originally judged him innocent but there'd been forged evidence on Brody's side so the judge called a mistrial. Second trial, second torture session through that hell, she finally got her peace. He was sentenced for twenty years, condemned a sex offender and had his name ruined in the community. Maybe evil for her but the bastard went on to decry Fuwaki Ceffiena as decreeing it appropriate for his actions. Cop out, perhaps, but still quite true. Now her mother was being charged as an accessory. Last Meryl saw she was damning the day they were born. Whatever. 

“Daddy loves Meru?” 

Meryl blinked towards her daughter who was clenching Skye's cheek. The lanky fellow pouted, “Now really, Meru, don't you know you are the love of my heart, hmm?” 

Giggling, Meru gave him a kiss, “Meru loves daddy!” 

“You better” he teased, cuddling her. 

Meryl smiled, shaking her head at her little family. Whatever. Her mother didn't have anything like this and frankly the woman didn't seem to have ever wanted it. That was her business. But she'd suffer the consequences for trying to hold them from it...she wished the best for her mother, in spite of everything. The most important thing was that her, Meru, and her nieces were safe from at least Brody. Now to be a mama about it and worry about the rest of the world. 

Yue cooed, picking up Sayuri and coddling her. Iori and Yue got married a year or so later from their reunion. Yue opened her ryokan, Iori continued on with his lawyering and botany, they had little Sayuri, and all was well. 

...Then there were those two. 

Skye and Iori were incredulous that Hayato promised to wait for the younger Saioji sister. “Hasn't she done _enough_ to you?” they'd demanded in disbelief. But Hayato just smiled and believed. Hell, her, Yue, and Mei didn't even believe in May that much and it was their sister. And she took off to Paris? That poor boy... 

Then just one day, out of the blue, May returned. She informed Hayato she'd had a moment of ambiguity, that she'd met a charming French guy and she'd dated him. Naturally, Hayato and his cousins that deemed him youngest were _pissed_. 

But...she'd smiled weakly. All she could think about were promises of pancakes and smiles or something odd that must have been between them. She thought of inflatable dragons and treehouses and maybe, just maybe, a little girl of their own. When she imagined all that, she'd confessed, whoever he was just didn't cut it with his wild dreams of traveling through the country side aimless with no ties or bonds. It sounded like a good distraction, she assured...but just not what she wanted, not what would make her happy. 

So yea, those two...were getting hitched. Weird. 

Meryl scratched her brow just thinking about it. It sounded like grade A disaster. Those two needed to actually date before they jumped the broom. Sure, they were the absolute adorable right now together but they'd been the absolute adorable when they were children and teenagers too. Demanding May reconsider, the girl told them in a bright tone she hadn't seen in ages that: “What if I just gave up and he was the one?” 

...It was hard to answer that one. Truthfully anything could have happened in any of their relationships. Hell, her and Skye had been on a rocky road for a very long time. Lots of people told them they wouldn't make it either. So...who was she to tell May that? Or any of them really, considering. Right now May was sitting in Hayato's lap as she sipped a Mimosa, smiling and chattering with him contently as he listened and responded back, rubbing her back. It...was difficult to tell where any of them would be. 

Smiling, she gave Skye a kiss before she wandered off to find Koji and see what shenanigans he was up to...on her wedding day she'd sworn that she'd stop giving in so easily. Some battles were worth fighting. She knew that...and her sisters did too. 

Finally. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The adventures his parents had sounded...epic. Same goes for his grandparents and great-aunt and uncles. This generation... 

Yukina Skye sat at his computer, working on some graphic work for his Uncle Jyun's magazine's website. Nibbling a pen rather obsessively, he leered as the colors ran together too much for his liking and almost driven to restart. But no, his mama said you shouldn't keep restarting all the time, especially if they all just turned into what you'd already done. Just change it to your liking. Bleh, blah to his perfectionist attitude. 

Leaning back in his chair, rubbing his face, he smiled towards his wife, the woman sitting on the couch and reading a novel. Her day off from the academy...he'd been trying to convince her that they should go off and have a little adventure. She'd refused because she knew what he _really_ wanted and she wasn't for it at present...he had the perfect little girl, why couldn't he have the perfect little boy?! 

“No” she responded as if reading his mind. 

“You're just no fun, Gogo. Didn't I get you all the pickles and nachos you wanted with Meru?” 

Meryl smirked at him, raising a brow, “I suppose that made up for the heartburn and back pain?” 

“Which was probably because of the nachos and pickles” he pointed out reasonably. 

He grinned as she chucked a magazine at him. Ah well. His little girl was enough for right now...returning to his work, he got pretty involved and barely noticed the door opening... 

“Daddy.” 

Skye's eyes widened before looking to his side...Yukina Meru, dressed in her little kindergarten uniform, her curly black hair pinned back with flower shaped pins, was standing there, holding the hand of some bluish-green haired...boy? She blinked up at him with those blue eyes... 

“Papa, this is Leon. Leon, this is my papa!” 

“Hello, sir. We're going out” Leon told him solemnly. 

Skye blinked at him before smiling. “It's nice to meet you, Leon. Tell me, where are you taking my Meru on this fine day?” 

“The park!” they both declared contently. 

“I see. That sounds nice...” Skye stroked his chin thoughtfully, “Okay. Be careful though. And I don't want my Meruru out too long, Leon.” 

The little fellow, not much taller than Meru, nodded, “Yes sir! I'll make sure she gets back, safe and sound!” 

“Sounds good” Skye smiled before reaching into the pocket of his sweat pants and pulling out a ten piece bill, “Here, you get Meru and yourself some ice-cream.” 

“Thank you, sir!” Leon gasped, his blueish-greenish eyes brightening. 

Skye smiled softly as Meru scurried and tugged him down to give him a kiss before fleeing with Leon...ah well. 

“What was _that_? You? Letting your baby go off and be with another boy?” Meryl heckled. 

“She's still my girl” Skye scoffed, “Besides, what can they do?” 

Meryl snickered, “I dunno, play 'doctor'?” 

...Eh? “... _WHAT?_ Is that a _thing_?!” 

His wife laughed. She set her book down to come over and hug his shoulders as he felt himself pout, completely disgruntled about this supposed 'game'. “I'm just messing with you, Skye, jeez. You're just so cute...” 

“Meh” he sulked. 

Kissing him, she purred, “Since we do have the house to ourselves...maybe I wouldn't mind _practicing_ having our next child with you...” 

Skye couldn't help grin. “Gogo, we are certified specialists in the baby-making area.” 

“There's always room to learn” she whispered into his ear. 

Chuckling, he gave her a kiss and told her he'd meet her there then. Saving all his progress, he stood and looked around at their house with his hands in his pockets. He had a dream last night featuring Ryuji...or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it'd all been real and his older brother wasn't the fabrication of a injured mind for the fellow smiled and told him 'I knew you could do it'. 

Checking his phone, he smirked as Hayato lamented that May wanted crepes from some obscure vendor... _in France_. Why were baby cravings crazy? he'd sobbed. They were all going strong... 

...This generation, for all the differences and similarities from the last, was doing just fine. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Ha, DONE. That took longer than any story, I think, maybe aside from Step Towards the Future which went on hiatus and perhaps Yume with its technical difficulties. But there she is and, for the most part, I'm happy with her. Minus all those temporal and typo mistakes my works are laden with but...don't notice those  >.>

Next work is probably finishing Miru and maybe a chapter of 'Answers', the solving of Elli and Nelly's dilemma. Next big work like this, however, is going to be Vaughn and Sachiko (Kaede and Steiner's older daughter and Skye's beloved nee-san). Keep and eye out and, as always, thanks for reading. 

Always, 

Dark Ryuu 


	28. Lest I Forget, Emma's Story: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Emma 

**Author's Note:** So, while in an interlude for Otome, I'll be working on Emma's, Kurt and Carrie's daughter, story. It will not be long by any sense so don't be too surprised. I aim to make it about as long as any of the other Leave Out All the Rest side stories. I'm working on hers so I can start to focus on Carrie and Kurt's issues again. I'm sure we missed that chaos XP 

As I said on Tumblr, I will say this about writing for Emma: it feels very far removed, if you know what I mean. I loved getting to write for Kairi and Kamon and Miyako in Otome but they’re still fairly “fresh” characters a la Answers. Emma’s like circa…2008? And she hasn’t really had much reason to show up in the story in the last few cases (and as you'll see, for good reason). So when I do release this chapter, don’t think, ‘woah, this is rushed’, it’s more like I’m a tad rusty with that character. I’ll warm up. 

Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"Hey, you alright?"  
  
Inaba Emma sat on the stoop of her family home, gazing absently toward the one that posed the question. Blinking at him absently, she drawled, "Why shouldn't I be?"   
  
Barrett William, her adopted brother or whatever label they saw fit, sighed as he knelt behind her. Gazing out at the night, he murmured, "It's...it's really too great of an opportunity, Em."   
  
"You don't need my permission. Go and be perfect."   
  
He sulked and pulled her to face him. "...I know things are tough around here, Em. That's why I'm reluctant."   
  
Standing, annoyed, she thought about how at fourteen-years-old she wanted to run away and have nothing to do with this place anymore. Just like him. "I'm a tough girl, Barrett, I don't need 'big brother' around to protect me from being protected."   
  
Barrett gazed at her with his light blue eyes, a color they almost shared but his had this dark greenish hue. She hated that though, that people said they looked alike, like it wasn't crazy to believe they could be siblings. They were all idiots.   
  
"Go to school, Barrett" she muttered. "You applied, you should go."   
  
On a whim, while he was applying to all the schools in Japan, he applied to some in America. He did some crazy ones like Harvard and Yale and naturally they didn't take him. Alas, MIT, or the Massachusetts Insitute of Technology, decided 'sure, why not?'. Barrett had been blown away and ha, well, why not? Go back to where they got him from then. Didn't matter to her.   
  
"I'm worried about you, Emma!" he proclaimed, standing, "Hayato's off at school and all you have here are Claire and Jack!"   
  
"I don't need anyone, Barrett!" she snapped, turning toward him, "So if you want to run off to your new home then be my guest! No one asked for you to worry about me!"   
  
Barrett licked his lips slowly, gazing off into the starless distance. "...Fine."   
  
He never quarreled much with her. He thought he owed something to her for saving him eight years ago but he didn't owe her anything. He didn't...he didn't need her permission to do what was right for him. Even when what was 'right' left her here to bask in the strangeness alone.   
  
Four more years and she'd be gone.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

Izumi Cliff yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed and getting in a good stretch. Scratching the back of his head, he gazed next to him at his wife and smiled.   
  
Izumi Jill was snuggled under their blanket, her naked back to him as she breathed softly and at peace. Sinking back underneath the covers, snuggling into her back and kissing her neck, Cliff assumed he'd get in at least a few more hours of sleep...   
  
He groaned when, instead, multiple rings came at his door. Guess not. Grimacing as his feet hit the cold floor, unclad and freezing as he searched out pants, he wondered how many times it was this month now...?   
  
Wandering down the steps of the old winery, he buttoned his shirt close just as he answered the door. On the other side he found his frazzled youngest daughter, her mouth opening to question but he didn't even have to let her finish. "She's not here, sweetie."   
  
Carrie let out a frustrated sound, clenching her head as she turned around. Cliff sighed, waving her in, "Come get a cup of coffee, honey. You know she always comes back."   
  
"And this time when she does I'm going to kill her!!" Carrie exclaimed, taking his suggestion all the same.   
  
Cliff could only sigh again, going toward their kitchen. As it were, he used to flip the hell out and call the cops and they'd just make a huge spectacle out of it. However, as the frequency didn't diminish and she never seemed to be in any mortal danger, coming back at will, generally everyone became pretty laissez-faire about it. To some degree he found it almost appropriate. "This is totally payback for what you did to us."   
  
Carrie could only groan, sitting at the table and burying her face in her hands. "It...it really only makes sense that that's what it is. Bless me with the daughter that will make me realize what an absolutely horrible child I was to my parents..."   
  
"Just as _I_ was blessed with a daughter that made _me_ realize what an absolutely horrible child I was to my parents" Cliff added, starting to get ingredients out for breakfast, "It's a phase, sweetie, and one apparently us Izumi and former Izumi go through."   
  
Wincing, she shook her head. "Yes, but I _remember_ that phase, daddy, I _remember_ what I was doing. I'm not going to ruin your day but it really wasn't good."   
  
Cliff pursed his lips at her as she pressed her temples, "...I came back with a _baby_ , daddy."   
  
"Oh, I do recall. _But_..."   
  
" _But..._ she's a straight-A student, has somehow, despite not coming home most of the time, not missed a day of high school, and even more miraculous, all of her chores are done. I really just have the world's best child who runs off and doesn't tell anyone where she is" Carrie muttered sarcastically.   
  
Cliff poured two cups of coffee from the maker, frowning, "And you've discussed just allowing her emancipation with Kurt?"   
  
" _Naturally_ Kurt won't have it. I don't know what difference it makes, it's practically how we're living anyway."   
  
With a breath, he sat across from his daughter after placing the steaming mug before her. "Sweetie...I think it's time you thought about you and Kurt's relationship. You're not fooling a single one of us. You've both been unhappy for a long time and we won't think badly if you took the time away from each other or even ended it. You've _tried_ but you see where it's left your children."   
  
Carrie took a long sip before smiling weakly, "...We're not perfect people, daddy. That's really the problem."   
  
"How can that be the problem, Carrie?" Cliff questioned, shaking his head, "No one's perfect so that can't be the issue."   
  
The woman gazed out of the window in the nook, appearing lost as she murmured, "Perfect is a perception. You give a circumstance a name and that's what it becomes. Kurt and I had perfect and we both destroyed it. And since we can't get it back, we're holding onto the remains of something we won't have again. Yes, it's affected my babies but I...I'm not perfect."   
  
Cliff was a bit baffled but slowly nodded. "...Just your ol' dad making a suggestion. I like Kurt, honest I do, but I think...I think if you can't find perfect together again then it's not a crime to find it elsewhere. Maybe it will affect your kids but what has imperfect put them through?"   
  
She bit her lip before sighing deeply. "...A lot."   
  
Carrie stood, giving him a weak smile, "Thank you for the coffee, dad. I need to see if I can at least get somewhat of a grasp on where she is before I go to work..."   
  
"Alright, honey" he murmured, "Keep your head up, alright? It'll make sense to you soon."   
  
"Perhaps."   
  
Walking her to the door, he watched her wander up the street before biting his lip. His granddaughter was the sweetest little being in his life. Her uncle deemed her 'Sparkle Plum' just because of her vivacity, her bright spirit, her genuine joy.   
  


...Imperfection dimmed her shine.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hattori Tsumaru lied in bed, clinging onto those last few moments of comfort before he got up to go meet his girlfriend. She'd asked him once if it was hard to wake up. It wasn't an unkind question, just one he'd not really thought of. 'No' had been his answer. Darkness was darkness in the end and it was the same awake or asleep. It was no harder to wake up than it was to keep going.   
  
In the left corner of the room he heard the shift of wood against wood, a window opening. Frowning some, he listened to an attempt at feather soft footsteps but she had to know by now he could sense her. "Emma, what are you doing?"   
  
His cousin didn't say anything because she probably thought she still had a chance of getting away with being there uninvited. Instead, knowing exactly where she was standing with the light whisper of her breath, he picked up his white cane by his bed and gave a light smack with it.   
  
"Ow!! Damn it, Tsumaru!"   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked again now that the gig was up, sitting up slowly and retrieving his glasses.   
  
He wished she wouldn't, he thought as his nose wrinkled. "Wait, wait, let me guess since my senses are tons better than yours and you smell like you fell into a pot farm--"   
  
"Oh, quit it, Tsumaru" Emma huffed, wandering around his room and sounding like she was going to his closet. From what he assumed she kept her clothes there to change. "I wasn't smoking pot and you know it. I was just _around_ people that were smoking it."   
  
He sighed gravely, sulking as she started his shower. And she comes and takes his hot water. Navigating to his feet, he started to prepare for _his_ day, opening the top drawer where his uniform was and taking out all the necessary pieces. This was really the third time this week already and he figured since it was Friday Emma wasn't going to go home the rest of this weekend...troublesome girl.   
  
"Sheesh, stud, you and your girly getting busy in the shower too? Gutsy."   
  
Tsumaru's head shot up, questioning. Emma had left the water on, probably to decrease suspicion, but he couldn't really fathom what she was talking about... "How would Aunt Jilliana like to find a bra in your bathroom?"   
  
He felt a chill go down his spine before sputtering, "Y-you don't have to blackmail me to get me to keep it a secret you're here, Em, jeez."   
  
"I would never do anything like that to you, Tsumu. Seriously, there was a bra that's not mine on the floor. This texture feel familiar?"   
  
Yelping when _indeed_ the texture placed in his hand felt familiar, he groaned loudly. "How did she forget to put her-- ugh, mom would _die_ ."   
  
"You guys probably have to rush so much it slipped her mind. That aside, she isn't exactly going to die without one if you catch my drift."   
  
Making a face, he grumbled as he wandered into his bathroom, reaching for the frame, "...They _feel_ nice, that's all that matters."   
  
Emma snickered, going to sit on his bed. "Who'd have thought _you'd_ be such a guy?"   
  
Tsumaru scoffed, going into his shower after taking off his pajamas. "I can't have human desires, you mean?"   
  
"Of course you can, it's quite refreshing" she yawned.   
  
Not sure what that even was supposed to mean, he rinsed off quickly and turned off the tap, carefully stepping onto the mat and drying himself. Slinging the towel over his head as he pulled on his underwear, he stood up and wondered if there was still a mirror there. This had been his room since he was a child, when he could see. There was a mirror there and...   
  
"...Em?"   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"...I've been thinking about doing it recently."   
  
She didn't say anything at first. "Why? Because of her?"   
  
"What's going to be the worst that can happen, Emma? It's not like I have anything to lose" he grunted, buttoning his shirt.   
  
"I don't want you to get your hopes up, Tsumu..." she paused. "...The worst that can happen is you'll be hurt and I don't think either of us would want that."   
  
Tsumaru considered that before reaching out and patting his bed, making sure he didn't sit on his cousin before plopping down to pull on his socks. "...If I do, and it works, will you stop wandering off with potheads all time of the night and just hang out with me? Promise, I'll try to make up my cool points."   
  
Emma laughed, "What are you talking about? I enjoy hanging out with you the most."   
  
"Yea right!"   
  
He wasn't sure what happened with Emma. She was still a sweet girl even if her parents thought she'd turned into some sort of super rebel. Thing was, she just failed to be home a lot. Sometimes she was crashing here, sometimes she was out with her 'lovers' as she called them. As the son of a doctor, he voiced medical concerns about this and she assured she wasn't going to repeat the cycle, whatever that meant, and had some sort of IUD... 

From voices alone he heard of his Aunt Carrie and Uncle Kurt's distance from one another. It had diminished a bit after the accident with his oldest cousin, Hayato, but 'the spark wasn't there', his mother had whispered. According to Emma, there wasn't even smoke.   
  
Tsumaru smiled softly as she helped him straighten his tie. "...Just be careful, okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  


And she disappeared _back_ out the window, probably going to go to school then run off with whoever she wanted this evening, worrying everyone senseless. Emma was a sweet girl...but it still wasn't the Emma he remembered. 

  
There was no 'spark'...but it certainly seemed to have burned down the house with everyone, Emma included, inside. 

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inaba Emma almost prayed that her mother or father weren't home when she got there. She wanted a particular jean skirt she liked for tonight and it wasn't something she'd packed making her escape last night. They'd called her for a little bit and naturally dad called the longest and most frequently...she knew if they saw her, they'd yell, punish her, take her phone and all that. 

Whatever. It wasn't like anything was holding her in. Her mother asked if she wanted to be emancipated like it'd make any difference. She was already free.   
  
Opening the door, she peeked in and groaned loudly, finding that Inaba Carrie was indeed home...and hanging up a sign?   
  
The blonde looked over her shoulder toward her and Emma expected the berating. Alas, she realized lately that the berating was mild on her mom's side, it was dad that flipped his top. In fact, she just smiled. "Okaeri."   
  
"Uh, thanks..." Emma drawled, frowning. She looked at the sign before stiffening, the words stretched across it rather foreign. 'Welcome home, Barrett!'. 

Carrie dusted off her hands once she was done, standing back to assess her work. "He called me at work just a few hours ago and said he had a surprise: he's coming home! He said he completed the undergraduate program a semester early and wanted to start working before he began graduate. I'm so proud of him. I'm going to throw a little party when he gets here."   
  
"That's nice..." Emma said absently. 

Wandering upstairs, swallowing a lump as she restocked her bag and dressed for the night out, she thought about Barrett...and how he hadn't been back in four years. Everything was perfect over there so why should he come back to this hellhole? Whatever, who cared about him? Wandering down the steps, knowing her mom was about to throw a fit over her 'disappearing', especially with her "brother's" return, she found the woman sitting on the sofa. Carrie looked up and blinked, "You want me to save you anything? I'm making all salmon stuff."   
  
...I want... "...Just a few salmon sushi rolls? The ones you make with the avocado?"   
  
She smiled, "Of course. I'll stash some in the fridge for you. Be safe."   
  
Emma nodded quickly and left, sniffling as she wiped tears away. She wanted... _someone_ to say they didn't want her to go. It was all commands and threats and 'you're not acting correctly'. She just wished someone _wanted_ her to stay. 

...Whatever. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Man, you're not being as fun as usual, Em."   
  
"You either, you haven't smoked one."   
  
Her company, a red-haired short guy she met some months back, shrugged. "I'm not really in the mood tonight. Haven't been for a while, actually."   
  


She nodded glumly, sipping a drink they'd mixed, "It's not as fun as it used to be, no...maybe I just party too much."   
  
"Haha, I can see that."   
  
It was eleven pm and she was already prepared to call it a quits. She'd gotten invited to the party by some of her friends but they were off with their boyfriends...Doug. Doug, that's his name. He was kind of cute, she just supposed all the tall men in the family ruined her bias. With a yawn, she glanced at her phone for the first time in some hours, not wanting to face the tirade that was her father. She loved her papa, really, but sometimes he just needed to get a gri... 

Emma gawked in surprise. Doug frowned, blinking at her, "Wha?"   
  
"My phone doesn't have service!"   
  
"Really?" he echoed, "Didn't pay the bill or something?"   
  
She was about to remark her parents paid the bill and then it hit her: her mom had it cut off. Gritting her teeth, annoyed and frustrated, she flew to her feet. "Well, I guess I'll be going home then."   
  
Doug yawned, standing as well, "Guess I can wrap it up early and go start cleaning granny's place ahead of time..."   
  
They parted ways, annoyed as she trekked down the roads toward her home in the somewhat valley. Was this how they were going to do it? That was really welcoming, forcing her to come back because they cut her off. She didn't even need a damn cell phone, they can have that too! Her plan to throw the device at them in defiance boiling in her head, she came to a complete stop just near the gate into her yard.   
  
It was dark but she could see the glowing tip in the distance, a billow of smoke disappearing into the atmosphere. Gazing for a moment longer, her curiosity got the best of her and she closed the gap between her and whoever apparently picked up smoking since she left.   
  
"...Ha. Mom would have a _fit_ if she knew."   
  
The steady clear blue eyes of Barrett William glanced toward her, the owner of the cigarette in question. He stared down at her for a long moment before drawling in that deep baritone voice she'd not heard in years: "She knows, that's why she kicked me out to smoke right here. Beside, this is an e-cig while I try to quit."   
  
Emma blinked languidly at him as he placed the 'steam' cigarette back in it's container. Funny, he left at eighteen but seemed like he'd gotten even taller, his shoulders fairly broad in the scheme of things. His brown hair was a bit longer with bangs that covered some of his left eye. Still had that bandana thing like dad...   
  
"Right...how was your party?"   
  
Barrett shrugged, "Ma Carrie got some of my old friends together along with some of the family and we chatted up until about twenty minutes ago. It was nice. How about yours?"   
  
She almost winced, pursing her lips. "...Probably not as fun as yours, sorry."   
  
"Hear you're quite the troublemaker these days."   
  
Emma gritted her teeth. "Is that what they said?"   
  
Nodding, Barrett took a step closer, "Kurt kept going on and on about how you're never home and you're sneaking out to parties and kept texting you the duration of _my_ party because he was pissed you weren't here. Finally he just said 'to hell with it' and apparently decided you'd show up if you didn't have cell phone service."   
  
...So it was papa. "Guess he was right. What did mom have to say?"   
  
"She wasn't anymore thrilled about it than Kurt was but she said she really had no place to complain, you still did everything else right with school and your chores."   
  
Emma swallowed that. "I-I suppose..."   
  
They fell silent and she felt weak. She had to go. "U-Um, w-well--"   
  
"Ugh, fine."   
  
She yelped, startled, when he got closer and enveloped her in a hug. Oh no, he'd smell-- "Are you doing _pot_?" he hissed incredulously, probably smelling it in her hair.   
  
"I am not doing pot!" she hissed back, looking around in hopes her parents hadn't stepped out. "Some people at the party were and before you get all high and mighty, don't tell me you haven't gone to a college party where they smoke weed!"   
  
"Yea, that's my crowd, Em" he said sarcastically, "I _didn't_ go to a college party where they were smoking weed. I was busy trying to study and get back here."   
  
Emma snorted, starting to pull away, "You certainly didn't try _too_ much in the four years you were gone!"   
  
"I got out a _semester_ early! You know how tough that is?! And I couldn't come home!"   
  
"And why not?!" she snapped.   
  
"Because I wouldn't have wanted to go back!"   
  
...What? He jerked away and once again took out his e-cig, taking strong puffs off of it. Emma was confused. Why would he want to come back? Was he nuts? She didn't even want to come back here and she was related to this mess! Biting her lip though, she got a feeling and grasped his wrist, tugging him. "Let's go for a walk."   
  
Barrett didn't argue, allowing her to take him down the road some on the paths they ran as children. While a lot of it was taken by 'progress', there were still bits and pieces here and there left to remind her. Remnants... "Did you go and try to see your parents?"   
  
Emma knew when he tensed instead of verbally answer. It was so bad here he went back looking for them, that's what she thought. "...Honestly, I didn't...go looking for them myself. A friend I had up there, he was looking for his girlfriend and she was really deep in drugs and stuff so he asked me to go to Queens with him. Wouldn't you know it, we...we tracked her to that little hole in the ground house there. Same worn out tire swing, same ripped flag..."   
  
Frowning, she pulled him to stop at a bench near the old grocery store and sat. He settled beside her and she could tell this story wasn't going to be very pleasant. "What happened?"   
  
"I...I wanted to wait in the car but I didn't want to let my friend walk into what I knew he was going to walk into so I went" he murmured before whispering, "...When we walked in, we found his girlfriend. She was passed out, naked, on the floor and...you know, it was just awful. But...but it can always get worse. My...my dad came out and...you know, we kind of have the same stature, my dad and I, or at least...used to. He was just-just wasted away and mom, she looks like she's a hundred years old."   
  
She bit her lip as he buried his face in his hands, laughing bitterly, "I had to bail. I was so close to coming back to Japan that day. It wasn't enough that they'd let their habit eat them away to _nothing_ , they didn't even recognize who I was, Em, their own _f—king son_! My-my mother, God, she-she made a _pass_ at me, Emma! I told them too, I told them it was 'Barrett', the son they were willing to give away for money to buy their drugs and they didn't even...even know what I was talking about..." 

"Barrett..." she whispered, touching his arm. For all the emotional baggage around their home, she...she had honestly forgotten the endless pit of it Barrett had escaped from. Swallowing, she rasped, "I-I'm sorry. I forgot somewhat, I just..."   
  
...Worried about her own issues. He shook his head, sitting up straight. "I...I wanted to come home after that, Emma, but I knew I promised Mama Carrie I'd complete my accomplishments. She said I'd used my power to get into that school, I should use that same power to finish it. But...but after that, I knew should I even come back here for a day..."   
  
"I understand" she insisted. "Really, I do."   
  
"I-I did worry about you. You never returned my calls or texts or emails or anything" he mumbled,   
"I know you took it personally that I left and everything, that I put thousands of miles between us, but...but especially after that, I...I wanted to be back here with everyone, with you. I know things are different between them, Mama Carrie and Kurt, but...but I just saw exactly where I could be and I...thank you."   
  
She groaned, resting her head on his shoulder. Some girl at school asked her if it was weird having an adopted brother, like, did he feel like an odd piece in their family? While she wanted to say 'of course not', it was always difficult for her to accept that she'd never saw him as her brother. No, Barrett was always that boy she stupidly saved from some thugs after him because his parents owed them money on the street. In a way, she wondered if she'd even do that now for someone...   
  
But this crap. "There's no need to thank me, you, especially for something from _twelve years ago_. I probably would have walked past your sorry ass now."   
  
Barrett smiled, "I doubt that."   
  
Emma blinked as he stood, pulling her up. "...Kind of funny thinking about that _adorable_ Emma that rescued me that's been replaced by short skirt teenage rebel here."   
  
He chuckled as she punched at him, leering, "Nothing is wrong with my skirt!"   
  
"I mean, it's got to be like five inches of cloth at most, how tall are you?"   
  
"I am 5'7", thank you very much. Maybe you're just hella tall!"   
  
"Yea, yea. C'mon, let's go home, get Kurt to turn your phone back on, and have some salmon rolls. Ma Carrie said she was going to save you some but I figured I'd just share some with you instead."   
  
Emma pouted, crossing her arms and feeling okay for the first time in years as they walked side by side back toward the house. "Who says I want to share?"   
  
"Who says _I_ want to share? You missed my party so you should miss all the great eats."   
  
Pouting even more, she gazed up at him for a moment thoughtfully. She often wondered if he thought of her as his little sister. He'd dated and everything during high school despite her distaste with his chosen girlfriends like it was of no consequence. In his mind, was she just his little sister?   
  
...Whatever. Right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

And Cliff finally returns after like ten stories. 

If you don't remember, Tsumaru is Jilliana's, Carrie's older sister, son that lost his sight at around four or five-years-old. Worked some foreshadowing into future tales on that one. 

The accident with Hayato that Cliff mentions is reference to the bad accident in Third Generation. 


	29. Lest I Forget, Emma's Story: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Emily Johnston 

**Author's Notes:** Smut. And yea, if you're a little rusty on Leave Out All the Rest, I would skim _Miracle on This Street,_ one of the shorts in that story. 

Note, this will be a little rough scene wise. It's jumping in and out of the past and future but that's going to become more understandable as the chapters progress. Enjoy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"How dare you take advantage of this family?! We saved you, how dare you?!"  
  
_ "Barrett Williams, you're fluent in Japanese, aren't you?"   
  
Sitting in the small office assigned to him at the computer drafting table, checking out the structure of trusses on a design that came from another section, Barrett Williams slowly looked toward the door. There stood Rebecca Bakali, his superviser, a pretty tanned woman that called everyone by their whole names. 'Makes it sound like you're in trouble, right? That's how I keep my son in line', she'd teased when he interviewed for the job. He rather liked her despite her kind of overbearing personality.   
  
"...Yes, I'm fluent in Japanese. Why?"   
  
Rebecca walked all the way in and closed the door, taking a seat at the normal desk. "Well, I'm going to send some of our men over there. We've been hired out to build a new structure somewhere in Tokyo."   
  
Barrett could only raise a brow. "Not that I'm not happy you got the contract but, I mean, some of the best architects and engineers are already _in_ Japan. Why were we chosen?"   
  
"Just insider things, you. It's a travel agency for an old friend of mine and her husband. He knew I was doing good things here so he hired out my help."   
  
Oh, one of those deals. Barrett swallowed slowly, looking at the blueprint again but not processing anything. He didn't want to say what he knew she wanted because in his heart he just wanted to avoid it. Alas... "Well, Barrett, I am setting you as head of the project. Since you're fluent, I figure you can keep the inspectors and additional workers happy. You'll be flying out in about three weeks to survey the land. Any questions?"   
  
Silent, he mumbled, "Does...it have to be me?"   
  
"What? Do you think anyone _else_ here is fluent in _Japanese_? Have you met your coworkers?"   
  
Barrett couldn't help smirk at the slight. "I am sure if they put the time and effort into it they could learn fluent Japanese."   
  
"Yea, we don't have the _thirty years_ that'd require" she snorted, "They're bright, of course, but you know they only have two focuses: work and working."   
  
Yea, it was a rather...nerdish bunch, he had to admit. They didn't go out or do anything after work, just worried about work for the next day. A bunch of single guys that were very into their career. Not that he could talk. Pursing his lips as that struck him, he sighed heavily, "...If...if you need me to, I'll go to Japan, Rebecca."   
  
"Sounds like you've got some skeletons. Anything that would keep you from doing this for me though?"   
  
Barrett recounted how it'd been almost seven years since he'd gone home. Seven long, long years...was something keeping him from going there? No...and there was really no reason for him to go directly there either, especially if the building was in Tokyo. "...Just three weeks to get all my things in order, huh?"   
  
"We're hoping it's a simple six month venture, Barrett. You already rent from our properties so I can get that taken care of for you, no issue."   
  
...Right. Looking out of the window of the New York firm, he slowly murmured, "Yea...no issue. No issue at all."   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
  


Inaba Emma woke up on the couch the next morning. It was confusing because one, she was home, and two, she'd fallen asleep on the couch? Alas, looking beside her, she found Barrett sleeping, a blanket over them both. Oh...oh yea. They'd gotten back from the walk and everyone was asleep so they just sat on the couch and talked while sharing the sushi.   
  
Stretching, she looked around groggily at the sunny room, wondering if it was just super early since no one appeared to be up. Emma sniffed the air and realized that someone was up, bacon was in the air.   
  
Barrett suddenly murmured something sleepily. He'd been leaning into her and when she moved he'd started to tilt and finally just fell over into her completely. With a snort, she let him rest in her lap as he now began to snore a bit. Stroking his hair back, she pondered how mad he'd be if she cut his luscious locks. He was just trying to hide his face, after all. 

Her plan was cut short when he opened his eyes, gazing up at her, confused. "...Hi?"   
  
"Hi."   
  
He quickly sat up, looking around with as much bewilderment as she'd had. "Yea, I guess we fell asleep talking and eating sushi."   
  
Barrett rubbed his forehead, inhaling softly. "Weird..."   
  
Smirking, she groaned a bit when the blond super twins ran into the room, squealing. "Barrett, Barrett!"   
  
She had nothing really against the tiny tykes but, well, they were kind of annoying right now. She just didn't have much in common with eight-year-olds...Barrett, on the other hand, smiled and accepted them into his lap. Guess he'd make an okay dad...oh. "So I never got to ask you last night, you have a girl back in Massachusetts?"   
  
"Yea right. I told you, I had no time for...fun."   
  
'Fun'. Inaba Claire pouted, "You have a favorite girl, nii-san?"   
  
"But of course. My girls here" he assured, giving her a hug. 

Claire squealed as Emma rose, wandering toward the kitchen. Right... 

Carrie was humming as she made a big breakfast. From the entry Emma saw pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. Her mother said she liked the fatass breakfasts she'd had back in the States. It was always a surprise treat but what really surprised her was the presence of not only her father who usually just took coffee and escaped somewhere but her brother, Inaba Hayato.   
  
The two dopplegangers sat at the table, sipping coffee as Hayato checked his phone and their father read on his tablet. She was almost discombobulated by the scene, she hadn't seen it since...ever. "...Good morning."   
  
Hayato looked up, his mouth opening to probably return the sentiment but it melted into a groan. She leered. "What?"   
  
"Nothing...just continually stunned by my baby sister wandering around in stuff I'd appreciate on other women..."   
  
She plucked his head, their dad slowly looking up and also making a face. "Seriously, Em, why?"   
  
"It's not like I'm going off and street-walking daddy, jeez" she pouted at him, crossing her arms. She figured Inaba Kurt would never like her fashion sense but...   
  
"Well, _that's_ a blessing" he grumbled, "But why wear it at all? Whose attention are you trying to get?"   
  
"No ones!"   
  
Carrie glowered, "Will you stop it? Just like Haya just said, it's the same clothes any other woman would wear if they want to and it's _men_ that appreciate it. S—t women do to fancy themselves up aren't solely for _men_."   
  
"Yea" Hayato agreed, his navy eyes rolling upward in thought, "I wondered about the whole hair thing for a while and when you really think about it, isn't it just kind of an expression of personality or something? I mean, we're not really going to go crazy for blond highlights or something."   
  
Emma snickered, sitting beside him, "Are you kidding? Where'd the idea 'blondes have more fun' come from then?"   
  
"I'll have you know I like my brunettes" Hayato assured, "The only blonde in my life is mama, Claire, and coordinating family."   
  
"Though you have a track record of dating blondes, my darling baby" Carrie drawled almost sarcastically, placing a plate before him. 

"I dabble!"   
  
Smirking, Emma looked up when Barrett came in, the twins hanging off of him. "Morning."   
  
"Morning, sweetie. Jack, Claire, get off your nii-san" Carrie instructed, setting a plate before Kurt as he absently looked up at her. 

  
The two did as told, rushing to their seats at the table. Funny, was this about to be a family breakfast? That'd be a first after a bazillion years. After everyone was served, Carrie sat down between Barrett and Hayato. That...still wasn't the same. 

"So Barrett, where are you thinking about applying? Chiyoda, Nakano, Shimizu?" Kurt questioned, pouring syrup on his pancakes. 

  
"Aww, dad, Barrett _just_ got out of school. I'm sure he isn't considering something so deeply that fast" Hayato expressed, sipping his coffee. 

Barrett cleared his throat, picking up his chopsticks, "W-well, actually, I've...I've been speaking with Woody. He wants to open an office in South Mineral and he kind of wants me to take a position there."   
  
Kurt's eyes widened at this. "...Why didn't you speak to me about it?"   
  
"Oh, well, it wasn't really intentional. I just happened to call Woody one day to check on him and he started telling me about it. I really didn't put that much thought about it until recently. I think it'd be a great way to start out. Tough for graduates to find jobs, you know?"   
  


Their dad simply frowned, Carrie nodding, "South Mineral needs some new housing. I know a ton of people in this area that are commuting there for work because there's only like one complex. It's weird with all that open space."   
  
"Yea, that's what Woody was telling me."   
  
"...I suppose it'd be good for experience" Kurt drawled slowly, "I'm just a little surprised you want to stay locally."   
  
Why? Did he not _want_ him to? "I won't say it's a permanent thing. Just I have missed home and I'm not in a hurry to move to enother big city."   
  
Kurt pondered this, "Yea, I can imagine. Well, good."   
  
Hayato munched on a slice of bacon, blinking toward her, "What about you? Have you been accepted to any schools?"   
  
She remained quiet. She had her art but really, did she want to go to art school working through the insanity of it all? Maybe, maybe not. She shrugged. "I'm probably going to take a year off before I decide on anything permanent."   
  
Hayato opened his mouth, most likely to try to dissuade her, but naturally their papa jumped on it. "Emma, you know it's almost impossible for people to go back to school once they get out."   
  
"I'm stubborn, I'll go back!"   
  
"Em--"   
  
Carrie drank her orange juice, interjecting calmly, "Kurt, I dropped out of college when I was twenty and went back when I was twenty-eight. It's not impossible. But I do want you to at least tour a few art schools, Miss Em. Angelo really wanted you to come to Kanazawa."   
  
"How awesome would that be? You could go to the same school as Miyamoto-san" gushed Hayato. 

Considering it thoughtfully, she tapped her cheek. "That would actually be pretty awesome..."   
  
"While I think Carrie's right about you being able to stubbornly go back when you want, college is probably a lot more fun while you're...young" Barrett drawled. Young. It was a weird word with the indefinite state of their lifespans and continual youth. But she knew what he meant. She did what her mom did, she'd be missing out on the 'experience'.   
  
Kurt groaned, "Never mind, go when you're thirty."   
  
Emma smirked at that, "While I doubt Kanazawa has _typical_ college parties and the like, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tour."   
  


"Nope" Carrie declared, "Why don't we go to Kanazawa today? Make a little family trip out of it?"   
  
Trips too, huh? Hayato yawned, stretching, "I'd love to, really, but I'm probably going to go harass Skye and Iori for a bit. I haven't seen them in a while, work's been tough."   
  
Carrie pouted, ruffling his hair, "My little boy is all grown up!"   
  
24-year-old Hayato snickered, shaking his head, "Just barely, mama."   
  
"Unfortunately I do have some things to do at the firm today..." Kurt murmured, "You guys should go and have fun though."   
  
Their mother didn't say anything to that, telling Claire and Jack to go wash their faces and put on their sneakers, they were going to do some walking. While Emma wasn't necessarily sure she wanted to go _today_ and especially like a family as if that was normal, Barrett smiled softly. "I did miss our spontaneous journeys too."   
  
...Yea. She guessed...there had been a lot to be missed.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

...It wasn't the same anymore. 

He was hot, just a little disorienting for her because his name was Jack like her little brother's. Lying on his couch as he grinded his jean-covered crotch against her, she knew precisely what it was he wanted and for some moments she had to convince herself it was what she wanted too... 

Until she realized it wasn't at all. 

They went to Kanazawa and admittedly, it was just...nice. Quality time not around drugs and sex and rampant drinking, just quality time enjoying a new place and exploring with her family. Angelo, her cousin's pseudo-husband, had gushed that while Kanazawa, where he occasionally taught when not working in his studio, was 'the best', that there were tons of art schools that should accept her. She'd won tons of awards for her art, after all, and she had the experience to back up a rather impressive portfolio. She thought about it and it sounded nice...   
  
Traveling through the rich history of Kanazawa with its gardens and pieces of remaining castle, she found the time with Barrett, her mother, and the brats somewhat was...comforting. It was the things she missed from life before whatever happened. Of course, still missing was her father and to a lesser degree, Hayato. Hayato felt closer than even her father despite leaving home years ago... 

And with Barrett crashing at home while he sought out an apartment, she felt less inclined to leave and stay out all night. While she'd done it a few times during the first week, she felt bad when she discovered he was up late waiting for her. She'd told him not to, that she didn't need his concern, but he assured he wasn't going to bug her or anything...just wanting to make sure she always came back.   
  
...It was his concern, that she wouldn't come back. Despite the wavering certainty that anyone wanted her there, she'd started thinking if she didn't go as much he wouldn't have to worry about that.   
  
Tonight was different, _he_ had gone out somewhere with his pals. She'd grown somewhat indignant, having picked a movie for them to watch and everything. She realized she hadn't made any concrete plans with him, just... 

She was so selfish sometimes, she thought gravely as she shoved Jack off of her, sitting up and stroking back her hair. Standing, Emma grumbled, "I'm going home."   
  
"The f—k? Why'd you even come over then, cocktease?" he glowered. 

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her purse. "Because I wanted to tease your cock and see if it'd pay my phone bill, prick. I _was_ in the mood."   
  
Jack leered, standing as well, "I don't like game changes, _Emma_."   
  
"I have to knock you down a peg again, _Jack_?"   
  
He huffed but didn't call her threat, one that left him balled up on the floor for at least a good twenty minutes. "Just don't come back, Emma. Seriously."   
  
Right. That's what everyone wanted. "Whatever. Sayonara."   
  
Leaving without giving him a chance to retaliate, she sighed as she wandered about the district. It was fairly late but she didn't want to go home, not without Barrett home...   
  
She swallowed, retrieving her phone when it rang and finding the text mesage from her Uncle Jyun. Opening it, she found he'd sent her something of a request. They were modeling out in Cancun in about two weeks and he was asking if she'd like to model for Ai, his magazine with her Aunt Roomi and other relatives. Modeling, huh? She text back to him jokingly she was only 5'7", she didn't reach height limitations. 

Emma reached the conclusion she would just go home. There was nothing out here to do or anything so why fight a cozy bed and Netflix?   
  
As she got just up the street from her house, she scowled when she found Barrett standing next to Ally...ugh, this was awesome. Barrett's ex from eight year ago had been a pain in her ass for a while. Her and Barrett dated on and off at their convenience and she hated that. Why not just leave her if you weren't going to stay together? Jeez!   
  
She started to stalk past them but Barrett looked up, blinking slowly. "Hey, Em."   
  
Psh, don't talk to her. Ally smiled, a blonde with amber eyes, before whispering something to Barrett. Yea, make her vomit, please. But he snorted and smiled as she turned to leave. "Call me if you need anything, Al."   
  
"Will do" she winked, waving as she walked away.   
  
Hurl. Emma glowered as she kept walking toward the house to escape that craziness. If that's what made him happy.   
  
Barrett followed, sounding annoyed. "You know, you can at least say _hi_."   
  
"Why should I? She's _your_ girlfriend."   
  
"She's _engaged_ to a good friend of mine and I'm happy for her" he snorted loudly. "We haven't dated in five years, I'll remind you. Half a decade isn't great for keeping feelings."   
  
Really? "Whatever. She still seemed pretty flirty for someone engaged."   
  
"There's still history" he shrugged, reaching for his pocket to retrieve his keys when they came to the door, "That aside, don't you have a boyfriend? Think I'd go picking fights with him?"   
  
Emma sulked as he opened the door, entering and replying 'tadaima' as he kicked off his shoes. "Wouldn't you? All the guys in the family generally would."   
  
"All I'd ask is he not be the scum of the Earth just to irk your parents" Barett remarked dryly, "And I see those hickeys. He better not be trash."   
  
"He is. I've had to beat him up a number of times he got too ahead of himself."   
  
Glaring at her, he grunted, "Oh really? And you haven't dumped his sorry ass because...?"   
  
"Because he's kind of a good lay" she offered in response, wandering toward the kitchen. Didn't seem like anyone was home, actually. Or maybe they were just upstairs.   
  
Barrett looked pissed. "Having a guy get rough with you and requiring you to physical deal with him and him being a 'good lay' don't cancel each other out, Em. You're smarter than that."   
  
She rolled her eyes as he came closer, standing beside her as she opened the fridge. "I'm serious, Emma. You are and always have been strong but you don't know if you can get out of every situation! There are bad people out there, you can be hurt just like anyone else!"   
  
"Won't you protect me, Barrett?" she blinked mock-coyly.   
  
"Don't give me that s—t" he muttered before looking at her miserably, "I love you so I don't want you doing dangerous things on a whim. Just...just please be careful and think carefully."   
  
Emma frowned, pulling out some leftover stir fry before looking away. She was blushing. Baka. "I-I don't need you to tell me that."   
  
He was clearly not impressed, his pretty blue eyes narrowing sharply at her before shaking his head, sniffing loudly and marching upstairs. Grimacing when she heard him slam his door, she sighed as she just put the food back. No appetite after that... 

Barrett had never been the possessive one, even when she did have crushes or teen boyfriends when he left. It'd never been the way it had been for her when he was dating Ally or any other...probably because, in the end, she was his 'little sister'. 

But it'd never been like that for her, not from day one. “ _You can't have him. He's mine._ ”   
  
Ugh, why'd he come home? Emma wearily wandered toward her room, taking off her clothes from the day and putting them in the hamper. She had people she 'engaged' with on an impersonal level and that was enough. If she started to get into more personal affairs, all she could think about were her parents. And as was, the one personal affair she could fathom entertaining would probably be denounced 'incest'. In her heart, she'd thought she'd got over that but...just because he was away didn't mean she didn't secretly hope to have something like her parents _once_ had, more like what her grandparents and various relatives had. In her thoughts, that was with... 

...Her "brother". 

Swallowing, her eyes closed some before sitting on her bed. But...they weren't. They weren't siblings, there was no blood relation between them. They may have looked similar but that was merely the American Euro genes floating through both her parent's pools. Barrett was still more...caucasian, like it even mattered, so people were just looking at it too simply. Regardless, all that mattered was they were happy, right...? Well...'they'. Even back then when she found him he was just mostly humoring her. When he just said 'I love you', he meant it in that familial way...right?   
  
...Well, there was one way to get an answer. Glancing down at her underwear, she figured she could go seductive mode but, well, pale blue with white polka dot at least matching undergarments was hot, right?   
  
Emma wandered toward his room wearing a t-shirt, hoping he hadn't locked the door...nope, open, she thought contently as she eased the barrier inward. While she figured he'd be up, fuming about her laissez-faire attitude, Emma was surprised to find him relaxed across his bed. He probably wasn't deeply asleep but he was definitely getting there.   
  
She bit her lip as she shed the shirt and got close enough that she imagined he'd wake up. No, he remained asleep...pouting, frustrated, she crawled across his broad chest, apparently a testament to his muscular father. He worked out a bit doing martial arts and kendo so he was pretty toned which was a plus.   
  
Staring at his face, she smiled wistfully, stroking loose strands of hair from his eyes. Well, whatever, he was kind of perfect regardless...   
  
The moment caught her off guard when his hand suddenly grasped hers, his eyes opening wide. Holy crap. Gaping, her heart racing, they stared at each other in silence for an awkward moment before he groaned. "Wh-what are you doing? Creeper..."   
  


"I was just admiring your sleeping face."   
  
"Extra creeper" he muttered, letting her go and resting his head back against his pillow. She blinked slowly as his eyes did drift downward for a short second before staring at her face dryly. "Is there...a particular reason you're not wearing clothes right now?"   
  
"Mm, no, not _particularly_..." she drawled, "And I do have on a bra and panties. They're cute, right?"   
  
Emma sat up to allow him to 'admire' but he simply sulked. "Go put some clothes on."   
  
"Ugh."   
  
"Don't 'ugh' me. What would Kurt think if walked in on this right now?" Barrett demanded.   
  
She blinked, dropping back down to lie on top of him, smiling, "Dunno, what _should_ he think?"   
  
"He should think I don't have his precious baby girl in my bedroom half-naked on top of me for nefarious reasons" he snorted, lifting his hands...before they just kind of hovered.   
  
That pissed her off. "What? Touch me. Get me off of you since it bothers you that much."   
  
"G-give me a break, Emma."   
  
...Oh? Tilting her head, she ran her pointer finger along his jaw, "What's the matter, Barrett? It's just me. You're not afraid to touch _me,_ are you?"   
  
Visibly swallowing, he grunted, "Stop it, Emma." 

Everything about him just felt so nice, the way she pressed against his sturdy body, his warm flesh... leaning in, pressing her nose to his, she whispered, "Please...touch me..."   
  
Barrett's eyes closed some, his breathing prickling against her lips. She'd...she'd been waiting for him to come home in order for _something_ to feel complete again. He'd...always been hers...he was the only thing that held constant in her life somehow despite it all. He was still that boy she loved...   
  
He exhaled as she kissed him sweetly, an affection they hadn't been allowed to share in twelve years. All the vows, all the sentiments...it was all so innocent then.   
  
She rasped as she straddled his crotch, slipping her tongue between his lips. Emma felt his panic, the way he stil struggled and grasped air out of fear and confusion. Honestly, she would have stopped, would have asked if he felt it was wrong...but he kissed back. She felt his body reacting as he writhed back against her.   
  
Whimpering, flushed, she pulled away to breathe, whispering, "P-please, I want you so bad."   
  
Emma reached underneath the band of his boxers, jerking out his cock and stroking him tenderly. He...he was hard so...?   
  
It was a huge shock after having gotting sucked into the moment. Before she knew it, she was lying on her back in his bed and he was standing. She could only gawk as he seemed utterly infuriated, his face flushed and his most visible eye narrowed sharply. No words were shared before he quickly put on clothes and retreated from the room followed by the sound of the front door of the house slamming shut.   
  
...Oh...right.   
  
Nothing was the same. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So I want to be able to book most of the trips and everything right here from the agency. But! I also want to be able to transport patrons to my private planes. Make sense?"   
  
Barrett nodded slowly as he walked along the land with Charles Villeneuve, the man that requested this Japanese venture. He was a tall man, blond and apparently a pilot that would actually personally take people out to exotic islands. Quite a bizarre company, he thought... 

"I've reviewed the blueprints the Japanese engineers created and said you had approved. I see no reason we won't be able to implement the land you've secured for your next business" Barrett assured, giving another once over of the plot that had been purchased.   
  
"Wonderful!" Charles exclaimed, "Oh, my wife, Camellia, she'll be thrilled! She loves venturing around, you know? I'm sure she'll find Japan exquisite!"   
  


As it were, the man went on quite a bit about his wife Camellia and when he wasn't going on about her he was gushing about his young daughter, Hina. He had smiled when the man proudly showed him a picture. Kind of... 

...Kind of reminded him of her. 

Looking off into the distance, the man still talking about probably his wife, his eyes narrowed when a billboard flashed by. He'd looked up just when it turned but the glimpse he caught...something was off.   
  
He turned back, counting in his head the space between ads, and nodded at Charles rants before glancing back. His jaw dropped.   
  
"...Em?"   
  
The man blinked at him before looking up as well. Stretched across the long digital board was Inaba Emma, dressed in a bikini for some company. Her brunette hair was replaced with platinum blonde locks falling across her semi-tanned face, her clear blue eyes piercing and sharp. She...she was modeling now?   
  
"Ah, yes, Emily Johnston. Popular model in these parts and Europe."   
  
...Wait, what? "Em...ily Johnston?"   
  
Charles simply nodded. Johnston, as he understood it, could have been the immediate family's name under different circumstances. It was Yagami Yamada's, the family's partriarch, father's name. Apparently despite having a good relationship with his father, Yamada decided to keep his mother's family's name. 

...Emily?   
  
What...what happenened? What...what had she done because of him?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Everyone _else_ got to model bikinis, Uncle Jyun."   
  
"Everyone _else_ isn't my precious niece."   
  
Inaba Emma sulked at Yagami Jyun's reasons, the man operating the floating interface for his camera before directing it back into the device. "That aside, Julius was adamant you model his jewelry with this dress. That man is all about matching."   
  
She laughed at that, knowing Uncle Julius, or more affectionately known to her as "Mr. Weird Man", probably did have this entire vision worked out. It was a beautiful dress though, a dark purple grecian gown. Her Aunt Roomi had worked her hair up into a gorgeous do and strung flowers through her hair. She wasn't about being a 'princess' but hey, goddess was cool. 

"I brought you some coffee, hubby."   
  
Yagami Roomi crossed over the beach, wearing a bikini and a sarong around her hips. Jyun smiled, taking the iced coffee from her. "Thank you, wifey. How are my other models doing?"   
  
"Eh, they're okay" she yawned, smiling at Emma. "You're so gorgeous, Ms. Em. Oh, all the baby's are grown up now..."   
  
She supposed it was peculiar. Yukina Felicie was twenty and a mom already. Yagami Lara was off in college. Yagami Kamon and Fujiwako, Uncle Jyun's children, were twelve and fourteen. It wasn't that long ago that they were all just...younger, she supposed.   
  
Emma's eyes narrowed a bit at Barrett Williams, the man sitting on the beach some ways away, sleeping. He made it perfectly clear that night precisely how he felt about her and her advances, not returning for at least two days. Even then it was to retrieve his things since he was going to stay with a friend. Thanks, she supposed. Good to know she was that repulsive...or that the idea was _that_ repulsive.   
  
Her dad had been against this trip. She supposed her current behavior made him skeptical about allowing her to go out of the country to a beach. Her mom was fine with it since it'd be with her favorite cousin but her father wasn't placated until she had a appointed chaperone. That's right, Mr. 'I'm Disgusted By Your Advances' was her watcher. Whatever!   
  
Adjusting her pose at her uncle's direction, she felt...well, worthless. It was as if...she had no place here, like no one wanted her at all. If that's what they wanted...   
  
"Pretty little thing you have here, Yagami."   
  
Emma's eyes widened before looking to the owner of the random voice. He wasn't unattractive, just a little more dainty than she was used to in a man. He had semi-long blond hair, almost remnant of one of her cousin's husbands...Max, yes. Whoever he was, he had on purple and pink and roses and...yea, a little flamboyant in her book. Her Uncle Jyun looked up briefly enough to register him before looking back, drawling. "Whaddya want, George?"   
  
"Why, I'm simply checking up on my models is all!" he gushed almost exuberantly.   
  
Glancing toward the others, Emma noted a few of them looked rather uncomfortable while others were just beside themselves with glee. Weird. Uncle Jyun continued snapping pictures, "Yea, sure, promise I'm not a slavedriver. You know that."   
  
"Oh, of course, of course. One of our best clients" he nodded, putting on an almost calculating smile before turning his attention back to her, "But this one isn't in my batch. Quite jealous, I have to say."   
  
"This is my pretty much niece, Emma. Eyes off."   
  
George didn't seem dissuaded. "My, so you're not attached to any modeling agency? Unheard of! You can make a great deal of money here, dear!"   
  
"No thanks." She was pretty open to these ventures just because she wasn't trapped into doing one thing only but as a career? Yea, her mother was the one that had desired fame, not her. Though...she supposed that had been robbed of her too, hadn't it?   
  
She swallowed and George pouted deeply."You're just so beautiful! Please, make sure to consider it thoughtfully before knocking it. There's tons of opportunities in being a model and I would be _more_ than happy to assist."   
  


"'Ey, she's not interested. Seriously, go the hell away. I paid my time" Uncle Jyun said crossly.   
  
"Oh yes, yes, right" he waved a hand quickly before smiling at her, blinking his strangely long eyelashes, "Don't be afraid to contact me if you change your mind!"   
  
Her Uncle Jyun shivered, still clicking pictures. Aunt Roomi had vanished during the talk but had rather quickly reappeared once he was gone. "God, he's annoying. Why can't we just replace him? There are tons of modeling agencies."   
  
"Yes, and we use tons of modeling agencies but he's enough of a savant to recognize _variety_. No one wants to see the same exact girl with the same exact skintone and the same exact body every issue or ad they see. They want to see someone they can connect with and, unfortunately, given that the other person that has this vision is on vacation, this jackass will have to do."   
  
Roomi just groaned. Emma yawned quickly, smiling for the camera, "Dunno why he wanted me then. I look like everyone else."   
  
"The hell ever" her uncle scoffed, "Those crystal blue eyes are Yagami perfection right there. You don't see people with eyes like that often."   
  
Emma smirked as he slapped his wife's rear, causing her to yelp. She'd seemed caught up in seething over George so he was probably trying to redirect her attention by making her irritated. "Well, my lovely little wifey here, she's also got some pretty windows but you know what I mean."   
  
"What the f—k? What windows?"   
  
Snickering, Emma stretched back, relaxing against her bent knee as she gazed at the camera solemnly. "...Barrett has similar eyes."   
  
Uncle Jyun briefly sucked his cheek, "Mm, somewhat. His are a deeper blue, more like a cerulean."   
  
Cerulean. That...wasn't quite the same, right? So...so did he really just hate her? Or...or had he really started to believe over these years they were siblings...?   
  
Once the shoot was up, she slinked away back to her room, disgruntled and perhaps heartbroken. She knew it was possible. Likely, even. But...well, she'd seen what unrequited love had done to her family. She didn't want anything to do with such a messy feeling.   
  
Emma slipped into the shower, washing off the sand from her feet. While it was still early she probably was just going to get some room service and call it a wrap. As fun a paradise as Cancun was, she just...she just wasn't feeling anything well right now.   
  
Blow drying her hair before going to get the menu, wearing just one of the hotel's robes, she frowned when there was a knock at the door. She assumed it was her Uncle Jyun coming to check on her...   
  
Oh no, Barrett. Her eyes narrowed as he stared at her, blinking languidly. "...Just was checking to see if you were in or not."   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Ugh, that bastard. He turned to walk away but she was sick of the third degree. Grabbing his arm, she held him back. "Barrett, I need to talk to you."   
  
"Not dressed like that."   
  
"I just got out of the bath when you came, asshole. Let me get dressed since it bothers you so much" she snapped, irritated.   
  
His eyes closed some as she marched back into the room, closing the door behind him. "Em."   
  
"What?" she demanded, starting to go through her suitcase, hoping she had some gigantic baggy thing so he wouldn't be so put off that she was a woman. 

Barrett inhaled faintly before closing the gap between them a bit more. "Em...I...I didn't..." 

He trailed off. Standing up straight, she glared, "What? You didn't mean to make such a show of how vile you think I am for coming on to you? You didn't mean to avoid me for the last two weeks? You didn't mean to just _leave_?"   
  
Pursing his lips, he rolled his eyes around and tapped his foot. Oh, he was annoyed? Really? "Em...you mean the world to me, I mean that."   
  
"So? What is it about me? We're 'siblings'? Oh, are my tits not big enough for you? I know Ally had some good knockers on her, maybe I'm just too flat or not blonde enough" she snorted caustically.   
  
Barrett's eyes creased. "Emma! I am-I am not being _superficial_. I-I'm trying to be pragmatic!"   
  
"Pragmatic about what, Barrett?" she hissed, "That you love me but you'll never love me the way I love you?!"   
  
"I'm trying to be pragmatic about the fact that I do!!" he snapped.   
  
What? She stared at him, wide-eyed, as he buried his face in his hands. "It was _easier_ when we were young, Em. Any expression of love I gave you was innocent, pure. I never placed you where I placed those women back home, those high bitches that I... _whatever_ with. You're-you're my angel..."   
  
Emma swallowed that as he balled his fists, seeming upset. "But it changed. You started becoming a woman too and...and it was so uncomfortable. You've changed into an adult and it's not simply pure and innocent anymore, I-I _do_ think things and one thought I've not had is that you're my sister. Maybe Carrie feels like the mother I never had or Kurt feels like a father figure and Hayato feels like my older brother. The twins, the twins are like my little siblings. But you...? You're...you've never...fit into that for me."   
  
Her heart was racing, her cheeks flushing at his confession. "O-oh..."   
  
Well, that still failed to explain his adamance and avoiding her!! "Then why? Why did you stop that night? Can you not separate me from those women?"   
  
"It is absolutely _nothing_ like that!" he hissed, seeming offended.   
  
She grimaced, looking down and admittedly instantly feeling guilt over the remark. "I...I'm sorry. I...I just don't understand..."   
  
"Emma, it's really not that difficult to understand. I love you but I can't be with you. Your parents have done everything for me. I'd be dead right now, Em, if it weren't for them. They came and took me out of that place, they're my saviors too" he rasped, "I-I don't want to disappoint them by-by being with their daughter."   
  
She'd just not understood then. Shaking her head, she rushed to him and grasped his wrists, gazing up at him beseechingly. "Out of any man I could choose, why would they turn _you_ down? They know you, they know your heart, they _raised_ you. Papa has no reason nor does mama or Hayato."   
  
He'd just looked away but she turned his head back. "It won't be as bad as you think, Barrett. I-I mean, I wouldn't spring it to them _now_ after we've gone on vacation but--"   
  
"Emma--"   
  
She kissed him again, sweet and tender, just like snowy days long ago. His defiance wavered as he slowly curled into her warmth, hugging her body to his. Her body ached, moving to kiss his jaw as he rasped weak entreaties for her to stop. Not anymore...she knew he wanted it too now. 

  
Tugging his shirt over his head, Emma bit her lip as she pulled the bandana from around his head, his hair falling shaggily into his face. He grasped her hands. "Emma, please, _think_ about this--"   
  
"Thi-this once then, Barrett. Please?" she pleaded, "J-just treat me like I'm something to you this once."   
  
"Emma, you're always 'something' to me but-but I'm only but so strong" he implored weakly. 

Meaning he was cracking. Pleased with the admission, she grasped his hands and walked him back toward the giant bed, shoving her suitcase off. He stared, wide-eyed as she pushed him on his back onto the sheets and hooked her thumbs in the band of his shorts. "Emma!"   
  
She felt he was a fairly decent size when she was feeling him up the other night. Not that it really mattered but... she dipped down and flicked her tongue against the head of his cock. He was trembling, whispering something. Stop...? Perhaps. Probably not but... 

His gasps were replaced with husky moans, her mouth wrapping around his shaft. Shifting his hips, she was so relieved he liked it...   
  
"D-damn" he blurted, suddenly pulling away from her.   
  
Emma pouted, "What?"   
  
Barrett was sticky, his face flushed as he gazed at her almost helplessly. "...Fine. Fine, I want it. I want it bad."   
  
"Don't be a wuss then. Take it" she snorted. 

He leered at her before whispering, "...There's...there's no going back, Em."   
  
"I never wanted to."   
  
Slowly easing off her robe, she crawled on top of him and kissed his lips sweetly. "I love you."   
  
"I...I love you too" he murmured shyly, blushing more before his eyes took on a rather heady look. "I like being on top."   
  
She squeaked as he turned her over underneath him, the first assertive action she'd seen from him yet. No...no turning back.   
  
How true that had been. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"...Wow."  
  
Inaba Emma smiled as she rubbed the base of Barrett William's neck, the man slumped on his stomach, his arm lazily slung across her stomach. His eyes were closed as he lightly breathed, just managing to catch his breath. "Liked it?"   
  
"...Yea."   
  
"You sure?" she pouted, running her fingers through his hair, "That sounded awfully reluctant."   
  
Barrett groaned, "I liked it probably a lot more than I should have. It should have been incredibly awkward and uncomfortable, not amazingly awesome."   
  
"A good hubby should be awesomely amazing for his wife" she teased.   
  
He snorted, his brows raising, "You still have that thing?"   
  
"What, the ring you gave me? Of course. It's in my jewelry box since it's too small now."   
  
"Such intense devotion" he drawled, opening his eyes and gazing at her sleepily. "...In my perfect world, we'd be okay thinking about marriage and a future together. I'd build you a gallery and we could live there."   
  
Emma frowned. "Why can't your perfect world be real?"   
  
"...We'll see" he whispered.   
  
He'd been so pessimistic. Years of wisdom, she supposed. "Mm, we'll hit that bridge when we come to it. For now...how about we...get to know each other a little more?"   
  
"The hell? The three times we just did it wasn't enough?"   
  
"I am mildly insatiable, especially now that it's with the owner of my love and affection" she sighed airily. _

_Barrett groaned, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "Maybe later. This guy, despite it being with the owner of his love and affection, is quite satiated."  
  
She sulked but watched him doze off peacefully, his lips parting lightly. Really, she'd...she'd been so pleased and satisfied then. Someone did think of a future that included her and that someone was the boy she'd always loved. It...it didn't get any better than that.   
  
As long as it lasted. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Uncle Jyun came to the door the next day. Luckily she was dressed and Barrett still had his clothes from yesterday. They'd both showered...together but other than that, it wasn't too sketchy. She thought. 

When she opened the door, the man blinked slowly at her before looking to Barrett. "...Both disappeared last night. I wasn't worried so much but it was just a little weird since you've been avoiding each other like the plague."   
  
Barrett winced but she waved it off. "Yea, we'd had an argument but he came to the room last night and we resolved it. We fell asleep talking."   
  
"...Mmkay."   
  
Her stomach growled, interrupting the talk. Oh jeez. Uncle Jyun smirked, patting her head, "Go get something to eat, you know we have a long day ahead of us. After you're done, head to make up."   
  
She nodded in agreement, kissing his cheek. "Come eat with me, Barrett?"   
  
"Ah, yes, I'll change and be right down."   
  
On top of the world, she skipped off. All the distress in her universe was dissipated, thinned out, because finally something was going right. There could really only be Barrett.   
  
...Well, she got her breakfast and for whatever reason he didn't come down to join her. Okay...with a resigned sigh, she went out on the beach to the tent. She was immediately instructed to put on a bathing suit this time, actually similar to the dress she wore yesterday. Now that was cool... sitting down at the station, her makeup artist really prettied up her eyes with some amazing designs, deciding on a deep mauve for her lips.   
  
Was modeling bad...? Not really, but if her and Barrett were together, she probably would just go to school. She loved art and seeing people create their work too, just like the makeup artist. It...it would be nice to stay together then. 

Blushing, Emma smiled and thanked the woman, saying her work was beautiful before wandering back outside. Her Uncle Jyun was starting to work with another model, instructing her as he snapped pictures. Still no Barrett though... 

"Ah! Emma, was it?"   
  
She jumped a bit before looking over her shoulder. Oh jeez. "Um...I'm sorry, I didn't get your last name yesterday."   
  
"George is just fine. Oh, but how rude of me, I'm just calling you 'Emma'" the flamboyant man from yesterday gushed, wearing a pink blazer and rolled up jeans today. 

...From afar, where she'd been sitting yesterday, he appeared pretty middle-age considering no one aged much. It just looked like he'd had a lot of work done or something. Alas, close up, he was probably only in his twenties and had amazingly high cheekbones. He was...attractive-ish. "Emma's fine. I'm not one for formalities."   
  
"Neither am I, my dear" he assured, his smile widening, "So! Did you give my offer any thought yesterday?"   
  
Great. "I'm most likely going to art school next term, George. Modeling's probably not on the table."   
  
The man's perfect nose wrinkled, "Art school? Whatever for? If you get in, you know how to commit art so why go for four years and waste time?"   
  
...Well. "...Modeling's just a side thing for my uncle, George. I'm not really that interested in doing it full time and I'd probably enjoy 'wasting my time' more."   
  
"Now, now, I thought the same thing too when I used to model. But you know, it's quite entertaining seeing your face everywhere and on the covers of magazines. It's an art form as well."   
  
Emma didn't really doubt that in some ways, just... George smiled some, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a business card. "If you ever change your mind, I will certainly make it worth it, especially for you."   
  
She frowned as he walked away to check on his models or something. Especially for her, huh? What a creep. 

"Em?"   
  
Looking over her shoulder, she pouted. "You! You were supposed to have breakfast with me!"   
  
Barrett blinked slowly. "Yea, I went to change clothes and Carrie called to check on us. By the time I got to the eatery, you were gone."   
  
"What did she want?"   
  
"Just wanted to know if we were having fun" he shrugged. 

  
Emma smiled, grabbing his belt, "We'll be having fun later, I hope."   
  
"...Maybe" he sighed, grasping her hands away from him but folding his fingers in hers, "...Who the hell's that guy that was over here grinning at you?"   
  
She snorted, "Jealous?"   
  
"Curious."   
  
"His name is 'George'. Apparently he's a former model now modeling agent that is interested in signing me to his firm" she grumbled, putting his card in her beach bag.   
  
Barrett frowned. "Is that something you would be interested in?"   
  
"Not particularly. But he labeled my possible venture into art school as 'stupid' since I already know how to 'commit art'."   
  
"How so?" Barrett demanded, "I may know how to fix a problem with a car but that doesn't mean there aren't other ways or more things I can learn. Why not do something you love and get a degree to go along with it?"   
  
Emma sighed, "But at the same time I can just be an artist and continue doing what I'm good at."   
  
"I guess" he conceded, "I think you'd make a pretty cool art teacher. Cutting people down, making them feel bad about ever drawing..."   
  
She laughed, elbowing him as she got closer to location. "That sounds like an _awful_ art teacher and one in which _I_ would hate!"   
  
Barrett smiled, "I'm teasing. Underneath that surly exterior, I know you have the heart to nurture and influence people for the better."   
  
...She'd thought about that later that night. Barrett had dozed off after dinner and some late-night sex but she was wide awake. Art teacher? Like Angelo? That'd...that'd be nice, really. The gallery Barrett said he'd build, she could teach classes to people there. People that didn't get to expand their art as much as they wanted, just choosing to work in what was best for them financially or something. It...it sounded nice.   
  
That was then. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_"So you had sex with Emma last night."  
  
Barrett Williams remembered cringing under the scrutiny of Yagami Jyun. Her Uncle of sorts didn't seem pleased when she answered the door. Emma didn't know it but she was glowing and frankly so was he. It was that same glow Roomi gave Jyun and he probably recognized very well where it came from the second Emma answered the door. Last night had a lot more than talking in it and Jyun was no idiot. _

_"...Yes, sir."  
  
"Not going to deny it, huh?" Jyun said dryly, "You think I'd be okay with that?"   
  
Barrett shook his head, "N-no, sir. I-I just imagine there's no use trying to lie to you about it. I'm sure you know what this looks like."   
  
Jyun actually snickered. "Yea, that's putting it lightly."   
  
Jyun directed him to walk with him...probably to throw him down the nearest flight of stairs or something. Alas, they went into the elevator...still a good place to kill him. "Barrett, it's not easy to see something precious to you become precious to someone else. God help me when Fujiwako wants to go off and date or marry or something, I'll...I'll just remember the days when she was my baby girl and it'll piss me the hell off. Same with Em."   
  
He braced himself for whatever, knowing this family was known for getting a little physical over such matters. Alas, Jyun shrugged, "Out of anyone that could be with Em though, I'd have to say you're the one I'd be most comfortable with. I know how you've been raised because you've been right there with us. I know you're a good kid and have a good head on your shoulders. I know for a FACT I like you better than those sleazebags I've seen Em with. Second coming of her mother indeed."   
  
Barrett frowned as they came to the floor he was staying on. Jyun briefly walked out and looked down the empty corridor. "Thing is, Barrett, that's me. You know who the problem will be."   
  
...Yea. "It's all I can think about. I'm so happy she wants to be with me like that still but I-I just know what Kurt and Carrie and Hayato can say. I don't know if I could blame them."   
  
"You can rule Carrie out. She's liberal enough and I'd even go as far to say she probably would like you two together" Jyun remarked dryly, "Kurt and, well, perhaps Hayato, they're not. You are something of a son to him and you are something of a brother to him...and you messing around with the sister? It can have dire consequences and I just want you both to realize what you're getting into."   
  
"I do...I do."   
  
_ Did he?   
  
Ai had expanded, it seemed. Barrett wasn't beyond believing that their was multiple locations and that Yagami Jyun could be in any one of them. Alas, based on the behavior of most of the family, the first location was usually the one they liked to stay and work from. He...he wasn't really sure what was happening. Maybe there was some calculated reason for all this. If it were, he didn't...he didn't want to exactly go back home to see why. 

No one stopped and questioned him as he went toward the main office. It was hectic and he probably was just blending in. Not that Jyun ever seemed to run this place with that tight of a security anyway... 

He frowned when he came to the door, closed and perhaps keeping him behind things he should have no reason to want to know. They'd...they'd made it clear and it should be clear to him. Just...Emily Johnston? Barrett knocked.   
  
"Come in?"   
  
Taking in a long breath, he slowly turned the knob. Yagami Jyun was sitting in his big black chair, holding a pin as he leaned back hard. He'd looked in the direction absently but his brown eyes widened when he walked in. "...Barrett?"   
  
"Hey, Jyun..."   
  
The man sat up straight, clearly pretty surprised. "...Oh my God, when'd you get back?"   
  
"Eh, I'm...I'm really just here working with my company to help build and write up blueprints for a guy here. I was chosen as the sole Japanese speaker..." he shrugged, awkwardly walking in.   
  
Jyun directed him to sit. "That's great, so you have a steady career?"   
  
Barrett nodded, sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. "It was kind of a shot in the dark but a nice woman gave me a job in New York."   
  
The older man nodded slowly before folding his fingers, his eyes closing some. "...I, uh, don't really know what else to say. How have you been?"   
  
"I've...I've made it. Is...is your family doing okay?"   
  
Jyun rubbed his forehead, smiling weakly, "...No. We're never okay. But we'll make it."   
  
Man, that didn't sound good at all. "...Uh, I-I'm sorry to hear that."   
  
He simply shrugged, always kind of a complaintless sort of man when he should have all the reason to fret in the world. Alas, Barrett started a bit when Jyun drawled, "I know why you're here though. Shocking, huh?"   
  
Barrett swallowed. "...Emily Johnston."   
  
Shaking his head, Jyun turned sideways and closed his eyes. "...When you left, she left too, Barrett. I guess she said enough is enough."   
  
...What? "T-that's crazy. It's still her family--"   
  
"None of us have been her family for at least eight years, Barrett" Jyun murmured, "I can't say exactly how she's made it but just one day about three years completely out of the blue she started popping up everywhere. Magazine covers, billboards, advertisements...I was surprised too, I just..."   
  
He paused. "I guess Emily is close to Emma. Johnston would make a good cover for her kind of foreign look. She's popular as the 'ice queen' with the platinum hair and blue eyes. That, and she's not exactly the nicest person in her interviews..." 

Eight years? "I-I don't understand, Jyun!" he proclaimed, standing, "So-so she's disowned the family? She hasn't come to see anyone in _eight years_ ?!"   
  
Jyun waved his hand as if to get him to calm down. "She does call Carrie from time to time. And, well, I do get to have a few more run ins with her versus the rest of the family. She's not particularly cutesy friendly but...well, she'll speak to me. I don't think it's so much the _entire_ family she's against..."   
  
... "That's his little girl, Jyun" Barrett whispered, sinking back into his chair. "I...I understood his reaction, I really did. I understood Hayato's reaction."   
  
"Yet you still left and haven't returned to Japan in almost a decade."   
  
Barrett grimaced as Jyun shook his head. "I've exploded before under pressure, Barrett. I'm not going to judge when I'm guilty of the same thing he is...except, really, it was unnecessary and he should have taken a step back, him and Hayato. He keeps doing that, you know? And then he wonders why he's where he is right now..."   
  
"I-I guess. But that still means that Emma has left the family because of me."   
  
"No offense but I'm certain she's not your biggest fan either. You did kind of just...take off. Emma needed more than that" Jyun murmured. 

..."I...I wasn't really prepared to offer her more. To be honest, I...I thought I'd just breeze in and finish this project and leave again. But...but seeing her as someone else and now knowing that I... _I_ somehow had something to do with splintering apart some of the family, I just...I just don't want that."   
  


Jyun blinked slowly, "So what? You're going to try to fix it?"   
  
He nodded. Jyun stared at him emptily. "...And you?"   
  
"Me?" 

"Yea, what about you? Is there someone else? Are your feelings for Emma done?"   
  
Barrett was startled. What? "Th-this doesn't have much to do with that though."   
  
"Barrett, it has _everything_ to do with that. I would love for Emma to choose to be a part of our family again, to be at Christmas and dinner nights. And she can be...but to say it has nothing to do with what led up to it would be a fool's error" Jyun said faintly. 

...That was done. He'd...he'd made a mistake and he wasn't going to make it again. "I'll talk to her and fix it, Jyun. That's...that's all."   
  
"Mmkay."   
  


Jyun opened up the floating interface, opening up some files. "'Emily' is modeling on a beach in Shizuoka. They should be on location for four days."   
  
Barrett nodded slowly. "...She...she really hasn't talked to Kurt in...eight years?"   
  
"I guess she'd seen enough, Barrett..."   
  
...Maybe. She'd been fed up when he got back from college, acting unlike the Emma he'd grown up with. He'd known she felt what was going on in their home, she'd lived with it while the rest of them escaped. Alas, the way Kurt...had reacted, it wasn't from someone that hated his daughter. Kurt...Kurt had always wanted to protect her. 

Especially from the likes of him.   
  
...Nothing was the same and he was the one that helped break it. He'd...he'd put this back together again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Barrett asks if Emma 'still has that thing', referring to the ring he gave Emma in Miracle on this Street, Part III, when they were children. 'Snowy day kisses' is also reference to that chapter and some of the mentions of why Kurt's protective. 

Rebecca is A New Beginning's blueprint lady... 

George might be the sweetest guy in the world in the next Harvest Moon but, well, it was either guy I don't know much about or Allen XD 

"Whaddya mean, Angelo?!". Seeing as I can not begin to account for when that super short will be written, Angelo dates Shin's, oldest son in the Yagami family, youngest daughter. Angelo is from Grand Bazaar. 

So rough circa time frame for you all...Kamon is 21, Fujiwako's about 23ish. When Kamon turns up briefly in Otome, he's about 23 so this is two years prior. By the end of Third Generation, I think aging got a little screwed up as usual but he should be about 32-33 now (meaning, SPOILER, he and May have had their children). 


	30. Lest I Forget, Emma's Story: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Inflation 

**Author’s Note:** What has this chick been doing with her time? _Absolutely nothing_. 

I have been rereading and editing the trilogy This Love, Jewel in the Rough, and Lessons in Life because holy Jesus. Otherwise I’ve just been absently writing the last chapter for this one (next chapter) and thinking about the story. I dunno what my problem is, to be honest, it’s not writer’s block, it’s just motivation block, I guess... 

Spoilers for Third Generation, which, by the way, someone pointed out I switched from Sweden to Switzerland for where the quad had been and I edited it to one of them that I kind of forget. I’m aware they’re not the same place, of course, but that just happens a lot in my stories though it’s usually with last names or something. 

No promises but hopefully I can drive myself to finish Chapter 4, it is halfway written but I realized I didn’t throw much cozy cuddly romance into this one... 

It also is definitely a huge spoiler for Carrie’s story too but probably not, in a way. Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Inaba Emma smiled contently when she bubbled in the last answer on her final exam. She'd spent three weeks studying and if she didn't ace this, she'd be quite upset. Nah, everything was easy after the murder regiment _he_ put her on. 

Turning in her paper and bowing, she burst past the doors of her high school and rushed to the train station. All went well, she was finally done. Finally... 

It'd been going on for about five months, her secret relationship with Barrett. Five happy months in her book. She felt little need to attend those parties much anymore with him here. She'd go clubbing and shopping with her friends and hang out, of course, but she didn't go to them anymore to just...have some place to be. As was, with Barrett she felt she was right where she always wanted. 

He lived with the family for another month after they returned from Cancun. It was difficult then to navigate any romantic ventures and their sexcapades were more like semi-heart attacks and a competition to see who could remain more silent. Alas, when he got the job running great-Grandpa Woody's place in South Mineral, he moved there on the outskirts. It was a one room apartment and she'd been the one to make it cozy... 

She couldn't wait to be there too. As it were, she was going to attend college in Kanazawa in the second semester but wanted to spend a little time to herself. Or, really, with Barrett. He said she could come live with him and she'd commute to work in her aunt's shop to work. As it were, she'd had a flourishing art wall for a while...just her own sort of nonsense started to get in the way. Aunt Kaede said she was more than welcome to start up again. 

Being at home more, her parents weren't as...pervasive. Alas, her father seemed suspicious. Barrett wanted to wait to break it to them while she figured they'd be a little more accepting than he imagined. As it was, they raised Barrett, they were raised together...why shouldn't he be acceptable if they got past the whole self-invoked sibling thing? 

Skipping off the train, Emma smiled as she came past a fisher's market on the bay. She'd make Barrett dinner. Salmon and skipjack sashimi should do the trick. 

Emma bought some other things before heading to his apartment, opening the door with the key he'd given to her. It felt like home when she entered, a warm cozy place, the type of thing she'd missed for quite some time. Kicking off her shoes, she set down the groceries on the table and entered his bedroom to change into the clothes she'd left there. She...she was so happy. 

Settling down to watch television for an hour, she started dinner around five and by six, like the punctual machine he was, Barrett Williams walked through the door. Emma smiled at him warmly, the man blinking absently at her. "Welcome home."   
  
"Thanks" he replied, tugging off his boots, "How'd your test go?"   
  
She pouted. "No 'how was your day?' or 'I like your hair'?" 

Barrett smirked lightly, wandering over and kissing the top of her head. "Your hair is the same as always and I need to have a little dinner conversation left." 

"Uh huh" she sulked more before nodding, "I have a very good feeling I aced it."   
  
"Nice. I didn't suspect any differently."   
  
Emma frowned as he took a beer out of the fridge, popping the lid and taking a sip. "...I mean, it doesn't matter, right?"   
  
He shrugged. "I'm not caught up on grades, Em, but apparently even when you were a MIA party girl your grades were better than when we started this relationship."   
  
That was one reason Barrett was such a slave driver with her studying. She studied a lot to avoid time with her parents before Barrett returned but, well, when they started dating and sleeping together she admittedly got a trifle distracted and her grades started to plummet. When her dad started complaining about it, Barrett overheard and pretty much started denying her 'access'. Pooh. 

But, well, that was done and now...   
  
Gnawing her lip, she grasped the buckle of his belt and pressed against him. "Well, now that I'm a genius again, think we can have some us time after dinner...?"   
  
He kissed her cheek sweetly. "Wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
She blushed as Barrett stretched, taking another swig, "Need help with dinner?"   
  
"Ah, no, I'm almost done."   
  
He sat down on his couch, not far from his small kitchen. Dicing vegetables, she looked to him. "How was your day?"   
  
"Eh, same old thing" he assured, "The apartment complex is looking good. We should be able to start moving people in in about a year."   
  
"A whole year?"   
  
Barrett nodded. "Have to assure structure safety and capability before it gets off the ground. It's normal time range nowadays after we had those apartment collapses and building defects."   
  
"Oh..." she murmured, "Well...I guess. I was hoping you'd take that job in Kanazawa before then..."   
  
When Barrett and her went back for a secondary tour of the small town, he ended up meeting a builder there. They talked a bit about historical architecture and the like and before he knew it, the guy seemed to have taken a liking to him and desired he come work for his firm. Barrett thanked him and said he'd consider the opportunity though expressed he currently had a job... 

"I might be able to work between the two" Barrett replied, "Might be rough for a while but both experiences sound nice. I like working here..."   
  
She considered that before murmuring, "It'll be tough going to school and coming back here though. It's hours and hours away from each other."   
  
"True...but, well, we'll make it work like we have, Em."   
  
Emma wasn't really sure she wanted to 'make it work'. It was complicated now. Even if she said she was with Barrett, her dad would question it if she were with him 'too much'. But then, didn't that just come back to telling them in the first place? 

After steaming the vegetables briefly, she placed dinner out for them. Barrett sat across from her at the small table, sighing, "While I appreciate you always making my favorites, Em, I wouldn't mind having food you love..."   
  
"Oh, I know. I just went by the fish market on my way here and they had an abundance of your faves anyway so it was just easier that way" she admitted. 

"They are popular in the area..." 

He washed the dishes after they finished eating before wandering off to take a shower. Silly man though, like that wasn't just perfect opportunity for her to sneak in and get the party started. He always seemed shy and squeamish at first but it was always arousing the way he got into it... 

Lying in bed afterward, she smiled as he hugged her to him, his eyes closing. "...Like a damn old couple, falling asleep at nine..."   
  


"Aww, I'm sure I just gave you a good workout" she teased, resting her ear to his chest. 

"Definitely..." he agreed, dozing off.   
  
Such a cutie. Stroking his hair from his face, she whispered, "Barrett...?"   
  
He roused and blinked at her, "Hmm?"   
  
"Let's tell papa and mama soon" she requested hopefully. 

The man groaned, turning over on his back. She pouted, sitting up. "Why are you so ashamed of us, Barrett?"   
  
"I'm not ashamed of us, Em. You are and always will be the best thing that's ever happened to me" Barrett protested, gesturing his hands in frustration, "I love you. I love you and I want us to have this. I...I'm happy."   
  
Emma was admittedly pleased to hear all that, just... "But you don't think they will be."   
  
"...No."   
  
"...What can they do, Barrett? Will they lock me away? Will they forbid me from you? I'm a free human being, they can't make those decisions for us" she insisted. 

Barrett looked at her sadly. "...It's not...even that, Emma. It's not that at all."   
  
"You don't _owe_ them anything either, Barrett. _They_ decided to raise you, you never asked."   
  
"How can you even think that, Em?" Barrett demanded, sitting up, "I went back there, Emma, I went _back_ to that place and there's no way I _don't_ owe them."   
  
She bowed her head. "...What about me? Am I expendable enough to throw away for what you owe them?"   
  


"No...no, Em" he mumbled, holding her. "...We'll tell them. I promise we'll tell them. Just...it won't be sunshine and butterflies."   
  
...No, it wouldn't. But... "Let's go to sleep and talk about it more in the morning, okay? We'll get up early and take a jog then have breakfast at that place on the corner. Sound good?"   
  
Emma nodded and relaxed in bed, watching him go back to sleep. For all the worries he'd seemed to have about them, it never seemed to keep him up at night. 

...Because in the end, no one cared. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Shizuoka was beautiful. Barrett hadn't been before but being able to see Mt. Fuji right off the water was incredible. He hugged his arms, feeling intense trepidation as he hyped himself up for this venture. It was going to be bad. 

It'd been easy enough to start getting the guys on track with the building and completing the initial stages of work. He wouldn't have much time to look into this personal issue once they started building and laying down the structure so this needed to be addressed here and now. It...it wasn't his place to have stolen her away. 

He stepped onto the sand, noting that it was pretty chilly out here for a bathing suit issue but he heard that's how the modeling world worked. Jyun used to tell him it was ridiculous though, there was no reason photos couldn't be in season... 

Barrett swallowed as he got closer to what seemed like a group of models, gaudier than he was used to seeing in an Ai shoot. Well...to each their own, he supposed? He wasn't here to critique. 

Huddling tighter under his coat, he breathed out when his eyes caught onto her. She was standing next to a man, her arms crossed underneath a sheer white robe, a matching white bikini underneath. While her face was expressionless, he felt the tension in her stance. He...he felt his heart race. 

The man suddenly grabbed her arm. Barrett jumped as whoever he was practically threw her in another direction, pointing and bellowing. "Go to your trailer! I don't need to hear your voice right now!"   
  
Barrett's eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at the blond who was growing more and more familiar to him somehow. It was Emma though and Emma, she'd roll over him for touching her like that. 

...She just marched away toward a group of trailers, slamming the door behind her. Oh, she wasn't going to do anything? Maybe he should.   
  
No, no. This was prime opportunity assuming her trailer was empty. Looking around, he found an underwhelming lack of security. Weird but also working to his favor. Slipping around cautiously, he slowly opened the door and slid through the crack.   
  
"Don't you come in here, George. I'm not doing anything!"   
  


Wha? Barrett glowered, her back to him as she started to take off her robe. "...Anything like what?"   
  
She froze. He guessed that was warranted. Eight years...was a long time. 

Emma very slowly turned around as if in disbelief before her blue eyes widened. They stared at each other for a very long moment before she gritted her teeth. "What the _f—k_ do you want? How dare you? How dare you show up in front of me again?!"   
  


Barrett fought a flinch, his eyes narrowing at her. "From what I've heard this is the first time we've met, _Emily_."   
  
"Get out!"   
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on, _Emma_. What's this...alter ego floating around, modeling? Or these interviews where you have no family when you have the _biggest family in the world_? Better yet, you haven't spoken to your dad in _eight years_? What are you doing?!"   
  
She barked out a terse laugh. "What the hell do you care? You abandon ship and run off for almost a decade and think you can come back and start policing my life? Get over yourself."   
  
"I'm not-I'm not trying to 'police' your life, Emma! I just-I just can't believe you'd do this to your family!"   
  
'Emily' gave him a hard look. "Didn't you do the same?"   
  
Damn it. "...Look, Emma, I...I didn't do the right thing" he murmured weakly, "I...I was...I was hurt, alright? I...I suspected it but that...that didn't mean it didn't hurt..."   
  
It had been like a nightmare. A traumatic event that to this day made him ache inside. Emma had just graduated from high school and everything was going well. The building's framework was nearly complete and he was well on his way to finishing his first project. Emma and him, they were doing well. They went on dates and stayed together and...things were perfect. 

She'd wanted to tell them for some time and he'd been reluctant. He'd known what was going to come. Except, really, he didn't. He just...he just hadn't understood the extent of it. 

Every Saturday he went home for dinner with the Inaba family. It was a overcast day in June when Emma told them before he arrived. He didn't know how she worded it or how she broke it to them. Perhaps she was blunt, perhaps she told them nice and easy or casually. Kurt almost threw him through a wall. 

It wasn't just Kurt though, Hayato was enraged too. To Hayato it was as if his younger brother was doing something heinous to their sister. It...it made sense. 

Ask anyone in the family and they'd say Carrie was always the unreasonable one. He'd seen over the years that was not the case generally. The woman, she tried to calm the situation down but Kurt was beyond reasoning with and so was Hayato. He knew if they could get away with it they would have killed him. That. That...that bothered him so much to this very instant. 

He had spent ten years with the Inaba family. Ten years of his life they had raised and supported him. Those people were the only ones he called relatives...and in that very moment he was a perfect stranger again and they? They were no longer his family. Just...just some family that raised him. 

'How dare you take advantage of this family?! We saved you, how dare you?!'. Kurt had said that. He said that and in that second he lost his place in yet another family, in another home. Nothing, not even Emma, could give that back. 

Barrett swallowed as she gazed at him coldly. And she...she knew that. "Why are you here right now, Barrett? They practically disowned you, you're _nothing_ to them. Why do you even care if I did the same?"   
  
"Because you are their _daughter_ " he protested, grasping her shoulders, "I-I _am_ expendable, I'm not their child! You-you've taken on another name, you've stopped talking to your siblings—hell, Kurt? Kurt loves you so much!" 

She smacked his hands away, backing up as her face turned red. "Does he?! Does he really?!"   
  
"Of course he does! You're his baby!" 

"He has other children. Let him try to not mess up on them" 'Emily' spat, "Forget about all this, Barrett, like you _already have_. You have nothing to do with it and neither do I. I don't care anymore. They gave up on me and I gave up on them and that's all there is to it."   
  
Barrett rolled his eyes, gazing up as he tried to regain his composure. This... "What about Cliff? Jill? Takeru? Huh? W-what about Claire and Jack? What about all the uncles and aunts that adored you? They all gave up on you? They're expendable?"   
  
"You have a lot of nerve to come in here and preach to me about all the people _I_ gave up on, _Barrett_!" she hissed, "Those were the same people you were raised around too, that cared about you, and I doubt you've contacted them in eight years either! Come back when you're less of a hypocrite!"   
  
... "So...if I...speak to the family, will you...drop whatever this is?" 

Emma scoffed, "Oh, you mean my _career_? Yea, sure, Barrett."   
  
"How did this even _happen_? You had no interest in modeling the last I saw you!" he glared.   
  
"A lot has changed since then, Barrett, a lot of things I had no control over. I didn't get the chance to live in some fantasy where I can do precisely what I want. No, I get to be managed. Like always."   
  
...George. That guy on the beach in Cancun. "That prick that put his hands on you just now, that's that bastard from the beach shoot Jyun had, isn't it?"   
  
She just leered at him. "It is. So what's he making you do, Emma? What's this 'anything' he has you do?"   
  
"The _audacity_. You think you can just show up after eight years and get jealous and protective, Barrett? You didn't just walk away from the family, you walked away from _me_. They were more important anyway!"   
  
He clenched his head, the headache behind his temple increasing tenfold. Yea, this wasn't going to be a one day venture and he should have known that. "...Em, I'm not...I'm not going to fluff this up. But you know I love you."   
  
"Don't make me _laugh_."   
  
"I do love you, Emma!" he snapped, "But I am only f—king human and I'm a weak one at that! I didn't want your family looking at us in disgust and scorn, I didn't want that sort of environment for a relationship! I don't know _what_ anyone else would have thought of us but if your dad and Hayato were any indication I wouldn't be alive to discuss this with you anyway!"   
  
...It wasn't like he didn't want her to sway. He wanted her to consider what he was saying, consider that this was still her family regardless. Alas, her icy gaze turned into broken woe, filling with tears. "...Exactly. You _were_ expendable in their eyes and my happiness with you was too. How-how dare you ask me to go back to them? All they wanted to do was control _everything_. Even-even the own destruction of their marriage was in their 'control'. They never asked me what I wanted or what was important to me. They didn't even want me to _stay_. Now this is where I'm trapped and there's nothing you or anyone can say to get me out of it."   
  
He gaped as a knock came at the door. Wiping her eyes, she said briskly, "What?"   
  
"Make-up in five."   
  
"Alright."   
  


Barrett bit his lip as she started out. She paused before glaring over her shoulder. "...Tell me...that you're at least happy."   
  
"...Not anymore."   
  
'Emily' stared at him emptily. "Meaning you once were. Leave. You don't need us."   
  
And she stepped out, leaving him to stand in the empty shell by himself. Trapped? What did that mean? Was...was that son of a bitch manipulating her somehow?   
  
...He'd escaped the house and gone back to his apartment in South Mineral after the feud. Desperately shattered, he packed up his things and sent them to a friend in Boston that agreed to let him crash there until he got back on his feet. Maybe three months later he found himself back in New York having to start over again. He...he did run away.   
  
After eight years, Barrett knew he left a mess. Now to pick up the pieces. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

__"He's not some animal, Kurt! Both of you need to stop, he's done nothing wrong!"  
  


Mineral felt different. Like, there were more people and more establishments and just more everything. He recognized places he used to go with friends and tiny little nooks where he found solitude but... 

...It was a deep pain in realizing this wasn't home anymore. 

Barrett trekked through the valley toward the little house remnant of a Dutch cottage. His pulse was racing and his heart was threatening to rip out of his chest. Kurt...Kurt could be there. 

He found himself on that doorstep, staring at that same old door he hadn't seen in eight years. Those same eight years ago when he was banished from what stood behind it. ' _How dare you take advantage of this family?! We saved you, how dare you?!'._

Somehow, Barrett found the courage to ring the doorbell. 

The sound almost provoked him to flee in horror. Why? Why was he doing this? Eight years. Eight years and he hadn't plotted one bit to return to this place. Yes, yes, he thought about each and every one of them every day and about all the memories he'd built here. But they didn't want him. He wrecked everything. He _sinned_. 

Almost choking, he froze solid when the door opened...eh? Carrie? 

_..._ Wait. No... the blonde girl standing there was wearing a school uniform, blinking at him absently for a second before her brow furrowed. He was speechless as she put the puzzle together. "...Barrett?"   
  
Dumbing over the math in his head, his mind was in stitches realizing that little Claire was now sixteen years old. He saw them first as newborns and then as children and now a teenager was suddenly in his sight. Gaping awkwardly for words, he blurted. "O-ohmyGod, Claire." 

She stared at him almost doe-eyed before suddenly backing up. "Come in."   
  
"U-uh, y-yes, th-thank you."   
  


He almost tripped over his feet kicking off his shoes at the entry, ripped out of his hold on time by this future warp he'd failed to anticipate. They...they might not grow old anymore but children...children still grew up, Barrett, get a grip.   
  
"Mama should be home soon."   
  


Barrett looked up, startled. She was standing a fair distance away from him, her hands behind her back. Eh? "You can sit on the couch. Would you like some tea?"   
  
... "Uh, no thank you."   
  
"Alright."   
  
"U-uh! So...so you're in high school, huh? W-what year are you?" 

"Second." __  
  
"W-wow, that's great. Uh, how is Jack?"   
  
"He's doing fine. He's at baseball practice right now." 

"O-oh, cool."   
  
...If an elephant tapdanced through the room it'd be less awkward than this conversation. Swallowing his hurt, remembering how close he'd been with Claire at one time, just like Emma, he forced a smile. "W-well, I'm sure I was interrupting something. I'll just take a seat and wait for Carrie."   
  
She nodded, probably relieved, and wandered upstairs. Rubbing his arm, feeling chilled as he walked around the living room, Barrett stared at all the pictures on the walls. Most of them were old but quite a few of them were new. Some of the notable ones were of Hayato and...May? They broke up, right? And yet that was a wedding photo. Beside it was an image of Hayato holding a black haired blue-eyed infant, all smiles. Holy God, Hayato was married with children. 

Slowly stepping back, he sank down on the sofa in disbelief. Claire and Jack were teenagers, Hayato was married and had a family, Emma had disowned the family...eight whole years. 

Barrett yelped, clamoring to his feet when the door opened. This was a mistake. He was not only a stranger, he was a stranger in a strange mysterious place that had changed beyond his grasp. Eight years was...was plenty of time for everything to change beyond him. 

Inaba Carrie appeared in the doorway, her hair shorter and smoothed back from her face. Her weary eyes didn't seem to register him at first before widening. "...Barrett?"   
  
"H-hi, Carrie..."   
  
He couldn't help smile as she squealed, rushing to him and hugging him hard with a kiss on the cheek. "Oh my God, you came home!"   
  
Somewhat. "Yea..."   
  
Carrie held his hands, pulling him to sit on the couch, "Oh, look at you! You haven't changed much at all except for the makings of that ponytail."   
  
Barrett chuckled at that, "Dunno how well I'd work with a ponytail. Just a matter of time before I trim it. And I see you cut your hair. It's...it's different but I like it."   
  
She sighed some, "Yea, it...was impromptu. An idea of Roomi's, really..."   
  
He frowned as she leaned back, gazing out the window. Something felt off. Like, super different...looking on the walls, Barrett realized that save for one or two, most of the pictures of her and Kurt were gone. And...she'd cut her hair. 

...Oh no. "Carrie, you...you and Kurt haven't...?"   
  
The woman smiled softly, wistfully, "We did separate last year, yea. It was a long time coming and I didn't imagine anyone was surprised that it happened, just when." 

Barrett bit his lip, kneading his hands. He remembered asking Emma when they first met if her parents had separated as it seemed they were living apart. She'd seemed perplexed by the idea then but to think... "Does...does Em know?"   
  
She blinked slowly at him. "You mean 'Emily'?" 

Grimacing, he nodded slowly. "We talked about it one of the rare times she called. Out of all the children she seemed the least surprised. Hayato was the most crushed."   
  
"I...I am sorry" Barrett rasped, "I'm...I'm sorry."   
  


She rubbed his back when he buried his face in his hands, completely overwhelmed. Emily, Claire and Jack were almost adults, Carrie and Kurt had separated...where was he right now? "I hope you don't mind...but I did _sort of_ keep tabs on you."   
  
He parted his fingers, glancing to her. "...Really? How?"   
  
"Tracked your name and called...Rebecca? Yea, nice woman. She spoke very highly of you but expressed I wasn't supposed to tell you that. She really only talked to me as one concerned mom to another."   
  


Barrett slumped back, slowly and shyly touching Carrie's hand. Yea...he...he couldn't deny it but she...she still was more of a mother than he'd ever had. Eight years. "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't call you myself. I'm...I'm sorry about everything."   
  
She gave his hand a good squeeze. "You've always been a good boy, Barre. I just think...some of us get ahead of ourselves." 

"I...I was sleeping with your daughter" he mumbled, "And...and I'm supposed to be your son. I...I got ahead of myself too."   
  
Carrie scoffed, standing and guiding him to the kitchen, setting him at the table. "When I saw you for the very first time, Barrett, I will always remember what Emma said when I was looking at you: he's mine. I mean, it sounds awfully selfish and possessive but I never began to delude myself that you imagined yourself to be siblings. She never saw you that way and even if to me you are a son it didn't necessarily change all biological province, if you know what I mean."   
  
Uh, kind of. "I can imagine it being different for Hayato and Kurt though, Carrie. They...they saw it the way they saw it." 

The woman was moving around the stove before shaking her head. "...I held on for a long time, Barrett, because...if I want to be a thousand percent honest with myself, I love Kurt. I still love him. Alas...he's not master of the best decisions or reactions." 

Barrett swallowed this information. "I...I can see where it seemed like a betrayal. You...you did save me."   
  
She gave him a rather sad smile. "And we didn't do that so we could decide how you feel. Not to mention push you away..."   
  


He winced as she opened the door to the refrigerator. "Everyone asked what happened, where you'd gone. Kurt was still livid and told them what happened."   
  


...So...they did know. Folding his hands, he twiddled his thumbs and gazed away. "...And what'd they think?"   
  


Carrie took out a pack of something, grabbing a knife. "Well, Barrett, I can tell you that a lot of men get quite the treatment being accepted as one of the lady's significant others but initially they didn't really seem to know how to take it. You are something of a staple in the family in a way more similar to a grandchild or nephew but...papa, he put it best: you'd be blood either way." 

Barrett looked up at her, wide-eyed. What...? Carrie hummed as she sliced. "...That's...that's it?"   
  
"That's it" she nodded, "We're not an unaccepting people, Barrett. If...if it'd been anyone else, things would have been entirely different. As is, one of my children wants nothing to do with us and the other ran off to another country because...well, I'm not going to place the blame solely on Kurt's shoulders but he has a penchant for setting the tone of things through one insular moment." 

Barrett didn't want to agree...but alas, he'd seen the man punch Hayato in the face in front of them and, well, it...did set a very downward tone for them. "...But Emma's his baby and I-I can't believe she's..." 

"Emma is also a 26-year-old woman. She made a decision that she'd had enough and while I don't agree with her, I'm not allowed to make decisions for her either."   
  
...And neither was he. Just... Barrett blinked when suddenly salmon sashimi was set before him with a cup of green tea. He smiled softly, fighting away a burn behind his eyes. "I haven't had sashimi since I left here..."   
  
"Because I only make it for you when you come back" she teased, kissing the top of his head. "Doozo meshiagare."   
  
"...Arigato. Itedakimasu" he whispered. 

She sat across from him with a cup of coffee and some sashimi for herself. Barrett picked up the chopsticks, another oddity for him but still like riding a bike after a long time. "...Heh, it was a shock. I guess in my head Claire would be eight-years-old still." 

"Nope, my babies are growing up and preparing to leave me too" Carrie laughed softly. "I take it since Claire's hiding in her room that was an awkward meeting?"   
  
Barrett groaned, "Yea, I...guess I am as good as a stranger to her now." 

"The twins took it hard when you left. And believe it or not, she's kind of shy...sort of like her dad. Unfortunately Jack is my male clone..." 

He snickered at that. "Sounds interesting. Uh, I saw Hayato married May...?"   
  
"Oh yea, that was crazy" Carrie sighed, eating a piece, "She was married and then when her and her husband divorced she went on some fantastic voyage. When she got back, her and Hayato married. Had my first grandchild, Uzuki.“ 

  
“Must feel funny to be a grandma though.” 

She groaned, “A little…I guess a lot of my cousins already are but I’m not sure I was ready for it. What about you? Seeing anyone? Discussing munchkins?” 

Barrett flustered, shaking his head slowly, “No, I…haven’t necessarily found the will to date since Emma. I…I guess I could…” 

Clearing his throat to change the subject, he murmured, “I want Emma to speak to her family again, Carrie. I want her to stop at least being the orphan ‘Emily’ if she wants to do this stupid modeling gig at all. But from the sounds of it her manager has her tied up in it somehow and…and might be exploiting her.” 

Carrie’s eyes narrowed before she sighed, “Also not unheard of, Barrett…but I get it, I want that too. But you also can’t really make a person do something they don’t want to either.” 

“I…I know…” 

After a moment of quiet, she grabbed a pen and paper, scribbling down some things. He tilted his head as she slid the paper to him. “…In a way, while you were the ‘catalyst’, Barrett, these two were the cause. They were the ones that didn’t listen to how Emma or you felt and were also the ones to deem you a ‘monster’ for it. I think…I think if Em could hear an apology or at least something from either of them, it might soften her a little.” 

Barrett stared at the addresses, one labeled ‘Hayato’ and the other ‘Kurt’. It didn’t register immediately because of his incredulity. “You…you think _I_ should be the one to approach them about this? I _was_ the catalyst, Carrie! I’m the one that was secretly having a relationship with their daughter and sister, I _am_ the problem!” 

“If they still think that after eight years, Barre, than they’re not worth having Emma even talk to to begin with” Carrie said bluntly. 

He winced at that acerbic rebuttal before biting his lip. Perhaps. “…Alright.” 

“Great” she smiled some, “Where are you staying? If you need a place to crash, your room is always open.” 

“Oh no, I still have to check in at the hotel where my crew is working nightly…but I will be back to visit soon” Barrett smiled as well, “…I…I’m glad a part of this still feels like home.” 

Carrie stood with him and hugged his neck, murmuring, “I want it to feel completely like home again…if you need me for anything else, don’t hesitate to call, okay? My number is on the bottom.” 

He nodded and waved after her as he walked toward Woody’s business, apparently where Kurt lived now. Oh…oh man. Maybe…maybe he should go to Hayato first. 

…No. Might as well go for the big boss first. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Clink, clink, clink._

_Barrett Williams squirmed and kneaded his hands as he sat on a log. Inaba Kurt was currently hammering a nail into the side of a house, putting up siding. His cohorts used a nail gun but Kurt? Kurt used a hammer. Used it pretty well too, the man was always crazily muscled._

_Listening to the loud ‘clink, clink, clink’ turn into ‘bam’ as metal and wood met, Barrett grimaced as Kurt dropped the hammer and turned to stare at him piercingly with navy blue eyes. Yep, this was going to be awkward._

_“You think I haven’t tried? You think I haven’t tried to contact my little girl in eight years to try to ask for forgiveness? You think it’s been easy for me, Barrett? F—k, I lose my daughter and then I lose my damn wife. I’ve lost pretty much everything and here you show up eight years later to ask if I’ve said ‘sorry’? Really? Really?”_

_“…Sorry.”_

_The older man bit his lip, staring upward and shaking his head, “If she’d just stayed your sister--”_

_“Maybe she never was!” Barrett proclaimed, standing. Some of the men around them stopped to look at him, surprised. Woody was the one to direct him to where Kurt was working, told him to ‘make amends’ or try to. From the looks of it, the feelings were exactly where they were left off before._

_Kurt dropped his head, silent. Finally he waved Barrett on. “Come walk with me.”_

_Uh. Barrett pulled back, a little leery of this request. Kurt sulked, “I’m not going to hurt you, Barrett. Just walk with me.”_

_Fine. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked a pace away from Kurt as they got to emptier streets. He was always amazed there were empty streets in Mineral anymore, it was all so…cultivated? But Kurt sighed as they came to a stop…and there was Hayato and Jack’s old tree house._

_Staring at it, he was shocked to find it pretty much in shambles. Almost torn down, in fact, just…just a skeleton. Kurt stared at it, his strong back to him. After some cloying silence, the man said softly: “This is what I am right now.”_

_Barrett swallowed hard. “…Kurt…”_

_“Emma kissed you once when you both were young. I was frightened because you’d told me…you told me how much experience you’d had and even though it wasn’t your fault I felt I had to protect my daughter. I took you in because I didn’t want to see you in that place with your parents, I didn’t want to hear a boy went down a path I’d gone down myself and potentially not make it out. I didn’t want that…and I didn’t want you with Em. I thought somehow if you were my son…that wouldn’t happen.”_

_…Oh. Pursing his lips, Kurt barked out a laugh. “So yea, imagine my horror when my eighteen-year-old daughter told me that regardless of what I’d hoped that she was involved with you. What I thought was just innocence and going to visit her brother at his new place was something else entirely and I snapped. I thought you’d understand that we didn’t want that…or at least I didn’t want that. Seemed only I had an issue. Everyone else seemed to think I went overboard.”_

_He fell silent. “…And I did. I mean, Emma’s brought sleazeballs home all the time. I…I should have felt blessed she chose a guy I had a hand in raising, even if I did consider him my son.”_

_Oh jeez. “I…I should have come to you first” Barrett mumbled, “I…I was out of line.”_

_“Barrett, I probably would have had the exact same reaction and we’d be standing where we are now. I always considered myself a calm guy but my life as it stands now shows I act completely irrationally all the time. If…if I’d acted entirely differently, I would still have a wife, my family, my home…I’ve…I’ve lost everything I ever loved…and for what? Nothing. Absolutely…nothing…”_

_God, he was starting to feel awful for him. “…I want to bring a tiny part of it back, Kurt. I think Em’s gotten trapped in a situation with this George guy that she can’t get out of. But she’s…she’s convinced herself she wants to be there because of what happened. If…if I can get her to speak to you, can you…can you tell her you do care about her happiness? That…more than anything, all you want is for her to be happy in whatever that is.”_

_Turning around, Kurt looked confused, “Did…did she feel that’s not what I wanted? How…how could she think that?”_

_“Well, Kurt--”_

_“No, no” he winced, shaking his head, “I’m sure it…it seemed and was that way, probably. Well, if you…you can get her to stomach speaking to me, I will plead she forgive me for my idiocy. I…I want all of my girls to know I…I realize my idiocy.”_

_Barrett nodded weakly as Kurt glowered, “Oh…and if anyone’s holding her against her will in something she doesn’t want, be sure to let me know. Daddy’s calmed down and become more level-headed in the wake of his destruction but no one harms my baby.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_“…Good luck, Barrett. She’s…she’s hardened to me. But…the heart is open to those they love.”_

…Really? Like, she didn’t love her father? Her brother? Her family? It…it just didn’t make sense anymore. 

He’d had an aggravating day with the engineer telling him little bits and pieces of the blueprint he’d just verified were ‘wrong’. Yes, that’s why he had the dude look at them in the first place, jeez. After arguing for some hours and reaffirming that yes, a pillar could go there because he and several other engineers said it could go there not two days ago, he finally had free time to go see Emma again. Honestly he was going into certified stalker land with how openly he could find a popular model but…red string of fate, maybe? 

Barrett flustered as he walked into the apartments, already blown away with how outlandishly expensive the lobby looked by itself. A well-dressed security guard was standing by the elevator and stared at him with distaste. Barrett wasn’t known to dress to impress. Smiling all the same, he cleared his throat. “I have an appointment with a Miss Emily Johnson.” 

Which was a lie. The man looked at his sheet before looking up, his brows creased. “…You’re not on here.” 

“Really? Can you buzz up to her? Tell her Barrett Williams still needs to speak to her about something.” 

It was going to just be a lucky shot. If the man called and she refused he’d just have to try her on another shoot. He’d rather speak to her on another level away from all that though. The guard seemed somewhat exasperated but called up. Barrett had a funny feeling he was about to be rejected so he almost told the man to forget it. 

“Alright. She said you can come on up and the door’s open.” 

…It was rather difficult to hide his ‘really?’ face but he kept it as cool as possible. The man gave him the room number and Barrett cautiously entered the elevator, heading for the seventh floor. What…was she playing at? 

Wandering down the hallway, he came to Room 57 where she said she would be and stared. It was pretty unreal, even the doors were expensive looking, but he turned the knob and walked in anyway. 

His blue eyes widened, shocked, finding just all-white space and furniture. It was one of those crazy kind of decors where they couldn’t possibly want to risk introducing color…and he hated that. Scowling, he walked further in and stared around for a moment. Coming out onto the huge terrace, he found Emma in a lounge chair with a glass of white wine and wearing some…sheer…flimsy robe and sunglasses. Mmkay. “You’re rather persistent when you feel guilt, Barrett.” 

He swallowed, carefully staring at her face after discovering she was quite nude beneath the see-through robe. Her similarities to Carrie as well as her vast differences were uncanny. “…I spoke to your father. And Hayato.” 

“Oh, you did?” she said dryly, “What’d they have to say?” 

Barrett sat on an empty chair, raising a brow at its presence. It smelled like expensive cologne… “That they miss you, that they overreacted. That sort of thing.” 

“Expected.” 

“But sincere” he assured, folding his hands, “…I can’t make you do anything, Em, I know that. I just…I just wish you’d consider talking to your dad, to your brother. They both love you and I don’t think that I could have changed the way you feel to them either.” 

She laughed emptily, taking a sip before setting the glass down. “That’s where you’re wrong, _Barrett_. It changed everything about the way I saw them. The men that used to be dedicated to everyone’s happiness turned into monsters. What else was I supposed to see?” 

He hesitated. Well… “Two men that saw me as a brother, as a son. Just because I never saw you as my sister and you never saw me as your brother didn’t mean it was the same for them. Kurt’s always been nervous about us from day one and he took me in for my own good but…but hoped our relationship would never turn into what it had. Hayato? Hayato admitted he just stopped seeing us that way, that…he didn’t see you as his sister that had grown old enough to make decisions. People make mistakes, Em, and they want to own up to them to you.” 

Her icy blue eyes narrowed underneath the blacked out shades, “For their goods or mine? For their guilt or for me?” 

“Both, Em. If they didn’t have guilt they wouldn’t ask for your forgiveness. If they didn’t want you back in their lives they wouldn’t have even bothered to speak to me in the first place. Your brother, your dad, your mom, they want Emma back. _I_ want Emma back.” 

Staring at him for a long moment, she closed her eyes. “…This is George’s apartment, you know?” 

“I was starting to figure.” 

“When you left, I left too. I left my things, my possessions, everything. I left it all behind because I didn’t want anything to do with that life anymore. The only thing I had was a business card for that asshole and I went to him saying I needed a job” she mumbled, “He said he was more than willing…but you know, it’s not all fun and games or out of the goodness of his heart. I’m probably dirty to you.” 

Glowering a bit, he leaned in close. “…You’re always my angel. It doesn’t matter what that bastard has made you do or manipulated you into. If you want out then get out. If he’s trapped you…then let me help you get out. Let me save you too.” 

‘Emily’ scoffed, standing and walking into the kitchen. “Like everyone else in the family! Just walk in, think you can be the ‘knight in shining armor’ and it’s all so damn easy! All I have to do is listen to my dad and brother’s apology and ‘poof’, we’re all fixed! Or tell George to give me up, his hundred million piece model, or else and he’ll just tremble in fear! Yea, you’re just _that_ good.” 

Barrett followed her, his brow raising, “…So he’s got you contracted for a hundred million pieces?” 

“Yes. And as is, until I can buy myself out of that contract I am basically his ‘property’. That means I get to be woken up at four in the morning on emergency shoots to do bathing suit ads in Russia mid-dead damn winter or to bend over for him. Oh, or my personal ‘favorite’, his threesomes with his other ‘property’. Still think I’m an angel?” 

“Of course. And George is the Satan whose ass I’m going to throw out a window.” 

She turned to him, sulky, “Barrett, really--” 

“Do you know Hayato has a daughter? Really adorable little girl named Uzuki. You’re an Aunt, Em” he expressed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and showing her a picture of the little girl. When Barrett went to visit, she was carrying around some weird looking doll that Hayato expressed she took a liking to for some reason. Her big blue eyes were adorable in the picture… 

Emma stared at it for a moment before murmuring: “Auntie Em.” 

He smiled. “Yea.” 

“…I can’t, Barrett” she whispered, “…He’ll keep me perpetually in debt. And even if I do ever make that much my worth keeps going up because he keeps marketing me. To think, I had ‘no control’ over this but I walked right into it. To think, I…I want to be worthless…” 

Grasping he shoulders, he rasped, “I’ll…I’ll think of something, Em. Even…even if you want nothing to do with your family, I want you to be free.” 

Pursing her lips, she grumbled, “…Imagine my reluctance in letting you get me out of this. All you had to do was stay, to mean what you said. It would have been different!” 

Barrett flinched and glared at his feet. Yea. Yea, he…he did run and leave her there. But that didn’t mean this was the situation she was supposed to be in. She…she was independent. Looking to her, forcing firmness into his eyes, he grunted. “It could have. You could have gone to school like you planned. You could have worked at your aunt’s gallery in the meantime and not have turned to this bastard. If you didn’t want to need your dad, your immediate family, then you didn’t have to. You didn’t need me either, Emma.” 

“I figured that out later, Barrett. But thinking about what I could have done, it just pisses me off.” 

He smiled at that, shrugging and letting her go, “Yea…me too. I…could have taken you with me, I guess. It’s…it’s not like I haven’t thought about it.” 

‘Emily’ crossed her arms, pushing up her chest. “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

“What…? No. I’m…I’m basically busy being an engineer, no…no time for that.” 

…He guessed? Emma sauntered close to him, blinking at him languidly. “Oh really? So do you think you get something out of being my ‘savior’?” 

“N-no” he flustered, leering, “I-I’m doing this because I-I care about you. I care about you and I know that sounds like bull—I…I just…didn’t want anyone looking down on us.” 

She stared at him before turning away, “You better go. George will be here soon, I’m sure.” 

“…Just leave with me now. I’ll have you out of this contract somehow soon anyway so there’s no need for you to stay here” he insisted, following her, “You can stay in my hotel.” 

She gave him a rather sultry look, sort of teasing, sort of sarcastic. “Why, your hotel, Mr. Williams? Whatever could I do there?” 

“Hide!” 

“You’ll never be fun” Emma sighed gravely, “…I’m sure I’m not as…desirable. Starved to stick thin, this weird platinum blonde hair. The media loves me but if anything, I’d keep a _blonder_ hair color at least. I look like a damn ghost.” 

Swallowing, he pushed a strand of her hair back, “I…I don’t think you’re undesirable at all. I agree, you need a few hamburgers and hot dogs in your diet--” 

“Don’t even tease me!” 

Barrett was annoyed with that. Jyun had been insistent that the models he use not be on some absurd diet for not health reasons or that if they were super skinny it was just a natural thing. Emma seemed to act like she just _could not_ have a hot dog or face some dire consequences. How’d…how’d she go from a home circumstance where she felt trapped to being even _more_ absurdly trapped? Eight…eight years was a long time to do that though. 

“…I have to work pretty hard these next two days on why I’m even in Japan again but I…I do want to cook something up with this” he mumbled, rubbing his skull, “Okay. Just…just give me time.” 

She just blinked languidly like she didn’t believe him. She didn’t. “Really, Emma…even if I have to kidnap you off to New York with me and get you _another_ persona, I…I won’t leave you again.” 

Feeling a need to go work on this, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before going for the door. “If…if you have time, please call your dad, Hayato. It’s…it’s still a mess though from what I can tell.” 

Emma’s back was to him, her head dropping…and she actually laughed but it was such a sad sound he wanted to go back and hold her. “Barrett, I’m old enough now to know that everywhere I go, everything I do, no matter what, will become a mess. At least…I hadn’t been a slave to that mess.” 

He bit his lip and paused long enough to scribble down some numbers: his, Hayato’s, and Kurt’s. Leaving it on the table, he told her to hold on. 

…Emma was a six-year-old girl when she saved him from grown men after him because of his parent’s misdeeds. In a realistic situation she could have been killed. But that was Em, his strong-willed tiny guardian angel that hadn’t been afraid at all. 

He…ran away, scared of people he considered his own family, for eight years, knowing how insecure Emma felt in her situation. It was different but…God, the least he could do was make sure she was okay. Eight years? Eight years he’d been concerned with himself after not even coming home for four years before that really? 

No, he’d have to do everything he could. This…this wasn’t something he could run away from again. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

George stared as Emily posed for a lingerie shoot, wearing a light blue negligee and stretched out on some other male underwear model. His eyes narrowed toward the photographer, one he worked with often, when the man expressed to Emily that she was rather aglow compared to their other shoots. She gave her apologies and offered to try to tone it down. George clucked his tongue when he said that this was actually adding a whole new essence to the pictures. Idiots. 

_“You know, Yagami-san, you haven’t actually used my company in, oh, eight or so years! I thought we’d cut ties!”_

_Yagami Jyun was sitting in the office of his family company and magazine, Ai. He seemed bored, floating interfaces all around him as if George’s visit hadn’t been something he requested. “Ah, well, I was going in another direction and, frankly, your…pricing got a little sketchy. Oh, it was a large price but rather…minimal to cover the amount of models I used.”_

_George smiled tightly, tilting his head, “You mean you want me to charge…more?”_

_“Well, I do want to make sure everyone gets paid for a day’s work. Hate to see those poor girls work fifteen, sixteen hours a day then not see a flat coin.”_

_Eyes narrowing, he wanted to ask what exactly the asshole was insinuating but Jyun waved a hand. “But that’s neither here nor there and I do want to book one of your models. I don’t think you’ll be surprised which.”_

_“Emily Johnston is booked for the next six months” George smiled, “I can put you in line…”_

_Jyun rubbed his jaw, thoughtful. “I guess I could wait half a year. I figured she would be booked up though. Good genes, you know?”_

_“Oh, very.”_

_“I guess it’s unethical of me to ask…but what exactly would two days next week of her time rescheduled be worth?” Jyun offered, stippling his fingers._

_George barked out a laugh. “Why, the Master of Fairness and Goodness wants to undercut another photographer? I guess it does all change when family’s involved!”_

_The man’s dark eyes narrowed some. “You’re not wrong. All the same, to people like you, my money should be the same color as the next guys so whether she’s my family or not shouldn’t be that much consequence.”_

_Fairly amused by this game, he rested his cheek against his fist, “The color of money has never been the issue, Yagami, it’s all about how much of it I get to count. If you want her opened up for two days next week that’s a ten million pieces a day.”_

_“…Ten million pieces. A day. So…for two days of her time, I am paying twenty million pieces.”_

_“That’s for two days rescheduled time. The other photographer’s paid ten so five million a day. I’d have to pay him back and get the original sum.”_

_Jyun raised a brow, seeming rather surprised. “Why George, that actually sounds like reasonable business practices. I have to say I’m impressed.”_

_Ass. Just what was he implying? Rubbing his eyes, he drawled, “That’s steep. Very steep. I can get four models at that price.”_

_Ah, so even the great Yagami family had their limits, huh? How droll. Jyun shook his head, “…Keep a line open. I’ll get back to you within two days on what option I want to take. For now, just put me on that six month waiting list.”_

_“Very well…you’re not planning some great coup though, are you? Em…ily signed that contract with her own will and knowledge so any shady business and I can easily sue her for a breach.”_

_“No, George, no one’s breaking your precious contract” Jyun said blandly, “Just don’t get too cozy.”_

What was that supposed to mean? As they spoke, Emily’s contract was worth 100 million gold pieces, bottom line. That means she would have to pay him 100 million gold pieces even to get out of the contract…and he made sure that wasn’t even remotely possible. At most his models got eight percent of each of their bookings so that was 400,000 pieces a shoot. Of course some models never reached Emily’s level, being booked every day for weeks on end, but even at her status it was impossible. Say she did work every day for a month and made 14,260,000, after being taxed 35 percent she got 92,690,000. Then she paid for the apartment where he allowed his models to stay which cost 690,000 a month. They had to pay for the food he had brought to them, another hundred thousand. Most of them bought clothes for the parties they had to show up to and he was _adamant_ Emily not skimp. Another clean million there. Insurance? Only the best for his money so another two million. Add that up over a year? Ha, she’d be lucky, especially whenever other fees came up…and her beloved uncle wasn’t even willing to pay twenty million. A hundred million would probably put his renowned magazine in the hole far too long for his comfort, even on his ‘niece’s’ behalf. 

No…that’s what he’d thought up until an hour ago. Apparently Jyun found twenty million pieces just lying around somewhere and gave it to him for next week. The magazine she’d been booked for last week was pissed but with some finagling, he got Emily double booked the day before. Maybe she’d tell the family he thought she’d abandoned to not be so hasty next time. 

When he told her, she seemed surprised. He wasn’t sure why as he was informed she’d had a visitor the other day, her adopted ‘brother’ that she’d been sneaking around with before coming to him. George wasn’t for all this now that he’d built her image as an orphan, a persona she herself insisted upon but now seemed to be regretting. He told the doorman that ‘Barrett Williams’ was no longer permitted…but that didn’t mean he could protect his asset forever. 

…A hundred million. While she was off at ‘family time’ he’d get her net worth up to 150 just to be safe. She was a gold mine, the ‘rebirth’ of Carrie Inaba according to the social media. ‘Emily’ hadn’t seemed very pleased about the not much of a stretch comparison. 

No, he had his money in her now. He wasn’t going to let go just because she started to regret it. She gave all that other nonsense up on her own accord. 

She was his now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“I’ll kick that George’s ass. Sending me a model that hasn’t slept in thirty hours is bull.”   
  
‘Emily Johnston’ stood in Ai wearily, a place where, for once, she felt some sort of comfort. She and her mother spent so much time here when she was growing up and she’d worked so many odd jobs. When she got the enslavement job she never got to come here, Uncle Jyun never booked with George after and the agent never made a habit to call him up to see if he needed anyone. It was all…very convenient. 

But last week, when George told her flatly that she had a job at Ai for two days, rescheduled from a shoot with another designer, she was so shocked and, admittedly, excited that the ice queen persona Emily Johnston had been built to have was melted away with glee and sunshine. The photographer had told her it was actually more becoming on her somehow and expressed he hoped she brought it with her more in the future. 

George told her irritably not to forget what she signed up for. Apparently she wouldn’t have many golden days like that in the future so she supposed she should just let that go. 

Well, she was excited to work with Uncle Jyun again though admittedly nervous. She’d rarely even crossed paths with him despite working in the same avenue. She…she could only imagine he’d be angry. When she hid the paper with the numbers Barrett left her in her armoire in a shoe, she realized that despite everything her father and Hayato had done, she herself didn’t have the nerve to call them, to say she made a grave error as well. What…what could they possibly say to the person that disowned them? 

So yesterday when she was pulling double time she was dreading and looking forward to today. But fifteen hours per shift meant she was awake from five am yesterday to get ready to two am today to finish. Exhaustion was something she was used to but…ugh, he had to have done that on purpose. They…they told her to beware of this asshole, didn’t they? 

When she arrived at Ai at eight, having slept four hours considering it was an hour to get home and needing an hour to get ready, she was greeted by an assistant before being taken upstairs…and there was her Uncle Jyun Yagami, the exact same as he was eight years before with his long ponytail and polished clothing. He was directing a group in the hall before he looked to her. The people in the crowd were whispering, as if astonished she was there. Supposed she was too ‘high named’ for someone in her Uncle’s rather indie establishment despite having the likes of the great ‘Carrie Inaba’ and ‘Izumi Takeru’ grace their digital covers on numerous occasions. 

He played it off, speaking to her rather professionally before waving everyone off. Directing her to the office, a tiny part of her worried that this wasn’t a façade, that she had been called here merely to do a job then go on her way. She never regarded her Uncle even when she did see him and she was the one that left it behind. Her favorite Uncle, really, and…and here she was hoping he was seeing past how selfish she was. George said it was all business no matter what. Maybe he was right. 

Closing the door, he took a deep breath. “You know, young lady…you and your mother have this uncanny penchant for running off and scaring the living hell out of the rest of us. It’s really, really not a good thing.” 

Emma’s eyes widened before they welled with tears. “I’m-I’m sorry, Uncle Jyun.” 

“Don’t apologize to me…I guess the good thing is you both come back, one way or another, through me. Or, blessedly, at all” 

Choking on sobs as he hugged her tightly, she bubbled out apologies for each insular event she remembered so profoundly when she ended up snubbing him. He laughed tenderly and stroked her hair, “It’s fine, Miss Em. Even if this _was_ a job you really wanted I could see the need for discretion in showing who you know. Uncle Jyun’s not _that_ dependent on you acknowledging me lovingly.” 

“O-Oh, Uncle Jyun, I-I’ve made a mistake. A-A huge mistake and I-I don’t know what to do. B-Barrett came back a-and he says he-he wants to get me out of this b-but he can’t. I know he can’t. I-I got myself into it and e-even I can’t get myself out” she wept into his shirt. 

“I’ve heard how George cooked his system up, Emma, I don’t think the most crooked of crooks could get out of that dastardly nonsense easily” he remarked gravely, patting her shoulder and directing her to his couch to sit. “…I just…I just wish you’d come to one of us instead. I understand how hard it was to depend on your family after that but…you know we’d have given you somewhere to stay.” 

Hugging herself, she whispered, “I…I know. I have…so many options. _Had_ so many options and I go with the stupidest of them all. I…I was so dumb.” 

“We all make mistakes, baby girl” he assured before sighing, “Well, let me give you my offering for this little venture. I asked for two days so I can get in some pictures just to make it look legit…but I was hoping I could take you home to Mineral for a little while? I mean, I told everyone I was possibly going to have you at my disposal and they insisted we move dinner night to Tuesday and they’re really hoping you’ll make an appearance. If not, just…just go see your mom, your siblings. If not, I…I guess we can just keep this professional.” 

Her stomach knotted. “E-Everyone? They moved dinner night?” 

“But of course.” 

…See everyone after all this time? What would they say? What could they say? Wouldn’t…wouldn’t they just be angry? God, her…her grandpa, her grandma, Tsumaru, Aunt Jilliana, Uncle Tsumaru, Uncle Takeru…she had so many people she could have gone to but not only did she snub them, she told the world they didn’t exist in her life. To come back now…could she? 

Uncle Jyun smiled, patting her head, “You look like you need some time to muddle over it, Miss Em. Why don’t you get some sleep and give me an answer later?” 

“R-Really?” 

“Yea, this is a futon so you can stretch out and catch some zees.” 

Folding her hands, she murmured, “He’ll…he’ll think it’s weird if I don’t come back to the apartment.” 

He waved a hand as if it were inconsequential. “I’ll shoot in Mineral to make it less weird then. You’ll be staying on location.” 

Emma couldn’t help smile weakly. “That’s…a strange location but I guess he can’t complain. Thank you, Uncle Jyun…I’ll…I’ll be more prepared when I wake up.” 

He smiled, “I know, baby girl. Get some rest.” 

Lying on the couch after he helped her pull it out and covered her with a red throw, she stared out the window behind him. Go home after eight years…a place she’d disowned, a family she’d disowned… 

They’d moved the all sacred dinner night just for the chance that she’d be there. 

Emma buried her face into the cushion, weeping silently. She was the messed up one, wasn’t she? It…it didn’t have to happen this way at all. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I mean, it’s not like people didn’t recognize you anyway. But for the sake of sanity, let’s just put a wig and scarf on you.”_

Emma wore a nice blue short sleeved trench coat over a white dress with a brunette wig and scarf. If anything she probably looked more like herself than she had in years. Uncle Jyun was walking a few paces before her, saying it’d probably look suspicious…great. Suspicious to walk with her uncle in her hometown. What a disaster. 

She felt her heart race as they made that familiar journey to one of the oldest sectors of town. Not able to help smile at the old markets they used to run to for candy and the original blacksmith where they got the best scooters and bikes from Gray, she exhaled when they finally came to the castle that was her Uncle Koji’s. 

It looked packed. If she saw some place packed like this she knew it was for some person that was going to be there. ‘I have to see what she’s doing!’ or ‘who is he with tonight?’. Paparazzi, celebrities, fame mongers…that was what she was used to now. Seeing a house full of her family though? It made her tremble. 

Uncle Jyun suddenly grasped her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Know your busy ass blood uncle that’s always on tour and comes home twice a year?” 

Eh…? “Uncle Takeru…?” 

“Yep. He came home too.” 

…Oh. Emma swallowed and took a deep breath. Those people…were going to judge her no matter what she did, no matter if she saved a life or did something monumental, she was worthy of misguided gossip. Her people though, they…they had every right to judge her, yet… 

Taking off the wig and scarf, she inhaled hard and walked up the steps to open the door. She was the one that had decided to shut it. It was a door that had always been open. 

On the other side she heard laughter and chattering. Emma felt almost petrified when she walked into the room, staring. Her…family was so…so big. There…could be so much judgment. 

Izumi Cliff, her grandpa, was smiling as he spoke to her grandmother but looked up. His blue eyes widened and she could only think he imagined she was more trouble than she was worth, from the moment she left to today. She…she used to be so close to all of them. 

The man’s smile warmed, his eyes suddenly growing jittery. “Ah, yo-you made it…” 

Her grandma, Izumi Jill, looked over her shoulder and squealed, “Em!” 

“H-hi, grandma. Hi, grandpa” she whispered, shaking. 

It was some sort of crippling terror that overcame her when all attention turned to her. All…all she was used to was judgment. 

Instead, Grandpa came right over and enveloped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Welcome back, sweetie.” 

Grandma Jill pet her hair, gushing, “Yes, welcome back, Em-chan! I like your hair, sweetie. ‘Course I liked it best brunette but this is pretty too.” 

“Th-thank you” Emma whimpered, her eyes welling with tears. 

“Oh, sweetie, what’s wrong?” grandma gasped, hugging her next. 

“I-I’ve just been such a bad-bad _everything_. A bad daughter, a bad niece, a bad granddaughter— _everything_! E-Everyone must think I’m so awful, saying those stupid things about not having family and-and then I haven’t been back in so long—I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry…” 

Her Uncle Koji snorted, wandering closer and patting her head, “You wouldn’t be the first one to do so or the last, Miss Em. And I’ve told everyone here before, my doors are always open.” 

“That’s right!” 

She gazed, startled, when Izumi Takeru, her mom’s only brother, walked in from an attached room holding a beer and wearing a grin. “Hell, no one knew who my family was either until I wanted them to. That aside, your mom ran off for years too, practically falling off the face of the planet, and came back a mom. We knew exactly where you were so thanks for that.” 

“Definitely” Cliff groaned, scratching his forehead, “…I won’t say I wasn’t sad not to speak to you or see you all this time but…we all understood, sweetie.” 

Naturally all she felt was disbelief as everyone agreed, patting her back and telling her she’d made it big. Uncle Keiji snickered that it was always the Izumi family. Really…? Could it _really_ be okay? Even…even with the whole Barrett affair? 

“It would have been nice to see Barrett too” scowled Jill, crossing her arms, “…I mean, we’re prone to flying off the handle _sometimes_ but seriously, he’s our family too.” 

…Right. Yes, maybe they’d have been alarmed and skeptical when they first heard but…but if she’d held to her guns with Barrett, forced him to, they’d…they’d have accepted him. Even if her father, notably missing along with her siblings and mother, never did. Smiling, bursting into tears, she rasped, “T-Thank you.” 

“Aww, Sparkle Plum, you’ll get me all teary-eyed too” pouted Uncle Takeru, holding her shoulder before scowling, “And _annoyed_ with how bony your damn shoulders are! I don’t care if I have to pay your stupid company a billion dollars, you’re eating today.” 

She bit her lip, almost thinking it’d be _nice_ if he paid that bastard a billion dollars but she smiled. “Absolutely. I-I was shocked when Uncle Jyun said you guys moved the night to accommodate me…if that’s true.” 

Jyun smirked, “Now would I make up something _that_ crazy, Miss Em?” 

Aunt Popuri laughed, giving her shoulders a squeeze, “Of course we’ll accommodate our family, dear! Your Uncle Koji made the spaghetti you used to like too.” 

“A-ah! Great!” 

Everyone chattered with her and she got caught up on everything. The young cousins she remembered being so small were in college or even getting ready to go. Kamon, her Uncle Jyun’s oldest son, he’d…he’d had a shocking, shocking bit of trouble. Fujiwako as well…like her Uncle Jyun said, things almost never stayed good. 

…And she voided all of that out of her life. 

Feeling guilty, she sat on the couch and sighed softly, eating her second helping of spaghetti and all the other delicious foods. It was so good. George, the bastard, he might have a fit when she came back three pounds heavier but that was worth it in her book. Her cousin, her Aunt Kaede and Uncle Steiner’s son, Yukina Skye, propped his hands on his hips, cocking a brow. “Hayato has been texting me all day, freakin’ nervous as hell but excited, but he’s this effin’ late? Hope Uzuki’s doing okay…” 

Emma bit her lip. Hayato…oh wait, Uzuki? “Oh, uh, Uzuki’s his daughter, right? Is she alright?” 

“Mm, she’s a trifle bit sickly but she’s a spirited little thing.” 

Oh no, she…she didn’t know that. Swallowing, she stood when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” 

Before anyone could intercept, she took a deep breath and opened the door. His back was to her at first but she knew that knucklehead from anywhere. Inaba Hayato turned around, opening his mouth before faltering, shocked. “E-eh?” 

“…Hi, ‘nii-san.” 

She couldn’t help smile as her oldest sibling started to sputter, alarmed, “O-Oh my God, I-I thought you weren’t going to come and I-I mean, I-I know that Uncle Jyun said you _might_ b-but I-I didn’t think you would but here you are and _oh my God--_ ” 

“Shut up, goof” she said dryly before hugging him, “…It’s good to see you, Haya.” 

His arms wrapped around her tightly and she pursed her lips, swallowing as little cool droplets hit her skin, “I’m so sorry, Em, I’m so sorry…I-I overreacted. I…I’m so sorry. I…I didn’t want to push you away, you know that.” 

“…I know” she murmured, “I’m sorry I…didn’t handle it better. You guys though, you’re…really good at jumping from zero to a million.” 

He laughed miserably, “God, don’t we? I…I guess out of every piece of scum you could date, I…I should have been comforted it was him. Just kind of…alarmed me, I suppose.” 

“I guess I can’t blame you” she had to relent. If one of her siblings started dating someone she thought of as a sibling she’d probably be fairly alarmed too… 

Stroking her hair as he pulled away, he smiled, his dark blue eyes bloodshot, “…Well, he brought you back to us too, it seems, so guess I shouldn’t want to beat him up too much. Is he here?” 

“Ah, no…” 

“Haya-chan, did you pack Uzuki’s bottle?” 

Emma’s eyes widened, looking outside and seeing, she supposed, Inaba May, carrying a bundle in her arms. The dark haired woman smiled, “Hi, Emma! I’m so glad you came, I know Haya would have been so disappointed if it was like a hoax.” 

“H-Hi, May” Emma greeted nervously. She was still a little confused seeing as last she saw Hayato, those two were as good as broken up. Same with Yagami Iori and then Saioji Yue…yet, they were married with a daughter, Sakuya. God, the epically bad breakup with Skye and Meryl that almost killed Skye? Yet, also married with a daughter, Meru. Like…where had she been? 

Hayato grinned widely, taking the twitching blanket from his wife. “Em, I am _so_ excited to introduce you two at last. Imoto, I want you to meet my baby girl, Uzuki Hime Inaba.” 

Emma couldn’t help smirk. “You seriously gave your daughter the middle name ‘princess’?” 

“She _is_ a princess!” 

She was startled when he rested the baby in her arms. Emma gulped as she looked down at the tiny being, staring up at her with her big dark blue eyes. While she was tiny, from what she’d heard she was already a year old…the baby smiled and Emma gasped, “Oh, what a cutie!” 

“My pride and joy” Hayato beamed before turning to his wife, kissing her temple, “Her bottle should be in the pocket of her bag, baby.” 

Emma settled back where she was sitting on the couch, cooing over her baby niece. While she was able to walk, she seemed to be satisfied just lying there in her arms…ah! She…she was so precious. She was probably itty bitty when she was a newborn. 

…She missed it. She smiled wistfully, imagining her older brother in absolute shambles as May gave birth. He never did well with that sort of pressure. 

It was something revealed to them over time, how their mother had gotten involved in drugs and ended up falling off the map to live with her drug dealer boyfriend. The same boyfriend that had been so mixed up over how he felt about the woman that he kidnapped her from the playground as a small child. Will was his name, she recalled. Mom left that world because she was pregnant with Hayato and it had been…somewhat uphill since then. Alas, were she any of the family during that period, how freaked out would she have been? 

They said it was okay because they never questioned where she was. She was on television, in magazines, at award shows and parties. Everywhere they looked she was probably there…that just meant she was the one that missed everything. 

She gasped, cooing when Uzuki gave her a hug and disrupted her thoughts. “Thank you, precious. I-I needed that…” 

The doorbell rang again and she looked up, wondering who else it was. Everyone had spoken to her but started to break off into their groups, their families. Grandpa and grandma were sitting with her but of course went to speak with her Aunt Jilliana who told her she needed to gain at least ten pounds to be healthy. Thing was…she rather liked that. That’s how it’d always been, after all. They…they would speak to each other and then do things amongst themselves. It felt natural instead of all the focus being on her. 

What wasn’t natural was the next person that walked through the door. 

Emma stared at the person the same height as her, a teenage version of their mother. She was wearing a black and red flannel shirt with black leggings, looking around absently. Behind her was a boy the same age, also blonde and blue eyed with a smile on his face, wearing just a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was confused because…if she didn’t know any better… 

“Miss Em! Oh my God, I can’t believe he got you here!” gushed her mother, coming in behind them and between them. 

Smiling quickly, she stood and handed Uzuki back to Hayato before hugging their mother. “A-ah, yea. We’re ‘on assignment’.” 

“Right” snickered Carrie, holding her hands, “Ah, you ate, right? You need some meat on those bones, young lady!” 

“Ah ha, yea, I ate about two helpings of spaghetti. I might throw up if I eat any more though, I’m not used to it now” Emma confessed, flustering. 

Carrie kissed her forehead, nodding, “Good. Are you home now?” 

With a grimace, she forced a smile, “…Not…not yet.” 

Her mom didn’t say anything to that but turned, gesturing to the two mystery figures. “Claire, Jack, you remember your older sister, Emma, right?” 

‘You remember your sister, right?’. When…when did they grow up? Inaba Claire just nodded but didn’t say anything. The missing sister that hadn’t had a whole hell of a lot to do with them even when she was around. Emma felt nauseous enough to throw up in grief. What…what had she done? 

Surprising, Inaba Jack smiled and gave her a hug. “It’s nice to see you again, nee-san. It’s been a while.” 

Oh God, he was as tall as their father! Almost choking up, forcing back tears, she smiled shakily, “Y-yea, w-way too long. Oh my God, you’re…you’re so grown up. How-how old are you now? Sixteen?” 

He nodded in confirmation. Sixteen. Teenagers. The same siblings that she saw as babies were now almost adults. Like she missed the birth of her first niece, she missed these two growing up. Claire actually walked off elsewhere. She… 

…She was someone everywhere else. But in her own small family…? She’d…she’d thought she was no one. 

She’d made herself no one now. 

“Ah, don’t mind Claire, nee-san” Jack suddenly said, probably seeing the distraught look on her face, “She’s always like that. I guess she got dad’s offstandishness, you know? Me, I got mom’s jerkish extroversion.” 

Carrie hit his hip, the boy grinning saucily, “Yea, you’re _my_ doppelganger this time around. Speaking of Kurt…” 

Emma blinked as the woman walked to the other room where Jyun was, the two speaking to each other before going off to the deck. Okay. Sitting back down, she patted the empty spot beside her. Jack slammed down beside her, patting his knees. “So, keep in mind, eight years. Any questions I ask will be lame so you should just give me an autobiography.” 

He laughed softly, shrugging, “We’re tragically boring, nee-san. I play basketball, baseball, and soccer and I’m in the agriculture club. I’m not a _great_ student like my futago-chan but I do alright. I’m thinking about going to UCLA for Aerospace and maybe some sports on the side.” 

_He was talking about college_ . “Tha-that’s great, wow. All the way to Cali though?” 

“Eh, that’s where Uncle Takeru lives most of the time and mom said she’s cool with it as long as I have a plan” he nodded. 

Biting her lip, she looked to where Claire was speaking to grandma and grandpa. “Wh-what about her…?” 

“I think she stands a really good chance of getting into Columbia in New York. She wants to work in Earth and Environmental Sciences.” 

…Her baby siblings were amazing. They…they already had a good grasp on what they wanted to do at sixteen while she’d been busy rebelling and going out to party. “I’m…I’m proud of you both. I’ll tell you, I had _no_ plans for the future at sixteen. I was busy partying, ha.” 

“Oh, well, naturally we do that too, nee-san” he teased. “All work and no play makes Jack a sucker.” 

She laughed, “That’s good too.” 

Hayato walked over, bouncing Uzuki. “You hear about our super twin siblings, Em? They’re going to do great things, man. Jack here will be a baseball playing astronaut and Claire’s going to save the planet.” 

“It’s excellent! You guys can be seriously contributing if that’s what you really, really want to do” Emma nodded emphatically. 

“Yea, hopefully I can stick with it. I’m kind of ADD sometimes though so I’ll probably change majors at least a few dozen times” Jack sighed gravely. 

Emma smiled, staring at his older face. They used to kind of annoy her in a way but…that wasn’t exactly their problem or fault either. She just decided on her own accord to be annoyed. Biting her lip, she murmured, “Whatever it is you do, make sure it makes you happy.” 

Her? She’d been so busy trying to get out out of spite that she decided that _anything_ would do. She abandoned every single thing that made her happy and for what…? For…for what? 

At around ten, the doorbell rang but by this point she was more than certain everyone was here…except Hattori Tsumaru who she really, _really_ wanted to see but apparently he was off at school in the States. Maybe…maybe it’d be okay to call him? She’d…she’d missed him. 

Tears welled in her eyes, unimaginably more miserable since she got here because there was so much she had been gone for and could never have back. She barely fit into this puzzle anymore, everything was more mystery than known at this point. Their family changed so exponentially so very often, it was almost impossible to expect to become fully a part of this again. Her mother had been gone a year or two at most. She’d been gone almost a decade, a good spans of time to be on the outside looking in even when everyone made her feel welcome. It…it was a sick feeling. 

Grandpa Cliff had been wandering over to her but she noted his blue eyes closed some before sighing, smiling toward her. “…You have a special visitor, honey.” 

What? She looked toward the entry into the living room and froze. 

Inaba Kurt slowly entered, looking like he had nowhere to fit into this picture either, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his khaki pants, wearing a black dress shirt. Why…why was he so dressed up? Her papa never dressed up. He didn’t even have the bandana in his hair! He looked… 

He looked positively miserable. 

Except his face, his dark eyes, they lit up when he saw her. Smiling shakily, he paused. “U-Uh, hi.” 

“…Hi.” 

“U-Um, I’m-I’m so…so glad to see you. I-I mean, I see you a lot on billboards and everything, but-but seeing you at home, I’m-I’m happy. U-Uh, wh-what…what are we calling you?” he questioned sheepishly. 

Emma swallowed hard on the lump in her throat, standing, “I…I prefer the name you guys gave me, believe it or not. In-in all honesty, I-I don’t really know who that other person is.” 

“A-ah. Then…then welcome home, Emma boo” he whispered like he was afraid to call her that… 

She’d never get over it. She’d never get over having seen the man that was their protector punch Hayato in the face for questioning why he was away from them so much. She’d never get over the fact that they almost never fixed that. She couldn’t get over the fact that when he found out she was with the person she loved that he was an inch away from killing him and would rather force them apart than let them be happy. But somewhere deep inside she knew that was because this was the man that had raised her single-handedly for so long, that adored her, and in her heart she knew he loved her endlessly. 

That…that would never go away either. 

Emma sobbed silently as he embraced her tightly, stroking her hair silently before kissing the top of her head. “…Now tell me about this bastard.” 

…Oh jeez. 

Groaning, she pulled away and started for the deck. She needed fresh air…it took all of five seconds to get overprotective dad back and it’d been eight years since she’d seen or spoken to him. God, give her a second to bask! 

Kurt followed her, nonetheless, closing the door behind them. “I know, I know. ‘Jeez, dad, give us a second to reminisce and be happy’. I’m just not very pleased with what I’ve heard from Barrett.” 

Sitting on one of the chairs, she gazed to him miserably. “Funny how you and Barrett can discuss anything given the last time you almost murdered him.” 

He visibly winced before sinking down on the chair by her legs, folding his hands. “…Did you really love him?” 

What? She stared at him blankly as he sighed, “I mean, really, really love him? Like, you weren’t doing it because you know dad would lose a lung because you were sleeping with someone I considered your brother?” 

“No, father. Perhaps all my other…excursions had that purpose but with Barrett, it was sincere” she muttered quietly. “If it weren’t, would I have run off?” 

“Mm…point taken” he conceded, rubbing his hands together. “…I’m sorry, Em. If I could turn back the hands of time for every stupid thing I’ve done I’d do it to have all of you back. I’ve lost…so much because of my own idiocy, because I thought I was coolheaded but I’m the biggest damn hothead in the world. I’ve…I’ve missed you so much.” 

“…And mom?” 

Falling silent, she wondered if she’d asked too much. She’d only heard about the divorce in passing from her mother but maybe by that point it was an amiable thing, a decision they both conceded needed to be done. Alas, her heart panged when he wiped a tear away, saying heavily: “I would give anything in this absolute universe to have your mother back in my life.” 

She bit her lip and sat up, trying to think of a way to change the subject. Naturally her somewhat aloof father did it for her. “So, this bastard.” 

“…George is my manager. He’s got me in some Ponzi scheme of a contract and I can’t do a thing about it” she mumbled, “I…I signed the dotted line and until I can fulfil the terms, I’m basically his slave. Uncle Jyun would have to ‘buy me’ again for anything like this, like-like seeing you all, to happen again. I’m sure I’m not even supposed to talk about it.” 

Kurt snarled, “The hell ever. Do you want to come back?” 

“…Maybe” she smiled sadly, “I’m…I’m so out of place, papa.” 

Scoffing, he pet her head, “You, Emma boo? I’m so out of place here it’s laughable. Hayato comes to see me and so do the twins but everyone else, I might as well not even exist. It…hurts more than I fathomed it would. I didn’t realize…this had become my family too. And…that’s also why I can talk to Barrett.” 

She swallowed that before nodding slowly, “…Perhaps it’s just intimidating because it’s only been a day. If…if I can become acclimated again then-then yes, yes, I want to come back to my home, my family. But…but I can’t. I can’t. This is just one gigantic tease and I’m in over my head.” 

“Emma, really, how horrifying is this contract?” 

“I am to pay him my net worth by the average of what I get paid to be featured and that goes up without warning. I checked today, I am worth 150 million. I’d have to pay him 150 million dollars to get out of my contract.” 

The man stared at her as she groaned, almost ashamed that in any point in time she found that to be an acceptable arrangement. She…she’d been an idiot too, papa. 

“ _150 million pieces_?” Kurt finally exclaimed, “I can think of maybe three people who just have that sitting around for use! Em!” 

“I know, papa” she sobbed, “That’s why none of you can get me out of this. _Maybe_ Uncle Koji but I can’t imagine that wouldn’t seriously dent his lifestyle. _Maybe_ Aunt Jilli but again, she has children she needs to get off to college, I can’t ask for that. I just-I just have to do this on my own, daddy.” 

He clenched his head, shaking it rapidly, “ _Emma_ , between taxes and the lifestyle he probably forces you to maintain, there is no possibility you can pay that off, _especially_ with your net worth going up ‘without warning’! He’s got you trapped!” 

Emma bit her lip, her eyes stinging as he stood, glaring. “Well, there’s only one thing to do: kill him.” 

“Daddy, please.” 

“I have nothing else to lose” he huffed, irritated, “If he’s going to have these irrational contracts then I’m going to have an irrational breach of contract.” 

Emma groaned heavily, “Daddy, that’s not how it works. He’s the owner, yes, but the contract is intact as long as the corporation exists—and before you say I’ll just take down the corporation, it exists as several different components so _no_.” 

Pursing his lips, he sat back down and stared at her. “…I’m not just going to sit here and do nothing, Emma. You’re my little girl and I don’t care how old any of my kids get, I am not going to let someone mistreat you. Especially…especially when it’s my own mistreatment that got you trapped in these things.” 

“…I had so many other options, papa. I went the dumb road…and I will find my way off of it, don’t you worry” she whispered, grasping his hands, “…And when I do, I want to see you happy. You look positively miserable, daddy, and I-I want you to be happy, okay? No matter what.” 

He fell silent before hugging her close again, “…No promises, Emma boo. But if I see my little girl living freely and the way she wants without her stupid papa or some bastard manager getting in the way then you can bet that a part of me will be glowing with joy. I’m-I’m going to look for every availability to help you, even though you say it’s not necessary. I love you.” 

“I…I love you too, daddy.” 

…Thanks, Barrett. When the night ended, when she went to stay in her old room, more solace and peaceful than that gigantic cave that was George’s forced apartment, when she took pictures with one of her favorite uncles, and she finally had to return to reality, she felt like dosing on sleeping pills to kill herself. 

But then…she wouldn’t get to see her papa happy again, would she? What the hell could she possibly do to be free again to become immersed in a world she rejected considering it to be the subjugation? 

She was trapped here. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

F—K THAT INFLATION IN THIS UNIVERSE. 


	31. Lest I Forget, Emma's Story: Chapter 4 (COMPLETE)

**Chapter 4:** Lest I Forget 

**Author’s Notes:** None that I can think of for now, see end notes, but this is the last chapter. **_WARNING_** : dark theme in the beginning. Lemony flavors in the middle. At the end it’s just pure sap…enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“So, how was your little trip there, princess?” 

Inaba Emma, or, to this bastard and the world at large, “Emily Johnston”, sat out on the deck of the apartment, naked save for that sheer robe with a glass of red wine. Staring out into the night, she shrugged. “It was alright.” 

George snorted, wandering past her to lean on the railing. If she wasn’t afraid to spend her life in jail she would have shoved him off. “Just ‘alright’? Didn’t get to see any of your family or friends, I assume? Or did they all abandon you like you did them?” 

Gripping the stem of the wine glass with that slight, she muttered, “Unlike me, George, my family are the sweetest people in the world. Me? I’m just a bitch.” 

“Well, you’ll get no argument from me there” he stated dryly, staring at her, “…You are actually a lot more appealing with a glow. The ice queen thing is mysterious and lends to million’s imagination but funny what a little joy does.” 

Joy? She had joy in her soul? Joy knowing that while she was here, busy taking dead photographs to appease the masses, that her family was moving forward without her knowing what was even happening. When she went back into the house from spending time with her father she learned about what everyone was doing even more and it was astounding. And she had no place in it because she decided she wanted no place in it. Funny how that changed when faced with the alternative. 

Taking the final swig of wine, she stood to go sleep off her misery. George grabbed her from behind. “You see your little friend that comes by here? Barrett, was it?” 

“No…Barrett wasn’t there. Let go of me.” 

“What is it about this ‘Barrett’ that gets you so fired up anyway?” George questioned absently, slipping his finger between the separation of the robe over her breast, “I mean, he’s not bad on the eyes by any means, but he doesn’t seem to be your type. An engineer, I believe I concluded.” 

…Concluded? Gritting her teeth, she smacked his hands away and wheeled around to face him. “Have you been stalking him?” 

“Stalking?” he barked out with a laugh, “Who has time for such trivial things? _Researched_. He’s your adopted brother, taken in by your father when your mother was still relevant and raised here. Eventually got into the renowned MIT and graduated early, of all things. His biological parents…a fallen politician father and a drug whore mother, I believe? Guess your father pitied trash.” 

Slapping him clean across his face without a second thought, she was livid. “Don’t you dare speak about him like you know anything about him. He’s not trash. He made himself out of _nothing,_ unlike prick bastards like yourself. I won’t let you sully his name and you leave him the hell alone, you hear me?” 

George readjusted his head, rubbing his cheek and staring at her absently. “…Ah, I see. The ice queen is on fire when I speak about her beloved ‘Barrett’. That why you come crawling to me, ‘princess’? Did he get you hot in other ways and when they found out what a slut you were they kicked you to the curb?” 

She blanched, gaping for a moment as George smiled wickedly, “Or were they just disgusted you were f—king your brother? What a whore.” 

Emma felt faint as he nipped around her ear, grabbing both of her arms and holding her tight. “Mm, does he know how many men have f—ked you? How many women? Does he know you got wet every time?” 

“Go to hell.” 

She wasn’t surprised when he forced her to bend over and inevitably have his way with her. Rape? She used to think so and probably still should but by this point she was just glad she could see it coming. He was such a predictable monster. 

“Don’t forget the deal you came to me and made, ‘Emily’” he purred into her ear, droplets of sweat rolling down his forehead onto her neck, “So I think until you can walk into my office and hand me that 175 million piece check you’d better forget about ‘family time’. You’re only torturing yourself.” 

…If she could agree with anything he said, it was that. So great, somehow while she was gone for her visit home her worth had gone up another 50k. Now she had almost no chance of ever netting that much before her youngest siblings were married with children that were going off to college. Wincing, her eyes stung, burning with tears. She…she guessed she wouldn’t see her daddy happy for a while either. 

Damn you, Barrett… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“ _175 million_?” 

Yagami Jyun sat in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk while his wife, Yagami Roomi, sat on the couch with his sister, Shimizu Hoshiko, and her husband, Julius. Barrett Williams sat in the corner, flabbergasted and speechless, when he heard what Jyun just revealed. Really…? 

Julius groaned, rubbing his face, “What has Curly Q gotten herself into…?” 

“It’s not unheard of. Remember Angel? She was only modeling for three years and her net worth skyrocketed to what? 500 million?” Hoshiko murmured. 

Jyun shook his head, “Yes, but that was a good example of climbing the ladder too fast. She plummeted when she started to lose her public appeal and she’s probably not worth a million right now. Unfortunately, Emma’s stock appeal has been on a healthier incline. Of course, that it’s jumped 75 million in three damn days tells me George is getting nervous.” 

Gritting his teeth, Barrett gripped the arms of the chair, “Who are these people that decide what another person is worth, huh? We’re not even speaking bank account worth, we’re speaking ‘worth to making _us_ money’!” 

“That’s very true, Barrett” Roomi groaned, “But that’s just how the business operates. It happens with musicians and actors all the time. As long as you’re relevant your worth goes up but if you fall off the map, well…” 

Damn it! Standing to pace, frustrated, he rapidly shook his head. “This is insanity. I can barely focus on the job that I’m here for because I’m a thousand times more concerned for Em. Why? Why—f—k! Why didn’t I just do things _differently_?!” 

“Barrett, really. Even if you’d broken up legitimately, Emma was the one that made the decision. Just…it was a very poor decision” Jyun sighed. 

Hoshiko smiled softly, “Yea, Barrett, don’t feel guilty. Keep up with your work and we’ll figure this out, don’t you worry.” 

…Right. 

He wandered back to the construction in a daze, having sent everyone on lunch so he could go dabble with this again. He just…he just couldn’t believe anything this corrupt was allowed. Emma was a slave to modeling? She couldn’t earn her own freedom if her worth went up at the slightest inclination! And he…he certainly couldn’t. He did alright for himself but good grief, he’d be taking out loans for the next fifty years. 

Watching the building slowly come into place, he smiled wistfully, telling his men they were doing a great job as he assisted. Charles had come by one day to assess the situation and was pretty surprised that he was helping. Yea, he…he liked to contribute too, yes. 

Just…he was able to help things like that. This deal with the woman he left behind though…? He was at an absolute loss. 

Around ten he started for their hotel to take a shower. He laid out a blue shirt and some flannel pajamas. Slipping into the shower, letting the cold water hit his face and cleanse away the dirt of the day, he dropped his head and opened his eyes. It…wasn’t like he didn’t get what they were saying. Emma was supposed to be an artist. She had a way into school, she could have done that. She could have lived off any other relative, lived off friends. She had other ways…but she chose this one. 

Pursing his lips, he turned off the tap and reached for the hotel towel. Thing was, that didn’t make him feel any less responsible nor that he had any right to leave her be. She…she was supposed to be his everything. He apparently didn’t know how to have that. 

Barrett pulled on a pair of jeans instead, walking out of the hotel after telling his partners that he was going to go on a walk for a bit. One of the more fidgety and obnoxious of the bunch reported to Rebecca that ‘Barrett has been very preoccupied since he got here. He keeps leaving’. Rebecca called him up and asked if he was distracted by something. 

He’d…almost felt bad but informed her that yes, things were worse than he imagined here and yes, he was leaving…after his work was done. He ran errands during his lunch instead of taking lunch and got back within the hour. If it were a problem, he assured her that he could abstain but he thought he’d done everything to the letter. Everyone else in the group verified this was the case and the rather blunt woman told the snitch that what Barrett did during free time was his business as long as the job was done. Barrett was grateful to have such an understanding boss but respected the workers enough to inform them he was going to be out of range for a while but to call if they needed to. 

Going to the apartment where Emma was, he frowned, finding the lobby empty. Weird…he walked in and went up the elevator to the fifth floor. This was probably nuts, considering it was so late. That asshole was probably here, doing God knows what to her. Glaring, he stalked briskly out of the elevator toward the door and knocked hard. He didn’t care what he had to do, he… 

…He just…wanted her away from him. 

The door opened and he blinked slowly at ‘Emily’, the woman wearing that same sheer robe she was wearing last time. She stared at him hard. “What the _hell_ do you want? I could have sworn you weren’t allowed to even come here anymore.” 

He sulked. “The lobby was empty.” 

“Oh, great. Well, I’m just glad the paparazzi isn’t hanging around me much anymore.” 

Barrett thought that sounded promising but he knew as much about this industry as he did giving birth. He looked over her shoulder, expecting to see George looming in the background. Emma glared, “He’s not here. Why are you here?” 

“…To check on you. How was the visit with your family?” 

“Oh, splendid” she smiled so very mockingly, “I got to realize I’ve missed my niece’s birth and suddenly my baby siblings are getting ready to start their lives and my dad’s f—king miserable. It was terrific.” 

Barrett scowled, “Really, Em, there had to be more than _that_. Didn’t you think Uzuki was cute? Uncle Takeru was there, right? That’s monumental!” 

She fell silent, picking up a glass of wine as he followed her into the apartment. “…Did I have fun? Was it nice seeing them? Was it amazing to me that they didn’t judge me as the bitch that denied their existence? Yes. They asked where you were, why you weren’t there.” 

Rubbing his face, he frowned and confusedly took the glass of wine she poured for him. “Uh, thanks. Well, I honestly _was_ going to be there but I was almost fired because one of my guys said I was busy doing other stuff.” 

“Yea. Why couldn’t you just mind your own business?” she muttered. 

“Because.” 

“Because!” she laughed humorlessly, “Because you’re here to ‘rescue’ me because I rescued you but this isn’t drug addled thugs high enough to get threatened by a six year old, this is legally being bound to a contract worth more money than either of us have ever seen in our lives! But you couldn’t let it go either, just-just getting my hopes up and making me realize I’ll never be able to have anything like that again. Thanks, Barrett, thanks for solidifying in my mind the stupid mistake I’ve made.” 

Barrett grimaced and took a swallow of wine, gulping it down hard before setting the glass aside. “…You’re right. I can’t even dream about seeing that money in one place at one time. What do you want me to do? I can kill the guy, I guess, then we can run off to a deserted island.” 

“Funny how you and papa’s minds work in similar circles” she said sarcastically. “…Like I said, Barrett. You…you had no place in this to begin with and…and I don’t want you to feel like you need to be dragged in either, okay? Just…just focus on what you’re doing and get the hell out of here.” 

Leaning toward her and pursing his lips tight, he grunted, “…I ran once because I was weakened. Knowing this con job thinks he’s got you imprisoned like you belong to him though? I’m not going to walk away. It is my business because I’ve made it my business.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, turning away. “…It would have been nice, Barrett. Going to school, living with you. Deep down though, for you to run away, I figure you just didn’t want that. I was too easy to leave behind for you to have wanted any of the things I did.” 

He was almost shocked speechless by the sentiment. Was…was that the case? Did he bail thinking that wasn’t anything he wanted…? Balling his fists against the white marble counter, he pondered for a moment as he stared down at the floor. “…I dunno what it is I want, Em, even now. I’ve never felt comfortable wanting anything because the second I have it something like what happened occurs. I gained things living with my parents, they took it away. I…I felt comfortable with Carrie, with Kurt, but then even that…that started to fall apart. Maybe…maybe what I want isn’t something I can hold on to.” 

“…Unless you fight for it, I suppose.” 

“Yea, I guess I have been kind of a wuss for giving up, huh?” he smiled wistfully, “The road gets bumpy, I try to find another way. Turns out I just circle around every time.” 

Crossing her arms, she gazed off. “…I guess we’re both guilty of that.” 

“If…if I can get you out of this place or you yourself can get out, what would you do?” 

Emma scoffed, “There you go again, getting my hopes up.” 

“I just want to know what those hopes are” he insisted. 

Shrugging, she set the glasses in a sink, “I guess I’d go home for a little while, try to play catch up on my family’s life. Everyone’s got _something_ going on and I’m so out of the loop it’s insane. Maybe I’d catch up with my dad, with my grandparents, with Claire, Jack—hell, mom barely spent time with me when I was at the dinner. Guess I didn’t give her much of a chance to though, dad took up most of my attention. After that? Maybe I’d just paint again. School’s moot at this point, they probably wouldn’t take a troublesome person like me. I’d…I’d just like to start over.” 

“Have a family, that kind of gig?” 

She laughed shortly, “ _Please_. Like I want to get involved with _anyone_ after spending the last eight years with George.” 

His eyes narrowed, “Forget George. You can get married, have kids. If that’s what you want you shouldn’t let him affect that decision.” 

“I only ever wanted you, Barrett” she said, blunt yet grave, “Alas, you did the mother of all rejections leaving the country and me high and dry.” 

Barrett flustered and stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward. “…I-I mean…I wouldn’t imagine you’d _still_ want me seeing as I left you high and dry.” 

Emma turned to stare at him, her icy blue eyes and light platinum hair glowing in the moonlight. No artificial lights were on, just what was streaming through the windows enough to illuminate the whole room. He wasn’t…used to the platinum hair but paired with the white sheer robe, she looked so ethereal and…pretty sexy, he’d have to admit, but he wasn’t so idiotic to not know he’d burned that bridge if not blew it to smithereens. 

Alas, her voice came so softly it was hardly a whisper. “If you’d have me after I’ve been tainted then I wouldn’t turn you down.” 

His turn to stare at her, Barrett felt his jaw tighten. “And I told you nothing about you can be tainted by another person. You’ll never not be perfect in my sight, jerk.” 

Her smile was the most natural thing he’d seen since he’d gotten back here. “I don’t think I’ve been called ‘jerk’ in a while.” 

Getting closer, he slowly reached out to touch her cheek. She softly held his hand. “You’ve never been the softest touch with your words, Em, so you’re at least kind of a jerk…but it’s nothing I’d change. Just…never say someone, especially that son of a bitch, has dirtied you. You’re above that.” 

He felt her wince when he faintly leaned in, kissing her jawline softly. “W-wait…he won’t…like it.” 

“Like what?” he snarled softly, pressing his lips down her neck, “Does he…does he even ask you if you want to?” 

“W-what? F—k? Don’t make me laugh” she scoffed. 

Angry at that implication, he gazed into her eyes. “Do you want to, Em?” 

Biting her lip, she looked away, “Y-you know I want to but we can’t, you don’t understand Geor--” 

George. George, George, _f—king_ George. So annoyed hearing his name in her mouth, he braced her thighs and set her on the counter. “ _Fuck George_.” 

“N-No, Barrett--” she rasped as he nipped at her throat, wrapping his hand around her breast under the thin gauzy robe. 

It…it wasn’t like…he hadn’t dreamed about her. Or thought about her. Or hoped that maybe he was just living some long nightmare where he could wake up where he told Kurt and have a different outcome. He just hoped… 

He whispered softly into her ear, kissing her jaw as he slipped his fingers down her bare flesh, down her stomach, slipping between her legs. Emma inhaled, whispering his name as he teased her clit. “B-Barrett--” 

Barrett swallowed hard as she kissed down his throat, trembling as she raked her fingertips against his scalp. He…he wanted her. He wanted her back. 

Her breathing shifted as he frantically hiked down his pants, “C-Can…can I?” 

Her face was rosy as she bit her lip, nodding almost shyly. Nodding nervously as well, he pushed inside, holding her small frame to his body. She moaned, hugging his neck and wrapping her legs around his hips. His breaths were strained, steamy, as he grinded hard into her. He questioned if he was hurting her and she rapidly shook her head, kissing him and murmuring against his lips that it felt ‘so good’. He…he thought so too. 

“A-Ah, B-Barrett! Barrett!” she cried out, growing louder as the tension started to mount. 

Growling huskily, he lifted her body off the counter. He wanted to take her from here no matter what. George wasn’t here, he could just take her away. Maybe the bastard would come after her legally but how legal was that contract? How legal was it to force sexual favors on his ‘clients’? No, he…he wasn’t going to leave it like this, not this time. 

Emma screamed contently, her head falling back as she uncoiled, her legs tightening around his hips. His eyes rolled back as she clenched around his shaft, writhing as he came inside of her. F—k…they hadn’t worn a condom. He...he wouldn’t mind her being the mother of his children, his…his wife…just…he had to take her with him. They had to escape now. 

“So _that’s_ what you sound like when you like it. I’m actually rather jealous!” 

They both sat up, Emma tugging the robe tighter around her shoulders as Barrett swiftly zipped up. His eyes narrowed to find George standing in the corridor, his arms crossed and a wide smirk on his face. “I swear, I tell the bellhop to keep you from around here and you get by the second he goes to relieve himself. You two just might be drawn to one another.” 

She trembled as she moved off the counter. Barrett wanted to strangle the asshole but she pressed her face into his chest, clenching his shirt. S—t. “Well, unfortunately, I can’t believe such things and really all I can see you as is a gigantic menace. You’ve gotten my ice queen all melted and hoping for things that she knows she can’t have. It’s just troublesome.” 

Gritting his teeth, Barrett hugged her closer, “You f—king son of a bitch, you know that contract is wrong—you know there’s no way out of it! She may as well be your property anyway you look at it!” 

“Yes, yes” George waved a hand absently, coming in further. He was holding a stack of mail and looked so casual it was sickening. “But, you know, I didn’t hold a gun to her head. She did sign it and that’s all I care about. The terms haven’t changed at all…so if that’s how you want to see it, feel free.” 

…S—t. “Now…Barrett, was it? I’m glad you two had such a splendid time but it’s really going to have to stop. I’d hate for something to happen at the job I heard you have. The engineering manager getting arrested for trespassing wouldn’t be a good look for your company, now would it?” 

Barrett almost started at him, flustered and furious that he was using his career to dissuade him from helping her. Neither had anything to do with the other but to scum like George it was a means to an end. Emma rasped, wheeling around and blocking him. “I-I told you to leave him out of it!” 

“Then tell _him_ to leave you alone. I’m only but _so_ patient a man, ‘Emily’.” 

“F-Fuck my job then!” Barrett snapped, “If that’s all you have on me--” 

“Oh, that’d just be negligent of me, Mr. Williams! Funny who you know, I heard about some drug holding charges while you were in college? Oh, something about they were thrown out on a technicality and a warrant wasn’t pursued? Guess I could suggest some drug peddler has been coming into my neighborhood, selling to Mrs. Johnston. I mean, I can just put Emily in rehab with a pretty inspiring spin on how she’s ‘turning it around’ but, well, ha, you…” George mused. 

Barrett stared at him. How? 

“Wh-what? Barrett, why would you have had drugs?” Emma scowled. 

“I-I was holding my friend’s bag, th-the one that went to get his mom out of my parent’s house. I-I didn’t know he was trying to frame me” he whispered, clenching his fists. 

That was supposed to be completely off the record. Who could this twisted bastard know that knew about that? Damn him! He-he still didn’t care about himself but to frame Emma like that? She’d lose her sponsorships and a chunk of popularity and fall further from being able to pay off that damn contract. George sighed, shrugging, “Doesn’t matter why you had them, Mr. Williams, just that you had them and that the lingering reports never cleared you of the crime, just abdicated you of charges not legally gained.” 

…Shit! George held a hand toward the door, “Now, if you’d so please,” 

Barrett gazed down the hallway before looking down at Emma. She was shaking before turning her head. “I’ll be alright. Don’t worry.” 

He pursed his lips as his eyes started to burn. Why…? Leaning down, he kissed her cheek and whispered he wasn’t going to give up before pulling away. 

Stalking toward the exit, he paused…and grabbed the front of George’s shirt. Emma gasped, rushing in their direction as he pushed the monster _hard_ against the wall. “You put a hand on her and I’ll come throw you out of your f—king window. You can surround yourself with a f—king army, just know I’ll be coming for _you_.” 

George glowered before smiling tightly, “And she’ll _still_ be under that contract.” 

Barrett’s eyes darkened before letting him go, balling his fists as he let himself out. The world…was full of people like that. They knew how to work the system to get exactly it was that they wanted, forsaking everyone else around them. And…damn it, he was right, that contract probably wasn’t just obligated to him but everyone else within that stupid organization. If he died or left, she was contracted to the company… 

He was powerless again. 

Full of sorrow and remorse as he walked out onto the dark streets, staring into the twilight, he thought it over again just what he should do. What could he do to get her of there? He…he wanted her to have her hopes, not dismiss this as too far away. Not again. 

…She…didn’t really get to talk to her mother, huh? But this was Carrie. She would have automatically knew about these sorts of things. 

No. He wasn’t going to give up this time. All that was left for him was to try. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“…Huh. 175 million.”_

_He hadn’t asked if she’d taken her maiden name back but he figured she might just be the type of person to keep the name she’d known the longest and that would be Inaba. Carrie sat on the couch, sipping a glass of wine. Barrett miserably clasped his hands together, nodding softly. “…George will have it amped up to two hundred in no time just to make sure there’s not a snowball’s chance in hell of her getting out of it with her own power. I…I don’t know what to do, Carrie.”_

_The blonde drank her wine slow before shaking her head. “Barrett…Em got herself into that. I didn’t raise a stupid child. I understand she felt trapped in this situation but I didn’t raise someone that couldn’t see between the lines.”_

_Grimacing, he bowed his head, “…You’ve never made a mistake before though, mom?”_

_“Oh, sweetie, I’ve made tons. I suppose if it weren’t for Jyun I would have just struggled on the street to take care of myself and Hayato. Or…if I hadn’t had Jyun I wouldn’t have had Hayato at all” she murmured faintly._

_She fell quiet as if she were thinking even deeper. Yes, Barrett got what she was saying: Emma had dug that hole. This family was renowned for being down there in the abyss, prepared to pull whoever did the same out of it. Alas, even if the situation enraged him to no end, this was unlike most of the familial cases: Emma signed herself into it. She didn’t fall into it like drugs or alcohol, she didn’t get injured into it, she didn’t get it forced upon her. No, she picked up a pen and said ‘I’ll do it’. George, son of a bitch he may be, was right about one thing: Emma never said he’d held a gun to her head._

_Carrie suddenly groaned though. “You love my daughter, Barrett?”_

_“E-eh?” he squeaked, caught off guard by the question before flustering, “Y-You know I do…”_

_“Promise? You promise you’ll keep her and yourself on the straight and arrow this time?”_

_“W-well, yes, but--”_

_Leaning back, she closed her eyes, “…We’ll always be a family of handouts, huh? I guess that’s the good thing about our clan, we’re never without. Me though? I have my limits. You two better be ready for the road ahead.”_

_…What?_

George sat in the limo with a silent Emily Johnston, the model fit with deep sacks under her eyes and a poor complexion. He figured the sacks were from crying. No one told her to have a restless night, the same as no one told her to go bonk around with her beloved. She understood the agreement and yet she allowed those devils to tempt her with something she had to understand wasn’t going to occur. 

Just to set it in stone, he asked a company yesterday if they were willing to put her in their winter ad for x amount of dollars. They agreed completely and by doing so were able to boost her net worth currently to 200 million. He felt comfortable his cash cow wasn’t going to run off into the sunset any time before he had no use for her. 

Smiling tightly, he opened the door. “Come on, ‘my queen’, we have a long day ahead of us. You’ll definitely have to put some makeup on to hide that sh—tty face of yours but ah well.” 

She stared miserably at him but didn’t make a single effort to respond, just opening the door and exiting the vehicle. Bitch. He never told her to get involved with them again. Isn’t that why she came running to him, to get away from her ‘horrible family’? Now all of a sudden they were the greatest thing ever. That wasn’t his problem. 

“Mr. George?” 

He frowned as his receptionist looked to him, a frown on her face. “Two people are in your office. I told them they’d have to wait for an appointment but they assured me that money was involved.” 

George raised a brow before nodding stiffly, walking toward the elevator. How bold. To come to his office to throw money at him, why, they must’ve been desperate. Those were the types he loved. 

When he was fifteen, he left his family home because of his father. He was a strict man, bred from the military and brawn and all that sort of thing that George had no interest in. He was born after his parents had already raised two children that had _also_ left due to their father’s overbearing behavior. He hadn’t actually been able to meet them but then he’d had no interest in it. He just modeled and worked his way to the top before being able to buy his own firm. Then slowly but surely it became this powerhouse that it was now and he’d made every cent because of his own efforts. Discipline? Obedience? Morality? Those things that his father had drilled into his head before he buckled didn’t matter here. All of it was in the way unless implicitly used by him. His father tried to teach him strength and to never be defeated through nonsense. He’d found it on his own. 

Opening the door to his office, having commanded Emily to follow, he froze, eyes widening. 

…Carrie Inaba. 

The blonde woman was sitting in one of the chairs, her legs crossed. An unidentified man was behind her, brunette with bright red eyes. What…? His eyes cut to ‘Emily’ who seemed astonished. “M-mom? Uncle Keiji?” 

“Hello, dear” greeted, he supposed, ‘Uncle Keiji’. 

Carrie nodded at her before standing and bowing. “You must be George.” 

“A-ah, yes” he cleared his throat, “…To what do I owe the pleasure, Mrs. Inaba?” 

George took a seat as the woman sat back down. “I hate to interrupt you, George-san, I’m sure you’re quite busy. Alas, our family lawyer here wanted to see ‘Emily’s’ contract for legal purposes.” 

…Oh really? George’s eyes narrowed but he smiled, “Certainly. Is there some issue?” 

“Oh no, we’re assured you have everything well within your legal bounds. We just want to file it for information purposes” Keiji stated. 

Sure. He opened the file on his floating interface and printed a hard copy for both of them. Just to ‘assure’ them that everything _was_ well within his legal rights. He didn’t have time to play lawyer for people fishing for information. 

The two took the papers from him and silently read them for a minute. George almost smiled as the blood drained from her ‘uncle’s’ face and Carrie herself became almost gray. “Holy Christ.” 

“Oh, is something fraudulent?” he frowned despite knowing everything there was in perfect legal form. 

“…No” Keiji said after a moment. 

“It should be” glowered Carrie suddenly, throwing it back on the desk before pinning Emily with a hard look, “Did you skip reading, Emma? Seriously!” 

Emily grimaced and he snorted. In all honesty, he would have lost a lung if someone asked him to sign that agreement. Alas, these girls obsessed with fame and fortune did so without even blinking. Nothing to do with him, it certainly kept his pockets lined. 

Kneading her brow, Carrie pursed her lips. “…Exactly what is ‘Emily’s’ net worth, as highlighted on page four, Mr. George?” 

He leaned back, folding his fingers, “As of today, she’s sitting at two hundred million. You should be proud, Mrs. Inaba, your daughter might exceed your fame.” 

If it were his family, those would have been fighting words. No one was to one up the other, after all, at least between his father and him. He expected jealousy, for Carrie to be in denial. The blonde seemed unperturbed. “Considering inflation and the economic situation, she’s not even close, Mr. George, but you’re right in one way: my little girl got there faster than I did. And you, Mr. George, are sitting on top of almost every last penny of her gain. The buck stops here.” 

He gawked as she waved a hand toward ‘Keiji’. The man pulled out his phone and clicked around for a moment before nodding. “Transfer’s done.” 

“Good, good. Mr. George, in your account is two hundred million gold pieces and a little extra for interest.” 

…What? Staring at her, he slowly opened his CPU back up and dialed into his account. 

Never, not once, since this all started was he so horrified to see two hundred million plus 25,000 unaccounted for pieces sitting in his bank account. 

The blood drained from his face as the ‘family lawyer’ handed him a slip of paper. “As per your contract, Mr. George _Jameson_ , Emma’s paid out of your contract. She is no longer obligated to accept new terms or conditions.” 

“B-but--” 

“We understand, however, that you have an itinerary already built for Emma. We were already able to obtain those and acknowledge you have her contracted out until February of the upcoming year. As these agreements were made while she was under contract, she will stay in order to complete them and once said sponsorships are up, she is no longer bound by your company” Carrie yawned. 

Staring at his bank account, unsure of how anyone could _waste_ that sort of money simply to bail out their child, he nodded dumbly. “T-that’s reasonable.” 

“And as my daughter is no longer contracted to your company, we want you to be able to induct new contracts and have living facilities for them. We’ve taken care of accommodations for ‘Emily’ and also have hired a security guard for her. You know, just as a precaution. Vinny!” 

George was shaking as a tall bulky man wandered in. Emily gaped at him, “Vinny…?” 

“Hello, Miss Em” the man winked. 

“Wonderful” Carrie smiled, standing, “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. _Jameson._ I’ll have a word with my daughter before she starts work. Tell your brother ‘hello’ for me.” 

George gritted his teeth as Keiji held Emma’s shoulder, guiding her from the room. Those…those f—king bastards! Who just had that sort of money!? She should have used all of it by now, she was a nobody! No celebrity just _saved_ money! F—k! His-his primary source of money! She was worth more than that keeping her! Damn it! 

…He guessed some people did get the upper hand. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“M-mama, Uncle Kei, I-I don’t understand” Emma said weakly. 

George, apparently, Jameson wouldn’t dream of putting his hands on her before a shoot but last night she knew he wanted to punch her. Instead he sent her to her room angrily. The situation just got more and more laughable. To think she’d escaped her parents thinking they didn’t care what she wanted and here she was at 26 years of age getting sent to her room by her boss. The circumstances were ridiculous at best! 

She’d sat on her bed, intending to go to sleep but recalled that she ought to shower. Barrett and she did just have pretty raw sex. She thought of how she could potentially have his baby. The idea warmed her more than she thought it ought to. Barrett simply felt responsible for all this. If he were even capable of removing her from this situation he’d run off again. Trying to convince her that he’d want to be with her after…after everything? How cruel could he get…? 

Emma had dissolved into weeping when she thought about how much she’d love to have his child. When George found out he’d take her to a back alley abortion clinic to avoid the media and it would be like it never happened. That’s the sort of situation she was in. 

…So she thought. 

Inaba Carrie punched Yagami Keiji’s shoulder, telling him he still wasn’t intimidating enough to be a lawyer. The man snickered and swatted at her before turning to her. “I’ll let your mother explain, Em. For now I need to get back to the office. I look forward to seeing you at dinner soon, young lady.” 

…Really? She nodded dumbly and he kissed the top of her head before disappearing into the subway nearby. Vinny yawned, stretching, “Well, I’mma go grab a cup of Joe real fast while you two catch up. I say ‘I want it black as tar’ they’ll get it, right?” 

Carrie smirked, “No, that’s probably not widely known slang, dude.” 

Emma kneaded her hands as her mother properly instructed him on how to order his ‘koohi’. “Oh man, this stay will be awesome, the missus is going to be hyped” Vinny grinned before winking, “Be back in a sec, Miss Em, I hear we’ll be on the beach today.” 

She nodded and he wandered to the nearby Starbucks. Her mom sighed, stretching, “You know how I can be, Emma. I understand and will do everything I can when it’s not a situation someone wanted or found themselves forced into. You, my darling daughter, signed that horrific excuse for a contract. Under every other circumstance I’d say ‘figure your way out’.” 

…It was logical. She was the one that got caught up in her own teenage melodrama and decided that the evil manager would be ideal. Perhaps she would have even thought the same. So… “Why?” 

“I dunno” Carrie laughed with a sigh, “Barrett came over last night and questioned if I’d ever made a mistake before. The biggest mistake I’ve ever made was the drugs…and I thought about your Uncle Jyun. If it weren’t for him, I know it would have been entirely different now. But thing is, _I_ got myself into drugs, _I_ got myself in that situation, _I_ ought to get myself out. They didn’t get me into this.” 

Emma frowned as Carrie smiled softly, “…Thing is, I went to him despite that. He could have turned me away but he didn’t, he understood. He helped me regardless, gave me what he could. Perhaps it’s not always about who’s to blame.” 

“But _two hundred million pieces_?” 

Her mother sighed. “I mean…we’re not a poor family by any means, Em. I wasn’t starting from the bottom when I became an actress meaning I didn’t spend a whole lot just on random things. When I had Claire and Jack, I decided that I would save a hundred million for each of you to have in case of emergency. I guess this was an emergency.” 

Emma gaped. A…a hundred million? But wait. “…That’s only half.” 

Resting her arms behind her head, she turned. “I told Barrett about the money. He pleaded that I use his portion as well.” 

He...he heard he had one million pieces that their mom had stashed for them for a rainy day and his response was to use it for her? There wasn't a dime of reserve for him now. 

Her eyes filled with tears. Carrie laughed warmly and hugged her shoulders. "I'd never tell you to do anything for a man just because but know that Barrett devoted himself to this because he loves you. We...we all make mistakes." 

"...He feels he owes me for something I did as a child, something that doesn't even matter anymore" she whispered. She…she didn’t want him to feel as if he owed her anything, he just wanted him to want her for her. 

“Maybe, Miss Em. But I get the feeling the boy we raised would also do anything to get the one he loves out of a bind. If you want, maybe you can find out how deep that actually goes. In all honesty, he has kind of failed” Carrie groaned. 

Emma laughed despite herself, clenching her mother, “Always so honest, mama…but I didn’t really do much to hold onto him, huh?” 

“Mm, nope” Carrie agreed, “He’s yours, isn’t he? …Don’t let him get away from you when you both want it, okay?” 

Emma frowned as the woman pulled away, a wistful smile on her face. “You get to work. And just because I bought you out of that asshole’s nightmare doesn’t mean you neglect your work either. Let Emily Johnston go out with a bang.” 

Though she had no love for this fictional character she and George had created, she nodded in agreement. When she disappeared she’d go out on top. Unable to help her glowing smile, Emma murmured, “Thank you, mama.” 

“Don’t thank me. Just remember, when you get out you get out with what you have. All my ‘charity’ has been used and Barrett doesn’t have any either. When you get to your new place you call and tell him what’s gone down” Carrie replied, turning and heading up the road. “And you be at dinner when you have a day off, young lady.” 

“Yes, mom!” 

Standing on the street, people around her gazing rather questioning, she wondered if they recognized the old actress Carrie Inaba and wondered why Emily Johnston, the orphan, was calling her ‘mom’. Soon enough it wouldn’t matter at all. 

She was free. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“What do you think, papa?” 

She smiled as Inaba Kurt looked up from his blueprints in the office buried in the nature of Mineral. He’d been smiling but his expression quickly melted into shock. “…Oh.” 

George _Jameson_ was the bitterest bastard she’d ever met from the minute she’d been paid out of her contract to the second she finished her last shoot. Vinny had gotten into his face at least a dozen times to calm his ire. The photographers and designers and everyone involved with the shoot were a little turned off by the behavior, naturally, and when she left the office for the last time she’d heard the bastard arguing with someone ‘not to drop him’. Karma was quite…refreshing. 

Emily Johnston was dead. In her place was the reborn Inaba Emma. Just like with the end of any bad relationship, she went to the salon with the money she’d actually been able to make from working and told them to color it chestnut brown and to pixie cut it off. February may not have been the best month for a haircut but…but she was so glad to be free to make a decision like a hairdo again. 

Biting her lip as her papa pretended he didn’t hate it, sputtering that it ‘really brings out your ears’, Emma laughed happily. “I’m free, daddy. Hair will grow back, I just needed the gesture.” 

His face softened and he smiled naturally, “I understand completely, Emma boo. I’m just…I’m just glad you’re home.” 

Yes…swallowing, she kneaded her hands a bit, “W-Well, daddy, I-I will be staying here _next_ month but, um…” 

Kurt sighed, scratching behind his ear, “ _But_ it’s Valentine’s Day and you’re finally free to spend it with whoever you want and that’s apparently not your poor ol’ papa.” 

“Don’t guilt me, papa” she pouted petulantly, “…Just a little date and reassessment time. Is…is that alright with you?” 

She could understand. Her father had been having a difficult time with mom and he took it out on them, couldn’t understand what they’d become. Alas, all she’d wanted was a little compassion, a little talking…the mere concept that maybe what she felt, what she wanted, mattered. Was it worth this horrific ride she decided to take? No, she would have taken a different route should a time machine present itself but what was done was done. Now…now all she wanted was for him to understand that perhaps he considered Barrett his son, perhaps he thought then it was a ‘betrayal’ to him but it was never about him… 

The man smiled softly, “…Tell him I love you both. And that he better take care of my little girl. Apparently I _did_ raise an apprentice for my little girl to be with, ugh.” 

Sticking out her tongue, she hugged him tightly before feeling a pang in her heart, “Papa, will…will you be okay today?” 

“Got a date with work and life, baby doll” he assured, giving her an extra squeeze, “…I’ll be okay.” 

Before she came here she went to see her mom and the woman was just curled up on the couch watching movies and eating friendship chocolates she got from work while Jack and Claire were out on dates. And apparently her papa had a date with his career. It was the perfect setup for a fantastically cheesy romantic comedy any day, any time, but Emma knew that’s all it was: a fantasy. 

Kissing his cheek, she gave him the happiest expression she could as she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the airport. She…she couldn’t forget the shambles her family still was in, even if she was temporarily going to go try to put her own pieces back together. 

Emma slept at her grandparents for a while before bidding them ‘farewell’ also and heading to New York where Barrett had returned after doing a ‘fantastic’ job on his client’s vacation agency slash private airport. He asked if she wanted to stay with him for a while and she’d been…unsure. On the projection, her favorite mess smiled shyly and asked if she’d like to go on a date today then. “Let’s not forget…we didn’t get to have many of those.” 

No…they had ‘dates’ but that little wind of secrecy they had with them made it feel more like a top secret mission. Taking the fast warp travel across the world with just the things she had, the things she decided to take from that wretched place just as a reminder, Emma had been ecstatic to be able to say ‘yes’. 

_“It’s…different that we don’t have to interrogate the new guy in the family because…well, he’s **in** the family” Uncle Jyun droned as he wandered around the magazine, Ai. _

_“Don’t make it sound so gross, Uncle Jyun” Emma had pouted._

_“Love is love, princess, unless it’s dangerous. I don’t think it’s dangerous, just…” he paused in thought, looking out of his window, “…Destiny, maybe? Carrie had said she knew it all along but you know, s—t like that only happens to people like you and Uncle Koji. Everyone else…seems to get the short end of the stick.”_

_Staring at his weary face, Emma swallowed. “Uncle Jyun…? Where’s Kamon?”_

_The man let out a soft breath before smiling sadly. “…Lost.”_

Emma was panicked by his words but…she didn’t know how to help that. It’d taken so many other people to find and save her she wouldn’t even know where to begin. Uncle Jyun seemed assured he’d ‘find his way’ but she knew sometimes that was too difficult to accomplish. Not all ‘Yagami’ had it in them. 

Alas, she smiled brightly as she walked out onto the city streets in the afternoon, amazed to find it snowing. It was already getting pretty warm in Mineral and Hondo. Looking around, she took a deep breath and headed to sit on a bench to stay out of the commuter’s way. She watched a few young couples go by and wondered. 

“H-Hey! So-sorry I’m late!” 

Emma looked up, surprised, before grinning, “You’re just on time, dork.” 

Barrett William’s face was flushed like he’d run the entire way. He was holding a bouquet of red roses under his arm. Clearing his throat quickly, he gave them to her, “H-Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Now Barrett, the girl gives the gift” she chastised playfully, taking them. 

“Yea, here, that does not quite fly.” 

Laughing, she held them tight, “They’re beautiful, thank you.” 

He tilted his head, staring at her, before absently stroking her bangs, “…This’ll take some getting used to but I like it a lot.” 

“Mm, needed to start fresh. At least I’m a brunette again” she sighed, touching his hand. 

Barrett chuckled, kissing her forehead and whispering against her skin, “I understand. It’s an awesome idea.” 

Blushing, she took the hand he offered as he led her up the street. “I have a nice date of dinner, music, and wine planned for us. Then I thought, just maybe, I can show you this awesome well I found. It’s supposed to give good luck in the days to come if you offer it a coin.” 

“Why, I thought you didn’t believe in magic, Mr. Williams?” she blinked coyly. 

He smiled softly, “I think my angel in disguise taught me to.” 

…She wished she was still that person that felt the magic in everything. The same little girl that explained to Barrett the purity of freshly fallen snow. Giving him a weak expression, only able to really note now that the second it hit the ground it turned into dirty slush, Barrett paused…and gave her a kiss. It…it was so warm and tender, still innocent despite what they both knew, unlike…anything George Jameson would ever be able to give. Breathing as he pulled away, she whispered: “...I guess...that’s the magic I’ve forgotten in snow's supposed to be like?” he questioned slowly.  
  
“What? I just wanted to kiss you to give it a shot. It wasn't that exciting.” 

Emma squealed, hitting his arm as he laughed, turning away from her attack. Hugging her to his side, they continued back up the street as he sighed. “I’m kidding. You got all the good things ripped out of your visions, Em, and I’m going to make sure you get that back. You…you gave it to me, after all. I won’t forget that.” 

She wouldn’t forget either that for the past eight years of her life that she’d _signed_ herself into this nightmare with George, that she gave herself to it because she felt trapped. That trapped she was in with her parents, the one that could have been resolved with heavy conversations and reasoning, failed to compare to one dictated by her signature on a dotted line. Barrett was right, when…when she had free time, she thought she’d try to paint at her Aunt Kaede’s suggestion. She’d sat there for hours staring at the white canvas while her paint crusted over before bitterly resigning. Her mind…was stripped of sweet nothings. 

“You know, when I first came here I told Kurt I’d try to get you to stop kissing me. Instead, now I’m the one kissing you” Barrett suddenly groaned. “No wonder…” 

Pursing her lips, she stopped him again and came to stand in front of him. “Papa said he loves you and despite it being hidden behind ‘make my little girl happy’, I think he wants it for the both of us.” 

He bit his lip and bowed his head, perhaps a little moved, before lifting it and smiling shakily. “Well, in that case, I guess we’re starting over. My apartment’s pretty small, just a one bedroom. I’ll get myself a cot.” 

“I don’t mind sleeping beside you…” 

“I…I know but…” 

Emma knew what he was _trying_ to say, that she needed time to reconcile that bastard’s crimes against her. And…he’d be right. Alas, Barrett sleeping beside her should be fine. “We’ll worry about that later. I want to go on this magical date that will restore my faith.” 

“No pressure” he grinned, “Alright.” 

There was…so much that wasn’t right right now. Her parents, her family, the relationships…but right now, she couldn’t jump from getting out of one conflicted life and be prepared to help someone else. Not just yet. She’d rebuild and be strong again, strong enough that she’d be her mama and Uncle Keiji standing in that monster’s office with the pieces she needed to carry on. She…she wouldn’t forget that for all eternity. 

Just a little date with her guardian angel on a snowy day first. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Yep, that’s it. I can’t say I was happy with this the entire time, more like…not at all, mostly because I lost momentum with the character but I’m peachy with this ending. It was ‘fast’ but this wasn’t one of those long drawn out circumstances, luckily, because now I have to cover Carrie and Kurt’s disaster. Yep, we’re going on back to that twisted little nightmare. 

In Jewels in the Rough, Julius called Emma ‘Curly Q’ and she’d in return call him Mr. Weird Man so that’s where that’s from. 

Remember, Carrie used to be a big time actress but gave it up when she had the twins because Kurt asked her to for everyone’s safety. That’s where she stashed the money for a rainy day for the kids. Notably, I’d…imagine there was at least SOME interest accrued on a hundred _million_ (gold) but for the sake of simplicity, maybe not. 

Vinny was Carrie’s bodyguard from her acting days. He appeared in Leave Out All the Rest and the first two side stories. 

I’m sure some people may be like, ‘wait, _what_?’ with George’s lineage but here we go. In Leave Out All the Rest, Carrie dated Will Jameson and that’s how she got into drugs. If you recall, Keiji and Celia were able to slightly deduce that Will Jameson was Muffy’s younger brother, Muffy appearing in their story, Lay With Me. They apparently have a super austere military father which made them _all_ leave. George appears to be the youngest son and takes after his older brother, whom, is probably off somewhere doing okay now. 

The remarks about snow and kisses and the purity of it all comes from Miracle on this Street, Part 3, which is a side story in Leave Out All the Rest. 

WHAT ABOUT KAMON!? I will direct your attention if it didn’t go their first to This Love Chronicles. Let the most dramaiest of them all begin. 

Thank you, as always. 

-Dark Ryuu 


	32. Dirty, Part 1

**Chapter 1:** Metaphor 

**Author’s Note:**

**WARNING** : So I mention this in later notes, I believe, but this story contains underage characters in a relationship. It is loosely based around the age range of my parents when they met and my aunt who got married at 14 back in the '70s. It IS skeevy by all standards and we all wonder 'WTF' about my aunt now. However, of most of my stories, this would be the worst of the age ranges. 

Alright, so I released an excerpt of this like a year or two ago and finally decided I’d work on it. Strangely as I was writing it I realized…this is kind of like a gigantic ‘what’s going on?’ since we know a lot about the original Yagami siblings but we _don’t_. You’ve gotten to read and imagine their grandkids developing from youth to adulthood but all their growing years are through flashback…

And essentially they still are. I decided that the best way to go about this story is to intertwine two stories I had planned: the base, _Dirty_ and _History_ which tells the story of Yamada and Dana getting together. Both stories are intermingled anyway so killing two birds with one stone is awesome XD 

Mmkay, so, all that said, I do want to set this up for you all: out of any story I’ve produced, this one has the oldest themes. Nearly every point in this story started during my super early days of being eleven or twelve developing these people. NO, all of those ideas WERE awful because I was a preteen _but_ the development that came as I aged was interesting, just not well manipulated if you catch my drift. But this is very much ‘old news’ to me and I’m going to try to make it fit for those that have been here with me for this weird ass ride. 

Some profanity, I guess, and a little innuendo. In the beginning, something of a dark theme but it’s nothing to be concerned over. Some slight spoilers for Step Toward the Future, Yume, and Street Corner. Let the transition from eleven year old craziness to twenty five year old craziness begin XP Enjoy! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

__"Koji...what are you doing?"  
  
That was when they were Kamaishi.  
  


__It was scary being there again, in that dark house where nothing existed but the lack of light. Nerimaru thought it was peculiar in his youth. It took age to realize what darkness meant.  
  


__At four-years-old he didn't understand what his futago was doing. At four-years-old Koji shouldn't have understood what he was doing, standing on the railing of the balcony on the fifth floor.  
  


__He watched Koji from outside the door, roused by his brother's sudden absence. Koji was just peering down absently. All that was below him was pavement. Nerimaru frowned. "Futago-cha-n-n-n, what are you doing?"  
  


__Koji's head raised a bit. He finally looked back, those dark eyes of his glowing in sparse moonlight. Staring at Nerimaru for a moment, he finally murmured, "Neri-chi? Do you believe in angels?"  
  


__"Eh? Well...sure." What was with that question though?  
  


_Koji smiled. "...I don't think I do."_  
  


_And he jumped._  
  


"Koji!"  
  


Yagami Nerimaru, or to anyone else, Nelly, gasped in horror as he sat up in bed, gripping his chest. 

Looking around his bedroom in the farmhouse located in Mineral, he took a deep breath and fell backward. "...Shit."  
  


Rubbing his forehead, he shook his head. What was with that nightmare...? He hadn't thought about that in a while. Staring at the ceiling, Nelly reached over to grab his phone off his nightstand.  
  


"What?" Koji answered in lieu of greeting.  
  


"Just checking on you, asshole."  
  


"Don't call me at three in the morning and call me an asshole" Koji groused, the sound of him turning 

over in bed following.  
  


Nelly scratched his cheek, dreary, "Sorry. Didn't figure you'd be asleep."  
  


"Not usually but...well, it's none of your business."  
  


Smirking some, Nelly shook his head. "Got some tonight, huh? Aren't we lucky?"  
  


"Shut up. I'm exhausted so if all you called for was to harass me--"  
  


"No. I just...needed to hear your voice."  
  


The line fell quiet for a moment. He thought either Koji hung up because of that creepy statement or had fallen asleep. Or that it was his twin. "What's wrong?"  
  


"Nothing."  
  


"Don't lie to me, bitch. I die in your dreams again?"  
  


Nelly grimaced and sulked. "Maybe you did."  
  


Koji yawned, making a grunting sound as if he were stretching. "Nel, you're so nutty about that stuff, man. When have I ever been suicidal? I mean, sure, it was a little sketch when we were teenagers but that was just me being all weird and antisocial. Actual suicide's just not my gig."  
  


"...I know. But just...continue to humor me so I know the dreams aren't going to turn into some weird alternate universe."  
  


His twin snickered. "Yea, whatever. Can I go to sleep now?"  
  


"Fine, fine. Give Popuri my sweet sensual love..."  
  


"Fuck I will. Good night, Neri."  
  


"Night, Koji."  
  


Watching the call disappear, he closed his eyes but sleep didn't come easy. Koji was right...barely. His dream wasn't canon.  
  


Koji had looked back at him, frowned, and climbed off the balcony. But Koji could never know that.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yukina Kaede sighed as she painted a commissioned photo of a client’s child. The shop wasn’t very busy lately but it usually wasn’t between seasons. She might have to go out and sponsor some art shows to rustle up more business… 

Her eyes widened when the door to her long time studio opened, signaling guests. That was rare…perhaps Angelo had someone buying a sculpture for their garden. He’d mentioned something like that. 

She never heard Angelo stop his hammering. Though she had other partners, they weren’t presently here so it was most likely someone just browsing…but, well, she could always use a break. 

Washing her hands of the acrylic paint, she wandered up front and smiled. It appeared to be potential customers, one a tall black haired man, another a blonde haired woman. The woman was gushing to him about one of the pieces hanging on the wall while he nodded, staring at it absently. She noted that no one was in the entry that worked there so she took the opportunity to greet them. “Hello, welcome.” 

The couple turned to her and the woman smiled, bowing “Hello. My husband and I were just browsing.” 

“Oh, please, take your time” Kaede offered politely, “My name is Kaede. Just tell me if you need anything.” 

She was going to go settle behind the desk, realizing that she hadn’t taken a break for the last four hours and had forgotten sunlight existed. Alas, the man stared at her with hazel eyes, seeming quite bewildered. “Um, pardon, uh…you seem familiar somehow. Have we met by any chance?” 

Hmm? “Oh, not to my recollection, sorry” Kaede apologized after surveying his face for recognition. Nope. 

The man rubbed his chin, his eyes closing some as he stared at her. His wife cocked a brow at him. “She seems a little younger than what you’d go for, baby.” 

Eh? A little startled by this sentiment, especially from a wife, the husband actually laughed and swatted at her playfully. “Nothing like _that_ , babe, I’m sure I’m ancient in comparison.” 

“Well…try me” Kaede lightly challenged. 

He told her his age and honestly it was still slightly shocking. It wasn’t like she’d even seen many old people since the serum but it just…was odd. “You’re actually the same age as my father” she laughed nervously. 

“And there you go” he grinned, “The age gap is wide enough that I could be her father. But no, there’s…something else.” 

“Hey, if her father’s your age maybe you knew him” his wife teased, going over to look at another painting. 

The man smirked at her, “I find that unlikely. Additionally I doubt his daughter bears that much resemblance to him. That’s usually what the father hopes anyway.” 

Kaede laughed at that, “Well, I wouldn’t say _that_. I do look a bit like my dad, I’ve heard. Did you go to Subami High School?” 

“Oh, I did” he said, startled, “So maybe I did know your dad. What’s his name?” 

“Yagami Koji.” 

The woman paused as the man fell completely quiet. Finally, he whispered, “…Koji?” 

“Ah, so you know papa” Kaede smiled, “He seemed to be a very popular guy in high school. I do run into a lot of his old classmates.” 

He quickly smiled as well, “A-Ah, yes, Koji…Koji was pretty popular. I’m…I’m shocked though. I didn’t expect him to have kids.” 

Snickering, Kaede went to settle at the desk nearby, “I hear that too. I’m his second child of four.” 

“… _Four_?” 

“Well, his last two were a twofer. Twins.” 

He seemed to digest this before nodding slowly, “…Twins did seem to run in his family between Tony and Jill and him and Nelly.” 

Kaede nodded slowly. Weird to be just a classmate but familiar with her dad’s family, especially after all this time. “He’s actually the only one that had twins out of all of his siblings.” 

The stranger took a seat across from her, stippling his fingers, “…This is going to sound very strange but I’ve…I’ve always been concerned. Is-is Koji okay?” 

“Okay? You mean health wise?” 

“Not—well, yea, that was a big issue too but I mean…happy wise.” 

Huh? Kaede frowned, a little confused, “I mean…I’d say he’s happy. I mean, he doesn’t seem _unhappy_. Why? Did something happen?” 

“S-sort of. But it’s not important” he blurted, quickly smiling, “U-Uh, we should be going.” 

Kaede was very puzzled as the man quickly stood, heading for the door. “W-wait, I-I mean, would you like his number or something? Papa’s friendly so I’m sure he’d speak to you.” 

“No, no. Th-that’s quite alright. It was nice meeting you!” 

Whoever he was was disheveled enough to leave the store without his wife. The woman stared after his shadow before walking to her with a soft expression. “Koji’s always been a bit of a sore topic with him. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to talk to him.” 

Then why had he been so weird? Before the woman left, she gave her husband’s business card and told her to tell papa that Kato Diana ‘did land that doofus’. Kaede was left all alone to piece together what just happened before slowly shaking her head. How very, very strange… 

She headed back to her workroom and set the card in her purse before realizing she didn’t even look at the name. It was strange, there was _something_ of an intimacy between them despite her never having met this fellow. She knew Uncle Keiba and Uncle Domon but those were really the only friends that papa kept from the past. 

Looking at the plain white card, Kaede was no closer to knowing who this was in her father’s life than before. Ueda Kurou? Kato Diana? 

…Weird. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Koji sighed, wandering around his deck as everyone gathered inside for dinner night. As it were, half of his kids lived on the other side of the planet and despite the fact that two of them still were here, well…it never really felt complete nowadays. It was weird how he always wanted that, completion. Even when he was prepared to run away from something, he always came back. He always wanted to help everyone he loved keep it in place too… 

“Kochi?” 

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled as Popuri wandered out to slip under his arm, giving him a kiss. “Are you alright, baby? I know you weren’t feeling well earlier.” 

“Just restless, Po” he assured, hugging her tightly with a sigh, “Between Nelly being all paranoid and a long night, I’m a little antsy.” 

His wife pouted, rubbing his lower back, “I don’t know how to feel about our ‘long night’ making you ‘antsy’.” 

Koji grinned lazily and kissed her forehead, “That’s the _fun_ kind of antsy.” 

Popuri stuck out of her tongue before grasping his hand, “Come on, you know you’re the host of all this.” 

Somehow. It was a simple _one-time_ idea all those years ago. Nelly and he hadn’t been keeping up with their siblings like they ought to so they said they ought to come to dinner one Monday night. Shin had gotten home from deployment, Tony and Shaun were off, Jill and Cliff wanted to see adults outside of their children, and everyone was available. The first night it’d been frantic trying to get together all that food while dealing with the younger versions of Kaede and Keiji, their two oldest children. The wives came together to prepare the food though after dismissing the men for being too ‘big’ or something to fit in the kitchen which was almost offensive but whatever. They had a blast drinking and chatting and next thing Koji knew he was hosting dinner night every damn Monday night. 

…He didn’t mind it so much. 

Going into the living room after he got a glass of wine and greeted his cooking family, he wandered into the living room. The depth of his family was almost endless by this point. So many grandchildren…he smirked as his teenage grandson, Yukina Skye, bolted into the room, laughing, with his other grandson Yagami Iori and his nephew, Jill’s grandson, Inaba Hayato. Kaede walked in another entrance and scolded her only son, telling him to ‘behave’ and take that running outside. The boy was gargantuan tall via his huge father so he leaned down quite a bit to kiss the top of his Kae’s head. She’d gotten her height from her mother. 

Koji was about to go greet her when, somewhat surprisingly, Motosuwa Keiba burst into the house. “Hey-y-y! I’m here to party!” 

Blinking, Koji stared at his long-time friend with some wonder. “…Don’t you think it’d just be easier to make up with your wife, man? I mean, you’re skirting around like you’re dancing with the issue and it’s getting a little crazy.” 

Keiba sulked a little, crossing his arms, “…I’m here to party.” 

He sighed and patted the man’s shoulder, “Party all you want, dude.” 

It’d come to their attention at some crazy gala their mother and father invited them to that Keiba had been cheated on by his wife, Fay, with her ‘masseuse’. Keiba called him ‘Jean Luc’ because he was a nerd but the bastard’s name was simply ‘Jean’ and Fay swore she’d never see him again to make it right with her husband. She…really was trying but ultimately Keiba just seemed to be fearful of putting it back together. Koji ultimately wasn’t able to really…commiserate in that vein. Should Popuri ever cheat on him, he’d… 

…He’d probably just pretend it never happened. 

“Ah, papa!” 

Koji smiled as Kaede came up to him, Nelly entering the house with his brood of grandkids to take over his conversation with Keiba. His oldest daughter kissed his cheek and he hugged her shoulder.  
“Hi, princess. What’s up?” 

She looked like something was eating at her and he was a little concerned. Was something wrong? “Papa, I met someone that knew you today.” 

  
Popuri came out with a tray of wine glasses to serve as he raised a brow. “Oh? Who was that?” 

  
“His name was Ueda Kurou. Does that ring a bell?”  
  
…Oh. 

Nelly looked up sharply and Keiba looked very surprised. “Wow, you saw Corey? That’s crazy! I haven’t heard from him since, like… _high school_!” 

  
Koji smiled nervously as Nelly’s jaw ticked. “…How did he recognize you?” 

  
“He said I seemed familiar. I guess he recognized some of papa in me, I guess” Kaede frowned, “So he was a friend during high school? Why’s he never been by?” 

“Oh, uh…no reason…” 

  
Popuri pinned him with a very _hard_ look. “You slept with his girlfriend, didn’t you?”  
  
“ _No_ , Popuri, I _never_ slept with his girlfriend. She was actually like an alternate sibling to me” he sulked petulantly at her. 

“Oh yea, Kato Diana said to tell you she did ‘bag that doofus’ as well.” 

  
…Oh. Smiling, somewhat taken aback by a memory that was so far off it seemed like it never happened, he was still moved it came to fruition. “Good.” 

  
Nelly’s eyes narrowed at him and Koji sighed. Really though? How many years had it been? No, wait, _decades_? Keiba seemed perplexed. “What _did_ happen between you and Corey though? You guys were really good friends then one day it was just super awkward. Honestly I was kind of with Popuri on this one, I assumed you slept with Di.” 

Koji growled, “Would _you_ have slept with Jill?” 

  
Keiba blinked rather slowly for a moment before rolling his eyes around and drawling, “…No…?” 

“The _f—k_ was that long pause, Keiba? _And_ the question mark?” 

Izumi, formerly Yagami, Jill leered in their direction. “Don’t make this about me, baka. Keiba said _no_.” 

It was a well-kept secret but Keiba did once ask if they’d be okay if he asked Jill out one day. They threatened to kill him before concluding should anyone _have_ to ask Jill out they’d be ‘okay’ with him. Alas, she came here and met Cliff before any of that could happen so oh well. Their brother-in-law didn’t seem quite as thrilled with the conversation… 

Sighing, Keiba gave him a rather weird look. “In all seriousness, Koji, Corey was like one of your best friends and then it just ended. You’re not that type of person so I always thought it was odd…just still, that was like forever ago so it just felt odder to bring it up after all this time.” 

“We don’t need to talk about it” Nelly said shortly. 

It had been different with meeting Keiba in kindergarten, he was both his and Nelly’s friend. But when finally in second grade, in primary school, Koji had gotten in a class separate from his twin he made a friend named Kurou, or, ‘Corey’. Like their parents, his parents were insanely rich, actual ‘old money’ in Subami. The Yagami had certainly built their status but originally it was well known they were ‘new money’ living on ‘old money’ property but no one ever really bothered them about it… 

All that aside, Corey was his really good friend from second grade to last year of high school…and Nelly _hated_ that. Yea, his twin had friends and Koji was totally okay with that but Nelly? No, no, that was just crazy talk. Come to realize that Nelly apparently was ‘sensing’ something from Corey. 

“Come on, tell me-e-e-e” Keiba begged. 

Koji looked around as everyone, namely grandkids, exited the room. Finishing his glass of wine, he drawled, “One night, while we were playing something on the PS2, we were…talking.” 

Nelly suddenly barked out in that stupid damned… _language_ of theirs not to tell anyone. “Uv niddo un roplem zoo en!” he snapped back. 

“Will you two _please_ stop that?” Keiba said dryly, his eyes closing some as Kaede and the newly present Keiji recoiled in confusion, “I’m not sure what age you have to hit for code languages to become obsolete but I’m pretty sure it was before either of you became grandparents.” 

“Ugh, sorry. _Anyway_ , we were…talking and Corey…may have taken that moment to come out as being bisexual to me” Koji droned, going to find a beer. He was _okay_ with this but…it was still pretty awkward. 

Popuri groaned, sitting beside him after he was handed a Heineken by Shin, “Are you telling me you started avoiding your best friend because he told you he was bisexual?” 

“Koji--” Nelly started briskly. 

“It…may have escalated into him being mildly attracted to me” Koji coughed. 

They all stared at him, bewildered. “You mean…Corey had the hots for _you_?” Jill demanded. 

His younger brother Tony snickered, “Did he not see the lengthy sexual history you had? Or was that part of the turn on?” 

“Shut your face, kid” Koji flipped him off, glaring, “… _Then_ me was a little bewildered too, yes, and I was a little freaked out but…whatever. He was still my pal…then.” 

Popuri crossed her arms, pinning him with a hard expression. “ _Then_ what happened?” 

Rubbing his face, Koji dragged his hand down his face and muttered the muffled confession behind it. “I beg your pardon?” Shaun, the youngest, said sarcastically. 

“We _may_ have been a little…drunk…and I _may_ have _conceded_ to…attempting to make out with him…” 

They all stared at him for a long hard second. Keiba broke the silence: “Awk-ward.” 

“You made out with a _guy_?” Popuri gawked, incredulous. 

“You make it sound like it’s an _awful_ thing! I remind you that our son is gay!” 

Popuri scoffed, “Of course it’s not an _awful_ thing but it’s _you_. Had it even struck you up to that point to even _be_ attracted to men?” 

“Nope…” Koji grumbled, flustering, “Didn’t…strike me during or after either. I mean, I don’t know, there’s just so much missing. Without boobs, where’s my cushioning?” 

His wife smacked him as Keiji’s brows slowly furrowed, “…It’s still…a little strange, dad. I don’t think I’d just say ‘sure, we can make out’ to my good male friend unless there was _some_ intrigue there.” 

“Koji was from the school of ‘I’ll try anything once’” smirked Keiba, “So I gather after the little make out session you got squeamish?” 

“…No” he groaned again, dropping his head back over the couch. “I mean, I was ready to drop it and say ‘dude, this isn’t me’ and let it all be tossed off on booze and drugs—I mentioned we were high too right?” 

“Now it’s making more sense” Tony snickered. 

Shin shook his head as Koji glowered, “It got ‘squeamish’ because…one of us…may have been a little more ‘excited’ about the action than the other.” 

“… _Wow_ ” Jill drawled, gaping and shaking her head at him. 

“He was _popping_ one while I’m in the mindset that we’d both be like, ‘man, this is crazy, let’s go pick up some chicks’. I was _horrified_ !” Koji threw his hands up. 

Kaede was clearly speechless as Keiji gazed blankly in the distance before saying: “Wow.” 

“Well…that does explain quite a bit now” Keiba admitted, tapping the arm of the recliner her was sitting in, “But you can’t be _mad_ , Koji, it wasn’t like it wasn’t _consensual_.” 

“I wasn’t mad! I was merely…confused, I guess. It’s weird for someone to go from best friend to getting boners over you. I didn’t help _not_ make it weird but he definitely took it to an unfathomable level for me and yea, it…made it squeamish. And! _I_ wasn’t the one that started the avoidance thing either, he did!” 

His wife crossed her arms, staring at him. “…How did you ‘end’ the relations?” 

“…I panicked and pushed him off of me before fleeing the room?” 

Mostly everyone groaned and he blushed, glaring, “Hey, that was back when I was _eighteen_. I am now the grandfather of _adults_ , cut me some slack.” 

“Your past gets more and more sordid every year” Popuri sighed as she stood, wandering back to the kitchen. 

Kaede crossed her arms as Keiji scratched his forehead, appearing not to know how to take this information. “This all _perfectly_ explains how he was behaving though. I asked if he wanted your number and he rejected it and ran out of the gallery.” 

Nelly stared at him heavily, like _daring_ him to reinstate this relationship. And Nelly had always acted like they were freakin’ _five years old_. Just because he had friends that weren’t friends with him did not mean he ought to be jealous! “Well, it’s just too bad because I would’ve talked to him, no problem.” 

“Oh good, here’s his number” Kaede smiled brightly. 

Wait, what? Confused that Corey ‘ran out and didn’t want Koji’s number’ but had given Kaede his, he took the card. Oh, it was Diana’s information… “Well, his wife left it but she seemed convinced he’d want to talk to you too.” 

“Koji, you haven’t seen this bastard in like _fifty years_. Why would you even bother?” Nelly snapped. 

“Um, more like _forty something_ , thanks” Koji snorted indelicately, flipping the card in his hands. “…But in a way you’re right. I haven’t seen this guy in a while and I don’t think either of us are at our ends because we haven’t talked.” 

Naturally his ‘futago-chan’ was relieved, wandering off to another area of the house where his kids had congregated. Everyone sort of left the room as he drank wine and remembered the time after the ‘relations’ he saw Corey. He was so…jumpy and wouldn’t even look at him, sputtering apologies. Koji may not have been as understanding back then as now but he had wanted to tell him it was cool, it was just a little…different and not really his thing. Alas, he took off without a trace and last he’d heard from one of his brothers he’d gone off to school in Germany? Okay, if it was that serious so be it. Koji didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable… 

Kaede came and sat beside him quietly, curling into his side. “…Papa?” 

“Yes, princess?”  
  
“I know what you mean. I have people that were a part of my own wedding that I haven’t seen in years and don’t feel are missing. Life’s…moved on” she murmured, “…But Ueda-san asked something very strange for someone that’s been ‘vacant’.” 

Koji frowned. “What’s that?”  
  
“Are you okay? Are you…are you happy?” 

…Was he happy? “…Was he saying it ironically, like ‘are you happy you wrecked our sixteen years of friendship by not calmly explaining you’re not attracted to men?’?” 

“No, no” she glowered, “…He meant it like ‘are you happy?’. He said he’s been concerned for a very long time but…I don’t know. Maybe I just read it the wrong way. I certainly didn’t deduce any of _this_.” 

Koji smirked as she gave him a smacky kiss on the cheek before skipping off. But… 

…Was he happy? What did that…even mean? Like what was that to worry about? Was he supposed to be unhappy? Was he not supposed to be okay? Yes, he worried and hoped that his children were okay and happy but what would cause Corey to think Koji was living otherwise? Yea, he wasn’t living the way he was _now_ back then but…well, frankly, even though he loathed the thought of that life _now_ he was certainly having a good time back then. 

Glancing into the dining room where Nelly was laughing at something with his only daughter Hoshiko and younger son Kyo, Koji slowly looked at the business card. 

Eh. What would it hurt? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They stayed near Subami, huh? 

Yagami Koji sipped his cup of dark roast coffee as he sat at one of the expensive cafes lining the inner district. Kato…well, Ueda Diana was surprised by his phone call. She’d laughed and said she’d figured he’d ignore the request completely. He admitted he was prepared to but figured what was wrong with a little nostalgia trip? That aside, he wanted to hear how she bagged Mr. Shy Guy after they broke up. 

“Well, aren’t you still devilishly handsome? The Yagami definitely don’t crack, I see.” 

He smirked, looking up as Diana appeared. She and her sister were always criminally beautiful with completely raven black hair and crystal blue eyes, like something out of a fairy tale. Alas…he promised to put the whole sister part out of his life, hadn’t he? Standing to give the woman a hug, he sighed, “Well, that’s the glory of being one of the eight gods, I guess?” 

“If that’s what you think” she teased, sighing, “I see your mom all the time. I’m just always too busy to go say ‘hi’.” 

Retaking his seat as she sat across from him, Koji stirred his beverage. “She’s all over the place for an old woman anyway, I’m surprised you’ve seen her.” 

She laughed, shaking her head, “What a jerk thing to say. Your mama’s _gorgeous_.” 

“I know, it’s horrifying” he droned. 

Diana laughed again and smiled, “So tell me about these ‘four children’ the master playboy magically had and then the woman that had the patience to have them with you.” 

He grinned lazily, “My queen, Popuri. I have two sons and two girls. Keiji, Kaede whom you met, Rosa, and Miru. The last two are my twins. Popuri and I have been together a long time, since I was 23…” 

“Ah, a caramel latte, please” Diana smiled, ordering from the waitress before snickering, “I’m surprised but I’m not. I always got a feeling from you that you’d settle down but…sometimes that seemed like a pretty crazy idea.” 

“I can’t blame you. I can’t think back to all the stupid s—t I did without wanting to throw up. Now tell me how you bagged the doofus. _And_ where said doofus is.” 

Diana sighed, “I asked him to come, honest, but you know he’s squeamish. That’s how I ‘bagged’ him as well. I went to Germany where I was going to be working with a research institute for a month and finally ran into him again. We started catching up, _well_ , one thing led to another and I ended up pregnant and he ended up saying he wanted to marry me and I’ve been with the ‘doofus’ since.” 

He smiled, “Which is a lot like what happened with Popuri and I. I got her pregnant before I went to finish my diploma in the states and come to find out she’s having my kid…I haven’t regretted one second.” 

“I’m glad” she murmured, staring at him before nodding at the waitress when the cup of coffee was set before her. She took a sip. “Have you gone to see Sei lately?” 

Grimacing, he smiled awkwardly, “…No. I have to admit it’s been some time since I’ve gone to see her. It’s just…I’ve been caught up in my fairytale for a long time and…it’s a little uncomfortable to travel back to reality.” 

“She loved you. All love’s like a fairytale.” 

Koji felt fidgety… he should have figured this might come up. Alas, Diana laughed warmly, “Calm down, Koji. Honestly, if you’ve told your wife an ounce of how many women you slept with between high school and college then she might actually be comforted that you calmed your jets for a little while.” 

Kato Sei, Diana’s equally pretty older sister. People deemed her a cold fish merely by appearance, by the way no one could tell what she was thinking from her sitting expression, by the calm demeanor she had. Simply he’d thought she was hot and he wanted to bone her, no questions, no feelings, none of that. Because of finding Popuri with that jerk bastard that was now unfortunately his baby princess’ father-in-law, he gave up on that idea of ‘love’. 

Nonetheless, Sei smiled when he asked if she wanted to come over, really enough for a number of his casual bed partners and told him to ‘shove it’. Stupid man that he was, that was just such a turn on. He went about… ‘practically’ seducing her? But then confusingly practical seduction turned into actually getting to know her and actually starting to like her and actually wanting to be with her. He swallowed, hiding his discomfort behind the coffee mug. ‘She loved you’. It…it felt like a betrayal to the wife, his very first love, that he’d give his life for, his everything, but he knew somewhere he’d loved Sei too. 

It’d been…a difficult time. They were happy and all but come to find out he was developing a tumor in his stomach. It wasn’t a very cancerous one but the results led to something of a cancer scare. It…wasn’t pleasant and everything else in life came to a hold. 

When it was all cleared up, Sei finally told him that while she was helping through his ordeal she’d been diagnosed with leukemia. 

Watching someone, anyone, turn from this breath of life to struggling to live was one of the first back to reality ordeals he’d ever faced, at least dealing with someone that wasn’t blood. He still recalled watching her fade before him and that warm smile she only showed to certain people. _‘I know you, Yagami Koji: the second I die, you’re going to start sleeping around again. I just want you to promise that you’ll find the other half to that necklace, okay?’._

‘The other half to that necklace’. Gripping the charm, so old but comforting, around his neck, Koji remembered her finding it in one of his drawers and asking him about it. He confessed what he’d deemed then a ‘ridiculous tale’ about going back to Popuri and them being together because she was his princess and him her prince charming. Sei had smiled and said she thought it was a beautiful story...later, the last time he saw her alive, she told him that story gave her hope that there was someone else out there to save him from himself. He…he needed someone to save him from himself. 

“So what’s your kid’s name?” he changed the subject. 

“Ah yes, our precious ‘Ryuji’. Such a knucklehead” Diana chuckled, shaking her head, “And we had a daughter, Dia. Oh, she’s with this boy right now that’s driving Corey _insane._ He’s from Mineral, where you say you live…” 

“Oh God, who?” 

“Luke.” 

Yeesh, Mineral really was a ‘small town’ if she could just name someone from there and he knew him. “Blue hair? Yellow eyes? Crazy?” he droned. 

“That’s the one” she snickered. 

“Mm, Nelly’s oldest son, Jyun, was really good friends with him growing up. Kid’s always been a wanderer and…pretty…strange” Koji frowned, raising a brow as he struggled to describe Luke’s eccentricities. The guy…really liked…smashing things? Namely…rock walls? 

Diana laughed again, drinking as she crossed her legs, “He is really nice and he’s settled down with Dia…but considering my daughter’s silent aloofness I was a trifle bit confused Mister ‘Always Hyped and Ready to Chop Trees’ caught her attention.” 

“It’s weird, let me tell you. One of my daughters married a German phantom chef and the other married the Lord of Tsunderes while she’s Miss Bubbly Princess.” 

“A phantom chef, ay?” Diana smirked. 

“Oh, he just reminds me of a phantom, I suppose…” Koji drawled ambiguously, playing off the slight slip up that could possibly reveal his son-in-law’s prior career. 

The woman gazed at him before tilting her head. “I want to convince Corey next time that he ought to come see you.” 

With a groan, he dropped his head back, “I…suppose he’s told you why we’re squeamish.” 

“Why you think you’re squeamish anyway” she said absently. 

What? Was there another reason? She sighed, wiping her upper lip of froth. “…There’s other reasons, Koji, but I do think he feels maybe he felt he forced himself on you?” 

“’Forced himself on me’?” Koji echoed, baffled, “I mean, maybe it was a little hazy for him but we were both kind of drunk and I did…willingly go along with it. Nothing was forced at all. What made him even think that?” 

Diana stared at him before murmuring softly, “I asked that too. I think maybe you ought to ask Nelly.” 

… _What??_ Now _completely_ confused, Diana glanced at her watch and sighed, standing. “I wish I could stay with you longer, Koji, but my work calls. Tell you what: I’ll text you soon and we can have a double date. I want to meet your Popuri, the mighty-Koji tamer.” 

“Oh yea, sure, that sounds great” he replied, standing and slipping the waitress a large enough bill to cover both their drinks and leave a substantial tip. 

“Such a gentleman” Diana winked, heading for the exit before pausing, once again staring at him. “…You do look happy, Koji. I’m glad.” 

“…You too, Di.” 

She smiled and waved as she walked away. What the hell was that cryptic meeting? ‘Ask Nelly’? What did Nelly have to do with… 

Oh, for _God’s sake_. He glared as the gears started turning. ‘What did it have to do with Nelly?’. Nelly probably threatened his life and told Corey all sorts of stupid bulls—t to get him to stay away. That crazy ass bastard. Pursing his lips as he headed toward his mother’s shop to see if she were there since he was already in the neighborhood, he decided to just let it be. If Nelly _did_ do that it was a long time ago and it was a little _too_ long ago to be digging it up now. 

Except…why all the concern over his happiness? Was it…was it Sei? That…that didn’t make sense either though, right? 

…Weird. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“He's absolutely gorgeous, Dana.”_

_Hachiko tugged the ribbon on the front of the green sailor uniform of their middle school. Hachiko had moderate sized breasts, probably good for their age...she was showing them off for a reason. Probably the older guy she usually went for._

_Dana pursed her lips disapprovingly at the girl as she even shortened her skirt a bit by hiking it up. “Why can't you just date a presentable man? Chester is quite smitten with you.”_

_“Chester's also quite boring” Hachiko rolled her eyes, grinning toward Harumi, their other friend. “He's a half-breed.”_

_“Ooh, they're nice” Harumi grinned, “Wouldn't you say, Chitose?”_

_Their last friend nodded in agreement. Dana rolled her eyes, “And what about them is nice...?”_

_They all just giggled. Dana wasn't even really sure why she was going on this venture to begin with aside from the thought that she needed to observe this fellow. Hachiko was in an arranged marriage and shouldn't have been dating to begin with. Not to mention they were just fourteen. While she could say the guy was almost a pedophile it wouldn't be the first time she told a fellow she was sixteen or seventeen._

_Half-breed... “What are his 'halves'?”_

_“His mother's Japanese and he says his dad was American” Hachiko explained._

_Dana let out a breath and shook her head. Nice? What was...nice about that? Perhaps something perverse, that's usually what she was remarking about._

_“Who was his father or mother?” Dana asked next._

_“Dana, this might kill you but he's sickeningly poor. He's just dropping by the park today between his night shift as a guard. Usually he's working as a mechanic or taking odds and ends stuff.”_

_Dana blinked languidly at her. Hachiko pouted, “Well, I can tell you're being judgmental.”_

_“I'm more bothered you'd think I'd 'kill you' for liking someone that works that hard to survive. It's admirable...but knowing you he's probably some...pimp.”_

_Hachiko waved a hand, “You're just prudish, Dana. Guys having multiple sex partners is just the scene right now.”_

_Yea, she was against that 'scene'. She was against most of this...Crossing her arms once more as they entered the park, she scowled as Hachiko giggled, waving._

_Dana's eyes widened at the figure seated, slouched, on a park bench. He was wearing a pair of torn jeans, wearing perhaps a simple white shirt under a beat up gray hooded sweatshirt. Between his lips was a white cigarette, the end smoldering as he inhaled. Hachiko scurried to him...he looked..._

_Standing, Dana and the others eye's widened. Yea, sure enough, he definitely had outside blood. He was at least 6'1”. Not to mention he was blond with the clearest blue eyes..._

_Hachiko gave him a rather passionate kiss when he withdrew his cigarette momentarily. Dana hadn't been privy to such blatant displays of affection before but she didn't imagine they looked quite like this. Hachiko's boyfriend looked like he was...bored?_

_Replacing the cigarette in his mouth when he pulled away, he blinked at them absently. “...Brought friends?”_

_His voice was rather deep. Not baritone but deeper than most guys in their junior high school class. Naturally. He had to be almost seventeen, eighteen..._

_“Yea, I brought them to meet you” Hachiko nodded._

_More like show him off. Dana wasn't particularly interested in pretty boys and that's what he was: a straight up pretty boy. She sighed, dejected by her friend's lack of sense, dating an older high school delinquent pretty boy, and looked away._

_“--And this is Chitose. Oh, and that's Dana but you can ignore her. She's pretty snooty when it comes to guys.”_

_Dana leered back when she heard her name. She almost stiffened when she found the guy staring at her flatly. Those eyes..._

_Blowing a thick billow of smoke almost right into her face, he remarked: “Weird. You all get held back? Those are Miba Junior High uniforms.”_

_Hachiko squeaked. Oh dear, Hachiko, he was brighter than he looked, Dana thought dryly. “Yes, we go to Miba Junior High. Didn't know?”_

_“...Doesn't particularly matter to me” he retorted apathetically._

_“Yes, I wouldn’t expect scruples” she said drably._

_  
“You’re right, Hachi: she is snooty. Kind of bitchy too” the man remarked, his eyes narrowing somewhat, seeming unimpressed._

_Hachiko squealed as he started to walk away without another word. “A-Ah, wait, about tonight--”_

_“Come by if you want.”_

_“O-Okay!”_

_Ugh. Hachiko gave her an angry look. “Ooh, why couldn’t you deny it, Dana?!”_

_“Because he **knew** we had Miba uniforms. What use was it to say ‘oh no, you’re mistaken’ when he knew right off the bat?” Dana demanded. _

_Huffing, Hachiko squared her shoulders, “He’s **good looking** , Dana. The smart part doesn’t apply. If he thought we were older how much more would it be to keep the lie and tell him otherwise?” _

__Dana raised a brow. Somehow, she’d wanted to say ‘that’s not likely’. He’d probably known all along she was ‘younger’ but that she’d be dull enough to wear her uniform was open game for finally calling her out on it. And… “Who said ‘good looking’ doesn’t mean ‘smart’?”  
  
“He dropped out his last year of middle school. Who does that? And he’s a mechanic and a guard? He doesn’t have any actual skills” Hachiko scoffed, “Man, Dana, sometimes you’re downright uppity and other times you just give people too much credit. Learn to read the situation.” 

_“That’s all irrelevant anyway” Harumi purred, “What’s his name? Maybe papa will need his car fixed…”_

_Dana rolled her eyes at that stretch of an innuendo while Hachiko swatted at her. “Oh, maybe. In case you need ‘service’, his name is Yamada.”_

_“What’s his first name?” Chitose asked coyly._

_“That’s the weird thing: that **is** his first name. His last name is Yagami. How weird is that! Two last names!”_

_They giggled about it and Dana was just confused. Yagami Yamada? It…almost didn’t sound like a real name. He didn’t seem real himself._

_Weird. And suspicious._

“And…there.” 

Dana smiled as she finished the last touches on one of her loyal client’s dress for the gala in Paris next month, checking the entire gown over for any flaws. She’d been cranking along on this one for a while so hopefully the woman was still happy with it by the time she put it on. 

“Mm…” 

Looking up, she blinked as the figure lying across her chaise lifted his head and rubbed his temple. He looked around sleepily before staring at her in a daze. “How long have I been asleep?” 

“Depends. How long have you been awake?” 

He made a face and stood to stretch before scratching the back of his head. “I was awake eighteen hours. I’ve been asleep…?” 

“Seven. Thus you have made up for not even half of that” she leered. 

Petting wrinkles out of the back, she smirked as he laid his head sideways on her shoulder. “I didn’t come here to sleep, you know?” 

“I know” she sighed, reaching back to rub his hair, “But I do enjoy our time together even if you sleep through it.” 

Dana smiled as he hugged her waist from behind, kissing the top of her head. She ran into Hachiko with her husband about seven years ago with Yamada at her side. The woman snidely remarked that she remembered when Yamada wasn’t good enough for her and the second he becomes a doctor he’s ‘presentable’. 

Her serenely calmed down husband eased her ire and told her that the only reason he was a doctor was because what he was had been ‘enough’ for her. She wasn’t certain what he meant at first and it all sounded insulting but…the truth was she’d have taken that Yamada that worked three jobs to support his family just as happily. Back then she’d…she’d been prepared to sacrifice it all too but… 

…But some people ignored the will of others. Some people…didn’t care what the consequences were at all. 

Feeling tensed and nauseous, she forced her smile back as her husband rubbed her arms. “Why don’t you allow me to convince you _this once_ to leave work to your assistants, get a nice hot dinner with me, have a nice long bath, and we’ll snuggle in _bed_ , not whatever surface we happen to sit on first?” 

“Is that before or after you get drawn into some surgery you don’t really have to be involved in but want to?” she heckled teasingly. 

“If my workaholic wife can say no to starting another dress for the evening then this workaholic husband can deny the temptations of going to work.” 

Dana held his hand and nodded, closing her eyes. “Will you rub my back for me and give me a massage too?” 

“That might alter the cuddle portion I had planned…” 

She smirked and turned to swat at him. Such a closet perv. Her husband was so sweet and gentle…around everyone else. With her, she saw cracks and breaks in the façade but what was underneath was what she’d always loved anyway. 

“This is an odd sight. You two are actually in the same room?” 

Dana sulked toward the entry where her second oldest son stood, his arms crossed as he blinked at them. “Yes, _you_ , your father and I see a lot more of each other now that he’s retired.” 

“Dad’s the hardest working retired man I know. He works more than working people do” Koji snorted. 

“Hello, Koji” Yamada sighed, taking his place back on the chair while she cleaned up, “I do _probably_ work a little too much maybe.” 

Koji snickered, giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Yea, seeing as retired means not working in the job you retired from. But I guess I’d have trouble sitting still myself.” 

“You wouldn’t make it a minute. Now what brings you to Subami anyway?” she questioned. While her children did come see her quite a bit it was still fairly…rare for just Koji to show up. 

He sat in one of the plush armchairs, crossing his legs, “I had coffee with Kato Diana.” 

Kato Diana? Eyes widening, Dana looked to him. “I haven’t heard that name in a while. How is her family doing?” 

“Eh, I didn’t really get that far, she had to leave for work. She married Kurou—Corey. They have two kids, probably around the same age as Kei and Kae.” 

_Another_ name she hadn’t heard in a while! “Oh my God, did you see Corey?” 

Koji shook his head and she sulked, “I don’t know what in your shenanigans that you did to that poor sweet boy but it was a _travesty_!” 

Scoffing haughtily, Koji waved a hand, “Seems like it wasn’t _me_ as much as I thought but your clingy ass third child.” 

Dana groaned heavily, mostly because she knew precisely what he meant right off. Nelly never accepted Koji’s…‘independence’ in certain areas. Her oldest twin wrote it off as clinginess but…there was more to it than that but it should stop. It…it didn’t show any signs of breaking. 

Absently Koji looked to his phone, raising a brow, “I’ve been noting something in the news and some guys at work were talking about it but one of the Kamaishi is getting out of prison?” 

She froze. Eh? Yamada slowly looked up, his blue eyes blank, “…Which?” 

“The news report didn’t say. I mean, I don’t really remember them that well anyway but I thought you guys ought to know” Koji sighed, standing, “Anyway, I’m going to surprise my Po with a night out and a movie, I think. I’ll talk to you guys later.” 

“A…alright” she whispered before rasping, “Koji!” 

“Mm?” 

…Many Kamaishi went to jail for what they did. Smiling quickly, she walked over to him and tugged him down to kiss his forehead, “Be careful on your way home, alright?” 

“Alright…?” 

He waved slowly and Yamada weakly returned the gesture, quickly digging his phone out of his pocket once Koji was completely out of Yagada. “Woul-would they actually let that _monster_ out?” 

“The sentence…the sentence is up” Dana whispered. 

“But they extended it!” he proclaimed, scrolling through his phone, “They extended it at least another fifteen years!” 

Dana gazed at her frantic husband helplessly as he bit his lip, finding the news report before gritting his teeth. “…Damn it.” 

“…How about…that nice evening?” she murmured. 

If things were still the way she understood them, it’d be their last one for a while. Just… 

Just hold strong, Koji. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_In the mid-70s, Subami was very…Americanized. It was considered a trait of ‘wealth’ in that area to forego Japanese traditions. There were very American expensive cars in front of their massive houses and American style businesses that sold American-like products. Dana was proud her household maintained their cultural traditions but it was hard to not be somewhat out of touch when all around her was someone else’s heritage._

_Hachiko told her, adding ‘like you’d ever need it’, that Yagami Yamada, Two-Last Name-san, lived in Wasaba. Wasaba was the ‘dirty slums’, according to her father, where ‘commoners’ lived. Apparently many of the workers in Subami came from Wasaba though so she sometimes pondered to herself why he was so critical, they were the ones keeping his businesses operating…_

_Walking up the street, wearing a houndstooth overcoat from some typical place somewhere expensive, Dana absently looked into one of the garages on the outskirts of Subami which started entering into the suburban area of Hondo. Sometimes she liked to walk about and see the city…_

_And naturally there was ‘Yagami Yamada’, spinning a wrench underneath the hood of some…strange looking vehicle, unlike the Mercedes Sakata-san, their driver, drove them around in. It appeared…interesting. Walking in, she looked around before clearing her throat. Yamada looked up before looking back to his task. “I wouldn’t think the princess would walk into a garage. You might get oil on your cloak.”_

_She glowered at his sassiness, crossing her arms, “I’ll have you know I often go survey our drivers taking care of the cars. Working with one’s hands is a skill.”_

_“Oh, I’m sure you’d know.”_

_It got under her skin…for that was precisely what she wanted to do but she was told that it was lowly. “There are many things I’d like to do with my hands but I’m forbidden to.”_

_Dana stiffened when he looked up at her with a smirk, a streak of black across his tanned cheek. “…I get what you’re saying but I wouldn’t toss that line around with guys, you dig?”_

_With a huff, she rolled her eyes, “Because it’s all perversities with men. I ‘dig’.”_

_“Hand me a thirteen millimeter, will ya’?”_

_She was alarmed when he just handed her the wrench he was holding without looking up. Taking it from him, she noted it had a spot of oil on it…handing him the desired wrench, she wiped off the other with a cloth. “Well princess, I can tell you from the perspective of someone that can’t do what they want because they have to do all they can to survive that it sucks. ‘M Sure you got a whole lot of expectations and that bulls—t but if you’ve got endeavors other than your empty-brained friend then you oughta’ do it.”_

_Dana thought she should be…offended for Hachiko, but the girl had always called endeavors ‘foolish’, especially if it meant working or anything aside from having fun or riches. It was an…empty idea. “Why sleep with her then? Because she’s ‘empty minded’?”_

_“Because she’s a willing human being and I’m a willing guy” he shrugged, standing up straight. “…Take it such things don’t strike the ‘pure’.”_

_Glaring at his insinuation, unable to help blush, she snorted, “Whatever strikes me is my concern, I just don’t understand the overwhelming…lust.”_

_Yamada blinked, wiping his hands in a giant sink before his blue eyes closed some. “My mother always says that when it’s the right person it’s not a lust but a need, a desire for that person, not the act. Unfortunately, I don’t quite believe that. I’m not going to spend my life hoping I find someone like that so I take it where it willingly comes to me. Nothing more, nothing less.”_

_“Sounds sickeningly unfulfilling. Very questionable from someone that says to chase his dreams.”_

_He laughed shortly, wiping his hands on a towel. “My dreams are to survive anyway I can, kid, not by chasing dreams. That’s all I want and that’s all there is for me. I don’t get nice little endeavors, I just get to make ends meet. That’s why you should embrace the hand dealt to you.”_

_Dana swallowed before pursing her lips. “…If that’s your twisted reasoning. I best be going.”_

_“See ‘ya.”_

_“…Before I go, what is this?”_

_“This?”_

_“This…car.”_

_Yamada set the wrench back in the container, closing the top to the toolbox before smiling rather bitterly. “Beautiful, isn’t she? A 1975 Toyota Celica. Made with the same dynamics as America’s Ford Mustang. A…bastard, if you will. Both worthy of disdain and wonder, some would call it magnificent. Others…they might call it a mistake.”_

_She stared at him before shaking her head, “I thought it was interesting. Worth taking a ride.”_

_Her heart had pattered when he suddenly grinned, actually winking, “Really, kid, you need to be careful with those metaphors.”_

_That was the beginning…of everything that had been so perfect in her life._

_…And all the darkness._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Note: 

First thing’s first since I’m sure Legacy people are like ‘ _wtf you mean Koji had another woman, huh_?!’. Note that Popuri and Koji are my longest OTP _ever_ and it has _always_ been this way. HOWEVER, Sei originally served in my first stories as Koji’s ‘breaking point’. He didn’t figure he’d love anyone else after her…until, of course, he met Popuri. So yes, she was always designed to die. Poor thing. 

‘So Koji and a guy??’. I am going to _attempt_ to explain this because it’s utter _insanity_ but bear with me. Mmkay. No…seriously. Okay…when Sei died, in a…metaphorical sense but apparently also literally…she left some of her spirit in Koji? And…Corey, also in the original Koji’s best friend, picked up on the femininity of Sei’s spirit in Koji…and became attracted to him and…may have _originally_ kind of forced a kiss onto Koji. Can I say ‘dumbfounded’ over the stupidity of it all? No, it’s…it’s even more than that but that’s what was written. Here, in quasi-logical times, Corey is just bisexual and not inadvertently in love with the ghost of Koji’s girlfriend. I’m so dead right now. 

Moving on. Keiba, Koji and Nelly’s friend that appeared primarily in Step Toward the Future and cameoed in Yume and the short story ‘In the Bar’, mentions his wife cheating on him. This was mentioned in the latter story. Keiba and Fay are also characters from the original story. In that version Koji met him in college but here they’ve been companions since kindergarten. 

I really want to make a map one day, I’m just…terrible at it. Alas, Subami is where a good amount of the stories have visiting moments to because that’s where Dana works, Mark (from Yume) lives meaning where Chihaya grew up, and additionally where the fab six grew up too. Subami is fictional and also quite old. Originally, Koji and his siblings were left in Wasaba and their mother was forced to live in Subami before they eventually joined her. Wasaba was always the ‘slum’ area as well. This place was mentioned in Miru’s first Street Corner. 

This is one of those things were I’m just like ‘woah, really?’ but, even with my shoddy timelining, I’ve always come to calculate that Yamada and Dana were meeting in like…1979 or something x.x It’s…alarming, to say the least, but I’m trusting sketchy mathematics. I will say the research for Japanese imports from the 1970s found me my next baby. Bwahahaha. 

Ciao for now~ 


	33. Dirty, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Sanctuary 

**Author’s Note:** Hmm, pretty sure I’ve had that title before but jeez, I’m running out of chapter titles. 

Some smutty stuff. Next on my release list should be Kamon’s ordeal…which I hope to make fairly short since I’ve so little time lately. For now, enjoy some oldies flashbacks and Koji and Popuri. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“You hiding from something, kid?”_

_Kobayashi Dana glared as she sat on the toolbox in the shop where Yagami Yamada, if that were his real name, worked. He was working on a Rolls-Royce today, the brutal cold outside offset by the space heater he had in the corners and the thick pair of overalls he was wearing along with a cap over his somewhat long blond hair. His peachy skin had smears of oil here and there as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, seeming annoyed. “F—king Euro cars. F—king pieces of s—t.”_

_She stared at him drably, resting her cheeks in her hands after resting her elbows on her knees. “I thought European cars were the crème de la crème.”_

_“Nicely designed, pain in the ass to work on. Now, you never answered my question. I dunno when you decided to become my damn sidekick here.”_

_Dana sulked, crossing her legs. “Today at least Hachi said she was going to come and ‘give you a treat’ at work. I thought I might try to dissuade her from acting heinously.”_

_Snorting, Yamada went to sit in the car to try to turn it on. “What does she think this is, a porno? I don’t have time for her to ‘give me a treat’, I gotta living to make before I mess around.”_

_That was one promising point she could say for Yagami, he had little patience for a whole lot of shenanigans, especially if it got in the way of his jobs. One night at a sleepover recently Hachiko kept calling him after midnight for some unsightly reason. After about the fourth time, he finally picked up and told her to stop ‘f—king around’ before he got mad. True to Hachiko, she whined and complained and he told her he had to be at work in three hours, he had no time for fun and games. Dana could respect that a little._

_He came back to the front of the car with a sigh, scratching his cheek before looking up at her. “That might explain for today but it doesn’t explain for your last few impromptu visits. Don’t you have dresses and tea to go shop for?”_

_Dana glared. “No. This might strike you as strange, Yagami, but I really don’t have much of ANYTHING to do. I’ve done my homework and my other options are to read or sleep.”_

_Yamada raised a brow, grabbing another tool. “You’d think with money you’d have something else to occupy your time.”_

_“You’d think.”_

_Rolling his eyes, he started adjusting something on one of the spinny do-dads in there. “What’s that?”_

_“The alternator.”_

_“What? What does that do?”_

_“Gets the juice to the battery to keep it running. Seriously, go find something to do.”_

_Dana scowled, “God, I’ll be quiet if I’m bothering you.”_

_“You’re invading my sanctuary here” he sulked, “With you around I can’t listen to my Zappa or Bowie.”_

_…Maybe that was the moment? Just perhaps, she wasn’t certain because she’d been so apprehensive to admit it was even a possibility. She knew it was one of them because she remembered how her heart jumped because no one else knew. “You like David Bowie?”_

_He’d raised a brow, “You know who he is?”_

_She’d nodded emphatically, “I heard him on the radio a year back and I’ve been secretly collecting all his vinyls! Space Oddity is my favorite along with Moonage Daydream.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_Yamada had seemed to be…deciding if he’d let her listen, like the music belonged only to him or something. He admitted later he was deciding whether to let her into his ‘sanctuary’ because he hadn’t let anyone else in before. He eventually shrugged. “I guess Ziggy Stardust would be a good one for the evening. But if you’re here, you better make yourself useful. Here, let me show you how to grease these plugs.”_

“Look, I understand, he wasn’t supposed to live this long—we understand but you have to also understand the position we’re in!” 

Dana lied across the couch of their Subami home with a glass of red wine, Yamada pacing the long spans of the room like he was in a footrace. He was on the phone with the ones responsible for this, for this…travesty. “Who even gave him the serum anyway? I would think that at the level of crime he committed he wouldn’t have been granted such a luxury.” 

She stared at her husband. Usually he wasn’t so contrary to strangers but she could understand. She…she didn’t know what to do either and what he was doing wasn’t going to change anything. After a few more minutes of pointless bickering, he ended the conversation and slammed down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. Dana frowned, sitting up and rubbing his shoulders after setting her glass down. “It’ll be fine, Yama.” 

“We shouldn’t have done it.” 

“And I don’t know how you can believe that” she glared, “He wouldn’t _be here_ , Yama, he wouldn’t have made it.” 

With a growl he rose to his feet, pacing the room again, “How do you _know?_ Just _how_?” 

“Because I’m his mother. I just…I just know it was the best choice, Yama” she whispered. 

Closing his eyes, he dropped his head back before staring at the ceiling. “…I…I guess.” 

She smiled reassuringly, grasping his hand, “Let’s just hope for the best, dear. I just hope that that bastard wants to start over somewhere else.” 

It…it was their only sanctuary in the matter, after all. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Koji groaned loudly when the ungodly sun shone through his window for some unknown reason, singing his eyes with the heat of a thousand blazes. Forcing his lids open, he leered deeply at the offender, the provoker of this weapon. Popuri was standing there, wearing a black henley and a draped red skirt. When she glanced over her shoulder she gave him that sweet little smile. Well…she was pretty so he’d forgive her. 

“Good afternoon, my Kochi” she cooed, coming to his side and giving him a kiss. 

“Afternoon…?” he echoed, looking around drearily, “…What was I doing last night?” 

His wife snorted, stroking his hair back, “Getting drunk with your brothers, that’s what. Why, even Shin was rowdier than usual.” 

Yawning, he rubbed his gritty eyes and shook his head. “Well, I’ll definitely be making up for it today. Damn.” 

He sat up but knew his wife was telling the truth when a brief wave of nausea hit him. They must’ve been downing some hard s—t then, he never felt like this. Hugging Popuri to him, he rested his face against her bosom sleepily. “Come back and cuddle with me…” 

“I have housework to do” she pouted, “Groceries, laundry, cutting the grass.” 

Koji grunted, pulling her down with him as she squeaked, “Sleep with me another million hours and I’ll do _all_ of that when I wake up. My princess can relax.” 

“Yea _right_! I’m not in the mood for you to coddle me, Koji” she scowled. 

“You’re like the only person I know who’s like ‘no, I’ll do work!’ when someone offers to do all of it” he groaned but smiled, “…Alright. Let me shower and we can divide and conquer so I can take care of my baby tonight.” 

She smirked, smacking his arm, “Always an ulterior motive in that head of yours, huh?” 

“What can I say? You just do that to me” he grinned saucily. 

“Whore” she teased, kissing him again before standing, sauntering out of the room, “I’ll cut the grass.” 

It was one of those things he’d heard the old guys tell him he was bizarre for, that his wife usually ended up doing the grass cutting. He just wasn’t particularly…feng shui inclined, he supposed, he was just like ‘let’s hack this s—t up’. Popuri had these nice even perfect lines and the grass always looked so manicured when she did it. It matched up better with her garden that way so generally she did go at the task. He _tried_ but he just wasn’t always that patient a guy. 

Reaching for his phone, he leaned up against the mountain of pillows they had and caught up on his messages. Really there were only a couple from his kids and one from his mother. His siblings were probably still recovering from last night too. 

He finally managed to stumble to his feet, groggily going toward his bathroom after turning the trending news onto audio so he could listen while he showered. It was the normal stuff about ‘so and so was doing this’ or ‘people were complaining about that’. Tuning it out as he scrubbed his chest, one story did catch his attention. 

“Former shamed-CEO Kamaishi Domo was released from prison today following a long series of courtroom appearances and petitions…” 

…Wait. Koji frowned, his brow creasing. Domo was their stepfather. Why…why didn’t he recall his freakin’ stepfather going to jail? Like yea, he was only five or six when his mother left him but he kind of figured he’d have been on the know on that. About to turn it up so he could hear the reason for this long a sentence, he groaned when his phone rang. Nelly. 

“Hey, what are you doing right now?” Nelly questioned. 

“Listening to the news” Koji sulked, “Dude, why was Domo in prison again? Like, I feel like I would have clued in on why he was in jail even if he was a sh—ty human being.” 

Nelly was quiet. “I dunno. I don’t know.” 

Shrugging it off, he sighed, “I’m going shopping with my Po, doing some laundry, and hopefully was going to get laid. But what? Did you want to come to dinner tonight?” 

“Oh no” Nelly quickly said, “Just was checking on you, is all. Um…maybe you should try to disconnect for a while, dude. Go on vacation somewhere, just you and Popuri. You should go see Rosa and the kid.” 

What? “I mean, I…I guess? I mean, I saw them pretty recently…” 

“Well, you don’t want Chika to not know who you are because you won’t go visit often, right?” 

Koji pouted at that, Chika being his newest edition to his grandchildren list. “Maybe you’re right then. I’ll see what Popuri wants to do.” 

“Or hey, you two should take a cruise. I heard the Mediterranean is beautiful this time of year from my two knuckleheads.” 

… “Dude, are you trying to get rid of me?” Koji leered, “I mean, if you want to use my house for something nefarious it’s not going to happen.” 

Nelly laughed some. “No, idiot, I do believe _I_ have a house for my nefarious deeds. I just thought you might be a little stressed right now because you definitely were drinking a lot last night.” 

Was he? Koji pondered over it and despite it being unusual for him to drink enough to feel ill and sluggish he didn’t feel it was for any real reason. Eh. “Well, we’ll see. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Oh…okay.” 

What a weird. Hanging up, Koji wandered out of the shower and to his room, unclad, after drying off. Deciding to match Popuri with his own black Henley and a pair of jeans, he started gathering the clothes to throw in the washer. Setting the machine to properly wash their colors, he listened to the light hum of their lawn mower outside, staring out the window into the noon sky. Stressed…? He felt good. He…he always felt good to look out and see his life work so well. 

After separating all the clothes into the proper pile, he went down to the kitchen to compose himself a snack and wash the few dishes Popuri accumulated. Eating a sandwich, he checked his work messages to see if he’d missed anything important. Hmm, a few calls here and there but he’d follow up on them tomorrow. 

Koji started up the dishwasher before going to start on his next set of clothes. Popuri walked in, apparently having changed into her work clothes before mowing the yard, and wiped her brow. “Whoo, all done. Let me shower and we’ll go shopping?” 

“Sounds perfect” he smiled, giving her a kiss. “Only bad part is I’ve _already_ showered so I have no valid reason to join you…” 

“Perv” she winked, walking away. 

_“O-Oh my God, Koji.”_

_It was all manipulated by Diana in the end. Corey avoided him like the plague so finally the woman told him to meet ‘her’ at this coffee shop when in reality it’d be him sitting there. Koji ultimately felt it was wrong because the guy seemed dead set on NOT meeting him. Nope, Diana insisted and when Diana insisted it was set in stone._

_Koji had smiled, standing. “Hey, man. Sorry this seems…forced. Diana was pretty insistent. I know I wasn’t really someone you wanted to see.”_

_“What?! N-No, dude, it’s…it’s not like that at all” Corey insisted fretfully. “I-It’s just--”_

_“Nelly” Koji finished knowingly._

_“Nelly” Corey groaned._

_Sitting across from him, Corey bit his lip and shyly ordered a hot coffee. Koji leaned back, pretty surprised for some reason how little Corey had changed. Different hair style, sure, but ultimately looked a lot like the same guy who he used to hang out with every other day. Nostalgic indeed._

_“I--!” Corey blurted before pausing, “I’m…sorry about that night, Koji. I mean, nothing’s really changed, I’m still…bi, just I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t have done that with you of all people.”_

_“Dude, really, that was like forty something years ago. I mean, s—t, we’re both married with kids and stuff now. I didn’t really even mind then, I just thought maybe you felt too awkward to carry on the friendship.”_

_Corey frowned. It was a weird expression, like there was more information there but he wasn’t going to share it. Why? “Sure.”_

_“What? I mean, I assumed it was because I ran out of the room that you were like ‘that jackass’ and expressly avoided me. Diana seemed to denote Nelly might’ve had some words with you and believe me, we’re twin jackasses so I can understand.”_

_His old friend smirked, “No, Koji, I did not start avoiding you because you ran out of the room. If our positions were reversed I’d probably have done the exact same thing. It just wasn’t comfortable.”_

_“So it was Nelly” Koji concluded._

_Corey pursed his lips before nodding slowly, looking up at him. “…You have a wife?”_

_“Mm, Popuri.”_

_“That’s…that’s great. She makes you happy?”_

_“More than anything in this world could” Koji assured, “All my joys in my life stem from her and the life we’ve built together. It was pretty good before she came into the picture but when I settled down with her it made everything…complete. I am happy.”_

_Corey had smiled sincerely. “Good. Don’t…don’t let anything ever take that away from you, Koji, no matter…no matter what.”_

What? 

He scowled a bit, settling on the couch while he waited and stared out into the afternoon sky through their main window. It was a weird thing to say. He even explained to Corey that after all the years and all the insane trials they’d been through it’d be ridiculous for something to ruin Popuri and his relationship. 

Alas…it felt like…everyone knew about something he didn’t. What was going on? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“What’s Wasaba like?”_

_“What, you scared to go?”_

_Kobayashi Dana frowned as she sat across from Yagami Yamada, if that was his real name, while he munched on a plate of fries and a burger at some diner she had no idea existed. It was close to the red light district, the closest she’d ever come, but he insisted he had a little money left from paying his rent and for groceries for at least two, three weeks. She…wouldn’t have really minded treating him but she had a feeling he wouldn’t appreciate that._

_Her eyes narrowed, staring at the burger before her as well. She’d never had a burger in her life and told him so. The blond pretty much told her to stop being stuck up and try it then. Staring from hers to watching him munch on it, Dana wasn’t able to help note he seemed to be sincerely enjoying it. Must be his American blood, she thought dryly._

_Yamada took a sip of his Coke from a glass bottle thirstily before giving her a look. “Look, princess, I don’t mind wrapping that s—t up and eating it for my breakfast tomorrow but I’ll be mad as hell since I bought it for your spoiled ass.”_

_She glared, “It’s too big for my mouth.”_

_Groaning, he picked up the knife he’d used to add ketchup or whatever to his sandwich and dragged her plate back. “Literally all you have to do is cut it in half.”_

_“Doesn’t that make me a loser?”_

_“There’s no ‘loser’ in eating as long as you eat” he smirked, doing the cutting for her, “You chicks really overthink things, you know that?”_

_Dana scoffed but accepted the plate back after he’d actually quartered it. She nibbled on a piece of the burger, not wanting to look too ‘scared’ in front of the jerk. “…Oh, it’s really actually good.”_

_“Yep.”_

_Picking up the fried potato, the ‘fries’, and dipping it in the ketchup, she raised a brow. “Papa always used to say never get near Wasaba.”_

_“He’s probably right.”_

_She sulked at his passive answer. He leaned back and sighed contently, having finished his burger. “The only reason I’d want more money is to eat like that all the time.”_

_“You’d become fat” Dana said drably, sipping her soda as well. She’d at least had soda…_

_Yamada blinked languidly, “Is that something that concerns you, kid?”_

_Blustering, she blurted, “O-Of course not! You get as fat as you want, baka!”_

_For whatever infuriating reason the jerk actually smiled, reaching into his pocket and taking out a cigarette to light up. Her nose wrinkled as he lit it up with a match and he exhaled, blowing the smoke to the side. “Why do you smoke? What good does it do you? It just makes your teeth yellow. And I heard they said it’s got a lot of weird stuff in it.”_

_“Sex and cigarettes are my only joys in life, kid.”_

_Ugh. “Don’t you enjoy your job?”_

_Yamada snorted loudly. “Oh yea, let me tell ya’ how much I LOVE fixing rich ass people’s cars to pay half my rent so I can go work more after at another stupid job.”_

_She munched on what seemed to be a pickled something, finding the flavor rather biting but fitting. “Don’t you have something you’d really want to do?”_

_“Like?”_

_“Like, you act like you’re a forty year old man that has no potential future. How old are you? Twenty?”_

_Yamada took a long draw off his cigarette, taking his time before drawling, “…Seventeen.”_

_“…SEVENTEEN?”_

_While she imagined him to be high school age when they first met, by the time she’d spent actual time with him she figured he was at least into his twenties. That he was literally just three years older than her seemed impossible. Yamada just shrugged and she leered, “Then you definitely can have dream endeavors, baka, you’re seventeen!”_

_“What’s the use? I didn’t go to high school and it’s a little late to start now” he scoffed._

_Dana glowered, “Just…quit work and go take the exam!”_

_“Are you nuts? Princess, the paupers don’t get to just ‘quit’ to chase their dreams, they work and work until they’re dead in the ground.”_

_She pouted, “Don’t your parents want to see you succeed in something?”_

_“Parents? You mean my mother who also works two jobs to make ends meet and pay for us to live and has raised me single-handedly because I had a deadbeat father that f—ked her one night on a business trip from America and never came back? Those parents?”_

_“…Oh.”_

_Letting out a breath, Yamada fell quiet and she looked down at her lap. Yes…that’s right. They were from different…circumstances. That’s pretty much all he said. But…it wasn’t like he wasn’t capable, right?_

_But being capable…didn’t make a way. She…she knew that too._

_“…Fine, kid, let’s talk ‘dream land’ and not talk about it again. Tell me what you want to do with your life and I might tell you what I thought I was gonna do with mine when I was a punk kid.”_

_“You’re still a punk kid” she said dryly before twiddling her fingertips, “…I had one caretaker, she…she taught me to sew by hand. Before mother and father fired her she was teaching me to use a machine. At the time I was making doll clothes and silly things like that.”_

_Yamada just blinked and she flushed, glowering. She’d never told anyone her dream and she was telling this cold bastard. “I-I started drawing in art as well and-and I…I really like seeing Yves Saint Laurent designs and Vivienne Westwood designs in magazine…s-so! I…I would really like to start my own fashion line.”_

_Unable to not leer as Yamada drank the last bit of his Coke, the straw making that awful suction sound, she huffed. “F-Forget it. It’s stupid.”_

_“I’m trying to find what’s stupid about it. You have the funds, you can probably go to art school, and you probably can start your own line.”_

_Dana pursed her lips, finishing the last bit of her burger. “…You have things that hold you back and I have things that hold me back. Money isn’t everything, Yagami.”_

_His eyes narrowed some before he rolled them upward. “…My mother’s grandfather, Yagami Bishamon--”_

_“Seriously?”_

_“Shut up” he glowered, “He was a medic in World War II and…well, I did a paper on him when I was in primary. Apparently he saved his whole unit at one point after taking serious casualties…I mean, we lost but regardless, he was working in these extreme conditions to save people with so little. So, at the time, I thought I wanted to be a surgeon.”_

_Dana’s eyes widened as he lit up another cigarette, seeming droll, “Medical school. Like twenty years of my life to spend every waking minute of my life operating on people. It’s ridiculous.”_

_“…You say you hate working but you probably wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if you didn’t work or didn’t have to.”_

_He actually snickered, raising a golden brow, “…You’re probably right. I’ve worked my whole life now, I wouldn’t even know how to stop.”_

_A billow of smoke escaped his lips, his blue eyes closing some as he seemed to be in thought. “…C’mon, I’m heading back to the shop. I need to change those tires on that stupid Mercedes.”_

_“Ah! Will you let me try this time?”_

_“No, I don’t want to spend an hour watching you struggle lugs off one tire” he shook his head._

_She pouted, “But you let me grease the spark plugs and I got really good!”_

_Groaning, Yamada stood and pulled on his coat while shaking his head. “I got a f—king sidekick by f—king a girl. I don’t think it evened out.”_

_Dana shoved him and he dodged forward a little, snickering to himself like a baka. A doctor though…? Well, a surgeon? In a way he was right, it’d be so very difficult for him since he’d also not gone to high school. Additionally, his family life didn’t seem to be a very convenient starting point either. It had to be different for him though. His mother must’ve wanted better for him if she devoted so much into raising him, right?_

_Right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Koji groaned, raspy, as he lied on his back and licked his lips. One of his college…partners turned his youngest daughter’s mother-in-law often used to ask when she was around how it was he could sleep with the same woman for so long. Well, when she was always this good why would he go looking elsewhere? 

Breathing out as he closed his eyes, burying his fingers into her hair as she went down on him, he trembled while her tongue worked down his shaft. No, his lovely queen was always perfect. He couldn’t imagine a single woman alive that would make him deviate from her… 

He gazed down at her as she seductively pulled away but not before swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Popuri sighed, sitting up on her haunches. She was wearing a lacy bra and lacy boyshorts, naturally pink. Koji had a bad feeling when she looked…displeased. 

“You know, it was…fun when we were first married but I hate going to hotels just to have sex now” she sulked. 

Koji groaned and sat up, resting his hands on her thighs. “It’s not…desirable but c’mon, it was getting _really, really_ bad at our place.” 

So he got back last Saturday from shopping with his dear wife and everything was delightful. They were going to get that nice not nauseous tipsy on wine and have nice not nauseous tipsy sex. Hell, she got some lingerie and even some…peripherals. But, lo, when they arrived, he was not kidding when he said _his entire family_ was there. Well, no, not his _entire_ or it’d look like they were starting an army but more than he was comfortable with on a not dinner night. His mom, his dad, his sister, every brother…they said they ‘came by’ to ‘check on him’. Check on him for _what_? Was he dying? Did someone know something he _didn’t_? 

And it didn’t let up either. Sunday, Shin was there for some reason with Lyla, his wife and longtime best friend. Okay. Monday, the mass majority, all five thousand of them, were there for dinner night so that was normal. What wasn’t normal was Tony and his wife Karen being there Tuesday, Shaun and his wife Ann staying with them Wednesday, Nelly staying on Thursday, and by Friday he was calling _bull_ because _Jill and Cliff_ were staying over. They lived maybe _ten minutes away_. 

Saturday he had the creeping and horrific feeling that his parents were next and he’d had it. He loved his family, truly, but he didn’t love them being there _all the time_. There was a reason they all got married and started their own families, so they wouldn’t have to see each other _all the time_. Save for Nelly, none of them made any sense just dropping their lives to be with _him_. Was he dying? 

…Really, he felt very strange about it but…it almost felt like it tied into the Corey thing. What the hell did they know that he didn’t? 

Popuri pouted, crossing her arms under her chest and humphing. “Did you ask what they were doing? And why?” 

“I did…they just…said they wanted to visit” he grumbled. 

She gave him an incredulous look and he couldn’t blame her. Yes, at periods of duress and trial their family was there for them a hundred percent and he appreciated it. As far as he knew though he wasn’t in any sort of turmoil. And he figured he knew pretty far what was going on in his life. Well, beside this. 

Lying back, hard and annoyed, Koji smiled as Popuri rested against his chest. “You’ve always been too understanding with my insane family. I mean, sometimes s—t doesn’t make sense.” 

She giggled and kissed his jaw, “By this point they’re my family too, Kochi. I figure they have a good reason for being weird…” 

“No, they don’t.” 

With a smirk, she pinched his side and sat on top of his crotch. “…I guess it’s not _so_ bad…you got us a nice room with a view and it’s quiet.” 

His mood was immediately lifting amongst other things. “Sooo?” 

Ah, his beloved queen, she took off her bra all sexily before kissing him teasingly, stroking his length. Growling huskily, Koji sat up straight and gripped under her thighs. Mm, those perfect breasts…she laughed and playfully swatted at him when he sort of just buried his face there. “You’re such a jerk.” 

He grinned lazily, letting out a breath and massaging her back. “…When I saw Corey, he told me something weird. I told him how much I love my life, how much I love you and he told me to not let anything take that away. Why’s everyone being so weird?” 

Popuri tilted her head, looking thoughtful, “…It is odd, isn’t it?” 

“Bleh…forget that s—t, I’m hard as f—k.” 

She snickered and called him a perv but he kind of just needed to change the subject. He was starting to get mad with the realization that, once again, his family was keeping things from him. 

…Out of everything though, out of Kaede not telling him about Steiner, about Rosa not telling him about Adam, out of _all_ of that that made him want to sincerely kill, he wondered if it could possibly be any worse than anything else he’d gone through. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“She said wha?”_

_Kobayashi Dana scowled pensively, gritting her teeth as she put all her weight into her foot against the lug wrench. At first she’d been furious how tight they put these things on these tires but he reasonably pointed out they needed to stay on the car…_

_Yamada was sitting on top of a bench, smirking as he smoked a cigarette. “…Seriously, kid, I explained the physics of it to you at least three times. Maybe this just isn’t your gig.”_

_“Shut up, you” she grunted, “Now what did Hachiko say?”_

_He took a puff, breathing out the smoke through his nose. “I told her you hang around the shop with me and she got all huffy. ‘Do you think you should hang out with other girls, huh?’. Like she’s my girlfriend, s—t.”_

_Dana gasped, delighted, when the lug nut finally gave way and she twirled it off the tire. “Well, that explains why she was glaring at me today so much. I don’t know why she’s jealous, it’s not like she’d ever spend any time here.”_

_“I dunno why YOU spend any time here.”_

_She sulked, starting to work on the next one. “So when the car breaks down because of a flat tire I will be fully capable of changing it myself, thank you.”_

_The blond smirked widely, crushing his cigarette in the ashtray, “I have major doubt that the driver, whose life is dedicated to maintaining his master’s cars, would let the ojoosan get out and change the tire, kid.”_

_Dana could only pout but she knew it was true. He stood with a sigh, waving her off. “You did better today but I need to get this done. I’ll show you how to change the shoes though.”_

_A little upset to be kicked off the task, she was placated with the chance to learn something else. Taking his seat, she rubbed her hands together. He was loosening the lug nuts like it were nothing and it irritated her greatly. She just needed to understand physics, that’s all!_

_“Well, she called me today before I came to work and told me to tell you to stop coming here” he drawled._

_Stiffening, she crossed her arms and glared deeply at him. “Oh? Are you going to listen? You gonna let her keep your balls in a vice, huh?”_

_“Wow, mouth” he laughed. Yamada was such a deadpan guy, he didn’t laugh very often. It…was weird._

_Dana flustered, confused then, as Yamada sighed deeply. “Look, for as annoying as having a sidekick is, it’s more annoying that my occasional benefit’s chick is telling me what to do or who to spend time with. She can get over herself.”_

_That annoyed her too! “So you’re only saying ‘no’ because she’s telling you what to do? Rude!”_

_He snickered but didn’t remark upon it so she supposed that was the truth. Then. She was almost irritated enough to leave but he remarked after a few minutes, taking off the tire, “You hungry?”_

_“Mm…a little.” She’d avoided dinner at the mansion, she…didn’t really enjoy it anymore._

_“I gotta little extra cash so let’s head to the diner after before I go to work.”_

_He got off work to go to work…when did he even sleep? She nodded dumbly. Suddenly he waved his hand, “C’mon, lemme show you this fast. I’m starving.”_

_…Was it inappropriate? Perhaps Hachiko was right…and it wasn’t like she was doing anything aside from hiding. Right?_

_After he finished, he peeled off his overalls and replaced them in his duffel bag. He apparently only had white, black, and gray t-shirts in his wardrobe, maybe a few pairs of jeans, and maybe a couple shoes. His hoodie had a huge hole in the pocket but he didn’t seem to care…_

_Dana scowled as he lit up a cigarette, the fifth she’d seen him with today. By some miracle considering how much taller he was than she right now, she snatched it from his lips. “You’ll stunt your growth.”_

_“Think I did pretty well in that area” he said dryly, trying to get it back._

_In truth, she was pretty certain Yamada stood far over generally everyone. He was one of the few men she’d known to be that tall. Others…she wasn’t that apt to mention. With a groan she handed back the cigarette, hugging herself against the November wind. Well, whatever._

_Yamada took a couple more puffs before snuffing it out in the trashcan outside of the diner, looking cross. “…It has been increasingly tough to not smell like a f—king ashtray lately.”_

_Dana frowned as they walked into the diner he’d bring her to when he had ‘a few extra gold pieces’ and, unlike anywhere she’d ever been, seated themselves. That also was true, he…he never smelled overwhelmingly smoky like her family driver or even her father who smoked expensive cigars. “What? Do you shower like five times a day?”_

_“Once” he smirked, picking up his menu, “Nice long showers. Naked. Usually with a naked chick.”_

_“You’re a pervert.”_

_Snickering, he looked through his menu almost absently. Dana could only scowl. “I thought you only ever got burgers.”_

_“Eh, might want a tuna melt today.”_

_Tuna melt? She stared, horrified, but he didn’t even look up before remarking drolly, “The tuna does not melt, kid.”_

_“I-I know that!” she blurted, flushing._

_“Uh huh. What do you want?”_

_Frowning, she opened the menu and realized she’d not really ever been asked what she wanted. It was always essentially preordained for her…staring at the options, puzzled by them, she mumbled, “A…a hot dog is like sausage?”_

_“Mm, somewhat. I’d suggest a chili dog if you want to go that way. It’s kind of messy though” he remarked, putting his menu back in the tray._

_‘Chili’? Replacing her menu as well, she nervously twiddled her thumbs when a waitress came over, holding a pad of paper. “What can I get cha’?”_

_“I’ll take a tuna melt with some chips and a Coke” Yamada responded._

_Eh…? The woman scribbled this down before looking to her. She was appalled because she was nervous ordering. She’d never ordered a day in her life! “U-Um, t-the chili dog? W-With fries…and…and Coke.”_

_“You want onions on that?”_

_More questions?! Wait, wait, she didn’t like onions. Calm down, baka. “N-No thank you.”_

_“Alright, coming right up.”_

_The waitress sauntered away and Yamada raised a brow at her. “You okay there? Looks like you’re about to pass out.”_

_“I’m not used to ordering. My mother keeps me on a strict diet” she mumbled, tapping the tabletop._

_“Apparently not too strict if you’re sitting here eating burgers with me. Not to mention you’re out all the damn time.”_

_She rolled her eyes around, taking off her gloves and putting them in the pocket of her coat. “I mean, it’s not actual concern she does it out of. Merely appearances. And she’s more concerned about her appearances than mine so as long as I’m available when she tells me to be available and out of her hair like she needs me to be a majority of the time it’s fine.”_

_His brows furrowed, stretching his arm across the cushion of the booth. “Sounds…wonderful.”_

_“If that’s how you want to describe it, certainly” she muttered._

_The waitress returned with their drinks and Yamada made a face while he popped the top on his Coke bottle. “Seems weird when rich kids talk about sucky parents. Us… ‘underprivileged’ kids like to think you have the perfect life so we can hate and despise you.”_

_Dana actually had to smile. “There’s something to be said though for complaining from a ten bedroom house versus working three jobs to help keep a roof over your head.”_

_He frowned, taking a long sip of his drink before murmuring, “…I wouldn’t be someone to tell anyone their troubles are worthless whether they’re in a mansion or a cardboard box.”_

_Maybe that was that…fourth moment. Alas, before she could find a remark, the food was brought out. She was appalled by the…messiness of the hot dog. Yamada suggested if she was going to be nitpicky she should just cut it up. Meh, she felt like a toddler…_

_“Oh! This is good too” she munched, nipping the chili off her thumb._

_Yamada just nodded, eating his ‘tuna melt’ which was apparently a sandwich. She pouted, “Can I have a bite?”_

_“Spoiled much?”_

_“I’ll give you some of my hot dog!”_

_“That I’m paying for.”_

_She sulked, “I’ll pay for it.”_

_“No way” Yamada rolled his eyes, “I don’t let any girl, kid or sidekick, buy food if I ask them to go.”_

_Dana snorted, “Aren’t we a gentleman? Is that how you get them into bed?”_

_“Honestly, you’re like one of three women that will ever eat with me. The rest are worried about their weight or some s—t.”_

_She groaned at that but was intrigued when he handed a quarter of the sandwich to her in trade for her hot dog. Chewing it daintily, she nodded. “…American food seems yummy. Have you ever been?”_

_“Mm, no. I thought it’d be fun to one day so I could see some of the Bowie concerts and meander around New York and L.A. but that’s a ways off if ever. Plane tickets are ridiculous.”_

_Her eyes brightened. “I want to see a Bowie concert!”_

_Yamada ate a stack of chips, crunching, “Heard he’ll be in Tokyo next month, actually.”_

_“…You’re kidding.”_

_“Nope. Osaka and Tokyo.”_

_No. No way. It was such a rare stop for artists not from Japan, this was impossible. His blue eyes closed some as he drank his soda. “Absolutely not, princess.”_

_“Come ON. Who knows if he’ll ever be back! Not to mention so many things happen to artists, why, we don’t know if this is our last opportunity! Please?” she pleaded._

_Wiping his lips with a napkin, Yamada sucked his cheek. “Tokyo is at least a good forty minutes from here. It’ll be after your curfew.”_

_“I’ll sneak out” she said plainly._

_He gave her a look. “Are you secretly a delinquent?”_

_“This is important-t-t” she whined, “I’ll even buy your ticket!”_

_“N--”_

_Dana smacked his hand and he looked alarmed. Glaring, she pointed rather rudely, “You yourself just said you wouldn’t let me pay for my food since you asked me here. It’s the same principle.”_

_“Yeesh…” he grumbled, shaking the injured limb, “Fine. I guess we can take my bike…”_

_“…A motorcycle? In December? We’ll die of pneumonia before we get there!”_

_“Better wrap up tight then, princess. I’m not cutting early from work and the buses to Tokyo stop early” he replied simply, reaching into his pocket._

_Giving a petulantly moue, she reluctantly agreed. For anything else she’d deny it vehemently, she was against motorcycles entirely. Alas, for this, she would make an exception._

_So excited with this turn of events, she followed Yamada from the diner happily. It was already about 7:30…she could still make it! Grabbing his arm, she broke into a sprint. “C’mon!”_

_“What? I need to go get ready for work, kid!” he scowled, trying to tug away._

_“Just come with me for a sec then you can go!”_

_“Ugh…”_

_Heading into the somewhat more affluent area of town, she quickly scurried into the fabric shop with fifteen minutes left. The owners looked at her with annoyance but she knew exactly what she wanted. Getting about two yards of leather material, the proper thread, and some zippers, she smiled happily as Yamada gazed around. “I’m going to make a skirt.”_

_“Oi.”_

_“I can’t go to a rock concert just wearing my normal things” she sulked, holding the bag close to her, “It’ll be tasteful.”_

_“Sure” Yamada remarked rather carelessly, yawning._

_Jerk. Oh well, he already said he would go so that was good with her. Tomorrow after school she’d go and get the tickets too. The night was going well…then._

_Her eyes widened when they passed a group of yankii sitting in an alley near the shop. There were some at her school, naturally certain groups of the yakuza wealthy and wanting their children to attend the best private schools. Dana had never quite gotten it, with the slicked back hair and the way they crouched like that. Glaring at Yamada who also smoothed his hair back and was smoking a cigarette similarly to the way they were, she shook her head. Their generation was doomed._

_“Oi, oi, what’s this?”_

_Dana froze when the guys rose and started following them. What? Why were they out of the ordinary? One with the most awful black pompadour managed to stalk around to get in front of them, his Miba uniform hanging loosely off his shoulders and his hands slung lazily in his pockets, a cigarette hanging limply in his lips. She was almost ashamed to go to the same anything as him right about now._

_“What’s wrong with your eyes, huh? They offend me, ne?” he said with so much gruff bravado it could only be described as fake._

_“Okay?” Yamada responded indifferently. He looked entirely unaffected by this…like…it were common._

_“Ehh, he speaks our language but it’s clear to see he’s a yanki, right?” said another, rounding to Yamada’s left side._

_…Oh no. Dana squeezed the handle of her bag a little tighter as Yamada still appeared calm. How?! These hooligans were idiots, who knew what they were capable of?! She swallowed hard though when she heard the others hoot and heckle ‘shiro!’, ‘gaijin!’, ‘kimpatsu!’. Who cared?! Yamada had been minding his own business!_

_She lifted her chin as he gently grasped her shoulder, ignoring them and walking between them. Good. He…he had a reasonable head on him._

_“Oh, look! He won’t deign to speak to us! Forgive us lowly ones!”_

_“Oi, oi, maybe it’s him that needs to learn some respect!”_

_No! Dana squeaked as Yamada actually shoved her away, almost losing her balance and tripping. Managing to catch herself, she wheeled around to watch one guy come full speed at Yamada to punch him in the face. NOW Yamada looked annoyed, dodging and grabbing the guy by the back of his jacket to knee him HARD in the chest._

_Dana gawked as he easily knocked down three more, punching one down HARD and throwing another into his friend. Why was she getting the idea he knew what he was doing…?_

_For all the bluster and bravado, the four he’d dismantled fled, panicked. The ringleader appeared alarmed but didn’t back down, glaring. “D-Don’t get ahead of yourself, **hafu**!” _

_Yamada sighed, looking at the blood on his knuckles before shaking his head. “Just go away.”_

_Dana let out a breath of relief when another fled, leaving only two, the stupid pompadour and his apparent second in command. Of course, that meant nothing. “Y-You’re not wanted here, hafu!”_

_“I was literally just walking up the street.”_

_“And stealing our women!”_

_This shocked both of them. “What?” they said in near unison._

_…It was a ‘setup’. The ‘second in command’, she saw out of the corner of her eye, launched at Yamada…with a knife? The panic of the moment was overwhelming and she felt the reasonable or self-preserving would have escaped. Oh, her?_

_She wasn’t fast, not at all, but she leaped onto the guy’s back just as he…_

_Dana screamed, shocked when he did manage to run the blade down Yamada’s side. He didn’t STAB him but…he cut him with a knife! Yamada hissed and looked startled toward her. Oh yea, she just jumped on a gangster’s back._

_Thought was an afterthought, just white and bleak nothingness as she was knocked hard to the ground. All she could do was squeeze her eyes shut tight…_

_“Oi! Are you okay?!”_

_She finally breathed._

_Opening her eyes fearfully, Dana trembled to find Yamada kneeling over her. Apathy or sarcasm, that was his two main expressions but he could add concern, huh…? “Am I dead…?”_

_“No…stupid” he groaned._

_He stood, helping her to her feet. Somehow they apparently were both alive, despite her dizzy feeling and a biting pain on the back of her legs. Yamada peeked around her before groaning again, louder and more exasperated. “What were you thinking?”_

_“He was going to stab you!”_

_“Yea, well…”_

_What even happened? She looked around and was puzzled to find the final two idiots lying on the ground. People were starting to gather, whispering in horrified gasps. Yamada quickly grasped her wrist and pulled her away from…everything she’d known._

_That was the halfway point._

_They crossed the line, a line she’d been forbidden from crossing. Her mouth fell open, finding rundown buildings covered in graffiti with bars in broken out windows. She trembled, alarmed to find more of those yankii types sitting on the door steps of these dilapidated places. They appeared more dangerous, one even carrying that bewilderingly violent weapon of a bat with nails in it. Alas, as they passed, they actually nodded at Yamada and one called to him asking if he could bum a smoke. “I’ll get you on my way back, I gotta take care of her. We got ganged up on by Subami yanks.”_

_Dana frowned as the group actually laughed and told him to go on then. “What’s funny about that?”_

_“Well, princess, as you might imagine a yankii from Subami isn’t going to be of the same degree as a yankii from Wasaba.”_

_…Yes, that was true. One was a bunch of rich bored kids with nothing better to do and thought it was cool. Of course, take the rich out and wasn’t it the same concept…? Of course, in comparison, the ones in Wasaba seemed far more agreeable._

_While she fearfully watched the blacked out cavities of places that appeared abandoned, her mind slowly became bewildered as they became more bright, more kept, less…_

_…Poor?_

_It wasn’t Subami, no, but little shops started popping up. One place had happy music playing out the front door and inside everyone seemed to be speaking jovially. In her head it’d been something impossible to associate with the area her father described as ‘a godless slum’. It…it wasn’t what she’d thought was possible._

_In the midst of this development, Yamada took a turn into a brown brick building. Going up a set of slightly worn steps, he led her into a lobby and up another five flights of steps. By the time they got to one door in particular her legs were burning and in blinding pain. Her mother was going to kill her._

_Yamada fished a set of keys from his pocket, jangling as he pushed it into the door knob. Holding her wrist, her eyes widened as they entered…an apartment._

_“Sorry, we don’t really do the whole slipper thing around here.”_

_She looked up, surprised, as he kicked off his worn shoes at the entry. “A-Ah, that’s alright.”_

_Taking off her loafers and setting them beside his, she whispered shyly ‘o-ojama shimasu’. Yamada snorted, “We definitely don’t do that around here.”_

_Dana sulked as he wandered into some room. Kneeling on the ground in what seemed to be the living area was agony but she found her curiosity was more pressing. It was a small room, certainly, but there was something…cozy about it. There was a table with two chairs and a small tube television sitting on the floor. They had a tiny couch and a coffee table with an ash tray full of cigarette butts. While she was annoyed he smoked that much here she did recognize that there was a different style intermingled with the ones she recognized as Yamada’s…_

_“Oi, turn over.”_

_She stiffened, looking up as he reentered the room with a clear bottle of alcohol and a first aid kit along with a clay container. Staring at the supplies for a moment, it suddenly hit her…_

_“NO!” she blushed brightly._

_“Look kid, I’m not going to ogle or touch your ass. Just turn over so I can disinfect your legs.”_

_Completely and utterly against it, she only relented because he seemed…genuinely worried? “O-Okay.”_

_He kneeled as she turned over on her stomach and she clenched her eyes shut as he rather gently ran the cloth of alcohol over her chaffed thighs. This was so embarrassing…and her mother would murder her. How dare she scar the body they needed to sell?_

_“Yeesh, you’d think this long ass skirt would have shielded you from some damage” Yamada randomly grumbled, now working on her lower legs, “What good is it?”_

_Dana flustered as he started to rub ointment next, grumbling, “W-Why did they even bother us? I don’t understand why they were such baka!”_

_…Yamada was quiet, taking out the bandages to complete his care. Finally, he muttered, “That’s why you ought not hang around me, kid. Not everyone’s so tolerant of me. I’m a ‘hafu’. None of this stuff on me is ‘fake’. I didn’t bleach my hair, it’s this color. My eyes are this color. This is me.”_

_“Who cares about that crap?” she grumbled, somehow his talk escaping her as a valid reason to attack them._

_He just sighed, sitting up on his haunches. “There…I guess you’ll be fixed up enough to go home.”_

_True…this way she could lie and say it occurred at school. Turning over and sitting up, she stroked her hair back and started to tell him ‘thanks’…only to find blood dribbling down his side._

_“Oh my GOD, YOU WERE STABBED!” she exclaimed loudly, grabbing his shirt._

_Yamada looked alarmed, his eyes widening exponentially. “Woah, woah, stop that!”_

_Annoyed he was more concerned about of a graze on her legs than the stab wound in his side, she wrestled his shirt off of him. “Kid--”_

_“Let me see!” she commanded, almost straddling him to keep him from pushing her away._

_“Stop it!”_

_Dana jolted, startled when the door opened. Looking up, frozen, she was…breath taken. A fairly tall woman stood in the doorway, perfectly thin with long black hair and stony gray eyes. The other cigarette brand was nestled between her lips as she stared at them through somewhat heavy lids. Who…?_

_“…Seriously, Yama, how many times do I have to tell you not to do it in the living room? Baka.”_

_What?! Dana was prepared to demand what she was implying before…the situation dawned on her. Slowly looking back to Yamada, she recognized the fact that…she was sitting in his lap, holding his shirt. He just blinked languidly at her as she squealed, burying her face in my hands. “I-It’s not how it seems!”_

_“Seriously, mother.”_

_…Eh? Dana lifted her face, slowly looking back to the woman as she walked in, unbothered, and set her purse down on the table. His…his mother?_

_She didn’t know what she’d been expecting but it wasn’t a Japanese woman, she realized. She was the pure epitome of what she’d heard dubbed the ‘traditional onna’, save for…smoking. It…it didn’t seem likely that she birthed the blond, blue eyed Yamada._

_He dethroned her, setting her to the side with a huff. O-Oh, right. Smacking his hands away, she grabbed the alcohol to clean the wound as well, prepared to suggest he go to the hospital immediately. Alas, she discovered that the knife apparently just grazed him as well…lucky!_

_The woman frowned, going through the fridge. Dana hadn’t really understood how her son could be lying here with a wound, albeit not serious, and she didn’t even come to look. “Did you get in another fight, Yama?”_

_“I don’t ‘get into’ fights; they come to me” he reiterated, seething as Dana washed it._

_This was common? His mother just sighed. “I told you you should just dye your hair black, Yama.”_

_Eh? Why not get them to stop beating him up for things that weren’t their concern!? Yamada rolled his eyes while Dana silently bandaged up his side. “Maybe, mother. For now, I have to dress for work, throw one of my only stupid shirts and only stupid coats away because they’re sliced and covered with blood, then walk her home.”_

_She squeaked, waving her hands, “N-No way, I can make it back on my own.”_

_“Ah ha ha, yea, right. Give me a second to dress for work.”_

_Dana bit her lip as he stood, walking to a door with a Led Zeppelin poster on it. Why did she go to that fabric place? This would have never happened if she hadn’t…_

_…Though, apparently, it could happen regardless._

_“…So wait, you’re NOT sleeping with Yama?”_

_Almost gasping, Dana quickly turned to the woman who was apparently about to prepare miso. “N-no!”_

_She raised a brow as if this were…impossible. “Yama doesn’t bring girls here that he’s NOT shagging. I’d watch my back if I were you then, he’s a whore.”_

_Dana almost couldn’t fathom what was just said to her because it came out of a parent’s mouth. Almost gaping, she balled her fists in her lap as Yamada returned, holding a blue jacket, his hair smoothed back. “She’s a kid, mother, don’t taint her pure mind.”_

_Glaring darkly at him, Dana was about to remark that he was still only three years older than her but his mother snorted. “What’s the difference between her and that other girl you’ve been bringing around? They’re wearing the same uniform except apparently she doesn’t tuck it so her vagina is showing.”_

_HIS MOTHER. Yamada snorted, pulling the coat on and buttoning it up. It…looked rather becoming on him. Maybe 5.5…but…wait. She was right! Dana leered at him, “Hachiko and I ARE basically the same age, why am **I** the kid?” _

_He got himself a glass of water from the tap, drinking it for a moment before sighing for air. Licking he lips, he finally remarked: “Boobs, I guess.”_

_And like that she was unimpressed again. “Oh, is that what you think…”_

_“What?”_

_Dana simply rolled her eyes and stood, bowing, “Thank you for having me. I’ll be leaving now.”_

_Yamada grabbed a very handsome military style coat…why didn’t he just wear that?! He pulled it on and grabbed a bag off the table, yawning, “Yes, I best be moving, mother. Going over to Haki’s tonight?”_

_“If Haki wants to come here, he can be my guest” the woman grunted, sitting at a stool they had near the counter, “I just worked a double shift and have to be up in another five hours, I don’t have time for that.”_

_…Her too? Yamada shrugged, grabbing his keys, “Suit yourself, just don’t want you getting too cranky. You get all crazy when you don’t get any.”_

_HIS MOTHER. “Meh.”_

_All she could be was astounded by this relationship. Walking down the steps with him, still trying to digest all this, she found her legs didn’t hurt at all. “What sort of ointment did you use?”_

_“Mm, I cooked something up because my mom burns her hands a lot. Herbs and junk.”_

_What? “…I don’t see herbalist on you.”_

_“I told you my plan was to be a doctor, didn’t I?”_

_Her eyes widened, staring at his back as he stuffed his hands in his pocket after placing what seemed to be an officer’s cap on his head. “…Oh yea, that’s right.”_

_She just hadn’t imagined he’d have put any work into it, he made it sound like such a fleeting interest. Kneading her hands, she murmured, “You called her ‘mother’ while we were there but you just called her mom.”_

_“Mm. Don’t mind us, we’re abnormal.”_

_Seriously…though who was she to say what was normal? She’d never spoken to her mother informally a day in her life. It…it had been struck out of her long ago. Hesitant, she clenched the handle of her bag tightly, “I…I guess you work so much to help support her, huh?”_

_“Myself.”_

_“Don’t give me that” she scowled, “You JUST told me that you made ointment for her hands. Stop trying to play the indifferent son.”_

_Yamada sighed gravely. “Look, she took a lot of abuse just to raise me and I recognize that. She got disowned and she was only sixteen when she had me. And how do you find someone to live and support you when you have not only a child but a half-foreign child? Your reputation is tainted. She’s a pain sometimes but…I guess I do work somewhat for her too.”_

_Literally what did it matter? ‘Half-foreign’, as if he were ‘half-demon’ or ‘half-monster’. Everyone was so jaded. “You’re going to have to show me where you live, kid, I haven’t been to whatever mansion you live at before.”_

_“A-Alright.”_

_She strode beside him, only stopping when he stopped to give the promised cigarettes to the Wasaba yanki. One of the girls, a brunette with beautiful brown eyes, her hair pushed forward kind of interestingly, gave her something of a confused look. She was wearing a long blue uniform skirt and a leather jacket as she smoked a black cigarette. Dana had never seen a black cigarette before. Of course, before today she’d never seen women smoking._

_“What’s with you and rich chicks lately, Yama-chan? The Wasaba chicks not good enough for you anymore?”_

_“Pussy is pussy just like cock is cock, Mariko.”_

_So VULGAR. But the girl in question actually grinned, taking a hard puff. “I guess some brilliant broad said something along those lines, didn’t she?”_

_“She did.”_

_Dana leered at him, “Not to mention I’m not sleeping with you. I’d a kid with no boobs, remember?”_

_“Yep, this is my sidekick” Yamada agreed, infuriatingly, at ease. “Jumped on a yank punk’s back to keep me from getting completely stabbed. She’s kind of like Uran, I guess.”_

_Uran? They laughed but of course, being sheltered from all ‘meaningless trivia’, she had no idea what that meant. Mariko came beside Yamada as they were about to depart and whispered something into his ear. Dana was almost appalled when he gave her a rather sultry kiss and remarked that he’d come by when he got off. What about Hachiko!?_

_Oh, right, that’s how ‘relationships’ were. Annoyed and not knowing why, she pursed her lips and walked ahead of him as they crossed the line back into Subami. Whatever, he could do what he wanted. His own mother called him a whore._

_“Oi, why are you all huffy?” Yamada demanded after about ten minutes of silence._

_“I don’t know what you mean” she sniffed._

_Yamada snorted, “I know when a girl’s pissed, kid. What? The Astro Boy remark?”_

_Eh? Astro Boy?? “…So Uran is a character from Astro Boy” she crossed her arms, frowning thoughtfully._

_“Um, are you serious right now?”_

_Tossing her nose up, she huffed, “I’m not allowed to watch anime or fictional fantasies like that.”_

_Yamada gave her this rather dreadful look as if he was pitying and in disbelief. What!? Not everyone watched cartoons. “What did you even do as a more kid? Morning cartoons were the only reason to get up in the morning.”_

_She grimaced. “I…I read and took lessons.”_

_“Do you at least read manga?”_

_Dana had to shake her head and he rolled his eyes, “Wow.”_

_“Don’t say ‘wow’! It’s not an important part of being alive to watch anime or manga!” she sulked._

_Yamada nodded, “It’s not.”_

_But of course to have been alive the amount of time she had and not once to have skimmed a page of manga or watch more than a half second of an anime was…_

_Complicated._

_Feeling a little lost, she sighed as they came to the mouth of the neighborhood, full of mansions like Yamada had suggested. “I can make it the rest of the way.”_

_He looked at the first house, three stories and completely brick with a gate in front. With a frown, he glanced back at her. She swallowed, his blue eyes so bright in the dark night. What was he even thinking?_

_“…Look, don’t ever do it again but…thank you for jumping in. Save for Mariko I don’t expect many of my girl friends to have even stuck around long enough to have my back like that. I guess I owe you one.”_

_Dana pouted, “…Not really. You still got stabbed.”_

_“Could’ve been worse.”_

_He turned to walk away and she swallowed, glancing to see if anyone was around. They’d talk about her being escorted home by some ‘strange boy’ and even more about yelling to him. All…appearances. “Yam—Yagami!”_

_Glancing back at her, she scowled, “D-Dying your hair would make you look even more suspicious! You’re better off as a blond!”_

_Yamada, for…whatever reason, smiled, “I’ll keep that in mind, Dana.”_

_Eh?! When did she say they were on a first name basis?! Heart beating rapidly all the same, she slowly headed up the hill to set the bag somewhere for her to sneak in later. It was the latest she’d come home yet and she would have been worried were here parents not already away in Kyoto._

_That was only the beginning._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hideyoshi Rosa smiled as her papa gained Chika’s ultra adorable giggles, the just two year old giving some kisses as he caught her in their little chasing game. “Aww, you’re such a sweetie, princess.” 

“Grandpapa play!” Chika declared, holding his shoulders. 

“I am at your command” he assured. 

Rosa snickered, standing from the couch and patting his back, “Actually, she will be in your command after thirty minutes. It’s nap time, my sweetie.” 

Chika pouted petulantly, looking back to him with her big red eyes hopefully. “Grandpapa stay?” 

“Of course, princess” Koji smiled warmly, “You get some rest and we’ll have more fun when you get up.” 

“Okay!” 

Rosa took his latest granddaughter from him, reporting she’d be back in a few moments. Yawning, he slammed back on the sofa, staring around. A nap didn’t sound too bad. This ‘finding every way possible to avoid his family stalking at home’ gig was getting draining. 

Koji glared toward his son-in-law, the ‘king of tsunderes’, Hideyoshi Chihaya. While he’d been up and playing with Chika when Koji and Popuri arrived, the second Chika’s attention turned to him and Popuri offered to make them lunch for the intrusion, he went straight to that damn computer. “Is that mouse attached to your hand, punk?” 

“What? I can’t hear you, _father_.” 

Chihaya’s back was to him. Koji picked a coaster up off their coffee table and chucked it at Chihaya’s head with successful contact. “Ow!! Damn it!” 

Finally the blond turned to leer at him as Koji casually glanced at his nails, drawling. “You usually ignore my precious grandbaby to play games, huh?” 

“Of course not! Usually when you don’t _randomly_ show up Chika is ALL about me but I must be bottom man on her totem pole!” 

Koji raised a brow at this analogy, having to recall what a ‘totem pole’ was. Being in the Americas had actually changed their language up quite a bit and even he, usually very fluent in Americanisms, got confused sometimes. Alas, he shrugged. “So she’s just being a good hostess to uncommon guests. At least she’s not _on the computer_ the whole time.” 

“Really? Do you want me to get _off_ the computer so we can have a nice heart to heart chat?” Chihaya questioned dryly. 

“Jesus Christ, never mind. Do you.” 

Chihaya snickered, turning back to the computer but remarking, “So Rosa mentioned that you’re running away from your relatives despite the fact they’re _always_ around anyway.” 

Koji stretched his arms across the couch, dropping his head back. Yes…after Popuri and he had had a fantastic night at the hotel between increasingly tantric sex, room service, and champagne, they returned home only to find the cycle had restarted. Sunday, Shin and Lyla. Monday, dinner night. Tuesday, Tony and Karen. Wednesday, Shaun and Ann. Thursday, Nelly. Friday, Jill and Cliff. And oh yes, mom and dad were over Saturday. 

_What_ was going on? What were they doing? He demanded it from each of his siblings only to get some stupid answer that didn’t make sense in the realms of their relationships. Realizing completely they really were keeping something from him, he went to their spouses instead. That was when it got really weird in his book, all of them admitted the exact same thing. Their husband or wife said ‘it was important that they stay over’ but no reason why. Um, ‘kay. 

Frustrated, he grunted, “It’s going to be something stupid, I know it, their ‘reasons’.” 

“Now papa, does the family usually do extreme things like this for ‘stupid’ reasons?” 

Rosa returned, coming down their long flight of steps in their Massachusetts home. He rubbed his brow, shaking his head. “…No. But I know I’m not going to like it.” 

His youngest daughter smiled, sitting beside him and patting his leg. “Well, regardless, it’s good to see you. It’s so hard for us to come over to see you and Chika-chi loves your company.” 

“Yea, it shouldn’t take my family being insane to get me here though” he sighed deeply, kissing her forehead. “And we’ll be out of your hair soon, promise. I’m about at my end on this so I’m going to have to get mean soon to figure this s—t out.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that’ll just be your everyday voice” Chihaya droned. 

Rosa smirked widely as Koji chucked another coaster at Chihaya with dead accurate aim. “Good luck, papa.” 

He smiled before groaning deeply when his phone rang. Staring at it to see who was ‘worried’ today, he found it was his dear mother. Almost deciding not to answer it, he figured at the very least maybe something was the matter. He doubted it but…well, he wasn’t the type to risk that. 

“Hello…?” 

“Koji! Koji, where are you?” she demanded in a panic. 

Nope. Rubbing his face, he groaned out, “I’m at Rosa’s house, mom, what is the issue?” 

“You didn’t tell anyone! We were worried!” 

“Last _I_ checked, mom, we have been operating on our own for decades now. I guess I should have told _someone_ but you guys are clinging the hell out of me!” 

Waiting for a response or at the very least a _good_ reason for this behavior, his mother simply fell silent. Finally, she muttered, “Koji, the…the Kamaishi that have been released from prison, they’re…they’re not good people. And…and for reasons beyond me they might…they might be after you the most, alright?” 

… _What_? Koji gaped. “So wait, you guys are _guarding_ me because these people will come after me?” 

Rosa looked up, alarmed, and even Chihaya looked over his shoulder questioningly. His mother was quiet again. “Mom, tell me what the hell is going on. Do I need to worry about Kae and Keiji’s safety right now?! I have _children_ there, mother, they might be at risk too!” 

“No, no, they’ll be fine, sweetie” she insisted gently, “Just…we are being too clingy to you and we’ll stop. Just…keep checking in with us, okay? Hopefully this all blows over soon.” 

“Mother, you literally just explained _nothing_ to me. What could I have possibly done to make the Kamaishi come after _me_ when the last time I saw them was when I was four or five!?” 

Quiet, Dana finally murmured, “You…you didn’t do a thing, baby, nothing at all. I love you, okay?” 

“…I love you too” he mumbled, now completely confused and also on another level of concern. 

“Call me when you get home, okay? Have fun with Chika and Rosa and give them our love.” 

She clicked off and he felt nauseous. Great, so he was being chased by what was considered a mob family now. Had he done something? Like he couldn’t even remember why his stepfather went to jail and now apparently he had something to do with their downfall? At _four years old?_ What even? 

…It was only the beginning. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End Notes: 

I don’t own Astro Boy XD It isn’t the best parallel either since apparently Uran got Astro Boy in trouble a lot but it was the best I can make since I don’t know much about 60s-70s anime/manga XP 

You can’t imagine how awesome it was to make Elli’s mom a yanki. Which isn’t really a spoiler but just in case I forget to mention it, Mariko is Elli’s mother. It was mentioned in ‘Answers’ that she and Yamada were old ‘friends’. 

Since I’m mentioning stuff from other stories, in Lessons in Life when Kairi was giddy about ‘Space Oddity’, Dana did remark that she loved that song. Space Oddity is by David Bowie…and David Bowie did go to Tokyo around this period on the Isolar II tour or something. 

By the way, this is circa time period when Chika was two. Weird since she’s married with kids in Otome/ENDGAME right now but I jump around like that. If the rest of this tale seems very odd and poignant not to be mentioned, this is like the ‘lost’ period in Yume and other stories. 

Oh yea, when Dana was like ‘seriously?’ when Yamada was telling her about why he wanted to be a doctor, basically the guy’s name is the Japanese name for the Buddhist deity Vaisravana. Yagami is also ‘light gods’ so it’s like an overabundance of deities in one name. 


	34. Dirty, Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Genesis 

**Author’s Note:** So it doesn’t seem like I’m bs’ing on Tumblr, here’s about a fourth of what I’ve written. Koji’s parts are sparse because it’s not relevant just yet. Enjoy and hopefully it’ll be a completed story NEXT month. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Yagami Yamada hugged himself in the cold, annoyed. Annoyed…well, annoyed but excited. He supposed he tried to play it down but this was probably one of the only opportunities he’d ever get to see David Bowie._

_He must’ve been her play thing or something. He saw no reason why she was even bothering to hang around him. Honestly he didn’t understand any of those rich chicks wanting to hang out with the likes of him. Maybe Hachiko and Chitose, there was ‘adventure’ in sleeping with a ‘gaijin’. But what did Dana get out of it? They weren’t shagging._

_Yamada leaned against his bike where Dana told him to meet her. It was just as well they didn’t meet in that fancy pants neighborhood. That place ate at him for some reason. She…_

_She had everything._

_“Ah! It’s not that cold out! I’m so happy!”_

_Yamada leered as her voice interrupted his thoughts, about to disagree whole-heartedly. Unfortunately it was the difference between their water bill and buying a coat to replace his ruined one this last month. And unfortunately that was no contest. He couldn’t wear his guard coat except AT work so his options were to wear his mechanic overalls everywhere or just bear the cold._

_He raised a brow as she practically pranced up to him. She was wearing a long coat but he could still see her bare legs. She was wearing black flat leather boots…not like normal at all. He didn’t really know she wore anything except school uniforms. Well…she had nice legs for a kid._

_His brows furrowing, half because of his own thoughts and half because she was carrying a bag, Dana looked dually as excited as him. Probably was about to burst because she was sneaking out to go to a concert or something. However, this ‘carrying stuff’ was only going to get in the way. She just smiled and set the bag down, reaching into it. “I knew you’d be insane and not get a coat.”_

_“Meh.” Coats were for people with money._

_“So I made you one!”_

_…She what? Yamada could only stare as she pulled out a coat that appeared to be made of that leather she bought the night they got attacked. “It’s got some flaws but leather is so hard to manipulate…”_

_She MADE him a coat? Almost appalled as she handed it to him, happily declaring he try it on, he mindlessly slid his arm into the sleeves. Oh…okay._

_“Ugh, I think one of the sleeves is longer than the other. I knew I should’ve taken measurements” she pouted._

_It was a subtle, that flaw, perhaps like the difference of two centimeters. He zipped it up and…hell, the zipper worked. “Well, this…is unexpected. Thanks. What made you even bother?”_

_“Well, you deigned to come with me and I take every opportunity I can to make clothes. Is it warm?”_

_Warmer than anything he owned. She had actually sewn some sort of downy material on the inside too. “That’s…cool.”_

_Folding the bag up and sticking it in a trashcan, Dana looked suspiciously at his bike. “And we won’t die on that thing?”_

_“We won’t” he sulked, taking her hand to pull her onto the back before slipping in front of her, “Just make sure to hold on.”_

_“O-Okay.”_

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and he grumbled to himself, figuring he was indebted to her now. A coat and tickets to a concert._

_…Yea. That’s why he hated them._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yagami Yamada sat in the gigantic suite that was his bedroom. An amazingly large California king sized bed with a canopy, a breakfast nook, a massive on-suite with a gargantuan tub they hardly used, and three huge walk in closets. Staring into the _one_ he got to use, he smiled wistfully, seeing the sleeve of an old worn relic that should have shed away years ago. No…things had been so much simpler then. 

“Yama?” 

He glanced to the bathroom, his wife walking out naked and patting her dark brown hair dry. They ought to have been shriveling away but that was not the body of a woman in her nineties nor the body of even a thirty year old woman that had given birth to six children. Even after all these years he was certain Dana was out of his league. 

Sighing miserably, Yamada rubbed the back of his neck. He’d been so sore and fatigued since all this nonsense with Kamaishi Domo. In some ‘political’ side of himself he understood they couldn’t keep him any longer. The father side was prepared to go kill him this second. 

His wife sat beside him after wrapping another towel around her, leaning over to peer in his face. “Yama, you have to relax. Everything will work out, I told you.” 

“Will it, Dana?” he questioned solemnly, “What do we do if it just blows up in our face?” 

“I can’t let that happen.” 

“ _You_ wouldn’t but nothing’s keeping it from unraveling at all” he scowled softly, “It’s purely unethical what we did.” 

Dana looked nonplussed. “Ethics wouldn’t save our children.” 

“Wouldn’t they?” 

Closing her eyes, the woman sighed as she stood and went into one of her three closets. “…It would have been different. Different if I’d just stayed.” 

Yamada stared after her, resting his chin in his hands. Different. Yes, entirely. They most likely wouldn’t be sitting in this huge home. They probably would have had, at most, three children. One of them wouldn’t be a world renowned fashion designer and one of them most certainly wouldn’t be a neurosurgeon. 

…But then, maybe it would have been just fine that way. It had been simpler then. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh my God, it was so good!” 

“Yea. No Moonage Daydream or Space Oddity though.” 

Kobayashi Dana scowled as she held his arm at his request, not wanting to get separated in the large crowd in Tokyo. “You’re such a downer.” 

“There are certain songs you want to hear at a concert, kid, and I would have killed to hear those in concert. All the same though, it was good. Thanks.” 

She frowned as they found their way to the motorcycle they’d arrived on. While she expected to freeze to death, Yamada’s wide frame took a majority of the wind resistance. She’d wondered if he was cold but he assured he was fine. He helped her back on the bike, sighing, “I owe you a lot now though and that’s a pain.” 

Dana leered, “You don’t owe me anything. You drove us here with your own gas and you even bought me a t-shirt! Not to mention all the food you get me. We’re even.” 

“Pfft. Speaking of food though, I’m starving.” 

“It’s after midnight” she groaned. 

He snorted. “There’s _always_ ramen.” 

…Ramen. ‘Devil food’ as her mother put it since it was ‘poor’ and suggested to be fattening. Yamada was pretty insistent though. Did he really think he owed her…? 

They found a place that was rather crowded, probably full of also hungry concert goers. He told her to stay with the bike…she supposed Tokyo yanki looked at her curiously as she sat cross legged on the back of Yamada’s ‘Harley’. No, no, nothing out of the ordinary, just…sitting on a bike. 

“Those legs are a little too long for a kid.” 

Jumping, she was startled when Yamada reappeared, expertly holding two bowls and two Cokes. “I beg your pardon?” 

He handed her a bowl before straddling the empty side. “They’re checking out your legs.” 

Dana flustered, staring at the limbs. _Legs_? Legs were sexy too?! People. Using the chop sticks to eat the soup, she felt…uncouth. This wasn’t traditionally how she ate food, on…the back of bike. Though, looking around at all the others here that were their age also hanging out, for once in her life she didn’t feel left out. She looked to Yamada curiously. “Do you do this a lot?” 

“Hell no.” 

“Oh, right, you’re the world’s oldest seventeen year old” she drawled, sipping her broth. 

Yamada rolled his eyes, “I go to parties around Subami but do I just go and hang around with a bunch of total strangers? No. I’ll go to places where I at least _know_ people.” 

“Oh, that made sense. “I’ve never been to a party.” 

“You’re too young for parties, especially the parties I go to.” 

Idiot. “One second I have hot legs and the next I can’t go to your stupid parties” Dana huffed, “You’re just a hypocrite.” 

The blond snickered, tilting the disposable bowl up to his mouth. “Nice legs are one reason you _can’t_ go. I thought you figured out men were sleaze balls?” 

“Oh, true.” 

He took the bowl after she finished and she quickly drank the rest of her Coke. Well, as fun as this was, she also had to sneak back in before anyone really noticed. Yamada returned and raised a brow at her questioningly. “You ready?” 

“Yes. I have to sneak back in now…” 

Yamada groaned, straddling the bike and turning it on. “I hope this was worth it, princess. They might trap you in the tower now.” 

She scoffed, hugging his waist after putting on the helmet. “If I didn’t take these moments when they come I wouldn’t have anything to show for it.” 

“…Yea.” 

Dana gazed at the cityscape as they traveled the highway. Looking at the back of Yamada’s head, she said just loud enough to hopefully be heard over the howl of the motorcycle’s engine. “I know I’m just a ‘kid’ but I do really hope you enjoyed yourself a little, Ya-Yagami!” 

“Will you stop that and just call me ‘Yamada’? Damn.” 

Her heart skipped. ‘Yamada’?! That was his supposed first name! Why was he being so forward?! Pouting, her face hot, she mumbled, “That must be your American blood talking.” 

He must’ve heard her because he snorted but didn’t respond. No, she…was sure it wasn’t that. When he got to her neighborhood, he stopped a few blocks away and helped her off. “…Look, kid, I guess I _ought_ to ask if I can call you ‘Dana’ when you’re not ‘kid’ or ‘princess’--” 

“I was joking!” she protested before pausing. Wait. “…I-I guess. I’ll…I’ll accept it since you’re ‘Yamada’ now, _Yagami_.” 

Surprisingly he smiled some again. “Sounds promising then. You better go sneak back inside before your bodyguards come looking for you.” 

Nodding, she whispered her ‘thanks’. He waved a hand as he sat on his bike but not starting it. “Go.” 

Quietly going up the street, holding the shirt he got her as a souvenir, Dana’s heart was beaming with this moment. She got to see her favorite singer! After having to hide albums, lo, even her interest, she actually snuck out of her home to go to a concert and got back after midnight. And…and with a boy, no less. This was her one moment of rebellion… 

…With Yamada. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Dude, you went to the Bowie concert?”_

_Yagami Yamada took a hard draw off of a joint, stretched out across Hamasaki Shin’s couch. Despite having dropped Dana off around two, when he crossed the gang on the street they insisted he come to some stupid party they were having. He thought Mariko would be paying attention to him but naturally his ‘cousin’ always won out in that deal. “Yea. It was decent.”_

_“For someone always tight with cash I’m surprised you’d treat yourself to something” Shin remarked, taking the ‘cigarette’ back to inhale._

_“You know I wouldn’t” Yamada droned, picking up a beer and glaring at it, “What is this s—t anyway, Shin? You drink better s—t out of a gutter.”_

_Shin snorted, “Cousin brought it back from America. ‘Pabst Blue Ribbon’.”_

_“Sheesh” Yamada recoiled, drinking it regardless._

_“So if you didn’t buy the ticket, what’d you do? Sneak in?”_

_Rolling his eyes around, Yamada shook his head, “That girl I was with a month back bought me a ticket. She likes Bowie too.”_

_Shin looked a little unimpressed. “Rich chicks again, huh? You know how they are, they’re just ‘intrigued’ with the ‘poor’ to be, supposed, ‘rebels’.”_

_Yamada frowned, staring at the jacket she made him which he hadn’t taken off just yet. “…I dunno.”_

_“You ‘dunno’?”_

_“She’s a little different than most of the other rich chicks I shag—I MEAN, we’re not SHAGGING. She’s just a kid.”_

_His friend gave him a look. Yamada glared back, “Seriously, it’s not like that.”_

_“So she’s hanging around you not for sex and is getting you concert tickets and coats. If she’s not being a rebel she’s just pitying your ass” Shin remarked._

_Yamada had thought about that too. Poor guy, having to work three jobs just to keep his lights on for his mom. It was like the biggest sob story._

“If I didn’t take these moments when they come I wouldn’t have anything to show for it.” 

_…He was a cynic. He didn’t take fancy words and get moved by them as they were just that: words. They could mean anything and be clouded by false intentions._

_When she said that though he knew exactly what she meant, even being from different sides of the tracks. For him, it was being on this side that made it feel like he was missing out on chunks of life. He could be in school making a better life for himself but life said he’d have to make do with what he got. Who knew the case with Dana, being she had to take insular moments like going to a concert to practice her dreams. And had he had the money to go to concerts as he wanted? It’d be no big deal. For her, it was like some sort of lifetime event._

_…Maybe she was using him but maybe he was her only option. How…troubling._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Koji, dude, just…relax. I don’t know why mom wanted to freak you out.” 

Yagami Koji paced his living room, not sure whether to collect his entire family and put them in a safe house or just go tackle whoever the hell this Kamaishi bastard was. Why specifically _him_? And really, why did he not remember _anything_ about him? Seriously, this was a guy they spent a portion of their life with, why did he not remember _anything_? He remembered he was _there_ , he remembered it was _awful_ , why couldn’t he remember _him_? 

His twin scowled and stood, grabbing his shoulder. “Koji, listen, man: nothing’s going to happen to you or your kids. Just let us handle it and you…well, you just stay out of it.” 

“ _Excuse me_?” Koji said incredulously, pinning him with a look of disbelief, “‘Stay out’ of how I am apparently potentially the target of a pretty much _mob family_? I’ll fight them, sure, but _why_? Why _me_?” 

Nelly pursed his lips. “Look, don’t think about it too deeply. They’re nuts. That’s why mama escaped, remember?” 

“ _No_. That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Nelly, I can’t remember a _thing_! I know we were Kamaishi, I know they were scum, but the section between when we became Yagami and lived with dad and that period is a blur.” 

With a sigh, Nelly shrugged awkwardly, “I…I don’t really remember it well either. We were only four, five years old, Koji.” 

He remembered things from when he was five! And some of it was really, really starting to bother him because it were as if major pieces of the puzzle were missing. One particular event was when he came here and met his wife. He was sent here for the ‘fresh air’ but now that he was thinking about it more, did that even make sense? The grandfather that owned the farm Nelly now took care of was his mother’s mother’s removed father who was married to the matriarch of the maiden family. While yes, that meant he wasn’t pure evil it also was weird she’d send him here. And…was he ever _that_ sick? He did remember _being_ sick but…why? 

Suddenly his brother hugged his shoulders, grunting. “It’s not important anymore, Koji. And believe me when I say whatever happens I’ll be here to protect you, okay?” 

…Okay? Koji patted his back awkwardly, pulling away. “…Nelly, what _aren’t_ you telling me?” 

“What do you mean?” 

… _Bull_. Why was _everyone_ like this? He could handle the damn truth! Stop protecting _him_! 

What was it? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Dana frowned as she sat with her friends, the group rather quiet. Chitose, Harumi, and Hachiko were eating the fancy meal they served at their school, exchanging looks amongst themselves. That meant Dana was the one out of the loop. More so, it may have been about her. Ugh._

_“So, what did you all do over the weekend?” Dana asked to break the silence. Or at least start the scolding._

_“Oh, nothing. Well, not as exciting as you” Hachiko sighed airily._

_There we go. “What do you mean?”_

_“You went with Yamada to a concert? To TOKYO?”_

_Groaning internally, Dana sat back. “I should have asked you, maybe, but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.”_

_Hachiko glared. “It’s not that you didn’t ask me, idiot, it’s that he even WENT WITH YOU.”_

_What? “Yamada is for SEX. We screw then I go home. That is it.”_

_Oh… “…Well, I’m sure he’d go if you asked him.”_

_“Ha, are you nuts?” Hachiko scoffed, “What if my dad or one of his affiliates saw me with a blond commoner? I’d be disowned!”_

_…Oh really? Dana felt her eyes narrow. “…Then exactly what are you irritated with me for? I have the balls to hang out with him outside of a bedroom?”_

_Harumi and Chitose looked horrified as Hachiko glared darkly. “I just think it’s hilarious that you spend so much time telling everyone not to ‘fool around’ since we’re betrothed but you ride Yamada’s dick all the way to Tokyo for a ‘concert’.”_

_“Are you crazy? I’m not having sex with Yamada” Dana raised a brow, “I spend time with him, that’s all.”_

_“Haha, okay.”_

_Oh, so that was it. “Hachiko, I have not had sex with Yamada.”_

_All three stared at her hard. Hachiko sneered, “You mean to tell me, as he’s told me from his own mouth, that he just takes you out to eat, let’s you hang around him, drives all the way to Tokyo for some dumb American’s concert, and he talks about you but you’re not having sex?”_

_Jeez, Yamada. Fighting a blush, she stared back, unwavering. “No, we have never had sex. And I don’t want to. Yamada’s my friend.”_

_“Your ‘friend’. You have to be kidding” muttered Hachiko._

_“Jeez, though. He’s done all that” Harumi pouted, “You ought’a, like, repay him then!”_

_Dana rolled her eyes, continuing to eat her lunch. Eating a bit of rice, Dana grumbled, “We don’t have that sort of relationship. That aside, he thinks I’m a ‘kid’.”_

_Chitose looked thoughtful. “I guess that’s true. You don’t have any experience.”_

_Ew. Hachiko suddenly seemed convinced. “Yea, totally. Now it makes sense. He’s just hanging out with you because you’re a kid to him.”_

_Offended but silent for the moment, Dana felt…annoyed. Why though? Did she want Yamada to treat her like Hachiko? A quickie and that’s it? She…didn’t want that at all. That wasn’t even a relationship; that was just an arrangement._

_So what irritated her about him seeing her as a kid?_

“Hot f—k, it’s hot.” 

Yagami Yamada sulked as he stood in the steaming shop, frustrated. Literally all his customers were just coming in to fix the air conditioning in their vehicle. His damn home didn’t even have air conditioning and they were worried about their cars. Annoying as usual. 

Well…tomorrow would be a much needed break. He hadn’t had a vacation pretty much ever. Lifting his muscle shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow, Yamada jumped when Dana skipped into the building. “Hi!” 

His ‘sidekick’. From winter to spring she just showed up at her own convenience just to bug him, it seemed. Well, not _really_ but she had to have _something_ else to do. All he could say for her coming was she was pretty damn good at changing tires now. Great? 

“You know, I do remember summer vacation and I know for damn sure I wouldn’t spend it hanging around a greasy old shed.” No…actually, he did. He just worked through his summer holidays when he was in school. Man, life sucked. 

Today she was wearing a tweed skirt and a black sweater like it wasn’t _99 degrees._ “Are you trying to _die_?” 

“I’m _modest_ ” Dana huffed, taking her seat on the bench where she normally would, “My mother wouldn’t let me wear a crop or tube top anyway.” 

“Bull. You’re going to have a swell time tomorrow then.” 

Dana’s dark brows furrowed, puzzled. “What happens tomorrow?” 

Yamada grumbled as he grabbed a wrench, “Hachiko goes on some annual trip to the beach or something? She’s got a bus that she and a bunch of other strangers are traveling in. It’s free and I need to relax so that’s the only reason I’m going. She’s been hella annoying lately.” 

“Oh.” 

‘Oh’ what? Dana swung her legs, absently gazing off, “I’m never invited.” 

What? He scowled, starting to do the complimentary oil change on this beast he’d been fighting the last three hours. “Why? Are you a nag?” 

She leered. “No, I’m not a nag on the trip because I’ve _never_ been invited.” 

Taking off the filter, Yamada raised a brow. Weirdly enough, he was sort of under the impression she _would_ be there. He knew Hachiko and her sidekick Chitose from…rendezvouses but the rest of this rich bitch clique were going to be complete strangers. Dana at least meant he _knew_ someone there. 

He dropped onto the creeper to slide under the car, disgruntled, “There’s no way in _hell_ I’d go on this thing knowing only two people. You’re coming as my damn guest.” 

“How are you going to invite someone on a _free_ trip that you’re not paying for?” Dana questioned dryly. 

“What are they going to say? ‘Oh yea, that chick we hang out with? She can’t come’.” 

“You’d be surprised.” 

What? Ugh, women. Rolling his eyes as he took the drain plug off to leak out all the old oil, he sat up and glared. “…Why don’t you just take the train then? Just call it one of your red letter days and make yourself a bathing suit or somethin’.” 

Her brown eyes suddenly lit up. Yea, figured that would get her. If not the ‘take every moment you can’ then the ‘making clothes’ part. “That would be so much fun! Not the taking a train alone part but the bathing suit!” 

“I’ll ride back with you. I can’t afford round trip.” 

She looked surprisingly hopeful. “Really?” 

“Yea, sure” he shrugged, “I budgeted for a disaster should I be trapped down there anyway.” 

Dana gasped, jumping to her feet, “Tomorrow! I have to go work on my suit now!” 

He glowered as she scruffed up his hair, gushing that he was the best. Swatting and shooing her, he sighed as she skipped off to her task. Figured. What was the big idea not to invite her anyway? And never? Was Hachiko even Dana’s friend? The broad had been weird about Dana anyway, taking any slight mention he made about her into some big fight. It was a seriously sad day for him when his annoying sidekick was not only better company but more _fun_ than one of his partners in the sack. Super sad. 

…What was the deal? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Ya-ma-da-a-a…don’t you think it’s _boring_?” 

Yagami Yamada opened one blue eye to stare drolly at Hachiko. They were on some fancy pants bus and she was currently sitting beside him, bothering the hell out of him. He was having a fine time _sleeping_ , usually how he’d spend his rare days off. But nope, none of that. She was trying to get into his pants and he now was enlightened enough to realize he didn’t appreciate that. Then, chicks were always trying to get into his pants and it was _rarely_ the reverse so whatever. 

Shifting his stare across the vicinity at the other big shots she brought, he found them glaring darkly at him. Most of the guys sat on the whole opposite side unless they were with their girlfriend. Yamada had already heard the whisper about what Hachiko saw in a ‘damn gaijin’. Sorry for genetics. Or existing, apparently. 

“Aren’t we almost there?” he sighed finally, rubbing his forehead, “Lemme sleep a little bit more.” 

Hachiko scowled, “That is literally _all_ you do. Are you really seventeen?” 

Yes. He was seventeen with _three jobs_. Now that it was summer he’d probably pick up a fourth as a pool boy or something. He didn’t have luxuries such as _sleeping_. Annoyed, he changed the subject. “Why, precisely, didn’t you invite Dana?” 

Oh, the taboo of mentioning one of her friends that she introduced him to in the first place. Hachiko indeed appeared irritated. “Her parents are strict, they wouldn’t let her come to the beach with a bunch of boys.” 

True…but wait. “I thought _your_ parents were strict?” 

“Well, that’s different!” 

…How? Yamada said simply, “Well, she’s coming. Simple as that.” 

“…What?” 

“She swung by yesterday at the shop and I was under the impression she was coming. I don’t go on complete stranger trips like this where I only really know one person, y’know?” he yawned, “So I told her to take the train here.” 

“W-Why would you _do that_?!” she almost screamed. 

Yamada’s brows furrowed, “Look, I doubt she’ll be a nag--” 

“A na—that is the least of my—ooh! Yamada!” she seethed, getting up and walking back to her other girl gang. 

_What_ ? What was the problem? Literally the only issue Dana would have is being a wet blanket! For a second he wondered if maybe they were carrying something and she definitely wouldn’t like _that_ but c’mon. The guys that dubbed him a disgrace to the Japanese race shot him a look. Yamada heard them whisper ‘Dana hangs out with him _too_? I thought she was better than that’. 

…Meh. 

Confusingly irritated by that, Yamada was starting to regret this decision immensely when they finally came to a full stop. He could have just gotten the gang to pool together some money and take a cheap bus out here. It would have been a thousand times more enjoyable already. Maybe next day off…then he could bring Dana since apparently the s—t was about to hit the fan because he invited her. 

When he stepped out into the fresh air, he instantly felt better. The sea breeze was soothing and the sunshine against his skin was miraculous. Eh, screw those issues. 

“Ah! You guys are here!” 

What? Yamada looked to Kobayashi Dana. She was holding a satchel and had on a bright yellow sundress, the straps just ties. Probably the most revealing he’d seen her…and…weird. What was happening to her chest? 

Dana looked ecstatic though and he had a feeling that was about to be extinguished. Hachiko’s arms were crossed and Chitose looked sullen. Only Harumi appeared to think nothing of it, smiling. “Hi, Dana! You got here early.” 

“Nn, the train was running way ahead of schedule but I haven’t been here very long.” 

“Well, that’s just _swell_ ” Hachiko smiled, clearly a false expression, before grabbing his arm, “Well, let’s get to the water then!” 

Chitose was almost sniffing clouds her nose was turned up so high. _What_? Was Dana too ‘lowly’ to be at the beach with them? Did he get a pass because Hachiko clearly wanted to screw at some point? Yeesh. 

The dynamic duo paired up to whisper some more and Yamada was already stressed again. Grunting, he took off his shirt and reached into his pocket to grab a cigarette. Might as well, this was going to be a pain. Suddenly, one of the disdained guys came up to him. He gave Yamada a suspicious look before drawling, “You know why they didn’t want to invite Dana, right?” 

“Nope. Why?” 

“She’s the hottest girl in school. They don’t want the competition for attention and Dana gets a lot of that.” 

_What_ ? The _kid_?! Yamada actually laughed. “What, she has gigantic tits? Killer hips? An actual ass? She’s a little twerp.” 

The guy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Oh…so you’ve never actually _seen_ her body? That’s refreshing.” 

Annoyed again, Yamada was going to tell him to piss off but glanced to Dana to tell her everyone thought she was hot while he lit up. The cigarette dropped from his gaping mouth. 

Dana was humming as she was rubbing her skin with lotion. All…the overdeveloped portions of it. 

She wore damn sweaters all year round, was _that_ why?! They had to be a C-cup! And she was all damn curvy!? The f—k was this?! 

Whoever punk ass was smiled smugly. “Well, you did give us a rare treat, _gaijin_. I guess you aren’t totally useless.” 

A ‘rare treat’?! Stop ogling her! Rushing to her to try to get her to put the dress _back_ on, Dana looked to him with this exuberant smile. “Yamada! Can you put lotion on my back?” 

“Are you _nuts_? Get one of your girlfriends to do it!” 

“Harumi had to go to the bathroom and Hachiko and Chitose are acting like I suspected they would” she blinked, “C’mon, it’s just my back.” 

_Damn it, Hachiko_ . Dana had put out her own blanket that she sat on, shifting her long brown hair over her shoulder. Swallowing, he slowly sat behind her and rubbed the sunblock together in his hands before…rubbing it across her back. Stop it, Yamada, she was still just a kid. 

“Arigato!” she rasped, braiding her hair. She shot his stomach a sideways glance. “…Why would you get such a poser tattoo?” 

“I beg your pardon?” he leered. 

She was right though. If he weren’t drunk _and_ high he would have said no way in hell. If he were drunk, he’d say the same, if he were high, he’d say the same, but both? ‘Hell yea a tattoo saying ‘REBEL’ is a badass idea!’. When he woke up the next day and saw it in the mirror he almost cried. Well, great, he had it forever. Forever a ‘rebel’ like that remotely was cool. 

Dana frowned thoughtfully before running her finger over the ‘R’. “…Tattoos are interesting though.” 

_Stop it, she’s your kid sidekick_ . Yamada’s eyes widened as she slid behind him, rubbing lotion on his shoulders as well. “ _What are you doing_?” 

“You’re already tanned! You need to protect your skin!” 

What the hell _ever_. His eyes widened in horror when her breasts pressed against his back. Damn, they were soft and… 

_STOP IT._ “What do you think of my bathing suit? I didn’t get to work as much as I wanted to on it but I was going for Ursula Andress.” 

He narrowed his gaze at her as she was wearing that white skimpy bikini with the wrapped top around her confusingly nice boobs. “…Why didn’t you go for ‘modest’?” 

“Oh, pooh” she pouted, crossing her arms, “I wanted a sexy bikini at least once in my life!” 

Fine. Dana hugged her knees, smiling. “So this is the beach, huh? We usually just sit in the hotel room while father does his business. My mother worries the sun is too oppressive and sees it as too promiscuous.” 

“Your life sucks” Yamada admitted. Even in his oppressive lifestyle he’d been to the damn _beach_. 

She glowered at him as he sighed, “So what’s the deal with Hachiko? You said you were ‘expecting’ her to be a bitch.” 

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Dana looked toward Hachiko whom was indeed glaring in their direction. “A boy she liked, Kinta, had a crush on me or something after we had swimming our first year. But it was only superficial anyway, he just liked me because he thought I was cute. I barely even know him or spoke to him.” 

Yamada squinted, staring at her for a moment. He guessed since her mother treated her like porcelain her skin was basically flawless. A brown-eyed brunette wasn’t exactly breaking the mold but, well…she was cute. 

_Cute like his kid sidekick_ , that’s it. Rolling his eyes around, he drawled, “Well, that’s stupid. She’s being a real idiot lately. Anyway, both of us don’t get these moments very often so let’s not waste time on other s—t.” 

Nodding, he sighed as she skipped beside him toward the water. Petty. Petty like children _would_ be. He hadn’t been allowed those sorts of luxuries to work through his issues. He had to be _not_ petty or die. That aside, who was Hachiko scared Dana would ‘tempt’? Him? His kid sidekick had a nice bod, sure, but get real. Not to mention he didn’t belong to her, s—t. 

Dana cautiously wandered into the water, getting her…ankles wet. Yamada snorted and dry lifted her off the ground. She squealed, “Yamada!” 

“C’mon, princess. I’ll ease you in” he droned, walking out until he was hip deep. 

“I-I’ll drown!” 

“You don’t know how to _swim_?” 

“I-I do!” 

He just raised a brow and set her down, smirking at how she seemed shocked she could stand. “Now we just wait for the waves.” 

“Waves?!” 

Smirking, he gave her a quick tutorial, as usual, on how to float on the waves. “That’s _impossible_.” 

“Just try it, damn.” 

Dana squealed and screamed for literally the whole first wave only to emerge invigorated and prepared. Well, she did seem good at getting over her fears, at least. 

“ _Yamada!”_

Groaning, he glanced back on the beach where Hachiko was huffy and giving him this unpleasant look. Yep, definitely coming back with fun people. Yamada glanced to Dana who wasn’t paying Hachiko a lick of attention, seeming to be scouting her next wave. Somehow he had to pat her head. “I’ll try to be back soon. Don’t drown.” 

Pumping her fists, she nodded resolutely. “I’ve got this!” 

He smiled some, wandering back toward the shore toward Hachiko. She glowered at him, shaking her head with a sigh. “You shouldn’t get her _too_ excited. I called her parents and they’re livid!” 

“…You did _what_?” 

“I called her parents” she repeated as if it were perfectly understandable, “They didn’t know she was here at all! Sneaking around and doing things, she’s getting way out of hand.” 

Yamada stared at her before his eyes narrowed deeply in disgust. “So I guess I ought to call your parents and tell them you invited a harem of boys on this trip and use your allowance to rent love hotels to ride my dick in, right?” 

Hachiko blanched, “Y-You _wouldn’t_. They’d never let me go out _again_!” 

“They’ll never let Dana go out again, bitch!” 

“Who cares?” she demanded icily, “She only ever goes out to see _you_ anyway and you yourself said she was annoying!” 

Not _literally_! _Ugh_! Holding his hands up, he laughed humorlessly, “I think we’re done talking about this. With friends like you enemies aren’t looking so bad.” 

“Where are you _going_?! Get back here!!” she screamed as he headed back in Dana’s direction. 

Worst idea ever. And even worse, his heart started to feel a little heavy when he got closer to Dana who was clearly enjoying herself while this unnecessary mayhem went on. No, there…there were other red letter days to come. This one they’d have to abandon though. 

“Hey, uh, kid--” 

“I want to surf” she rasped, watching some surfers in the distance. “I thought they only surfed in California and Hawaii!” 

“Let’s save that for next time, okay? We have to run a little reconnaissance.” 

Dana looked puzzled as he grasped her wrist, leading her toward her things. “Reconnaissance? What do you mean?” 

“Hachiko called your parents and told them you were here.” 

She froze in his touch and quickly jerked away. Yamada gave her a soft look as she appeared _petrified_. “Don’t look like that. We’ll get it fixed.” 

“How?” she said faintly. 

“We’re going to get back on the train, I’m going to take all your wet clothing with me, and you’re going to buy some books and pretend Hachiko’s a _lying asshole_.” 

Dana looked _horrified_. “Yamada, you were looking forward to this vacation yesterday, I can’t ask you to do that!” 

“This was a dead issue the second I got on the bus” he huffed, “I was an idiot. I thought I could hang out with some new people and turns out, once again, I’m just the idiot gaijin that’s only good for a quick shag. And then Hachiko goes pulling this petty s—t with you? Forget it. I’ll come back next time I’m off with my _actual_ friends and then you can surf.” 

“…Okay.” 

He pulled her to the shower to rinse off the sand, her long dark hair curling a bit as she hugged herself. Bleh. He’d feel better when she was the kid and not somehow sultry looking. Satisfied, she went to a stall and pulled on her incognito clothes…a tweed skirt and a black sweater top. 

…No, that didn’t really make him feel any better either. That wasn’t the stuff she wanted to wear at all. 

How it was only 12 in the afternoon and he was already exhausted, he had no idea, but once they got on the train he fell right to sleep. Stupid. Stupid of him to think that he could ‘socialize’ with these people. Even the one he knew _first_ was trifling. Fine, maybe it wasn’t _good_ to mislead one’s parents but like Dana had any choice. She wasn’t some glass doll, she was a person and she deserved to _do things_. And for Hachiko to snitch because she was jealous? No, that fell apart nice and easy and he knew when to get the hell out of dodge. 

He opened his eyes to look at Dana briefly. Obviously she was disappointed. And scared senseless. Suddenly feeling weakened, Yamada absently pat her head again. “I swear it’ll be fine, kid. And don’t give up so much on the good things in your life. They come with hurdles. Just dust it off and we’ll try again later, okay? This isn’t the end.” 

“…Isn’t it?” 

The light flickered brightly against her face as they traveled back from Shimoda. The moments of dimness somehow swallowed him. She was a rich kid, how dare she be this depressed? Or, how dare they have these stipulations that would depress anyone? And who was he to talk anyway? 

…He guessed not a two-faced jerk. “Nope. When do we get to put our foot down and start down our own path if we let everyone decide when it’s over?” 

“I hope so” she murmured. 

Yamada squirmed a bit as she fell asleep against his shoulder, idly looking out the window. Jeez, when did he start feeling responsible for her anyway? Dozing off for a while, he felt clarity when they arrived. Dana, dazed, allowed him to pull her to Wasaba where he had her take a proper shower…in his s—t bathroom. Dana admitted today was the first time she’d _showered_. Meh. 

Once she was dried off and looked exactly how she normally did, he was…relieved? Or something. But he dragged her to the library in Subami, telling her to pick out something ‘relevant’ to what her parents might like. She got something like ‘homemaking’ or something infuriating. He found a nondescript book about different skirts and sleeves and slipped it into her pile. She smiled for the first time in hours. 

…Before they left, he warily wandered to the reference aisle and found a book for college entry exams. As of right now, it was possible for him to skip high school all together. He’d just have to pass the exam at some insanely high average. It hadn’t seemed worth it and why would he spend the little free time he had studying? 

…Of course, what did he just tell her about letting anyone tell them when it was over? Who’d given up in his life? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

God, he’d saved her _life_. 

Kobayashi Dana glared hard as she sat in her summer course about manners. Hachiko was some seats behind her and Dana could feel the daggers directed at her back. As if Hachiko had been the one stabbed in the back. 

She’d just known the second Yamada told her that Hachiko had told her parents it was over. Fine, she could go and walk around as she wanted. As long as she was in bed by this time or before her parents got back from whatever they were doing, she had that much freedom. But for her to go somewhere unattended? Or to go somewhere where she’d be scantily clad and out in the unyielding sun? They’d lock her away until that forsaken day. 

Yamada assured her that they’d make their way around it but she didn’t know _how_. Hachiko had already revealed her whereabouts! He took her to the library after getting her to her normal appearance and sent her back home. She told him woefully that she enjoyed him teaching her things without regards to her gender or age and that he tolerated her presence. The jerk simply snorted and told her he’d see her tomorrow. 

And she walked into her home, met immediately with suspicion and question. Her stony mother sniffed her hard for at least ten minutes, scraping her hand over her skin for a trace of sand. That’s what the two showers were for. 

He’d also had her read and skim one of the books she took. Her curt father indeed sarcastically demanded what she’d learned in her ‘studying’ so she repeated some of the information she grazed along with knowledge she already had. 

They both fell silent. Dana was about to have a heart attack but managed to act confused, requesting what the problem was. Her mother said sharply, ‘I suppose certain children act without tact. Iseki-san should hear about the rumors her daughter spreads while acting as a harlot’. 

Harlot. While Hachiko was a traitor for turning her in, the act of what she was doing didn’t speak of ‘harlotry’. Just a young person acting as a young person. There were so many people their age there yet it was only a problem because they did it? They, the children of the immodestly wealthy? What…what sense did it all make? 

Chitose ignored her completely but Harumi whispered to her that Hachiko had been punished severely when she got home. That wasn’t what Dana wanted at all. It wasn’t as if she _hadn’t_ been at the beach, it was just if…if Hachiko could be there, why couldn’t she? Why couldn’t _they_ be there? 

At lunch where she prepared to sit by herself, knowing she was now most definitely shunned, Hachiko and Chitose came up to her with livid looks. ‘ _You’ll slip up, bitch. You can have that stupid gaijin trash.’_

Dana had wanted to smack her across the face. How dare she? _‘He wasn’t ‘stupid gaijin trash’ when you were sleeping with him, was he? He’s more of a friend than you’ll ever be and I won’t let you say anything about Yamada’._

Hachiko huffily said they’d _both_ pay and Dana wasn’t sure what Hachiko could do to him. His mother knew perfectly well he was sleeping around so what would she care? She’d just have to be mindful that she wasn’t being tailed and accused of carousing inappropriately with Yamada. Today, she had to go thank him. 

After school, she rushed to the garage to tell Yamada his plan had worked. He’d probably snort and say ‘I knew it would, stupid’ or something equally grumpy or gloating. Heart pulsing, she rounded the corner into the open doors expecting to see him sitting by the fan trying to cool off in this oppressive heat. 

Instead of Yamada there was a black haired older man. 

Dana came to a screeching halt, shocked. The man looked at her with a stern expression. “May I help you?” 

“U-Um, no. Erm, the-the young man that works here, I owed him some money for fare and was going to pay him back. Yagami-san, I believe?” she questioned casually. 

“Oh” he frowned, his expression now thoughtful, “Unfortunately, Yagami-san was fired today. I can try to get in contact with him.” 

_Hachiko_ . “No, that’s alright. I’ll try to square it away some other way. Thank you” she bowed…before sprinting off. 

Damn her!! How dare she take what Yamada needed to _live_ away?! Fine, maybe she wouldn’t be able to leave her house again had they found out but he wouldn’t _have one_ without money!! 

It would be her third time here but she felt awkward walking into Wasaba without him. People indeed were staring at her weirdly and she was almost frightened enough to leave. Almost. 

Finding his apartment building, she wandered up the five flights and walked to his door. He was probably furious with her. She was the one that started hanging around him to begin with. Hachiko hadn’t liked that and the beach trip was just the kindling her ire needed. Now he had no reason to want to have anything to do with her at all. It…it made her chest hurt. 

She knocked anyway. 

It was silent for a long few moments and she imagined Yamada wasn’t even here. He probably was out trying to get _another_ job because he was a survivor like that. Almost reassured, she yelped when the door finally opened. 

Yamada looked groggy…and _drunk_. He was shakily on his feet, glowering at her. “Oh, you.” 

God, so he WAS mad! “Y-Yamada, I’m so sorry—I didn’t think she’d do something so awful!” 

Silent, the man just lumbered back into his apartment but left the door open. She entered and took off her shoes. Yamada was sitting on the floor, slumped back against the old couch they had and clumsily pouring himself a glass of something from a more than half empty bottle. When she sat beside him, he glowered. “So you heard.” 

“Yes…” 

“F—king liar. F-F—king spineless asswipe” Yamada spat, slurring, “H-He knows I-I’ve never even worked on a ‘Iseki Yuu’s’ f—king—f—king muffler. S—t.” 

Of course. If anyone listened to Hachiko’s manipulations it was her father. ‘Whatever you like, princess’, even if it meant someone’s livelihood. “I’ll speak to the owner, Yamada. He has to know you’re his best worker and you wouldn’t do anything negligent!” 

“Forget it. Look how expendable I was to that guy, huh? Rich bitch off the street comes and tells ‘em I wrecked his vehicle. I ‘aven’t seen ‘im a day in my life and the bastard doesn’t even got an invoice but, oh, h-he’s one of the owners of tha’ property so-so what he says goes.” 

Dana gaped as Yamada smiled darkly, “Tha’z what I hate, Dana. Tha’z what I hate about rich people. Four years I worked for him without ‘uh mistake, without ‘uh incident or absence or _nothin’_ but let one rich bitch walk in there and say I did somethin’ and I’m done. That easy. Poof, the world bends at their fingertips. And why? Because…because they got money…and I don’t…because they invested in you…and-and they’ll take it away…” 

Swallowing that, she whispered, “Do you hate me?” 

“This isn’t about you.” 

“I’m rich. Or, at least my family’s rich. They do those things all the time. I-I don’t think they’re right either. And…and I want you to know I think it’s wrong too and-and I hope you don’t hate me because I want it to change. I will change it.” 

He’d dropped his head against the cushion of the chair, staring at her absently. His eyes were the clearest blue and she loved them. Flustering, her heart racing again at her ridiculous thoughts, he murmured: “I hate that you have the power to change it that way, Dana. But I can’t hate you.” 

She squeaked when he fell unceremoniously into her lap, falling drunkenly asleep. Baka. Staring down at him, she shyly played with his hair. He was right. He had done nothing wrong and his boss knew it. But because with one flex of power he could lose everything he had to cut off a perfectly capable limb. Yamada had every right to resent that. 

Looking at the makeshift coffee table near the ashtray, she noticed the book he took out yesterday. It was for entrance exams into college so…maybe he was realizing he didn’t have to accept the path laid before him? 

Dana bit her lip, looking out of the small window. Perhaps… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“S—t, dude, she made you lose your damn job?!”_

_Yagami Yamada was lying on the couch in Hamasaki Shin’s apartment. What an awful ass day._

_He’d stayed up late for no really good reason looking at the book. His mother questioned what he was doing and he told her he was considering taking a college entry test. While most mothers would have beamed and supported him, she merely laughed and questioned, one, where was he getting the money to go to college? Two, when would he have the time? In the four hours of the day he wasn’t working? Closing the book, he set it aside and shrugged. Yea, she was right._

_So he went to work the next day to be told by a manager that trusted him to come in, rain or snow, ill or broken, that he had to be let go. Yamada was astounded and thought just maybe he’d done something wrong. He was told that he ‘messed up a muffler job’ for an Iseki Yuu. He tried to remember even working on anything for an Iseki Yuu. He hadn’t…but Iseki? That was Hachiko’s surname. That bitch._

_And he left. Grabbed his tools he’d left there and wandered back home after getting a bottle of whisky. Mother said his dad seemed to enjoy whisky the few months he was here. At least he knew one thing about the guy._

_It wouldn’t really be an issue getting another job. Not at all, in fact. If he’d gone around instead of drinking he probably could have replaced it that day. No, he was…upset. He tried not to get upset about things because it was useless to but he couldn’t help it. Iseki Yuu didn’t even use the shop. He’d not come there a day in his life and his manager that knew Yamada was a good worker allowed the man to manipulate him. And Iseki Yuu? Well, he could manipulate the man. He could have put the whole place out of business by asking for the rest of the building’s loan or saying they were bought out. Just like that. Because he had money. The manager didn’t do anything Yamada wouldn’t have, he could have either let the whole place tank and lose his livelihood or let go of one guy._

_How crushing was that? To be that expendable? Just because that guy had power. Money was power._

_Dana, the ‘catalyst’ of all this, came over and was concerned about him. He was mad at her at first but then she wasn’t the one that called to frame herself with her parents like a conniving brat and told her daddy to get him fired. He must’ve collapsed in exhaustion and woe at some point talking to her. When he woke up she’d made him some food and said she’d make it all better. Whatever._

_Now he was at Hamasaki Shin’s place having a beer. His sometimes good friend glared at him incredulously. “What else do you have to take to realize these rich chicks aren’t worth it, man? A job you’ve had for almost half a decade and ‘poof’? ‘Well, her daddy wants you gone so you’ve got to go’. Bulls—t, man!”_

_Yamada didn’t disagree. Yea, there was no point fraternizing with these people. Their mere existence was on separate levels and he knew that. Why did he hang out with them if he knew? Did he expect it to be any different? “You’re right.”_

_“That’s it, right? Cold turkey, cutting ‘em lose. Even your sidekick?”_

_…Oh. “Well…”_

_Shin rolled his eyes, “What is it about THAT one that makes you think she’s any different, man? She took you to a concert? She’s nice to you? That s—t can all change and you know it.”_

_Even he recognized if he said something like ‘she’s different’ it’d be weird. She’s different. Like she wasn’t about to flex power to ‘fix it’ so he’d be in her debt forever. Same old f—king cycle every time._

_Of course, after he walked her home to her gigantic mansion-filled neighborhood it struck him that she wandered right into the slums that was Wasaba like it was nothing. Like, maybe she had been reluctant but it didn’t stop her. She came right to him by herself. Maybe it was broad daylight but he’d have never been able to get any of the other girls to do that. She came of her own volition to make sure he was okay._

_“…I dunno.”_

_“Whatever, man. Maybe this is for the best anyway, you can come do better work--”_

_“Yamada?”_

_He looked up when, thankfully interrupting that potential fight, Mariko and Mina came on either side of him, hugging his arms and pouting. “We heard you lost your job. Are you okay?”_

_“Meh. I’ll make it. I always do.”_

_Mariko nibbled at his ear, purring, “You sound frustrated. Can we make it better?”_

_Mina’s fingers played with the zipper of his jeans and he raised a brow. ‘We’. Well…maybe today hadn’t been a total bust._

_As with most circumstances like this, he woke up on a mattress on Shin’s floor with Mina and Mariko wrapped around him, naked. It was like eleven o’clock the next morning. Sitting up, Yamada glared around. Most everyone was stretched out in a similar fashion except Shin who probably shacked up in his bedroom if he hadn’t already gone out to take care of ‘business’. Ugh. This was a waste of time. He could have spent at least the last four hours looking for another job. He had to get his act together…_

_…Funny he was preaching about not being defeated though. He felt pretty damn beaten right now._

_Pulling on his pants and shirt, he wandered back to his apartment to shower. At least he needed to look like he hadn’t just had a threesome._

_“You! Where have you been?!”_

_His eyes widened when he rounded the corner and Kobayashi Dana was standing there. She looked cross, her arms folded in annoyance. He felt like he’d been caught cheating or something. Clearing his throat, Yamada grunted, “Why are you here this early anyway?”_

_“I told you I’d fix it for you! I found you a replacement job!”_

_Great. Giving her a droll look, he pulled his keys from his pocket to open the door. “You really shouldn’t have, especially since I don’t take handouts.”_

_“Don’t be crazy” she scowled, following him in, “It’s perfect. At least humor me.”_

_Humor her. “Dana--”_

_“Please…? Just-just to make me feel a little better. It’s my fault. I…I shouldn’t have expected to get away with anything and did it anyway. Now you’re suffering for it.”_

_Groaning at her sad expression, dropping his head back, he grumbled, “FINE.”_

_Her brown eyes brightened and he muttered he wanted to be ‘presentable’ first so just wait there. He could only imagine the job she found. Probably something overly regal or in some stuffy office where he’d lose his mind. Was he crazy about being a mechanic? Of course not, but he needed to do things with his hands, not crunch numbers all day._

_Putting on his one good dress shirt with his one not battered pair of jeans, he shuffled out. Dana excitedly pulled him along. More Subami nonsense. More ‘I can lose my career on a whim’._

_Alas, while Yamada felt he had been most everywhere in Subami, he had no idea where Dana was leading him. It felt like they were going close to the water. He heard there were some small farming islands out there but never thought much about it._

_Finally they came to what seemed to be a small…clinic. It appeared somewhat busy with a mixture of affluent looking people and just…normal folk. A clinic? Was she nuts?_

_They walked in and Dana smiled. “Dr. Souma!”_

_A black haired man was standing in the lobby, apparently directing nurses. He was young and he guessed fairly attractive, gaining attention from a lot of young women in the area. Looking toward them, he smiled, “Ah, Dana-san. That took a little longer than I expected.”_

_“I apologize. Apparently someone was… **depressed** last night and didn’t get back until later this morning” she droned._

_Yamada gave her a mock-smile and ‘Dr. Souma’ chuckled, handing a file to the nurse, “Well, we all need our relaxations.”_

_Really? The man waved them toward a small office in the back, shutting the door, “So, Yagami-san, Dana-san was telling me you were the one that made the ointment for her legs.”_

_Wait, what? He glanced at her slowly. Um… “W-Well, yea. I, uh, studied medicines and herbs. My mother cooks and waitresses at night so she burns her hands a lot.”_

_“I was impressed how well the wounds healed. The scarring was almost nonexistent too” Dr. Souma complimented, “She also told me you were interested in medical.”_

_…What was this? “Um, at…at one time. I think it’s unrealistic considering my life. I’m, frankly, dirt poor and didn’t make it to high school.”_

_The man stroked his chin thoughtfully. “…Yes, unrealistic.”_

_“Dr. Souma!” Dana exclaimed._

_Hell, Yamada appreciated the honesty. He didn’t want to hear that ‘you can do it!’ bull jive. However, Dr. Souma chuckled, “I dropped out of high school. As in, I was attending and decided I’d rather not…for no reason.”_

_Oi? He leaned back and shrugged, “My father, Dr. Brady, never questioned it. Said I’d find what to do with my life and that the path I took was just the harder one. I made my obstacles myself, Yagami-san, where as your obstacles were made for you. No matter the case, do we just stand behind them or do we try to get over them?”_

_…Maybe? It was easy for a rich guy to say. Dana rested her hands on her knees, whispering, “This clinic is the house Dr. Souma was raised in.”_

_…Oh. Looking around quietly, he found it was…bigger than anything he’d ever had but it was surprisingly modest. Dr. Souma chuckled, “I added a majority of this. My dad, Dr. Hardy, he wasn’t ever around much so I just shared a room with my little brother, Chihiro. He’s a doctor too but he works off in a hospital. I decided it’d be thriftier to open it here.”_

_Jeez. Yamada pursed his lips, “I…I guess that’s true.”_

_“Of course, it’s all a matter of motivation. What’s your motivation, Yamada, if you were to become a doctor?”_

_Uh…was he supposed to be honest? The man looked at him pretty poignantly. Well, he’d been sincere most of this conversation. “Money.”_

_“Yamada” Dana hissed._

_What! Dr. Souma actually grinned, “Yea, that’s a majority of people that come into medical’s motivation. It’s no secret.”_

_Oh? “But it’s not like it’s a picnic to do medical. It’s years and years of work and by the time most see what the effort is they decide it’s not worth it. If they get past that point there’s only two motivations: the money or the career. It’s what separates you from being a mediocre everyday doctor to being a great doctor. If your only motivation is yourself you probably can figure out which category you go into.”_

_…Oh. Yamada swallowed. “I…I don’t know.”_

_“Well, naturally! You’re a young guy, it’s hard to know! So that’s why I wanted to offer you a position.”_

_WHAT? “I-I haven’t done one thing medically inclined, sir.”_

_“Oh, we’ll start you with basic jobs. Chores, maintenance, keeping the clinic in good repair. Once I see your work ethic I may start monitoring you doing basic vitals and whatnot. It’s a small start.”_

_…Sure. “Um, I…I don’t really know. I…I need to support my mother and I pay our rent.”_

_Dr. Souma took out a notebook, “My old maintenance guy recently moved to Odaiba so I would like to hire someone on immediately. He made 25,000 every two weeks…”_

_What the F—K kind of maintenance was he doing to make 50,000 gold pieces a month?! The doctor handed him a handwritten pamphlet and Yamada skimmed it. It…wasn’t anything he’d never done before. Cutting the grass, cleaning, making sure the electrical was in good repair as well as the plumbing…the laundry would be new for a career._

_But…if he made that kind of money, hell, he could quit his other jobs. It took three to bring in 30,000 a month. Fifty thousand, he…he definitely could study. It said here this was an 8 to 5 with two days off. Hell, as long as his mother didn’t catch wind he could save and take the test and maybe even put some aside for school._

_His mind darkly reminded him of his expendability._

_“I’d…like to take this opportunity, Dr. Souma, but--”_

_“Wait” Dr. Souma gushed, “Dana told me about your last job.”_

_Did she now? He shot her a look and she looked cross. “Listen to what he has to say, jerk!”_

_“Yes.”_

_The doctor rubbed his hands together, “This is my family’s land. We paid it off long ago and this clinic belongs to me. Yes, my father has some stake in it. However, he doesn’t make many decisions at all to do with this place and he travels all the time. Not to mention he is the last guy to be manipulated. He lost his eye in the war and he’s a pretty scary looking man.”_

_And he was a doctor?? Dana pouted, “I think Dr. Hardy is sweet.”_

_“He is.”_

_“…So what you’re claiming is no one else makes decisions except you?”_

_“No claims about it” Souma replied, “There’s no way I’d let someone come in here and fire my employees for me. What sort of position would that leave me in?”_

_Yamada’s eyes widened and Dr. Souma sighed, “Seriously, if you have an employee you’ve had for years and is someone you rely upon, how do you expect your business to recover easily? He probably can find someone—but it’ll take time. If you build a good team you don’t tear it apart. He’ll feel the loss. If I fired any of my nurses because some goof with cash threatened me I’d feel the loss. It’s not smart business.”_

_…Oh. “So what do you think? I have some other people lined up but Dana’s grandpa is a patient of mine and she sneaks to me for treatment every now and again. Since she asked I’ll definitely give you preference.”_

_…Well, that wasn’t a complete flex of power. Dana’s grandfather was probably some rich guy but it wasn’t like this job was made just for him or something crazy. He’d be insane not to take it. “I…I’ll take it, sir. Thank you.”_

_“No, thank you. Please, call me Souma. I look forward to working with you, Yagami-san.”_

_…Was this really a new path? Or…or something else?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

“Whether it’s changing tires or pruning hedges, you’re my sidekick, huh?” 

Kobayashi Dana was sitting in a chair with a glass of water in hand while he clipped off the dead foliage as well as shaped the bushes in front of the Bryant Clinic. 

‘Bryant’. English. Souma admitted that his father, Hardy Bryant, was an American military doctor whom had met his wife while stationed here. So…a ‘hafu’ too. At least Souma took most of his attributes from the Japanese side… 

It’d been about a month since he started and he had to say it was pretty decent. No absurd hours, no arguing over his wage, nothing really that difficult. Souma even let him check an older woman’s vitals the other day and that was…way different. He took her blood pressure and learned how to count it out. He took her temperature and Souma directed him to ask if she was having any discomfort. Just her feet, the little old lady reported. Yamada took the notes and checked her heart beat before leaving to do laundry. So…different. 

Dana looked up absently, looking at him plainly, “Do I have anything else to do?” 

“You tell me.” 

“I don’t” she grumbled, “Hachiko completely ignores me now and Harumi will only talk to me if she’s not around. And don’t get me started on Chitose.” 

Annoying. He didn’t want to even hear that tramp’s name. Of course, if not for her ridiculousness, he’d not have a far better job right now. Nowadays he went home and studied for about four hours before his mother got back then went out to party. It was unusual but the things he was learning weren’t anything he didn’t recall. And even if it was new he wasn’t really thrown by it. He…probably would have excelled in high school. 

“That aside, I won’t be bothering you too much longer” Dana reported, “I have to go be fitted for my kimono for my birthday party.” 

Birthday? “What, no invite?” he questioned dryly. 

“Well…I’d like to. I’d just have to explain _a lot_.” 

Yamada snickered. That was probably an understatement. ‘Oh yea, this is the guy Hachiko was sleeping with that I went to hang out in a garage with for no good reason’. Well, now there was more to it than that but nothing that made it less unsavory for apparently very conservative parents. Oh well. “Eh, just bring me some cake.” 

“Cake?” Dana echoed, “We don’t have cake.” 

The hell? “Whaddya mean you don’t have cake? That’s the main event at a birthday” he scowled. 

“Not when our parents were coming up though. Or at least mine” she shrugged. 

Right, his mom was only 34. The tradition had only been around since the fifties but still! He thought the rich were all about western stuff! Wiping his brow, he sighed, “Well, whatever, I guess.” 

She sulked at him and he figured he ought to get her something. What does someone get a rich kid though? “Yamada?” 

Looking up, he found her sitting on the edge and kicking her feet. “Can we go to that diner today? I really want a burger. I have money.” 

Yamada snorted haughtily, “ _I_ have money too, kid. I do bewilderingly have a _lunch_ at this place so I’ll take it in a few minutes and we’ll go grab something to eat.” 

Save for Mariko, he’d never met someone just happy to eat. Of course, as of late she appeared really pale and…thinning. Putting away his tools properly, he asked casually when was the last time she ate. 

“Oh…this morning” she drawled, squirming. 

“What did you have?” 

“Uh, a half cup of dates and a glass of water.” 

Yamada knew about frugal breakfasts. Generally he had a piece of bread or if his mom had made rice he’d make egg rice. But half a cup of dates and a glass of water? “Are you dieting for some ungodly reason?” 

Wincing, Dana rubbed her arm, “M-My mom said I was ‘too round’ and that a proper woman shouldn’t be quite that voluptuous.” 

He stared at her for a moment before grunting, “Then we’re getting the biggest ass burger they have with _extra_ fries.” 

This was crazy. Dana had a se—perfectly _nice_ body and either her mom was nuts, from the school of ‘twiggy is best’, or jealous, which would be disgusting. She pouted but didn’t reject the offer. Going to tell Souma he was taking his lunch before Dana passed out from starvation, he found the man looking at x-rays. “Ah, Yagami-san, come here and look at this.” 

Wandering closer, the man showed him an apparent fracture. “I’m going to have to operate in a few weeks. I want you to be there to observe, if you don’t mind.” 

Eh? “O-Of course. That’d probably be interesting.” And a good chance to see if he could even stomach medical. If he couldn’t handle a fracture he definitely couldn’t handle the other stuff. 

“It’ll be at night so it might come with a little over time too.” 

Hell, even better. “I look forward to it. Um, for now, is it alright if Dana and I go grab something to eat? Apparently her mother has her on a diet.” 

Souma raised a brow, “For…what? Dana is a perfectly healthy sized young girl.” 

No kidding. “I guess because she’s…a trifle more shapely than girls her age, sir?” 

The doctor rolled his eyes and filed away his x-ray images. “Of course. Please, take her to get something to eat. When you get back, I’ll have quite a few patients here so I might have you do the preliminary vitals.” 

Oh jeez. “Y-Yes, sir.” 

Bowing, Yamada walked back to where Dana was waiting. He was panicking trying to remember the systolic and diastolic measurements. What…a weird job. Sure he’d had challenging moments at the shop but to have challenging moments here was… 

…Invigorating? 

Dana clasped her hands together, delighted, when they sat down and she stared at the menu. “Oh, a tuna melt would be yummy too!” 

Yamada glanced over the menu absently before just deciding on his usual. When the waitress came, he ordered a Coke. Dana smiled awkwardly, “A-A water, please.” 

While water was the healthiest option in the world, he knew perfectly well she wasn’t drinking it out of preference. He mock-smiled, tilting his head as his eyes narrowed at her, “Bring her an extra Coke too since she has no reason to be _nine kilograms_.” 

She leered at her and the waitress just nodded, walking off. “I-I like water.” 

“I like water too but not because I wanna look like a f—king stick.” 

Slamming her fist lightly against the table, the girl glowered, “You don’t even understand! My mother _constantly_ talks about my shape and my so-called ‘friends’ denied my existence if I happened to have to show it off!” 

He considered it seriously for a long few moments, silent as he idly stared at her. Their drinks came back and the waitress said she’d return momentarily to get their orders while he still…decided. Finally, he conceded. “Don’t think you’re not a kid.” 

“What?” 

“Just because of what I’ll say. Don’t think it changes anything.” 

Dana looked puzzled and he absently drawled, “You…are making them jealous.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, Hachiko’s not bad looking nor does she have a body she should hate and the same goes for Chitose. It’s their bodies, they should be happy with them _anyway._ However…your body is…good. Your mother may think it attracts undue attention or something but literally nothing is wrong with your body. If you weren’t my punk sidekick, I’d probably hit on you.” 

Dana looked _flabbergasted_. “You would _not_!” 

“Would so” he said monotonously, cracking the top on his drink, “Hit on you _and_ try to sleep with you.” 

She chucked a spoon at him as he grinned lazily. He’d go on but it was already heading in awkward direction so best just casually change the subject. “That aside, princess, what do you want for your birthday?” 

Dana still looked flustered but luckily her attention adjusted quickly. “For my birthday?” 

“Don’t tell me you don’t do presents either.” 

“O-Oh, well, we do get presents b-but…” 

But she’d probably say something like ‘I’d feel bad if you got me something, you pauper’. That was just as offensive in his book, he _was_ offering. As long as she wasn’t asking for a yacht. “Stop beating around the bush and tell me.” 

“I-I really like turquoise but my mother stays it’s too showy and not subdued enough.” 

Turquoise? Yamada was confused. “Takoizu…? Is that the blue stone?” 

“Nn. It’s a blue…rock, I guess.” 

She wanted a blue rock?? Was she mocking him? “O…kay.” 

“I was watching an episode of Sonny and Cher with one of my father’s constituent’s family. Cher had the prettiest turquoise jewelry!” 

Sonny…and Cher. “Who are they?” 

“I think they’re American singers? The mother was saying something like they were married but divorced but still friends.” 

“Doesn’t sound like my sort of music anyway” he droned. 

Dana opened her Coke and sipped it, shaking her head. “It…was rather sixties-like but kind of catchy?” 

Yamada personally didn’t know much about sixties music. Sure, he was alive but it wasn’t like his mother was playing it in the house or he was actively going to look for it. Hell, he wouldn’t have known about Zeppelin or Bowie if Shin’s cousin hadn’t brought some records with him. He…wondered about his father’s homeland from time to time but…whatever. 

“…You always tell me about your mother, Dana, but what about your old man?” 

“Father?” Dana echoed before frowning thoughtfully, “…Well, he’s…old-fashioned. The money comes through my mother’s family so he’s actually more like a figurehead than the ‘man of the house’.” 

Strange…he hadn’t heard of many matriarchal families. “But wouldn’t that mean you’d be the next in line? I mean, since you’re the oldest girl?” 

“I’m the youngest. I have two older sisters and a brother.” 

…What? Yamada leered, “I didn’t know you have _siblings_. I thought you were an only child.” 

“Oh, we don’t particularly…communicate. I guess I don’t really see them as siblings but more so other people that live in the house. It’s a shame, really, I’m sure they’re interesting underneath their stony exteriors” she mused. 

She talked about them like they weren’t even her _siblings_. Almost speechless, he shook his head. “Well, that’s…too bad. Then what happens to you and the other sister?” 

Dana appeared surprised for a moment before clearing her throat. “Um…” 

“What?” 

“We’re engaged to prominent affluent members of society. I, uh, I’m engaged to marry Kamaishi Domo. They’re…they’re business moguls.” 

Right. Engaged. Yamada wasn’t sure how he felt about _that_ but he did recall Hachiko saying she was ‘engaged’ too, just messing around. “What if you didn’t _want_ to be engaged to this guy? Do you even like him?” 

“No, not at all,” she muttered, “He’s…painfully arrogant and smug. Maybe even a little sadistic if I had to say.” 

Sadistic? “Has he…harmed you somehow?” 

“Oh, no. Not really, just…he’s always got something to say” she laughed nervously. 

Uh huh. “I think if you’re the youngest they’d let you just marry anyone as long as they have cash.” 

She groaned, “No, no, daughters are bargaining chips. If you want to have a connection to another family you get your daughter married to one of their sons. Same with my brother, he can turn down as many potential brides as he wants until there’s one that is of the most standing.” 

The hell. “Sounds pathetically impersonal.” 

Dana shot him a look, “Don’t you just sleep with any girl that might catch your interest?” 

“That’s one thing, sleeping around _can_ be impersonal. Choosing my _spouse_ because she’s got a rich family is another. And then having my spouse _chosen_ for me is a whole other level.” 

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. “…I guess I never assumed I’d ever want to chase after anyone. That’s what non-arranged marriages are, right? Going after someone long enough until they like you?” 

Yamada honestly wasn’t sure. He’d never tried and his mother was not the prime example for stable relationships. However, he had literally no interest in starting a relationship or marriage. Marriage meant he had to support someone _else_ and possibly _kids_ and that was crazy. Yea, he was doing better now but throw a wife into the mix and babies he’d be back to square one. 

Dana blinked at him as if she were expecting him to have anything to say. Well…he guessed she was kind of cute. 

…Like a _kid._ Yea. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Atsuko was staring weirdly at her. Kobayashi Dana smiled shyly as she stood at the woman’s door, bowing. “H-Hello, Yagami-san.” 

“…Hello.” 

“Uh, is-is Yamada--” 

The dark haired woman gestured back toward the door designating Yamada’s room. “Yea, go on in. I think he’s back there.” 

‘Go on in’. His mother left without much else and Dana got the creeping suspicion the woman didn’t like her. Why? She was the only female that Yamada brought around that he _wasn’t_ shagging! 

_Ahhhh._

Dana jumped, startled by the _very_ strange almost…yodel that echoed from Yamada’s room. With a sigh she wandered to his bedroom and knocked. No answer. _We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sand where the hot wind blows._

Oh, his ‘Zeppelin’. Figuring he couldn’t hear her over the record, she opened the door as instructed by his mom. 

“Woah there, princess, you mighta’ seen something you’ve never seen before.” 

“ _Shut up_.” 

Yagami Yamada, the King of Whores, was indeed half-naked with just a pair of jeans. He was wandering around his room, his hair wet. Dana glared and blushed as she slyly glanced at his chest. It didn’t make _sense_ , he didn’t _do_ anything for those sorts of muscles from what she could tell. And that tattoo, it was…ridiculous. Or very… 

He raised a brow at her as she rolled her eyes to avoid getting caught. _Fine_ , he was super attractive. But a whore was a whore. “Your mom told me I can come in here.” 

“Yea, she wants us to f—k.” 

“… _What_?” 

Dana was completely _flabbergasted_ while Yamada seemed disturbingly nonplussed. Apparently his meandering around the room was to locate a shirt. “You don’t make sense to her in my history. If a girl comes over here, especially a rich girl, they’re only here for one thing. You just coming over? That s—t bugs her, she doesn’t get it. At least if there’s sex, she’d understand.” 

“Um, what happened to friends?” Dana demanded, unable to help her sarcasm. 

Yamada snorted, “My mother doesn’t believe in ‘friendships’ between a man and a woman. Normally I don’t either but I guess there’s always exceptions.” 

He apparently decided on, surprise, a _white t-shirt_. “Yamada, for _kami’s sake_ , let’s get you _clothes_.” 

“No way. The fashion now is _ridiculous_ , like I’d ever wear a damn track suit or bright ass button up shirt.” 

“Why, Yagami-san, you sound rather distinguishing about fashion, of all things” Dana remarked dryly. 

Rolling his blue eyes this time, he muttered, “…I guess a _few_ shirts would be nice. And some new button down ones for my slow days at work. Let’s just do it fast though. It’ll be tough enough sneaking new reference books past ‘Suspicious of Everything’-san.” 

Nothing confused her more than Yamada’s mother. Today’s information just added to the insanity that she was trying to dig through. Apparently Yamada was _secretly_ studying for his college entrance exams because his mother would ‘disapprove’. What mother would disapprove of such a thing? 

Yamada explained it as she’d see the time he spent studying as a waste of time. Why, he could be out working _another job_ so they could live better or something. She’d seen Yamada study, he was…good at it. Not to mention a few days back he had shadowed Dr. Souma doing a procedure on a fracture and he couldn’t stop talking about it. He was genuinely _excited_ and it was--…okay, _yes_ , it was super adorable and she wanted him to have that in his life at the very least, not working jobs he couldn’t care less about just to get a paycheck. But that was the sort of life his mother wanted for him? 

She groused he was in _dire_ need of new shoes as well as they headed out the door and he sulked. “What the hell is my mom going to say with me showing up with all this new stuff?” 

“You paid your portion of the bills, right? Just say you got a bonus. Surely she _at least_ doesn’t want you in rags.” 

Yamada didn’t remark to that. No, Dana wasn’t sure what Yagami-san wanted. Apparently she wanted her son to struggle through two jobs and not have any sort of relationship that wasn’t shallow. Why…? 

Gleeful when they entered the mall on the outskirts of Subami, she rushed into Comme des Garçons. Her mother found the style ‘crude’ and ‘distasteful’. She loved different. 

After a few minutes she assumed Yamada had wandered off in disinterest but once she came out of her excitement she found him just walking around behind her. He was paying the designs very absent attention. Wait, she was supposed to be helping _him_ get clothes and sneak it in without raising suspicions. “S-Sorry. I-I just like looking at designers.” 

“No, no, it’s…different” he remarked, staring…hard at a display with one particular romper where the model had it needlessly open with not a sign of an undergarment. 

“Whore” she huffed, grabbing his arm and dragging him from the store. 

Yamada snickered, “Hey, I support all your fashion endeavors. If you wanna go around, boobs free, I’m all for it.” 

“ _Whore_. That is not _porn_ , it’s _fashion_.” 

She glared as he seemed thoughtful for a moment. “If you buy any _remnant_ of porn while I’m with you, I will kill you.” 

“Fine, _killjoy_.” 

Groaning, she found herself going into at least a few other places before they entered a department store. Here Yamada seemed more comfortable or less like a child following their mother because they had to. Naturally he got _white_ shirts but a few black, a few gray, a few blue. He did the same with the button up shirts but to her surprise he threw in a red. She’d never seen him wear red so, hey, he could be daring. 

“Mm, Converses are probably going to be my sneaker of choice here…” he mused before looking annoyed, “Ugh, I hate buying shoes though. It’s hard to find a size 30.” 

“I— _what_?” 

_30?_ 30 _centimeters?_ “T-That’s— _huge.”_

“I get that reaction a lot.” 

“ _Whore_.” 

His foot was like seven and a half centimeters longer than hers. Trying to test her theory, he swatted at her. “Oi, oi, stoppit. I get enough s—t about my feet. That’s why I don’t have a lot of shoes.” 

Dana gave him a look of disbelief and he snickered. “Okay, that’s not true _at all_ but it is a pain in the ass. Usually I have to go to f—king Shibuya for shoes.” 

Well, luckily today the shop gods smiled upon him. He found his Converses in the right size and a pair of work shoes. She wished she could shop for things… 

…No, she could only make them in secret. “Yamada, can I make you a suit?” 

“What? Why? When will I ever need a suit?” 

“I dunno!” she pouted, “Just I’ve never made one before and I want to make one. Please?” 

Yamada shot her a look before grumbling, “Whatever. As long as it’s not a stupid color.” 

Smiling happily, she took him by the fabric shop. She’d started bringing him so often he’d actually walk in with her now. Going over to the stiffer cloths, she pressed a tone of black to his hand. Well, it wasn’t like black looked bad on anyone… 

Getting the remaining portion of that roll, she went and picked out buttons and the lining. “Dana, this is getting crazy expensive.” 

Yamada seemed incredulous by the costs of making things but she knew. And it was worth it. “Most hobbies are.” 

“Yeesh.” 

Finally done, their last stop of the day was at the library. Yamada took the books he’d completed out of a paper bag and returned them, going to the reference aisle for his next set. Dana checked out a book for ‘making suits’. 

She tugged his sleeve when they left, walking down the steps of the large building, “Yamada, I need to measure you.” 

“What? Can’t just eyeball me?” 

“I’m not _that_ good. Remember the leather coat sleeves were wrong?” 

Yamada scoffed, “You mean just barely and to a point only you’d notice?” 

“Two centimeters is _a lot_ , you” she scowled. 

He waved a hand before sighing, “Fine. Let’s stop for Chinese first.” 

…Chinese? “Souma actually introduced me to it. He told me it’s not actually _Chinese_ but was inspired by Chinese food. I think you’ll like it.” 

Ugh, he was always trying to feed her now. After their burger she decided not to eat a lot for the next three meals and by the time she was hanging out with him she had a very minor fainting spell. He actually _yelled_ at her about it too! She…she had to though, she didn’t want to be judged. 

He ordered ‘mabo-dofu’ and bought them two Ramune in commemoration of the ‘Summer’s end’ as he put it. She’d never had Ramune. 

After hiding all of his new things, Yamada made their plates. She was _attempting_ to avoid it but naturally he was pretty adamant. Bleh. Biting a bit of tofu just to satisfy him… 

“Oh my God, that’s so delicious” she groaned. 

“Right?” 

Dana felt…guilt? Well, maybe not as much as she ought to but she eyed her serving before looking to him woefully. “It’s…tofu. Tofu’s not bad for you, right?” 

Yamada snorted. Yea, it was _tofu_ , idiot. Sure, there was some pork too but…God, she was hungry! 

Rubbing her belly contently after they finished eating, she clapped, “Now let me measure you.” 

“Ugh, I’m ready for a nap though” Yamada droned. 

She got out a tape measure and had him stand. Just as she expected, he was a giant. His legs were basically 87 centimeters, his arms were 44. Jeez, she may need more material. 

“Your birthday’s in a week, right?” 

Dana looked up at him as she measured his torso. He wasn’t looking anywhere in particular, most certainly not her. Writing down his torso size, she nodded slowly. “Next Saturday.” 

“Mm.” 

After that he didn’t say much more but walked her back to her neighborhood as usual. Waving to him as he started the trek back, she wondered…was that like a date? Shopping, eating together, doing random things? If they were anything more than Super Whore and his kid sidekick, would…would that be what it was like? 

…Oh well. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“You have such lovely daughters, Kobayashi-san. Gems, really.”_

_She was starving._

_Dana was dazed on her feet as she stood in the party, her hair pulled back into a strict bun. She was wearing a furisode in a rather dulled green and blue. Young women were supposed to wear vibrant colors but mother felt that was unbecoming, especially for someone that was engaged. Right._

_Kobayashi Kimi smiled falsely, glancing at Dana and her older sisters, Junko and Noriko. She was the one with the odd name. Someone told her mother to not have one western named child was a faux pas and the woman listened. Figured. “Yes, we were met with great fortune with these three.”_

_Yes, that’s it: fortune. “It’s too bad young Kobayashi-san’s fiancé couldn’t make it. Kamaishi Domo’s a well sought after suitor. It’s quite the catch.”_

_“Oh, very much so. But business ventures are much more productive and important than silly matters like birthdays so I can’t blame him much” her mother assured._

_Yes, she had the rest of her life to look forward to being a trifle behind business affairs. Dana could only swallow when one of the middle-aged men scoffed that there was no reason for her to continue school much longer, she ought to be learning to be a wife. Her mother agreed. Of course._

_…She got up last night after everyone had gone to bed to finish the pants for Yamada’s suit and she’d been having the time of her life. Hearing this path now set before her though, she realized even more she had to take those moments whenever they came. She…had a year left._

_“Kobayashi-san?”_

_Dana looked up when one of their servants approached her. “One of your young lady friends that was unable to attend is on the telephone, miss, and she would like to congratulate you.”_

_Eh? Who? Harumi? Dana felt confused before looking to her mother. “If-If I may be excused, ma’am.”_

_“Please.”_

_Walking ‘properly’ to the sitting room with the telephone, she finally sat down weakly. While Harumi still deigned to talk to her, the girl was on her island for the last few weeks of summer. Who was this? “Hello?”_

_“Oi, kid.”_

_Eh?! “Y-Yamada?” she whispered, swiftly looking around. Was he insane?! “I-I thought it was a girl!”_

_“Oh yea, got one of my friend’s sisters to call instead to avoid suspicion. When is your party over?”_

_“E-Eh? W-Well, um, it won’t be over until eleven or so.” Oh, it was only nine._

_“Can you meet at the gate in an hour?”_

_MEET? Gaping, startled by this crazy suggestion, she rasped, “I-I can.”_

_“Good. See you in a little while.”_

_He clicked off without more and she felt her heart race. Was he insane? What if someone saw him and demanded why she was talking to him then forbid her from seeing him ever again?! What if her brother came looking for her?! God, she should have said ‘no’ and she’d see him tomorrow!_

_Returning to the party, she listened to idle talk about mergers and deals and business accounts. Her stomach cringed with hunger. Right._

_This wasn’t her birthday party._

_Dana kept looking back and forth at the giant clock in the foyer. 9:15. 9:24. 9:36._

_At 9:51, she stood and excused herself, saying she was going to go out and get some fresh air. Her mother hardly heard her and her father hadn’t said a word to her all evening. Her sisters were speaking coldly with their fiancés and it looked like her brother was picking up a young socialite for the night. No one cared._

_Walking up the street, weary, she kept looking over her shoulder regardless. Even if they didn’t care, they’d care enough if she were doing something they thought she had no business doing. No one though._

_She walked out of the gate, seeing the glimmer of Yamada’s motorcycle through the bars. He was leaning against the leather seat, idly tapping the corner. When he looked up, his piercing blue eyes closed some. “…Hey.”_

_“H-Hey. I-I can’t be out too long” she whispered._

_“I know” he assured, leaning down to the storage he had on the side, “And your real birthday’s not until Wednesday, right? I was gonna wait until then but I figured you were probably having a sucky time at it anyway and needed a pick me up. Wearing a damn kimono for your birthday.”_

_Leering, she crossed her arms and pouted, “I thought I look pretty good!”_

_“Well, sure. But I doubt this is anything you’d wear if you had the choice.”_

_…No. Dana glared, pretty miserable now especially, as he lit up a cigarette. Did he come all this way to bring her down? “You--”_

_She squeaked when he held out a little gift wrapped in blue paper. “Hope you like this. I dunno s—t about that stuff.”_

_…Oh NO. He didn’t actually…? Biting her lip, she unwrapped it and indeed found a jewelry box. “Yama--”_

_“Shut up and open it.”_

_Oh… fretting, she opened the lid and gasped softly. It was a turquoise bracelet with the prettiest burnt silver engravings. The way she’d seen some turquoise jewelry, the blue rock was usually huge and clunky but these were the perfect size. Oh, but…_

_…He got it for her. Looking to him shyly, she rasped, “May…may I accept this?”_

_“I’d be pretty pissed if you didn’t” Yamada remarked dryly, exhaling. “…You like it?”_

_“I-I love it.”_

_“Good.”_

_Her eyes widened when he suddenly held out a small…cake. A…‘cupcake’ with a candle, using the same lighter to light it. “Happy Birthday, Dana. It’s a stupid superstition but they say if you make a wish when you blow out a candle it’ll come true if you don’t voice it aloud.”_

_Eh…? Why? Taking the cupcake into her hands, she stared at the small flame flickering in the light breeze. First. “I know I’ve already missed it but when is your birthday?”_

_“Oi.”_

_“Just tell me” she scowled._

_Rolling his eyes around, he grumbled, “November 25 th. Don’t get me s—t.”_

_He was ridiculous. She’d find out what he liked too and get him something fun! But…what did she wish for? It sounded preposterous and like something she wouldn’t pay any attention to but…_

_Looking up at him from the cupcake as he blinked at her slowly, she swallowed. Her fashion endeavors. Freedom. The ability to express herself. All those things came to mind if she wanted to wish for something. The…strangest thing was she wanted him too._

_…It…was a stupid superstition so what would it hurt?_

_None of it could come true for the likes of her anyway._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

God, what was wrong with her? 

Kobayashi Dana came back to the party on top of the world. She’d hidden his gift outside of her door after eating the cupcake which was _delicious_. To hell with expectations, she was _hungry_. 

When she went to bed that night, hiding her new bracelet with her fashion projects, her mind was wandering all over the place. Weird places like ‘what’s Yamada doing?’, ‘is Yamada asleep?’, ‘is he off shagging a girl or doing something bad?’, ‘what’s Yamada’s favorite color?’. _Weird places_. 

Getting up the next day, she flipped her calendar to November and wrote ‘YY’s Birthday’ in English and even put a little heart. Once she’d done it, she stared at the little symbol in confusion. What? 

She left the house as she usually did, her parents already gone about their business in spite of being up later than usual last night. Stopping by the store, she noticed the bentos. Maybe Yamada would like a bento on Monday. He usually worked through his lunches even though Dr. Souma didn’t like him to. But, he didn’t like store bought bentos so maybe she could make him one. 

…What? Dana glared, shaking her head rapidly and starting to march out before stopping by a magazine rack. Her eyes grazed over it, normally a task she’d do to check out the latest fashion styles. Alas, this time it was trapped to some shoujo magazine. ‘Do your signs match?’. Signs? Wasn’t it blood types? 

…She picked up the magazine and flipped through. What sign was she? …A Virgo? So…what was Yamada? Sagittarius…oh? A great match? 

Squealing, she replaced it on the shelf and rushed out. What was _wrong_ with her? Yamada. Yamada was not only the _Master_ of Whores, he had tons of qualities she didn’t admire! He _smoked_ , he slept around far too liberally, he drank, and he admitted just the other day he was ‘rolling up’ with his friends the night before work — he was a _bad boy_. A bad boy with a God-awful tattoo! 

…On a rather…nice body which he probably got through his work ethic. Maybe he said it was about money but anyone could fake it and get a paycheck at the end of the day. No, he genuinely put his whole self forward in what he did and… 

… _What was wrong with her_? 

Maybe today _wasn’t_ the day she ought to go follow him around. Clearly her head wasn’t on right or something. She decided to just go home and work on the suit. That’d get everything cleared up. 

However, as she got closer to the Kobayashi Estate, she felt something was even more wrong there. There were tons of limousines and security swarming outside. When one of them saw her, they stopped and _searched_ her as if she weren’t entering her own house. Choking on the lump in her throat, Dana knew what was happening immediately. Filled with dread, she was given clearance to enter and found her fiancé, Kamaishi Domo, sitting at their table. 

Her heart instantly started to race when the man’s family looked up at her. The Kamaishi family were suggested to be on the skirts of the law at times and they certainly looked like it. Domo wasn’t…bad looking at twenty years old, straight black hair and dark gray eyes. He looked up and smiled. He had the most twisted of smiles. 

“I wasn’t aware your daughter went out and roamed” Madam Kamaishi remarked briskly. 

‘Roam’. Her mother sniffed, “I wasn’t aware myself, Kamaishi-dono.” 

What?! Dana felt absolutely _betrayed_ but in an utter surprise, her father raised a hand, “Our daughter is allowed to go to the library and make little stops along the way. I see no reason she would be trapped here when she will be expected to deal with the world as a Kamaishi wife.” 

While Dana was…touched he’d at least stand up for her, it didn’t sound like something the Kamaishi family would accept. However, the patriarch of the family nodded shortly. “Indeed, I find women that were entirely locked inside their whole lives to knit docile and meek. Pathetic beings, really.” 

…Bleh. Her mother and Domo’s mother fell completely silent. Of course, that’s how _they_ were raised and they didn’t seem docile, meek, or pathetic. Sexism on both sides though. Domo drolly remarked, glancing at his nails. “A caged bird isn’t going to mind being caged more, however.” 

Dana bit her lip, taking a seat beside him. Right. Her father frowned, “I suppose that has merit. Perhaps we ought to keep her inside?” 

“Oh no” Domo said airily, “Let her be free.” 

…Because a free bird was going to be much more fun to cage. Her parents didn’t question it but she knew. She realized the type of man she was going to have to marry and it made her sick. His father replied, “I apologize for us being unable to attend the ceremony yesterday. There were pressing affairs. However, that isn’t why we’re here today. We’ve heard…suggestions about our soon to be daughter.” 

God, help her. Her mother shot her a look, “Such as?” 

“Well, I play golf with Iseki Yuu and he told me your daughter is associating with some half-breed boy.” 

… “Oh, goodness! I’m sure that rumor came from his dreadful daughter!” her mother declared in dismay, “Why, last month she called us from the beach to tell us that Dana had come without permission, something she herself was guilty of. But then, not two hours later did Dana come back with not a speck of sand or salt on her and from the library! I called and told Hachiko’s mother of this deception and I’m sure they’re just bitter about _that_.” 

The man seemed thoughtful enough. “It is most certainly true that Iseki does turn a blind eye to his daughter’s behavior. I heard she’s slept with many a young man, not to mention a gaijin.” 

“Shame, bad enough to be promiscuous but to lower one’s self to sleep with a half-breed. It’s unthinkable. Perhaps even a crime.” 

… “The crime, I’d say, is that any true Japanese man or woman would allow such a thing to happen. Why, anyone with such muddled blood is a stain on a respectable society!” her mother spat. 

Her father sipped a cup of tea, shaking his head after he drank. “To have such a confused cultural background, I’d almost pity them if their mere existence weren’t a pity itself.” 

…How…how dare they? The conversation went on for a solid six minutes about ‘poor work ethic’ and a ‘liberal lifestyle that begat disorder’. ‘A drain on our economy’, ‘cruel twisted monsters’, and a ‘sickening lack of identity’. How…how dare they? Those things described the people at this table more than it described Yamada! They spoke about him like he wasn’t even _human_! 

Say something, Dana. Have a spine for once in your life, say ‘it wasn’t true’. Yes, they’d lock you up and say you knew too much but at least you’d have your dignity. Don’t…don’t let them speak this way about him. 

When she tried to speak, her words got caught on her tongue. Shaking, she stared at all the faces in the room and felt the consequences. She choked. 

Domo, silently drinking tea, finally remarked: “Well now, if someone wants to experience a _hafu,_ I say let them. There’s only a lesson to be learned, right?” 

…Bastard. 

When they finally left, she asked to be excused to her room. Her mother agreed but told her with a side eye to be careful with her actions and most definitely the garbage she kept. Dana felt ill. 

She went into her room, sliding the door shut behind her…and cried. What a pathetic friend you are, allowing them to speak that way about him! And because you were _afraid_. Yamada had heard those things his whole life and he didn’t even bother to speak up for himself anymore but that didn’t make it right! 

She could have said _anything_ but she didn’t…she knew he worked harder than anyone for his mother who had been shunned by people like her parents and fiance’s parents. Yes, he may have had a liberal lifestyle when it came to women and drinking but he still got up every day and completed his responsibilities! He got her the prettiest jewelry she’d ever own for her birthday when he didn’t have to and asked for nothing in return! How could they say those things about him when they didn’t know?! They could be speaking about anyone when they said those things, multiracial or _not,_ but no, no, those like Yamada specifically were the ‘scourge’ of society! And…and she didn’t say a thing. 

What was wrong with her? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“150 over 90 is a little high, Tanaka-san.” 

Yagami Yamada was a little reluctant to diagnose people but Souma insisted he be assertive or people would always question him. They were already questioning him, the blond, blue-eyed Japanese-named guy. The older generation _hated_ him and the middle-aged ones were wary as hell. However, Dr. Souma rebuked at least a good two dozen of them into relenting to his at least checking their vitals. While Yamada figured they’d hate him forever, eleven out of twelve recanted and said he was a very gentle and calming person. The one other guy would probably die before he thought anything good about him. 

Mrs. Tanaka looked worried, “I-It’s been like that the last few times, hasn’t it?” 

Yamada smiled, “Yes, but I’m sure Dr. Souma will be able to come up with the right treatment for you so don’t be concerned. One way or another we’ll try to fix this.” 

“A-Alright, thank you.” 

Writing down her stats and circling her almost hypertensive levels, Yamada slipped the clipboard into the slot on the door and exited. Two more and then he needed to go cut the grass. 

He paused and looked around slowly. Peeking out into the lobby, he frowned before glancing out each window he passed going to the next patient. 

…This was weird. 

Kumon-san had a back ache. Normal blood pressure. No fever. Had gained two kilograms. No recent injury. Ganburo-san was coming back for a follow up after having her appendix removed, which had been hella fascinating to watch. She was feeling well. Normal blood pressure. Very slight fever. Lost three kilograms. No recent injuries. 

Going outside, he took off his nice shirt and pulled the mower out of the shed. It took about forty minutes and he looked over his shoulder about the whole time. What the hell? 

Washing up fast, he put his shirt back on and greeted his last patient for the evening, Kyoko-san. She was eighty and brought him cookies, telling him often he reminded her of her grandson. She was a spunky lady, she was always good. 

Yamada tossed a cookie into his mouth as he stared out of the window toward the main path. What even was this? 

“I haven’t seen Miss Kobayashi lately.” 

He jumped, startled, when Dr. Souma Bryant appeared behind him, having just finished his check up with Kyoko-san. The man was scribbling something or the other. “Uh, I…I haven’t noticed?” 

Souma gave him a look. “Baloney, Yagami. You’ve been looking for her for the last week.” 

_Fine_ . He hadn’t seen her since he gave her that bracelet on her birthday. Sunday he didn’t think much of it since she’d have to come to Wasaba to find him and that wasn’t an easy task. He could have been sleeping off a bender or even doing laundry at the mat for all she knew. 

Monday through Friday today though? She knew exactly where to find him, usually _always_ came to find him, and would have done so _a lot_. Seriously, was she unhappy with the present or something he did? Did he get her in trouble or something? No one saw them, not unless they had some magical binoculars or something. What was the deal? More so, why did he care? He didn’t need his sidekick hanging around every damn day every week. 

…Maybe. 

“So are you two an item?” 

“Dr. Souma, please” Yamada groaned, rolling his eyes around. 

“What?” Souma sulked, “She’s always around you and it seems obvious to me you’d both be a little interested.” 

What was ‘obvious’?! She was a kid! “Anyway--” 

“Don’t you change the subject” Souma countered dryly, “You call her a kid all you want, Yamada, but Dana is good for you. And regardless of what you may deny, she matters to you else you wouldn’t be trying to find her.” 

Whatever! It was just weird, not because he missed her or anything! Jeez, people always made things more than they were. Souma smiled, probably because he looked disgruntled. “Or, Yamada, it’s okay to worry about your friends.” 

…Right. Fine. 

…Whatever the case, he wandered over to her neighborhood after he got off work. He hadn’t called or anything and he’d make her life crazy difficult if he just knocked on the front door and asked if she was around. Some friendship, her family couldn’t even know he existed. 

But…whose fault was that exactly? 

Yamada looked up and something felt like it missed in his chest. Dana was wandering down the road toward him carrying her books. Ah, maybe…she was going to come? But…she knew he’d have gotten off from work now. Shaking his head, he whispered loudly. “Oi, Dana!” 

Her brown eyes widened as she looked up. She looked quite panicked. “Y-Yamada?” 

Wait…did…did the bracelet thing seem weird? Was it strange to give jewelry to girls you weren’t shacking up with? He rubbed his neck, honestly feeling a bit panicked. “Uh, hey, just…haven’t seen you in a while.” 

“O-Oh, well, I’ve-I’ve been busy.” 

“O-Oh.” 

Silence fell for an uncomfortable moment and he squirmed. “I-Is everything okay? I-I guess I-I may have been a little off giving you that bracelet?” 

Dana gasped, looking at him frantically and shaking her head, “No, no! I-I love my bracelet!” 

He was confused. Taking her hand, he slipped into the forested area surrounding the neighborhood and stopped when they were deep enough in that someone would have to be looking for them to find them. “Okay, give it up: what’s your problem?” 

“No-Nothing!” 

Raising a brow at her, he found she was quivering. What even? “Dana…?” 

Her eyes filled with tears and he thought he was panicked before. “O-Oi, Dana??” 

“S-Sunday, m-my fiancé-e’s family, th-they came b-because Hachiko’s father said I-I was hanging out with you.” 

Okay, yes, now was the time to kill Hachiko. Seriously, what was wrong with her? About to ask if she’d been locked away, Dana choked, “B-But because of the beach incident, my mother recanted what Iseki-san said. T-Then they started talking about mixed race people and saying all these bad things l-like how they’re muddled blood and-and--” 

She started detailing everything they said and he was still puzzled why she was upset. Literally everything they said were things he’d never _not_ heard from outsiders. As he said, Dr. Souma had to convince people to give him a chance to _take their temperature._ Being half-American didn’t mean he couldn’t read numbers, thanks. Yamada waited patiently for the reason she was upset and crying. She stammered, “A-And I didn’t say anything so-so that’s why I haven’t come to see you.” 

… Yamada waited for more but she was sniveling, staring up at him with bright red eyes. He actually glanced around to see if there was someone else coming to _finish_ this story. 

What?? “Dana, are you serious?” he demanded incredulously, “I am not going to be upset with you for not revealing yourself and getting yourself locked away because you associate with me. I don’t need you to protect my ‘hafu’ life, I’m used to it.” 

“But that doesn’t make it _right_!!” 

Groaning loudly, he clumsily pulled her to his chest and hugged her shoulder. Jeez. “Dana, I appreciate that you’re concerned about what they say about me and people like me but that’s all they are: words. You know me, you know those things aren’t true, and that’s all that matters. People like that, that decide who I am based on ridiculous misconceptions, those people don’t matter to me. I don’t have anything to prove to them.” 

“But as the person that _knows_ those things aren’t true…” she wept. 

“As the person that knows those things aren’t true from your perspective, it’s up to you what you do with that information. Honestly, if you could share your opinion and not be locked away like a princess in a tower then whatever. But that doesn’t sound like your life so I’d much rather you keep bugging me now and then than defend things to people that don’t matter at all to me so I don’t see you ever again.” 

She fell silent and he had to wonder if he’d made any sense. When his own mother wouldn’t speak up for him with not one risk of consequence, he didn’t really see any reason for his kid sidekick to get her life snatched away doing so. He yelped when she hugged him hard around the waist. What--? 

“I-I’ve wanted to see and show you the bracelet but I’ve-I’ve been so ashamed.” 

“Jeez. C’mon, let’s go get a milkshake or something to make you feel better.” And him, he thought he’d done something stupid. 

“O-Okay.” 

What a weird girl. Awkward and anxious for some reason, he mumbled, “S-So my friend Shin and I, we…were planning to go to beach the last day of vacation and, um, since that one with Hachiko was a bust, I was thinking you might wanna go.” 

“I’d…I’d like to go but how can I tell my parents I’m going away for a whole day?” she murmured. 

“Oh, uh, right…um, it’s…it’ll be next Saturday so if you find a way, just lemme know then.” 

…Something…felt a little off. But not with her. What was his problem? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Maybe that was the miracle that began the mayhem.   
  
Kobayashi Dana had almost entirely dismissed the possibility of going with Yamada to the beach. It was impossible. Alas, her parents informed them at a family dinner that they would be leaving for the rest of the week until the following Wednesday.   
  
But that didn’t mean she was allowed to her own devices, the servants and maids would still be around. However, she’d…like to go to the beach with Yamada. So, in a game of fifty-fifty, she called Harumi who she knew probably still had ties to Hachiko and asked if she could possibly say she was with her for the day. In a double play at deception, to cover herself, Dana told her she wanted to go see a Noh play and that her parents may disagree with the subject matter. ‘You’re so boring, Dana. Sure, I’ll cover for you going to the theater. Sheesh.’   
  
Dana felt she should almost be offended that Harumi didn’t suspect anything else or that her reasoning wasn’t too strange but whatever. She rushed off to the Bryant Clinic and told Yamada she could come. True to the blond, he didn’t remark much. ‘Good’.   
  
Hiding everything that may be incriminating beneath her floor, Dana packed her bathing suit, towels, sunscreen, and the coverall dress she’d made. With a smile she also packed the bracelet. The beach was a weird place to wear a bracelet but she’d have scarce opportunity to wear it at all so why not?   
  
“Miss Kobayashi?”   
  
She jumped a bit, one of their servants outside her door. “You have a phone call from one of your friends, miss.”   
  
Heart jolting, Dana knew it was Yamada since he told her today he’d call her with the exact coordinates for tomorrow. “Y-Yes, thank you!”   
  
Going to the same room, she sat down and bit her lip, “H-Hello?”   
  
“Hey. I’ll make it quick. Meet at where we saw Mariko when I first brought you to Wasaba at eight. Cool?”   
  
“A-Alright. S-Should I bring anything?”   
  
“Nah, we’re pretty good.”   
  
Nodding as if he could see, she murmured, “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
“Cool. G’night.”   
  
“Good night.”   
  
Lately he seemed a little stiffer around her. He usually treated her rather casually, something she’d not been used to at first but now that that was what she was used to it felt weird for him to be so formal. Perhaps she’d made him uncomfortable with the whole avoiding him for not being able to defend him. He wasn’t used to that sort of thing…all the same, she was excited but trying not to be. Anything could still go wrong. 

She left around 7:30 the next day, telling the servants she’d be meeting Harumi by the station. They offered to drive her so she accepted on the premise of it’d get her closer to Wasaba and seem less questionable. 

After she was a hundred percent sure they’d left, she slipped into a bathroom and quickly changed into the dress, having already worn the bathing suit under her clothes. Sneaking out with a wrap over her head and sunglasses, Dana broke into a quick sprint toward Wasaba. So far so good. 

“Oi, princess, we’re not going on our yacht.” 

Dana glowered as she got closer to where Yamada was standing…along with a lot of people. Right, it…it wasn’t just them. “I had to not be noticeable.” 

“You’re super noticeable” he reported dryly. Suddenly he waved a hand, “Ay, ay, listen. This is Dana, my guest. Just because she’s a rich kid doesn’t mean you bum cash off her either, ya’ trash.” 

What! A couple of the guys laughed, one saying only a disgrace would bum off a kid anyway. Really? The girls there eyed her suspiciously and while Dana expected that one Yamada mentioned more than the rest, Mariko, would be snarky, she…was all over some other guy. Dana patted Yamada’s shoulder so he could lean over and whisper to him. “I thought you slept with her but it looks like that guy’s her boyfriend.” 

“Ha, Soseki? That guy’s her squeeze of choice when he’s around. He’s one of the only guys that made it out of Wasaba into college. Journalism or something weird.” 

Wow. Mariko looked happy though so…it must have been more than a simple ‘squeeze of choice’ sort of relationship. She seemed genuinely content in his presence. Dana looked to Yamada who was elbowing someone, laughing. Maybe…maybe. 

She yelped when loud honking came. Looking around for the cause, horrified it might be someone from her home, Dana was more shocked to find one of those strange hippy vans she’d see in American videos appear. Everyone in the crowd cheered as a fellow around Yamada’s age parked and jumped off. “It’s a beauty, isn’t it!? Was cheap to rent too!” 

Yamada’s brows furrowed. “Shin, I could have _sworn_ we agreed on something…I dunno, _bigger_?” 

“This is as big as we can get!” Shin protested. 

“ _Fine_ , but since I paid for half I’m getting a seat to myself. The rest of you losers find a way.” 

This didn’t seem like a problem for anyone else as they excitably climbed on. Dana followed meekly at the end and by the time she even got inside she saw exactly what Yamada was talking about. Everyone was already about three to a seat. Oops… 

“Oi, oi, come on, kid.” 

She squeaked as Yamada pulled her down on the first seat with him. Eh? She thought he wanted a seat to himself? “Obviously I wasn’t going to ask you to sit with a total stranger.” 

O-Oh. Yamada rearranged them so she could have the window seat. ‘Shin’ climbed into the driver’s seat and played with the radio. Satisfied with something he found, he shifted the gear and headed up the road. This…could still be a disaster. Trying to avoid eye contact with most people on the main road in fear it’d be one of her siblings, Dana crouched low in the seat. Just…don’t notice her. 

Yamada had turned his body to face his legs outward in the seat toward the aisle so she thought he was talking to ‘Shin’. Instead, maybe about ten minutes in, she heard his slightly audible breaths. He was _asleep_. She leered at his back. “You cannot be asleep, Yamada.” 

No response. Shin suddenly laughed. “Yamada’s a tired guy.” 

“I-I could understand _before_ but his work’s at least a little stabilized now.” 

Shin snickered as Dana had to catch Yamada from falling face forward. “Oh, he’s got legit work hours now but that just gives him a legit schedule to fit his shenanigans into.” 

“You talking s—t about me, punk?” Yamada grumbled, having been jarred awake. 

“About how you get off work and go party until two? Hell yea!” 

Dana gaped, “ _How_ do you get up five hours later and go to work?” 

Yamada snorted and turned back into the seat. “I don’t party _every_ night and five hours? S—t, I used to get two, three tops. Five hours is miraculous.” 

She glared as he nodded off not three minutes after that remark. “Apparently not miraculous enough.” 

Shin laughed again, “Yamada’s always been like that though. He goes a mile a second when he’s awake then the second he finally sits down he’s busted.” 

A workaholic indeed. After a minute, Shin said rather casually, “So, Yamada talks about you a lot.” 

Eh? “He…does? Doesn’t sound like Yamada.” 

Shin chuckled, “Oh, true, there’s a difference between the average person’s ‘talk about you a lot’ and Yamada’s but let’s just say he talks about you the most. If I didn’t know him any better I’d say he has a thing for you.” 

Dana almost scoffed. “I’m a ‘kid’ to Yamada. That aside, from what I can tell, he prefers _tall_ women.” 

All the girls here were a little taller than the average Japanese girl and each of them seeming quite familiar with the jerk. Shin grinned lazily, “Well, we all have our preferences but that doesn’t mean we stick to them if the right one comes along.” 

‘The right one’? “…I don’t think I could be that even if he wanted me to” she murmured. 

“‘He’?” 

Alarmed, she quickly stammered, “I-I mean, I-I--” 

She was frantic that Yamada heard but watching his mouth fall open as he slept she was pretty sure a hippo shoving the bus over wouldn’t raise him. 

"I'll admit, your stations in life are different. Yamada's from the poor as dirt side of town and, well, you're from Subami."   
  
Dana could hear the slight derision in his voice, like her wealth was cause for disdain. In a lot of ways it was. However, she shrugged awkwardly, "I actually rather like the neighborhood Yamada's in. Everyone is very interesting, unlike mine."   
  
Shin didn't remark. Perhaps because 'interesting' made it sound like she was observing some sort of separate species. No, she liked the little shops before Yamada's apartment where they played music and stood outside, chatting amongst themselves. It was...friendly.   
  
Yamada's eyes opened about an hour into the trip and he gazed around absently. Someone behind him joked that they were on their way back from the beach and he missed out. "Don't make a s--t bit of difference to me. That nap was perfect."   
  
Some of the girls also teased Yamada for his 'sleeping habit'. He just snorted before someone passed him a...cigarette? Dana's eyes narrowed quizzically as Yamada inhaled it in hard without exhaling. Was he trying to die? And why'd it smell weirder than usual?   
  
...Wait a minute. "Is that _weed_?"   
  
Yamada took another puff, nodding absently. Dana glared daggers at him, "Not only are you lush cigarette sex whore, you smoke weed _in public_."   
  
With a smirk, he passed it behind him. "You're being a nag, kid."   
  
Ugh. Having some regrets coming now, Yamada stretched his arm behind her over the seat and yawned. "Hey, Shin will tell you I smoke the least out of my friends."   
  
"Considering the back of the bus looks like it's on fire, I'm not certain that means as much as you think."   
  
Shin laughed, amused, "Yea, don't believe his bulls--t. Yamada's a pothead like the rest of us."   
  
Yamada made a face, grumbling that he didn't want to be known as a pothead. Whatever. She'd learned about the side effects of marijuana and waited for Yamada to start 'tripping' or whatever the word was. Alas, by the time they were parking he was still acting and speaking like Yamada. His friends were another story, starting to bellow about hunger and laughing about pretty much nothing. Yamada just kind of rolled his eyes at them...   
  
Pushing the break to finally bring the bus to a stop in the parking lot, Shin winked, "It doesn't work for Yamada unless it's laced, if that's what you're wondering."   
  
Dana's eyes widened. Yamada leered, standing, "Don't give the kid needless extra information, dickwad."   
  
"Hey, she's probably wondering why everyone else is all loosened up while you have a stick up your ass."   
  
Laced. So he did do harder drugs. Annoyed with that 'needless extra information', Dana almost wanted to declare she was taking a train home. She could kiss her life goodbye if they got busted with drugs. However, Yamada grunted, "'Ey, everyone hide your s--t good. No one's got time to be caught."   
  
Oh, naturally there was a procedure. While everyone 'secured' their stash, Yamada and Shin climbed off the bus to have a cigarette. She awkwardly followed after grabbing her bag and Yamada sighed, inhaling, “Already a hundred times better than the other trip and we just got here.” 

Shin snorted, “I could have told you that.” 

Dana slowly started to remember that before Hachiko ratted on her to her parents that she was enjoying swimming. Feeling her mood brighten immensely, she grabbed Yamada’s arm. “C’mon! Let’s go to the water!” 

“Oi.” 

He let her drag him despite his disgruntlement, Shin following absently and the others starting to trickle out. While she expected them to stick together, a few of them wandered to the nearby restaurants and some went to the stores. Wouldn’t they get lost high? 

Whatever. She was here to enjoy ‘the moment’. Once they were standing in the sand and she’d set up her towel, she stripped off the dress and happily darted for the beach. 

…It took him for her to have these moments. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Oh, _now_ it’s starting to make sense.” 

Yagami Yamada glared daggers at Hamasaki Shin as the black haired fellow watched Dana sprint toward the water. She must’ve decided to make herself _another_ bikini, this one black and doing some sort of…wrap thing with two strings attaching behind her neck in the halter style. It made her boobs look miraculous. 

Shin whistled after exhaling smoke from his cigarette, “I mean, damn. I guess I’d hang out with her too.” 

“Shut your mouth” Yamada snarled, setting his cigarette down long enough to shed his shirt, “I had no idea Dana looked anything like that until our last attempt at coming to the beach.” 

Smiling almost wickedly, Shin crushed the end of his with his fingers. “So I guess if that doesn’t matter to you I can go check out her situation?” 

“If you want me to kill you.” 

“Oh ho, sounds like you’re getting possessive there, blondie” Shin snorted, holding up his hands, “I get you. She’s all yours.” 

Yamada gave him a look and grumbled, walking to where Dana was already wave surfing. It wasn’t… _like that_. Except in all honesty he didn’t know what it was like. It’d be one thing if Dana was like his friends where he just goofed off and did bull with. He did to a certain degree but it wasn’t the same, not by a long run. And then she wasn’t like the girls he just hooked up with seeing as that just wasn’t why he’d bothered maintaining this relationship with her. No, it…it was some level he wasn’t used to with her and it’d made him feel awkward lately. 

"Yamada! Will you teach me to surf now?"   
  
He snorted, stuffing is hands into his pockets. "What, you think because I'm blonde I know how to surf, kid?"   
  
Dana pouted though did mumble that she supposed she had. He snickered some and waved a hand. "C'mon, I can show you how to boogie board."   
  
"Boogie board?" she echoed, following him from the water.   
  
He nodded some and wandered toward a beachfront shop. Getting a cheap nondescript black one, Dana looked confused. "What can we do on that?"   
  
"You'll see."   
  
It was a distant memory in a far back time where his mother had, for whatever reason, deigned to go on a vacation when he was a small child. She brought their lunch and he actually had found the boogie board he'd used, discarded by some other child that probably wasn't worrying if they'd get to eat anything that night. Yamada had to take a clumsy few turns before he finally got the hang of it again, to Dana's glee. Yea, just a kid...who'd not even been given an opportunity to come to the beach before now.   
  
He stood shin deep in the water, watching her excitedly catch waves and ride them in. It was different. Until a couple months ago, this trip would have been nearly impossible, something he'd have had to dream about or really ride someone else's wealth. Coming into a tiny bit of money though gave him these small opportunities and he was ready to do things that he'd always been told weren't possible. In a little bit he'd break it to his mother his plan to go to college. She'd be vehement, demand why he'd waste the money or why he'd so selfishly do so when he could be paying to make their lives better?   
  
Dr. Souma let him do a simple repair the other day. He got to sew up someone's wound. The patient, a nervous waitress who had fallen at work, had actually giggled and said he had such neat nice stitches and his hands didn't shake at all. He guessed being a mechanic definitely didn't hurt. Except keeping a steady hand pouring oil into a tiny hole and closing together flesh were two different ends of the spectrum. Thing was? It was invigorating.   
  
Invigorating. Not once in the five years he'd worked did he think 'invigorating'. Or anything, really, except 'I'm doing this for the paycheck'. Never could he dream that a task could actually be personally satisfying when it came to a job. He could do that. He could...fix people. His mother would balk, tell him he'd be thirty by the time he could become a doctor. So? He'd wasted all this time not having a focus and he found one he genuinely enjoyed that, frankly, would make it so she wouldn't have to work another double shift again? She ought to be thrilled.   
  
Yamada was confused though because in his poorness he had so much more freedom than Dana.   
  
She'd been engaged since she was twelve years old apparently? Or they'd been trying to engage her that long. How do you choose your child's spouse? Furthermore, how do you choose them when they were just a child? Maybe back in the old royal days but now? For what purpose?   
  
When Dana came to sit at Souma's, she was constantly scribbling dresses and clothes designs and while he wasn't really keen on that stuff, it looked really good from what he could tell. And that was the thing that invigorated her: designing. Except one, she'd never work a day of her life, not even doing that as a hobby because it was 'lowly'. Two, she was forced to wear these bewilderingly drab articles of clothing and it just didn't make sense.   
  
How does someone from one of the wealthiest families in their country have less freedom than he did? They decided everything for her and unless she ran away and dogged it she had no choice. Wealth could mean freedom and most often did. Except, apparently, for the Kobayashi brand of wealth, it meant prison.   
  
He smiled as she giggled happily, riding in a gigantic wave. In all honesty, the prison of poorness made him so bitter. No one ever told him he couldn't do something except his mother who'd just hound him for 'wasting money', otherwise she wasn't going to disown him for it. But having cases like with the mechanic who fired him because the rich guy said so made him contemplate his lot in life and how he was dead last in the running. He was stuck in the prison of struggle. Or...so he thought. While it was mostly by grace and Dana's connections, he...he was finding the light for his path. It looked promising.   
  
She could still smile like that but...was there a light for her path? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was a mystery. 

Yagami Koji looked out of the large window in his office, leaning his shoulder against the wall. It didn’t make sense. He didn’t like it, not one damn bit. 

He could not function the way Nelly and his family wanted him to. They wanted him to relax and not worry about this suggested Kamaishi threat. After what happened to his daughters? After having Kaede almost die at the hands of some crazed lunatic? After his daughter got raped at a party? After his son nearly got stabbed by a similar criminal and his son-in-law did? No, he could not ‘relax’ and let the nonsense work its way out. He needed answers now before it became an issue. 

And there were none. 

Some paranoid coworker once told him that the government could wipe away someone’s information if they so deemed it, that, if a group wanted to, you’d forget that one of their esteemed ever did anything wrong from lack of mention. He scoffed, especially in this information rich world. He could find out what day it was a hundred years ago in two seconds with a smartphone. A rich Japanese guy getting into trouble that landed him in jail this long? There were probably research papers about it. 

Not one damn thing. 

Koji went to a _library_ to see if he could even find old newspaper clippings. _Paper_. Nothing. Not one f—king thing on a mogul’s crime. Really not one f—king thing. It was uncanny! A celebrity couldn’t sneeze without someone dictating it in some fashion, how the hell does something like this even happen? 

It was genuinely nauseating. Not only could he not find one single smudge of evidence, he couldn’t even remember. His memory was as void as this bastard’s history. Why? Why did he not _remember_? 

“Kochi?” 

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled some as Popuri slipped behind him and hugged his waist. “What’s the matter, love?” 

Resting his hands over where hers met at his stomach, Koji shook his head. “Not a scratch, Po. Not one damn sentence. No, I found a sentence: he was charged. With what? Why? What he did? What the extent was? Nothing. Can you imagine, Popuri? _Nothing_?” 

His wife rested her ear against his back and he felt a little better. Not about the fact that a ghost had it out for him but that at least she was here to make this feel less…eerie. He’d even asked people alive during that period if they knew anything and they rightfully remarked ‘it was so long ago’. He tried to comfort himself in that. It was _years_ ago and he was only _five_ at the time. His youngest children were in their thirties so maybe he was justified not remembering. 

…No. No, something was seriously wrong in this huge world of knowing and in his head. This was fishy as hell and he was going to find out why. Popuri rounded back in front of him and grasped his hands, leaning up to give him the sweetest kiss. “Let me take my hubby out for a nice hot meal and I’ll snuggle you when we get back.” 

Koji smiled and nodded. “As long as the snuggling includes you snuggling my face…” 

“You’re such a perv” she said dryly with a sigh, “But the perv I married.” 

It really shouldn’t matter. He had his whole life right here and if for some reason there was this chasm of a dark memory he’d forgotten then so be it. It hadn’t broken him not remembering it, after all. Everything was wonderful in his life aside from those dark parts which they still found the light to come out of. 

…This though? This brief reflection back to a dark point in his family’s life he had not even a vague recollection of? It left him with the coldest feeling and his skin crawled. It wasn’t like the darkness. No, something felt so…filthy and cloying. Something he couldn’t even picture in his mind made him feel ill. 

What the hell was happening? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Dana smiled shyly as some of Yamada's friends gave her some watermelon from whatever game they'd been playing. She'd never seen it…smashed in quite that way._

_Thanking him, she ate a bit of the sweet pink fruit. Yamada had given her his hoodie to wear as she'd neglected to think it may get cold. It smelled fresh for as much of a cigarette machine as he was..._

_While Yamada had stayed away from the drugs, he certainly didn't reject the drinking after Shin got everyone beer and liquor. She'd taken a sip before deciding they must not have any taste buds left and politely declining. Yamada though, he was a bit more animated after finishing the whiskey between him and three other men. Shin was playing some music by Pyg on a ‘cassette’. She hadn’t seen one before and Yamada said irritably he was going to get one to be ‘hip’ too._

_Shin jabbed Yamada and the two started play fighting while some peculiar bit of noise played. She blinked when English rock came on and everyone was dancing around or chatting. This…was fun. Or what it was supposed to be, she supposed. Standing to go over to Yamada shyly, the man mouthing the lyrics boisterously with Shin. **Close your eyes, girl. Look inside, girl. Let the sound take you away.** _

_She smirked some as Yamada and Shin ‘air guitared’ to the solo, shaking her head. She…couldn’t have this normally. She couldn’t have…normal antics._

_Dana blushed when Yamada waved her over, singing Moonage Daydream and yelling that she should know this one. **Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe. Put your ray gun to my head. Press your space face close to mine, love. Freak out in a moonage daydream, oh yeah** . She giggled and did sing a little, remembering at the concert how she felt she was one in so many but felt so on top of the world, singing at the top of her lungs. _

_These…red letter moments with him. They wouldn’t last forever._

“Thank you, Yamada.” 

He yawned, looking cross for a moment and muttering why Shin was playing such downer music as they sat on the blanket, staring out at the night sky. A local business had just finished a nightly fireworks show and it was a perfect end to the day. Dana…couldn’t ask for a better day. 

The blond glanced at her, leaning back on his palms. His hair was smoothed back with a few flyaways and he appeared tired. It’d been a long day… “For what?” 

“F-For inviting me.” 

“Eh. That Hachiko s—t was for the birds. You deserve to have fun.” 

Dana frowned at that. “I wonder about that sometimes. I don’t know what I deserve sometimes.” 

“More than what you’ve been given, that’s for sure” he snorted, stretching, “How a rich girl could be given so little is beyond me. F—k, if I were rich, my kids would get to _experience_ s—t, at least. What’s the use of having money if I have to live within these restraints that even those living paycheck to paycheck have?” 

With a sulk, she shrugged, “…I dunno what my children will have. I don’t want them.” 

“Me either.” 

She snorted, “You probably don’t want them because it’d cut into your boozin’ trippy time.” 

Yamada gave her a look before staring into the distance. “I’d want the best for my kids. No offense to my mom, she worked her ass off for me when it would have been hella easier for her to just get rid of me but…I’d want more opportunities for them.” 

Dana was surprised. Oh…right. “That, and it’d cut into my boozin’ trippy time.” 

She shoved his shoulder and smirked, hugging her knees. “You’re right though. I’d…I’d want better for my children. As it stands now, they’re only going to be tormented by Domo.” 

“Then don’t marry ‘Domo’. He sounds like garbage.” 

“Don’t make it sound so easy” she rolled her eyes, playing with her toes, “I’m expected to marry Domo and I’ll be disowned otherwise.” 

Yamada groaned, lying down on his back. “Dana, it is literally _your life._ Do you understand we don’t live forever and you should be able to have the basics you want? Like not marrying a sadistic rich nutbag?” 

“…Maybe for now” she murmured. 

“For now? So you’re going to have everything you want for this single moment then you’re going to give it up when they say.” 

Starting to glare at him, she found his blue eyes the only thing glowing in the darkness. Her face flushed and she looked away. Right, just…for this moment. “Yamada?” 

“Mm?” 

“What…do you think of me?” 

His golden brow drooped. She really just fully realized his eyebrows were even sandy brown. He…really was half-American. Her parents…would have a fit if she were to ever even _think_ about having a relationship with a ‘gaijin’. But…despite the ‘boozin’ and the cigarettes and the other stupid things he did, she…she did…feel something differently about him. 

“What precisely are you asking me?” he questioned. 

…Just for now. “Can…you be there for the moment?” 

Yamada stared at her and she…would have thought he’d flinch or _something_ when she trembled, leaning close to his face. He didn’t even move when she pressed her lips against his timidly. Her first kiss… _and he didn’t even react, the jerk_! “You whore, you can at least squint!” 

He snorted indelicately and sat up. Of course, it was _Yamada_. He had harems of girls he got a hundred times more from. Disgusted with herself for liking such a human being, Dana’s eyes widened when he leaned in and kissed her this time. 

While she would have expected it to be mouthy, sexual, it was the softest caress she could imagine. Yamada pulled away, his nose still touching hers and his long lashes fluttering against her skin. “…You’re still a kid.” 

“Baka!” 

She shoved him over, probably a little hurt, but he just laughed and pulled her with him. She squealed when he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his free hand behind his head. “…Just for fun, right? I don’t mind being your plaything for a little while.” 

What?! Flushing, her heart racing as she almost balled up in horrified shyness, she rasped, “Wh-Why though? I won’t be any fun a-and I probably most certainly won’t have sex with you!” 

“‘Probably’ most certainly, ay?” 

“ _Whore_.” 

He chuckled huskily, “Gotta live for the moment, Dana. And, believe it or not, I can be monogamous, it just usually doesn’t suit me. Especially when the girl doesn’t wanna be either.” 

Hesitant to get him to agree to such terms when she was _engaged,_ Dana murmured, “I-I know that’d be difficult.” 

“Especially if I can’t get into your pants.” 

“What happened to me being a ‘kid’ again?” 

Yamada sighed and sat up when Shin called him. “…I guess the ‘not kid’ you grew on me a little more than I wanted you to.” 

Eh?! He stood and reached out to take her hand. “Let me get you home, princess.” 

She sulked, blushing and awkward as she held it. His hand was so much larger in comparison, maybe she _was_ a kid. “If I’m a ‘princess’, what does that make you?” 

“The deviant thief that sneaks into the princess’ bedroom at night, I guess.” 

Dana almost glared at him but found herself snickering, “You have a very vivid and, I’ll tell you now, _fictional_ imagination.” 

“Man. Well, whatever. Titles don’t matter for fun, right? Let’s not think about this s—t too hard. Nothing’s forever.” 

Right. Just for the moment. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Comme des Garçons is a Japanese designer. 

Yamada was playing Led Zeppelin’s The Immigrant Song when Dana came into his room. Or, if you remember that commercial for Destiny, that song. AHHHHH. 

So I’m trying to come up with a _reasonable_ way Dr. Hardy lived during WWII _and_ was completely functioning and okay by Lay With Me which is at least 2029 or something but still somewhat pre-serum. So…if he were born in 1923, he’d only be like…106. So we’ll go with he’s a robot. But yea, Souma’s an OC but his bro is ol’ fancy socks from Tale of Two Towns who I don’t _believe_ has been mentioned in the series. So many characters. 

I genuinely cannot recall if I said Dana was an only child but that actually probably won’t matter with the outcome. 

Cassettes! Cassettes are these square things with tape that start to unravel after a while for no good damn reason and that’s how we used to listen to music. Hard times. 

At the beach, they listen to Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf and Moonage Daydream by David Bowie. 

What the what is with Yamada? He’s so sweet and mellowed out in the whole series and he’s cray here. The twins got it from someone! So yea, I am actively working on this one but it’s this in-depth monster I wasn’t expecting and when I can only dedicate like two hours a day to it after the mental drain of a fulltime job it’s slow moving. However, I’ll probably just do my old-fashioned chapter release since the ‘marathon write and release it in one swoop’ deal ain’t working. Toodles for now, boodles. 


	35. Dirty, Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Decades 

**Author’s Note:** Huh…it’s been a grand while. And I promise you this thing is getting written and I also promise you it’s well over 200 pages but it is _only_ the ‘History’ part. Dana and Yamada really do have a rich background, lemme tell you. 

It was very difficult to get the ‘present’ to coexist with the past here and that’s kind of a both confusing and interesting meld. It’s very difficult to work around not telling in the present because the past hasn’t caught up yet. Sounds confounding but you’ll see. 

Some things to note…so to explain the generational gap with someone coming up in this era…I legit forgot things were hella cheaper back in the 70s. I was giving Yamada _today’s_ figures in how much he’d have to make and such. Then I remember my dad told me he used to get an apartment for $380 when they first moved to the city in the 70s and people thought he was CRAZY for paying ‘that much’. We can barely rent out Chuck E Cheese for $380 now, what the hell. So, in that note, I will go back and edit the larger figures I was using to coincide with the times. Generally speaking, I always took Harvest Moon prices to mean move the decimal from the back to two places over to coincide with actual prices (for example, cake in HM64 was 300g which would be about $3.00). In my story, I just use one decimal place. 

**_SMUTTY MCSMUT SMUT SCENES ARE BACK!_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It wasn’t that different. 

Sure, school started so she didn’t really get to hang around Yamada all day like she did during the summer but she still went to visit him at work and he’d try to take his lunches late so they could go grab a bite to eat. He’d still go with her to the fabric stores and sometimes they’d stop by the record store to see what looked good. They’d go to his house and listen to it and that was fun. Sometimes they’d study together or he’d make her dinner. Yamada was a good cook, surprisingly. She enjoyed making lunch for him too. 

…The real difference was the movies. 

Yamada would borrow a car from one of his buddies and they’d go to the drive-in movies. She thought it was awesome. He’d get them popcorn and they’d sit and watch whatever was playing. They went to see Ultraman last week. 

…The movies. 

Yamada usually had them sit in the front seat but one particular night he had them sit in the back seat of the car. She’d been confused…and more confused when he started kissing her. Weren’t they at movies to _watch_ them? 

_“Yamada, what are you doing?”_

_“Dana, I’m really…really trying.”_

His lips moved to her neck and it tickled but felt sort of nice. Trying what though? 

…Oh. “ _I-I can’t though_.” 

“ _I…I know.”_

Honestly, she was impressed by his ability to keep to his word. She really hadn’t _asked_ him to be strictly loyal or just with her. It wouldn’t make sense, she had a man she was already engaged to and this would lead to nothing. This was really them just playing at boyfriend and girlfriend for the experience, nothing more. But he was faithful from what she’d heard passing by Shin one day recently. He told her Yamada didn’t even go to parties to sleep around anymore and it was weird. Weird… 

She’d blushed, her heart racing as he leaned her back against the seat and kissed her. This wasn’t the sweet kisses he gave her which perplexed her coming from such a sulky man. No, it was passionate, his tongue slipping between her lips and darting against hers. Her breath caught as he slipped his hand up her shirt, around her breast. 

She felt him. Somehow within his jeans she felt he was turned on. And frankly, she was a little too. While she’d _not_ been aroused very often in her life she’d felt it at least enough to know she wasn’t displeased with the direction they were going. He groaned a little when her hands found their way under his shirt too and rubbed across the tight flesh of his back. 

Luckily? _Luckily, he_ came to his senses after that because she wasn’t certain she would have been able to. Probably before it got too involved but probably more ‘touchy feely’ than it ought to have been. No, after Yamada pushed away he quietly climbed back into the front seat and absently watched the movie. 

…The expectation was she be a virgin on her wedding night. The expectation was less stringent in some cases, Hachiko citing that her fiancée would rather her be experienced via their private conversations. Her? She’d been told by Domo he’d rather feel her squirm. Somehow she felt that’d occur whether she were a virgin or not. 

No. It was what she’d been taught her whole life: to protect her ‘womanhood’. Nothing was to happen there unless it was with her husband. She just had a moment of weakness was all. Of course, any time Yamada looked at her was almost a moment of weakness. Such an absolutely handsome boy. His mother was gorgeous so his father must’ve been quite the catch too. 

_“Wanna see him_ ?” 

That threw her off completely. She’d voiced her idea to Yamada in a different way, that his father must’ve been good looking. Yamada had been smoking a cigarette at the time and blinked at her almost lethargically before he said this, what she’d thought was, impossible thing. 

“ _You…you mean he’s here?”_

_“Nope. Mom has a picture of him.”_

He wandered over to an old box they had in the corner of a worn shelf and opened it. Removing the lid, he took out what appeared to be a newspaper clipping. When he came back over and sat beside her, he handed it off to her. She looked at it and was a trifle surprised. While on the bottom ‘James Johnston’ was scribbled in katakana, the paper itself said differently. 

“ _Jonathan James?”_

Yamada took a pull off the cigarette before answering. _“Apparently when he was shacking up with my mother he used the name ‘James Johnston’. I guess it was his way of being incognito that he was sneaking around.”_

Oh. Dana read it over and found that he was an American politician that had come over to speak to their prime minister at the time, Nobusuke Kishi. And, as she expected, he was very handsome. So…he was having an affair. That must’ve meant he was married. Maybe Yamada even had siblings. 

“ _Yea. I think he has a daughter and son.”_

Eh? “ _Mom said that’s what he said. He had a three year old son and five year old daughter. I guess while they were shagging they discussed how he had a wife back home.”_

…Strange? _“Yea. They were both in the wrong.”_

When Dana considered it, what she and Yamada were doing was ‘wrong’. She was going to be married probably next year and here she was making out with some other boy. Yes, it was to say in what short time she had left that she’d been with someone she liked but… 

...It was getting _somewhat_ complicated especially since she was so attracted to him and he clearly was very much interested too. Really, he was being responsible and she appreciated that from the King of Irresponsible and Whoredom. But where did the charade part of this end? 

That…wasn’t the same. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Thank you for assembling today.”   
  
Yagami Shin sat, alert, at the long square table in the conference room. It was military business so he was in his formal uniform as he sat with his other colleagues. It was a unique situation for not only was it the military men from around the world, there were a number of the top doctors from each nation. Yagami Yamada was sitting with the doctors. Never would he have imagined he’d one day be sitting in a professional capacity with his father. However, he knew the reason for this call to meet and only hoped his father could help them. 

The Special Adviser to the Minister of Defense stood at the head, a deep frown on his face. “It’s come to our immediate attention and disturbance that a new sort of biological weapon has emerged in criminal and terrorist activities.”   
  
A button was clicked and a diagram of the bullet that was giving Shin’s department hell appeared. “As if right now, the bullet is being called ‘Forte’. It was designed to make it so if the impact of the bullet does not lead to death, what it leaves behind certainly will. Generally those that live past the bullet’s impact proceed to have the bullet basically dissolve the flesh, release a toxin that affects brain capacities, and causes a fever which eventually sends the patient into shock.”   
  
Going to the next slide, the man walked in front of the doctors, an imploring expression on his face. “We need the world’s top doctors to find a way to reverse these bullet’s effects. We’ve lost hundreds of police, soldiers—children. It’s starting to be used in gangs and it is going to become an epidemic.”   
  
“Did it ever occur to you to control the production of these lethal bullets?” asked a particularly sarcastic German doctor. 

An Army general scoffed, “Is that your answer? ‘Stop’ the bullets from being made? We never had anything to do with them being made.”   
  
“Unlikely.”   
  
Shin closed his eyes to roll them as ethical arguments broke out about who did what. At this point, if the military had had their hands in the making of this disaster, now they were trying to be the Frankenstein to destroy the monster. It didn’t _matter_ though because innocent people were being killed and it needed to be rectified. If a treatment was found, it’d make the bullet’s terminal traits moot. He opened his eyes to glance to his father… 

Yagami Yamada appeared distracted, twirling his pencil and scribbling very shortly like he was drawing stars. Groaning to himself, he figured he couldn’t blame his dad. What was on their plate already far trumped some bullet. 

Shin kept a very close eye on the case of the Kamaishi. When he heard that the son of a bitch was given the serum, he was _livid_. What sense did it make? He ought to have been on death row for what he did but not only do they give him fifty years in prison, they make him essentially immortal so those fifty years were quite doable. Glaring to himself, he grunted. He read about the one who gave the ‘morality’ of denying the option to ‘inmates’ case. He’d worked for the Kamaishi family back in the ‘80s and it didn’t take a genius to know this was a part of a grander plot. 

He wanted to say he had the power to have the man watched but it was like watching night become day within a matter of seconds in the police department. Corrupt as hell, half of them were already knee deep in Kamaishi dealings and the web of insanity. They were going to help that monster torture his family and he was powerless to stop it. 

What made it even more difficult was they couldn’t tell Koji. Explaining to someone with no memory of the trauma that they were surrounding him for his own safety but not why, what the danger was, or why _he_ was most at danger was complicated at best. Koji especially wasn’t going to accept blanket explanations that ‘it was for his own good’. Too much had happened to him _outside_ of this, he was wary and he ought to be. Shin…often wondered if that were the best way, what his parents chose. There were so many things that…that got buried… 

Naturally, as most politics and medicine went, nothing was accomplished whatsoever when the conference was dismissed. The doctors were arguing amongst themselves and the generals were screaming too. Shin followed his father who separated from his colleagues and walked toward the exit. 

“I was kind of hoping you’d be able to offer that genius insight from the get go, dad.”   
  
The man stopped and smiled back at him, his brows furrowed. “Sorry, son, was a little distracted.”   
  
“I understand” Shin assured, falling into step beside him, “You at least _heard_ what the bullet was doing, right?”   
  
“Biological weapons aren’t anything new” his father replied, pulling out his phone, “Somehow mankind uses biological science for death. Sad, really.”   
  
Shin made a face. “Dad, while I would _adore_ the universe’s ethics changing--” 

“I know, I know. I’ll review the symptoms when I get a chance and look at the example blood platelets they gave under a microscope. I can’t promise but I’ll do my best.”   
  
“That’s really all you can do” Shin murmured, stopping when they came to the parking lot. 

… “Dad…perhaps you and mom _also_ need to be careful. It’s not as if Koji would be their sole target.”   
  
His patriarch appeared solemn as he replaced his phone in his pocket, having apparently checked his messages. “…Dunno what you mean, son.”   
  
Damn it. “Dad, is he already threatening you?”   
  
The man looked away before pursing his lips, “It’s nothing to be concerned about right now but irritating he’s already gotten my number. I’ve checked with your mother, he’s leaving her alone—for now.”   
  
Shin gritted his teeth. Damn it. “Dad, there is a _restraining order._ He is not to be in contact or anywhere near you guys.”   
  
“Oh son…” he sighed sadly.   
  
“Dad, I _know_ you still perceive the world still working the way it did back then but things _have_ changed and you can’t just rely on yourself to stop this. You have to go through the proper fields” Shin insisted, “Send me the messages and I’ll file a police report. At the very least, to protect yourself.”   
  
“Sure” the man murmured, handing Shin his phone. 

Opening the phone, Shin frowned at the top message. ‘How’s your wife?’, ‘how’s your son?’, ‘heard about you in jail all the time, you’re doing great’. What the…? “Why does it sound like he’s holding a civil conversation with you?”   
  
“Because he wants to convey himself as civil while he decides how to strike but also let us know he’s got us in his path” Yamada muttered, “But, it’s as you say, his targets are me, your mother, and Koji.”   
  
Shin swallowed, sulking, “And yet mother is just casually sewing dresses in her shop right now?”   
  
His father smiled, patting him on the back, “She’s something, isn’t she? Doesn’t crumble under pressure, your mom.”   
  
This was not the time to pretend everything was terrific. When this whole thing happened, they _finally_ outed the Kamaishi for what they were. It was in government files, the whole affair, because Japan was appalled by the level of violence allowed to happen in their peaceful nation. No public records existed for the event except small excerpts that gave basic information. It’d be impossible to do now but back then they wiped the family off the map. They were _angry_ about that. And now they’d have fifty to simmer in their rage and they were coming for vengeance. His mother was _sewing clothes._

“I don’t understand her” Shin mumbled, handing the phone back after copying the messages. She was _married_ to this guy for six years, she had to have _seen_ what went down there. 

“Oh, I understand your mom” Yamada assured, “Because I will _also_ be heading back to work.”   
  
“What?!”   
  
Oh, so great, both of his parents were crazy. Shin gaped incredulously as his dad headed to his mid-size SUV, “Son, that man threatened my everything back then and if he wants to start up again, let him. And you know what your mother went through and I know she feels the same way. The only one we’re concerned about is Koji and that’s who we need to focus our thoughts on.”   
  
But… “Don’t fret, Shin. You know everything will be okay” his father said gently, his deep voice so calm and peaceful Shin was rattled. 

…Did he?   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“The hell are you doing?” 

Yagami Yamada was sitting in the middle of his floor, cross legged with his eyes closed as he took deep breaths. His mother apparently thought he’d gone nuts and allowed Hamasaki Shin in to probably demand he regain his senses. Nope. 

“I am meditating.” 

“You? Meditating?” 

Groaning, Yamada leered as Shin sat across from him, giving him a look. “Look, I’m trying it for _inner peace_.” 

Shin raised a brow before rolling his eyes around. “Oh, what you _actually_ mean is you’re meditating to ease your horny ass not getting any.” 

“Now we’re on the same page.” 

“Dude, you’re too into this. Just go shag with Mariko and call it a day” Shin scowled. 

It didn’t really make sense. He had literally no reason to say to Dana he’d be monogamous, she was _engaged_. They could play at boyfriend and girlfriend and he could get laid in the free time. It could be that easy…but he’d come to a rather disturbing conclusion. 

“I want her.” 

Shin looked confused by the sentiment and frankly so was he. This was new for him too because generally it didn’t ever matter but this time? This time it was different. Rubbing his forehead, he winced. “I want _her_. I don’t want Mariko or any of the other normal friends with benefits, I want to have sex with _Dana_.” 

“It makes sense, you’re calling her your girlfriend and she’s pretty smoking hot” Shin replied, picking at his torn jeans. 

Yamada rolled his neck, “But _one woman_? I know I can’t be satisfied with just someone else, my curiosities in _her.”_

“And of course you can’t sleep with her because she has to protect her virginity.” 

Yea, for her garbage fiancé that she didn’t even want to marry. Shin snickered, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and pushing it between his lips. “You do recall that there are ways to get laid without you pricking her, yea?” 

Shin offered him one and he took it absently, grabbing a lighter off of the table. “…I guess. But that would still require me to ask her for those acts. And frankly those turn me on a lot and I _know_ I’ll want to screw her.” 

Her breasts were like silk. No, her _skin_ was like silk and she smelled so damn good. It was easy to miss when he was just deeming her a kid. Now that she was allowing him to feel her up and kiss her, those extras were becoming quite poignant. And the night they were in the car at the movies when he was between her legs and she was actually grinding against his crotch? He’d been so stunned he dragged himself away. 

“F—k, I want her!” 

Shin rolled his eyes again while he stood to pace, getting anxious and frustrated again. It’d been a month and a half since they were dating. A month and a half without sex. Maybe he just needed to work out his frustrations on someone else, that’s it. Mariko was bitching about him being ‘loyal’ and that he’d never done that before so why start now? Yea, why! Maybe it just wasn’t for him! 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he groaned. While it’d be _nice_ if it were Mariko, he knew who it generally was at this time on a Saturday. Going to open the door, he smiled awkwardly at Dana. “Uh, hi.” 

“Hi-hi” she greeted, wearing that ‘houndstooth’ or whatever skirt with a black sweater vest over a white shirt. She looked so…pure. What was wrong with him? 

Smiling devilishly, Shin rose, “Hi, Dana…” 

“Hello, Shin-san.” 

“I’ll just mosey on out of the way. You two have fun.” 

Yamada shot him a look to kill while Dana appeared quite puzzled. “Fun with what?” 

Shin winked, “Come by later, Yamada, we’re going to have a get together tonight. You should come too, Dana.” 

“Yea, I’m going to bring her to one of _your_ parties” Yamada snorted sarcastically. 

His jerk friend just laughed, leaving after shuffling his worn shoes on at the entry. Dana frowned, “Why couldn’t I come?” 

He made a face. “Dana, our parties aren’t…good.” 

“Oh, because I’m a goody two-shoes in your head I can’t go to your stupid parties?” she leered. 

Yamada just blinked languidly at her because that was precisely it. She didn’t seem pleased. “Stupid!” 

He simply sighed as she recovered, reaching into her gargantuan bag and pulling out an album. “I got that Ramones album you mentioned.” 

“Man, that’s super rare” Yamada remarked, rather impressed as she handed it to him to look over. “Shin’s all hoarding with his music, like I’m going to break his damn records.” 

“Well, if you don’t mind me listening to them with you we can just build a collection…” 

Sounded rather…pleasant. That was also something he wasn’t used to. Feeling awkward, he nodded, “Yea, that sounds like a good idea. Uh, you wanna listen?” 

She nodded emphatically and he started to go to his room to grab his record player _quickly_ but naturally his innocent girlfriend was on his heels, even closing the door behind her. “Your mom is sleeping, right?” 

“Oh, uh, she went to visit one of her friends.” And by visit he meant she was about to shack up and he had the apartment to himself for at least the next four, five hours. 

Dana happily sat on his only slightly raised mattress and he quietly started to shift the record out of the box, setting it on the player and setting the needle on the outside. Well, at least the Ramones weren’t making out music. 

He sat a reasonable distance away from her for it not to be weird but of course she rested her leg on his while she read a magazine. Grabbing some manga to distract himself, he found instead he was staring at her long smooth leg against his. Somehow he started stroking her upper thigh and gulping silently when she didn’t even flinch. 

“Yamada, can we get a burger later? I have some money” she asked, looking at her fashion book. 

“Y-Yea, sure” he mumbled, squirming a bit. 

Dana smiled, setting her book aside and sitting up. “I thought us dating would be a lot different, you know? But it’s just like before, really.” 

Finding himself a bit perplexed, he realized it…pretty much was the same? They listened to music, they went out to eat, she dragged him to places she fancied. It was pretty much the exact same except the fact that he wanted to bang her. “Yea…pretty much.” 

“‘Pretty much’?” she echoed. 

Yamada rolled his eyes around, throwing his book aside. “Look, just…don’t be upset if I sleep around at the party later, okay? I’m not saying I can’t control myself, I think I’ve done pretty well since we started but I’m pretty damn horny.” 

His girlfriend didn’t seem upset, perhaps…no, she just fell quiet. “I’m not allowed to be possessive of you. I’m _engaged_.” 

He considered that before glancing away. “…Well, I mean, if some other guy was hitting on you I wouldn’t be too pleased, I imagine. Thing is I can’t really be that way because, yea, you’re engaged and I’m probably going to be sleeping around.” 

Blinking, Dana curled into his chest. “…I _want_ to be available for you, really, j-just…” 

“Really, Dana, I understand. Just…not really. It’s not like you’re going to stretch or anything down there so it’s not like your fiancé would even know.” 

She looked at him, confused, “…You don’t?” 

“Dana, really” Yamada rolled his eyes, “Not that I _want_ to think of them in that way, think of our moms. Do their vags stay all stretched out because they pushed us out of the hatches? Do they have a huge gaping hole down there forever?” 

“I…never considered that.” 

To be honest, as much as he slept around, he hadn’t really either. The perceptions of other guys and really most of the gossipy women he knew made him think that if a woman had sex she was going to stretch. Dr. Souma had given him a look when he was starting to prep one patient to give birth. “ _Yamada…if that were true…there’d be a black hole down there for all time.”_

Yea, that…made a lot of sense, actually. Dana appeared pensive but shook her head, “…I dunno. What about the hymen?” 

“You probably broke it already doing menial things.” 

Dana leered, “And how do I know you’re not just trying to get into my pants?” 

“Dana, I’ve never had to lie to get into any chick’s pants, I’m not going to start now” he rolled his eyes. “I’m just informing you that it’s a lot of medical misconceptions that some super misguided person came up with.” 

Naturally she was hesitant and naturally? Nothing happened. They just kind of kissed and listened to music and he went to Shin’s party as frustrated as ever. Mariko came on to him, Mina came on to him…it was simple, really. He had options. But…none of them were the option he wanted. Smoking a joint to loosen himself up, Yamada groaned as he sat on Shin’s couch. Maybe he needed to give the gig up… 

He scowled when Shin did a quick line of coke, shaking his head. “What are you doing, man? You know that s—t has to be frying your brain.” 

Shin inhaled hard and flinched a little. “I don’t do it _often_ , tight ass. I need a little relaxation sometimes.” 

Yamada instantly knew what that meant and immediately knew who was at the door when he heard the knock. All he could do was give Shin a piercing look as the fellow winced, ambling to his feet to go answer. Hisakawa Tomiichi. 

He was typical. Black hair, black eyes, moderately sized. He was dressed like them but he didn’t think like them. No, maybe he did. Maybe his goal was to get out of this hellhole like him. Maybe he wanted a big house surrounded with nice cars and a pool. Maybe he thought he wasn’t meant for this life. He probably was right. 

Tomiichi’s eyes were briefly soulless before gazing at him with an empty smile. The bastard sold cocaine and meant to build his empire on the lives of other. That boy that tried to stab him in Subami played at it. This was the real yakuza game. And Shin was in cahoots with him. 

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Shin questioned, rubbing his arm. 

“Nothing, just checking on things.” 

“Right, right…” Shin nodded slowly, reaching into his pocket and taking out a wad of cash. 

That’s what a mogul would do. He’d track down the ones that could be his minions and sell his product so he could give them pieces while he took the bulk. Shin was an idiot. Pissed to see this even in progress, Yamada stood and started for the door. 

“Where you going, Yagami?” 

He stopped and cast a sideways glare at the bastard. Tomiichi thought Yamada would be the perfect henchmen. He had the ‘gaijin’ appeal, after all, and in fact may have been the best one to get in shipments considering his ‘American’ appeal, that he’d be able to pass as them right down to some of his name. They all usually laughed that Yamada had a middle name. Daniel. His mother said that his ‘father’ told her that his wife hated that name. Sure, give it to the love child. 

Tomiichi tried for years. He in fact tried to get violent a little over half a year ago, trying to coerce Yamada into his league. The only reason Yamada was alive right now was he pummeled them one by one into the ground. Wasaba yakuza rules said you can’t touch someone that beat you fair and square. Their dumbass rules. They weren’t recognized by any of the main yakuza clans but that was the dream. Otherwise Yamada imagined that since he had beat them fair and square that meant he’d have to die for marring their honor or something. 

So the slimy bastard tolerated him after that feat. Somewhat, since the son of a bitch attempted to assault his mother. 

Yamada had a strange relationship with his mother. She really wasn’t that old in the scheme of things so sometimes she felt more like his older sister than the one that bore him. Yes, he acknowledged that she got disowned by her parents, gave up probably a much more successful future, and had lived paycheck to paycheck until he could earn to raise him. This was also the same woman that damned him to that same future and often times let her drunk ass boyfriends get into fights with him. No, they weren’t always in agreement…but there was no place or universe or century where he would tolerate them trying to hurt his damn mother. 

Alas, in some twist, he didn’t even have to step in on that one. His mom, dressed in her waitress gear from her second job at the diner on the edge of Subami, had been smoking one of her cigarettes when one of the gang members tried to grab her. Yamada had heard the scheme from Shin and went quickly to ‘protect’ her. He came in time to see her beating the living _s—t_ out of them with her shoe. No, he had to say, they picked the wrong person for vengeance. Now she got a pass too but Tomiichi was still seething. And Yamada was still prepared to murder him for even _thinking_ to get back at him through his mother. 

At present, he avoided it because the only person whose life was still on the line via this interaction was Shin’s. Yamada had gotten Shin at least five or six jobs, trying to get him to work lawfully for his money. Shin would complain and bemoan that it wasn’t making him money _fast_ enough or it was ‘chump’ work. Next thing Yamada knew Shin had quit the job and started selling drugs again. Fine, was Yamada making _cocaine_ money? No, not even _remotely_ but he was making money to support himself and his mother _and_ not risking his entire _life_ doing so. 

…Idiot. “I’m going to leave before I do something stupid.” 

“Sounds like you’re already there” Tomiichi said snidely, “I think I heard somewhere you’re planning on going to college to be…what? A doctor?” 

…Damn it, Shin. Annoyed and maybe even subconsciously embarrassed when some of their nearby acquaintances laughed maniacally about a doctor coming out of Wasaba, he marched right out. Yea, stupid him for having impossible goals. The only one that believed in him was Dana who was rich beyond belief and believed everything was possible with hard work. 

…And also incapable of having goals because they’d already been plotted out for her. Ugh. 

“Oi, Yamada!” 

He didn’t want to hear it. He had _only_ told Shin of their group and here he was spreading it to bitches he hated. Trust wasn’t to be found anywhere, apparently. Starting to walk faster when he heard Shin’s footsteps behind him coming down the steps, he shrank away when Shin grabbed his shoulder. “ _What_?” 

“Don’t be like that” Shin scowled, “Look, he was just asking what it was you planned to do if you weren’t going the ‘Wasaba’ way which is drug dealing or being a thief. I just told him you were planning to go to school.” 

“And the doctor part?” 

Shin groaned, arching his shoulders back, “Yamada, you have to realize it’s a little unrealistic. Soseki is like the minority, he got out to become a journalist. How many others can we say the same about in our age group? We can’t do it.” 

“So I guess I ought to deal and snort cocaine like you do?” 

He looked cross. “…I will still make more money than you even doing your fancy assistant at a clinic job.” 

“It’s not a contest, _Shin_ ” Yamada snorted, “I want to make money in ways that won’t lead to my ultimate demise if I lose one piece from a deal I made. Not to mention it’s a f—king _waste._ You get a couple hours of some insane high and then you’re depressed as s—t again? Give me a break.” 

“What’s the point to smoking or weed?” Shin countered hotly. 

“Nothing. Literally there’s no point to any of it. It’s saying we have so little in our lives to strive for we’ll find it in cheap thrills. Am I going to give up smoking or a joint now or then with a good strain? No. But you’re taking a step in a direction I don’t want a part of, Shin, especially with _Tomiichi_ involved. Or do you forget he set out to have my mother raped?” 

Shin awkwardly squirmed on that one. Yea, the bastard was going to sexually assault his mother. And that was supposed to convince him to do business with him. Yamada was the crazy one for wanting something else from his life. Shaking his head, Yamada sighed and reached into his pocket for one more useless vice. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just…don’t want you to get hurt and I think even you can find a better way than this. Maybe I am insane for wanting to try to go to college but…why can’t I try?” 

“…I get it, Yamada, believe it or not. Just I think we have different goals in life. And I think you’re taking the hard way. The pretty much impossible way.” 

Yamada stared at him as Shin sighed, heading back up the steps. “I’ll see you later, okay? I guess I better see to Hisakawa.” 

“Yea, you do that.” 

When Yamada got back to his apartment, frustrated and somehow disheartened, he planned to smoke a couple more cigarettes and get more wasted drunk. He was already feeling a little trippy but, well, might as well drown in his inevitable failure and the path of life for a Wasaba native: alcoholism and eventual crippling addiction.   
  
His mother still wasn't back from whoever's place as he shifted through the fridge for whatever booze she had somehow purchased. Maybe they didn't have food but they sure had booze. Yamada raised a brow when the phone rang. Weird, so few people they knew had phones it was almost nonsense to have it. Wandering to answer, he sat beside the device and pressed the receiver to his ear, the cord tangled up from lack of use. "Hello?"   
  
"A-Ah, Yamada?"   
  
Eh? Honestly surprised, he glanced around, "Uh, kid?"   
  
"H-Hi" she whispered, "I-I just wanted to call you before I went to bed to tell you 'thank you'."   
  
"For...?"   
  
"W-Well, I know it must be incredibly frustrating for you to give that up and-and you've even been kind of stopping it from getting steamy when you don't have to..."   
  
Yamada's brows creased. Thanks for not having sex? ...No. "Dana, if some bastard forces you to do something you don't want to, just tell me: I'll kill him."   
  
Dana scoffed quietly, "Really, Yamada, I'm complimenting on you being a gentleman and then you're going to threaten to kill someone."   
  
He snickered, rubbing his face, "Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Eh? Of course."   
  
"...Am I being ridiculous with this college plan?" he mumbled. She wasn't the one he should ask though. He should ask the ones that had gotten trapped here with all the dreams in the world and not a gold piece in their pocket.   
  
Dana was quiet for a second though. Maybe she was considering how to tell him he could do it or that yea, he's an idiot. He'd probably appreciate the latter to an extent.   
  
However... "I've watched you, Yamada, and how you treat the patients, how you study, how you look when you're trying to understand. You can't see it the way I do and maybe you don't have the financial backing or the support from your mother but no one can see your vision the way you do. Do you think it's ridiculous?"   
  
In the distance he heard what may have been a gunshot but he could only hope was fireworks and not someone dying. Biting his lip, Yamada closed his eyes. "...It's not that I don't have a vision, Dana. Do I have the clarity to reach it when better people than me have lost their way?"   
  
"I...can't tell you that. All I can say is I've observed you. You have the strength and what you need to reach your goal. Just know if you dismiss it as impossible that you had the tools."   
  
...The 'tools', just not the material. He couldn't build without the proper supplies. Sighing gravely, he shrugged, "I'll think about it."   
  
"Well, I do believe in you! Dr. Yagami Yamada. How neat would that be?" she gushed.   
  
He smiled some, resting his head back against the wall. "Yea...that would be pretty neat."   
  
"So, uh, did...did you...you know, have...'fun' tonight?"   
  
Far from it, actually. But he knew what she was worriedly eluding to and while it would have been nice he knew deep down it would have been unsatisfying as hell. "Nah, just thought it would have been nice to get into your skirt but..."   
  
"Oh, you're such a pervert" she huffed, "What's so good about my 'skirt' in particular? Aren't they all the same?"   
  
Yamada usually considered that the case. As Mariko commonly remarked, one sex part is the same as the other and they all ride good with the right knowledge. Yawning into the back of his hand, he considered it. "Guess it's not quite the same if it's not my girlfriend. We did kind of decide on one another, right?"   
  
"W-Well, when you put it that way..."   
  
"I'm not pressuring you" he assured, rubbing his eyes, "I'll crumble and get my kicks somewhere, Dana, but for now I'm going to go sleep and jerk thinking about you."   
  
"King of pervs."   
  
He grinned and stretched his neck, "That aside, thanks. I got...lectured tonight about having an infeasible dream and I guess if I just defeat myself I didn't even try."   
  
"...You're different, Yamada."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I-I like Shin, sure, and some of your other friends but you're different. You...you think differently than they do."   
  
His eyes closed some. No way. "...Maybe I don't."   
  
"But you do" she countered before pausing, "Or maybe I just don't talk to Shin enough. But you're the only one I've heard take a dream and turn it into a plan. The others...there's a plan but no hope. Or a dream but no vision. You have both and...maybe you gave up a few times but you haven't taken the easy way out."   
  
His eyes widened when she squeaked, "Oh, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Oyasumi."   
  
"Oyasumi..."   
  
Hanging up the phone, Yamada slowly rose to his feet. Was that true? No way. He took the easy way out, he was ready to work three jobs forever to make ends meet.   
  
...Three jobs versus the one Shin did selling coke to addicts, an easy sell since they'd steal from their own mother to feed their addiction. A job where ultimately he was helping people defeat themselves and get caught in the trap. Maybe they would have found their fix anyway but they didn’t start off that way, they didn’t think drugs were the only way. What a dealer did was find the right opening and exploit it. Yamada…he guessed that wasn’t his vision at all. He took pride in helping people. Getting them hooked on cocaine? Yea, not helping. 

…Huh. So Dana did have better insight being the rich one. At least she knew that if he wanted to get anywhere in life it couldn’t be done by dragging down others. 

No…it could. Maybe…maybe they both just knew he wouldn’t do that. 

Mm. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_F—k._

_Yamada moaned into Dana’s mouth, her lips teasingly nipping at his. In general he didn’t often have girls get on top of him and have their way. Not because he wouldn’t let them or anything like that, no, they just were of the opinion he ought to be doing the work and in control. He certainly didn’t usually mind if they did, just…_

_He broke the lip lock only for her to kiss his neck. She could give him all the hickeys in the world but him? Nope, couldn’t leave a mark on her. That he wasn’t exactly used to either, girls didn’t give him hickeys. Of course, again, he was supposed to be ‘in charge’._

_Mmph, she was wearing the silky underwear. How did she get to wear silk underwear when even a t-shirt was ‘immodest’ to her mother? He groaned as she rubbed against his hard cock with at least his pants open, the friction of material more than frustrating but at least kind of pleasant. He could feel where it was supposed to go…_

_With a snarl, he pushed her back against the couch, grasping under her thighs and grinding his dick hard against her folds. He had to say, this whole not having sex thing definitely had to make him more creative. But f—k, she was wet. This was a battle of control._

_“Y-Yamada” she rasped, her fingers splayed across his bare back, “S-Stop.”_

_Ugh. Resting her on the floor, he slumped against the couch beside her and rubbed his forehead. Yea, he was starting to crack. He respected her boundaries but this was getting a little beyond his control level. Dana readjusted her skirt, her face flushed. “M-Maybe we ought to stop doing that.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because, baka, it’s not like you’re the only one that wants it!” she huffed, hugging her knees, “Or maybe girls aren’t supposed to get excited like that.”_

_“Dana, I’ve had sex with enough girls to know that anyone who says that is either a complete idiot, incompetent, or maybe even pitiable” he droned._

_She bit her lip and looked at him almost absently. Maybe it was his bit of incompetence but every passing day she became more and more gorgeous in his sight. He was almost at the level of ‘why the hell is she even playing at being with me?’. Her big dark doe eyes were this somewhat sultry shape, they just cut him to the core, especially with how her brown hair fell over one eye right now. Ugh, why?_

_“Would…would you touch it, Yamada?”_

_All he could do was stare at her for a moment. His mind went in multiple directions but nothing corresponded with their history. So… “Touch… what?”_

_Dana flustered and hugged herself, “F-Forget it.”_

_“I mean…your…?”_

_“Y-Yes. O-Of course, I-I’ll try to do something for you too…”_

_What? Slowly glancing toward the front door, he cleared his throat. “Let’s…discuss this more in my room.”_

_“Yamada” she pouted, “We almost made it to at least third base in there.”_

_It was almost the best day of his life too. “Yea, but how would you feel about my mother interrupting or walking in on this session?”_

_She groaned loudly, slowly rising to her feet, “Y-Yes, you’re right. I only considered it since she’s hardly here.”_

_Yea, that much was true. Eventually third base would have been a thing out here too with as much as his mother was around. Following her into his room, he closed the door as she turned to him with her arms crossed. “I keep my clothes on.”_

_“No way.”_

_“What!”_

_Yamada gave her a look, “If I’m about to rub you off, Dana, I wanna see it.”_

_“But you don’t have to, Yamada-a-a! It looks funny!”_

_“Shirt on, skirt and panties off” he said dryly, “No deal otherwise.”_

_She leered, “Maybe you should be a businessman and not a doctor.”_

_He snorted and walked closer, unbuttoning the long tweed skirt and letting it fall to the ground. F—k, they were black silk with lace too. “How the hell do you have sexy underwear?”_

_“My mother generally finds the shopping for undergarments too lewd and disgusting for her to do. She’ll just send me with the servants and I’ll send them away” she shrugged._

_They were those high hem things, the ones that would come almost to her bra but the material made that pretty hot. Dana backed away, glowering, “I still think you’d do fine without seeing.”_

_“C’mon, Dana, we’re like a makeout session from me eating you out. I’ll definitely see you then.”_

_“Eating me…? What does that even MEAN?”_

_He grinned saucily, walking toward her as she continued to back away, “No, you pervert! I-I don’t think I like the sounds of it!”_

_She squealed as he playfully pushed her over, kissing her teasingly. Pouting and calling him a baka, she tickled his sides and rubbed his back. Fine, it was a little…cuter than he was used to but he didn’t really mind playing around. She grappled his hips suddenly and spun him over under him. That though? She did things to him with that, holy s—t._

_His eyes widened when she kissed down his chest, her body stretched so her ass was up. If this wasn’t going in the direction his imagination was going he’d need a week to recover from the disappointment…_

_No, his heart actually started racing when she tugged the band to his boxers down. F—k. She stared, startled, when his manhood stood pretty much straight up. “Oh my God, it’s so--”_

_Dana suddenly paused and gave him a sulky look while he smiled smugly. “Shut up. I don’t…I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m sure you’ll be irritated with me.”_

_“Dana, do you understand that erection? You can basically breathe on my dick right now and I’m pretty sure I’d come.”_

_“You’re so bad” she swatted at his chest, “I…I just lick it, right?”_

_Best day ever. Nodding, he suggested…places where the licking felt particularly nice. Dana blushed and leaned over. Man, he was so desperate. Her tongue shyly flicked around the head and he swore he could die happy. She sank her mouth around it next and…hell, he wouldn’t have thought a thing if she’d told him she’d never done this before, it was just right._

_“Ah…”_

_Yamada’s eyes rolled back as she sucked him off. While she didn’t take in his whole length, at this point in his celibacy he would have accepted just about anything. This was perfect._

_He shuddered when he came, moaning out deeply. Well, it wasn’t the sort of orgasm he wanted entirely but it was definitely an improvement from beating himself off. Dana sat up and looked like she was gagging. Yamada scowled and reached to find a napkin for her to spit in. “Seriously, Dana, don’t swallow that s—t.”_

_She accepted the kerchief he found and scowled after spitting it out, “That is genuinely awful. How do people do it?”_

_Yamada shrugged. Wasn’t anything he ever had to do but he wasn’t going to ask Dana to struggle through it for some kink. She went to rinse her mouth and came back, sitting on the bed and staring at him as he stared back. “So…was it okay? I know I’m not perfect--”_

_“Dana, I’m not going to critique your blowjob skills” he smirked, sitting up and running his fingers through her hair, “In fact I will praise you because for a beginner it was pretty damn good…”_

_Nipping at her jaw, he growled huskily, “Now it’s my turn.”_

_“Y-Yamada, I’m-I’m sure some of your…partners like it passionate or rough, but--”_

_He leaned her back, kissing her before purring, “I’m always gentle.”_

_Sliding her underwear down, he somewhat respected her wish for him not to see. She whimpered as he grazed his fingers over her sex, pressing his finger against her fold. Mm, it’d be so good if they could go all the way. To think it’d only go this far was a little…disappointing._

_“A-Ah” she choked as he played with her clit, her body arching with his touch._

_“Mm, f—k, Dana…”_

_It was going to be a long night. Even with her giving him head he was going to be right back to square one with this. He should have treated her first. Bracing her back against his chest, he used his free hand to hold up her leg and the other to slip into her folds, pumping his fingers._

_“A-Ah! Y-Yamada, w-wait--”_

_F—k, he loved that, getting harder as she kept telling him to ‘stop’ or ‘wait’ but was actually pushing his fingers deeper into her sex. His buddies said they hated that ‘contrary’ stuff but Yamada understood Dana’s sincere requests to cease. Plus, she was the one holding his hand there…_

_“You know what would be better there, right?” he whispered into her ear._

_She swallowed, opening her eyes, “M-Maybe…maybe ju-just the tip?”_

_“Wait, seriously?”_

_His mind was almost twisted with that possibility. He’d thought that much would be impossible! Just…he groaned woefully. “No.”_

_“No…?”_

_“I definitely would want more than the tip. I can’t be trusted to control myself” he grumbled irritably. So close._

_She actually smirked and turned her head to kiss his cheek, “You’re so pervy considerate, Yamada. I don’t know how to take it sometimes.”_

_“I wouldn’t consider it ‘considerate’ I can’t shag you, princess.”_

_“Well, we’ll just cut it down to pervy.”_

_He chuckled before he sat her up. She looked peaked and confused. “O-Oh, we’re done?”_

_“Oh no. Didn’t I tell you I was going to eat your pussy?”_

_“W-Wait” she squealed loudly as he lied on his back under her, grasping her legs. “Yo-You didn’t explain what that means!!”_

_“Shh. Just close your eyes.”_

_“N-No!!”_

_He dragged her closer and while she was very obstinate, he eased her thighs open and held her legs apart. She sobbed as he flicked his tongue at her clit, moving slowly to nip her folds._

_F—k, this girl. She was practically grinding into his face while he squeezed her ass, his name rolling off her tongue so fast. Ugh, this was so weird, he’d never been so turned on in his life._

_“Unn, Yama!” she cried._

_Yama, huh? He opened his eyes to stare up at her, wishing he’d negotiated her shirt too as she clenched her breasts. He couldn’t…handle this…_

_Dana was screaming by the time she came, her body writhing as she shivered with pleasure. He was hard as a brick again as she fell back to lean against his knees, her body heaving. “Y-Yamada…”_

_Yea, maybe they shouldn’t do this anymore. His mind was screaming at him to penetrate and ride her until she came a hundred times. Sitting up and resting her in his lap so she could collapse against his chest, still trying to catch her breath, he just…weakly kissed the top of her head and awkwardly patted her back. He knew what he was getting into with this. This? This was just a slippery slope._

_“T-That was really nice” she murmured once she caught her breath._

_“Yea.”_

_He stared, actually stunned senseless when she leaned back on her elbow and rubbed his shaft against her wet folds. F—K. He closed his eyes as she said in an almost petulant tone: “I wish we could go all the way…”_

_“Mmph…”_

_It felt particularly amazing as she just…prodded the tip at the opening but he scowled, pulling it away. “Stop that. Didn’t I say I’d want more if you played like that?”_

_“But…you’re not satisfied…”_

_Yamada sighed at that and stretched out on the bed, pulling her to lie on top of him. “I’m probably not going to be satisfied within the constraints we have but it was good. Further than I thought we’d ever get. Don’t worry, I’m at least…appeased.”_

_“I know you’re not…” she murmured, giving him a kiss, “…Can we get a sandwich later?”_

_He smirked, “Yea.”_

_Watching her as she fell asleep, he grabbed the brass alarm clock and set it for an hour. It’d be eight by then so they could get dinner and he could get back to her castle before midnight. Staring at her resting face for a moment, he kissed her forehead and stared at the sheets ridden with holes that he dragged over them._

_…F—k._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“So let’s have a serious conversation.”   
  
Yagami Koji raised a brow as he sat in a private bar with his brothers, a quiet empty place where he thought he could… _persuade_ them to give more information on this situation. Maybe the other three didn’t know anything but Koji knew damn well Shin had access to the data he needed. 

However, it was Yagami Shin that made this strange remark as he returned to their table with a few glasses of beer. Koji nodded a ‘thanks’ as it was slid to him across the worn table, picking it up and taking a sip. Nelly looked puzzled as he continued drinking his liquor. “Oh…okay. Something wrong?”   
  
Shin took a seat at the round table, weaving his fingers together as he seemed to be in deep thought. Sounded serious. Maybe _he’d_ volunteer information. 

“Do you guys ever feel…closer to one parent than the other?”   
  
Or not. A tad frustrated but admittedly perplexed by the eldest’s random question, Koji questioned: “What do you mean?” 

“You know, mom or dad, who do you think you relate to better?”   
  
…Oh. Tony, the second youngest, yawned, “…I can’t say I’ve made any preference for one parent or the other. I feel like they were both pretty busy when we were coming up so I guess I have the same level of affection for them.”   
  
Shaun, the baby, nodded some, “…I guess I won’t say ‘woest me, my parents were never around and I had a terrible life!’ because, well, _duh_ , Yagami? But honestly? I love our parents but I don’t think I know them that well.”   
  
Koji was honestly a little surprised. Shaun was literally the only one of them born to their parents where both were together. “I…I suppose mom and dad did work a whole lot so I guess we ended up taking care of you mostly.”   
  
Shaun sighed, “Yea…frankly, most of my childhood memories are of you guys, not really mom or dad. So if I wanted to be real honest, I’d have to say neither.” 

Nelly frowned at this before shooting a look at Shin. “Well, you asked this so what do you feel?”   
  
Silently, Shin took a few swallows of beer. Really, there was no reason to ask. Koji, Shin, and Nelly were the only ones where there would have a clear divide of whom their comfortable parent was. Shin wiped his lips before confirming: “Obviously, dad. And I think that’s been bothering me a little lately.”   
  
Ah. Koji crossed his arms, leaning back, “…I think we’re a tight knit family, Shin. Obviously Nelly and I are going to be closer to mom but I…” 

He trailed off as he was about to say ‘I’m cool with dad’. But…what precisely did that mean? ‘I’m cool with dad’, what did that mean? That was the one that bore him, fed him, put him through college, raised him working slaughter doctor shifts—he should be _more_ than cool with his dad. The man had never given him reason not to be close to him. And he did love his father, really, just… 

… “I don’t know dad” Koji admitted quietly. 

“What?” Shin echoed, “What do you mean? What’s there not to know?”   
  
“What is there _to_ know?” Koji sulked, “Let’s see…dad pulled himself through school while raising you, managed to knock our mother up twice while she was married to someone else, was able to buy the mansion by the time mom left her husband, and then he started to practice at the hospital. Like, where is the in-between or the premise?”   
  
Nelly blinked, “Dad’s from Wasaba.”   
  
_That_ should have been a novel and a half alone. Wasaba wasn’t as bad _now_ with some revitalization but his dad lived there in the seventies. It was the height of drugs and crime in that area. When their dad _did_ admit this, he was curious as hell. All he could envision was his quiet collected father studying while guns were shooting outside of his door. Hell, his mother came from one of the richest families in the _country._ How did she meet this guy? 

“Dad tells us bits and pieces about his youth” Shin defended, “He told us about some of his friends—I met them, they exist.”   
  
“But what about _dad_? And further, who was the one to _really_ tell us about dad’s friends?”   
  
Shin did falter a bit on that because it was never Yagami Yamada that brought up ‘Tep’ or ‘Jum’ or ‘Roller’ or ‘ _Shin’_ , it was their mother. Nelly groaned, “I think we’re overthinking this. Dad probably had a super tough childhood and he might struggle to share that with us. I can’t fault him on that.”   
  
Perhaps. The fact still remained that he knew as much about his dad as the man offered and really that was very little. He knew things about his father like him being a badass doctor and he was the most whipped man alive when it came to Madam Yagada but those…those weren’t him. Just their quiet introvert provider. He’d seen him get mad about four, five, times in the entirety of his life but otherwise his dad was this…jolly kind person but Koji wanted…more. What were his fears? What upset him? What broke that warm façade? Who _was_ Yagami Yamada? 

“I dunno. Now that we’re like, talking about it, you’re right. What do we really know about dad?” Tony frowned. 

Shin absently tapped his temple, drawling, “I…I guess I feel that way about mom.”   
  
“I guess the reason I don’t feel that way about mom is…well, I don’t think there _is_ much to know. She was a Kobayashi that was engaged to an asshole, met dad, they ended up having all of us, and that’s it. She wanted to found a fashion line, she did it. She wanted to marry dad, she did…she’s just so straightforward” Koji replied. 

“Yes, that’s true…” Shin murmured, “…It’s not that much of a difference, really. We’re only speaking a spans of five years where she wasn’t completely available as my mother. We’re _well_ over making up all that time. I just…wish we could understand them more.”   
  
…Yea. Sometimes he wondered if after all this time, a time their parents weren’t expecting to be alive, they’d forgotten a lot of what happened. Like this craziness where he couldn’t remember what happened with his crazy step-father. Koji glowered at them. “Speaking of _understanding_ , is anyone willing to give me a little heads up on the Kamaishi now or am I still supposed to be in the dark?”   
  
Everyone fell silent and he swore he was going to kill something. Bastards. Talking about wanting to understand their mysterious parents and shutting down when he needed to know something about _himself_. He was the _only one_ that didn’t remember. Even Jill, Tony, and Shaun knew and they were the _babies_. Jill and Tony weren’t even a year old and Shaun wasn’t even _born_ so how did _they_ know? 

…F—k. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Kobayashi Dana happily finished the last piece of Yamada’s pants for the suit she’d been sewing over the last at least six months. She could have done it faster but she had to hide these things…and when she had a small scare that her supplies would be found he told her to bring them to his place._

_She looked up and smiled some as Yamada stood in his small kitchen, looking at one of the last textbooks he’d have to read before passing the high school exam. He was drinking a cup of tea and making them a small snack since he’d just gotten off work. He’d finally secured himself a cassette player with the nifty feature of having a radio attached. They weren’t really speaking a whole lot but the music with the light rain outside made it so tranquil that…it didn’t really matter._

_Dana sang lightly to herself to the song that would come on from time to time on the radio but she really liked it._ “Looking out on the morning rain, I used to feel so uninspired. And when I knew I had to face another day, Lord, it made me feel so tired. Before the day I met you, life was so unkind, but you're the key to my peace of mind…'Cause you make me feel, you make me feel,   
you make me feel like a natural woman.” 

_Yamada looked up at her absently from behind his cup, flipping a page. “Do you understand that?”_

_“Are you insulting my English?” she stuck out her tongue._

_“Nope. Even if that was our native language there’s no guarantee we understand its meaning.”_

_She pondered over it for a few moments while Yamada hummed to the song regardless of his question. Staring at him, she concluded even her own mother, so judgmental and biased, would think Yamada’s handsome. Of course it took a while for her to notice but her play boyfriend was…well, perfect was subjective, but in some way he was pretty darn close._

_Last week, she had wandered into Wasaba as she was apt to do lately and in what had to be a rare occurrence, Yamada was sitting with his group of friends on the corner smoking cigarettes and laughing. He was surrounded by girls and they were all dressed…well, cool, she supposed? Or whatever the style was. She showed up in her collared dress with loafers and knee high socks. She looked like a schoolgirl and she almost ran away._

_Shin was the first to notice her and elbowed Yamada. She’d just die, she thought, if he ignored her out of shock. She…she wasn’t the type of girl Yamada went for. The ones around him, the free ones, the ones he could have sex with if they wanted, the ones that wore what they wanted and did what they wanted, those…were Yamada’s type of girls._

_“Oi, kid! What are you doing?! C’mere!”_

_No, he’d call out to her despite only being able to come here because she told her parents she was going to go study in the park, wearing what her mother chose for her and not being able to completely ‘satisfy’ Yamada because she needed to be ‘intact’. She’d smiled awkwardly and went over. He’d actually taken a long draw off the cigarette and put it out, knowing she hated him smoking directly around her. Dusting off his pants, he let her sit on his knee so she wouldn’t get dust on her dress and wrapped one arm around her. He didn’t…have to do that._

_Shin grinned when one of their friends said something to him, snickering. She figured it was something about her being ‘prissy’. The girls were shooting her hot looks and one of them actually voiced the remark. Yamada had been on the defensive for her._

_“Hey, hey, she doesn’t have the same freedom to sit on her ass like we do. Our parents don’t give a damn what we do at the end of the day. Hers will lock her up for looking a tiny bit off so I won’t hear any s—t talk about her when she walks into f—king Wasaba to see me and more than half of you s—ts won’t go a mile south of here.”_

_Dana originally didn’t know what that meant but it certainly shut them up. Shin explained it to her when Yamada walked off with some of the others to get some drinks, leaving his coat for her to sit on. “South Wasaba…you don’t go there. That makes this s—thole look like the top of the line.”_

_“What happens in South Wasaba?”_

_Shin rubbed his chin as one of the guys shook his head, dismayed. “Heard of meth?”_

_“That’s a drug, right?”_

_“That’s a f—ked up drug. You take that s—t, you’re screwed. Knew a guy from South Wasaba on that stuff, he came out without teeth and all messed up. Eventually mixed coke and meth and died.”_

_Dana’s eyes widened as Shin sighed, “It’s…the meth capital of Wasaba, if you will, and it…shows. They get kind of jacked up down there and it’s even more violent than up here. You don’t go to South Wasaba.”_

_“Yet somebody’s stupid ass still goes to South Wasaba.”_

_Yamada had returned and put his coat back on, returning her to his lap. Shin gave him a look, smoking his cigarette and accepting a beer from him. “You’ll remember Hisakawa lives in South Wasaba?”_

_“And that’s supposed to change my opinion?” Yamada grunted._

_Shin rolled his eyes around and Dana learned from one of the other guys about this ‘Hisakawa’. How on Earth could Shin know someone like that? Yamada told her when they went to his apartment for a moment to pick something up before he walked her home that the only way to make it here was through drug dealing, being a thief, or working yourself into the grave. “But…that’s so awful.”_

_“Isn’t it the same for you though?”_

_Dana gazed out of the window presently. Wasn’t it though? What did women in her society have the choice to do? Get married and bear children into a classist society and send them out to the same cycle they lived where no decision was made and they even had their spouse chosen for them? So no, how could she judge that? They…were all trapped._

_Except…she looked up as Yamada set a plate before her on their makeshift coffee table which was just an old wooden crate and sat beside her, still holding his book. In some interesting way she felt less trapped with him. He understood her constraints despite them being nothing he’s ever had to deal with. No, he just understood the concept of constraints and even though he could live outside of her draconian requirements he still tolerated her. And…and for what? She couldn’t be with him in the end._

_Yet he was the one that let her sewing supplies clutter a corner of his room because, according to him, she had no reason to give up on something she loved. Even though he worked a long day doing increasingly complicated things at the clinic he’d take her call and talk on the phone with her. He’d…well, man, he’d stop when things got heated. He’d stop when even she wanted more because he knew what could happen, even if he had evidence that it wasn’t even a real concern. He…_

_He respected her in a way she’d never had. When it was just them like this, it…it felt…natural._

_Dana smiled when he scarfed down his food hungrily before she could have even reacted and asked to rest his head in her lap. “Of course.”_

_He yawned and lied on his side, still reading and studying so avidly. While that Yamada that would sit on the corner and laugh and smoke with his friends was a part of who he was, only she got to see this too. The others probably could have, actually, but they’d have decried it as a waste of time or ‘stupid’. Yamada turned on his back, completely absorbed as he read something about physics, of all things. He would have excelled at school because he loved this attainment of knowledge. Could they not see that was a part of him too?_

_She couldn’t help giggle when he finally dozed off after she finished eating, his head slung back over her legs and his lips lightly agape before turning onto his side. Sleepiest seventeen-year-old alive. Almost eighteen…_

_His birthday was soon and Shin had told her he was throwing him a party at his place so she had to come. She’d never been to a house party before! She’d secretly gone out and even bought some ‘hipper’ clothes for the affair too. She couldn’t wait…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

‘I’ve watched your magnificent life. It’s just something’. 

Yagami Yamada’s eyes narrowed some as he drove into his long drive way around 7 pm. He would have stayed at the hospital longer but when he got that message, it…got him too distracted. He couldn’t be a distracted surgeon. 

When he entered their home, he checked surveillance for the last seven hours to see if anyone had broken in. They hadn’t believed in gates and he didn’t necessarily believe in them now but… 

No one. A small blessing, if any. Yamada stared into the empty corridor, blinking and recalling how his children used to run up to him when he came home. They were all grandparents now, funny enough. He…he had never expected to live this long. 

Going into the kitchen, he grabbed his water bottle from the fridge before changing into his workout clothes. He…had to get it together, apparently.   
  
_Girl, you can tell everybody. Yea, you can tell everybody. Go ahead and tell everybody: I’m the man, I’m the man, I’m the man. Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am. I’m the man, I’m the man._

Yamada swallowed, pacing his breathing as he ran on the treadmill after switching on his phone through his Bluetooth speakers. When he was young, he thought if he was lucky enough to reach this age he’d be sitting in a pachinko hall, smoking a pipe with a blanket over his legs. His…stupid youth. 

_I believe every lie that I’ve ever told, paid for every heart that I ever stole, I played my cards and I didn’t fold but it ain’t that hard when you got soul. This is my world…_

After ten minutes of running, he switched to pushups. No, to think, here he was with a thirty year old’s body. He was in his fifties when he got the serum but they told him then his body was that of a thirty year olds. That made him laugh sometimes considering his previous lifestyle…but he guessed Shin didn’t let him live that life long enough to ruin him. 

__Somewhere I heard that life is a test. I been though the worst but still I give my best. God made my mold different from the rest. Then he broke that mold so I know I'm blessed. This is my world.  
  
Grunting, he did a set of fifty curls before bench pressing…150. He’d lost a little capability, he thought miserably. He told some of his old friends that he was lifting two hundred pounds about three months ago and they said his bones ought to have dissolved.   
  
_Stand up now and face the sun. Won't hide my tail or turn and run. It's time to do what must be done: be a king when kingdom comes._

Yamada’s eyes narrowed as he sprinted around the track. The track they had in the basement. Never…never back then could he even _fathom…_

_Girl, you can tell everybody. Yeah, you can tell everybody. Go ahead and tell everybody:  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Girl, you can tell everybody. Yeah, you can tell everybody. Go ahead and tell everybody: I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am. I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. _

Still had to watch for his back though, he thought gravely as he swung a barbell. That was the problem being a doctor: it was hard to go to another doctor and be told something. Alas, even he knew that his back needed to be protected. The last thing he wanted to be was laid up for something like that. He couldn’t stand being bedridden for anything. 

_I got all the answers to your questions; I'll be the teacher, you could be the lesson.  
I'll be the preacher, you be the confession. I'll be the quick relief to all your stressing. This is my world. It's a thin line between love and hate. Is you really real or is you really fake? I'm a soldier standing on my feet. No surrender and I won't retreat. This is my world. _

God, he was so tired. He thought…he hadn’t thought… 

_Stand up now and face the sun. Won't hide my tail or turn and run. It's time to do what must be done: be a king when kingdom comes._

Clenching his eyes shut as he jump roped, Yamada huffed. He might’ve stopped long ago. Might? Would have. This fight…this life… 

_Girl, you can tell everybody. Yeah, you can tell everybody. Go ahead and tell everybody:  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Girl, you can tell everybody. Yeah, you can tell everybody. Go ahead and tell everybody: I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am. I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. _

_I'm the man. Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying, y'all. I'm the man. Go ahead and tell everybody…what I'm saying y'all._

…What kept him going? 

_Girl, you can tell everybody. Yeah, you can tell everybody. Go ahead and tell everybody:  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Girl, you can tell everybody. Yeah, you can tell everybody. Go ahead and tell everybody: I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am. I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man. _

“Is that what you tell yourself?”   
  
Yamada absently glanced to the doorway as he managed his third pull up, feeling it in his abdomen and places he particularly didn’t like to feel things except full after a meal. Yagami Dana was leaning there, wearing a purple full fronted dress with no back. One of his favorites…she’d probably been wearing heels too. Staring at her as he went for his fourth, he replied between breaths, “No…I needed something to motivate me because the first thing I wanted to do when I got here was lie on the couch with a ham sandwich.”   
  
She smiled, crossing her arms, “I think you deserve to, you’ve been up since five this morning.”   
  
“Eh” he grunted, going for his fifth shakily, “D-Didn’t notice.”   
  
Her dark eyes watched him as he struggled for a sixth, thinking maybe he ought not make it feel like his heart was going to explode. Finally, she turned to go back up the steps, “Well, stop that and come to bed with me so you can work on me too.”   
  
“Bed?” he muttered, “For you at 8:15? That’s--” 

Dropping from the bar onto his feet, he instantly followed her, “Okay.”   
  
She snickered and took his hand after he grabbed his phone. No, he knew what kept him going at the end of the day. He…he hadn’t been responsible for this ‘magnificent life’. He…he only would have torn it apart. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

He’d nail Shin in the balls for this. 

Yamada buttoned his nice black dress shirt up over a black t-shirt, staring begrudgingly at the rather strange necklace Mariko got him before taking off to see Soseki for the week. He was planning to wear the leather jacket Dana made him… 

Dana. Dana was why he was going to punch Shin in the balls. 

While internally he was thinking he’d spend the day with her for his birthday and have the night to get into shenanigans, she excitedly told him Shin had invited her to his birthday party. Dana. At one of those s—t parties. He was well over a thousand percent against it. 

But she looked _so_ excited and he wanted to tell her the truth: she’d hate it. He really wasn’t that fond of them _now_ because he was with her and he wasn’t trying to get laid. Sure there was music and stuff but the other parts? He didn’t…want her a part of that 

“Oh no, are we matching?” 

He wanted to snort that he doubted it, turning to see these ‘hip’ clothes she said she’d gotten for the event…and almost fell over. 

At this point, her and jeans seemed like this impossible concept but she was wearing a pair of dark jean hip huggers…and _worse,_ she was wearing a long sleeve black _crop top_. He could see her stomach and it made her boobs look amazing! 

She was currently pulling her hair back into a ponytail, some band of cloth already around her head. No. “Dana, I am not letting you go to this party, especially dressed like that!” 

“What?!” she gawked, “What’s wrong with it? Are you my parents now?!” 

Yamada sulked, “Dana, you look _amazing_. So amazing that I can only picture how those assholes are going to act!” 

“Oh, that” she said with a horrifying lack of concern, “I mean, if I’m not with you the whole night I’ll be sitting in one place, probably.” 

“Dana, some men have this thing called ‘initiative’ where they will gladly walk over and try to make the moves on you” he huffed. “I’m going to be honest: I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to see the s—t we get into or what sort of people my friends are in a different setting. I really don’t want you to see _me_ in this setting.” 

Dana pursed her lips. “Yamada, really, I’ve planned for all this. I know you might get crazy. And I’m even ready to take care of you, that’s why I told Harumi to cover for me!” 

And she was staying the f—king night. This was going into all directions of bad, damn it. Rolling his eyes, he huffed. “Fine, Dana. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“Okay!” 

He internally groaned and didn’t flinch away when she held his hand going out of the apartment. Maybe it would help some guys get the idea she wasn’t for them to f—k around with if they saw her with him. 

Leave it to a Wasaba party for all the guests to show up before the actual birthday boy. Yamada blinked languidly when everyone cheered, holding up bottles of beer, when he entered. Okay, whatever, let’s act like this party was for him. 

“Aww s—t, Yamada, you’re going to have the guys jealous as hell tonight with your hot girlfriend” Shin grinned, holding a bottle of rum. 

“Shut up, Shin. I’m still gonna punch you in the balls for inviting her to our s—t pit parties.” 

Dana hit his side, “It’s your _birthday_. You don’t want your girlfriend at your birthday, is that what you’re saying?” 

He grumbled. It was going to be a nice quiet dinner at maybe some place fancier than usual and they may have gone to see a shrine or museum or something. Things he could do with _her_ because if he said he wanted to go to a f—king museum with Shin or Mariko or any of the others he’d have been laughed at or they’d say he was joking. Nope, he was bringing his cultured girlfriend to drug booze delight. 

“Don’t worry, Dana, you’ll learn your boy here is always cranky without a little liquor in his system” Shin smirked, pouring a cup of rum and handing it to him. 

Yamada begrudgingly took a drink, figuring he shouldn’t drink too much because he had to look out for Dana. She gave him a look but didn’t say anything. Yep, this was already bad. 

He sighed when Shin got pulled away to do something, taking Dana’s hand to sit her on the one free area on the couch. He got stopped a few times to get congratulated on making it to eighteen. Honestly, he hadn’t thought about it but in some cases that was quite the achievement. 

“Yamada, really, if you want to go do some things with your friends, you should” Dana blinked, folding her legs on the couch, “I’ll be fine.” 

Opening his mouth to tell her that was a genuinely bad idea, one of the guys they called ‘The Photographer’ came up to them, beaming about his Polaroid OneStep camera or something. He had an old model last month and took a picture of Yamada with Mariko that she kept. He was normally against his picture being taken but Dana was excited. “Wow, I’ve never seen one before!” 

“You wanna picture?” 

Well, Dana wanted one so okay. She sat across his legs and hugged his neck while he hugged her hips. The guy gave them two copies and said in this weird tone ‘you two look too good together’. The hell? 

Dana was happy with them but Yamada was a little irritated by that comment. What did that even mean? ‘Too good’? Was that a bad thing now or something? 

“You two are these unnatural figures that are currently shacking up with one another in a way. It’s like when two gorgeous celebrities find each other and it’s confusing” Shin snorted, standing in his kitchen and doling out drinks when Yamada approached him for his opinion. 

“I haven’t heard ‘gorgeous’ before. I hear ‘hafu piece of s—t’.” 

Shin gave him the blandest expression as he handed him another cup of something. “You say stupid s—t like that again, blondie, and I might cut you short tonight. Clearly the booze you’ve had made you dumb fast.” 

Fine, some girls said he was good-looking but who the hell would believe that when a majority of his life he was gawked at in horror? Whatever. Taking the cup in one quick gulp, Yamada raised a brow when he found Dana up and dancing with some of the guys she was comfortable with. Well, if it were Tep, Jum, and Roller he didn’t mind, those dudes were too dopey for underhanded stuff. Sauntering up behind her, Yamada slid his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. She looked back with a smile. “Hey, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing, really…you having fun?” Honestly, it was too early for the mayhem but he had to say it was going a little better than expected right now. 

“Yea! Will you dance with me though?” she pouted at him cutely. 

“Oi, whose birthday is this?” 

While normally he needed at least five more cups of liquor in his system to begin to even _think_ about dancing, he did humor Dana on it since this was her first party. Roxanne and Blame It On the Boogie required him to be a bit too spirited but whatever… 

“Ay, Dana! C’mere!” Shin called from the kitchen. 

Ugh, he swore if Shin had a cake or something where this crowd sang a birthday song to him he’d end the bastard’s life tonight. Dana rushed off to him though and Yamada groaned as he sat on the couch, rubbing his brow. Alas, if _Dana_ brought the cake out to him and he did that he’d feel pretty s—ty about it… 

Kari and Mina, two out of three of his favorite former friend’s with benefits, came over and sat on either side of him. Uh oh. “Yama-a-a, we miss you.” 

“Yea” Kari pouted, her dark eyes sultry with makeup, “Is that little girl really treating you good…?” 

Yamada pursed his lips tightly when she slid her hand into his pants and started stroking him and Mina started sucking his neck. Yea…no. Gently nudging them away, he muttered, “Look, Dana and I are just messing around right now anyway. Until that ends, which will probably be soon when her parents wed her off, I guess I’ll be…back.” 

While he assumed they’d be offended, Mina teased. “That’s our Yamada, always taking on the special cases.” 

He snorted at that and surprisingly they all just sat around and talked. That was something he was almost certain he’d never done but…well, it was pleasant? It definitely was keeping him from getting wasted. 

However, he noticed it was forty minutes later and no sign of Dana. Yamada, alarmed, excused himself and rushed toward the kitchen. All these maddening things suddenly struck him like someone forcing themselves on her. Damn it, Yamada, she wasn’t _used_ to this. 

When he busted into the kitchen, he…wasn’t expecting what he saw. 

Dana, Shin, and two other guys were sitting at the pull out table. The first thing he noted was the joint and liquor but the other was the stack of money in the middle. He was going to murder Shin before this night was over. “What the hell’s going on?” 

“F—k, I thought I was going to swindle Dana out of a thousand pieces in poker at least and she’s wiping the floor with us” Shin sulked. 

“I think they’re just being nice to me” Dana sighed, looking at the cards being dealt, “I’ve never played before.” 

Good, they deserved it, the tricky bastards. “And the joint?” 

Dana’s nose wrinkled…but not for the reason he’d want it to. “I keep trying it but nothing happens. I thought I’d feel something, at least.” 

Why the hell was she taking pot in the first place?! Grinning, Shin blinked at her coyly. “Try it again, maybe it’ll work this time.” 

Yamada could only watch in horror as with some horrific expertise she inhaled hard and didn’t try to push it back out. The guys cheered and Dana didn’t even _cough._ No. No, no, no. “Dana, we’re leaving.” 

“What? We just got here. Come sit with me!” 

Staring at her wearily, he slowly dragged a chair to sit beside her and accepted the drink some guy gave him. He kept watching her as she _gambled_ , would occasionally accept a puff from a _joint_ , and apparently Shin had made something tolerable for her to _drink_. This… 

…This wasn’t _right._ Why was she sitting here with this _rabble_ and doing the stupid s—t they did? Why did she put up with trash like him for? What was she trying to pull? Getting aggravated, it all went to hell when there was a knock at the door. 

“Damn, guess you won, Dana. Probably will take me a while to deal with this…” Shin mumbled. 

Was he kidding? Was he f—king kidding? At a party purported to be his birthday party? Dana took her stack of cash, at least a thousand and divvied it into four stacks. “Here you guys go, I don’t really need a whole lot of cash or it’d be suspicious.” 

“Dating a saint, Yagami” said one of the guys, pleased with this turnout. 

“Yea.” 

He glared when she tried to give her share to him after the other three left. “I don’t want your money, Dana.” 

“But it’s 250 pieces. The exact amount you need to take your high school exam which you’re saving for” she said knowingly, “I couldn’t get 250 from my parents so I just got fifty from them after hearing Shin tell me he was going to show me how to play poker when he invited me.” 

…Wait a damn minute. He gawked, “…You already _knew_ how to play poker.” 

“The drivers used to let me play with them. Happy Birthday” she smiled, kissing his lips sweetly. 

Not able to help a laugh, Yamada pulled her into his lap. “You know, we were supposed to go to a museum and have a nice dinner today and here you are carousing with the garbage instead.” 

“Garbage?? What are you talking about?” 

“You’re…you’re so much better than this, Dana. You…deserve so much better than this.” 

Dana glared darkly at him. “You’ve never treated me like that, Yamada. You’ve never placed me on a pedestal in a year so why would you do it now?” 

“What the hell ever” he scoffed, “I always treat you like you’re on a pedestal. I buy you hamburgers and take you to the _best_ movies--” 

She laughed this time, hugging his neck and kissing his cheek. “So you place me on a pedestal by treating me like I’m a normal person? I hadn’t considered it that way.” 

Yamada left it at that since she was content. He wanted to say that was as high as his pedestal could reach, taking her to crap movies and greasy old diners and apparently taking her to parties where she gambled and smoked pot. This…was his highest attainment and for her, this…this wasn’t enough. And he wasn’t taking her damn money either!   
  
Trying to give it back, she kept smacking his hands. “Pay me back if you _fail_. Pay me forward if you pass it and become a doctor.” 

Oh really…? He smiled some and stood with a sigh. “You sound like the better businessman, kid. C’mon, let’s go see what other crap we can get into.” 

Really though…? Yamada glared as Dana followed him, not tipping or stumbling even slightly. “Dana, you smoked almost half a joint and I don’t know what you’re drinking but it’s liquor and you don’t seem the least bit affected.” 

“It is odd, isn’t it?” she gasped, sitting on the now empty couch beside him, “Maybe I’m not doing something right.” 

Dana had swallowed the smoke and was drinking, from the smells of it, vodka with juice. She was doing it ‘right’, she was just not getting drunk nor high! Some people. Shaking his head, Yamada raised a brow at a bottle on the table. It looked particularly American. He wanted to ask Shin but, well, he didn’t want to get in the middle of that s—t so he’d just take a swig… 

“Huh…that’s pretty smooth.” 

Leaning over, Dana’s eyes creased as she read the bottle “E-verclear?” 

“Eh, probably some weak American jazz Shin’s cousin sent” Yamada droned, pouring himself a full cup. 

…Yep, pretty tame for his birthday. But that was okay. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“U-Um, Yamada--” 

While Dana had featured Yamada intoxicated, she apparently hadn’t seen anything until this moment. He hadn’t drank _much_ , she thought, until he started to practically spill the drink he was so uncoordinated. Then he looked at her with those wolfish eyes and she knew that meant trouble. 

She swallowed as he pushed her over on the couch, kissing her neck…which felt nice but was an absolute taboo he had no trouble keeping sober. Nudging him away, she smiled awkwardly and held his shoulders, “U-Um, Yamada--” 

“F—k, Dana, y-y-you-you canneven understan’ ‘ow much I fuggin’-fuggin’ want you” he slurred, lifting her shirt. 

While very much horrified to be flashed in public, it was practically the whole room that just lewdly started to make out and _a lot_ more that she and Yamada would do behind closed doors. She trembled when he kissed between her breasts, fingering her nipple underneath her bra. “Y-Yamada, stop.” 

She meant it sincerely and she always respected that Yamada stopped on a dime…but not today. 

Her pulse started to race as he tried to take off her jeans, growing alarmed. What if he forced her? He was impaired, he didn’t seem to know what he was doing from their past history—beating on his back, she proclaimed. “Yamada, I mean it: _stop_!” 

He lifted his face and gazed at her with this confusingly sad expression. What? Was he about to _guilt_ her? “Yurr…yurr right, I’m…I’mnah thuh…thuh right person.” 

What was his bag? Dana glowered at him as he sat up and seemed miserable. “Yamada--” 

Before she could question where this sudden inferiority complex came from, there was a light chuckle. “You always go for the pretty ones, Yagami?” 

Yamada’s demeanor shifted so quickly she was disturbed. From melancholy to downright angry. His blue eyes even appeared darker as he stared at the owner of the voice coldly. “Dun’ talk tuh me, ya’ piece of s—t.” 

“Yamada!” she gawked, startled by his rudeness. 

Whoever he was reminded her ever so slightly of her fiancée, somewhat attractive with no really mentionable features. His black hair was smoothed back in one of those odd styles she saw some of her classmates don. Whoever he was just blinked at her, “Oh, don’t mind him, he’s a little cranky with me. My name’s Hisakawa Tomiichi.” 

“Ah, D-Dana.” She realized telling a stranger her last name was a bad idea. Not to mention, she knew a little about this person… 

Shin came over quickly, looking between them. “U-Uh, so--” 

“Piece of s—t. Don’t talk to her” Yamada spat. 

Dana scowled at him, confused, “Yamada, don’t decide who can talk to me.” 

Hisakawa smiled…it was a little wicked though. “You have a very poor mentality, Yamada. Here I am trying to tell you ‘happy birthday’ and you’re being quite contrary.” 

“Thanks. Go to hell.” 

What was his issue?! Shin quickly waved a hand, “H-Hey, let’s just cool it. I’ll go get some drinks for everyone.” 

He escaped and Dana felt ultimately that wasn’t the best idea. Tomiichi sat down on the other side of the makeshift coffee table and silently observed them. Yamada was drunk but Dana noticed he was _attempting_ to ignore whoever this fellow was. What…what was going on? 

“…I guess this is your father’s blood, hmm?” Tomiichi said in a bizarrely condescending tone. “The Japanese woman must speak to your taint. Not that I can blame your father for your mom. I think it’s too bad she fought back.” 

Dana yelped when, with incredible speed, Yamada almost shot across the table and tackled Tomiichi to the floor. What--?! Jumping to her feet, her pulse racing in her ears, she squealed, "Y-Yamada, stop that!" 

While Yamada was coarse sometimes, she'd never seen him in such a feral rage, punching Tomiichi ceaselessly in the face. God, he could kill him!! Tomiichi made a poor effort to fight back but Yamada had too much of an advantage. She fearfully came behind him, yelling, "Yamada, s-stop it!! You're not supposed to hurt people!" 

It fell on the deafest of ears...Shin finally sprinted back over and grabbed Yamada's shoulder, throwing him back. "Man, calm the hell down!!" 

"Y-You fuggin' traitor" Yamada spat, his hands covered in blood, "I-I'da ne-never talked to this bastard a day in my life after what he did if he did it to you! And you-you motherf--ker, y-you still work for him!" 

Shin's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "...Maybe you better go, Yamada." 

"Don't have to tell me twice" he grunted, walking toward the door, "C'mon, Dana." 

Kneeling by the trembling Tomiichi, Shin shook his head. "Dana, just stay here. He's...he's not a good person when he gets like this." 

What...? Dana gaped a little, looking to Yamada who wasn't paying attention and was getting into a heated conversation with some of the others present. "...Yamada wouldn't have gotten upset like that for no reason, Shin." 

"It's old news at best, Dana. I'm just telling you when Yamada's this level wasted he's not good to be around. It's not safe." 

Recalling that Yamada indeed had been very forceful before this fight, she shivered. He'd...he'd be upset if she stayed here though. And...and he was clearly upset by something. She swallowed and slowly walked toward the door. 

"Dana!" Shin called. 

"I-It'll be fine, Shin." 

She felt that she made a mistake. Or, like the poker she'd been playing earlier, a gamble. He lit up a cigarette once they made it out of the apartment, taking long strides back to his place. She raced to keep up but started to wonder if she ought to just...go home. Shin knew more about this Yamada than she did. Even when he was slightly drunk that once he was never this volatile, the man now kicking over random things on the street. She... 

She was frightened. 

Dana prayed his mother was home once they arrived behind his door but by this point she ought to know better. Yamada practically lived on his own. She choked when he slammed the door shut and stomped to the bathroom, the sound of running water following. Sinking down onto the beat up old chair, Dana awkwardly picked at her jeans. This...this was supposed to have been fun. He'd...he'd made her birthday so special. 

Yamada returned, his shirt off and the blood clean from his tanned skin. He looked peaked. "Let's go to bed." 

"I-I'll sleep on the couch." 

She squeaked when he grabbed her arm, pulling her toward his bedroom. This wasn't Yamada. He...he listened to her like no one else did. This Yamada acted just like everyone else she knew and didn't respect her wishes. 

Shin told her though. He told her to stay because this wasn't Yamada's good side and she went anyway. Trembling when he pretty much pushed her on the bed and crawled over her, she shut her eyes tight as he pulled her pants off and her shirt. Somehow, at that time, she told herself this was her fault. 

"Y-You comfortable?" he questioned. 

Hardly! About to demand incredulously how she could possibly be comfortable with him forcing himself on her, Yamada slurred, "J-Jeans aren't...aren't nice to sleep in." 

"Y--...wait, what?" 

Sleep? Dana was speechless when he kind of just slumped over on his side and dozed right off. Was... 

...Was he serious? 

For at least two hours she stayed awake to verify this wasn't some elaborate trap. It certainly couldn't have been him aggressively concerned about her comfort, taking her to his bed and undressing her...so she could sleep better. Dana stared when his mouth fell agape and he was drooling along with light snores. She cautiously flicked him and he stirred briefly but went right back under. 

Letting out a hard sigh of relief, she grabbed the sheets and blanket and dragged it over them. It...it still wasn't good. He was out of line and she knew it. She shouldn't have come and put herself in danger of some sort of assault. She didn't understand drunk Yamada and she was trying to force the Yamada she knew into that person. 

...Which, strangely enough, came true. He...he had the opportunity right there to continue what he'd done and maybe he would have under other circumstances. Maybe if that guy hadn't interrupted...but... 

It...it wasn't the gamble she should have taken but she came out ahead this once. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Shin remembered it rather well. It was the 90s. 

It was this fantastic time to have been born. He got to live through the eighties and reach his adolescence in the 90s. When he felt nostalgic, he thought back to how he got to be present and conscious for things like Nirvana, Super Famicom, and plaid worn not to be some silly form of ‘lumbersexual’. His children got to research it, he got to live it. 

He remembered it kindly. All of his siblings did, really, and he often felt this wistful sort of longing if he thought about it too hard. Certainly seeing the advancements of the world was incredible and he was well aware trying to play those old games now that he was seeing a lot through rose-colored glasses but…it felt good. 

One of the main things he remembered though? Koji. 

Shin uncomfortably sat in the room over from his brother as the man was grouchily listening to his ‘nostalgia’ music, which was always the grippingly awkward Korn. Koji and he could bond with the grunge but the nu metal, Shin often felt…shocked. Especially Korn though, the things they were comfortable talking about, holy God. 

It made perfect sense to Shin why the second oldest was starting to get angry. How many times could they just skirt over him asking what was going on? Being at his house all the time, changing the subject when Kamaishi came up, Nelly advising him to vacation _out of the country…_ if the situation was reversed, why, Shin was sure he’d be agitated too. 

Koji had closed his eyes and was sitting away from the family on dinner night. Shin wouldn’t fail to give the man credit for calmly trying to approach the topic and advising that he was getting a little upset that they were keeping things from him _again._ He was cool as ice and Shin could say for a fact he had really calmed down in his ‘old age’. Until they didn’t say anything. 

_“You know what, you motherf—kers—I don’t know what the f—k problem every f—king body has with telling me what the f—k is going on but I am up to HERE with this s—t!! None of you talk to me unless you come off your f—king high horse with something important to say!!”_

Nelly _tried_ to protest but Koji was nothing if not true to his word, not listening to a sound his siblings had to say. Everyone else—his wife, nieces and nephews, and his children got a pass but them? He meant it. After Nelly’s fifth attempt, he simply shrugged and said ‘mama will talk sense into him’. 

But precisely _how long_ would that work? Yes, for as ornery as Koji could be, mom was kind of the one that kept him in ‘line’ aside from Popuri. However, she knew too…she knew why he couldn’t remember anything and why, out of all of them, Kamaishi might target him specifically. When would he get fed up with her too? 

Shin absently watched Koji as he took a long drink of beer. Koji notoriously had ‘issues’. Of course he and Nelly were insane with their partying and drinking and womanizing. Shin couldn’t count the number of times he’d caught the two either smoking a bong or joint or in some…precarious position with a girl from school. It couldn’t be described as ‘good’ and he was disturbingly _still_ impressed neither had ever turned up with an STD, DUI, or any acronym that they deserved to have after all that nonsense. Yea, he’d had to bail them out for public drunkenness from time to time but that they’d never done anything _in_ that public drunkenness? Impressive, really. 

Koji though… 

Like tonight, except much worse, Koji was prone to mood swings. He was somewhere between suicidal reckless or brutally angry. The one night Shin would not ever be able to forget was a sixteen-year-old Koji beating a boy so horrifically at one of his and Nelly’s house parties that the guy never even looked the same again. Shin had wondered in the aftermath why he didn’t _legitimately_ press charges against Koji. 

One of his friends who was present told him that the ‘sicko’ told Koji, in front of quite a few witnesses, that he was going to ‘f—k your sister’s brains out’. Jill was eleven or twelve at the time. 

Shin remembered being astonished when he was told that. Yes, it was disturbing and disgusting and he probably would have beat the bastard up too. Not only that…it…it…just… 

Jill bit her lip, also attempting to go speak to Koji but she wasn’t on his good list today. Generally, as their only sister, she always was but…apparently Tony, Shaun, and Jill made Koji _especially_ irritated as they were babies or born _after the fact_ but knew what was going on. 

“Sorry we’re late. Things at the shop were busy.”   
  
He looked up as their matriarch entered, dad right behind her as usual. No one even really got a chance to greet them before Nelly proclaimed she go ‘talk to Koji’. 

Gazing toward their gentle father, he found the man also watching his wife go into the room where Koji was. The great Yagada swatted at Koji’s shoulder and appeared to give him a good ‘talking to’ after taking his earphones. As always, Koji, begrudgingly, listened to her before shaking his head. 

Alas, he stood, came into the room, and mildly regarded them. Dana entered with a sigh and glowered as Koji went to apparently complain to Popuri. “…I just…want him to _be calm._ This will blow over soon enough.”   
  
Shin doubted that very seriously though every other sibling nodded in agreement. Yamada didn’t say or gesture anything, probably as skeptical as he was that something this serious was going to ‘blow over’ without Koji needing one inkling of information. Not to mention, what was he going to think after this? They could go through a whole catastrophe and not give him _one clue_? How was he supposed to feel about that? That was the other thing Koji always told him in the nineties, that he was the black sheep of the family. Shin always told him then that was ridiculous but something like this comes up and it seemed suspiciously true. 

…It wasn’t going to blow over. It wasn’t. The truth of the matter, that fight where Koji probably was one punch away from killing that pervert, all those times he got so uncontrollably angry for no good reason, the times he got so cripplingly upset?   
  
…Koji…Koji knew what was going on too. And it couldn’t be kept from unraveling now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

His brain literally hurt. 

Yagami Yamada was used to drinking bottles and bottles of liquor one right after the other. He was barely even fazed anymore. But whatever, and he meant _whatever_ , he consumed last night must’ve been pure poison. His brain _literally hurt._ His brain should not be an organ he was able to centralize numbing pain to, damn it. 

Drearily staring around his room which he had absolutely _no_ idea how he got to last night, he glanced to his side and found Dana lying on her back. She looked absolutely exhausted and…she was…pretty much half naked. 

He jolted up in alarm. Holy s—t. What if they did it _drunk_? Damn it, Yamada, you were the one that was supposed to have your head on straight to protect her! Weakly shaking her shoulder to awaken her, Dana’s dark eyes fluttered opened and moved to stare at him tiredly. “…Good morning.” 

“Dana, do you remember what happened last night?” 

Her eyes closed again before her brow rose, “You got wasted drunk, weren’t listening to me when I said ‘stop’--” 

What the _s—t_? He’d _never_ forced himself on anyone. Instantly growing ill, he started to sputter that he had to have been out of his absolute mind last night. Dana stared at him evenly, “—Then ‘Hisakawa Tomiichi’ came over, you started cursing at him and eventually you beat his face in and Shin told us to leave. Then we came here, you undressed and _terrified_ me only to fall over and go to sleep.” 

…What? Yamada rubbed his face roughly. He was never a black out drunk type where massive pieces of the event were missing. This was like a whole f—king block of time was removed entirely and he _hated it._ “Dana, if-if I was making you uncomfortable and fearful you shouldn’t have come home with me. I-I mean, I-I would _never_ hurt you and you know if-if some dick drunk version of me didn’t listen to your ‘no’ you ought to have left on the spot.” 

“I should have” she agreed quietly, “…I don’t know. I guess I trusted you. And, in the end, you didn’t disappoint me. But it wasn’t a gamble I ought to have taken.” 

“You’re damn right!” 

Aggravated completely with himself more than her, he jumped to his feet and glared. “Dana, this-this is _wrong_. I don’t want you seeing the part of me where I’ll beat the s—t out of a guy with no explanation. I don’t know what happened to devolve me into someone that would _assault_ you but you shouldn’t _accept that_. This-this is _wrong_ for you!” 

Dana scowled, sitting up and curling his hole ridden sheet around her, “You kept saying that when you were drunk too, that you’re not the ‘right’ person. If this is for kicks, of course not but why are you suddenly so ashamed and trying to push me away?!” 

He was going to say something. It was going to sound loathing and pathetic but he was going to tell her why going to parties and sneaking around with a gaijin piece of trash that lived in one of the worst neighborhoods in _Japan_ wasn’t right _._ Not Hondo, not Honshu _, Japan._ The whole f—king _island_. This wasn’t even ‘playing around’ anymore either, she was _staying_ with him now and going to parties and doing _drugs_ —she was on a slippery slope into this hellpit with him and that wasn’t _right_. She deserved and had _better_ than this. 

A bullet shattering his window and grazing his side though? That ought to do the trick. 

Dana screeched and he quickly grabbed her, almost throwing her toward the floor and rolling her under his bed. What the f—k?! If there was one saving grace to his life it was his apartment had _never_ been shot at! But no…he knew what this was from what Dana told him. Rotten piece of s—t. 

Kissing the back of her head, Yamada hissed, “Stay right here until I come back, okay?” 

“W-What?! Y-Yama--” she sobbed. 

He grabbed a white shirt off the ground and told her he’d be right back, darting out of his apartment and basically glided down the five flights of steps. People on the street were looking around outside and somewhat confounding the situation as Yamada rapidly read their faces. One guy in particular though? He was darting down the street toward South Wasaba. Bingo. 

Sprinting hard, his feet striking against the uneven streets, Yamada tackled the bastard _hard_ and he yelped. All he could do was seethe as he gripped the _pawn’s_ shirt and snarled darkly: “Take me to Hisakawa.” 

The kid took him without complaint because that was the meaning of the interaction. No, they couldn’t simply send a message after Yamada beat the s—t out of their leader. They had to impart fear that should they wish it they could shoot Yamada in his home. That wasn’t the end goal. This time. 

The shooter yelped when they reached the s—thole that was Hisakawa’s apartment. Except, out of all South Wasaba, this was probably the best apartment available. That was just like saying this was the best terminal disease out of terminal diseases; the end result was the same. 

The guy squeaked when Yamada almost threw him through the apartment door which apparently housed Hisakawa. The bastard was sitting on a couch, two strung out women on either side of him. Despite the situation, Yamada took joy in the fact that the son of a bitch looked quite injured. 

“Well, Yagami, you seem to have recovered from last night.” 

“Hisakawa, you listen the f—k to me, you piece of s—t: if you _ever_ shoot at my apartment again, I will kill you. Maybe I was outta line for that s—t last night--” 

Hisakawa waved a hand. "I'll admit that I may have been trying to rile you up last night, Yagami, so while the beating wasn't desired, I didn't shoot at you for that." 

Whatever. "You could have easily shot my girlfriend and killed her, you asshole--" 

"Oh, well, I wasn't aware if she were there or not. She's fine, I assume." 

Yamada's eyes narrowed. "If you mean terrified, sure." 

Hisakawa shrugged, "If you're gonna run around this neighborhood you should expect things can happen." 

Unfortunately one thing they could agree on...Yamada started to demand what the idea was then. Hisakawa stippled his fingers and smiled. "I have a proposition for you." 

Was he f--king serious? "After shooting at me and trying to rape my mom, there's some twisted place in your mind that thinks I'd work for you?" 

"No, no," Hisakawa shook his head, "You have grander endeavors, supposedly. This is more a...bargain." 

"Cut the s--t." 

"Shin is shaving money from me." 

...What? 

All Yamada could do was stare. Shaving money? As in, he was in an affiliation associated with the yakuza and he thought to steal money? "C-C'mon, Hisakawa, gimme a break. Shin isn't that stupid." 

Hisakawa raised a brow and Yamada internally groaned. Yea, who was he kidding? 

"...What...what do you want?" he asked quietly. 

The bastard smiled, knowing Yamada was now malleable. It wouldn't be the first time he protected Shin's life, damn him. Did he not give Shin all the opportunities to make money the right way? Yea, he guessed he was shaving money considering the percentage Hisakawa and their pseudo-yakuza got for all his work. Except you don't steal from the damn yakuza and everyone in this entire universe knew that except, apparently, Shin.   
  
"Yagami, I think selling's not for you. I think you'd do well at it but I know your heart wouldn't be in it."   
  
...He could sense a nice 'but' there. "I want you to come with Shin under the guise of selling. Just as a transaction thing so you can see that I'm not bulls--ting you when I have you pay his difference. You pay his difference, I don't kill him, I don't shoot at your house, and as a bonus, should your girl have any problems here in Wasaba my men will make sure she's safe."   
  
Yamada's nostrils flared. "You leave her out of it."   
  
"Really, Yamada" Hisakawa said in a rather disapproving tone, "Some drunk stoned asshole comes and tries to rough up your girl and my men happen to be around, they'll fix it. If they're not, she's on her own. Simple."   
  
...Ugh. "How...how much is Shin cutting?"   
  
"It ranges. Some weeks it's about a thousand, next week it's about three."   
  
What?! "Hisakawa, you know Shin's my friend but you also know I sure as f--k can't just drop three thousand a week to keep you from blowing his head off. I'm not doing either of us any good being homeless."   
  
"Then I guess you better convince him to stop cutting then" Hisakawa said dryly, "I mean, I was just giving you this chance, Yagami. I can very well teach Shin a lesson about why stealing is bad."   
  
And s--t had been so comfortable. Jaw taut, Yamada nodded shortly. "...You'll get your money. No shooting at my damn apartment and you sure as hell keep as little to do with Dana as possible."   
  
"Fair enough."   
  
If there was a saving grace it was Hisakawa dealt in physical contracts. He had Yamada sign a piece of paper and allowed him to read over it to know it was legit. Yamada even got a copy in case anyone tried to alter the original agreement. "You would've been a better lawyer, Hisakawa."   
  
The fellow seemed thoughtful. "...Probably could've. Just we're not all studious like some people."   
  
Yamada's eyes narrowed as his cronies snickered. Yea, he guessed not. And he guessed he was the idiot that got trapped in this s--t no matter what he did or how hard he tried not to. Damn it, Shin.   
  
Going back up the road miserably, growing so tired just thinking about getting a second job when the one he had had been more than enough, Yamada lit up a stale cigarette he'd left in his pocket. It was no use. He'd thought. He'd really thought. 

He was excited and nauseous to take that test but he knew he could blow it away. And if he blew it away, he could get grants so he wouldn’t have to pay too much tuition. It’d be a hassle but he’d go to night school, work during the day, and party on the weekend. He’d gotten _excited_ about life. 

Now? Now he had to go get a second job to keep his stupid friend from dying. That’d cut into any possibility he had of going to school. He’d be working just to make ends meet again because his stupid ass friend couldn’t work like a _good person_. No, no one was expected to work like a normal person in this fucking town. Drugs. He _still_ got caught up in the drug fight. 

Walking up his steps, he closed his eyes miserably. This…this was why. This was why he couldn’t have anything. His life wasn’t meant for that. This was why… 

Yamada wandered into his apartment before going to his bedroom, finding Dana curled up in a ball in the corner and shivering. 

…This was why she didn’t belong here. 

“Y-Yamada?” she choked. 

All he could do was stare down at her for a moment. For some fleeting second he’d thought maybe, just maybe, if he made enough of himself, maybe…maybe they could have something. What a fool. “Let me get you home, Dana.” 

She didn’t fight him and why should she? She put on her Subami clothes and left behind the brief glimpse into this gutter life. He put on his coat to hide the blood that was dribbling down his side. Just like before when he got stabbed for things beyond his control. If only he’d known that would be his entire life. 

They got to that gate blocking the rabble from the affluent, the paupers from the king, in utter silence. Yamada stared at the barrier and swallowed. It wasn’t just physical. 

“Dana…we probably shouldn’t see each other anymore.” 

She quietly gazed at him but didn’t rebut it this time. No, getting shot at was probably the best eye opener in the world. People just shot at the place where he slept at night for no good reason. She’d never know what that felt like. 

Yamada reached into his pocket to get out the wad of money she gave him, knowing that if he kept it it’d apparently just go into Hisakawa’s pocket like ninety percent of his friend’s money did. Alas, she still wouldn’t take it back, closing his hand around it. “No. I want you to be a doctor, Yamada.” 

“Dana, stop being crazy. It was a f—king dream and it’s time to be real.” 

Dana softly kissed his knuckles. “…A dream is intangible. A goal is physical. And so are your obstacles.” 

His eyes widened as she gazed at him sadly, “…Take…take care of yourself, Yamada. Please be safe.” 

“…Okay.” 

She gave him one last kiss and he felt ill. Walking away, he felt like all the moments went with her. The studying, the rainy afternoons listening to the radio, watching her sew, the hamburgers…the…the getting to live something of a normal life with one person. It was only supposed to be fun. 

…Was that it? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Ultraman is a character of some space alien robot dude. It’s 4 am so I will alter this when I’m less disoriented. 

(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman is by Aretha Franklin. Roxanne is by The Police. Blame It On the Boogie, stick with me as my favorite responses from my friend and cousin when we play Just Dance is ‘who the hell is Mick Jackson?’, is by _Mick Jackson_ and then it was done by The Jacksons. It’s just a fun little jam. Yamada was listening to Aloe Blacc’s ‘The Man’ when he was working out. Apparently Yamada and Dana are very musically well-rounded. 

Shin and crew would have been ‘coming up’ in the eighties and nineties. I was actually very much planning on going _into_ the scene Shin described with Koji. However, I have to admit I am very much struggling with accepting the passage of time and even slightly thinking about my childhood nowadays makes me genuinely depressed for good but not presently right reasons. I am a 90s kid so hopefully when I _do_ write that scene when _Koji_ thinks about it, I won’t get all miserable. It was good times, folks. 

This story, as I mentioned, will get _very_ dark. It’s actually gotten somewhat darker as I delved into what makes Yamada tick too. I was struggling to juxtapose it correctly but I wanted to show that while Yamada and Koji are typically supposed to be foils, youthful Yamada and Koji have a whole ton in common, including that terrible temper. It’s all building to the madness that I’m sure you all are starting (or already are) sensing is about to come. And I’m sorry I’m ending it on a cliffhanger which OBVIOUSLY isn’t a cliffhanger or even a slight concern but hopefully I’ll get to update again soon. 

Toodles for now! 


	36. Dirty, Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE 10/1/16: So I was randomly doing some notation checks as, seemingly AFTER I release things, I note spelling and punctuation errors and realized...Julia and Mark were *SPOILER FOR YUME* divorced by this point. Julia has been removed.

**Chapter 5:** Loose Pieces 

**Author’s Note:** So I’m going to shock everyone this week with an update for this AND sometime within the next several days, an update to ENDGAME. Believe it or not, I have a lot of pages for Chapter 11, I just set it on the backburner because something within _this_ becomes sort of a plot for the twin’s future. Damn my interconnecting and attempting to avoid spoilers at the same time. 

That being said, this chapter actually gives some extra information about ‘Answers’, Nelly and Elli’s finished story. It’s _beginning_ to get in to the darker aspects but it’s going nicely toward the downward spiral I so love. To be honest, I can have like…four chapters of this released but I have to add the Koji parts and I’m hoping by next chapter it’ll start getting more meshed. Soon the future will start overcoming the past and yea, I’m getting ahead of myself. 

**THE SMUT IS BOUNTIFUL. Tread softly.** If you follow me on FF.net you know I’m editing and putting the series back up slowly…I honest to God can’t say if this one can do that… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“You’ve given up.”_

_Yamada was cleaning the windows in the Bryant Clinic, dazedly trying to get all the fog off of the glass. He’d been finding all the menial labor he could to avoid Dr. Souma coming to get him to do anything medically related. There was no use._

_Except the man was giving him a hard look, his arms crossed over his coat. Souma told him his history, how he dropped out and hitchhiked across the country until he found his calling. Souma may have had a closer background to him than…her…but he had a foundation. Yamada had a chasm. Some people had tried to throw him a rope but some people cut that rope to pieces._

_“Yamada, c’mon, let’s talk” Souma said, grabbing his shoulder._

_Why? What for? Yamada was prepared to tell him he had other things to do to maintain this already well-maintained place. No, Souma took him to his office and had him sit. “You’ve been acting very strangely, Yamada. You’re exhausted, you’re smoking like a chimney, and you’ve just been in a cloud.”_

_Yamada started working at a gas station from six to twelve over the last few weeks. The money was laughable at best but the next time Shin shorted Hisakawa, he’d be ready. It had already happened once and Shin was surprised. “Dude, have you finally taken it up too?!”_

_“Something like that.”_

_F—king idiot. He was so excited that Yamada finally was going the ‘easy route’ which meant him working two jobs to keep the bastard from getting his head cut off. That confused Shin, of course, questioning why he was even working still since he’d be making ‘so much money’ dealing. By this point, Yamada almost believed him. He was already one foot into the nonsense. Might as well give up._

_Souma Bryant scowled, leaning forward. “Tell me, Yamada: what’s going on?”_

_“You a priest now, doc?” Yamada said dryly._

_“I can be” Souma said solemnly._

_…Whatever. “I have a friend who’s in trouble. He’s doing something he shouldn’t be doing and I have to cover for him. This…this was enough before I was covering for him. Enough for me to go to school too. But not now. Now I’m back to making ends meet and being a doctor was a stupid dream I had for a few months.”_

_Leaning back, the doctor crossed his arms. “…Is this friend that Shin fellow that seems to get into a lot of trouble?”_

_Yamada simply grimaced. She…she probably told him. “Yamada, I’m going to sound like a real old man asking this but why would you be worried about someone like that? Someone that gets you in trouble and can crush a tangible goal because you have to protect him from his mistakes?”_

_Why, what a great question. Yamada closed his eyes and sighed gravely. “…I told you I had to drop out of school to help my mom support us. I…I got a job at that mechanic and then I had a second job working at Shin’s dad’s bar.”_

_“…When you were twelve.”_

_“Eleven. Had to make ends meet, doctor.”_

_Souma lightly shook his head, “Go on.”_

_“Well, I was the dishwasher. Shin’s dad taught him the ropes since he was supposed to inherit the business. But that didn’t mean the guy didn’t give me more than what I deserved to, washing plates. He basically paid what you pay me. He said because I always kept Shin out of trouble. Even back then I was protecting him from bullies…”_

_Yamada remembered the beginning of the end. It had been horrifying and probably the one time his mother showed a hint of caring for him, recalling how she ran down to the bar when she got word. “Shin’s dad let drug deals happen there. It was ‘better’ business, he said. One night though, things went bad and two of the guys started shooting. Yamasaki-san tried to stop them and took three to the chest. By the time the ambulance showed up an hour later his body was cold.”_

_“An hour?” Souma gawked._

_“I’m from Wasaba.”_

_Souma made a face and rubbed his brow. “So…his dad was killed.”_

_Right, how did that make Yamada responsible for his son? “He didn’t die right away. Shin…Shin actually ran after the bastards that did it while I stayed by Yamasaki-san’s side. He…he told me to keep Shin safe. Asked me to. Shin…Shin was a weak kid back then and he knew it. He knew Shin had no motivations or goals but, simply, to survive.”_

_“A respectable goal” Souma murmured._

_“Yes…” Yamada conceded lightly, entwining his fingers, “But just surviving means you give up some part of yourself to simply pass life by. And you use whatever means and those means…those means aren’t always the best.”_

_Souma nodded, “I agree. And I suppose he felt you had more than that.”_

_“…Possibly. I thought Shin would keep the place in his family’s name so they could at least have the property to do some sort of operation but his mom sold it. They were actually rich by Wasaba standards for a while there. It was close enough on the outskirts to become swallowed by Subami. Some sort of multi-level cigar lounge now. Now it’s worth a lot and they used all that money on bull. Now Shin is working in the same business that killed his dad and thinks that’s the best way. That…stealing is the best way.”_

_He didn’t really owe anything to Shin in that manner. They argued like cats and dogs and frankly had different moral values. Was Yamada a saint? Not even close. But did he think some things were fundamentally wrong and wasteful? Yes. Shin…didn’t have that filter. Not for the right things. And he wanted to drag him down with him._

_Alas, all he could remember was Yamasaki’s shivering hand in his and telling Yamada that he had something different inside of him. He had, ironically, a mental foundation for great things. He…asked him to make sure his son found a foundation. Yea, thus far? Not going so well. Yamada’s mental foundation was crumbling into the chasm._

_Souma suddenly sighed heavily, rubbing his brow. “…You know I like you, Yamada.”_

_Great. He was going to lose his job. “Yes, sir.”_

_“I don’t want you to lose an opportunity becoming a father for someone your age, that is aware of the dangers in his life” Souma said sharply, “His own father was shot doing the same thing he’s doing. You can’t say he’s ignorant, Yamada. All you can say is he’s blind.”_

_…Yes. “Takano-san is going to be moving and getting married in two weeks, as you know. She takes care of the emergency appointment calls and medical records from 5 to 8. I can only offer what I was paying her: three thousand a week. No more, no less. You still get weekends and you don’t have to work two jobs.”_

_Ugh. “Souma, I can’t keep taking handouts--”_

_“You take what you want, Yamada” Souma interrupted brusquely, “A handout would be me paying your friend’s way for you. You’re working and using your hard earned coins toward a goal you feel you have to. I’m giving you an opportunity to do that here or keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. It’s up to you.”_

_Yamada watched as Souma started to walk out of the room, probably frustrated. He guessed he’d be frustrated too. “Doctor, I’ll…I’ll do it. The…the two weeks give me time to properly resign too.”_

_“Good. Now, one more question.”_

_He knew what this was too. “Sir?”_

_“What precisely happened with Kobayashi-san? I felt you had a little bit more confidence when she was around.”_

_“…Dana and I have two different stations in life, doctor. She’s going to move away from me and I…I have no reason to keep messing around, bringing her further into my hell. She’s…she’s better than me.”_

_Souma didn’t say anything to that. No, he always respected that the doctor didn’t sugarcoat anything. The truth was the truth. “Get on your coat and go check Kyoko-san’s vitals. She’s been quite upset her favorite nurse is just ‘washing windows’.”_

_Nurse. Yamada smiled vaguely, “Okay.”_

_…People kept throwing him a rope. And, despite knowing it was a useless battle, he…he kept catching on. But why not? What…she said was true:_

_He created his own obstacles. Those people cutting his rope? Those were the people standing on the bottom with him. And he stood beside them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Never. Never could he say he legitimately hated his family. Not at really any point. Maybe his broody adolescence but even looking back now he recognized he had issues. They all had issues but something was seriously wrong with him. Even then, he couldn’t say ‘I hate their guts’ truly. His parents had given him everything and his siblings meant the world to him. 

So, needless to say, when Yagami Koji really had the brief thought ‘I hate my family’, he really had to reflect on that. For the reason he thought this thought was he had to turn to a person not of his family. No, there was no ‘need’, really, but more of a ‘principle’. It was the principle of the matter that for over two months he was left in the shadows about everything. His stepfather, why he couldn’t remember his stepfather, or why his whole entirely family was _following him_. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And now they were starting to hound him not to leave his house and he was going to kill someone, that was the simple of it. So, left trapped in his house by the secretive assholes that were his parents, he was forced to realize he had one resource for information. He could get it, he really could, but the fact was he despised him. Despised. They had a level of rivalry that no sports team or superhero could ever surmise. But when Koji digested that he was his only option, well, he kind of hated his family. 

Hideyoshi Mark was smoking a cigar as they sat inside a club that Koji chose so Popuri could dance and have a good time. By and large, she was starting to get stressed out by this nonsense too and that’s when this got to be unacceptable. Fine, torture _him_ with secrets but don’t let it hurt his Po. He’d go to his enemy before he let anything hurt her. 

His…what, in-law? However the hell they were related now that Koji’s daughter married Mark’s son with, _somehow_ , his blessing, looked around with contempt. “About the speed I’d expect you to have, Yagami. No class whatsoever.”  
  
Koji exhaled from his black cigarette, tapping the ashes in a tray, before retorting sarcastically, “Unlike you Wensington High boys, we Subami kids know how to have a good time without a stick up our ass while sipping tea and nibbling croquettes.”  
  
Mark gave him a dark look. Frankly, Koji couldn’t care less. He had friends from Wensington growing up. Alas, it mattered to everyone else in some regard. It all used to be Subami before the old money needed to differentiate themselves so they started to call their parts ‘Wensington’. That was another difference: Mark’s family was ‘old money’, like his mother. However, his mother left her old money family and went into new money standing with his dad. It didn’t even really matter but to those with riches it made up the world. 

“I assure you, we had a good time but it wasn’t in…rank places like this.” 

“Blah, blah, blah” Koji said irritably, “I didn’t ask you to come here and tell me about where I hang out, bastard, I need you to tell me what you know.”  
  
Taking a sip of his bourbon, Mark fell silent, the dim of music and flashing lights making him seem overdramatic. Koji glared, about to tell him to ‘quit it’ when the blond finally remarked, “The Kamaishi are drug lords.” 

“No s—t, Sherlock” Koji leered, “How else did you make money in the seventies and eighties?”  
  
Mark held up his hands, “Fair enough, fair enough. Just not sure how much I needed to play connect the dots with.”  
  
“Well, that’s also fair” Koji relented sullenly. Hell, they might as well start from scratch, he knew diddly squat. 

“…I think I remember it being said they were in ‘pharmaceuticals’ but, yea, drug lords” Koji replied, “So is that why Kamaishi Domo is in prison?”  
  
Leaning back in the chair, Mark’s brow furrowed, “…That’s why you caught my attention, Yagami. With my extensive network, I should be able to find what the man ate for breakfast February 12th of 1980. A date I want you to recall for later, mind. However, I have to say, much like you, this is like a black hole in the timeline. It’s as if these people existed, stopped, and then now they exist again. I don’t like anomalies like that.”  
  
F—k. Neither did he. About to demand why Mark called him out here if he had nothing, he frowned. Wait, February 12th? “So…is the information you do have attached to that date?”  
  
“Faintly. I just think it’s interesting.” 

“The hell, Hideyoshi? I’m not playing fun facts here” Koji grunted. 

Nevertheless, the man slid a piece of paper across the table to him, a copy of an old newspaper clipping. Puffing on his cigarette, he scanned the article. “…69 dead in one of Hondo’s most heinous crimes to date. Drugs thought to be involved. Mass shooting…” 

“See the eye witness?”  
  
What? Koji read it over carefully before pausing, staring at the name. “…Oh. That could be anyone, they have the wrong kanji.”  
  
“Um, excuse me? Your father has two last names as his name, that is him” Mark said sarcastically. 

Koji gave him a disparaging look before having to frown, “…I find it very hard to believe _my_ dad was involved in a drug shooting, Hideyoshi. It’s like a Care Bear at an orgy, dude.”  
  
“Well, recall yourself at nineteen, Yagami. Would you be still be having raves and house parties now?” 

… “Are you really suggesting my dad was involved in drugs and somehow is involved with Kamaishi Domo’s drug ring?”  
  
“Nope. Does ‘Shin’ ring a bell?”  
  
“My brother?” 

“ _No_.”  
  
…Oh. Koji stippled his fingers after setting his cigarette down, confused. “…I’ll give you this: it fits together somehow but as of right now they’re just a bunch of different colored puzzle pieces.”  
  
“Indeed” Mark agreed, “The things of note are that this man was your mother’s husband at one time. He was powerful and, in his fall, your mother married your father—now, this is going to be a very poignant and sensitive question but I need it for a point. Are--” 

“ _Yes._ All six of us are my father’s children.”  
  
Mark looked surprised. Koji wasn’t sure if he could even muster anger anymore. “You’d be surprised how much I still get asked that to this day.”  
  
“No offense but it is a little questionable how your mother became pregnant two more times in the midst of being married to an isolated drug boss” Mark added. 

…Yea. “I guess my parents were resourceful.”  
  
“That level resourceful, _they_ should have been the crime lords. Anyway, my point is, this is a very strong family and I find it unlikely that your father and Kamaishi’s fall aren’t somehow interconnected. Bear in mind, this family is powerful. They can bend wills and corrupt an entire system, no problem. So, again, _no offense_ , your father being a new money, up from Wasaba, doctor impregnating a yakuza’s wife, especially an old money yakuza family? Something’s very off for them to have actually imprisoned him. Or to have enough people safely decide to imprison him.” 

Koji digested that. “…So, to reiterate, whatever reason Kamaishi Domo is in jail, it’s not likely just the drugs. But, benefit of the doubt, it was the mid-80s. Maybe Japan said enough is enough.”  
  
Mark laughed shortly, “You Subami High boys didn’t have drug dealers in your midst in the 90s, Yagami?”  
  
S—t. It was true. While the 70s and 80s was the mecca of drug use, the 90s was the straggler. Tapping his cheek, Koji pursed his lips. “…I’ll bite, Hideyoshi. They are connected.”  
  
“Even I’m curious as to how” Mark sighed gravely, “…Far be it from me to share your opinion but I’m also a little disgruntled that this is just a missing chapter in Japan’s history. How much more are they able to delete with the wave of a hand, huh?”  
  
Yea. Koji smiled when Popuri walked over, drinking one of her fruity drinks. “Ko-chan, come dance with me.”  
  
Mark frowned, glancing at them. “I’ll keep working on it, Yagami. One final tidbit I have is there’s a resurgence. More drug activity has been occurring since Kamaishi’s release.”  
  
SERIOUSLY? Koji almost gawked. “…How do you get out of prison after _all this time_ and go _right_ back to what you were doing which probably helped land you in prison for _all this time_?”  
  
“I’d like to think the more successful of us know when crime doesn’t pay.”  
  
Koji snorted. Right, ‘when’ was necessary right there because, for some, it most certainly _did_ pay. So perhaps that was it. The guy was probably still running things from prison and now Koji’s family is concerned what they would do. 

…But _why couldn’t he remember?_ Any of it? And why _just him_? They were all in danger…right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She was born last. Maybe even inconveniently. Things were always planned in the Kobayashi home but a third daughter? That was an inconvenience. They had two daughters, they needed two sons. No, they got a third female. Inconvenient. 

So her life was full of tutors and ayahs. Her siblings were off in their own world of fancies and socialites. She realized at a young age that she was mostly left to herself. She accepted that, to an extent. People had proven rather unreliable in her life. Her parents, her siblings, Hachiko. They weren’t dependable so she was better off. 

Dana peeked into the Bryant Clinic, biting her lip as she looked around. The sun was just starting to set and she had been aimlessly wandering. She went to the fabric shop, she went by the diner, the garage…and now here she was. 

Walking through, hugging herself, a part of her told herself to go home and study. There was nothing else to do. She couldn’t sew anymore. She couldn’t really go out and see friends. Perhaps Harumi though she was preoccupied with some boy she met. She’d been okay with that. 

“Ayy…you were hungry, werent’cha?” 

Her heart skipped and she quickly hid behind a corner to regain her composure. No, no, why was she here? Why’d she come here when she was okay…? 

Swallowing, Dana peered around the corner and was a little surprised by what he was doing. The surly Yagami Yamada was walking back and forth up the hallway, holding a baby. It was so tiny in his arms…and he had that sweet smile she only saw in passing glimpses when they were alone. Together. 

Currently he was feeding the baby a bottle and even from there Dana could see the way it was looking up at Yamada. “You’re such a good girl. You got some ol’ weirdo holding you and you haven’t cried a bit. Guess ‘cause I’m giving you milk, huh? Can’t be too bad.” 

...The Kamaishi Family, they were surprisingly lax about the idea of children. They had plenty of children to carry on the name, after all. When she found that out recently, she found herself relieved. A child with Kamaishi Domo would have been horrendous… 

…Yamada probably would be a good papa. 

Dana squeaked when she ended up backing into something and making a noise. Of course Yamada looked up and his crystal blue eyes widened. “E-Eh? Dana?” 

Great. Just great. “U-Um, hi!” 

“Are…are you not feeling well?” 

That would be the logical reason she’d be in a clinic, wouldn’t it? No, this was purely illogical and irrational and she shouldn’t have been here. “U-Um, well…” 

The door nearby opened and a middle-aged woman exited with Doctor Souma. She looked delighted, “Oh, thank you, Yagami-san, for holding Ayako! She’s usually a good baby but I wasn’t sure how she’d feel about a stranger.” 

Yamada smiled, nodding, “Absolutely no issue, Sagawa-san. She was great. And she ate a good half of her bottle so she may not be hungry later.” 

“Oh, good” Sagawa-san cooed, taking her daughter, “Thank you both!” 

Souma smiled, “Make sure to take care of your back, Sagawa-san. All that sewing standing up--” 

She laughed heartily, “Don’t you worry about that! I will definitely be sitting for a little while now!” 

The doctor groaned. “A little while…oh! Kobayashi-san, is everything okay?” 

“A-Ah, yes” Dana blurted. Oh no, it came back to why she was here… 

Souma’s eyes brightened. Oh no. “Oh, well, let me take Sagawa-san to her car.” 

Also known as ‘let me give you two some privacy’. Yamada also made a face but didn’t say anything as the doctor rushed away with his patient. Dana rubbed her arm and smiled awkwardly, “S-So, how have you been?” 

“Good…you?” 

“A-All right. Have-have you taken your test yet?” 

The blond made _another_ face and rolled his eyes around. What! “Yamada, why haven’t you taken your test yet?!” 

“It’s a long story, Dana. I just really haven’t had much free time to go sign up. I have been studying and I do still have your cash for it, I just…I dunno.” 

He was _hiding_. “Let’s go sign up now! I know the government building doesn’t close until six!” 

“Dana…” 

While that wasn’t even her intention, she managed to coax him into going to the office to sign up for his high school exam. He could pass and she knew it! Yamada kept muttering that it wasn’t a good idea and ‘he should wait’ but…but why? Why give up his opportunities, his skills? He… 

He had a chance. 

When they arrived, the clerk behind the counter stared at them drolly, especially Yamada. He questioned their reason for being there and Yamada murmured he’d like to take the exam so he could enter college. Whoever he was didn’t look very pleased for some reason but took out a paper. “Full official name?” 

“Yagami Daniel Yamada.” 

…What? Dana stared at him, confused, and the clerk’s brows furrowed. “Daniel? Spell it in katakana.” 

What was Daniel even there for? Why did Yamada have two or three names? The man filled out the rest of the information before informing Yamada of the fees. He indeed pulled the same wad of bills she gave him out of his pocket. “The test is in three weeks on Saturday at 9 am. Bring several pencils and scratch paper. Ganbatte kudasai.” 

Yamada bowed and took the copy of his information, appearing somewhat ill. “…I’m really going to try this.” 

“You’ll be fine” Dana insisted once more. “…Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

“‘Daniel’? You have two names?” 

He groaned, rubbing his temple, “In America, they give their children a middle name for some reason. My mom thought it’d be an interesting way of passing the tradition on to me somehow. It’s pretty useless.” 

Yea, why? But… “I kind of like it. Daniel.” 

“I think it’s pretty weird” Yamada snorted, reaching into his pocket presumably for a cigarette. 

Dana leered as he indeed stuck one of the white sticks in his mouth and lit up. “As weird as you smoking grass for no reason?” 

He smirked at her, taking a draw, “I know you don’t like it but I’ve cut back, I swear. This is my second one of the day.” 

Ugh, cut it all out. Glancing away to prevent herself from becoming ‘the nagging girlfriend’, she stared at the shops. It was December and the Christmas holiday was starting to get more and more popular. Her family celebrated it for appearances by going to their constituent’s parties but at home it wasn’t even…well, real. She heard it was a romantic holiday, Harumi gushing that her and her boyfriend were going to go to a hotel for dinner and sex. That…was romantic, she supposed. 

…And water under the bridge. Yamada exhaled a billow of smoke, also looking in the directions of the shops. He probably thought it was a waste of money and effort, her ever frugal…ex. She had an _ex_. An ex she was currently still skulking around like she hadn’t mutually agreed to end it! 

Just as she was about to excuse and go to rebuke herself, Yamada murmured, “Mom rather liked Christmas. It was cool when I was younger but when I got old enough for her to spend it with her boyfriends, it just kind of went to s—t. I’d like to spend it with someone again.” 

Ah, her weak heart again, it was racing. Folding her hands before her, she mumbled, “I-I haven’t ever celebrated before. I heard it was just about sex.” 

Yamada snickered, “Not always.” 

It’d been three weeks since they broke up. It was unacceptable for them to just start hanging out again and especially during a romantic holiday. There was a mutual agreement. “Well…just let me know, I guess. I mean, you’re probably scared senseless after that stupid shooting to come back to Wasaba but I’m probably going to get a cake and a small tree to decorate. Nothing fancy.” 

…She realized at a young age that she was probably better off to herself. People weren’t dependable and she could keep to herself better than deal with others. 

Since she met Yamada, she wondered was that really true. 

Dana loved everything about their time together, from low lit diners to cheesy movies. Spending a day pursuing individual interests in the library in silence or just sitting and listening to the radio on a rainy day. Before the party dissolved, even that was entertaining between the two of them. This…this was a person she felt attracted to the bond. She went looking for him even though she thought it’d be best to end it, when the stakes suddenly seemed too high. 

But had they been high enough to lose him so soon? 

It was…it was still just for fun. At the end of the day she was expected to be someone else’s wife, someone she rather despised, really. Didn’t that mean she should enjoy the time with the one person that made her think she wasn’t always meant to be alone? 

“I-I’ll come. I-I want to enjoy Christmas with you.” 

“Neat.” 

And he walked her home despite her being the one that dragged him off course. Or really, back on course, but at least away from the path he always went. He stared into her neighborhood absently before saying softly: “See ya’.” 

“B-Bye. Thank you for walking me home. A-And I’ll see you in a few days for Christmas!” 

“Nn.” 

So broody. What was he seeing when he looked into this community? Greed? Excess? Waste? Why did these people live so above their needs when he had to drop out of school to survive? What…what did he think when someone bred from such a place wanted to hang around him? Be his ‘sidekick’? Did he think she was just…playing around? 

He…he thought he was lesser than her when all he’d done in the year they’d known each other was more than one person in this society had ever done to make her feel happy. With all the avarice and wealth and riches, him simply being there when she’d accepted her own solitude was enough. 

She thought she was used to being alone. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I’m leaving, Yama.”_

_Yagami Yamada wearily sat on the corner with Mariko. She looked a little green but he wondered if that had something to do with what that bastard Soseki told her._

_Mariko was curled up in his coat, having caught up with him on his way back from work wearing just a shirt and some shorts. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed before getting up to study. But she looked like she needed someone to talk to, near tears and not at all the girl he was used to. Mariko and he had been friends since they were eleven. They didn’t hang around much anymore unless they messed around though. She wanted Soseki._

_Her brown eyes were sad as she sat beside him on the cold cement, staring out into the dark streets. The thing about Mariko was, while she’d dealt drugs like Shin, mostly marijuana, she’d gotten over that and started working like he did. But that’s not what she wanted. She wanted to be Soseki’s wife._

_It wasn’t progressive or whatever but it was what she desired. Problem was? That wasn’t what Soseki wanted._

_And that probably would have been fine. Upsetting, discouraging, disappointing, sure. But he went a step further and told her when she asked recently: ‘You’re stuck in Wasaba and you’ve never wanted anything else. I don’t think we fit together’._

_That was, essentially, saying that he was better than her for getting out of Wasaba. Yea, Soseki was pretty damn impressive going through high school and getting into college but that was the privilege of having parents that could afford such. Mariko’s poor mom, Ellen, why, she woke up every day to go over to Subami from 4 am to 6 pm to bake and cook at a fancy restaurant. Just to make ends meet. ‘You’re stuck in Wasaba. And, while we don’t ‘fit’, I will shag with you in my free time since you’re willing and available’. What a prick._

_So what was this ‘I’m leaving’ s—t? “To go where, Mari?”_

_“Dunno. Maybe I’ll hitchhike across the country. Maybe I’ll go swim to another island. Who cares?”_

_“I care” Yamada remarked, “Don’t go throwing away your life for that son of a bitch. Pompous jackass.”_

_Mariko was quiet for a moment before smiling wistfully. “I’m surrounded with people with purpose. The love of my life? He’s going to write and tell people about the world and what’s in it. My good ol’ f—k buddy? He’s gonna be a doctor.”_

_Yamada snorted, starting to light a cigarette. “Still a pipe dream, Mariko.”_

_“A pipe dream? You’re smart as s—t, Yamada, you don’t belong with the s—t people here either. You’re better than us.”_

_The f—k. “Don’t even say bulls—t like that, Mariko. We’re from the same place, I’ve gone to the same school as you, I’ve worked the same as you--”_

_“And you can do better” she said, pinning him with a hard look, “You will do so much better than Shin, than Tep, Jum, Roller. You will find some pretty ass wife that doesn’t sleep with you just because they’re high and horny and you will have the best life. And that’s what Soseki meant. And he’s right.”_

_“Mariko…”_

_“Not a bit of potential! Not one single bit, Yamada. What is there for me to do? What is my purpose? What’s the point when our only purpose in Wasaba is to die young dealing for the f—kers that make money off our blood? What is there for me?”_

_Yamada was a little…speechless. Not because any of it were true, just…he didn’t know what to say when someone sounded this defeated. Mariko cared for people. She could…she could be a nurse or something. Maybe Souma would let her be a nurse. “Mari--”_

_“I’m going to escape the stupid way, Yamada, because that’s what I am: stupid. You escape the smart way, okay? You get out of here on your own two feet because you’re the smartest guy I know, got it? You’re not Hamasaki Shin, you don’t take shortcuts. You take the long hard path because you know it works. I’m…I’m gonna do something and it can’t be here.”_

_He quietly accepted her kiss, wondering if he were ever going to see her again. That was the thing about Mariko, once she was resolved, not even a loaded gun to her head would change her mind. “…Don’t listen to what he has to say, Mariko. You are important and you are capable of finding your meaning in life. If you have to find it outside of here, you know I’ll support you.”_

_Shin seemed like an afterthought, all he could pray was the jerk hadn’t shaved much this week, as he pulled out the allotment he usually gave Hisakawa and placed it in her hands. She was reluctant. “Yamada, you work hard for coins--”_

_“And I’m not letting you go empty handed” he scowled, “Just…be careful. The world is an ugly place and I want you to be safe and happy.”_

_“We’ll see…”_

_She went back to her apartment and he followed just to see her off properly. She came out with a bag and sighed, having written a note to her mother that apparently left her misty-eyed. Yamada couldn’t help notice she was a little…pale. “Are you sure you’re not sick, Mari? We can go to a doctor before you go.”_

_“Already been” she shrugged._

_To a s—t Wasaba doctor who hadn’t even seen the inside of a medical school. Alas, they walked quietly up the streets and to the bus station. She was going to Kyoto, a cheap trip since no one was on the bus as was and they were trying to sell tickets._

_He walked her to the door, a little ill that so much was going down right now. She was leaving and here he was working himself to the bone to keep Shin alive. He was exhausted trying to reach his supposed potential. Just…_

_“Yama.”_

_Looking up, Mariko was on the threshold and smiled at him. “She’s from the rich bitch clique and I dunno why she’d withhold sex from you knowing you’re a good lay but you looked more at peace when she was around. She was good for you.”_

_Really? “…I’m not good enough for her. By you leaving, aren’t you saying you don’t think you’re good enough for Soseki?”_

_“No” she answered at ease, “I’m leaving because Soseki was my goal at life and that’s a lot to ask of someone, isn’t it? In the end he was an objective and what have I done for me?”_

_Yamada’s eyes widened as she shook her head. “…She saw the potential in you, something even we made fun of you for, and…and that’s different. That’s entirely different.”_

_The bus driver gave her a look and she smiled, “Gotta go. Still got the picture from that stupid party of Jum’s of us. I’ll show people what a bad boy you used to be when you’re a ritzy doctor.”_

_Yamada smiled wistfully. “Yea.”_

_He watched her until the bus was out of sight. A weird part of himself asked if that had been Dana would he even be slightly this calm. Mariko had been his friend for the last seven years and he just let her…go. He knew he’d never been in love with her or even…romantic like or something. No, he just…let his friend go to find her way._

_Walking back to his apartment, not sure how he was going to break this to the others casually, he wondered. What did she mean? The only difference between her and Soseki and him and Dana was he was the poor one saying he wasn’t good enough. Dana never said that. He…he sort of understood what she meant saying Soseki was her goal. A person had their own goals and ambitions, to set someone as your goal was denying the person in question’s will. Soseki didn’t have to be such a f—king ass about it but it was a valid point._

_Wasn’t Dana trying to change him? A doctor, why, he could be a rich motherf—ker if he made it through. Then he’d be worthy enough to marry._

_Except…she’d not made one hint that was her end goal. She had a fiancé. Her motivating him…was just reminding him that he could do great things. He…wasn’t her goal. She wanted him to find his. And…maybe in Soseki’s backward way that was motivation to Mariko. Bastard would be sick when he found out she was gone then._

_Dana…Dana would be gone one day too. He’d felt legitimately sick after their breakup, even when Souma gave him that nice after-hour job. It just…felt like she could still be there. Maybe not kissing or trying to not shag with each other but as his friend like before. They were going to spend Christmas Eve together NOT having sex so it was possible._

_…Okay._

Dana was wary walking back into Wasaba after the month they’d been separated. It was still the same as it’d always been, just she’d never even featured a gunshot before. It was unnerving to say the least. 

Yet here she was again. 

Going up the streets, a little relieved to see the faces of people she knew via Yamada, she held the bag tight to her chest. She’d went to the library and read about American Christmases. Presents. In the end she hadn’t gotten Yamada anything near as special as her bracelet for his birthday, just money she’d gambled for. Sure he got to take his test soon because of it but… 

She went up the familiar flight of steps and despite the act of violence that occurred here it felt so comfortable. She…she missed this. She missed… 

“Oi, why do you have a ton of s—t?” 

Dana leered at Yagami Yamada, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as usual. ‘The holiday spirit was thick in this one’, she thought sarcastically. Alas, he had thrown her a bit, wearing a white fisherman sweater instead of his standard white t-shirts with one of his not ripped pair of jeans. Such a handsome boy… 

Flustering briefly, she huffed as she entered and took off her loafers. “Christmas tradition says I get presents.” 

“Oi.” 

Oh…perhaps he was concerned and hadn’t gotten her anything. Not that he had to. “I mean, I wanted to give you some presents. It’s not a big deal if you didn’t get me anything.” 

He didn’t say anything to that, just taking a drag. “I made stew for dinner. I think it’s pretty tasty.” 

Ah, her cooking…ex. “I can’t wait.” 

“For now, let’s decorate the tree.” 

Eh? Dana eyes widened at the tree that reached Yamada’s knee and was sitting on a wooden base. It appeared to have a strand of lights around it. Yamada had what appeared to be a hat box of…bulbs? He sat in front of it and patted the floor beside him. O-Oh. Sitting beside him, she watched as he hooked the colorful circles to the tree. How bewildering. 

As weird as it was though, she couldn’t help smile as they quietly decorated and listened to the radio. It…it felt good to be here again. A fire would have made this perfect and cozy… Yamada nodded. “I agree. I got a kotatsu from Souma though. Said his mom sends him two every year.” 

“Ah! I’ve never gotten to sit under one before!” 

“It’s been a while for me” Yamada admitted before leaning back and observing their work. “Good.” 

He wrapped a small red piece of cloth around the bottom and gave her some sort of cardboard star, telling her to put it on top. It looked darling. “You can set your presents under it if you want while I make our plates.” 

“O-Oh, okay.” 

Dana was a little perplexed with this task, rearranging the four boxes at least five times in some way to make it look neater. “Oi, kid, we’re going to be unwrapping them, right? Come eat.” 

Oh, right. Crawling over, she gasped, delighted, as he had the kotatsu over a table. Two steaming bowls of stew were sitting on the table with some small side dishes and… “It’s a light wine. Shouldn’t get _you_ drunk.” 

“Are you calling me an alcoholic?” Dana sulked. 

“I’m saying Shin said he gave you Stoli and orange juice and you weren’t even tipsy” he snorted, walking toward his room. “Go on and start without me, I’ll be right back.” 

Stoli?? About to question him more on this, she squealed. The kotatsu was so warm! Dana pressed her hands together and said happily ‘itedakimasu’. Now to see Yamada’s skills… 

Of course, delicious. Sipping it, pleased with the flavor, she smiled as Yamada returned and sat at the other corner near her. “It’s delicious.” 

“Thanks. I paid a good amount for the ingredients and I didn’t think that s—t mattered but I definitely can tell. When do you need to be back?” 

“Eh, well, my parents are out of the house so I told the others I’d be traveling with Harumi…” 

Yamada raised a brow, “What if they contact Harumi’s parents?” 

“Harumi actually has pretty bohemian parents. They kind of like that sense of rebellion for some reason and will cover. Harumi’s the only one I really know that’s ‘engaged’ but she’s not expected to marry them.” 

“Huh…” 

Dana looked to Yamada as he fell quiet. While she knew he still ‘partied’, he did seem far more tired looking than usual so maybe he ought to cut that out. “So what have you been up to?” 

“Hmm? Oh, just working” he responded, taking a drink of wine. 

That’s all? “…Well, I…work at Souma’s an extra four hours now for some extra cash. No biggy.” 

What?! “You work a twelve hour day?” she gawked, “Why?” 

The blond didn’t respond right away before sighing gravely, “I…need to take care of someone for a little bit. I’m still studying and I still ought to be able to take night and weekend courses when the Spring semester starts…should I pass anyway.” 

“That’s not an issue. But you’ll be exhausted” she glowered. 

He shrugged. Why? What did he need extra cash for? “You can tell me, Yamada. You know I can keep a secret!” 

“You won’t understand.” 

“Try me!” 

Yamada was silent for some minutes and she wondered if he was even going to bother. Alas, finally, he muttered, “Shin deals drugs. Cocaine. I’ve tried to get him several legal jobs but he just quits and returns to slinging coke. When you sell coke under a drug lord or yakuza, you’re required to give them a percentage of the sales. Shin has to give seventy percent of the income.” 

He sells drugs?! And… “…Seventy percent? He…he only gets thirty percent?” 

“Well…twenty. Ten percent goes to overhead or something. Even illicit businesses have their finances sorted.” 

Why? He was bringing home literally _nothing_ and it was wrong! Rubbing his forehead, Yamada shook his head, “…The dealers? They know better because they know their life is on the line but Shin thinks he’s sly but he’s really a f—king moron. He’s been shaving from Hisakawa. And…and the day he shot into my room, he reportedly was ‘trying to get my attention’ to inform me of the matter.” 

“…Gee, what happened to knocking on the door instead of shooting into the fifth floor?” Dana retorted sarcastically. What if Yamada just flinched the wrong way suddenly and it went through his chest?! 

Yamada just snorted. “We’re not dealing with intelligence here, Dana. Not that sort of intelligence, anyway, because he’s sure good at stacking money.” 

She was irritated. Why was Shin in this business to begin with? Surely he saw Yamada was making his way fine working legitimately. And wait. “What…what does this have to do with you?” 

“Shin can be _killed_ for this, Dana. I’m sure Hisakawa was just being ‘merciful’ because Shin does give him a fairly decent turnaround apparently and doesn’t _want_ him to die. But examples have to be made and he’s…he’s getting me to pay the difference.” 

Dana was almost speechless. Almost. “Yagami Yamada, you work properly almost every single day for your way and you mean to tell me you’re working extra for someone that is choosing a path where he doesn’t see even a fifty percent return by dealing drugs?” 

He bowed his head some before murmuring: “He’s my friend, Dana. And…it’s a story for another day but I feel responsible for him.” 

…Oh. Pursing her lips, she rapidly shook her head, “But…but a friend shouldn’t be putting this sort of pressure on you! You have to live your life, not live parts of his for him too! He’s not your child!” 

“He doesn’t know. He just thinks I’m dealing on the side.” 

When? When he got off after a twelve hour day to study until probably midnight and drag himself to bed? “I’m fine, Dana, really. It’s not the first time I’ve bailed him out of a situation like this and it probably won’t be the last. I’d do similar for anyone I consider a close friend, including you. The real blessing is you introduced me to a job where he’s willing to go the extra mile for me and is completely real about it. Souma was ready to bite me head off about it too.” 

Blushing some, she balled her fists in her lap under the kotatsu. “W-Well, you’re-you’re a good worker and I knew that. But…but I’d never ask anything like that of you.” 

“Well, you’re just responsible for a kid. Some of us don’t have that sort of home training” Yamada smirked, standing and taking their bowls, “Let me get the cake.” 

Just…why? Shin seemed like a nice enough guy. Maybe a little mischievous but…drug dealing? He was making money regardless off someone else’s unfortunate addiction? Didn’t he think that was wrong? 

Yamada returned with the cutest cake, white and shaped like a castle with strawberries and a furigana decoration saying ‘Merry Christmas’. He cut her a somewhat larger slice than his because, she supposed, all the smoking he’d done ruined his taste buds. He made a face when she mentioned it. “…I can’t afford to have cavities.” 

…Oh. “O-Oh, well--” 

“And cigs have made sweet things taste weird.” 

She smirked and shoved him as he snickered. He did that, she realized. He probably didn’t mean the follow-up remark he always made that verified what she said but always the former. He…he was probably just trying to make her feel less guilty when she didn’t understand. 

Setting the remainder of the cake in the refrigerator for his mother, Yamada wandered toward the tree. Oh yea, the presents! Excited to have him open hers, Dana yelped when she found five new presents sitting under there with hers in red matte paper. FIVE? “Y-Yamada, w-what’s going on?” 

“Come open your presents” he said simply, grabbing his cigarettes and taking one from the pack. 

But _five_?! “I know I was getting at you being all anal about the positioning of the gifts but…I would like you to work in descending order, if you don’t mind.” 

Five? Dana kneeled in front of him and nervously took the top one per his request. She’d only brought him four things and two of them…unwrapping it, she found a leather bound book inside with some colored pencils. Hmm? She opened the book and was startled to find a book of already drawn croquis, their bodies lighter than their heads to draw clothing on them. “Since I see you scribble the dresses I thought maybe you weren’t confident in the whole body thing.” 

What…? He’d noticed? “I-I’m not. T-Thank you.” 

Confused he was that perceptive, she set it aside and opened the next one. She felt her heart skip as she pulled out a black dress from… “ _Christian Dior_ , Yamada?” 

“Don’t get too happy. I went with some buddies to Shibuya last weekend and found that in this old vintage shop. The s—t’s already 25 years old but…I thought you might like it.” 

While modest enough even her mother shouldn’t find complaint, her mother would be against it somehow. It was that almost uniform style at the top and flared out at the bottom. It was magnificent. “I-I’m--” 

“Wait, open the other ones.” 

What _else_? Finding herself feeling more and more inadequate, she weakly grabbed the next box. In it were…a _red_ pair of pumps. “After I got it I realized you always have to wear monotone colors so…so I thought maybe since it was black it wouldn’t look so crazy if you had red heels? And…and when you were trying to measure your foot against mine, it…it looked like seven or so inches shorter than mine, so I kind of eyeballed it. Definitely make sure they fit.” 

… She grabbed the next box and inside was red lipstick. To match the shoes, presumably. And, finally, in the last box, was a bracelet just like her turquoise one he got for her birthday but coral. “Did I do okay? I dunno about that stuff, I was kind of just guessing and getting help from shop people and they just wanna make sales anyway, I think, but…I imagined it was good. I know you wanna dress up in fancy stuff like that since you like fashion but you can’t so I wanted to do that for you.” 

“…Yamada, I…I know we’re not together anymore…” 

She took his cigarette from him and set it in the ashtray he’d been using. His eyes widened in the brief flash she saw of them as she hugged and knocked him back. She even kissed him and he seemed confused. He wouldn’t understand as she whispered, resting her ear on his shoulder as she lied on top of him: “Thank you for listening to me.” 

Or noticing anything about her, really. If her parents were tasked with having to truly pick out something she loved they wouldn’t be able to to save their lives. Just little over a year together and Yamada could pinpoint so much. 

He absently rubbed her back, muttering she ought not be _that_ excited about clothes. “No kid likes getting clothes.” 

Dana giggled and sat up on her elbow, kissing him again. She…she missed that as well. 

“Dana…” Yamada murmured, turning his head after a minute. 

Oh…oh, right. “S-Sorry. I-I’m so grateful. Thank you so much for my presents, Yamada. U-Um, can-can I ask you out on a date after you clear your test so I can wear it?” 

He smiled some. “Sure.” 

Sitting up, Dana excitedly tried on the heels which fit perfectly. Yamada whistled lowly as she strutted around in them, taking his last draw. “Those are sexy. I’m not much of a leg guy but damn.” 

“You’re just a perv” she said simply before frowning, “…I’m…I’m not sure you’ll appreciate my presents at all.” 

Yamada raised a brow but absently grabbed one of the boxes, unwrapping the paper. “Oh, hey, you finished it.” 

The suit…looked nice. She’d even made him a vest to go under the jacket. She couldn’t help notice some of the stitches seemed crooked but to the untrained eye, it…it might not be so bad? “Still dunno where I’m wearing it but I guess I have a Dana original or something.” 

She snickered. “You’re silly.” 

The next one she _just_ finished and felt a bit more confident about. It was a black blazer she’d made after finding some beautiful buttons. She thought… “I-I thought you could wear that to your exam.” 

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that” he murmured, standing to take off his sweater. 

Of course his nondescript shirt was on under that but he slipped the coat on. She was delighted it fit well. “I think it’ll look great with your button up shirt.” 

“Yea. Thank you.” 

Yamada carefully folded it back up and sighed, grabbing another present. She wondered what he was thinking…and what he would think of this next one because she was super torn on whether he’d think it was offensive. Indeed his face seemed quite puzzled as he stared at the package. “…What is this?” 

“W-Well, it’s a comforter set with sheets. I-I thought maybe you’d like some new ones.” 

“No s—t! Really?” 

While she would have expected that remark with some measured amount of derision and disgust since it almost seemed that she was judging his sheet situation, Yamada literally said it with the most excited tone she could fathom out of him. He, in fact, immediately went to his room and apparently started to make his bed. And it was weird she was excited about clothes. 

Yamada looked…thrilled once his task was done, his basically just mattress adorned with a blue checkered comforter and matching sheets. “This is awesome. I can’t wait to go to bed on not gnarled up sheets!” 

Dana bit her lip as she observed this…phenomenon. He was so weird and adorable sometimes. “W-Well, you have one more present but it won’t be as…exciting.” 

“Oh yea.” 

They returned to the main room and he sat back down to open his final gift. It was the one she truly wanted to give on his birthday but thought it was a little boring… his eyes grew at the leather bag with his initials monogrammed in the corner. “For you to carry your books when you go to school.” 

“…Dana, do you really think it’s possible? Don’t lie to me, I prefer realism. Do you honest to God think I can do it?” 

It seemed challenging but she didn’t doubt it for a second. “Yes.” 

Staring at her, he bowed his head, “…No one else thinks I can, Dana. Well…Mariko, but…” 

“And she’s right. We’re right. Your ‘friends’, for whatever reason, might not think so and even you don’t but you _can_ do this, Yamada” she insisted, grasping his hands, “I’m…unfortunately not the type to bother otherwise.” 

He chuckled slightly, “Well…that makes me feel a little better, actually, that you are wasting time on me.” 

“That’s not what I mean” she groaned. Though it did sound something like that. “People end up doing what they want anyway so why bother trying to change their mind? You…you just needed someone to have your back on it.” 

“…Yea.” 

Leaning back on his palms, Yamada stared at the ceiling before making a face. “Man, now I’m torn whether I wanna sleep on my new sheets or under the kotatsu.” 

Dana laughed, crawling toward the kotatsu, “Well, if it’s all the same to you, I’ve never slept under a kotatsu so I might just give that a try.” 

While she amusedly thought Yamada _would_ choose his new sheets, he shut off the lights, grabbed some pillows for them, and rested beside her. She stared at him as he appeared to immediately fall asleep, his face peaceful in the twilight. 

“Dana?” 

“Hmm…?” 

“Thank you…for spending time with me.” 

She watched as he truly fell asleep, his breathing audible as he seemed rather at peace while her chest hurt. She felt so sad. 

Curling against him, Dana went to sleep before she spent any time reflecting on her pain. She wouldn’t ever like the answer because this… 

…This felt like home. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_S—t, he was nervous._

_Yagami Yamada stared at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, having combed his generally messy bangs back and wearing the black coat Dana gave him over his white shirt with some khakis. Souma gave him a black tie too. He guessed he looked okay._

_Today. Today was the day. Either he just wasted Dana’s money or he was really starting on a long uncertain path. Both were crippling._

_Taking a hard breath, he stepped out to grab the leather jacket Dana also made him. Well…she definitely had his back with coats. He told Shin he had taken today off to go take his test and the guy was just bewildered. “You’re dealing, still working at that clinic, and you’re still going to bother going to try to go to school? What more do you want, man?”_

_That was actually a pretty practical question. He was living comfortably with the clinic job, even having to cut some of his check to Hisakawa for that dumbass Shin. This could be a perfectly good way to keep himself alive._

_Souma had given him a look when he suggested this. “Yamada, your potential calls for more than being my under-the-table nurse. I could get fined to pieces even letting you do half the stuff I let you do but that’s because I trust you. And I trust you’re going to do even better than me so stop shortcutting.”_

_…Not that he’d had one but Souma seriously felt like a father sometimes. He was hard as hell on him but not to break him. No, he just wanted Yamada to think past these boundaries he and everyone around him made._

_When he walked into the living room, his mother was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and looking at the paper. She looked up at him and looked bewildered. “What are you all dressed up for?”_

_“Interview. Should be good money if I get it.”_

_The woman raised a brow, “Well…good luck then.”_

_“Thanks.”_

_Ugh, he was not feeling confident at all, who was he kidding? He’d probably get to the door and just stare. He’d tried to stay up and cram a bunch of extra junk in his head last night but figured if he didn’t know it at this point there was no point trying. What…what if he failed?_

_The phone suddenly rang and that was confusing too. Who was even calling this early? Figuring it was one of his mother’s suitors, he went to answer. “Hello?”_

_“Yama.”_

_What? Holding the base by the back in his hands, he questioned: “Dana? How are you calling me? Shouldn’t you be in school?”_

_“I snuck out for a sec to call you. I’m on a payphone” she whispered._

_Why was she whispering then? Brows furrowing, Yamada couldn’t help smile some. “Uh, that’s cool.”_

_“Are you nervous?”_

_“Absurdly so.”_

_“Don’t be” she insisted softly, “I know you can do it. And you’re probably going to be in the exam with some snobby smart kids that are trying to skip the rest of high school and go to college but don’t be discouraged. You’re as smart as them if not smarter.”_

_“Mm hmm…”_

_Dana huffed, “Don’t patronize me, Yamada. I’m giving you a pep talk.”_

_While he wanted to say more, of course a more detailed conversation would disclose the true nature of his attire to his mother. “I understand, Dana, and I thank you. You want me to do this for me but…it feels better if I do it not to let you down.”_

_“Eh? Don’t be silly! You won’t let me down regardless of the outcome and this is for you, Yama. I-I just want the best for you, okay? And you’ve got this.”_

_…Sure. “Okay.”_

_“I should go before the cops find me. Ganbatte.”_

_“Thank you. Uh, Dana--…”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“…Nothing. Get going before I get you in trouble. Thank you for calling me.”_

_“Breathe! Good bye.”_

_“Bye.”_

_Hanging up, Yamada swallowed before nodding resolutely and grabbing his bag. “See you later, mom.”_

_“Bye” the woman yawned._

_He couldn’t even tell his own mother where he was really going because she’d tell him he was wasting his time. A majority of people save for two girls and a guy that had already made it were telling him he was wasting his time._

_Getting to the examination school, he pushed the door open and, indeed, just as Dana said, the room was packed with snooty sixteen-year-olds. There were a few twenty year olds and older but they just appeared nervous and nauseous. Yea, that was his crowd right there._

_One kid in particular that reminded him of Hisakawa declared before the nerved masses that he was going to score the highest and be number one on this exam. Who cared about that? As long as they passed who the s—t cared about rankings?_

_However, the apparent genius gave him a look without an ounce of provocation and smiled pompously. “Well…some of us should only hope to rank at all.”_

_Oh, right, he was an ignorant hafu._

_Yamada quietly took out his pencils and settled far in the back away from the group. He didn’t want any more attention but whoever jerkass was kept bringing it to him. ‘Guessed you were too incompetent for school, huh?’. ‘Maybe Americans would let you dress pretty for them, huh? That’s good money’._

_Some of the others laughed and it pissed him off to a light degree just because he heard it all the damn time from perfect strangers as today. No, that it riled him at all was this bastard wasn’t any older than him or any better than him. ‘You’ve got this’._

_Whoever was poised for some more snarky remarks but Yamada used all his ‘American’ rudeness to point boldly in his direction. The guy looked appalled and Yamada smiled. “You better reach the top before I do then, bitch.”_

_Everyone was stunned and he was glad the proctor came in. He’d have to swallow his bravado if he landed in the lower echelons of this test but whatever._

_…He had this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Stop being so nervous.” 

Kobayashi Dana sat outside the examination building, blowing into her hands in the January weather, quite cold. Yagami Yamada had paced back and forth at least three miles in the last twenty minutes. A month later, today, they would finally announce the results and he was beyond antsy. 

Eyes narrowing at him, she grabbed his hand as he passed by her for the thousandth time and pulled him to sit beside her on the bench. Others were wandering about too but none of them were wearing tread marks into the ground. “Relax and come talk to me about where we’re going on our date.” 

“Dana-a-a” he actually _whined_ , burying his face between his knees, “I can’t handle _failure_. That’s why I don’t do things I can _fail_ at.” 

He was so unbearably cute sometimes, she couldn’t stand it. Rubbing his back, she glanced around. She’d noticed one fellow in particular kept sending looks in Yamada’s direction and snorting. What was that about? Why did everyone make enemies of him? 

Yamada sat up, his face red and his eyes bleary. “I can’t do it. I’m leaving.” 

“Will you stop being so pessimistic?” she demanded, grasping his hand, “I think I want to go for a dinner cruise. Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

The bland expression he gave her was just…so Yamada. At least he was feeling a little back to normal then. Her eyes widened when, finally, a man dressed in a black trench coat came out holding a piece of paper. People were crowding, in quite the panic as he calmly pinned the results to the board. Yamada was pale and she pulled him to go see. She just…prayed he was being overdramatic. She…she’d hurt so much to see him discouraged again. 

Giving him a gentle push to go up the stairs to view his results, Dana noticed that whoever the leery guy was had gone to another copy of the results and looked…horrified. Had he failed? ‘What the hell is this?’, she heard him mutter. Oh gosh, was it…harder than she understood? 

Yamada came back after some minutes, holding an envelope as the man that pinned the results had started calling the examinees name and, of course, Yamada’s name was almost dead last. Dana clenched her hands together hopefully as he had the mellowest expression. She’d do whatever it took to motivate him again if he _had_ failed but she knew… 

The cockiest smile crossed his face. “I dunno about this ‘dinner cruise’ but I’ll take you for a burger, yea?” 

She squealed, skipping up the step to hug his arm. “I knew it!!” 

He rested his arm around her waist as he walked back down with her, some people giving them incredulous looks. What?! Was PDA still that much of an issue?! However, Yamada gave a dark smile to the one guy. “Hey, guess my muddled hafu blood isn’t so bad, ay?” 

What? The guy was _seething_ though and Dana questioned Yamada as they walked toward their traditional diner. He didn’t answer but handed her the envelope when they sat down, taking off his coat. She carefully opened it and gawked. “…You ranked 2 out of 150?!” 

“S—t, that makes me mad too. I was so close to number one. Glad a girl got it though.” 

“Yama, if you rank in the top five they give you a scholarship! You can probably go to Tokyo or Kyoto!” 

Yamada scoffed, opening the menu, “I scored well, girly, but that doesn’t suddenly make me a rich man. I could live in a cardboard box on the side of the road in Tokyo or Kyoto. Nope, I will go to Hondo and I will be happy…after I pass _that_ examination, damn it.” 

Dana pouted but realized, once again, she was thinking far too limitlessly. It was true, while Subami was super expensive to live in, Tokyo was on a separate level all together. Plus he’d be too far from work and home… “Well, I’m so proud of you. You were so busy wigging out you were making me nervous but I knew you did it.” 

He blinked languidly at her, leaning against his elbow. Those eyes. They almost deserved a law against them, they were so pretty to look at. “So…how much exactly is this dinner cruise?” 

“Oh Yamada, I was kidding” Dana sighed, breaking her gaze to pretend to look at the menu. 

“No way” he glowered, “I’m taking you on a date to wear your outfit on like I told you I would. As…as long as it’s not thousands and thousands of coins.” 

Oh no. “Well, there’s also this gorgeous tower restaurant in a high rise about thirty minutes from here. That way it’ll be warm too. Maybe the dinner cruise can be when it’s warmer for my birthday or something.” 

While she expected him to get offended, Yamada just cringed. “Jeez, you’re right, I forgot we’d be freezing our asses off. Mmkay, fancy dinner in fancy pants high rise, dinner cruise for your sixteenth birthday…God, you’re such a kid.” 

She stuck out her tongue but shyly realized… “You’ll…you’ll still be willing to hang around with me that far?” 

Yamada raised a brow before seeming to recognize… “As long as you’ll have me, I’ll hang around, Dana.” 

Smiling, she nodded, “Okay.” 

Dana looked down and felt sick again. ‘As long as you’ll have me’ meant it would end one day. And…it would. Her…her engagement would turn to marriage very soon and… 

…No, Dana, don’t…don’t get wistful now. Enjoy these moments while you can. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“Woah, where are you going?”_

_Hamasaki Shin was staring at him like he were some mystical creature, sitting on the back of his motorcycle wearing the red button down shirt he bought with the black tie and black blazer Dana made him. The material seemed a little different but he wore the vest from his suit too. He’d slicked his hair back and he guessed he looked snazzy. Souma had given him a long black trench coat too since he was going to be a big whig college student. Souma was pretty much his dad._

_Staring at the gloves on his hands that he bought himself with some extra money he had because Shin was a responsible human being for once in SOME form, Yamada sighed. “Taking Dana out on a date.”_

_“Wasn’t that a done deal though?”_

_Yamada shrugged some, “I told her I’d take her on a date after Christmas should I pass my test. I passed my test so we’re going on date.”_

_He was a little…surprised by the outcome of ranking so high? He had at least five schools requesting him to take their entrance exams for the Spring. Requesting? As in they were ASKING him to come to their school? Who did that?_

_For some stupid amount of days, he actually considered going to Tokyo or Kyoto. He could work and live in some s—thole, that’s what he was doing now anyway. His mother could downgrade to a one bedroom and be making enough. He could send some money back to her for food. It’d be great._

_Realistically though, looking in the paper for the average price of an apartment in the capital, he’d be back to working two jobs to accomplish…everything. Not to mention he’d be way too far away to keep an eye on Shin. And…well…_

_Shin gave him a look. When he told the gang he’d passed the test and ranked number 2, well, they congratulated him wholeheartedly. In a way he understood their previous pessimism because people that did say they were gonna get out? Well, they sure as hell didn’t. Anyone would be skeptical once they saw two dozen people before fail. But that he did, they were pretty ecstatic. ‘An old Wasaba boy ranked high on those fancy pant’s exam! Ha, I wish we saw their faces!’_

_Shin though, he’d been quiet and when everyone dispersed to get booze to ‘celebrate’ he pulled Yamada aside. “Man, Hisakawa has a certain amount he wants produced and getting into this whole school business sounds like it’ll be dangerous.”_

_The irony was nearly enough to murder Yamada, he was almost certain he stopped breathing for a minute. Shin had said something more after that but his brain had to recirculate the oxygen after having hearing something so homicidally stupid._

_“…Shin.” He could talk again._

_“What, dude? Look, I get it: you wanna do great things and impress Dana, fine. But you gotta be reasonable about this! You’re sinking your money into people talking more bulls—t in school when that time could be used making money. And you’re really wasting time with your job too! I dunno what you’re doing.”_

_Impress Dana. Maybe a little. But this was a lot of stress to impress someone who could never be with him. No… “You know at that test some punkass started talking all this s—t about me? Told me I was an ignorant hafu and I wouldn’t amount to anything. He said he was going to be first.”_

_Yamada had heard the guy’s name. Kata or something. He ranked about twelve. Out of 150 that was fantastic, in Yamada’s opinion, but after trying to humiliate him in front of the class and proclaiming his number one status? That was pretty sucky. That being said, that perfect stranger telling him in not so many words he’d be a failure and probably not rank at all? That it was a waste of his time?_

_“I don’t want to hear that from a friend.”_

_Shin briefly looked surprised but…uncertain. “A friend ought to tell you when they’re not sure if you’re on the right path.”_

_“You’re right” Yamada agreed, “And I’ve told you well over a thousand times I think you’re on the wrong path and how many times have you listened? I guess we’ll just have to see who’s right.”_

_Rolling his eyes, Shin shrugged then. “…Yea, guess that’s true.”_

_Shin couldn’t imagine the possibility that Yamada would enjoy school, having dropped out WAY early when the opportunity presented itself. He couldn’t fathom that yea, Yamada didn’t mind having more of his time eaten away by a long-term goal. And he knew what the punk was going to say now._

_“Don’t you think it’s a little…suspicious she’d start hanging out with you with all this ‘potential’ building?”_

_“Dana was hanging out with me when I was working in a greasy ass garage and I could take her to eat a burger every once in a while” Yamada scoffed harshly. It…was weird to him. Yea, her friends were kind of s—t and all but surely she could have made some more or not hung around him…_

_“Fair enough” Shin conceded, crossing his arms, “And she wanders into Wasaba of all places just to see YOU.”_

_Really. “So where is she?”_

_Yamada was itching for a cigarette but managed to fight the temptation since Dana would hate the smell. “She took over my room to get dressed. Had all sorts of s—t I’ve never seen to do her hair. Dunno why she’s bothering, it’ll get messed up under the helmet.”_

_“I can be cute for a second, right?”_

_Looking up, his eyes widened as Dana finally appeared. Hot damn._

_As he imagined, she was hot from the curly teased hair to the ruby red lipstick and ruby red shoes. Tep, Jum, and Roller were all dopy and Shin just kind of stared. Yea…he could dream for a few, he guessed. Dana smiled at the trio when she got closer, “Hi, guys!”_

_“Hey…” they said in mesmerized unison._

_“Waa, I wish that one guy with the Polaroid was here! We could take a picture to commemorate your success.”_

_Yamada smirked, “You mean your fancy designer outfit?”_

_She huffed but Jum actually ran off to go find ‘the photographer’. Man, they had reservations and he was a stickler for being on time. Shin stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jersey coat, blinking languidly at them. “Well, I’d love to see you two off…”_

_But there were coke deals to make on a Saturday. He was probably wondering why Yamada was ‘wasting’ time with Dana if he could be making solid drug money today. Call him stupid but he’d rather spend time with her than sell to strung-out craziness._

_However, Jum and the Photographer appeared. Yamada insisted she take some pictures alone before she begged to take one with him. Sighing, he stood and hugged her waist, smiling some. The Photographer once again remarked that they were such a ‘pretty’ couple. Yea, sure. “C’mon, kid, we need to get to the restaurant.”_

_“Okay. Bye, guys!”_

_Helping her climb on the back, Yamada waved over his shoulder and put the motorcycle in gear._

_...He did look back in time to see Shin giving this strange expression he’d never seen before. It seemed almost pained. What?_

“This was nice…but I think I like Nona’s burgers more.” 

Yagami Yamada gave Kobayashi Dana a wide smirk. The restaurant owner had thought they were a ‘most handsome couple’ and after Yamada paid their absurd bill, he requested they stay in the lounge and have some wine and dessert on the house. Didn’t think rich people did stuff like that. 

“I dunno, that steak was almost heaven.” 

“You should have let me pay my share” Dana pouted, playing with her hair. She must’ve used some magic for it to stay fixed all the way here. 

Yamada rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the red wine. It was kind of strong but, well, booze was booze. “I don’t think my mandate has changed since we started spending time together, Dana.” 

She just sighed, curled into his side. “I’d like to treat you too, you know?” 

“Treating me takes a little more than food.” 

Her turn to smirk, she gave him a kiss. Why…did she keep doing that? Did she forget they were having fun as friends? And why didn’t he stop her more? 

Suddenly she squeaked, grabbing a napkin, “Oh no, I forgot I was wearing lipstick and now you look like a clown!” 

Yamada snickered, hugging her waist as she wiped at his lips. “…I still want you, y’know? It really blows.” 

Making a face, Dana curled into his chest and was quiet. He looked out of the window at the sky, high rises lit like stars in the darkest of nights. It was pretty amazing but who was he kidding? He’d have to work almost slave labor to make up for this night. It was fun and the food was better than anything he’d ever eaten but… 

“…I guess I need to get you back. I do need to study for the Hondo exam too.” 

Dana smiled, “You’re confident this time, right?” 

“Mm, more or less…” 

Yea, while this one would probably be more difficult, looking over the college entrance exam material, he had literally been ‘iffy’ about one subject but with a little extra review it was cleared up. He was…excited. 

And he took her home to his apartment in the slums where she changed from glam princess to conservative princess before driving her home to her castle. Dana looked back through the gate before hugging his waist, “I had a good time tonight. Don’t…don’t be a stranger?” 

“You know where to find me” he yawned, petting her hair for a moment before pulling away. This…this still wasn’t his place. He still had no chance. 

“Okay.” 

Watching her disappear into the night, he cranked up his Harley he got via a customer who rather liked him and thought he ought to have a bit of ‘American heritage’. Yamada had been stunned by the very idea, that this guy was just rich enough to give him a _motorcycle._ He’d told him simply that when you had money, you had opportunity. And throwing a motorcycle here and there at the only ‘kid’ that could fix his beloved Celica? 

…Yamada glanced back into the mansion filled hill before his eyes narrowed. Yea. Opportunity. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yagami Yamada wandered into his home in Subami a little after midnight. He hadn’t meant to get that caught up at work but there were some very high risk surgeries taking place at his hospital. Doctor Matsushima, after all these years, was still quite a slave driver since he _knew_ Yamada could do it. It was flattering but, unfortunately, Yamada had other important matters to see to for the time being. At least the overtime, being he was retired and all, helped his case. 

Frowning, he looked into their giant living room and found it empty. She hadn’t _mentioned_ anything or any travel but… 

Wandering up the steps next, Yamada had to calm himself because he was starting to panic. He did see her car outside but that didn’t mean anything. Everything could be wrong. 

Alas, he couldn’t help smile when he entered their bedroom. Often he wondered what her adoring fans would think if they knew she went to sleep in a t-shirt and her panties and not some glorious nightwear. His darling wife was stretched out on her side, her lips lightly agape, a bowl of her absolute favorite snack of cheese puffs in front of her. Glancing at the floating apparatus, he wasn’t surprised to find the main menu for Project Runway repeats, her favorite series to jeer, complain, or gush over, depending on the talent. Yamada never got over how just…down to Earth she was about some things. 

He poured the bowl of snacks back into the nearby bag, knowing she’d be upset if they went stale, and folded it before replacing it in their mini-bar in the room. Going back to her side, he got her covered up and kissed her temple. “Good night.”  
  
She must’ve had to get up early today. Somehow she was the master of night owls while he was the early bird. If she was asleep at or before 12 he knew she’d had a long day. He had too but…he had to go work out a little. 

Running their track, listening to every motivational song he could find, Yamada pondered if they were overreacting. Yes, Domo was sending him these passive aggressive texts but by today’s standard that was just everyday life without despicable criminals. It violated the no contact restraining order, his dear, optimistic, justice-filled son would say, like that mattered. Alas, as…far as violations went, this was pretty mild. That’s what he couldn’t trust. Nothing about this monster had ever been mild and he had to be ready. 

Yamada groaned in agony with his fifth pull-up. He…was so old for this. Too old, really. If it weren’t for that serum, they wouldn’t even care, they’d be dead or on the precipice of death. He’d actually pondered if he wanted to be a part of the experiment initially and he was actually prepared to say ‘no’ when Dana turned up and said she had it. He…wasn’t going to do that to her. Not purposefully. 

He dragged himself back up the steps, a lot more painful than the first trip. Dana hadn’t stirred one bit. He quietly slipped into the shower and let the warm water drag over his quickly aching muscles. No…Domo would have taken it. He’d have _hoped_ Yamada hadn’t so he could see him dead or dying. No, he didn’t regret it that much from that perspective. He…still was a vindictive person. 

Exhausted, he climbed onto his side of the massive bed and checked his phone. Nothing tonight. Maybe he was out of cleverly guised threats. Despite it being almost two in the morning, he struggled to sleep anywhere past nine so he set his alarm clock and went to sleep. Tomorrow…would be a long day. 

God, the paranoia. When he woke up seven hours later and Dana was still fast asleep, he wondered if she’d been poisoned. The cheese puffs, he thought gravely. Leaning over her, he checked her pulse and breathing carefully. He snickered a little. Strong as an ox. His wife was just the Queen of Sleeping. 

Lying in bed, something relaxing he rarely partook in, he started reading on his tablet about newly discovered medical procedures and advancements. That was another amazing thing about being alive: he got to see how they surmounted so many illnesses and ailments. They were expected to cure the common cold in the upcoming decade. 

“Mm…?”  
  
He glanced to his side, his wife _finally_ stirring and staring at him sleepily with those dark eyes. She rubbed her face for a moment, flopping around onto her back for a moment before inching into his side, resting her cheek against his chest. “Wha’ are you doing here?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You dun’ lie in bed ‘thiz late…” she mumbled groggily. 

He smiled, stroking her hair with his free hand. “No, but I figured I’d keep you company today. You must’ve been tired, you were sleeping like a rock.” 

“Mm, Spring Fashion Week” she grumbled, “I’m taking a break today, I swear. So much damn work.”  
  
“You didn’t tell me your theme this year” he murmured. 

Dana sighed drearily, “‘Not Black’.”  
  
Yamada chuckled, swiping to the next page with his thumb, “That’s your theme _every_ year, Dana. You might want to shock people and do ‘All Black’ in the Fall.”  
  
“Oi, who’s the fashion designer here?” she yawned, finally moving to sit up on her haunches, “…I think I’m going to Milan to do some shopping. Via Montenapoleone.” 

Jesus take the wheel. Dana kissed his cheek before climbing over him out of bed, going to her armoire. “What are you going to do today?”  
  
“I told you, I want to spend the day with you…”  
  
“And I told you I was going shopping. _Shopping_.”  
  
“I…love shopping.”  
  
“You’re literally saying that through gritted teeth right now, Yama.”  
  
God, he _hated shopping_. Never had he wanted to spend eight to nine odd hours just picking out _clothes._ Dana even on several occasions spent that much time on _shoes_. He tried to sneak and get his clothes from bargain department stores when they married again but she would not have it. His shoes cost more money than he could even comprehend and he had shirts from these… _con artists_. He understood Dana’s craft costing some money, she pretty much handstitched yards and yards of expensive fabric into _art_. Why were button down shirts ten _thousand_ gold pieces? 

…But this wasn’t about _him_. It was about making sure his wife was safe and assessing what was going on around her. She wouldn’t notice the same things like he did because, for all purposes, she was carefree. He…was the worrisome one. 

Setting his tablet down, he miserably dragged himself out of bed and said with more gusto than he had, “I want to spend time with my wife and if she wants to shop, I will loyally follow.”  
  
Dana gave him a suspicious look. “If you say so.”  
  
He groaned as she went to take a shower, going through his closet. He chose a white button down shirt and khakis. His jeans were in the laundry… 

Checking his phone when he went downstairs, he felt his eyes narrow. ‘Do you know how it feels to be free, Yamada?’ sat on his screen from five this morning. The messages were starting to evolve. 

“For God’s sake, Yama, don’t I get you _exciting_ clothing and your go to _every_ time is khakis and a white shirt?”  
  
He groaned for probably the dozenth time since he got up this morning, glancing over his shoulder to see what she chose today. Ah, the leather dress with the inverted cloth siding and pantyhose. Well, she wore black sometimes. “Darling, the world of men’s clothing can’t be as interesting as the marvelous universe of women’s clothing.” 

She smirked at him, adjusting her purse on her shoulder, “You always have an excuse and a half, I swear.”  
  
“Well…” 

Of course, he wandered to the door to wear his nice broken in work loafers and that seemed to irritate his fashionista spouse even more. He was _comfortable_. She’d walk a mile in stilettos and be okay because…because. She was that sort of person, she could handle pain better than he could. 

Yamada frowned at that thought as he drove them to the airport. No, she was more used to it. She ought not have to ‘handle’ pain. At least, not all of it. She was playing with her phone, twirling her long brown hair around her fingers, “You know, _I_ don’t need protection. If anything, you should be sticking by Koji.”  
  
“Dana, Koji has done extremely well for himself but he is not _Yagada_. And most of the time he stays at home and does his work anyway. You ride your _bike_ to the store sometimes. I am ten times more afraid for you.”  
  
Dana shot him a look, “He can’t meet with Domo, Yamada. It’s too much of a risk.”  
  
…Possibly. “Well, last I saw him, he was not in a very delightful mood so I figure we ought to give him a break sometimes.”  
  
“Yes, he did get that broodiness from a certain someone” she droned, sending a text to someone. 

He sulked, under the impression his son’s fiery personality came from his mother. The broodiness _could_ have been him but he’d always tried to be somewhat positive for his children. Yea, there were pessimistic lapses in the road but the support was there. No…he figured his son’s darker side came from something more latent than his father’s former self. Or also latent. 

Dana drank a cup of tea as he gazed out of the window. The plane was pretty empty, being that it was a Thursday. He smiled and thanked one of the stewardess when she brought him a cup of coffee, on enough of a recognition basis to know that was his beverage of choice. 

The planes even moved fast now, making what was once a twelve hour flight into fifteen minutes. They even had to start giving coffee to go, there was no time to enjoy it if you didn’t drink it while everyone was boarding. Tipping the stewardess all the same for what may have been a dying job, Yamada groaned when they stepped off the plane in Italy. It was still early there at 3 in the morning but that gave Dana the chance to check on her shops there. After that? It begins. 

“Isn’t this gorgeous, Yamada?”  
  
Yagami Yamada tried to act…appropriately. Alas, he found himself rudely stretched across a chair and half-asleep after the third hour in Fendi. Or…whichever store this was. He lost track. He opened his eyes to tell his wife his opinion of what had caught her attention…and, well, it definitely caught his attention too. 

It was like a long sleeved, long…trench coat. If a trench coat opened wide enough to show off a wide amount of bosom and the bottom revealed a healthy amount of leg. She was looking at herself in the mirror with a pair of fancy heels on…like he’d even notice the shoes. “And…where precisely are you wearing that?”  
  
“Seriously?” she glowered at him. 

“I’m just wondering. I don’t know how often you’d make it out in that if I happened to see you first, if you know what I mean” he said casually, staring at his nails. 

Dana snickered, walking over to sit in front of him, “In your _dreams_ , pretty boy.”  
  
He smirked as she kissed his temple, skipping off to purchase this ensemble. Naturally he’d never tell Dana what to wear and, even more naturally, they didn’t really have that sort of…fun often. It was still wonderful, of course, it just wasn’t high on their priorities. Or he guessed ‘hers’, he wouldn’t mind if it climbed the ladder a bit but, as was, he wasn’t going to lose his mind. 

When she returned, having decided to wear the outfit out of the store, Dana smiled. Often the gesture should have warmed him but in this instance it sent a chill down his spine. He knew. 

“Dana, please.”  
  
Yamada was very much disgruntled as a salesman fit a charcoal button down shirt on him along with some dark khakis. He did not _want_. 

“Oh.”  
  
He sulked as Dana returned to his side, having been browsing in the men’s shoes. Ninety thousand piece shoes. Dana spoke some lines of Italian to the fellow and he nodded, probably pleased with this massive commission he was about to get before rushing off. His wife walked up to him, running her hands down his torso over the fabric. “…I still like dark colors on you. Well, if I can’t get you into any color. This is sexy.” 

Oh? Yamada raised a brow down at her as she adjusted the pants on his hips. “…Well, it fits nicely. Your shirts do too though.” 

She snickered, “I haven’t made a shirt I was satisfied with on you since 1978.”  
  
“What?” Yamada scowled, “All your shirts fit me perfectly.”  
  
He swallowed, a little caught off guard when she reached _under_ his shirts and ran her hand down his chest with a sigh. “You’ve always been my greatest supporter…”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Yamada smiled some when she kissed the corner of his lips. She was such a perfectionist though. Particularly when it came to him and their children. He groaned when she brought over Ferragamo shoes. Great. 

Dana was naturally pleased with herself as they sat in the limo she always got. He guessed the shoes were comfortable enough. She did get him a half size up and they were roomy so that was a plus. An almost hundred thousand gold pieces plus. 

He blinked languidly at her as she played with his hair. Usually if she were being _this_ touchy-feely… 

After she told Vincenzo to pull over and take a break, it…sort of went the direction he fathomed it could. He was a little…displeased he couldn’t pleasure _her_ but, naturally, she didn’t want to mess up her new dress just yet. She basically undressed him too to avoid the same with his new ensemble. 

He cleared his throat when they got out of the car, Dana citing wanting to have a lunch, or, their first meal of the day. Yamada suggested they go to the park and eat. She was reluctant at first but…they used to do things like that. 

“Mm, this is nice” Dana murmured, her head rested against his inner thigh as she ate some fruit they got from a restaurant. 

Yamada leaned back on his palms on the blanket they’d secured, staring into the sky. Italy. In his youth, Italy wasn’t even a goal of his. Really, nowhere was a goal of his. Did…he know what it felt like to be free? Free of financial difficulties, free to pursue whatever he wanted as it suited him because they were comfortable and established, free of the obstacles he had in adolescence? Yes… 

…It just…came at such a cost though. It was a different sort of expense to be able to fly off to Italy at their own whim. Surely others came in with old money and little if any burden behind it. The absolute struggle it was to get here for him though? It…it wasn’t free. And no…he’d never be free of that. 

“I know you’re just here to make sure I don’t get stalked or whatever, Yama, but it was nice being with you today” Dana murmured, rubbing his hand.  
  
He smiled, nodding, “I like it too.”  
  
“Yea right” she snickered, “You were about to have a heart attack during the shopping.”  
  
“Eh…I guess the shoes are kind of growing on me” he admitted, staring down at them. They were snazzy and roomy. 

Dana laughed, patting his knee, “It’s definitely a good day if I can find something that you like. You’re so complicated in being not complicated.”  
  
Yamada smirked at that and leaned over to kiss her temple. About to murmur an affection, out of the corner of his eye he found someone…staring at them. He sat up straighter and looked at the person sort of lurk and gaze at them. Who…?  
  
…It could be a paparazzi. That wasn’t even close to beyond his wife though they mostly left her alone for entertainers and musicians. However, he didn’t like it. “Hey, let’s go home and watch Project Runway.”  
  
“Ugh, that damn Zach Posen” Dana said, disgruntled, “He wouldn’t know talent if it bit him in the ass. Oy vey.”  
  
He grinned despite his anxiety over this mystery person, helping her up and folding the blanket. “You still watch it though.”  
  
“To be dismayed and disgruntled by people’s lack of vision!”  
  
Yamada glanced to the side and picked up their bag, taking Dana’s hand and walking them toward the limo. “Well, that’s a good a reason as any.”  
  
“What do you see?”  
  
Mm. “…Dunno. Just some errant Wasaba paranoia, I suppose.”  
  
“I think out of everyone, you’ll be the safest, Yamada” Dana said, rolling her eyes. 

What? How _even_? Domo hated him the _most_. More than his ex-wife that basically ‘cheated’ on him and ended up getting him arrested. Yamada didn’t _fear_ for himself but he certainly knew he was target number one in his clan. 

Sitting down on the plane, preparing to put his phone in safe mode, Yamada gazed at the picture of him and Dana in the park from Domo reading ‘how does it feel to be free?’. 

Yamada’s jaw grew taut as he was possessed to chuck the device down the row. _Everything_ could go wrong.  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_F—k._

_Kari was riding him, Mina was doing something or the other. He was a little high, a little drunk, a lot horny and so was his company. Generally made for a mighty good threesome. Tonight? Not so much. His…heart or something wasn’t in it._

_Despite being hardly satisfied, he didn’t believe in allowing that to affect his other partners and went the extra mile for their sakes. Both girls fell asleep contently and he sat up, staring around the one dark room in Shin’s apartment. Some other guys were shacking up with some other girls in the corners and it seemed rather…impersonal, now that he was considering it. Ugh._

_Walking out after putting on a pair of pants and holding his shirt, figuring he’d probably just stay the night since he was drowsy, Yamada wandered out to find something to drink. He blinked when he came out to find Shin and Dana on the couch, kissing._

_Some sort of implosion occurred in his senses that almost tripped the logic switch to postal. What the s—t?!_

_He marched over before he could even start thinking of what he wanted to do first and snatched Shin up by the back of his shirt. His FRIEND yelped and Yamada was seriously prepared to punch his face in. Oh, sure, sell drugs after all the jobs he helped him solidify and steal from the damn yakuza so he’d have to work harder to pay for something not slightly related to him. Yea, that’s cool. Kiss a girl he wasn’t even capable of having an intimate relationship with because she was engaged? He’d kill him._

_“Yamada!” Dana proclaimed, grabbing his arm. “Put him down! We were just goofing off!”_

_‘Goofing off’ never would equate to KISSING in his mind. Shin waved his hands, nodding, “Yea, man, we were just joking around! She came looking for you and we were talking since you were preoccupied!”_

_“And he was teasing that I’d only ever kiss two guys in my lifetime at this rate so we joked we’d go for lucky three! It was nothing” Dana insisted._

_…S—t. Dropping Shin unceremoniously, Yamada gave him a hot look and grabbed Dana’s wrist. She didn’t shrug away as he led her out of the apartment quietly. She had to get out of here._

_“Yamada, you’re being ridiculous.”_

_He snorted loudly. Dana did take her hand back, skipping to walk in front of him, walking backward. “So you think you’re allowed to be jealous and run how I do things? When you’re shagging two girls at the same time?”_

_UGH. Yamada stopped, balling his fists by his side in frustration. He’d thought. He’d really, really thought._

_Yes, he got jealous. Last week, when he was studying for his entrance exams, she brought a guy she stated she’d ‘known for years’ and wouldn’t say anything about Yamada to her parents. Yamada didn’t say anything about it but the guy didn’t seem BAD. Just him and Dana kept chatting and laughing and giggling about something, curled up across from him. Yamada wanted to sling a damn book at the guy. Maybe the Bible or the full collection of Shakespeare._

_It went both ways though. Dana came by his apartment one day and he so happened to be getting head from Aimi, a girl from North Wasaba who would deign to come West from time to time. She was one pissed off little spitfire and he seriously felt like he was caught cheating. Aimi teased that he had a girlfriend._

_Not really? And that’s where this wasn’t working. The friend period in their relationship was over. It was either ‘we’re making out’ or ‘stop staring at him or her’. So. “Dana, we just cannot see each other anymore. I like having sex and you don’t like seeing me having sex. You might wanna randomly kiss on Shin and I might STILL go crack him a new one. But nothing has changed: you’re still engaged and we still can’t be together or have sex. Now we’re just jealous of one another.”_

_She looked irritated. “…J-Just stop being a whore!”_

_“Until when? Your wedding?” he retorted sarcastically._

_“J-Just forget it!”_

_Yamada walked her home and she huffed, not saying a word to him when they parted ways. Okay, fine, he was wrong for being jealous. She was wrong for being jealous too. They weren’t…anything. Perhaps it was confusing because just last week they were accidentally making out but they agreed that was a ‘no’ then too!_

_…Stay focused, Yamada. The test was this upcoming Saturday and girl issues were not something that required attention just yet._

_There was just something about this girl though. She always found her way right back to his mind._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She had to realize there was no future for them. 

Yamada was right, why were they being jealous? Would it change anything in the end to be jealous? Of course not. The other thing he said about them not being able to see each other? Also true…but painful. 

She just… 

Dana sat in her bedroom, staring out at the rain. Yamada was taking his test today. She knew he’d pass and soon be going to college. She was so happy for him. He’d have a wonderful life going forward now. Once he became a doctor he’d probably get married or travel or see all the spectacular things he wanted. Knowing Yamada though, he’d probably just stay right here in Japan though he had the power to see the world. Such a frugal humble guy. 

Smiling sadly, she felt her heart clench. She just… 

“Kobayashi-san?” 

“Yes?” 

“Your fiancé is here for a visit.” 

Great. She was already miserable. Straightening out the wrinkles in her tweed skirt, she walked out and up the long hallways toward the main hall. Domo was standing in front of a family painting, his arms crossed behind his back. Dana held hers before her and stopped a ways away as she’d been taught. 

“Such a beautiful painting” he murmured to himself more than anything. 

“It was painted by one of the Kobayashi ancestors.” 

Domo glanced over his shoulder at her briefly before turning back. “Talent is a wonderful thing, I find. Skill is commendable.” 

Oh? Dana would have felt a kernel of hope but she knew better. Domo never disappointed either when he continued: “Commendable, wonderful, but all in all worthless.” 

“Yes.” 

He finally turned to her, tilting his head a bit. “Our wedding will be in a year. You’re enjoying the last freedoms before becoming a Kamaishi madam?” 

Dana swallowed some, blinking slowly, “Yes, I believe so.” 

“Well, that doesn’t sound very convincing. I would imagine anyone to be my wife ought to go and have quite a lot of fun before our matrimony. I’m not a very fun man.” 

Trying not to glare, she nodded, “You are busy with business. I wouldn’t expect you to be one that has time for much entertainment.” 

“To the contrary, dear, I find entertainment in lots of things” Domo said simply, “Probably not things that would make my wife happy but I’m sure it won’t matter.” 

No, no, of course not. “Yes.” 

“Are you keeping your legs closed?” 

Dana stared at him for a long moment, the question so poignant it suffocated words for some seconds. “I beg pardon?” 

“Oh Dana, I know girls your age in this era. Loose, unbothered… _willful_. Maybe that’d be entertaining as well for a time but I just can’t imagine putting up with used goods for decades. I’d just feel…filthy.” 

…This. _This_ was why she had to save herself, _this_ human being. It was nothing she hadn’t heard from her parents and, with all the irony, her brother from time to time. He who slept with several women a week told her she would be ‘used goods’ if she had sex. Domo was certainly not a virgin so how dare they? Unable to help her eyes narrowing, she smiled. It felt…dark. “I assure you, at this very moment, I am pure.” 

“I’ll be able to tell regardless. Just keep that in mind” Domo said, so matter-of-fact she wanted to hit him. 

“Yes.” 

“Well, I just wanted to stop by and speak with you for a moment. Such extra effort…but I suppose I’ll have to look toward that as a husband.” 

‘Look toward’. “I apologize for the inconvenience.” 

“Mm. Good day.” 

She couldn’t say anything, trembling with rage and bitterness. Her ayahs came and told her it was ‘nice’ to have her fiancé take the trouble to come visit her. Trouble. She supposed it was troublesome for the man they were forcing her to marry to come communicate with her. Oh, wait, belittle her. Talk down to her and make her feel like the slightest imperfection would make her filth. 

Fine then. 

Full of fury and wrath, she threw on her raincoat and told their servants she was going to go to the library. They offered to drive her, disapproving of her walking in the rain. “I won’t melt.” 

They probably only backed off because they could tell she was outraged. She often got praised by the tutors and household workers for being the calmest and kindest of the four children. Her sisters or brothers coming off pissed would have meant nothing; she wasn’t like this. 

But she ran all the way to Wasaba, no hesitation or fear. No one was out on the streets except for commuters as she made this walk, no one wondering why she’d come here. Her shoes squeaked with rainwater as she stomped up all five flight of stairs. Outside his door, she started taking off her coat before knocking. 

It wasn’t immediate and for an upsetting moment she thought he was still at his test. No, he finally opened the door, appearing drowsy. Yagami Yamada stared, rubbing his eyes, “Oi, what are you doing here? It’s raining cats and dogs out there.” 

She offered no words, stepping in and kicking off her shoes in a cruder fashion than she’d ever allow herself. Yamada was assumedly puzzled when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his bedroom. “Dana, what’s going on? What’s wrong?” 

Her anger had nothing to do with him. He shouldn’t be the one caught up in her problems. Just… 

Yamada did yelp as she pushed him onto his bed, sitting on his lap as she unbuttoned her shirt. “Oi, oi, the hell’s going on??” 

She grabbed the end of the sweater Yamada was wearing and pulled it over his head after she was down to her bra. He groaned a little as she kissed him hard against his lips. Was her mouth dirty too? Since she was unclean for even thinking about men. 

“Dana, wait.” 

Yamada was trying to make sense of this but of course it wouldn’t. He probably thought this was like every other time where they’d have to rip each other away, stop when the desire wasn’t there to do so. She kissed down his chest, wrapping her mouth around him after getting his jeans off. He rasped, reaching to grasp her head. “D-Dana, sto-stop foolin’ around.” 

She wasn’t. Pulling away, she sat up and took off her bra. 

It wouldn’t mean much anywhere else since Yamada had seen her in far more intimate places, in her opinion. Alas, she could tell his mind was a little blown because not once had she taken her bra off. “I-I--…Dana, I don’t know what’s going on.” 

Did it matter? He was hard, he apparently liked it even if he were confused. She observed his concerns were falling further by the wayside the more she took off. Those blue eyes grew so animalistic and wolfish when he got turned on. When she took her underwear off, it went the direction she was hoping even in her dominant anger: he took over. She didn’t know what she was doing no matter how pissed she was. 

“Ah!” she choked as he kissed her jaw, his fingers playing with her clit. 

His body was pulsing with lust and passion. The more she felt how much he wanted it, the more her anger diminished and she found herself nervous. Surprisingly though, the nervous shifted into something else. 

She wanted him. 

This was the point where Yamada was used to her drawing the line, where she’d say no more. He even started slowing down, his kisses becoming lighter. No. 

Yamada would be thrown if she asked, perhaps. He’d start to question and she just wanted it. She grabbed his dick and tried to pull it inside. 

“Whoa, whoa!” 

Leave it to him to panic. Yamada actually jerked away and stared at her in disbelief. “W-What are you doing? I thought we couldn’t do that!” 

Annoyed she’d even gotten him into protecting her ‘sanctity’, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back on top of her. “J-Just put it in!” 

He surprisingly didn’t say anything or even try to talk her out of it. She inhaled sharply, shocked as he didn’t push inside entirely. Why? Yamada softly kissed her, rubbing her back. Why? Why was he trying to calm her down? 

“A-Ah!” 

While getting frustrated with his sudden trek into tenderness, after she just told herself to ‘relax’, he started easing himself in more. Oh, she…she had been tense. Yamada started to kiss her hotly again, his hips pumping against her. His face was flushed, his long bangs curled messily around different tendrils. He really was pretty… 

Almost shyly, she wrapped her legs around his torso. He sat them up, holding her thighs as he continued to grind into her. Hugging his neck, she moaned, her eyes rolling back as each thrust brought her closer to her peak. Yamada’s soft grunts and breaths made her wonder how close he was too. 

“S-S—t, Dana, I don-don’t have to work this hard usually” he whispered in her ear. 

Eh? Was she supposed to be doing something?! Yamada snorted, probably feeling her panic, “I-I’m used to ‘easy come, easy go’, princess. I don’t…don’t mind putting in a little work for you.” 

Oh no, she was defective, she thought frantically. “I-It feels so good.” 

The wetter she got, the more horrifying the experience. It was so messy! Yamada actually laughed some and told her ‘the wetter it gets, the better’. Such a damn perv. 

Ah, there it was, she thought, as her heart beat hard and her body clenched up. If this had been her first orgasm she could only imagine how horrifying it’d be but instead it felt amazing. Yamada groaned, quickly jerking out and coming on her stomach. What?! 

“S-Sorry, girly. Might be a messier situation if I just come inside” he panted, almost stumbling to his basket of laundry and grabbing a towel. 

Still trembling as he cleaned up his ‘mess’, Dana felt something start to claw at her chest. Yamada collapsed on his side and seemed to be falling asleep. He looked content…she felt… 

Sitting on the end of the bed, she stared out of the window. He’d replaced the shot out window pane and all she saw was gray. The only sound she heard was the rain falling in the silent room and Yamada’s breathing. She felt… 

…Impure. 

What had she done? Domo said he’d know and that only meant he’d make her life a living hell. He’d smear her and her family’s name before the masses for her lasciviousness. He’d belittle her for the rest of her life if he so decided to ‘keep’ her. Her life would be _hell_ now! 

Tears rolled down her face and she fought sobbing. Why? She was…she was upset, she couldn’t stand him regardless, she practically _hated_ him, yet her entire life circulated around his expectations, their expectations, her own preconceived expectations. And she felt like _dirt._

“Hey.” 

She quivered, looking over her shoulder. Yamada must’ve woken up and was staring at her from where he was lying before sitting up. He wouldn’t understand. No one around him would because they weren’t forced to conform. She had expectations. 

Dana choked and covered her mouth as she finally succumbed to weeping. Her life was ruined. From one moment of anger, her life was completely and absolutely ruined. 

Her eyes widened when Yamada actually embraced her from behind, tenderly stroking her hair. He kissed the back of her head and murmured after some minutes: “Absolutely no one has the right to judge you for what you do with your life, Dana. No amount of sex has any bearing on who you are. And don’t let anyone tell you you’re any lesser for it either. You are not a bad person for being a woman that takes what she wants. And whatever bulls—t your fiancé fed you is just that: bulls—t. He won’t know a damn thing is any different and I’d crack him over the head if he treated you badly because he’s a f—king idiot.” 

…She wanted to believe that. She really did. She wished for the life of her she didn’t even need him to tell her that, that she already knew and accepted it. Deep in her stomach though? She just…she just felt that cloying guilt. He was right but something internally said they were both wrong. It sounded like her parents. 

She closed her eyes, his arms warm in the somewhat cool room. Her sweet Yamada, the jerkiest boy ever and he was so much more emotionally giving than anyone she knew. Her heart hurt again. “We…we still probably can’t do it again.” 

“Mm, I figured. Did you enjoy it, at least?” 

Prepared to pout that that was one of his pervy questions, Dana realized he seemed serious. She…she supposed she ought to be able to say she enjoyed her first time. Blushing, Dana twiddled her fingers and nodded. For as wrong as it was, it was…it was so good. 

Yamada kissed her, nodding, “Good. Let’s go take a shower, huh?” 

“T-Together?” 

“Hot water is a luxury around here, kid, and I’d be a gentleman and let you wash first but it’d take me three hours to even get warmed up again. Whatever you want though.” 

Her nose wrinkled. “Well, I most certainly don’t want you getting pneumonia.” 

He naturally was more pleased with this choice and she was admittedly amused watching him get all soapy. And really, he was done so fast and out of there she might as well say she’d taken the shower by herself. Wrapping the towel around herself and her hair, she stared into the foggy old mirror. She…she looked the same. And…and now, she…she felt the same. Just… 

Going to retrieve her clothes, Dana bit her lip to find Yamada stretched out under the kotatsu, drinking tea. “You’re an old man.” 

“I feel no shame about it either” he yawned. 

Unable to help giggle, she replaced the clothes she’d worn prior and returned to the kitchen. Yamada had apparently finished his tea, curled up on his side again as if he were going to sleep. She noticed another steaming cup on the table. “Is that for me?” 

He didn’t open his eyes but nodded. Sitting beside him, she drank and looked at the rainy sky. It didn’t seem…as bad now. 

She stretched out beside him under the kotatsu, staring at the ceiling. “Yama?” 

“Mm?” 

“How’d your test go?” 

The blond opened his eyes and blinked some. “…Dunno. Harder than the last one so probably won’t be breaking any records this time. Wanna go and watch me have a nervous breakdown again?” 

She snickered and nodded, “You got it.” 

She couldn’t help pink when he slipped closer behind her, his face buried in the back of her neck. Spooning, she’d heard it described. “I-I better head home, Yamada.” 

“Mm, I’ll walk you. Stay a little longer…” 

Feeling his chest rise and fall as he slept so peacefully, Dana couldn’t help rest her eyes. The peace and warmth was unthinkable and perfect. 

…She supposed if she were going to commit such an unforgiveable sin with anyone, it’d be him. No separate person had ever made her feel anywhere close to how he did. That… 

That was the confusingly honest truth. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Holy crap. 

Yagami Yamada was walking with Hamasaki Shin after their stupid weekly meeting with Hisakawa. Shin must’ve gotten himself some takoyaki and a Coke with a little bit of his sales this week because Yamada handed chump change over to Hisakawa. Maybe he’d take Dana to dinner or something. 

That girl never failed to amaze him. He’d been a little distracted during the test thinking about how their last conversation had gone and that maybe he wouldn’t see her anymore. Nope, showed up at his apartment, pushed him into his room, and instigated sex. He’d never been on such a whirlwind of confusion. 

She got upset because she had all these idiots in her life that told her she was going to be a broken flower covered in mud because she had sex. These same people were probably a majority male and threw their dicks into the first available hole if it so pleased them but that ‘hole’? That ‘hole’ was the problem, not them. None of them were the problem but, well, gotta make someone feel bad, right? 

There were so many things in their lives beyond their control. He couldn’t control what family he was born into, what he looked like even with alteration, the weather—and yet, they have control over that aspect of their lives and they still created obstructions. Dana was…well, she was rather perfect, as far as he was concerned. Nothing less. 

But damn, did he want her again. 

Mina and Kari were usually already turned all the way on by the time they came seeking him so it was usually a quick few thrusts and they were done. Dana came to him pretty much from step one and he enjoyed working to get his rocks off, he supposed. And…maybe it had something to do with his partner too. 

Thing was, they’d already sworn it off. It was like he’d tasted the forbidden fruit or something. He sure as hell wanted more. There was so much more they could _do_. 

Shin gave him a look as he sighed wistfully. “Are you still pining over Dana?” 

“It was f—king good.” 

“Hmm. Well, if her tongue action was as good in that kiss as it is anywhere else, I could see why.” 

Yamada punched Shin in the back of the head, earning him a satisfying ‘ow’. “Don’t you talk about her like that, ya’ putz.” 

Shin rubbed the back of his head, making a face. “The way you get about her, you might as well make her your wife, jackass.” 

He could only scoff, “What am I going to offer her? My mattress on my mother’s apartment’s floor? _I’m_ sickened by the thought.” 

“She shacked up with you on that same mattress, didn’t she?” Shin countered, “Maybe _your_ expectations are too high, man.” 

…Yea, he’d come to that conclusion too. This was the girl who didn’t think a thing about coming into the slums for him and preferred hamburgers over filet mignon. He had been trying to play it cool but he’d been humiliated to ask her to shower with him because they had a good maybe thirteen minutes of warm water. She probably just wrote it off to him trying to make more moves on her and in the end she was more worried about him getting sick than the fact they had a quota on hot water. 

Sighing miserably, he took out his pack of cigarettes and slipped one into his mouth, lighting up. Shin waved a hand when he offered him one, “Can’t stand that brand.” 

“They are kind of crap” Yamada made a face, the convenience store having been out of his normal preference. “…I mean, this is the first one I’ve smoked in two days. Maybe I should just quit. It’ll save me some cash.” 

Shin shot him a sideway glance. “…Call me curious. How much _do_ you make with Hisakawa?” 

“Eh, two hundred gold” he reported dryly. That’s how much he had to pay today for Shin’s ‘shaving’. 

The dumbass looked appalled. “So you only sold…what?” 

“Eh…roughly 665 and some coins.” His math seemed right… 

“Dude!” Shin snapped, “That’s barely a gram!” 

Nope, that was approximately no coke. Yamada took a drag, saying sarcastically: “You’ve got the market saturated.” 

“What?” Shin echoed, bewildered. 

Man. Shaking his head, Yamada sighed, “Hisakawa and I have this down, punk. _You_ just keep selling and paying _correctly_.” 

Shin looked confused, as in ‘what was he even suggesting?’. Yamada had considered that maybe Shin _wasn’t_ shaving at some point. However, now that he was standing in with him more on the conversation he heard Shin make these passing excuses such as ‘I’m good for it next week, swear’ or ‘something came up and I had to give the dude a little extra for free or he’d go elsewhere so I didn’t get as much’. Yamada just wanted to smack him. 

Now his turn to give Shin an incredulous look when the guy waved at two girls they used to be…friendly with, Yamada shook his head. “I’m going to go study.” 

“Man, you have gotten so _boring_! They probably want to f—k!” 

Yea, yea. “Well, f—k them both good then.” 

Shin widely smirked, his eyes closing some, “Thanks for the inspirational threesome talk?” 

Yamada shrugged, joking as he walked in the other direction, “What am I here for? 

“I’ll call and tell you how it goes then” Shin snickered, “You enjoy your…studying.” 

He would, actually. Going back to his apartment, he settled down with a biology and chemistry book. If he cleared Hondo, he could, at most, take three classes. One was available from 8:15 to 9:45 and the other from 10 to 11:30. It’d be one long ass day but, well, that was what he was doing working three jobs so whatever. Saturday he was plotting to take one morning class for Physics. He was also glad these particular classes offered a lab twice a week in conjunction to the class schedule because that’d be impossible otherwise. 

…It was exciting. 

Reading for about an hour, pretty absorbed, he jumped when the phone rang. At this time there was really only one person that called… 

“Hi-hi, Yamada.” 

“Hey” he greeted, sitting by the phone. 

“Yama, I wanna go somewhere…like Nakasu! Have you ever been?” 

He bit his lip, a little amused. “Princess, that’s a seven hour train ride from here. I don’t think it’s gonna happen.” 

“Why’s all the fun stuff so far away?” she probably pouted. 

“Not as if we can go anywhere tonight, it’s already 11.” 

Dana whispered, “My parents are gone. We can go somewhere!” 

Yea right. “So say I took you to a club or something. What’s the chances we see your brother there?” 

“…Pretty high.” 

“Take you out to eat on a street cart?” 

“…Servants might be out…” 

He frowned when she immediately sounded miserable. Why was he supporting her boundaries anyway? So what if someone saw her? …With a hafu piece of s—t. 

“All right, babe, let’s go for a ride” he sighed, standing. 

“Eh? Where?” 

“You’ll see. Be outside in twenty minutes.” 

Hiding his books between his mattresses, Yamada headed back out into the night. If she got caught, it was a done deal…but he was starting to sense a bit more of her rebellious side shining through. 

Stopping his motorcycle outside the gate, he blinked when she almost immediately appeared, wearing all black. Such a kid. Jumping on the back, she gasped, “Go, go, go!” 

He snickered, accelerating away, “This isn’t a heist.” 

“May as well be” she huffed, holding his waist. 

Man, he didn’t even get to touch her boobs when they were having sex, he thought sadly as he felt them against his back. He was off his game or something. “You hungry?” 

“Starving!” 

They had her on that damn diet again. The one time he saw her this week since the events of Saturday she fainted clean away. He was so f—king pissed. Human beings needed enough food to _function_ , assholes. At least this time she wasn’t simply abiding…it was _forced_ which wasn’t any better but she was most certainly not against him feeding her. 

He took her to a yakisoba cart which delighted her for whatever reason. She was the least complicated person in the world and he just kind of liked that, smiling as she ate her noodles heartily. “So what’d you do today?” 

“Nothing” she replied, dabbing her lips, “My stupid fiancé came over.” 

Ugh. “And how’d that go?” 

She sighed gravely, “I just wish he were a guy like you, Yama, then I’d have never come looking for you.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

Dana giggled and took a sip of soda. “How was your day?” 

“Eh…got some books and checked to see if they posted grades. Not until next Saturday, apparently.” 

“Yea, it takes a while to grade those huge tests” Dana frowned. 

Meh, hopefully somebody came up with some smarter way then, this s—t was for the birds. “Well, I wouldn’t worry about it too much anyway. You passed.” 

“Thank you, my psychic.” 

She scoffed and set her empty bowl down. “That was so yummy. I don’t think I’ve had yakisoba before.” 

Holy jeez. As usual she tried to open her purse and pay but he gave the guy the bills instead. She sulked petulantly. “I _have_ money.” 

“Me too. Shin was a responsible human being for once tonight so I have plenty of extra to feed you street food like a queen.” 

She pushed his arm lightly, “Maybe he’ll stop all together so you won’t have to work the second job!” 

“That’s way, way too much hope” Yamada groaned. 

“Bleh…can I at least buy you an ice cream cone?” 

His eyes closed some. “Dana, it’s thirty degrees.” 

“Hot chocolate then!” 

She found a cart that mysteriously sold the beverage and they went and sat in the empty park nearby. Dana seemed content as she curled into his side. “I’m glad you’re always so open to see me. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” 

Yamada simply shrugged, taking a sip and making a face as he wasn’t used to eating chocolate, let alone _drinking_ it. In most cases, he’d probably take it to someone in Wasaba to finish but…since she bought it for him, he’d try. “Yamada?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Have you ever wanted to see the world? You know, everywhere? Not just Japan…” 

He considered it for a few moments, gazing into the city sky visible from where they sat in the dense park. Analyzing his thoughts, he had to conclude: “…No, not really.” 

Dana frowned, “Really?” 

“America, I guess, is about the extent of where I thought I might wanna visit. All the other places? Not so much. I…I guess I never really had the opportunity to think of what other places are like, y’know?” 

“Well, that’s true. You…you’ve had to be pragmatic. And I guess the truth of the matter is I do as well” she murmured, looking up as she took a drink, “Domo won’t bring me on his travels. I’ll be stuck in the house all day. I’ll be lucky to see Japan.” 

Ugh. “…Funny. You have all these grand desires and dreams with the means to do it but no freedom. I have all the freedom to do everything but neither the desire nor means. Maybe not funny, but kind of ironic, I guess.” 

She fell silent and he wondered if he’d said too much. It was most certainly depressing. However, she pushed her face into his side and rubbed his knee. “…Promise you’ll go somewhere once for us when you become a doctor?” 

“…Absolutely.” 

They kind of kissed and touched until some other couple came into the area. She actually sighed in disappointment. “…You ever think about the…the whole sex thing, Yamada?” 

“Um, _yes_?” 

Dana made a face at him as they walked back up the sidewalk near the street cars where he’d parked his motorcycle. Did he EVER think about the sex? He never _didn’t_ think about the sex right now, damn it. She grumbled, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her coat. “I-I do too.” 

“Wanna go do it?” 

She punched his hip as he grinned. “It wouldn’t be me if I didn’t try, kid.” 

She sighed gravely, shaking her head, “I…I can’t help but think Domo will know somehow. I-I mean, he brings it up _every time_ now so I almost feel he’s watching us.” 

Yamada found that rather unlikely considering anyone that looked remotely shady in Wasaba was bound to get questioned and raise a ruckus. He hadn’t seen a lot of that lately. That aside… 

“If he _thinks_ you’re doing it, why hasn’t he made any hard claims or forced your parents to lock you up? He’s being an idiot.” 

Dana frowned thoughtfully. “…It’s true, I wonder why he keeps mentioning it. It could be a genuine concern but it’d be just as easy to tell my parents not to let me out of the house. They’d certainly listen to him.” 

…That sort of made him nervous. “Well, don’t dig too deep, okay?” 

She nodded, putting the helmet on as she slid behind him on his bike. It was funny how paranoid he felt now too, stopping even further back from the gate. Dana though? She gave him a kiss anyway. Rebellious indeed. 

When he got back to Wasaba, stopping to smoke a cigarette with Jum and Roller on the street, Yamada opened his books again. He stared at the words for a long moment and something about them just…drew him. The nature of learning, it…it had gotten stronger. 

His dreams had stopped. When he was working at twelve years old, the foolish dream of a child wanting to be like his deity ancestor from a war gone past was meaningless. To say being a doctor was his dream even now didn’t represent him whatsoever. Yea, he was into it now but only because Dana introduced him to a person that let him pursue it as a possible interest. A dream was different. 

But, when he was up until about three am, having not even noticed, Yamada knew it was more than just another occupation or job now. No, he took his jobs seriously but this? This was something else entirely. He genuinely…cared about this. 

…Dream? Maybe not. More like…a drive. He… 

…He was going forward now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_“I want you to be free-e-e-e! Don’t worry about me! And just like the movies we play out our last scene!”_

Popuri blinked languidly at her husband and, unfortunately, ex-boyfriend as they sat in Mark’s gigantic limo going down the narrow streets of Hondo. At some point in the night Koji and Mark decided to have a drinking competition to see who held their liquor better. Technically Koji was _more_ sober because Mark was curled up on his side and singing loudly while Koji was out of the window, belting some tune they both enjoyed from their youth. Wait…who was more sober?  
  
It had been fun though. And it was good to see her Ko-chan relaxed. He’d been so stressed and frustrated lately. Smiling broadly, the man in question came to sit beside her. “Popuri, I-I wanna h-have sex when we get home. Can we?”  
  
“Once you sober up, princess” she smirked at him. 

“Oi-i-i” Koji grumbled, tumbling over and resting his head in her lap, “I’mma no…no princess. Maybeh a lady.”  
  
She laughed, kissing the side of his face. He was so silly. Sitting up, his eyes aglow, Koji had that…inspired look. “Let’s go for _ice cream_.”  
  
“It’s 3 am, Koji.” 

Koji pouted and opened his mouth…before pausing. Popuri watched his gaze, confused, before glancing behind her. 

She wasn’t sure what had her husband’s attention. There was someone in the car beside them that was looking back with a smile. He…looked pretty typical. It was hard to call his age but he was probably older than them? He was in a Rolls Royce… 

Looking back to Koji, about to question if he knew that fellow, he…seemed frozen. “Koji…are you okay?”  
  
“…Yea” he finally responded, rapidly shook his head, “Huh, that’s…that’s weird.”  
  
Mark dazedly sat up straight, just in time to see the person completely before the light changed and their car drove away. He frowned, “Ay…that was Kamaishi Domo.”  
  
What?! Popuri looked to Koji and he seemed confused. “It…it was?”  
  
“Mm hmm. I saw him in the one file I found…”  
  
Glancing at Koji, she watched a bead of sweat roll down his face as he held his head. “W-Wow. I…I really don’t remember, huh? U-Uh, c-can we stop a second? I-I don’t feel so hot suddenly.”  
  
Popuri directed the limo driver to pull over. Staggering out, Koji threw up…which was unusual. Mark beamed that he won but Popuri was unconvinced and surprised. She hadn’t seen many liquors make Koji throw up since they got married. 

He climbed back into the car and thankfully accepted the bottle of water she offered. “Are you okay, Kocchi?”  
  
“Hmm? Oh, yea” he nodded, cracking the top, “Bleh, guess it didn’t sit right with me or something this time.”  
  
“So that was kind of weird, wasn’t it? Seeing Kamaishi Domo just randomly on the road at three in the morning.” 

Koji stared at her blankly. “What?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“When did that happen? We saw Domo? Where?”  
  
Popuri stared at him for a long moment to deliberate if her husband was being serious or joking. He…looked entirely sincere. “…Koji, we literally _just_ saw him a minute ago.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Koji said dubiously, “How would you even know it was him?”  
  
“ _Koji._ Mark _just_ said he saw his picture in a file” Popuri gawked. 

“…Oh. Maybe I got some bad liquor.”  
  
That….made him immediately forget things that just happened? That didn’t sound right at all. And the way he froze up, he…recognized him without recognizing him? 

Mark seemed to have sobered up enough to be observing Koji before ‘hmm’ing’. He must’ve thought of something else because that wasn’t normal. 

…What _was_ going on?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**End Notes:**

Spend a second thinking about pomp-ass that was ridiculing Yamada when he was taking the test. Maybe from a particular game in this long series where he was kind of a haughty type. 

Koji and Mark are singing Alien Ant Farm’s ‘Movies’.  
  
I don’t own any of the various stores or brands mentioned in this chapter, of course. 


	37. Dirty, Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the completed work for Dirty now posted alone:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8116498/chapters/18604228

**Chapter 6:** Clown   
**  
Author’s Note ** : No actual clowns will be mentioned in said chapter. I had my week vacay and I was hellbent on finishing it but, well, Pokemon Go and sleeping. I _did_ finish the “history” portion and I am about to drop three pretty hefty chapters. I can’t get it to tie together the way I want but I may go back to edit at the end with some feedback or at least self-distance. 

**WARNING FROM HERE FORWARD: IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE BY CERTAIN THEMES, I WOULD TREAD CAUTIOUSLY. FROM HERE ON, THINGS ARE GETTING LESS VAGUE.**

OTHER WARNING: SEX, DRUGS, AND ROCK N’ ROLL. Enjoy. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

If Koji saw this, it’d be catastrophic. 

Yagami Popuri huddled tightly at the restaurant, having pleaded to be placed in the middle but the waitress insisted the registrar asked for this table specifically by the window. Why? Was he _insane_? Koji would _murder him_. This was so questionable just because of their history! 

Nonetheless, Hideyoshi Mark texted her last night that he had some new information that he could only share with her. Why? Koji was the one that really needed this data, she was just his support! 

Ugh, she scowled lightly as Mark came in a few minutes late, wearing a suit and sunglasses. “Hello, Popuri.”   
  
“Mark, Koji will _kill you_.”   
  
“Dear, do you think it’s right to have a husband that doesn’t trust his loving wife?”   
  
“No, he’s literally just looking for a reason to kill you and this is it.”   
  
Mark groaned, waving a hand, “Look, Popuri, I’ll just come out and say I did this extra bit of legwork for you. I know you love your husband for _some_ reason and when I noticed, I knew you needed to know.”   
  
What? Mark ordered a cup of tea and a bowl of soup before pointing out of the window. “You see that clinic right there?”   
  
Popuri turned to look and saw what looked like a therapy office. She nodded slowly as Mark leaned forward, whispering, “In 1985, a ‘doctor’ operating under the name of Darryl Bingsby ran the place. He was a soldier in ‘Nam and never seemed to make it back to the states afterward.”   
  
Okay… “He specialized in victims of PTSD, especially those from World War II, Vietnam, and Korea. To be perfectly honest…no one knows what it is he did. All that was recorded was he was able to… ‘vanquish’ memories.”   
  
Eh? “Vanquish…? What are you saying?” Popuri scowled, turning her iced tea to drink. 

“I’ve had the privilege to see it twice, Popuri. The first time was one of my workers, he was a soldier in Korea and he saw something horrendous that haunted his nightmares. Genocide, perhaps. Maiming. Something terrible.”   
  
He nodded as the server brought his tea, lifting it to sip gingerly. “He was a diligent worker. Good man, really. Problem was, whenever, and I mean _whenever_ , there was merely a mention or anything in the news similar to the crime, he’d freeze, have to throw up or have a seizure, then he’d come back and not remember anything whatsoever. He was a patient of this man. That was the first one I saw. The second? I’m pretty sure your husband.”   
  
Popuri was alarmed. “…I-I suppose.”   
  
“Popuri, we _literally_ just saw Domo. Literally. Koji forgot it at the snap of a finger. It was like the slate just wiped clean” he waved his hand, “I think, just like my worker, he was a patient of this doctor.”   
  
…Wait. “His mother and father remarried in…1986, I believe. Maybe ’87. That means Domo was out of the picture and probably in prison by then. So if Koji had this done in 1985 like you’re saying, he was _four years old_. What trauma was so bad he’d have had this done?” 

“Correction, Popuri: he most likely _didn’t_ have this done. His parents probably would have had chosen for him.”   
  
This was mindboggling. “Yamada has worked with the brain his _whole life_. I’m hard pressed to believe he thought this was acceptable, whatever this hack did!”   
  
“That much I can’t say. All I can say is one, Koji was four years old. Two, it has to have something to do with Domo. Like Koji has found, he has little memories of Domo and seeing him in person caused him to shut down” Mark explained. 

Rubbing her temples, Popuri droned, “Mark, we’re all the same age. What is _so_ traumatizing for a four year old?”   
  
“The only trauma I can remember _now_ from when I was four?” Mark sighed gravely, eating his soup contents, “…For Christmas, I got Megatron.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“The Megatron action figure. He turned into a gun and everyone wanted him or Soundwave—Soundwave turned into a cassette player. Mom and dad finally found him for me and my stupid brother broke him in half because he was jealous.”   
  
Popuri stared at him. “…Why is Megatron turning into a gun? Aren’t they robots to begin with? And what the hell is a cassette player supposed to do?”   
  
“Popuri, please, this is my childhood. And beside the point. While I’ll _still_ yell at my brother about it to this day, that was my deepest trauma I can remember. Whatever happened to Koji was deep enough to make his parents want to bury it. And, unfortunately, that’s not going to end well for him.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Popuri gasped. 

“Every person that was founded to be under this ‘treatment’ had a mental breakdown. Of the three hundred or so he treated, somewhere around fifty ended in needing to be committed, thirty or so have gone missing, and, well, the ultimate end.”   
  
Swallowing this, Popuri folded her hands. “…My Koji is a strong person. I think he’s always been. Whatever it is must be…unimaginable.”   
  
Her husband did buckle a bit under horrific things but that was perfectly human. At the end of it, he was standing up straight, a little battered but always stronger. That…that was what she imagined the human condition was supposed to be. Things happened, for better or worse, and as long as they went on living they got past or through their trials. 

But…Koji may have had one he couldn’t do that with? “If…If I even try to get him to trigger the memories, something will happen to him, right?” she murmured. 

“Mm.”   
  
Staring in the direction of the clinic where this may have begun, something occurred to Popuri. 

His siblings. All of them knew. That’s…that’s why they were being evasive. Domo was out of prison now, that’s why Nelly wanted Koji to leave the country: to avoid what happened. They…they were protecting him. 

…From what? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was driving her _insane_. 

Kobayashi Dana tapped her pen in class as she was beyond distracted. The teacher was droning about history but she was pretty confident in the subject. She tried to sketch an outfit she’d been thinking about in the croquis book Yamada gave her but then, _he_ gave it to her thus her mind wandered. 

It was a Saturday. Yamada had asked that she come with him to view his results for his Hondo exam and that’s what she did. She went over to his apartment as usual but it was raining…like it’d been raining the day they… 

She’d shook it off because she remembered the intimacy, his touches, his firm body…she’d said ‘never again’ and she meant _never again_. Squaring her shoulders, Dana recalled being let in by his mother who was on her way to work, the woman saying absently that he was still in bed. Dana squirmed and blurted out some excuse when she questioned why he wasn’t _working_? He slept in every Saturday or something. ‘W-Well, I think his work became more lax!’, ‘Then he can get _another_ job’. Why couldn’t he sleep _sometimes_?! 

So Dana went to his room to wake him up, having to agree that one in the afternoon was a bit late to still be asleep though. When she opened the door, her mind went into complete and utter disarray. 

Yamada was stretched out on his stomach slash side, hugging his pillow and very much asleep. His blond hair was utterly tousled but in an entirely too attractive way. However, was that the problem? Oh no, just that he was naked as the day he was born! 

She tried _not_ to stare, his backside on the cusp of being exposed and being covered by the checkered blue sheets she got him. Just…well, she was failing miserably. He was so pretty and…Godawful _sexy._

As she was about to scurry out and wait in his living room, he just had to stir. Yamada made a soft sigh and opened his crystal blue eyes. While he was looking directly at her, he still seemed to be in a daze. Oh yes, in enough of a daze to sit up entirely and show off his entire body. He blinked languidly and scratched the side of his face… 

While some of the men that worked in the house had facial hair, they had it trimmed and it seemed…thin. Yamada’s didn’t grow very fast but it was sort of coarse and a light brown. He had a little bit of a wisp of it right now…he let her watch him shave once and it was fascinating. His face was smooth as silk after too… 

Ugh! At that moment, she told herself to _go_ because she was about to ogle herself into another romp. Alas, when that… _whore_ saw her, he stared for a moment before saying, to his credit, entirely jokingly: “ _See something you like? It’s all yours.”_

And to say she wasn’t on top of him within a matter of seconds was an understatement. Even _he_ was alarmed and shocked for, oh, half a minute. She had to give him credit for that because even that seemed long for him. 

Presently squeezing her temple, Dana groaned to herself. To be this…sexually interested was so, what she presumed, against her persona she didn’t know what to think. What she had to accept was, that at this moment, if she saw Yagami Yamada she’d probably shag him into next Wednesday. 

_Why_ ? It was merely an aligning of parts! It was sweaty and sticky and wet and gross! There should be absolutely nothing even slightly appealing about it! 

Miserable when they were dismissed, Dana pulled on her coat to wander out of the school. Yamada had, from his own mouth, ‘the best day of his life’ since not only did he ‘get laid’, he was once again able to rank number two on the Hondo entry exam. It was beyond adorable to see him beaming with confidence. She’d be concerned about arrogance in anyone else she knew but he was so pragmatic and matter-of-fact that him reaching the acceptance that he could do it? That…that was excellent. 

Now she was starting to think she really couldn’t see him again. 

There was…something between them though. It was magnetic. And even if it weren’t about sex, it was about spending time together. And even when they weren’t, when they were both busy, they…they always reconnected at ease when they met again. It…it made her chest hurt. 

Whatever, there was another connecting issue to be concerned about. She had to avoid that boy for as long as this…spell lasted. Flustering, Dana rubbed her forehead and thought maybe she’d go home and have…her time. She just…wasn’t quite as good at it as _some_ people. 

“Ugh, that bitch, Hachiko!” 

Dana yelped when Harumi came beside her, looking irritated. It was…odd to Dana, but Harumi had started to hang around her a lot more lately. Maybe it was because Dana finally met her boyfriend. 

His name was Zander Thompson, or, ‘Zann’. So yes, Dana recognized right off he’d most likely be a foreigner. She’d even asked Harumi where he was from originally and she answered simply ‘he’s always lived here’. Dana immediately thought of Yamada. Another case of someone coming over, having a quick fling, and going about their merry way. 

One afternoon recently, Zann came to have lunch with her and Harumi. Dana would be remiss to say she wasn’t stunned when he appeared, tanned with long hair in a texture she’d never featured. He had the most mysterious dark eyes and was wearing a shell necklace with a few feathers. Harumi was wearing one too. Dana thought it was really cute. 

And…that’s where her mind stayed? She complimented them on the matching jewelry. He thanked her and told her to her further surprise that _he_ made it. Surely there were Mikimoto pearls but she didn’t hear often about male jewelry designers. Yamada had been baffled that she wanted a ‘blue rock’ for her birthday. Zann had laughed, “ _It’s art, you know? I think making pretty things is neat. And I love making stuff out of junk no one thinks about too, like scrap soda cans.”_

Dana was intrigued by the mere idea and he replied when his school had a show that she should come and see his wares. He apparently sold it on Saturdays on a street market too. How _cool_! She wanted to sell her clothes on a street corner! Just…if one person recognized her she’d be locked up for shaming the family. 

_“Oh jeez, that’s bogue. If you want, I can sell them off the corner of mine and give you the sales.”_

The idea was tantalizing but…she told him she’d think about it. Aside from wanting to snog with Yamada, the thought of selling her wares was overtaking too. Another empty dream… 

_“You’re weird, Dana.”_

After Zann left, Harumi and her started to walk back toward Subami. Dana had scowled. What was she weird for _now_? “ _Every other girlfriend from school I introduced him too, they were giving him the silent treatment the whole time! Then after they’d say ‘why would you date such an ugly person?!’. I think Zann is gorgeous. His eyes are to die for.”_

Ah. Harumi went on to say that, like Dr. Souma, Zann’s father came over to Japan during the war and met his mother. And, much like Dr. Souma, their parents fell in love. It wasn’t because of assault or an affair or anything sordid. One single person fell in love with another single person and they got married. Where apparently everyone was being extra judgmental? Unlike Souma and Yamada, Zann’s father was African American. Never mind Zann had been in Japan since the day he was born, that it was his culture just like theirs, and that he even joked his English was a little touch and go. No, to them, he was a hafu. Just like Souma…just like Yama… 

And she never thought herself to be that judgmental, after all. No, she probably wasn’t but before Yamada she probably would have just ignored them. Not for being lowly but for being out of her scope of people to associate with. Frankly a lot of Japanese people would have fallen into the category. Now, alas, after having been there when Yamada got _stabbed_ for his interracial lineage, it…it gave her a new perspective. She wished for the life of her it didn’t take having to see someone she now genuinely cared for getting injured to feel defensive but…but she was glad she had reached that point. That point where she was talking to Zann, the jeweler with an interesting culture, rather than Zann, the supposedly ‘ugly hafu’. 

As of now, Harumi was nearly in tears as they walked out of the school. “S-She called h-him ‘dirty hafu’ a-and a doujin. She said I-I’m trash for sleeping with him and if I had an o-ounce of sense I’d leave him.” 

Dana shook her head, “Rumi, did we not go with Hachiko to meet a ‘hafu’ she was sleeping with? And don’t let her say that. Zann is more than a ‘hafu’, he’s a decent human being that doesn’t deserve to be addressed by some stupid slur.” 

She sighed gravely, nodding some, “I…I know. J-Just, you know, I _like_ Zann and-and I’m just not that strong. I know people are going to be cruel to him for the rest of his life and I…” 

“Well, just think how it’ll be for him if no girl will stand beside him. He’ll be alone. He’s done nothing to deserve that either.” 

Harumi bit her lip, “…You’re right. Gosh, Dana, you know so much about stuff like this!” 

Somewhat. Harumi balled her fists as if she were empowering herself. “Okay! Next time, I’ll punch her in the face!” 

“Oi, oi, don’t go getting into trouble for her” Dana glowered. 

One of her only companions suddenly laughed, “That was so weird, Dana, you sounded like a gokudo. Did you pick that up from your fiancé?” 

Dana flustered, not realizing she’d used an inflection of Yamada’s. “U-Uh, s-sort of.” 

Harumi paused, looking around for a moment as if to see anyone were listening, before grabbing her arm. “Hey, wanna go somewhere…dirty?” 

“…No?” 

“I don’t mean dirty-dirty. You know… _adult_?” 

… _What_? Dana gawked, “What…what do you mean?” 

“Oh Dana, don’t be so pure. They sell the kinky stuff, like that new vibrator everyone is talking about! I want one.” 

…What was being said to her right now? Dana was speechless as she was dragged down an alley and into some dark street despite it being daylight outside. Going down a flight of steps, she was now in a sex shop. 

Everything about this screamed ‘mayday’. If someone just happened to see her coming out of this place, forget getting locked up, more like dropped into the middle of the sea. She was more than prepared to tell Harumi she’d wait outside…until something caught her attention. It…looked _sort of_ like…portions…of Yamada. Awkwardly picking up the package, for a long few seconds it crossed her mind…she even wandered into the next aisle over holding it. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn’t hide sewing needles in her room, how was she going to hide a rubber penis? Shaking her head, she looked up from the apparatus. 

An aisle over, she found one Yagami Yamada, visible over the rack, staring at her, holding a magazine open. Oh. 

They stared at each other in utter silence for probably three minutes straight, wide-eyed. Here she was, holding a simulated penis, and him, perusing porn. She…imagined this shouldn’t be as awkward as it was since they’d had sex at least twice but…this certainly was awkward. 

“Oh wow, Dana, you’re buying something?” 

Dana yelped when Harumi appeared, holding a box. She hid it behind her back like Harumi _wouldn’t_ have seen it. “N-No.” 

“Oh Dana, girls have their needs too” Harumi chastised, holding her shoulders and leading her away. Apparently she hadn’t noticed Yamada… 

“W-Well, I can’t. It’s way too big and my parents would notice.” 

Harumi mused and, though Dana was entirely against the idea especially with Yamada in this very building, led her to some sort of ‘bullet’ vibrator that she could ‘put in her purse’. How horrifying. She felt pressured to buy it somehow…and a little excited about it too. Ugh…Yamada. 

She wandered back out after walking with Harumi home though the girl was reportedly going to tell Zann she bought her ‘toy’ and that he ought to come over. In her parent’s own house. She couldn’t keep _sewing needles_ at her parent’s house. 

Going to Wasaba, much like the last time when she and Yamada ended up sleeping together, his mother let her in on her way out. She was grumbling about Yamada ‘having too much time on his hands’. Jeez, he wasn’t a machine. 

Dana went to his bedroom as usual, her eyes narrowing to find him looking probably at the same porn he’d been looking at back at the store. He didn’t look up, just casually flipping pages. She’d bite. “Hi.” 

“Hey.” 

“Oi, you gotta problem?” Jeez, when’d she say ‘oi’? 

Yamada finally looked at her drolly, his eyes half closed. “Nope, not one.” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” 

“I mean, you’d just rather have a _plastic penis_ than me but I’m cool. I know where I fall on your list.” 

Dana crossed her arms, leveling a similar expression at him. “…It was _rubber_.” 

“Oh, whoop-de-doo.” 

“And it reminded me of _yours_!” 

Yamada snorted derisively, gesturing with one hand to his crotch, “It’s right here in the flesh for you, no need for replicas.” 

She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed with him. He was such a grouch but she could tell that it wasn’t that she was looking at ‘replicas’ that necessarily bothered him. Just the fact that she still felt the need to protect what pieces were left of her ‘sanctity’ for someone she rather despised. She needed alternatives when, as he said, he was very much available. She…she wanted to be available too. 

Rubbing his shoulder, noting he hadn’t even taken his work clothes off, she leaned in and gave him a kiss. “I got a bullet…you wanna watch me use it?” 

He raised a brow and she would have expected him to scoff at this secondhand involvement. “…You know, I don’t think I have gotten to watch a girl use a toy firsthand. Will you let me play with it too?” 

“Yea, sure” she smirked. 

“Well, call me intrigued now. I can add it to my list of sexcapades.” 

Dana groaned, shaking her head. The Horn Doctor himself…and, admittedly, it was a little exciting to have him there to watch. To her surprise, he seemed more perplexed like he was learning something rather than turned on. “The movements are crazy looking.” 

“Thanks, _whore_.” 

She giggled when he kissed her, purring that was ‘Doctor Whore’ to her. She…she wanted _him_ so much but somehow they were able to manage with the…tools given. 

“Yama?” 

He was looking at a textbook rather than porn this time, lying on his side while she fixed her hair. “Hmm…?” 

“I met Harumi’s boyfriend and…and he sells his wares on the street. He told me I should give him some of my work and he’d sell it for me. Is…is that even worth it?” 

“Why not?” he murmured, flipping a page, “At least you’ll have something for a little while to practice what you really want to do.” 

…Right. Live for the moment. “I-I can sell scarfs and socks and bags. It’ll be fun! Oh, and I’ll sew my brand onto them too. I want a fancy name like Versace or Armani. Have you heard of them? They’re new.” 

Yamada sent a smirk at her like she ought to know better. Blah. “Well, those are their names, actually. My name’s so bland though, both of them. Kobayashi, Dana…maybe I’ll cross them into a hybrid name! …Kobada.” 

She made a face. It…wasn’t very attractive. It sounded almost like the name of something mechanical. And then that ‘ko’ meant small…meant that her dream was small. And it was at its smallest point with her just making accessories. Seemed…fitting. 

“Yagada.” 

Dana looked at Yamada, confused. “…That’s…that’s nonsense.” 

“Yup. Just a thought” he yawned. 

But…that’d be her name with _his_ surname. The blond cut his eyes at her as she grasped his wrist, playing with his fingers. “What?” 

“…Nothing. U-Um, I-I can use your last name? It does sound kind of catchy.” 

“You’ll be the best thing to happen to our last name in a long while, kid.” 

She stuck out her tongue but was excited. “I’m going to design a logo to sew into the clothes!” 

Getting a piece of notebook paper Yamada had, she started to scribble designs. Her nose wrinkled at the kanji. It was a pretty name and she liked the symbols, they just…didn’t really jump out at her. 

Dana blinked as Yamada rested his chin on her shoulder, taking a break from whatever science he was reading. “…Nah, use English.” 

“English?? But won’t it be hard for any possible buyers to read?” 

“Maybe?” he raised a brow, “But what is ‘Versace’ or ‘Armani’? I think they’ll look at the stuff then look at the name.” 

That was true…she wrote ‘Yagada’ and Yamada advised for her to capitalize it. YAGADA. “Oh! I like it!” 

He kissed her temple tenderly. “Good. You wanna go get a burger and some fabric?” 

…She…wanted him. Biting her lip, her eyes burning and her chest aching for possibly the umpteenth time, Dana nodded and forced a smile. Yamada looked confused. “What’s wrong? We don’t have to.” 

“I-I know. Yo-You’re just so sweet to me.” 

“Hardly” he scoffed, sitting up completely and stretching, “Doing things you like and enjoy doesn’t make me a saint. You deserve to live your life.” 

…She’d like to. There…there were so many things she desired. Like how after she and Yamada took the burgers back to his apartment after she picked out her fabrics and buttons. He went right back to his books and she started sewing as they listened to music. Earth, Wind, and Fire and Aerosmith today. Dana blushed as he fell asleep with his head rested in her lap again, having turned the radio on when _Night in the Ruts_ was over. ‘Lovely Day’ played as she embroidered ‘Yagada’ into a little tag to sew on her coin purse. It…it was. 

And she hurt on the inside. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Souma Bryant sighed gravely, looking over some medical records while Yamada did the scheduling. He’d had to stay after hours today and was exhausted. Today he had to deliver a baby, the first in a while. While Yamada had been against it, after he got the mother’s permission, he had his tutee sit in on it. At the very least so Yamada could think about his promiscuous habits and the potential aftermath. Unfortunately, Yamada was fascinated rather than scared away. Well…not unfortunately. If Yamada could handle childbirth without freaking out he could handle the other things he’d come against. 

It was odd but he was rather proud of Yamada. He was a hardworking youth and Souma had been able to recognize a potential in him he’d not seen in any other. The poor kid though, he had years and years of self-defeat. He didn’t think he could do this, listed the reasons why not, had ‘friends’ that held him back from his true height. Now though? He was currently enrolled in college and despite coming in to work a lot more drowsy, there was a clear fire inside of him now. He studied during his breaks and sometimes Souma would catch him looking at his models of systems, naming the parts under his breath. Yamada could do it. 

However, when Souma beamed about him, there still seemed to be some underlying reluctance in the young man. Something was still holding him back and when Souma finally got it out of him, the answer surprised him: ‘my mother’. 

His…mother? It’d been voiced a few times but Souma was hard-pressed to believe a mother would be against her son becoming a doctor. His mother had been proud when he came back with that bit of enlightenment. He then proceeded to work his way through college until he could get into his internship and residency. Yamada scored high enough to get grants he’d pretty much never have to pay back. He was merely working to pay for his _life_ , the school was free. What was there to be against? He couldn’t even imagine what such a being was like. 

There was a knock at the front door. Usually some people would come in for emergencies if they saw the lights were on. Souma guessed he had one more in him. “I’ll be right back, Yamada.” 

The blond nodded as he headed into the main lobby. Undoing the lock, he opened the door and prepared to greet one of his regulars. Instead he paused in confusion. 

…Whomever she was was wearing a long gray rain coat, an umbrella in her hand. It’d been lightly drizzling all day. She had the longest black hair, pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were like the deep night. What…? 

Unsure what to say at first, not used to being at a loss of words, the woman finally spoke for him. “…I’ll deal more with you later. Where’s my son?” 

Son?? Was she old enough to have a son? “U-Um, no…no children are here right now…” 

She smiled…somewhat. “Cute, you think I don’t have a child old enough to be here right now? Good, we will talk later. For now, where is Yamada?” 

… _Yamada_? This was his mother?! Maybe his sister at most! “U-Uh, h-he’s this way.” 

Taking her down the hallway, Souma shakily opened the door. Well…Yamada was a handsome lad, he just…didn’t expect his mother to be that pretty. 

“Hey, Souma, did you want to see S…oh s—t, what are _you_ doing here?” 

Souma was stunned as Yamada’s easygoing tone immediately shifted to a weirdly defensive voice. His mother gave him a hard look. “Well, I had to _smack_ it out of Shin to tell me where you’re working now and he told me it was this clinic. An ear pinch here, he told me the hours, an ear pinch there he told me why you didn’t take on a second job. School? Really?” 

What?? Yamada stood, appearing annoyed, “So you _beat_ it out of my friends--” 

“Oh please, if I slipped Shin a hundred pieces I would have gotten it out him just as easily. I just wasn’t feeling generous. Now answer my question: you have not mentioned school _once_ growing up and now, suddenly, you want to go to school? What even _for_?” 

The blond looked like he’d rather eat burning coals than tell her. Souma was a little baffled when Yamada relented in this weirdly shamed tone: “…Medical. Doctor.” 

“A _doctor_. Why not go to the moon too, why don’t ya’?” she leered, “I taught you to be more _practical_ than that, Yamada. A job to support yourself is more than enough than wasting time and effort on a pipe dream.” 

A pipe dream! Souma felt defensive as Yamada didn’t say anything. “Excuse me, ma’am, but it is certainly _more_ than a pipe dream. Yamada took two exams and ranked number two out of hundreds on both of them.” 

“Exams! With _what_ money? Money we can use to fill our fridge and he’s using it to take tests?” 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” Souma declared, sincerely aghast, “Your son is going to school for _free_ due to his accomplishments!” 

The woman gave him a look, “ _Time_ is not free, ‘doctor’. For all the time he spends in classes and taking tests and _whatever_ else he needs to do, he can be working _somewhere else_.” 

_Disbelief_ . “You mean to tell me, rather than your son receive a _free_ education in a career where he won’t have to work _two jobs_ ever again, you’d rather him work _two jobs_ for the rest of his life?” 

“You are speaking of a ‘career’ that will take him twenty years to complete. Undergrad, grad school, the internship, a residency—the amount of time he will _waste--_ ” 

“When did learning become a waste of time?! He’s working here _right now_ making enough to support you and himself! What _more_ money?!” Souma demanded, “Let the boy _learn_!” 

Yamada suddenly held up his hands, “It’s okay, Souma…there’s no convincing her.” 

It was _not_ okay! What a dismal point of view! Learning was a ‘waste of time’ because time was much more valuable as ‘money’! Two jobs for the rest of his life, maybe three?! What sense did that make?! No wonder Yamada’s self-esteem dropped when he mentioned her! Her son was capable of _great_ things, why could she not see that? 

Suddenly she crossed her arms, pinning him with a look. “…You seem awfully invested in your underlings, doctor.” 

“I am very much invested in Yamada’s future. He’s a bright young man and…and I won’t stand for even his mother to undermine his abilities. He can do this.” 

She seemed far from convinced…before smiling. What? “Convince me then, doctor. Take me out for a drink and plead your case and Yamada can stay in school.” 

“Thank you for letting me work here, sir” Yamada suddenly bowed before quickly grabbing her arm, “Let’s go.” 

“W-Wait!” Souma blurted, confused by Yamada’s instantaneous response, “I-I don’t mind us sitting down and discussing it over a drink.” 

Yamada looked dismayed. “Doctor…this woman is a _man-eater_. I will not let her destroy you. You’ve been too kind to me to allow that to happen.” 

The woman slapped his arm, glaring, “You stay out of adult’s business, Yamada. I would be…intrigued to hear your doctor’s reasons.” 

“She’s going to try to screw you, doctor! Run!” 

Souma watched in wide-eyed amazement as the woman managed to reach up and slap Yamada’s ears. “I…I don’t know about _that_ but I would more than welcome a drink. When will you be free?” 

“Right now” she replied, shoving Yamada and taking his arm, “You’re paying, right?” 

“Absolutely. You’ll listen in return?” 

She sighed, “I suppose…” 

Now it was Yamada’s turn to look mortified. Souma grabbed his coat and smiled back at his protégé. “Don’t worry, Yamada, you just finish up your work and lock up, okay?” 

“…Okay.” 

…To be honest, he wasn’t sure what Yamada had at risk. His home, perhaps, but if his mother wasn’t convinced by his reasoning, Souma would more than gladly allow Yamada to live at the clinic. There was one unused room with a bathroom so he could just live there if he had to. No, dropping out wasn’t an option. And…well…his mother was pretty if not a little boneheaded. He’d…he’d get it straightened out. 

Hopefully. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

“Tadaima.”   
  
Popuri entered her mini-castle in Mineral around nine. She’d had a lot to finish up at work following her meeting with Mark. It was also difficult because she had a whole lot on her mind. What…what was her husband not remembering?   
  
She frowned when she found Koji weirdly stretched out on his side on the couch, drinking a beer. He usually would have went to his man cave for that…his dark eyes looked to her, half-closed, as he took a long swig of beer. “Okaerinasai.”   
  
Oh God, _he knew_. Somehow he found out. Maybe someone told him. Maybe someone saw them. Had he stabbed Mark? Was he about to question why she was meeting up with her ex? Come up with something, Popuri! 

…Or, maybe, try the truth. She’d…she’d been trying to keep that consistent. Sitting in front of him, she rubbed his hand. “I had lunch with Mark today. He had more information about your stepfather.”   
  
Koji’s brows creased. “…Then why’d the bastard not reach out to _me_? I mean, I don’t want you getting too mixed up in this crazy s—t.”   
  
Hesitant, not sure what was a trigger and what wasn’t if this were even true, she cleared her throat, “He…he told me about a doctor. A doctor that was practicing in 1985. He…apparently was known for clearing out memories. Mark knew a man that had the same memory issue you had the night we went out, that…that a memory just shut you down for a second and then you couldn’t remember it even happening. He believes it’s possible you had that treatment.”   
  
Her husband sat up to stare at her weirdly. “…Someone wiped my memories of Domo? I _remember_ Domo, Popuri, I remember him being a bad person. Just…just not ‘why’ or ‘how’…and I…I did basically forget him, that’s true. But! But…1985? I was four effin’ years old, why? What happened to a four year old that needs it to be erased?”   
  
“Mark and I spoke about that, that the most traumatizing thing he could even think about was some weird action figure…so it does strike me as odd.”   
  
“Oh, the Megatron gun? Yea, that would have been rough. I felt sad to even hear about it…” Koji said absently, looking off. 

“The one thing you two find to commiserate on is a weird toy from the eighties?”   
  
Koji stroked his chin, scowling, “…Well, it’s clear my family’s not gonna tell me a damn thing about it. But…c’mon, my mom and dad know better than that. They know I can get over things. What could it have possibly been they decided was so bad?”   
  
“I…I don’t know.”   
  
He hugged her side and kissed her temple, closing his eyes. “…Don’t you worry, okay? I’m sure whatever it is is like every other thing that gets kept from me. It’ll blow over and I’ll come out better for it. I mean…I can’t even imagine what it is.” 

Yea…that’s…that’s what scared her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hot damn. 

Yagami Yamada was stretched out in his bed, having been pretty absorbed in metabolic processes. Shin had come by one day and read about a fourth of a sentence before saying he was crazy as s—t. It was _interesting_. 

Well, it had been interesting…or was still interesting. Except, his company facing the end of the bed’s skirt was starting to slide up. 

Kobayashi Dana was looking through a magazine, still working on designing things for her sort of fashion debut. She’d apparently spent the week making labels reading Yagada rather than make any actual articles. He supposed that was important for building a brand but he was under the impression this was for fun… 

She had such a nice ass. So round and…what, bountiful? Some of his other idiot friends called it ‘fat’ and ‘disgusting’ when they saw a shapelier bottom but either they were blind or…no, really, just blind. It wasn’t a must, of course, he loved all women’s shapes but it was certainly a plus. Not to mention she kept getting those lacy edged underwear… 

Reaching out, he stroked her upper thigh, trying to stay focused on his studies. They still couldn’t have sex so he was just s—t out of luck. F—k though, her skin was so soft and smooth… 

“Yamada” Dana said in the flattest voice when he gently squeezed a…cheek. She didn’t even look back at him. 

Pouting, he drawled, “What…? I thought you might be cold.” 

Dana did smirk at him for that bulls—t. “Yea, you’re a regular saint.” 

He swallowed, gripping a little tighter when she wiggled playfully, the action even causing the skirt to go up more to reveal her black underwear. Unfortunately… _unfortunately,_ that wasn’t her saying ‘no, stop that’, that was basically her consent. 

Licking his lips, Yamada ran his thumb down her covered folds. F—k, she was getting turned on. She whimpered as he slipped his fingers under the cloth, stroking her with his pointer and middle finger. Yea, this not having sex? Not working. 

“N-No, Yamada, wait…” she whined as he pretty much tossed his book on the floor, grasping her waist and pulling her to sit up. 

“Dana, I want to f—k you. Can I f—k you?” he growled, kissing her hard. 

It probably could have stopped with him, he ought to have had self-control since she was the one that wanted to keep them from having sex. The problem was they both _really wanted_ to shag each other. “Nn, nn, Yama!” 

He…was going to attempt to just get her off. Pulling her to sit on his face and advising her to hold his barred headboard he found for cheap at a thrift shop on his now raised bed, he darted his tongue at her clit and grasped her ass. Damn, he groaned internally, his cock hard. He…wanted just to get her off. 

“Ah, ah!” 

Yamada moaned, his eyes rolling back as he pummeled his hips between Dana’s legs. She was _so wet_. Straddling his waist, she was practically screaming his name as she ran her hands down his back. No, this…this was so damn hard. He was so attracted to her he was going to lose his mind. 

Dana’s head fell back as she choked out a moan. She was such a work out to please, he just… _enjoyed_ that. Jerking out before he shot his load, Yamada trembled and fell on his side. Nope…this no sex thing? Not working. 

“Dana…we have to come to some agreement or something. It’s too simple to say ‘no sex’ because we apparently don’t want there to be _no sex._ ” 

Dana’s pale skin was flushed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Yes, this had to be discussed, he was ready for round two already. “Y-Yamada, i-if it were…were up to me, I’d…I’d only choose to have sex with you right now. There’d be no…no discussion.” 

But asshole fiancé, of course. All that bastard was doing was tormenting her. He wouldn’t know if a girl had sex if he saw her come out of a love hotel with another guy. Mind games. 

Sitting up, Yamada rubbed his face before glancing at his ‘night stand’, more miscellaneous box than anything fancy. He had exactly eight one piece coins on it from buying a pack of cigs the other day. 

…Okay. “Okay, Dana. Here’s what we’re going to do.” 

She sat up, her pretty brown curls falling in her face. Mm, damn, he was ready to cash in already. “We’ll both get four coins each. Whenever we want to have… _penetrative_ sex, we have to cash one in. When they’re all gone, we can’t do it anymore.” 

“What?” she scowled, “What if you use yours up first?” 

“I’m a frugal man, kid” he assured, handing her four of the coins. 

Dana stared at them suspiciously for a moment before her brows rose. “Well, when you put it that way, I feel like I have to hold on to them for a rainy day, not spend them willy nilly.” 

“That’s the idea” he nodded. 

She nodded as well before her eyes narrowed. “Wait, _penetrative_ sex?” 

“Well, obviously I don’t _have_ to shaft you. We had fun with the toy thing, right?” 

She groaned, “Yea, but we’ll probably want _more_ …” 

True. Yamada yawned, fishing his book off of the ground. “We’ll do it whichever way you want, kid. I just thought it’d be a little hard to quit cold turkey.” 

“A little…” she sighed. 

Before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. His eyes narrowed. Oh yea, tonight. “I’ll be back in about thirty, kid, you work on your line.” 

Dana frowned as he stood to go do a quick wash up. “…Where are you going?” 

“…Out.” 

She looked at him piercingly, “I got that, _smartass_.” 

He smirked at her, snatching his hoodie off the ground. “I’ll be back, Dana, I promise. Don’t worry.” 

The girl pouted, grumbling she wasn’t _worried_ …but she knew. And yea, he hated it too. 

Opening the door for Shin, Yamada yawned, “One sec, I need to wash up.” 

“Wash up?” Shin echoed, standing in the entry, “Dude, we need to get going.” 

Yea, yea. Yamada slightly took his time washing, just to spite the nervous Shin. Oh, he was nervous about being late but not the fact that he was stealing. Yamada stared at the stack of money he had to give away woefully, shaking his head. He could get a new textbook and… _pay his damn rent a month early_ …and… 

“Oi, oi! C’mon!” Shin pressed. 

“Shut your mouth” Yamada grunted, annoyed with him for the umpteenth time as he walked to his bedroom and peeked in, “Kid, I’m going to bring us some dinner, okay? What will help your creative flow?” 

Dana looked up from her sketchbook, currently curled up in his bed. Her eyes brightened, “The mapo-tofu?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Thank you, Yamachin-n-n.” 

Yamachin, his ass. He made a face at her as she winked. He was literally leaving a girl in his bedroom _not_ to return to have more sex with and, was in fact, going to bring her something to eat. Was his life spiraling out of control? 

Even Shin looked weirded out as they finally left. “…Dana’s here? Isn’t she going to leave?” 

“Nah, she’s working on her ‘line’ or whatever. She can’t do it at home and she’s going to stay the night.” 

“What?? ‘Stay the night’?” Shin echoed, stunned, “You don’t let girls stay the night.” 

“This is the tenth time she’s done so.” Which was actually surprising to him since that was nine times since she almost got shot in his bedroom where she was currently hanging out in. 

Shin lit a cigarette once they were out on the street. Hmm, that was a good idea. After he took a shower, he’d probably be going to bed and Dana wouldn’t care for him smelling like an ashtray. Lighting up as well, he took a draw and pulled his leather coat on over his sweatshirt. 

“Line?” 

Yamada looked to Shin who finally spoke as they headed into South Wasaba, the change always notable though all of Wasaba was a s—hole. It became even more desolate, more…decrepit. The people were far and in-between, nightwalkers and drug dealers the most prominent figures. There were standards even in a bad neighborhood and Yamada was sad to say he was from the middle class of Wasaba compared to South Wasaba… 

Oh. “Fashion line. She likes designing stuff.” 

Shin gave him a languid look. “So you’re plotting to be a doctor and she wants to be a fashion designer. Did you two just choose the hardest s—t you can possibly accomplish?” 

…Certainly he’d run into being defensive of people criticizing him. And sure, he took it personally sometimes but not _all_ the time. What he wasn’t really used to was being defensive of someone else’s abilities. “Dana’s good at it. She made this coat, y’know? And that vest and stuff I was wearing that night, she made all that. She could do it if people stopped trying to hold her back.” 

“It’s _clothes_ though. Who cares?” 

“Not you” Yamada snorted. Or him, really, but this jacket kept him warm so he appreciated it. He didn’t have to be some sort of fashion-type to appreciate having clothing. 

“You’re getting weird, you know that?” Shin remarked, blowing a puff of smoke in the air, “You’re too busy to come and hang at the parties anymore. When you do have free time you’re just hanging around with Dana and then she’s all you talkabout.” 

What! “That is not true.” 

“It is so! You’re changing, man.” 

Yamada’s nose wrinkled at that. Not really? He was just busy. “I’ll show you. Next time you have one of your s—tpit parties, I’ll be there.” 

“Tonight” Shin said dryly as they came to the wrecked old apartment, “I told you yesterday, remember?” 

…Nope. “…I’ll be there.” 

Shin snorted, leading the way up the steps, “You’re going to have dinner with your wife and fall asleep like you’re forty years old.” 

Yamada was going to protest…but honest to God, that sounded amazing. He liked food and sleep. Forcing bravado despite his ambivalence on his presence at this event, he scoffed, “I said I’d be there, didn’t I?” 

“Yea, yea” Shin drawled, knocking on Tomiichi’s door. 

Shaking his head when some flunky slid that view door or whatever open and asked ‘what’s the password?’, Yamada slumped in behind Shin. Place smelled like pot and vomit, he thought in disgust. Nothing about the smell of weed would he describe as pleasant and the two odor’s offspring was like a mutant funk of destruction. They needed to make this quick. 

Tomichii was cutting lines of cocaine with his two strung out groupies beside him. He looked up when they entered, giving that passive smile that made Yamada want to break his teeth. “Oh, is it that time already?” 

Yea? Had he been outside in the last 48 hours? Yamada really had to wonder sometimes. Tomichii held out a straw, “Please, help yourself.” 

Um. Shin took it like the stupid pawn he was and leaned over to sniff it off the coffee table like it was perfectly normal to offer coke like a grandma would offer candy. When Shin offered him the straw, sniffing, he just wished looks could kill. “No.” 

“C’mon, dude” Shin said anxiously. 

“Get the f—k out of here. _No_.” He drew the line at inhaling powder up his damn nose. 

Tomichii held up a hand, “He doesn’t have to, Shin…just leaves more for us.” 

“A-Ah, yes” Shin blurted. 

Ugh. Let’s get this s—t over with. Tomichii took out a book and flipped the pages. Honestly, if it were for anything _aside_ from cocaine and debauchery, Yamada would admit to being impressed by Tomiichi’s accounting abilities. An accountant, a lawyer. All this s—t he had skills for and he wanted to be the leader of a drug dealing gang. 

“Four pounds of cocaine. How much did you sell?” 

Shin reached into his pocket. “All of it.” 

“Oh really? 6875 pieces worth after your cut. Very good.” 

“Well, some guys haggled me and I didn’t get all of it.” 

Every week? Who the f—k haggled for cocaine? This wasn’t like old women haggling at the market for half-priced fruit. Tomichii probably was thinking the precise same thing because they had nearly the same expression. “I see. So how much do you have?” 

“Just three-eighty…but I swear, I’m good for next week! It’ll all be here plus then-some.” 

_3075 pieces_ ? Yamada felt his jaw drop in horror. That was the _rest of his paycheck_. He was trembling with rage while Hisakawa looked unimpressed. “Shin, I’d rather you _keep_ the drugs than give them to s—ts that won’t pay for quality. You better have the full amount next week. We’re up for review by the higher ups.” 

What? Shin blanched, nodding rapidly, “N-No problem, Hisakawa. Every piece will be here next week to the coin.” 

“Good. You can go collect your next batch.” 

Shin went to the room where he collected the ‘product’. This was when Yamada and Hisakawa would conduct business. Seething, trying not to scream in frustration as he took out the wad of cash, Yamada painfully counted out 3075 pieces. He had 1200 left …a respectable amount if he didn’t want to consider he was giving away all his earnings for _nothing_. _Hisakawa_ actually shook his head. “Precisely how long will you stand for this?” 

Yea, how long, Yamada? The amounts were getting more and more out of hand. Hisakawa cut his eyes toward the room Shin was, “He thinks he’s getting away with this, Yagami, that’s why he’s cutting more and more and you’re paying more and more. You need to stop babying that bastard and maybe he’ll learn a lesson.” 

It made him ill but he could almost agree. Alas. “Do you mean ‘teach him a lesson’ or _teach him a lesson_?” 

Hisakawa chuckled, “Well now, I don’t make promises. Your funeral, just thought I’d suggest it. But you may want to keep on his heels this week. The Kamaji Clan will be here to make sure our operations are running correctly. If Shin brings that bulls—t ‘haggle’ story, we all die.” 

UGH. “You’re all f—king nuts. This is our _lives_ we’re talking about and you s—ts treat it like it’s a f—king game.” 

Getting out a cigarette, Hisakawa lit up and took a hard draw. He exhaled from his noise. “I like you, Yagami.” 

Feeling was very much not mutual. “I think you _will_ get out. In fact, I know you will. Week after week, you show up with the right amount of cash to cover your irresponsible friend’s ass and you get that s—t going to work every day _and_ going to school. You asked me before dealing with you if I thought that was a way to do it, I would’ve said ‘that’s the chump way’ but you live on the good side of town and everything. I think you’ll do good.” 

…What? Well. “I…thanks, I guess? Even though you’re still a sh—tty human being, Hisakawa, I…admire your practices. You could be doing well too with all your accounting skills and s—t. Maybe studying’s not for _everyone_ but you’re good at the important stuff.” 

Making a smoke circle, Hisakawa gazed absently into the darkened room. “You ever felt trapped? That you dug a hole and now you’re stuck in it?” 

Yamada’s eyes widened. Eh? Hisakawa chuckled darkly, “Yea. I’m in that hole. I’ll probably die in it too.” 

…Oh. 

Shin returned with a duffel bag full of drugs. Yamada…was kind of struggling to recover from Hisakawa’s remark. “Shin, I am _a thousand_ percent serious: do not bring any of that ‘I got haggled’ baloney when our higher ups are here next week, got it? If we’re not selling it at or above the rates they want, they’re gonna blow us away. Got it?” 

“Y-Yea.” 

…Yamada didn’t want anything to do with that. “Oi, Hisakawa, I probably won’t be here next week.” 

Shin shot a horrified look at him like he was crazy. Yea, he was the crazy one. However, Hisakawa nodded absently. “That’s fine. Or I hope that’ll be fine.” 

…Yea. They walked out and Shin was ready to _explode_. “You can’t just decide when you will and won’t come! Didn’t you hear him? The higher ups of the Kamaiji clan will be there!” 

“I’m off the books. And Hisakawa himself said it was okay, didn’t he?” Yamada murmured. 

“Yea, but--” 

…Kamaji. That sounded super fake. And they would kill Shin for any indiscretion. Yamada sucked his cheek before grabbing the front of his shirt. Shin yelped as Yamada shoved him hard into the wall. “Yama--” 

“Look, you f—k, if you do any deals next week, you do them _clean_ and you bring every flat _coin_ to this place even if you _overpay,_ you got it?” 

Shin’s eyes widened but he nodded. Huffing, Yamada dropped him and rubbed his throbbing brow. A hole. 

That’s precisely what he was thinking when he got sucked into this mess, that he was on the bottom of a chasm and people kept trying to throw him a line that promptly got cut by those there with him. In perhaps a pretentious way he imagined those people put themselves there because they wanted to and abandoned any possible way out. What he would have never imagined was someone throwing themselves into a hole and realizing they weren’t getting thrown a rope but buried there. 

Hisakawa might have thought this bull was a good idea at fifteen, got inducted at sixteen, worked the deals at seventeen, and realized maybe there were _other_ possibilities by eighteen. But by that point his life was entwined with the darkest of societies. It wasn’t like quitting smoking or something. Yea, you’d miss it from time to time and maybe it’d seem easier to start up again but you kind of didn’t like that burn in your lungs all the time and smelling like crap. No matter what hold ups they had, it could be out of your life. Quitting the yakuza though? He’d have to literally leave the _country._ There was no point in Japan where they wouldn’t be trying to find him. 

That…was slightly nauseating to think about. What if one day Shin did have a realization? Didn’t he understand the deeper he got the harder it would be to get out? It sounded like at least remotely Hisakawa reached that point. Did he sympathize with Hisakawa, the same guy that tried to have his mother raped? F—k no. But did he have to admit feeling some tug of empathy for the situation he described? …Yea. 

They walked back to West Wasaba in silence, mostly on Shin’s behalf. Yamada didn’t really have any issues but he could sense his companion did for something he was probably absurdly misunderstanding. When they came to his apartment first, Shin gave him a bit of a side-eye. “Are you still coming?” 

“Dunno, I’m still invited?” 

Shin gave him an irritable expression, “Yamada, I don’t know why you got into this if you’re just going to half-ass it. You still work like a slave for somebody else and then you’ve started this crazy school s—t. You _have_ to see that the math adds up better if you were just selling for Hisakawa!” 

God, he was sorry he even was sarcastic enough to warrant that response. Yes, the math ‘added’ up. It added up _so much_ that he would risk his damn neck stealing from a f—king _gang._ Yamada actually _had_ done the math and, at most, the bastard made a whopping five hundred more pieces than him. Whoop de doo, he could go buy groceries, cigarettes, _and_ booze. Sure, that’s _great_ but the extra cash for booze failed to add up to his _life._

“Look, Shin, Hisakawa and I have a _special_ agreement. I am working for him in a…smaller capacity. I don’t need to take anything seriously because at present our contract is pretty solid. Just worry about _your_ concerns” Yamada grunted, “Now am I invited to your damn party or not?” 

Clearly exasperated, Shin waved a hand, “Yea, yea, you’ve been crazy as hell the whole time I’ve known you so I guess you’re still invited.” 

Pfft. “And if Dana feels like it…?” 

“Bring your _wife_ too.” 

Oh yea, he had to go buy them dinner. “All right, we’ll be by.” 

Running to the store in Subami, he got them some noodles along with the mabo-tofu and some Cokes. While he felt like a good nap, this food smelled really good. He ran up the steps of his apartment and slipped his key into the door. Absently, he called: “I’m back.” 

That was weird too. He got a little creeped when the girl actually skipped out of his bedroom, holding his shirts? “Yamachin, I was taking a break from sewing and decided to fold your clothes.” 

Oi. “Thanks…” 

Dana returned to his room to set the shirts down, coming back out to sit under the kotatsu. “I’m so excited, Yamada! I can’t wait to go get fabric!” 

“Tonight?” he questioned, setting some plates on the table as he set out the food, “I told Shin we’d come to his party.” 

“We can still go to his party but maybe we can get to the store before it closes and then go?” 

Yamada groaned, glancing at the clock. It was already 8 so they’d have to rush this meal. His, he guessed according to Shin, ‘wife’ pouted, “No, we can go tomorrow, that’s fine. I want to enjoy food.” 

He smirked at her, “Let’s eat a little now, go get your fabric, come back and go to Shin’s party, and we’ll eat the rest as a midnight snack.” 

“Okay!” 

After he’d had enough to fill slightly, Yamada set it in the fridge. Dana darted into the room and came out wearing...a tube top? And that skirt she wore from the concert. “Oi.” 

“It’s so cute, right?” she gushed, the article in question decorated with this crazy blue and yellow designs. 

Boobs. Just boobs. He kept his mouth shut though it was rolling around his tongue like a wheel. She luckily put on a coat after putting on her bracelet he got her and they went back into Subami to get her stuff. Normally he’d go in with her but today he stood outside, smoking a cigarette. Looking across the street to a restaurant, he pretended not to see what looked like Dr. Souma and his mother. Yep, did not see that. 

Maybe thirty minutes later, Dana emerged, carrying a huge amount of stuff. “Jeez, woman, I thought you were starting off small.” 

“Mm, maybe.” 

What? He took three of the five bags and they headed back to his apartment one last time. He changed into his Bowie shirt from the concert before they once again ventured into the night down the street to Shin's apartment. When they entered, pretty much all the regulars were already there. Kari, Mina, Jum, Roller, Tep...   
  
It took longer than it respectably ought to for some of them to notice Mariko's absence. In fact, it was mentioned in this bizarrely casual 'has anyone seen Mariko lately?' way like it hadn't been two months. Yamada idly told them she skipped town and then everyone was all panicked. It was the first time in a while since he'd heard from anyone aside from Dana on his house phone in the form of Soseki. Someone had informed him and he called in confusion. Yamada told Soseki bluntly that she left because he made her feel worthless. Now she was out there winging it, doing God knows what and God knows where. Soseki tried to explain to him what he meant but Yamada wasn't the one that loved him so frankly he didn't care. Last he heard the guy was depressed but a writer probably ought to know how to convey their words.   
  
"Hi, Dana" the dopey Tep, Jum, and Roller greeted.   
  
"Y'know, I've known you s--ts for years and you've not greeted me once since she started hanging around" Yamada remarked dryly.   
  
They laughed and joked he wasn't a pretty girl. Yea, he supposed so. Speaking of girls, Mina and Kari came over to give Dana their traditional ‘look’. He guessed his little...whatever with Dana was going on longer than they thought was possible. Alas, Kari begrudgingly complimented Dana's top. Like...did people like wild colors? Was he in some sort of monotone minority here?   
  
Confusingly, Dana requested to speak with them about the tube top or something. What? The girls seemed confused too but they resigned to the couch to talk about clothes. He guessed out of the girls he knew those two would wear the most varied clothing...Tep stroked his chin. "I think my sister would like that top, actually. Where do you think Dana got it? Oh...I bet it's somewhere fancy."   
  
No... "Well, I saw that cloth in my room earlier so I'm pretty sure she made that."   
  
"Wha-a--a?" Tep leered, "No way. No one makes their own clothes anymore."   
  
"Sure did. She made this coat for me too" Yamada nodded, having not taken the leather jacket off just yet.   
  
"Wow, no s--t?" Roller's eyes widened, "That's nice! I've always wanted a brown leather coat. You think it'd be expensive for her to make?"   
  
... "Uh, I...I can ask."   
  
"Ask her about the top too!" Tep chimed in.   
  
Yamada was a little shocked when Jum also wanted a coat but a reddish brown, not brown brown. "Like...I mean, I've...I've been with her to these cloth store places, guys, this s--t is not cheap."   
  
They just told him to get them a quote. A quote? Very much baffled, he wandered back over to the girl who was somehow still sitting with Kari and Mina. He came in time to hear them gushing. "That would be cute. Especially with a tall pair of boots? I'd like it!"   
  
"It'd have to have the right accessories though" Kari frowned thoughtfully, "Like a hat or really clunky jewelry. Ooh, I want one!"   
  
"I'll work out a prototype and bring it by then to see what you both think then. I thought it sounded interesting but wasn't sure. You two always seem to dress kind of fun though so I wanted to see what you thought before I tried" Dana explained.   
  
This little mogul fiend. Yamada smirked as Kari and Mina said they couldn't wait. Dana jumped up to greet him again. "Let's go get a drink!"   
  
As they stood in line, he drawled, “So I have three potential orders for you, hustler. They want a quote.” 

“I’m not _hustling_ ” Dana insisted with a sigh, “But you have to sell your brand, y’know?” 

Nope, not one bit but she certainly worked it and ended up working him too. “Well, if I can give a minor monetary suggestion, I’d say quote them low enough that you can still make a profit.” 

“I’d probably make it free for Tep, Roller, and Jum though.” 

“Um, excuse you, only _I_ get free clothing around here.” 

She shoved him with a laugh, finding themselves before the table of alcohol. Dana suddenly pointed at one bottle in particular. “I don’t want you to _ever_ drink that again.” 

“What? I remember I had like a cup of it--” Yamada scowled. 

A guy named Mick that he knew in passing suddenly snickered, waiting to grab some snacks. “That’s wake up dead poison there, brother. That’s basically _moonshine_.” 

Yamada gawked, “I’ve had moonshine and I don’t even _remember_?” 

Dana gave him a look but he was kind of disappointed. That was like the forbidden drink and here his stupid ass had had it and he couldn’t even remember. Of course, according to what he was like from Dana, it probably wouldn’t have been anything he was proud of…so he grabbed a bottle of Bacardi and concocted a drink for him and Dana. He went to go chat with ol’ Ole for a bit when she excused herself to go talk to the dopes. When…precisely had he become comfortable bringing her around these s—ts? 

“She’s stuck around longer than a lot of the rich chicks here for a thrill” Ole remarked, drinking a beer and looking to where Dana was comfortably conversing with people. 

“Yea, it’s been a year since we met already. Two next winter.” 

Ole blinked at him, “Will there be a next winter, you think?” 

…Oh. Maybe not. “Well, it…was fun while it lasted. She’s been so much more different than most of the girls I’ve been around, y’know? Gets me into some crazy bulls—t but she’s always really confident in me for no good reason.” 

“Nah, man” Ole chastised, “Any girl can keep you where you already are, where you’ve always been. It’s different when she’s taking you to another level.” 

Yea, and here he was bringing _her_ down to the level he’d always been while she sent him to start toward f—king medical school. He felt sick again. 

He did a shot with Ole before going to see what she was talking about before maybe convincing her to leave…and _once again,_ she was smoking pot. “Damn it, Dana” he grunted, snatching the blunt from her. 

“Dude, she has taken _five hits_ and _nothing_! That’s nuts” Tep gasped, “She’s like you!” 

No, this blunt was different. Yamada inhaled just to verify and made a face. It had _something_ else in it. Dana must’ve taken five hits under the impression it would be like last time. “We probably ought to go.” 

“No way! Let’s dance!” Dana insisted. 

Ugh. Handing the joint back to Jum, Yamada knew he’d be at least slightly loopy off of it in a few minutes. Dana tugged him to get another drink and this time _she_ made some kind of absolute monster for both of them. He was reluctant out of his mind because at least one of them needed to be coherent but she was very insistent he try it. Oh boy. 

Shin joked that once Yamada was drunk he was a regular ‘twinkle toes’. Yamada told him to go piss himself as response usually. However, as he was ever so slightly lucid and dancing with Dana to Rod Stewart, he probably was feeling himself more than usual. As he expected, Dana was not immune to everything and was squealing, feeling him up because Rod Stewart told her to. 

It _probably_ would’ve been okay if some overly excited dancer didn’t pass him another joint. Apparently no regular just weed cigarettes were going around here because he was definitely getting hit pretty hard. As soon as Van Halen played on whatever mixtape was going he was almost aggressively making out with Dana. _Please, don't ever let me be, I only wanna be by your side. Please, don't ever let me be, I only wanna be by your side. Girl, you really got me now,  
you got me, so, I don't know what I'm doin', yeah. Oh yeah, you really got me now, got me, so, I can't sleep at night. _

F—k, her legs were wrapped around his waist while they were still standing. Holding her up, he groaned as their lips clashed hard. Her tongue was flicking roughly in his mouth as he struggled and lost reason. Reaching up her skirt and grasping her ass, Yamada managed to find an empty couch. While it’d probably be a better story if they were the only ones getting frisky, they were not in the minority… 

She kept grabbing his dick and somewhere in the back of his head he was thinking about coins. Oh! “W-Wait, we-we have to-to use coins for this.” 

Dana pretty much ripped his shirt off, biting his lower lip. “I’ll use every f—king coin, I don’t care.” 

It just felt like all limbs as he hugged her close to his body, her legs wrapped around his hips while he slipped inside of her. She was moaning, rasping his name and breathy little ‘yeses’ with each thrust. It was all the craziest blur he could ever recall having. He probably…no, _definitely_ came and so did Dana… _twice_ but the last thing he recalled was dragging his coat on top of them before curling her in his arms as they went to sleep right there. 

…Oops. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Fuck._

_Yagami Yamada squinted, hearing some eerie Pink Floyd-type music in the background when he awoke. Now…where was he waking up? Lifting his head, he found he was on Hamasaki Shin’s couch, half-naked, with Dana in his embrace. Okay, so he felt a wee bit sticky…_

_Damn it! They must’ve done something, Dana’s undergarments were on the floor. Sitting up, annoyed with himself for getting that incoherent, Yamada looked down at Dana. She was fast asleep and looked like she didn’t have a care in the world. Well…if there was one comfort it was that she could have some stress-free moments. Kissing her temple gingerly, he covered her with his coat._

_Yamada stepped over the multiple bodies lying on the floor, snoring and in multiple stages of undress. The ones that always scared him, even when he partied harder than he did now, were the ones that were still up despite it being five a.m. according to Shin’s clock. His eyes narrowed as one guy helped another tie off his arm to shoot up. Yea, no._

_Going to get a drink of water as he headed into the kitchen, Yamada stopped in the entry._

_Jum was also one of those frightening people in his book. He was an operating drug addict, as in, yea, he’d get messed up tonight on all sorts of drugs and be at work at his dad’s pachinko shop the next day. From the little studying Yamada had done this was not even supposed to be possible but the guy wasn’t even stealing from his dad on insane binges. Yamada would know because his dad would have strung his son up in front of the store if a token was out of place. It was disturbing. And more disturbing was watching Shin deal some packs to him._

_“C’mon, man, don’t you think that’s a little steep?” Jum complained._

_Shin gave him a look, “Don’t I have good s—t, Jum? Have I ever gave you any half-assed s—t? The price hasn’t changed since the beginning.”_

_Jum sighed, exasperated, “Fine, fine.”_

_Yamada stared as Jum handed Shin 700 coins for maybe three grams. 300. That was the market value that Hisakawa recommended. ‘The price hadn’t changed since the beginning’…meant that Shin had been upcharging AND undercutting Hisakawa._

_It was all Yamada could do not to go sack that thieving piece of s—t in the eye. First to be dealing that s—t to friends they’d always had and then to be charging him more to line his f—king pockets. All in all, he was making MORE money that way and was still making it necessary for Yamada to save his dumb ass. The f—k!_

_Turning back out of the kitchen, Yamada went over to Dana and gently shook her awake. Her dark eyes stared up at him drearily, confused. “Y-Yama…? Where…where are we?”_

_“Mm, don’t worry about that, princess” he murmured, helping her up and grabbing her undergarments off the floor._

_Yamada got her into her jacket and hugged her close to his side as they left. He’d need a monumental amount of time to cool off after that. The sun was already rising outside so it didn’t feel as dangerous but there were plenty of hookers and lingering dealers to make him feel a little cautious with his half-asleep girlfriend._

_Nonetheless, they made it back to the apartment with no issue. He decided just to carry her up as she was clearly still a little impaired, having slurred ‘where are we going?’ in the midst of their journey. Man, it wasn’t that bad a night until then although him and Dana drunk stoned shacked up. It just…couldn’t get worse._

_When he opened the door, he found Dr. Souma sitting on the couch on the other side._

_…So Yamada tried to imagine all this faith and confidence the good doctor had in him as a person. This man spent an exorbitant amount of time and effort in trying to make him the person he could be. Now he was trying to imagine seeing this person all this effort and toil went into come into the house at five in the morning with a wrinkled shirt and holding a girl’s panties. Oh, and the girl who was now pretty much unconscious in his arms, her head slung back and her mouth agape with audible snoring escaping it? That was one of his dearest client’s under-aged granddaughters wearing a loosening tube top and leather skirt whom was blackout drunk. Yea, he had to say his life was legitimately spiraling out of control now._

_Souma indeed stared at them like they were some sort of horror show. “U-Uh, D-Doctor. Hi.”_

_“What is going on?” he demanded in lieu of greeting, “Is Dana okay?”_

_“Um, she’s…just tired. We had a long night, haha…”_

_Souma gave them a hard look, “Is she DRUNK, Yamada?”_

_“…Um…probably…not anymore?”_

_“Kids will be kids, Souma.”_

_Yamada looked up, not certain he’d ever been thankful to have his mother’s interjection as the woman appeared in a robe from the bedroom…_

_…Wait a damn minute here._

_Souma’s expression changed from irritation to horror when the tides shifted. “Wait a second, what are you doing here at five in the morning, doctor?”_

_His, for all purposes, manager laughed awkwardly, holding up his hands. “It’s…it’s not **exactly** what it looks like.”_

_Yamada’s mother came and sat beside him, petting his hand, “Doctor, you should assure him you made a very… **convincing** case for him being able to go to medical school. I think all that anatomy studying made for some very useful techniques.” _

_Yep, this night fell through rock bottom to Hell. Souma was bright red and smiled weakly, “…Let’s…just call this night even and never mention it again, okay?”_

_“Y-Yes, sir.”_

_“But, please, make sure Dana gets some water. She’s probably going to be dehydrated.”_

_Yamada nodded in agreement and quickly escaped to his room to lie Dana in bed. Undressing her and putting her in one of his shirts, he figured he ought to get her up to wash up after their romp…_

_Wait. He stared down at her for a moment before realizing he…didn’t pull out._

_Damn! What the hell was wrong with him tonight?! Drunk sex, stupid friends, not even jerking out—ugh, he had to go to sleep._

_Yamada washed up, quickly going through the living room to the bathroom, before grabbing a glass of water for Dana. Crawling into bed with her, he rested his arm over her waist and stared at the back of her head. This…this wouldn’t do._

_No part of him desired to see his friends take advantage of other friend’s addictions and money. No part of him wanted to get so messed up and drunk that he could barely remember sleeping with his pseudo-girlfriend and shoot an entire load into her—and who knows how many times, at that. Then, they must’ve had sex on the couch, just out in the open, after smoking weed and drinking cheap liquor. This…this wasn’t what he wanted to bring her into. It…it was starting to be what he wanted no part in either._

_Closing his eyes, Yamada felt her snuggle into his chest and briefly reopened them. He…_

_…He wanted better for them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Fuck you. Piece of shit._

“You know, your father and my music wasn’t generally this mean and angry.”   
  
“Your music was afraid to be mean and angry.”   
  
_Anger inside. Builds within my body. Why you hit me? What have I done? You tried to hit me._   
  
Yagami Koji had an incredibly warm spot for his mother. Really, he’d just about die for her. Thing was…why? 

It…really struck him today. To be perfectly fair, his mother was almost as much of an enigma to him as his father. Hell, the more he recounted, it seemed like his dad was at least more prone to listen to him, at least. They talked about stuff like being angry or why he should be more forgiving of himself. No, it wasn’t about Yagami Yamada but at least his dad…talked about it. 

_Try and hit me again if you like. Throw your hate at me with all your might. Hit me 'cause I'm strange; hit me. Tell me I'm a pussy and you're harder than me. What's with you boy? Think hard. A tattooed body to hide who you are. Scared to be honest, be yourself. A cowardly man._

His mother, mind, she was the type that wanted to see him reach his best. She wanted him to be safe and well-fed and healthy. That was a mother ten times over for him. Just she…was quite often the one that didn’t like to talk about things. He remembered once when he got into a fight and she smacked him good, swatting his knuckles. She’d say ‘your hand hurts, doesn’t it? Imagine how it feels when that same hand full of bones hits someone’. It was perfectly sensible but he hadn’t been given the opportunity to tell her they said they’d come by his house while he wasn’t there to take turns boning her. He didn’t give a flying fuck how much a ruler against his knuckles hurt, he was going to punch in a bastard’s face when they said shit like that. 

_I don't run around, trying to be what's not within me. Look into my eyes: I am free; you’re just a wannabe._

He asked. He asked, damn it. He didn’t say anything about them doing some sci-fi brain wipe in the freakin’ eighties but he did suggest maybe something was wrong with his head that he didn’t remember. He voiced it like it was something wrong with him that he didn’t remember Domo when everyone else did. 

His stupid siblings just fell quiet. Assholes. Fucking assholes. The reason he had to reanalyze his relationship with his mother was because his dad? He seemed prepared to say _something_ at least. His mother literally shut him the hell down. The poor man just fell quiet before looking at his phone and excusing himself silently back to the hospital. Koji got so pissed he went back to his little room away from everyone and started blasting Korn’s first album. It wasn’t one of his favorites but nothing was his favorite right now.   
  
Like he generally allowed, his mama would come in and tell him to calm down, that there was no reason for him to be angry at all. Really? He shouldn’t be angry he didn’t remember not one damn thing about his stepfather and it was now a logical theory that his parents washed his memories? No. Usually he let her coax him to calm and bury all his rage but today? No thanks. 

She glowered at him lightly as he drearily listened to the aggravated stories of one of his favorite bands. They got anger. They got that stuff made people angry. They got that but literally _no one else did_. Maybe his dad but he was forever the pawn in this circus. Then again, who the hell was Koji to talk? Apparently they were sitting right together on the chess board that was the Yagami family. 

Yagami Dana sat down in front of him, pinning him with a hard look. “Koji…I am asking you as your mother just to let this blow over. None of it will even matter soon. We’ve spent over fifty years not even remembering this man. He is _not_ important and no one you should even fret about not having memories of. Can’t you believe me?”   
  
…He could. He could believe her. In reality, he hadn’t thought one damn thing about this man. With everything that happened in his life, why would he? Just to think that…that he had situational amnesia? He couldn’t stand it. Yes, no, he was not going to break down not remembering this guy but now it felt important. It may have been important enough for either his family to have gotten rid of in some magical witchcraft mental spell or for him to have suppressed. That…that was important. 

“…Whatever, mother. If you think me knowing things is such a problem, I’ll just be your puppet for a little while longer.”   
  
“Koji.”   
  
Shutting his eyes to shut the conversation down, he just rocked in his chair and listened until Helmet in the Bush. Usually he cut it off by that point, he didn’t want to listen to a seventeen minute track of pure angsty screaming. He frowned, his finger poised to change the tracklist via his phone. Steiner, his oldest son-in-law, said it was the first song by Korn he’d ever heard and that it kind of deeply affected him. Koji had admitted he hadn’t really listened to it much…well, since he was killing time ignoring his asshole family. 

__Mother, please forgive me. I just had to get out all my pain and suffering. Now that I am done: remember I will always love you. I'm your…son.  
  
Koji grimaced a little at that considering Steiner’s history. He listened, closing his eyes, wondering what he’d thought when he heard this. 

_Little child, looking so pretty. Come out and play, I'll be your daddy. Innocent child, looking so sweet. A rape in my eyes and on your flesh I'll eat._

_You've raped! I feel dirty. It hurt! As a child. Tied down! That's a good boy. And fucked! Your own child I scream! No one hears me. It hurt! I'm not a liar. My God! Saw you watching Mommy, why?! Your own child._

_Little child, looking so pretty. Come out and play, I'll be your daddy. Innocent child, looking so sweet. A rape in my eyes and on your flesh I'll eat._

_You've raped! I feel dirty. It hurt! As a child. Tied down! That's a good boy. And fucked! Your own child. I scream! No one hears me. It hurt! I'm not a liar. My God! Saw you watching Mommy, why?! Your own child._

_It's all right…_

Koji stared into the dark night out of the bay window. Darkness…why…darkness? 

_You've raped. I feel dirty. It hurt as a child. Tied down. That's a good boy. And fucked your own child. I raped. No one hears me. It hurt as a child. Tied down. No one hears me. And fuck your own child. . I raped. No one hears me. It hurt as a child. Tied down. No one hears me. And fuck your own child. . I raped. No one hears me. It hurt as a child. Tied down. No one hears me. Mommy, why? Your own child…_

Why…so much…darkness? Koji blearily stared around, confused. It was…so dark. Where…where was everyone? Where…where was the light? 

_I didn't touch you there. Mama said she didn't care. I didn't touch you there. That's why mommy stopped and stared._

_Little child, looking so sweet. I’ll rape your mind and on your flesh I’ll eat._

_You've raped! I feel dirty. It hurt! As a child. Tied down! That's a good boy. And fucked! Your own child. I scream! No one hears me. It hurt! I'm not a liar. My God! Saw you watching Mommy, why?! Your own child._

_You've raped! I feel dirty. It hurt! Not a liar. Tied down! That's a good boy. And fucked! Daddy, your own child! I scream! No one hears me. It hurt! I'm not a liar. My God! Saw you watching Mommy, why?! Your own child._

_It hurt! I'm not a liar! My God! Saw you watching Mommy, why?! Your own child!_

_I scream! No one hears me! It hurt! I'm not a liar! My God! Saw you watching Mommy, why?!_

He…didn’t…understand this darkness. 

He didn’t understand… 

  
**End Notes:**

Will probably miss quite a few but I’ll give it a go.   
  
Darryl? A certain crazy scientist Darryl? 

My oldest bro was actually around 10 in 1985 and he was excited to see the old ‘80s cartoon for Transformers on Netflix. I had seen like…Beast Wars and knew about the movies series and I can name characters but I never bothered with the cartoon. I had to laugh though when Megatron turned into a gigantic gun and one of them turned into, of all things, a cassette player. My bro said only the cool kids had those action figures and it was just so weird… 

Harumi is mentioning the infamous Hitachi apparatus. 

Zann is indeed based off of Zann from Hero of Leaf Valley. He got edited over here to avoid the friendly savage stereotype. I think they made him white? I don’t know, but he’s melanin-gorgeous here and not riddled with Tarzan-linguistics. Let’s not do that. Of course, maybe, just maybe, he’s related to some of our ‘southern islanders’. 

I was a bit shocked to learn Versace and Armani are actually _that_ young. 

Rod Stewart telling Dana to feel Yamada up refers to ‘Do Ya Think I’m Sexy?’. 

Don’t own Van Halen’s cover of The Kinks “You Really Got Me” or the above. 

Koji’s listening to ‘Clown’ by Korn in the first sequence of the last section. The last song on the album is ‘Daddy’ which the first lyric appears in the first chapter of Yuki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the completed work for Dirty now posted alone:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8116498/chapters/18604228

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> So yea, I plotted out a lot of the relationships to come up in this chronology of stories but when I looked at how I imagined Miru, I kind of realized he'd be a little...different. Like I couldn't see a girl with him...
> 
> It stands to reason that with all these characters, one would have to be gay...Roomi was bi, of course, but eh...
> 
> I'm actually NOT a huge fan of the yaoi (boy love) genre whatsoever. Not to say I have anything against it, of course but it's just not my cup of tea...so yea, I'm not the fangirl that will go out and pair together two male characters in a series BUT I see it fitting for Miru. Thus, I'll give it a go for a few chapters, then we'll be seeing the remnants in Cafe Dreams.
> 
> Thanks to my own "yaoiboi" for cooking up that lemony scene. I'll probably take the reigns on writing anything else like that though, he tends to over-analyze and fret the details of his writing...which I should do more of, lol. He also actually conceived that last part but it made Miru sound pretty cynical so I overhauled it a lot.


End file.
